Aimer à en mourir
by Missloup
Summary: Concours Bloody Valentine. Le Docteur Carlisle Cullen est un des meilleurs médecin de sa génération, mais pourquoi excercer à Forks? Quel est son secret? Son passé va-t-il le rattraper alors qu'il a enfin trouvé l'amour? All human.
1. Chapter 1

**Bloody Valentine one shot contest**

**Cas : **Aimer à en mourir.

**Avocat de la défense ****: **Missloup.

**Suspects :** Edward et Carlisle.

**Responsabilité :** Tout appartient bien sûr à Stephenie Meyer.

**Pour participer ou lire les autres OS du concours rendez-vous sur**http .net/comunity/Bloody_Valentine_contest/76893

* * *

_**Aimer à en mourir**_

Le soleil était en train de se coucher sur la petite ville de Forks lorsque le Docteur Carlisle Cullen tapa les derniers mots de son rapport. Il passa une main lasse sur son visage avant de se lancer dans la relecture de son compte-rendu opératoire. Le médecin ne put retenir un soupir lorsqu'il eut enfin terminé. Satisfait, il éteignit son ordinateur et se leva pour faire quelques pas, s'étirant pour délasser son corps ankylosé.

Alors que son regard traînait sur son bureau, son attention fut attirée par l'éphéméride et plus particulièrement par la date qu'indiquait celui-ci : le 14 février. La Saint-Valentin. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu envie de célébrer cette date, depuis sa mort… Des souvenirs douloureux surgirent dans son esprit, celui de son visage sans vie, celui de sa tombe… Cela faisait 5 ans qu'on lui avait arraché sa femme, 5 ans qu'elle était morte de la pire des manières, 5 ans qu'il ne croyait plus en l'amour… Avec le temps, la douleur n'avait pas disparu, mais elle s'était apaisée. Lentement, il avait appris à vivre sans elle et bien qu'il se soit juré de ne jamais désirer et aimer quelqu'un d'autre, il n'avait pu tenir parole… 3 ans après sa mort, il avait recommencé à avoir des aventures, il ne recherchait que l'oubli dans le plaisir, homme ou femme, peu lui importait du moment qu'il oubliait.

Un nouveau soupir lui échappa alors qu'il tentait de chasser ses idées noires. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu aussi mal en pensant à elle, peut-être était-ce la date ? Pourtant, il en doutait ou bien serait-ce parce qu'il se sentait revivre au contact d'une certaine personne ? Alors qu'il allait sortir de son bureau, la sonnerie d'un téléphone portable le fit frémir. D'une main tremblante, il attrapa le petit appareil qui ne le quittait que très rarement. Il observa le téléphone, redoutant l'appel. Serrant les poings, il décrocha.

« -Bonjour, Carlisle, dit une voix familière.

-Bonjour, Eléazar. J'imagine que tu n'appelles pas pour prendre de mes nouvelles ?

-Je suis navré, mais tu connais les règles.

Carlisle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas répliquer, oui, il connaissait les règles, mais ces dernières n'avaient pas empêché Eléazar de coucher avec lui peu après leur rencontre.

-Ecoute, reprit son interlocuteur, j'aimerais que tu sois prudent, je vais poster deux de mes hommes devant chez toi.

-Il m'a retrouvé, murmura Carlisle.

-Je ne crois pas, mais par prudence, je viendrais te chercher demain.

-J'en ai assez de fuir… Laisse-le me retrouver, il m'a déjà tout pris, dit Carlisle dans un excès de désespoir.

-Je t'interdis de dire ça ! S'écria Eléazar avant de soupirer. N'y a-t-il donc personne pour qui tu souhaiterais vivre ?

-…

-Carlisle, je t'en prie… Sois prudent, je serais chez toi tôt demain matin. »

Sur ces mots, Eléazar raccrocha. Carlisle fit quelques pas avant de se laisser tomber dans son fauteuil. Il en avait assez, assez de fuir, assez de changer d'identité, assez de recommencer à chaque fois une nouvelle vie… Il était las de tout ça. Il ferait mieux d'aller trouver son cher et tendre paternel pour qu'il mette un terme à cette parodie de vie ! Quelle ironie que celui qui lui ait donné la vie cherche justement à la lui reprendre !

Son vrai nom n'était pas Cullen, non, en réalité il s'appelait Carlisle Volturi, son père était Aro Volturi et il était à la tête d'une organisation criminelle. Avec l'aide de ses frères, Caïus et Marcus, son père avait fait main basse sur les plus gros trafics d'armes, de drogues, d'argent… Toutes les polices du monde étaient à ses trousses, mais Aro était rusé et bien entouré, personne n'avait réussi à ébranler ses défenses. Jusqu'au jour, où son fils l'avait trahi…

Carlisle n'était pas comme son père, au grand désespoir de ce dernier, il n'aimait pas la violence, ne recherchait pas la gloire et l'argent facile. Depuis son plus jeune âge, il s'était opposé à son père, mais il avait attendu que son paternel commette l'irréparable pour oser enfin le défier. Aro avait commandité le meurtre de sa femme, sa douce et tendre Esmée…Son père avait fait en sorte que tout accuse une famille rivale, espérant ainsi que son fils prendrait les armes à ses côtés contre les assassins de son épouse. Cependant, Carlisle n'avait pas été dupe. Il s'était enfui de leur demeure et était allé directement au siège du FBI. Après avoir confié tout ce qu'il savait, il avait été placé dans le programme de protection des témoins car son père avait promis de se venger. Depuis, Carlisle vivait avec cette épée de Damoclès au-dessus de sa tête.

Avec des gestes las, il se releva. Tel un robot, le médecin enfila son manteau et sortit de son bureau tout en se demandant s'il rentrait chez lui ou s'il se rendait chez son père pour mettre un terme à cette mascarade. Lorsqu'il sortit de l'immense bâtiment, une bourrasque de vent froid balaya son corps le faisant frissonner. D'un geste rapide, il releva le col de son manteau. C'est alors qu'un mouvement attira son attention. Il aperçut sur sa droite une silhouette adossée au mur, une légère odeur de tabac parvint à ses narines. Carlisle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il venait de reconnaître la silhouette de son interne préféré. Combien de fois l'avait-il détaillé en cachette ? Admirant son corps parfaitement sculpté, se délectant de ses traits fins, de ses pommettes saillantes, guettant un sourire qui illuminerait son visage, pour finalement plonger dans l'émeraude de ses yeux. Comme il aurait voulu passer sa main dans ses cheveux cuivrés, ils étaient un appel aux caresses selon lui.

Doucement, il s'approcha du jeune homme qui ne l'avait pas vu. Edward Masen était son interne le plus prometteur, un brillant avenir s'ouvrait à lui, mais le jeune homme vivait encore dans les illusions qu'offraient son jeune âge, il pensait pouvoir sauver le monde, malheureusement, cela n'était pas le cas. Ils avaient opéré ensemble aujourd'hui et il avait dû le stopper. Leur patient était une adolescente qui avait eu un grave accident de scooter. Sa jambe droite était dans un triste état. Edward avait tout fait pour que la jeune fille conserve ses deux jambes, mais l'hémorragie était trop importante. Carlisle avait alors dû prendre la décision de l'amputer, malgré les protestations de son subordonné.

Carlisle était maintenant à ses côtés, mais son interne ne paraissait pas le voir ou alors il l'ignorait. Connaissant son caractère, il pencha plutôt pour la deuxième option.

« -Vous savez ce que le tabac fait à vos poumons?

Sa phrase était banale, il le savait. Edward eut un petit rire désabusé, il releva la tête et plongea son regard dans le sien alors qu'il portait la cigarette à ses lèvres en un geste moqueur.

-Il est tard, poursuivit Carlisle loin d'être déstabilisé, vous devriez rentrer chez vous. Votre petite-amie doit vous attendre avec impatience pour la Saint Valentin.

Le Docteur Masen jeta sa cigarette, il écrasa cette dernière avant de s'enfoncer dans la nuit après lui avoir adressé un petit signe de la main. Tout en soupirant, Carlisle se lança à sa poursuite.

-Nous n'avions pas le choix, Edward ! Gronda Carlisle en attrapant son bras pour le stopper. Elle perdait beaucoup trop de sang!

-On aurait dû essayer! Cracha le jeune homme. Quelle va être sa vie maintenant?

- Elle vit ! Elle serait morte si nous n'avions pas pris cette décision !

Carlisle avait dit ces quelques mots en forçant le jeune homme à le regarder. Ce dernier finit par baisser la tête tout en marmonnant quelques mots dans sa barbe avant de se défaire de son étreinte et de s'enfoncer dans la nuit. Le médecin soupira avant de lui emboîter le pas. Il ne tarda pas à le rattraper. Edward se tenait face à une Volvo argentée qu'il fixait le regard vide. En une seconde sa décision fut prise et une partie de lui-même s'en réjouissait. Il saisit le bras de son interne et l'entraîna vers son propre véhicule.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? ! Grogna Edward en tentant de se défaire de son emprise.

-Vous venez avec moi ! Déclara Carlisle d'un ton sans appel. »

Le Docteur Cullen fut étonné de ne pas trouver plus de résistance. Le jeune homme avait juste stoppé ses pas durant quelques secondes avant de le suivre docilement. Il déverrouilla sa Mercedes noire et ouvrit la porte côté passager invitant son interne à y prendre place ce que ce dernier fit sans dire un mot. Carlisle referma la porte tout en priant pour que son invité ne se sauve pas avant qu'il ne démarre la voiture. Le médecin fit rugir le moteur de sa Mercedes et quitta rapidement le parking pour rejoindre sa maison.

Carlisle ne vivait pas loin de l'Hôpital, il ne mettait qu'un quart d'heure pour se rendre à son travail, mais ce soir il aurait aimé vivre bien plus loin pour pouvoir profiter de la présence de son passager. Il inspira discrètement, s'imprégnant de la douce odeur à la fois sucrée et virile du jeune homme. Il attrapa la télécommande du portail et entra dans la cour de sa demeure. Sans un mot, il sortit de la Mercedes et grimpa les marches du perron menant à la porte d'entrée. Alors qu'il introduisait sa clef dans la serrure, il se rendit compte qu'Edward était debout devant la voiture.

« -Il fait meilleur à l'intérieur, dit Carlisle en ouvrant la porte.

Son interne ne bougea pas, la pénombre qui englobait les lieux l'empêchait de voir les traits de ce dernier ce qu'il regretta.

-Auriez-vous peur que je vous mange ? Se moqua Carlisle.

-Pas du tout, répliqua aussitôt Edward en le rejoignant.

Carlisle ne put retenir un sourire, il était si facile à manipuler… Il referma la porte et tourna la clef dans la serrure, hors de question qu'il le laisse s'enfuir ! Le médecin s'approcha ensuite de l'alarme qu'il désactiva. Il sourit à son interne et l'invita à le suivre. Il entra dans la cuisine et sortit deux bières du frigo, il en tendit une au jeune homme. Edward l'accepta et prit place sur l'un des tabourets qui bordait le bar. Carlisle l'imita. Ils ne parlèrent pas. Leurs regards se croisèrent à plusieurs reprises, mais à chaque fois Edward détourna les yeux.

-Vous devriez vous changer et prendre une bonne douche cela vous détendra, proposa Carlisle en voyant la tenue de bloc que portait son interne sous son manteau qu'il n'avait pas quitté.

-Mes affaires sont restées à l'Hôpital.

-Je vais vous en prêter, décida-t-il, vous serez plus à l'aise.

-Parce que vous comptez que je reste ? Interrogea Edward en haussant un sourcil.

-Vous avez besoin de compagnie et à moins que quelqu'un ne vous attende chez vous, vous passerez la soirée ici et…

Carlisle ravala la fin de sa phrase, il allait ajouter et la nuit aussi, mais il réussit à se taire à temps. Il prit une gorgée de bière et son regard croisa celui du jeune homme. Tout à coup, il lui sembla avoir très chaud. Edward ne l'avait jamais regardé ainsi, le vert de ses yeux s'était assombri et une étrange lueur y brillait. Carlisle déglutit péniblement alors que le jeune homme ôtait son manteau.

-Où puis-je prendre une douche ? Demanda poliment Edward en lui adressant un sourire.

-Suis-moi ! »

Carlisle ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il avait tutoyé son interne, il s'engagea dans l'escalier, le jeune homme sur ses talons. Arrivé à l'étage, il hésita entre la salle de bain de la chambre d'amis et celle de sa propre chambre. Finalement, il opta pour sa chambre. Il y entra et la traversa pour ouvrir la porte de sa salle de bain. Il se retourna pour voir Edward figé sur le seuil de la chambre, il remarqua que ses yeux verts inspectaient la pièce mais ne cessaient de revenir vers le lit. Carlisle sourit, peut-être que son désir n'était pas à sens unique ? Il se racla la gorge ce qui fit sursauter son interne, ses joues prirent une belle teinte rouge. Il était vraiment magnifique et il dut se retenir pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. Le médecin se dirigea vers son placard qu'il ouvrit, il sortit une serviette qu'il posa sur le lit.

« -Fais comme chez toi et prends ton temps.

Edward hocha la tête. Carlisle passa à ses côtés pour sortir de la chambre alors qu'Edward y entrait, sa main frôla la cuisse puis la fesse du jeune homme qui poursuivit sa route comme si rien ne s'était passé. Le médecin allait sortir quand Edward l'interpella.

-Auriez-vous des vêtements ou préférez-vous que je me balade nu ? Lui demanda le jeune homme d'une voix provocante.

Carlisle sentit son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine, sa gorge était sèche et un feu incontrôlable était en train de naître entre ses reins. Pourtant, il s'obligea à garder le contrôle.

-Choisis ce que tu veux dans mon armoire, répondit-il en lui désignant l'armoire ouverte. »

A peine eut-il formulé sa réponse que Carlisle s'enfuit littéralement de la chambre de crainte que sa volonté, déjà mise à mal, ne l'abandonne. Le médecin regagna la cuisine, il attrapa sa bière et la termina rapidement. C'était une mauvaise idée, une très mauvaise idée, ne cessait-il de se répéter. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de ramener son interne chez lui ? Et surtout celui-ci ! Celui qu'il désirait tant ! Il s'était pourtant juré de rester professionnel avec lui !

Le bruit de la douche le sortit de ses pensées, ses mains se crispèrent sur le plan de travail de la cuisine alors qu'il imaginait Edward nu sous la douche, l'eau caressant doucement son corps… Non ! Non, il devait cesser de penser à lui ! Alors que son corps esquissait un mouvement pour sortir de la cuisine, sa raison lui hurla de ne plus bouger. Il ne serait pas prudent de le rejoindre, non, vraiment pas… Mais pourquoi donc lui avait-il proposé de prendre une douche ? Et dans sa propre salle de bain ! Carlisle savait pourquoi il avait agi ainsi, il voulait que l'odeur d'Edward imprègne un peu ces lieux, tout comme il espérait pouvoir respirer sa douce fragrance sur les vêtements qu'il allait lui prêter. Il fit un autre pas vers les escaliers, mais se ravisa. Il revint dans la cuisine et ouvrit son réfrigérateur pour préparer le repas, après tout, il allait passer la Saint Valentin ave celui qu'il désirait alors autant en profiter ! Tout en cuisinant, il repensa au comportement, aux regards d'Edward, à la manière dont il l'avait provoqué dans la chambre et il sut avec certitude que l'attirance était réciproque. Lorsqu'il réalisa cela, sa conscience professionnelle plia bagage laissant libre cours à son imagination quant à la suite de la soirée.

******************

Edward n'en revenait pas. Il était chez son titulaire, chez le Docteur Cullen, et il était en train de prendre une douche ! Il ne pouvait pas nier que le Docteur Cullen l'avait toujours attiré. Il se souvenait de son premier jour dans son service lorsqu'on lui avait présenté son titulaire. Jamais il n'oublierait la manière dont son cœur s'était emballé, ses mains étaient devenues moites, sa gorge sèche. Son regard s'était posé sur ses traits parfaits, son corps divinement sculpté, ses cheveux blonds coiffés en arrière, sa peau blanche qui avait l'air si douce. Puis il avait croisé son regard azur, un bleu profond dans lequel il se serait volontiers noyé. Ses yeux prenaient parfois une teinte grise et sombre lorsqu'il éprouvait des sentiments extrêmes tels que la colère, la tristesse ou bien le désir… Il avait pu remarquer cette couleur si particulière dans ses pupilles quant il l'avait provoqué en lui proposant de se promener nu chez lui. Edward se demandait encore comment il avait réussi à prononcer cette phrase sans rougir, ni trembler !

Sortant de ses pensées, il attrapa le gel douche du médecin, il huma le parfum qu'il appréciait tant chez lui. Il se savonna. L'effluve du gel douche envahit la cabine, réveillant ses sens. Edward sentit son membre s'éveiller alors qu'il espérait que le médecin le rejoigne. Il attendit, mais en vain. Résigné, il changea le réglage de l'eau, il serra les dents quand l'eau froide glissa sur son corps.

Après s'être essuyé, il noua la serviette autour de sa taille et entra dans la chambre de son titulaire. Il s'arrêta un instant devant son armoire inspectant sa garde-robe. Le Docteur Cullen était un peu plus grand et carré que lui, mais ses vêtements devraient lui aller. Il ouvrit un tiroir et sourit en voyant les sous-vêtements du médecin. Il lui avait dit de se servir, non ? Edward attrapa un boxer et l'enfila. Son attention fut alors attirée par une chemise blanche qu'il mit. Relégué au fond d'une pile d'habits, il trouva un jeans bleu foncé que son titulaire ne devait pas porter car il devait être un peu juste. Parfait, pensa-t-il, en se saisissant du vêtement. Edward observa son reflet dans la glace, un sourire satisfait se dessina sur son visage, il passa une main dans ses cheveux déjà en désordres avant de rejoindre le Docteur Cullen à la cuisine.

Lorsqu'il atteignit le rez-de-chaussée, une douce musique l'accueillit et il reconnut sans mal l'œuvre de Debussy. Il entra dans la cuisine et se figea sur le seuil. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise quand il vit la nappe blanche, la vaisselle qui scintillait et les chandeliers en argent avec leurs longues bougies. Son titulaire le sortit de sa torpeur, ce dernier l'observait avec insistance ce qui le déstabilisa quelque peu. Puis, il comprit. Les yeux du Docteur Cullen suivaient une goutte d'eau qui s'était échappée de ses cheveux humides, elle glissait le long de sa tempe, sa joue, pour terminer sa course à la commissure de ses lèvres. Du bout de la langue, il cueillit la goulette avant de s'humecter les lèvres. Edward fut heureux de voir que le médecin avait cessé de respirer.

Son supérieur sembla soudain reprendre conscience, il se saisit d'une bouteille de vin et rempli deux verres, il lui en tendit un. Edward le rejoignit et se saisit du verre, leurs doigts se frôlèrent. Ils portèrent leur boisson à leurs lèvres sans se quitter du regard. La tension qui régnait entre eux était presque palpable. Le jeune homme frissonna quand la main de son titulaire se posa doucement sur sa hanche pour le guider jusqu'à la table où il s'installa. Le Docteur Cullen s'absenta quelques secondes avant de revenir avec deux assiettes fumantes. Edward n'en revenait toujours pas qu'il ait fait autant d'efforts pour lui, cette table si romantique, il avait cuisiné …

« -Aurais-tu peur que je t'empoisonne ? Plaisanta son titulaire.

-Non, Docteur Cullen, répondit Edward en coupant un morceau de viande, je suis sûr que ce sera délicieux si vous êtes aussi doué en cuisine qu'au bloc opératoire.

-Je pense que tu peux me tutoyer et m'appeler par mon prénom, il me semble que nous n'en sommes plus à ce stade ?

Edward allait répondre, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Il se contenta de rougir alors que le pied de son titulaire,…, non, Carlisle, caressait sa jambe, remontant toujours plus haut.

-Il est vrai que nous n'en sommes plus à ce stade depuis que je porte l'un de tes caleçons.

Le jeune homme ne put retenir un sourire espiègle lorsqu'il vit le blond avaler de travers son morceau de viande. Carlisle toussa violemment dans sa serviette. Edward se leva rapidement, bien décidé à profiter de la situation. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules, les laissant glisser sur son torse pour s'arrêter juste au-dessus de son bas-ventre. Son supérieur avait cessé de tousser depuis un moment, sa respiration était saccadée et son corps était tendu dans l'attente d'une caresse. Edward se pencha, son nez frôla le sommet de la tête du blond et il déposa un rapide baiser dans ses cheveux. Sans un geste de plus, il regagna sa place.

-Je suis heureux de voir que tu vas mieux, j'ai cru que j'allais devoir pratiquer la manœuvre d'Heimlich sur toi.

-Merci pour ta sollicitude, lâcha Carlisle d'une voix rauque tout en le fusillant du regard.

-Je t'en prie, murmura Edward avant de se remettre à manger, j'avais raison c'est délicieux.

-Je te remercie.

-Je suis désolé, mais mes connaissances culinaires n'égalent pas les tiennes, c'est quoi ?

-Magret de canard au miel avec des petits légumes, répondit le médecin avant de plonger son regard dans le sien. Je t'apprendrai à cuisiner, si tu veux ?

-Oui. »

Edward était heureux. Carlisle venait de lui faire comprendre qu'il souhaitait le revoir, que ce ne serait pas seulement une histoire d'un soir. Le reste du repas se passa dans le calme. Ils discutèrent et se trouvèrent beaucoup de points communs que ce soit dans la musique, dans la littérature ou l'art. Ils passèrent un agréable moment, même si la tension montait doucement entre eux. Leurs regards étaient lourds de sous-entendus, leurs mains se frôlaient _accidentellement_ de plus en plus fréquemment.

Carlisle se leva pour débarrasser et Edward l'y aida. Le blond l'invita ensuite à le suivre au salon pour prendre le dessert. Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé pour savourer des moelleux au chocolat avec un verre de vin. Lorsque son assiette fut vide, Edward la déposa sur la table basse. Il se leva et fit le tour de la pièce. Il s'arrêta un instant devant les CD, il sortit une compilation de musique classique pour lire les titres qui figuraient sur cette dernière. Soudain, il sentit deux mains se poser sur ses hanches, un corps se plaqua contre le sien et une tête vint se nicher dans le creux de son cou. Il frémit quand deux lèvres douces touchèrent sa peau pour y laisser une pluie de baisers. Puis aussi rapidement qu'il était venu, Carlisle s'écarta. Le jeune homme se retourna et lui lança un regard frustré auquel le blond répondit par un sourire narquois.

***************

Au départ, il avait simplement voulu taquiner son invité, mais Carlisle avait dû faire appel à toute sa volonté pour ne pas lui sauter dessus et le prendre là contre la bibliothèque. A regret, il se détacha du corps si tentant du jeune homme. Il fit quelques pas et posa ses mains sur le billard pour qu'elles n'aillent pas se balader ailleurs… Ses doigts jouèrent un instant avec le revêtement du billard alors qu'il cherchait à apaiser le feu qui brûlait en lui.

« -As-tu envie de faire une partie ?

Les mots avaient franchi ses lèvres sans qu'il n'y ait pensé. Edward parut aussi surpris que lui par sa requête, ils avaient tous deux d'autres projets en tête.

-Si tu m'apprends, accepta le jeune homme, je ne sais pas jouer.

Carlisle lui sourit avant d'aller décrocher du panneau fixé au mur deux queues en bois sombre laqué, il en tendit une à son invité et appuya la sienne contre le billard. Il réunit les boules au centre du tapis vert, hormis une boule blanche.

-Tu dois faire tomber les boules dans les 4 trous qui se trouvent à chaque coin du billard, la boule blanche doit te servir à les éjecter mais attention, elle ne doit surtout pas tomber dans le trou, sinon, tu perds la main. Tu perdras aussi la main si tu rates ton tir.

-Je ne rate jamais mes coups, lâcha Edward en lui faisant un sourire en coin.

Carlisle toussota et mis son poing devant sa bouche pour dissimuler le sourire que ces quelques mots avaient provoqué en lui.

-Bien, tu vas commencer, murmura Carlisle en lui montrant comment se positionner pour jouer.

Edward l'imita. Il se pencha sur la table et visa la boule blanche, un air concentré sur son visage. Carlisle recula de quelques pas pour ne pas le gêner. L'air vint aussitôt à lui manquer quand son regard se posa sur le délicieux spectacle qu'offrait le jeune homme. Il reconnut sans mal l'un de ses jeans qu'il ne portait plus car il le serrait, cependant, le vêtement épousait parfaitement les formes de son invité. Ainsi penché, sa chemise dévoilait ses fesses parfaitement moulées dans le tissu.

-La vue te plaît ?

Carlisle sursauta en entendant la voix suave d'Edward qui l'observait par-dessus son épaule un brin moqueur.

-J'ai déjà vu pire, murmura-t-il en souriant.

Carlisle s'approcha de la table de billard et remarqua que son invité avait déjà joué.

-Il semblerait que la chance du débutant soit de ton côté, remarqua le blond en observant le tapis vert.

-Oui, la chance est de mon côté ce soir, chuchota le jeune homme.

Le médecin ne put s'empêcher de sourire aux propos de son interne. Alors que ce dernier se concentrait sur son tir, il ne put s'empêcher de le taquiner. Il se pencha lui aussi sur la table en faisant mine d'observer le jeu, pourtant, son regard ne quittait pas Edward. Le jeune homme sentit sûrement son regard car il redressa la tête, Carlisle le fixait toujours, lentement, il passa sa langue sur sa bouche pour humecter ses lèvres au moment où Edward allait jouer. Il rata son tir.

-A mon tour ! S'exclama Carlisle en s'approchant.

-Mouais, grogna Edward qui se retira dans un coin, un air renfrogné sur son visage.

-Ne boude pas, s'il-te-plaît, le gronda doucement Carlisle en jouant, tu n'es plus un enfant.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui triche, répliqua Edward avant de soupirer en voyant qu'il avait réussi à faire disparaître plusieurs boules.

-La rouge dans le coin droit et la bleue dans celui de gauche, annonça-t-il avant de jouer.

Un sourire satisfait naquit sur son visage quand les boules allèrent là où il les avait annoncées. Tout en faisant le tour de la table pour trouver le meilleur angle, il croisa le regard admirateur de son invité. Il le poussa doucement pour prendre sa place et jouer.

-Je crois que j'ai compris pourquoi j'ai manqué mon coup tout à l'heure, révéla Edward.

-Vraiment ?

Carlisle ne releva pas la tête, il était concentré sur son jeu, l'axe était idéal, il ne lui restait plus qu'à tirer et il aurait presque gagné. Pourtant, n'ayant aucune réponse du jeune homme, il leva la tête. Edward plongea aussitôt ses yeux verts assombris dans les siens.

-Je pense que ma manière de tenir ma queue n'est pas la bonne, non ?

Les mains d'Edward glissèrent en un léger va et vient sur le bout de bois. Plus rien n'existait dans l'esprit de Carlisle si ce n'est le léger mouvement suggestif que faisait le jeune homme.

-Tu ne joues pas ? Lui rappela doucement son invité tout en continuant ses mouvements.

Carlisle ne pouvait pas le quitter des yeux, il était tout simplement hypnotisé par ses mains, les imaginant sur autre chose que sur ce bout de bois… Sa virilité s'éveilla doucement et il fut heureux que le billard dissimule son état.

-Je pense que c'est à mon tour, dit Edward.

-Ton tour ? Répéta Carlisle un peu perdu.

-Oui, car je ne pense pas que faire un trou dans le tapis soit le but du jeu ?

Le blond reporta son attention sur le jeu et jura quand il vit la trace. Ses doigts effleurèrent le revêtement de la table de billard évaluant les dégâts.

-C'est grave Docteur Cullen ? S'enquit Edward penaud de lui avoir fait abîmer le billard.

-Ca devrait aller, sourit-il pour le rassurer, allez, joue !

Edward lui rendit son sourire et se remit à jouer. Son élève apprenait vite et se débrouillait bien, mais cela ne l'étonnait pas. Il comprit rapidement qu'il ne jouerait plus. Il ne restait que trois boules sur le tapis vert et en un seul tir, le jeune homme pouvait gagner la partie. Son invité observa la position des boules, se demandant sûrement comment réussir en une seule fois ? Finalement, Edward opta pour le bon angle, mais il était hésitant.

-Détends-toi, lui conseilla Carlisle.

Le jeune homme tenta d'appliquer son conseil. Il relâcha la queue pour essuyer ses paumes moites sur son jeans. Tout en soufflant, il se repositionna. Carlisle était derrière lui. Il n'en pouvait plus. Cette position, ce maudit jeans qui moulait ses fesses fermes… N'y tenant plus, il se mit derrière lui. Son corps épousa parfaitement celui de son interne, ses mains se posèrent sur les siennes.

-Concentre-toi, ordonna Carlisle contre son oreille.

Il sentit le jeune homme frissonner entre ses bras. Edward ne pouvait pas ignorer son état, sa virilité, maintenant parfaitement éveillée, avait trouvé sa place contre ses fesses.

-Tu es dans la bonne position, murmura le blond d'une voix rauque.

Edward inspira profondément avant de jouer. Carlisle suivit le trajet des boules qui disparurent de sur le tapis. Il avait gagné.

-Joli tir, le félicita-t-il sans bouger.

-Oui, acquiesça le jeune homme, une autre partie ?

Alors qu'Edward proposait cela, le jeune homme recula pour coller un peu plus ses fesses contre son érection qui augmenta. Un grognement lui échappa alors que son invité amorçait un léger mouvement du bassin.

-Tu es sûr de vouloir faire une autre partie ? Demanda Carlisle d'une voix vibrante de désir.

-Pas toi ? Questionna le jeune homme en se redressant.

Le médecin suivit à regret le mouvement, il était contrarié de ne plus sentir la chaleur du corps d'Edward contre le sien. Alors qu'il allait s'écarter, les mains de son interne se posèrent sur ses hanches.

-Je ne parlais pas d'une partie de billard, murmura son invité contre ses lèvres. »

Carlisle lui sourit. La seconde suivante, leurs lèvres se touchaient enfin. Elles étaient telles qu'il les avait imaginées, douces et savoureuses. Du bout de la langue, il caressa la lèvre inférieure du jeune homme quémandant un accès à sa bouche que lui offrit Edward. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent, elles se caressèrent timidement. Carlisle posa ses mains sur les hanches d'Edward le collant contre son corps alors que le jeune homme passait ses mains autour de son cou. Leur baiser s'intensifia, leurs langues bataillèrent, l'une tentant de prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Leurs mains partirent à la découverte de leurs corps. Il ne put s'empêcher de caresser langoureusement les fesses d'Edward qu'il avait tant admiré durant toute la soirée. Ses sens s'enflammèrent quand l'une des mains du jeune homme glissa sous sa chemise pour caresser sa peau. Il se serait volontiers laissé aller sous ses caresses, mais il avait une autre idée en tête…

****************

Edward fut surpris lorsque Carlisle attrapa sa main pour l'empêcher de caresser son torse. Son hôte délaissa ses lèvres pour déposer des baisers le long de sa mâchoire puis de son cou.

« -Accroche-toi à moi, murmura le médecin, et laisse-toi faire. »

Edward lui obéit et garda ses mains autour de son cou. Les mains de Carlisle raffermirent leur prise sur ses fesses pour le soulever, il enroula ses jambes autour de la taille du blond. Leurs virilités se frôlèrent à travers leurs vêtements, leur arrachant un gémissement. Il amorça un mouvement du bassin et en réponse Carlisle mordilla son cou laissant sûrement une marque, mais cela ne le dérangeait pas, au contraire, il pourrait montrer ainsi au monde entier qu'il lui appartenait.

Le médecin le fit asseoir sur la table de billard avant de reprendre le chemin de ses lèvres, ils s'embrassèrent avec passion. Le blond le délaissa quelques secondes pour lui ôter ses chaussures ainsi que ses chaussettes. Puis, en se redressant, les doigts de son futur amant glissèrent le long de sa chemise qu'il déboutonna. La langue de Carlisle traça un sillon de feu sur son torse. Edward ne put retenir un gémissement. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le rebord du billard quand Carlisle prit en bouche l'un de ses mamelons qu'il suça et mordilla. Un feu d'une intensité jamais connue couvait dans le creux de ses reins, son membre fièrement érigé commençait à être à l'étroit dans son pantalon.

Edward gémit de plus belle lorsque la bouche de son hôte déposa une pluie de baisers le long de la ceinture de son pantalon. Le jeune homme haleta sous les caresses qui lui étaient prodiguées. Enfin, les doigts de son titulaire se posèrent sur la fermeture de son jeans qu'il déboutonna. Carlisle se redressa lentement, léchant son torse pour arriver à ses lèvres qu'il embrassa à nouveau.

« -Edward, haleta-t-il contre sa bouche, Edward, dis-moi si tu veux que j'arrête ?

-Que tu arrêtes ?!

-Oui, tu n'es pas obligé… Enfin, je ne voudrais pas que tu crois que comme je suis ton supérieur… Enfin, si tu n'as pas envie, je …

-Tu crois vraiment que je n'ai pas envie de toi ?! S'exclama Edward en prenant la main du blond pour la poser sur son entrejambe, le contact l'électrisa et lui arracha un gémissement.

-Je veux juste que tu saches que je ne fais pas ça avec tous mes internes. Dès le premier jour où je t'ai vu, je t'ai désiré, mais il y a plus…

-Carlisle ?

-Oui, mon cœur ?

-La ferme et embrasse-moi !

Il eut le temps d'apercevoir un sourire sur le visage du blond avant que celui-ci ne l'embrasse avec fougue. Alors que leurs langues bataillaient, il sentit les mains de Carlisle se poser sur son jeans, la minute suivante, il le lui ôta. Edward sentit sa respiration se bloquer quand le médecin posa un léger baiser sur la bosse qui déformait son boxer blanc.

-Je crois que je vais reprendre mon bien, déclara Carlisle. »

Edward lui sourit, lui donnant ainsi l'approbation que le médecin semblait guetter. Le blond fit glisser son sous-vêtement le long de ses jambes tout en lui prodiguant de douces caresses. Une plainte lui échappa quand Carlisle lécha sa longueur, une de ses mains caressa la base de son sexe alors que l'autre s'amusait avec ses boules. Les mains d'Edward quittèrent le rebord du billard pour venir empoigner les cheveux du blond. Ses doigts se crispèrent quand son compagnon le prit dans sa bouche et débuta de légers va et viens. Ses dents mordillèrent doucement sa longueur puis sa langue vint s'enrouler autour de son gland. Edward ne retenait plus ses gémissements. Il tenta de desserrer son emprise sur les cheveux du blond pour ne pas blesser son amant, mais ce dernier titilla la fine fente de son gland. Edward inspira profondément pour essayer de se calmer, sinon, il allait venir de suite.

« - C'est ce que je veux ! Ordonna Carlisle en caressant ses fesses. »

Edward se demanda si le médecin lisait ses pensées ou s'il avait compris qu'il était à bout. Carlisle empoigna fermement ses fesses pour mieux le prendre en bouche. Son amant aspirait son sexe goulument, ses hanches imprimaient bien malgré lui un mouvement rapide, Carlisle l'accueillait toujours plus en lui. Le blond se retira quelque peu pour mordiller son gland, puis, sa langue le caressa avant qu'il ne le reprenne entièrement en bouche. Sa main libre cajolait toujours la base de son sexe. Carlisle accentua ses caresses, Edward sentit son corps se tendre, son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines alors que son amant l'aspirait avec toujours plus de ferveur. Dans un ultime mouvement, il vint en lui. Carlisle récolta toute sa semence, sa bouche, sa langue continuèrent à s'affairer sur son membre nettoyant toute trace de jouissance. Lentement, son amant se releva pour venir s'emparer avidement de ses lèvres. Edward put goûter sa saveur intime sur les lèvres du blond alors que leurs langues se caressaient.

***************

Carlisle couvrait le visage de son jeune amant de baisers pendant que ce dernier reprenait son souffle. La jouissance avait transcendé la beauté du jeune homme, pendant un instant, il s'était demandé si Edward n'était pas un ange descendu du Paradis pour venir éclairer son Enfer. Quand la respiration de son amant fut plus calme, il prit ses mains pour les nouer autour de son cou, il fit de même avec ses jambes après les avoir passées autour de sa taille. Carlisle glissa ses mains sous ses fesses et le souleva.

« -Je peux marcher, murmura Edward à son oreille.

-Je préfère te garder près de moi, susurra le médecin.

Il sentit le sourire du jeune homme contre son cou. Il commença à grimper l'escalier quand son jeune amant trouva amusant de mordiller le lobe de son oreille. Carlisle atteignit péniblement sa chambre, Edward ne cessait d'attiser son désir et son érection était de plus en plus à l'étroit. Il déposa son précieux fardeau sur son lit et alluma seulement un halogène qui éclaira la chambre d'une tendre lueur. Alors qu'il allait s'emparer des lèvres de son fantasme personnel, ce dernier le repoussa sur les oreillers.

-A moi de m'amuser, lâcha Edward d'une voix suave.

Carlisle ne put réprimer un grognement quand il sentit les doigts agiles de son amant déboutonner sa chemise. Ses lèvres si douces ne tardèrent pas à tracer un sillon de feu sur sa poitrine, ses poings se crispèrent sur les draps quand les mains d'Edward atteignirent sa ceinture. Les caresses de son amant l'emmenaient vers les sommets du plaisir. Il ne put retenir un râle lorsque les lèvres du jeune homme effleurèrent son sexe. Carlisle voulait plus et il savait qu'Edward aussi car il pouvait sentir son membre à nouveau dressé contre sa cuisse qu'il bougea pour créer une délicieuse friction avec l'érection du jeune homme. Le gémissement d'Edward décupla son désir pour lui.

-J'ai envie de toi, confessa Edward d'une voix rauque.

-Tu es sûr ? Haleta Carlisle.

-Oui. »

Ses yeux ne purent quitter le corps de son jeune amant lorsqu'Edward s'allongea sur le ventre, s'offrant ainsi à lui. Carlisle ne put s'empêcher de convoiter ce corps parfait. Doucement, il se pencha vers lui et embrassa ses épaules, descendant ensuite le long de sa colonne, pour enfin mordiller ses fesses qu'il finit par embrasser. Ses yeux remarquèrent les doigts crispés du jeune homme, il empoignait fermement les draps, son souffle était court. Carlisle s'allongea sur lui, laissant son poids reposer sur ses avant-bras, tous deux frémirent quand son sexe s'insinua entre les fesses du jeune homme. Le blond amorça de légers mouvements du bassin, laissant son sexe frotter langoureusement contre ses fesses. Leurs gémissements, leurs respirations devenaient erratiques. Un feu incontrôlable brûlait dans leurs veines. Ils n'allaient pas tarder à atteindre leurs limites. Avec difficulté, Carlisle s'écarta de son jeune amant et se pencha vers sa table de nuit pour attraper un préservatif et une bouteille de lubrifiant.

Le blond enduisit ses mains du liquide huileux, il s'appliqua ensuite à masser les fesses de son amant, ses lèvres déposant des baisers dans sa nuque. Ses doigts se rapprochèrent de l'intimité d'Edward. Carlisle se figea quand il le sentit se crisper.

« -Tout va bien ? Demanda le médecin intrigué par sa réaction.

-Je… Oui, ça va.

-Edward, tu n'as jamais su mentir, soupira le médecin en l'obligeant à se retourner, qu'y-a-t-il ?

-Rien, souffla le jeune homme.

Edward se redressa et tenta de l'embrasser, mais Carlisle le repoussa tendrement. Il chercha à croiser le regard de son jeune amant, mais celui-ci détourna la tête. Une idée traversa son esprit, mais il la repoussa en pensant à la manière dont le jeune homme l'avait provoqué durant toute la soirée. Cependant, Edward cachait souvent sa fragilité ou sa peur derrière un comportement provocateur.

-Edward… Mon cœur, as-tu déjà fais l'amour avec un homme ?

Le visage de son interne vira au rouge. Le cœur de Carlisle bondit dans sa poitrine, il serait son premier amant !

-Je… J'ai déjà eu des aventures, avoua Edward dans un murmure, mais je ne suis jamais allé aussi loin avec un homme.

-Veux-tu continuer ?

-Oui.

Il avait prononcé ce dernier mot en plongeant ses prunelles émeraudes dans les siennes. Carlisle se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement.

-Me fais-tu confiance ? Demanda le blond.

-Oui.

-Je serai doux, promit Carlisle.

Edward lui sourit avant d'amorcer un mouvement pour se rallonger sur le ventre, mais Carlisle l'arrêta. Doucement, il lui écarta les jambes et vint se placer entre ses cuisses. Tout en embrassant son torse, une de ses mains glissa le long du flanc de son jeune amant, caressant sa hanche pour se faufiler ensuite vers l'une de ses fesses. Sa main atteignit enfin l'intimité du jeune homme qu'il cajola avant d'introduire doucement un doigt. Les mains d'Edward se crispèrent sur ses épaules.

-Détends-toi, chuchota Carlisle à son oreille.

Carlisle observa un instant le visage rougit de son interne, il lut la détermination mêlée à l'envie dans son regard. Tout en se promettant de surveiller la moindre de ses réactions, le médecin reprit ses caresses. Il introduisit un deuxième doigt dans l'intimité de son amant qui se crispa dès qu'il amorça un léger mouvement.

-Respire, respire calmement, murmura-t-il, tout va bien.

Il lui obéit. Carlisle sentit le corps de son amant devenir plus souple entre ses bras, mais cela ne satisfaisait pas le médecin, il percevait encore l'appréhension du jeune homme.

-Echangeons nos places, proposa le blond.

-Non, refusa Edward en le retenant, ça va aller.

-Nous avons tout notre temps, Edward, le rassura Carlisle, et je t'assure…

-Je veux te sentir en moi, coupa son bien-aimé. »

L'aîné soupira devant l'obstination de son cadet et même s'il mourrait d'envie d'être en lui, il ne voulait surtout pas le blesser. Il se pencha et embrassa passionnément le jeune homme. Il déposa ensuite une série de baisers sur sa mâchoire avant de mordiller le lobe de son oreille qui était une zone particulièrement sensible chez lui. Carlisle saisit de sa main libre le sexe d'Edward qui avait perdu de sa vigueur, il le masturba et bientôt des gémissements s'échappèrent des lèvres entrouvertes du jeune homme. Les mouvements de ses doigts s'accordaient aux caresses sur le membre de son amant qui se crispa légèrement quand il insinua un troisième doigt en lui. Ses lèvres cherchèrent celles de sa moitié qu'il embrassa avec ferveur. Il sourit en entendant le gémissement de son amant lorsqu'il retira ses doigts. Carlisle se redressa et attrapa le préservatif qu'il sortit de son emballage. Il allait l'enfiler quand Edward le lui prit des mains et tout en caressant son sexe il le déroula sur sa verge palpitante. Le médecin ne put retenir un grognement.

Tout en lui prodiguant de douces caresses, Carlisle le fit allonger. Il prit l'une de ses jambes qu'il posa sur son épaule, il écarta légèrement ses fesses, et guida son membre vers son entrée. Il ne put retenir un râle lorsque son gland s'immisça dans l'intimité du jeune homme. Tout en serrant les dents, il s'obligea à progresser lentement. Edward s'était crispé et il pouvait voir des larmes perler au coin de ses yeux. Carlisle se pencha et du bout des lèvres, il cueillit les sphères translucides. Il n'en pouvait plus, il devenait de plus en plus dur pour lui de rester immobile tant le feu brûlait ses reins, son sexe en devenait presque douloureux. Il inspira aussi discrètement que possible en continuant de murmurer des mots réconfortants et tendres à Edward. Carlisle enfouit son visage dans le cou du jeune homme, son souffle était erratique, ses poings serraient frénétiquement les draps. Il prit appui sur ses avant-bras pour se retirer, ne souhaitant pas blesser plus longtemps son jeune amant, mais une main se posa sur ses fesses, l'empêchant de quitter l'antre étroit et chaud. Edward lui sourit, il n'y avait plus de trace de souffrance sur le son visage, seulement du désir, le jeune homme amorça même un mouvement du bassin leur arrachant un grognement.

Lentement, il se mit à se mouvoir en lui. Leurs mouvements s'accordèrent alors que le plaisir grandissait en eux. Edward remonta sa seconde jambe le long de son corps pour la plier au niveau de sa hanche, Carlisle poussa un gémissement, cette position lui permettant de s'enfoncer encore plus loin en son amant. Ce dernier cria de plaisir lorsqu'il toucha sa prostate. Le médecin posa ses mains sur les hanches de son interne, augmentant le rythme de ses coups de reins, allant et venant toujours plus loin en lui, le faisant crier de plaisir. Leurs gémissements résonnaient dans la chambre. Carlisle sentait la délivrance approcher, mais il ne voulait pas l'atteindre seul. L'une de ses mains glissa jusqu'au sexe d'Edward qu'il caressa au rythme de ses pénétrations. Le jeune homme trembla entre ses bras avant que son corps ne se raidisse. Son corps s'arqua contre le sien, ses parois intimes se resserrèrent autour de son sexe. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Carlisle qui le rejoignit dans sa jouissance. La semence d'Edward se déversa entre leurs ventres et il se libéra dans le préservatif. Alors qu'il redescendait lentement sur Terre, Carlisle embrassa tendrement son jeune amant avant de se retirer. Il attrapa quelques mouchoirs et nettoya les traces de jouissance qui souillaient leurs ventres. Quand il eut terminé il s'allongea et attira Edward contre lui. Le jeune homme posa sa tête sur son torse. Carlisle recouvrit leurs corps avec la couette avant d'enfouir son visage dans les cheveux de sa moitié.

« -Bonne Saint Valentin ! Lança Edward en se redressant.

-Elle a été plus que bonne ou excellente… Je ne trouve pas les mots tellement c'était merveilleux, confessa Carlisle.

-Pareil pour moi, admit-il.

-D'ailleurs, je pense que je vais faire de toi mon Valentin, annonça le médecin, je pense même que cela va devenir une sorte de rite.

-Donc, tu veux attendre l'année prochaine pour remettre ça ? Railla Edward.

-Je n'ai pas dit ça, grogna Carlisle, et arrête de te moquer de moi ! On pourrait recommencer dans quelques heures.

-Dans quelques heures seulement ? Râla Edward en dissimulant un bâillement.

-Tu es épuisé. Si mes souvenirs sont exacts, et ils le sont, tu n'as pas dormi depuis plus de 20 heures, non ?

-J'ai peur que le rêve se brise si je m'endors, confia le jeune homme.

-Il ne se brisera pas, Edward, et nous aurons bien d'autres soirées, promit Carlisle. »

Edward sourit à cette perspective et Carlisle aussi, il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres du jeune homme avant de le reprendre dans ses bras. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'il entende le souffle régulier d'Edward, il s'était endormi. Carlisle l'observa pendant de longues minutes, ne pouvant détacher son regard de ses traits parfaits. Jamais il n'arriverait à se séparer de lui, non, il n'y arriverait pas ! Mais d'un autre côté, il ne pouvait pas lui imposer sa vie, enfin, si l'on pouvait appeler ça une vie… Une vive douleur envahit sa poitrine alors qu'il comprenait l'étendue de ses sentiments pour le jeune homme, jamais il n'avait ressenti une telle chose, même pas pour Esmée… Avec Edward il se sentait entier, vivant et il était enfin heureux ! Et Edward aussi… Il allait lui briser le cœur s'il partait comme un voleur et il ne le souhaitait pas. Il devait trouver une solution, il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner ainsi !

Tout en prenant garde de ne pas réveiller son tendre amant, Carlisle sortit du lit. Il enfila un bas de pyjama avant d'attraper le téléphone qu'il utilisait pour contacter le FBI. Avant de sortir de la chambre, il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres d'Edward. Il gagna le rez-de-chaussée et il ne put retenir un sourire en passant devant le salon en voyant les vêtements éparpillés sur le sol. Il entra et commença à les ramasser, il trouva même l'une des chaussettes d'Edward sur la table basse ! Il déposa les habits sur un fauteuil, il garda la chemise blanche qu'il enfila. Le parfum de son amant l'entoura lui arrachant un sourire.

Le médecin attrapa les assiettes à dessert vides et tout en composant le numéro d'Eléazar, Carlisle se dirigea vers la cuisine. Alors qu'il posait les assiettes dans l'évier, il fronça les sourcils. Il observa l'écran du téléphone et fut étonné de voir qu'il n'avait pas de réseau. Il posa le portable sur le plan de travail et se dirigea vers son fixe. Alors qu'il se saisissait du téléphone sans fil, un vent froid balaya son corps. Carlisle regarda autour de lui, cherchant d'où provenait le courant d'air. Il traversa la cuisine, les portes fenêtres étaient fermées, cependant, l'air semblait venir de là… Carlisle tourna la poignée et fut étonné de voir la porte s'ouvrir, pourtant, il aurait juré l'avoir verrouillée ! Tout en maugréant contre son imprudence, il tourna la clef. Décidément, il était plus fatigué qu'il ne le croyait, comment avait-il pu oublier de fermer cette porte en partant ce matin ? ! Il soupira et reprit le téléphone pour appeler Eléazar tout en regagnant le salon pour aller chercher les verres qu'il y avait laissé.

Soudain, Carlisle se figea. Il n'avait pas de tonalité. Son cœur s'emballa dans sa poitrine, ses poils s'hérissèrent sur ses avant-bras, l'angoisse étreignit son être. Il tenta de se calmer, mais n'y parvint pas. Il pouvait sentir la peur envahir sa maison, hors, il s'était toujours senti en sécurité ici. Sans réfléchir une minute de plus, il se précipita vers son bureau. Il courut vers une petite armoire qu'il ouvrit, laissant apparaître un coffre-fort, il composa rapidement le code et récupéra ce qui était à l'intérieur.

Il allait se précipiter vers sa chambre, quand ses pieds pataugèrent dans quelque chose de tiède et de légèrement gluant. Ses mains se mirent à trembler alors qu'il contournait son bureau. Son souffle était bloqué dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il se pencha pour allumer sa lampe. Un cri horrifié mourut dans sa gorge, il tituba jusqu'au mur contre lequel il s'appuya pour ne pas chuter. Ses yeux glissèrent sur ses pieds rougis, son bas de pyjama trempé de sang… Réprimant un frisson de terreur, il s'agenouilla près de l'inconnu étendu à ses pieds. Ses doigts se posèrent sur son cou pour chercher un pouls, même s'il savait que cela ne servirait à rien, l'homme avait la gorge tranchée. Malgré sa répulsion et son envie de fuir, Carlisle glissa sa main dans la poche de la veste de l'homme. Il trouva son portefeuille ainsi que sa plaque d'agent fédéral. Les paroles d'Eléazar lui revinrent brutalement en mémoire : _je vais poster deux de mes hommes devant chez toi_.

Carlisle comprit. Ils étaient bien là ! Ils l'avaient retrouvé ! Plus de réseau, plus de ligne téléphonique, le courant d'air, ce cadavre… Carlisle se releva aussi rapidement qu'il le put tout en armant le revolver qu'il tenait fermement dans sa main. Il n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête : Edward ! Il se précipita vers sa chambre, glissant dans le couloir à cause de ses pieds couverts de sang, trébuchant dans l'escalier tant la peur l'habitait. Enfin, il atteignit l'étage. Il courut jusqu'à sa chambre dont il ouvrit violemment la porte, pointant son arme dans la pièce déserte. Son amant était toujours allongé dans son lit, la tension qui l'habitait se calma quand il le vit. Il pensa alors à la salle de bain. Carlisle se dirigea vers la pièce, son arme pointée devant lui. Elle était vide. Rassuré, il décida de réveiller Edward et de s'enfuir avec lui, mais avant il devait s'assurer que personne n'entrerait, il se dirigea vers la porte pour la fermer à clef. C'est alors qu'il se figea, son corps se mit à trembler lorsqu'il entendit un râle emplit de souffrance. Lentement, il se retourna. Toute chaleur avait déserté son corps alors qu'il titubait jusqu'au lit. Il repoussa la couette et croisa le regard douloureux d'Edward. Son cœur se brisa quand il vit le sang qui tâchait les draps auparavant blancs.

« -Non ! Non ! S'écria-t-il.

Carlisle n'était plus qu'un homme qui souffrait, ses doigts tremblants caressèrent le visage de son amant. Des larmes obstruaient sa vue, ses oreilles n'entendaient que la respiration difficile de celui qui s'était offert à lui. Ses mains abaissèrent la couette dévoilant le poignard planté dans la poitrine du jeune homme. L'emblème luisant qui ornait le manche de l'objet mortel le narguait, l'emblème des Volturi. La rage se mêla à la colère. Il le haïssait, il haïssait son père ! Pour la première fois de sa vie, il eut envie de tuer, de torturer, de voir la vie quitter ses yeux !

-Carl… Carlisle, gémit Edward.

-Je suis là ! Je suis là ! Ca va aller !

-Je… J'ai mal…

-Pardon, pardonne-moi, je t'en supplie, pardonne-moi, implora le médecin.

-Ai…Aide-moi…

Ces deux mots frappèrent violemment Carlisle, la panique disparut, il était chirurgien ! Il était à même de l'aider ! Ses mains cessèrent de trembler alors qu'il examinait le jeune homme. Son pouls était à peine perceptible, sa respiration était erratique et il perdait énormément de sang ! Ses mains se posèrent sur le poignard, s'il le retirait, il tuerait Edward ! Toutes ces constatations le firent frémir, son cœur se brisa, ses larmes ne cessaient de couler le long de ses joues quand il comprit qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire…

-Ca va…Ca va aller… Ne pleure…Ne pleure pas, articula péniblement Edward.

-Pardonne-moi, mon coeur, pardonne-moi !

-Carl… Carlisle… Tu… n'y… Tu n'y es pour…

-Chut ! Ne parle pas ! Ordonna Carlisle. Garde tes forces !

-Je… Je vais mourir… toi et moi… le savons…

-Tais-toi ! Tu dis n'importe quoi !

-Je… Je suis … médecin… le meilleur…

-Le meilleur, tu seras un merveilleux et grand chirurgien, bien meilleur que moi.

Des larmes glissèrent sur les joues d'Edward, Carlisle se pencha pour les sécher. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent, l'émeraude des yeux du jeune homme perdait de son éclat, les battements de son cœur n'étaient plus qu'un murmure…

-Reste avec moi, supplia Carlisle d'une voix enrouée.

-Je…

-Pitié, reste avec moi, ne pars pas !

-J'ai … peur… Prends… Prends-moi… dans tes… bras.

Avec mille précautions, Carlisle le prit dans ses bras, faisant attention à ne pas le blesser davantage. Leurs larmes se mêlaient au sang du jeune homme, il essayait de stopper l'hémorragie avec ses mains, mais cela ne servait à rien.

-Embra… Embrasse-moi.

Carlisle se pencha, exhaussant le souhait de son amant mourant. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, bougèrent à l'unisson quand soudain celles d'Edward se figèrent.

-NON !!! Hurla Carlisle.

Il raffermit son emprise autour du corps sans vie d'Edward, le berçant, déposant des baisers sur son visage tout en l'implorant de revenir. Carlisle ne sursauta pas quand la porte de la chambre trembla. Il entendit le bois craquer, mais il ne bougea pas. Ils venaient le tuer ? Soit, il accueillerait la mort comme une délivrance ! Des mains se posèrent sur ses épaules, quelqu'un parla, il ne réagit pas. Un son animal secoua son torse quand des mains lui arrachèrent la dépouille de son aimé. D'un bond, il se jeta sur l'intrus prêt à le frapper pour avoir osé le toucher !

-Carlisle ! Reprends-toi, Carlisle ! C'est moi !

-Eléazar ?

-Oui, je suis là. Nous sommes là !

Carlisle redressa la tête et vit 4 hommes en costumes, arme à la main, l'un d'eux était penché sur Edward et cherchait son pouls.

-Il est mort.

-Ne le touchez pas ! Cria Carlisle en se jetant sur lui.

-Ca suffit ! Ordonna Eléazar en le ceinturant. Il faut qu'on parte ! Tu ne dois pas rester ici ! Tu es en danger !

-Laisse-les ! Laisse-les me tuer ! Je veux le rejoindre ! Tu m'entends : je veux le rejoindre ! »

Carlisle se débattait et tentait désespérément de rejoindre le corps d'Edward. Tout à coup, il sentit une piqûre dans son cou. Tout devint noir autour de lui, il sombra dans l'inconscience.

*************

Carlisle se réveilla dans une chambre inconnue, il était allongé dans un lit, seulement vêtu d'un boxer. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même alors que les dernières heures lui revenaient en mémoire, son corps se mit à trembler, des plaintes s'échappèrent de ses lèvres pourtant closes. Il sentit le lit s'affaisser, une main se posa sur ses cheveux pour les caresser.

« -Laisse-moi ! Cria-t-il à Eléazar en le repoussant.

-Je t'en prie, calme-toi, demanda son ami visiblement peiné par sa détresse.

-Ils l'ont tué… Pourquoi l'ont-ils tué lui et pas moi ? Pourquoi ?!

-Je suis désolé, Carlisle, il était jeune et ne méritait sûrement pas une telle fin, mais…

-Sais-tu depuis combien de temps je repoussais mon désir pour lui ?! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je cède ce soir ?! Pourquoi l'ai-je ramené chez moi ?! Il serait vivant si je n'étais pas tombé amoureux de lui, si je ne l'avais pas aimé ! Je… Je… Je l'ai tué ! Je l'ai tué !

-Non, non, Carlisle, tu ne l'as pas tué ! Arrête de dire ça !

Carlisle se libéra de l'étreinte de son ami et sortit du lit. Il observa son corps, Eléazar avait dû essayer de le nettoyer, mais il n'avait pas réussi à ôter toutes les traces de sang. Le sang d'Edward… D'une démarche tremblante, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

-Où vas-tu ?

-Je vais prendre une douche, répondit Carlisle d'une voix morte.

-Laisse la porte ouverte ! Ordonna Eléazar.

-Fous-moi la paix ! Cria-t-il en claquant la porte. »

Le médecin soupira quand il entendit la porte s'entrouvrir, Eléazar ne comptait pas le quitter des yeux. Il ouvrit le robinet d'eau chaude, il se débarrassa de son caleçon et entra dans la baignoire. Il tira le rideau qui entourait celle-ci et laissa l'eau brûlante glisser sur son corps. Ses larmes se mêlèrent à l'eau, il mordit son poing pour retenir un cri de détresse. Il n'en pouvait plus ! Son père avait gagné, il avait réussi à le briser ! Il lui avait ôté son bien le plus précieux, son Edward ! Comment Eléazar pouvait-il croire qu'il allait vivre après qu'on lui ait arraché l'amour de sa vie ?!

La sonnerie d'un téléphone attira son attention. Eléazar répondit. En une seconde sa décision fut prise, la souffrance qui comprimait sa poitrine sembla s'alléger, il allait le rejoindre ! Il sortit rapidement de la baignoire et prit le verre qui se trouvait sur le rebord du lavabo ainsi qu'une serviette. Il revint sous le jet brûlant et enveloppa le verre dans la serviette. D'un geste sec, il le brisa contre le carrelage, la serviette et l'eau étouffèrent le bruit. Il ouvrit la serviette et prit un bout de verre. Tout en murmurant le prénom de son amant, il entailla profondément ses poignets. Il s'assit ensuite dans la baignoire qui se remplissait lentement. Il observa son sang qui teintait l'eau d'une couleur mortelle. Carlisle ferma les paupières, le visage d'Edward apparut immédiatement. Il revoyait leurs regards échangés à l'hôpital, leur premier baiser, les premières caresses échangées, leur première étreinte… Ses paupières étaient de plus en plus lourdes, l'eau qui s'écoulait du robinet et du pommeau, pourtant brûlante, devenait glaciale. Le visage de son amant devint de plus en plus net. Sa respiration s'amenuisait, son cœur battait au ralentit dans sa poitrine. L'eau translucide était maintenant rouge. Une main se posa sur son épaule, Carlisle ouvrit péniblement les yeux, il était là. Edward vêtu de blanc, entouré d'un halo de lumière, était là et lui souriait. Le jeune homme tendit une main qu'il s'empressa de saisir avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Au même instant, son corps froid s'affaissa et coula dans l'eau rouge qui emplissait la baignoire…

*******************

Voilà, j'espère que ce OS vous a plu ! Laissez-moi vos impressions et n'hésitez pas à aller lire les autres OS ou à participer au concours !

A bientôt !


	2. Chapter 2

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

Coucou ! Je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à une telle fin, donc voilà la suite d'Aimer à en mourir.

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira… N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions.

Alors, à bientôt !

Pour les anonymes : 

**Tifolitoi :** Merci beaucoup !!!! Comme tu le vois, je suis ton conseil et voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! A bientôt !

**Lunaa :** Je suis heureuse que ce OS t'ait plu, maintenant ce n'en est plus un et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! Merci en tout cas pour ta review et à bientôt !

**Lovelynette :** J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et à + !

**Catiuski :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review !!! Je comprends que tu ais eu du mal, mais je suis contente que tu ais quand même lu mon histoire. Je suis heureuse que ma fic t'ait touché. Merci encore et à bientôt ! Bises.

Sur ce :

Bonne lecture !!!!

**Chapitre 1 : Pour lui !**

L'homme termina sa tasse de café avant de la déposer dans l'évier. Il alla ensuite dans la salle de bain pour vérifier une dernière fois sa tenue, il resserra son nœud de cravate avant d'enfiler sa veste. Il revint ensuite dans la cuisine et embrassa rapidement son compagnon, puis, il prit sa sacoche et sortit de chez eux. Il descendit les 7 étages à pied, c'était le meilleur moyen pour apaiser son stress. Une fois au rez-de-chaussée, il ne lui restait plus qu'à remonter l'avenue et traverser Central Park pour atteindre l'Hôpital où il venait d'être embauché. Il traversa le parc, observant les passants, cherchant un moyen de se débarrasser de sa nervosité.

Cela faisait 5 ans qu'il n'avait plus travaillé dans un Hôpital, 5 ans qu'il n'était pas revenu aux Etats-Unis, 5 ans qu'il ne travaillait que pour Médecin Sans Frontières, tentant d'apaiser les souffrances des plus démunis, lui permettant ainsi d'oublier ses propres démons pendant quelques heures. Puis, l'homme qui partageait maintenant sa vie était venu le chercher et il l'avait convaincu de renter. Il avait accepté, décidant d'affronter enfin son passé espérant ainsi tourner la page. Ils étaient venus s'installer à New York et il n'avait pas mis longtemps à trouver du travail, son curriculum vitae lui ouvrant bien des portes.

Il soupira profondément lorsqu'il se trouva face au Memorial Hospital où il allait passer la plupart de ses journées et même certaines de ses nuits. Il entra dans le hall et se dirigea vers la réception pour annoncer son arrivée. La secrétaire qui était à l'accueil lui offrit un sourire charmeur et se pencha aussitôt pour exhiber son décolleté. Il réprima un soupir agacé et se présenta. Une lueur éclaira les prunelles de la secrétaire lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il allait travailler ici. Elle décrocha son téléphone et prévint le Directeur de l'établissement de son arrivée.

Après avoir raccroché, elle demanda à sa collègue de la remplacer le temps qu'elle l'accompagne au bureau du Docteur Seymour. Ils gagnèrent l'ascenseur et entrèrent dans la cabine qu'il trouva soudain très étroite. La jeune femme en profita pour se présenter, elle s'appelait Jessica et, tout en lui lançant un clin d'œil aguicheur, elle lui rappela qu'elle était à sa disposition s'il avait besoin de quoi que ce soit. Dire qu'il était soulagé lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent était un euphémisme, il se précipita rapidement hors de la cabine, Jessica sur ses talons. Il se dirigea d'un pas sûr vers un homme afro-américain d'une cinquantaine d'années aux tempes grisonnantes. Jessica s'arrêta à quelques pas d'eux et il pouvait sentir son regard peser sur lui. Là, il commençait à être vraiment mal à l'aise.

« -Jessica, je crois que l'on vous attend à l'accueil, cingla la voix du Directeur Seymour qui lui lança un regard sévère.

-Bien, Monsieur le Directeur, souffla-t-elle, n'oubliez pas de venir me voir si vous avez besoin de quelque chose.

Jessica lui lança un dernier regard qui se voulait séducteur avant de tourner les talons.

-Je suis désolé, s'excusa le Directeur, j'espère qu'elle ne vous a pas trop importuné ?

-Non, répondit-il en serrant la main du médecin.

-Alors, prêt à commencer ?

-Oui, il me tarde de reprendre le travail, l'inactivité ne me convient pas.

-Il me semble pourtant que vous rentrez tout juste d'une mission en Afrique ?

-Oui, j'y ai passé 5 ans et je dois admettre que retrouver tout le confort d'un Hôpital me paraît un peu étrange.

-C'est vrai que là-bas, il faut travailler avec un minimum de moyens. Bien, voici votre bureau.

Le Directeur ouvrit une porte et l'invita à entrer. Son bureau était encore vide, mais les quelques meubles qui s'y trouvaient lui donnaient un aspect chaleureux. Il s'avança vers la grande baie vitrée qui s'étalait sur tout un pan de mur, lui offrant une vue imprenable sur Central Park.

-J'espère qu'il vous convient ?

-Oui, c'est parfait, Docteur Seymour.

-Il me semblait vous avoir demandé de m'appeler par mon prénom ? Le corrigea-t-il.

Il lui offrit un sourire avant que le Directeur ne l'entraîne vers les urgences où il travaillerait. Il allait superviser le service ce qui lui permettrait de rester au contact des patients tout en lui donnant la possibilité de continuer à opérer. Ils entrèrent dans le service et Georges le présenta au personnel soignant présent. Son attention fut alors attirée par un jeune homme en blouse blanche qui venait vers eux. Il devait approcher les 30 ans, ses cheveux blonds couleur miel étaient légèrement ondulés, son corps était musclé, mais élancé, il était aussi grand que lui. Lorsqu'il fut près d'eux, il put apprécier ses yeux d'un bleu foncé qui étaient mis en valeur par son teint légèrement halé.

-Docteur Whitlock, laissez-moi vous présenter votre nouveau collègue.

-Enchanté, le salua-t-il en serrant sa main.

-Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer Docteur ?

-Docteur Whitlock ! Votre patient veut s'en aller ! L'interpella une infirmière.

-C'est pas vrai, maugréa le jeune médecin, je vous vois plus tard.

Il hocha la tête et répondit au sourire du médecin qui s'éloigna d'un pas pressé.

-Le Docteur Jasper Whitlock est notre psychiatre, il est excellent dans son domaine. N'hésitez pas à faire appel à lui, il arrive à faire entendre raison aux patients les plus récalcitrants.

-Je n'y manquerai pas.

-Ah, Docteur Marlow ?

Une femme d'âge mûr, vêtue d'une blouse qui laissait apparaître un tailleur leur adressa un signe de la main.

-Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle, il y a eu un accident, je dois y aller.

-Le Docteur Elisabeth Marlow travaillera sous vos ordres tout comme le Docteur…Où est-il ?

-Au bloc, lança une infirmière pressée en passant près d'eux.

-Je suis désolé, tout le monde semble très occupé.

-Ce n'est pas grave, le rassura-t-il, je ferais leur connaissance dès que nos chemins se croiseront.

-Donc, lors de vos tours de garde, ce sera toujours la même équipe : vous ainsi que deux résidents et leurs internes. Chaque résident a trois internes. Voici les vôtres, dit le Docteur Seymour en l'entraînant vers trois jeunes gens qui attendaient de lui être présenté. Jeunes gens, voici votre résident, le Docteur…

-Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer, coupa une jeune femme aux longs cheveux d'un noir de jais avec un enthousiasme débordant.

-Nous savons presque tout de vous ! Assura un jeune homme asiatique.

-Et nous sommes ravis d'apprendre avec vous, renchérit une blonde à l'air timide.

-Je vois que les présentations ne sont pas à faire, sourit le Directeur, donc, laissez-moi vous présenter vos internes, les Docteurs Eléonore Dawes, Tao Chang et Rebecca Matthews.

A l'énonciation de leur nom, ils s'avancèrent pour lui serrer la main.

-Bien, j'ai une réunion à laquelle je suis obligé d'assister, je laisse le soin à vos internes de vous aider à vous installer.

Il acquiesça, le Directeur le salua et s'éloigna. Il inspira discrètement avant de se tourner lentement vers ses internes. Les trois jeunes gens l'observaient avec attention, attendant ses directives.

-Où puis-je trouver une blouse ?

-Elles doivent être dans votre casier, répondit Eléonore tout en jouant avec ses longs cheveux noirs.

-Je vais vous accompagner, offrit Tao.

Ils s'éloignèrent dans un couloir. Le médecin suivit l'interne dans une pièce où se trouvaient des rangées de casiers en fer. Tao s'arrêta devant l'un d'entre eux, le casier était ouvert, des blouses blanches et des pyjamas verts y pendaient, le jeune homme lui donna un cadenas.

-Vous pouvez laisser vos affaires ici ou dans votre bureau, le renseigna Tao, s'il y a un problème avec vos tenues, dites-le moi et je demanderai à Margaret de vous les changer.

-Ce sera parfait, le rassura-t-il en retirant sa veste pour enfiler une blouse. »

Il prit ensuite son stéthoscope qu'il passa autour de son cou, puis, il mit son dictaphone et un bloc note dans l'une de ses poches et quelques stylos dans la poche qui se trouvait sur son torse ainsi que son bipeur. Il rejoignit ensuite le reste de ses internes et pendant qu'ils lui expliquaient le fonctionnement du service, il prit ses marques. Il ne tarda pas à donner du travail à chacun d'entre eux, les observant, notant leurs aptitudes, leurs hésitations pour pouvoir au mieux les guider. Puis, il prit en charge son premier patient, un enfant qui avait fait une chute de roller et avait été inconscient.

Les patients s'enchaînèrent et il eut à peine le temps d'aller grignoter quelque chose à la cafétéria. Il profita de cette courte pause pour discuter avec le Docteur Marlow qui l'avait rejoint. Il s'entendit de suite avec Elisabeth et malgré son air, a priori, sévère, elle était joyeuse et il était agréable de discuter avec elle.

Lorsqu'il revint dans le service, Eléonore l'attendait avec les résultats du scanner de l'enfant qui se révéla être normal. Alors qu'il observait le cliché sur le négatoscope, une silhouette passa furtivement dans un coin de son champ de vision. Un frisson parcourut son échine, son cœur s'emballa dans sa poitrine. Il se retourna, mais ne fut pas assez rapide, le couloir était vide. Le Docteur Dawes lui demanda s'il allait bien, il la rassura d'un sourire qu'il espérait convaincant avant de reporter son attention sur les clichés. Il rejoignit ensuite les parents anxieux pour les rassurer et demanda à Rebecca de suturer l'enfant pendant qu'il préparait une ordonnance pour le jeune cascadeur.

La journée touchait presque à sa fin. Ses internes étaient en train de vérifier des bilans biologiques pendant qu'il était allé ausculter un vieil homme qui avait eu un malaise. Il prenait la tension de son patient quand une douce odeur parvint à ses narines, il se laissa distraire par cette envoûtante flagrance. Il tourna la tête vers le lit voisin qui était dissimulé par un rideau, une ombre se dessinait sur ce dernier révélant la présence d'une personne auprès du patient allongé. Il ferma les yeux, chassant les souvenirs qui menaçaient de l'envahir. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, la silhouette était toujours là. Il hésita. Il mordilla sa lèvre de nervosité avant de tendre une main pour écarter le rideau. Il inspira avant de tirer brusquement dessus. Son regard croisa alors celui surpris d'un infirmier qui lui demanda s'il avait besoin de quelque chose. Il s'excusa avant de reporter son attention sur son patient tout en se morigénant pour sa stupidité.

Après avoir fait hospitaliser son dernier patient et terminé la paperasse de la journée, il passa le relai à l'équipe de nuit. Les couloirs étaient pratiquement déserts et silencieux lorsqu'il se rendit aux vestiaires. Il lui tardait de rentrer chez lui pour retrouver un peu de calme et la présence rassurante de son compagnon. Par deux fois aujourd'hui il avait été troublé, par deux fois, il lui avait semblé sentir sa présence, ne serait-il donc jamais guéri ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à tourner la page ?

Tout en poussant un soupir las, il ouvrit son casier. Une bonne douche chaude lui ferait du bien et il n'avait pas envie d'attendre d'être rentré chez lui pour la prendre, surtout que le vestiaire était désert. Il attrapa son sac et en sortit une serviette ainsi que son gel douche. Rapidement, il se débarrassa de ses vêtements, enroula la serviette autour de sa taille et prit le chemin des douches. L'eau chaude délia ses muscles, chassant la fatigue de la journée surtout due au stress. Au bout de longues minutes, il sortit de la douche et se sécha avant de rejoindre le vestiaire pour s'habiller. Il attrapait une chemise propre lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, il sursauta et se dépêcha d'enfiler le vêtement. Le Docteur Whitlock lui lança un sourire avant de s'approcher de son casier qui se trouvait non loin du sien.

« -Dure journée ? Lui demanda le psychiatre.

-Ca peut aller, c'était assez calme, répondit-il tout en tirant nerveusement sur les manches de sa chemise.

-Oui, le Docteur Darling s'est chargé des traumas pour que vous puissiez vous installer tranquillement.

-Docteur Darling ?

-C'est ainsi que le surnomme les infirmières, sourit-il, je pense que vous pourrez le rencontrer demain, ce sera plus calme, enfin, j'espère. Au fait, nous n'avons pas eu le temps d'être correctement présentés, Docteur Jasper Whitlock.

Le jeune homme souriant s'approcha tout en lui tendant la main.

-Docteur Carlisle Cullen, se présenta-t-il en serrant sa main.

Le plus âgé des deux ne put s'empêcher de noter un éclair de stupeur traverser le regard bleu qui s'assombrit soudain. Pourtant, le psychiatre se reprit et se dépêcha d'afficher un masque stoïque, cependant, toute trace d'amabilité avait disparu de ses yeux.

-Bienvenu parmi nous, Docteur Cullen.

-Carlisle, appelez-moi par mon prénom, demanda-t-il dans un sourire.

-Jasper, lâcha le jeune homme. Bon, et bien… Passez une bonne soirée, Carlisle.

-Merci, vous aussi, murmura-t-il surpris par son comportement. »

Sans un mot de plus, le jeune homme se précipita hors du vestiaire, tenant toujours sa serviette et son gel douche dans ses mains. Carlisle fronça les sourcils face à l'étrange attitude du médecin. Etait-il paranoïaque ou le comportement du Docteur Whitlock avait-il changé lorsqu'il lui avait dit son nom ? Il secoua la tête comme pour chasser ses sombres pensées, il se laissait déborder par son imagination, le jeune médecin était peut-être tracassé par l'un de ses patients ou simplement fatigué ? Carlisle enfila son manteau et quitta l'établissement.

Une fois à l'extérieur, il inspira une grande bouffée d'air pour s'éclaircir les idées. Alors que la nuit s'installait, il se dépêcha de regagner son domicile. Une fois qu'il fut rentré, il appela son compagnon, mais l'appartement était plongé dans le silence et l'obscurité, il était seul. Tout en soupirant, il se dirigea vers sa chambre et enfila une tenue plus confortable avant d'aller dans la cuisine préparer leur repas. Une feuille posée sur le bar de la cuisine attira son attention, il la lut et comprit qu'il allait être seul pendant encore plusieurs heures. Carlisle ouvrit le frigo et sortit de quoi préparer une salade, il n'avait pas faim.

Après avoir grignoté, il s'installa dans le salon. Assit dans un fauteuil en cuir noir, un verre de whisky à la main, il observait la ville qui s'était parée de ses lumières. Il porta le liquide ambré à ses lèvres. Son regard se posa sur son poignet dévoilé par sa manche qui s'était relevée. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer la fine cicatrice qui l'ornait, le marquant à jamais, lui rappelant ses erreurs, son péché. E… Son amour… Des larmes brouillèrent sa vue alors que ses souvenirs l'assaillaient.

Il avait froid, horriblement froid, il avait l'impression que son corps était de glace. Il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux, mais n'y parvint pas. Une main brûlante et réconfortante se posa sur sa joue dans un geste d'encouragement. Une voix murmura des paroles à son oreille lui demandant de se battre, d'ouvrir les yeux. Péniblement, il essaya de lui obéir. Ses paupières papillonnèrent et il fut aveuglé par une vive lumière.

« -C'est bien, Docteur Cullen, revenez parmi nous, l'encouragea une voix féminine.

-Carlisle, je t'en prie, mon amour, reviens vers moi.

Il tourna lentement la tête vers la voix de l'homme et reconnut les traits un peu flous d'Eléazar.

-Merci, Seigneur, soupira son ami, tu es enfin éveillé.

-Qu'est-ce… Eléazar ? Murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque et affaiblit.

-Docteur Cullen ? L'interpella une femme. Bonjour, je suis le Docteur Stocks. Vous rappelez-vous de ce qui s'est passé ?

Carlisle ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire que c'était le flou total, mais tout à coup une image s'imposa à son esprit. Il sentit son estomac se contracter, il se redressa tant bien que mal pendant que le Docteur Stocks l'aidait tout en maintenant un bassin sous son visage. Il ne cessait de revoir le visage de son amant, son corps couvert de sang, ses traits parfaits crispés par la douleur… La bile remonta le long de son œsophage avant qu'il ne la régurgite dans le bassin.

-Tout va bien, le rassura le Docteur Stocks en le faisant se rallonger.

Elle continua de lui murmurer des paroles réconfortantes tout en passant un linge humide sur son visage.

-Avez-vous envie de manger ou de boire quelque chose ? Lui demanda le médecin.

Il n'avait pas la force de lui répondre, des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, il ne cherchait pas à les dissimuler. Eléazar tenta de le prendre dans ses bras, mais il le repoussa aussi violemment qu'il le pouvait.

-Vous devriez aller lui chercher un verre de jus d'orange, dit le Docteur Stocks à l'agent du FBI, il est excellent à la boutique du rez-de-chaussée et je suis sûre que cela lui ferait du bien.

L'agent et le médecin se défièrent du regard, il était clair qu'Eléazar ne tenait pas à le laisser seul, cependant, le docteur ne capitula pas. Son ami comprit alors qu'il sortirait de cette chambre de gré ou de force. Eléazar soupira et se pencha pour l'embrasser, Carlisle détourna la tête, lui offrant sa joue.

-Je reviens vite, murmura-t-il avant de partir.

-Comment vous sentez-vous Docteur Cullen ? Interrogea le médecin dès qu'ils furent seuls.

Il ne lui répondit pas. Tout son être était accaparé par la douleur, il voulait qu'on le laisse tranquille pour qu'elle le consume. Il voulait retrouver son Ed... Il ne voulait pas vivre dans un monde où il n'était plus ! Pourquoi ne lui avait-on pas accordé cela ?

-Pourquoi quoi ? Questionna doucement le Docteur Stocks.

Il serra fermement ses lèvres pour réprimer un cri de rage. Elle posa une main apaisante sur son front, l'aidant à se détendre.

-Parlez-moi, Docteur Cullen, murmura-t-elle avec douceur, dites-moi pourquoi vous avez fait ça ?

Il secoua vigoureusement la tête en signe de refus. Ses poings se crispèrent pour essayer de contenir la violence de son chagrin, mais une vive douleur traversa ses bras.

-Doucement, les sutures sont encore fraîches, l'informa le médecin, calmez-vous, Carlisle, voulez-vous que je vous donne un tranquillisant ?

-Non…

-Souffrir ne vous aidera pas à surmonter votre chagrin.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'avez-vous sauvé ? Pourquoi m'avez-vous empêché de le rejoindre ? Hurla-t-il soudain.

-Ainsi vous avez perdu un être cher… Je peux comprendre votre souffrance, mais pensez-vous qu'il serait heureux de voir ce que vous vous êtes infligé ?

-Je voulais le rejoindre, confessa-t-il dans un souffle.

-Vous semblez l'aimer beaucoup, dommage qu'il ne vous l'ait pas rendu, soupira-t-elle.

-Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?! Ed…

Sa voix se brisa, il ne pouvait pas prononcer son prénom, c'était trop dur.

-Il m'aimait ! Reprit-il avec véhémence.

-Oh… Etait-il égoïste ?

-Pardon ?

-Je vous ai demandé s'il était égoïste ? S'il ne pensait qu'à lui ?

-Non, bien sûr que non !

-Donc, j'imagine qu'il aurait été blessé par votre geste. Je ne pense pas que votre ami ait souhaité votre mort, non ?

-…

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, sourit-elle, donc, si vous ne voulez pas vivre pour vous, soit, mais lui, il devait avoir envie de vivre et contrairement à vous, il n'a pas eu le choix. Ne pensez-vous pas que ce serait lui rendre justice de vivre pleinement chaque jour pour lui ?

Carlisle ne dit rien, de nouvelles larmes obstruèrent sa vue alors que les paroles du médecin résonnaient dans son esprit. Elle avait raison et c'était douloureux de l'admettre. Si Ed…. S'il avait été là, il aurait certainement été furieux après lui. Un léger sourire s'étira à travers ses larmes alors qu'il imaginait le jeune homme lui crier après.

-Réfléchissez à ce que je viens de vous dire, chuchota le Docteur Stocks, et puis, dites-vous que si vous êtes encore parmi nous c'est qu'un ange veille sur vous. Vous étiez dans un sale état à votre arrivée, personne n'imaginait que vous vous en sortiriez.

-C'était voulu, avoua-t-il dans un murmure.

-Nous avons dû vous donner plusieurs culots globulaires, vous êtes passé par une phase comateuse avant de vous réveiller au bout d'une semaine. Bien, maintenant, je vais vous donner un sédatif. Je veux que vous dormiez et que vous pensiez à notre discussion. Il serait furieux de vous voir dans un tel état. N'oubliez pas : vous devez vivre pour lui ! »

A peine avait-elle dit ces derniers mots qu'il sentit un liquide froid glisser dans ses veines. Ses paupières s'abaissèrent d'elles-mêmes et il s'endormit.

Les jours suivants avaient été rythmés par les visites d'Eléazar et du Docteur Stocks. Son ami était souvent à son chevet, plus présent que jamais, plus tendre aussi. Carlisle lui avait expliqué qu'il avait besoin d'un ami plutôt que d'un amant, l'homme lui avait promis qu'il n'était là qu'en tant qu'ami. Il avait hésité avant de le laisser finalement revenir dans sa vie.

Le Docteur Stocks ne voyait pas ce rapprochement d'un bon œil et elle ne se gêna pas pour le lui dire. Elle ne croyait pas qu'Eléazar ait des intentions uniquement amicales à son encontre.

La jeune femme était d'un grand réconfort pour lui, elle savait l'écouter et trouver les mots justes pour le réconforter, l'aider à avancer. C'est ainsi que peu à peu le Docteur Stockes devint plus que son médecin, Kate était devenue son amie et lorsqu'elle signa pour partir en mission humanitaire en Afrique, elle l'emmena dans ses bagages.

Le dépaysement, travailler jusqu'à l'épuisement, voir la détresse des gens l'avaient aidé à reprendre le dessus. Il pensait toujours à lui, il le pleurait toujours, mais il arrivait à se lever le matin et à faire son travail. 5 années s'étaient écoulées durant lesquelles il avait avancé, chutant parfois, mais Kate était là pour veiller sur lui.

Malgré ses déplacements en Afrique et le manque de moyens de communication, il était toujours resté en contact avec Eléazar. Puis, il y a 6 mois de cela, son ami s'était mis en indisponibilité pour passer du temps avec lui. Lentement, ils s'étaient rapprochés malgré les mises en garde de Kate qui ne voyait pas d'un bon œil l'arrivée de son ancien amant.

La patience d'Eléazar, ses mots doux, ses caresses l'avaient apprivoisé. Carlisle touchait du doigt le bonheur, il se sentait utile dans son travail, sa meilleure amie Kate était à ses côtés et Eléazar lui offrait son amour, il avait toutes les cartes en main pour être heureux, mais pourtant...

Cela faisait deux mois qu'Eléazar l'avait rejoint quand ce dernier l'informa que son père, Aro Volturi, avait été arrêté. Son ami avait voulu le serrer dans ses bras pour fêter cela, mais il se déroba. Il s'enfonça dans la savane, cherchant l'air qui faisait défaut à ses poumons. Ses jambes se dérobèrent et il tomba à genoux sur la terre asséchée. Des sanglots secouèrent ses épaules alors que des larmes inondaient son visage, une main douce et réconfortante se posa sur son épaule.

Kate et lui restèrent un moment blottis l'un contre l'autre, son amie caressait son dos, cherchant à l'apaiser tout en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes. Il ignora combien de temps il resta dans ses bras, il reprit conscience avec la réalité quand Eléazar les rejoignit. Son compagnon souhaita le prendre dans ses bras, mais il le repoussa tout en s'excusant, il avait besoin d'être seul.

Depuis l'Afrique, ils suivirent le procès de son père ainsi que celui de ses oncles. L'organisation était démontée, les bras doits des Volturi furent emprisonnés. Aro, son père, apparut menotté, encadré par des policiers qui le conduisaient vers sa nouvelle demeure : une maison d'arrêt. Au vue des chefs d'inculpations, Aro fut condamné à la prison à vie, tout comme ses frères.

C'est alors que Carlisle comprit qu'il était libre, il n'aurait plus besoin de se cacher, plus besoin de fuir. Aussitôt, il eut envie de profiter de ce bonheur avec lui, mais il n'était plus là… Aro avait fait souffrir des milliers de gens, y compris son propre fils, ce dernier trouvait soudain sa peine trop légère. Après tout, cet homme avait tué son premier amour, Esmé, pour finalement s'en prendre à l'être le plus pur qu'il connaissait, à la personne qui lui avait appris ce que le mot aimer voulait dire… Un sentiment d'injustice ravagea son cœur, mais Kate l'aida à l'étouffer, lui rappelant qu'il devait avancer, continuer à vivre pour lui…

Les mois passèrent et les supérieurs d'Eléazar se rappelèrent à son bon souvenir. Il allait devoir rentrer et bien entendu Eléazar lui demanda de le suivre. Carlisle avait hésité, mais son compagnon sut trouver les bons mots. Lorsqu'il lui annonça qu'il avait décidé de rentrer, Kate lui demanda de prendre soin de lui et de rester prudent vis-à-vis d'Eléazar. Le médecin ne comprenait pas la méfiance de son amie par rapport à son compagnon, mais il promit tout de même.

Néanmoins, Kate mit de côté ses préjugés et l'aida à faire ses bagages. Son amie se renseigna sur l'endroit où ils allaient vivre et tout en babillant elle lui parla de la possibilité de faire des rencontres dans cette magnifique ville. Carlisle ne put réprimer un soupir amusé, elle n'arrêterait jamais… Le lendemain, Kate l'avait longuement serré dans ses bras avant qu'il n'embarque. Lorsque l'avion avait amorcé son ascension, l'appréhension l'avait envahi. Retourner aux Etats-Unis allait réveiller en lui bien des souvenirs, il espérait arriver à tourner la page et à construire son avenir avec Eléazar.

Carlisle soupira et vida d'un trait son verre. Il se leva pour le remplir à nouveau et reprit sa place dans son fauteuil. Il ne cessait de penser à lui. Il revoyait le vert intense de ses yeux, la beauté de son visage, la douceur de ses lèvres… Son cœur s'emballait toujours lorsqu'il repensait aux adorables rougeurs qui apparaissaient sur ses joues quand ses doigts parcouraient son corps. Le médecin se rappelait de son enivrante odeur, de la douceur de sa peau, de la manière parfaite dont leurs deux corps s'emboîtaient. Ils étaient vraiment faits l'un pour l'autre. Il était son âme sœur, sa moitié…

Carlisle sursauta quand il sentit des mains se poser sur ses épaules. Il leva la tête et croisa le regard de son compagnon. Ce dernier lui offrit un sourire contrit avant de chercher le chemin de ses lèvres. Carlisle répondit à son baiser sans pour autant pouvoir s'ôter de l'esprit l'image de son dernier amour.

« -Je suis désolé pour le retard, s'excusa Eléazar.

-C'est pas grave.

-Depuis quand tu bois ? Interrogea ce dernier en lui prenant son verre des mains.

-J'avais juste besoin de me changer les idées, répondit-il en reprenant son verre pour le terminer, ton repas est dans le frigo.

-Merci, mon amour.

Tout en soupirant, il se leva pour déposer son verre vide dans l'évier avant de se rendre dans leur chambre. Eléazar ne tarda pas à le rejoindre.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Rien.

-Ta journée s'est mal passée ?

-Non.

-Putain, Carlisle ! N'oublie pas que je te connais bien, alors, tu vas me dire ce que tu as ?! »

Carlisle allait l'envoyer balader, mais Eléazar s'empara avidement de ses lèvres. Son compagnon l'obligea à reculer jusqu'à ce que ses jambes heurtent le lit sur lequel il bascula. Eléazar s'allongea sur lui, ses lèvres déposaient des baisers sur son cou pendant que ses mains le débarrassaient de sa chemise. Comme bien souvent ces derniers temps, Carlisle ferma les yeux et tenta de contrôler son envie de le repousser. Son esprit s'envola. Les mains d'Eléazar devinrent celles d'un jeune interne, ses lèvres furent remplacées par celles d'un jeune homme aux cheveux de bronze. Son corps s'enflamma, emporté par son imagination, répondant enfin aux attentes d'Eléazar…

Le Docteur Whitlock quitta précipitamment le vestiaire. Il appuya avec vigueur sur l'un des boutons, priant pour arriver aux urgences en premier, suppliant que le Docteur Cullen ne décide pas d'y retourner. Il devait absolument éviter qu'ils ne se croisent ! Arrivé dans le service, il intercepta une infirmière et lui demanda où était son ami, cette dernière lui répondit qu'il était parti avant de l'observer avec étonnement. Il suivit le regard de l'infirmière qui fixait avec stupeur sa serviette et son gel douche. Un léger rougissement envahit ses joues et après l'avoir remercié, il regagna l'étage pour récupérer ses affaires et rejoindre au plus vite son meilleur ami.

Tout en traversant Central Park, il repensait à ce qu'il venait de découvrir, son sang bouillait dans ses veines alors qu'il se demandait encore comment il avait fait pour ne pas le frapper ! Il arriva enfin devant l'immeuble de son ami. Le portier le reconnut et le salua avant de lui ouvrir la porte. Il le remercia et appela l'ascenseur. Il grimpa dans la cabine tout en maudissant le Directeur Seymour qui avait tenu à garder secret le nom du nouveau chef des urgences pour leur faire une surprise et surtout pour éviter que leurs concurrents ne le leur piquent !

« -Tu parles d'une surprise ! Maugréa-t-il en voyant les chiffres défiler sur le cadran. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, il atteignait le dernier étage où se trouvait un appartement qui faisait pâlir d'envie tous les agents immobiliers de New York. Il frappa, mais personne ne vint lui ouvrir. Il recommença à tambouriner contre la porte mais cette dernière restait obstinément close. Jasper attrapa son téléphone portable, croisant les doigts pour qu'il ne l'ait pas rencontré ! Il frémit en imaginant les réactions excessives qu'il pourrait avoir… Tout en attendant que son correspondant daigne décrocher, il continua de tambouriner de plus en plus fort à sa porte. Soudain, son poing s'arrêta à quelques centimètres du visage furieux et encore ensommeillé de son ami.

« -Putain, Jazz ! Je peux savoir ce que tu fous ?!

Ses yeux détaillèrent la tenue de son ami, ce dernier portait un bas de pyjama et un tee-shirt qui moulait parfaitement son torse finement musclé, il ne put s'empêcher de l'observer d'un regard appréciateur.

-Jazz ! Grogna son ami le ramenant à la réalité.

-Pardon, je peux entrer ?

Son ami s'effaça pour le laisser entrer. L'appartement était plongé dans la pénombre. Jazz supposa qu'il n'était pas au courant car sinon, jamais, il ne l'aurait trouvé tranquillement endormi. Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé tout en se demandant s'il n'aurait pas mieux valu qu'il le laisse dormir.

-Alors ?

-Je ne sais pas comment te dire ça.

-Lance-toi, Jazz, et grouille-toi car je suis vraiment cassé j'ai eu une journée de dingue !

-Oui, je viens justement à cause de ça. J'ai rencontré ton chef de service, avoua-t-il dans un souffle.

-J'espère qu'il a pu prendre ses marques car il est hors de question que demain je me tape tout le boulot. Il est comment ?

-Le Docteur Seymour ne t'a pas parlé de lui ?

-Non. Pourquoi es-tu aussi nerveux ? S'inquiéta brusquement son ami.

-Je suis désolé, assura Jasper en se levant pour s'agenouiller face à son ami et prendre ses mains entre les siennes, c'est le Docteur Carlisle Cullen.

Lentement, il vit le visage de son ami se décomposer, passant de l'incrédulité, à la colère et finalement à la panique. Il tenta de le réconforter, mais le jeune homme le repoussa violemment pour se lever. Jasper sentit son cœur se serrer quand il remarqua son visage blême et ses pas hésitants. Tout à coup, il le vit se précipiter vers les toilettes. Il se dépêcha de le rejoindre. Le jeune psychiatre passa un bras autour de sa taille pendant que d'une main il caressait ses cheveux, le soutenant pendant qu'il vomissait. Quand son estomac sembla se calmer, il l'aida à se relever. Il le fit allonger sur le canapé et alla chercher un linge humide. Il était en train de le passer sur son visage quand son téléphone sonna.

-Je sais que je suis en retard, lâcha-t-il ne laissant pas la chance à son interlocuteur de parler. Ecoute-moi, s'il-te-plaît, rejoins-moi chez lui, il ne va pas bien…. Oui, merci… Prends-en deux pots, Alice. A tout de suite, mon cœur.

-Va la rejoindre, murmura son ami. Va la rejoindre et laisse-moi.

-Hors de question, Alice va nous rejoindre et on va rester avec toi.

-Je…

-Ce n'est pas la peine de protester, jeune homme, le gronda-t-il doucement en caressant ses cheveux, on va passer la nuit avec toi. Il est hors de question que tu restes seul.

-Il… Il est vraiment là ?

-Oui, acquiesça-t-il avant de marmonner, malheureusement…

Il coupa court à ses sombres pensées quand il entendit la respiration sifflante de son meilleur ami. Ce dernier respirait de plus en plus péniblement malgré ses paroles réconfortantes. Jasper se leva et alla chercher une petite bouteille d'oxygène ainsi qu'un masque qui étaient toujours rangés dans un coin de la penderie de son ami. Il le mit sous oxygène, surveillant ses constantes tout en caressant son front moite. Son meilleur ami avait des problèmes respiratoires qui s'accentuaient lorsqu'il était en situation de stress. Le psychiatre se détendit quelque peu quand il sentit que son meilleur ami respirait plus facilement.

-Tout va bien se passer, lui promit-il, on va prendre soin de toi. »

Jasper se redressa pour enfermer son ami dans une étreinte réconfortante. Il était vraiment mal, des larmes inondaient son visage et il tenta tant bien que mal de le consoler. Alice ne tarda pas à les rejoindre. Lorsque ses larmes furent asséchées, ils vidèrent les deux pots de glace au chocolat que sa compagne avait porté. Puis, ils l'aidèrent à se coucher et s'allongèrent près de lui, l'entourant de leurs corps.

Carlisle se dégagea du corps endormit de son amant. Sans faire de bruit, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Il ne supportait plus l'odeur de sexe qui émanait de son être. L'eau glissa sur son corps, lavant les traces de sueurs qui le maculaient. Il attrapa le gel douche et se lava. Il avait honte. Eléazar l'aimait, il faisait tout pour le rendre heureux et lui que faisait-il ? Il pensait à un autre lorsque son compagnon lui faisait l'amour ! Il était un monstre, il ne le méritait pas. Carlisle finit par sortir de la douche. Après s'être séché, il regagna la chambre. Il hésita. Il n'avait pas envie de se rallonger auprès d'Eléazar. Il alla s'allonger sur le canapé du salon, il s'emmitoufla dans une couverture et ferma les yeux. Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres quand dans son sommeil, il rejoignit un jeune homme aux cheveux de bronze.


	3. Chapter 3

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

Merci beaucoup d'être venu lire la suite de ma fic !!! Merci pour votre soutien ainsi que pour vos reviews ! Merci ! Merci !

Pour les anonymes : 

**Lunaa :** Je suis vraiment heureuse que cette suite te plaise !!! ^_^ J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ta review !!!!

**Lovelynette :** Je sais, ce chapitre est un peu une mise en bouche, lol. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Alors, lequel des personnages porte ton prénom ? Merci énormément pour ta review !!! A bientôt !

**Tifolitoi :** Ouah ! Je suis ravie de ton enthousiasme et j'espère qu'effectivement cette fic te plaira jusqu'au bout ! Comme d'habitude c'est un réel plaisir de lire ta review donc : MERCI !!! A bientôt !

**Pauline :** Tu es frustrée ? Tu risques d'être encore plus énervée contre moi à la fin de celui-ci à moins que… En tout cas, merci pour ta review et à + !!

Sur ce :

Bonne lecture !!!!

**Chapitre 2 : Retrouvailles**

Carlisle rejoignit le service des urgences après avoir déposé ses affaires dans son bureau. En chemin, il croisa ses internes qui lui rapportèrent que les urgences étaient calmes, trop calmes à leur goût. Il leva les yeux au ciel tout en leur rappelant qu'il ne fallait jamais dire ça, car en général le service se remplissait ensuite en un temps record. Ses internes se moquèrent discrètement de son côté superstitieux. Carlisle allait répliquer, mais il fut interpellé par le Docteur Marlow qui observait les radiographies d'un patient. Elle lui demanda son avis pendant qu'il demandait à ses internes d'aller aider les infirmières étant donné qu'ils n'avaient rien à faire. Ils étaient en train de discuter quand le Docteur Seymour les rejoignit.

« -Bonjour, Elisabeth. Bonjour, Carlisle.

-Bonjour, Georges, le saluèrent-ils.

-Alors, Carlisle, tout se passe bien ?

-Oui, lui répondit-il.

-Vous avez pu rencontrer tous vos confrères ?

-Je pense… Oh, si, je n'ai pas rencontré l'autre médecin qui s'occupe des urgences avec nous.

-Tiens, c'est bizarre, il devrait déjà être arrivé, remarqua Elisabeth, il est plutôt d'un naturel ponctuel.

-Bonjour, tout le monde, lança le Docteur Whitlock en les rejoignant.

A leur tour, ils le saluèrent. Carlisle lança un regard avenant au jeune médecin, désirant oublier son comportement étrange de la veille, pourtant, le psychiatre détourna rapidement la tête juste après lui avoir lancé un regard glacial.

-Georges, je suis navré, j'aurais dû vous prévenir plus tôt, mais Darling ne viendra pas, il est malade.

-Il a eu une nouvelle crise ? Lui demanda le Directeur inquiet.

-Oui, mais tout va bien. Il a juste besoin d'un peu de repos.

-Je l'appellerai un peu plus tard dans la journée pour prendre de ses nouvelles, annonça Georges, j'imagine qu'il dort ?

-Oui, Alice est restée auprès de lui.

-Si vous voulez, je peux demander à Don de vous remplacer si vous souhaitez retourner là-bas ?

-Non, Georges, ça ne sera pas la peine. Il vaut mieux pour lui et pour moi que je sois ici, sinon, on risque de se disputer.

-Tu le couves trop, plaisanta à moitié Elisabeth.

-Je sais, je vous laisse, j'ai un patient à voir. »

Le jeune psychiatre s'éloigna après leur avoir adressé un petit signe de la main. Elisabeth rejoignit une infirmière pour faire le tour du service, Carlisle lui confia ses internes pendant que Georges le briefait sur le budget alloué aux urgences. Les tâches administratives qui incombaient à sa fonction ne l'enchantaient guère, mais il ne devait pas oublier qu'elles pouvaient l'aider à améliorer le quotidien de ses collègues et des patients. Tout en réprimant un soupir, il observa le graphique que le Directeur venait de lui mettre sous les yeux. Il se pinça l'arête du nez lorsqu'il vit les énormes dossiers que Georges sortit d'un des tiroirs du bureau. Soudain, il se surprit à prier pour que le vœu de ses internes s'exhausse et que les urgences se remplissent.

Alice sortit doucement du lit pour ne pas réveiller le jeune homme qui dormait toujours. Une fois hors de la chambre, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et se servit une tasse du café que Jasper avait dû préparer un peu plus tôt dans la matinée. Tout en prenant une gorgée du breuvage noir, elle se dirigea vers la grande baie vitrée qui offrait une vue imprenable sur Central Park. Elle s'installa dans un fauteuil et tout en observant un groupe d'enfants jouer, elle repensa au jeune homme toujours endormit, elle était inquiète pour lui, très inquiète.

Elle se souvint alors de leur rencontre trois années plus tôt, elle s'était blessée en marchant dans la rue, le talon de sa Louboutin s'était coincé entre deux galets avant de se briser. Elle s'était tordue la cheville et un passant l'avait gentiment aidé à rejoindre les urgences du Memorial Hospital qui se trouvait non loin de là. Alice était folle de rage, non seulement, elle avait cassé sa chaussure mais en plus cela faisait un moment qu'elle poireautait sur une table d'examen, elle n'avait pas que ça à faire ! Et puis qu'est-ce qu'il foutait ce fichu médecin ? Cela faisait bien 5 minutes qu'elle avait fait ses radiographies ! Pourquoi était-ce si long ?! Sans oublier cette infirmière qui avait eu le culot de lui dire qu'elle devrait arrêter de se plaindre car vu le peu de monde qu'il y avait aujourd'hui, elle n'avait pas eu à attendre.

Alice allait se mettre à hurler lorsqu'il était rentré. Elle était restée bouche bée face au jeune médecin qui venait d'entrer. Etait-ce ce Dieu grec qui allait s'occuper d'elle ? Si la réponse était oui, elle voulait bien lui pardonner ces 5 interminables minutes d'attente. Tout en lui faisant un sourire craquant, il s'était présenté avant d'aller jeter un coup d'œil à ses radiographies. Quelques minutes plus tard, ses longs doigts palpaient avec douceur son articulation douloureuse. Il l'avait rassuré sur son état et lui avait simplement mis une attelle. Le médecin avait rédigé une ordonnance et lui avait ensuite proposé d'appeler un taxi pour qu'il la raccompagne. Elle avait accepté et avant de partir, elle avait déposé un baiser sur sa joue tout en glissant son numéro de téléphone dans la poche de sa blouse.

La jeune fille avait attendu trois jours, trois jours où elle avait vérifié si son portable fonctionnait bien, trois jours durant lesquels elle s'était demandée pourquoi il n'appelait pas ! Alice soupira et repoussa les échantillons de tissus qu'elle observait, son regard se posa sur une chemise en soie émeraude, la couleur lui rappela ses yeux. Aussitôt, sa décision fut prise. Elle enveloppa le vêtement dans du papier en soie et le rangea dans un petit carton. La jeune fille cria à son assistante qu'elle s'absentait avant de sortir telle une furie. Elle s'arrêta sur le chemin de l'Hôpital pour acheter une corbeille de fruits, le personnel la méritait amplement après avoir supporté sa petite crise.

Alice était entrée d'un pas décidé dans le hall de l'Hôpital, il était là, accoudé au comptoir de l'accueil, il était en train d'écrire dans un dossier. D'un geste déterminé, elle déposa la corbeille sur le comptoir attirant ainsi son attention.

« -Etant donné que vous sembliez avoir perdu mon numéro de téléphone, je suis passée vous voir.

-Mademoiselle Brandon, la salua-t-il d'un sourire.

-Ah ! Vous vous souvenez de moi ! Alors, seriez-vous libre pour prendre un café ?

-Je suis désolé, mais…

-Allez-y, Docteur, c'est calme, assura une infirmière tout en le poussant vers elle.

Alice remercia l'infirmière d'un sourire tout en passant un bras possessif autour de celui du médecin, elle l'entraîna vers la petite cafétéria qui se trouvait non loin de là. Ils s'assirent face à face autour d'une petite table. Un léger silence s'installa entre eux avant qu'elle ne lui tende le petit paquet qu'elle avait préparé. Il l'ouvrit et sortit la chemise, un air gêné se dessina sur son visage.

-Mademoiselle Brandon, vous…

-Alice !

-Pardon ?

-Appelez-moi, Alice.

-Ecoutez, Mademoiselle Brandon, c'est très gentil de votre part, mais inutile. Je n'ai fait que mon travail.

-Je sais, mais ça me fait plaisir et je me suis dit que nous pourrions peut-être dîner ensemble ?

-Je suis très touché par l'attention que vous me portez, mais... Comment dire ? Mademoiselle Brandon, vous n'êtes pas mon type.

-Oh, c'est parce que je suis petite ?

-Non, c'est…

-Parce que je ne suis pas blonde et que je ne fais pas un 90 C ?! Vous êtes tous les mêmes vous les mecs ! S'énerva-t-elle en se levant d'un geste rageur et en reprenant son cadeau. Vous n'êtes qu'un misogyne ! Qu'un…

-J'aime les hommes ! Lâcha-t-il soudain.

-Oh…

Alice sentit ses joues rougir face à sa révélation, mais aussi parce qu'elle avait réussi à attirer l'attention de toutes les personnes présentes dans la cafétéria. Elle se rassit en tentant d'ignorer les regards qui pesaient sur eux. Le médecin avait baissé les yeux, elle pouvait voir que lui aussi était gêné.

-Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle, pardonnez-moi.

-Ce n'est pas grave.

Elle lui sourit timidement avant de lui tendre à nouveau son cadeau, mais il le repoussa doucement.

-Je vous en prie, acceptez-la, c'est une simple chemise, je l'ai créé et je ne la vois pas sur quelqu'un d'autre que vous.

-C'est vous qui l'avez faite ?

-Oui.

-Elle est magnifique, alors, merci beaucoup.

-Que diriez-vous de reconsidérer mon invitation ? Ce sera juste un dîner entre amis ?

-Je ne sors pas beaucoup, avoua-t-il, et je ne pense pas être d'agréable compagnie.

-Laissez-moi en juger, Docteur Darling.

-Comment savez-vous ? S'amusa-t-il.

-J'ai entendu les infirmières vous appeler ainsi ! Rigola-t-elle. »

Ce dîner fut le premier d'une longue série, même si parfois Alice devait aller l'arracher de force au service des urgences ou de son appartement où il se terrait. Peu à peu leur amitié s'était renforcée, cependant, Alice voyait bien que son ami cachait un lourd secret. Parfois, elle pouvait voir son regard émeraude se voiler, ses traits s'emplissaient de souffrance et de tristesse, mais il ne disait rien. Elle avait tenté de le faire parler, mais elle s'était rendu compte que cela était au-dessus de ses forces. La jeune fille avait donc décidé d'attendre, elle serait toujours là pour lui. Avec le temps, la simple attirance qu'elle avait éprouvée pour le jeune médecin s'était transformée en un solide amour fraternel.

Leur duo était devenu un trio quelques mois plus tard, un nouveau médecin venait d'arriver à l'Hôpital où son meilleur ami travaillait. Il lui avait présenté Jasper et la jeune fille avait aussitôt senti son cœur s'emballer. Cependant, Alice n'avait pas été dupe, le beau blond, même s'il paraissait être sensible à ses charmes, semblait être aussi attiré par quelqu'un d'autre… Les mois avaient passé et Jasper avait cédé à ses avances. Il l'aimait, elle en était certaine, mais au plus profond d'elle, elle savait qu'il éprouvait toujours quelque chose pour cette autre personne… Alice savait que leur couple était solide, sinon, jamais elle n'aurait accepté de l'épouser, pourtant, l'attirance de Jasper pour l'autre était toujours là et elle devait faire quelque chose pour y remédier, sinon dans plusieurs années, Jasper risquerait de regretter de n'avoir rien tenté.

« -Tu m'as l'air bien songeuse, Ali, murmura une voix douce qui la sortit de ses pensées.

Elle se tourna vers lui d'un air soucieux, ses traits étaient toujours tirés et il semblait sur le point de s'écrouler.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû te lever, le gronda-t-elle.

-Je vais bien, assura-t-il même si elle savait que c'était faux, et puis, je suis déjà en retard pour prendre ma garde.

-Jasper a prévenu que tu étais souffrant, annonça la jeune fille, et au cas où tu t'apprêterais à protester, j'ai moi aussi pris ma journée pour veiller sur toi.

-Ce n'était pas nécessaire, tu ferais mieux d'aller à la boutique, je sais que tu as un important défilé la semaine prochaine.

-Il est moins important que toi, rétorqua Alice en déposant un baiser sur son front. Va t'allonger, je te porte ton petit-déjeuner au lit.

-Alice ! Souffla-t-il d'un ton irrité.

-A ta place, j'obéirais, jeune homme. Sais-tu quel mal de chien j'ai eu pour mettre Jazz dehors ? Si tu continues à être pénible, je l'appelle à la rescousse et là tu sais ce qu'il va se passer ? »

Tout en maugréant, son meilleur ami se leva du canapé pour retourner se coucher. Alice le suivit d'un regard inquiet, il était tellement fragile… Elle espérait de tout cœur que le Docteur Cullen ne le briserait pas une nouvelle fois. Alors qu'elle découpait des fruits, par expérience, elle savait qu'il ne mangerait rien d'autre, elle repensa à la soirée où il avait enfin baissé son masque, où il s'était confié. Jasper et elle n'avaient pu retenir leurs larmes quand ils entendirent son histoire et depuis ce jour là, ils s'étaient toujours jurés de veiller sur lui. Alice versa du jus d'orange dans deux verres qu'elle posa sur le plateau avant de s'avancer vers la chambre de son meilleur ami qu'elle protégerait quoi qu'il lui en coûte !

Carlisle maudissait silencieusement ses internes qui courraient partout. Un grave accident s'était produit sur une avenue, plusieurs véhicules s'étaient percutés. Des passagers et des passants avaient été blessés. Les urgences étaient saturées et pourtant on leur demandait encore d'accueillir des blessés. Le Directeur était venu leur donner un coup de main, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Alors qu'il traversait le hall pour aller attendre une ambulance, il croisa Elisabeth qui accompagnait un patient allongé sur un brancard vers une salle d'examen.

« -On a besoin d'aide, lui dit-elle.

-Je sais, mais tous nos effectifs sont ici.

-Il faut appeler Darling !

-Il est souffrant, lui rappela-t-il.

-Il a des détresses respiratoires, quelques heures sous oxygène, et il est de nouveau en forme. Ecoutez, laissez-moi l'appeler et s'il va bien on pourra enfin avoir un peu d'aide ?

-Admettons qu'il aille mieux, le temps qu'il arrive, il sera trop tard.

-Il habite près d'ici, il peut être là en 5 minutes. »

Carlisle réfléchit quelques secondes avant de lui donner son accord. Après tout, si le médecin se sentait en forme son aide serait plus que la bienvenue ! Il sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit les sirènes de l'ambulance. Accompagné du Docteur Chang, il réceptionna le patient qui avait à première vue un pneumothorax, ils se dépêchèrent de l'emmener vers une des salles. Carlisle soignait l'homme tout en continuant de superviser son équipe et en demandant des renforts auprès des autres chirurgiens de l'Hôpital, mais ces derniers étaient déjà occupés avec leurs propres patients.

Lorsque son patient fut stable, Carlisle se dirigea vers l'accueil pour savoir s'ils allaient réceptionner d'autres blessés, on lui apprit qu'ils n'en attendaient plus qu'un. Le médecin observa les lieux et eut l'agréable surprise de voir que tout était presque rangé et nettoyé, les patients étaient dans leurs lits en attente d'une place dans un service pendant que les cas les plus graves étaient déjà en chirurgie.

« -Darling est arrivé et il a tout pris en main pendant que vous étiez avec votre pneumothorax, lui expliqua Elisabeth.

-Il est très efficace, où est-il que je puisse le remercier ?

-Il a accompagné une patiente au service des grands brûlés, les pompiers n'ont pas pu la sortir à temps de sa voiture.

Carlisle acquiesça avant d'observer les alentours, tout était calme et ils étaient à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

-Elisabeth, puis-je vous poser une question ?

-Oui, bien sûr, répondit le médecin.

-Savez-vous si j'ai dit ou fait quelque chose qui aurait pu blesser le Docteur Whitlock ?

-Jasper ?

-Oui, j'ai l'impression qu'il ne me porte pas dans son cœur et si j'ai fait quelque chose de mal, j'aimerais pouvoir y remédier.

-Ecoutez, Carlisle, je vais être franche avec vous. Jasper et Darling sont très proches et il se trouve que Darling devait prendre la direction du service. Seulement, le comité d'administration a préféré vous embaucher vous à ce poste plutôt que lui.

-Oh, j'ignorais que quelqu'un d'ici avait postulé.

-Cependant, je trouve étrange que Jasper réagisse ainsi vis-à-vis de vous, ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes, nous savons tous que vous n'y êtes pour rien dans cette histoire.

-Merci, Elisabeth, je…

-Docteur Cullen ! L'appela Eléonore. Votre trauma vient d'arriver !

Carlisle suivit son interne qui était en train de lui faire un bilan des constantes et des blessures relevées sur un jeune garçon d'une dizaine d'années. Ses parents s'agrippaient fermement au brancard, ne souhaitant pas abandonner leur enfant dont les jours étaient en danger. Le médecin comprenait leur inquiétude, mais leur présence risquait de le gêner, il ne pourrait pas gérer l'enfant et l'inquiétude des parents.

-Monsieur et Madame Boyle, je suis le Docteur Cullen, je vais m'occuper de votre fils, Tim. Les docteurs Chang et Matthews vont nettoyer vos blessures.

-Nous voulons rester auprès de notre fils, protesta Monsieur Boyle.

-Je comprends, Madame, mais pour le moment c'est impossible. Je vous promets que le Docteur Dawes vous informera régulièrement de son état. Maintenant, excusez-moi, mais il faut que j'y aille. »

Sans laisser le temps aux parents de protester, il se dirigea vers la salle d'examen où l'enfant avait été emmené. Ce dernier avait perdu connaissance pendant le transport en ambulance et ne s'était pas réveillé depuis. Carlisle vérifia une nouvelle fois ses constantes, son rythme cardiaque était faible, sa respiration devenait difficile. Alors qu'il écoutait cette dernière, un bruit dans ses poumons l'inquiéta. Il demanda aussitôt l'échographe. En attendant la machine, il palpa délicatement l'abdomen de l'enfant, Tim était en train de faire une hémorragie interne ! Il ne prit pas le temps qu'on lui apporte la machine, chaque minute comptait.

A sa demande, l'enfant fut transporté au bloc opératoire. Les infirmières étaient en train d'installer Tim pendant qu'il observait les radiographies que l'on venait de lui apporter. Au fur et à mesure qu'il regardait les clichés, ses craintes pour la survie de l'enfant s'accrurent. Une côte brisée avait perforé un poumon, sa rate avait éclaté sous la violence du choc. Il devrait agir vite s'il voulait le sauver, sans oublier qu'il allait devoir stopper l'hémorragie… Jamais, il n'y parviendrait seul. Son regard se posa sur Eléonore, son interne n'avait pas l'habitude d'opérer seule, il pourrait la guider, mais cela ralentirait tout de même son travail.

« -Docteur Dawes, l'appela-t-il, allez chercher le Docteur Marlow, je vais avoir besoin d'aide.

Le visage de son interne se teinta de déception, de toute évidence, elle avait pensé le seconder sur l'intervention. Pourtant, la jeune femme sortit sans faire de commentaire et alla à la recherche de l'autre résident. Il était en train de se laver les mains quand Elisabeth le rejoignit.

-Vous avez besoin de moi Carlisle ?

-Une chirurgie en duo ça vous tente ?

-Vous, vous savez parler aux femmes, plaisanta-t-elle.

Ils se sourirent, puis, il lui expliqua le cas. Il allait s'occuper des poumons pendant qu'elle enlèverait la rate. Pour ce qui était de l'hémorragie, il espérait qu'Eléonore en aurait trouvé la cause, sinon, ils devraient agir une fois qu'ils auraient ouvert.

-Alors, Docteur Dawes, vous avez trouvé d'où provient l'hémorragie ? Demanda-t-il à son interne en entrant dans le bloc.

-Non, répondit la jeune femme en rangeant l'appareil.

-Bien, je veux que vous alliez tenir informés les parents, ordonna Carlisle.

-Ce ne doit pas être un écoulement trop important si elle n'a rien vu à l'échographie, le rassura Elisabeth, nous aurons le temps de stopper l'hémorragie lors de l'intervention.

Carlisle acquiesça en espérant qu'il n'était pas passé à côté de quelque chose. Le chef du service des urgences releva alors la tête vers l'observatoire légèrement surélevé qui se tenait à l'une des extrémités du bloc. Ses autres internes ainsi que ceux du Docteur Marlow et du Docteur Darling y avaient pris place pour observer leur travail. Il remarqua assis dans un coin le Docteur Whitlock accompagné d'un médecin qui portait encore la cagoule et le masque du bloc opératoire.

-Docteur Whitlock, l'interpella Carlisle, pourriez-vous accompagner le Docteur Dawes je vous prie, les parents auront besoin d'être rassurés. »

Le jeune psychiatre acquiesça. Il sortit de la pièce d'observation, l'autre médecin le suivit. Carlisle reporta son attention sur l'enfant que l'anesthésiste avait intubé et à qui il était en train d'injecter le produit anesthésiant. Elisabeth et lui s'installèrent de part et d'autre de l'enfant, leurs aides opératoires les aidèrent à enfiler leurs gants avant de leur tendre à chacun un scalpel. Avant de se lancer dans l'intervention, Carlisle observa une dernière fois la salle, vérifiant que tout était à sa place au cas où…

Après avoir pris son petit-déjeuner, il s'était rendormi pour quelques heures avant que son téléphone portable ne se mette à sonner. Il avait tendu une main pour attraper le petit appareil qui se trouvait sur sa table de nuit, mais Alice avait été plus rapide que lui et s'était emparée du téléphone.

« -Allo ? … Non, je suis désolée, il est encore souffrant.

-Alice ! Donne-moi ce téléphone ! Grogna-t-il en sortant du lit et en se lançant à sa poursuite à travers l'appartement.

-Non, il dort, mentit-elle tout en évitant qu'il ne l'attrape.

-Descends de sur ce canapé et donne-moi mon téléphone ! Ordonna-t-il d'une voix sèche qui ne parut pas effrayer son amie.

Tout en poussant un soupir de lassitude, il vit son amie raccrocher et ranger son téléphone dans la poche de son jean. Il lui lança un regard noir avant d'aller dans la salle de bain. Une fois qu'il fut seul, il sortit de la poche de son jogging le téléphone sans fil du salon. Il composa le numéro de l'Hôpital sachant pertinemment que c'était eux qui l'avaient appelé. Elisabeth lui avait rapidement fait un topo de la situation, ils avaient besoin d'aide. Sans réfléchir, il se déshabilla et prit rapidement une douche avant d'enfiler des vêtements propres. Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain, Alice l'attendait, les poings sur les hanches tout en le fusillant du regard.

-Ne fais pas cette tête-là, souffla-t-il, ils ont besoin d'aide, alors, j'y vais.

-Tu es conscient que cette fois-ci, tu ne pourras pas l'éviter ?

-Je sais, murmura-t-il.

La jeune fille le dévisagea quelques secondes avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Elle déposa un baiser sur ses joues avant de lui rendre son téléphone.

-Prends soin de toi et sache qu'à ton retour, je serais là.

-Ne profite pas de mon absence pour mettre mon appartement sans dessus dessous. »

Alice lui offrit un sourire avant qu'il ne quitte l'appartement. Une fois dans l'ascenseur, il sentit une vague d'anxiété l'étreindre. Il avait réussi à paraître sûr de lui devant sa meilleure amie, mais là, il était terrifié. Il serra les poings pour que ses mains cessent de trembler. Il ne devait pas penser à lui, il devait le chasser de son esprit, il ne devait penser qu'aux patients qui l'attendaient. Fier de cette résolution, il sortit dans la rue et se dirigea vers le Memorial Hospital.

Cinq minutes plus tard, il se tenait face à l'immense bâtiment, malgré toutes ses bonnes résolutions, il hésitait à entrer. La peur nouait son ventre. Il inspira plusieurs fois profondément et il ne put retenir une grimace lorsqu'il réalisa que sa respiration était sifflante. Ce n'était pas le moment de faire une nouvelle crise ! Le jeune homme ferma les yeux, tentant de trouver un peu de sérénité, d'apaiser les battements effrénés de son cœur, de contrôler sa respiration difficile. Alors qu'il parvenait à se calmer, les sirènes d'une ambulance le sortirent de sa torpeur. Le véhicule passa devant lui le ramenant durement à la réalité, des gens souffraient, des blessés avaient besoin de lui. Mettant ses problèmes personnels de côté, il entra dans l'Hôpital.

Cela faisait trois heures qu'il était arrivé, trois heures qu'il travaillait d'arrache pied. Maintenant que le calme était revenu, il se mettait à épier le moindre geste, à écouter les conversations, guettant, cherchant où il pouvait être. Tout en surveillant les alentours, il se dirigea vers la salle de repos qui heureusement était déserte. Il se servit un café avant de se laisser tomber sur une chaise. Sa poitrine le brûlait et bien entendu il avait oublié son aérosol. Il savait qu'il avait surestimé ses forces et qu'il avait besoin de son traitement, mais il n'avait aucune envie d'aller en pneumologie se faire ausculter.

Il allait avaler une gorgée de café lorsque son prénom résonna dans la pièce. Il ne put retenir un sursaut avant de se tourner pour maudire son ami qui lui avait fait peur. Ses mots moururent dans sa gorge alors qu'il tentait d'inspirer normalement.

« -Je suis désolé, s'excusa Jasper en le rejoignant, je ne voulais pas de faire peur. Ca va aller ?

-Oui, répondit-il d'une voix rauque.

-Tiens, dit le psychiatre en lui tendant son inhalateur.

Il accepta l'aérosol qu'il utilisa de suite, à peine le produit atteignait-il ses voies respiratoires qu'il sentit le feu s'apaiser.

-Heureusement que j'en garde toujours un sur moi, soupira Jasper, il va vraiment falloir que tu arrêtes d'oublier le tien.

Le jeune homme acquiesça avant d'inspirer une nouvelle fois dans l'inhalateur. Il fronça les sourcils et fusilla son ami du regard quand il le vit prendre sa tasse de café pour la verser dans l'évier et la remplacer par un verre de jus de fruit.

-J'ai besoin de ma dose de caféine, grogna-t-il.

-Je pense que dans ton cas des vitamines sont plus indiquées que de la caféine.

-Tu sais que je peux devenir violent si j'ai pas mon café ?

-Je le sais, ricana l'autre, mais dans ton état, tu ne m'effraies pas. Tu devrais rentrer te reposer maintenant que tout est calme.

Alors qu'il allait lui répondre qu'il attendait des nouvelles de la patiente qu'il avait transférée au service des grands brûlés, Stella, l'une de ses internes, entra dans la salle de repos.

-Tenez, voilà les résultats de la petite Janie.

Le résident prit les résultats, il les lut avant de jeter un coup d'œil aux radiographies.

-Que ferais-tu ? Demanda-t-il à son interne tout en observant le cliché.

-Résine maintenant la cheville en équin et antibiothérapie.

-Parfait, la félicita-t-il, mais fait lui une botte ouverte, je veux que sa plaie soit nettoyée tous les deux jours jusqu'à cicatrisation par une infirmière. Dis à ses parents de me la ramener pour le premier pansement, on fera un contrôle de la CRP et je contrôlerais sa plaie.

-Ok. Euh, Docteur ?

-Oui, Stella ?

-Les Docteurs Cullen et Marlow vont faire une chirurgie en duo, peut-on aller y assister ?

-Oui, bien sûr, mais restez disponibles.

-Merci. »

Stella lui sourit et elle sortit rejoindre ses collègues. Ses internes prenaient la direction du bloc lorsqu'il leur cria d'aller voir auparavant la jeune Janie. Le résident ne put retenir un sourire en voyant ses internes repasser en sens inverse, leurs visages affichant une moue d'excuse. Ses internes étaient doués, mais il devait les canaliser, car ils débordaient parfois un peu trop d'enthousiasme, oubliant des détails pourtant essentiels. Il avait été ainsi et il avait eu un excellent professeur qui avait su le canaliser, il espérait arriver à faire de même avec eux.

D'un geste décidé, il se releva, ôta sa blouse pour dévoiler son pyjama de bloc, il attrapa une blouse bleue qu'il enfila par-dessus et saisit une cagoule avec un masque. Il pouvait sentir peser sur lui le regard réprobateur de Jasper. Son ami allait protester, mais après un clin d'œil, il s'éclipsa. Il put entendre le bruyant soupir du psychiatre qui lui emboîta le pas.

Une fois arrivé devant la porte de l'observatoire, il inspira profondément tout en finissant d'enfiler son déguisement. Alors qu'il allait entrer, une main se posa sur son épaule, il se tourna vers Jasper qui le suppliait du regard de ne pas faire ça. Il se dégagea de son étreinte, il devait le voir ! Tel un automate, il entra dans la salle et s'assit près des internes qui lui jetèrent un regard intrigué à cause de sa tenue, mais il s'en moquait. Ses mains se crispèrent sur son pantalon de bloc alors qu'il contrôlait discrètement sa respiration. Ses yeux fixaient ses chaussures, n'arrivant pas encore à regarder la salle opératoire qui lui faisait face.

Le médecin se détendit quelque peu quand il sentit la présence rassurante de son ami à ses côtés. Lentement, il releva la tête. Ses yeux balayèrent le bloc opératoire à sa recherche. Il le vit enfin. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa poitrine. Son cœur s'accéléra lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas vraiment changé. Il était toujours aussi beau, seules quelques fines rides étaient apparues au coin de ses yeux, mais cela lui donnait encore plus de charme. Il sursauta quand son regard bleuté balaya l'observatoire et s'arrêta quelques secondes sur lui. Il se raidit avant de se rappeler qu'il ne pouvait pas le reconnaître. Un frisson parcourut son échine quand sa voix douce et chaude résonna. Jasper se leva pour aller voir les parents du jeune patient. La panique l'envahit quand il vit son ami se lever. Il ne pouvait pas rester seul ! Il sortit sur ses pas.

« -Je vous rejoints Docteur Dawes, assura Jasper à Eléonore qui s'éloigna, ça va ?

Il pouvait sentir l'inquiétude de son ami dans sa voix, il aurait aimé le rassurer, mais il était incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

-Va dans la salle de repos, lui ordonna Jazz, je t'y rejoindrais.

Il hocha la tête et obéit, il était trop secoué pour protester. Une fois seul, il ôta la cagoule et le masque avant de se laisser tomber sur un sofa. Plusieurs fois, il avait imaginé ce qu'il ressentirait en sa présence, il avait pensé à la colère, à la rancœur qui allaient l'étreindre… Elles étaient bien là, mais il y avait autre chose… Le revoir avait éveillé un vieux sentiment, un sentiment qu'il avait pensé disparu. Il avait tout fait pour l'enterrer il y a plusieurs années, il ne pouvait pas lui revenir ainsi en pleine figure ! Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains, ses doigts se crispèrent dans ses cheveux.

« -Tout va bien ?

Il sursauta en entendant la voix grave et inquiète de Georges. Il tenta de se composer un visage neutre avant de retirer ses mains.

-Juste un coup de fatigue, assura-t-il avant de voir le visage inquiet du Directeur. Que se passe-t-il ?

-Vous êtes au courant de l'intervention du Docteur Cullen et du Docteur Marlow ?

-Oui. Il y a un problème ?

-Ils ne se connaissent pas et ils se gênent, ça ralentit leurs gestes, expliqua Georges, l'enfant est déjà dans un sale état.

-Ils font leur maximum, Georges.

-Je sais, mais c'est une intervention délicate... Enfin… Avez-vous rencontré le Docteur Cullen ?

-Quel âge a-t-il ? Demanda-t-il soudain.

-Le Docteur Cullen ?

-Non, l'enfant.

-11 ans. »

Il soupira et passa une main lasse sur son visage. Il inspira profondément avant de se lever et de prendre la direction du bloc opératoire. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la salle pour juger de l'évolution de l'intervention pendant qu'il se lavait les mains. Quelques secondes plus tard, il entrait dans le bloc, prêt à opérer.

« -Je vous relève, Elisabeth, annonça-t-il pendant qu'une infirmière lui enfilait une paire de gants.

-Quoi ?!

-Vous vous gênez mutuellement, je prends le relais.

-Mais qu'est-ce que…

-On n'a pas le temps ! Gronda-t-il en prenant sa place. Vous me crierez dessus après.

-Très bien, soyez sûr que je n'y manquerai pas ! Assura-t-elle en sortant de la salle. »

Il inspira profondément avant de reprendre le travail de sa collègue. Il risqua un coup d'œil vers le Docteur Cullen mais ce dernier n'avait pas relevé la tête, ni dit un mot, il était trop concentré à pratiquer la lobectomie pulmonaire après avoir ôté l'os qui avait perforé l'organe. Il reprit le travail d'Elisabeth.

Il venait d'ôter la rate et suturait la section quand il sentit un regard peser sur lui. Jasper était dans l'observatoire et se mordillait nerveusement la lèvre, en plus de la colère d'Elisabeth, il allait aussi devoir subir celle de son ami. Tout en prenant le bistouri électrique pour cautériser une petite hémorragie, il entendit un claquement de langue provenir de l'autre chirurgien. Il ne put retenir un sourire derrière son masque, malgré tout ce temps, il reconnaissait ce petit signe d'agacement. Ses yeux se déplacèrent vers le travail de son confrère, ce dernier avait délicatement soulevé le poumon et avait trouvé d'où provenait l'hémorragie. Rapidement, il cautérisa le petit vaisseau avant de venir se placer à côté du Docteur Cullen.

« -Il faut suturer avant qu'il ne perde plus de sang, pouvez-vous…

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, malgré les années, les gestes revenaient d'eux-mêmes. Il aspira le liquide séreux pour que Carlisle puisse mieux voir l'endroit d'où provenait l'hémorragie pendant que lui finissait de cautériser la lobectomie du poumon. Sans échanger un mot, ils continuèrent à travailler de concert, s'échangeant les instruments, s'aidant lors des phases difficiles. Lorsque l'hémorragie fut endiguée, il retourna vérifier ses sutures au niveau de la rate. Il pouvait sentir le regard de son confrère qui observait discrètement chacun de ses gestes, puis, une fois qu'il dut être rassuré par son travail, il reporta son attention sur sa personne. Nerveusement, il retira ses gants et s'éloigna de la table, lui laissant le soin de suturer le patient.

-Docteur Dawes ! Appela son nouveau supérieur. Voulez-vous terminer les sutures ?

Malgré le masque, il pouvait deviner le sourire du Docteur Dawes. La jeune femme s'approcha de la table et commença à recoudre avec application leurs incisions. Carlisle observa pendant quelques secondes son travail avant de lui emboîter le pas hors du bloc, apparemment, il était satisfait du travail de son interne.

-Docteur Chang, allez dire à Monsieur et Madame Boyle que leur fils va bien. Ils pourront le voir dans une heure lorsqu'il sera sorti de réanimation.

-Bien, Docteur Cullen, dit l'interne en s'éclipsant rapidement.

Ses mains s'agrippèrent au lavabo qui se tenait devant lui, le moment tant redouté était arrivé, il n'allait pas pouvoir fuir la confrontation. Il inspirait profondément pour se donner du courage quand il entendit la porte du vestiaire s'ouvrir.

-Bon travail vous deux ! Les félicita Georges. On aurait dit deux virtuoses !

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi vous m'avez demandé de sortir, annonça Elisabeth, nous aurions perdu du temps et mis en danger la vie du patient.

Il se retourna pour la remercier du regard. Carlisle venait d'ôter son masque et sa cagoule alors qu'il avait toujours les siens. Il pouvait sentir le regard bleuté le fixer avec insistance, enfin, plus particulièrement ses yeux émeraude. Il nota même que le médecin avait un peu pâli.

-Et dire que vous n'avez même pas encore été présenté ! Lança Georges.

-Nous sommes en retard, annonça Jasper en entrant à son tour, il faut y aller. Viens !

Comme tout bon ami, Jazz était venu à son secours, lui offrant une issue de secours. Il aurait pu quitter le bloc à l'instant, personne n'aurait posé de question, il aurait pu le fuir, mais il n'en avait plus envie.

-Ce n'est pas aussi étonnant que ça Georges, dit-il au Directeur tout en plantant son regard émeraude dans celui bleuté qui vacilla, le Docteur Cullen a été mon résident durant mon internat.

Carlisle avait reculé d'un pas, s'adossant contre le mur comme s'il avait besoin de soutien alors qu'il ôtait son masque et sa cagoule.

-Edward ? Balbutia Carlisle surpris. »

**Je sais là, vous avez envie de me tuer, de me maudire, etc…**

**Mais, pitié, je vais me rattraper c'est promis, enfin, si vous êtes sages, lol. **

**Donc, je vous dis à ce soir…. **


	4. Chapter 4

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

* * *

Re-coucou !!!!!

Comme promis et vu que vous avez été super sages et sympas, voila la suite !!!!

Merci encore pour vos reviews !!!! ^_^

A dimanche prochain pour la suite !

* * *

Pour les anonymes : 

**Nat :** Aïe, j'ai plus de tympans ! lol. Voilà la suite des retrouvailles entre Carlisle et Edward, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Merci énormément pour ta review ! A bientôt !

**Lunaa :** Ouais, je sais, mon côté sadique c'est pleinement exprimé sur ce coup, sorry… Tu penses que Jasper va tenter un truc avec Edward ? Possible… En tout cas, j'espère que la suite te plaira. Merci beaucoup pour ta review et à bientôt !

**Tifolitoi :** Ouah ! Je suis plus que ravie de ton enthousiasme et comme tu le vois, la suite est en ligne, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! C'est vrai que Carlisle a le cœur bien accroché, lol et heureusement pour nous ! Merci pour les renseignements concernant les horaires, mdr. Je vis en France et comme il ne fait pas beau, je suis rentrée plus tôt de mon repas de famille, donc la suite est en ligne avant 20h47 ! En tout cas, merci énormément pour ta review et à dimanche prochain pour la suite !

**Catiuski :** Non, mais c'est vrai, j'essaie de soigner mon côté sadique, bon c'est vrai j'ai pas trop de résultats… J'espère que je serais pardonnée avec la suite ????? *_* A bientôt, j'espère ! Bises.

**Léo :** Merci beaucoup !!!! J'espère que cette suite te plaira ! Merci énormément pour ta review ! Bonne soirée et à bientôt !

Sur ce :

Bonne lecture !!!!

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Confrontation**

Carlisle retint un soupir d'agacement, il devait prendre sur lui et se calmer. Une opération en duo n'était pas évidente, chaque chirurgien avait sa technique, ses habitudes, et c'était encore plus difficile quand on ne connaissait pas son confrère. Le Docteur Marlow et lui se gênaient mutuellement, ils étaient pratiquement l'un sur l'autre car ils opéraient un enfant, ils se ralentissaient et mettaient en danger la vie du jeune garçon. Pourtant, Carlisle savait qu'il avait fait le bon choix, Elisabeth était la seule à pouvoir l'aider.

Le temps jouait contre eux, sa consœur semblait perdre patience lorsque leurs mains se frôlaient et il n'avait pas encore trouvé la cause de la légère hémorragie qu'il devait pourtant stopper ! Carlisle retira le bout de côte qui avait perforé le poumon, heureusement, seule une petite partie de l'organe avait été touchée, il allait pouvoir ôter la partie endommagée sans que cela n'ait un retentissement sur la vie de l'enfant. Il était en train de pratiquer la lobectomie pulmonaire quand quelqu'un entra dans le bloc. Il releva la tête lorsqu'il entendit la discussion entre le nouveau venu et le Docteur Marlow. L'homme qu'il identifia comme étant le fameux Docteur Darling prit la place d'Elisabeth. Bien qu'il meure d'envie de savoir le pourquoi de cet échange, il se concentra à nouveau sur l'intervention.

Tout en continuant à travailler, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil au travail du nouveau venu, ses gestes étaient précis, rapides et efficaces. Le Docteur Darling était en excellent chirurgien. Il reporta son attention sur la partie de poumon qu'il venait d'ôter lorsqu'il remarqua qu'ils ne se gênaient pas, son confrère semblait connaître ses gestes et s'écartait pour le laisser agir. Alors qu'il allait suturer et cautériser sa dissection, il remarqua un écoulement qui ne provenait pas de l'entaille qu'il avait faite. Un léger claquement de langue lui échappa, comment n'avait-il pas vu cette veine déchirée plus tôt ?!

Le médecin fut surpris de voir son collègue terminer rapidement son travail pour venir l'épauler. Il allait lui dire quoi faire, quand il vit avec stupeur le Docteur Darling se charger d'aspirer les résidus de sang et de tissus. Sans un mot, son collègue l'assista, anticipant chacun de ses gestes. Carlisle était troublé par la facilité avec laquelle ils se complétaient, s'aidaient, mais il y avait autre chose… Sa carrure, son odeur, sa présence, tout en lui, lui était familier. Pourquoi ce Darling lui rappelait-il autant son défunt amour ? Il secoua la tête, il se devait de garder ses idées claires, il était en pleine intervention !

Lorsqu'ils eurent enfin terminés, il poussa un discret soupir de soulagement, le petit Tim allait bien ! Discrètement, il observa le travail de son confrère qui était impeccable, il n'aurait pas mieux fait. Du coin de l'œil, il vit son confrère s'éloigner de la table. Ce dernier baissa rapidement la tête et s'empressa de sortir, pourtant, il avait eu le temps d'apercevoir ses yeux… Des yeux qui l'avaient interpellé, qui l'avaient fait frémir… Jamais, il ne pourrait oublier le vert émeraude si particulier de son regard. Le bruit des instruments sur le plateau chirurgical, le sortit de ses pensées. Décidément, ce médecin le troublait de plus en plus ce qui l'incita à le suivre, laissant le soin à son interne de terminer l'intervention, ce qu'elle s'empressa de faire le sourire aux lèvres. Il retrouva le Docteur Darling dans les vestiaires, il aperçut alors son autre interne et lui demanda d'aller rassurer les parents.

Alors qu'il allait enfin pouvoir se présenter à son confrère, il fut interrompu par l'arrivée des Docteurs Seymour et Marlow. Ces derniers les complimentèrent sur l'intervention, mais il ne les écoutait que d'une oreille distraite, toute son attention était dirigée vers le médecin qui lui tournait le dos. La ressemblance était troublante… Il repensa à sa voix lors de son entrée dans le bloc, ce n'était pas totalement la même, plus mûre, plus rauque… Sa carrure, l'émeraude de ses yeux… Autant de détails qui faisaient naître la confusion en lui, mais c'était impossible... Tout en ôtant son masque et sa cagoule, il ne pouvait le lâcher du regard, il sentait la chaleur quitter son visage. Il sursauta quand la porte s'ouvrit sur le Docteur Whitlock.

« -Nous sommes en retard, annonça Jasper en fixant le Docteur Darling, il faut y aller. Viens !

Il observa l'échange silencieux qui avait lieu entre les deux jeunes médecins. Le psychiatre semblait être prêt à faire sortir de force son ami. Il cherchait une explication à leur comportement, mais il cessa d'y réfléchir lorsque la voix de Darling résonna pour répondre au Directeur.

-Ce n'est pas aussi étonnant que ça Georges, dit-il tout en plantant son regard émeraude dans le sien bleuté qui vacilla, le Docteur Cullen a été mon résident durant mon internat.

Carlisle recula d'un pas, il dut s'adosser contre le mur car ses jambes ne le soutenaient plus.

-Edward ? Balbutia Carlisle surpris.

Le médecin sentit son sang se retirer de ses veines, une sueur froide coulait le long de son dos alors que le regard émeraude de son unique amour ne quittait pas le sien. Son cœur manqua un battement, il n'y avait plus cette lueur emplie d'amour qui brillait dans ses prunelles, seulement de la rage et une violente haine.

-Vous allez bien Docteur Cullen ? S'inquiéta Elisabeth en s'approchant de lui.

-Asseyez-vous, proposa le Directeur en le forçant à prendre place sur un siège, vous êtes pâle comme un linge.

-Il a raison, appuya Edward d'une voix froide, on dirait que tu as vu un fantôme !

Sur ces mots, son ancien interne quitta le vestiaire. Il vit que Jasper allait le suivre, mais le Docteur Marlow l'en empêcha en lui demandant d'aller chercher un verre de jus de fruit pour lui. Le psychiatre fit son possible pour conserver un visage neutre, mais il pouvait voir que ce dernier préfèrerait plutôt le lui lancer à la figure que le lui porter, pourtant, il obéit à leur consœur. Carlisle tenta de se débarrasser des deux autres médecins pendant son absence, il n'avait qu'une obsession : rejoindre Edward et s'expliquer avec lui, mais ils ne l'entendirent pas de cette oreille.

-Votre tension est basse, constata Elisabeth en ôtant le tensiomètre de son bras.

-Ce n'est rien, juste un petit malaise vagal.

-Tenez, dit Jasper en revenant et en lui tendant la boisson, maintenant, excusez-moi, mais j'ai un patient à voir.

Le médecin blond sortit rapidement du vestiaire, Carlisle était certain qu'il allait retrouver Edward. Ignorant où le jeune homme avait pu passer, il ne devait pas perdre Jasper de vue. Il allait se lever, mais fut retenu par le Docteur Seymour.

-Buvez, vous avez besoin de sucre. »

Sachant qu'il n'irait nulle part sans avoir obéit, Carlisle but d'un trait le verre de jus d'orange avant de sortir précipitamment du vestiaire malgré les protestations de ses deux confrères. Il se demanda où étaient passés les deux jeunes médecins lorsqu'il aperçut Jasper au bout du couloir en train de signer un formulaire à une infirmière.

Dès qu'il eut terminé, le blond s'élança dans les escaliers, Carlisle le suivit à distance, persuadé que sinon, il ne le laisserait pas venir. Après avoir grimpé plusieurs étages, il comprit que le psychiatre se rendait sur le toit de l'Hôpital. Une fois arrivé à destination, il hésita à franchir la porte, il avait tant de questions qui se bousculaient dans son esprit qu'il se sentait un peu étourdi.

Par ailleurs, la colère qu'il avait lue dans le regard de son ancien protégé lui annonçait que la discussion ne serait pas évidente. Inspirant profondément pour se donner du courage, il poussa la porte du toit, prenant garde à bien remettre la cale qui la maintenait ouverte. Il s'avança discrètement vers l'endroit où se tenaient les deux silhouettes.

« -Eteints-moi immédiatement cette cigarette ! Hurlait Jasper.

-Va te faire foutre, Jazz ! Répliqua Edward en portant la cigarette à sa bouche.

-Putain, tu sais que t'es vraiment con parfois ?! Tu l'as eu où ton diplôme de médecine dans une pochette surprise ?

-Tu y'as réfléchi longtemps à celle-là ?! Répliqua son ancien interne.

Avec une lueur de défi dans le regard, qu'il lui connaissait bien, Edward aspira une nouvelle bouffée de nicotine avant de souffler la fumée au visage du psy. Jasper ouvrit la bouche pour l'engueuler, mais il se tut et l'inquiétude se peignit sur son visage quand Edward se mit à tousser. L'angoisse le gagna à son tour quand il vit que son amour cherchait son souffle.

-Edward ? Appela Carlisle en les rejoignant. Edward, assieds-toi.

-Fous… Fous-moi… la paix ! Haleta le jeune homme.

-Tais-toi et obéit ! Gronda Carlisle en l'obligeant à s'asseoir. Mets ta tête entre tes jambes !

Carlisle laissa ses doigts parcourir le dos du médecin en un geste lent pour guider sa respiration. Seulement, son ancien interne s'échappa de son étreinte et chancela vers Jasper qui s'agenouilla près de lui.

-Vous n'avez pas compris ce qu'il vous a dit ! Laissez-le ! Ordonna Jasper en le repoussant.

-Il va mal ! Je peux l'aider contrairement à vous !

Les deux hommes se défièrent du regard, aucun ne souhaitait laisser Edward à l'autre. La respiration sifflante de son ancien interne le ramena brutalement à la réalité, lui ainsi que Jasper qui sortit un aérosol de sa poche.

-Vous pouviez pas le sortir plus tôt ! S'énerva Carlisle en fusillant le blond du regard.

-Oh, la ferme ! Grogna Jasper en mettant l'embout dans la bouche de son ancien amant.

Ce simple geste réveilla le monstre de la jalousie qui était en lui, ces deux là paraissaient proches, très proches. La main de Jasper caressait tendrement le dos d'Edward pendant que ce dernier avait la tête posée contre son épaule. Cette image déchira son cœur.

-Ca va, déclara Edward qui retrouvait une respiration normale.

-Doucement, murmura Jasper en l'aidant à se relever.

-Comment te sens-tu ? Interrogea Carlisle toujours inquiet.

-Tu peux nous laisser ? Demanda Edward au psychiatre.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, répliqua le blond en le fixant d'un air mauvais.

-Tout va bien se passer, Jasper, je te rejoints dans quelques minutes, assura son ancien interne.

-Ok, acquiesça le psychiatre, mais tu me donnes ton paquet de clopes !

-Non !

-Donne-le moi !

Carlisle les regardait se disputer, une dispute de couple qui déchira ses entrailles. Le blond enfouit sa tête dans le cou d'Edward pour lui murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille tout en plongeant sa main dans la poche de la blouse du médecin pour prendre son paquet de cigarettes.

-Cinq minutes et pas une de plus, lança-t-il en regardant tendrement Edward avant de se tourner vers lui pour lui lancer un regard noir.

Jasper regagna l'intérieur de l'Hôpital les laissant seuls. Carlisle fit un pas dans la direction de son ancien amant qui lui tournait toujours le dos, il posa sa main sur son épaule, mais une nouvelle fois, Edward le repoussa brutalement.

-Ed…

-Non ! Le coupa-t-il. Tais-toi et réponds à ma question ! Comptes-tu partir ?

-Quoi ?

-Comptes-tu changer de service ? Ou mieux, démissionner ? Va te faire embaucher ailleurs ! Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi sur tous les Hôpitaux qui peuplent les Etats-Unis es-tu venu ici ?! S'emporta-t-il.

-Calme-toi, Edward, ce n'est pas bon pour toi.

-Ne me dis pas ce qui est bon pour moi ! Alors ! J'attends toujours ta réponse !

-Je ne compte pas partir, pas maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé, ajouta Carlisle dans un murmure.

-Tu m'as retrouvé ?! Arrête ça ! Arrête immédiatement !

-Edward, j'ai cru… Je suis désolé de ce qui est arrivé. Je…

-La ferme ! Je t'interdis de reparler de ça ! Je ne veux plus en entendre parler ! C'est compris ?

-Pardonne-moi… Je croyais que tu étais mort, tu ne respirais plus, ton cœur ne battait plus… Comment ? Comment est-ce possible que tu sois en vie ?

-Cela te dérange tant que ça ?!

-Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Je t'aimais ! Je t'aime…

-Tais-toi ! Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça ! Je… Je…, bafouilla Edward alors que sa respiration devenait à nouveau erratique. Comment… Comment oses…. Comment oses-tu ?!

-Edward…

-Non ! Ca suffit ! Ecoute, si tu veux rester : très bien ! Mais il y a une condition et ce n'est pas négociable.

-Edward, s'il-te-plaît…

-Non ! Tant que nous serons au travail, nous serons courtois et de bons collègues, mais juste des collègues, compris ?

-D'accord, accepta Carlisle car il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

-Des collègues, Carlisle, nous ne sommes que ça l'un pour l'autre et si jamais on venait à se croiser en dehors de ces murs, tu n'existeras pas à mes yeux ! Mets-toi bien ça dans la tête !

-Edward, je t'en supplie, laisse-moi une chance de m'expliquer, s'il-te-plaît !

-Cette discussion est terminée ! Cingla Edward. Acceptes-tu mes conditions ?

-Que se passera-t-il si je les refuse ? Tenta Carlisle.

-Alors, c'est moi qui partirais.

-Non ! S'écria-t-il aussitôt ne supportant pas l'idée de le perdre à nouveau.

-J'ai été très clair, Carlisle, que des collègues rien de plus ! Et si tu fais un geste ou dit une parole de trop, je me barre !

-C'est compris, acquiesça le médecin, nous ne serons que des collègues, je t'éviterais si je te croise dans la rue, je ferais attention à mes gestes ainsi qu'à mes paroles.

-Parfait, alors, bienvenue au Memorial Hospital, Docteur Cullen !

Edward tourna aussitôt les talons pour rentrer dans le bâtiment. Néanmoins, Carlisle ne pouvait se résoudre à le laisser partir ainsi.

-Edward ! L'interpella-t-il, le jeune homme stoppa ses pas, mais ne se retourna pas. Je sais que tu me hais, que tu es en colère et tu as toutes les raisons du monde de l'être. Cependant, j'attendrais… J'attendrais que tu veuilles bien m'écouter et sache que malgré le temps, je t'aime toujours. »

Edward laissa échapper un ricanement avant de rentrer dans le bâtiment. Carlisle resta un instant seul. Tout son univers venait de basculer. Edward était vivant ! Comment était-ce possible ? Il était mort. Il se rappelait très bien que ses doigts tremblant s'étaient posés sur son cou, il n'y avait plus de pouls. Son torse ne se soulevait plus au rythme de sa respiration, aucun souffle ne sortait de ses lèvres mi-closes. Et tout ce sang… Son sang qui maculait les draps blancs… Comment avait-il pu survivre ? Que s'était-il passé après qu'il ait perdu connaissance ?

Une multitude de questions se bousculaient dans son esprit, mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence, Edward, son unique amour, était bel et bien vivant. Cette certitude ôta un poids qui comprimait sa poitrine et même si son ancien interne semblait le détester, il ferait tout pour le faire changer d'avis à son sujet, à leur sujet. Il savait que cela ne serait pas simple, il savait aussi qu'il n'en avait peut-être pas le droit, après tout, Edward était avec Jasper... Il suffisait de voir la manière dont le psychiatre observait son ancien amant pour voir à quel point il tenait à lui. Les gestes tendres qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre étaient tout aussi évocateurs et puis, lui aussi était en couple avec Eléazar…

Eléazar, une rage sans nom l'envahit soudain à l'évocation de son compagnon. Pourquoi Eléazar n'avait-il rien dit ? Il devait forcément savoir qu'Edward était en vie ! Pourquoi le lui avait-il caché ?! D'un geste furieux, il prit son téléphone qui se trouvait dans sa poche et composa le numéro de son amant. Il fulmina lorsqu'il tomba sur sa messagerie. Carlisle se retint de lui laisser un message empli de reproches, de colère, non, il valait mieux qu'il lui dise en face ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il raccrocha et rejoignit le service des urgences.

* * *

Eléazar ralluma son téléphone dès qu'il sortit de la réunion qui avait occupé une partie de son après-midi, il fut surpris lorsqu'il vit que son compagnon avait tenté de le joindre. Il composa le numéro de son répondeur, mais il n'y avait pas de message. Cependant, il pouvait entendre la respiration saccadée de Carlisle avant que ce dernier ne lâche un juron en raccrochant. Que se passait-il ? Cela ne ressemblait pas à son amant, d'ailleurs, le comportement de ce dernier était étrange, Carlisle semblait tellement en colère. Que lui arrivait-il ? Il devait bien admettre que ces derniers temps, il avait été moins présent à cause de son travail.

Sa journée étant terminée, l'agent du FBI salua ses collègues bien décidé à profiter de sa soirée, il allait emmener Carlisle au restaurant, puis, ils passeraient la soirée blottis l'un contre l'autre. Ravi de ce programme, il monta dans sa voiture pour rejoindre le Memorial Hospital, il allait lui faire une surprise et passer le prendre à son travail. Eléazar pesta contre les bouchons qui l'empêchaient de rejoindre rapidement son amant, cependant, il en profita pour réserver une table dans un restaurant romantique. Il raccrocha satisfait et reporta son attention sur la circulation qui semblait un peu plus fluide, néanmoins, il se perdit dans ses souvenirs.

Ses pensées dérivèrent vers le gamin, il était tellement jeune, comment Carlisle avait-il pu tomber amoureux d'un gosse ?! Ils avaient presque dix ans d'écart ! Il n'avait jamais compris cet amour insensé que son compagnon lui vouait, car, il n'était pas dupe, Carlisle aimait toujours son ancien interne. Parfois, quand son blond amant dormait, il s'agitait dans son sommeil et c'était toujours son prénom qu'il appelait, jamais le sien. Eléazar se rassura en se disant qu'ils n'avaient partagé qu'une nuit, une seule et unique nuit, c'était la culpabilité qui hantait Carlisle, une culpabilité que son amant confondait avec un sentiment bien plus grand. Carlisle était à lui, il ne devait pas l'oublier, c'était lui qui partageait ses jours et ses nuits et non le gosse !

Un sourire éclaira son visage lorsqu'il put enfin accéder au parking de l'Hôpital. Il gara sa voiture et se dépêcha de rejoindre l'accueil des urgences. L'agent du FBI observa un instant le service, voyant s'il apercevait son compagnon. Il se dirigea vers un comptoir où un médecin et des infirmières discutaient.

« -Bonsoir, Mesdames, les salua-t-il.

-Bonsoir, répondit le médecin, pouvons-nous vous aider ?

-Oui, je cherche le Docteur Carlisle Cullen.

-Carlisle ? Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis son malaise. Les filles ?

-Son malaise ? S'inquiéta Eléazar.

-Oui, mais il avait l'air d'aller mieux quand il s'est éclipsé du vestiaire.

-Je crois l'avoir aperçu en salle de suture, se rappela l'une des infirmières, je vais voir.

-Merci, murmura-t-il préoccupé par l'état de santé de son amant.

-Carlisle est-il surmené ou en état de stress ces derniers temps ? L'interrogea le médecin. Je vous demande cela parce que vous êtes …. ? Son ami ?

-Un ami ? S'amusa Eléazar en voyant l'air soudain gêné du médecin. Seriez-vous en train d'essayer de savoir quelle est ma place dans la vie de Carlisle ?

-Je…

-Eléazar ! Appela Carlisle en interrompant leur conversation. Qu'est que tu fais là ?!

-Quel accueil ! Moi qui voulais te faire une surprise et t'inviter au restaurant, se lamenta Eléazar tout en tendant une main vers lui, mais Carlisle l'évita.

-J'ai presque terminé, dit le médecin en rangeant un dossier et en fuyant son regard.

-Et où emmenez-vous dîner ce cher Carlisle ? Questionna le médecin.

-Je suis sûre que la réponse n'est pas intéressante, Elisabeth, coupa Carlisle pour mettre un terme à la conservation.

-Un restaurant romantique, non ? Lança une voix qui le fit frémir.

Eléazar vit le visage de son compagnon blêmir, une lueur de tristesse brûlait dans ses prunelles alors qu'il fixait la personne qui se trouvait derrière lui. Lentement, il se retourna et croisa un regard émeraude qu'il ne pensait jamais revoir.

-N'est-ce pas, Eléazar ? Poursuivit Edward imperturbable. Une soirée romantique avant que vous ne partagiez un dessert dans votre bel appartement… Bref, une parfaite petite soirée entre amoureux !

La voix cinglante d'Edward le mit en colère, il avait entendu la légère plainte qui avait échappé à son compagnon. Quant aux autres personnes présentes, elles les observaient avec attention. L'ancien interne de son amant allait ouvrir la bouche, mais un jeune homme blond les rejoignit et passa un bras possessif autour de sa taille.

-Allez, viens, on va être en retard.

-Je n'ai pas…

-Oh, si tu as terminé, grogna le blond. Bonsoir tout le monde. »

Sur ces mots, il entraîna le jeune Masen à l'extérieur. Ce dernier se laissa faire et passa un bras autour des épaules du blond. Eléazar observa la scène avec attention, Carlisle ne quittait pas les deux jeunes gens du regard, la tristesse et la jalousie se lisaient dans ses yeux. Lorsque les portes se refermèrent sur le couple, Carlisle se tourna lentement vers lui, la colère luisait maintenant dans ses prunelles. Il pouvait dire adieu au restaurant, la soirée allait être beaucoup moins plaisante qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

* * *

La mort dans l'âme, Carlisle regarda Edward et Jasper quitter le service, bras dessus, bras dessous. Cependant, la colère vint se mélanger à la tristesse quand il croisa le regard d'Eléazar. Tout en affichant un air aussi serein qu'il le pouvait, il souhaita une bonne soirée à toute l'équipe et suivit son compagnon à l'extérieur. Sans un mot, ils gagnèrent la voiture d'Eléazar où il prit place. Alors qu'il allait démarrer le véhicule, l'agent se tourna vers lui, mais Carlisle le fit taire d'un regard, ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment. Il avait besoin de temps pour s'éclaircir les idées et se calmer un peu, sinon, il risquait de se laisser emporter par la colère.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement au garage de leur résidence, Eléazar gara leur véhicule et il sortit sans l'attendre. Il entrait dans la cabine de l'ascenseur lorsque son compagnon le rejoignit. Carlisle appuya sur le bouton de leur étage avant d'aller se blottir dans un coin de la cabine mettant le plus de distance possible entre eux deux. Eléazar soupira avant d'esquisser un geste vers lui, mais il fut arrêté par l'ouverture des portes de l'ascenseur, leur voisine entra et ils la saluèrent.

L'ambiance pesante qui régnait entre eux ne les quitta pas lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans leur appartement. Pour une fois, Carlisle jeta sa sacoche et sa veste sur le canapé. Il se dirigea directement vers le bar et se servit un scotch qu'il avala rapidement avant de se resservir.

« -Carl…

-Tais-toi ! Le coupa Carlisle.

D'un geste nerveux, il traversa l'appartement avant de se poster devant la baie vitrée. Il avala une nouvelle gorgée d'alcool pendant que son compagnon se servait à son tour.

-Tu le savais ? Demanda-t-il soudain. Oui, bien sûr que tu le savais ! Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit qu'il avait survécu ? Pourquoi m'avoir laissé dans l'ignorance ? De quel droit as-tu fait ça ?!

-Carlisle, je suis désolé, je…

-Je me fiche de tes excuses, je n'en veux pas ! Quand vas-tu enfin te décider à être honnête ?! Je veux la vérité, Eléazar, je pense que tu me dois bien ça !

D'un geste las, son compagnon acquiesça de la tête avant de se laisser tomber sur le canapé. Il semblait épuisé, mais Carlisle s'en moquait. A cet instant, il ne voulait qu'une seule chose : des réponses !

-Quand nous sommes arrivés chez toi cette nuit-là, j'étais mort de peur surtout après avoir vu le garde mort. Lorsque je t'ai vu dans ce lit avec tout ce sang… Je… J'ai… J'ai été tellement soulagé quand j'ai vu que ce n'était pas le tien, je…

-Viens-en au fait ! Cria-t-il.

-Tu ne voulais pas le lâcher… Les secouristes qui étaient avec moi ont dû te donner un tranquillisant pour pouvoir s'occuper de lui. J'ai entendu l'un des infirmiers dire qu'il était mort, mais le médecin a décidé de tenter le tout pour le tout car il était jeune. Nous étions en train de t'évacuer hors de la chambre… Ils avaient tous laissé tomber, sauf le médecin qui s'acharnait sur Edward... Soudain, son cœur est reparti.

-Il était mort, ne put s'empêcher de murmurer Carlisle.

-Oui, pendant quelques minutes, convint Eléazar, cependant, son état était critique, il avait perdu énormément de sang et avait besoin de soins urgents. Il a été évacué par hélicoptère pendant que nous t'emmenions en lieu sûr.

-Pourquoi ne m'avoir pas dit qu'il était vivant ? Accusa-t-il. Tu aurais pu me le dire avant que je ne…

Sa voix mourut alors qu'il repensait au geste qu'il avait eu dans la salle de bain. Le regard d'Eléazar s'était lui aussi voilé, s'il n'était pas entré rapidement dans la salle de bain ce jour-là, il ne serait plus là aujourd'hui.

-Alors ? S'impatienta Carlisle.

-Son état était critique… Il a fait plusieurs arrêts cardiaques et respiratoires… Les médecins ne pensaient pas qu'il allait survivre et même s'il survivait, il risquait des séquelles importantes du point de vue neurologique.

-Ce qui ne semble absolument pas le cas ! Cingla la voix de Carlisle.

-Son état était toujours critique lorsque tu es parti pour l'Afrique, il est ensuite resté dans le coma pendant 3 mois. Quand il s'est réveillé, les médecins ont été surpris, ses capacités étaient intactes.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit à ce moment-là qu'il était vivant ?!

-Ce que je vais te dire… Je… Carlisle, je suis désolé…

-Réponds-moi !

-Je suis allé le voir quelques semaines après son réveil. Je…, soupira Eléazar en le regardant avec compassion, je lui ai dit que tu étais parti, mais que j'allais te prévenir, mais…

-Mais ?

-Il ne voulait plus te voir, Carlisle, confessa son compagnon alors que ses jambes le lâchaient.

Eléazar se précipita vers lui, mais il le repoussa et s'assit dans un fauteuil. Il sentit la main de son compagnon effleurer ses cheveux avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole.

-Je lui ai expliqué la situation, qui tu étais… J'ai essayé de lui faire comprendre que tout cela n'était pas de ta faute, mais il…

-Ne le critique pas ! J'aurais dû lui parler… J'aurais dû…

-Carlisle, ce n'était que l'histoire d'une nuit.

-Quoi ?

-Il… Edward éprouvait du désir pour toi… Tu étais un fantasme… Le résident et son interne… Vous vous désiriez, vous avez assouvi votre pulsion.

-C'est faux, on s'aimait, on…

-Carlisle ! Réveille-toi ! Pardonne-moi de te le dire ainsi mais ce n'est qu'un coup d'un soir ! Du moins, pour lui…

-Je ne te crois pas !

-Il me l'a dit ! Réfléchis ! Il est furieux après toi, non ? Il ne veut plus te voir ? N'est-ce pas ? Crois-tu que s'il t'aimait, comme tu le penses, il n'aurait pas accepté de t'écouter. Carlisle, mon amour, la culpabilité te ronge, tes sentiments sont confus, tu es perdu. Ouvre les yeux, ta culpabilité t'as fait idéaliser une simple partie de jambe en l'air !

Les paroles d'Eléazar résonnaient dans sa tête, blessantes, mais pourtant réalistes. Ses mains tremblantes laissèrent tomber son verre qui se brisa sur le parquet.

-Je suis là, mon amour, murmura Eléazar en l'étreignant.

-Laisse-moi.

-Non, contrairement à lui, je ne t'abandonnerai pas ! Je suis navré, j'aurais dû te dire la vérité, mais tu avais fait ton deuil, tu réapprenais à vivre. Je ne voulais pas te voir sombrer à nouveau. Je sais que tu ne me pardonneras peut-être pas, mais je t'en prie, essaie de comprendre.

-J'ai besoin de temps, balbutia-t-il.

-Oui, bien sûr. Veux-tu que je te prépare quelque chose à manger ?

-Non, je… Je suis fatigué. »

Eléazar acquiesça et l'aida à se lever. Carlisle ne le repoussa pas. Il le laissa l'aider à s'allonger sur leur lit. Les mains de son compagnon le déshabillèrent avec douceur et l'aidèrent à se glisser sous la couette. Carlisle se roula en boule. Tout se mélangeait dans son esprit. Des souvenirs lui revenaient en mémoire, des souvenirs de Forks, Edward souriant aux infirmières, Edward qui rejoignait des jeunes femmes lors de sa sortie du service, les rumeurs sur ses nombreuses conquêtes… Cependant, il avait été son premier amant, Edward lui avait offert sa virginité. Cela ne signifiait-il rien ? Edward avait-il seulement voulu assouvir son désir pour lui ? Tenter une nouvelle expérience ? Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues alors qu'il essayait d'atteindre un sommeil, qu'il l'espérait, chasserait la douleur qui l'étreignait.

* * *

Eléazar resta un long moment assit sur le rebord du lit. Il pouvait sentir la détresse de son compagnon, il aurait aimé le prendre dans ses bras, le consoler, essuyer ses larmes, mais il savait que Carlisle le repousserait. Une heure passa avant que la respiration de son amant ne devienne calme, il n'entendait plus ses sanglots, il s'était enfin endormi.

Discrètement, il sortit de leur chambre. Une fois dans le salon, il se servit un verre de scotch avant d'attraper son téléphone portable. Pour être certain que Carlisle ne le surprenne pas, il sortit sur le balcon du salon et referma prudemment la baie vitrée derrière lui. Il chercha dans son répertoire le numéro de son collègue, il était furieux et l'agent Pierce allait entendre parler de lui !

« -Pierce, décrocha son collègue.

-Salut, c'est Denali.

-Denali, que me vaut l'honneur ? Demanda Pierce d'une voix froide, ce n'était un secret pour personne qu'ils ne s'appréciaient pas.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que Masen était à New York ?! Cracha-t-il.

-Masen ? Fit mine de réfléchir son collègue. Tu me parles du Docteur Edward Masen ?

-Oui ! Gronda Eléazar. Quand je t'ai appelé d'Afrique, tu m'as dit qu'il était à Toronto !

-J'ai dit ça ?

-Pierce !

-Oh, tu as cru qu'il exerçait là-bas ? Je suis désolé, il y'était seulement pour quelques jours, pour un congrès je crois… »

D'un geste furieux, Eléazar raccrocha son téléphone tout en maudissant son collègue. Il inspira profondément pour tenter de se calmer, après tout, rien n'était perdu. Carlisle était fragile, il avait vu son regard hésitant, il avait réussi à semer le doute dans son esprit. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à entretenir cette petite flamme et bientôt le Docteur Masen ne serait plus un danger.


	5. Chapter 5

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

* * *

Un immense MERCI pour vos reviews et pour votre soutien ! Merci !

* * *

Pour les anonymes : 

**Catiuski :** Je pense que tu n'as pas terminé d'en vouloir à Eléazar… En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ta review ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Bises. A bientôt !

**Lunaa :** C'est vrai qu'Edward est têtu, mais il a peut-être ses raisons… Merci énormément pour ta review ! A + !

**Nat :** T'inquiète pas, mes tympans vont mieux ! lol. Je suis heureuse que ce chapitre te plaise ! Merci, merci, merci beaucoup pour ta review ! A bientôt !

**Tifolitoi :** Hello, la miss ! Tout d'abord merci pour ta review ! Tu vas avoir droit à un flash-back concernant Edward dans ce chapitre. Comme tu le sais, je suis sadique, lol, et tu trouveras donc les réponses à tes questions dans les prochains chapitre ! A bientôt !

* * *

Sur ce :

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Douloureux souvenirs**

Dès qu'ils furent sortis de l'Hôpital, Edward se dégagea de l'étreinte de son meilleur ami. Sans un mot et d'un pas furieux, il se dirigea vers son appartement. Il avait espéré pendant un instant que Jasper décide de fuir sa mauvaise humeur, mais son ami ne le quitta pas d'une semelle. Ils arrivèrent à son appartement et il soupira en voyant Alice penchée au dessus de sa table base en train d'examiner des croquis. Quand elle les entendit, elle releva la tête et les observa avec attention, surtout lui. Sans un mot, son petit lutin de meilleure amie se leva et le serra fermement dans ses bras.

« -Ca va aller, murmura-t-il d'une voix qu'il espérait sûre.

-Comment ça s'est passé ? Lui demanda la jeune fille soucieuse.

-Ca s'est passé, souffla Edward avant d'aller s'affaler dans un canapé.

-J'ai préparé un petit repas, leur annonça-t-elle pendant que les deux garçons échangeaient un regard horrifié. Je suis désolée, Edward, mais il faut que j'aille faire un saut à la boutique, tu ne m'en veux pas trop ?

-Non, vas-y, assura-t-il en lui adressant un petit sourire.

-Jasper, il suffit de faire réchauffer les plats, je t'ai laissé les instructions sur le bloc note. Je reviens vite, mes amours, déclara la jeune fille en déposant un baiser sur leurs joues.

Edward observa sa meilleure amie quitter précipitamment l'appartement. Il ferma pendant quelques secondes les yeux, s'autorisant à laisser un peu tomber son masque. Il sentit le canapé s'affaisser sur sa gauche, Jasper venait de s'installer près de lui. Il rouvrit les yeux en entendant sa voix.

-Pizza ou chinois ? Proposa son ami.

-J'ai pas faim.

-Il faut quand même tu manges quelque chose, alors ?

-Chinois, murmura-t-il d'une voix lasse, mais cette fois, il ne faudra pas oublier de descendre la poubelle. »

Les deux hommes grimacèrent en se rappelant la scène à laquelle ils avaient eu droit quand Alice s'était rendue compte qu'ils s'étaient débarrassés de son repas, ils avaient cru qu'ils n'en réchapperaient pas en vie. Jasper passa sa commande pendant qu'il allumait la télévision, zappant distraitement entre les diverses chaînes, cherchant plutôt à meubler le silence qui régnait qu'à s'intéresser à un quelconque programme. Jasper s'installa à ses côtés et il fut reconnaissant qu'il ne cherche pas à le faire parler. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, l'interphone sonna. Il se redressa pour attraper son portefeuille, mais Jasper le devança et tout en sortant de l'appartement, il pensa à prendre la poche poubelle où il avait jeté le repas d'Alice.

Son meilleur ami revint rapidement avec leur repas. Le blond avait commandé ses mets préférés, mais il les dédaigna. Jasper l'obligea à manger quelques crevettes et un peu de riz qu'il avala du bout des lèvres. Quand ils eurent terminés leur repas, son ami se leva pour aller leur préparer une tasse de thé pendant qu'il prenait une douche.

Quand il revint dans le salon, Jasper sirotait son thé tout en regardant un reportage sur la guerre de Sécession. Il le rejoignit sur le canapé sans arriver à dissimuler son sourire légèrement moqueur.

« -Y'avait rien d'intéressant, se justifia le blond en baissant le son.

-Tu sais Jasper, j'apprécie que tu me tiennes compagnie, mais je pense qu'Alice et toi devriez rentrer chez vous.

-Hors de question qu'on te laisse seul !

-Je vais bien ! Je t'assure que tout va bien. On s'est expliqué, l'affaire est classée ! Déclara-t-il d'un ton ferme en se levant.

-Et tu veux me faire croire que ces retrouvailles ne te touchent pas ?

-Je n'ai pas dit ça, soupira-t-il en se passant une main lasse dans ses cheveux, mais tu peux comprendre que je n'ai pas envie d'en parler ?

Edward pouvait sentir peser sur lui le regard de Jasper, il ignorait si c'était son ami ou le psy qui l'étudiait, sûrement un peu des deux.

-Ecoute, je pense qu'Alice et toi vous devriez rentrer chez vous, je vais bien et il est temps que vous vous retrouviez un peu seuls.

-Permets-moi d'en douter, murmura le blond en ne le quittant pas des yeux, tu ne resteras pas seul.

-Comme tu veux, souffla-t-il. »

D'une geste las, il se leva et alla dans sa chambre. Une fois qu'il eut enfilé ses vêtements de nuit, un boxer et un tee-shirt, il se glissa dans son lit et éteignit sa lampe de chevet. A peine fut-il englouti par l'obscurité qu'il laissa libre cours à son chagrin. Des larmes inondèrent ses joues alors qu'il se recroquevillait, Edward enfouit son visage dans un oreiller, il ne souhaitait pas que Jasper l'entende.

Edward avait dû prendre sur lui, se rappeler tout le mal que Carlisle lui avait fait pour ne pas tomber dans ses bras. Sa haine avait alimenté son courage, pourtant, une partie non négligeable de son être était prête à avancer, à pardonner. Il ne cessait de repenser au _je t'aime_ que lui avait lancé le médecin. Il avait passé les dernières heures de son service à réfléchir, puis, finalement, Edward avait décidé de lui laisser une chance de s'expliquer. Il était parti à la recherche de son ancien résident quand on l'informa qu'il s'apprêtait à partir.

Edward avait rejoint précipitamment l'accueil avant de se figer. Dire qu'il avait eu mal lorsqu'il avait vu Eléazar était un euphémisme, il s'était alors réfugié derrière un masque de froideur. Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide ? Comment avait-il envisagé ne serait-ce que quelques secondes de croire les paroles de Carlisle ? Jasper l'avait entraîné hors de l'Hôpital avant qu'il ne dise une parole qu'il regretterait. La colère qu'il ressentait pour les deux hommes ravivait des souvenirs qu'il avait tout faits pour oublier.

* * *

_**Flash-back : **_

Edward se sentait affreusement mal, tout son corps le faisait souffrir. Il essaya de bouger, mais il se révéla incapable de faire le moindre geste. Une douleur insupportable envahit ses poumons et sa gorge. Edward tressaillit quand il sentit un tube dans celle-ci, il paniqua lorsqu'il comprit qu'il était intubé ! Il s'agita dans son lit et aussitôt une alarme résonna à ses oreilles. Des mains vinrent se poser sur son corps, son visage, une voix douce et ferme lui intima de rester calme. Rester calme ? Qui pourrait rester calme en se réveillant avec un tube dans la bouche, en n'ayant aucun souvenir et en souffrant le martyr ?

« -Calmez-vous, Edward ! Répéta la voix d'un homme. Pouvez-vous ouvrir les yeux ?

Le jeune homme écouta son conseil et parvint difficilement à soulever ses paupières. Il fut aussitôt aveuglé par la luminosité de la pièce.

-Doucement, souffla l'homme en blouse blanche dont il distinguait difficilement les traits. Ca va mieux ?

Le médecin venait d'abaisser les stores de la chambre, ce qui lui permit de mieux voir le visage bienveillant de l'homme d'une cinquantaine d'années.

-Je vais vous examiner, Edward.

Le jeune homme se laissa faire pendant que le médecin contrôlait ses constantes, il retira le drap et examina ses jambes avant de terminer par son torse.

-Tout va pour le mieux, jeune homme, détendez-vous. Au fait, je suis le Docteur Andrews.

Edward leva péniblement une main pour désigner le respirateur qui se tenait à côté de son lit.

-Je sais que ce n'est pas agréable, mais vous en avez besoin pour respirer, vospoumons ont été abimés suite à votre agression.

Edward fronça les sourcils, une agression ? Il n'en avait pas le souvenir. Le médecin dut se rendre compte de son incompréhension car il s'expliqua.

-Vous avez été agressé alors que vous regagnez votre domicile. Votre agresseur vous attendait dans une ruelle mal éclairée, il vous a poignardé. La police pense que c'est un vol qui a mal tourné étant donné que vous n'aviez plus votre portefeuille et votre montre.

Le jeune homme tenta de réunir ses souvenirs. Comment avait-il pu se faire agresser dans une ruelle alors qu'il rentrait toujours en voiture ? Il n'habitait pas suffisamment près de l'Hôpital de Forks pour ne pas utiliser sa voiture ! Quelque chose clochait dans le récit que le médecin venait de lui donner. C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne le connaissait pas. Il observa un peu mieux la chambre et vit que celle-ci n'avait rien à voir avec celles de l'Hôpital de Forks. Edward tenta d'attirer l'attention du médecin et y parvint, mais comment lui faire comprendre sa question ?

-Attendez, comprit le Docteur Andrews.

Celui-ci coinça un crayon dans sa main et plaça une feuille sous celle-ci. Difficilement, Edward parvint à gribouiller quelques mots que le médecin s'empressa de lire.

-Vous êtes au Saint Nicholas Hospital. Le service de réanimation de Forks n'était pas suffisant pour les soins que votre état requérait.

Alors qu'il allait à nouveau gribouiller sur le bout de papier, le Docteur Andrews lui ôta le crayon ainsi que la feuille.

-Vous avez besoin de repos, Edward, je vous promets de répondre à vos questions, mais pour le moment vous devez surtout reprendre des forces, d'accord ? »

Edward n'aimait pas le ton condescendant qu'avait soudain pris l'homme en blouse blanche, tout comme le fait qu'il fuit son regard. Il était pratiquement sûr que son changement d'attitude était dû à ses questions. Il aurait voulu lui crier qu'il n'avait pas envie de se reposer, qu'il voulait des réponses, mais il en était incapable à cause de ce fichu tube ! Ses sourcils se froncèrent lorsqu'il vit le médecin injecter un produit dans sa perfusion. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'une étrange torpeur l'envahisse et l'entraîne vers les limbes du sommeil.

Le jeune homme rêvait. Il était tendrement blotti dans les bras de son ange blond après qu'ils aient fait l'amour. Il ouvrit les yeux et ne put s'empêcher de contempler le regard de l'homme pour qui son cœur battait depuis le premier jour où il l'avait vu. Edward n'en revenait pas de sa chance, cet homme parfait partageait ses sentiments. Doucement, il passa sa main dans les cheveux blonds, pour une fois en bataille, de son résident. Carlisle remua légèrement sous la caresse avant de venir se blottir contre lui, Edward l'accueillit avec bonheur et referma ses bras autour de son corps.

_Alors qu'il profitait de la douceur et de la chaleur de son amant, une violente douleur envahit sa poitrine. Il ouvrit les yeux et lut la panique dans le regard de Carlisle. Avec horreur, Edward vit les mains couvertes de sang de son résident. Il voulut lui parler, savoir où il était blessé, mais aucun mot ne sortait de sa bouche. Le jeune homme inspira pour tenter de parler, mais l'air vint à manquer, il suffoquait ! La panique l'étreignit lorsqu'il comprit que le sang qui maculait les mains de Carlisle venait de lui ! La douleur qui comprimait son torse devenait insupportable, son sang battait violemment contre ses tempes, il aspirait difficilement de l'air qui brûlait ses poumons. Son regard suivit les mains de son amant qui semblaient effectuer un point de compression sur son torse. Sa peur se décupla quand il vit le poignard figé dans sa poitrine… _

« -Edward ! Réveillez-vous ! Ordonna la voix d'une infirmière. Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar !

Un cauchemar ? Il aurait bien aimé que ça soit le cas. Des souvenirs heureux et douloureux envahissaient sa mémoire, lui arrachant des larmes qui coulèrent sur ses joues sans qu'il ne puisse les dissimuler. Une sonnerie stridente se mit à résonner dans sa chambre, ses poumons devenaient de plus en plus douloureux et malgré le respirateur, il eut l'impression d'étouffer.

-Calmez-vous, murmura l'infirmière en se penchant et en le prenant doucement dans ses bras, ça va aller. Ne les obligez pas à vous donner une nouvelle dose de calmants, je sais que vous pouvez y arriver. Détendez-vous.

Tout en lui parlant, l'infirmière caressa tendrement ses cheveux. Son étreinte le rassura quelque peu, lentement, il se détendit. La sonnerie disparut. L'infirmière adressa quelques mots au médecin qui venait d'entrer précipitamment dans la chambre. Ce dernier acquiesça aux paroles de la femme avant de quitter la chambre en disant qu'il repasserait plus tard.

-Tout va bien se passer, Edward, nous allons prendre soin de vous, je m'appelle Sarah, se présenta-t-elle tout en attrapant un mouchoir à papier pour essuyer ses larmes. Je…

L'infirmière se tut quand une autre personne entra dans la chambre. Edward observa pendant quelques secondes l'homme qui se tenait face à lui. Il était vêtu d'un costume sombre avec une chemise blanche et une cravate bordeaux. L'homme était grand, brun et ses yeux d'un noir profond le fixèrent avec attention. Le regard du nouvel arrivant le fit frémir, on aurait qu'il n'était guère enchanté de le voir éveillé. Sarah se leva aussitôt et le fusilla du regard.

-Vous n'avez rien à faire ici !

-Calmez-vous, Madame Pierce, il faut que je mette certaines choses au clair avec Monsieur Masen.

-Ecoutez, agent Denali, vous n'avez rien à craindre, il est intubé et ne peut pas parler, vous le brieferez plus tard, là, il a besoin de repos.

L'homme allait répliquer, mais Sarah posa son doigt sur la sonnette d'alarme. L'agent Denali eut un soupir excédé, mais tourna les talons.

-Je reviendrai, promit-il avant de poser son regard sur lui, et vous, je vous conseille de ne rien dire ! »

Une fois qu'il fut parti, Edward se détendit quelque peu, cet homme paraissait le détester et il ignorait ce qu'il avait pu faire pour déclencher cette haine. Et puis, il était du FBI ? Qu'est-ce que le FBI lui voulait ? Cela avait forcément un rapport avec son agression, soudain, la panique l'étreignit à nouveau. Sarah fut rapidement à ses côtés. Il serrait frénétiquement sa main, articulant péniblement des sons rendus douloureux par le tube qui l'aidait à respirer. L'infirmière comprit rapidement son besoin de s'exprimer, elle lui donna un crayon et une feuille. Frénétiquement, il écrivit le nom de Carlisle. Pendant que l'infirmière déchiffrait son écriture, il ne put empêcher ses larmes de couler à nouveau. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Etait-il lui aussi blessé ? Etait-il… Etait-il mort ? Imaginer que Carlisle n'était peut-être plus de ce monde lui causa une douleur bien plus grande que celle qu'il ressentait depuis son éveil.

« -Il est vivant.

Une joie incommensurable envahit son être, des larmes de joie glissèrent le long de ses joues. Tendrement, Sarah essuya une nouvelle fois ses larmes. Quand il fut un peu apaisé, ses doigts se crispèrent sur le crayon.

-Je ne peux pas vous répondre, Edward, assura Sarah en lisant les quelques mots, mais je sais qu'il va bien. Ecoutez-moi, personne ne doit savoir ce qui s'est réellement passé cette nuit-là, il en va de votre sécurité et de celle de Carlisle. Je vais faire en sorte que mon mari vienne vous parler, il vaut mieux que vous ayez à faire à lui plutôt qu'à Eléazar. Maintenant, il faut que vous vous reposiez. D'accord ? »

Edward avait légèrement acquiescé. Elle était restée près de lui, tenant sa main jusqu'à ce qu'il sombre dans un sommeil profond.

Lorsqu'il s'était à nouveau réveillé, Sarah lui apprit qu'on était déjà le lendemain matin, il avait pratiquement dormi une journée entière. Le jeune homme se sentait mieux que la veille. Il s'était réveillé pendant que l'infirmière changeait sa perfusion et que l'aide-soignante terminait sa toilette, il se sentit soudain gêné. Sarah rabattit le drap et la couverture sur son corps lorsque le Docteur Andrews les rejoignit. Il l'examina avant de lire les résultats de son dernier bilan. Edward aurait bien aimé y jeter un coup d'œil, mais il n'était pas certain qu'ils le laissent faire.

« -Vos résultats sont excellents, lui confia-t-il. Nous allons vous débarrasser du respirateur, néanmoins, vous resterez sous assistance respiratoire.

Edward acquiesça, heureux de ne plus sentir ce tuyau dans sa gorge.

-Très bien, dit le médecin en enfilant des gants pendant que Sarah apportait un plateau d'extubation. Quand je vous le direz, vous inspirerez pour…

Le jeune homme n'écouta pas les explications du médecin, il savait comment ça se passait ! Il avait lui-même extubé plusieurs patients !

-Vous ne m'écoutez pas, le gronda doucement le médecin, si nous agissons de concert ce sera moins désagréable pour vous, alors, soyez attentif…

Edward interrogea Sarah du regard, ne savaient-ils pas qu'il était médecin ? La jeune femme fronça les sourcils en voyant sa réaction, elle lui tendit le crayon et une feuille de papier.

-Docteur Andrews ! L'interpella-t-elle après avoir lu. Monsieur Masen est lui-même médecin.

-Très bien, alors, ne perdons plus de temps, sourit son confrère.

Le Docteur Andrews s'affaira donc à lui ôter le tube pendant qu'il essayait de se détendre pour faciliter l'extubation. Une fois que cela fut fait, il inspira doucement, réapprenant à son système respiratoire à agir sans assistance. Les premières bouffées lui donnèrent l'impression que son œsophage, ses poumons, ses bronches prenaient feu. Il toussa. Sarah se dépêcha de relever le dossier de son lit pendant que le Docteur Andrews appliquait un masque à oxygène sur son visage.

-Vous garderez ce masque tant que vos poumons ne seront pas suffisamment forts.

-Hum… Que…

-N'essayez pas de parler, c'est trop tôt. Vous avez besoin de reprendre des forces, Edward, dit le médecin en prenant sa main et en s'asseyant sur le rebord du lit, lorsque vous êtes arrivés ici, votre état était critique. Pour être honnête, nous ne pensions pas que vous survivriez. Vous aviez perdu énormément de sang et sans l'acharnement de l'urgentiste vous seriez mort. Votre cœur avait cessé de battre quand ils vous ont trouvé, le médecin a réussi à vous ramener parmi nous. Lors de votre transport à l'Hôpital, vous avez fait un nouvel arrêt cardiaque. Malgré tout, vous avez tenu le coup. Défiant tous nos pronostics, vous avez survécu à l'intervention, mais vous étiez dans le coma.

Edward hocha la tête, écoutant attentivement ses explications avant de désigner du doigt le respirateur.

-La lame a perforé votre poumon, les chirurgiens ont fait leur possible, mais certaines lésions étaient trop importantes, 59% des tissus étaient endommagés. Le respirateur permettait de vous maintenir en vie et aussi de laisser le temps à votre organisme de se reposer et de se soigner. Aujourd'hui, vos lésions ont régressé, elles ne sont plus qu'à 38%. Malheureusement, je ne pense pas que nous puissions obtenir un meilleur résultat.

Edward grimaça en pensant aux retentissements que cela aurait sur sa vie. Pourrait-il toujours exercer ?

-Nous allons tout faire pour vous remettre sur pieds, lui promit le médecin. Nous allons commencer par des tests pour voir si vos arrêts cardiaques, respiratoires ou votre coma n'ont pas eu laissé de séquelles neurologiques. Un kinésithérapeute viendra ensuite vous faire travailler, vos muscles ont fondu et cela prendra un peu de temps avant que vous ne puissiez remarcher.

Le jeune homme sentit une sueur froide couler le long de son échine. Que venait-il de dire ?

-Docteur, souffla Sarah qui avait remarqué sa soudaine pâleur.

-Je suis désolé de vous l'apprendre, Edward, mais cela fait trois mois que vous êtes dans le coma. »

L'angoisse revint l'étreindre et aussitôt le moniteur cardiaque s'emballa. Le médecin et l'infirmière firent leur possible pour l'apaiser, mais le Docteur Andrews attrapa une seringue dont il injecta le produit dans ses veines.

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis que le Docteur Andrews lui avait appris qu'il avait perdu trois mois de sa vie. Ces deux jours avaient été rythmé par les visites du neurologue, du kinésithérapeute et celles de Sarah. Edward était frustré et la colère menaçait de l'envahir, car il voyait bien que personne ne désirait répondre à ses questions, alors, ils l'ignoraient. Il aurait tout donné pour entendre la voix de Carlisle, voir ses parents ou avoir un coup de fil de l'un de ses amis ! Mais, rien… Personne ne venait ou n'appelait, à croire qu'ils l'avaient tous oublié…

Edward en avait assez ! Ne rien savoir, n'avoir aucune nouvelle commençait à le rendre fou ! Avisant le téléphone sur sa table de chevet, il se pencha dangereusement et péniblement pour l'attraper. Lorsqu'il l'eut enfin en main, il faillit pousser un cri de victoire. Cependant, la joie qui l'avait envahie disparut dès qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait pas de tonalité. Sa ligne n'était pas ouverte ! Fou de rage, il jeta le téléphone à travers la pièce. Ce dernier s'écrasa sur le sol au moment où la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrait. Edward se figea en reconnaissant l'agent du FBI. L'homme observa pendant quelques secondes l'appareil qui gisait à ses pieds avant de le ramasser et de le poser sur un fauteuil. Sans un mot, il s'approcha du lit et posa son regard sur lui. Edward frissonna sous son regard qui semblait le transpercer et face au mépris évident qu'il affichait.

« -Je suis l'agent Eléazar Denali, se présenta l'homme en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil qui faisait face à son lit, je suis chargé de la protection de témoins. Mon job est qu'ils vivent en sécurité jusqu'à ce que justice soit rendue, ils retrouvent ensuite leur liberté, ou pour d'autres, ils gardent leur nouvelle identité car leur vie est toujours menacée. Carlisle fait partie de cette deuxième catégorie.

Edward blêmit en entendant la révélation de l'agent. Carlisle était un témoin protégé ? Etait-ce pour cela qu'il s'était fait agressé ?

-Vous êtes intelligent, remarqua Eléazar, je suis sûr que vous avez déjà fait le rapprochement avec ce qui vous est arrivé. Pour votre sécurité, il aurait mieux valu que Carlisle ne vous attire pas dans son lit !

Le jeune homme releva la tête, surpris par le ton cinglant de l'agent qui l'observait maintenant avec colère. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais il avait le sentiment que la colère de l'homme n'avait rien à voir avec le fait qu'il aurait pu mettre en péril la sécurité de Carlisle.

-Où est-il ? Il va bien ? Demanda Edward.

-Cela ne vous regarde pas et il se porte bien mieux sans vous.

-Comment…

Edward ne put terminer sa phrase, l'air dans ses poumons semblait se raréfier et une brûlure lancinante le faisait souffrir.

-Docteur Masen, vous feriez mieux de rester tranquille, lui conseilla l'agent d'un ton faussement préoccupé. Ce que ce cher Carlisle a omis de vous dire c'est que nous sommes ensemble depuis de nombreuses années.

La douleur au niveau de sa poitrine s'amplifia. Cet homme aurait pu lui mentir, raconter n'importe quoi pour le faire fuir, mais pourtant quelque chose dans sa voix ou son attitude lui laissait supposer que c'était vrai.

-Carlisle n'apprécie pas que mon travail m'accapare autant, ajouta Eléazar, du coup, il a tendance à faire de petites incartades, mais jusqu'à présent il n'était jamais allé chercher sur son lieu de travail et encore moins parmi l'un de ses étudiants de quoi satisfaire ses envies.

Edward serra les poings et ferma les yeux pour empêcher ses larmes de couler, il ne voulait pas montrer sa peine, surtout pas à cet homme ! Il ne pouvait pas croire que Carlisle se soit moqué de lui ! Non, ce n'était pas possible, il refusait d'y croire ! Le jeune homme sursauta quand il sentit une main se poser sur la sienne, il rouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard sombre de l'agent du FBI.

-Vous ne me croyez pas ? Pourtant, vous devriez… Vous êtes tout à fait son style, admit l'agent Denali.

Le jeune homme tenta de retirer sa main, mais l'homme le tenait fermement pendant qu'il l'observait sans vergogne, Edward se sentit aussitôt mal à l'aise, mais il n'avait aucun moyen de se soustraire à son regard. Il eut un geste de recul quand l'agent se pencha vers lui.

-Laissez-moi deviner, vous lui avez offert votre virginité, susurra Eléazar à son oreille.

Edward sentit une boule se former dans son estomac, une plainte s'échappa de ses lèvres pourtant closes. Comment pouvait-il le savoir ? A moins que…

-Carlisle a toujours eu un faible pour les jeunes vierges, chuchota l'homme à son oreille, et oui, Docteur Masen, vous n'êtes pas le premier à lui tenir chaud pendant mon absence.

Le jeune homme mordit violemment sa lèvre inférieure pour retenir un hurlement de douleur. Ses larmes coulaient librement sur ses joues, sa respiration devenait difficile, laborieuse. Ses poumons étaient en feu, mais cette douleur était supportable par rapport à celle qui faisait saigner son cœur.

-Un conseil : Docteur Masen, oubliez-le comme lui vous a déjà oublié. »

Sur ces mots, l'homme sortit de sa chambre au moment où le Docteur Andrews et une infirmière entraient, alertés par l'alarme des moniteurs qui surveillaient ses signes vitaux. Edward peinait de plus en plus à respirer, le médecin lui demanda de se calmer tout en le menaçant de le remettre sous respirateur s'il ne lui obéissait pas, mais cela n'eut aucun effet. Finalement, le Docteur Andrews lui administra un sédatif. Alors qu'il sombrait dans les ténèbres, ses lèvres remuaient inlassablement, répétant toujours le même prénom…

Edward se souvenait peu des jours qui suivirent, une mauvaise nouvelle n'arrivant jamais seule, le Docteur Andrews lui annonça qu'il était désormais seul, ses parents n'étaient plus de ce monde. Le jeune homme était tombé dans une profonde déprime, refusant de faire les exercices de rééducation, ne s'intéressant à rien du tout. Cependant, Sarah ne le laissa pas tomber. Par un heureux hasard, son mari travaillait pour le FBI et était chargé de garder un œil sur lui. L'agent Pierce lui confirma les propos de l'agent Denali, du moins ceux qui concernaient le côté officiel de l'affaire, Carlisle était bien parti sans prendre de ses nouvelles.

Le jeune homme ne se serait sans doute jamais relevé si le couple Pierce ne l'avait pas pris sous son aile. A chaque séance de rééducation, l'un des deux était présent, surveillant ses progrès, l'encourageant quand il sombrait dans la déprime. A sa sortie de l'Hôpital, et face à l'insistance du couple, il s'installa chez eux. Edward y resta trois mois, le temps d'être aussi bien remis qu'il pouvait l'être, puis, il reprit son internat. Il avait terminé ses études au Saint Nicholas Hospital, il ne souhaitait pas retourner à Forks, il y avait trop de mauvais souvenirs. Dès que sa décision fut prise, il se concentra uniquement sur ses études et son internant, il réussit même à rattraper son retard et à devenir l'un des meilleurs étudiants de sa promotion.

Une fois son diplôme obtenu, il avait été contacté par le Docteur Seymour qui lui avait déjà fait part de son désir de l'embaucher. Cet ainsi qu'il arriva à New-York, seul, sans famille, sans amis, vivant dans son immense appartement qui surplombait Central Park.

Les premiers temps, Sarah et Mark ne purent ne lui cachèrent pas leur inquiétude, ses amis étaient prêts à débarquer pour le ramener chez eux, mais Edward refusa, quelque chose le retenait au Memorial Hospital, il ignorait quoi, mais il savait qu'il ne devait surtout pas partir. En plaisantant, Sarah lui avait dit que s'il avait ce sentiment c'était qu'effectivement quelque chose de bien allait arriver. Deux jours plus tard, il soignait la cheville d'un petit lutin qui pleurait sa défunte Louboutin…

**Fin du flash-back**

* * *

Edward sursauta en sentant une main douce essuyer ses larmes. Des bras fermes entourèrent son corps et il se retrouva blotti contre un torse, il reconnut sans mal le parfum de Jasper. Ce dernier fredonna une douce mélodie tout en le berçant. Son ami le serra contre lui jusqu'à ce que, vaincu par sa peine, il s'endorme.

* * *

Jasper avait patienté dans le salon de son meilleur ami, fixant avec inquiétude la porte de sa chambre, hésitant à le rejoindre. Edward se renfermait parfois sur lui-même, comme ce soir, et en général, il valait mieux le laisser seul pour qu'il puisse évacuer son chagrin. Il se réinstalla dans le canapé, zappant sur les différentes chaînes télé, baissant régulièrement le son du téléviseur pour écouter les sanglots étouffés que son ami dissimulait mal.

Plusieurs fois, il s'était relevé, bien décidé à aller lui apporter un peu de réconfort, mais à chaque fois, il s'était ravisé. Même si cela était dur, il devait le laisser évacuer son chagrin. Jasper finit par s'asseoir près de la porte de la chambre d'Edward, collant son dos contre celle-ci, attendant impatiemment le moment où il pourrait intervenir.

A chaque sanglot, son cœur se serrait, lui rappelant à quel point il était impuissant quand soudain les pleurs de son ami s'espacèrent. Doucement, il ouvrit la porte et entra dans la chambre. Jasper s'allongea près d'Edward et après avoir essuyé ses larmes, il le prit dans ses bras. Tout en berçant son ami, il fredonna une berceuse. Lentement, Edward se détendit. Il était épuisé. Son meilleur ami ne tarda pas à s'endormir. A son tour, Jasper ferma les yeux, la tête enfouie dans les cheveux de son ami, il se laissa bercer par sa respiration régulière. Jasper s'endormit.

Le jour se levait lorsque Jasper s'éveilla. Il raffermit son étreinte sur le corps blottit contre le sien. Il inspira profondément, se laissant enivrer par la douce odeur de cannelle alliée à une senteur plus virile qui émanait de lui. Inconsciemment, Jasper raffermit sa prise autour du corps d'Edward, entremêlant leurs jambes, rapprochant leurs corps. Sa main caressa doucement le dos de son ami qui laissa échapper un petit gémissement de satisfaction. En entendant ce son, Jasper eut l'impression que tout son être prenait feu.

Jazz inspira profondément, cherchant à apaiser le trouble qui l'avait gagné. S'il avait été raisonnable, il se serait dégagé de l'étreinte de son meilleur ami, il serait sorti de ce lit, de cette chambre… Mais il n'en avait pas la force et puis il se sentait tellement bien. Non, il ne pouvait pas s'éloigner alors qu'il pouvait enfin le garder près de lui…

Jasper avait toujours été troublé par son meilleur ami. La première fois où ils avaient été présentés, une décharge avait parcouru son corps lorsque leurs mains s'étaient touchées. Edward lui avait souri et son cœur s'était emballé, cependant, le jeune homme ne lui accordait qu'un intérêt poli jusqu'au jour où il l'avait invité à sortir, Jazz avait faillit sauter de joie. Le jeune médecin l'attirait, ça, il en était certain, mais il avait l'impression qu'il pourrait y avoir plus et si c'était le cas, était-il prêt à avoir une histoire avec un homme ?

Il avait déjà eu quelques aventures, mais cela n'était que des histoires d'une nuit. Les relations avec les hommes étaient plaisantes, cependant, il appréciait plus celles avec les femmes et il se voyait terminer ses joues avec l'une d'entre elles. Néanmoins, le Docteur Edward Masen mettait à mal ses résolutions, il lui avait suffi de le voir pour être sous son charme. Il n'avait jamais cru au coup de foudre et en quelques secondes il avait été foudroyé par un regard émeraude.

Cependant, Jasper avait rapidement déchanté lorsqu'il avait vu un petit bout de femme brune les rejoindre. Edward lui avait présenté son amie et cette dernière lui avait souri avant de les entraîner vers le restaurant où ils avaient réservé. Jasper s'était demandé si ces deux-là étaient en couple, mais il avait été rassuré quand Alice avait fait remarquer à Edward à quel point leur serveur semblait le trouver à son goût. Le blond avait aussitôt lancé un regard noir au jeune homme qui repartit aussitôt après les avoir servi. Ainsi, Edward préférait les hommes, intéressant…

Les jours, les semaines passèrent et toutes ses subtiles tentatives se soldèrent par des échecs. Edward ne semblait le voir que comme un ami et paradoxalement, Alice lui rendait fréquemment visite et ils commencèrent à sortir sans Edward. Au début, les attentions de la jeune femme l'avaient gêné, puis, il avait apprécié sa douceur, sa vivacité, sa bonne humeur contagieuse.

En peu de temps, il se retrouva tiraillé entre ces deux êtres qui comptaient énormément pour lui. Lentement, il s'était rapproché d'Alice. Leurs soirées à deux devinrent fréquentes, renforçant le sentiment qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Sans qu'il ne s'en rendre réellement compte, il était tombé amoureux du petit lutin, oubliant ses premiers émois pour le bel homme aux cheveux cuivrés.

Au bout de trois ans de relation, il eut envie de plus. Jasper avait organisé une soirée romantique avec l'aide d'Edward durant laquelle il avait demandé à Alice de l'épouser. Pour sa plus grande joie, elle avait accepté. Malheureusement, depuis ce jour, ses vieux démons étaient revenus le hanter, peut-être ne les avait-il pas enfouis assez profondément ?

Jasper serra les dents quand il sentit Edward bouger contre lui, se calant un peu plus dans son étreinte. Une partie de son anatomie commença à s'éveiller au contact du corps de son ami. Jazz serra les dents, se répétant une nouvelle fois qu'il devait quitter se lit avant de se faire surprendre par son meilleur ami dans cette position compromettante !

Pourtant, il ne bougea pas. Au contraire, il enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux en désordre, sa main glissa doucement sous le tee-shirt d'Edward, effleurant sa peau douce qu'il avait toujours rêvé de toucher. Le feu qui couvait dans ses reins s'embrasa à ce contact. Dans un mouvement inconscient, Edward releva légèrement la tête, ses lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres des siennes. Jasper déglutit péniblement. Non, il n'avait pas le droit !

Ses résolutions disparurent quand il sentit le souffle chaud de son ami caresser ses lèvres. Jazz se pencha, ses lèvres effleurèrent enfin celles d'Edward. Elles étaient aussi douces et désirables qu'il les avait imaginées. Tout à coup, Jasper se figea lorsqu'il entendit un hoquet de stupeur. Il se tourna vers la porte de la chambre qui était entrouverte et croisa le regard horrifié d'Alice. Sa compagne s'enfuit. Jasper voulut se lancer à sa poursuite, mais le corps d'Edward l'en empêcha. Délicatement, il quitta l'étreinte du jeune homme et sortit du lit.

« -Alice ! S'écria-t-il lorsqu'il vit l'appartement vide.

Tout en enfilant ses chaussures, Jasper se précipita vers la porte d'entrée. Il devait la rattraper, il devait s'excuser, lui expliquer ! Alors qu'il allait sortir, il l'aperçut sur le balcon. Elle lui tournait le dos, ses mains agrippaient fermement la rambarde en fer.

-Alice, murmura Jazz en s'approchant doucement, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, je…

-Non ! Le coupa-t-elle sans se retourner. Tu savais très bien ce que tu faisais ! Crois-tu que je n'ai pas vu comment tu le regardais ? »

Jasper sentit la chaleur quitter son corps. Il dut se raccrocher à la balancelle qui se tenait près de lui. Il avait mal, mais par-dessus tout, c'était la souffrance qui émanait d'Alice qui le touchait le plus. Comment avait-il pu la blesser de la sorte ? Quel genre de monstre était-il ? Il se laissa tomber sur le sol, ses mains se crispèrent dans ses cheveux. Un sanglot lui échappa quand il comprit qu'il avait tout détruit, tout perdu que ce soit Alice ou Edward car le jeune homme ne lui pardonnerait jamais d'avoir fait souffrir son amie. Jasper sursauta quand il sentit une main tendre caresser ses cheveux.

« -Je sais que tu m'aimes, murmura Alice en s'agenouillant face à lui, mais je sais aussi que tu ressens quelque chose pour lui et il est hors de question que je t'épouse tant que tu ne sais pas ce que c'est.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas l'épouser ? »

Autant Alice que lui sursautèrent en entendant la voix d'Edward, comme un seul homme, ils se tournèrent vers leur ami qui les observait d'un œil encore endormi. Jasper sentit son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine, la peur nouait son ventre alors qu'il se demandait ce qu'Edward avait bien pu entendre ?


	6. Chapter 6

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

Un immense MERCI pour vos reviews et pour votre soutien ! Merci !

* * *

Pour les anonymes : 

**Lunaa :** Pour leur défense, Edward sortait du coma, et Carlisle est paumé depuis 5 ans, bon je sais, ils ont vraiment besoin de parler, mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit dans cet état d'esprit, ils vont d'abord devoir dépasser leur colère et etc… Jasper commence à céder et c'est pas fini… lol. En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ta review ! ^_^ Bonne journée et à bientôt !

**Tifolitoi : **Désolée pour l'attente, mais plus c'est long, plus c'est bon, non ? Ok, elle est nulle celle là, désolée… Crois-moi, il peut y avoir pire qu'Eléazar… Ou peut-être pas, tout dépend du point de vue. La principale conséquence de ses poumons endommagés sont les problèmes respiratoires qu'Edward a. Concernant Jasper, c'est clair qu'Edward est le seul à n'avoir rien remarqué, mdr. Pour le reste de tes questions, tu auras les réponses dans les prochains chapitres. En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Elle me fait toujours super plaisir ! A bientôt !

**Nat :** Je pense que beaucoup de monde est d'accord avec toi qu'Eléazar est un connard ! lol. Jasper entrera dans l'équation dans quelques temps… Merci énormément pour ta review ! A + !

Sur ce :

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Cat Island**

Tout en sortant de la salle de consultation, Carlisle ne put réprimer un soupir. Les consultations s'enchaînaient, les patients défilaient devant lui, présentant des symptômes plus ou moins inquiétants. D'ailleurs, il allait avoir besoin d'un avis psy pour la fillette qu'il venait de voir, il n'aimait pas du tout la manière dans la mère observait l'enfant. Carlisle se dirigea vers l'accueil pour consulter le planning. Génial, le Docteur Whitlock était le psychiatre qui travaillait avec eux aujourd'hui ! Ses relations avec le blond étaient plus que difficiles, leurs échanges étaient toujours très brefs, par contre, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se lancer des regards peu amènes. D'ailleurs, il ne comprenait pas l'hostilité de Jasper, après tout, son petit-ami s'était seulement amusé avec lui ? Cette pensée lui arracha un rire amer alors qu'il composait le numéro de portable du blond. Il raccrocha lorsqu'il tomba sur sa messagerie. Où donc était-il ?

« -Helen, auriez-vous vu le Docteur Whitlock ? Demanda-t-il à une infirmière.

-Je l'ai aperçu dans la salle de repos il y a quelques minutes, le renseigna Helen.

Il la remercia avant de prendre la direction indiquée tout en se demandant pourquoi ce satané psy ne répondait pas étant donné qu'il n'était pas occupé. Carlisle poussa la porte de la salle de repos et se figea sur le seuil de celle-ci. Il avait la réponse à sa question… Le blond enlaçait tendrement Edward tout en lui caressant le dos.

-Hum ! Hum !

Les deux jeunes gens se séparèrent dès qu'ils entendirent le son de sa voix. Edward l'ignora et alla se servir une tasse de café, Jasper, lui, le fusilla du regard, apparemment, il n'avait pas apprécié d'être interrompu. Carlisle serra les poings en se disant qu'à sa place, il aurait agi de même.

-Vous désirez ? Lui lança le psy.

-J'aimerais que vous voyiez une jeune patiente, elle est en salle 5. Sa mère l'a amené suite à une chute, elle présente des contusions et une fracture du bras. Je pense que ces dernières ne résultent pas d'un simple accident.

-Vous pensez que la mère la frappe ? Interrogea Jasper avec intérêt.

-Son comportement est étrange et elle est sur ses gardes. La petite a peur d'elle, ça se voit.

-J'y vais. La mère est avec elle ?

-Oui, mais j'ai demandé à Tao de l'entraîner à l'extérieur pour remplir des papiers dès que vous arriveriez.

-Vous avez bien fait, acquiesça Jasper avant de se tourner vers Edward, on terminera tout à l'heure ?

Edward lui sourit et hocha la tête avant d'avaler une gorgée de café. Les deux jeunes gens échangèrent un regard complice avant que Jasper ne s'apprête à sortir. Carlisle le stoppa avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce.

-Docteur Whitlock, j'apprécierais que vous soyez disponible lorsque vous êtes de garde aux urgences. Il me semble que c'est la moindre des choses de répondre au téléphone surtout quand vous n'êtes pas occupé ! Je vous demanderais donc de rester concentré sur votre travail, si cela est trop difficile ou si vous trouvez qu'il y a trop de distractions ici, dit Carlisle tout en désignant Edward du regard, je me ferais un plaisir de discuter avec votre supérieur pour qu'il vous soulage des consultations dans mon service. C'est clair ?

-Très clair, Docteur Cullen, acquiesça le blond en serrant les dents.

Jasper sortit sans ajouter un mot, même s'il semblait prêt à lui dire ses 4 vérités. Carlisle observa la porte se refermer sur le blond et il inspira profondément pour se calmer. Depuis quand passait-il ses nerfs sur ses collègues ?

-Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ?

La voix sèche et réprobatrice d'Edward le fit sursauter. Il se tourna vers son ancien interne qui l'observait avec colère, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Carlisle dut s'obliger à détourner le regard, Edward était toujours aussi magnifique lorsqu'il était hors de lui.

-Je ne joue pas Docteur Masen, répliqua-t-il d'une voix ferme, je dirige un service ! D'ailleurs, n'êtes-vous pas censé être en vacances ?

-C'est exact, Docteur Cullen, je suis juste passé prendre quelques affaires et pour votre information, Jasper ne tire pas au flanc dans votre service ! Vous savez qu'il vient de passer deux heures à convaincre un vieil homme que la vie valait encore la peine d'être vécue ? Alors, je pense, Monsieur, que vous devriez descendre de votre piédestal et regarder tout le travail qu'accomplissent vos petites gens !

-Ne me parle pas sur ce ton !

-Tu me tutoie maintenant ? Railla Edward. Je te parlerai sur le ton que je veux ! Et je te préviens, cesse immédiatement ton petit jeu avec Jasper, je ne sais pas ce que tu lui reproches, mais il fait un excellent boulot et tu n'as aucune raison d'être toujours sur son dos ! Sur ce : à dans une semaine ! »

Sans plus attendre, Edward avait quitté la salle de repos, claquant derrière lui la porte. Carlisle sursauta. Il savait que son ancien interne n'avait pas tort, il était toujours sur le dos du Docteur Whitlock et ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Il n'avait aucune raison de mettre en cause le professionnalisme du psychiatre, non, la seule chose qu'il lui reprochait était d'être proche d'Edward.

Malgré le fait que le jeune homme se soit moqué de lui, Carlisle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être jaloux en voyant la complicité qui unissait ces deux là. Tout en pestant contre lui-même, il sortit de la salle de repos pour reprendre ses consultations. Alors qu'il atteignait le bureau des infirmières, Helen lui désigna un bouquet de fleurs qui venait d'être livré. Carlisle attrapa la carte qu'il lut rapidement avant de jeter le bouquet ainsi que le petit mot dans la poubelle. Ca aussi, il commençait à en avoir assez ! Depuis quand Eléazar lui envoyait-il des fleurs ? Son compagnon était en train de virer plus fleur bleue que les princesses de Disney et ça lui donnait la nausée ! Il allait devoir lui parler. Tout en prenant le dossier d'un patient, il se dirigea vers une salle d'examen.

* * *

Edward était furieux après Carlisle ! De quel droit parlait-il de la sorte à Jasper ? Mais pour qui se prenait-il ? Bon, d'accord, il était le Chef du service des urgences, mais jamais encore il ne l'avait vu passer ses nerfs sur un subordonné et encore moins quand ce dernier n'avait commis aucune erreur ! Edward ne le reconnaissait pas. Durant son internat, Edward lui en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs et jamais Carlisle n'avait perdu son sang froid, même si parfois il aurait mérité d'être remis à sa place. Décidément, il n'avait jamais su lire en Carlisle Cullen !

Tout en passant une main lasse dans ses cheveux, il gagna le bureau des infirmières pour les saluer et laisser un message à Jasper. A peine y-arrivait-il qu'il vit Carlisle jeter un magnifique bouquet de roses rouges à la poubelle. Le Chef des urgences paraissait agacé et il prit quelques minutes pour se calmer avant de rejoindre une salle d'examen. Edward rejoignit les infirmières qui lui adressèrent un sourire radieux.

« -Vous n'êtes pas encore parti en vacances, Docteur Darling, je croyais que vous alliez vous prélasser au soleil ?

-C'est exact, Helen, mais j'avais deux ou trois choses à régler avant de partir. J'aurais un service à vous demander, pourriez-vous remettre un mot de ma part à Jasper ? Je ne peux pas l'attendre plus longtemps j'ai un rendez-vous.

-Bien sûr, accepta Jenny.

Edward leur sourit et attrapa une feuille vierge dans le bac de l'imprimante, il tâtonna ensuite les poches de sa veste.

-Vous n'auriez pas un stylo, s'il-vous-plaît ?

Les deux infirmières lui sourirent et se tournèrent pour attraper un stylo sur le bureau qui se trouvait derrière elles. Edward se baissa rapidement, saisit la carte que Carlisle avait jeté et la fourra dans la poche de son jean.

-Merci, dit-il à Helen qui lui tendait un crayon. »

Edward griffonna rapidement un mot à son ami, le prévenant qu'il était disponible sur son portable et qu'il pouvait passer le voir avant 18 heures car son vol décollait à 20 heures. Il remit le message à Helen et Jenny, il les salua et partit tout en leur promettant de leur envoyer une carte postale.

Une fois hors de l'Hôpital, le jeune médecin marcha un moment dans Central Park avant de se rendre dans un restaurant et de commander un menu à emporter. Une fois qu'il eut sa commande, il reprit sa déambulation dans les rues de New York avant de s'arrêter devant un magasin de vêtements. Il entra et salua les vendeuses avant de se rendre dans l'arrière boutique. Edward frappa à la porte d'un bureau et attendit qu'on l'invite à entrer.

« -Le déjeuner de Mademoiselle Brandon est servi ! Lança-t-il alors que son amie relevait la tête de sur ses planches à dessin pour lui sourire.

-Tu es mon sauveur, je meurs de faim !

-Alors, viens par là, petit lutin.

Ils s'installèrent dans un coin du bureau qu'Alice avait aménagé en salon. Edward s'assit confortablement sur le canapé pendant que son amie déballait la nourriture qu'il avait achetée chez le traiteur. Ils mangèrent en discutant de tout et de rien. Ils étaient arrivés au dessert lorsqu'Edward aborda un sujet qui le travaillait depuis qu'il avait surpris une conversation entre ses deux amis.

-Comment ça va avec Jasper ? Lui demanda-t-il en plongeant son regard dans celui de son amie.

-Tout va bien. Pourquoi cette question ?

-Vous me prenez pour un idiot ou quoi ? S'exclama-t-il. Malgré le fait que vous ayez démenti, je sais ce que j'ai entendu sur ma terrasse il y a quelques semaines !

-Edward, je t'assure que tout va bien.

-Je ne te crois pas, répliqua le médecin.

-On est… C'est juste que faire le grand saut c'est un peu angoissant, c'est normal d'avoir des craintes, non ?

-Oui, sauf que j'ai l'impression qu'il y a plus que ça. Ali, tu me le dirais si Jasper n'était pas sûr de lui ?

-Je… Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Balbutia le petit lutin.

Edward se figea. Bien qu'elle ait fait son possible pour rester stoïque, le regard d'Alice s'était voilé. Ainsi, il avait vu juste, il aurait tant aimé se tromper.

-Jasper est encore plus nerveux que toi, confia-t-il, dès que j'aborde le sujet de votre mariage, il change de sujet ou prend littéralement la fuite. Que se passe-t-il Alice ? Je peux peut-être vous aider ?

Le médecin fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il entendit le petit rire amer d'Alice, cette dernière s'empressa de dissimuler son ricanement dans une quinte de toux, mais là encore, il n'était pas dupe.

-Je ne peux pas croire qu'il ne soit pas sûr de ses sentiments, il t'aime comme un dingue, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure ! Vous vous aimez et je suis sûr que vous pouvez surmonter ce qui vous arrive.

-Je ne sais pas, soupira Alice avant de se lever et de faire quelques pas pour regarder par la fenêtre, je sais que Jasper m'aime et je l'aime aussi, mais il y a quelqu'un d'autre.

-Quoi ? Non, je ne peux pas croire qu'il te trompe ! Je… Je vais lui casser sa petite gueule de…

-Calme-toi, Edward, il ne me trompe pas, du moins, pas physiquement.

-Alors là, je suis paumé, avoua-t-il.

-Jasper désire quelqu'un d'autre.

-Oh.

-Oui, comme tu dis. Le seul problème c'est que je me demande s'il n'y a pas plus que du désir.

-Effectivement, c'est un problème. Tu sais si le désir qu'il éprouve pour cette fille est partagé ?

-Je ne sais pas, je ne pense pas. Tu sais, j'avais pensé à la solution Daniel.

Edward fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas de suite où son amie voulait en venir, puis, il se rappela du fameux Daniel. Alice et Jasper étaient au tout début de leur relation qui était à cette époque assez chaotique. Alors qu'ils étaient dans un bar, un homme avait dragué Alice et il avait bien vu que son amie n'était pas insensible à ses charmes. Daniel lui avait laissé son numéro de téléphone et Alice s'était torturée pendant des jours pour savoir si elle allait l'appeler ou non. Cet homme avait éveillé quelque chose en elle, quelque chose de primaire et de bestial qui ne ressemblait en rien à l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour Jasper. Elle avait craqué, cela n'avait duré que l'espace d'une nuit. Elle était ensuite revenue vers Jasper plus amoureuse que jamais.

-Je ne pense pas que soit une bonne idée, il y avait une certaine alchimie entre Daniel et toi et apparemment ce n'est pas le cas entre Jasper et cette fille. Par ailleurs, vous n'étiez pas vraiment ensemble à l'époque alors que là vous êtes sur le point de vous marier. Il me semble que les conséquences seraient beaucoup plus graves.

-Mais que dois-je faire ? S'écria Alice. L'épouser tout en sachant qu'il m'aime et me désire, mais qu'il y a aussi cette autre personne qui l'attire ? Ou le quitter et me morfondre pendant le restant de mes jours de ne pas avoir épousé l'amour de ma vie ?

-Je suis désolé, j'aimerais avoir la réponse à tes questions, assura Edward qui se leva pour l'étreindre, je n'aime pas te voir souffrir, Ali. Ecoute, je vais annuler mes vacances et rester auprès de toi.

-Non, il faut que tu partes, tu as besoin de changer d'air et de prendre un peu soin de toi. Regarde-toi, tu as perdu combien de kilos depuis que tu l'as revu ? Et ces poches sous tes yeux !

-Hey, je croyais qu'on parlait de toi ! Laisse-moi me dépatouiller avec mes problèmes, pour le moment, je veux être là pour toi et t'aider. Dis, tu connaîtrais pas son adresse ?

-L'adresse de qui ?

-De la fille. On pourrait aller lui offrir un relooking et la rendre hideuse, comme ça plus de problème !

Edward sentit son cœur se réchauffer quand un sourire se dessina sur le visage d'Alice, sa meilleure amie caressa tendrement sa joue sans le quitter du regard.

-Je pense que même avec des haillons, elle serait magnifique.

-Ok, laisse-moi quelques minutes, je vais trouver autre chose.

-Tu réfléchiras à tout ça en préparant ta valise. Il est temps que tu y ailles.

-Tu es sûre ? Je peux très bien passer mes vacances allongé sur le transat de ma terrasse.

-Fiche le camp, Masen, et n'oublie pas de m'envoyer une carte et de me rapporter un cadeau !

-Alice !

-Ca va aller. S'il faut quand tu reviendras, le problème sera résolu.

-Ok, mais n'hésite pas à m'appeler. Et n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit, le plan Daniel est une mauvaise idée !

-Dehors et amuse-toi bien ! Déclara son amie qui semblait décidée à ne pas écouter son conseil. »

Edward la serra tendrement dans ses bras pendant qu'elle déposait des baisers sonores sur ses joues. Une fois qu'il fut à l'extérieur, il se dépêcha de rentrer. Tout en terminant ses valises, il ne cessait de repenser à la conversation qu'il avait eue avec son petit lutin. Il avait encore du mal à imaginer que Jasper puisse penser à une autre, surtout qu'il était flagrant qu'il aimait Alice ! Il en était là de ses réflexions lorsqu'on sonna à sa porte. Il se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir et tomba nez à nez avec Jasper.

« -Entre, l'invita-t-il. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

-Non, merci, je sais que tu es pressé. Je suis juste passé te souhaiter un bon voyage et te donner ceci.

Edward haussa les sourcils lorsqu'il vit le cadeau que lui tendit son ami. Il le prit tout en l'interrogeant du regard.

-C'est de la part d'Alice, je suis passé à la boutique en venant, elle a complètement oublié de te le donner quand tu es passé.

-Et bien, tu la remercieras, dit-il en tirant sur le nœud.

-Non ! L'arrêta Jasper. Tu ne dois l'ouvrir qu'une fois sur place. Elle a bien précisé que tu devais l'utiliser et le lui ramener pour qu'elle contrôle, elle a aussi dit que sa colère serait terrible si jamais tu ne suivais pas ses consignes.

-Tu as une idée de ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-il en observant le paquet carré.

-Aucune idée, mais tu la connais, ça peut être tout et n'importe quoi. Bon, je vais te laisser.

-Jasper ?

-Oui.

-Tu veux bien m'accompagner à l'aéroport, enfin, si tu n'as rien de prévu ?

-Non, sourit son ami dont les yeux pétillèrent, et puis, Alice est encore coincée à la boutique pendant plusieurs heures. »

Edward lui rendit son sourire et alla dans sa chambre. Il posa le cadeau d'Alice dans sa valise et ferma celle-ci. Après avoir fait un dernier tour dans son appartement, ils rejoignirent le taxi qui les attendait. Durant le trajet, Edward ne cessait de se demander comment questionner discrètement Jasper. Malheureusement, le taxi arriva rapidement à destination, cependant, il fut surpris et heureux que Jasper décide de lui tenir compagnie jusqu'à ce qu'il embarque.

« -Tu ne devineras jamais qui s'est excusé pour son comportement et m'a félicité pour mon travail ?

-Carlisle ? S'étonna Edward.

-Oui, j'ai failli faire une syncope, plaisanta Jasper.

-Je te l'avais bien dit, déclara-t-il, Carlisle est quelqu'un de juste.

-Dis celui qui s'est fait baiser par ce salaud ! Lâcha Jasper avant de poser sa main sur sa bouche en affichant un air navré. Je suis désolé, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, pardon, Edward, je…

-Non, c'est rien, tu as raison, il m'a baisé dans tous les sens du terme ! Répéta-t-il avec cynisme. Il éprouvait du désir pour moi et il a obtenu ce qu'il voulait sans se soucier du mal qu'il pouvait faire. Comme quoi, il n'y a rien de bon à céder au désir…

-Ce n'est pas toujours une mauvaise chose, répliqua Jasper.

-Quand ça ne concerne que toi, je suis d'accord, mais pas lorsque tu t'apprêtes à partager la vie de quelqu'un.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Interrogea Jazz en plongeant son regard acéré dans le sien.

-Carlisle était déjà en couple à l'époque. Non seulement, il m'a fait du mal, mais il a aussi blessé son compagnon.

-Après la manière dont Eléazar s'est comporté avec toi, je ne pensais pas que tu prendrais sa défense, murmura Jasper.

Edward détourna la tête en sentant peser sur lui le regard de son ami, il ne devait surtout pas le regarder car sinon Jasper comprendrait qu'il mentait et il se demanderait aussitôt pourquoi ils avaient cette conversation.

-Bref, soupira Edward, ce qui est fait est fait, mais je maintiens qu'il ne faut pas céder à la tentation, sinon, on risque de perdre bien plus qu'on ne l'imagine. En tout cas, je suis heureux que Carlisle se soit excusé. Et tu sais, malgré ce qui s'est passé entre nous, je dois reconnaître qu'il est sûrement l'un des meilleurs dans notre profession. Il n'a pas mon respect en tant qu'homme, mais en tant que médecin.

-Tu…

-Les voyageurs en partance pour Cat Island, Bahamas, sont priés de se présenter porte 17. Embarquement immédiat.

-Bon, c'est mon vol, l'informa Edward en se levant.

-Prends soin de toi, lui demanda Jasper en le serrant dans ses bras, et repose-toi bien.

-Merci, veille bien sur Alice pendant mon absence et trouvez un peu de temps dans vos emplois du temps de ministres pour passer un peu de temps ensemble.

-Promis. Essaie de t'amuser. »

Ils s'étreignirent une dernière fois avant qu'il ne se dirige vers la porte d'embarquement. Il donna son billet à l'hôtesse de l'air. Il fit un dernier signe à son ami avant de se mêler aux autres passagers. Une fois installé en classe affaire, il laissa son regard errer par le hublot. Il espérait que Jasper réfléchirait et qu'il prendrait la bonne décision, il ne voulait pas voir ses deux amis souffrir. Alors qu'il allait éteindre son portable, il vit qu'il avait un message de sa meilleure amie, celle-ci lui ordonnait de ne plus penser à leur conversation et de profiter à fond de ses vacances.

* * *

Carlisle était en train d'éteindre son ordinateur lorsqu'on toqua à la porte de son bureau. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre tout en se demandant qui pouvait lui rendre visite à cette heure tardive, surtout qu'il avait terminé son service depuis plus de trois heures. Il sourit au Docteur Seymour qui entrait dans son bureau.

« -Vous n'êtes pas encore parti ? Lui demanda-t-il.

-Non, j'avais de la paperasse en retard, mais je ne suis apparemment pas le seul à hanter les couloirs, plaisanta Carlisle en l'invitant à s'asseoir.

-Exact. Alors, comment ça se passe aux urgences ?

-Bien, je pense, mais j'imagine que vous avez du avoir des échos ?

-Effectivement et tout le monde est aux anges, vous avez conquis vos confrères et le personnel médical. Cependant, il semblerait que vous ayez quelques difficultés avec Edward et Jasper ?

-Ont-ils dit quelque chose ?

-Auraient-ils une raison de se plaindre ?

-Sûrement, je n'ai pas été tendre avec eux. J'ai discuté avec Jasper, j'espère que cela nous permettra de passer à autre chose.

-Et Edward ?

-Edward a été mon étudiant, soupira Carlisle en priant pour que ses émotions ne se lisent pas sur son visage, il était déjà promis à un grand avenir et je suis heureux de voir que je ne me suis pas trompé.

-Je sais qu'Edward et vous ne ferez jamais rien qui empiètera sur la qualité de votre travail ici, pardonnez-moi, j'ai toujours été un utopiste qui rêve de voir une équipe unie. Enfin, si je suis venu vous importuner à une heure aussi tardive c'est que j'ai un service à vous demander.

-Que puis-je faire pour vous, Georges ?

-Avez-vous entendu parler du Colloque sur les nouvelles chirurgies ? Interrogea le Directeur, il acquiesça. Vous savez que le Memorial Hospital est un des Hôpitaux les plus renommés des Etats-Unis, nous sommes classés dans les 5 premiers et si je veux que ça dure, nous devons nous vendre pour récolter des subventions de laboratoires ou des organismes gouvernementaux. Vous êtes ma nouvelle valeur sûre et je pensais que vous accepteriez d'aller représenter l'Hôpital lors de ce Colloque ?

-Vous voulez déjà me jeter en pâture aux actionnaires ? Plaisanta Carlisle.

-Cela fait plus d'un mois que vous êtes ici, vous avez travaillé sans relâche et obtenu d'excellents résultats, je pense qu'une petite pause vous ferait du bien. En plus, vous pourrez profiter du soleil et de la plage entre les réunions.

-Vous êtes sûr de ne pas vouloir y aller ?

-J'aurais aimé, mais j'ai des réunions importantes ces jours-ci.

-Ces jours-ci ? Releva Carlisle.

-Oui, votre avion décolle demain matin, cela pose-t-il un problème ?

-Non… Non, ça ira, mais Edward étant absent, nous allons manquer de titulaires ?

-Entre mes réunions, je vais vous remplacer.

-Et bien, je n'ai plus rien à objecter, sourit Carlisle. »

Le Directeur le remercia une nouvelle fois et lui remit une pochette contenant le programme du Colloque, son billet d'avion et sa réservation d'Hôtel. Alors qu'il comptait rentrer chez lui, il s'arrêta aux urgences pour régler les derniers détails avant son départ.

La nuit était bien avancée quand il rentra chez lui. L'appartement était plongé dans l'obscurité, il entrouvrit doucement la porte de leur chambre et vit qu'Eléazar dormait. Sans faire de bruit, il alla dans la salle de bain pour se changer. Il revint s'allonger dans leur lit, mettant, inconsciemment, le plus de distance possible entre son corps et celui de son compagnon. Carlisle ferma les yeux. Il ne lui restait quelques heures pour se reposer avant de se préparer pour son voyage.

Carlisle avait l'impression qu'il venait juste de s'endormir lorsqu'il entendit son portable sonner. Alors qu'il allait l'attraper pour l'éteindre, quelqu'un le fit pour lui. Une main caressa son épaule descendant ensuite le long de son bras, des lèvres déposèrent des baisers dans le creux de son cou. Tout en inspirant discrètement, il se tourna pour faire face à Eléazar qui s'empressa de ravir ses lèvres pendant que ses mains descendaient le long de son corps.

« -Non, soupira Carlisle en le repoussant doucement.

Son compagnon ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille, ses doigts se glissèrent sous son boxer pour caresser son membre.

-Non, répéta Carlisle, je n'ai pas le temps.

-Tu ne travailles que ce soir, lui fit remarquer Eléazar en continuant ses caresses.

-Non, il y a un changement, l'informa-t-il tout en le repoussant et en sortant du lit, je dois partir. Mon avion décolle dans deux heures et je n'ai pas fait ma valise.

-Tu pars ? !

-Oui. Je suis désolé, mais Georges m'a prévenu au dernier moment. Je dois aller à un Colloque pour défendre la position du Memorial.

-Tu y vas seul ?

-Oui, j'y vais seul ! S'énerva Carlisle.

-Je peux essayer de poser quelques jours pour t'accompagner, je vais appeler le bur…

-Non ! Le coupa-t-il. Ecoute, j'ai besoin de souffler, de prendre du temps pour moi et pour réfléchir.

-Réfléchir ? Réfléchir à quoi ?

-A tout ! Je pensais que je pouvais avoir une confiance aveugle en toi, et même si tu croyais que tes raisons étaient nobles, j'ai encore du mal à accepter que tu m'ais caché qu'Edward était en vie ! Tu peux comprendre que je sois un peu perdu, non ? Surtout que tu es étrange depuis que tu sais que je travaille avec lui. Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué que tu vérifiais mon téléphone portable ? Que tu fouillais mes poches ? Que tu surveillais mes horaires ? Et depuis quand m'envoies-tu des fleurs ? Des fleurs et sur mon lieu de travail ?

-Pardon, je pensais te faire plaisir.

-Je… Eléazar, je ne sais pas ce que tu crains, mais tu n'as aucune raison de t'inquiéter, je ne tomberais pas une seconde fois dans le panneau ! Alors, s'il-te-plaît, laisse-moi respirer !

-Je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas que je t'étouffais à ce point, mais, mets-toi à ma place, il t'a détruit une première fois qu'est-ce qui me dit qu'il ne va pas y parvenir une seconde fois ?

-Moi, je te le dis. Je te promets que je ne me ferais pas avoir une seconde fois.

-Tu veux que je t'aide à préparer tes bagages ?

-Non, ca va aller, assura Carlisle avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser.

-Alors, je vais préparer le petit-déjeuner, décida Eléazar dès que leurs lèvres se séparèrent. »

Carlisle lui sourit avant de commencer à préparer sa valise. Il prit ensuite rapidement sa douche et rejoignit Eléazar qui était en train de lui verser une tasse de café. Son compagnon proposa de le déposer à l'aéroport et il accepta, Eléazar semblait sincèrement regretter son comportement. Une fois arrivés, il l'embrassa avec passion et lui promit de l'appeler dès qu'il aurait atterri. Après un dernier signe de la main, Carlisle entra dans l'aéroport et se dépêcha d'aller faire enregistrer ses bagages.

* * *

Carlisle desserra sa cravate lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de réception qui accueillait le Colloque. A peine était-il descendu de l'avion qu'il avait dû se dépêcher de rejoindre le lieu de la réunion. Il passa une main sur son front moite avant de grimper dans un taxi qui le conduisit à son Hôtel, le Midnight Sun. Dès qu'il fut arrivé, il prit la carte de sa chambre qu'il gagna rapidement. Carlisle remercia le groom qui l'avait accompagné et porté ses bagages, il lui donna un pourboire et le jeune homme sortit. Une fois seul, il fit le tour de sa chambre avant de se rendre sur le balcon. Son regard se perdit sur l'eau turquoise et sur la plage de sable fin qui s'étendait face à lui, cet endroit était vraiment paradisiaque. Il resta ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes à observer ce paysage digne d'une carte postale. Ce fut ses vêtements humides qui lui rappelèrent qu'il avait besoin d'une bonne douche.

Carlisle soupira de plaisir lorsque l'eau fraîche coula sur son corps, rafraîchissant sa peau, délassant ses muscles. Il resta ainsi un long moment savourant le bien-être que l'eau lui procurait. Une fois qu'il fut rafraîchi, il noua une serviette autour de sa taille avant d'aller chercher une tenue plus adaptée à la chaleur qui régnait sur l'île. Il s'installa sur un fauteuil en osier de sa terrasse et tout en savourant le cocktail de fruits qu'on lui avait apporté il appela Eléazar. Quand il eut terminé, il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, il remarqua qu'il lui restait un peu de temps avant le dîner, il décida d'aller se promener sur la plage.

Carlisle laissa le soleil caresser son visage, il était bien décidé à oublier tous ses ennuis et de profiter de ce lieu idyllique. Pendant un instant, il regretta soudain de ne pas avoir accepté qu'Eléazar l'accompagne, ce lieu était parfait pour des amoureux. Le visage de son compagnon fut soudain remplacer par celui d'Edward. Son cœur se serra. Il était perdu. Certes depuis les révélations d'Eléazar, ses sentiments pour Edward avaient changés. La colère qui animait son ancien interne était maintenant partagée et même s'ils passaient plus de temps à s'ignorer, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se provoquer. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux comme s'il pouvait ainsi chasser les pensées qui l'assaillaient. Il prit alors la décision de ne plus penser à eux, il aurait bien le temps de se prendre la tête avec eux à son retour à New-York. Fier de sa résolution, il poursuivit sa balade avant de se figer. Etait-il victime d'une hallucination ? Non, ce n'était pas possible !

* * *

Edward s'était baigné, puis, il avait rejoint son bungalow qui se trouvait sur le bord de plage. Après avoir prit une bonne douche, il noua une serviette autour de sa taille et se dirigea vers son placard pour attraper des vêtements propres, son regard se posa alors sur sa valise entrouverte et sur le cadeau d'Alice qu'il avait oublié d'ouvrir. Il prit le paquet et l'ouvrit. Il hésita entre éclater de rire ou soupirer d'exaspération quand son regard se posa sur le carton qui contenait deux boîtes de préservatifs, du lubrifiant et… et une paire de menottes ? Un jeu coquin ? Des huiles de massage ! Décidément, Alice ne changerait jamais ! Il se demanda s'il allait jeter le tout ou se faire un plaisir de ramener toutes les boîtes intactes à son amie rien que pour la voir râler ? Ne souhaitant pas que le personnel de l'Hôtel tombe dessus, il rangea le tout dans sa valise, tout en soupirant, il enfila ses vêtements. Il ramassa ensuite le jean qu'il portait à son arrivée pour le ranger, il se rappela alors du petit mot qu'il avait pris dans la poubelle de l'Hôpital. Il fouilla ses poches et déplia la carte froissée.

_Pardonne-moi de t'avoir menti, je n'ai pensé qu'à toi en agissant ainsi. Je t'aime. Eléazar. _

Edward fronça les sourcils, y-aurait-il de l'eau dans le gaz ? Le petit couple parfait ne le serait-il pas vraiment ? Le jeune homme sourit tout en jetant la carte à la poubelle. Puis, il prit son livre et s'installa dans la chaise longue de sa terrasse, bien décidé à se changer les idées. Il allait se plonger dans sa lecture lorsque son regard fut attiré par une silhouette familière.

« -Putain ! Mais c'est pas vrai !

Edward quitta sa chaise longue. Ses pieds nus foulèrent la plage de sable fin pour le rejoindre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ? Grogna-t-il.

-Et toi ? Répondit Carlisle sur le même ton.

-J'ai posé la question en premier !

-Je suis là pour le Colloque sur les nouvelles chirurgies ! Il a lieu ici à l'Hôtel Paradize et toi ?

-Je te rappelle que je suis en vacances ! Répliqua-t-il comme s'il parlait à un demeuré.

-Je t'ai déjà demandé de ne pas me parler sur ce ton !

-Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Me donner une fessée ? Le nargua-t-il.

Une lueur passa dans le regard bleuté de Carlisle, Edward déglutit péniblement et se maudit en sentant son corps réagir.

-Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je continue ma balade, lança Carlisle en reprenant ses esprits.

-Fais donc, maugréa Edward en reprenant sa place sur sa terrasse. »

Edward se réinstalla sur sa chaise longue et prit son livre. Il n'avait lu que quelques lignes qu'il jetait déjà le bouquin sur la table basse. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Carlisle soit là ! Et dire qu'il avait mis tous ces kilomètres entre eux pour ne plus penser à lui et voilà qu'il le retrouvait ici ! Aux Bahamas ! A Cat Island ! Quel était le crétin qui avait décidé de faire un Colloque médical ici ? Qu'est-ce qui était passé par la tête de Georges d'y envoyer Carlisle ? Pourquoi le Directeur n'est pas venu lui-même ? Bien sûr, Carlisle était le Chef des Urgences… Ceci expliquait peut-être cela !

D'un pas beaucoup moins enjoué, il rentra dans son bungalow. L'heure du dîner approchait et il n'avait plus faim. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit et se pinça l'arête du nez ! Soudain, il se redressa, sa décision était prise : il n'allait pas laisser Carlisle gâcher ses vacances ! Il se tourna sur son lit et son regard se posa sur sa valise d'où dépassait le cadeau d'Alice. Un petit sourire se dessina sur son visage. Oui, il allait s'amuser…

* * *

Carlisle ne cessait de repenser à sa rencontre avec Edward. Le Destin pouvait parfois se montrer cruel et dire qu'il avait pensé que ce changement d'air lui serait profitable pour tout oublier. Quelle ironie ! Il se trouvait sur cette île paradisiaque avec l'origine de tous ses maux ! Carlisle tenta de se raisonner en se disant qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls, il allait être aisé pour lui de l'éviter. Pourtant, il hésita à descendre dîner au restaurant. Mettant de côté ses appréhensions, il descendit. Le maître d'hôtel l'accompagna jusqu'à une table qui lui offrait une vue imprenable sur l'océan. Il passa sa commande et sirota un cocktail, alcoolisé cette fois-ci, il en avait bien besoin, en attendant son entrée.

Le serveur revint avec sa commande, Carlisle le remercia et remarqua à cet instant une de ses collègues qu'il avait rencontrée lors du Colloque. Etant elle aussi seule, il l'invita à sa table. Ils discutaient des dernières innovations qui avaient été présenté lors de la cession d'aujourd'hui lorsque son regard fut attiré par l'arrivée d'Edward dans la salle. Il ne put détacher son regard de la silhouette du jeune homme qui portait un pantalon en lin blanc et une chemise noire moulante dont il avait retroussé les manches et déboutonné les premiers boutons laissant apercevoir le haut de son torse. Edward l'éblouit avec son sourire avant de se détourner pour gagner le bar où il s'installa. Le raclement de gorge de sa collègue le ramena à la réalité, il s'excusa et reporta son attention sur leur conversation.

Tout au long du repas, son regard ne cessa de dériver vers le bar où Edward était souvent accosté par des jeunes femmes et même des jeunes hommes, personne n'était indifférent aux charmes de son ancien interne et il les comprenait… En ce moment, Edward discutait avec un grand brun qui caressait doucement son avant-bras. Son sang bouillonna dans ses veines lorsqu'il vit l'inconnu se pencher pour murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille de son ancien amant qui rit en entendant ses propos. Carlisle se raidit en voyant Edward jouer avec la paille de son verre, ses lèvres glissant sensuellement sur le bout de plastique. Le grand brun sembla trouver lui aussi le spectacle à son goût car il se rapprocha d'Edward et posa une main sur sa cuisse, remontant lentement… Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres lorsqu'Edward se recula quelque peu, mais il le ravala dès qu'il vit que c'était pour répondre à la question d'un autre homme qui avait plaqué son torse contre le dos de son ancien interne.

Tout en serrant les dents, il se força à reporter son attention sur sa collègue, Karen. Cette dernière n'étant pas dupe de son manège lui sourit avec indulgence avant de lui demander s'il ne voulait pas aller leur chercher un verre au bar. Carlisle la remercia d'un sourire avant de se lever pour se rendre au comptoir.

« -Je pense que tu as assez bu, déclara-t-il en s'accoudant au bar près de lui.

-Et en quoi cela te concerne-t-il ? Siffla Edward en portant son verre à ses lèvres.

-En rien, admit Carlisle d'une voix chagrinée.

-Exactement ! Lança son collègue tout en se laissant glisser de sur son tabouret.

-Deux Margaritas, commanda le blond au barman.

-Alors, on a viré sa cuti, Docteur Cullen ? Railla Edward en observant leur collègue toujours assise à sa table.

-Merci, dit Carlisle en prenant les verres que lui tendait le barman, quant à toi, tu ferais mieux d'arrêter de boire et de rentrer te coucher seul !

Edward lui offrit un sourire en coin irrésistible avant de porter son verre à ses lèvres pour l'avaler d'un trait. Il se tourna ensuite vers le grand brun pour se coller à lui, il caressa sa nuque tout en lui glissant quelques mots à l'oreille, cependant, Edward le fit suffisamment fort pour qu'il puisse l'entendre.

-Commande-moi un autre verre, Tom, je reviens.

Le dénommé Tom acquiesça et effleura les fesses d'Edward quand celui-ci passa devant lui pour se rendre aux toilettes.

-Il est trop canon, lâcha l'autre homme qui semblait lui aussi avoir des vues sur Edward.

-C'est clair, par contre, je l'ai vu en premier John, alors, dégage.

L'homme soupira et à contrecœur s'éloigna. Tom se pencha pour commander au barman un autre cocktail pour Edward. Carlisle l'observa brièvement, hésitant encore à intervenir.

-Vous savez vous devriez vous trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour terminer la soirée, dit-il à Tom.

L'homme se tourna alors vers lui et l'observa de la tête au pied avec un œil appréciateur.

-Tu es vraiment sexy beau blond, mais Edward est trop hot.

-C'est vrai, convint Carlisle avant de reprendre sur le ton de la confidence et en lui faisant signe de se pencher, mais… Enfin, je ne devrais sûrement pas vous en parler, mais vous me semblez être quelqu'un de bien… Je suis médecin et Edward est mon patient… Je le soigne régulièrement car il use beaucoup de sa belle gueule… Il est encore sous traitement et il a tendance à oublier de prévenir ses partenaires…

-Sous traitement ? Répéta Tom qui avait perdu son sourire. MST ?

Carlisle hocha discrètement la tête tout en surveillant la porte des toilettes.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui me dit que vous ne me menez pas en bateau pour pouvoir vous le faire ?

-Vous voyez la jeune femme qui m'attend là-bas ? Dit Carlisle en adressant un petit signe à Karen qui lui répondit. Je passe ma soirée avec elle et je peux vous assurer qu'Edward ne m'intéresse pas. Maintenant que je vous ai prévenu, vous faites ce que vous voulez, moi, je vais retrouver ma charmante compagne. Bonne soirée.

-Merci, murmura l'homme, et bonne soirée à vous aussi.

Un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres quand il rejoignit Karen. Tout en discutant avec elle, il observa le retour d'Edward. Son ancien interne eut l'air plus que surpris lorsque Tom lui faussa compagnie. Edward prit une gorgée de cocktail, ses sourcils étaient froncés, il devait essayer de chercher une explication au comportement de Tom. Il cessa rapidement de l'observer et reporta son entière attention sur Karen.

-J'ai entendu dire que le Grace Hospital allait investir dans l'achat d'un robot chirurgical ? Demanda-t-il.

-Oui, je vais d'ailleurs l'essayer demain, voulez-vous vous joindre à moi ?

-Ce serait avec plaisir.

-Vous pourrez peut-être ensuite convaincre le Docteur Seymour d'investir dedans ?

-Je ne pense pas avoir l'utilité d'un tel appareil aux urgences et…

Carlisle se tut lorsqu'il vit Edward venir vers eux. Son ancien interne tenait son verre à la main et marchait d'un pas déterminé dans leur direction. Le visage fermé de son collègue ne lui laissait rien présager de bon. Pourtant, arrivé à leur hauteur, son visage se détendit. Il prit une chaise à la table voisine et s'installa avec eux.

-Salut, lâcha-t-il en lançant un regard brûlant à Karen.

-Bonjour, dit cette dernière qui ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

-Je m'appelle Edward et vous ?

-Karen.

Un sourire radieux se dessina sur le visage de la jeune femme quand Edward prit sa main et déposa un léger baiser sur sa paume. Carlisle serra les poings, à quoi jouait-il ?

-Ravi de vous rencontrer Karen.

-Vous vous connaissez tout les deux, non ? Dit la jeune femme en les observant à tour de rôle.

-Pourquoi dites-vous cela ? Demanda Edward avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche. Il me surveille c'est ça ?

Edward jouait de ses charmes sur la jeune femme et ça marchait. Elle était littéralement suspendue à ses lèvres.

-Oui, j'ai eu du mal à attirer son attention, confirma Karen en souriant.

-Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, papa a tendance à trop me couver, confia Edward.

Carlisle faillit s'étouffer avec sa gorgée de Margarita. Edward se tourna vers lui et tapota doucement son dos.

-Ca va, papa ? S'enquit Edward d'une voix faussement inquiète.

-Oui, toussota le blond.

-Papa ? Releva Karen en les dévisageant à tour de rôle.

-Oh, tu ne lui avais pas dit papou ? Dit Edward en prenant un air désolé. Je suis désolé, papa, je voulais pas te casser ton coup !

-Karen, ce n'est pas…

-Papa, le coupa Edward, c'est moi qui ai mis les pieds dans le plat, je vais donc m'excuser pour toi. Vous voyez Karen, papa m'a eu très jeune, il avait 16 ans, vous savez ce que c'est la première relation, il était maladroit, je crois que la capote et lui n'ont pas fait bon ménage, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il a fait quelques progrès depuis… Bref, neuf mois plus tard, j'étais là. Ma mère et lui se sont séparés peu de temps après, depuis, je suis balloté entre les deux.

Si Carlisle ne connaissait pas la vérité, il aurait cru Edward tant il paraissait sincère. Il avait même pris une intonation triste quand il avait évoqué son enfance déchirée entre ses deux parents. Carlisle se demanda un instant comment Karen pouvait le croire ? Ils ne se ressemblaient pas et en plus leur différence d'âge n'était pas aussi grande que ça ! Il jeta un coup d'œil à son soi-disant fils et dû admettre qu'Edward ne faisait pas son âge.

-Bon et bien j'espère que vous me pardonnerez cette intrusion. J'ai été ravi de faire votre connaissance, Karen. Papa, t'inquiète pas, je trouverais un autre endroit où dormir, lança-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Bonne soirée Karen.

-Bonne soirée, Edward, lui dit la jeune femme.

-Euh, papa, t'aurais pas un peu de fric ? J'aimerais aller en boîte étant donné que mon cavalier m'a mystérieusement laissé tomber.

Carlisle serra les dents et attrapa son portefeuille. Il en sortit un billet de 20 dollars qu'il lui tendit.

-J'vais pas aller loin, marmonna Edward.

Il soupira avant d'attraper un billet de 50 dollars et de le lui donner.

-Merci, papou, déclara son ancien interne.

Carlisle pinça ses lèvres tout en maudissant Edward. Soudain, il se figea lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres de son collègue se poser sur sa joue, son corps réagit violemment à ce simple contact.

-Bonne soirée, papa ! Lança Edward en s'éloignant. »

Carlisle dut prendre sur lui pour ne pas s'élancer à sa poursuite et le plaquer brutalement contre un mur pour l'embrasser. La colère et le désir se disputaient en lui. Il fit son possible pour se concentrer sur Karen et leur conversation. La jeune femme se faisait plus pressente qu'au début de leur soirée, sûrement enhardie par les paroles de _son fils_ et rassurée de voir que l'homme qu'il surveillait était _son fils_.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, il prit congé de la jeune femme après avoir repoussé poliment, mais fermement, ses avances. Carlisle sortit de la salle de restaurant et décida d'aller se promener avant de rejoindre sa chambre. Il suivit le chemin de pierre qui menait à la plage, les lieux étaient illuminés par quelques flambeaux, des couples se promenaient main dans la main, d'autres étaient allongés sur des transats et observaient les étoiles. Il fit quelques pas avant d'apercevoir un couple en train de s'embrasser. Apparemment, Edward avait retrouvé le fameux Tom. Ne souhaitant pas assister plus longtemps à leur étreinte, il fit demi-tour. Il arrivait au niveau des premiers bungalows lorsqu'il se retrouva soudain plaqué contre l'un d'eux. Alors qu'il allait se débattre, il reconnut son agresseur.

« -A quoi tu joues ? Grogna-t-il.

-A toi de me le dire, cingla Edward, alors, comme ça j'ai une MST ?

-Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir de prendre soin de _mon fils _! »

Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent pendant de longues secondes. Carlisle plongea son regard bleuté dans celui émeraude d'Edward, ses mains se crispèrent sur ses épaules et il sentit celles de son ancien interne faire de même sur ses hanches. Leurs corps se retrouvèrent plaqués l'un contre l'autre. Une décharge parcourut son être qui fut ensuite envahit par une violente chaleur qui enflamma ses sens. Les yeux d'Edward s'assombrirent, lui aussi ressentait la même chose. Leurs visages se rapprochèrent, leurs souffles se caressèrent. Leurs bassins en feu se rencontrèrent, leurs désirs qui s'éveillaient se touchèrent leur arrachant un gémissement. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, leurs yeux ne se quittaient pas. Soudain un groupe de jeunes gens bruyant passèrent à côté d'eux, brisant la magie de l'instant. Carlisle reprit ses esprits et Edward aussi. Sans lui jeter le moindre regard, Edward tourna les talons et repartit en direction de la plage. Dépité, confus, Carlisle reprit le chemin de sa chambre, le corps encore en feu, l'esprit obnubilé par une multitude de questions. La nuit allait être difficile…


	7. Chapter 7

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

Un immense MERCI pour vos reviews et pour votre soutien ! Merci beaucoup, vous êtes géniales !

* * *

Pour les anonymes : 

**Nat :** Oui, je crois que ça leur fera du bien d'être isolés des autres, mais ce n'est pas sûr que tout soit simple entre ces deux têtes de mule… Merci énormément pour ta review ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ! A bientôt !

**Tifolitoi :** Cat Island existe vraiment et c'est l'une des îles qui compose les Bahamas. J'ai bien aimé lire tes hypothèses concernant leur fin de soirée… J'espère que tu ne seras pas trop déçu par mon option. Quand je publie dans la matinée c'est parce que j'ai eu le temps d'écrire durant la semaine et de me relire, et surtout que je suis pas en vadrouille ! (du moins pas encore) En tout cas, un grand MERCI pour ta review ! Bisous. PS : pour le pantalon en lin, c'est super agréable quand il fait chaud, lol.

**Flo 1359 :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Je suis heureuse que mes précédentes fics t'aient plu ! Je ne sais pas exactement combien il y aura de chapitres pour cette fic et Apprendre à vivre car j'écris au fur et à mesure. A bientôt !

**Lunaa :** Merci, je suis heureuse que ce chapitre t'ait plu ! Par contre, c'est pas encore sûr que notre couple vedette se remette ensemble…. Merci pour ta review et à bientôt !

Sur ce :

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Carolina**

Carlisle avait passé une nuit blanche à tourner et retourner dans son lit, cherchant désespérément un peu de sommeil, de repos. Lorsqu'il posa pour la énième fois son regard sur le réveil, l'heure était enfin décente pour qu'il se lève. D'un pas traînant, il se dirigea vers sa salle de bain, espérant que sa douche suffirait à bien le réveiller et à effacer quelque peu ses traits cadavériques. Après s'être quelque peu détendu sous le jet d'eau tiède, Carlisle noua une serviette autour de sa taille avant d'observer ses traits dans le miroir. Il soupira en voyant que sa douche ne lui avait pas donné un teint rosé ! En même temps, s'il existait un produit aussi simple pour avoir bonne mine, ça se saurait !

Une fois coiffé et habillé, il descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner à la salle du restaurant, s'abreuvant plus de café que goûtant à la nourriture du buffet. Alors qu'il aspirait à un peu de tranquillité, il ne tarda pas à être rejoint par des médecins participant au Congrès. Carlisle eut du mal à suivre la conversation, il s'excusa pour aller remplir à nouveau sa tasse. Alors qu'il allait retourner à sa table, il croisa le beau brun qui était sur la plage avec Edward hier soir. Ce dernier lui adressa un sourire suffisant, riant sûrement de ses traits tirés. La bonne humeur plus qu'apparente du jeune homme ne fit que renforcer son air morose, apparemment, lui, s'était bien amusé cette nuit ! Carlisle but son sixième café depuis qu'il s'était levé avant de suivre ses collègues pour rejoindre les voitures qui allaient les emmener au Colloque.

Durant la cession de la matinée, Carlisle fit son possible pour ne pas s'endormir, écoutant d'une oreille distraite un représentant d'une grande enseigne pharmaceutique qui essayait de leur vendre un nouveau médicament révolutionnaire. A la fin de la cession, il discuta avec ses collègues, mais son esprit était resté à l'Hôtel à se demander ce que pouvait bien faire Edward. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par l'arrivée de Karen.

« -Bonjour, Carlisle, le salua-t-elle.

-Bonjour, Karen, vous allez bien ?

-Ca va, je vous remercie, répondit sa collègue, et vous ? Vous ne paraissez pas avoir bien dormi, votre fils a fait des siennes ?

-Karen, comment dire, c'est assez gênant… Edward n'est pas mon fils.

-Je m'en doutais, avoua-t-elle en lui souriant, bon, d'accord, hier soir, je me suis laissée avoir, mais il faut admettre qu'il est très convaincant ?

-Très, acquiesça Carlisle.

-Est-ce indiscret de vous demander qui est ce jeune homme ?

-Non, ça ne l'est pas. Edward est un de nos confrères, je travaille avec lui au Memorial Hospital et j'ai été son résident lors de ses études. Il pensait pouvoir passer des vacances loin de son supérieur et manque de chance pour lui, nous nous retrouvons sur la même île et dans le même Hôtel. Sa petite comédie d'hier soir est surtout due au fait que je le couve un peu trop.

-Je peux le comprendre, il a l'air tellement fragile… Et il y a tant de tristesse dans ses yeux, murmura-t-elle pensive.

Carlisle fut interloqué par les paroles de sa consœur. De la tristesse ? De la fragilité ? Comment avait-elle pu voir ces sentiments dans la petite comédie qu'Edward leur avait joué hier soir ? Karen avait dû boire plus de Margaritas qu'il ne le pensait !

-Alors, allons-nous essayer ce fameux robot ?

-C'est parti, lança Carlisle d'un ton enjoué bien décidé à laisser de côté sa mauvaise humeur. »

Ensemble, ils rejoignirent le représentant de la société privée qui avait fabriqué ce petit bijou d'innovation technologique. Ce dernier l'accueillit avec des yeux brillants, il n'avait pas encore eu l'opportunité de présenter son robot au Memorial Hospital.

Dire qu'il avait été séduit par cette nouvelle technologie était un euphémisme, ce robot était une petite merveille et faciliterait le travail des chirurgiens. Cependant, il n'en aurait pas l'utilité dans son service, mais il avait promis au représentant de lui obtenir un rendez-vous avec le Docteur Seymour. Carlisle sortit de la salle où ils avaient testé l'appareil et rejoignit l'extérieur du bâtiment seul, Karen semblait être tombée sous le charme du représentant et avait accepté son invitation à dîner. Une fois qu'il fut dehors, il monta dans son taxi qui le ramenait au Midnight Sun.

Alors qu'il tentait de se détendre et de profiter du paysage, il ne put que remarquer l'air nerveux de son chauffeur. Ce dernier tapotait anxieusement son volant tout en jetant des coups d'œil par sa vitre, surveillant l'horizon. Le médecin suivit son regard et se redressa sur la banquette arrière. Ses sourcils se froncèrent lorsqu'il remarqua l'obscurité qui régnait au loin.

« -Est-ce normal que le ciel soit aussi sombre ?

-Le cyclone Carolina doit passer au loin de nos côtes.

-Quoi ?

-Pour le moment, l'alerte météo prévoit des vents violents et un océan déchaîné, mais ils sont prudents car la trajectoire d'un cyclone est toujours incertaine, mais vous inquiétez pas, le Midnight Sun est sûrement le lieu le plus sûr de l'île. »

Carlisle hocha distraitement la tête avant de se plonger dans ses pensées. Une envie incontrôlable serra ses entrailles, il avait besoin de voir Edward, de s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Il passa une main lasse sur son front en se disant qu'il n'y avait pas lieu de s'inquiéter, le cyclone n'était même pas encore là et ne viendrait probablement jamais. Pourtant, il compta les minutes qui le séparaient de son arrivée à l'Hôtel.

* * *

Edward fut réveillé par des coups frappés à sa porte. Il maugréa tout en s'extirpant difficilement de son lit. Après que son petit _tête-à-tête_ avec Carlisle fut interrompu, il avait rejoint Tom qui l'attendait avec impatience sur la plage. A peine s'étaient-ils retrouvés que Tom s'était jeté littéralement sur lui, Edward s'était laissé faire avant de le repousser brutalement. Pourquoi, putain de merde, n'arrêtait-il pas de penser à ce salaud de blond ? Tom l'avait observé quelques secondes, légèrement désappointé par son soudain changement d'humeur. Edward lui avait alors offert son plus beau sourire, avant de lui proposer d'aller prendre un verre, pensant qu'un peu d'alcool l'aiderait sûrement à ne plus penser à l'autre. Malheureusement, le seul résultat de cette décision fut une affreuse migraine, car, même avec une certaine dose d'alcool dans le sang, le visage de ce satané Carlisle revenait toujours le hanter. Il avait repoussé une fois pour toute Tom avant d'aller se coucher seul dans son lit où il s'était endormi, abrutit par les cocktails qu'il avait bus.

Le jeune homme atteignit enfin la porte de son bungalow et faillit recevoir le poing du Directeur dans la figure tant ce dernier s'acharnait à tambouriner contre sa porte. Son envie d'hurler sur le pauvre homme disparut quand il vit ses traits tirés.

« -Bonjour, Monsieur Masen, je suis désolé de vous réveiller, mais nous avons un grave problème. »

Edward l'écouta avec attention, sa gueule de bois disparaissant au fur et à mesure que le Directeur du Midnight Sun lui expliquait l'étendue du problème. Quelques minutes plus tard, il filait sous la douche pendant qu'un cachet d'aspirine se diluait dans un grand verre d'eau. Une fois douché, il s'habilla tout en vidant son verre. Rapidement, il réunit toutes ses affaires et tout en faisant rouler sa valise à sa suite, il rejoignit au plus vite l'Hôtel.

* * *

Carlisle pénétra dans le hall du Midnight Sun qui ne lui avait jamais paru aussi bruyant et fréquenté. Il ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il vit au milieu de cette cohue des cheveux cuivrés en désordre, il se rapprocha, souhaitant le voir. Edward semblait étudier un planning tout en ignorant les discussions plus ou moins virulentes qui peuplaient le hall.

« -Du calme, je vous prie ! Demanda un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années à l'air paternaliste. Je suis Monsieur Lawdon, je suis le Directeur du Midnight Sun. Mesdames et Messieurs, gardez votre calme je vous prie. Nous sommes en étroite relation avec les services météo, pour le moment, le cyclone Carolina ne touchera pas Cat Island. Nous allons essuyer des vents violents et l'océan va être déchaîné, c'est pour cela que nous avons évacué les bungalows sur la plage.

-La marée risque d'être importante, sommes-nous à l'abri ici ? Demanda un touriste.

-Oui, il va sûrement y avoir une montée des eaux, mais cela a été pris en compte lors de la construction du Midnight Sun. Je vous le répète nous sommes en sécurité, les fondations, les murs, la toiture et même les vitres ont été conçues pour résister à des conditions climatiques plus violentes que celles qui ont été annoncées.

-Et si le Carolina gagnait en violence ? Interrogea une femme apeurée en serrant les mains de ses enfants.

-Je peux vous assurer que même si le cyclone forcissait, nous sommes en sécurité.

Carlisle fronça les sourcils d'étonnement lorsqu'il vit Edward tendre une feuille à Monsieur Lawdon qui le remercia.

-Le Midnight Sun a été conçu pour résister à un cyclone de force 12 sur l'échelle de Beaufort qui est la classification la plus élevée. Les matériaux choisis pour la construction sont les plus résistants qui existent. Vous pouvez donc être tranquilles et…

-Qui sont ces gens ? S'écria un riche client qui affichait un air outré.

Carlisle se tourna vers les nouveaux arrivants qui paraissaient un peu perdus et apeurés. Les Bahamas étaient connus pour leur tourisme et leur cadre paradisiaque, la plupart des habitants travaillaient dans les nombreux Hôtels, mais d'autres travaillaient encore la terre et menaient une vie simple par rapport au luxe tapageur des Hôtels.

-Ce sont des habitants qui viennent se réfugier ici, expliqua calmement le Directeur.

-Vous avez vu combien ils sont ? Reprit l'homme furieux. Vous n'allez tout de même pas donner nos chambres à ces…

-A ces quoi ? Claqua la voix d'Edward alors qu'il dévisageait durement l'homme. Il me semble que nous sommes tous dans la même galère, je trouve donc normal que nous nous entraidions, cependant, si cela vous pose un problème, je me propose de vous conduire moi-même à l'aéroport où vous patienterez dans le hall avec ceux qui n'ont pas la chance d'avoir pu attraper leur vol !

-De quel droit me parlez-vous de cette manière ? J'ai payé pour…

-Je suis sûr que Monsieur Lawdon se fera un plaisir de vous rembourser votre séjour, le coupa Edward, je vais sortir la voiture.

Sur ces mots, Edward posa le planning qu'il observait. Il se tourna vers une jeune femme en uniforme qui lui tendit des clefs. Carlisle faillit se précipiter vers lui pour l'empêcher de sortir, mais le râleur décida brutalement de se taire.

-Bien, pour les personnes ayant déjà une chambre à l'Hôtel, vous la conserverez. Pour les personnes qui étaient sur la plage dans les bungalows, venez à tour de rôle à la réception, nous vous donnerons les clefs de votre chambre. A cause du manque de place, les familles seront réunies, nous préparerons des lits d'appoints. Je vous promets que nous ferons tout notre possible pour vous assurer un maximum de confort. Maintenant, je vous invite, pour ceux qui ne doivent pas transvaser leurs affaires, à profiter du beau temps tant que vous le pouvez, je vous demanderai simplement de rester à proximité de l'Hôtel et d'éviter la plage. Les différentes attractions et nos trois piscines vous accueilleront avec plaisir. Cependant, je vous prierai de regagner l'Hôtel lorsque le personnel et les haut-parleurs vous le demanderont. Toute l'équipe et moi-même restons à votre disposition pour répondre à vos questions.

Alors que Monsieur Lawdon allait leur demander de se disperser, il vit à nouveau Edward se pencher vers le Directeur pour lui murmurer quelques mots.

-Oui, en effet, ce serait judicieux, acquiesça Monsieur Lawdon avant de reprendre à voix haute. Lorsque vous regagnerez l'intérieur de l'Hôtel, veuillez vous présenter à la réception pour donner vos noms pour qu'avant que nous fermions les portes nous soyons sûrs que tout le monde soit bien à l'abri. Maintenant, je vous laisse profiter pendant quelques heures du soleil.

Les touristes les plus jeunes partirent précipitamment à l'extérieur pour s'amuser, leur insouciance contrastait avec les visages sérieux des plus âgés ou des parents. Certains demandèrent à gagner l'aéroport au plus vite pour quitter l'île, mais les employés leur répondirent que par mesure de précaution tous les vols avaient été annulés. Carlisle réussit à se frayer un passage à travers la foule et rejoignit Edward qui discutait avec des hommes de la sécurité. Son ancien interne se tut lorsqu'il aperçut, il lui sembla apercevoir une lueur de soulagement dans son regard émeraude.

-Tu as pu rentrer, murmura Edward en ne le quittant pas des yeux.

-Oui, il semblerait que j'ai quitté le Colloque à temps.

-Tant mieux, je préfère te savoir ici qu'au Paradize, avoua Edward, j'ai plus confiance en ce bâtiment qu'en l'autre, ajouta-t-il précipitamment.

-Les autorités viennent de me contacter, annonça Monsieur Lawdon en les rejoignant, ils sont en train de fermer toutes les routes.

-Monsieur Lawdon ? L'interpella un homme d'une soixantaine d'années dont la tenue dénotait par rapport au lieu.

-Bonjour, Monsieur Lopez.

-Je voulais vous remercier de nous accueillir, je ne pense pas que nos maisons auraient tenu face à la violence des vents.

-Vous êtes en sécurité ici, votre famille ainsi que tout le village. Nous allons vous donner des chambres et si vous le souhaitez vous pouvez vous aussi profiter des quelques heures de répit au bord de la piscine.

-C'est très généreux à vous, Monsieur Lawdon, mais nous ne voulons pas vous causer d'ennuis, assura l'homme en observant certains clients qui les dévisageaient d'un air peu amène.

-Vous ne nous causez aucun ennui, assura le Directeur. Peter, pourriez-vous leur donner les clefs de leurs chambres ?

-Oui, Monsieur.

Le chef du village remercia une nouvelle fois le Directeur, mais avant de partir il se tourna vers Edward qu'il fixa intensément avant d'hocher discrètement la tête. Son ancien interne sourit à Monsieur Lopez avant que celui-ci ne s'éloigne.

-Dites à l'équipe de sécurité de veiller sur les villageois, demanda Edward à Monsieur Lawdon, ils sont autant nos invités que les autres, c'est compris ?

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'y veillerai personnellement. Wendy et vous, avez-vous terminé le planning ?

-Oui et je suis heureux de vous annoncer que le Midnight Sun affiche complet, déclara Edward avec un sourire.

Le Directeur prit le planning que son ancien interne lui tendait et l'étudia quelques minutes pendant lesquelles Edward et lui s'observèrent à la dérobée.

-Bon, souffla Edward, je vais faire un tour à la piscine avant que le temps ne se gâte.

-Merci pour le coup de main, lança Monsieur Lawdon à Edward qui lui sourit avant de s'éloigner.

Carlisle soupira tout en secouant la tête de dépit. Juste avant qu'ils ne soient interrompus, il avait enfin réussi à avoir une discussion civilisée avec Edward. Il décida donc de suivre le jeune homme jusqu'aux abords de la piscine où il s'était installé sur un transat, ses lunettes de soleil sur les yeux.

-Je peux ? Demanda le blond en désignant le transat à côté du sien.

-Fais comme chez toi, dit Edward en haussant ses épaules. »

Le médecin prit place, ravi que son ancien interne ne l'envoie pas balader. Il allait ouvrir la bouche quand son collègue lui fit signe de se taire. Carlisle remarqua ses traits tirés et aussitôt il comprit qu'Edward voulait du calme pour récupérer de sa nuit agitée. Aussitôt, son envie de discuter avec lui disparut, s'il ouvrait la bouche, il risquait d'être désagréable. Carlisle l'imita et descendit ses lunettes noires sur ses yeux. Le soleil caressait agréablement son visage, son corps. Etrangement, la proximité d'Edward avait quelque chose d'apaisant et il ne tarda pas à s'endormir.

Carlisle se réveilla quand il sentit une main posée sur son épaule qui le secouait doucement. Il se tourna vers la personne qui était à ses côtés et qui paraissait s'impatienter.

« -Réveille-toi, Carlisle, l'appela Edward, Carlisle !

-Edward ?

-Oui, allez, debout la marmotte. »

Carlisle s'assit et regarda autour de lui un brin désorienté. Alors qu'il reprenait ses esprits, il remarqua que tous les touristes quittaient lentement le bord de la piscine et que des employés de l'Hôtel rangeaient les chaises, les tables, tout ce qui pouvait s'envoler. Une bourrasque de vent balaya son visage, mettant du désordre dans ses cheveux d'habitude si bien ordonnés. Il releva ses lunettes sur le sommet de sa tête quand il réalisa que le ciel s'était obscurci. Il rejoignit Edward qui était appuyé contre la balustrade de pierre et fixait l'horizon. Carlisle s'accouda à ses côtés et fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il vit la noirceur qui régnait au-dessus de l'océan.

« -Le cyclone approche, murmura Edward, Monsieur Lawdon vient de demander à tout le monde de rentrer. Tu ferais mieux de suivre le mouvement.

Carlisle hocha la tête et allait rentrer lorsqu'il vit Edward prendre le chemin opposé de l'Hôtel.

-Où vas-tu ? S'enquit Carlisle.

-Vérifier que tout le monde obéit bien et rentre.

-Je viens avec toi !

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'une baby-sitter, Cullen ! Va te mettre à l'abri !

-Ce n'était pas une question, grogna le médecin en courant pour le rejoindre. »

Tout en marchant à ses côtés, Carlisle faisait son possible pour le convaincre de regagner l'Hôtel, prétextant que personne ne serait assez fou pour rester dehors alors que le temps se gâtait, que le vent devenait de plus en plus violent, mais rien n'y faisait. Alors qu'il allait l'empoigner pour le traîner de force à l'abri, ils aperçurent un groupe de jeunes perchés dans un arbre. Ils durent parlementer fermement avec eux pour les faire descendre, ces derniers ne paraissaient guère inquiets par l'annonce des violentes intempéries et souhaitaient rester là pour observer le passage du cyclone au large des côtes. Carlisle sentit sa colère se décupler face à la stupidité de ces jeunes gens, le vent devenait de plus en plus violent et ils devaient crier pour se faire entendre à cause du ressac de l'océan. Les éléments se déchaînaient autour d'eux et il devenait urgent de faire descendre ses inconscients de leur perchoir et de les conduire à l'abri. Edward les menaça finalement d'appeler la sécurité et prit le talkie-walkie qui était accroché à sa ceinture.

Les jeunes gens les narguèrent pendant que son ancien amant demandait de l'aide pour raisonner ces têtes brûlées. Le vent fouettait durement leurs corps, Carlisle avait des difficultés à rester stable sur ses jambes et il se demandait comment ces jeunes pouvaient tenir sur leurs branches ! Tout à coup, un craquement retentit derrière eux, Carlisle se retourna et vit une branche de taille assez impressionnante être brisée par les bourrasques de vent. Cette dernière roula vers eux, il s'écarta, mais vit avec horreur qu'Edward n'avait rien vu tant il était préoccupé par les jeunes gens. Carlisle se jeta alors sur lui les faisant tout deux tomber à la renverse, évitant de justesse la branche qui percuta violemment l'arbre où étaient perchés les jeunes.

« -Ca va ? S'inquiéta Carlisle en voyant du sang s'écouler sur son front. Ne bouge pas, laisse-moi t'exa…

-Attention ! Cria Edward.

Il sentit les bras du jeune homme se refermer autour de sa taille et l'entraîner sur le côté en roulant. Carlisle entendit des bruits de chutes suivies par différentes plaintes. Edward et lui se redressèrent pour voir que les jeunes gens étaient tombés de leur perchoir à l'endroit où ils se tenaient quelques secondes plus tôt.

-Vous allez bien ? Leur cria Edward en se relevant.

Sur les quatre jeunes, deux garçons étaient déjà debout, la fille se plaignait de sa cheville pendant que le dernier garçon tenait douloureusement son poignet. Avant qu'il n'ait pu se relever, Edward était déjà auprès d'eux et examinait la cheville de la fille. Il se dirigea vers le garçon et le rassura en l'informant qu'il n'avait qu'une entorse. La blessure de la jeune fille semblait plus grave. Edward et lui durent la soutenir pour la ramener à l'Hôtel. Une fois à l'abri, ils la soignèrent avant qu'elle ne rejoigne ses amis.

-Quelle bande d'inconscients ! S'énerva Monsieur Lawdon. Heureusement que vous les avez trouvé !

-Tout le monde est rentré ? Demanda Edward.

-Oui, je vais demander à ce que les portes soient bloqués et les volets baissés pour nous protéger des projectiles portés par le vent. Je… Vous êtes blessé ?

-Ce n'est rien, je…

-Ce n'est pas rien, le coupa-t-il, laisse-moi t'examiner.

-Je vais bien ! S'énerva Edward.

Le médecin frémit quand il entendit la respiration soudain sifflante de son ancien interne. En un clin d'œil, il fut à ses côtés pour le forcer à s'asseoir.

-Tu as besoin de repos et de te détendre. Où est ton inhalateur ? Demanda le blond.

-Ca va, souffla Edward avant de peiner à reprendre sa respiration.

-Vous allez vous reposer, je vais me charger de tout et je viendrai vous chercher qu'en cas de problème, d'accord ? Maintenant, vous allez prendre ma chambre le temps que nous sommes coincés ici.

-Hors de question !

-Il n'a pas de chambre ? Demanda Carlisle au Directeur.

-Non, il ne s'est pas inclus dans le planning.

-L'observatoire ira très bien, assura Edward.

-C'est n'importe quoi, tu vas venir dans ma chambre.

-Non !

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je dormirai sur le canapé ! Allez, viens.

Sans laisser le temps à Edward de protester davantage, il passa un bras autour de sa taille et l'entraîna à l'étage où il résidait. Ils arrivaient devant sa porte lorsqu'ils furent rejoints par un groom qui portait les bagages de son ancien interne. Alors qu'il allait refermer la porte, Edward se remit à protester.

-Hors… Hors de question… que… que je…

-Sois raisonnable ! Regarde-toi, tu n'arrives même plus à râler !

-Je… Je t'emmerde… Je… Je fous le… camp !

Edward se releva péniblement et se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas ralentit par le manque d'oxygène qui commençait à se faire sentir. Carlisle soupira avant de le rattraper facilement, il agrippa le bras de son collègue pour le retenir, mais ce dernier se dégagea violemment.

-Tu restes ici !

-N… Non !

-Cesse de faire l'enfant et vient te coucher !

-Mais… bien… bien sûr… papou ! Trouva la force de le narguer Edward.

-Continue à agir ainsi et je te promets que je vais me comporter comme ton père !

Prenant un air mutin, Edward lui tira la langue de manière puérile avant de poser sa main sur la poignée de la porte.

-Arrête-toi ! Le prévint Carlisle.

Pour toute réponse, son ancien interne lui montra son majeur avant de tourner la poignée. Tout en grognant, le blond ôta sa main de sur la poignée, Edward tenta de le repousser, pendant que lui en faisait autant pour le forcer à retourner s'allonger. Carlisle s'en voulut quand il sentit son collègue tomber à la renverse, il tenta de le retenir et se retrouva allongé sur lui.

-Dé… Dégage ! Haleta Edward pendant que le blond s'asseyait sur lui.

-Si tu m'obéis et que tu vas te coucher !

-J'ir… j'irais, mais… mais pas ici !

-Tu as besoin de soins et d'être surveillé ! Tu connais un autre médecin dans l'Hôtel ?

Edward grogna et tenta de se dégager. Son ancien interne gigota pour tenter de le déloger, mais il tint bon. Heureusement, Edward cessa de lui-même de se débattre en se rendant compte de leur position et aussi que ses gesticulations réveillaient le désir qui sommeillait en eux.

-Ton aérosol est dans ta valise ? Demanda-t-il à Edward tout en l'aidant à se relever et à s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit.

-Oui… Non ! Non, je… ne sais… plus où…

Edward ne put terminer sa phrase, il respirait péniblement et Carlisle savait que sa poitrine devait être en feu. Il se dirigea vers la penderie et en sortit sa trousse. Il revint vers le lit et obligea Edward à s'y allonger.

-Il faut que tu te calmes ! Ordonna le blond. Essaie de fermer les yeux et de t'imaginer allongé sur un transat au soleil, la brise caresse ton visage, le bruit des vagues te berce.

Le médecin faillit pousser un cri de joie lorsqu'il vit qu'Edward acceptait enfin de lui obéir. Il ouvrit sa sacoche et prit son stéthoscope, puis, tout en le promenant sur la poitrine de son collègue, il laissa sa main caresser l'avant-bras d'Edward. Les sifflements étaient moins importants, sa respiration devenait plus facile. Carlisle en profita alors pour examiner la plaie que son ancien interne avait au front. Il repoussa doucement ses cheveux et fut soulagé de voir que l'entaille n'était pas profonde. Le blond prit un bout de coton qu'il imbiba d'un produit désinfectant avant de le passer sur la blessure.

-Putain ! Siffla Edward en rouvrant les yeux.

Carlisle se maudit quand il entendit à nouveau un sifflement s'échapper des lèvres entrouvertes d'Edward. Il se dépêcha de le soigner et de mettre un pansement. Rapidement, il se leva et alla dans la salle de bain pour remplir la baignoire. Lorsqu'il revint dans la chambre, Edward essayait de faire des exercices de respiration pour tenter de se calmer, mais ce n'était pas très concluant.

-Viens, dit-il en passant un bras autour de sa taille pour le soutenir, tu vas prendre un bain, ça devrait t'aider à te détendre donc à faire baisser ton stress et ainsi je l'espère à réguler ta respiration.

Ils atteignirent la salle de bain où il le fit asseoir sur le rebord de la baignoire qui était pratiquement pleine. Il s'agenouilla face à Edward pour lui ôter ses chaussures. Alors qu'il commençait à déboutonner sa chemise, Edward le stoppa.

-Je peux… le faire…

-Ok, accepta Carlisle, je laisse la porte entrouverte, appelle-moi ou jette quelque chose par terre si tu ne te sens pas bien.

Edward acquiesça de la tête. Carlisle hésitait toujours à sortir, son ancien interne semblait si faible en cet instant qu'il aurait aimé le prendre dans ses bras pour le rassurer.

-Tu ne sais vraiment pas où est rangé ton inhalateur ? »

Le jeune homme lui fit signe que non de la tête avant qu'il ne referme quelque peu la porte de la salle de bain pour lui laisser de l'intimité. Il ne bougea pas jusqu'à ce qu'il l'eut entendu se glisser dans l'eau chaude. Carlisle décida de s'asseoir sur un fauteuil qui se trouvait non loin, pour surveiller ses faits et gestes. Le médecin réprima un cri de douleur quand son pied heurta la valise d'Edward qui était restée là. Il se rappela l'air hésitant du jeune homme quand il lui avait parlé de l'inhalateur et décida donc de vérifier par lui-même. Tout en faisant le moins de bruit possible, il ouvrit la valise et fouilla parmi les vêtements pour trouver l'aérosol. Il attrapa sa trousse de toilette pour la fouiller lorsque son regard fut attiré par une boîte marron, il souleva le couvercle et aussitôt ses joues se colorèrent. Carlisle toucha du bout des doigts les différents produits avant de refermer la boîte et de reporter son attention sur la trousse de toilette où il trouva le fameux inhalateur. Maintenant, comment allait-il le donner à Edward sans qu'il ne sache qu'il avait fouillé dans ses affaires ?

* * *

Edward ferma les yeux et tenta de se détendre dans son bain. Tout en laissant ses muscles se délasser, il se concentra sur sa respiration douloureuse. Il devait bien admettre que Carlisle faisait tout son possible pour l'aider, mais seul son inhalateur arriverait à le calmer rapidement. Malheureusement, il était dans sa valise et il ne savait plus trop où… Pour la première fois, il se maudit de ne pas le garder toujours sur lui, était-il dans la valise c'est-à-dire près du _cadeau _d'Alice où dans l'une des poches extérieures ?

« -Edward ? L'appela Carlisle. Peut-être as-tu rangé ton inhalateur dans la poche de devant de ta valise pour pouvoir l'attraper facilement ? Tu veux que je regarde ?

-Non ! Ne…

-Il y'est ! Annonça le blond. »

Edward fut soulagé que son aérosol ne se trouve pas dans la valise. Il sursauta lorsque la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit, il inspira péniblement. Carlisle s'avança vers la baignoire en lui tendant l'inhalateur, il lui fut reconnaissant de détourner le regard. Tout en murmurant un merci, il prit l'aérosol qu'il se dépêcha d'utiliser. Après avoir inspiré plusieurs bouffées du médicament, il le posa sur le rebord avant de le laisser agir. Il s'allongea et ferma les yeux.

Edward resta de longues minutes dans son bain avant de finalement se décider à sortir, il s'enroula dans une serviette avant d'attraper ses vêtements sales. Ne souhaitant pas les remettre, il sortit d'un pas hésitant de la salle d'eau. Carlisle se raidit dans son fauteuil lorsqu'il le vit arriver dans cette tenue. Le blond détourna le regard le temps qu'il prenne des vêtements de rechange dans sa valise. Il repartit s'habiller dans la salle de bain. Il venait d'enfiler son boxer lorsqu'un sifflement s'échappa de ses lèvres.

« -Ca n'a pas l'air de passer, commenta Carlisle qui l'avait entendu.

-Ca va déjà mieux.

-Tu es habillé ?

Edward s'observa dans la glace en se disant que ce n'était pas le cas, il allait répondre lorsque la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Carlisle. Aussitôt, Edward le fusilla du regard.

-Tu as besoin de te détendre, viens.

Il allait protester, mais le blond posa une main sur son avant-bras pour l'entraîner vers la chambre.

-Allonge-toi sur le ventre, lui demanda-t-il en désignant le lit.

Edward hésita, la Ventoline l'avait soulagé, mais il aurait eu besoin de plusieurs autres doses, malheureusement, il avait déjà pris le dosage maximum. Le jeune homme sursauta lorsqu'il sentit des mains se poser sur son dos nu.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? S'écria-t-il en se dégageant.

-Ne bouge pas.

-Ne me touche pas !

-Ne fais pas l'enfant et rallonge-toi ! Je veux juste t'aider !

-Oui, papa, railla Edward en obéissant pourtant. »

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux. Une douce odeur de fleurs de magnolia et de vanille envahit la chambre, il sentit les doigts huileux de Carlisle se poser sur son dos. Avec application, le blond massa chacun de ses muscles. Les doigts doux du médecin l'aidèrent à se détendre. Peu à peu, une lancinante chaleur gagna son être, son corps s'éveillait sous les mains expertes de Carlisle et il serra les dents, luttant contre le plaisir qui menaçait de l'envahir. Ses poings se serrèrent d'autant plus lorsqu'il sentit Carlisle s'asseoir sur ses cuisses, ses mains massèrent ses reins, ses doigts effleuraient le rebord de son boxer, glissant parfois un peu en-dessous.

Edward savait qu'il aurait dû le repousser, mais il n'en fit rien, il se sentait vraiment bien… Les mains du médecin allaient et venaient sur son dos, son souffle chaud caressait ses épaules, sa nuque. Il pouvait sentir le torse du blond effleurer son dos lorsqu'il massait ses cervicales. Edward mordilla sa lèvre inférieure pour ne pas laisser échapper un gémissement. Doucement, le jeune homme sentit ses paupières s'alourdir. Sa nuit blanche, ses tourments à cause de Carlisle ou de la tempête s'envolaient… Lentement, il s'endormit…

* * *

Carlisle se maudit, pourquoi s'était-il installé sur les cuisses d'Edward pour le masser ? Au départ, il pensait que c'était une bonne idée et que cela faciliterait sa tâche, malheureusement, la proximité du jeune homme, la douceur de sa peau, la vue de son corps parfait n'avaient fait qu'attiser son désir. Il avait fait son possible pour ne pas se laisser submerger, mais cela était difficile et il pouvait déjà sentir sa virilité s'éveiller. Carlisle serra les dents, attendant les cris outrés d'Edward, mais rien ne vint. Pourtant, le jeune homme devait sentir l'effet qu'il produisait sur lui. Il se pencha doucement et entendit la respiration régulière, mais toujours un peu sifflante, de son ancien interne qui s'était endormi.

Délicatement, il se redressa, s'écartant péniblement du jeune homme qui dormait. Carlisle hésita quelques secondes avant de se dévêtir à son tour. Avec mille et une précautions, il fit glisser Edward sous la fine couette avant de l'y retrouver. Son cœur s'emballa dans sa poitrine lorsque le jeune homme vint se blottir contre lui. Carlisle entoura le corps d'Edward de ses bras et enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux, s'imprégnant de son odeur.

Carlisle ignora combien de temps, ils restèrent ainsi enlacés, mais il aurait pu demeurer ainsi indéfiniment. Edward s'agita entre ses bras lorsque l'on frappa à la porte de sa chambre. Il se dégagea de l'étreinte du jeune homme et enfila un peignoir pour aller ouvrir. Il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec un groom qui portait leur repas. Carlisle en profita pour lui demander des nouvelles de la météo, le groom lui annonça que le passage du cyclone au large des côtes était prévu pour le milieu de la nuit. Il le remercia et le jeune homme quitta la chambre. Le blond poussait la desserte vers le coin salon au moment où Edward se redressait dans le lit.

« -Comment te sens-tu ?

-Ca va mieux, merci.

-Je t'en prie. Tu veux manger un morceau ?

Edward sortit du lit et attrapa un peignoir qu'il enfila en le rejoignant. Le jeune homme souleva une cloche tout en lui jetant un regard interrogatif. Carlisle acquiesça discrètement choisissant l'autre plat. Ils s'assirent et commencèrent à manger en silence.

-Le groom t'a dit quelque chose concernant la tempête ?

-Il a dit qu'elle passerait au large en milieu de nuit. Je peux te poser une question ?

Edward haussa les épaules en lui faisant signe de se lancer d'un mouvement de la tête.

-Tu as l'air de bien connaître le Directeur du Midnight Sun ?

-Oui, c'est un vieil ami de la famille, murmura Edward dont le regard s'était voilé. »

Remarquant la tristesse du jeune homme, Carlisle ne posa pas plus de questions. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la dérobée à son ancien interne qui jouait plus avec sa nourriture qu'il ne la mangeait. Il prit sur lui pour ne pas faire une remarque car il savait que cela ne ferait que jeter de l'huile sur le feu.

« -Si tu es d'accord, j'aimerais t'examiner.

Edward hocha la tête et posa son assiette, le jeune homme laissa glisser son peignoir le long de ses épaules pendant qu'il attrapait son stéthoscope. Carlisle écouta la respiration de son collègue, un bruit sourd lui apprit que la crise n'était pas encore totalement passée.

-Tu as encore mal, affirma plutôt qu'il ne questionna, je peux te faire une piqûre de Solumedrol si tu le souhaites, ça te soulagera.

-Tu te balades avec un Corticoïde dans ta mallette ? S'étonna-t-il.

-Non, bien sûr que non, mais j'ai assisté à une cession présentée par le laboratoire qui le produit, le représentant m'a donné des échantillons. Alors, veux-tu une injection ? Ca te ferait du bien.

-Non, ce produit a aussi un effet soporifique et je veux pouvoir être éveillé en cas de problème. Je vais reprendre de la Ventoline, annonça Edward en prenant son aérosol.

-Tu devrais te reposer, je vais dormir sur le canapé.

-Non, je vais prendre le canapé.

-Edward…

-Non ! C'est ta chambre, je dors sur le canapé.

-Hors de question, tu as besoin d'être à l'aise. Ecoute, le lit est un king size, nous pouvons y entrer tout les deux sans pour autant nous toucher. »

Carlisle vit le jeune homme réfléchir à sa proposition, Edward savait très bien que s'il voulait totalement récupérer, il devrait se coucher dans le lit. Au bout d'un certain temps, le jeune homme acquiesça. Son ancien interne se leva d'un pas fatigué, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain avant d'aller s'allonger à l'une des extrémités du lit. Carlisle l'imita et prit place de l'autre côté.

* * *

Edward avait du mal à s'endormir. Il pouvait entendre la respiration de Carlisle qui était régulière, il dormait. La proximité de son corps le torturait, s'il tendait la main, il pourrait toucher, caresser sa peau si douce. Il frémit en repassant au massage que le blond lui avait fait, éveillant à nouveau ses sens. Il inspira profondément, sa poitrine le brûla, mais il fit son possible pour trouver le sommeil. Le jeune homme décida alors de se laisser bercer par la respiration apaisante de son supérieur, peu à peu, il s'endormit.

Edward s'éveilla en sursaut lorsque le bruit du tonnerre résonna à l'extérieur. Un peu perdu, il tenta de se redresser mais se retrouva bloqué par un bras qui enserrait fermement sa taille. Edward mit quelques minutes à se rappeler où il était et surtout avec qui il était. Doucement, pour ne pas éveiller Carlisle, il essaya de se dégager de son emprise, mais le médecin ne le laissa pas s'échapper. Le blond raffermit son emprise, plaquant étroitement son dos contre son torse. Un hoquet de stupeur lui échappa lorsqu'il sentit le début d'érection de son supérieur contre ses fesses.

Passé l'instant de surprise, une douce chaleur s'insinua dans le creux de ses reins avant de se propager dans tout son corps. Edward était partagé, il ne savait pas quoi faire, la présence de Carlisle et la manifestation évidente de son désir pour lui le troublaient. Pourtant, il devait se dégager de son étreinte, mais comment ? Un fin sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, cependant, son idée était un peu risquée. Il allait devoir rester maître de lui. Doucement, il recula ses fesses, les pressant délicatement contre la virilité éveillée du blond. Il sentit le torse de Carlisle frémir, un léger soupir balaya sa nuque. Edward reprit son manège. Les doigts du blond s'enfoncèrent dans la peau de ses hanches, inconsciemment, son supérieur suivait le mouvement. Le jeune homme crispa ses doigts autour du drap et mordilla ses lèvres pour s'obliger à garder la tête froide. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa poitrine quand il sentit les mains de Carlisle quitter ses hanches pour glisser vers son sexe.

Edward sursauta quand des coups furent frappés à la porte de la chambre, interrompant ainsi son petit manège. Les mains du blond reprirent aussitôt leur place sur ses hanches avant que Carlisle ne se réveille complètement et ne s'écarte brutalement en murmurant des excuses. Le jeune homme les ignora et se leva pour aller ouvrir après avoir enfilé son peignoir. Alors qu'il découvrait, Monsieur Lawdon sur le palier, il entendit la porte de la salle de bain se refermer.

« -Je suis désolé de vous déranger, commença le Directeur, je…

-Ne vous excusez pas, le coupa-t-il, je vous ai demandé de venir me voir au moindre problème.

-Il semblerait que Carolina passera plus près de nos côtes que ce que les services météo prévoyaient.

-Avez-vous vérifié les groupes électrogènes ?

-Mon adjoint est en train de le faire.

-Parfait, pour ce qui concerne les clients, inutile de les effrayer, gardons ça pour nous.

-Je suis d'accord, nous les préviendrons que si Carolina devient un véritable problème. Par contre, je pense qu'il serait judicieux de consolider les protections sur les baies vitrées.

-Oui, cela me parait plus prudent.

-J'ai demandé à Wendy de faire des équipes, malheureusement, cela va nous prendre pas mal de temps.

-Je pense que les clients nous donneront un coup de main, d'ailleurs, je vous rejoints dans quelques minutes. »

Le Directeur acquiesça avant de quitter la chambre. Edward referma la porte et se retourna pour voir que Carlisle n'était toujours pas revenu dans la pièce. Il s'approcha de la salle d'eau où il pouvait entendre l'eau de la douche couler. Il allait cogner à la porte pour attirer son attention et le prévenir qu'il partait lorsqu'il perçut un son qui l'interpella. Oubliant ses bonnes manières, il entra. Ce qu'il vit électrisa ses sens. Carlisle était nu sous la douche, l'eau coulait sur son corps, son regard se posa sur la virilité éveillée de son supérieur que ce dernier caressait. Un gémissement s'échappa des lèvres entrouvertes du blond aussitôt suivit par son prénom, ne lui laissant aucun doute sur la personne à laquelle il pensait en se masturbant.

Edward déglutit péniblement. Après tout, c'était un peu, bon d'accord beaucoup, de sa faute si Carlisle se trouvait dans cette position, c'était lui qui l'avait allumé… Mettant de côté ses interrogations et ses doutes, Edward le rejoignit sous la douche. Carlisle se figea lorsqu'il remarqua sa présence, tentant maladroitement de dissimuler son problème à sa vue. Le jeune homme retira ses mains qui cachaient sa virilité pour les poser sur sa taille. Edward laissa ensuite ses doigts se promener sur le torse du blond qui soupira, ses yeux bleutés étaient obscurcis par le désir. Ses mains glissèrent jusqu'à ses poignets, butant sur sa montre et un bracelet en cuir, Edward se demanda quelques secondes pourquoi il les avait gardé avant de se dire que ce n'était pas important, surtout que Carlisle venait de le plaquer contre le carrelage de la douche, pressant son corps contre le sien. Edward secoua la tête pour lui signifier qu'il n'était pas d'accord.

Carlisle se recula, légèrement dépité d'être repoussé. Edward ne put dissimuler un petit sourire amusé face à son air frustré. D'un mouvement souple, il échangea leurs places avant de se laisser tomber à genoux devant lui tirant un hoquet de stupeur au blond. Le jeune homme souffla doucement sur le sexe tendu de son supérieur qui grogna. Ses doigts l'effleurèrent avant qu'il ne donne un léger coup de langue sur sa longueur. Il vit les poings de Carlisle se serrer. Edward se rapprocha, sa main enserra la base du pénis du blond pendant que ses lèvres déposaient un baiser sur son sommet. Le blond haleta. Le jeune homme lécha avec application sa longueur pendant que sa main caressait son membre avant d'aller agacer ses boules. Les mains de Carlisle se crispèrent sur ses épaules, le suppliant silencieusement de le prendre. Avant de lui obéir, Edward lécha les premières gouttes qui s'échappaient de son sexe, puis, il ouvrit la bouche, prenant peu à peu le pénis du blond en lui. Il commença des va et viens d'abord lents avant que les doigts de Carlisle ne se crispent dans ses cheveux, lui imposant un rythme plus soutenu. Le jeune homme fit son possible pour détendre sa bouche et l'accueillir toujours plus loin en lui.

Edward creusa ses joues, resserrant son étreinte autour du sexe du blond qui laissa échapper une plainte de plaisir. Il pouvait sentir le membre de son supérieur palpiter dans sa bouche, il n'allait pas tarder à atteindre la délivrance. Edward accéléra ses caresses pour le mener à la jouissance. Malgré les grognements de protestation de Carlisle, il ôta son membre de sa bouche. Sa langue vint alors titiller la fente se trouvant sur le sommet du pénis de son supérieur qui souffla bruyamment. Edward le reprit aussitôt en bouche, souhaitant terminer le travail. Carlisle ne tarda pas à se répandre dans sa cavité en de longs jets chauds qu'il avala.

Le jeune homme continua de cajoler la verge de son supérieur jusqu'à ce que celle-ci soit ramollie. Puis, il se releva et offrit son visage au jet d'eau tiède. Il sentit les mains de Carlisle se poser sur ses hanches pour l'obliger à lui faire face, leurs corps se blottirent l'un contre l'autre. Edward sortit de la douce torpeur qui l'avait gagné lorsqu'il était entré dans la douche et s'éloigna de lui quand il vit le blond se pencher vers ses lèvres.

« -Non ! Protesta Edward.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Carlisle perdu.

-Il faut… Il faut que j'aille aider Monsieur Lawdon.

Avec regret, Carlisle le lâcha pour le laisser sortir de la douche. Il s'essuya et au moment de sortir de la salle de bain, il s'arrêta, sachant qu'il devait clarifier la situation.

-Carlisle, ce qui vient de se passer ne veut rien dire, tu avais un problème et je t'ai aidé à le régler.

-Edward…

-Non ! Ne dis rien ! Tu m'as aidé tout à l'heure, je viens de te rendre la pareille, cependant, sache que cela ne se reproduira plus ! »

Sur ces mots, Edward sortit précipitamment de la salle de bain et se dépêcha de s'habiller pour fuir au plus vite la chambre et surtout Carlisle. Ce qu'il venait de faire était idiot, il en avait conscience, mais il n'avait pas pu résister à l'envie de le goûter. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ? Tout en descendant les escaliers, il s'arrêta à un palier pour s'éclaircir les idées. Avoir mené Carlisle à la jouissance avait réveillé son propre désir qui était visible malgré son pantalon assez ample. Cependant, il n'eut qu'à penser au couple que formait le blond avec Eléazar pour que toute trace de désir s'évapore. Il reprit alors sa route pour rejoindre Wendy.

* * *

Carlisle resta plusieurs minutes, immobile, sous la douche à fixer la porte qui s'était refermée sur Edward. Ses jambes tremblèrent et il dû prendre appui contre le carrelage froid pour ne pas s'écrouler. Ses mains effleurèrent son torse, son membre maintenant au repos… Avait-il rêvé ou Edward venait-il vraiment de le sucer ? Carlisle sentit son corps s'éveiller à nouveau à ce souvenir. Cependant, les paroles qu'Edward avait prononcées en sortant de la salle d'eau revinrent le frapper en plein visage.

Il sortit de la douche et se dépêcha de s'habiller tout en repensant à chaque mot que son ancien interne avait prononcé, même s'ils lui faisaient mal, il devait admettre que ces mots étaient tout à fait en rapport avec le comportement de son collègue. Une nouvelle fois, il s'était amusé avec lui avant de le laisser en plan ! Carlisle sentit la colère gronder en lui. Il serra les poings et sortit à la recherche d'Edward, il allait lui dire en face ce qu'il pensait de son comportement et cette fois il ne mâcherait pas ses mots !


	8. Chapter 8

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

Un immense MERCI pour vos reviews et pour votre soutien ! Merci pour les mises en alerte ! Merci !

* * *

Pour les anonymes : 

**Nat :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise toujours et j'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas ! Encore MERCI ! Bonne journée et à dimanche prochain pour la suite !

**Tifolitoi :** J'ai pensé à toi, j'espère que tes examens se sont bien passés et que le résultat est plus que positif ! Tu trouve que ma fic a des vertus thérapeutiques ? Lol. Merci. Ce n'est pas à cause de ses cicatrices qu'Edward ne souhaitait pas que Carlisle lui ôte sa chemise, s'était simplement parce qu'il ne voulait pas aller plus loin. Pour Monsieur Lawdon, on comprendra sa relation avec Edward (enfin surtout Edward et l'histoire du Midnight Sun) dans ce chapitre. En tout cas, un immense MERCI pour tes reviews ! Passe une bonne journée et à dimanche prochain ! Bises.

* * *

Sur ce :

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Une nuit mouvementée**

Carlisle sortit précipitamment de sa chambre, espérant ainsi rattraper Edward, mais le couloir était désert. Il prit donc les escaliers pour rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée où il trouva des membres du personnel ainsi que quelques vacanciers en train de s'activer. Il aperçut le Directeur de l'hôtel et se dirigea vers lui. L'homme referma le dossier qu'il lisait quand il se rendit compte de sa présence.

« -Puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous ? Lui demanda Monsieur Lawdon.

-Oui, je suis à la recherche d'Edward, l'auriez-vous vu ?

-Il est occupé.

Malgré le ton aimable du Directeur, il sut que ce dernier ne lui donnerait aucune information. Carlisle retint un soupir. Il n'avait aucune envie de retourner dans sa chambre, il avait besoin de s'occuper l'esprit, de se rendre utile.

-Puis-je vous aider en quoi que ce soit ?

-Je vous remercie, Docteur Cullen, nous sommes en train de poser des panneaux en bois contre toutes les baies vitrées pour consolider les protections au cas où. Voulez-vous vous joindre à moi ? J'allais me rendre à l'étage avec une équipe.

-Oui, je suis votre homme. »

Monsieur Lawdon lui sourit et ensemble ils rejoignirent un petit groupe de 5 personnes. Ils chargèrent les panneaux en bois dans un monte-charge avant de prendre les escaliers pour les récupérer au 3ème étage. Peu à peu, ils installèrent les protections dans chacune des chambres. Certains des résidents se joignirent à eux pendant que d'autres les regardaient travailler tout en se plaignant auprès du Directeur de ne pas pouvoir pleinement profiter de leurs vacances.

« -Je dois admettre que vous m'épatez, dit-il à Monsieur Lawdon une fois qu'ils furent dans le couloir.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? L'interrogea le Directeur surpris.

-Il y a bien longtemps que je leur aurai proposé d'aller faire un tour sur la plage puisqu'ils y tiennent tant ! Ne se rendent-ils pas compte de la situation ? S'excéda-t-il.

-Les joies de l'hôtellerie, souffla Monsieur Lawdon qui sourit face à son indignation, tant que tout se passe bien, tout le monde est content. Enfin, c'est toujours dans les situations de crise que l'on voit le vrai visage des gens. En tout cas, merci pour votre aide Docteur Cullen.

-Je vous en prie. Avez-vous d'autres étages à calfeutrer ?

-Non, il ne reste que l'observatoire.

-L'observatoire ?

-Oui, mais… Ecoutez-moi, Docteur Cullen, vous me paraissez être quelqu'un de bien. Sachez que j'ai toujours tenu la famille Masen en très haute estime, j'ignore ce qui se passe, cependant, je ne veux pas qu'il soit blessé.

-Notre histoire est compliquée et je ne peux malheureusement rien vous promettre, admit-il avec sincérité.

Pendant de longues minutes, le Directeur l'observa d'un air pensif, jugeant sûrement s'il était judicieux ou non de lui dire où se trouvait Edward.

-Montez au 4ème étage, une fois dans le couloir, allez tout au fond, il y a une porte avec un digicode, vous connaissez sa date de naissance ?

-Oui.

-Tapez-la, jour, mois puis les 4 chiffres composant l'année, lui indiqua-t-il, grimpez l'escalier en colimaçon et vous le trouverez.

-Merci.

-Oh, Docteur Cullen !

-Oui ?

-Ne me faites pas regretter de vous avoir indiqué où le trouver ! »

Carlisle hocha la tête face à la menace à peine voilée avant de disparaître dans la cage d'escalier. D'un pas pressé, il traversa le couloir du 4ème étage pour atteindre la fameuse porte qui s'ouvrit devant lui après qu'il ait tapé le code. Il ralentit son allure dans les escaliers, inspirant profondément pour se calmer et surtout pour garder ses idées claires, malgré la colère qui couvait en lui. En haut des marches, il se trouva enfin devant une nouvelle porte qui était entrouverte. Il hésita à frapper. Finalement, sachant qu'il n'y avait qu'Edward dans la pièce, il entra.

Ses yeux furent gênés par la semi-obscurité qui régnait dans la pièce. Carlisle sursauta quand plusieurs éclairs illuminèrent celle-ci, détachant une silhouette qui faisait face à l'une des immenses baies vitrées. Lentement, il s'approcha, son regard fut happé par l'effroyable spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Sans un mot, il se posta à côté d'Edward.

Le blond oublia tout, il ne voyait que l'océan déchaîné en contrebas, les arbres qui ployaient sous le poids du vent. Des vagues, impressionnantes par leur hauteur, venaient heurter violemment les petites maisons qui se trouvaient en bordure de plage. Il frémit en pensant que quelques heures auparavant, Edward devait paisiblement dormir dans l'une d'entre elles.

« -Que fais-tu ici ?

La voix d'Edward le fit sursauter. Il s'arracha difficilement au spectacle terrifiant qu'offrait la nature pour se tourner vers son ancien interne.

-Comment es-tu arrivé ici ?

-Monsieur Lawdon m'a dit où te trouver, répondit finalement Carlisle, et je t'en prie, ne lui en tient pas rigueur. »

Edward se contenta de hausser les épaules avant de se baisser pour prendre le carton qui traînait à ses pieds. Son collègue s'approcha d'une bibliothèque pour en ôter les livres. Carlisle s'apprêtait à lancer la conversation qui lui tenait tant à cœur, bien décidé à lui dire ce qu'il pensait de son comportement, lorsque son regard se posa sur les photos encadrées au mur. Il s'approcha pour mieux distinguer leurs contours. Celle qui avait attiré son attention devait dater d'une vingtaine d'années environ, le Midnight Sun était en construction, un ouvrier poussait une brouette chargée de débris. A ses côtés, un petit garçon qui devait avoir 4 ans poussait lui aussi une brouette en plastique remplie de sable.

L'enfant apparaissait sur d'autres photos, arborant fièrement un casque de sécurité. On le voyait en train de creuser un trou avec sa pelle, ses camions et une pelleteuse en plastique près de lui, en arrière plan, on apercevait les ouvriers qui s'affairaient, mais eux utilisaient des machines bien réelles. Son regard se posa sur les clichés suivant, l'enfant était assis avec une gamelle parmi les travailleurs et déjeunait avec eux, puis, sur un autre cliché, on le voyait se tenir fièrement près d'une construction en sable. Le visage de l'enfant rayonnait, il était entouré par les ouvriers qui observaient son travail et semblaient le féliciter. La dernière photo montrait l'enfant dans les bras d'un homme, une jeune femme à leurs côtés, l'enfant tenait des ciseaux et coupait un grand ruban rouge sous l'œil bienveillant de tous. Carlisle revint vers sa photo préférée où l'enfant, qui le troublait tant maintenant qu'il était adulte, se tenait devant sa construction.

«-J'ai pleuré pendant des heures quand les vagues ont détruit mon hôtel, révéla Edward, mon père et les ouvriers ont tenté de le sauver, mais c'était trop tard.

-Tu étais vraiment adorable, avoua Carlisle en observant à nouveau la dernière photographie, c'est dingue, tu es vraiment le portrait craché de ton père, mais tu as les yeux de ta mère.

Le blond se figea quelque peu quand il vit le regard troublé de son collègue, Edward se détourna brusquement et reprit son travail. Carlisle observa un peu mieux la pièce où ils étaient, de grandes baies permettaient d'avoir une vue impressionnante sur l'océan et sur l'île. Il reporta son attention sur le bureau et peu importait où il posait son regard, il y avait quelque chose qui lui rappelait Edward. Il s'approcha d'une étagère où s'étalait tout une rangée de coquillages ainsi que des photos montrant Edward en train de les ramasser ou en train de pêcher.

-Je me dis que nous avons eu la chance que maman n'ait pas aussi accroché les poissons que j'ai pêché.

-Elle t'aime énormément, ils t'aiment énormément, ça se voit sur toutes les photos.

-Oui…

-Ils doivent être fiers de toi.

-Je ne sais pas… Papa aurait aimé que je reprenne les affaires familiales plutôt que de devenir médecin.

-Ton père était extrêmement fier de toi, tu n'as pas à en douter, assura Carlisle.

-Comment… Comment peux-tu dire ça ?

-Tu oublies que j'ai été ton résident, lui rappela-t-il, un soir, il est venu te chercher, je crois que ta voiture était en panne. Tu terminais de remplir des papiers quand il est arrivé pour passer te prendre. J'étais à l'accueil quand il t'a demandé. Je me suis présenté et nous avons un peu discuté, je n'ai jamais vu un père aussi fier de son fils.

-Merci, murmura Edward d'une voix enrouée. »

Une nouvelle fois, son ancien interne se détourna. Carlisle se demandait pourquoi son collègue paraissait si touché, son émotion était presque palpable. Ayant déjà remplit le carton qu'il tenait, il en attrapa un autre et alla décrocher les photos qui retraçaient la construction de l'hôtel. Son collègue se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour attraper l'un des cadres. Il l'observa faire sans dire un mot, il aurait dû en profiter, lui parler, lui crier dessus, mais sa colère avait disparu. Carlisle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais la détresse qui émanait d'Edward le touchait de plein fouet, il se rapprocha de lui, et plaqua son torse contre son dos, ses mains se posèrent sur les hanches de son ancien interne pour le maintenir contre lui.

« -Carlisle, chuchota son collègue en essayant d'échapper à son étreinte.

-Non, s'il-te-plaît, l'implora-t-il, ne bouge pas. »

Edward cessa tout mouvement. Il en profita pour poser sa tête sur son épaule, son nez frôlait le creux de son cou, il inspira profondément s'imprégnant de son odeur. Ses lèvres effleurèrent sa peau si douce avant de s'entrouvrir pour laisser passer sa langue qui caressa le cou de son collègue, il le sentit tressaillir. Ses mains se crispèrent sur ses hanches alors qu'une douce chaleur naissait en eux. Sans même se toucher, leurs corps réagissaient, ils pouvaient sentir l'électricité qui régnait entre eux. Carlisle sentit son désir grandir et il était persuadé que c'était aussi le cas pour Edward. Il se rapprocha un peu plus, bloquant son ancien interne contre la bibliothèque, plaquant sa virilité naissante contre ses fesses. Il vit les mains du jeune homme, qui jusque-là pendaient le long de son corps, s'agripper à une étagère. Voyant cela, ses mains glissèrent sous la chemise d'Edward frôlant sa peau si douce, pendant que ses lèvres se posèrent sur le lobe de son oreille pour le suçoter et le mordiller.

« -Non, résista une nouvelle fois Edward.

Carlisle pouvait voir la lutte que menait son ancien interne et il avait du mal à comprendre le dilemme qui semblait l'habiter, Edward n'avait-il pas pour habitude d'assouvir son désir quand il le souhaitait sans se préoccuper du mal qu'il faisait ?

-Ne me mens pas, je sais que tu en as envie.

Tout en disant cela, il laissa une de ses mains glisser vers l'entrejambe de son collègue pour empoigner la bosse qui déformait son pantalon. Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il entendit le grognement de son collègue. Pourtant, il sentit une main se poser sur la sienne pour le repousser.

-Edward, protesta-t-il en tentant de le caresser une nouvelle fois.

-Non ! Arrête !

Son ancien interne tenta de se dégager, mais il le poussa contre la bibliothèque, l'empêchant ainsi de bouger. Sa main quitta l'aine d'Edward pour remonter le long de son dos et terminer sa course dans ses cheveux qu'il empoigna pour l'obliger à tourner la tête. Son ancien interne poussa un gémissement de douleur qu'il fit taire en l'embrassant. Leurs lèvres entrèrent violemment en contact. Sa langue s'écrasa contre les lèvres serrées du jeune homme pour le forcer à les entrouvrir, mais Edward ne céda pas. Aussi, il aspira sa lèvre inférieure avant de la mordre doucement, son ancien interne fut surpris, sa bouche s'entrouvrit sous le coup de la douleur et il en profita. Sa langue rencontra celle d'Edward et elles bataillèrent l'une contre l'autre. A bout de souffle, il fut obligé de rompre leur baiser.

-Non ! Mais ça va pas ! S'énerva aussitôt Edward en se dégageant brutalement. Je peux savoir ce qui te prends ? Tu ne comprends pas quand on te dit non ?

-Arrête de te mentir, je peux sentir ton désir !

-Tu ne sais pas ce que je ressens ! Je t'interdits de…

-Pourquoi m'as-tu rejoins sous la douche si tu n'en avais pas envie ?

-Je te l'ai dit, c'était juste pour te rendre service.

Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent pendant plusieurs minutes, aucun ne voulant céder du terrain à l'autre. Edward fut le premier à détourner les yeux, laissant échapper un ricanement.

-Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire ? Lui demanda Carlisle agacé par son comportement.

-Je trouve que tu oublies vite ton compagnon, lâcha son ancien interne d'un ton acerbe, que pense-t-il de tes infidélités répétées ?

-Je ne l'ai jamais trom…

-Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis, n'oublie pas que tu parles au mec qui vient de te sucer et qui c'est déjà fait bais…

-La ferme ! Gronda Carlisle en se jetant à nouveau sur lui. Tu ne sais rien de ma vie, de mon couple ! Et… Et je ne comprends pas… Tu as raison, cent fois raison, je ne devrais penser qu'à Eléazar, lui au moins, il tient à moi ! Et je me déteste… Je me hais de te désirer autant ! Je te veux Edward ! Même si je sais que ce sera sûrement une énorme erreur… Je te veux !

Carlisle plongea son regard dans celui émeraude qui était obscurci par le désir. Il se colla un peu plus à lui, voyant qu'il allait réussir à le faire flancher, il donna un léger coup de rein, faisant frôler leurs désirs.

-Tu es sûr de le vouloir ? Demanda Edward d'une voix hachée. Je ne suis plus vierge, mais tu dois t'en souvenir, non ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Marmonna-t-il perdu tout en continuant ses mouvements du bassin.

Ils sursautèrent lorsqu'un coup de tonnerre retentit, suivit de plusieurs éclairs. Ils se tournèrent vers la baie vitrée pour voir que la nature se déchaînait de plus en plus à l'extérieur.

-Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que ça donnerait si le cyclone venait vers nous, réalisa Carlisle.

-Ce n'est pas normal, chuchota Edward en voyant la baie vitrée trembler. Laisse-moi, il faut que je range mes affaires.

-Je vais t'aider.

Ils prirent les cartons pour les remplir, vidant peu à peu la pièce et entassant les cartons sur le monte charge. Carlisle remarqua les regards angoissés que son ancien interne lançait à la baie vitrée.

-Pourquoi ne baisses-tu pas le volet ?

-L'observatoire n'en a pas, les vitres sont dans un verre très résistant et avec les panneaux en bois ça devrait aller, mais je préfère mettre tout ça à l'abri.

Carlisle l'aida ensuite à calfeutrer les fenêtres avec les panneaux de bois. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminés, les deux hommes se dévisagèrent avec un peu de gêne. Il allait faire un pas vers son ancien interne, mais il fut stoppé par un violent coup de tonnerre donnant l'impression que l'édifice tremblait.

-On dirait que ça se rapproche, murmura le blond d'un ton pensif.

-Je ferais mieux d'aller voir Monsieur Lawdon. »

Il acquiesça et le regarda prendre un carton qu'il mit dans le monte-charge avant d'actionner celui-ci. Edward prit ensuite les escaliers pour gagner le rez-de-chaussée. Il lui emboîta le pas. Ils ne parlèrent pas, de toute manière, Carlisle était trop perdu dans ses pensées. Qu'avait-il fait ? Il était prêt à tromper Eléazar avec Edward et cela sans éprouver aucun remord. D'ailleurs, il avait déjà permis à son ancien interne de le toucher, de le faire jouir… Ce souvenir éveilla une douce chaleur dans le creux de ses reins, il mordit violemment sa lèvre inférieure pour calmer ses ardeurs.

Carlisle n'en revenait pas, il avait voulu trouver Edward pour mettre les choses au clair et surtout pour lui dire sa façon de penser quant à son comportement et résultat des courses, il lui avait sauté dessus ! Il se maudit ! Comment avait-il pu tomber encore une fois dans le panneau ? Pourquoi se sentait-il irrémédiablement attiré par lui ? Son regard se posa sur la silhouette qui le précédait, question stupide, Edward était diablement attirant. Pourtant, il y avait autre chose, un sentiment contre lequel il luttait farouchement car le jeune homme ne le méritait pas, seul Eléazar en était digne.

Carlisle passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux, son esprit lui hurlait de faire demi-tour et de s'isoler dans sa chambre jusqu'à la fin de son séjour. Cependant, son corps, lui, réclamait haut et fort celui de son ancien amant. Il était perdu, il ne savait plus quoi faire. Edward avait toujours eu un effet envoûtant sur lui et il semblait qu'avec les années cette emprise se soit accrue. Ils arrivèrent enfin au rez-de-chaussée et malgré tout, il continua de suivre Edward.

« -Monsieur Masen, dit le Directeur en le voyant entrer, Docteur Cullen, tout va bien ?

-Ca va, répondit Edward en lui souriant. La vue depuis l'observatoire est assez effrayante et j'ai l'impression que les éléments se déchaînent vraiment à l'extérieur, avez-vous eu des nouvelles des services météo ?

-Non, pas depuis qu'ils nous ont contacté pour dire que Carolina passerait près de nos côtes.

-Je ne suis pas rassuré, cela me semble bien plus violent que lors de la dernière tempête, s'inquiéta Edward.

-Ecoutez, je vais essayer d'obtenir un nouveau bulletin, mais je ne pense pas que vous devriez ne pas trop vous inquiéter, c'est toujours très impressionnant. »

Edward hocha distraitement la tête avant de le remercier. Son ancien interne se dirigea ensuite vers la salle de restaurant pour aller chercher un thermos de café. Incapable de le quitter, Carlisle le suivit. Ses yeux ne pouvaient se détacher de la silhouette de son collègue, la chaleur qui avait gagné son corps un peu plus tôt se raviva. Il ne pensait plus à Eléazar, l'idée même de le tromper ne provoqua aucune culpabilité en lui. La douleur ? Il souffrait déjà de l'unique nuit qu'il avait passé avec son interne, cela ne pouvait pas être pire. Edward ? Pourquoi le lui refuserait-il ? Après tout, le jeune homme à l'époque avait voulu assouvir son désir, pourquoi ne ferait-il pas la même chose aujourd'hui ? Carlisle souffla discrètement tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Il ferma les yeux en réalisant que son esprit rejoignait enfin ses sens en feu, il ne désirait, ne voulait qu'une seule chose : Edward.

* * *

Edward remplit une tasse de café qu'il tendit à Carlisle, il ignorait pourquoi le médecin le suivait à la trace, mais cela le rendait nerveux. Tenait-il simplement à terminer ce qu'ils avaient commencé ? Il ne savait plus comment réagir. Il s'était pourtant juré de ne plus jamais laisser le blond l'approcher ou le toucher ! Tout en trempant ses lèvres dans le liquide sombre, il observa à la dérobée le blond qui paraissait lui aussi perdu dans ses pensées. Regrettait-il ce qui s'était passé entre eux ? Pensait-il à Eléazar ? Cela aviva la douleur qui comprimait sa poitrine, mais elle n'avait rien à voir avec le mal qui rongeait ses poumons.

Ses yeux tracèrent les contours de son corps, son être s'enflamma rien qu'à la vue de la silhouette parfaite de son vis-à-vis. Son regard croisa celui bleuté de Carlisle qui s'assombrit aussitôt, la tension qui régnait entre eux était palpable. Edward termina rapidement sa tasse et tout en prenant le thermos, il regagna la chambre du médecin. Tout en grimpant les escaliers, il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que le blond le suivait.

Une fois entré dans sa chambre, il se dirigea vers sa valise à côté de laquelle était posé un étui rectangulaire en cuir, il le prit et en sortit son ordinateur portable qu'il alluma. Il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement quand il vit que la batterie était chargée, il le brancha tout de même sur le secteur, préférant garder la jauge pleine au cas où ils seraient privé d'électricité malgré les groupes électrogènes. Edward lança sa connexion à Internet pour rentrer en contact avec le centre météo. En attendant que la liaison s'établisse, il leva la tête pour se rendre compte que Carlisle tournait en rond dans la chambre, tel un lion en cage. Soudain, le blond se figea pour le dévisager avant de reprendre sa déambulation. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ne reproduise le même manège.

« -Carlisle ! Arrête de tourner en rond, tu me donnes le tournis !

-Ca ne peut pas continuer comme ça ! Gronda tout à coup son supérieur.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne peut pas continuer comme ça ? Demanda-t-il distraitement en pianotant sur son ordinateur.

-Toi et moi ! Hurla Carlisle le faisant sursauter. Je ne peux plus supporter… Non ! C'est… Toute cette tension, c'est impossible ! J'ai l'impression de devenir dingue ! Je n'arrive plus à réfléchir ! Et… Et tout ça c'est de ta faute ! Tout est de ta faute !

Edward déglutit péniblement, baissant la tête pour que ses émotions ne se lisent pas sur son visage.

-Je ne supporte plus… Non, je ne supporte plus de te voir sans pouvoir… sans pouvoir, poursuivit le blond dont le discours était de plus en plus décousu.

-Très bien, souffla Edward qui ne souhaitait pas en entendre davantage, je ne t'imposerai pas ma présence plus longtemps.

Il se leva et allait prendre son ordinateur, mais Carlisle l'en empêcha en le repoussant sur le canapé.

-C'est toi ! Toi qui ne voulais rien avoir à faire avec moi ! Toi qui ne voulais que nous nous ignorions à l'extérieur du Memorial ! Toi qui es venu me chercher ! Toi qui m'as rejoint sous la douche ! Toi…

-Ca va ! Le coupa-t-il. Je sais tout ça ! Et rassure-toi, je n'ai pas oublié ce que j'ai dit, mais tu… tu…

-Je quoi ?

-Rien, souffla Edward en ravalant ses propos et en prenant ses affaires.

-Que fais-tu ?

-Je te rends ton espace.

Tout en attrapant maladroitement ses affaires et son ordinateur qu'il ne souhaitait pas refermer pour ne pas perdre la connexion, il se dirigea vers la porte.

-Oh, non ! Tu ne vas pas t'en tirer aussi facilement ! Lâcha Carlisle en lui barrant la route.

-Laisse-moi passer, grogna-t-il en tentant de le bousculer sans rien faire tomber.

Carlisle le foudroya du regard avant de lui arracher son ordinateur des mains pour le balancer sur le canapé.

-Putain ! Fais gaffe ! J'espère pour toi que j'ai pas perdu ma connexion ! Dit Edward en se précipitant vers le divan pour le récupérer.

Il voulut ouvrir l'écran pour vérifier, mais Carlisle se saisit de sa main pour l'attirer à lui et le plaquer contre son corps.

-Il faudrait savoir ce que tu veux ! Que je m'éloigne ou que je me rapproche ? Cingla Edward en tentant de se dégager.

Il se figea quand Carlisle enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux avant d'inspirer profondément, le blond le serra un peu plus contre lui. La douce chaleur qui les avait envahi tout à l'heure se fit à nouveau ressentir entre eux. Leurs yeux se croisèrent quelques secondes avant qu'ils ne détournent la tête, le désir qu'ils lisaient dans le regard de l'autre était trop envoûtant et l'un comme l'autre appréhendait encore d'y succomber.

-Carlisle, murmura Edward.

En voyant que le blond ne réagissait pas, il posa ses mains sur son torse pour le repousser, mais Carlisle raffermit son emprise sur ses hanches pour le garder au plus près de lui.

-Carlisle, lâche-moi, s'il-te-plaît, supplia-t-il dans un chuchotis.

-Non, souffla simplement son supérieur.

Un léger silence s'installa entre eux, Carlisle baissa la tête pour enfouir son visage dans le creux de son cou. Il l'entendit inspirer une nouvelle fois comme s'il se droguait à son odeur et il pouvait le comprendre, lui-même, ne se lassait pas de respirer la douce senteur de son supérieur. Les mains du blond étaient toujours crispées sur sa taille, il sentit ses pouces se glisser sous sa chemise pour tracer des petits cercles sur sa peau.

-Je te veux, avoua Carlisle dans un murmure.

Edward se raidit. Les trois mots qu'avait prononcés le blond le blessèrent. Il tenta de se dégager plus brutalement que les autres fois, mais son supérieur ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. Un frisson parcourut son corps lorsque les lèvres de Carlisle caressèrent la peau de son cou.

-Arrête… Pense… Pense à Eléazar.

Prononcer le prénom de son rival lui brûla la gorge, une boule se forma dans son estomac quand les lèvres du blond quittèrent sa peau. Carlisle se redressa pour plonger son regard bleuté dans le sien, il pouvait toujours y lire du désir.

-Eléazar n'est pas là, lui fit remarquer son supérieur, et je te veux.

-Ca ne marche pas comme ça ! Cingla Edward.

-La dernière fois ça ne t'a pas gêné ! Lâcha Carlisle d'un ton amer. Tu t'es bien amusé avec moi !

-Et toi, tu m'as pas baisé ? Répliqua-t-il avec haine.

Ils ne se quittaient pas du regard, Edward savait qu'il pouvait lire le reflet de ses propres émotions dans les yeux de son supérieur, de la colère, de la rancœur, du désir et un autre sentiment qu'aucun des deux ne souhaitait nommer. Tout en gardant une main sur sa hanche, Carlisle posa son autre main sur sa joue et le poussa jusqu'à ce que ses jambes heurtent le rebord du lit. Leurs souffles haletant se mêlèrent alors qu'ils continuaient de se défier du regard. Soudain, il vit Carlisle fondre sur ses lèvres, il voulut détourner la tête, mais la main du blond se crispa sur sa joue. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, il sentit celles de son supérieur remuer contre les siennes, mais il ne bougea pas et encore moins quand il perçut la langue du blond tenter de s'insinuer dans sa bouche, une nouvelle fois, il ne réagit pas.

-S'il-te-plaît, souffla Carlisle contre ses lèvres, je t'en prie. Cesse de me torturer…

La voix emplie de souffrance de son supérieur le fit frémir, mettant en mal toutes ses résolutions. Il ne pouvait plus se mentir, il le désirait, si son esprit commençait à admettre sa défaite, son corps, lui, avait déjà abandonné la bataille.

-Ce sera un secret, poursuivit le blond, notre secret… On ne le leur dira pas… Personne ne le saura…

Edward mordilla sa lèvre inférieure. Il en avait envie, mais au fond de lui, il souhaitait tellement plus. Néanmoins, il savait qu'il n'obtiendrait rien d'autre…

-Edward, chuchota doucement Carlisle contre ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser. »

Son désir s'embrasa quand la main du blond glissa de sa hanche vers son sexe qui réagit aussitôt. Il maudit le traître. Son esprit céda et il répondit au baiser, Carlisle gémit contre ses lèvres quand il ouvrit la bouche pour laisser leurs langues se retrouver. Alors que leur baiser devenait de plus en plus passionné, les mains de Carlisle se posèrent sur sa chemise qu'il se dépêcha de déboutonner. Ne voulant pas être le seul à perdre ses vêtements, il entreprit d'ôter la sienne à son supérieur. Lorsqu'il se retrouva torse nu, le blond le fit basculer sur le lit avant de venir s'asseoir à califourchon sur lui tout en terminant d'ôter sa chemise. Les lèvres de Carlisle glissèrent le long de sa mâchoire avant que sa langue ne vienne caresser le haut de son torse. Soudain, il ne sentit plus aucune caresse. Il rouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard bleuté empli de tristesse. Du bout des doigts, Carlisle caressa la cicatrice qui ornait son torse.

« -Je suis désolé, dit Carlisle avec sincérité. Si… Si j'avais su, jamais je ne t'aurais emmené chez moi. J'ignore si tu pourras un jour me pardonner … Je… Je ne voulais pas que l'on te fasse du mal.

Edward mordit sa lèvre inférieure. Les souvenirs de la soirée revinrent le hanter, Carlisle se pencha pour sécher ses larmes avec ses lèvres tout en murmurant des paroles réconfortantes et des excuses. Cependant, ce n'était pas l'agression, les mois d'hôpitaux, la perte de ses proches qui lui arrachaient ces quelques larmes, mais le souvenir qu'il n'avait été qu'un amant parmi tant d'autres pour Carlisle. Il lui avait tout donné et le blond avait tout pris.

-Je veux…

-Quoi donc ? Demanda son supérieur en caressant sa joue.

-Je veux que tu me fasses l'amour, avoua Edward.

Il étouffa un sanglot quand Carlisle hocha la tête avant de se pencher vers son torse pour y laisser une trainée de baisers. Voilà à quoi il en était réduit, il offrait son corps pour avoir un peu de tendresse. Il laissa échapper un gémissement lorsque la bouche de son amant se referma sur l'un de ses mamelons, le léchant, le mordillant, lui faisant oublier ses états d'âme. Ses mains glissèrent le long du dos du blond, ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la chair de son supérieur quand celui-ci entama un léger mouvement du bassin. Ils gémirent à l'unisson. Rapidement, Carlisle s'éloigna de son corps, ses doigts se posèrent sur la ceinture de son pantalon qu'il détacha. Edward frémit et sentit sa virilité se tendre quand le blond lécha le fin duvet qui descendait jusque sous son boxer qu'il abaissa. D'un geste impatient, son partenaire attrapa son pantalon et son sous-vêtement pour les lui arracher, il souleva ses hanches pour lui faciliter la tâche.

Carlisle se redressa dans la pénombre qui les entourait pour enlever ses derniers vêtements. Edward ne put s'empêcher de dévorer du regard le corps parfait de l'homme. Inconsciemment, il se lécha les lèvres quand il vit sa virilité fièrement érigée pour lui, Carlisle grogna légèrement en le voyant faire avant de se jeter sur lui. La seconde suivante, le blond s'emparait avidement de ses lèvres, leurs corps nus se retrouvèrent blottis l'un contre l'autre, leur arrachant des plaintes de plaisir. Leurs virilités se caressèrent au rythme de leurs déhanchements. La bouche de Carlisle quitta la sienne pour tracer un sillon humide jusqu'à son nombril avec lequel il joua plusieurs minutes lui arrachant des gémissements de plus en plus bruyant. Un grognement secoua son torse quand le blond s'empara de son pénis pour le caresser.

Leurs jambes s'emmêlèrent, rapprochant ainsi leurs bassins en feu. Edward tenta de reprendre un peu le contrôle et voulut faire basculer Carlisle, mais celui-ci le plaqua plus fermement contre le matelas. Bloqué sous son corps, il ne pouvait que caresser son dos, ses mains glissèrent jusqu'aux fesses de son supérieur qu'il empoigna pour intensifier le frottement de leurs membres. Un son rauque secoua le torse du blond qui reprit d'assaut ses lèvres. Le désir enflammait tout son être, son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine et sa respiration se fit haletante quand Carlisle joua à nouveau avec ses mamelons. Un léger sifflement franchit le seuil de ses lèvres pendant que son supérieur continuait sa douce torture.

« -Carl…

Le blond le fit taire par un baiser empli de passion, imposant un rythme effréné à leurs bassins. C'était trop. La chaleur, la violence de leur désir, les baisers toujours plus longs du blond venaient à bout de son corps.

-Carlisle, supplia-t-il en cherchant son souffle.

Son supérieur se redressa brusquement et l'observa pendant quelques secondes. Ses yeux bleus emplis de désir se teintèrent d'inquiétude.

-Respire doucement, lui ordonna Carlisle d'une voix rauque, on… On va y aller doucement, d'accord ?

Edward ne put qu'hocher la tête. Il inspirait calmement, priant pour que le feu qui ravageait son œsophage et ses poumons s'estompe. Le blond s'écarta de lui, créant un manque qui lui arracha une plainte.

-Tout va bien, se méprit Carlisle, ça va passer.

Son supérieur l'attira à lui pour le faire allonger dans le bon sens du lit tout en empilant des coussins dans son dos. Le blond entreprit ensuite de couvrir son torse d'attentions, l'embrassant, le léchant, le mordillant. Il n'y avait plus d'urgence dans ses caresses, seulement de la douceur. Edward l'en remercia silencieusement, Carlisle l'aidait ainsi à retrouver une respiration sereine. Au bout de quelques minutes, la douleur commença à s'estomper.

-Ca va ? Lui demanda son partenaire en l'observant avec attention.

-Oui, ça passe.

-J'espère que tu parles de la crise et pas d'autre chose, lança Carlisle d'un ton espiègle avant de s'emparer de son sexe.

Edward mordit violemment sa lèvre inférieure pour retenir un cri de plaisir. Tout en le fixant d'un air amusé, les doigts du blond s'activèrent sur son membre, le caressant plus ou moins fortement, son pouce titillait délicieusement son gland y cueillant la première goutte de liquide séminal. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur les draps quand il vit son supérieur porter son pouce à ses lèvres pour lécher ce qu'il avait récolté.

-Toujours aussi délicieux, murmura-t-il.

Un sourire s'étala sur les lèvres de Carlisle sûrement en réponse aux rougeurs qui avaient dû apparaître sur ses joues.

-Je ne peux plus attendre, confia le blond, tu te sens bien ?

-Oui.

Doucement, son supérieur attrapa un coussin qu'il glissa sous ses fesses avant de lui faire écarter les jambes. Il se mit à genoux devant lui, son gland venant caresser ses parties les plus intimes. Ils gémirent à l'unisson.

-Putain ! Grogna Carlisle.

Edward frémit, il ne l'avait jamais entendu jurer. Le regard soudain soucieux de son supérieur l'interpella.

-Je n'ai pas… Enfin, je n'avais pas prévu, bafouilla Carlisle en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, je n'ai rien pour nous protéger.

Aussitôt, Edward pensa au cadeau d'Alice qui attendait bien sagement dans sa valise. Son regard se posa sur celle-ci et il fut étonné de voir Carlisle en faire de même.

-Ne bouge pas, lui ordonna le blond en quittant le lit.

Edward sentit ses joues s'enflammer quand il vit son supérieur nu s'agenouiller devant sa valise et l'ouvrir. Quelques secondes suffirent à Carlisle pour qu'il revienne à ses côtés avec une boîte de préservatifs et le lubrifiant. Il en put s'empêcher de le fusiller du regard.

-Ton inhalateur était dans ta trousse de toilette, répondit simplement le blond face à sa question muette.

-Tu as fouillé dans ma…

-Tu tiens vraiment à ce qu'on en parle maintenant ? Le coupa Carlisle en effleurant son sexe.

Une nouvelle fois, il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure hésitant à lui crier dessus ou à taire la dispute pour passer à autre chose. Finalement, il ne fit aucun commentaire et face à son silence, Carlisle ouvrit la boîte de préservatifs.

-Elle est neuve, murmura le blond.

-Et alors ?

-Dis-moi que tu n'étais pas saoul au point de ne pas te protéger hier soir ? S'enquit sévèrement son partenaire.

-Quoi ? Marmonna Edward perdu avant de se rappeler de la soirée de la veille et de Tom. Oh, comme c'est gentil à toi de te t'inquiéter pour moi, papa !

Edward sursauta lorsque la main de Carlisle s'abattit sur sa cuisse. Il lança un regard surpris et furieux au blond qui lui sourit en retour avant de le caresser à l'endroit où il l'avait frappé.

-Il me semblait t'avoir promis une fessée, expliqua son supérieur d'un sourire mutin. Alors, tu t'es protégé ?

-Vas te faire voir ! Cingla-t-il.

Il serra les dents quand la main de Carlisle gifla une nouvelle fois sa cuisse. Le blond s'allongea entre ses jambes entamant un lent mouvement du bassin.

-Réponds-moi ! Ordonna son supérieur.

-Il ne s'est rien passé, admit-il.

-Quoi ? S'étonna Carlisle en se redressant et en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

-Il ne s'est rien passé, répéta Edward. Je… J'ai fini la soirée seul.

Un fin sourire se dessina sur le visage du blond avant qu'il n'enfouisse son visage dans son cou, il sentit ses lèvres se poser sur sa peau pour la mordiller et l'aspirer, le marquant sûrement. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de dire ça ? Pourquoi lui avait-il dit la vérité ? Il aurait tout aussi bien pu lui répondre qu'il s'était effectivement protégé, Tom aurait pu avoir de quoi les protéger ! Pourquoi n'avait-il pas dit ça ? Tant qu'il y était, il aurait pu aussi lui dire qu'en réalité il vivait en ermite et qu'il n'avait eu personne depuis lui !

-Aïe ! Grogna Edward.

Carlisle venait de lui donner une nouvelle fessée pour le sortir de ses pensées. Les yeux du blond luisaient de désir et de satisfaction. Quand il eut enfin toute son attention, Carlisle lécha la partie de son cou où devait maintenant se trouver un beau suçon !

-Tu m'as marqué, se plaignit-il alors que le blond l'observait d'un œil amusé, et j'ai l'impression que ça te fait plaisir !

-Oh, oui, souffla Carlisle en butinant ses lèvres, et si on cessait de parler ? »

Tout en disant cela, le blond amorça un mouvement du bassin plus que suggestif et sensuel. Les lèvres de son supérieur descendirent le long de son corps pour venir effleurer son sexe. Ses mains se serrèrent autour du drap. Carlisle enroula sa langue autour de son gland le faisant gémir. Au bout d'un moment, sa langue le délaissa pour que sa bouche vienne suçoter le sommet de son pénis. Edward fit son possible pour dompter le plaisir qui l'envahissait. Il inspira profondément, priant pour que ses poumons ne le fassent pas souffrir. Heureusement, son vœu fut exaucé car Carlisle venait d'engloutir son membre. La main du blond caressait ses boules pendant que son autre main étreignait la base de son sexe qu'il ne pouvait prendre dans sa bouche.

Son supérieur aspira avec plus de vigueur son pénis lui arrachant des cris de plaisir. Carlisle creusa ses joues pour presser un peu plus son sexe et l'entraîner vers les sommets du plaisir. La main du blond qui s'occupait de ses boules le délaissa soudain, il entendit un léger clic avant de sentir un liquide froid glisser entre ses fesses. Il frémit et gémit d'anticipation. L'un des doigts de Carlisle caressa sa raie avant qu'il ne s'introduise doucement dans son anus. Edward laissa échapper un cri de ravissement quand il le sentit en lui. Rapidement, son amant inséra un second doigt. Il se crispa, ressentant une légère douleur. A son grand désespoir, le blond délaissa son sexe pour l'embrasser avec ferveur pendant que ses doigts se déplaçaient en lui. Les mains d'Edward se crispèrent sur les épaules du blond alors qu'il essayait de respirer calmement et de se détendre pendant que son amant insérait un troisième doigt.

« -Ca va aller, murmura Carlisle.

Le blond cessa tout mouvement en lui, laissant ses doigts immobiles pour qu'il puisse s'adapter à sa présence.

-Tu es magnifique, susurra le blond à son oreille tout en léchant son lobe, je te désire tant…

Edward geignit quand il sentit ses doigts bouger lentement dans son intimité, la douleur était encore présente.

-Tu es tellement divin, avoua son supérieur en léchant la peau de son cou, détends-toi… »

Son partenaire mordilla tendrement sa clavicule tout en continuant de murmurer des paroles à son oreille. Ses doigts bougeaient au rythme de ses propos. Ils n'étaient plus des intrus, il commençait à apprécier leur présence. Carlisle les enfonça un peu plus en lui, touchant son point sensible, le faisant gémir. Une sensation de froid et de manque l'envahit quand il retira ses doigts. Il se redressa et prit le petit sachet des mains de Carlisle. Il déchira l'emballage et sortit le préservatif qu'il enfila sur le membre tendu de son partenaire. Le blond siffla entre ses dents lorsque ses doigts touchèrent son pénis. Bien décidé à le taquiner un peu, il le caressa. Carlisle grogna avant de se saisir de ses mains et de le renverser sur le lit. Le blond s'installa entre ses cuisses, positionnant au mieux le coussin sous ses fesses pour lui faciliter l'accès à son intimité. Edward posa l'une de ses jambes sur l'épaule de son partenaire pendant que celui-ci guidait son sexe vers son entrée.

« -J'ai très envie de toi, avoua Carlisle en plongeant son regard fiévreux dans le sien, mais n'hésite pas à me dire si tu as dû mal à respirer. »

Edward acquiesça de la tête. Carlisle se pencha et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres tout en guidant son sexe vers son anus. Il ferma les yeux et inspira doucement quand il sentit son gland entrer en lui. Le blond progressa lentement en lui pour ne pas le blesser. La douleur était présente. Il ne l'avait pas ressenti depuis leur dernière étreinte, Edward se concentra sur le plaisir qui allait venir pour se détendre. Une fois qu'il l'eut empli, Carlisle se figea, lui laissant du temps pour s'adapter. Le blond déposa des baisers le long de sa mâchoire. Edward pouvait voir les muscles de son amant se contracter, il faisait tout son possible pour se contrôler. Il inspira profondément avant d'amorcer un mouvement du bassin, invitant ainsi son partenaire à le prendre. Carlisle laissa échapper un soupir avant de commencer à se mouvoir. Edward l'accompagna tout en se concentrant sur le plaisir du blond.

« -J'ai besoin de toi, avoua Carlisle.

Edward ravala les mots emplis de colère qu'il s'apprêtait à lâcher, il faisait tout son possible pour que le blond prenne du plaisir, négligeant même le sien, que voulait-il de plus ? Son amant ralentit ses va et viens, l'une de ses mains quitta sa hanche pour s'emparer de son sexe qu'elle caressa.

-C'est tellement bon, gémit le blond, tu es… Tu es tellement serré… étroit… Je t'en prie… Je… Je ne veux pas venir seul… Je… je t'en prie… détends-toi…

Les lèvres de Carlisle se posèrent sur les siennes et il l'embrassa tendrement tout en accentuant les caresses sur son sexe. Une vague de plaisir le traversa, il gémit. Ce son arracha une plainte à son partenaire qui en profita pour s'enfoncer plus profondément en lui heurtant sa prostate. Il cria de plaisir. La main du blond qui était posée sur sa hanche se crispa, enfonçant ses doigts dans sa chair. Les mouvements de son amant devinrent plus rapides. Leurs râles d'extase peuplèrent la chambre.

-Plus fort, supplia Edward en sentant le désir déferler dans son corps.

-A tes ordres, haleta le blond.

Aussitôt, son partenaire accéléra la cadence. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la peau de son supérieur, le griffant. Carlisle lâcha son sexe pour attraper son autre hanche, surélevant ainsi son bassin, lui permettant ainsi de s'enfoncer toujours plus en lui et d'imposer un rythme soutenu. Ses yeux ne pouvaient quitter le visage emplit de désir de son amant. Soudain, il vit le corps de son partenaire se tendre, signe qu'il n'allait pas tarder à venir.

-Edward ! Hurla le blond qui jouit en premier.

La boule de plaisir qui s'était formée dans son corps explosa soudain face à ce spectacle, la jouissance traversa son être, le faisant trembler.

-Carlisle ! Cria-t-il en se répandant entre leurs ventres. Je t'ai…

Edward mordit violemment sa lèvre retenant au dernier moment la confession qu'il gardait précieusement pour lui seul. Il ferma les yeux lorsqu'il sentit le corps de son partenaire s'affaisser sur lui, son visage enfouit dans le creux de son cou, sa respiration encore haletante balayait sa peau en sueur. Edward apprécia l'instant, il aimait sentir son corps alanguit contre le sien. Son poids ne l'oppressait pas, il y avait quelque chose de rassurant. A son grand déplaisir, Carlisle finit par bouger, il se retira et ôta le préservatif. Le blond s'allongea ensuite à ses côtés, d'un geste hésitant, il l'attira contre son torse.

-C'est ok pour toi ? Demanda timidement Carlisle.

-Oui, murmura Edward sur le même ton.

-Mais… Tu saignes ! S'exclama le blond en passant un doigt sur sa lèvre pour récolter un peu de sang.

-Ce n'est rien, marmonna-t-il. »

Carlisle le dévisagea quelques secondes avant de se rallonger, l'attirant dans ses bras. Son supérieur tendit le bras vers l'interrupteur et plongea la chambre dans l'obscurité. Rapidement, il sentit le torse de son amant se soulever au rythme de sa respiration régulière. Edward laissa alors libre court à son chagrin. Il avait été tellement heureux pendant toute leur étreinte. Le retour à la réalité était brutal et douloureux. Des larmes glissèrent le long de ses joues alors que Carlisle raffermissait inconsciemment son étreinte autour de son corps lui donnant pendant quelques secondes l'illusion qu'il était aimé…

* * *

Carlisle se laissa lourdement tomber sur le corps d'Edward, il voulut s'excuser, mais il en était incapable, sa respiration était encore trop haletante et puis le jeune homme semblait apprécier la situation. Il enfouit son visage dans son cou humide et il ferma les yeux pendant quelques secondes le temps de se remettre. Son corps tremblait encore sous la puissance du plaisir qu'il avait ressenti, jamais il n'avait eu un tel orgasme ! Il repensa à ses étreintes avec Eléazar qui lui paraissaient bien fades par rapport à ce qu'il venait de vivre ! Il ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà ressenti cela, quoi que si… Il y a 5 ans…

Carlisle soupira en sentant son membre perdre de sa vigueur. A regret, il se retira de l'antre chaud et jeta le préservatif. Un sentiment de manque l'envahit aussitôt. Son regard se posa alors sur son amant qui paraissait perdu dans ses pensées, il aurait aimé le prendre dans ses bras, mais il ignorait si Edward serait d'accord. Il osa lui demander, la réponse du jeune homme le ravi. Soudain, son regard fut attiré par un éclat carmin, il passa son doigt sur les lèvres de son subalterne pour récolter une goutte de sang. Edward rougit, mais il ne lui donna aucune explication. Carlisle le reprit alors dans ses bras et éteignit la lumière. Il ferma les yeux.

Alors qu'il sombrait lentement dans le sommeil, Carlisle eut l'impression d'entendre des sanglots. Il ne bougea pas en comprenant qu'il s'agissait d'Edward. Tout en se demandant pourquoi le jeune homme était si triste, il sentit un sentiment similaire envahir son être quand il comprit que cette nuit serait unique. Il raffermit son emprise sur le corps sanglotant du jeune homme, priant pour qu'il ne se rende pas compte qu'il était éveillé. Carlisle réprima avec difficulté un frisson quand il pensa que peut-être Edward regrettait ce qui venait de se passer. Peut-être était-il en train de penser à Jasper ? Peut-être était-il en train de se haïr pour l'avoir trompé ? Carlisle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure. Pourquoi lui n'éprouvait-il aucune culpabilité d'avoir trompé Eléazar ? Penser à leurs compagnons lui rappela qu'il avait marqué Edward, le jeune homme allait arborer un suçon, comment allait réagir Jasper ? Peut-être que le psy ne dirait rien ? Après tout, il devait être habitué aux infidélités d'Edward vu ce qu'il y avait dans la valise du jeune homme. Il se rappela alors pourquoi il lui avait fait un suçon, il avait souhaité le marquer pour que tous comprennent qu'il était pris et qu'ainsi plus aucun _Tom_ ne l'approche.

Carlisle baissa doucement la tête pour enfouir son visage dans les cheveux du jeune homme pour respirer son parfum. Sa main remonta doucement sur l'échine dénudée d'Edward dans un geste réconfortant, il ne supportait plus de l'entendre pleurer. Il allait lui demander la raison de son chagrin lorsqu'une sonnerie retentie dans la chambre. Son collègue se redressa dans ses bras, il le vit essuyer rapidement ses larmes avant de sortir précipitamment du lit.

« -Edward ? L'appela-t-il en le voyant s'agenouiller devant son ordinateur.

Le visage du jeune homme n'était éclairé que par la lueur de l'écran, pourtant, il pouvait voir les traits soudain préoccupés de son amant.

-Edward, qu'y a-t-il ?

N'ayant aucune réponse, il se leva à son tour. Carlisle le rejoignit et s'agenouilla derrière lui, entourant son corps nu de ses bras.

-Edward ?

-Carolina… Carolina ne va pas passer au large des côtes.

-Quoi ?

-Elle va toucher l'île ! »

Sans réfléchir, Carlisle raffermit son emprise sur le corps d'Edward, sa bouche se posa sur son épaule dénudée. Il ferma les yeux tout en tentant de se rassurer en pensant aux paroles de Monsieur Lawdon, le Midnight Sun avait été conçu pour résister aux violentes tempêtes, mais résisterait-il face à un cyclone ?


	9. Chapter 9

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

Un immense MERCI pour vos reviews et pour votre soutien ! Merci pour les mises en alerte ! Merci !

* * *

Pour les anonymes : 

**Flo1359 :** Et oui, Edward et Carlisle se sont rapprochés, mais pour autant, ils n'ont pas réglé tous leurs problèmes. Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis contente que les derniers chapitres de mes fics te plaisent ! Merci encore, bonne semaine et à bientôt !

**Nat :** Merci beaucoup ! Je suis heureuse que la suite te plaise ! Vont-ils enfin comprendre la vérité ? Pas sûr… En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Passe une bonne semaine et à dimanche prochain !

**Tifolitoi :** Je suis super contente que tu ais eu tes examens ! Félicitations ! Je suis heureuse que la suite te plaise. Ils ne sont pas encore capables de se livrer l'un à l'autre, mais s'ils commencent à se poser des questions… Je ne sais pas encore dans combien de chapitres, mais je parlerai effectivement du décès des parents d'Edward. Carolina va faire des siennes dans ce chapitre. Merci, merci, merci encore pour ta review ! Bonne semaine et à bientôt !

Sur ce :

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Ne pas te**** perdre ! **

Encore sous le choc, Edward se redressa lentement, quittant ainsi l'étreinte rassurante des bras de Carlisle. Il passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux pendant que son esprit travaillait à toute allure. Il allait sortir de la chambre pour voir Monsieur Lawdon quand il se rappela qu'il était nu. Edward se dirigea rapidement vers sa valise avant de stopper en voyant que son amant était toujours prostré près de la table basse. Il s'approcha de lui et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

« -Carlisle, tout va bien se passer, le rassura-t-il, on ne risque rien.

-Edward…

Le jeune homme le fit taire, il pouvait lire son inquiétude dans le regard du blond. Il l'obligea à se relever avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

-Je te le répète : tout va bien se passer. Maintenant, on va s'habiller et rejoindre Monsieur Lawdon pour s'organiser au mieux, d'accord ?

-Comment fais-tu pour rester aussi calme ? Interrogea Carlisle qui paraissait un brin apaisé.

-J'ai confiance en ses murs, mon père voulait que cet endroit soit sûr.

-Ton père ?

-Euh, ouais… Enfin, il faut qu'on retrouve Monsieur Lawdon et qu'on s'organise.

Carlisle hocha doucement la tête et se dirigea vers son placard pour prendre des vêtements propres. Ils firent un tour rapide sous la douche, ensemble, serrant les dents pour garder le contrôle et ne pas se lancer dans une nouvelle étreinte. Une fois séchés, ils s'habillèrent et gagnèrent le rez-de-chaussée. Le hall était pratiquement désert, les clients dormaient et la plupart des employés prenaient un repos bien mérité.

-Wendy !

-Edward ? Répondit-elle en se frottant les yeux.

-Il me semblait t'avoir demandé d'aller te reposer !

-Ca va aller, puis-je savoir pourquoi toi tu ne te reposes pas ?

-J'étais connecté au site météo quand ils ont émis une alerte. Carolina va toucher l'île vers quatre heures du matin, soit dans un peu plus d'une heure. Où est Monsieur Lawdon ?

-Il se repose dans la chambre 105, tu veux que j'aille le chercher ?

-Oui, s'il-te-plaît.

Edward remarqua alors l'air perdu de son supérieur, il prit sa main et l'entraîna vers une pièce se trouvant à l'arrière de la réception. Il le fit asseoir sur un canapé avant de lui servir un café. Wendy ne tarda pas à les rejoindre en compagnie de Monsieur Lawdon et d'autres membres du personnel.

-Je ne comprends pas que nous n'ayons pas été prévenus ! S'énerva Monsieur Lawdon en voyant qu'ils n'avaient reçu ni fax, ni mail.

-Les lignes téléphoniques sont coupées. Nous n'avons pas reçu de message radio ?

-Non, répondit Wendy.

-Bon, c'est pas grave, l'essentiel c'est que nous soyons au courant. Il faut que nous nous organisions. »

En l'espace de quelques minutes la pièce fut remplie, sous ses directives et celles du Directeur des équipes furent formées pour prévenir les clients et tout organiser. Si jamais la situation devenait trop critique, ils pourraient se réfugier dans la salle de projection qui se trouvait au sous-sol, c'était un véritable bunker. A la fin de la réunion, les employés se dispersèrent rapidement. Son regard se posa sur Carlisle qui semblait avoir retrouvé ses esprits. Sans réfléchir, il se pencha vers lui et effleura du bout des doigts ses joues. Alors qu'il retirait sa main, son supérieur la saisit pour déposer un baiser dans le creux de sa paume. Leurs mains restèrent enlacées et il tira dessus pour forcer le blond à se lever. Ensemble, ils rejoignirent le personnel pour aller prévenir les clients de l'hôtel.

Tout en rassurant les touristes, Edward ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à l'homme qui se tenait à ses côtés. Lorsqu'ils ne se tenaient pas la main, leurs doigts se frôlaient, l'une de leur main se posait sur la hanche ou dans le creux du dos de l'autre, ils ne semblaient pas pouvoir se passer de ce contact, de toucher l'autre. Jamais Edward n'avait imaginé qu'il aurait pu être plus perdu qu'il ne l'était déjà. Ses sentiments pour Carlisle ne cessaient de le tourmenter, il aurait aimé les lui avouer quitte à se faire rejeter, mais il n'en avait pas le courage. Il ne supporterait pas d'entendre le blond dire qu'il n'était qu'un coup, que le « eux » dont il rêvait n'existait que parce qu'ils s'entendaient bien au lit. Non, il ne le supporterait pas ! Alors, tel un drogué, il prit la décision de prendre ce que Carlisle lui donnerait. Il blêmit soudain en imaginant son retour à New York, cela allait être dur, très dur… Rien qu'imaginer voir Eléazar et Carlisle ensemble, la nausée l'envahit. Pour se protéger, il prit la décision que cela ne durerait que le temps de leur séjour à Cat Island, ensuite, il tirerait un trait définitif sur leur histoire.

Edward secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées, ce n'était pas le moment idéal pour réfléchir à sa situation. Il frappa à la dernière porte de l'étage qui s'ouvrit rapidement sur un homme d'une soixantaine d'années. Alors qu'il lui expliquait la situation, il se sentit mal à l'aise face au regard inquisiteur du client.

« -Tu es le portrait craché de ton père, le coupa l'homme.

Edward se tut et observa l'homme avec surprise. Il le regarda pendant quelques minutes en tentant de se rappeler s'ils s'étaient déjà rencontrés.

-Excuse-moi, tu es bien le fils d'Anthony ? L'interrogea l'homme face à sa confusion.

-Oui, répondit-il, vous connaissiez mon père ?

-Oui, j'ai beaucoup travaillé avec lui, je suis architecte et c'est moi qui ai réalisé avec ton père le Midnight Sun ainsi que d'autres de ses hôtels. Mais, je suis bête, tu ne dois pas te souvenir de moi, tu devais avoir 8 ou 10 ans la dernière fois que je t'ai vu. Je suis Pierre Marchand.

-Ravi de vous rencontrer à nouveau, dit-il en lui serrant la main.

-J'ai été navré d'apprendre la disparition de tes parents. J'étais malheureusement à l'autre bout de la planète sur un chantier et je n'ai pas pu me rendre à leur enterrement pour te présenter mes condoléances et te manifester mon soutien. C'était des gens bien.

-Merci.

-Chéri que se passe-t-il ?

La femme de l'architecte les rejoignit, elle lui sourit et il hocha simplement la tête encore secoué par le fait d'avoir pensé à ses parents.

-Manuela, tu ne devineras jamais qui est ce jeune homme, lança Monsieur Marchand.

Il sentit le regard de Madame Marchand le scruter et il fit son possible pour afficher un visage neutre.

-Non ! Ne me dit pas que c'est le petit Edward ? Tu as bien grandi, mon mignon !

Madame Marchand lui sourit avant de le prendre dans ses bras, il rendit maladroitement son étreinte à la femme, un peu mal à l'aise car il n'avait que de vagues souvenirs du couple.

-Alors, qu'elles sont les nouvelles ? Lui demanda Monsieur Marchand.

-Carolina se dirige vers nous, les informa-t-il, pour le moment, nous demandons à tous les clients de rester dans leurs chambres. Si jamais les choses se corsent, on regroupera tout le monde dans la salle de projection.

-Je ne pense pas que nous arrivions à une telle extrémité, le rassura Pierre, Anthony tenait que le Midnight Sun soit un lieu sûr. Alors, tu as repris les affaires familiales ?

-Pas tout à fait, Monsieur Marchand, je…

-Oh, pas de Monsieur ou de Madame Marchand et tutoie-nous, l'interrompit Pierre.

-D'accord, donc, pour tout avouer, je suis moins impliqué que lui, je me contente de superviser, avoua Edward qui se sentait mal comme à chaque fois qu'il croisait des amis de ses parents.

-Effectivement, ton père m'avait dit que tu te cherchais encore, se souvint Pierre.

-Elisabeth m'avait dit que tu étais très doué au piano, tu as persévéré dans cette voie ? Lui demanda Madame Marchand.

-Non, je suis médecin.

-Mais, oui, c'est vrai ! Déclara Manuela à sa grande surprise. Je suis sotte, j'avais eu ta mère au téléphone à Noël et elle me l'avait dit. Cependant, cela ne m'étonne pas, tu as toujours été très attentif aux autres.

-Oui, je me souviens que tu te précipitais vers les ouvriers lorsqu'ils se blessaient sur le chantier. Ta mère t'avait même acheté une petite trousse de secours. A la fin, ça devenait un jeu, les ouvriers te faisaient courir partout et tu alternais ton casque de chantier avec ton stéthoscope en plastique pour le bonheur de tous.

-Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ?

Edward sursauta en entendant la voix de Carlisle, il se tourna et vit son supérieur accoudé au mur. Tout en se demandant ce que son amant avait entendu, il oublia tout quand il vit que celui-ci le dévisageait sans aucune pudeur.

-Manuela, Pierre, laissez-moi vous présenter le Docteur Carlisle Cullen. Carlisle, voici des amis de mes parents, Madame et Monsieur Marchand, Pierre est l'architecte du Midnight Sun.

-Ravi de faire votre connaissance, les salua le blond en serrant leurs mains.

-Le fameux Docteur Cullen, murmura Manuela en l'observant de la tête au pied.

Edward et Carlisle échangèrent un regard surpris face aux propos de Madame Marchand.

-Nous connaissons-nous ? Demanda poliment Carlisle.

-Non, répondit Pierre en lançant un regard réprobateur à son épouse.

-Pardonnez-moi, je parle trop… Elisabeth m'avait parlé de ce beau médecin, confia Manuela à son oreille alors qu'il rougissait, elle trouvait que vous iriez bien ensemble, si mes souvenirs sont exacts ton père a même manqué une réunion importante pour venir te chercher à ton travail juste pour le voir. Tes parents seraient ravis, crois-moi.

Edward jeta un coup d'œil à Carlisle qui malheureusement ne semblait pas avoir perdu une miette de la conversation. Il ne croyait pas que ses joues puissent s'empourprer encore plus, mais pourtant ce fut le cas.

-Et bien, nous allons vous laisser, annonça Edward qui ne souhaitait pas que d'autres secrets soient ainsi exposés.

-Reposez-vous les enfants et ne craignez pas trop mère nature, leur conseilla Manuela.

-N'hésite pas à me venir me voir si tu as besoin d'aide.

-Merci, Pierre.

Le couple leur sourit avant de refermer la porte de leur chambre. Dès qu'elle fut close, il sentit un bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille et une bouche se posa dans son cou pour y laisser un baiser.

-Et si nous suivions leur conseil ? Susurra Carlisle à son oreille.

-Ils nous ont recommandé de nous reposer, Cullen ! Lui rappela Edward en se tournant pour lui faire face.

-L'un n'empêche pas l'autre, assura le blond en le prenant dans ses bras.

Edward contempla pendant quelques secondes le visage souriant et détendu de Carlisle, il était magnifique. Il se laissa envoûter par son sourire et se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Il sentit la langue du blond caresser ses lèvres pour demander l'accès à sa bouche qu'il lui accorda. Leurs langues se caressèrent tendrement avant qu'Edward ne s'écarte violemment. Carlisle, passé l'instant de surprise, lui lança un regard déçu. La bonne humeur qu'il avait lue chez le blond avait déteint sur lui. Il lui lança un regard mutin avant de reculer sans le quitter des yeux.

-Edward ? Murmura Carlisle qui avait été rassuré par son regard.

-Attrape-moi si tu le peux !

Sur ces mots, Edward lança un regard plein de promesses à son supérieur avant de s'enfuir en courant. Il entendit un éclat de rire et la seconde suivante des pas résonnèrent à sa suite. Le jeune homme déboucha dans un couloir, Monsieur Lawdon et Wendy lui jetèrent un coup d'œil surpris avant de s'écarter pour le laisser passer. Lorsqu'il atteignit le bout du couloir, il ralentit sa course et se retourna.

-Alors, on se fait vieux, Docteur Cullen ? Nargua-t-il le blond qui venait d'apparaître à l'autre bout du couloir.

-Tu vas voir si je suis vieux ! Ragea Carlisle en redoublant d'effort. Fais gaffe à toi si je t'attrape !

-Paroles, paroles, paroles, chantonna Edward en reprenant sa course sous l'œil amusé du Directeur et de son amie.

Le jeune homme observa les alentours, il arrivait au bout du couloir. Sans réfléchir, il s'engouffra dans l'escalier de service qui se trouvait sur sa gauche. Il hésita un instant, devait-il monter et se diriger vers la chambre du médecin ou poursuivre le jeu ? D'humeur taquine, il descendit vivement les escaliers, Carlisle sur ses talons. Une fois au rez-de-chaussée, il s'engouffra dans les cuisines de l'hôtel qui étaient désertes. Soudain, la lumière s'éteignit. Edward se figea, ses mains se posèrent sur le plan de travail en inox alors qu'il tentait de se remémorer la configuration des lieux. Tout à coup, deux bras encerclèrent sa taille.

-Je te tiens ! Cria Carlisle d'un ton victorieux. Pas mal pour un vieux, non ?

-Ouais, convint-il, mais t'as tout de même triché en éteignant la lumière.

-Ce n'est pas moi, avoua le blond.

-Quoi ?

Aussitôt, il porta sa main à sa ceinture pour prendre son talkie-walkie. Au moment où il allait contacter Monsieur Lawdon, la lumière revint. Il soupira de soulagement.

-Monsieur Masen ?

-Oui, répondit Edward en activant le talkie-walkie.

-L'électricité est coupée, les groupes électrogènes se sont mis en marches.

-Parfait. Dites aux employés de prendre du repos.

-C'est fait. Wendy et moi surveillerons la météo.

-Merci, dit Edward en coupant la communication.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que j'ai gagné ?

-Comment ça ? Interrogea-t-il.

-Je t'ai attrapé, qu'ai-je gagné ?

-Parce que tu crois que tu mérites quelque chose ? Murmura Edward en s'approchant pour effleurer ses lèvres.

-Oh que oui, acquiesça son supérieur.

Edward évita de justesse les lèvres du blond, ce dernier grogna alors qu'il s'échappait de son emprise. Carlisle tendit une main vers lui, mais, soudain, Edward sentit son cœur se serrer et il se mit hors de sa portée.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? Murmura le blond qui avait senti son changement d'humeur.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on est en train de faire Carlisle ? Demanda Edward d'une voix triste. Tout ça ne nous mènera à rien. Tu es avec Eléazar et moi…

Il ne put terminer sa phrase, sa peine comprimait sa gorge et il avait du mal à retenir ses larmes.

-Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, répondit doucement Carlisle, la seule chose que je sais c'est que quand je suis avec toi, je perds la tête, ton corps, ton odeur, tout en toi m'appelle. Tu es ma Némésis.

-Je suis le responsable de tes malheurs ? Comprit Edward d'un ton amer. Si je te fais autant de mal, pourquoi es-tu là ?

-Je ne peux pas résister, je n'en ai pas la force, où que j'aille, quoi que je fasse, je me sens irrémédiablement attiré par toi et je sais que c'est la même chose pour toi. Alors pourquoi résister ?

-Qu'attends-tu de moi ?

-Rien, je n'attends rien de toi, Edward, avoua Carlisle d'une voix morte.

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux. Il aurait aimé entendre le blond lui dire qu'il le voulait, qu'eux deux c'étaient plus que l'histoire d'un soir, qu'il voulait plus, qu'il le voulait lui ! Edward releva la tête et fut un instant interpellé par la tristesse qui transparaissait dans le regard voilé de son compagnon. A cet instant, il aurait aimé pouvoir lire en lui. Ne supportant pas de le voir ainsi et comme s'était lui qui avait amorcé la discussion, il se rapprocha du blond tout en faisant son possible pour reprendre une mine joyeuse.

-Ne pensons qu'à nous tant que nous serons à Cat Island, murmura Edward à son oreille, mais une fois à New York, tout redeviendra comme avant.

Carlisle qui l'avait entouré de ses bras, hocha doucement la tête avant d'enfouir celle-ci dans le creux de son cou. Il l'entendit renifler comme si son supérieur retenait difficilement lui aussi ses larmes. Pourtant, c'était impossible, pour quelle raison Carlisle serait-il triste ? Après tout, il venait d'accepter de coucher à nouveau avec lui.

-Alors que veux-tu comme prix ? Lui demanda-t-il avec entrain.

Le blond retira son visage de sa cachette pour plonger son regard brillant dans le sien, Edward lui sourit et passa une main douce sur sa joue.

-Toi.

-Ca me paraît difficile, marmonna Edward en faisant mine de réfléchir.

-J'ai vraiment faim de…

-Ca c'est dans mes compétences ! Déclara le jeune homme en s'échappant de l'étreinte de son compagnon pour se diriger vers un frigo. Un sandwich, ça te va ?

-Tu te moques de moi ? Demanda Carlisle qui ne savait pas trop s'il était sérieux ou non.

-A ton avis ? Répliqua-t-il en sortant de quoi faire un sandwich.

-Je pense que l'on ne s'est pas bien compris sur la nature de ma faim, corrigea Carlisle en lui ôtant le pain de mie des mains pour le poser sur le plan de travail.

-Vraiment ? Souffla Edward en affichant un air exagérément confus. »

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Carlisle quand il se colla à lui. Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent ainsi que leurs langues qui ne tardèrent pas à entamer un ballet sensuel pendant que leurs mains partaient à l'assaut du corps de l'autre. Edward déboutonna rapidement la chemise de son compagnon pour explorer son torse, ses doigts s'amusèrent avec ses mamelons, les caressant, les pinçant au rythme des gémissements du blond. Soudain, son amant empoigna fermement ses fesses pour que leurs virilités se caressent, ce contact les électrisa. Leurs gémissements sourds se mêlèrent pendant que leurs bassins se frottaient l'un contre l'autre sans aucune pudeur.

Edward allait glisser une main dans le pantalon de Carlisle, mais celui-ci le devança. Le jeune homme trembla de désir quand les doigts de son compagnon entamèrent un léger va et vient. Tout à coup, le blond délaissa sa virilité pour poser ses mains sur ses hanches et le soulever. Edward se retrouva assis sur le plan de travail en inox. Son supérieur s'empara à nouveau de ses lèvres pendant que ses mains s'affairaient à lui ôter son pantalon et son boxer. Il sentit ses joues prendre une belle teinte rouge quand Carlisle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres en un geste gourmand sans pour autant quitter son sexe du regard. Son amant s'agenouilla devant lui, ses mains se posèrent sur ses genoux pour le tirer un peu vers lui et mettre ainsi sa virilité à la hauteur de ses lèvres. Edward ne put retenir un cri quand il sentit sa bouche se refermer sur son gland, ses mains se crispèrent sur le plan de travail. Carlisle le libéra pour ensuite lécher avec application sa verge pendant que l'une de ses mains jouait avec ses boules. La bouche de son compagnon revint se poser sur le sommet de son sexe qu'il embrassa avant de le prendre lentement en lui, sa main libre vint s'enrouler autour de la base de son membre pour le caresser. Son amant commençait de lents mouvements qui étaient en train de le rendre dingue, ses doigts quittèrent la surface en inox pour se perdre dans les mèches blondes qu'il agrippa.

« -Edward ! Tu es là ?

Les deux amants se figèrent en attendant la voix féminine qui l'appelait. Un léger bruit retentit quand Carlisle relâcha son membre tout en laissant échapper un grognement de frustration. Edward eut à peine le temps de descendre de son perchoir que les portes de la cuisine s'ouvrirent sur Wendy.

-Ah ! Tu es là ! S'écria son amie.

Edward se tourna vers elle tout en tentant de paraître naturel, heureusement, les fourneaux et le plan de travail dissimulaient sa semi-nudité ainsi que Carlisle. Tout en se demandant comment ils allaient se tirer de ce mauvais pas, Wendy s'avança vers lui.

-Il te fallait quelque chose ? Lui demanda-t-il heureux de voir qu'elle stoppe ses pas.

-Non, il m'a semblé entendre des bruits bizarres et comme les cuisines étaient censées être fermées, je suis venue voir.

-Te voilà rassurée, ce n'est que moi. J'avais un petit creux et je me préparais un sandwich.

Edward laissa échapper un discret soupir de soulagement quand il la vit hocher la tête, apparemment, elle le croyait. Alors qu'il pensait qu'elle allait s'en aller, il la vit approcher.

-Tu as besoin d'autre chose ? L'interrogea-t-il d'une voix tendue.

-J'ai faim et…

-Assieds-toi, je te prépare quelque chose, la coupa-t-il en désignant les tabourets qui étaient en face de lui.

-Ok, merci. Si je peux me permettre, je trouve étrange que tu sois seul ici, je pensais que tu serais avec le Docteur Sexy ?

-Non, il doit encore être en train de me chercher, tu sais à son âge…

Edward ne put terminer sa phrase, il mordit violemment sa lèvre inférieure pour étouffer un gémissement, car la langue de son amant venait de caresser son membre qui retrouva instantanément sa vigueur.

-Ca va Edward ?

-Oui, oui, s'empressa-t-il de répondre tout en baissant la tête pour fusiller du regard son compagnon qui venait de se glisser entre ses jambes.

-Alors, dis-moi, qu'y a-t-il entre toi et ce beau blond ?

-Tu veux de la moutarde ou de la mayonnaise ? Demanda Edward d'une voix tremblante car Carlisle venait de prendre son sexe en bouche.

-De la mayo. Alors ?

-En quoi…Putain ! Grogna-t-il quand le blond suça avec application son gland, il essaya de reculer, mais son amant empoigna fermement ses fesses pour le maintenir en place.

-C'est bon t'énerve pas, c'est pas grave si tu veux pas me le dire, soupira Wendy qui heureusement ne s'était rendue compte de rien, quel âge il a ?

-Pourquoi ? Articula péniblement Edward.

Le jeune homme tenta une nouvelle fois d'échapper à l'emprise de son compagnon, mais il n'y parvint pas. Comme s'il souhaitait le punir de vouloir s'éloigner de lui, le blond aspira son sexe tendu à bloc tout en créant des petits mouvements de frictions avec sa langue. Une de ses mains se crispa sur le plan de travail pendant que l'autre serrait le manche du couteau avec lequel il étalait la mayonnaise, ses jointures pâlirent et il ne put réprimer un mouvement du bassin qu'il espérait discret.

-Alors ? S'impatienta Wendy. Tu ne réponds pas parce qu'il est si vieux que ça ?

Le jeune homme sentit les ongles de son amant s'enfoncer dans sa chair, apparemment, Carlisle le mettait en garde quant à sa réponse… Edward n'appréciait pas qu'on lui dicte sa conduite et peu importe les répercussions que cela pouvait avoir, il avait toujours avancé selon ses propres envies.

-Tu n'imagines même pas ! Soupira-t-il tout en fermant brièvement les yeux quand les dents de son compagnon caressèrent son membre. N'oublie pas qu'il est médecin, il est l'un des premiers à bénéficier de…

Edward se tut lorsqu'il sentit un doigt humide caresser la raie de ses fesses. Il n'oserait tout de même pas, non ? Si ? Il baissa rapidement la tête suppliant du regard son amant de cesser tout geste. Celui-ci eut un haussement de sourcils suggestif, le prévenant ainsi qu'il ne tenait qu'à lui pour qu'il se tienne tranquille.

-Edward ?

Il leva la tête et croisa le regard intrigué de Wendy. La jeune femme allait ouvrir la bouche, mais il la devança pour éviter de répondre à ses questions.

-Oui, excuse-moi, je repensais à sa dernière intervention de chirurgie plastique… il… il s'est fait… tirer…, poursuivit péniblement Edward alors qu'il sentait son sexe cogner contre le fond de la gorge de Carlisle et un doigt s'immiscer entre ses fesses.

-Il s'est fait tirer ? Répéta Wendy en l'incitant à continuer.

-Ouais… Il… Putain ! Arrête !

-Que j'arrête quoi ? Tu es sûr que tu vas bien Edward ? S'inquiéta Wendy. Tu es vraiment bizarre.

-Ca… Ca va…

-Non ! Tu es tout rouge et en plus tu as du mal à respirer !

Edward déglutit péniblement en la voyant descendre de sur son tabouret, Wendy semblait bien décidée à s'approcher cette fois.

-Tu… Tu as raison, haleta-t-il, c'est ma respiration. Peux-tu… Peux-tu voir si… si tu trouves le Docteur Cullen… j'aurais…

-Tu as besoin de son aide ?

-Oh, oui ! S'écria-t-il un peu trop fort ce qui lui valut un haussement de sourcils de la part de son amie.

Une des mains d'Edward quitta le plan de travail pour se poser dans les cheveux du blond, tentant ainsi de le freiner dans sa douce torture.

-Va le chercher, s'il-te-plaît !

Sa voix suppliante sembla réveiller Wendy qui acquiesça avant de sortir précipitamment de la cuisine. Aussitôt deux mains agrippèrent fermement sa taille et l'obligèrent à s'allonger sur le carrelage froid.

-Putain ! Carlisle ! Gronda-t-il. Tu imagines ce qui se serait passé si elle nous avait trouvé ainsi ? Pourquoi t'as continué ?

-Ca ne te plaît pas ? Interrogea le blond tout en léchant sa longueur.

-La… La question n'est pas là, je… on…

-Oui ?

Edward serra les poings face à la mine enjouée de son amant, ce dernier se réjouissait de lui faire perdre la tête. Carlisle glissa ses mains sous son tee-shirt pour caresser son torse pendant que sa bouche suçotait son gland.

-Carlisle ! Gémit le jeune homme alors que son bassin allait à la rencontre de la bouche du blond.

Il lui sembla sentir le sourire de son supérieur autour de son sexe en feu, son partenaire redoubla d'efforts pour lui faire perdre la tête. Soudain, il sentit deux doigts caresser ses lèvres, il ouvrit la bouche, leur offrant ainsi son antre. Bientôt sa langue joua, lécha les deux doigts arrachant un grognement sourd à leur propriétaire. Décidant sûrement qu'il s'était suffisamment amusé avec, Carlisle les retira pour glisser ensuite sa main le long de son échine, puis de ses fesses. Ses doigts vinrent alors caresser son intimité tout en s'y glissant lentement.

-Oui ! Ne put s'empêcher de crier Edward.

Tout son être tremblait sous les assauts de son amant, sa langue, sa bouche l'emmenaient vers la délivrance tout autant que ses doigts qui s'enfonçaient toujours plus en lui. Ses mains agrippèrent les mèches blondes autant pour guider qu'implorer son partenaire de le délivrer de la tension qui habitait son corps. Carlisle avala goulûment son membre avant de creuser ses joues, contractant ainsi sa bouche autour de son érection. Edward sentit une vague de plaisir déferler dans son corps.

-Carlisle !

Le jeune homme cria le prénom de son amant alors qu'un violent orgasme gagnait tout son être. Dans un dernier soubresaut, il se répandit dans la bouche de son amant qui avala le fruit de sa jouissance. Il sentit la langue du blond lécher son membre pendant qu'il reprenait sa respiration. Lentement, Carlisle remonta le long de son corps pour s'arrêter à sa hauteur et prendre ses lèvres pour un tendre baiser. Edward passa ses mains dans la nuque et les cheveux du blond pour approfondir leur baiser, leurs langues se mêlèrent avec avidité. Tout en poursuivant leur étreinte, il glissa sa main entre leurs deux corps pour caresser la bosse qui déformait le pantalon de son supérieur, celui-ci grogna à ce contact. Le jeune homme allait approfondir son effleurement quand il entendit son talkie-walkie grésiller et son nom ne tarda pas à retentir, les stoppant dans leurs étreintes. A regret, il se dégagea des bras de Carlisle pour attraper l'appareil.

-Oui ?

-On a un problème, annonça la voix de Monsieur Lawdon, vous pouvez nous rejoindre à la salle de contrôle ?

-J'arrive.

Alors qu'il allait se relever, Carlisle le retint pour lui voler un nouveau baiser. Edward soupira quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent, il n'avait pas envie de le quitter, surtout que son supérieur avait toujours un problème assez important au niveau de son pantalon.

-Rhabille-toi, sinon, ça ne passera pas, dit le blond qui avait suivi son regard.

Le jeune homme opina de la tête avant de se pencher pour ramasser son caleçon, aussitôt, il sentit son amant se coller à lui, sa bosse s'appuya contre ses fesses.

-Fais vite ou je risque de te séquestrer ici, confia Carlisle.

Edward se dégagea de son étreinte pour enfiler rapidement le reste de ses vêtements. Pendant ce temps, le blond s'éloigna. Il entendit de l'eau couler et tout en mettant son tee-shirt, il vit son amant passer de l'eau fraîche sur son visage.

-Ca va aller ? Lui demanda-t-il. Tu veux venir ?

-Oui, ça va, sourit Carlisle, et bien sûr, je t'accompagne.

Edward sortit de la cuisine, Carlisle sur ses talons. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres quand il sentit la main de son amant se poser dans le creux de ses reins. Ensemble, ils gagnèrent la salle de contrôle où ils retrouvèrent une partie de l'équipe ainsi que le Directeur, Monsieur Marchand et Wendy.

-Je vois que tu l'as retrouvé ! Lui lança son amie en les observant d'un œil rieur.

Edward détourna rapidement la tête, tout comme Carlisle, pour dissimuler la rougeur qui s'était emparée de ses joues. Il inspira profondément avant de demander d'une voix qu'il espérait sûre.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

Pour toute réponse, Monsieur Lawdon fit signe à un des hommes de lancer un enregistrement. Il se tendit quand il vit l'image de l'écran de contrôle qui montrait un océan déchaîné.

-Les vagues ne vont pas tarder à atteindre les piscines et nos structures, il est possible que l'eau atteigne le rez-de-chaussée.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment un problème, dit Edward, cela ne nous met pas en danger.

-Oui, cependant, cela risque d'abîmer nos infrastructures, expliqua Monsieur Lawdon.

-Je ne suis pas inquiet pour le Midnight Sun, avoua Monsieur Marchand, cependant, nous ignorons quelle sera la violence de l'océan lorsque Carolina sera réellement sur nous. J'ai donc conseillé à Monsieur Lawdon de hisser le brise vague.

-Le brise vague ? Répéta Edward perdu.

-Anthony savait que la violence d'un cyclone pourrait déchaîner l'océan et que ce dernier représenterait alors une menace pour le Midnight Sun. Nous avons donc prévu un système. Un mur hydraulique a été construit ici, expliqua Pierre en désignant sur un des écrans un petit muret qui entourait le Midnight Sun, ce mur est large de cinq mètres et haut de 15 mètres. Il pourra nous protéger si le cyclone est plus violent que prévu.

-Très bien, acquiesça Edward, où est le problème ? Car je ne pense pas que vous m'auriez appelé si tout allait bien ?

-C'est exact. Les groupes électrogènes se sont mis en marche et ils apportent un courant continu qui est moins puissant que le courant qui circule dans le réseau électrique. Nous avions testé le matériel et ça fonctionnait. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas le cas, annonça l'architecte. J'ignore ce qui se passe, peut-être y'a-t-il une défaillance du système ?

-Que pouvons-nous faire ? Intervint Carlisle.

-Etant donné que les ordinateurs ne nous sont d'aucun secours, il faut activer manuellement le mécanisme, expliqua Monsieur Lawdon.

-Où se trouve-t-il ? Interrogea Edward.

-Près des locaux souterrains de maintenance des bassins, l'informa le Directeur.

-Comment l'actionne-t-on ? Questionna-t-il.

-Il suffit d'abaisser le levier puis de tourner une manivelle, répondit Pierre.

-Bien, j'y vais, décida Edward.

-Je t'accompagne, annonça Carlisle.

-Non, il vaut mieux que j'y aille seul.

Le jeune homme le fixa intensément pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'il irait seul. Carlisle soupira, vaincu. Il passa près de son amant pour aller chercher une lampe torche et sa main effleura celle du blond, leurs doigts se nouèrent avant de se détacher tout aussi rapidement. Edward sortit de la pièce pour se rendre à la réception. Il fouillait un tiroir quand il sentit une présence près de lui. Il leva les yeux et croisa le regard inquiet de Pierre.

-Ce n'est pas une obligation, Carolina ne sera peut-être pas aussi violente que nous le pensons.

-Comme tu l'a dis, nous n'en savons rien, je préfère être prudent.

-Tu sais que c'est risqué ?

-Je le sais.

-Les souterrains ont été conçus pour évacuer le trop plein d'eau des bassins en cas d'inondation et c'est exactement le cas en ce moment. Tu sais ce qui se passera si cela arrive ?

-Oui.

-Les murs vont laisser passer l'eau, les turbines se mettront en marche pour l'évacuer, tu seras piégé et tu ne pourras rien faire.

-Je sais.

-Il a raison, dit Monsieur Lawdon en le rejoignant, laissez-moi y aller.

-Vous pensez être plus rapide que moi au sprint ? Lança Edward d'un ton qu'il voulait léger.

-Edward, soupira le Directeur. Vous n'êtes pas obligé. En plus, si ça tourne mal, vous ne pourrez pas rester dans la pièce, elle est hermétique, mais il n'y a pas de système d'aération.

Le jeune homme l'observa, il pouvait compter sur les doigts d'une main le nombre de fois où Monsieur Lawdon l'avait appelé par son prénom, la dernière fois, c'était quand il était venu lui présenter ses condoléances alors qu'il était toujours à l'Hôpital.

-Je connais les risques et c'est pour ça que je ne me vois pas demander à quelqu'un d'autre de le faire. Je vous demande une seule chose, si ça tourne mal ne faites rien de stupide et … Empêchez-le de faire quelque chose d'irréfléchi.

Les deux hommes acquiescèrent tristement, mais se reprirent dès que Carlisle les rejoignit. Edward attrapa la main du blond et sans un mot ils rejoignirent le sous-sol. Ils s'arrêtèrent en haut des escaliers et, tandis que les deux hommes se détournaient discrètement, il s'empara fougueusement des lèvres de son amant.

-Tout va bien se passer, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'y a pas de danger ? Demanda Carlisle qui avait dû percevoir l'angoisse qui régnait.

-Oui, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

-Laisse-moi venir, insista une dernière fois le blond.

-Non, tu vas me distraire, plaisanta Edward en caressant sa joue.

-Alors, reviens vite, lui demanda Carlisle, je sais que la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, mais je n'aurais pas la patience d'attendre trop longtemps.

-Quoi ? Murmura le jeune homme confus.

-Je n'ai pas oublié que tu m'as traité de vieux et que j'ai soi-disant eu recours à la chirurgie esthétique. Je compte bien me venger en te démontrant que je suis tout sauf vieux !

Edward déglutit péniblement. Sa virilité s'éveilla doucement en entendant les promesses faites par son compagnon. Il soupira pour tenter de garder ses idées claires, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça ! Le jeune homme sourit tendrement à son supérieur avant de s'éloigner. Il allait passer la porte quand Carlisle le retint et se pencha pour ravir ses lèvres.

-Reviens-moi vite ! Ordonna le blond enfin décidé à le lâcher. »

Il lui sourit avant de s'enfoncer dans le couloir. Une fois hors de sa vue, Edward s'élança. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais un sentiment d'urgence l'étreignait, il devait faire vite. Heureusement, il connaissait l'hôtel par cœur. A la lueur des lumières vacillantes, il courut dans les couloirs pour atteindre le local. Enfin, il y arriva. Le jeune homme observa rapidement les différents mécanismes qui se trouvaient devant lui, il abaissa une manette qui dévoila une manivelle ressemblant à celle des coffres forts. Il coinça sa lampe dans la ceinture de son pantalon et ses deux mains empoignèrent la manivelle qu'il tourna péniblement. Il était en train d'entamer le deuxième tour quand il entendit un bruit inquiétant. Edward tourna la tête sur sa droite, son pouls s'accéléra quand il vit une fuite d'eau dans le mur du couloir. Les bassins devaient être saturés, l'eau allait s'évacuer par les souterrains !

Avec acharnement, il reprit son travail. Le jeune homme serra les dents, tirant de toutes ses forces pour débloquer le mécanisme. Son corps était couvert de sueur, son souffle commençait à devenir difficile. Il ignora le sifflement qui franchit le seuil de ses lèvres pour se concentrer sur sa tâche. Du coin de l'œil, il vit l'eau monter dans le couloir, il y avait d'autres fuites ! Il banda ses muscles et réussit à faire un nouveau tour. D'une main, il essuya son front moite, les gouttes de sueur tombaient sur ses yeux, troublant sa vue. Le jeune homme força une nouvelle fois, il poussa un cri victorieux lorsqu'il entendit le mécanisme ce mettre en marche, il avait réussi !

Edward observa pendant quelques secondes que tout fonctionnait bien avant de sortir précipitamment de la pièce dont il referma la porte hermétique. Sans réfléchir, il se mit à courir. Un frisson parcourut son corps lorsqu'il entendit un bruit sourd suivit du grondement de l'eau. Les murs avaient cédés ! Rapidement, l'eau atteignit ses genoux, ralentissant sa course, rendant ses pas mal habiles. Alors qu'il tournait au coin d'un couloir, il chuta. Edward se releva péniblement, crachant l'eau qu'il avait avalée. Essoufflé, il se redressa. Il dut s'appuyer contre un mur, ses poumons lui rappelant douloureusement qu'ils n'étaient pas indemnes. Tout en tentant d'ignorer la douleur, il reprit sa course rendue hésitante par l'eau et par le manque d'air. Alors que son pied glissait une nouvelle fois et qu'il chutait, il entendit son nom résonner dans les couloirs suivi par une montée des eaux.

Le jeune homme avait reconnu la voix de Carlisle, il pria pour que Monsieur Lawdon et Pierre réussissent à l'empêcher de le rejoindre ! Edward sentit le désespoir l'envahir quand il vit que l'eau atteignait sa taille. Il évalua la distance qu'il lui restait à parcourir, le découragement l'envahit quand il se rendit compte qu'il n'arriverait pas à temps ! Le système de sécurité allait se mettre en marche, condamnant hermétiquement tous les accès menant aux sous-sols, il allait être piégé ! Le désespoir le gagna alors qu'il commençait à nager, le niveau d'eau dépassant déjà sa taille. Dans peu de temps, l'eau atteindrait le plafond, lui ôtant toute chance de survie. Soudain, une idée traversa son esprit, il pria pour Pierre se souvienne de ses bêtises sur le chantier. L'adrénaline coula dans ses veines lui faisant oublier le feu qui brûlait ses poumons alors qu'il nageait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait.

* * *

Carlisle vit avec effroi une porte métallique condamner peu à peu l'entrée du souterrain. Il se tourna vers les deux hommes qui l'accompagnaient qui eux ne paraissaient pas surpris. A cet instant, il comprit pourquoi Edward n'avait pas voulu qu'il l'accompagne ! Alors qu'il descendait précipitamment les marches pour atteindre le sous-sol, il vit avec effroi de l'eau, beaucoup d'eau ! Avant qu'il ne réussisse à franchir la porte, il fut ceinturé par Monsieur Lawdon et Monsieur Marchand qui le traînèrent en haut des marches. Il hurla le prénom de son amant quand il vit la porte se refermer.

« -Ouvrez-moi ! Hurla Carlisle. Il faut le sortir de là !

-On ne peut pas, l'informa le Directeur abattu.

-Je m'en fous ! Faites quelque chose ! Il doit y avoir une solution !

Carlisle fusilla les deux hommes du regard. Monsieur Lawdon se tenait contre un mur, pâle comme un linge, pendant que Monsieur Marchand faisait les cents pas en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

-Le restaurant ! S'écria soudain l'architecte.

Il observa l'homme cherchant à comprendre de quoi il parlait, il jeta un coup d'œil au Directeur qui était aussi perdu que lui.

-Il y a une trappe menant du restaurant aux souterrains, on peut l'ouvrir et la fermer manuellement, expliqua Monsieur Marchand en courant, Edward s'amusait à s'y cacher quand il était enfant ! On passait parfois des heures à le chercher !

Ils coururent vers la salle de restaurant. Monsieur Marchand passa derrière le bar avant de s'accroupir derrière celui-ci et de pester contre la moquette qui les empêchait d'atteindre leur but. Carlisle chercha un objet leur permettant de découper la moquette, il trouva un cutter qu'il tendit à Monsieur Marchand qui se dépêcha de trancher celle-ci. Enfin, ils virent la trappe. L'architecte tira de toutes ses forces sur la poignée, la trappe s'ouvrit. Carlisle s'agenouilla à ses côtés pour l'aider à la repousser. Un cri d'effroi franchit le seuil de ses lèvres quand il sentit de l'eau tremper son pantalon. Les couloirs étaient saturés d'eau !

-Non ! S'écria-t-il.

Carlisle voulut se jeter dans l'ouverture pour aller à la recherche du jeune homme, mais une nouvelle fois il fut retenu par la poigne ferme des deux hommes.

-Réfléchissez ! Vous ne pourrez pas respirer ! Tenta de le raisonner le Directeur

-Non ! Il faut que je l'aide !

-C'est trop tard, lâcha Monsieur Marchand.

-Non ! Non ! Non !

Il ne voulait pas le croire ! C'était impossible ! Il ne supporterait pas de le perdre une seconde fois ! Alors qu'il se débattait pour échapper à leur étreinte, une main surgit des eaux. Après un instant de stupéfaction, il se jeta vers celle-ci avant qu'elle ne disparaisse à nouveau sous l'eau. Carlisle frémit lorsqu'il ne sentit pas la main de son amant se refermer autour de la sienne.

-Aidez-moi ! Hurla-t-il.

Le blond jura quand il sentit la main d'Edward glisser ! Heureusement, Monsieur Marchand réussit à attraper le poignet du jeune homme et ils joignirent leurs forces pour le sortir de là. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra dans sa poitrine quand il vit la tête de son amant ballotter mollement sur son torse. Il était inconscient ! Une fois qu'ils l'eurent sorti, il l'allongea sur le sol et posa ses mains sur son cou, cherchant un pouls. Son cœur battait faiblement, mais il battait ! Aussitôt, il se dépêcha d'appuyer sur son abdomen pour lui faire recracher l'eau qu'il avait avalé. Il fut soulagé en entendant Edward tousser et cracher.

-Allez me chercher une couverture ! Avez-vous une bouteille d'oxygène ?

-Oui, à l'infirmerie, répondit le Directeur avant de s'élancer.

Carlisle aida Edward à se redresser tout en le gardant dans ses bras. Monsieur Marchand revint avec une couverture qu'il se dépêcha de draper autour d'Edward. Le médecin fronça les sourcils en entendant la respiration sifflante de son compagnon. Enfin, Monsieur Lawdon revint avec la bouteille d'oxygène. Carlisle le remercia et se dépêcha de placer le masque sur le visage du jeune homme avant de régler le débit d'air. Aussitôt, les traits d'Edward se détendirent.

-Comment va-t-il ? Demanda le Directeur inquiet pendant que Monsieur Marchand refermait la trappe.

-Ca va aller, il faut juste qu'il reste sous oxygène à cause de ses poumons.

-Vous voulez que nous le montions dans votre chambre ? Demanda Monsieur Marchand.

-Non, je préfère éviter de le bouger pour le moment, je dois surveiller qu'il ne fasse pas un œdème. Si vous voulez bien, on va juste le déplacer dans un endroit sec.

Les deux hommes l'aidèrent à aller vers l'un des canapés qui se trouvait dans la salle du restaurant. Ils y allongèrent le jeune homme et Monsieur Lawdon gagna l'étage pour aller chercher sa trousse. Le Directeur revint rapidement, Wendy l'accompagnait, la jeune femme lui tendit des serviettes et des vêtements secs. Il se dépêcha de déshabiller son amant et de sécher son corps humide, Edward était gelé. Une fois qu'il fut sec, il lui enfila simplement un boxer et un bas de pyjama. Dès qu'il eut terminé, il attrapa sa sacoche et examina le jeune homme. Il soupira de soulagement lui échappa quand il réalisa que tout était normal.

-Ca va aller, dit-il souhaitant rassurer toutes les personnes présentes, ses constantes sont bonnes.

-Pourquoi n'est-il pas conscient ? S'inquiéta Wendy.

-Il est épuisé, une bonne nuit de repos et tout ira bien, assura Carlisle. Comme son état est meilleur que je ne le pensais, ce serait bien qu'on le transporte jusqu'à ma chambre, il sera mieux. »

Monsieur Lawdon et Wendy disparurent pour aller chercher de l'aide ainsi qu'un brancard à l'infirmerie. Monsieur Lawdon revint avec trois hommes appartenant à la sécurité, ensembles, ils hissèrent la civière jusqu'à leur étage où il put allonger son amant dans leur lit. Une fois qu'ils furent seuls, il se dévêtit pour ne garder que son boxer. Tout en vérifiant une nouvelle fois le débit d'oxygène et la position du masque, il s'allongea près d'Edward avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Ses doigts caressèrent tendrement ses cheveux et il se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

Malgré la fatigue qu'il commençait à ressentir, il ne voulait pas fermer les yeux, il lui était impensable de le quitter du regard. Carlisle ne savait plus que penser, avoir faillit le perdre lui avait rappelé à quel point il tenait à lui. Par ailleurs, certaines phrases l'avaient troublé ce soir. Les paroles de Madame Marchand lui revinrent en mémoire, elles l'interpellaient. Edward avait apparemment fait part à ses parents de son penchant pour lui ? Il en doutait… Non, cela n'était pas possible, Monsieur et Madame Masen avaient dû se faire des idées, même s'ils avaient l'esprit ouvert, il voyait mal Edward parler à ses parents de ses coups d'un soir !

Et puis, il y avait eu cette question dans la cuisine. Pourquoi Edward avait-il voulu connaître ses attentes ? Carlisle aurait aimé être libre de pouvoir lui hurler qu'il était prêt à tout plaquer, Eléazar, sa vie, tout ce à quoi il tenait pour pouvoir simplement avoir le bonheur de l'aimer, de s'endormir et de se réveiller dans ses bras. Il n'avait rien dit. Il n'en avait pas le droit. Leur relation n'était pas faite ainsi, il n'y avait entre eux que du sexe et il était certain que si ce n'était pas aussi bon à chaque fois, Edward serait déjà parti voir ailleurs. Quelques jours, c'était tout ce qui lui restait pour profiter de son impossible amour, ensuite, il retournerait auprès d'Eléazar, mais pourrait-il encore supporter de rester à ses côtés après avoir touché des doigts le Paradis ? Non, sûrement pas…

Carlisle sortit de ses pensées quand il sentit son amant s'agiter entre ses bras, il raffermit son étreinte. Les deux hommes sursautèrent en entendant un coup de tonnerre, la brutalité du vent se faisait entendre en un grondement sourd et menaçant. Dame Nature se déchaînait à l'extérieur. Au grondement du vent se joignait le ressac de l'océan qui semblait hurler de fureur. Malgré la chaleur, Carlisle rabattit la couette sur eux, souhaitant créer un cocon protecteur autour de leurs deux corps enlacés, même si cela était dérisoire par rapport à la violence de Carolina.

« -Tout va bien se passer, murmura Carlisle. »

Le blond ignorait s'il disait cela pour rassurer son amant à moitié inconscient ou lui-même. Cependant, il se rappela les propos d'Edward, de l'architecte, ils étaient en sécurité. Carlisle enfouit son visage dans les cheveux du jeune homme pour se laisser enivrer par son odeur c'est alors qu'il réalisa que s'il devait mourir à l'instant, il n'aurait pas souhaité se trouver ailleurs…


	10. Chapter 10

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

Un immense MERCI pour vos reviews et pour votre soutien ! Merci pour les mises en alerte ! Merci !

* * *

Pour les anonymes : 

**Tifolitoi :** Comme d'habitude, un immense MERCI pour ta review ! Les réactions d'Alice et Jasper seront dans le prochain chapitre. Ca m'a bien fait rire d'imaginer le père d'Edward en mission commando, lol, remarque c'était presque ça… Edward a rappelé à Carlisle qu'il avait Eléazar et il s'est arrêté avant de dire : et moi, je n'ai personne. Edward ne veut pas que Carlisle sache qu'il est seul. Je suis heureuse qu'Aime-moi te plaise aussi, alors, bonne lecture ! Encore merci pour ta review ! Bonne semaine et à bientôt !

**:** Oui, Carlisle et Edward sont un peu navrants et bien trop handicapés pour exprimer leurs sentiments, donc, ça va prendre un peu de temps… Le retour à New-York aura lieu dans ce chapitre. Je pense que les degrés ont monté lors de la visite des cuisines, lol. Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Passe une bonne semaine et à bientôt !

**Nat :** C'est clair qu'ils sont mignons ! Et c'est pas fini ! Je suis heureuse que notre petit couple de plaise ainsi que l'histoire ! Merci énormément pour ta review ! Bonne semaine et à + !

Sur ce :

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Ephémère idylle**

Carlisle s'éveilla en sursaut. La panique l'envahit quand sa main ne trouva qu'une place vide à ses côtés. Il ouvrit les yeux et remarqua aussitôt que la lueur du petit matin inondait la chambre. Une silhouette se découpait dans l'éclat du jour. Il se leva et enfila un bas de pyjama avant de rejoindre son amant sur le balcon. Alors qu'il passait la baie vitrée, il fut aveuglé par le soleil. Dès qu'il eut retrouvé la vue, il s'approcha de son subordonné, ses mains entourèrent sa taille et il posa son menton sur son épaule. Edward recula quelque peu pour mieux se caler dans ses bras.

« -Comment te sens-tu ? Demanda Carlisle.

-Je vais bien. Merci d'avoir veillé sur moi.

-Je t'en prie. C'est étrange.

-Qu'est-ce qui est étrange ? Interrogea Edward.

-Ce soleil, la tranquillité de l'océan, c'est étrange après les violences de cette nuit ! Tout semble si paisible.

-Les dégâts sont pourtant là, murmura son subordonné en regardant les arbres couchés sur la plage, les bungalows éventrés.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes tendrement enlacés à observer les alentours avant ses lèvres ne frôlent le creux du cou d'Edward pour y déposer des baisers. Un soupir de contentement échappa au jeune homme qu'il prit pour une invite à accentuer ses caresses, sa main quitta la hanche de son amant pour glisser vers son entrejambe.

-Je suis navré, dit Edward en stoppant sa caresse, j'ai du travail.

-Tu n'es pas en vacances ?

-Si, mais j'ai promis à Monsieur Lopez d'aller au village pour l'aider à organiser les travaux, leurs maisons ont été dévastées. Je sais qu'il y a aussi eu des blessés dans certains hôtels, ils ont besoin de médecins, j'irais donner un coup de main.

-Veux-tu que je t'accompagne ?

-Les villageois n'aiment pas trop les étrangers, mais, par contre, tu peux aller aider à l'Hôpital.

-Je vais y aller.

-Je te vois ce soir ? Questionna Edward d'une voix timide.

-Oui, bien sûr, tu sais où est ma chambre ? »

Edward se tourna vers lui et ils échangèrent un sourire avant de s'embrasser tendrement. A regret, il laissa son amant s'échapper. Carlisle resta quelques minutes sur le balcon avant d'aller prendre une douche et de s'habiller. Une fois prêt, il gagna le restaurant pour boire un café et demander si quelqu'un pouvait le conduire à l'Hôpital. Monsieur Lawdon l'accompagna car tout le personnel était occupé à remettre les différentes activités en état pour que les clients puissent reprendre le cours de leurs vacances. Heureusement, la route principale avait été dégagée et ils arrivèrent sans encombre, Monsieur Lawdon lui présenta le médecin qui gérait le petit Hôpital qui avait plus des allures de dispensaire. Carlisle se mit rapidement au travail quand il vit le nombre de blessés. Le médecin fut étonné par l'équipement haut de gamme que possédait l'Hôpital, mais il oublia de faire part de son étonnement à son collègue car les patients attendaient.

La journée touchait à sa fin lorsque son téléphone sonna. Il sursauta en entendant la sonnerie, apparemment le réseau était rétabli. Carlisle attrapa son téléphone et soupira lorsqu'il vit le nom de l'appelant. A contrecœur, il décrocha.

« -Allo.

-Merci Seigneur, tu vas bien ? Tu n'es pas blessé ? J'ai failli mourir d'angoisse quand j'ai entendu aux informations qu'un cyclone allait ravager l'île ! Tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu…

-Oui, je vais bien ! Le coupa Carlisle. Calme-toi, Eléazar !

-J'ai eu tellement peur.

-Il n'y avait pas de raison, j'étais en sécurité.

-J'ai appelé l'aéroport, les vols sont rétablis. Rentre, s'il-te-plaît !

-Je ne peux pas, il y a des blessés et ils ont besoin de médecins.

-Carlisle, je t'en prie.

-Je devais rentrer demain soir et je rentrerai à cette date, promit-il.

-Très bien. Je t'aime.

-Excuse-moi, mais je dois te laisser, on m'attend.

-Rappelle-moi dès que tu peux.

-Je risque d'être occupé, mais je ferais mon possible. Je t'embrasse.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime. »

Carlisle raccrocha, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Comment pouvait-il se comporter de cette manière avec Eléazar ? Il était vraiment un beau salaud ! Tout en se dégoûtant, il serra les poings et retourna travailler pour oublier ce qu'il venait de faire. Une infirmière vint à sa rencontre pour lui demander s'il pouvait s'occuper d'un autre cas.

La nuit était bien avancée quand il rejoignit l'Hôtel. Il alla directement dans sa chambre, espérant y trouver Edward, mais la pièce était vide. Légèrement dépité, il gagna la salle de bain et prit une douche rapide avant de rejoindre la salle de restaurant qui était pratiquement déserte vue l'heure tardive. Alors qu'il jetait un coup d'œil au menu, il vit du coin de l'œil quelqu'un s'affaler sur la chaise en face de la sienne. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage quand il reconnut l'intrus.

« -Dure journée ? Demanda Carlisle en voyant ses traits tirés.

-Oui, on a dû dégager les routes pour permettre aux ouvriers de passer.

Edward inspira et Carlisle fronça les sourcils quand il entendit un léger sifflement.

-Tu as ta Ventoline sur toi ?

Le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre pour sûrement étouffer une réplique acerbe, cependant, Edward porta la main à sa poche et sortit son inhalateur. Carlisle fronça les sourcils quand après avoir porté l'appareil à sa bouche rien ne se passa. Son subordonné le secoua avant de le reposer en soupirant, il était vide. Combien de fois aujourd'hui l'avait-il utilisé ? Il ne posa pas la question, la réponse l'aurait angoissé, Edward en faisait trop.

-Tu en as un autre ?

-On mange quoi ?

Carlisle soupira. De toute évidence, le jeune homme n'avait pas de recharges !

-Ce n'est pas prudent de partir sans plusieurs recharges ! Le gronda-t-il.

-Deux recharges pour une semaine sont largement suffisantes ! Cingla son subordonné. Pardonne-moi de ne pas avoir prévu que j'aurais besoin de plus de Ventoline à cause d'un cyclone !

Edward se leva, il était furieux. Le jeune homme lança le menu sur la table avant de tourner les talons. Carlisle posa ses coudes sur la table et enfouit sa tête dans le creux de ses mains. Il sursauta en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule. Il releva la tête et croisa le regard compatissant de Monsieur Lawdon, apparemment, il avait assisté à toute la scène.

-Allez le rejoindre dans votre chambre et prenez soin de lui, je vais vous faire monter votre repas.

-Merci.

-Ne soyez pas trop dur avec lui, il est épuisé et vous aussi. »

Carlisle opina de la tête avant de quitter le restaurant. Il prit l'ascenseur et ne tarda pas à atteindre son étage. Une fois hors de la cabine, il inspira et se rendit vers sa chambre. Il ouvrit la porte et se figea. Edward était en train de rassembler ses affaires. Le jeune homme ne prit même pas la peine de relever la tête à son entrée, il saisit la poignée de sa valise et toujours en l'évitant, il s'apprêta à sortir. Carlisle se plaça devant la porte pour l'en empêcher.

« -Tu n'iras nulle part, le prévint-il.

-J'ai une impression de déjà vu, railla Edward, mais cette fois, tu ne gagneras pas.

Carlisle soutint le regard déterminé de son amant, il ne voulait pas qu'il parte, mais Edward était déterminé à quitter les lieux. Le jeune homme s'approcha d'un pas résolu et le bouscula pour atteindre la porte.

-Je pars demain, lâcha soudain Carlisle jouant ainsi son seul atout.

Edward se figea. Il lui tournait le dos, mais il pouvait voir que sa main posée sur la poignée s'était immobilisée.

-Reste, s'il-te-plaît, supplia-t-il.

Un léger soupir échappa au jeune homme avant qu'il ne lâche sa valise. Lentement, Edward se tourna vers lui. Ses yeux étaient clos et jamais il ne lui avait paru aussi jeune et vulnérable. Doucement, il s'approcha pour le prendre dans ses bras. Le jeune homme resta quelques secondes inerte avant de passer ses bras autour de sa taille. Un sifflement mit un terme à leur étreinte.

-Ca va, c'est pas une grosse crise, voulut le rassurer Edward.

-Déshabille-toi et va t'allonger sur le ventre ! Lui ordonna-t-il.

-Je te demande pardon ? Demanda son subordonné en haussant un sourcil.

-Obéis et va t'allonger sur le lit !

-Je sais qu'on en est plus là, mais tu pourrais mettre un peu les formes, tu ne crois pas ? Lança Edward en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Carlisle le fixa quelques secondes avant de comprendre le double sens que pouvaient avoir ses paroles.

-Je pense juste à un massage, Masen ! Le gronda-t-il gentiment. La dernière fois ça avait aidé à faire passer ta crise.

Carlisle retint un sourire quand il vit les joues du jeune homme se teinter d'une légère rougeur qui lui donna soudain envie de pratiquer plus qu'un massage… A sa grande surprise, Edward disparut soudain dans la salle de bain. Quand il en ressortit, une serviette était nouée autour de sa taille et, tout en lui offrant un sourire moqueur, il alla s'allonger sur le lit. Carlisle soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux, il allait avoir du mal à garder le contrôle, mais il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui, c'était son idée, alors, il se décida enfin à bouger.

-Puis-je prendre les huiles de massages dans ton sac ?

-Depuis quand tu demandes ? Lança Edward.

Carlisle sourit et ouvrit la valise du jeune homme. Il délaissa le flacon qu'il avait déjà utilisé, curieux de sentir le mélange qu'auraient l'huile de coco et à la vanille avec la peau de son amant, sûrement que la combinaison des deux lui feraient perdre la tête…Il sourit quand il lut sur le flacon que ce produit était aphrodisiaque. Le blond secoua la tête, il n'avait pas besoin de ça pour être excité, la simple vue de son Apollon à moitié dénudé et offert réveillait déjà sa virilité.

-Tu attends quoi, Cullen ?

Il allait répondre quand il fut interrompu par des coups frappés à la porte. Tout en maudissant leur visiteur, il vit du coin de l'œil Edward se relever et aller se réfugier dans la salle de bain. Une fois que son amant fut à l'abri, il ouvrit la porte. Il s'effaça pour laisser passer le groom qui poussa la desserte avec leurs repas dans la chambre. Impatiemment, Carlisle le congédia.

-Tu peux sortir, lança-t-il à l'attention du jeune homme qui le rejoignit. Tu veux manger ?

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres quand il vit son amant se diriger sans répondre vers le lit. Carlisle attrapa le flacon d'huile et éteignit les lumières ne laissant que la lampe sur le chevet allumée.

-Tu as besoin d'être dans la pénombre pour faire un massage ? Le taquina Edward.

-C'est pour t'aider à te détendre, murmura-t-il en ôtant ses vêtements.

-Oh ! Et ça aussi c'est pour que je me relaxe ? Railla Edward en désignant le tas d'habits.

-C'est pour que je sois plus à l'aise et puis il fait chaud.

-C'est ça, ricana le plus jeune.

Carlisle le fit taire en lui donnant une légère tape sur les fesses. Il monta ensuite sur le lit tout en versant un peu de la solution de massage dans ses mains qu'il frotta l'une contre l'autre. Edward tressaillit quand il s'installa à califourchon sur lui. Ses doigts agiles se posèrent ensuite sur les muscles de son amant qu'il s'appliqua à délasser.

-Je suis désolé, murmura soudain Edward.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il surpris.

-De m'être énervé tout à l'heure alors que tu ne faisais que te préoccuper de mon bien-être.

-C'est déjà oublié, assura Carlisle, maintenant, tais-toi et profite.

Le jeune homme lui obéit et ferma les yeux. Doucement, ses mains descendirent le long de son dos, traçant chaque contour de ses muscles, caressant sa peau si douce, descendant toujours plus bas… Carlisle avala difficilement sa salive quand ses doigts frôlèrent la serviette qu'il crevait d'envie d'arracher. Prenant sur lui, il recula pour masser les cuisses de son amant. Ce dernier laissa échapper un léger gémissement quand ses mains massèrent ses cuisses et remontèrent doucement sur ses fesses. N'y tenant plus, Carlisle empoigna la serviette et l'ôta.

-Hey ! Protesta Edward en tentant de récupérer le bout du tissu.

-Il me semble que je t'ai déjà demandé de te taire et de profiter, lui rappela Carlisle en mettant la serviette hors de sa portée et tout en ôtant rapidement son dernier vêtement.

Edward allait protester, mais il versa un peu d'huile sur son dos et sur ses fesses. Ses mains se posèrent sur ces dernières qu'il prit un grand plaisir à masser. Il avisa ensuite l'huile qui reposait toujours dans le creux du dos d'Edward et il s'appliqua à l'étaler sur sa peau. Carlisle avait dû mal à quitter des yeux la peau légèrement hâlée de son amant, l'huile lui donnait un aspect satiné plus qu'agréable au toucher et la lueur de la lampe s'y reflétait donnant l'illusion que sa peau était incrustée de petits diamants. N'y tenant plus, il accentua son massage tout en laissant son corps peser sur celui de son amant.

-Tu… Tu es… Quand l'as-tu enlevé ? S'étonna Edward d'une voix rauque.

-Lorsque je t'ai ôté la serviette, murmura Carlisle en jetant un coup d'œil à son boxer qui traînait près du bout de tissu blanc.

Carlisle s'abaissa sur le corps du jeune homme pour pouvoir atteindre ses épaules, il vit Edward retenir un gémissement et mordre sa lèvre inférieure quand son sexe prit naturellement place contre ses fesses.

-Tout va bien ? Chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

-Oui, répondit son amant.

Ses mains se posèrent sur la nuque d'Edward pour la caresser. Carlisle ferma les yeux pendant quelques secondes pour se laisser enivrer par la douceur de sa peau, la chaleur de son corps. Naturellement, ses lèvres remplacèrent ses mains. Avec application, il lécha et embrassa la nuque de son amant.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, le prévint Edward, c'est pas comestible ces trucs.

-Si, assura Carlisle tout en lui passant le flacon, tu ne sais même pas ce que tu achètes ? Se moqua-t-il.

-Ce… Ce n'est pas moi, avoua Edward en rougissant, c'est… c'est une amie… enfin… c'est un cadeau…

-Fais-moi penser à remercier ton amie. »

Edward acquiesça distraitement de la tête. Carlisle déposa encore quelques baisers sur ses épaules avant de suivre le chemin tracé par sa colonne vertébrale avec sa langue arrachant ainsi quelques frissons et gémissements à son amant. Satisfait de voir l'effet qu'il lui faisait, il laissa sa langue vagabonder sur les fesses parfaites de son Adonis, léchant ou mordillant parfois ces deux globes. Avec bonheur, il vit les mains du jeune homme se crisper autour du drap, l'agrippant fermement, lui montrant ainsi la tension qui l'habitait. Tendrement, ses mains se posèrent sur ses fesses pour les écarter et laisser ainsi passer sa langue. Un cri rauque s'échappa de la gorge d'Edward qui se cambra, lui offrant ainsi un meilleur accès à son intimité. Pendant que sa langue échauffait les sens du jeune homme, sa main encore huileuse s'empara de son sexe presqu'aussi dur que le sien. Edward murmura son prénom quand il commença à caresser sa verge pendant que sa langue continuait à le préparer.

Carlisle sentit le corps de son amant se tendre quand son pouce caressa avec application son gland. Il retira sa langue taquine ce qui arracha un léger cri de frustration au jeune homme qu'il se dépêcha de faire taire en mordant doucement sa fesse. Même si son excitation était à son comble et que leurs désirs devenaient douloureux, Carlisle voulait prendre son temps, c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'ils faisaient l'amour… Edward grogna une nouvelle fois quand il délaissa son sexe, cependant, le jeune homme soupira d'aise quand il le sentit s'allonger sur lui. Lentement, Carlisle débuta de légers mouvements du bassin, laissant simplement son membre frôler les fesses de son amant, créant une douce friction qui attisa leur envie de l'autre.

« -Carlisle, souffla Edward d'une voix chargée de désir. »

Pour le faire patienter, il enfouit le visage dans le creux de son cou qu'il parsema de baisers avant d'atteindre le lobe de son oreille qu'il suçota et mordilla. Soudain, Edward ne sembla plus vouloir être le seul à être torturé, alors qu'il était resté sagement immobile jusque-là, ses fesses prirent tout à coup le rythme de ses caresses, accentuant le frottement entre leurs deux corps. Carlisle gémit, ses mains imitèrent celles d'Edward et se crispèrent sur le drap.

Comprenant qu'il ne pourrait pas attendre plus longtemps, Carlisle se pencha pour récupérer le lubrifiant et le préservatif qu'il avait pris dans le sac du jeune homme lorsqu'il cherchait l'huile de massage. Il se redressa pour verser un peu de lubrifiant dans sa main. Ses doigts ne tardèrent pas à s'inviter dans l'antre étroit de son amant qui gémit sous ses assauts. Carlisle fut rassuré de voir qu'il acceptait plus facilement sa présence que la dernière fois. Il le prépara pendant plusieurs minutes et ne s'arrêta que parce que son amant demandait grâce. D'un geste rapide, il déroula le préservatif sur son membre tout en y rajoutant du lubrifiant, il voulait être certain qu'Edward ne ressente aucune douleur. Aussi vite qu'il le put, il se positionna sur son Apollon qui arqua son bassin pour lui faciliter le passage. Doucement, Carlisle guida son membre dans son intimité. Edward se tendit un peu au début, mais rapidement son corps accepta sa présence.

Une fois en lui, Carlisle se rallongea, recouvrant son corps du sien, ses mains s'accrochèrent à celles d'Edward pour les ramener au-dessus de leurs têtes. Lentement, il commença à se mouvoir en lui. Pour cette dernière fois, il ne voulait que de la douceur et de la tendresse. Sa tête était proche de celle d'Edward, le jeune homme qui avait compris ses intentions tourna la tête, leurs lèvres se frôlèrent. Il réduisit la distance entre leurs visages et leurs bouches, leurs langues se trouvèrent pour un ballet aussi sensuel que celui de leurs corps. Leurs gémissements, leurs halètements résonnaient à leurs oreilles comme une mélodie enivrante sur laquelle leurs êtres se déhanchaient. Leurs corps luisant de sueurs se mêlaient tout comme leurs doigts qui se raccrochaient fermement les uns aux autres.

Carlisle sentit le désir couler librement dans ses veines. Son sexe s'enfonçait toujours plus loin dans l'antre chaud et étroit de son amant, lui arrachant des cris de plaisir lorsqu'il percutait sa prostate. Il aurait aimé empoigner ses hanches et le pénétrer avec plus de vigueur, mais il se retint, souhaitant ainsi prolonger indéfiniment ce moment. Cependant, leurs corps tremblant de plaisir ne pourraient plus supporter bien longtemps cette douce torture. Carlisle chercha les lèvres de son amant qui répondit avec fouge à son baiser. Sans qu'il ne puisse le contrôler, il s'enfonça avec plus de vigueur en lui. Edward se tendit dans un râle, ses parois intimes se resserrèrent autour de son sexe qui palpita. Carlisle ne quitta pas des yeux le visage transcendé de son amant lorsque l'orgasme le frappa, il était magnifique. Il s'autorisa à se laisser aller et, tout en prononçant le prénom du jeune homme, il se libéra dans le préservatif.

Ils restèrent de longues minutes ainsi allongés, toujours étroitement liés, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne sente la nature reprendre ses droits. Il se retira avant que son sexe ne soit complètement mou. Carlisle se débarrassa du préservatif et malgré la chaleur et leurs corps moites de sueur, il prit Edward dans ses bras. Ils échangèrent un doux baiser avant de se blottir l'un contre l'autre. Alors qu'il s'était promis de rester éveiller toute la nuit pour profiter de chaque minute à ses côtés, une douce torpeur l'envahit et lentement, il s'endormit.

* * *

Edward se réveilla doucement, un sourire flottait sur ses lèvres, malheureusement, celui-ci se fana rapidement quand il se rappela qu'il partait aujourd'hui. La tendre lueur du soleil à l'aube caressa son corps entremêlé à celui de son amant qui n'allait pas tarder à le quitter. Sa gorge se serra et il dut mordre violemment sa lèvre pour retenir ses sanglots. Cette nuit avait été un adieu, il l'avait compris à la manière à la fois douce et tendre avec laquelle Carlisle lui avait fait l'amour. Ne pouvant plus supporter de rester si près de l'homme qui ne lui appartiendrait jamais, Edward se glissa lentement et prudemment hors de ses bras, priant pour ne pas le réveiller.

Une fois libre, le jeune homme attrapa quelques vêtements et se rendit dans la salle de bain. Dès qu'il fut vêtu, il resta plusieurs minutes à observer le dormeur et à hésiter sur la marche à suivre : son esprit lui ordonnait de mettre dès à présent le plus de distance entre eux deux, alors que son cœur lui sommait de rester avec lui jusqu'à son départ. Ne trouvant pas la force de prendre une décision, il prit un bout de papier et gribouilla quelques mots qu'il déposa sur l'oreiller qu'il avait délaissé après son réveil. D'un pas tremblant, il prit sa valise et, non sans avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil au dormeur, il sortit.

Le jeune homme gagna la réception où il trouva une Wendy enfin reposée. Son amie fronça les sourcils quand elle vit sa valise, il lui expliqua que Carlisle partait et qu'il souhaitait avoir une nouvelle chambre, il ne se voyait pas rester dans celle-ci seul. Wendy régla rapidement son problème, un groom vint prendre ses affaires. La jeune fille lui proposa de déjeuner avec elle, mais il refusa, il avait envie besoin d'un peu de solitude. Edward sortit de l'hôtel et marcha jusqu'à la plage. Il était impressionné par le travail qu'avait fourni le personnel, il ne restait que très peu de traces du passage de Carolina, juste quelques arbres déracinés ou brisés qui n'avaient pas encore pu être évacués. Le Midnight Sun avait eu de la chance, contrairement à d'autres, de plus le brise-vague avait bien protégé leurs infrastructures qui pouvaient à nouveau accueillir les clients. Une fois sur la plage, le spectacle était tout autre. Des ouvriers profitaient de la fraîcheur du début de matinée pour finir de détruire et ramasser les débris des bungalows, là aussi le travail avançait bien. Dans un mois, il lancerait la construction des nouveaux bungalows pour qu'ils soient prêts pour la pleine saison.

Edward sortit de ses pensées quand une vague vint mourir à ses pieds. En quelques secondes, il ôta son pantalon, son tee-shirt et sa chemise pour courir vers l'océan et plonger au creux d'une vague. Il nagea pendant un long moment, évacuant ainsi la tristesse qui l'avait envahi depuis son réveil. Lorsqu'il sentit une légère brûle à ses poumons, il s'arrêta. En quelques brasses, il se rapprocha de la plage et plutôt que de sortir de l'eau, il se tourna vers l'horizon. L'océan était calme et c'était étrange de le voir ainsi alors que quelques heures auparavant il l'avait terrorisé depuis son poste à l'observatoire. L'observatoire… L'antre de son père avait heureusement bien survécu au cyclone, les dégâts étaient minimes, cela aurait été bien pire s'il n'avait pas retiré ses souvenirs, ils auraient été détruits par la pluie ou le vent.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas arriver une vague plus importante que les autres. Ses pieds quittèrent le sol sableux, Edward se sentit emporter en arrière. Il bloqua sa respiration quand la vague le submergea violemment. Alors qu'il cherchait à retrouver ses appuis, deux mains passèrent sous ses aisselles pour le remonter vers la surface. Il dégagea ses cheveux qui s'étaient retrouvés plaqués sur son visage, il toussa quelques peu avant de se rendre compte qu'il était maintenu fermement contre un torse familier.

« -Tu es venu, murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour Carlisle.

-Oui et on dirait que je suis arrivé au bon moment, ça va ?

Edward hocha la tête avant de se laisser aller contre son torse. Le blond raffermit son emprise autour de sa taille, il posa sa tête contre son épaule. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa porter par son supérieur dont il sentit les lèvres contre ses cheveux, le bruit d'un baiser retentit lui arrachant un sourire. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, enlacés, bercés par les vagues.

-A quelle heure est ton avion ?

Le jeune homme se tendit quelque peu après avoir posé la question dont il redoutait tant la réponse depuis son réveil.

-A 17 heures.

Edward regretta d'avoir parlé, la quiétude qui les entourait avait disparu par sa faute. Soudain, il sentit la poigne de Carlisle se raffermir sur son corps, le blond sauta, l'entraînant avec lui, leur évitant ainsi de se faire renverser par une vague. Un léger fou-rire les parcourut quand ils sautèrent pour éviter les suivantes. Edward se sépara brusquement de l'étreinte de son supérieur et plongea son regard émeraude dans le sien bleuté.

-Je ne vais pas pouvoir rester avec toi toute la journée, avoua-t-il, j'ai promis d'aller aider au village.

La déception était visible sur le visage du blond, cependant, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres quand il comprit qu'ils avaient encore un peu de temps devant eux.

-Approche ! Ordonna Carlisle d'un œil gourmand.

-Va falloir le mériter!

-C'est-à-dire?

-Attrape-moi!

-Il me semble que j'ai déjà gagné à ce petit jeu là! Se fit un plaisir de lui rappeler Carlisle.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

Edward s'éloigna aussitôt en nageant. Il ne souhaitait pas que leur séparation soit teintée de tristesse, il voulait terminer leur histoire par une note joyeuse. Il redoubla d'effort pour s'enfuir quand il sentit une main frôler sa cheville. Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour voir où était son amant, et à sa grande surprise, il ne vit que l'océan. Tout à coup, il vit une forme sombre sous l'eau qui passa tout près de lui. Ses pieds reprirent contact avec le sol et il se propulsa sur le côté opposé. Carlisle jaillit de l'eau, un grognement lui échappa quand il vit qu'il n'était pas là. Edward éclata de rire en mettant le plus de distance possible entre eux.

-Reviens ici ! Grogna le blond.

-Rêve pas mon petit vieux !

-Tu vas le payer !

-J'attends toujours ! Lui rappela Edward. »

Pour lui parler, Edward s'était mis sur le dos ne souhaitant pas manquer ses mimiques dues à la contrariété. Carlisle fulminait à quelques mètres de lui, les mains sur les hanches, cherchant sûrement un moyen sûr de l'attraper. Le jeune homme sentit son corps être soulevé par la houle, il fut projeté près de la plage. Dès qu'il le put, il se redressa pour scruter la surface de l'eau, inquiet de ne pas voir son amant qui n'avait pas dû voir la vague arriver. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, il nagea vers l'endroit où il l'avait vu pour la dernière fois. Ne l'apercevant toujours pas, il plongea. Rapidement, il aperçut un corps inerte, il attrapa le bras de Carlisle pour le remonter à la surface. Tout en le plaquant contre lui, il posa sa main sur son torse pour lui faire recracher l'eau qu'il avait avalé. Cependant, le blond, plus du tout inanimé, se retourna brutalement pour l'emprisonner dans ses bras.

« -Je te tiens ! S'écria Carlisle.

-Tu as triché ! Lui reprocha-t-il.

-A la guerre comme à la guerre !

Au moment où il allait répliquer, Carlisle le fit taire en s'emparant fougueusement de ses lèvres. Les mains du blond empoignèrent ses fesses éveillant son désir. Edward noua ses bras autour du cou de son supérieur pour rapprocher leurs corps, il sourit quand il perçut son sexe fièrement dressé contre son ventre. Doucement, ils commencèrent à se frotter l'un contre l'autre, leurs lèvres ne se séparant que brièvement le temps qu'ils reprennent leur souffle.

-Allons dans la chambre, proposa Carlisle essoufflé.

-Pas le temps ! »

L'océan avait l'air de se calmer, il n'y avait aucune crainte de ce côté-là. Edward jeta un coup d'œil à la plage qui était encore pratiquement déserte si on omettait quelques joggeurs et les ouvriers. Les premiers ne faisaient que passer et les seconds travaillaient avec acharnement pour terminer avant que le soleil ne soit trop brûlant. Carlisle avait dû suivre son raisonnement car sa main s'aventura dans son boxer de bain pour caresser son membre. Edward étouffa un gémissement en embrassant le cou de son amant, il retira sa bouche avant d'y laisser une marque qui risquerait de le compromettre aux yeux de son compagnon. Le jeune homme grimaça en pensant à l'autre, il décida bien vite de le chasser de son esprit et de se concentrer sur l'homme qui était en train de lui faire perdre la tête. Ne voulant pas être le seul à prendre du plaisir, Edward glissa sa main dans le maillot du blond qui grogna. Leurs gestes devenaient impatients, ils savaient que le temps leur était compté.

Soudain, il se tourna vers l'hôtel en entendant des voix, un groupe de touristes semblait vouloir profiter de la plage ! Un soupir de frustration lui apprit que Carlisle avait suivi son regard. Décidant que ce n'était pas un problème, il obligea le blond à se tourner pour faire face à l'océan. Edward se positionna dans son dos, sa main se referma autour du sexe de son compagnon dont il caressa la longueur avant de titiller le gland. Carlisle grogna, ses hanches venant à la rencontre de sa main. Le jeune homme sentit les mains de son amant se poser sur sa taille pour l'inciter à suivre le mouvement. Edward gémit quand son sexe vint se frotter contre les fesses du blond.

A sa grande surprise, Carlisle abaissa son maillot de bain. Il avait ainsi plus facilement accès à la virilité de son supérieur, il accéléra ses va et viens. Une décharge électrique parcourut son corps quand sa virilité toucha la peau nue du blond. La sensation était divine. Une des mains de Carlisle glissa entre leurs deux corps, écartant ainsi ses fesses pour que la verge d'Edward s'y insinue. Le jeune homme serra les dents, il inspira profondément pour garder le contrôle et ne pas se libérer de suite. Malgré sa position de soumission, Carlisle menait la danse, entraînant leurs corps vers les sommets du plaisir. Des tremblements parcoururent leur être au fur et à mesure que des vagues de plaisir déferlaient en eux. Son amant pencha la tête en arrière quémandant un baiser qu'il lui offrit au moment où un violent orgasme s'emparait de leurs corps.

Ils restèrent blottis l'un contre l'autre pendant de longues minutes, laissant l'océan nettoyer les traces de leur forfait, reprenant peu à peu une respiration normale. A regret, ils se détachèrent. Carlisle se retourna entre ses bras. Leurs regards se croisèrent, ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois avant de laisser leurs fronts reposer l'un contre l'autre. Leur instant magique fut brisé par la voix de Wendy. Comme un seul homme ils se tournèrent vers elle pour la fusiller du regard. Elle leva des mains en signe d'excuse.

« -Je suis désolée, Docteur Cullen ! Cria-t-elle. On vous demande au téléphone, c'est urgent !

Carlisle soupira avant de lui répondre qu'il arrivait. Le blond reporta ensuite son attention sur lui.

-Tu m'attends ? Demanda son supérieur.

-Non, il est temps que je parte.

Une boule s'était formée dans sa gorge, il aurait aimé lui répondre qu'il l'attendrait, mais il n'en avait pas le droit.

-Embrasse-moi, supplia le jeune homme, un dernier baiser avant New-York. »

Carlisle ferma les yeux avant de s'emparer avec douceur de ses lèvres. Il sentit la langue de son amant s'introduire dans sa bouche pour rencontre la sienne. Leurs langues se caressèrent, tournoyèrent l'une autour de l'autre pendant que leurs mains agrippaient fermement le corps de l'autre. A bout de souffle et avec beaucoup de regrets, ils se séparèrent. Après un dernier regard, Carlisle s'éloigna, leurs doigts toujours crochetés se tendirent avant de se lâcher. Edward se détourna et plongea pour dissimuler sa peine à son supérieur. Quand il revint à la surface, Carlisle se séchait avec l'une des serviettes que Wendy avait laissée pour eux. Alors qu'il s'éloignait à la nage, il vit que le blond l'observait pendant un moment avant de tourner les talons.

* * *

A contrecœur, Carlisle gagna la réception de l'hôtel, serrant fermement contre lui le vêtement qu'il avait dérobé. Monsieur Lawdon lui indiqua un petit salon privé où il vit sur une tablette un téléphone dont le combiné était décroché. Il remercia le Directeur et alla s'asseoir tout en attrapant l'appareil.

« -Allo ?

-Carlisle, Seigneur, j'étais fou d'inquiétude ! Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas donné de tes nouvelles ?

-Je t'ai eu au téléphone hier soir Eléazar et je t'ai dit que j'allais bien !

-On dirait que tu t'en moques que je m'inquiète pour toi ! Lui reprocha son compagnon.

-Non ! Sauf quand, comme pour le moment, tu en fais trop ! J'en ai marre Eléazar ! Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'il y ait quelqu'un sur mon dos ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à vouloir régir ma vie ? D'abord mon père, puis, toi !

-Comment oses-tu me comparer à lui ?

-Je… Pardon, souffla Carlisle, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Eléazar essaie de te mettre à ma place, Aro a toujours régi ma vie, même quand je me suis enfui, il m'a empêché de vivre librement, il y avait toujours une menace qui planait au-dessus de ma tête. Maintenant qu'il est en prison, c'est toi, tu es toujours sur mon dos à surveiller mes moindres faits et gestes ! Je n'en peux plus ! J'étouffe !

-Je sais, pardonne-moi, mais tu as tellement souffert que j'ai envie de te protéger. Ils t'ont fait tant de mal.

-Ils ?

-Ton père qui n'en a que le nom, puis, Edward. Tu fais facilement confiance aux gens et il faut bien le dire tu attires facilement les ennuis.

-Y'a pire que moi, marmonna le blond en pensant au jeune homme qui devait toujours nager. Ecoute, je rentre ce soir. On en parlera à ce moment.

-Je ne serais pas là, avoua son compagnon d'un ton ennuyé, je suis sur une affaire. Je pense pouvoir rentrer dans le courant de la semaine prochaine. Ca ira ?

-Oui, je pense que je peux tenir quelques jours sans toi, railla Carlisle.

-Tu vas me manquer. Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi. A bientôt. »

Carlisle raccrocha. Il observa pendant quelques minutes le téléphone, il se perdit dans ses pensées. Il aurait aimé dire à Eléazar tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, mais pas comme ça, pas au téléphone, son compagnon méritait mieux. D'un pas lourd, il gagna sa chambre pour ranger ses affaires, son regard se serra quand il constata qu'hormis les draps défaits il n'y avait plus aucune trace du passage de son amant. Une fois qu'il eut rassemblé toutes ses affaires, il se rendit sur le balcon. Son regard se posa sur l'océan, ses yeux cherchèrent sa silhouette familière parmi celles des vacanciers, des ouvriers, mais il n'était pas là, il avait disparu. Le cœur lourd, les yeux embués de larmes, il se laissa tomber dans un des fauteuils de son balcon. Ses mains agrippèrent la chemise qu'il lui avait empruntée, il enfouit son visage dans le tissu, s'enivrant de son odeur.

Carlisle ignora combien de temps il resta ainsi prostré sur le balcon en serrant le bout de tissu contre lui. Ce fut la chaleur qui l'obligea à se réfugier à l'intérieur, il venait de se rafraîchir le visage à la salle de bain quand quelques coups furent frappés à la porte de sa chambre réveillant en lui un fol espoir. Un sourire impatient dessiné sur ses lèvres, il se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir. Carlisle fit son possible pour cacher sa déconvenue lorsqu'il vit Monsieur Lawdon se tenir sur le seuil de sa porte. Le Directeur avait remarqué qu'il n'était pas descendu déjeuner aussi avait-il prit la liberté de lui faire monter un encas. Carlisle n'avait pas très faim, mais il laissa le groom entrer. A sa grande surprise, Monsieur Lawdon ne se retira pas. Avec sa permission, il s'installa sur un canapé. L'homme lui tint compagnie tout en vérifiant qu'il se nourrissait correctement. Carlisle se demanda pendant un instant s'il avait reçu des consignes. Il tenta une approche mais son interlocuteur détournait habilement la conversation dès que celle-ci tournait autour d'Edward.

L'heure du départ arriva rapidement. Monsieur Lawdon tint à l'accompagner lui-même à l'aéroport. Une fois arrivé, il remercia le Directeur et lui promit de revenir au Midnight Sun mais cette fois pour des vacances reposantes. Carlisle alla ensuite enregistrer sa valise avant de rejoindre le salon où il trouva certains de ses collègues qui étaient plus impatients que lui de partir. Il s'assit près de Karen et grimaça en voyant le pansement sur son front. Il se pencha et retira un peu le bandage pour regarder sa blessure.

« -Beau travail, murmura Carlisle, ta cicatrice ne se verra quasiment pas.

-Tu n'auras qu'à complimenter ton fils pour son travail ! Lança-t-elle avec amusement.

-Edward ? Je ne savais pas qu'il avait fait un tour à l'Hôpital, admit-il.

-Ce n'est pas le cas, je suis restée au Paradize lors du passage de Carolina. Quand le calme est revenu, nous avons voulu rentrer au Midnight Sun pour récupérer nos affaires et partir, mais la route n'était pas dégagée. Je me suis cassée la figure en voulant donner un coup de main, rien de bien glorieux, plaisanta Karen, bref, ton protégé était avec les villageois qui nous ont aidé, il m'a soigné.

-Je suis heureux qu'il ait retenu mes leçons !

-Oh ! Arrête de te vanter, j'ai trouvé sa technique très personnelle ! Le taquina Karen.

Il allait répliquer, mais la voix d'une hôtesse l'en empêcha. Il était temps d'embarquer. Contrairement aux autres, il ne se précipita pas vers la porte d'embarquement. Karen dut l'appeler plusieurs fois pour qu'il se décide enfin à se lever. Carlisle avait du mal à tirer un trait sur cet endroit où il avait eu un avant goût du Paradis. Tout en soupirant, il donna son billet à l'hôtesse. Alors qu'il allait suivre Karen, il se figea. Mu par un étrange sentiment, il se retourna. Son regard balaya la salle avant de s'arrêter sur lui…

-Monsieur, il faut embarquer, lui rappela gentiment l'hôtesse.

-Oui, un instant, s'il-vous-plaît, demanda-t-il en voyant Edward approcher.

L'hôtesse suivit son regard et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-Cinq minutes c'est tout ce que je peux vous accorder.

Carlisle hocha la tête avant de traverser les quelques mètres qui le séparait de son subordonné. Edward l'imita pour le rejoindre au plus vite. Ils s'arrêtèrent à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

-Je… Je voulais te souhaiter un bon voyage, bafouilla Edward.

-Merci, souffla Carlisle qui ne le quittait pas des yeux. On se voit dans quelques jours ?

-Oui, mon boss est un tyran, je ne pense pas qu'il apprécie que je prolonge mes vacances, plaisanta le jeune homme.

-Tu devrais lui parler, dit Carlisle en entrant dans son jeu, je suis sûr que tu trouverais de bons arguments.

-Carlisle !

Il se tourna vers Karen qui l'attendait près de l'hôtesse, cette dernière lui fit signe qu'il était temps d'embarquer.

-On se revoit à New-York.

-Au revoir, murmura Edward.

Tout en serrant les poings, Carlisle fit demi-tour et rejoignit les deux jeunes femmes.

-Carlisle !

Il se tourna pour voir le jeune homme arriver vers lui en courant. Avant qu'il ne puisse esquisser un seul geste, les lèvres d'Edward se posèrent sur les siennes, ses mains s'accrochèrent à ses cheveux et sa langue passa la barrière de ses dents. Carlisle réagit enfin et posa ses mains sur ses hanches pour le serrer contre lui. Leur baiser devint fougueux jusqu'à ce qu'un raclement de gorge ne les oblige à se séparer.

-On est encore à Cat Island, chuchota le jeune homme. »

Ils se sourirent une dernière fois avant que Karen ne lui prenne la main et ne l'entraîne vers l'avion. Une fois installé sur son siège, il repensa aux derniers mots que lui avait dits Edward, était-ce pour justifier son geste ou lui rappeler le terme de leur contrat ? Peut-être un peu des deux. Carlisle ferma les yeux, bien décidé à se perdre dans ses rêves…

* * *

Edward était en train de récupérer sa valise à l'aéroport quand il sentit quelque chose sauter sur son dos et s'agripper fermement à lui. Des baisers sonores furent déposés dans son cou et des cris stridents blessèrent ses oreilles. Le jeune homme sentit aussitôt sa tristesse s'alléger. Il était content d'être rentré. Il attrapa sa valise sur le tapis roulant, son étrange paquet toujours installé sur son dos. Il fit quelques pas en direction d'une fontaine qui servait de décoration et fit mine de se débarrasser d'un lutin agaçant dans l'eau.

« -Non ! Non ! Hurla Alice. Je t'interdis de faire ça !

-Alors, descends de mon dos !

-Tu n'es pas content de me revoir ? Lui demanda sa meilleure amie en lui offrant une moue à laquelle personne ne savait résister. »

Edward soupira et prit sa valise. Il se dirigea vers la sortie, ignorant les regards amusés ou intrigués des personnes qu'ils croisaient. Une fois dans la rue, il héla un taxi. Ce fut seulement quand une voiture jaune s'arrêta près d'eux, que le petit lutin accepta de descendre de son dos. Durant tout le trajet, Alice n'arrêta pas de le questionner pour savoir comment ça c'était passé ? S'il avait fait des rencontres ? S'il n'y avait pas eu trop de blessés à cause de la tempête ? Ce qu'il avait ressenti lors du passage de la tornade ? Edward soupira discrètement tout en se demandant qui était la pire : Carolina ou Alice ? Contrairement au cyclone, là, il n'y avait rien pour le protéger ! Alors, il répondit à certaines de ses questions quand elle lui en laissait le temps. Une fois arrivés à son immeuble, il fut heureux de retrouver son appartement. A peine avait-il posé sa valise que l'on sonna à sa porte, il laissa Alice aller ouvrir pendant qu'il défaisait son bagage et mettait ses affaires à laver.

« -Salut, Edward ! Dit Jasper en venant l'enlacer. Tout s'est bien passé ?

-Oui.

-La tempête n'a pas fait trop de blessés ? Tu n'as rien eu ?

-Non, le Midnight Sun est un lieu sûr.

-Et les villageois ?

-J'ai organisé des aides. Normalement, la vie devrait pouvoir reprendre son cours dans deux à trois semaines.

-C'est génial ! Applaudit Alice.

-Bon, la tempête, les affaires, tout ça s'est bien gentil, déclara Alice en lui lançant un regard pénétrant, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, as-tu fait des rencontres intéressantes ?

-Tu crois réellement que j'ai eu le temps de faire des rencontres avec tout ce qui s'est passé ? Lui rappela-t-il.

Alice eut une moue emplie de déception qui le fit sourire, lui, ainsi que Jasper. Il échangea un regard complice avec son meilleur ami avant de prendre ses vêtements pour les mettre dans sa machine à laver. Il fronça les sourcils en se rendant compte qu'il n'avait pas la chemise verte que le petit lutin lui avait offerte à leur rencontre. Il y tenait particulièrement et cela l'étonnait de ne pas l'avoir prise, il fronça les sourcils en ne se rappelant pas l'avoir vu dans son armoire. Quand l'avait-il porté pour la dernière fois ? Soudain, un cri le fit sursauter. Il se tourna et se maudit aussitôt d'avoir laissé sa valise sans surveillance. Il pâlit en voyant qu'Alice tenait entre ses mains la boîte qui renfermait ses cadeaux, il avait tout remis dans celle-ci ne souhaitant pas que les employés de l'hôtel les trouvent.

-Oh, mon Dieu ! Oh, mon Dieu ! S'écria-t-elle en sautillant dans tous les sens. Tu as rencontré quelqu'un ! Tu as rencontré quelqu'un ! Raconte-moi tout !

-Il ne s'est rien passé ! Coupa-t-il en lui arrachant la boîte des mains.

-Edward ! Cria le petit lutin en le fusillant du regard, les mains sur les hanches. Ne me dis pas que tu as utilisé ces préservatifs pour faire des bombes à eau ?

-Non, bien sûr que non ! Tu crois que j'ai quel âge ?

-Alors, c'était qui ? !

-Personne ! Juste quelqu'un que j'ai rencontré un soir, finit-il par souffler espérant ainsi avoir la paix.

-Comment était-il ? C'est quoi son nom ? Blond ? Brun ? Roux ? Grand ? Petit ? Il vit où ? Tu vas le revoir ?

-Non, je ne le reverrai pas ! C'était juste l'histoire d'un soir !

-Edward ! Insista Alice. Tu t'amuses enfin alors pourquoi ne pas le revoir ?

-Alice, laisse-le tranquille, intervint Jasper.

Edward fronça les sourcils en voyant le regard meurtrier que lançait le petit lutin à son futur mari.

-Et vous ? Demanda soudain Edward. Tout va bien ?

-Oui, répondit Alice pendant que Jasper passait un bras autour de sa taille. »

Ils retournèrent s'installer dans le salon et les deux tourtereaux lui firent par des derniers préparatifs de leur mariage. Alice lui parla aussi de sa nouvelle collection qui était un franc succès. La nuit s'installait doucement sur la ville quand ses amis partirent après bien sûr qu'il leur ait remis leurs cadeaux qu'Alice avait soudain réclamé. Une fois seul, il prit une douche avant de passer une commande au Chinois du coin, il n'avait aucune envie de cuisiner. Après avoir récupéré son repas, il s'installa sur son canapé, emmitouflé dans un peignoir. Edward ouvrit sa deuxième valise où il avait prit quelques affaires de ses parents. Un brin nostalgique, il observa les photos de son enfance, de ses parents, son cœur se serra…

Edward sursauta en entendant son téléphone sonner. Il ouvrit un œil et fut étonné de se trouver sur son canapé. Il se redressa tout en resserrant les pans de son peignoir. Il se dépêcha de ranger ses affaires avant d'aller se préparer un café. Pendant que son café coulait, il alla prendre une douche. Puis tout en avalant le breuvage sombre, Edward prépara ses affaires pour sa journée de travail. Il grignota une viennoiserie avant de verser un peu de café dans une tasse isotherme. Le jeune homme mit son sac sur son épaule et son gobelet à la main, il sortit.

Une fois arrivé devant le Memorial, il inspira profondément, il appréhendait de le revoir. Finalement, il entra. Edward salua les personnes qu'il croisait tout en se rendant au vestiaire pour se changer. A peine avait-il regagné le service qu'il se retrouva totalement accaparé par son travail.

Sa journée était terminée sans qu'il n'ait pu apercevoir son supérieur, il rangeait ses affaires en se demandant s'il devait aller le voir ou non. Inspirant profondément, il prit la direction des étages. Une fois que l'ascenseur s'ouvrit, il hésita à en sortir. Edward se décida finalement à avancer avant de rebrousser chemin.

« -Tu voulais me voir ?

Le jeune homme se figea en entendant la voix de son supérieur. Lentement, il se retourna pour lui faire face. Ils se sourirent tout en ressentant une légère gêne.

-Je voulais juste savoir si tu allais bien comme je ne t'ai pas vu aujourd'hui.

-Oui, j'ai eu pas mal de travail administratif à rattraper. Allez, viens, entre !

Edward hésita. Carlisle se tenait sur le pas de la porte de son bureau attendant qu'il veuille bien entrer. Ce qu'il finit par faire.

-Je ne vais pas te déranger très longtemps, assura-t-il, tu dois avoir hâte de rentrer pour retrouver ton compagnon. Ton voyage c'est bien passé ?

-Oui, je te remercie et toi le retour n'est pas trop dur ?

-Non.

Les deux hommes s'observèrent pendant quelques secondes, souhaitant tout deux échanger plus que des mots, mais sans pour autant oser faire le premier pas. La tension dans la pièce était palpable et il avait de plus en plus de mal à ne pas se jeter au cou du blond.

-Bon, je vais y aller, soupira-t-il en sortant un paquet de son sac et en le posant sur son bureau.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Carlisle.

-Un petit souvenir de Cat Island, j'ai cru comprendre qu'elle te plairait, dit Edward, par contre, si ça ne te plait pas ou si tu ne souhaites pas l'accepter, pourrais-tu me le rendre ?

-Merci, Edward, je suis très touché que tu m'offres quelque chose auquel tu tiens tant !

-Je t'assure, c'est vraiment pas grand-chose. Bon, j'y vais. A demain. »

* * *

Carlisle jeta un coup d'œil au jeune homme qui sortit sans attendre, il aurait aimé le rattraper, mais il ne devait pas. Il se retourna et prit le paquet qu'Edward avait laissé sur son bureau, il déchira l'emballage et se figea. Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, il sortit de son bureau en courant à la recherche de son subordonné. Celui-ci entrait dans l'ascenseur et il s'y engouffra à sa suite. Edward le dévisagea d'un air surpris. Le jeune homme recula quand il le vit s'avancer vers lui le coinçant ainsi dans un coin de la cage d'acier. Sans lui laisser le temps de protester, Carlisle s'empara de fougueusement des lèvres du jeune homme. Les mains d'Edward se posèrent sur sa poitrine pour tenter de le repousser, mais il l'empêcha de se soustraire à son étreinte. Au bout de quelques secondes, le jeune homme cessa de le repousser et répondit à son baiser. Leurs langues se caressèrent avec ardeur et ils n'entendirent pas les portes s'ouvrir.

« -Non, mais j'y crois pas !

Ils se séparèrent violemment face à un Jasper furieux qui les dévisageait. Le psychiatre tourna rapidement les talons tout en maugréant dans sa barbe.

-Jasper, attends ! Cria Edward en se lançant à sa poursuite. »

Le cœur serré, Carlisle le regarda partir. Il aurait aimé que ce soit après lui qu'Edward courre et non Jasper. Tout en passant une main lasse sur son visage, il appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur pour regagner son bureau. Une fois dans celui-ci, il attrapa son cadeau. Le cadre entre ses mains, il s'installa dans son fauteuil pour se plonger dans la contemplation du petit Edward qui se tenait fièrement à côté de son château de sable. Carlisle ferma les yeux. Deux pensées contradictoires s'affrontaient en lui, l'une qui se réjouissait que Jasper quitte Edward et l'autre souhaitait que tout s'arrange ne souhaitant pas voir le jeune homme malheureux.


	11. Chapter 11

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

Un immense MERCI pour vos reviews et pour votre soutien ! Merci pour les mises en alerte ! Merci !

* * *

Pour les anonymes : 

**Tifolitoi :** Oui, je connais l'expression in the pocket, rassure-toi. Je suis heureuse que ce chapitre t'ait plu ! J'espère que la suite te plaira, les choses vont avancer et Carlisle va enfin faire le ménage dans sa vie ce qui ne sera pas sans conséquences… En tout cas, comme d'habitude, un immense MERCI, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, (désolée, je mets un etc car j'ai une crampe, lol) pour ta review ! Merci beaucoup ! Passe une bonne semaine et à bientôt ! Grosses bises !

**Nat :** Oui, Jasper ne va pas facilement laisser passer ce qu'il vient de voir, l'explication risque d'être violente… Carlisle, quant à lui, va faire du ménage dans sa vie ce qui ne va pas être sans conséquences… Merci, merci, merci beaucoup pour ta review ! ^_^ Passe une bonne semaine et à bientôt ! Ciao.

Sur ce :

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Jalousie**

Edward ne cessa de pester contre son meilleur ami qui était parti sans lui laisser une chance de s'expliquer. Voilà pourquoi il se retrouvait à plusieurs rues de chez lui à grimper les marches de l'escalier menant à l'appartement d'Alice et de Jasper. Une fois devant la porte de leur appartement, il sortit son inhalateur et prit une bouffée de Ventoline, l'explication qu'il allait avoir avec le blond risquait d'être tendue et il ne souhaitait pas être interrompu par une crise !

Une fois que sa respiration fut normale, il frappa à la porte de leur loft. Jasper ne tarda pas à venir lui ouvrir d'un pas traînant, un verre de whisky à la main. Son ami laissa échapper un soupir en le voyant, puis, sans un mot, le blond partit vers la cuisine où il se remit à couper en lamelle des légumes. Edward souffla, ça n'allait pas être simple ! Il entra et referma la porte derrière lui. Même si Alice n'était pas là, il ôta ses chaussures ne souhaitant pas s'attirer les foudres du petit lutin. Edward rejoignit son ami qui était en train de vider son verre avant de s'en servir un autre, il reprit ensuite son couteau pour continuer sa découpe des légumes. Le jeune homme regarda ses gestes rapides et même si Jasper était habile, il n'était pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée de le laisser continuer avec les verres d'alcool qu'il avait bu !

« -Jasper, je pourrais peut-être continuer de couper les légumes pendant que tu finis de descendre la bouteille ?

-Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire ! Gronda Jasper en le foudroyant du regard et en agitant le couteau sous son nez.

-Ok, je me tais, mais pose ce couteau !

Le blond soupira bruyamment tout en posant son couteau sur le plan de travail. Son ami prit son verre ainsi que la bouteille et alla dans le salon où il commença à faire les cents pas.

-Cullen était à un congrès ces jours-ci, dit enfin le psy, et tu sais quoi ? Les infirmières racontaient qu'il s'était retrouvé sur le passage de Carolina ! Alors, je veux que tu sois honnête, étais-tu avec lui ?

-Oui, répondit Edward en soutenant le regard furieux de son ami.

-Et c'est aussi avec lui j'imagine que tu as utilisé le putain de cadeau d'Alice ? Lâcha Jasper d'une voix cinglante.

Edward ne prit pas la peine de répondre, Jazz connaissait déjà la réponse. Son ami le fusilla du regard avant de vider une nouvelle fois son verre. Il savait que Jasper s'inquiétait pour lui, mais sa réaction, un peu disproportionnée à ses yeux, commençait à l'énerver.

-Ecoute, Jasper, tu es un excellent ami et j'apprécie ta sollicitude, mais ne me parle pas sur ce ton, je…

-Quoi ? Que je ne te parle pas sur ce ton alors que tu as couché avec cette ordure ?

-Jasper ! Gronda Edward en serrant les poings.

-Oh, non ! Ne prends pas sa défense ! Dois-je te rappeler dans quel état tu étais quand je t'ai rencontré ? Tu étais une épave et encore tu avais fait des progrès grâce aux Pierce et à Alice ! Il t'a fait souffrir ! Il s'est amusé avec toi et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais, tu couches encore avec lui ? Dis-moi, Edward, tu aimes tant que ça souffrir ? Parce que là ça devient pathologique !

-Ca y'est ? Tu as fini ? C'est bon, tu t'es mis en colère, tu m'as fait la leçon, j'ai écouté, alors, maintenant ça suffit !

-Non, ça ne suffit pas, Edward ! Comment… Comment as-tu pu le laisser te toucher ? Comment as-tu pu faire ça ?

-Parce que je le voulais ! Cria à son tour Edward. Parce que chaque fois que je le vois j'ai envie de le toucher, de l'embrasser, de le caresser, de…

-Tais-toi ! Hurla soudain Jasper.

Edward sursauta en entendant le verre de son ami tomber sur le sol et se briser en milles éclats. Il n'eut pas le temps de se baisser pour ramasser les morceaux que Jasper se jetait déjà sur lui pour le plaquer violemment contre le mur, ses mains enserraient fermement le col de sa chemise.

-Lâche-moi ! Ordonna-t-il, mais le blond n'en fit rien. Qu'est-ce qui te prend Jazz ?

-Ce qui me prend ? Répéta la voix cassée de Jasper.

Edward sentit sa colère s'évanouir quand il perçut la tristesse qui pointait dans la voix de son ami. Il baissa les yeux et croisa le regard empli de douleur de Jazz.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Murmura-t-il avec douceur.

-Ce qui m'arrive, railla Jasper, ce qui m'arrive, Edward, c'est que je t'…

-Jasper ! Tu es là, mon amour, je suis rentrée ! Lança Alice en se figeant sur le seuil du salon pour les dévisager. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

-Rien ! Souffla Jasper en le relâchant. Nous avons eu une légère dispute.

-Légère ? Dit Alice en haussant un sourcil et en désignant le verre brisé.

-Je vais nettoyer, assura Jasper, pendant ce temps, demande à ce cher Edward avec qui il a utilisé tes petits cadeaux !

Edward se pinça l'arête du nez quand Jazz disparut dans la cuisine pour aller chercher de quoi nettoyer. Il se tourna vers Alice qui posait tranquillement ses affaires sur le canapé avant de s'y asseoir et de tapoter la place à côté de la sienne. Avait-elle deviné ? Sûrement. Il la rejoignit attendant qu'elle aussi le sermonne. Il patienta, mais rien ne vint. Il se rendit alors compte que son silence était bien plus effrayant que la fureur de Jasper.

-Tu es tant en colère contre moi que tu as décidé de ne plus me parler ? Demanda Edward d'une voix tendue.

-Non, bien sûr que non, mais je suis inquiète. Je ne veux pas que tu souffres. Cependant, c'est la première fois que je vois tes yeux briller de cette manière et ça fait plaisir. Peut-être a-t-il changé ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Il est toujours avec l'autre con ?

-Oui.

-Bon, maintenant, raconte-moi tout ? Comment ça c'est passé ? Qui a fait le premier pas ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ressenti ?

Edward ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à l'enthousiasme de son amie. Il était heureux qu'Alice le laisse encore un peu profiter de son bonheur, même si le résultat final serait le même, il finirait seul. Il allait lui répondre quand Jasper revint dans la pièce pour les fusiller du regard.

-Non, mais j'y crois pas ! Et en plus tu l'encourages dans ses délires ? Je t'avertis Edward, je ne serais pas là pour te ramasser à la petite cuillère quand il t'aura laissé tomber !

-Jasper ! S'énerva Alice. Je te conseille de la fermer !

Edward regarda avec stupeur les deux futurs époux se défier du regard, à nouveau, il eut l'impression que quelque chose lui échappait.

-Ecoutez, je ne veux surtout pas que vous vous disputiez à cause de moi. Jasper, je te remercie pour ta sollicitude, mais je suis un grand garçon et tant pis si j'ai le cœur brisé. Alice, on s'appelle. Jasper, à demain.

Edward se dirigea vers l'entrée. Il était en train de remettre ses chaussures quand ses amis le rejoignirent.

-Je suis désolé, s'excusa Jasper avec sincérité, je n'aurais pas dû te parler ainsi. Reste, s'il-te-plaît.

-Non, je vais rentrer chez moi, j'ai envie de me reposer.

-Tu es sûr ? Insista Alice.

-Oui et puis à la place de vous inquiéter pour moi, profitez-en pour passer une soirée tranquille ensemble. »

Edward les embrassa avant de quitter leur appartement. Il descendit dans la rue tout en se promettant de discuter avec Alice. Il avait trouvé le comportement de Jasper étrange et surtout la manière dont ils s'étaient regardés quand Alice avait prit son partie l'avait interpellé. Perdu dans ses pensées, il continua de déambuler dans les rues pour rentrer chez lui, il ne vit pas l'homme qui arrivait dans sa direction, ils rentrèrent l'un dans l'autre. Edward releva la tête et se confondit en excuses lorsqu'il vit la chemise de l'homme tâchée de café.

« -Je suis vraiment désolé, s'excusa-t-il une nouvelle fois, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

-C'est pas grave, le rassura l'homme en lui offrant un sourire sincère, j'étais moi aussi dans les nuages.

Ils se sourirent. Edward détailla discrètement son interlocuteur qui devait avoir le même âge que lui. Ils étaient de la même taille, mais il avait une carrure plus trapue que la sienne. Son visage était agréable, ses yeux étaient d'un bleu sombre et ses cheveux châtains clairs étaient attachés en catogan. Il rougit quelque peu quand l'homme l'observa d'un œil appréciateur.

-Que diriez-vous que de m'offrir un café pour compenser la perte de ma chemise ? Proposa l'homme d'un ton charmeur.

-Je croyais que nous étions tous les deux fautifs ? Lui rappela Edward amusé.

-C'est exact, rit doucement son inconnu. Donc, puis-je vous offrir un café ?

Edward réfléchit quelques secondes, il pensa à Alice et Jasper, à Carlisle qui devait être avec Eléazar. Il était seul et comme disait Alice, il serait temps qu'il soit moins asocial !

-Pourquoi pas, accepta-t-il.

L'homme lui sourit et passa une main dans son dos pour le guider vers un café chic qui se trouvait au coin de la rue. Edward fit son possible pour se décontracter et surtout pour chasser Carlisle de ses pensées ! Ils entrèrent et un serveur les guida vers une table en retrait où ils s'installèrent.

-Au fait, dit le blond, je m'appelle James.

-Et moi, Edward. »

Une nouvelle fois, ils se sourirent. Leur échange ne fut brisé que par l'arrivée du serveur avec leur commande. Malgré ses protestations, James tint à lui offrir le café. Edward ne vit pas le temps passer. Il fut étonné par le nombre de points communs qu'il avait avec le blond, par ailleurs, celui-ci lui rappelait par certains gestes ou mimiques Carlisle. Ils se quittèrent une heure plus tard non sans avoir échangés leurs numéros de téléphone. Alors qu'il allait le saluer, Edward fut surpris de voir James se pencher vers lui pour déposer un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres. Le blond caressa ensuite tendrement sa joue avant de s'en aller. Dans un état un peu second, Edward regagna son domicile.

* * *

Depuis la prise de son service au Memorial, le Docteur Jasper Whitlock se terrait au service psychiatrie. Lui qui était toujours le premier à se proposer pour aller travailler aux urgences avait, aujourd'hui, décliné l'offre, laissant un de ses collègues prendre la place. Quelques sourcils se haussèrent et certains se demandèrent si sa brouille avec le nouveau Chef des Urgences s'était aggravée, d'autres, plus proches de la vérité, pensèrent qu'il s'était disputé avec le Docteur Darling ce qui, vu leurs forts caractères, arrivait fréquemment. Son supérieur avait fait taire ses confrères et les internes d'un regard avant de les envoyer au travail. Il se retrouvait maintenant dans son bureau pour une journée de consultations avec des patients résidents dans le service. Il était entre deux cas quand son téléphone sonna.

« -Docteur Whitlock ?

-Oui ?

-Bonjour, c'est Peter Stevens.

Jasper retint un grognement en reconnaissant l'un des internes du Docteur Darling, apparemment, Edward ne comptait pas le laisser l'éviter.

-Que puis-je pour vous Stevens ?

-Monsieur Patterson est revenu et il est en train de mettre le service sans dessus-dessous ! Pourriez-vous venir ?

-Je suis navré, mais c'est le Docteur Adamstown qui gère les urgences, voyez avec lui.

Jasper fronça les sourcils quand il entendit un grand remue ménage suivi de plusieurs cris.

-Le Docteur Adamstown est là, mais il n'y a que vous qui parvenez à calmer Monsieur Patterson et…

L'interne fut à nouveau interrompu par des cris, il reconnaissait parfaitement la voix de son patient qui hurlait après un putain de médecin qui ne tarda pas à perdre son calme et à répondre au patient. Jasper sourit en reconnaissant la _douce_ voix d'Edward.

-Peter ! Entendit-il soudain crier son ami.

-Je suis vraiment navré Docteur Whitlock, mais je dois vous dire que… Docteur Masen, je ne peux pas…

-Peter ! Grouille-toi où je te laisse seul avec Patterson…

-Je vais te faire bouffer ton stéthoscope toubib de pacotille ! Jamais tu ne me voleras mes reins et je vais te planter ! Oui, je vais te planter !

-Attention, Docteur Masen ! Cria Peter. Je suis navré Docteur Whitlock mais je dois vous dire que si vous ne ramenez pas immédiatement votre cul aux urgences le Docteur Masen vous le bottera si fort que vous pourrez pas vous asseoir pendant une semaine et… et…

-Peter !

-Docteur Masen, implora l'interne.

-Terminez Peter, lui demanda Jasper pour mettre fin à son supplice, je ne vous en tiendrai pas rigueur.

-Putain de Texan à la noix ! Retrouve tes couilles et descends immédiatement ici ! Je suis désolé, Docteur Whitlock et je…

-Peter ! Raccrochez ce téléphone, Patterson vient d'attraper un scalpel. Prévenez la sécurité !

Jasper bondit hors de son fauteuil et se rua aux urgences. Il savait que son patient pouvait être instable et avoir une véritable paranoïa vis-à-vis des médecins, mais jamais il n'avait eu une crise de cette ampleur ! Il arriva essoufflé dans le service et croisa Elisabeth qui lui lança un regard interrogateur.

-Où est Darling ?

-En salle 8, lui répondit-elle.

Il se précipita vers la salle tout en cherchant la sécurité du regard, il trouvait étrange qu'ils ne soient pas encore intervenus. Jasper entra dans la salle et se figea.

-Non ! Mais vous trouvez ça drôle ! Hurla-t-il.

Edward et son patient étaient tranquillement assis à chaque extrémité de la table d'examen et jouaient aux cartes. Lorsqu'il le vit Patterson lui fit un petit sourire, Edward haussa les épaules face à son regard furieux et tendit un billet de 50 au clochard dont le sourire s'agrandit.

-Merci pour le coup de main, Pat', et n'hésitez pas à revenir si votre plaie à la main s'infecte.

-Merci, Doc', je vous aime bien, dit l'homme avant de sortir.

Jasper fit un signe de tête au patient qui jusqu'à présent n'avait accepté de se laisser approcher que par lui, il allait le suivre, mais Edward le retint.

-Oh, non ! Tu n'iras nulle part ! J'ai eu assez de mal à te faire descendre !

-D'où cette petite comédie ? Lança-t-il d'un ton froid.

-Ouais, Pat' c'est bien amusé et moi aussi surtout quand j'ai demandé à Peter de t'appeler, il ne voulait pas lire ce que j'avais écris ! Sa tête était trop marrante.

-Je vois que tu es débordé si tu en viens à harceler tes internes !

-Les urgences sont calmes et ce n'est pas vraiment un harcèlement. Bon, maintenant, je veux des explications sur ce qui s'est passé hier soir.

-Il me semble que tu devrais pourtant te rappeler du sujet de notre dispute ? Cingla Jazz.

-Je ne parle pas de toi et moi, mais d'Alice et toi. C'était quoi ces regards ? Ces sous-entendus ?

-Comme tu l'as dit, ça ne regarde qu'Alice et moi !

-J'ai pourtant l'impression que j'étais concerné ! »

Jasper passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux avant de se détourner, il alla se poster devant la petite fenêtre de la salle tout en repensant à la discussion houleuse qu'il avait eue avec Alice après le départ de leur ami. Sa fiancée lui avait alors parlé d'un certain Daniel qu'elle avait rencontré au début de leur relation et de l'unique nuit qu'elle avait passé avec lui. Au terme de celle-ci, ses idées étaient claires, c'était de lui qu'elle était amoureuse. Alice lui avait alors demandé d'être honnête avec Edward, de lui confier son secret le plus inavouable pour qu'enfin il puisse faire le point sur ses sentiments.

Alice avait été très claire, il avait une semaine pour parler à Edward, sinon, elle le ferait. Jasper se détestait car il faisait souffrir la femme de sa vie, celle qu'il aimait, à cause de se désir répréhensible qu'il éprouvait pour son meilleur ami. Alice ne serait pas la seule à souffrir, Edward aussi serait blessé quand il apprendrait ce qu'il ressentait. C'était une boucle sans fin, il se haïssait de ne pas avoir le courage de parler, il se haïssait de les faire souffrir, il aurait mieux valu pour eux tous qu'Edward ne soit pas si… tant… il ne trouvait pas de mot assez juste pour lui rendre hommage, Edward serait toujours Edward. Il était sur le point de s'arracher les cheveux quand il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et une voix résonner à son oreille.

« -La Terre appelle Jasper ? Jazz ? Hey ! Blondinet !

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Grogna-t-il.

-Désolé, mais comme ça fait un petit moment que je t'appelle…

-Pardon, le coupa Jasper, écoute, ce n'est pas le bon endroit pour parler. On pourrait se voir en dehors du Memorial ?

-Oui, dis-moi quand et je suis ton homme !

-Merci, Edward, je te tiens au courant… Bon, je vais retourner bosser car contrairement à d'autres j'ai du travail.

Il offrit un sourire crispé à son meilleur ami avant de se diriger vers la porte avant qu'il n'ouvre celle-ci Edward le retint.

-Ca va aller ? S'inquiéta Edward.

-Oui, te fais pas de soucis, Eddy, tout va bien.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Gronda son meilleur ami alors qu'il sortait. »

Il se retourna pour offrir un sourire sincère à Edward avant de gagner l'étage pour retrouver le fil de ses consultations. Alors qu'il s'installait à son bureau, il se promit de parler rapidement à Edward.

* * *

Edward entra dans la salle de pause et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil tout en poussant un soupir de fatigue. Elisabeth lui sourit avant de pousser vers lui une tasse de café. Il la remercia. Carlisle étant trop occupé avec des tâches administratives, ils devaient s'occuper de ses internes et cela n'était pas de tout repos. Ils semblaient avoir décidé à le faire devenir chèvre ! Ils se disputaient comme des enfants pour avoir les cas les plus intéressants et il avait dû leur rappeler que ce n'était pas un jeu ! Heureusement, l'équipe de nuit arrivait et il allait pouvoir passer le relais. Il repensa brièvement à la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Jasper et il ne savait pas s'il devait être rassuré ou inquiet. Le comportement de son meilleur ami l'intriguait de plus en plus. Avait-il craqué ? Etait-il allé voir cette fameuse fille ? Hésitait-il vraiment entre Alice et elle ? Toutes ses questions l'angoissaient et il remercia silencieusement Elisabeth de le sortir de ses pensées. Il discutait avec sa collègue quand Georges les rejoignit.

« -Edward, j'aurais un service à vous demander, annonça le Directeur, si mes souvenirs sont exacts, vous savez vous servir du logiciel D-Care ?

-Oui.

-Carlisle doit finir les bilans et je crois qu'il peine quelque peu avec le logiciel, j'ai peur que sans aide le pauvre en ait pour la nuit, pourriez-vous l'aider ?

-Bien sûr, accepta-t-il. »

Edward fit le tour du service pour laisser ses dernières consignes avant de se rendre au vestiaire pour prendre une bonne douche et enfiler des vêtements propres. Le jeune homme prit ensuite son sac et récupéra son ordinateur portable qu'il avait laissé à la salle de repos. Muni de toutes ses affaires, il gagna l'étage où se trouvait le bureau de son supérieur. Une fois devant sa porte, il frappa, un grommellement lui dit d'entrer. Il poussa la porte et éclata de rire lorsqu'il vit Carlisle en train de s'énerver sur son ordinateur envoyant valser par la même occasion les dossiers qui jonchaient son bureau. Lorsqu'il entendit son rire, son supérieur releva la tête et lui lança un regard furieux.

« -Si tu es là pour te moquer de moi Masen, je te conseille de mettre les voiles immédiatement !

-Alors, Cullen, c'est comme ça qu'on accueille son sauveur ?

Le regard du blond se radoucit et il lui offrit une moue suppliante tout en haussant les sourcils.

-Mon sauveur ?

-Georges m'a dit que tu galérais, l'informa-t-il en refermant la porte derrière lui, je viens te donner un coup de main, où en es-tu ?

-J'essaie de finaliser le bilan des urgences pour la comptabilité et aussi celui pour renouveler notre stock de matériel pour l'économat, bref, je dois rendre tout ça demain et ce fichu logiciel refuse de marcher.

Edward s'installa en face de lui et trouva une petite place sur le bureau pour y poser son ordinateur. Il se connecta rapidement au réseau interne de l'Hôpital et lança le logiciel qui lui apporta les réponses à ses questions en quelques clics.

-D-Care marche parfaitement, lui annonça-t-il en observant la fenêtre, tu as rentré les bons chiffres, les graphiques sont prêts et je suis prêt à lancer les bilans, c'est bizarre que tu n'y arrives pas.

-Ca fait des heures que je suis dessus ! S'énerva Carlisle en se laissant tomber contre le dossier de son fauteuil.

Edward retint un nouvel éclat de rire ne souhaitant pas énerver encore plus son supérieur, il se contenta de sourire et se leva pour voir ce qui posait problème à son patron. Le jeune homme poussa doucement le fauteuil dans lequel était avachi le blond. Il se pencha et commença à regarder les différentes fenêtres ouvertes sur le bureau de l'ordinateur.

-Pas étonnant que tu n'y arrives pas, tu n'as pas lancé le bon diagnostic.

-C'est pas ma faute ! C'est ce logiciel qui est trop mal fichu !

-Trop mal fichu ? Répéta Edward en ne retenant plus son sourire. Il est très simple et très bien construit, un enfant de 5 ans pourrait s'en servir !

-Qu'es-tu en train d'insinuer ? Grogna Carlisle.

-Je suis désolé, s'excusa le jeune homme d'un ton nullement navré, mais c'est vrai que les personnes d'un certain âge sont assez réfractaires aux nouvelles technologies !

Avant qu'il n'ait pu esquisser un seul geste, les mains de Carlisle se posèrent sur ses hanches pour l'attirer sur ses genoux. Il voulut se dégager, mais son supérieur avança son fauteuil vers le bureau, le bloquant.

-Carlisle, soupira Edward.

-Allez, montre-moi comment faire fonctionner ce logiciel à la noix !

Edward savait qu'il aurait dû se dégager, cependant, il n'en fit rien. Il attrapa la souris et commença à lui expliquer le fonctionnement de D-Care. Il ignorait si Carlisle l'écoutait, mais il pouvait sentir ses mains glisser de sur ses hanches vers ses cuisses qu'il caressa. Edward tapa sur les mains du blond pour qu'il reste tranquille et reprit ses explications. Cependant, Carlisle continua son manège allant même jusqu'à déposer des baisers dans le creux de son cou. Edward soupira avant de lancer l'impression des bilans.

-Ca suffit, Cullen ! Réprimanda le jeune homme. Je suis sûr que tu n'as rien écouté !

-Si, protesta Carlisle.

-Alors, vas-y ! Montre-moi !

Il prit la main de Carlisle qui était posée sur sa cuisse pour la placer sur la souris tout en lançant un regard empli de défi à son supérieur. Le blond cliqua sur plusieurs icônes, mais rien ne se passa. Edward lui lança un regard éloquent attendant qu'il admette qu'il n'avait rien écouté.

-Je suis sûr que c'est la faute du logiciel ! S'énerva Carlisle avec mauvaise foi.

-Ouais, bien sûr… Il marchait parfaitement il y a quelques minutes ! Donc étant donné que ce n'est pas la faute de D-Care, je vais mettre ça sur le compte de ta sénilité !

-Jeune impudent ! Bougonna le blond.

Carlisle raffermit sa prise sur ses hanches pour l'obliger à s'asseoir au plus près de lui, son dos reposa contre son torse pendant que ses fesses rencontraient une bosse… Edward se raidit aussitôt.

-Bon, il se fait tard, déclara-t-il, je vais y aller.

Le jeune homme posa ses mains sur le rebord du bureau pour se lever, mais Carlisle l'en empêcha.

-Ca suffit, répéta-t-il d'une voix ferme, je te rappelle que nous ne sommes plus à Cat Island !

-Je prends en compte ta remarque, dit Carlisle en continuant son manège.

-Tu prends en compte ma remarque ? Releva Edward un brin énervé. On était d'accord, il me semble ?

D'un geste brusque, il se dégagea de l'emprise du blond, il ramassa rapidement ses affaires et se précipita vers la porte. Malheureusement, Carlisle fut le plus rapide et il lui bloqua le passage. Il entendit un clic et comprit que le blond venait de verrouiller la porte dont il s'écarta quelques secondes plus tard. Edward posa ses yeux sur la serrure et vit que la clef n'y était plus. Le jeune homme se retourna pour lancer un regard noir à son supérieur.

-Pas mal pour un vieux, non ? Le provoqua Carlisle. Je suis plutôt rapide pour un grabataire ?

Edward allait répliquer quand il comprit où voulait en venir le blond quand il l'entendit insister sur son âge. Pourtant, il ne tenait pas à continuer ce petit jeu, c'était trop dangereux.

-Nous ne sommes plus à Cat Island, lui rappela doucement le jeune homme.

-Je t'avais promis de te punir pour ton audace. Combien de fois m'as-tu traité de vieux ?

-Plusieurs fois et je vais recommencer étant donné que tu es dur de la feuille ! Maintenant, donne-moi la clef !

-Viens la chercher !

Edward pinça l'arête de son nez avant de se diriger vers lui d'un pas décidé, il observa les mains vides du blond et décida donc de fouiller ses poches. Sa main s'insinua dans celle de droite qui était vide, ses doigts frôlèrent le sexe dressé de son supérieur. A son contact, Carlisle gémit et Edward sentit son propre désir se réveiller.

-Ce n'est pas raisonnable, murmura-t-il quand le blond emprisonna sa main dans la sienne.

Carlisle soupira avant de le relâcher, il fit quelques pas pour atteindre la table basse qui se tenait près de son canapé, il y déposa la clef avant de retourner s'asseoir dans son fauteuil derrière son bureau. Edward l'observa pendant quelques secondes avant d'aller prendre la clef sur la table basse. Il l'introduisit dans la serrure, mais avant de la tourner, il se figea. Lentement, il se retourna pour croiser le regard chargé de désir et d'espoir de son supérieur.

-On reprend, annonça-t-il.

Carlisle le regarda avec étonnement quand il le vit revenir vers lui et prendre place de lui-même sur ses genoux.

-Allez, montre-moi comment tu fais le bilan du mois pour l'économat ?

Le blond attrapa la souris et avec son aide il réussit à imprimer le document. Edward le laissa faire seul pour imprimer celui qui serait destiné à la comptabilité. Pendant tout ce temps, la main libre de Carlisle caressait sa cuisse remontant lentement vers son aine, attisant son désir. Quand ils eurent terminés, Edward se laissa aller contre le torse de son supérieur.

-Juste pour ce soir, céda le jeune homme du bout des lèvres. »

Carlisle hocha la tête avant de se pencher pour s'emparer de ses lèvres. Ils s'embrassèrent avec douceur avant de devoir se séparer faute d'air dans leurs poumons. Alors qu'il allait se retourner pour faciliter leur étreinte, Carlisle l'en empêcha. Il l'obligea à se relever avant de le forcer à se courber sur la table, son ventre s'écrasa sur les dossiers du blond qui ne sembla pas s'en préoccuper. Des mains avides se posèrent sur le bouton de son jean qui ne tarda pas à sauter, le bruit de sa fermeture éclair que l'on abaissait se fit entendre. Les mains de Carlisle firent glisser son pantalon sur ses cuisses, il voulut l'ôter, mais le blond l'en empêcha. Les mains possessives de son amant caressèrent avec avidité ses fesses, l'une d'entre elle glissa vers son membre qu'elle empoigna. Carlisle se pencha sur lui, ses lèvres vinrent mordiller la peau tendre de son cou.

Au milieu des vagues de plaisir qui traversaient son être, il lui sembla entendre le téléphone du blond. Celui-ci grogna et décrocha son téléphone pour ne plus être dérangé. Les mains du blond se posèrent sur sa chemise pour l'obliger à se redresser, il le plaqua ensuite contre son torse pour s'emparer fougueusement de ses lèvres. Edward pouvait sentir le membre turgescent de son amant contre son ventre, il amorça un mouvement du bassin qui leur arracha un grognement.

« -Sois sage ! Gronda Carlisle. »

L'une des mains de son amant passa dans ses cheveux qu'il empoigna tirant ainsi sa tête en arrière pour dégager sa gorge. Les lèvres de Carlisle fondirent sur sa peau, sa langue traça des arabesques le faisant frémir. Une nouvelle fois, une sonnerie retentit, mais cette fois c'était le portable de son supérieur. Ils s'embrassèrent avec passion, ignorant une autre sonnerie, Carlisle posa ses mains sur ses hanches pour le faire asseoir sur le bureau. Son amant se glissa entre ses jambes, leurs langues bataillaient fermement pendant que ses doigts défaisaient sa chemise. Edward voulut faire de même avec celle du blond, mais il l'en empêcha. Carlisle poussa un soupir de colère quand il entendit la sonnerie retentir avec insistance, ses yeux bleutés plongèrent dans les siens avant qu'il ne dépose un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres, puis, il attrapa son téléphone.

« -Oui ? Dit Carlisle après avoir décroché. Non, je suis encore au travail. Oh, tu es déjà rentré ?

Edward se dégagea brusquement de l'étreinte de son amant quand il comprit qui était à l'autre bout du fil. Carlisle tenta de le retenir, mais il ne se laissa pas faire.

-Ecoute, je n'ai pas le temps… J'ai du travail…

Un sourire ironique se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il réajustait ses vêtements. Edward enfila sa veste, il récupéra ensuite ses affaires et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Non, Eléazar, écoute… Je sais…. J'ai du travail tu peux comprendre que je ne puisse décrocher… »

Il allait tourner la clef dans la serrure quand il sentit la main de Carlisle se poser sur la sienne. Le regard du blond le suppliait de rester, mais les mots qu'il disait à Eléazar étaient trop durs à entendre lui rappelant la nature adultère de leur relation. Edward secoua la tête pour lui signifier son refus, la tristesse était visible sur le visage de son supérieur. Le jeune homme serra les dents, ne souhaitant plus se faire attendrir. Il sortit. Il appela l'ascenseur et tout en l'attendant, il mit ses mains dans ses poches. Edward jura, il n'avait pas ses clefs ! Il tenta de se rappeler où il les avait laissé tout en craignant la réponse… Le jeune homme pinça l'arête de son nez et fit demi-tour pour aller les récupérer, elles étaient restées sur le bureau de Carlisle ! Devant la porte, il hésita à frapper. Après tout, le médecin devait toujours être au téléphone avec son compagnon, il pouvait essayer de faire une entrée discrète et récupérer son bien sans se laisser tenter.

Fier de son plan, Edward entra avant de se figer face au spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Il déglutit péniblement, une violente bouffée de chaleur déferla en lui, son désir s'éveilla violemment dans tout son être. Face à lui, Carlisle était avachi dans son fauteuil, sa cravate était desserrée, les premiers boutons de sa chemise laissaient apercevoir le haut de son torse. Il scruta avec délice les yeux mi-clos de son supérieur, ses joues légèrement rougies, ses lèvres entrouvertes d'où s'échappaient des gémissements. Edward passa sa langue friande sur ses lèvres lorsque son regard se baissa sur la main du blond qui caressait son sexe.

«-Edward, gémit Carlisle. »

En une seconde, il oublia tout. Sa main se posa sur la clef qu'il tourna. Le bruit qu'elle fit attira l'attention du blond qui ouvrit les yeux pour le fixer avec ferveur. Edward s'approcha lentement tout en se débarrassant de ses affaires, quand il fut à sa hauteur, il repoussa le fauteuil et s'agenouilla face à lui. Il passa sa langue sur le gland de son supérieur dont les mains se crispèrent sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil. Sa bouche prit la place de sa langue et il suçota le sommet de son pénis. Edward allait le prendre plus profondément dans sa bouche, mais le blond l'en empêcha. Il l'obligea à se relever, les doigts impatients de son amant se dépêchèrent de défaire les attaches de son pantalon pour l'abaisser avec son boxer dévoilant ainsi sa verge fièrement dressée. Carlisle lui rendit ses caresses, léchant et embrassant son gland. Edward posa ses mains sur le dossier du siège. Il entendit le bruit d'un tiroir que l'on ouvrait suivit d'un petit « clac ». La seconde suivante, il sursauta en sentant les doigts humides et froids de son amant glisser entre ses fesses, cherchant le chemin vers son intimité.

La bouche de Carlisle s'activa sur son sexe pendant que ses doigts le préparaient. Edward gémit, ses mains se crispèrent sur le dossier, quand les dents de son amant glissèrent sur sa longueur. Les doigts de son amant bougeaient délicieusement en lui, mais bientôt leur présence n'était pas suffisante. Difficilement, il obligea Carlisle à lâcher son membre. Le blond lui lança un regard étonné, le jeune homme sourit tout en se dépêchant d'ôter ses chaussures ainsi que son pantalon et son boxer. Une fois à demi-dévêtu, il se retourna, ses mains prirent appui sur les rebords du fauteuil, Carlisle qui comprit son intention, le guida pour l'aider à s'empaler sur son membre.

Les mains du blond se resserrèrent autour de sa taille et le souffle de son gémissement balaya la peau de son cou. Edward tenta d'ignorer sa brève souffrance pour se concentrer sur le plaisir que ressentait son amant, il savait que celui-ci faisait son possible pour rester immobile. Carlisle se pencha pour murmurer des mots tendres à son oreille qui le détendirent. Le jeune homme prit appui sur les accoudoirs pour commencer un lent va et vient, Carlisle l'y aida. Le blond soulevait ses hanches pour s'enfoncer toujours plus en lui. Malgré ses bras quelques peu douloureux, Edward accéléra la cadence. L'une des mains de son amant se posa sur le col de sa chemise déboutonnée pour l'abaisser, ses lèvres se posèrent sur sa peau douce, sa main partit ensuite vers son torse où elle caressa et agaça ses mamelons le faisant se tordre de plaisir. Les coups de reins du blond se firent plus forts, plus rapides, il suivit tant bien que mal le rythme qui les menaient vers les sommets du plaisir. Il comprit que son amant n'était pas loin de la délivrance quand celui-ci s'empara de son membre pour le caresser avec vigueur. Edward mordit sa lèvre inférieure pour étouffer un cri quand Carlisle caressa son gland, son ongle s'insinuant dans sa fente.

« -Viens, je t'en prie, jouis, Edward ! Le supplia Carlisle. »

La voix de son amant alliée à ses tendres caresses et à son membre qui touchait à chaque coup de rein sa prostate, l'entraînèrent vers les sommets du plaisir. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur les accoudoirs alors qu'il s'empalait brutalement sur la verge de son amant. Les lèvres de Carlisle qui étaient toujours sur son épaule s'écartèrent pour laisser passer ses dents qui s'enfoncèrent dans sa chair lorsqu'il fut frappé par l'orgasme. Le sentir se déverser dans son corps lui permit d'atteindre la délivrance, il se répandit dans la main de Carlisle. Edward se laissa aller entre les bras du blond qui se refermèrent autour de lui. Il pencha sa tête en arrière et leurs lèvres se trouvèrent pour un doux baiser. Le jeune homme se sentait bien, blottit dans les bras de Carlisle, son sexe toujours en lui qu'il sentait ramollir, ses doigts caressaient tendrement son torse.

Leur moment de quiétude fut rompue par la sonnerie du téléphone du blond. A regret, il se leva, une sensation de vide l'envahit aussitôt. Il ramassa ses vêtements pendant que le blond répondait au téléphone. Edward se rhabilla rapidement pendant que Carlisle promettait à Eléazar qu'il allait rentrer. Sans laisser le temps au blond de dire quoi que ce soit, il prit ses affaires, sans oublier ses clefs, et il sortit du bureau, ses yeux embués de larmes.

Alors que les portes de l'ascenseur se refermaient sur lui, il entendit la voix de Carlisle crier son prénom. D'un geste rageur, il essuya ses larmes avant de sortir précipitamment de l'ascenseur au cas où son supérieur aurait pris les escaliers pour le rattraper. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il sortit du Memorial, il se dépêcha de se fondre dans la foule. Alors qu'il arrivait en bas de chez lui, son téléphone sonna. Il hésita à répondre, craignant que ce soit Carlisle, mais avec soulagement il vit que c'était un numéro inconnu.

« -Edward ?

-Oui, répondit-il.

-Bonsoir, c'est James.

-Oh, bonsoir, tu vas bien ?

-Ca va, mais pourquoi ai-je l'impression que toi ça n'a pas l'air d'aller ?

Edward ferma les yeux, il inspira pour tenter de retrouver son calme.

-Edward ? Tu es toujours là ?

-Oui.

-Ecoute, j'aimerais t'inviter à boire un verre et je pourrais peut-être essayer de te changer les idées ? Proposa le blond.

Edward n'avait pas spécialement envie de sortir, mais il avait apprécié son premier tête-à-tête avec James et il fallait être honnête, il avait besoin de compagnie. Il savait aussi que ce n'était pas la peine d'aller chercher refuge chez Jasper et Alice, ses amis l'avaient prévenu et surtout il ne souhaitait pas les voir se disputer à cause de lui.

-Oui, répondit-il, laisse-moi le temps de prendre une douche et de me changer.

-On peut se retrouver à 22 heures au New Moon ? Tu connais ? »

Edward lui répondit que oui tout en lui affirmant qu'il serait là-bas pour l'heure dite. Tout en regagnant son appartement, il fit son possible pour oublier son chagrin et Carlisle. Il allait tout faire pour passer une bonne soirée !

* * *

Carlisle rentra chez lui d'un pas las. Décidément ce soir, il était écris qu'il ferait souffrir ceux qu'il aimait. Il rageait encore de ne pas avoir rattrapé Edward, il avait vu les larmes que retenait péniblement le jeune homme et cela l'avait bouleversé. Il avait essayé de le joindre sur son téléphone, mais Edward devait filtrer ses appels, il n'avait droit qu'à la messagerie. Il soupira et passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux car c'était maintenant Eléazar qu'il allait faire souffrir. Carlisle entra dans le salon où son compagnon était avachi sur le canapé en train de regarder la télé. Dès qu'il le vit, les yeux d'Eléazar s'illuminèrent, il se leva rapidement pour l'étreindre. Son ami chercha le chemin de ses lèvres mais Carlisle détourna la tête lui offrant simplement sa joue.

« -Quel accueil ! Lui reprocha Eléazar. Cela fait plus d'une semaine que l'on ne s'est pas vu et j'ai l'impression que cela ne t'aurait pas dérangé que mon travail me retienne encore loin de toi !

-Je suis désolé, s'excusa Carlisle.

-C'est pas grave. Tu as mangé ?

-Non, je n'ai pas faim.

Eléazar haussa les épaules, puis, il retourna s'asseoir sur le canapé tout en l'attirant à lui. Son compagnon passa un bras possessif autour de ses épaules, il déposa un baiser sur sa tempe avant de reporter son attention sur la télévision. Carlisle soupira avant de se libérer de son étreinte, il se leva et alla éteindre le poste de télé.

-Je te signale que je regardais cette émission ! Protesta Eléazar.

-Il faut qu'on parle ! Déclara Carlisle tout en lui adressant un regard sérieux.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda le brun en se redressant pour l'observer avec attention.

-Je pense que tu t'en es rendu compte, mais mes sentiments pour toi ont changé. Je suis désolé, Eléazar, mais à mes yeux tu es plus un ami qu'un amant.

-Et ça te prends comme ça ? D'un coup ?

-Non, je… Je suis revenu vers toi pour de mauvaises raisons, j'étais seul, triste, au fond du gouffre et toi tu étais là débordant d'amour pour moi alors que je ne le méritais pas. Je me suis laissé bercé par des illusions, crois-moi lorsque je t'ai dit que j'ai sincèrement essayé de te rendre ton amour, mais je n'y arrive pas. Pardonne-moi d'avoir ainsi profité de toi, pardonne-moi de ne pas avoir trouvé la force de mettre fin à cette mascarade plus tôt.

-C'est fini ? Balbutia Eléazar qui semblait être en état de choc.

-Oui, nous deux c'est terminé.

-C'est à cause de lui, n'est-ce pas ? Gronda soudain son compagnon dont les traits laissaient deviner la fureur.

-Je te mentirai si je te disais non, revoir Edward m'a fait comprendre que je n'étais pas honnête avec toi, que mes sentiments pour lui étaient bien différents de ceux que j'éprouve pour toi.

-Alors, tu me quittes pour lui ?

-Non, Edward est en couple et il est heureux, crois-moi. Ecoute, je vais préparer ma valise, je vais dormir à l'hôtel, puis-je laisser quelques unes de mes affaires ici le temps que je trouve un appartement ?

-Non !

-Oh, très bien... Je devrais pouvoir louer un garde-meuble. Encore une fois, je suis désolé Eléazar, mais il n'était pas juste que je reste avec toi alors que j'éprouve encore des sentiments pour lui. Je vais faire ma valise.

-Non !

Carlisle lança un regard empli de regret à son compagnon et croisa ses prunelles furieuses, mais il ne baissa pas la tête, acceptant pleinement la haine qui luisait dans ses yeux onyx, après tout, il le méritait après ce qu'il avait fait. Eléazar se leva rompant leur échange silencieux, Carlisle en profita pour aller faire sa valise. Il était en train d'attraper son bagage sous le lit quand une voix emplie de colère le fit sursauter.

-Non !

Le blond se tourna pour faire face à Eléazar qui se tenait dans l'embrassure de la porte, son regard sombre était fixé sur lui, il avait l'impression d'être face à un dangereux prédateur.

-Je sais que c'est brutal, murmura Carlisle en s'approchant doucement de lui, mais crois-moi c'est mieux ainsi, tu mérites d'avoir à tes côtés quelqu'un qui t'aime.

-Non !

-Eléazar, arrête de dire ça, demanda calmement le blond, tu commences à me faire peur.

-As-tu… As-tu couché avec lui ?

Carlisle déglutit péniblement en entendant la question qu'il redoutait tant. Pourtant, il se devait d'être honnête avec lui.

-Oui, avoua-t-il, je suis désolé.

-Cesse de dire que tu es désolé ! Hurla soudain Eléazar en s'avançant vers lui et en agrippant brutalement son bras.

-Je… Tu as tous les droits d'être en colère après moi, mais lâche-moi ! Tu me fais mal !

-Que je te lâche ? Répéta Eléazar d'une voix hystérique. Hors de question, tu n'iras nulle part !

Carlisle tenta de se dégager de l'étreinte de son ancien amant, mais celui-ci ne le laissa pas faire. Sans qu'il ne le voie venir, le poing d'Eléazar s'abattit brutalement dans son estomac, le faisant chuter au sol. Il allait se redresser quand il reçut un violent coup de pied dans l'estomac, Carlisle tenta de se recroqueviller pour se protéger, mais son assaillant ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion.

-Arrête ! Eléazar !

Le son de sa voix sembla aider le brun à reprendre pied, les coups cessèrent de pleuvoir. Carlisle gémit de douleur alors qu'il détendait ses muscles qu'il avait contractés sans le vouloir. Lentement, il releva la tête et fut rassuré de voir qu'Eléazar s'était éloigné de lui, cependant, il paraissait toujours être en colère. Carlisle s'appuya sur le chevet pour se relever. Il y était presque parvenu quand Eléazar bondit à nouveau sur lui, l'une de ses mains agrippa violemment ses cheveux pour le forcer à lui faire face.

-Tu n'iras nulle part ! Rugit le brun. Tu es à moi ! A moi ! Tu entends ? Rien qu'à moi !

-Eléazar, je t'en prie…

Les mains de son compagnon se refermèrent sur son cou, Carlisle tenta désespérément de lui faire lâcher prise alors qu'il resserrait son étreinte mortelle. L'air venait à manquer dans ses poumons, sa vue se troublait lorsqu'Eléazar le relâcha brutalement. Carlisle inspira profondément à la recherche d'un peu d'air, ce dernier s'engouffra dans ses voies respiratoires non sans lui donner l'impression d'aspirer une flamme.

-Non, je ne te laisserais pas me quitter ! Hurla Eléazar en attrapant et tordant son poignet. Tu es à moi ! Nous sommes ensemble ! Je suis celui qui te faut ! Je t'aime !

-Si tu m'aimais, tu arrêterais de me faire du mal ! Rétorqua Carlisle qui faisait tout pour se défaire de son étreinte.

-Non !

-Lâche-moi ! »

Carlisle réussit à envoyer son poing à travers le visage d'Eléazar qui tituba, aussitôt, il en profita pour sortir de la chambre. Sa poitrine douloureuse l'empêchait de se déplacer rapidement. Un soulagement, qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé ressentir, le traversa quand il atteignit la porte de l'appartement, sa main se posait sur la poignée quand soudain il se sentit violemment repoussé en arrière. Il tomba lourdement sur le parquet en bois, sa tête heurta un coin de la table basse. Il perdit connaissance.

* * *

Le jour se levait quand Carlisle s'éveilla difficilement. Un mal de tête horrible le faisait souffrir, en réalité, tout son corps lui faisait mal. Ses yeux s'adaptèrent aux premières lueurs de l'aube, son regard se posa sur sa chambre, cela aurait dû le rassurer, mais non, la peur et l'urgence se mêlaient en lui. Brutalement, les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire, il serra les poings et mordit sa lèvre pour réprimer un cri de douleur. Carlisle inspira plusieurs fois profondément avant de trouver le courage d'agir, il fallait qu'il fuit tant qu'Eléazar dormait. Tout en réprimant un frisson de dégoût, il souleva le bras du brun qui reposait en un geste possessif autour de son torse. Sans faire de bruit et en ignorant son corps douloureux, il sortit du lit. Son corps nu lui fit horreur, il se pencha pour ramasser son boxer, mais ce dernier était déchiré. Il s'approcha alors de son armoire pour prendre quelques vêtements propres, puis, il partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Carlisle évita de croiser son reflet dans le miroir, il ne souhaitait pas voir les marques que sa rupture avec Eléazar avait laissé sur son corps.

Une fois habillé, il sortit prudemment de la salle de bain. Heureusement, Eléazar dormait toujours ! Il prit rapidement une besace où il rangea sa trousse de toilette, des sous-vêtements, son passeport, quelques papiers, sa photo de mariage avec Esmé et quelques livres auxquels il tenait particulièrement. Dans le salon, il continua de ramasser les affaires qui étaient importantes à ses yeux. Puis, sans un dernier regard, il posa sa clef de l'appartement sur la table basse avant de sortir.

L'air frais du matin lui fit du bien autant à l'esprit que sur son corps douloureux. D'habitude, il allait au Memorial à pied, mais aujourd'hui il n'en avait pas le courage. Il héla un taxi. Une fois en sécurité dans la voiture jaune, il se permit de se laisser aller. Ses larmes coulèrent silencieusement le long de ses joues alors que des flashs ravivaient sa mémoire quelque peu défaillante au sujet de cette nuit. Il ne tarda pas à arriver à l'Hôpital et descendit du taxi. Tout en évitant les membres du personnel, il gagna son bureau où il s'enferma priant pour qu'Eléazar ne vienne pas le chercher…

Carlisle posa son sac sur le canapé avant de prendre quelques compresses et du désinfectant, il alla ensuite dans le petit cabinet de toilette attenant à son bureau pour nettoyer ses plaies. Dès qu'il eut terminé, Carlisle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, l'équipe de jour devait être arrivée. Il appela son service pour prévenir qu'il ne serait disponible qu'en cas d'urgence. Après avoir raccroché, il avala deux antalgiques et un somnifère avant de s'allonger sur son canapé. Carlisle ferma les yeux, des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues alors que les médicaments agissaient, il sombra dans un profond sommeil.

* * *

Edward jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, il était un peu nerveux depuis que la fin de journée s'annonçait, il avait accepté de dîner avec James ce soir et il ignorait s'il était prêt à laisser le blond entrer dans sa vie. Il devait bien admettre qu'ils s'entendaient bien, ils avaient les mêmes centres d'intérêts, James était charmant et il le faisait rire. Cependant, il avait un gros défaut, il n'était pas Carlisle, même si parfois il avait l'impression de se retrouver face à une pâle copie de son supérieur. Edward réalisa brutalement qu'il n'avait pas vu Carlisle de la journée, chose très étonnante quand on savait à quel point il aimait travailler avec eux plutôt que de rester dans son bureau. Il parapha le dossier qu'il était en train de remplir quand Elisabeth et Jasper le rejoignirent. Son meilleur ami lui sourit. Edward soupira sachant déjà que sa question allait lui valoir un regard noir.

« -L'un d'entre vous aurait-il vu Carlisle ?

Effectivement à peine avait-il prononcé ces quelques mots que Jasper lui lança un regard réprobateur.

-Il a appelé pour dire qu'il travaillait dans son bureau et qu'on l'appelle si on était trop débordé, mais c'est pas vraiment le cas, soupira Elisabeth en portant sa tasse à ses lèvres.

-Bonjour ! Lança une voix nasillarde.

Edward leva les yeux au ciel, tout comme Jasper, Elisabeth se contenta de sourire face à leurs mimiques.

-Bonjour, Jessica, dit le Docteur Marlow.

-Bonjour, Docteur Masen, Docteur Whitlock, minauda-t-elle avant de se tourner rapidement vers Elisabeth, Docteur Marlow.

-Que pouvons-nous faire pour vous Jessica ? Demanda Edward qui souhaitait se débarrasser d'elle au plus vite.

-J'aurais besoin des bilans des urgences, répondit la jeune femme tout en lui lançant un regard aguicheur, mais je suis disponible pour vous aider à tout autre chose.

Elisabeth recracha le thé qu'elle venait d'avaler pendant que Jasper retenait difficilement son rire. Jessica ne se laissa nullement démontée par son air ahuri, elle s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son torse. Il se dégagea rapidement et partit tout aussi vite en direction des escaliers.

-Je vais dire au Docteur Cullen de vous faire parvenir le bilan au plus vite ! Lui cria-t-il en s'enfuyant littéralement.

Edward grimpa les marches et atteignit rapidement le bureau de son supérieur. Il frappa contre le panneau en bois et patienta jusqu'à ce qu'on l'invite à entrer.

-Entrez !

-Salut ! Lança Edward en pénétrant dans le bureau. Je viens récupérer les bilans.

-Sur la table basse, répondit simplement Carlisle.

Edward se dirigea vers celle-ci et s'empara du dossier. Il allait sortir quand il se ravisa. Carlisle était assis dans son fauteuil qui était tourné vers la grande baie vitrée, à aucun moment il ne s'était tourné vers lui et sa voix lui avait paru un peu étrange.

-Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-il.

-Oui, juste un peu de fatigue.

-Je peux faire quelque chose ? Questionna Edward.

-Oui, sors de ce bureau ! »

La voix soudain sèche de son supérieur l'interpella, il ouvrit la bouche, mais il se rappela alors qu'il n'était rien pour lui. Edward sortit donc, il rejoignit les urgences et donna le dossier à la secrétaire de son service pour qu'elle le transmette à Jessica qu'il ne souhaitait pas revoir. Le jeune homme se dépêcha de terminer ses dossiers et de faire sa visite avant de passer le relais à l'équipe de nuit. Il alla ensuite dans les vestiaires pour prendre une douche, il était en retard, heureusement, il avait pris des vêtements propres qui iraient parfaitement pour sa soirée.

Edward sortit du Memorial. Il remonta le col de sa veste en cuir pour se protéger du vent froid et de la fine pluie, pourquoi n'avait-il pas pris une écharpe ? Sûrement parce qu'Alice lui avait dit qu'elle le truciderait s'il mettait une écharpe avec cette veste… Il marcha un peu sur le trottoir avant de chercher du regard un taxi, c'est alors qu'il le vit. Edward fronça les sourcils quand il vit ses traits tirés, son regard perdu… Quelque chose n'allait pas, il se précipita vers lui. Soudain, il fut bousculé par un passant, sa besace qu'il serrait fermement contre lui comme pour se protéger se renversa sur le sol, ses affaires roulèrent sur le trottoir mouillé. Il le vit se baisser avec difficulté pour ramasser ses effets, Edward le rejoignit et l'aida. Le jeune homme s'inquiéta encore plus lorsqu'il vit Carlisle tenter de dissimuler sa souffrance quand il se releva. La pluie coulait sur leurs visages, mais il put tout de même voir des larmes s'échapper des yeux de son supérieur. Sans lui laisser le temps de protester, il passa un bras autour de sa taille et l'entraîna vers son immeuble qui était non loin de là.

Samuel, le concierge, le regarda passer dans le hall, il fit un pas dans leur direction, sûrement pour l'aider à soutenir le blond, mais d'un regard il lui signala de rester à sa place, il n'était pas certain que Carlisle accepterait l'aide d'un inconnu. Une fois dans l'ascenseur, il observa avec attention son supérieur qui paraissait toujours autant perdu. Alors qu'il se demandait ce qui avait pu le mettre dans un tel état, son regard se posa sur une plaie en haut de son front, ses yeux descendirent pour voir des hématomes au niveau du cou, on aurait dit une marque de strangulation ! Un frisson parcourut son échine quand il fit le rapprochement entre ces blessures, le comportement de Carlisle et la difficulté évidente qu'il avait pour se déplacer, que lui était-il arrivé ? Une fois devant son appartement, il se dépêcha d'ouvrir la porte, il entra, mais le blond ne bougea pas, ses mains s'étaient crispées sur sa sacoche.

« -Tout va bien, dit-il d'une voix douce, c'est moi, Edward, on va chez moi. Je te promets que tout ira bien, d'accord ?

Carlisle hocha lentement la tête et accepta qu'une de ses mains lâche sa sacoche pour prendre la sienne, Edward l'attira à l'intérieur. Il alluma les lumières, sans lâcher la main de son supérieur, l'entraînant dans son sillage. Puis, il gagna la salle de bain, Carlisle toujours sur ses talons. Ses mains rejoignirent celles du blond qui s'étaient soudain crispées sur la besace.

-Chut, je vais juste prendre ton sac et le poser là, souffla-t-il tout en montrant un tabouret.

Les yeux bleutés s'accrochèrent aux siens, Edward posa ses doigts sur la lanière pour la faire passer par-dessus la tête du blond, il plaça le sac sur le tabouret.

-Maintenant, je vais t'enlever tes vêtements.

Une lueur de panique passa dans les prunelles de son supérieur qui lui fit mal au cœur. Il mit ses soupçons et ses questions de côté pour se concentrer uniquement sur Carlisle.

-Tu es mouillé, mon amour, murmura-t-il en caressant doucement sa joue, il faut les enlever pour que tu prennes une douche, ça te réchauffera. Ecoute, je vais d'abord t'aider à enlever tes chaussures, tu es d'accord ?

Carlisle hocha la tête. Il s'agenouilla face à lui et lui ôta ses mocassins. Edward fit de même avec les siens tout en se demandant comment agir sans pour autant effrayer le blond. Soudain, en voyant son immense douche, une idée lui vint. Tout en prenant son supérieur dans ses bras, il l'entraîna sous la douche qu'il mit en marche. L'eau tiède ruissela sur leurs corps. Quand il sentit que son amant se détendait, ses doigts se posèrent sur la chemise du blond pour la déboutonner. Ce dernier commença à trembler.

-Carlisle ! Carlisle, c'est moi. Je ne te ferais pas de mal, regarde, dit-il en prenant ses mains pour les poser sur son torse, déboutonne ma chemise.

Son supérieur sembla soulagé d'avoir quelque chose à faire, lentement, il semblait à Edward qu'il reprenait contact avec la réalité. Une fois qu'ils furent tous deux en caleçon, son regard balaya le corps du blond dont il sentit le malaise.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Murmura-t-il tout en posant ses mains sur l'abdomen bleuit.

Carlisle mordit sa lèvre inférieure, mais ne répondit pas. Edward attrapa son gel douche et se dépêcha de savonner leurs corps, puis, une fois qu'ils furent rincés, il sécha avec application le blond tout en l'aidant à enfiler l'un de ses bas de pyjamas. Edward s'habilla rapidement lui aussi et conduisit Carlisle dans la chambre.

-Je… Je peux avoir un haut ? Demanda le blond d'une voix tremblante tout en cachant son torse en croisant ses bras.

-Oui, mais avant, je veux t'examiner.

Edward le fit asseoir sur le lit. Ses doigts palpèrent les côtes de son amant qui retint difficilement un gémissement de douleur. Le jeune homme attrapa sa mallette pour prendre son stéthoscope, il écouta la respiration normale de son supérieur, ses côtes ne semblaient pas cassées. Edward versa de la crème anti-inflammatoire dans ses mains avant de masser avec douceur le torse et le dos du blond, puis, il fit un bandage compressif pour que ses côtes, sûrement fêlées, soient moins douloureuses. Il s'occupa ensuite de sa plaie au front qu'il nettoya avant d'appliquer des Stéristrips. Le jeune homme aida ensuite son patient à enfiler la chemise du pyjama et à s'allonger dans le lit, il le recouvrit avec la couette.

-Tu veux me parler ? Questionna-t-il avec douceur.

-Non.

-Qui t'a fait ça Carlisle ? Est-ce que… Est-ce que c'est lui ? S'inquiéta Edward. C'est Eléazar ?

Edward avait toujours pensé que ce type n'était pas net, mais il était persuadé que l'amour qu'il portait à Carlisle protégerait toujours le blond, il semblait qu'il se soit trompé. A moins que…

-Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ?

-Je… Je lui ai dit… que c'était fini… Il est devenu… Il est devenu étrange… Il ne cessait de crier que j'étais à lui… que je ne partirais pas… que… que…

-Chut, dit Edward en le prenant dans ses bras et en caressant ses cheveux, tu es en sécurité, tout va bien. Je veille sur toi. »

Tout en continuant à lui murmurer des mots rassurants, il attrapa un flacon et une seringue qu'il emplit du produit translucide. Avec une compresse imbibée d'alcool, il nettoya le creux du coude de son supérieur avant d'y planter la seringue. Quelques secondes plus tard, Carlisle s'affaissa dans ses bras, profondément, endormi. Edward continua à caresser ses cheveux blonds et si doux, comment Eléazar avait-il osé lever la main sur lui ? Comment avait-il pu le faire souffrir alors qu'il avait la chance de l'avoir dans sa vie ? Ses mains caressèrent le bras de son supérieur, ses doigts heurtèrent le bracelet humide de la montre de Carlisle. Il décida de la lui ôter, il fit de même avec le bracelet en cuir qui entourait son autre poignet. Il posa les bijoux sur le chevet et attrapa des mouchoirs en papier pour essuyer les poignets moites du blond. Ses sourcils se froncèrent lorsqu'il vit les deux fines cicatrices, son cœur s'emballa dans sa poitrine, que cela signifiait-il ?

Edward n'eut pas le loisir de s'interroger d'avantage car la sonnerie de son portable retentit. Il décrocha rapidement pour ne pas réveiller son supérieur.

« -Edward ?

-Oui.

-Dis-moi que tu as dû opérer d'urgence un patient pour lui sauver la vie et que tu ne m'as pas posé un lapin ?

-James ! Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il en se rappelant leur rendez-vous et en voyant l'heure tardive, pardonne-moi, j'aurais dû t'appeler, mais un de mes amis a eu des ennuis.

Edward se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte de Carlisle pour aller dans le salon, il laissa la porte de sa chambre entrouverte pour garder un œil sur lui.

-Tout va bien ? Lui demanda James.

-Oui, enfin, moi ça va.

-Tu sembles chamboulé.

-Un peu.

-Veux-tu que je vienne ?

-Non, merci, mais je pense que mon ami a besoin de moi, je suis navré pour ce soir.

-C'est pas grave, on remet ça à une prochaine fois ?

-Oui, avec plaisir, je suis encore désolé pour ce soir.

-C'est rien, Edward, prends soin de ton ami. »

Edward raccrocha et passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux. Il pinça l'arête de son nez pour tenter de mettre ses idées au clair tout en se servant un verre de whisky, devait-il prévenir la police ? Sûrement, mais il ne le ferait pas sans l'accord de Carlisle. Alors qu'il allait reprendre sa place auprès du blond pour le veiller, de violents coups firent trembler sa porte le faisant sursauter. Lentement, il posa son verre sur la table basse et inspira profondément sachant parfaitement qui se trouvait derrière la porte.

« -Ouvre ! Sale fils de pute ! Je sais qu'il est là !

Edward jeta un coup d'œil à Carlisle qui dormait toujours, le tranquillisant faisait effet, il ferma la porte de la chambre. Tout en se dirigeant vers la porte, il s'arrêta devant une tablette, il décrocha le téléphone fixe et appuya sur la touche 8 avant de raccrocher. Il alla enfin ouvrir et se trouva face à un Eléazar furieux.

-Où est-il ? Je sais qu'il est là ! Laisse-moi passer !

-Non ! Tu ne passeras pas ! Cria à son tour Edward. Je ne te laisserai plus le toucher !

-Il est à moi ! Tu m'entends : à moi !

-T'es malade ! Carlisle n'appartient à personne, ni à toi, ni à moi ! Alors, laisse-le !

-Carlisle ! Carlisle ! Viens ici immédiatement ou tu vas le regretter ! Rugit Eléazar en le bousculant pour entrer.

Edward se ressaisit rapidement et ses mains se posèrent sur les épaules de l'agent pour le repousser violemment hors de son appartement. Une fois dans le couloir, il l'agrippa fermement par le col de son manteau et le plaqua brutalement contre le mur.

-Ecoute-moi bien, sale pourriture ! Gronda Edward. Je ne suis plus le gamin faible et blessé que j'étais il y a 5 ans, si jamais tu t'approches à nouveau de Carlisle, si tu lèves la main sur lui ou si tu lui causes le moindre souci, tu auras à faire à moi !

-Tu crois que tu me fais peur Masen ? Railla Eléazar.

-Tu ferais bien de me prendre au sérieux ! Menaça le jeune homme.

-Tu n'es pas de taille !

Eléazar se dégagea violemment de son étreinte. Edward évita de justesse le poing de l'agent, ne pouvant plus se retenir, le jeune homme le frappa violemment à l'estomac. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent alors sur le service de sécurité de son immeuble qui se dépêcha d'immobiliser Eléazar.

-Emmenez cette ordure loin d'ici ! Leur ordonna-t-il.

-Lâchez-moi, je suis agent fédéral !

-Plus pour longtemps ! Lança Edward. »

Il remercia le service d'ordre et demanda à Samuel de prévenir immédiatement la police si jamais Eléazar revenait. Le concierge acquiesça avant de partir. Edward referma la porte de son appartement et tout en se promettant de joindre le lendemain Pierce pour le tenir informé, il regagna sa chambre. Il s'allongea sur le lit et Carlisle ne tarda pas à venir se blottir dans ses bras. Edward déposa un baiser sur son front avant de fermer les yeux. Tendrement enlacés, ils s'endormirent.

* * *

Depuis la rue, il aperçut l'obscurité se faire au niveau de l'appartement terrasse. Il venait de se coucher. Quel dommage que l'intérieur de son appartement ne soit pas visible depuis la rue ou d'un immeuble voisin, cela l'agaçait prodigieusement ! La sonnerie de sa montre lui rappela que c'était le moment de faire son rapport.

« -J'ai établi le contact, il ne se doute de rien et il suffit de ressembler à l'autre taré pour qu'il se laisse avoir. Il a annulé le rendez-vous de ce soir, mais je ne m'inquiète pas pour la suite. Il sera à moi et je le briserai. Ainsi, papa, tu auras ta vengeance, j'aurais détruit son bien le plus précieux. Je te laisse bientôt un nouveau message. A bientôt.»


	12. Chapter 12

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

Un immense, un méga MERCI pour vos reviews et pour votre soutien ! Merci pour les mises en alerte ! Merci !

* * *

Pour les anonymes : 

**Nat :** Tu le sens pas James ? Je me demande bien pourquoi… lol. Les choses vont aussi se bousculer dans ce chapitre, tout va s'accélérer… Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Bonne soirée, bonne semaine et surtout bon ciné ! A bientôt !

**Tifolitoi :** Surtout ne change pas, j'adore toujours autant tes reviews, alors, n'hésite pas, lâche-toi ! Pour la greffe des poumons, elle existe mais elle est très délicate et dangereuse, cependant, je tiens à préciser que pour la maladie d'Edward c'est de la fiction, je ne suis pas certaine que les séquelles soient les mêmes. Merci, merci, mille fois merci pour ta review ! Bonne soirée, bonne semaine et surtout bon ciné ! J'espère qu'Eclipse sera bien, il me tarde trop de le voir ! A bientôt !

**Leo :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ! A bientôt ! Bonne soirée, bonne semaine et bon ciné !

**Lovelynette :** Merci, merci, merci beaucoup pour toutes tes reviews ! Merci pour tes compliments ! Je suis vraiment ravie que mon histoire te plaise ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! Bonne soirée, bonne semaine et bon ciné ! Bises.

* * *

Sur ce :

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Dure vérité**

Carlisle s'éveilla lentement. Ses yeux encore clos devinaient la douce lueur du matin, une main caressait tendrement ses cheveux. Il se tourna vers celle-ci, l'esprit encore embrumé par le sommeil, des bras l'accueillirent et il enfouit son visage contre un torse d'où émanait une douce chaleur. Il lui sembla entendre son prénom, mais il refusa d'y prêter attention, il était trop bien là où il se trouvait pour répondre à cette voix aussi charmante soit-elle. Carlisle voulut rabattre la couette qui pesait sur son corps sur sa tête pour échapper à la voix envoûtante qui l'incitait à ouvrir les yeux, mais une violente douleur l'en empêcha. La main quitta aussitôt ses cheveux pour se poser délicatement sur ses côtes qu'elle massa. La souffrance qui étreignait son être le força à s'éveiller.

«-Carlisle ? Réveille-toi, il est l'heure de déjeuner. Allez, ouvre les yeux.

La voix continuait à l'encourager et il commença à distinguer la forme floue d'un corps à qui appartenaient sûrement la voix et la main.

-Edward ?

Carlisle avait murmuré le prénom du jeune homme tant il était surpris de se réveiller dans ses bras.

-Bonjour, la belle au bois dormant, j'ai cru que tu ferais le tour du quadrant, plaisanta doucement le jeune homme dont la main revint caresser sa joue.

Il aurait aimé parler, lui demander où ils étaient car tout autour de lui lui était étranger, mais d'un autre côté, il ne souhaitait pas rompre la quiétude qui l'entourait.

-Comment te sens-tu ?

Le ton sérieux et inquiet d'Edward l'interpella. Il releva la tête pour croiser ses prunelles préoccupées et à cet instant tout lui revint en mémoire. Tout à coup, il voulut s'arracher aux bras de son subordonné, mais ce dernier le retint fermement contre lui.

-Tout va bien, assura Edward en resserrant son étreinte, tu es en sécurité. Dis-moi comment tu vas ?

-Ca va, murmura-t-il d'une voix enrouée.

-Tu ne souffres pas trop ?

Carlisle ne répondit pas, il se contenta d'enfouir son visage dans le creux du cou du jeune homme qui reprit ses caresses rassurantes. Cependant, au bout de quelques minutes, Edward l'obligea à se redresser. Tout en tâchant de rester impassible, il regarda les mains de son subordonné se poser sur les boutons de sa chemise pour les défaire. Les doigts du jeune homme ne tardèrent pas à se poser sur ses côtes douloureuses pour les palper.

-Je vais enlever le bandage pour te remettre de la pommade, puis, je le referais, indiqua-t-il, mais avant, je veux que tu manges quelque chose.

-Je n'ai pas faim.

-Je suis désolé d'insister, mais tu vas manger que tu le veuilles ou non, je me fiche que ce soit une tartine, un sandwich, un fruit ou un yaourt, dis-moi ce que tu veux et je le préparerai.

-Un yaourt, choisit Carlisle qui savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. »

Edward lui sourit avant de se lever et de sortir de la chambre. A peine l'avait-il perdu des yeux que l'angoisse l'envahit, à tout moment, il s'attendait à voir surgir Eléazar. Péniblement, il sortit du lit avec la ferme intention de rejoindre Edward, il ne voulait pas rester seul. Il atteignait la porte de la chambre qui était restée entrouverte quand il entendit le bruit d'une sonnette. Aussitôt, la peur dépassa la raison. Carlisle se mit à trembler ! Il était là ! Eléazar était là ! Il l'avait retrouvé et venait le ramener auprès de lui ! Ses yeux paniqués cherchèrent un endroit où se cacher, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il le trouve, mais il n'y avait rien, rien qui pourrait le protéger de la brutalité et de la folie de son ancien amant. Désespéré, il avisa une porte entrouverte, il s'y précipita et se retrouva dans une luxueuse salle de bain, mais il ne le remarqua, toute son attention était focalisée sur la serrure de la porte. Un léger soulagement envahit son être quand il vit la clef qu'il se dépêcha de tourner. Ses yeux balayèrent ensuite la pièce pour trouver une cachette ou à défaut quelque chose pour se défendre.

* * *

Edward avait été étonné par le calme de Carlisle, il ne semblait pas être en état de choc et il avait même accepté de manger. Alors qu'il allait chercher un yaourt, la sonnette de son appartement résonna. Il se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir et il se retrouva alors face à Alice qui disparaissait presque derrière une pile de sacs. Il se dépêcha de la décharger de quelques uns de ses achats tout en l'invitant à entrer dans son appartement. Le petit lutin posa le reste de ses paquets sur le canapé avant de se tourner vers lui pour lui rendre sa carte bleue avec un petit soupir triste.

« -Merci, dit-il en reprenant son bien.

-Je t'en prie, c'est un véritable plaisir de faire les magasins avec elle ! Soupira son amie. Bon, maintenant, si tu me donnais la raison de tous ces achats car, premièrement, si mes souvenirs sont exacts, et ils le sont, j'ai refais ta garde-robe il y a deux mois et deuxièmement ce n'est pas ta taille.

-Je… C'est pour…

Tout à coup, Edward se rendit compte qu'il n'entendait aucun bruit provenant de sa chambre.

-Tu peux rester ici, s'il-te-plaît, il faut que je vérifie quelque chose.

-Je peux me faire un café ?

-Fais comme chez toi, Alice, lança-t-il avant de refermer la porte de sa chambre. »

Edward s'en voulut d'avoir laissé Carlisle seul quand il vit la chambre vide. Son supérieur avait dû avoir une crise d'angoisse en entendant la sonnette. Doucement, il s'approcha de la porte de la salle de bain. Il ne tenta pas de l'ouvrir, ne voulant pas accroître sa peur, Carlisle devait sortir de lui-même. Edward frappa légèrement contre la porte.

* * *

Carlisle se tenait droit contre la porte, son corps était raidi par l'anxiété se remit à trembler quand il perçut de légers coups contre la porte, sa main se resserra autour des ciseaux qu'il avait trouvé. Alors qu'il inspirait profondément pour tenter de se calmer, la voix douce d'Edward lui parvint à travers la bulle de peur qui l'entourait.

« - Carlisle? Carlisle, c'est Edward.

Edward ! Comment avait-il pu le laisser seul avec Eléazar ? Que lui avait-il fait ? Etait-il blessé ? Toute la peur qu'il ressentait s'était transformée en inquiétude pour Edward. Il devait l'aider ! Qui sait ce que son ancien compagnon serait capable de lui faire ? Ses doigts tremblant se posèrent sur la clef qu'il tourna doucement avant d'abaisser la poignée. Il était là ! Un soulagement sans fin l'étreignit, Edward était là devant lui et il ne semblait pas être blessé !

-Tu… Tu… n'as rien ? Bafouilla-t-il.

-Je n'ai rien, mon amour, murmura Edward en l'enlaçant tendrement, ce n'est pas lui, c'est Alice, l'une de mes amies qui est venue me rendre visite. Carlisle, regarde-moi, s'il-te-plaît.

Carlisle lui obéit, il releva sa tête qu'il avait posée sur l'épaule du jeune homme pour plonger dans ses prunelles émeraude. Il rouvrit les yeux quand les mains douces de son subordonné se posèrent sur ses joues.

-Tu ne risques rien, tu es en sécurité, mon amour, assura le jeune homme tout en lui prenant les ciseaux.

Carlisle savoura les deux derniers mots de la phrase d'Edward, depuis quand l'appelait-il ainsi ? A la réflexion ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il lui donnait des petits mots doux, il l'avait fait cette nuit lorsqu'il le réconfortait. Ces deux mots lui firent plus de bien que toutes les déclarations que le jeune homme aurait pu lui faire.

-Eléazar est venu hier soir.

La panique dut se lire sur son visage car Edward resserra son étreinte autour de son corps, il effleura même ses lèvres d'un doux baiser.

-Mon immeuble a un excellent service de sécurité, donc, je veux que tu te détendes, tu es à l'abri ici, personne ne le laissera rentrer. D'accord ?

Carlisle hocha la tête. Malgré le ton rassurant d'Edward et ses propos, il doutait que quelques gardes empêcheraient Eléazar de venir le chercher. Il se rendit alors compte à quel point il mettait le jeune homme en danger.

-Merci… Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait, mais… Mais je vais aller à l'hôtel.

-Hors de question ! Tu restes ici pour que je puisse prendre soin de toi !

-Mais si…

-Eléazar ne reviendra pas et il ne me fera pas de mal si c'est ce que tu crains ! Bien, maintenant, on va aller voir Alice car sinon elle va s'imaginer des trucs, conclut Edward en effleurant à nouveau ses lèvres.

Le jeune homme lui sourit et il tenta de le lui rendre, même si son sourire devait plutôt ressembler à une grimace. Tendrement, Edward prit sa main pour le guider vers le salon où une jeune femme était installée sur l'un des divans. Lorsqu'elle les vit, sa bouche s'agrandit de surprise avant qu'elle ne se reprenne. Elle se leva et s'approcha d'eux.

-Alice, je te présente Carlisle. Carlisle voici Alice, ma meilleure amie et petit lutin agaçant.

-Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer Carlisle.

-Moi de même, répondit-il d'une voix rendue rauque d'avoir seulement murmuré.

Edward le guida ensuite jusqu'au canapé où il s'assit, ses yeux ne quittèrent pas le jeune homme, suivant ses déplacements jusqu'à la cuisine qui était uniquement séparée du salon par un long bar qui faisait office de plan de travail. Observer Edward lui permettait de se rassurer et surtout d'oublier le regard curieux d'Alice. Il se tassa un peu sur lui, les marques sur son torse n'étaient pas visibles, mais celles sur son cou étaient plus difficiles à dissimuler. Il passa une main nerveuse sur le col de sa chemise, son malaise s'accentua quand il vit ses poignets dénudés. Où étaient sa montre et son bracelet ? Avaient-ils vu ses cicatrices ? Alors que toutes ses questions le tourmentaient, il sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir à ses côtés.

-Tiens, il faut que tu manges un peu, lui demanda Edward en lui tendant le yaourt.

Carlisle observa le pot sans oser le prendre car au moindre geste ses manches risquaient de se relever et de laisser apparaître ses cicatrices. Un léger soupir lui parvint et du coin de l'œil, il vit Edward se lever pour aller dans sa chambre, il revint quelques secondes plus tard. Le jeune homme prit alors ses mains et sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, il lui mit sa montre et son bracelet.

-Mange, murmura-t-il doucement à son oreille tout en l'attirant contre lui.

Il prit le yaourt et obéit. Il se sentait bien là, blottit dans les bras d'Edward. Soudain, il se rappela qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Carlisle releva la tête et croisa le regard interloqué et quelque peu inquiet d'Alice.

-Tout va bien ? Leur demanda-t-elle en les observant à tour de rôle.

-Oui, répondit Edward.

Le coup d'œil qu'échangèrent les deux amis ne lui échappa pas, Edward avait silencieusement demandée à son amie de changer de sujet. Soudain, Carlisle se sentit de trop. A regret, il s'extirpa de l'étreinte d'Edward qui lui lança un regard étonné.

-Si tu comptes t'en aller, sache que tu n'iras nulle part, du moins, tant que je ne serais pas certain que tu vas bien, c'est compris ?

-Je ne veux pas te déranger et puis, je… Je n'ai rien, il faut… Il faut… Mes affaires et… et…

Tout en parlant, il s'était levé pour arpenter nerveusement la pièce. Il était parti sans réfléchir, ses vêtements, ses affaires, tout était chez lui et il n'avait aucun moyen de les récupérer étant donné qu'il avait laissé sa clef là-bas avant de s'enfuir. Et même s'il l'avait, il n'aurait pas osé y retourner de peur de se retrouver face à son ex-compagnon. Edward le stoppa dans sa déambulation, le jeune homme posa ses mains sur ses épaules et le força à le regarder.

-Premièrement, tu ne me déranges pas et concernant tes affaires, ne t'inquiète pas, la petite fée Alice est déjà passée par là.

-C'est exact, assura la jeune femme qui se leva et les rejoignit en sautillant, bon, étant donné que ce cher Edward ne m'a donné que vos mensurations, il y a quelques vêtements qui n'iront pas avec votre couleur de cheveux ou celle de vos yeux.

Une sonnerie retentit brisant le léger silence qui s'était installé après l'intervention d'Alice. Edward décrocha un téléphone et demanda qu'on laisse monter un visiteur.

-Alice, peux-tu accompagner Carlisle dans la chambre et lui montrer tes achats ?

La jeune fille acquiesça, elle rassembla tous ses sacs et tout en lui adressant un sourire rassurant, elle s'éclipsa dans la chambre.

-Tu n'as rien à craindre avec Alice, sauf si elle te demande de devenir modèle pour elle ou te propose de t'emmener avec elle pour refaire ta garde-robe, refuse.

Carlisle ne put s'empêcher de sourire face au ton conspirateur de son subordonné.

-Hey, Masen ! T'as qu'à dire que je suis une tortionnaire ! Gronda Alice depuis la chambre.

Une légère appréhension le gagna alors qu'il se rendait dans la chambre d'Edward, une fois qu'il fut entré, le jeune homme lui sourit avant de refermer la porte de la pièce le laissant seul avec le petit lutin. Il sursauta quand une main douce se posa sur la sienne.

-Venez, dit doucement Alice en l'entraînant vers le lit où elle le fit asseoir. Je vous ai pris des chemises, deux costumes, trois jeans, quelques tee-shirts, des pulls et dans celui-ci il y a des sous-vêtements.

Carlisle sentit ses joues s'empourprer en pensant qu'une parfaite étrangère lui ait acheté des vêtements aussi intimes.

-Ne soyez pas gêné, j'achète ceux de Jasper et d'Edward.

Le nom du psychiatre le ramena durement à la réalité, il ne voulait pas semer la zizanie dans le couple de son subordonné ce que sa présence ne manquerait pas de faire. Alors qu'il s'étonnait de ne pas avoir encore rencontré le blond, il sursauta en entendant la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée. Sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, son corps trembla. Un bras fin passa autour de ses épaules et il se tourna vers Alice.

-Ce n'est rien, juste un ami d'Edward qui lui rend visite.

Carlisle opina de la tête, rassuré. Il se maudissait de trembler au moindre son, il fit son possible pour chasser les mauvais souvenirs qui le hantaient, mais tout était encore trop présent à son esprit. Cependant, il devait admettre qu'il était vraiment bien entouré que ce soit par Edward ou par son amie qui lui caressait le dos en un geste apaisant.

-Merci, merci beaucoup, murmura-t-il en plongeant son regard dans celui de la jeune femme.

-Vous n'avez pas à me remercier. Vous savez j'ai l'impression de vous connaître tant mon meilleur ami ne cesse de parler de vous, confia Alice. Je dois dire que je ne vous ai pas toujours porté dans mon cœur, vous l'avez fait énormément souffrir, mais quand je vous vois tous les deux, je ne peux pas douter que vous l'aimez. Pas la peine de le nier, j'ai vu comment vous le regardiez, j'ai vu vos gestes et franchement…

-Oui ? Demanda-t-il timidement alors que la jeune femme soufflait avant de lui lancer un regard déterminé.

-Vous attendez quoi pour vous mettre ensemble ? Parce que là, c'est plus que flagrant que vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre ! Déclara-t-elle avec une flamme qui l'étonna.

-Vous semblez oublier quelque chose, chuchota-t-il.

-Quoi donc ? S'étonna Alice en haussant les sourcils, il sourit face à son petit air, les yeux levés au ciel, elle semblait chercher ce qui pourrait les séparer.

-Jasper, souffla-t-il pour mettre un terme à sa réflexion.

-Jasper ? Jasper ! Mais pourquoi ? Bon, Jasper sera probablement un peu furieux, mais ça lui passera quand il verra à quel point Edward est heureux.

-Mais… Je… Je ne pense pas qu'il apprécie vos propos et que s'ils doivent rompre…

-Rompre ?

Carlisle fixait avec étonnement la jeune femme surpris par sa réaction, elle paraissait stupéfaite, mais soudain ses traits joyeux se tendirent pour être remplacés par de la tristesse.

-Vous pensez qu'Edward et Jasper sont un couple ? Questionna-t-elle d'une voix anxieuse.

De plus en plus perdu, il regarda le petit lutin prendre plusieurs inspirations avant de venir se rasseoir à ses côtés.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait pensé qu'ils étaient ensembles ? La manière dont Jasper regarde Edward ? Ses gestes tendres envers lui ?

Carlisle acquiesça de la tête incapable de répondre tant il était en train d'essayer de comprendre pourquoi Alice paraissait si choquée et malheureuse tout en tentant d'assimiler ses précédentes paroles.

-Jasper n'est pas en couple avec Edward car il est mon fiancé, on va se marier dans quelques mois.

-Oh…, souffla-t-il en réalisant la portée de ses propos. Pardon, je suis navré, je ne voulais pas vous blesser.

-Ce n'est rien, je ne suis pas aveugle, soupira Alice, je sais que Jasper ressent de quelque chose pour Edward.

-Edward ne s'en est pas rendu compte, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non et je crains sa réaction quand Jasper le lui dira.

-Pourquoi le lui dire si ça doit le faire souffrir ?

-Parce que je suis égoïste, je veux que le jour où Jasper me dira oui, je veux être certaine qu'il n'ait aucun regret en voyant mon témoin. Je sais que c'est mal de ma part et que je vais blesser mon meilleur ami, peut-être même le perdre…, confia-t-elle en essuyant une larme. Mais peut-être pourrez-vous le consoler et ainsi il ne m'en voudra pas trop ?

-Je veillerais sur lui, mais cessez de dire que vous êtes égoïste car vous ne l'êtes pas, il est normal de vouloir être heureux et je suis sûr qu'Edward ne vous en voudra pas.

Alice lui fit un petit sourire avant de le surprendre en se jetant dans ses bras pour lui faire un câlin. Ils étaient encore enlacés quand on frappa doucement à la porte, Edward entra. Il haussa les sourcils en les voyant ainsi, les larmes aux yeux.

-Tout va bien ? S'enquit-il.

-Oui, répondirent-ils en même temps en se souriant d'un air complice.

-C'est l'effet Masen, je pense, le taquina Alice.

Edward paraissait encore plus perdu. Il allait ouvrir la bouche, mais se retint avant de secouer la tête comme pour chasser les questions qu'il avait en tête.

-Alice, peux-tu nous laisser quelques minutes, s'il-te-plaît ? Mark est dans le salon.

La jeune femme hocha la tête, elle se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue avant quitter la chambre. Edward referma doucement la porte avant de le rejoindre sur le rebord du lit.

-Ce que je vais te dire ne va pas te plaire, annonça son subordonné, Mark, l'un de mes amis, travaille au FBI, il est là pour enregistrer ta plainte contre Eléazar.

-Je…

-Il faut que tu le fasses. Il ne peut pas te faire du mal et s'en sortir aussi facilement. Il est dangereux.

-Je ne sais pas.

-Tout va bien se passer. Ecoute, pourquoi ne pas parler avec Mark et tu prendras ta décision après ?

Il souffla un bon coup pour se donner du courage avant de prendre la main que le jeune homme lui tendait. Main dans la main, ils rejoignirent le salon où son subordonné lui présenta l'agent Mark Pierce qui le salua d'un signe de la tête. Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé et Mark dans un fauteuil pendant qu'Alice préparait du café.

-Docteur Cullen, j'aimerais que vous me racontiez ce qui s'est passé avant-hier soir ? Demanda doucement l'agent Pierce.

Carlisle ferma les yeux, il n'avait aucune envie de parler avec cet homme, tout ce qu'il souhaitait c'était oublier. Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses sombres pensées, il sentit la chaleur du corps d'Edward autour du sien, le jeune homme l'avait pris dans ses bras pour essayer de lui transmettre le courage qui lui manquait.

-On va commencer doucement, proposa le dénommé Mark, qu'avez-vous fait en rentrant chez vous ? Eléazar était-il déjà là ?

-Oui, répondit Carlisle d'une voix enrouée, il regardait la télé.

-Vous avez parlé ? Dans quel état d'esprit était-il ?

-Il était contrarié, je pense…

-Pourquoi ? Insista l'agent.

-Je… J'ai été un peu distant et on ne s'était pas vu depuis une semaine, il m'en a fait la réflexion avant de retourner s'asseoir en m'entraînant avec lui.

-Et ensuite ?

-Je ne pouvais plus supporter cette mascarade, alors, j'ai éteint la télé et je lui ai dit que c'était terminé.

-Comment a-t-il réagi ?

-Au début, il n'a rien dit. Il semblait être en état de choc.

-Qu'avez-vous fait ?

-Je suis allé dans la chambre préparer ma valise et… et…

-C'est là qu'il a commencé à être violent ?

Carlisle acquiesça de la tête, il ne se sentait pas capable d'en dire plus, Edward raffermit son étreinte autour de son corps tremblant.

-Tenez, ça va vous faire du bien, assura Alice en lui tendant une tasse de thé fumante.

-Merci, murmura-t-il en prenant une gorgée.

-Je suis navré, je sais que c'est dur de revivre tout ceci Docteur Cullen, mais j'ai besoin de savoir ce qui s'est passé ensuite.

-Il… Il a dit que je n'avais pas le droit de partir, que je lui appartenais. J'ai essayé de lui faire comprendre que je ne l'aimais plus que… qu'il…

-Tout va bien, Docteur Cullen, vous êtes en sécurité, le rassura l'agent en voyant son état de panique s'accroître, tout va bien. Y'a-t-il, selon vous, quelque chose autre que votre rupture qui aurait pu faciliter sa perte de contrôle ? Avait-il bu ?

-Non, je ne pense pas… mais…

-Oui ? L'encouragea Mark.

-Je… Je lui ai dit que je l'avais trompé.

En entendant ses propos, Carlisle réalisa alors à quel point il méritait la raclée qu'Eléazar lui avait donnée, cet homme l'avait aimé, il avait été patient et doux avec lui et lui comment le remerciait-il ? En le trompant !

-Qui était-ce ? Demanda l'agent Pierce le faisant sursauter.

-Pardon ?

-Votre amant, qui est-ce ?

-Cela n'a pas d'importance, répondit brusquement Carlisle.

-Ca l'est pour mon enquête et pour votre plainte.

-Je ne porterais pas plainte, déclara-t-il soudain, je…

-Tu plaisantes ? S'écria Edward qui était visiblement sidéré par ses propos. Ce type te cogne dessus et toi tu…

-Edward, ça suffit ! Ordonna l'agent Pierce en fusillant le jeune homme du regard qui ne se laissa pourtant pas impressionner, l'expression de l'agent se radoucit aussitôt et il reprit la parole d'un ton plus posé. Edward, je pense que tu as déjà dû t'occuper de femmes battues, portent-elles toujours plainte ?

-Non, admit son subordonné de mauvaise grâce.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'elle… Tu ne penses tout de même pas mériter ces coups ? Comprit Edward en plongeant son regard dans le sien. Par pitié, ne me dis pas que tu crois à une telle connerie ! S'enflamma le jeune homme. Tu n'es responsable de rien et surtout il n'avait pas le droit de lever sa main sur toi que tu l'ais trompé ou non ! J'y crois pas ! Tant qu'on y est on va aller lui donner une médaille à ce salaud ! Je te jure que si je le croise, je vais me le faire et …

-Rassurez-moi, Docteur Cullen, il est plus délicat avec ses patients ? L'interrogea l'agent Pierce un brin amusé.

Edward se tut avant de s'empourprer en réalisant qu'il avait été trop loin, il maugréa dans sa barbe sous leurs regards rieurs, cependant, Carlisle remarqua que le jeune homme dissimulait difficilement un sourire. Edward avait voulu détendre l'atmosphère et il y'était parvenu.

-Bien, Docteur Cullen, je ne veux vous forcer en rien, je veux juste que vous répondiez à une question et soyez honnête s'il vous plait ?

-D'accord.

-Si la situation avait été inversée, qu'auriez-vous fait ?

-Pardon ?

-Si Eléazar était venu vous voir pour vous annoncer qu'il vous quittait et qu'il vous avait trompé, l'auriez-vous battu avec autant de violence ?

-Non, avoua Carlisle, mais je ne l'aimais pas autant que lui m'aimait.

-J'y crois pas tu le défends encore ? Grogna Edward.

-Soit, admettons, que ce soit votre amant, par exemple, et non Eléazar ? Quelle serait votre réaction ?

Carlisle ferma les yeux, imaginant la situation que venait de lui décrire l'agent. Il voyait Edward prononcer les mêmes paroles que lui, il ressentait la douleur, la rage, mais jamais, oh non, jamais, il ne l'aurait frappé. Il aurait préféré souffrir mille tourments plutôt que de le toucher.

-Alors ?

-Je ne l'aurais pas frappé, confia-t-il.

-Parfait, maintenant, pensez bien à ça et au comportement d'Eléazar, nous allons terminer cet entretien et ensuite vous prendrez votre décision. Bien, vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à ma question et j'ai vraiment besoin de connaître la réponse pour mon enquête, quel est le nom de votre amant ?

Alors qu'il hésitait à parler, la voix de son subordonné résonna.

-C'est moi, dit-il, enfin, s'il n'y a eu personne d'autre ?

-Non ! S'empressa de répondre Carlisle. Il n'y a eu que toi.

-Il va falloir que nous parlions, jeune homme, marmonna l'agent Pierce tout en scrutant avec attention Edward qui gigota soudain mal à l'aise. Depuis combien de temps ça dure ?

L'un et l'autre se regardèrent mal à l'aise, Carlisle ne comprenait pas le regard désapprobateur de l'agent et cela l'avait quelque peu refroidi, il n'avait plus très envie de se confier.

-Du calme, Mark, lança Alice, ils étaient en vacances dans les îles, il y a eu un cyclone, cela favorise les rapprochements ?

-Donc votre liaison remonte à …

-Dis clairement ce que tu veux savoir ? S'agaça Edward.

-A quand remonte votre dernier rapport ?

-Quel rapport avec l'enquête ? S'énerva le jeune homme.

-Donc, ça ne s'est pas arrêté après Cat Island ?

-Avant-hier, souffla Carlisle soudain las.

-Le soir de votre agression ?

-Oui.

-Très bien, je vais donc avoir besoin d'un échantillon de ton ADN Edward pour différencier le tien de celui d'Eléazar car j'imagine que vous vous êtes défendu ?

-Oui.

-L'avez-vous griffé ? Demanda Mark.

-Oui.

L'agent hocha la tête et se leva. Il revint s'asseoir sur la table basse en face de lui, il avait enfilé des gants en latex et s'était muni d'une enveloppe en papier kraft et d'une petite pince.

-Edward ?

Le jeune homme prit l'enveloppe et la tint ouverte sous ses mains pendant que l'agent Pierce tentait de récolter des indices sous ses ongles. Une fois que cela fut terminé, il étiqueta l'enveloppe avant de se rasseoir.

-Donc, il a commencé à vous frapper et vous vous êtes défendu ? Où a-t-il porté ses coups ?

-Il m'a d'abord donné un coup de poing dans l'estomac, je crois, je suis tombé et là il m'a donné des coups de pieds dans le ventre. Il… Il a essayé de m'étrangler.

-J'ai pris des photos de ses blessures, annonça Edward en donnant une clef USB à l'agent, et j'ai aussi établi un certificat médical.

-Merci Edward, dit Mark en prenant le tout, comment vous êtes-vous blessé au front ?

-J'ai essayé de fuir l'appartement, mais il m'a rattrapé, il m'a poussé violemment et en tombant ma tête à heurter le coin de la table basse.

-Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

-Je l'ignore, j'ai perdu connaissance et le lendemain je suis parti avant qu'il ne se réveille.

-Vous êtes ensuite allé au Memorial ?

-Oui.

-Vous n'avez parlé à personne, ni reçu aucun soin avant qu'Edward ne vous emmène ici ?

-C'est exact.

-Ecoutez, je connais Eléazar et je l'ai déjà vu sous son véritable jour plus d'une fois, je sais qu'il peut se montrer charmant et ainsi abuser son entourage. Carlisle, ce que je vais vous dire n'est pas très agréable, mais je dois vous poser la question.

Le médecin ignorait où l'agent voulait en venir, mais il n'avait pu s'empêcher de noter qu'il avait utilisé son prénom au lieu de son nom et ce simple fait l'angoissa.

-A-t-il abusé de vous ?

-Pardon ? Murmura Carlisle perdu.

-A-t-il abusé sexuellement de vous ? Précisa l'agent.

Carlisle ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. A ses côtés, Edward s'était raidit et il pouvait voir ses poings se serrer avec fureur.

-Carlisle ? J'ai besoin d'une réponse.

-Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il, j'ai perdu connaissance.

-Où étiez-vous quand vous vous êtes réveillé le matin ?

-Dans mon lit.

-Seul ?

-Non, il était là.

-Etiez-vous habillé ? »

Une sueur froide coula le long de son échine, il déglutit péniblement quand il se rappela avoir ramassé son boxer déchiré. La bile remonta le long de sa gorge. Il posa précipitamment sa tasse sur la table basse avant de s'enfuir vers la salle de bain d'Edward. Il s'agenouilla devant les toilettes et vomit le peu de choses qu'il avait avalé. Ses yeux embués le brûlaient, son estomac ne cessait de se contracter violemment et ses larmes l'empêchaient de respirer correctement. Une main douce caressa tendrement ses cheveux et l'aida à s'asseoir quand son estomac se fut calmé. Edward, dont il avait reconnu le parfum, passa un linge humide sur son visage. Puis, il s'assit à ses côtés et le prit dans ses bras.

Carlisle ignorait depuis combien de temps ils étaient là, assis sur le carrelage froid, Edward le berçant tendrement. Cependant, au bout d'un moment, le jeune homme se détacha doucement de lui pour se lever et l'aider à en faire autant. Tout en le gardant contre lui, ils rejoignirent la chambre où il le fit s'allonger sur le grand lit. Edward s'allongea près de lui, ses doigts caressèrent tendrement son visage pendant que son regard le fixait avec attention. Son subordonné ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il n'avait pas besoin d'entendre la question qui avait du mal à franchir les lèvres du jeune homme, il la connaissait déjà et il en ignorait la réponse.

« -Je ne sais pas, murmura-t-il.

-Mais tu penses que la réponse est oui, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi ?

-Quand je… Quand je me suis réveillé… j'étais nu et mon… mon boxer était déchiré.

-Ca ne veut rien dire, tenta de le rassurer Edward. Carlisle, j'aimerais n'avoir jamais voulu te dire ça, mais il faut que je t'examine.

Aussitôt, il se raidit. Il aurait aimé fuir, mais le jeune homme l'empêcha de se relever en posant doucement sa main sur son torse. Il croisa le regard tendre et déterminé de son subordonné.

-Il faut que tu saches, murmura Edward, sinon, ça te hantera.

Il acquiesça doucement avant de fermer les yeux. Les mains de son amant se posèrent sur l'élastique de son pyjama, ses poings se serrèrent, son corps se tendit.

-Chut, souffla Edward, tout va bien.

Le souffle du jeune homme caressa sa peau, il frissonna. A sa grande surprise, il sentit les lèvres de son subordonné se poser près de son nombril avec lequel il s'amusa un peu. Lorsqu'un gémissement franchit le seuil de ses lèvres, Edward abaissa son bas de pyjama.

-Tout va bien, répéta le jeune médecin tout en le faisant s'allonger sur le ventre.

Les lèvres d'Edward tracèrent un sillon humide sur le haut de ses fesses qu'il caressa amoureusement. Soudain, il ne sentit plus que sa bouche. Alors qu'il se détendait, son corps réagissant agréablement aux caresses du jeune homme, un frémissement parcourut son être quand il sentit les gants en latex sur ses fesses, lui rappelant à quoi servaient ces préliminaires.

-Je vais y aller doucement, promit Edward, veux-tu que je continue à te distraire ?

Carlisle hocha la tête avant d'enfouir sa tête dans un oreiller, ses mains se crispèrent autour de ce dernier. Les lèvres du jeune homme se posèrent sur sa nuque avant de descendre le long de son dos. Il ferma les yeux, laissant quelques larmes s'échapper, quand il sentit un doigt glisser en lui. Malgré les gestes tendres de son amant, l'examen fut douloureux et une honte sans nom l'envahissait peu à peu. Ayant besoin de se concentrer sur ce qu'il faisait, Edward avait cessé de lui prodiguer de tendres attentions. Cependant, il continua de le distraire, il ne cessa pas de lui parler, lui posant des questions, lui rappelant leurs moments de complicités. Il sursauta en ne sentant plus ses doigts en lui et en entendant claquer les gants. Edward le recouvrit avec la couette du lit toujours défait.

-Je suis vraiment désolé de te demander ça, mais es-tu passif ? Demanda Edward gêné alors qu'il acquiesçait. A quand remonte vos derniers rapports ?

-Je… Je ne sais plus… Deux jours avant mon départ pour Cat Island, pourquoi ?

-Tu n'as pas de lésions récentes, dit-il, ce salaud ne t'a pas touché, mais je dois admettre que je suis interpellé par celles qui sont en train de cicatriser.

-Cela ne te regarde pas ! Claqua la voix de Carlisle.

-Tu as raison, rétorqua froidement Edward en se relevant.

Carlisle soupira avant d'attraper la main du jeune homme qui allait se lever.

-Pardon, souffla-t-il.

-Non, tu n'as pas à t'excuser, assura son subordonné, je suis coupable, tu vis une situation difficile et je n'arrange rien avec mes remarques. Pardonne-moi, mais ça me rend dingue de voir qu'il a pu te blesser ainsi. Je… ou à moins… Vous aviez peut-être l'habitude des rapports…

-Non ! Coupa-t-il. Je… Simplement, je… Je n'avais pas vraiment envie… Alors…

-Tu te laissais faire, comprit Edward tristement. Ecoute, repose-toi, je vais aller donner les résultats de mon examen à Mark et…

Edward fut interrompu par de légers coups frappés à la porte. Cette dernière s'entrouvrit sur l'agent Pierce qui lança un regard à Edward pour savoir s'il pouvait entrer. Le jeune homme lui fit signe de les rejoindre tout en répondant à la question muette de l'agent en bougeant la tête de droite à gauche.

-Vous m'en voyez rassuré. Edward pourrais-tu nous laisser, s'il-te-plaît ?

-Ca va aller, assura-t-il en voyant que son subordonné allait protester.

-Très bien, capitula le jeune homme.

Edward se pencha et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres avant de quitter la chambre, non sans avoir lancé un regard à Mark, lui adressant ainsi un avertissement muet. Une fois seuls, l'agent Pierce se dirigea vers un fauteuil où il ôta les vêtements entassés avec un sourire.

-Toujours aussi désordonné quand il s'agit de ses vêtements, soupira l'agent ce qui éveilla sa curiosité, l'homme s'assit avant de reporter son attention sur lui. Ecoutez, je ne veux vous forcer en rien, mais si vous souhaitez vivre en paix, vous devez porter plainte.

-Je sais…

-Mais vous hésitez ? Je peux comprendre, même si ça m'est difficile. N'avez-vous pas dit tout à l'heure que vous ne pourriez pas vous comporter ainsi si l'homme que vous aimiez vous annonçait qu'il vous avait trompé ?

-Je vais le faire, annonça Carlisle après un moment de réflexion.

-Très bien, je vais m'occuper personnellement de cette affaire et je vous promets de tout faire pour que vous n'ayez pas besoin d'évoquer à nouveau cette soirée. Maintenant, j'aimerais aborder un autre sujet avec vous.

-Lequel ?

-Edward. A quoi jouez-vous avec lui ?

Carlisle regarda pendant quelques secondes l'homme, à peine plus âgé que lui, le dévisager sévèrement.

-Je pense que vous l'ignorez, mais Edward était dans un état critique à sa sortie du coma, je ne parle pas que de son état physique, mais aussi psychologique. Il a perdu énormément et à souffert tout autant. Mon épouse était son infirmière et nous l'avons pris sous notre aile, je ne pense pas que seul il aurait survécu. Il recommençait enfin à vivre et à se faire des amis et voilà que vous débarquez. Si Sarah ne m'avait pas retenu, j'aurais sauté dans le premier avion pour vous faire dégager de sa ville, de son Hôpital, de sa vie et c'était encore le cas hier soir.

-Vous… Vous avez changé d'avis ?

-Oui, après l'appel paniqué d'Edward, je me suis renseigné sur Eléazar et sur vous. J'ai ainsi appris que vous aviez fait une tentative de suicide le lendemain de votre agression, pourquoi ?

-Eléazar croyait Edward mort, je ne l'ai pas supporté, j'ai voulu en finir, confessa-t-il dans un chuchotis, ses mains jouaient nerveusement avec les manches de son pyjama.

-Pourquoi être parti en Afrique alors qu'il était dans le coma ?

-Je… Je l'ignorais.

-Carlisle ce que j'ai vu aujourd'hui me rassure, vous l'aimez, il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas s'en rendre compte ! Je pense qu'Eléazar a fait bien plus de mal que je ne l'imaginais. Vous allez devoir être patient et l'aider à panser ses plaies si vous voulez construire quelque chose avec lui. Je sais que je me répète, mais il a énormément souffert. Promettez-moi de lui parler et surtout de l'écouter.

-Je vous le promets.

-Je vais vous laisser, vous avez besoin de repos. Pour Eléazar, ne vous préoccupez de rien, je me charge de tout. »

L'homme lui sourit avant de quitter la chambre. Carlisle sortit alors de sous la couette et enfila le bas de son pyjama avant de se rallonger. Il était en train d'essaye de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées quand la porte de la chambre s'entrouvrit. Alice s'approcha d'un pas sautillant, la jeune femme lui annonça qu'elle devait partir. Elle déposa un doux baiser sur sa joue en promettant qu'elle passerait lui rendre visite. Edward entra à son tour. Il appuya sur un bouton et les fenêtres s'obscurcirent, plongeant la chambre dans une douce pénombre. Alors qu'Alice sortait, son subordonné vint le border tout en lui expliquant qu'il allait s'absenter quelques minutes, le temps de dire au revoir à ses amis. Carlisle opina de la tête. Edward lui sourit, il caressa sa joue avant de se baisser pour effleurer ses lèvres. Le jeune homme sortit. Carlisle se tourna et enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller qui portait l'odeur d'Edward, il s'en enivra tout en se laissant glisser dans un sommeil réparateur.

* * *

Edward se débarrassa rapidement de sa tenue de bloc pour foncer sous la douche et s'habiller. Il n'avait pas pu prendre plus de deux jours pour rester auprès de Carlisle, deux jours durant lesquels il s'était occupé du médecin, l'entourant, le rassurant… Son supérieur avait surtout dormi, toujours blotti dans ses bras, apparemment, il avait beaucoup de sommeil en retard. Par quelques mots, Edward avait fini par comprendre que la relation idyllique d'Eléazar et Carlisle n'existait que dans son imagination. Le jeune homme était encore chamboulé par ce qu'avait vécu l'homme qu'il aimait, car il devait bien l'admettre, il aimait toujours Carlisle et le voir dans cet état lui brisait le cœur. Edward passa une main dans ses cheveux tout en notant ses consignes post-opératoires dans le dossier de son patient. Cela ne faisait que deux jours que le blond avait trouvé refuge chez lui et il n'envisageait déjà plus de se passer de sa présence. Comment allait-il faire quand Carlisle partirait ? Car il partirait, c'était certain.

Tout en reléguant cette question qui le dérangeait dans un coin de son esprit, il enfila sa veste et salua ses collègues et le personnel avant de quitter le Memorial. D'un pas pressé, il gagna son appartement, saluant Samuel au passage qui lui apprit qu'il n'y avait pas eu de visite indésirable. Rassuré, il monta dans l'ascenseur qui le conduisit directement au dernier étage de son immeuble. Il entra doucement dans son appartement pour ne pas réveiller son colocataire de fortune. Un sourire s'étira sur son visage quand il le vit allongé sur le divan, un plaid traînant à ses pieds, la télé allumée, sa main tenait toujours la télécommande alors qu'il dormait profondément. Edward s'accroupit et ramassa le plaid avec lequel il recouvrit le dormeur. Après lui avoir jeté un dernier regard, il se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre dans le but de passer une tenue plus confortable.

« -Edward ?

Le jeune homme se retourna pour sourire tendrement à Carlisle qui s'éveillait doucement. Il revint vers le canapé pour s'agenouiller à sa hauteur.

-Bonsoir, ça va ? Tu t'es bien reposé ?

-Oui, soupira le blond, mais je n'en peux plus de tourner en rond toute la journée.

-Alice ne t'a pas rendu visite ?

-Si, mais j'ai envie de retourner travailler.

-Demain c'est le week-end et je suis de repos, alors, pourquoi ne reprendrais-tu pas lundi en même temps que moi ?

Carlisle réfléchit quelques secondes avant d'acquiescer. Edward caressa sa joue avant de se relever.

-Je vais passer une tenue plus confortable, pourquoi n'irais-tu pas t'allonger dans ta chambre le temps que je prépare le dîner ?

-Je ne suis pas fatigué, Edward, et je vais mieux. D'ailleurs, il faut que nous parlions.

Le jeune homme fit son possible pour masquer la peur que cette discussion faisait naître en lui.

-Je te remercie pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, non, ne proteste pas, tu m'as protégé, soigné, aidé à me rétablir, mais je ne peux pas abuser plus longtemps de ta gentillesse et squatter ta chambre d'ami. J'ai regardé les petites annonces et j'ai peut-être trouvé quelque chose, j'irais à l'hôtel le temps que…

-Hors de question ! Le coupa-t-il. Tu restes ici !

-Mais…

-Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne. Ce que je veux dire c'est que ta présence ici ne me dérange nullement, tu peux rester ici 15 jours, un mois ou deux de plus, ça ne pose pas de problème.

-Merci, mais...

-Je t'en prie, prends tout ton temps, tu es le bienvenu.

-C'est très gentil, alors, dans ce cas, je tiens à participer aux charges.

-Il n'y en a pas, l'informa-t-il.

-Tu ne paies pas de loyer ? S'étonna le blond.

-Non, je suis propriétaire de l'im… de l'appartement, se rattrapa-t-il à temps alors qu'une idée germait dans son esprit. Il me semble que Samuel m'a dit qu'un locataire partait. Tu pourrais peut-être visiter l'appartement ?

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit dans mes moyens, marmonna Carlisle en observant son appartement.

-Cet appartement est unique, en quelque sorte, c'est ma mère qui l'a entièrement agencé, décoré et meublé. Les autres sont plus standards.

-Je pense que ça reste sûrement hors de prix.

-Ca ne coûte rien de demander ? Lança Edward d'un ton nonchalant alors que Carlisle le fixait avec attention, avait-il deviné qu'il comptait baisser le prix du loyer pour l'avoir près de lui ?

-Effectivement, finit par concéder le blond.

Edward soupira discrètement et se promit de passer voir Samuel pour vérifier que les Stevens partaient bien le mois prochain.

-Edward, j'aimerais aussi que nous parlions de nous, annonça soudain Carlisle d'une voix timide, que nous mettions les choses à plat.

Le jeune homme se redressa dans son fauteuil, que voulait Carlisle ? Voulait-il lui dire que leur petite aventure était terminée ? Que le jeu ne l'amusait plus ? Qu'ils n'étaient que de simples amis ? La sonnette de la porte d'entrée le sortit de l'angoisse qui l'étreignait. Il se leva précipitamment et se retrouva face à Alice qui portait des sacs de nourriture provenant de leur traiteur favori.

-Tu nous gâtes, lâcha-t-il en la faisant entrer.

-Rectification, je nous gâte, Carlisle et moi, car toi, tu pars !

-Quoi ? Tu me mets à la porte de mon propre appartement ? S'offusqua-t-il amusé.

-Oui, Jazz enterre sa vie de célibataire ce soir et il me semble que tu es attendu à la petite fête !

-Mais… C'est ce soir ? S'étonna Edward en sortant son téléphone pour consulter son agenda.

-Emmett a dû décaler la fête, il ne t'a pas prévenu ? S'enquit Alice.

-Tu le connais, maugréa Edward.

Emmett était le cousin d'Alice, il s'entendait bien avec lui, il le faisait rire et, malgré sa carrure impressionnante, il n'était en réalité qu'un gros nounours gaffeur et plein d'amour. Il trouvait que sa compagne Rosalie avait bien plus de caractère que lui et, même si Emmett disait que c'était faux, c'était elle qui portait la culotte dans leur couple !

-J'y crois pas ! Il aurait pu me prévenir, marmonna-t-il en filant vers sa chambre pour se changer.

-Habille-toi normalement, je ne pense pas qu'ils aient prévu de faire la tournée des boîtes, lui cria Alice, seulement celle des clubs de strip-teases !

-Ah, non ! Râla Edward en sortant de sa chambre tout en boutonnant une chemise noire qui moulait parfaitement son torse. Emmett m'avait promis qu'on tomberait pas dans les clichés ! Le Guess ou le Levi's ? Demanda-t-il en leur montrant deux jeans.

-Le Guess, répondit Alice.

-Le Levi's, lâcha Carlisle en même temps.

-Vous me feriez gagner du temps en vous mettant d'accord !

-Le Guess te va à ravir avec sa coupe droite et son dégradé de bleu sombre, il met en valeur ta silhouette et, chose non négligeable, il moule parfaitement tes fesses, expliqua le petit lutin.

Alors qu'il allait demander confirmation à Carlisle, ce dernier s'était renfrogné tout en jetant des regards noirs au jean Guess. Edward ne put s'empêcher de sourire en pensant que Carlisle avait choisi l'autre pantalon parce qu'il ne souhaitait pas qu'il attire les regards.

-Je vais mettre le Guess, de toute manière, je ne risque pas grand chose vu là où on va, décida-t-il en rentrant dans sa chambre.

Edward était en train d'ôter son pantalon quand il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas complètement fermé la porte ce qui lui permit d'entendre les propos de ses amis.

-Je me demande s'il se rend compte de ce qu'il dit, souffla Alice d'un ton railleur.

-Vous auriez dû lui dire de prendre l'autre, marmonna le blond, il ne va pas avoir la paix de toute la soirée.

-J'ai confiance en ses gardes du corps, le rassura le petit lutin.

-Ne seriez-vous pas en train de profiter du physique d'Edward pour que ses messieurs soient occupés pendant la soirée à le protéger plutôt qu'à regarder le spectacle ? Comprit Carlisle.

-Rosalie, la compagne d'Emmett, leur a fait promettre que comme ils allaient dans ce genre d'endroit et que ce n'était pas du tout au goût d'Edward, ils veilleraient à ce qu'il passe une bonne soirée, expliqua doucement Alice qui se mit soudain à crier, mets ta veste en cuir! »

Edward observa pendant quelques secondes son autre jean, il allait le mettre quand il se ravisa. Après tout, si cela devenait trop pesant, il n'aurait qu'à partir ! Une fois prêt, il sortit de sa chambre. Alice lui annonça qu'elle passerait la nuit ici, alors, pour tenir compagnie à Carlisle. Edward était heureux que ces deux là s'entendent aussi bien. Avant de partir, il déposa un baiser sur chacune de leurs joues.

Alors qu'il saluait le portier, ce dernier l'interpella pour lui signaler qu'un taxi l'attendait. Edward fut surpris, il n'en avait pas commandé. Une fois à l'intérieur de celui-ci, le chauffeur lui expliqua qu'une petite demoiselle aux cheveux en pétard lui avait demandé de l'attendre. Edward sourit face à la prévenance d'Alice. Il se laissa aller dans le dossier pour se préparer à la soirée, il allait y avoir de l'alcool, beaucoup d'alcool connaissant Emmett, et des filles dénudées ! Bref, tout pour passer une bonne soirée… Peut-être Emmett avait-il pensé à lui ? Peut-être y'aurait-il des strip-teaseurs ? Non, ce serait étonnant. A une époque, et parfois encore, il avait été attiré par des femmes. Il avait eu quelques aventures avec la gente féminine avant de rencontrer Carlisle, puis, après lui, il n'y avait eu que quelques rendez-vous et baisers échangés avec des hommes qui n'avaient pas retenu son attention. Edward soupira et se promit de tout faire pour passer une bonne soirée, après tout, cela serait peut-être amusant ?

Le jeune homme sortit de ses pensées lorsque le taxi s'arrêta devant l'immeuble où ses amis habitaient. Il descendit et paya sa course avant de s'engouffrer dans le hall. Quelques minutes plus tard, il sonna à la porte de leur appartement. Edward était un brin étonné de ne pas entendre des éclats de voix, des rires ou bien de la musique, tout lui semblait étrangement calme. Alors qu'il allait sonner à nouveau, Jasper vint lui ouvrir. Son ami lui lança un coup d'œil surpris.

« -Je suis le premier ? Demanda-t-il.

-Le premier ? Répéta Jasper perdu. Le premier pour quoi ?

-Pour ta fête d'enterrement de vie de célibataire, Alice m'a mis à la porte de chez moi pour que je vienne vite ici !

-C'est dans 15 jours, Edward, lui rappela son meilleur ami.

-Je comprends plus rien, souffla le jeune homme en passant une main dans ses cheveux, Alice m'a dit que c'était ce soir et qu'Emmett avait oublié de m'appeler.

-Oh, oui, je vois, marmonna Jasper en se dirigeant vers le bar, tu veux boire quelque chose ?

-Non, merci. Alors, c'est pas ce soir ?

-Non, c'est bien dans 15 jours, on devait le faire ce soir, mais mon cousin Ben ne pouvait pas être là, je suis désolé, je n'ai pas dit à Alice que c'était maintenu à la date initiale, s'excusa Jasper en lui donnant un verre de whisky.

-Merci, dit-il en prenant le verre, mais je n'ai pas soif.

-Tu vas en avoir besoin, maugréa son ami en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil qui faisait face au canapé.

Edward haussa un sourcil en entendant ses propos, que voulait-il dire ? Jasper lui paraissait étrangement nerveux depuis quelques minutes. Que se passait-il ? Plus les secondes s'écoulaient, plus il se demandait si tout ceci n'avait pas été prémédité par Alice. Cependant, la raison de tout ceci lui échappait toujours. Il se décida à briser le silence qui commençait à devenir pesant.

-Jasper, que se passe-t-il ?

Son ami vida son verre d'un trait avant d'aller s'en servir un autre. Edward soupira, il se demanda s'il devait lui arracher son verre pour que son ami daigne enfin prendre la parole.

-Jazz ? Insista-t-il doucement.

-Je suis désolé, souffla le blond en posant son verre pour agripper fermement ses cheveux.

Le voir ainsi lui fit mal. Edward se leva pour s'asseoir sur le rebord du fauteuil, il posa ses mains sur ses épaules en un geste réconfortant.

-Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire ? Murmura doucement Edward.

Jasper inspira profondément et souffla quelques mots qu'il ne comprit pas, sauf un seul : Alice. Comme il l'avait imaginé, la jeune femme était à l'origine de tout ceci. Il lui sembla alors comprendre le malaise de son ami, cela avait sûrement un rapport avec la femme qui semait la zizanie dans leur couple.

-C'est à cause de l'autre ? Demanda-t-il espérant ainsi faire avancer les choses.

-L'autre ? S'étonna Jazz.

-Alice m'a parlé, avoua-t-il, elle m'a dit que tu étais tombé sous le charme d'une autre femme, que tu étais attiré par elle. Jasper, je suis là en tant qu'ami, j'oublie Alice pour un moment, je peux t'écouter, je peux tout entendre. Parle-moi, laisse-moi t'aider.

-Je ne peux pas, c'est trop dur…

-Il s'est passé quelque chose entre cette fille et toi ?

-Non…

-Mais ?

Edward souffrait de voir son ami dans cet état, il prenait sur lui pour retenir ses remarques, il ne fallait pas qu'il pense à Alice, c'était Jasper qui avait besoin de lui ! Il devait uniquement se concentrer sur son ami ! Il penserait au reste plus tard.

-Parle-moi, Jazz.

-Je… Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas faire tout ce mal, je ne voulais pas vous faire souffrir, s'excusa Jasper alors qu'il resserrait son étreinte pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était là quoi qu'il se passe. Je… J'essaye de lutter, mais je n'y arrive pas. J'aime Alice, crois-moi ! Je l'aime plus que tout au monde ! Elle est la femme de ma vie, mais… mais je ne parviens pas à me maîtriser… Je suis vert de jalousie quand je vois l'autre con lui tourner autour, quand ils se regardent, quand leurs mains se frôlent, quand ils se sourient… Je… Je… Crois-tu que l'on puisse aimer, désirer deux personnes ?

-Je ne sais pas, cela ne m'est jamais arrivé. Lui as-tu déjà parlé ? Je veux dire que peut-être tout ceci n'est qu'un fantasme, que tu la désires car elle représente un idéal, peut-être que si tu lui parlais tu te rendrais compte que cette personne n'est pas celle que tu t'ais imaginé et ton désir s'envolera.

Jasper laissa échapper un petit rire désabusé avant de passer une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux bouclés.

-Ca n'a pas marché, lui confia-t-il, cela fait trop longtemps que nous nous connaissons, j'ai ressenti du désir au premier jour…

-Attends, tu veux dire que ça date d'avant ta rencontre avec Alice ?

Le silence de Jasper était le plus dur des aveux. Edward ferma les yeux pendant quelques secondes, le problème était bien plus grave qu'il ne l'imaginait. Jasper semblait vraiment avoir cette fille dans la peau, d'un autre côté, s'il n'avait rien osé tenter depuis tout ce temps, il avait aussi pu magnifier les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour cette personne.

-Alice… Alice m'a parlé de Daniel.

Edward serra les poings. Pourquoi était-il le seul à penser que c'était une mauvaise idée ? Pourquoi le petit lutin n'en faisait-il qu'à sa tête ?

-Elle… Elle veut que je fasse pareil, continua Jasper dans un murmure, pour que je vois clair… Mais… Mais je ne veux pas… Je ne veux pas lui faire ça ! Tu comprends ?

-Oui et je ne pense pas que l'idée d'Alice soit la solution.

-Mais d'un autre côté, si elle avait raison ?

-Je sais que ça doit être tentant pour toi, mais c'est un jeu trop dangereux, pense à Alice !

-Je ne fais que ça ! S'énerva Jasper.

Son ami se releva et commença à faire les cents pas dans le salon, il était de plus en plus nerveux. Edward ne savait plus quoi faire pour l'aider ! La déambulation de Jasper commençait à lui donner la mal à la tête. Il se leva et posa ses mains sur ses épaules pour le stopper.

-Je suis désolé, répéta Jazz.

-Arrête de répéter ça et fais quelque chose ! Ordonna-t-il soudain agacé.

Jasper releva la tête pour plonger son regard bleuté légèrement assombri dans le sien. Sans qu'il ne comprenne ce qui se passait, il sentit les mains de son ami se poser sur son visage pour l'enfermer dans un étau à la fois tendre et fort. Avant qu'il n'ait pu lui demander ce qu'il faisait, les lèvres de son meilleur ami se posèrent sur les siennes. Edward ne réagit pas, il était trop surpris. Les lèvres de Jasper se faisaient impatientes contre les siennes, sa langue vint caresser sa lèvre inférieure quémandant l'entrée à sa bouche qu'il lui refusa. Ses mains se crispèrent sur les épaules de Jasper qu'il repoussa brutalement.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Cria-t-il alors que Jasper le fixait avec horreur comme s'il se rendait enfin compte de son geste.

-Pardon, je suis désolé.

-Mais… Mais…

Edward ne put terminer sa phrase, il ne comprenait plus ! Il était perdu ! Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Pourquoi ?

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

-Je… C'est toi… Depuis, le début c'est toi Edward. La première fois que je t'ai vu…

-Non ! Non ! Le coupa-t-il. C'est Alice que tu aimes !

-Oui, je l'aime, mais toi… Toi, je te désire comme un dingue ! Je te veux Edward !

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tais-toi ! Tais-toi !

Edward crispa ses mains sur ses oreilles, il ne voulait plus l'entendre ! Il ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'il ressentait ! Jasper était son meilleur ami et Alice, qu'il aimait comme une sœur, était sa compagne, sa future femme !

-Edward… Edward, je t'en prie, le supplia Jasper en s'approchant doucement de lui pour poser ses mains sur les siennes et les ôter de ses oreilles, laisse-moi… Aide-moi… Je dois savoir… Je t'en prie…

-Non ! Non ! Ne me demande pas ça ! Alice… Alice savait ?

Jasper hocha la tête et Edward sentit son cœur se briser quand il comprit que sa meilleure amie avait agi en tout connaissance de cause ! Il se sentait trahi. Sa poitrine commença à devenir douloureuse, sa respiration devenait laborieuse et tout était accentué par ses larmes qu'il tentait désespérément de retenir.

-Edward respire calmement, ordonna Jasper en lui caressant le dos.

-Ne… Ne me touche pas ! Hurla-t-il en sortant son inhalateur. Comment… Comment avez-vous pu me faire ça ? Tu… Tu te rends compte… de… de ce que tu me demandes ?

-Je sais que je suis horrible, que je dois être un monstre à tes yeux, mais cela fait si longtemps que je réprime mon désir pour toi et je ne peux plus. Je t'en prie, je ne te demande qu'une chose, je…

-Non, mais tu t'entends parler, Jazz ? J'ai l'impression de ne plus te connaître ! Tu me prends pour quoi ? Une pute ? Et mes sentiments, tu as pensé à mes sentiments ? Je… Je…

Edward saisit une nouvelle fois son aérosol pour reprendre une bouffée de Ventoline.

-Tout va bien, susurra Jasper à son oreille.

Les mains du blond se posèrent sur son visage, il avait gardé les yeux fermés pour tenter de retrouver son calme. Doucement, Jasper se rapprocha, l'une de ses mains caressa ses cheveux pendant que l'autre glissait vers sa taille. Son meilleur ami déposa de doux baisers sur son visage tout en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes.

-Tu n'es pas une pute, Edward, je tiens trop à toi pour t'envisager ainsi. Tu es un être parfait à mes yeux, confessa Jazz, et tellement désirable. J'ai aimé des femmes et des hommes, mais aucun n'a autant attisé ma convoitise que toi. »

La voix de Jasper lui paraissait lointaine. Il se sentait engourdi, trop de choses s'étaient passées en si peu de temps que tout était embrouillé dans son esprit, il n'avait plus les idées claires. Les lèvres de son ami se posèrent à nouveau sur les siennes qu'il bougea légèrement à l'unisson de celles du blond, ce dernier le força à reculer. Edward se retrouva plaqué contre le mur, Jasper pressait son corps contre le sien. Il sortir de sa torpeur en sentant l'érection de son meilleur ami contre sa cuisse.

Une nouvelle fois, il repoussa Jasper. Il ne retenait plus ses larmes. Il se sentait dépassé par les émotions que le submergeaient, c'était trop pour lui. Edward s'enfuit de l'appartement sans laisser à Jasper le temps de le rattraper. Une fois dans la rue, il courut, ignorant la douleur dans sa poitrine, ignorant ses larmes, ignorant la sonnerie incessante de son téléphone. Il fuyait. Il voulait tout oublier le désir de Jasper, les cachotteries d'Alice, l'amour qu'il ressentait pour Carlisle. Carlisle. Qu'étaient-ils l'un pour l'autre ? Pourraient-ils construire quelque chose ensemble ? Depuis quelques temps, il y croyait, il avait eu envie de lui crier son amour, il l'aurait sûrement fait ce soir, mais plus maintenant… Plus maintenant que son monde s'écroulait…

Ses larmes obstruaient sa vue et soudain sa course fut stoppée par quelque chose de dur. Il allait chuter quand deux mains fermes le rattrapèrent, il se retrouva plaqué contre un torse puissant.

« -Décidément, ça devient une habitude de me rentrer dedans, heureusement cette fois, je n'ai pas de café, plaisanta une voix qui lui était familière.

Il releva la tête et croisa le regard soudain inquiet de James, l'homme releva sa main et essuya doucement ses larmes.

-Tout va bien ? Tu es blessé ? Tu as mal quelque part ?

-Non, parvint-il à articuler.

-Tu veux en parler ?

Edward ne trouva pas la force de parler à nouveau alors il lui fit signe de la tête qu'il ne souhaitait pas en discuter.

-Puis-je faire quelque chose ? S'enquit tendrement James.

-Fais-moi tout oublier, supplia Edward dans un murmure.

-J'ai ce qu'il te faut, assura James à son oreille d'une voix sensuelle. On va s'amuser. »

Edward hocha doucement la tête avant de passer un bras autour de sa taille pour l'entraîner avec lui. Le blond le guida jusqu'à une moto, il attrapa un casque qu'il lui mit. Ses mains attachèrent les lanières et il déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres avant d'abaisser sa visière. La seconde suivante, il montait à l'arrière de la moto de James qui démarra en trombe. Edward s'accrocha à lui, priant pour que le blond tienne ses promesses d'effacer tous ses soucis.

* * *

Je tenais à vous prévenir que je ne pourrais peut-être pas publier dimanche prochain, ni le suivant, rassurez-vous, les nouveaux chapitres seront publiés le lundi soir. Je suis désolée pour ce changement, mais je vais avoir pas mal de travail cette semaine et après je vais partir quelques jours en vacances.

Bon sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne séance ciné ! Je pense que vous devez avoir autant hâte que moi de découvrir Eclipse ! Pour ma part, j'ai de la chance, j'ai réussi à avoir des places pour l'avant-première le 6 juillet, donc J-2 ! A bientôt et bonne semaine à tous !


	13. Chapter 13

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

Un immense, un méga, un giga MERCI pour vos reviews et pour votre soutien ! Merci pour les mises en alerte ! Merci !

Je suis allée voir Eclipse que j'ai trouvé excellent ! Mon préféré des trois, même si le premier a une place particulière (et oui c'est la rencontre, lol).

* * *

Pour les anonymes : 

**Nat :** Edward risque de faire des bêtises, mais ça ne sera pas forcément de sa faute… Cependant cela risque de débloquer certains malentendus. Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Bonne semaine et à bientôt !

**Lovelynette :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Merci ! Tout comme toi, je n'ai pas été déçue par Eclipse ! Vraiment génial ! Tu as raison d'avoir un mauvais pressentiment… Bonne semaine et à bientôt ! Bises.

**Fanny :** Je suis très heureuse que mon histoire te plaise ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Merci ! Bonne semaine et à bientôt !

**Tifolitoi :** Hello la miss ! J'espère que la suite te plaira, il risque de faire assez chaud… T'inquiète ta question concernant les poumons ne m'a pas dérangé, et ton idée n'est pas mauvaise. Je souhaite que tout se passe bien dans ta colo ! Comme à chaque fois, c'est une véritable joie de lire tes reviews ! Donc un immense, méga MERCI ! Bonne semaine et à bientôt ! Bises.

* * *

Sur ce :

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Méli-mélo de corps**

Carlisle s'éveilla en sursaut lorsqu'il entendit la sonnerie d'un téléphone portable. Il ouvrit péniblement un œil et se rendit compte qu'il était dans le salon d'Edward, avachit sur le canapé aux côtés d'Alice, une couverture les recouvrant, le film que la jeune femme avait mis à l'écran avait continué de défiler alors qu'ils s'étaient endormis. Le petit lutin avait fini par retrouver son téléphone et avait décroché. Carlisle se redressa dans le canapé au fur et à mesure que le visage de la jeune femme se décomposait. Alice raccrocha rapidement et commença à déambuler dans le salon plongé dans l'obscurité à la recherche de ses chaussures. Il se leva et trébucha sur l'un de ses escarpins qu'il lui tendit.

« -Tout va bien ? S'enquit-il.

-Non ! C'est la catastrophe ! Pour une raison inconnue, l'alarme incendie s'est déclenchée dans le magasin, mes esquisses, mes patrons et même des robes ont été mouillées ! Tout est fichu ! Il faut que j'aille voir ce qui peut être sauvé !

-Voulez-vous que je vous accompagne ? Proposa Carlisle.

-Non, ça va aller, mais vous ça ira ?

-Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi ! Filez à la boutique !

-Je ne ferais pas de bruit en rentrant, promit Alice. »

La jeune femme déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de sortir précipitamment de l'appartement. Maintenant qu'il était réveillé, Carlisle décida de remettre un peu d'ordre dans l'appartement. Il ralluma les lumières et entreprit de ramasser les restes de leur repas. Une fois que ce fut fait, il rangea les couvertures qu'ils avaient utilisées avant d'arranger les coussins du canapé. Il finit par éteindre le lecteur de DVD et il se réinstalla dans le canapé pour zapper à la recherche d'un programme intéressant. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et vit qu'il n'était que 23 heures, il se demanda ce que faisait Edward. Même s'il aurait préféré garder le jeune homme auprès de lui, il espérait qu'il s'amuserait quand même. Ne trouvant rien à regarder, il décida d'éteindre la télé et d'aller se coucher. Il fit un détour par le bureau d'Edward pour prendre un livre dans sa bibliothèque qu'il fut agréablement surpris de trouver aussi bien fournie. Il allait franchir le seuil de sa chambre, un livre à la main, quand la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentie, il se figea. La sonnette résonna une nouvelle fois dénotant de l'impatience de son visiteur.

Lentement, il revint dans le salon, il hésitait toujours à ouvrir. Son cœur battait la chamade et ses mains devinrent moites. Jusqu'à présent, quand il était seul, Edward et Alice avaient toujours prit le soin de le prévenir de la venue d'éventuels visiteurs. Tout en tentant de se rassurer, il ne cessait de se rappeler que Samuel et les gardiens avaient la consigne de filtrer les allées et venues pour l'appartement d'Edward. Inspirant profondément, il posa sa main sur la poignée qu'il tourna. Un soupir de soulagement lui échappa quand il vit Jasper. Sa quiétude fut de courte durée quand il vit les traits tirés du Docteur Whitlock qui le bouscula pour entrer dans l'appartement.

« -Où est-il ? Demanda Jasper en posant un casque de moto sur le plan de travail.

-Où est qui ? Interrogea Carlisle perplexe.

-Edward ! Edward, tu es là ? Cria Jasper.

-Il n'est pas là, l'informa-t-il calmement, je croyais qu'il était à votre soirée ?

-Non ! Lâcha le psychiatre qui commença à tourner en rond dans l'appartement tout en sortant son téléphone pour pianoter nerveusement sur celui-ci.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda le Chef des Urgences soucieux.

-Je… Alice… Je ne l'avais pas prévenu que la fête était maintenue à la date initiale, expliqua Jasper en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

-Je ne vois pas où est le problème ? Avoua Carlisle.

-Le problème ? Le problème, c'est que j'ai bu et que j'ai perdu les pédales ! Grogna Jasper en se maudissant et en se laissant tomber sur le canapé.

-Qu'avez-vous fait ? Questionna-t-il soudain inquiet.

Carlisle observa le psychiatre qui jeta son téléphone sur la table basse dépité de ne pas avoir de réponses. Il lui lança un regard peu aimable, pressé d'entendre ses explications, mais le blond ne lui répondit pas, confirmant par son silence ses soupçons.

-Vous le lui avez dit ? Comprit Carlisle en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil face à lui.

-Comment… Vous êtes au courant ? Bégaya Jasper.

-Quand je suis arrivé au Memorial, j'ai cru, de part vos gestes, que vous étiez le compagnon d'Edward, avoua Carlisle.

-Apparemment, ça ne vous a pas dérangé de coucher avec lui alors que vous nous croyiez ensemble ! Cingla le psy.

-Etrange remarque de la part d'un type sur le point de se marier avec la meilleure amie de l'homme qu'il désire en secret ! Persifla-t-il.

Ils se défièrent pendant quelques secondes du regard avant que Jasper ne détourne la tête. Carlisle soupira, l'heure n'était pas à la dispute, le comportement du blond lui indiquait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave.

-Qu'avez-vous fait ? Demanda sa voix glaciale.

-J'avais bu…

-Cela n'excuse rien ! Répliqua Carlisle nullement sensible à la détresse qui émanait du jeune homme. Qu'avez-vous fait ?

-Je lui ai tout dit ! Lâcha finalement Jasper dans un souffle. Je lui ai dit que je le voulais pour une nuit !

-Comment… Comment avez-vous pu ? S'énerva-t-il en se levant pour saisir le blond par le col de son blouson en cuir.

-Je… Je regrette, pourquoi croyez-vous que je le cherche en plein milieu de la nuit ? Je veux m'excuser ! Lui demander pardon, même si je sais que je n'en ai aucun droit.

-Vous n'avez aucune idée de là où il est ?

-Non, il ne répond pas au téléphone. Je suis passé dans un bar où on a l'habitude de traîner, mais il n'y était pas, ni au Memorial… J'ai déjà essayé, lui dit-il quand il le vit prendre son propre téléphone, il ne répond pas.

Carlisle passa une main dans ses cheveux quand il tomba sur la messagerie, il écouta la voix de son tendre amant sur le répondeur avant de lui laisser un message.

-Edward, c'est Carlisle. Ecoute, je suis inquiet, rappelle-moi juste pour me dire que tout va bien. »

Sur ces mots, il raccrocha et rejoignit sa place dans le fauteuil, gardant précieusement son téléphone à la main au cas où Edward le rappellerait. Les minutes passaient et plus il priait pour que le jeune homme ait son message et donne des signes de vie. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment…

* * *

Edward regardait les corps se déhancher sur la piste de danse. Après un tour en moto, James l'avait entraîné dans une boîte de nuit dans un quartier qu'il ne connaissait pas trop en banlieue de New-York. L'extérieur ne payait pas de mine, mais l'intérieur était très design. Au premier abord, il avait été surpris lorsqu'il avait vu que la clientèle était presque exclusivement masculine. Les hommes dansaient ensemble et certains étaient déjà perdus dans des étreintes qu'il jugeait un peu déplacées dans un lieu public, mais il paraissait le seul à être gêné. Il soupira de soulagement quand James l'entraîna vers une table entourée d'une banquette qui était un peu à l'écart, il s'installa et James se glissa à ses côtés. Le blond passa un bras autour de ses épaules et aussitôt tout les regards qui pesaient sur lui depuis son entrée se détournèrent ce qui l'apaisa.

« -Veux-tu que nous allions autre part ? Murmura James à son oreille. Je ne te sens pas à l'aise.

-Non, ça va. C'est juste que je n'étais jamais venu dans ce genre d'endroit.

-Je ne veux pas que tu sois mal à l'aise, partons.

-Non, protesta Edward, ça va aller.

-Veux-tu parler de ce qui te trouble ou aller danser ?

-J'ai envie de me changer les idées, allons danser, accepta-t-il. »

James se leva et lui tendit sa main qu'il prit, il l'attira à lui et Edward lui sourit. Ils se dirigèrent vers la piste de danse. Le blond posa ses mains sur ses hanches pour l'entraîner dans une danse collée serrée. Edward ferma les yeux et tenta de se détendre, mais il n'y parvint pas. James se faisait plus pressant, il ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher. Alors que le blond posait ses lèvres dans le creux de son cou, il avait tout oublié, il ne pensait plus à Jasper ou à Alice, non, il ne pensait qu'à retrouver Carlisle. Edward sursauta quand il sentit un homme se coller dans son dos, il se raidit lorsqu'il perçut l'érection de l'inconnu contre ses fesses. Le jeune homme se rapprocha de James espérant ainsi que l'intrus s'en irait ce qu'il fit une fois que James lui eut lancé un regard.

Edward n'était pas prude, il était déjà allé dans des boîtes gays, mais aucune d'entre elles ne ressemblait à celle-ci. En général, elles ressemblaient aux autres boîtes de nuit « normales », des gens draguaient, des couples s'y formaient, mais tout restait « gentil » comparé à ce qui se passait ici. Il avait entendu parler de ce genre de club et sur les mœurs un peu dissolus qui y régnaient. James resserra son étreinte sur sa taille quand d'autres hommes vinrent se frotter à lui, des mains baladeuses caressèrent ses fesses.

« -Allons, nous asseoir.

Il hocha la tête et se laissa entraîner par James hors de la piste de danse. Ils retrouvèrent la tranquillité de leur banquette et un serveur vint leur demander ce qu'ils souhaitaient boire.

-Apportez-nous deux coupes de champagne, commanda le blond.

-J'aimerais une boisson sans alcool, intervint Edward.

-Un soda ? Lui proposa James.

Edward acquiesça et le serveur partit chercher leur commande. James se rapprocha et passa à nouveau un bras autour de ses épaules.

-Je suis désolé, s'excusa James, un ami m'a parlé de cette boîte et c'est la première fois que je viens, je ne pensais pas que c'était… si … hot ? »

Le jeune homme lui fit un petit sourire tout en dissimulant son étonnement, il lui avait semblé que James était un habitué des lieux. Peut-être se trompait-il ? Le serveur revint avec leurs boissons alors qu'il se demandait comment partir sans blesser James, qui était quand même venu le réconforter, il prit son verre. Il décida de faire bonne figure et de lui accorder une heure avant de courir retrouver Carlisle. Le jeune homme prit une gorgée de sa boisson sous l'œil attentif de James.

* * *

Carlisle allait tenter de joindre pour la énième fois son subordonné quand il sursauta en entendant le téléphone fixe de l'appartement sonner. Les deux blonds se redressèrent dans leurs fauteuils, ils s'observèrent quelques secondes en se disant que ça ne pouvait pas être Edward, pourquoi appellerait-il sur son fixe ? Carlisle se leva et décrocha le téléphone sans fil.

« -Allo ?

Personne ne lui répondit si ce n'est une musique assourdissante et plusieurs voix qui étaient incompréhensibles.

-Allo ? Répéta-t-il en se demandant si c'était une erreur, il allait raccrocher quand il se figea.

-Carlisle ?

-Edward ? Edward où es-tu ? Se dépêcha-t-il de demander en entendant la voix étrange du jeune homme. Edward, tu vas bien ?

-Je… Je sais pas… C'est bizarre…

-Qu'est-ce qui est bizarre ? Où es-tu ?

-…

-Edward, je t'en prie parle-moi, on va venir te chercher !

-En boîte…

-Quelle boîte ? Edward, donne-moi un nom !

-Je… Je sais plus… Je me sens… J'ai chaud, Carlisle… viens…

-Je vais venir ! Je te promets que j'arrive, mais dis-moi où tu es ! Implora Carlisle, Jasper s'était mis face à lui et griffonnait des noms sur un bout de papier. Le Blue Lagon ?... La Bodega ? … Le Cristal ?... L'Ambroisie ?... L'Immortal ?...

Carlisle sentit sa peur s'accroître au fur et à mesure qu'il n'avait pas de réponse, Jasper souffla, visiblement, il avait énuméré toutes les boîtes qu'ils fréquentaient.

-Edward ! Edward décris-moi ce qui est autour de toi ? Que vois-tu ?

-Des hommes… Plein d'hommes et oh ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ces deux ?... Ils sont souples ! Ca me donne envie de toi…

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Edward, je comprends rien !

-Pose ce téléphone et viens t'amuser beau gosse !

Carlisle frémit quand il entendit cette voix puis l'étrange rire d'Edward que l'homme dut prendre pour une invitation.

-Edward ? Edward ? Cria-t-il, mais c'était trop tard, il avait raccroché. Merde !

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-J'en sais rien ! Je crois qu'il a bu ! Il est en train de faire n'importe quoi !

-Qu'a-t-il dit ?

-Rien qui n'avait de sens, qu'il y avait des hommes partout et apparemment certains dans une position qui l'a interpellé !

-Le Volterra ! S'écria Jasper en prenant son casque.

-Le quoi ?

-C'est un club gay pas fréquentable. Il s'y passe des trucs pas nets ! Pas besoin de vous faire un dessin sur ce qui risque d'arriver entre son état d'ébriété et son corps d'Apollon !

-Il faut le retrouver !

-J'espère que vous appréciez les virées en moto, Docteur Cullen, car j'aurais besoin de vous pour le ramener. On prendra un taxi pour le retour, dit Jasper face à sa question muette.

-Allons-y ! »

Ils descendirent rapidement dans la rue où il termina de fermer son manteau puis il enfila son casque et monta à l'arrière de la moto que Jasper venait de démarrer. Alors qu'il hésitait à poser ses mains sur la taille du psy, celui-ci laissa échapper un soupir d'exaspération avant de prendre ses mains pour les poser fermement sur ses hanches tout en lui ordonnant de bien s'accrocher. Carlisle ne se fit pas prier, à peine le blond s'était-il inséré dans la circulation qu'il s'agrippa fermement à lui ! Il ne fit aucun commentaire sur sa conduite rapide et dangereuse, il était lui aussi pressé d'arriver, mais il adressa tout de même une prière muette pour ne pas finir dans son service au Memorial !

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils quittaient le centre agité de New-York, Carlisle fronça les sourcils quand ils atteignirent des quartiers qui lui paraissaient plutôt mal famés. Jasper finit par ralentir et ils se garèrent devant un entrepôt qu'il aurait pu croire désaffecté s'il n'y avait pas eu plusieurs couples étroitement enlacés et un bruit de musique. Il descendit de la moto et tendit son casque à Jasper après que celui-ci ait mis un antivol à son engin, le psy le rangea avec le sien dans une sacoche qu'il ferma. Carlisle fit quelques pas vers la boîte avant de se rendre compte que le blond ne le suivait pas, Jasper hésitait à laisser sa moto là et il le comprenait.

« -Ecoutez, je rentrerais avec Edward en taxi et vous nous suivrez en moto.

Jasper hocha la tête tout en lui murmurant qu'ils verraient bien dans quel état serait Edward et qu'ils prendraient une décision à ce moment-là. Carlisle allait franchir la porte de la boîte quand le videur lui barra le passage.

-Plutôt pas mal, déclara l'homme en le détaillant, mais je pense pas que tu sois le genre de la boîte. Tu risques d'être choqué, petit ange.

Carlisle ne put s'empêcher de s'empourprer face au regard de l'homme et à ses propos. Il allait ouvrir la bouche, mais les mots lui manquèrent.

-Arrête immédiatement de mater mon mec ! Grogna Jasper en passant une main autour de la taille du blond, glissant par la même occasion sa main dans la poche arrière de son jean.

Le videur les dévisagea, son regard s'assombrit quelque peu face au comportement de Jasper et Carlisle fit son possible pour garder un visage neutre quand il comprit que c'était du désir. Jasper se rapprocha de lui, les lèvres du psy se posèrent sur le lobe de son oreille qu'il suça avant de caresser la peau de son cou avec le bout de son nez.

-Bon, tu nous laisses passer ? Maugréa Jasper. Et arrête de le mater !

-Fais gaffe de ne pas te le faire piquer, lui lança le videur en les laissant entrer, quoique il est pas aussi sexy que l'autre… »

Carlisle ne put retenir un grognement en entendant la fin de la phrase de l'homme, ce dernier parut surpris par son comportement et son regard noir, un sourire se dessina sur le visage du videur alors qu'il l'observait avec encore plus de convoitise. Jasper le poussa à l'intérieur. Une fois qu'ils furent dans la boîte elle-même, ils se figèrent. Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard inquiet quand ils virent leurs craintes se confirmer. Jasper prit sa main et Carlisle ne s'en offusqua pas quand il vit les regards qui pesaient sur eux. Soudain leur attention fut attirée par plusieurs corps qui se déhanchaient sur une estrade. Ils s'approchèrent vivement, bousculant des couples sur leur passage. Au milieu de ses hommes qui se déhanchaient se tenait Edward, son jean tombait bas sur ses hanches laissant entrevoir la bordure de son boxer, sa chemise était entrouverte. Carlisle commença à voir rouge quand il vit plusieurs mains d'inconnus se balader sur le corps de celui qu'il aimait.

Jasper fut le premier à réagir. Il lâcha sa main pour lui permettre de grimper sur l'estrade. Des cris de protestations s'élevèrent quand le psy força le passage jusqu'à Edward qui ne sembla même pas se rendre compte de la présence de son ami. Jasper posa ses mains sur les hanches de leur collègue pour le forcer à aller vers le rebord de l'estrade. Carlisle prit le relai et posa ses mains à la place de celles du psy pour aider Edward à descendre. Dès qu'il fut près de lui, il le prit dans ses bras, défiant quiconque de les approcher. Jasper sauta de sur la scène pour les rejoindre et éloigner les hommes éconduits. Voyant qu'ils auraient dû mal à atteindre la sortie, Carlisle chercha un endroit calme où ils pourraient tenter de faire reprendre ses esprits au jeune homme. A sa grande surprise, Edward les conduisit à une table un peu à l'écart où il se laissa tomber avant de boire quelques gorgées. Carlisle fronça les sourcils quand il vit les nombreux verres vides et Jasper arracha celui qu'Edward tenait entre ses mains.

« -Je pense que tu as assez bu, répliqua le psy face au regard furieux d'Edward.

-J'ai pas bu ! Protesta ce dernier en tentant de récupérer son verre.

-C'est ça ! Railla Jasper. Et ça, c'est juste du Coca ?

Sur ces mots, le blond porta le verre à ses lèvres avant de froncer les sourcils.

-C'est du Coca, s'étonna Jasper alors qu'Edward affichait un air victorieux.

Carlisle prit le verre que lui tendait le psy et il goûta la boisson, c'était effectivement un simple soda.

-Ok, pour ce verre, mais je pense que ce n'était pas le cas de ceux-là ! Lui reprocha-t-il en désignant les verres vides.

Sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, Edward laissa échapper un léger rire avant qu'il ne l'attrape par la ceinture de son pantalon pour l'attirer à lui. A peine avait-il touché la banquette que le jeune homme s'installait à califourchon sur ses genoux pour presser son bassin contre le sien. Carlisle serra les dents pour contrôler son corps qui réagissait au contact de celui de son subordonné.

-Hum ! Hum ! Toussota Jasper pour les ramener à la réalité.

-Oh, ne te sens pas seul… Viens, on va s'amuser !

Les deux blonds furent surpris par les paroles d'Edward et encore plus quand celui-ci attira Jasper à eux. Carlisle fusilla le psy du regard quand il vit la lueur de désir s'allumer dans son regard.

-Si vous alliez chercher un peu d'eau ! Lui ordonna Carlisle d'un ton sans appel.

Jasper hocha doucement la tête avant de partir vers le bar, ôtant à regret la main qu'Edward avait posé sur sa hanche. Carlisle tenta d'attirer l'attention de son subordonné, mais ce dernier ne quittait pas Jasper du regard, passant même sa langue sur ses lèvres.

-Edward !

Le jeune homme se tourna vers lui, il posa ses mains sur ses épaules avant d'amorcer un léger mouvement du bassin.

-Edward ! Ca suffit ! Le gronda-t-il en bloquant ses mouvements en agrippant fermement ses hanches.

-J'ai envie de toi, murmura Edward en lui offrant une moue boudeuse.

Les lèvres de son amant se posèrent sur son cou, sa langue douce et humide traça des arabesques sur sa peau, éveillant peu à peu son désir.

-Voilà l'eau, cingla Jasper en posant brutalement des verres sur la table, vous la buvez ou je vous la balance ?

-Sois pas jaloux, je vais m'occuper de toi, assura Edward.

Carlisle raffermit son emprise sur la taille du jeune homme pour l'empêcher de se jeter sur le psy qui haussa un sourcil. Le blond prit place en face d'eux et attrapa un des nombreux verres vides pour le renifler. Carlisle comprit à sa mine étonnée qu'il ne devait pas avoir senti l'odeur de l'alcool. Le psychiatre haussa les épaules et fit glisser un verre d'eau vers lui, Carlisle le prit avec la ferme attention de le faire boire à Edward.

-J'ai pas soif, ronchonna le jeune homme en enfouissant son visage dans son cou comme l'aurait fait un enfant capricieux.

-Juste quelques gorgées, insista-t-il.

-Non ! Répéta Edward.

-S'il-te-plaît, soupira Jasper tout en observant la salle, il faut pas qu'on s'éternise.

Carlisle était d'accord avec lui, plusieurs hommes les observaient et certains n'appréciaient pas qu'ils leur aient confisqué leur jouet.

-On pourra s'amuser si je bois ? Proposa Edward d'une petite voix.

-Si tu veux, accepta Carlisle sans se rendre compte des conséquences que pouvaient avoir ses paroles.

-Alors, cul sec ! S'écria Edward qui avait retrouvé son air enjoué. »

Carlisle échangea un coup d'œil avec Jasper qui attrapa lui aussi un verre, à la demande d'Edward, ils trinquèrent avant de boire toute l'eau qu'ils contenaient. Une fois qu'ils furent vides, ils les reposèrent sur la table avant que Jasper ne lui fasse signe qu'il était temps d'y aller. Difficilement, ils réussirent à déloger Edward qui ne tenait pas à quitter ses genoux. Une fois debout, ils prirent chacun l'une de ses mains avant de se frayer un passage à travers la foule. Carlisle poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'ils furent dehors. Il leur restait maintenant à trouver un taxi et ce ne serait pas évident vu le quartier où ils se trouvaient ! Pourtant, il devenait urgent qu'ils en trouvent un, il sentait plusieurs regards peser sur eux. Mais qu'est-ce qui avait pu passer par la tête d'Edward pour qu'il aille dans ce genre d'endroit ?

Jasper posa une main sur son bras pour lui indiquer une rue sur leur droite. Ils s'y avancèrent tout en soutenant un Edward étrangement calme, peut-être était-ce le contre coup des nombreux verres d'alcool qu'il avait bu ? Le jeune homme appuya sa tête contre l'épaule de Jasper et il vit qu'il avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. A peine étaient-ils arrivés sur le rebord du trottoir qu'un taxi s'arrêta et les salua, Jasper avait appelé l'un de ses amis qui travaillait dans le coin. Le psy ouvrit la porte arrière et l'aida à installer Edward sur la banquette. Ils échangèrent un regard inquiet et Carlisle examina rapidement le jeune homme, tout était normal. Il rassura Jasper et ce dernier referma la porte de la voiture qui ne démarra pas, Carlisle ayant demandé au chauffeur d'attendre que la moto soit derrière eux, il ne tenait pas à laisser le psy seul dans ce genre de quartier.

* * *

James sortit du club et alluma une cigarette tout en observant l'étrange trio qui s'éloignait. Un léger grognement lui échappa quand il vit sa proie déposer un baiser dans le cou de l'autre, lui rappelant la douloureuse érection qui était comprimée par son jean. Laurent, son videur, s'approcha pour lui tendre une bière.

« -Je trouve étrange que tu laisses partir cette beauté sans qu'il n'ait réglé ton problème en se mettant à genoux ? Lança Laurent.

-Mêle-toi de tes affaires ! Gronda James en le fusillant du regard.

-Tu ne lui as pas donné de la poudre magique ?

-Si, il a même eu une bonne dose, mais ses amis sont venus le chercher avant que nous puissions conclure.

-Je ne vois toujours pas ce qui a pu t'en empêcher, il suffisait que tu me dises de ne pas les laisser entrer.

-Non, ce cher chaton ne doit pas se douter de mon vrai visage. Et puis, ses amis ne le seront plus après cette nuit…

James ne put retenir un sourire avant de jeter sa cigarette. Il se tourna pour croiser le regard de Laurent qui s'illumina soudain.

-Non ! Ne me dis pas qu'eux aussi en ont pris ?

-Juste un verre, mais ce sera suffisant… »

Sur ces paroles, James regagna la boîte, maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver quelqu'un pour le soulager. Il soupira en se disant qu'il ne trouverait pas une aussi belle gueule que celle d'Edward. Il se rassura en se disant que ce n'était que partie remise.

* * *

Le motard ne tarda pas à les rejoindre, il leur fit un petit signe et ils prirent la route de l'appartement d'Edward. Ce dernier somnolait toujours contre lui, il vérifia une nouvelle fois ses constantes et rassuré il se laissa aller sur la banquette. Carlisle sentait une étrange torpeur l'envahir, ses nerfs qui avaient été mis à rude épreuve durant la soirée étaient sûrement en train de le lâcher, expliquant l'engourdissement qui l'étreignait. Il se reprit quand le taxi s'arrêta devant l'immeuble. Il paya la course et aida Edward à descendre, ce dernier semblait avoir retrouvé un peu de sa vigueur. Jasper ne tarda pas à les rejoindre tout en dissimulant un bâillement derrière sa main. En silence, ils gagnèrent l'appartement du dernier étage. Une fois dans celui-ci, les deux blonds se laissèrent tomber sur le canapé alors qu'Edward restait debout et les observait d'un œil calculateur, toute trace de fatigue avait disparu de sur son visage.

« -Tu ferais mieux de prendre une douche et d'aller te coucher, lui ordonna doucement Carlisle.

-Non ! On va s'amuser !

-Pardon ? Demandèrent Carlisle et Jasper confus.

-Oui ! Tu m'as promis que l'on s'amuserait si je buvais l'eau et j'ai tout bu ! Se fit un plaisir de leur rappeler Edward.

Sous leurs yeux stupéfaits, le jeune homme régla l'éclairage du salon pour qu'il soit tamisé avant de s'approcher d'eux avec une démarche féline tout en déboutonnant lentement sa chemise.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Bafouilla Jasper qui avait du mal à détacher son regard du torse dévoilé de son meilleur ami.

-Ne me faites pas croire que vous n'avez pas envie de jouer ? Susurra Edward d'une voix enjôleuse tout en leur lançant sa chemise.

-Tu es ivre ! Gronda Carlisle avant de se tourner vers le blond. Et toi arrête de baver !

-Je bave pas ! Protesta Jasper.

-Je suis pas ivre ! Assura Edward. Et je te le prouve !

Carlisle vit alors son subordonné fondre sur lui, sa bouche s'empara de la sienne pour un baiser fougueux qui le laissa pantois. Une fois qu'Edward délaissa ses lèvres, il se tourna vers Jasper.

-Il ne sent pas l'alcool, murmura Carlisle, je ne pense pas qu'il ait bu.

-On l'aurait drogué ? Comprit Jasper.

-Ce serait pas étonnant dans ce genre de boîte, acquiesça le Chef des Urgences.

-J'ai entendu parler d'une nouvelle drogue, poursuivit le psychiatre, la victime voit sa libido se décupler, il perd tout sens de la réalité et n'a plus qu'une obsession : assouvir ses pulsions. J'ai traité deux ou trois patients que la police m'a amenés, ils n'avaient pratiquement aucun souvenir de ce qu'ils avaient fait, juste quelques flashs.

-Bon ! On s'amuse ! S'impatienta Edward.

-Il ne va pas nous lâcher ? Demanda Carlisle à Jasper qui semblait hypnotisé par le jeu des doigts d'Edward sur sa ceinture. Ca suffit !

-Pardon, s'excusa Jasper, mais je… je ne peux m'en empêcher. »

Ils cessèrent de s'observer quand ils virent que le jeune homme venait de laisser tomber sa ceinture sur la table basse. Ses doigts se posèrent sur le premier bouton du jean qu'il fit sauter. Carlisle déglutit péniblement, Jasper n'était pas le seul à être troublé. Sa virilité, loin d'être insensible aux charmes de son subordonné, s'éveillait. Ses bonnes résolutions étaient en train de fondre comme la neige au soleil lorsqu'il vit les doigts fins du jeune homme glisser vers sa fermeture éclair qu'il descendit lentement laissant apparaître son boxer noir. Alors qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'il poursuive son petit show, Edward en décida autrement et se rapprocha d'eux. Il s'installa à califourchon sur eux, sa jambe droite entre celles de Jasper et la gauche entre les siennes. Carlisle sentit le feu qui couvait dans ses reins envahir tout son être quand le jeune homme posa une main sur leurs torses qu'il caressa, descendant toujours plus bas… Avec toutes les peines du monde, il s'empara de la main de son subordonné avant que celle-ci ne vienne se poser sur la bosse qui déformait son pantalon. Un gémissement sur sa droite lui signala que Jasper n'avait pas eu la même volonté que lui.

« -Laisse-toi faire, murmura Edward avant de mordiller le lobe de son oreille.

-Edward, non, arrête, protesta-t-il faiblement. Tu n'es pas toi-même.

-J'ai envie de toi, supplia le jeune homme à son oreille.

Carlisle serra les dents pour ne pas céder à la tentation. Doucement, mais fermement, il repoussa le jeune homme. Un léger cri de frustration lui parvint sur sa droite, mais il décida de l'oublier momentanément pour se concentrer sur Edward.

-Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas prendre une douche ? Proposa Carlisle. Tu es tout collant et puis l'eau et le savon ôteront les traces de ces hommes qui ont osé te toucher.

-Tu viens me frotter le dos ? Questionna Edward qui commençait déjà à déboutonner sa chemise.

-Non, allez, file.

-Jasper ?

Carlisle laissa échapper un léger grognement quand il vit le psychiatre faire un pas dans la direction d'Edward. Le jeune homme leur jeta un dernier coup d'œil avant d'hausser les épaules et de partir vers la salle de bain.

-Tant pis, soupira Edward en passant la porte de sa chambre, je m'occuperais de moi tout seul ! »

Sur ces mots, il leur fit un clin d'œil avant de leur claquer la porte au nez. Aussitôt, sans que son esprit ne le lui ait demandé, son corps s'avança vers la porte de la chambre. Le désir brûlait dans ses veines et il ne souhaitait plus qu'une seule chose : rejoindre Edward et le prendre dans la douche ! Soudain, son corps percuta quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un. Son regard croisa celui du Docteur Whitlock, ce dernier tenta de le bousculer pour atteindre la porte, mais il était hors de question qu'il le laisse passer et rejoindre son Edward ! Ils bataillèrent quelques minutes quand soudain, les mains du psy se posèrent sur les pans de sa chemise, leur douceur l'étonna. Carlisle releva la tête et il fut surpris de voir que Jasper le dévisageait avec envie.

« -Malgré le fait que je ne vous aime pas, je dois admettre que vous êtes diablement appétissant, avoua le psy en le coinçant contre le mur. »

Avant qu'il n'ait pu esquisser un seul geste, Jasper posa ses lèvres dans le creux de son cou pendant que son corps rencontrait le sien. Carlisle sentit son membre durcir un peu plus quand il perçut le désir du jeune homme. Il tenta de reprendre ses esprits, mais les mains agiles du Docteur Whitlock s'étaient déjà invitées sur son torse qu'Edward avait déjà pris soin de dénuder. Un soupir lui échappa alors que ses mains se posaient sur les hanches de Jasper qu'il observa à travers la brume de désir qui l'entourait. Il devait bien admettre que le psy était très séduisant avec ses airs de mauvais garçon, ses boucles blondes et ses yeux bleus. Carlisle passa ses mains sous le blouson en cuir et un moment plus tard ce dernier gisait sur le sol du salon. Ils s'observèrent pendant quelques secondes avant que leurs lèvres n'entrent violemment en contact. Les dents du Jasper mordillèrent doucement sa lèvre inférieure pour le forcer à ouvrir la bouche, à peine l'eut-il fait, que la langue du psy vint caresser la sienne. Carlisle ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait, le désir prenait le pas sur la raison sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, il s'abandonna aux mains expertes du Docteur Whitlock.

* * *

Jasper faisait son possible pour calmer ses ardeurs et il devait admettre que le comportement d'Edward ne l'aidait en rien. Lentement, il sentait sa virilité qui s'éveillait et si le Docteur Cullen ne l'avait pas rappelé à l'ordre, il aurait déjà sauté sur son meilleur ami. Alors qu'il se rendait à la salle de bain pour répondre à l'invitation d'Edward, il percuta Carlisle. Le blond le dévisagea et il se demanda s'ils allaient en venir aux mains pour avoir la chance de rejoindre son ami sous la douche. Alors qu'il inspirait pour tenter de reprendre ses esprits, une douce odeur envahit ses narines et l'enivra. Le désir s'intensifia dans ses veines alors que son regard brûlant se posait sur Carlisle. Malgré toute la haine qu'il lui portait, Jasper devait bien admettre que le Docteur Cullen était diablement sexy. N'y tenant plus et ne souhaitant pas résister, il s'approcha de lui pour déposer des baisers sur la peau de son cou. Il glissa une jambe entre les siennes, rapprochant leurs bassins, lui montrant ainsi toute l'étendue de son désir.

Ses mains commençaient à partir à la découverte du torse de Carlisle quand ce dernier se décida enfin à participer à leur étreinte. Carlisle lui ôta son blouson et il caressa ses bras dénudés. La tension qui régnait entre eux devenait insoutenable et bien que sa conscience ne cesse de lui hurler qu'il était en train de faire une bêtise, il se noya dans le regard bleuté de Carlisle. Soudain, le peu d'espace qui existait entre eux fut réduit à néant, leurs lèvres se trouvèrent pour un baiser violent, mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour lui, aussi, il mordilla la lèvre du blond pour que leur langues puissent enfin se rencontrer. Un soupir de frustration lui échappa quand le Docteur Cullen le repoussa doucement, mais fermement.

« -Carlisle, gémit-il en tentant de s'emparer à nouveau de ses lèvres.

-Non ! Le repoussa le Docteur Cullen. Je… Ce… Ce n'est pas normal…. On ne devrait pas éprouver ça…

Jasper sentit son désir s'accroître en voyant la moue pensive du médecin qui semblait faire tout son possible pour se concentrer et réfléchir. Il se fit un plaisir d'essayer de la faire disparaître en déposant des baisers sur son torse.

-Jasper… Non ! Réfléchissez ! Vous… Vous et moi !

Il releva doucement la tête, les paroles du médecin faisaient doucement leur chemin dans son esprit. Lentement, il se recula et passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

-Que… Que nous arrive-t-il ? Murmura Jasper.

-Je… Je ne sais pas…

Jasper aurait voulu s'éloigner, mais il se sentait irrémédiablement attiré par le corps du Docteur Cullen. Il fit un pas dans sa direction, mais Carlisle le stoppa en posant une main sur son torse.

-Edward a été drogué, alors, pourquoi pas nous ? Proposa Carlisle.

-Mais… Mais on a bu qu'un verre d'eau, se rappela-t-il. »

A peine avait-il dit ces quelques mots qu'une vague de désir envahit à nouveau son corps, les mots de Carlisle prirent alors tout leur sens, ils étaient eux aussi sous le coup de cette nouvelle drogue !

* * *

Carlisle laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement quand il vit le Docteur Whitlock reculer de lui-même. Le trouble était visible dans les yeux du jeune homme, ses propos avaient éveillé ses soupçons. Il vit le psy serrer et desserrer ses poings comme s'il tentait de se maîtriser et Carlisle comprenait la lutte qui se jouait en lui car il éprouvait la même chose. Un seul mot, un seul geste, et il se jetterait sur lui… Souhaitant garder le peu de maîtrise qu'il avait de lui, il fit quelques pas sur le côté pour s'éloigner du psy. Aussitôt, celui-ci ne le suivit pas, mais son corps se tourna pour rester face au sien. Carlisle détourna les yeux pour éviter de succomber au désir qu'il lisait dans le regard de son vis-à-vis.

« -Il faut… Il faut faire quelque chose… On… On ne peut pas…

-Oui, je… Je sais, mais…

Carlisle se tut, il venait de poser les yeux sur le blond et son corps réagit. Ses joues s'empourprèrent quand un sourire gourmand se dessina sur les lèvres de Jasper lorsque celui-ci posa son regard sur la bosse qui déformait son pantalon.

-Je… Je pourrais vous soulager, souffla Jasper en s'avançant vers lui.

-Docteur Whitlock ! Gronda Carlisle en priant pour que le blond reprenne ses esprits car s'il venait à lui il n'était pas certain d'arriver à le repousser.

-Oui… Vous avez raison, se reprit Jasper, je… Je vais partir…

-Hors de question que vous preniez votre moto dans cet état. On… On va trouver une solution… Je…Vous allez prendre ma chambre, je vais vous y enfermer et je ferais de même avec Edward.

-Et vous ?

-Je m'enfermerais dans son bureau.

-Vous serez seul avec toutes les clefs, lui fit remarquer le Docteur Whitlock.

-Je semble être celui qui a le plus ses esprits.

-Vraiment ?

Un petit sourire narquois se dessina sur son visage alors qu'il s'approchait de lui d'une démarche féline, Carlisle recula jusqu'à ce que ses jambes heurtent le canapé sur lequel Jasper le fit basculer. Tout aussi rapidement, le blond s'installa à califourchon sur ses hanches avant de se pencher pour s'emparer de ses lèvres. Il allait le repousser quand le psy débuta un mouvement du bassin qui leur arracha un gémissement.

-Hey !

La voix d'Edward les figea. Le jeune homme se tenait dans l'embrassure de la porte de sa chambre, une serviette nouée autour de ses hanches, des gouttes d'eau coulaient de ses cheveux pour glisser le long de son corps. Tout comme Jasper, il ne pouvait pas détacher son regard du corps parfait du jeune homme.

-J'y crois pas ! Je vous invite, vous me laissez en plan et je vous retrouve en train de vous amuser sans moi ! »

Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, Jasper le délaissa pour se jeter sur Edward. Alors que la fureur et la jalousie auraient dû l'éteindre se fut le plaisir qui le submergea quand il vit le psy s'emparer avidement des lèvres d'Edward. Les dernières volutes de raison s'évaporèrent quand Edward lui tendit la main pour qu'il les rejoigne.

* * *

Edward attendait sous le jet d'eau tiède de la douche, il attendit… Attendit… Que faisaient-ils ? Il avait pourtant été clair, non ? Le jeune homme soupira. Sa main se posa sur sa verge turgescente dans l'idée de se soulager, mais il ne le fit pas, ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait ! Il attendit encore un peu avant d'attraper son gel douche et de se laver. Il ferma les yeux et leva la tête vers le pommeau de la douche dont l'eau glissa sur son corps, ôtant toute trace de savon. Une fois rincé, il attrapa une serviette et, alors qu'il allait se sécher, il entendit des sons étouffés provenir du salon. Rapidement, il noua sa serviette autour de ses hanches pour rejoindre le salon où il trouva les deux hommes dans une étreinte assez équivoque. Aussitôt, sa virilité qui s'était un peu assagie s'éveilla. Il les interrompit, décontenancé qu'ils ne l'aient pas rejoints. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que Jasper vienne le rejoindre, son ami l'embrassa avec ferveur avant de déposer des baisers dans le creux de son cou, puis sa langue traça les contours de sa mâchoire descendant vers sa clavicule.

Alors qu'il frissonnait sous les douces attentions de Jasper, il entrouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard chargé de désir de Carlisle. Il lui tendit la main, souhaitant que le blond vienne les rejoindre. Il vit une brève hésitation sur le visage de son supérieur avant que celui-ci ne se lève. Jasper continuait de jouer avec sa langue sur sa peau pendant que Carlisle s'emparait de ses lèvres. Ses mains se posèrent sur les rebords de la chemise de son amant pour la lui ôter, ses doigts partirent ensuite à la découverte de son torse pendant que Carlisle mordillait et suçait le lobe de son oreille le faisant gémir. Il délaissa le torse de son supérieur pour aider Jasper à ôter son pull. Leurs mains, leurs lèvres l'assaillaient, Edward était en train de perdre la tête.

Souhaitant faire durer le plaisir, il délaissa les deux blonds qui laissèrent échapper un grognement. Il recula pour traverser le salon et se diriger vers la chambre d'ami où résidait Carlisle. Il se laissa tomber sur l'immense lit et enfouit son visage dans l'un des oreillers pour se repaître de l'odeur de son supérieur. D'ailleurs ce dernier et Jasper ne tardèrent pas à le rejoindre. Il sourit en remarquant qu'ils avaient perdu certains de leurs vêtements en le rejoignant, ils ne portaient plus que leurs boxers, blanc pour Carlisle, noir pour Jasper. Son ange et son démon. Etrangement semblables dans leur physique, mais pourtant si différents… Douceur et force. Amour et souffrance. Edward sourit face à cette image avant de leur faire signe de grimper sur le lit.

Il passa une main dans les cheveux de son supérieur pour l'attirer à lui et l'embrasser avec fougue. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent pour qu'ils puissent reprendre leur souffle. Il délaissa Carlisle pour s'emparer ensuite de la bouche de Jasper. Son supérieur en profita pour glisser le long de son corps pour embrasser son torse et jouer avec ses mamelons qui durcirent. Son meilleur ami finit par délaisser ses lèvres, il le fit mettre sur le côté pour pouvoir déposer des baisers humides le long de son dos, glissant de plus en plus vers ses fesses.

Edward gémit et une de ses mains disparue dans le boxer de Carlisle pour caresser son pénis, son amant se redressa aussitôt pour lui laisser un accès plus facile à sa virilité. Sa main libre partit dans son dos pour se glisser dans le boxer de Jasper. Au même rythme, il caressa leurs virilités, faisant gémir les deux blonds. Son regard voyageait de l'un à l'autre, leurs joues étaient rougies, leurs yeux mi-clos, tout en eux était un appel à la débauche. Ses pouces titillèrent leurs glands, leurs bassins s'arquaient à la recherche de plus de contact avec ses mains. Il pouvait sentir leurs sexes grossir, trembler sous ses doigts agiles. Les lèvres des deux blonds se posèrent sur sa poitrine pour y dessiner des arabesques de feu. Sa poigne se resserra sur leurs virilités quand ils mordillèrent ses mamelons.

Jasper se redressa et ôta rapidement son boxer pendant qu'il délaissait le membre de Carlisle pour lui enlever son sous-vêtement. Les deux blonds s'agenouillèrent sur le lit pour le dévisager, lui-même ne manquait rien du spectacle de leurs corps dénudés. Il sentit peser sur lui les regards concupiscents des deux hommes qui posèrent simultanément une main sur un coin de sa serviette pour la lui ôter. Dans un mouvement digne d'un prédateur, ils se rallongèrent à ses côtés, Jasper se plaça dans son dos pendant que Carlisle s'installait face à lui. Leurs jambes s'entremêlèrent rapprochant leurs corps en feu. Edward ne savait plus où donner de la tête, il avait l'impression que des dizaines de mains, de langues caressaient son corps l'entraînant vers les sommets du plaisir.

Peu à peu, il sentit les attentions de ses amants descendre le long de son corps. Jasper mordilla tendrement l'une de ses fesses avant de se pencher pour atteindre sa virilité. Carlisle l'imita. Au moment où les deux blonds glissèrent leurs mains vers son bas-ventre, une vague de lucidité traversa son corps.

« -Non, soupira-t-il. »

Il tenta de repousser leurs mains sur sa virilité, mais ils ne le laissèrent pas faire. Que lui arrivait-il ? Edward ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui s'était passé. Il était dans un lit avec Carlisle et Jasper, son corps brûlait, tremblait de désir, de passion qu'ils paraissaient être les seuls à pouvoir assouvir. Cela faisait plusieurs heures maintenant qu'il avait l'impression de ne plus être maître de son corps, de ses idées. Cependant, ce bref moment de clairvoyance disparut quand deux langues léchèrent sa longueur, ses mains se crispèrent sur le drap, le serrant fermement alors qu'il gémissait. Son corps trembla lorsqu'il redressa quelque peu sa tête pour voir les langues des deux blonds se caresser tout en continuant à prodiguer de tendres attentions à son membre. Ses hanches commencèrent à bouger d'elles-mêmes, mais ses amants bloquèrent son bassin. Carlisle suçota son gland, sa respiration devint erratique, pendant que Jasper s'amusait avec ses boules. Il ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

Ses mains lâchèrent le drap pour se crisper dans leurs cheveux blonds pour les obliger à remonter vers lui. Ils lui obéirent et à tour de rôle ils s'emparèrent de ses lèvres. Alors qu'il partageait un baiser passionné avec Carlisle, il sentit une des mains de Jasper caresser avec attention ses fesses avant que l'un de ses doigts ne vienne titiller son anus. Il se crispa. Carlisle dut le sentir car il rompit leur baiser pour jeter un regard noir à Jasper. Il assista au débat silencieux qui avait lieu entre les deux blonds et il eut l'impression d'être un prix que les deux hommes se disputaient. Pour couper court à toute dispute, il s'allongea sur le dos, défiant du regard les deux autres de le faire bouger. Alors qu'ils allaient revenir vers lui, il les repoussa, leurs signifiant ainsi qu'il attendait un geste de conciliation de leur part. Carlisle et Jasper soufflèrent discrètement avant de s'approcher lentement l'un de l'autre pour partager un baiser de réconciliation. Les voir ainsi ensemble décupla son désir, il se mit lui aussi à genoux et rapprocha son visage des leurs. Les deux blonds gémirent et passèrent un bras autour de son corps lorsqu'ils prirent conscience de sa présence, leurs trois langues se mêlèrent.

Toujours étroitement enlacés, ils se laissèrent tomber sur le lit. Edward se retrouva allongé sur le dos, un blond de chaque côté, une de leur jambe vint se glisser entre les siennes. Il pouvait sentir les virilités de Jasper et de Carlisle frotter contre ses cuisses. Les mains des blonds se nouèrent autour de sa verge qu'ils caressèrent au même rythme que les mouvements de leurs bassins contre son corps. Leurs gémissements étaient entrecoupés de baisers qu'ils échangeaient avec passion. Les mains d'Edward se glissèrent dans leurs cheveux blonds où il s'y agrippa, il s'en servit pour rapprocher les visages de ses amants qui se nichèrent dans son cou où ils s'appliquèrent à laisser leur marque.

Leurs mouvements devinrent désordonnés et rapides au fur et à mesure que le désir envahissait leurs êtres. Edward se cramponna à leurs corps en sueur alors qu'il jouissait entre leurs doigts agiles. Il gémit leurs prénoms. Son être tremblait sous la violence de son orgasme quand les deux blonds le rejoignirent dans sa jouissance, ils se répandirent sur son corps tout en criant son prénom. A bout de souffle, Jasper et Carlisle se laissèrent tomber sur lui. Les trois hommes échangèrent un dernier tendre baiser avant de s'allonger, toujours étroitement enlacés, leurs respirations se calmèrent. Une douce torpeur l'envahit lentement, la plénitude liée à son orgasme l'entraîna vers un profond sommeil. Il se sentait épuisé, il s'endormit.

* * *

Edward s'éveilla lentement. Il avait atrocement mal à la tête et il avait du mal à se rappeler où il était. Le jeune homme passa une main dans ses cheveux avant d'entrouvrir un œil qu'il referma aussitôt. Il ne devait pas être éveillé ! Il était en train de rêver ! Non ce n'était pas un rêve, mais un cauchemar ! Cela ne pouvait pas être réel ! Edward ouvrit une nouvelle fois un œil et ne put retenir une plainte lorsqu'il se rendit compte que tout était bien réel ! Le jeune homme tenta de calmer la peur qui l'envahissait, il devait réfléchir et raisonner calmement. Bon, ils étaient tous les trois dans le même lit et ils étaient plutôt étroitement enlacés, Jasper avait sa tête posée sur son torse, une de ses mains entourait sa taille, pendant que Carlisle, lui, avait enfoui son visage contre son cou, l'une de ses mains était posée sur son épaule. Il voulut bouger ses jambes mais ces dernières étaient étroitement emmêlées avec celles des deux hommes.

Pour le moment, il tenta de se rassurer en se disant qu'il n'y avait rien d'inquiétant ! Il releva sa tête, tout en prenant garde de ne pas réveiller les deux dormeurs, et là, la panique l'envahit. Ils étaient nus ! Ils étaient tous les trois nus ! Son estomac se contracta quand, lorsqu'il bougea légèrement, il sentit quelque chose de visqueux au niveau de ses hanches. Que s'était-il passé ? Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Il allait se dégager doucement des corps des deux blonds pour aller prendre une douche, quand un cri étouffé attira son attention. Il se redressa et croisa le regard d'Alice. Les yeux embués de larmes, la jeune femme observait le spectacle de leurs corps étroitement enlacés. Sans un mot, Alice sortit de la chambre. Ne se préoccupant plus de réveiller les deux dormeurs, il sortit précipitamment du lit pour se lancer à la poursuite de son amie.

« -Alice ! Attends ! Je t'en prie ! Supplia-t-il alors qu'elle atteignait le hall.

Alice tourna son visage baigné de larmes vers lui, elle l'observa quelques secondes avant de détourner le regard.

-Je suis navré, Alice, je sais que tout ce que je pourrais dire n'excusera jamais ce que tu viens de voir, mais je t'en prie, laisse-moi une chance ! Alice, s'il-te-plaît, regarde-moi.

Il s'approcha doucement, alors que la jeune femme regardait obstinément le mur, l'avait-il tellement déçu qu'elle ne pouvait même plus le regarder en face ?

-Alice, je t'en prie.

-Euh… Edward, tu es nu, finit par murmurer sa meilleure amie rougissante.

Il baissa les yeux et ses joues s'empourprèrent quand il se rendit compte de sa tenue. Aussitôt, il chercha un moyen de dissimuler sa nudité. Il attrapa un plaid qui se trouvait sur l'un des canapés et le noua autour de sa taille.

-Alice, écoute, je sais que tu dois te poser des questions, être furieuse contre nous, mais je t'en prie, écoute-moi.

-Je t'écoute !

La voix glaciale de son amie claqua alors qu'elle se laissait tomber dans un fauteuil. Edward passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. Comment allait-il pouvoir s'excuser alors qu'il n'avait aucune idée sur ce qui venait de se passer ?

-Je… Hier soir, je suis allé en boîte après avoir eu une discussion avec Jasper, avoua-t-il, d'ailleurs, il faudra qu'on en parle, enfin, si tu veux toujours me parler… Bref, je suis allé en boîte et je sais pas… C'était bizarre… Il y avait des couples partout et ils… ils… Enfin, tu vois ? Bref… J'ai commencé à m'amuser et… Je ne sais plus. Je voulais voir Carlisle. Je voulais absolument le voir. Je l'ai appelé et il m'a rejoint, Jasper était avec lui. On est rentré et après… Après tout a dérapé… Je suis vraiment navré, je n'ai que quelques souvenirs, je ne sais pas… Pardon… Je t'en prie, pardonne-moi.

Un silence insoutenable envahit le salon suite à sa tirade confuse. Il ne chercha pas à croiser le regard d'Alice qui avait gardé la tête baissée, il ne voulait pas lire l'horreur sur son visage.

-Où étais-tu ?

Il sursauta en entendant la voix de son amie. Il l'observa pendant quelques secondes en cherchant le sens de ses paroles.

-Quelle boîte ?

-Le Volterra, je crois… Mais cela n'a pas d'importance, je…

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris d'aller au Volterra ? S'écria Alice en le fusillant du regard. Tout le monde sait que cette boîte est tout sauf fréquentable ! Surtout pour un homme !

-Je… Je l'ignorais, balbutia-t-il.

-Ce qui n'aurait pas été le cas si tu acceptais de sortir un peu plus souvent ! Tu aurais su qu'il ne fallait pas y mettre un pied ! Des rumeurs courent, j'ai entendu dire que des hommes avaient été abusés parce qu'ils avaient été drogué et… Ne me dis pas que ces deux abrutis qui sont venus te chercher ont bu quelque chose là-bas ?

-Je ne sais pas, murmura Edward un peu étonné que la jeune femme ne semble pas en colère contre lui.

-Non, mais ce sont vraiment deux crétins ! Maugréa Alice avant de se lever pour s'asseoir à côté de lui et planter ses yeux dans les siens. Vous… Vous avez … Tu vois ?

-Pas vraiment, avoua-t-il honteux en pensant aux traces qui souillaient ses hanches, enfin, on a pas fait l'amour si c'est ce que tu veux savoir.

-Ok, soupira le petit lutin visiblement soulagé.

-Je… Alice, crois-moi j'apprécie ta réaction, même si j'admets m'étonner que tu sois aussi calme.

-Sûrement parce que je te dois des excuses, souffla la jeune femme en prenant sa main, je n'ai pas été très honnête avec toi ces derniers temps.

-Tu peux le dire, marmonna Edward en se rappelant la confession de Jasper.

-Je suis navrée, mais ce n'était pas à moi de t'en parler.

-Qu'allons-nous faire ? Murmura le jeune homme. Comment allons-nous pouvoir surmonter ça ?

-On y arrivera, lui déclara Alice avec ferveur, notre amitié est trop forte pour que cette histoire nous sépare. Cependant, j'ignore quelle sera la décision de Jasper.

-Il ne m'aime pas ! J'ai vu comment il te regarde, comment il est avec toi, tu es son unique raison de vivre, assura Edward.

-Pourras-tu nous pardonner ?

-Je… Je vais avoir besoin de temps… Je… Si ça ne te dérange pas, je vais aller prendre une douche et…

-Ca va, Edward, vas-y. »

Il adressa un petit sourire crispé à son amie avant de quitter précipitamment la pièce pour se rendre dans sa salle de bain. Edward ne prit pas le temps de régler l'eau, il ouvrit les robinets et serra les dents lorsque le jet glacial s'abattit sur lui. Ses mains tremblantes se saisirent de son gel douche et il se dépêcha de faire disparaître toute les traces de cette nuit de folie. Une fois propre, il sortit de la douche et il se sécha. Il noua sa serviette autour de sa taille avant de s'appuyer contre le lavabo et d'observer son reflet dans le miroir. Il y avait certaines traces qui ne partiraient pas de si tôt, des suçons et des marques de griffures marquaient sa peau. Des larmes glissèrent le long de ses joues. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de rester dans cette boîte ? Il aurait dû accepter la proposition de James et partir quand il le lui avait proposé. Mais où était passé son ami ? Pourquoi s'était-il retrouvé seul au milieu de tous ces hommes ? Il en était là de ses réflexions quand Alice le rejoignit. La jeune femme prit un mouchoir et essuya tendrement ses larmes avant de le prendre dans ses bras pour l'entraîner vers sa chambre.

« -Allez, viens, tu as besoin de repos.

-Je suis désolé.

-Cesse de t'excuser, le gronda-t-elle doucement, tu n'es pas responsable de tout ce gâchis ! Ecoute, on va tout oublier. Allonge-toi et essaies de te reposer.

Edward acquiesça. Il se glissa dans son lit, sa taille toujours entourée par une serviette, Alice le borda et déposa un baiser sur son front.

-Je suis à côté, l'informa le petit lutin en sortant.

-Alice ?

-Oui ?

-Tu peux rester, s'il-te-plaît ? Demanda Edward dans un chuchotis.

-J'ai pas beaucoup dormi, avoua la jeune femme. »

Un discret sourire se dessina sur son visage quand la jeune femme ôta ses chaussures et son jean pour le rejoindre sous la couette. Edward entrouvrit ses bras et Alice vint s'y blottir. Le jeune homme ne tarda pas à se rendormir, sa meilleure amie, malgré son comportement exubérant, avait toujours eu un effet apaisant sur lui, il se sentait bien avec elle. Le souffle doux et régulier d'Alice le berça et il sombra dans le sommeil.

* * *

Carlisle sursauta en entendant un cri strident. Il ouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard horrifié du Docteur Whitlock ! L'effroi qu'il lisait chez le blond le gagna peu à peu quand il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient tous les deux nus et dans un lit ! Une plainte s'échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes alors que des souvenirs de la soirée lui revenaient en mémoire.

« -Merde ! S'écrièrent-ils en même temps.

Tout comme lui, Jasper observait la pièce, mais ils étaient bel et bien seuls ! Où était passé Edward ? Il n'imaginait même pas dans quel état le jeune homme avait du se réveiller ! Que s'était-il imaginé en se réveillant nu dans un lit avec eux deux ?

-Il faut le retrouver ! Déclara Jasper.

Aussitôt, le blond se leva. Carlisle détourna les yeux face à sa nudité.

-Oh, allez ! Ne fais pas ta prude, pas après ce qui s'est passé cette nuit ! Railla Jasper.

-Il me semble que vous oubliez que je suis votre supérieur et je ne vous ai pas autorisé à…

Carlisle se tut en voyant le regard moqueur du jeune homme, oui, c'était stupide de vouloir préserver les convenances après ce qui s'était passé entre eux. A son tour, il se leva et chercha du regard son boxer. Il pivota quand il se sentit observé, Jasper tourna rapidement la tête pour éviter son regard. Il laissa échapper un léger ricanement alors qu'il enfilait son boxer. Le psy n'était pas plus à l'aise que lui ! Une fois un peu plus vêtus, ils sortirent de la chambre espérant trouver Edward dans le salon, malheureusement, celui-ci était vide.

-Tu crois qu'il est parti ? Demanda Carlisle en décidant de passer au tutoiement, après tout, Jasper avait raison, ils n'étaient plus à ça près.

-C'est le sac d'Alice, murmura le psy en désignant l'accessoire posé négligemment sur le lcanapé.

-Elle devait dormir ici cette nuit, mais il y a eu un problème à la boutique, se rappela-t-il.

Ils s'observèrent pendant quelques secondes avant que Jasper ne fonce vers la chambre d'Edward, la fureur était lisible sur ses traits. Carlisle voulut l'intercepter, mais il ne fut pas assez rapide. Alors qu'il le suivait de près, il percuta Jasper qui s'était figé. Ses yeux se posèrent sur les deux corps tendrement enlacés et dénudés.

-Espèce de salaud ! Hurla le psy.

Les deux jeunes gens ouvrirent un œil hagard, réveillés par l'éclat de voix du psy. Alice poussa un cri quand son compagnon se jeta sur Edward pour le tirer hors du lit, son poing frappa le visage parfait de son subordonné qui n'eut même pas le temps de se défendre. Carlisle était trop confus pour faire quoi que ce soit, il n'arrivait pas à quitter du regard le corps dénudé d'Edward. Que s'était-il passé avec Alice ? Avaient-ils…

-Lâche-le immédiatement ! Cria le petit lutin en se jetant sur le dos de son compagnon. Arrête tout de suite !

Alice était fermement agrippée au corps du blond, ses jambes s'enroulaient autour de sa taille et ses bras étaient noués autour de son cou. La scène aurait pu être comique si la situation n'était pas si dramatique. Son regard se posa alors sur le bustier beige que portait la jeune fille avec le boxer assortit. Ils n'étaient pas nus ! Cette révélation lui fit l'effet d'une gifle, il retrouva enfin ses esprits et alla prêter main forte à Alice. Ils firent reculer Jasper pendant qu'Edward se saisissait de la serviette qui était tombée du lit quand le psy l'avait attrapé, il la noua autour de sa taille avant de se redresser.

-Non, mais ça va pas ? S'écria Edward.

-Comment oses-tu ? Comment as-tu osé toucher à ma femme ?

-Non, mais tu te fous de moi, Whitlock ! Hurla le jeune homme. Je pense que si quelqu'un devait coller son poing dans la gueule de l'autre, ce serait moi ! Vous vous êtes bien amusés cette nuit ?

-Edward, murmura Carlisle honteux, pardon…

-Vos gueules ! Je ne veux plus vous entendre ! Cria le jeune homme. Je…

Edward se tut, il posa sa main sur son torse comme s'il souffrait, un sifflement retentit dans la chambre et il comprit qu'il faisait une crise. Carlisle voulut s'approcher, mais le jeune homme lui fit signe de ne pas bouger.

-Je… Je ne veux plus vous voir, cingla Edward d'une voix tremblante, sortez ! Partez ! Foutez le camp de chez moi !

-Edward, souffla Alice d'un ton chagriné.

-Non ! Je… Je ne peux plus ! Jamais… Jamais, je n'aurais… jamais j'aurais dû abaisser ma garde… Fichez… Fichez le camp !

-Tu n'es vraiment pas bien, Edward, laisse-moi t'aider, supplia Carlisle.

-N'app… n'approche pas ! Ne me …

Edward ne put terminer sa phrase, le souffle court, il les bouscula pour atteindre sa salle de bain où il s'enferma. Il allait frapper à la porte pour l'implorer d'ouvrir, mais Alice l'en empêcha.

-Il faut le laisser quand il est dans cet état, lui murmura Alice avant de se tourner vers Jasper. Et toi ! Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris de le frapper ? Non, mais tu cumules vraiment les conneries ces derniers temps !

-Je… Je suis désolé, j'ai cru que… que…

-Que quoi ? Qu'on était en train de s'envoyer en l'air comme tu l'as fait cette nuit avec eux ? Tu peux imaginer ce que j'ai ressenti quand je vous ai vu tous les trois ?

-On était pas dans notre état normal, se défendit maladroitement Jasper.

-Je sais et c'est pour ça que j'arrive plus ou moins à te pardonner, par contre, ce que je ne peux pas cautionner c'est votre stupidité ! Comment avez-vous pu boire quoi que ce soit là-bas ? Vous êtes débiles ou quoi ?

Alice était un petit bout de femme, mais à cet instant, les deux gaillards qu'ils étaient fixaient leurs pieds tant ils étaient effrayés par elle. La jeune femme les dévisagea encore pendant quelques secondes avant de soupirer bruyamment.

-Bien, Jasper et moi, nous allons rentrer, déclara-t-elle, vous prendrez soin de lui ?

-Bien sûr, acquiesça Carlisle, enfin, s'il veut toujours de moi.

-Accrochez-vous ! Prouvez-moi que j'ai raison de vous faire confiance ! »

Carlisle hocha la tête tout en se promettant silencieusement de tout faire pour obtenir le pardon de l'homme qu'il aimait. Sur ces mots, le petit lutin déposa un baiser sur sa joue, puis, elle prit la main de son compagnon qu'elle entraîna hors de la chambre tout en lui ordonnant de s'habiller. Quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit la porte de l'appartement claquer. Il dut se faire violence pour ne pas frapper à la porte de la salle de bain, Alice lui avait demandé d'être patient. Il colla son oreille contre le panneau en bois, il entendit quelques sanglots qui lui déchirèrent le cœur. Carlisle se laissa glisser contre le mur, il replia ses jambes contre son torse et ferma les yeux, priant pour qu'Edward le laisse à nouveau rentrer dans sa vie. Les propos du jeune homme l'avaient touché. Il se souvint que l'agent Pierce lui avait dit que son subordonné avait fait d'énormes efforts après sa sortie du coma pour s'ouvrir aux autres. Il espérait que suite aux derniers évènements, Edward ne se retrancherait pas derrière une épaisse carapace…


	14. Chapter 14

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

MERCI, MERCI beaucoup pour vos reviews et pour votre soutien ! Merci !

* * *

Pour les anonymes : 

**Lovelynette :** Merci ! Je suis heureuse que le lemon t'ait plu, c'est la première fois que j'écrivais un truc à trois et c'est pas évident, lol. J'espère que la suite te plaira, Carlisle et Edward vont enfin discuter ! Ca y'est maintenant je connais ton prénom, lol. En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Bonne semaine et à bientôt ! Bises.

**Tifolitoi :** Coucou ! Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments ! Je suis toute rouge (pas seulement à cause de la chaleur) et très touchée, comme d'habitude, merci ! Jasper va effectivement comprendre ce qu'il ressent réellement. James va se faire oublier au moins pour quelques chapitres… Mais je suis sûre, qu'il peut être encore plus sadique. Tu as trouvé qu'il a fait chaud au dernier chapitre ? Je pense que celui-ci devrait être pas mal, garde une bassine d'eau froide près de toi, lol. Ouais, t'es la première à me dire que je suis ton oasis, c'est gentil, mais un peu bizarre, mdr. Encore merci pour ta review ! Merci ! Passe une bonne semaine et à bientôt ! Bises.

**Leo :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! ^_^ J'espère que la suite te plaira ! A bientôt et bonne semaine !

**Nat :** Ouais, je pense que je me suis vraiment lâchée sur le dernier chapitre… lol. C'est la première fois que j'écrivais un truc à 3 et apparemment je me suis pas trop plantée. Désolée, je ne peux pas te soutenir, je suis 100% team Edward, mais je n'ai pas pu résisté, je suis déjà allée revoir Eclispe ! lol. Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Bonne semaine et à bientôt !

* * *

Sur ce :

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Toi + Moi = Nous**

Une fois enfermé dans la salle de bain, Edward se laissa glisser contre la porte. Il recroquevilla ses jambes contre son torse, ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de ces dernières pendant qu'il enfouissait son visage entre ses genoux. Des sanglots parcoururent son corps pendant qu'il tentait de contrôler sa respiration. Il entendit vaguement des éclats de voix provenir de sa chambre, puis, une porte claquer. Ils étaient partis. Il était seul. Encore une fois. Décidément, il faisait souffrir tous ceux qu'il aimait ! Il devait être maudit et c'est pour cela qu'il devait faire le vide autour de lui, ainsi, il ne verrait plus la déception, la souffrance dans le regard de ceux qu'il aimait.

Ses larmes redoublèrent alors qu'une brûlure de plus en plus douloureuse se faisait ressentir au niveau de sa poitrine. Il serra les dents et se releva péniblement pour atteindre son placard à pharmacie. Il y prit un inhalateur et aspira une dose avant de retourner se recroqueviller dans un coin. Le jeune homme fit son possible pour tenter de retrouver une respiration calme, mais le chagrin et la douleur l'en empêchaient. Il lui fallait plus qu'une simple dose de Ventoline. Edward se releva, résigné, et tout en essuyant ses larmes, il ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain. Il fut étonné de trouver Carlisle assit contre celle-ci. Dès qu'il le vit, le blond se redressa et plongea son regard dans le sien. Edward détourna ses yeux, il n'avait aucune envie de parler.

Carlisle sembla le comprendre car il se contenta de le prendre dans ses bras et de l'entraîner jusqu'au lit où il le fit allonger. Le médecin disparut pendant quelques secondes, le temps d'aller chercher la bouteille à oxygène, il régula le débit de cette dernière et plaça le masque sur son visage. Edward commença à se détendre. Carlisle s'allongea prudemment à ses côtés, craignant sûrement qu'il le rejette. Il hésita. Le désir de garder Carlisle près de lui se battait contre son envie de rester seul. Le jeune homme fléchit, il prit la main du blond pour la passer autour de sa taille. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par les caresses de Carlisle sur son bras. Une joie immense naquit en son cœur, il était là, il n'avait pas pris la fuite, il était resté… Edward ignorait s'il était encore possible que quelque chose de sérieux existe entre eux, mais il voulait y croire, c'était le seul espoir auquel il pouvait se rattacher. Doucement, il s'endormit.

* * *

Alice descendit précipitamment de la moto de son compagnon, manquant de peu de s'écraser sur le trottoir à cause de ses talons, mais Jasper la retint. Il lui fut difficile de ne pas relever la tête pour le remercier, mais elle savait que si elle croisait son regard troublé ou son visage repentit, elle craquerait. Sans l'attendre, elle rentra dans leur immeuble et monta dans la cabine de l'ascenseur alors que le blond franchissait le seuil. Les portes se refermèrent avant qu'il n'ait pu la rejoindre. Alice regarda les chiffres s'illuminer jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit arrivée au bon étage. La jeune femme sortait de l'ascenseur quand Jasper la rejoignit. Un léger sourire se dessina sur son visage quand elle l'entendit respirer bruyamment, elle lui jeta un coup d'œil pour voir que ses joues étaient rougies, de toute évidence, il avait couru dans les escaliers pour la rejoindre au plus vite. Alice ouvrit l'appartement et entra, laissant la porte ouverte pour que Jasper fasse de même. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine où elle prit un verre qu'elle remplit d'eau. La jeune femme se tourna vers son compagnon qui se tenait sur le seuil. Sans un mot, elle lui tendit le verre. Il la remercia alors qu'elle partait déjà vers le salon. Alice s'installa dans un fauteuil et Jasper fit de même mais sur le canapé pour pouvoir ainsi lui faire face.

« -Pourquoi l'as-tu frappé ? Demanda le petit lutin après quelques minutes de silence.

-Je suis désolé, souffla Jasper.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai demandé, pourquoi avoir frappé Edward ?

-Je sais pas, avoua son compagnon en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, je suis devenu dingue quand je vous ai vu dans ce lit.

-Ce n'est pas la première fois que je dors avec Edward, remarqua-t-elle, cela ne t'a jamais posé de problème.

-Oui, mais là, après ce qui s'était passé, je sais pas… J'ai cru que vous aviez fait plus que dormir ! Vous étiez apparemment nus et quand je l'ai chopé, il était à poil !

-Sa serviette était tombée.

-Je sais, je m'en suis rendu compte après, pardon.

-Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois dire ça, tu ne m'as pas frappé !

-J'irais m'excuser, promit Jasper, enfin, s'il veut bien me parler. Alice, je veux aussi te demander pardon pour cette nuit et pour tous les jours où je t'ai fait souffrir. Tu sais quand tu m'as parlé de ce Daniel et de ton idée, j'étais furieux, mais d'un autre côté je me disais, cool, je vais pouvoir assouvir ce putain de désir ! J'ai été pitoyable, lamentable. Tu vois, depuis que Carlisle est revenu dans sa vie, je suis devenu malade de jalousie, mais après ce qui s'est passé ce matin, je dois dire que ce n'était rien comparé à la douleur que j'ai ressenti lorsque je t'ai vu dans ce lit et que j'ai cru… Enfin, bref, ce que j'essaie de te dire c'est que je suis prêt à ramper à tes pieds pour que tu me pardonnes, je t'aime, Alice, et j'ai enfin compris qu'il n'y a et qu'il n'y aura que toi.

La jeune femme observa pendant quelques secondes son compagnon qui attendait désespérément un geste de sa part. Edward avait raison, elle aurait dû l'écouter, Jasper n'aimait qu'elle !

-Je t'ai raconté mon histoire, Alice, tu connais tout de moi et je tiens à être franc avec toi. Quand je vous ai rencontré Edward et toi, il n'y avait aucun doute pour moi, c'était lui. Cependant, j'ai appris à te connaître, à t'apprécier et un jour j'ai compris que j'étais tombé fou amoureux de toi. Je ne me reconnaissais plus et Edward se moquait bien de moi à l'époque, je devenais rouge quand tu étais là, je bafouillais, toute ma belle assurance disparaissait… T'imagines pas la trouille que ça m'a foutu, moi, le tombeur en tout genre, je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre avec un petit bout de femme comme toi. J'étais perdu et tu as su me montrer le chemin. Tout est allé tellement vite ensuite et si je veux être honnête avec toi, j'ai eu peur. Ouah, je m'effraie moi-même, je suis en train de m'auto-psychanalyser.

Jasper laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux et elle fit de même. Pourquoi ne lui avait-il jamais confié ses craintes ? Avait-il peur qu'elle le fuie ?

-Tu sais, murmura Alice, on peut attendre pour le mariage.

-Non, non ! S'écria Jasper en se levant pour venir s'agenouiller face à elle. Je t'aime Alice Brandon et je veux devenir ton mari ! L'idiot que je suis à enfin compris ce qu'il voulait réellement. Comme quoi, c'est quand on est prêt à perdre un être cher qu'on réalise à quel point il est important, et toi, Alice, tu es mon oxygène, mon âme, mon cœur. Je serais une coquille vide sans toi. Alors, Alice Brandon voulez-vous bien pardonner au crétin que je suis ? Je te promets qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, je ferais tout ce qu'il faut pour me faire pardonner.

-Oh, Jazz, soupira-t-elle, bien sûr que je veux toujours de toi, je t'aime.

-Et pour ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière ? Demanda-t-il craintivement.

-Je suis un peu fautive pour ce qui s'est passé… Ecoute, je voulais qu'il y ait un déclic en toi, que tu saches réellement ce que tu veux et c'est le cas maintenant, donc, oublions cette histoire.

Jasper lui sourit avant de poser une main douce sur son visage, lentement, leurs lèvres se touchèrent avant de bouger à l'unisson. Ils allaient approfondir leur baiser quand elle le repoussa.

-Ne m'en veux pas, chéri, mais j'aimerais que tu prennes une douche.

-Euh, oui, bien sûr, dit-il en rougissant.

Jasper caressa tendrement sa joue avant de prendre la direction de la salle de bain. Soudain, il stoppa sa déambulation pour l'observer avec inquiétude.

-Tu crois qu'Edward arrivera à passer par-dessus ? Chuchota-t-il.

-Je l'espère, murmura le petit lutin, je ne veux pas perdre mon frère.

-Moi aussi, souffla Jasper avant de disparaître. »

Alice soupira avant de se lever pour aller leur préparer un léger repas. La jeune femme espérait de tout son cœur que Carlisle trouverait les mots justes et qu'ainsi, Edward et lui se rendraient compte qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre.

* * *

Carlisle observait les traits du jeune homme qui étaient détendus dans son sommeil. Ainsi endormi, il paraissait tellement jeune et fragile qu'il ressentit le besoin de le protéger envers et contre tout. Il passa une main douce dans ses cheveux avant de dégager doucement le dormeur de ses bras tout en prenant garde de ne pas le réveiller. Edward bougea légèrement, mais ses yeux restèrent clos et sa respiration demeura régulière. Il sortit du lit, puis, de la chambre pour se rendre dans la sienne. Carlisle se dépêcha de prendre une douche avant de revenir dans sa chambre pour prendre sa mallette et revenir auprès de son amant. Edward avait quelque peu bougé dans son sommeil, recherchant sûrement son contact, il avait enfoui son visage dans son oreiller. Le médecin déposa un baiser sur son front avant de réajuster correctement le masque à oxygène. Il prit son stéthoscope dont il frotta l'embout plat pour le réchauffer avant de le poser sur la poitrine du jeune homme, il écouta sa respiration qui était presque normale ce qui le rassura. Néanmoins, Edward avait prit une assez grande dose de drogue par rapport à Jasper et à lui si on tenait compte du nombre de verres vides qui trônaient sur la table. Il devait faire analyser la substance pour s'assurer qu'il n'y aurait pas d'effet secondaire sur l'état déjà fragile de son subordonné.

Carlisle sortit de sa mallette de quoi faire une prise de sang. Il plaça le garrot sur le bras du dormeur, puis, il désinfecta le creux de son coude. Le plus délicatement qu'il put, il enfonça l'aiguille dans la fine peau du jeune homme qui tressaillit légèrement. Il récolta deux tubes de sang avant de retirer l'aiguille. Il était en train de mettre un pansement sur le petit point rouge quand Edward s'éveilla. Ses yeux croisèrent le regard émeraude qui se voila rapidement. Son subordonné voulut se lever, mais il le retint et le prit dans ses bras tout en rangeant les tubes dans des étuis à protection. Ils restèrent un moment enlacés avant qu'Edward ne se mette à gigoter à nouveau.

« -Il faut que j'aille à la salle de bain, insista Edward.

Carlisle ouvrit ses bras pour qu'il puisse se lever ce que le jeune homme fit après avoir ôté son masque. Son subordonné sauta de sur le lit et fila s'enfermer dans la salle d'eau. Il se pencha pour couper le débit de la bouteille d'oxygène quand il entendit le bruit de la chasse d'eau suivie quelques minutes plus tard du jet de la douche. Un brin hésitant, Carlisle sortit du lit et s'approcha de la porte entrouverte contre laquelle il frappa doucement.

-Oui ?

-Est-ce que… Est-ce que je peux venir ? Murmura-t-il à travers la porte entrouverte.

Seul le bruit de l'eau coulant lui répondit avant que la porte en verre de la grande douche italienne ne s'ouvre telle une invite. Carlisle entra dans la salle de bain et se déshabilla rapidement pour rejoindre son subordonné. A peine fut-il entré dans la douche que les bras d'Edward entourèrent son corps, le jeune homme posa sa tête contre son épaule. Tendrement, il prit le shampooing et en versa dans sa paume pour masser les cheveux du jeune homme qui laissa échapper un petit soupir. Carlisle poursuivit avec le gel douche, il nettoya avec attention le corps d'Edward qui se laissa faire. Ses doigts frôlèrent la légère érection qui naissait chez son amant, mais ce dernier repoussa sa main. Sans un mot, son subordonné prit le flacon de gel douche, mais il l'arrêta.

-Je suis propre, murmura Carlisle à son oreille.

Edward acquiesça avant de reposer le gel douche, le blond aurait aimé sentir ses mains sur lui, mais il n'était pas certain de pouvoir se contrôler et quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas le moment pour une étreinte passionnée. Ils sortirent de la douche et s'essuyèrent mutuellement. Carlisle était en train de se rhabiller pendant qu'Edward avait rejoint sa chambre pour prendre des affaires propres. Lorsqu'il le rejoignit, le jeune avait enfilé un pantalon fin blanc et un tee-shirt noir qui épousait parfaitement son torse magnifiquement sculpté.

-Tu as faim ? Lui demanda Edward.

-Non, pas tellement, avoua-t-il, comment te sens-tu ?

-J'ai mal à la tête, tu m'as fait une prise de sang ? Questionna son subordonné en montrant le pansement.

-Oui, d'ailleurs, il faut que j'appelle le labo pour qu'un coursier vienne chercher les éprouvettes.

-C'est pas la peine.

-Si, tu es déjà affaibli à cause de tes poumons et tu as fait trois mois de coma, je ne veux prendre aucun risque en cas de complication. D'ailleurs, maintenant que tu es éveillé, je veux faire un examen approfondi.

-Hormis un mal de tête, je vais bien, assura le jeune homme.

-S'il-te-plaît.

Edward soupira, mais il finit par obéir, il s'installa sur le canapé et Carlisle s'installa à ses côtés. Le jeune homme resta docile le temps qu'il écoute une nouvelle fois ses poumons, contrôle sa tension, vérifie ses pupilles ainsi que ses réflexes.

-Satisfait ? Demanda Edward quand il eut terminé.

-Oui, avoua Carlisle en lui donnant deux comprimés pour son mal de tête, tu as l'air d'aller bien.

Le jeune homme les avala avant de se lever pour aller vers la cuisine où il sortit deux tasses après avoir mis en marche une bouilloire. Il versa l'eau chaude dans les tasses tout en y ajoutant des sachets de thé. Edward revint s'asseoir et il lui tendit l'une des tasses fumantes.

-Merci.

-Je t'en prie, souffla le jeune homme.

Carlisle observa son subordonné qui était perdu dans la contemplation de Central Park qui s'étendait derrière l'immense baie vitrée. Le médecin ne savait quoi dire, il aurait aimé savoir ce qui se passait dans la tête du jeune homme qui paraissait être la proie de pensées peu agréables.

-Pardonne-moi, murmura Edward brisant le silence qui commençait à devenir lourd.

-Pardon ? Interrogea Carlisle surpris.

-Je suis désolé pour cette nuit, tout ceci ne serait pas arrivé si je n'étais pas allé dans cette maudite boîte de nuit, pardon.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. J'ai cru comprendre que tu n'étais pas dans ton état normal lorsque tu y es allé. J'aurais simplement préféré que tu viennes me trouver.

-J'y ai pensé, mais… Bref, je ne peux pas changer le passé, seulement, m'excuser et espérer que tu pourras me pardonner.

-Comme je te l'ai dit, il n'y a rien à pardonner. Je préfère que tu ais passé cette nuit avec nous plutôt qu'avec les inconnus louches qui peuplaient cette boîte !

Edward esquissa un triste sourire avant de se lever pour aller se poster devant la baie vitrée qu'il ouvrit. Carlisle se leva pour suivre le jeune homme qui s'était installé sur une balancelle, il avait fermé les yeux pour profiter du soleil qui caressait son visage, il était à la fois magnifique et fragile. Il le rejoignit pour s'installer à ses côtés. Les yeux toujours clos, il vit deux fins sillons glisser le long de ses joues qu'il essuya.

-Ne pleure pas, demanda Carlisle en le prenant dans ses bras.

-Tu devrais t'éloigner.

-M'éloigner ?

-Oui, pars avant qu'il ne t'arrive quelque chose, je… Je fais souffrir tous ceux que j'aime.

-Ne dis pas ça, le consola Carlisle.

-Si, je porte malheur.

-Tu dis n'importe quoi, le gronda-t-il.

-Non, c'est vrai, assura Edward en essuyant nerveusement ses pleurs. J'ai réfléchi… J'ai repensé à nous deux et je crois que j'ai fais une énorme erreur… Et je t'ai fais souffrir…

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Raconte-moi, raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé après cette nuit de la Saint-Valentin ? Demanda Edward dans un murmure.

Carlisle inspira profondément pour garder ses idées claires, se rappeler ce jour fatidique lui était toujours pénible.

-Que t'a-t-on raconté sur moi ? Questionna Carlisle.

-Juste ce que Mark a pu me dire, que tu étais un témoin protégé et que je me suis trouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

-Mon vrai nom n'est pas Cullen, mais Volturi.

-Volturi ?... Comme Aro, Caïus et Marcus Volturi ? S'étonna Edward.

-Oui, Aro est mon père. J'ai fui ma famille après le meurtre de ma femme.

-Ta… Ta femme ?

-Oui, Esmé et moi avons été marié quelques mois avant qu'Aro ne la tue pour m'endurcir. Bref, je n'ai jamais été le fils qu'il espérait et en plus je suis allé au FBI pour leur dire tout ce que je savais sur eux et leurs trafics. Depuis, je vis caché car bien entendu, il a mis ma tête à prix.

-Es-tu toujours en danger ? S'inquiéta Edward.

-Non, maintenant qu'ils sont en prison, ils ne peuvent plus rien contre moi.

-Continue, s'il-te-plaît.

-Eléazar avait posté deux gardes devant ma porte car il pensait qu'Aro se rapprochait de moi, je n'y croyais pas… Edward, si j'avais su ce qui allait se passer, jamais, tu m'entends, jamais je n'aurais pris le risque de t'emmener chez moi. Pardonne-moi, je…

-Je t'ai déjà pardonné, ce n'était pas de ta faute et même si j'ai souffert, c'est du passé, déclara fermement Edward comme s'il tentait de s'en convaincre. Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

-Eléazar est arrivé avec une équipe de secours, ils ont dû m'administrer un tranquillisant pour que j'accepte de te lâcher. Quand je me suis réveillé quelques heures plus tard, j'étais à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de Forks dans une chambre d'hôtel avec Eléazar. Il m'a annoncé que tu étais mort. Je n'ai jamais autant souffert de ma vie, même la disparition d'Esmé ne m'avait pas autant touché.

Carlisle se tut en se rappelant le geste qui avait découlé de sa peine. Machinalement, l'une de ses mains glissa sur son poignet dont il caressa la cicatrice. Un hoquet d'horreur le tira de ses pensées et il releva la tête pour voir qu'Edward avait pâli.

-Qu'as-tu fait ? S'écria le jeune homme d'une voix aigüe.

-Je te croyais mort, expliqua Carlisle, j'ai voulu te rejoindre. Une vie sans toi n'avait aucun sens. Je… J'ai attendu que l'attention d'Eléazar soit détournée et… et j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait pour te rejoindre.

Le médecin tendit une main vers Edward, mais ce dernier le repoussa. Le jeune homme était toujours pâle, son poing était devant sa bouche et il mordait violemment dedans pour retenir un cri. Il se leva précipitamment et s'approcha de la rambarde en pierre. Carlisle le rejoignit quand il vit qu'il tentait de prendre de grandes bouffées d'air. Il lui caressa tendrement le dos tout en essayant de le guider pour reprendre un souffle normal.

-Respire, je suis là, Edward, je suis à tes côtés. Je suis là… Chut… Tout va bien…

-Non ! Non, ça ne va pas ! Tu vois ! Tu vois que j'ai raison ! Tu as failli mourir par ma faute !

-Arrête immédiatement ! Gronda Carlisle en le forçant à le regarder. Tu n'es en rien responsable de mon geste ! C'était ma décision ! Tu entends, Edward, c'est ma main qui tenait les bouts de verres et non la tienne !

-Tu comprends pas, murmura Edward tentant d'échapper à son étreinte.

-Alors, parle-moi, explique-moi, supplia Carlisle en l'entraînant vers la balancelle car il sentait que le jeune homme n'était pas stable sur ses jambes.

Le blond prit son amant dans ses bras et le berça quelques minutes le temps qu'il se calme. Alice, Mark et même Jasper, tous avaient évoqué la fragilité d'Edward et maintenant qu'il y faisait face, il se sentait démuni. Carlisle décida de terminer son histoire avant de demander à Edward de lui raconter la sienne.

-Suite à mon geste, j'ai été hospitalisé, mais je n'attendais qu'une seule chose que l'on cesse de me surveiller pour recommencer. Je n'envisageais pas de vivre sans toi. Et puis, j'ai rencontré celle qui est devenue comme une sœur pour moi, le Docteur Kate Stockes. Je l'ai suivi en Afrique pour une mission humanitaire de 5 ans. Face à la misère, à la maladie, je me suis lentement reconstruit. Kate était là pour veiller sur moi, m'épauler. Eléazar nous a rejoints la dernière année, puis, je me suis laissé avoir par ses promesses et tu connais la suite.

Carlisle caressa les joues humides du jeune homme avant de déposer des baisers sur chaque parcelle de son visage.

-Edward, parle-moi, s'il-te-plaît. Raconte-moi.

-Je… Tu devrais partir, avant que je ne te détruise toi aussi.

-Cesse de dire des bêtises et parle-moi !

Edward tenta de se soustraire à son étreinte, mais il ne le laissa pas faire, au contraire, il resserra son emprise sur son corps pour lui rappeler qu'il était là.

-Comme… Comme tu le sais, je suis resté dans le coma pendant trois mois. A mon réveil, tout mon monde s'était effondré, j'avais tout perdu…

-Comment ça ?

-Je… Quelques jours après mon réveil, Eléazar est venu me voir pour m'annoncer que tu l'avais trompé avec moi, que lors de ses déplacements professionnels, tu en profitais pour aller voir ailleurs. Il… Il a dit que tu préférais les jeunes vierges… que ce n'était pas la peine que je m'attende à te voir… que tu n'en avais rien à faire de moi… que tu étais parti.

Un sanglot s'échappa de la gorge d'Edward pendant que lui serrait ses poings, s'il avait eu son ancien compagnon en face de lui il l'aurait violemment frappé.

-Je suis désolé, s'excusa Edward, je n'aurais jamais dû le croire, je voulais me persuader qu'il mentait, mais je sortais juste du coma, j'étais pas rétabli et tout se bousculait dans ma tête, je…

-Stop, arrête, Edward, tu ne pouvais pas deviner et après tout nous n'avions passé qu'une nuit ensemble, on ne se connaissait pas vraiment, je comprends que tu ais douté.

-Non, je n'aurais pas dû ! Je t'ai haï, Carlisle, je t'ai détesté, maudit, durant toutes ces années avec une telle ferveur, une ferveur qui était égale à l'amour que je te portais encore. Je m'en veux tellement.

-Edward, je t'en prie, nous ne sommes pas coupables, nous avons été victimes du machiavélisme d'Eléazar, il a tout fait pour nous séparer. Comment ai-je pu être aussi aveugle ? Comment ai-je pu penser que je n'étais pas assez bien pour lui ? S'énerva-t-il. Quel enfoiré ! Si je le tenais, je crois que je le tuerais !

-Non, ne parle pas comme ça ! La vie est précieuse, tellement précieuse…, murmura Edward qui prit son poignet pour lui ôter sa montre et caresser sa cicatrice, il fit de même avec son autre poignet, il y déposa même un baiser. Promets-moi, jure-moi que tu n'essaieras plus jamais de mettre fin à tes jours !

-Edward…

-Non ! Promets-le-moi !

-Je te le promets, jura finalement Carlisle en voyant à quel point cela affectait son subordonné.

Le jeune homme plongea son regard émeraude dans le sien comme pour vérifier s'il était sincère, Edward dut paraître rassuré car il baissa la tête pour l'enfouir dans le creux de son cou. Carlisle caressa tendrement son dos, attendant patiemment que le jeune homme parle car il était certain qu'il ne lui avait pas tout dit. Il patienta, mais rien ne vint.

-Edward, pourquoi as-tu dit que tu avais tout perdu ?

-Tu n'étais plus là, chuchota le jeune homme.

-Il n'y a pas que ça, je le sens…

Son subordonné se redressa et soupira avant de regagner l'intérieur du salon. Le jeune homme prit sa tasse de thé froide pour aller la vider dans l'évier. Carlisle l'observa sans rien dire, le laissant prendre son temps. Il s'installa dans le canapé pendant qu'Edward ouvrait différents placards. Le jeune homme cessa soudain de s'agiter. Il posa son regard sur lui et il finit par lui tendre une main qu'il saisit. Edward l'entraîna vers son bureau où il alla vers la bibliothèque, le jeune homme tira sur un livre et la bibliothèque se déplaça sur la gauche révélant ainsi un passage secret. Même s'il était surpris, Carlisle ne fit aucun commentaire. Ils grimpèrent un escalier en colimaçon pour atteindre une pièce qui ressemblait à l'observatoire du père d'Edward à Cat Island. Seulement, au milieu de cette pièce, installé sur une estrade, trônait un impressionnant piano à queue noir laqué. Carlisle observa le désordre qui régnait dans le lieu, il y avait des CD rangés sur tout un pan de mur, des partitions étalées un peu partout, certaines étaient vierges, d'autres étaient gribouillées de notes. Edward s'installa derrière le piano, ses doigts glissèrent sur les touches. N'osant pas trop bouger pour ne pas le déranger, Carlisle resta debout sur le seuil.

-Viens, murmura le jeune homme.

Carlisle obéit et s'assit sur le banc à côté de son subordonné qui effleura une nouvelle fois les touches blanches et noires. Une douce mélodie emplie de tristesse s'éleva dans les airs, elle lui arracha quelques larmes, il y avait tant de souffrance et d'amour dans ces notes que cela devenait étouffant. Carlisle observa son amant subjugué par la manière dont la musique prenait vie sous ses doigts. Soudain, les mains du jeune homme se figèrent. Ses yeux se perdirent dans le vague.

-A mon réveil, j'ai demandé à voir mes parents… J'étais étonné de ne pas les avoir vu depuis que j'étais sorti du coma et le personnel hospitalier faisait tout pour éviter de répondre à mes questions. Quand ils m'ont jugé assez fort pour encaisser, ils m'ont avoué qu'ils n'étaient plus là. Ils sont morts, Carlisle.

Le médecin ne savait pas quoi dire tant il était surpris d'apprendre le décès du couple Masen, il prit le jeune homme dans ses bras.

-Papa… Papa était en déplacement quand la police l'a appelé pour l'informer que j'avais été agressé et que j'étais à l'Hôpital. Il… Il a voulu venir au plus vite à mon chevet… Il n'y avait pas d'avion à cause d'une tempête de neige… Il a loué une voiture…

-Je suis désolé, souffla Carlisle en devinant la suite.

-Il… Il a perdu le contrôle… Il est mort sur le coup… Maman… Maman était effondrée…. Elle était seule…

-Votre famille, leurs amis n'étaient pas là ?

-Non, mes grands-parents sont morts quand j'étais petit. Leurs amis sont venus, mais… mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour elle… Au bout de 15 jours, les médecins… Les médecins ont dit à maman que… qu'il y avait peu de chance que je me réveille… Mon état s'aggravait… Ils ne pensaient pas que je survivrais aux prochaines 24 heures… Elle l'a pas supporté… Elle…

Carlisle enfouit son visage dans les cheveux désordonnés du jeune homme, sa main caressait tendrement son dos pendant que de l'autre il sortait un mouchoir pour essuyer ses larmes et le moucher comme un enfant. Le médecin était touché par la peine qui émanait de son amant, quelques larmes lui échappèrent quand il comprit ce qu'avait vécu le jeune homme. Il n'osait imaginer ce que l'on devait ressentir en se réveillant et en réalisant que l'on était seul.

-Une… Une amie de maman était inquiète… elle… elle n'était pas venue me voir à l'Hôpital… Sue est passée chez nous… Elle avait une clef parce qu'elle… elle avait été ma nourrice… Sue a trouvé… Elle l'a trouvé… Maman… Maman s'est pendue dans… dans ma chambre…

Carlisle serra les poings et murmura des mots réconfortants à l'oreille du jeune homme. Il imaginait le chagrin qui avait étreint la mère d'Edward, il comprenait son geste, il l'avait lui-même fait ne supportant pas de vivre sans le jeune homme, mais elle n'avait sûrement pas pensé que son fils chéri se réveillerait.

-Je suis désolé, murmura Carlisle, je suis désolé que tu ais dû traverser tout ça.

-Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi… pourquoi il ne faut pas rester auprès de moi, je fais souffrir tous ceux qui m'aiment.

-Edward tu n'es en rien responsable de ce qui est arrivé, assura-t-il.

-Si ! Si je n'avais pas été hospitalisé, jamais papa n'aurait pris la route malgré la tempête de neige, il n'aurait pas eu cet accident, il ne serait pas mort et maman non plus, il aurait été là pour elle. Et maintenant… Maintenant, je viens de blesser Alice et Jasper. Tu seras le prochain…

-Je ne serais pas le prochain ! Déclara Carlisle en plongeant son regard dans le sien. Il ne m'arrivera rien ! Je suis aussi certain que Jasper et Alice reviendront vers toi. Ne te renferme pas, mon cœur, tu n'es pas seul.

-Je… Peut-être… Tu sais quand je me suis réveillé à la sortie de mon coma, je voulais rester seul, je ne laissais personne m'approcher, mais Sarah, l'épouse de Mark, ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. J'ai passé ma convalescence chez eux, j'ai repris mes études et obtenu mon diplôme. Puis, je suis venu à New-York où Georges m'a offert une place au Memorial. J'ai rencontré Alice en premier et tu la connais, elle a détruit ma carapace grâce à son entêtement à tout épreuve, l'année suivante, Jasper a agrandit mon petit cercle.

-Et ce cercle va encore s'agrandir si tu veux toujours de moi, murmura Carlisle, car je ne pourrais aller nulle part où tu ne seras pas, je ne veux plus être séparé de toi. Je t'aime, Edward.

-Je t'aime, Carlisle, avoua le jeune homme en essuyant ses larmes.

Tendrement Carlisle s'empara de ses lèvres pour un baiser empli de douceur et d'amour. Edward se redressa pour nouer ses mains autour de sa nuque. Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, leurs regards se mélangèrent. Ses mains glissèrent jusqu'à la taille du jeune homme qu'il souleva pour lui faire prendre place sur ses genoux.

-Je vous aime Monsieur Masen, murmura-t-il à son oreille, et je vous promets que tant que vous voudrez de moi je resterai auprès de vous.

-Alors j'espère, Monsieur Cullen, que vous n'avez rien prévu pour les 80 prochaines années car je vais vous garder précieusement près de moi.

Carlisle sourit avant de sentir son sourire disparaître sous le baiser de son amant. Leurs lèvres bougèrent en rythme avant que leurs langues ne se rencontrent avec avidité, elles se caressèrent, se cajolèrent avec ferveur. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle.

-Fais-moi l'amour ! Lui ordonna Edward d'une voix rauque.

-A vos ordres, Docteur Masen ! »

Carlisle s'empara une nouvelle fois de ses lèvres, ses mains partirent à la découverte de son torse qu'il caressa avant de les glisser sous son tee-shirt pour retrouver la douceur de sa peau. Les doigts de son amant ne restèrent pas immobiles, ils se précipitèrent sur sa chemise pour défaire ses boutons, une fois qu'il eut terminé, il écarta les pans de sa chemise. Edward délaissa ses lèvres pour parsemer des baisers sur son torse pendant que ses mains terminaient de lui ôter sa chemise. Carlisle gémit quand les dents du jeune homme s'amusèrent avec l'un de ses mamelons pendant que ses doigts agaçaient l'autre. Ses mains qui étaient toujours sous son tee-shirt glissèrent vers les fesses de son subordonné pour les caresser avant de les empoigner fermement faisant ainsi se rencontrer leurs virilités éveillées. Ils grognèrent et Edward débuta un léger mouvement du bassin.

Carlisle délaissa à regret les fesses du jeune homme, il enfouit ses mains dans les cheveux de son amant qu'il caressa avant de tirer dessus pour le forcer à relever la tête, il put ainsi s'emparer fougueusement de ses lèvres. Les mains d'Edward s'accrochèrent à ses épaules lui permettant ainsi d'approfondir ses mouvements du bassin, Carlisle laissa sa bouche dériver vers le cou du jeune homme où il s'appliqua à laisser sa marque. Rapidement gêné par le tee-shirt de son subordonné, il attrapa les rebords de ce dernier pour le lui ôter. Une fois que cela fut fait, il souleva le jeune homme pour l'asseoir sur le clavier extirpant ainsi des notes disgracieuses à l'instrument. Edward étant enfin à la bonne hauteur pour les projets qu'il avait en tête, il posa ses mains sur l'élastique de son pantalon pour le lui ôter.

« -Attends !

-Quoi ?

Carlisle ignora la protestation de son amant, sa langue titillait son nombril avant de suivre la fine ligne de poils qui descendait sous son pantalon menant vers l'objet de tous ses désirs.

-Carlisle ! Arrête, s'il-te-plaît !

Le jeune homme se tortilla pour échapper à son étreinte ce qui arracha des sons discordants au piano, Edward fronça les sourcils en entendant cette mélodie peu harmonieuse.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Carlisle.

-Pousses-toi.

Le blond obéit et se releva du banc pendant qu'Edward s'écartait de son piano. Carlisle tendit une main au jeune homme pour l'attirer à lui, mais il l'ignora et se tourna vers son piano. Il appuya sur quelques touches avant de passer sa tête sous l'espèce de couvercle pour observer les cordes de l'instrument.

-Edward ? L'appela-t-il d'une voix tendue, perplexe de le voir plus préoccupé par son piano que par lui.

-La note est trop haute, non ? Lui demanda Edward en appuyant sur une touche.

-Je n'en sais rien, avoua Carlisle qui commençait à se sentir vexé.

-Si, écoute ! Putain ! Il est désaccordé !

Le jeune homme se pencha sur son instrument, ses sourcils froncés scrutaient avec attention les cordes du piano alors que c'est lui qu'il aurait dû regarder ! L'une de ses mains caressait tendrement l'instrument alors qu'elles auraient dû être sur son corps ! Edward se pencha un peu plus sur le piano sûrement pour chercher ce qui le faisait sonner faux, cependant, en faisant cela, il attisa son désir, le tissu du pantalon de son amant se tendit, moulant parfaitement ses fesses qui attirèrent son regard concupiscent. Tel un prédateur, il s'approcha de lui. Edward laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise quand il empoigna ses hanches pour plaquer son sexe turgescent contre sa croupe délicieusement offerte.

-C'est le piano ou moi ! Grogna Carlisle en amorçant un mouvement du bassin.

-Hum ! Gémit Edward en tournant vers lui un visage hésitant.

-Non, mais j'y crois pas ! S'exclama-t-il avant de comprendre que son amant cherchait à le provoquer. Oh ! Tu veux jouer à ça ? Très bien !

Sans lui laisser le temps de protester, Carlisle le redressa et le plaqua contre son corps, ses mains empoignèrent avec force ses fesses pour les presser contre lui. Edward gémit contre ses lèvres avant qu'il ne s'en empare rapidement. Le jeune homme voulut introduire sa langue dans sa bouche, mais Carlisle l'en empêcha préférant mordiller tendrement sa lèvre inférieure. Leurs corps toujours étroitement enlacés, il colla le jeune homme contre le piano bien décidé à l'asseoir dessus pour poursuivre ce qu'Edward avait interrompu un peu plus tôt. Alors, qu'il le soulevait pour le déposer dessus, son amant le surprit en nouant ses jambes autour de sa taille.

-Edward ? S'impatienta-t-il.

-Pas le piano, murmura le jeune homme les joues rougies.

-Et pourquoi pas ? Je trouve ça assez excitant, confia Carlisle en mordillant son cou.

-Mais… Mais c'est mon piano ! Protesta Edward.

-Imagine-toi alangui sur celui-ci pendant que je te prends, susurra le blond.

-Je… Non ! On… On va l'abîmer…

-Dis-toi que chaque fois que tu joueras tu auras cette image en tête, toi et moi tendrement enlacés pendant que je te ferais jouir…

Carlisle dissimula son sourire dans le cou de son amant quand il entendit Edward déglutir péniblement. Tout en resserrant son étreinte autour de son corps, le blond entreprit de se frotter contre lui attisant ainsi leur désir.

-Je vais te faire crier de plaisir, tu vas trembler sous mes doigts, promit-il tout en s'approchant du piano.

-Pas le piano, marmonna difficilement Edward.

Il l'ignora et bascula quelque peu son amant pour pouvoir accéder à son torse qu'il lécha, caressa et mordilla arrachant ainsi des soupirs de plaisir à son subordonné.

-Carlisle, grogna le jeune homme.

Le blond ne savait pas s'il avait grogné son prénom à cause du plaisir ou parce qu'ils s'étaient encore rapprochés de l'instrument.

-Tu vas me supplier de te prendre dessus ! Promit-il.

-Ca… Ca m'étonnerait, articula péniblement son subordonné.

Carlisle ricana légèrement avant de caler Edward entre le piano et son corps, les jambes du jeune homme entouraient toujours sa taille, son amant étant confortablement stabilisé, une de ses mains délaissa ses fesses pour se glisser entre leurs deux corps. Il fut ravi que le jeune homme ait décidé de mettre se pantalon ample et à la taille élastique qui lui permit d'insinuer facilement sa main dans le vêtement et dans son boxer. Ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour de la virilité de son amant qui mordit sa lèvre inférieure pour retenir un gémissement. Il posa sa bouche sur celle du jeune homme pour qu'il cesse de torturer sa lèvre, les mains d'Edward se crispèrent autour de sa nuque pendant que ses doigts à lui commençaient à aller et venir sur son sexe. Carlisle se hissa sur ses pieds pour déposer le jeune homme sur le couvercle du piano dont le bois grinça quelque peu sous le poids de son subordonné.

-Non, souffla Edward en voulant descendre, mais il le bloqua.

-Oh, si.

Carlisle ne le laissa pas protester davantage, il le fit taire en l'embrassant violemment et sa langue dut batailler avec celle d'Edward pour conserver le dessus. Sa main quitta momentanément la verge de son amant qui émit une plainte de frustration ce qui le fit sourire, ses mains empoignèrent le pantalon et le boxer du jeune homme qu'il lui ôta d'un geste sec avant de les balancer à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il observa pendant quelques secondes le spectacle que lui offrait Edward, nu, à moitié allongé sur son piano, ses joues rougies, son torse rendu brillant par une légère couche de sueur et ses yeux émeraude voilés par le désir. Le jeune homme passa une langue gourmande sur ses lèvres pendant qu'il se débarrassait rapidement de son propre pantalon et de son boxer. Edward détailla avec envie chaque parcelle de son corps avant qu'une lueur de défi ne passe dans son regard. Carlisle se précipita vers lui, mais Edward avait déjà glissé de sur son piano.

-Oh, non, tu ne m'échapperas pas !

Carlisle l'attrapa et ils luttèrent tout en se caressant, l'un pour les rapprocher du piano, l'autre pour les en éloigner. Edward prit en main sa virilité prenant ainsi le dessus dans leur étreinte, le jeune homme laissa son pouce titiller son gland décuplant le plaisir qui couvait dans ses reins. Alors qu'il allait s'abandonner aux bons soins de son amant, son regard se posa sur le piano lui rappelant le but de cette lutte. Carlisle guida une de ses mains vers la verge de son amant qu'il caressa pendant que deux des doigts de son autre main retraçaient les contours de ses lèvres. Sans qu'il n'ait à le lui demander, Edward entrouvrit la bouche pour enrouler sa langue autour de ses doigts. Pendant que son amant s'amusait à l'agacer en léchant ses doigts, il cessa de cajoler son sexe et s'empara de la main de son amant qui masturbait le sien pour la poser de sa hanche. Carlisle glissa une jambe entre celles de son subordonné et entama un mouvement du bassin qui leur arracha un gémissement, leurs peaux nues se caressaient avec ferveur. Le blond prit sur lui pour ne pas laisser échapper un petit rire victorieux lorsqu'il bloqua son amant contre le piano.

-Je ne cèderai pas, lui rappela Edward en délaissant ses doigts.

Carlisle en profita pour le soulever et le jeune homme enroula à nouveau ses jambes autour de sa taille en lui offrant un sourire mutin.

-Ne crois pas que tu vas gagner, souffla Carlisle.

Alors qu'il voyait que le jeune homme allait protester, il abattit sa dernière carte. Ses doigts humides caressèrent les fesses de son amant avant d'aller titiller l'entrée sensible de son amour. Edward gémit. Carlisle ravala un cri de victoire quand il le posa à nouveau sur le couvercle du piano, rapidement, il se saisit de l'une des jambes du jeune homme pour la poser sur son épaule. Edward allait se redresser, mais il l'en empêcha en enfonçant deux doigts en lui pendant que sa main libre s'emparait de sa virilité qu'il caressa d'abord lentement, puis de plus en plus vite, augmentant le désir de son amant qui se tortillait sous lui. Les doigts d'Edward cherchaient désespérément quelque chose à quoi s'agripper, sa respiration devenait lourde, ses gémissements emplissaient la pièce. Malgré le plaisir qui coulait dans ses veines et son sexe douloureusement tendu, Carlisle attendait encore quelque chose du jeune homme avant de leur faire atteindre le 7ème ciel. Tout son être tremblant de désir lui hurlait de prendre Edward sur le champ, pourtant, il se contrôla. Carlisle ôta ses doigts de son intimité et délaissa son sexe. Son amant lui jeta un regard courroucé alors qu'il le fixait avec attention.

-Putain ! Grogna Edward.

-Dis-le, chuchota-t-il en plongeant son regard dans le sien, dis-le et je t'obéirais.

-Carlisle… S'il-te-plaît…

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'attends, l'informa le blond en câlinant d'un geste qui se voulait distrait ses boules. Alors ?

-T'es… T'es vraiment pas…

-Pas quoi ? Le taquina Carlisle en caressant son gland.

-Merde ! Grogna Edward.

-Tu es en train de te faire souffrir inutilement, mon amour, tu n'as que quelques mots à prononcer et je te ferais atteindre les sommets du plaisir.

-Te… Te vantes pas trop Cullen !

-Tu trouves que je me vante ? Demanda Carlisle en laissant son gland caresser la raie des fesses d'Edward qui contracta violemment sa mâchoire pour ne pas gémir. Alors ?

-Vas te faire voir !

-Pas tant que tu n'auras pas capitulé ! Ce serait si simple, soupira Carlisle, je serais déjà en toi.

Il aguicha une nouvelle fois le jeune homme en laissant son sexe le caresser pendant que sa main effleurait son pénis et ses boules.

-Allez, Edward, je mettrais fin à ton supplice.

Carlisle se pencha. Edward se raidit quand il vit son visage frôler sa virilité sur laquelle il souffla doucement, les poings de son amant se raidirent et il tenta d'échapper à son étreinte alors qu'il léchait sa longueur.

-Ok, haleta le jeune homme.

-Ok, quoi ? Interrogea-t-il avec une innocence feinte.

-Prends-moi ! Putain ! Prends-moi, Carlisle !

-C'est un bon début, dit-il en le récompensant en suçant son gland, mais c'est pas tout.

-Prends-moi… Prends-moi sur mon piano !

-C'était si dur que ça ? Le taquina Carlisle.

-Plus que dur ! Répliqua Edward en le fusillant du regard. T'attends quoi ? Une invitation ?

Carlisle grogna avant d'attraper la seconde cheville du jeune homme pour la poser sur son autre épaule. Son corps se colla au sien tandis que son gland s'insinuait doucement en son amant qui eut une grimace de douleur. Au même instant, un léger craquement émana du piano.

-Laisse-moi descendre ! Ordonna aussitôt Edward.

-Ce n'est rien.

-S'il-te-plaît, je ne veux pas l'abîmer…

-Si tu ne nous faisais pas perdre du temps en geignant, on aurait déjà terminé !

-Ouais, c'est vrai qu'à ton âge on a pas beaucoup d'endurance ! Cingla le jeune homme.

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Edward avait réussi à glisser ses jambes vers son torse, la plante de ses pieds reposait contre ses épaules et le jeune homme esquissa un sourire avant de repousser le blond. Carlisle grogna et revint vers lui, mais son amant le surprit en se laissant tomber à genoux devant lui. Avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, la langue de son amour glissa le long de sa verge avant qu'il ne le prenne en bouche. Les mains d'Edward se posèrent sur ses fesses pour l'empêcher de bouger et lui permettre de le prendre plus facilement en lui. Les lèvres du jeune homme exercèrent une délicieuse pression sur sa verge pendant que sa langue le caressait.

-C'est pas du jeu, bougonna Carlisle avant de gronder de frustration quand son amant délaissa sa virilité.

-Tu as du lubrifiant sur toi ? Marmonna Edward.

-Euh, non, reconnut le blond.

-Tu permets que je fasse en sorte que ton sexe entre plus facilement en moi ? Lança le jeune homme d'un ton narquois.

-Fais donc, je t'en prie.

-C'est pas comme si c'était hyper désagréable pour toi ! Railla son amant. Non ?

-J'ai connu mieux, l'asticota Carlisle en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

-A ta place, je ferais attention à ce que je dis surtout quand tu parles au mec qui tient ta queue entre ses dents !

-Tu deviens vulgaire, mon amour, mais là je vais me consumer de désir sur place si tu ne fais rien !

-Manque d'endurance…

Edward laissa échapper un petit rire avant de prendre entre ses lèvres son gland pour le suçoter, sa langue jouant avec sa fente. Carlisle ferma les yeux, ses doigts se crispèrent dans les cheveux de son amant alors qu'il l'incitait à le prendre toujours plus loin dans sa bouche. Ses hanches venaient à la rencontre des lèvres câlines de son subordonné qui soudain le délaissa et se redressa pour s'emparer de ses lèvres. Ils s'embrassèrent avec fougue, la main d'Edward effleura son pénis qui tressaillit, laissant échapper quelques gouttes pré-éjaculatoire que le jeune homme étala sur sa longueur.

-Allons-y avant que tu ne craques, le taquina son amant.

-Montes sur ce piano !

-Hors de question ! Cingla Edward. Mais on peut trouver une alternative… »

Carlisle ne put retenir un grognement qui secoua son torse quand Edward se pencha sur le piano, lui offrant une délicieuse vue sur son derrière. Le blond le rejoignit et posa ses mains sur ses hanches qu'il caressa tendrement avant que l'une de ses mains ne guide son sexe vers l'antre de son amant. Carlisle lui murmura des mots doux pour qu'il se détende alors qu'il entrait progressivement en lui. Une fois qu'il sentit les fesses du jeune homme contre sa garde, il s'immobilisa, ses mains se crispèrent sur les hanches alors qu'il faisait son possible pour rester immobile laissant ainsi le temps à Edward de s'habituer à sa présence.

Le blond se pencha pour déposer des baisers le long du dos de son amant. Edward était toujours aussi étroit et chaud, son sexe était sur le point d'exploser, heureusement, son amant amorça un léger mouvement du bassin qu'il se dépêcha d'amplifier. Edward laissa échapper un cri lorsqu'il heurta de plein fouet sa prostate. Carlisle débuta des vas et viens rapides et brutaux, le désir coulait dans ses veines annihilant toute douceur. Le jeune homme tremblait entre ses mains, ses assauts redoublèrent l'entraînant vers la délivrance. Un grognement lui échappa quand il vit la main d'Edward s'enrouler autour de sa verge douloureusement tendue. Le jeune homme se caressa pour soulager la tension qui l'habitait. Carlisle repoussa sa main pour la remplacer la sienne, il calqua ses coups de rein sur les caresses de sa main. Edward se tendit contre lui, unissant encore plus leurs corps. Tout à coup, il sentit le membre de son amant trembler entre ses doigts. Edward cria son prénom alors qu'il atteignait la jouissance. Carlisle s'enfonça violemment en lui, plaquant encore plus le jeune homme contre le piano. Ses lèvres se posèrent dans le cou de son amant pour y déposer un baiser au moment où il fut traversé par un violent orgasme. Edward gémit et son plaisir fut décuplé quand il comprit qu'Edward tremblait de plaisir de le sentir se déverser en lui.

A bout de souffle, Carlisle se laissa tomber sur le dos de son amant, il était toujours en lui et n'avait aucune envie de quitter son antre chaud et accueillant, pourtant, sa virilité commença à ramollir et à regret, il se détacha de son amant. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de son compagnon pour l'aider à se redresser. Ils se sourirent avant de s'embrasser avec tendresse. Le jeune homme prit ensuite sa main pour l'entraîner vers une nouvelle porte dérobée. Carlisle écarquilla ses yeux de surprise quand ils entrèrent dans la pièce circulaire dont les vitres offraient une vue magnifique sur New York. Il se sentit légèrement mal à l'aise quand il vit que la pièce n'était composée que de vitres, y comprit le plafond, ils étaient toujours nus et même s'ils n'avaient pas de vis-à-vis il n'osa pas entrer dans la pièce. Edward, par contre, traversa sans attendre la salle pour se diriger vers un jacuzzi qu'il remplit et mit en marche.

« -Tu comptes rester sur le seuil ? Lui demanda Edward en entrant dans le bain à remous.

-Euh, à vrai dire, je ne suis pas très rassuré par le spectacle que l'on pourrait offrir, avoua Carlisle en désignant les vitres.

-Ce sont des vitres sans tain, on peut voir à l'extérieur, mais il est impossible de voir à l'intérieur, donc, si on a envie de se balader nus ou de faire l'amour dans le jacuzzi personne ne nous verra. Et puis, je te ferais remarquer que ça ne t'a pas gêné dans la salle de musique ! »

Carlisle se retourna et vit qu'effectivement la pièce qu'ils venaient de quitter était constituée de la même manière. Il rougit sous le rire amusé d'Edward. Réprimant un soupir, Carlisle traversa la courte distance qui le séparait de son amant, il grimpa les trois marches qui entouraient le bain à remous et rejoignit le jeune homme. Une fois qu'il fut entré dans le jacuzzi, il attira son amant dans ses bras, le calant entre ses jambes pendant que ses bras enlaçaient son torse. Ils restèrent quelques secondes silencieux, fermant les yeux, profitant de leur tendre étreinte.

Carlisle réalisa qu'il avait du s'assoupir car lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux le ciel s'était obscurci, le soleil couchant baignait la pièce d'une douce lueur. Le blond fut surpris d'entendre résonner un air de musique classique, il reconnut sans peine l'œuvre de Debussy.

« -Bien dormi ? Murmura Edward en se retournant entre ses bras.

-Oui, avoua-t-il avant que son amant n'effleure ses lèvres, je crois qu'on va avoir la peau toute fripée.

-Je le crois aussi, rit le jeune homme en lui montrant sa main, mais c'est agréable.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi, approuva Carlisle en resserrant son étreinte, ça fait longtemps que tu es réveillé ?

-Une demi-heure, j'espère que cela ne t'a pas dérangé, j'ai mis de la musique en attendant ton réveil.

-Non. Par contre, je crois qu'il est temps que l'on sorte de l'eau.

Edward acquiesça avant de se lever. Dans le plus simple appareil, il se dirigea vers un placard qui se trouvait sous le banc en cuir blanc qui faisait le tour de la pièce, il l'ouvrit et prit deux serviettes. Carlisle sortit du bain et commença à s'essuyer pendant qu'Edward arrêtait le jacuzzi. Tout en se tenant par la main, ils ramassèrent leurs vêtements dans la salle de musique avant de rejoindre l'étage inférieur. Carlisle délaissa pendant quelques minutes son amant pour aller chercher des vêtements propres dans sa chambre. Lorsqu'il revint dans celle du jeune homme, ce dernier fixait sa penderie tout en tenant une pile de vêtements entre ses mains.

-Que fais-tu ? Lui demanda-t-il.

-Je me demande où je vais ranger ces vêtements, répondit Edward avant de pousser du bout du pied un tabouret et d'y grimper dessus pour déposer les habits sur une étagère en hauteur.

-Tu sais que ton dressing est presqu'aussi grand qu'un studio ? Lança Carlisle.

-Selon Alice, il est encore trop petit et si elle n'était pas là, je n'aurais qu'une simple armoire de vêtements. Bon, je vais dégager tout ce coin, ce sera suffisant ?

-Suffisant pour quoi ? Demanda Carlisle en comprenant que la question s'adressait à lui.

-Pour ranger tes affaires.

-Mes affaires ? Répéta le blond surpris.

-Ben oui, hésita soudain Edward, je me suis dit qu'après ce qui venait de se passer tu voudrais rester vivre ici avec moi, alors, je te fais de la place dans mon dressing pour que tu y ranges tes affaires, c'est pas une bonne idée ?

-Si, excellente même, avoua Carlisle en s'approchant pour l'embrasser.

-Bien, souffla Edward rassuré, et si je nous préparais quelque chose à manger pendant que tu t'installes ?

Carlisle acquiesça et le jeune homme lui sourit avant de quitter le dressing pour se rendre à la cuisine. Le blond en profita pour aller réunir le peu d'affaires qu'il avait et les porter dans la chambre d'Edward, non, leur chambre, rectifia-t-il avec bonheur, pour les ranger. Cela ne lui prit guère de temps et il rejoignit son compagnon qui s'activait dans la cuisine.

-Je peux t'aider ? Demanda-t-il en chipant une rondelle de tomate.

-Oui, tu peux émincer les champignons de Paris pour la salade, je les ai nettoyés.

Carlisle prit le couteau que lui tendait le jeune homme et commença à découper les champignons. Tout en poursuivant sa découpe, il observait à la dérobée le jeune homme qui nettoyait une laitue. Edward dut sentir peser sur lui son regard car il releva la tête pour lui sourire avant de se concentrer sur sa tache. Depuis quelques temps, à vrai dire depuis leur séjour à Cat Island, il se posait des questions sur le jeune homme, mais il ne savait pas trop comment aborder le sujet.

-Puisqu'on va vivre ensemble, débuta-t-il prudemment, je pense que l'on devrait partager les frais, non ?

-Quels frais ? Je t'ai dit que l'appartement m'appartenait.

-Oui, je sais, mais je parlais des charges, de l'électricité, des courses, bref, des dépenses courantes.

-Oh, tu sais, il n'y a pas grand-chose, je m'en sors très bien seul, éluda son amant.

-Edward ! Souffla-t-il un brin exaspéré. Je ne veux pas vivre à tes crochets, je veux participer aux dépenses et puis maintenant que nous sommes deux, tu dois bien te douter qu'elles vont doubler ?

-C'est pas un problème, répondit le jeune homme avec un léger haussement des épaules.

-Je tiens quand même à participer ! Insista Carlisle.

-Ok ! Lâcha Edward. Que dirais-tu que l'on ouvre un compte commun qui servira aux dépenses du mois ? On s'en servira pour payer la nourriture et les charges liées à l'appartement.

-D'accord.

-J'appellerai mon banquier lundi matin pour qu'il s'en occupe, ça te va ?

-Parfaitement, accepta-t-il, de combien veux-tu l'approvisionner ?

-200 dollars chacun ?

-Ca fait 400 dollars, compta Carlisle d'un ton sceptique.

-Ben quoi ? C'est correct, non ?

-Tu es sûr qu'avec 400 dollars par mois, on va réussir à payer les charges de cet immense appartement ainsi que celles liées aux services haut de gamme qu'offre cet immeuble ? Demanda le blond perplexe.

-Y'a pas de charges supplémentaires pour l'immeuble, marmonna le jeune homme en plongeant sa tête dans le frigo pour chercher quelque chose.

-Tu veux me faire croire que le service de sécurité, la femme de ménage et tout le reste c'est gratuit ?

-Euh, oui ? Tenta Edward.

-Edward ! Gronda-t-il en lui signifiant d'un regard qu'il n'était pas dupe.

-Bon, d'accord, souffla son compagnon, je ne paie pas vraiment ces charges, du moins pas directement, car je suis propriétaire de l'immeuble.

-Quoi ?

-Donc, 200 dollars chacun par mois, c'est suffisant, poursuivit son amant en attrapant une poêle.

Carlisle inspira profondément pour tenter d'apaiser ses nerfs, Edward continuait de cuisiner comme si la discussion était close. Que lui cachait-il encore ?

-Cet immeuble t'appartient ? Répéta calmement le blond.

-Ouais, marmonna le jeune homme en prenant les champignons pour les rajouter à la salade ainsi que les rondelles de tomates.

-Edward ! S'exclama-t-il en lui faisant tout lâcher pour qu'il le regarde en face. Qui es-tu ?

Le jeune homme l'observa avec stupeur avant d'éclater d'un rire qui sonnait faux.

-Tu sais très bien qui je suis : Edward Masen, Docteur en médecin d'urgence, officiant au Memorial Hospital.

-Edward ! Articula lentement Carlisle pour lui faire comprendre que le jeu avait assez duré.

-Bon, ok, se résigna le jeune homme en plantant son regard émeraude dans le sien. Tu connais la MI Enterprise ?

-Oui, c'est une très importante multinationale, elle évolue dans plusieurs domaines et a des succursales dans le monde entier.

-Sais-tu ce que MI signifie ?

Carlisle réfléchit un moment. Il se rappelait souvent que son père et ses oncles pestaient contre cette firme irréprochable qui leur mettait souvent des bâtons dans les roues en obtenant des contrats juteux à leur place. Cependant, il n'avait jamais prêté attention au sigle de l'entreprise internationale, mais il se souvenait aussi qu'Aro était furieux que le secret soit aussi bien gardé concernant les dirigeants et fondateurs du groupe.

-Je ne sais pas, finit-il par admettre.

-Le I est la première lettre du nom de famille de l'un des deux fondateurs, I comme Inwells. Monsieur Matthew Inwells est décédé, il y a plusieurs années, il était sans enfant et a légué toute sa fortune et ses parts de la société à son filleul qui n'était autre que le fils unique de son associé. Le M signifie…

-Masen, termina-t-il pour lui.

-Ouais, Masen and Inwells Enterprise, voilà le véritable nom de la MI. Elle a été fondée par mon arrière-grand-père et le père de Matthew Inwells, à leurs décès leurs fils ont pris la succession et ont fait fructifier l'entreprise. Comme tu le devines, je suis maintenant à la tête de la MI et de leurs deux fortunes.

-D'accord, souffla Carlisle qui n'arrivait pas exactement à chiffrer la richesse de son compagnon.

-Contrairement à eux, les affaires c'est pas trop mon truc, je m'y intéresse, je surveille de loin, mais mon père avait de bons collaborateurs qui gèrent tout pour moi, l'informa Edward, je n'assiste qu'à quelques réunions et j'ai des cerbères qui vérifient pour moi que l'entreprise conserve bien l'esprit que ses créateurs lui ont donné.

-Le Midnight Sun ?

-Il m'appartient comme des centaines d'autres hôtels à travers le monde, mais celui-ci a toujours été le préféré de mes parents. On y allait en vacances chaque année. Maintenant, j'ai besoin de savoir si cela te pose un problème ? Demanda Edward qui l'observait avec attention, guettant sûrement un faux pas dans sa réponse.

-Non, ça ne me pose pas de problème, avoua Carlisle, mais je continue à dire que 200 dollars c'est peu pour les charges du mois.

Edward se détendit et lui offrit un franc sourire avant de se reprendre pour répliquer d'un ton qui se voulait sec.

-J'ai suffisamment d'argent pour payer tous les frais, seul ! Alors, garde ton argent Cullen !

-Hors de question Masen ! Alors, dis-moi à combien se montent exactement les charges ?

-Avec ou sans nourriture ? S'amusa le jeune homme.

-Edward !

-3000 dollars.

-D'accord, acquiesça Carlisle en calculant que divisé par deux cela ferait un peu moins de la moitié de son salaire.

-Sans la nourriture, précisa Edward en se rapprochant de lui.

-Pas de soucis.

-Donc, avec la nourriture, on peut compter dans les 3200 dollars, annonça le jeune homme en passant ses bras autour de son cou.

-Tu crois qu'on va manger que pour 200 dollars de nourriture par mois ? Tu sais l'expression vivre d'amour et d'eau fraîche c'est bien mignon, mais…

-Non, bien sûr que non, le coupa-t-il, ça fera 400 dollars en tout.

-Non, tu as dit…

-J'ai dit que les charges s'élevaient à 3000 dollars par personne, plus, 200 dollars par personne pour la nourriture, ce qui fait 3200 dollars par mois, asséna Edward avec un petit sourire victorieux en rapprochant ses lèvres des siennes.

-Tu plaisantes ?

-Non, comme tu l'as dit c'est un immense appartement avec une multitude d'avantages et une vue imprenable sur Central Park ! En plus, il y a dans les frais : le gardiennage, la blanchisserie, le service d'étage…

-Le service d'étage ? Le coupa-t-il.

-Oui, il y a des cuisines, tu peux te faire monter quelque chose à manger à n'importe quelle heure, exactement comme avec les room-services des grands hôtels. Donc, je disais, le service d'étage, les femmes de ménage, c'est un grand appartement, la blanchisserie, le jardinier, bon d'accord j'ai que des plantes, mais j'ai pas la main verte, et puis, les voituriers qui se chargent non seulement de garer ta voiture, mais aussi de la bichonner. C'est génial, ma Volvo a toujours le plein quand je la prends et elle est nickel, pas un grain de poussière !

-Ok.

Carlisle fronça les sourcils quand il vit que son amant savourait sa victoire.

-Donc, on pourrait peut-être dire que tu me paies ta part en nature ? Proposa Edward en l'embrassant tendrement.

-Sûrement pas, s'offusqua Carlisle.

Malgré son entêtement, le médecin ne savait pas comment il pourrait payer cette somme. Il était lui-même un peu fortuné de part l'héritage de sa mère, mais il n'avait jamais voulu toucher à cet argent venant de la famille Volturi et puis ses économies avaient été mises à mal pendant son séjour en Afrique avec Médecin Sans Frontière.

-Arrête de te tracasser pour l'argent, je peux payer.

-Je ne veux pas vivre à tes crochets ! S'énerva Carlisle.

-Et que veux-tu faire ? Murmura Edward en déposant des baisers humides dans son cou qui lui faisaient perdre le fil de ses pensées. Veux-tu que nous déménagions en banlieue dans un petit appartement ?

-Non, reconnut le blond, mais…

-Ecoute, voilà ce que je te propose : je paie tout ce qui concerne l'appartement et toi tu paieras la nourriture, d'accord ?

-Ce n'est pas très équitable.

-Ok, souffla Edward en se pressant contre lui pour bouger lascivement son bassin contre le sien le distrayant ainsi de ses protestations, que dirais-tu de rajouter à l'achat de la nourriture : deux dîners au restaurant, une ou deux sorties de ton choix et l'obligation que l'on prenne notre pied au lit tous les soirs! Cela te convient ?

-Oui, capitula Carlisle en s'emparant de ses lèvres.

Ils s'embrassèrent fougueusement, ses mains descendirent sur les fesses du jeune homme pour les caresser. Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, Edward lui fit un clin d'œil avant de s'extraire de ses bras.

-Je me suis fais avoir, comprit le blond, tu sais que ce n'est pas correct d'utiliser ton corps pour me plier à ta volonté ?

-On va manger et puis après tu pourras me faire part de tes récriminations si tu en as toujours. »

Edward lui sourit avant de prendre deux steaks qu'il posa dans la poêle pendant qu'il mettait le couvert sur un recoin du bar. Quand la viande fut cuite, le jeune homme déposa un morceau dans chaque assiette pendant qu'il remplissait leurs verres d'eau. Ils s'installèrent sur les tabourets et mangèrent en parlant de tout et de rien. Carlisle était heureux, il se sentait bien, sa complicité avec Edward était toujours aussi forte. Après avoir mangé un dessert, ils firent la vaisselle tout en savourant ce moment de simplicité. Après avoir passé un petit moment devant la télé où ils s'embrassèrent plus qu'ils ne regardèrent le film, ils partirent se coucher dans leur chambre. Un sourire niais se dessina sur son visage à cette simple pensée.

« -Tu préfères le côté gauche ou le droit ? Questionna Edward debout devant le lit.

-Peu importe, où dors-tu d'habitude ?

-Au milieu ? Je… J'ai jamais vécu avec personne, avoua timidement le jeune homme.

-Et que dirais-tu qu'on voit au fur et à mesure ? Proposa Carlisle en se déshabillant entièrement et en entrant dans le lit, Edward était toujours debout au pied du lit. Tu viens ?

-Oui, je vais… Je vais à la salle de bain.

Carlisle fronça les sourcils et attendit que le jeune homme revienne ce qu'il fit, au bout de quelques minutes, toujours vêtu et hésitant.

-Qu'est-ce qui te gêne ? Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on dort ensemble ?

-Oui, mais ça n'avait rien d'officiel, murmura Edward.

-Faut-il que je vienne de déshabiller ?

-Non, c'est bon, répondit son amant qui se dévêtit rapidement, jetant ses vêtements un peu partout dans la chambre alors que les siens étaient soigneusement pliés sur une chaise. »

Carlisle sourit et ne dit rien, il se contenta de repousser la couette pour qu'Edward le rejoigne ce que son compagnon fit. Ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre et échangèrent un baiser. Leurs mains errèrent sur le corps de l'autre, faisant grimper doucement le désir entre eux. Leurs lèvres se retrouvaient avec fougue et Edward s'installa sur lui pour permettre à leurs virilités de se rencontrer, leur arrachant ainsi un gémissement. Son amant s'empara de leurs mains pour nouer leurs doigts. Leurs mouvements de bassin devenaient rapides et puissants, ils cherchaient à atteindre la délivrance rapidement. Carlisle ôta ses mains de celles d'Edward pour aller appuyer fermement sur les fesses de son amant, donnant ainsi plus de force à leurs mouvements. Leurs gémissements étaient étouffés par les baisers fougueux qu'ils échangeaient.

Bientôt, l'orgasme fit trembler leurs corps, leurs semences se répandirent sur leurs ventres et toujours étroitement enlacés, ils reprirent lentement leurs souffles. Au bout d'un moment, Edward se souleva et ouvrit un tiroir du chevet pour prendre un paquet de lingettes. Carlisle fit son possible pour garder le contrôle de son corps quand il sentit les doigts de son amant se poser sur son sexe au repos pour le nettoyer, il fit de même ensuite avec son ventre, Edward se nettoya avant d'éteindre la lumière et de se blottir dans ses bras. Carlisle déposa un baiser dans les cheveux de son amant et il ferma les yeux. Rapidement, il s'endormit, un sourire aux lèvres, bercé par la respiration lente et régulière d'Edward.


	15. Chapter 15

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

MERCI, MERCI beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews et pour votre soutien ! Merci !

* * *

Pour les anonymes : 

Merci beaucoup à Tifolitoi, et Nat pour leurs reviews, merci énormément ! Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir le temps de vous répondre individuellement comme d'habitude, mais j'ai pris pas mal de retard, désolée. Encore un immense merci ! A bientôt et bonne semaine !

* * *

Sur ce :

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 14 : Docteur Stockes

Carlisle déposa les instruments qu'il venait d'utiliser dans un bac pour que l'aide-soignante les nettoie et les fasse stériliser. Le médecin se tourna ensuite vers le petit garçon allongé sur la table d'examen qui tenait fermement la main de sa mère. Il sourit à l'enfant avant de reporter son attention sur la mère qu'il trouva un petit peu pâle. Il se leva et fit glisser le tabouret sur lequel il s'était installé pour suturer la plaie au front du cascadeur en herbe vers sa mère.

« -Asseyez-vous, lui demanda-t-il doucement.

-Non, ça ira, merci Docteur.

-S'il-vous-plaît, insista Carlisle, je vous trouve un peu pâle.

La maman finit par acquiescer et elle s'assit en lui offrant un sourire d'excuse.

-Ca va maman ? S'inquiéta l'enfant.

-Oui.

-Ta maman est juste un peu secouée, elle a eu très peur quand elle t'a vu faire ta cascade avec ton vélo.

-Je suis désolé, maman.

-C'est pas grave mon poussin.

Carlisle sourit face au tableau qu'offraient la mère et le fils. Il attrapa un verre en plastique qu'il remplit d'eau avant de le tendre à la dame.

-Merci.

-Je vous en prie. Allez, jeune homme, on va mettre un joli pansement sur cette vilaine coupure et tu vas me promettre de ne plus jouer au cascadeur et surtout de porter les protections que ta maman t'a acheté.

-Oui, monsieur, promit l'enfant.

-Bien, comme tu as été très courageux pendant que je t'ai soigné et comme je vois que tu es raisonnable, voilà.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage du petit garçon qui prit la sucette qu'il lui tendait. Sans attendre, il ôta le film protecteur et se dépêcha de la fourrer dans sa bouche.

-Jimmy ! Gronda sa mère en lui enlevant la sucette de la bouche.

-Pardon, s'excusa l'enfant en prenant une mine penaude, merci, monsieur le Docteur.

-Je t'en prie, mon grand. Passez une bonne journée ! »

Sur ces mots, il tendit une ordonnance à la mère qui le remercia avant qu'il ne sorte. Carlisle termina de remplir le dossier de l'enfant, accoudé au comptoir du secrétariat. Une fois qu'il eut terminé, il le posa dans la liste des dossiers traités. Il réalisa à cet instant que les urgences étaient calmes. Elisabeth était adossée au bureau de la secrétaire et discutait avec cette dernière en buvant une tasse de café. Il vérifia qu'il n'y ait pas de dossier à traiter avant de se joindre à elles.

« -Alors, mesdames on tient un salon de thé ? Plaisanta-t-il.

-Oh, attention, Carlisle vient d'enfiler sa casquette de Chef des Urgences ! S'amusa Elisabeth en prenant une mine faussement effrayée.

-A votre place, je surveillerais mes propos, Docteur Marlow, gronda Carlisle avec un sourire.

-Alors, nous allons prendre soin de vous, lança la secrétaire, en vous faisant remarquer qu'il est près de 14 heures et que vous n'avez pas encore pris le temps de déjeuner.

-Heureusement que vous êtes là pour prendre soin de moi, la remercia Carlisle, merci, Caroline. Je vais aller grignoter quelque chose, bipez-moi s'il y a quoi que ce soit. »

Les deux femmes lui sourirent tout en hochant la tête avant de se relancer dans leur discussion. Carlisle prit la direction de la cafétéria tout en se demandant où pouvait bien être son cher et tendre. Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'ils vivaient officiellement ensemble et tout allait pour le mieux. Il était heureux, plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Un sourire niais se dessina sur son visage alors qu'il repensait à leur étreinte de la veille, Edward avait décidé de le faire languir pour soi-disant se venger de son agression envers son piano. Malheureusement pour Edward, mais heureusement pour lui, son amant avait craqué. Carlisle esquissa un sourire en se souvenant de la moue boudeuse qu'Edward avait affiché après qu'ils aient joui, surtout qu'il avait éclaté de rire en le voyant réagir ainsi. Le jeune homme avait alors promis de se venger et, loin de craindre cette vengeance, Carlisle l'attendait avec impatience sachant que cela entraînerait forcément une étreinte passionnée.

Alors qu'il franchissait le seuil de la cafétéria, il balaya la salle du regard. Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine quand il aperçut une chevelure cuivrée et désordonnée. Carlisle se dépêcha d'aller chercher un plateau et tout en faisant la queue, il ne put s'empêcher de couver Edward du regard. Son amant ne l'avait pas remarqué, il discutait joyeusement avec Jasper. Comme il l'avait prévu, tout s'était arrangé entre les jeunes gens. Le lendemain, Alice et Jasper avaient débarqué chez eux, les bras chargés de victuailles pour fêter leur nouveau couple. Carlisle avait été surpris, mais Edward lui avait confié que le petit lutin avait une intuition quasi-infaillible. Il s'était absenté quelques minutes pour les laisser tranquillement parler, Jasper était venu le chercher dans le bureau. Le souvenir de leur discussion lui arracha un sourire.

_Flash-back : _

Carlisle avait laissé les jeunes gens ensemble pour qu'ils puissent tout mettre à plat. Il espérait sincèrement que tout s'arrangerait, Edward avait besoin d'Alice et de Jasper pour être heureux, ils étaient sa famille. Il était en train de surfer sur Internet à la recherche d'une idée de sortie quand on frappa à la porte du bureau, Jasper entra sans attendre. Le blond l'observa quelques secondes avant de se laisser tomber sur le canapé qui était sur sa droite. Il coupa la connexion, puis il attendit que le psychiatre prenne la parole.

« -Que les choses soient claires, au premier regard je t'ai détesté, non seulement parce que tu avais fait souffrir l'homme le plus extraordinaire que je connaisse, mais aussi parce que je sentais que tu allais me le voler. Et c'est ce que tu es en train de faire… Cependant, en l'espace de quelques heures, tu as réussi à allumer une lueur dans le regard d'Edward que je n'avais jamais vu. Je ne peux pas nier qu'il t'aime et apparemment c'est réciproque.

-Ca l'est.

-C'est ce que je constate. Bien, maintenant, je vais te dire ces quelques mots et je ne les dirais qu'une seule fois, alors, écoute-moi bien ! Ordonna Jasper qui s'était levé pour se planter devant lui et l'empoigner par le col de sa chemise. Edward t'a-t-il parlé de mon passé ?

-Non, avoua-t-il sans essayer de se dégager de son étreinte.

-Je ne suis pas un enfant de chœur, je suis très loin de ça. J'ai fais partie d'un gang, j'ai fais des choses pas très avouables, j'étais dangereux… Alors, prends ceci au sérieux si tu le fais souffrir, si tu le fais pleurer, s'il a le moindre chagrin à cause de toi, je te casse ta belle gueule ! C'est compris ?

-Oui. Tu sais ce n'est pas la peine de me menacer, je préfèrerais souffrir mille maux plutôt que de le blesser !

-Bien, c'est tout ce que je voulais savoir, avoua Jasper en le lâchant et en lui souriant. Bon et si on allait becter ?

-Allons-y, murmura Carlisle surpris par son brusque changement d'humeur.

Carlisle contourna le bureau pour se rendre vers la porte avant de se figer. Il se retourna brusquement pour se rendre compte que Jasper observait sans aucune pudeur ses fesses ? Il allait ouvrir la bouche, mais le jeune homme éclata de rire.

-Tu démarres vraiment au quart de tour, se moqua Jasper en passant devant lui, pas la peine de rougir, je les ai déjà vu sans rien ! »

Carlisle pesta contre le jeune homme qui prenait vraiment beaucoup de plaisir à le faire sortir de ses gonds. Il se dépêcha de gagner le salon où Edward l'attendait. Son amant le prit dans ses bras tout en lui demandant à l'oreille si Jasper n'avait pas été trop dur. Il lui assura que ce n'était pas le cas. Ils échangèrent un doux baiser sous l'œil ravi de l'autre couple.

_Fin du flash-back_

Carlisle paya son repas et alla s'installer à la table des deux jeunes médecins. Il s'assit face à son amant qui lui offrit un clin d'œil complice pendant que Jasper levait les yeux au ciel. Les deux jeunes gens reprirent leur discussion qui apparemment tournait autour du prochain mariage du blond, il fut ravi d'apprendre qu'Alice était en train de rendre fou Jasper. Un sourire satisfait se dessina sur son visage.

« -T'es pas en train de te foutre de moi, Cullen ? Grogna le psy en le fusillant du regard.

-Non, protesta-t-il innocemment en avalant une bouchée de pâtes.

-Si, il se fout de ta gueule, le dénonça Edward, ça se voit dans son regard.

-Merci, pour ton soutien, mon am…

Carlisle ne termina pas sa phrase, ils avaient décidé de garder leur relation secrète. Ils n'avaient pas honte de leur amour, mais c'était le début de leur histoire et ils voulaient égoïstement garder leur bonheur pour eux, par ailleurs, il ne devait pas oublier qu'il était le supérieur du jeune homme. Le Chef des Urgences sortit de ses pensées quand il sentit un pied glisser lentement sur son mollet. Carlisle releva la tête pour voir le magnifique sourire en coin de son amant qui remit bien vite son pied dans son sabot.

-Oh, arrêtez, immédiatement avec vos sourires niais, s'exaspéra Jasper en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Jaloux, souffla Edward. »

Carlisle haussa les épaules face à la remarque du psychiatre avant de se replonger dans le regard de son amant. Celui-ci jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours et voyant que personne ne leur prêtait attention, le pied déchaussé de son ancien interne revint caresser ses mollets, s'insinuant entre eux pour remonter toujours plus haut… Carlisle sursauta quand le pied de son subordonné caressa doucement sa virilité. Sa main lâcha sa fourchette pour saisir le pied d'Edward et le bloquer. Un léger rire moqueur attira son attention, il releva la tête pour fusiller du regard Jasper qui se moquait de la situation délicate dans laquelle il se trouvait. Edward récupéra son pied et après lui avoir offert un clin d'œil, il se leva.

« -Il faut que j'y aille, lança Edward, les résultats biologiques de mon patient doivent être arrivés.

Carlisle se tortilla sur sa chaise à cause de l'érection que son amant avait réveillé et qu'il abandonnait apparemment sans regret.

-Désolé de te laisser avec ce petit problème, s'excusa Edward en s'éloignant.

-Pas si petit que ça si mes souvenirs sont exacts, lâcha Jasper d'un ton amusé.

-Quand arrêteras-tu de me provoquer ? Soupira Carlisle.

-Jamais ! Répondit honnêtement le psy. C'est trop amusant de te voir embarrassé et tout rouge !

-Fais attention de ne pas avoir un retour de manivelle, marmonna-t-il.

-Je t'attends, Cullen, déclara Jasper en se levant. Je te prends quand tu veux !

Carlisle recracha la gorgée d'eau qu'il était en train d'avaler en entendant les derniers mots du psychiatre. Il toussait quand Jasper, très fier de sa dernière pique, s'approcha pour lui tapoter doucement le dos.

-Je parlais pas au sens littéral, chuchota le psy à son oreille, pas la peine de planquer tes belles fesses ! »

Sur ces derniers mots, Jasper s'en alla en ricanant face à la teinte rougeâtre qu'arboraient ses joues. Carlisle observa la cafétéria et fut soulagé que personne n'ait été témoin de leur échange et surtout de son embarras. A son tour, il se leva. Au moins la prestation de Jasper avait eu le mérite d'ôter toute trace de désir de son corps. Il ramena son plateau au comptoir et tout en croquant dans sa pomme, il prit la direction des urgences qui étaient toujours aussi calme. Elisabeth et Caroline devaient en être à leur deuxième café pendant que les internes s'occupaient avec les tâches dites ingrates.

Voyant que l'on n'avait pas besoin de lui et après avoir demandé à ses internes d'assister le Docteur Marlow et le Docteur Masen, il gagna son bureau pour se mettre à jour avec la paperasse. Il venait tout juste de s'asseoir lorsque son téléphone portable sonna. Il prit l'appareil et fronça les sourcils quand il vit un numéro inconnu s'afficher. Après une brève hésitation, il décrocha.

« -Carlisle Cullen, annonça-t-il.

-Docteur Cullen ?

-Oui, bonjour.

-Bonjour.

-Qui-est-ce ? Demanda-t-il impatient.

-A ton avis ?

Carlisle fronça les sourcils et tenta de reconnaître la voix, mais celle-ci était déformée.

-Ecoutez, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, alors, soit vous me dites qui vous êtes et ce que vous voulez, soit nous en restons là et vous raccrochez !

-Oh, Docteur Cullen, maintenant que vous êtes à la tête d'un prestigieux service vous oubliez les médecins qui travaillent dans la brousse !

-Kate ! S'exclama Carlisle surpris mais heureux. Comment vas-tu ?

-Ca va. Et toi, Grand Chef des Urgences, quelles sont les nouvelles ?

-Tout va bien à New York.

-Dis-moi, mon grand, j'atterris dans ta belle ville en fin de journée, je compte rester quelques jours. On pourrait peut-être dîner ensemble ?

-Ce sera avec plaisir, tu t'accordes des congés ?

-Oui.

-Tu as de la famille ou des amis qui t'hébergent ?

-Non, je vais me trouver un petit hôtel sympa, d'ailleurs, tu pourrais peut-être me conseiller ?

-Oui, je connais une bonne adresse.

-Qui est ?

-Chez moi, la chambre d'amis t'attend.

-Euh, c'est gentil, Carlisle, mais je ne veux pas m'imposer.

-Tu ne t'imposes pas puisque je te le propose et en plus ce sera avec plaisir, en plus, comme j'ai pas mal de travail cela nous permettra de nous voir plus souvent.

-J'apprécie, Carlisle, mais je ne sais pas si tu te rappelles, je ne m'entends pas vraiment avec l'autre.

Le médecin ne put retenir un sourire en se rappelant les nombreuses critiques que ne cessait d'adresser son amie à son compagnon de l'époque. Il allait lui annoncer qu'elle n'avait pas à s'en inquiéter lorsqu'il se ravisa, ce serait une belle surprise.

-S'il-te-plaît, je te promets que tout se passera bien.

-Mouais.

-Il a beaucoup changé.

-Vraiment ? S'étonna Kate.

-Tu ne le reconnaîtras pas, promit Carlisle qui retenait difficilement un rire, ce n'est plus le même homme.

-Soit, se laissa convaincre son amie, mais au moindre faux pas de l'autre, je le cogne !

-D'accord, accepta Carlisle, tu arrives à quelle heure ?

-J'atterris à 18 heures, le temps de te rejoindre ce sera 19 heures 30 je pense.

-Tu as de quoi noter ? Je vais te donner notre adresse et je sortirais plus tôt du travail pour nous mitonner un bon petit plat. Cela te dérange-t-il si j'invite des amis ?

-Ouah ! Tu as une vie sociale en dehors de l'autre ?

-Ce sont ses amis, mais nous avons plus ou moins sympathisé, confia-t-il en grimaçant en pensant à Jasper.

-Dis-moi tout !

-Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Interrogea Carlisle perplexe.

-Dis-moi ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu me détestes autant ?

-Je te promets que tu passeras une bonne soirée, assura-t-il.

-Fais gaffe à tes fesses si tu ne tiens pas tes promesses ! Menaça Kate. Bon, il faut que je te laisse, il faut que j'embarque.

-A tout à l'heure, ma belle !

-A tout à l'heure, mon beau ! »

Carlisle raccrocha, un sourire était dessiné sur ses lèvres. Il était ravi de revoir sa meilleure amie et il lui tardait de lui présenter Edward. Son sourire s'accentua alors qu'il imaginait la tête que ferait Kate. Tout à coup, il lui tarda que la soirée arrive.

* * *

Edward venait de vérifier les prescriptions de ses internes et il allait voir ceux de Carlisle quand il se rendit compte que la journée touchait presque à sa fin. Après s'être assuré que tout allait bien pour les internes, il informa Elisabeth qu'il prenait sa pause et passait voir Carlisle avant d'aller prendre l'air. Il grimpa joyeusement à l'étage pour voir son supérieur et savourer sa vengeance qu'il avait soigneusement préaparé...

Le jeune homme était très heureux. Le plus merveilleux des hommes était amoureux de lui et ses amis avaient accepté son compagnon, Alice et Carlisle étaient même très complices, quant à Jasper, malgré ses piques et quoi qu'il en dise, Edward savait qu'il appréciait Carlisle. Tout en grimpant les escaliers, il repensa au visage emplit de joie et d'émotion de son compagnon quand il lui avait offert un double de la clef. Son supérieur s'était empressé de l'embrasser avec fougue avant de l'entraîner vers leur chambre où ils avaient passé une délicieuse nuit. Rien qu'à ce souvenir, Edward se figea, maudissant son membre qui s'éveillait à ce souvenir. Le jeune homme se dépêcha de penser à quelques choses de désagréable, s'il voulait mettre son plan à exécution, il devait être totalement maître de son corps. En effet, il avait déjà bien allumé Carlisle à la cafétéria et là il espérait terminer son petit jeu, il tiendrait ainsi sa vengeance envers le blond. Edward n'avait toujours pas digérer la petite séance sur son piano et la torture, pourtant très agréable, que Carlisle lui avait fait subir.

Son corps était totalement apaisé lorsqu'il atteignit l'étage où se trouvait le bureau de son compagnon. Il traversa le couloir avant de frapper à la porte de son supérieur qui l'invita à entrer. Carlisle leva la tête, un sourire éclaira son visage quand il vit que c'était lui. Edward referma la porte. Il contourna doucement le bureau pour venir s'asseoir sur le coin de celui-ci. Il se pencha pour effleurer les lèvres de son compagnon, mais ce dernier se détourna au dernier moment pour lui offrir sa joue.

« -Pourquoi n'ai-je pas droit à un baiser ? Se plaignit-il.

-Tu te rappelles du déjeuner à la cafétéria ? Expliqua Carlisle.

-Oh, tu es encore fâché pour cette petite taquinerie ? Murmura Edward en lui offrant une moue attendrissante.

-Tu m'as laissé dans une situation très désagréable, lui rappela son amant.

-Je pourrais peut-être essayer de me faire pardonner, susurra-t-il à l'oreille de son amant en repoussant son fauteuil pour s'asseoir sur ses genoux et mordiller le lobe de son oreille.

-Tu n'as pas intérêt à me laisser en plan, menaça son compagnon en glissant ses mains sous sa blouse.

-Je te promets de ne pas quitter ce bureau tant que tu n'auras pas pris ton pied, promit Edward.

Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent pour un baiser fougueux, leurs langues bataillèrent un moment avant de s'enlacer tendrement. Edward posa ses mains sur la cravate de son supérieur pour la délasser et ouvrir sa chemise, mais Carlisle le stoppa.

-Avant que je n'oublie, j'ai eu des nouvelles de Kate, elle vient passer quelques jours à New-York et je lui ai proposé la chambre d'amis, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas ? Je sais que j'aurais dû te demander la permission avant et…

-Stop ! Le coupa-t-il. Tu n'as pas à me demander la permission pour inviter tes amis, c'est notre appartement, lui rappela Edward en insistant sur le possessif, mets-toi bien ça dans la tête Cullen !

-Merci, souffla Carlisle en déposant un baiser dans son cou.

-Je t'en prie. J'ai hâte de rencontrer cette fameuse Kate, j'espère que je lui plairais.

-N'en doute pas, le rassura son compagnon en défaisant sa chemise pour embrasser son torse, elle va t'adorer.

Edward se tut quand son amant mordilla l'un de ses mamelons. Ses mains agrippèrent fermement ses cheveux pendant que ses lèvres se posaient sur son front pour y déposer un baiser. Les doigts de son compagnon se posèrent sur la ceinture de son pantalon, mais il le repoussa.

-Edward ? Interrogea-t-il surpris par son refus.

-Je dois me faire pardonner, lui rappela le jeune homme. »

Il sourit quand il vit son supérieur bloquer sa respiration lorsqu'il s'agenouilla devant lui, Edward lui fit écarter les jambes pour qu'il puisse se glisser entre. Carlisle déglutit bruyamment quand il posa ses doigts sur la fermeture du pantalon qu'il abaissa après avoir ôté le bouton. Sa main effleura la bosse qu'il venait de dévoiler mais qui était toujours recouverte par le boxer. Edward se pencha et déposa un baiser sur la grosseur qu'il ne tarda pas à sortir du sous-vêtement. Un gémissement s'échappa des lèvres entrouvertes de son amant quand il lécha sa longueur, les mains de Carlisle quittèrent les accoudoirs pour se perdre dans ses cheveux.

* * *

Carlisle ne put retenir un gémissement quand il sentit la langue de son compagnon s'enrouler autour de son membre turgescent. Ses mains s'agrippèrent désespérément aux cheveux de son amant. La main d'Edward se posa à la base de son membre pour la caresser, pendant que son autre main s'occupait de ses boules. Carlisle se laissa glisser dans le fauteuil pour se rapprocher de la bouche tentatrice, ses hanches venant doucement à sa rencontre. Les lèvres de son amant se posèrent sur son gland pour le suçoter, sa langue agaçait sa fente le torturant de la plus délicieuse des manières. Carlisle mordit sa lèvre inférieure pour ne pas gémir trop bruyamment. Edward délaissa son gland pour l'engloutir lentement, le prenant toujours plus en lui, et débutant des va et viens. Ses mains se crispèrent dans les cheveux du jeune homme pour le guider et augmenter la cadence. Ses reins s'embrasaient de désir, sa respiration devenait erratique, son corps entier brûlait de plaisir.

« -Edward ! Gémit Carlisle.

Le désir courait librement dans son corps, dans ses veines. La bouche de son amant devint plus câline, l'entraînant vers les sommets du plaisir, vers la délivrance tant attendue. Il sentit quelques gouttes de liquide pré-éjaculatoire lui échapper qu'Edward se dépêcha de lécher. Carlisle entrouvrit les yeux et faillit perdre le peu de contrôle qu'il avait quand il vit son amant se lécher les lèvres avant de fondre à nouveau sur son membre. Edward lui adressa un clin d'œil avant de reprendre ses caresses.

-Plus fort ! Le supplia-t-il.

Edward se fit un plaisir de lui obéir. Les dents de son compagnon caressèrent sa verge tendue le faisant trembler de plaisir.

-Oh, oui ! Edward !

-Chut !

Carlisle mordit sa lèvre pour retenir ses gémissements, Edward avait raison, ils devaient rester discrets. Voyant qu'il avait compris le message, son amant raffermit la prise de ses lèvres sur son sexe, la pression qu'il exerça ainsi faillit lui faire perdre la tête. Il allait gémir une nouvelle fois le prénom de son ancien interne quand soudain ils se figèrent, on venait de frapper à la porte !

-Dis-moi que tu as fermé à clef ? S'inquiéta Carlisle d'une voix rauque.

-Euh…

-C'est pas vrai, maugréa-t-il en repoussant son amant pour se rajuster.

-Carlisle ? Appela Georges à travers la porte.

-Merde, pesta le Chef du service des Urgences quand il vit la poignée s'abaisser.

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réagir, Edward glissa sous le bureau emportant avec lui le fauteuil si bien qu'il se retrouva plaqué contre ce dernier qui dissimulait son état ainsi que son amant. Georges entra dans son bureau et l'observa pendant quelques secondes.

-Tout va bien ?

-Oui, excusez-moi. Je crois que je me suis assoupi et je ne vous ai pas entendu frapper.

-Ce n'est rien. Puis-je ?

Carlisle voulait lui répondre que non, qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il s'installe dans le fauteuil qui faisait face à son bureau, mais son supérieur n'attendit pas sa réponse et prit place. Il gigota sur son fauteuil, mal à l'aise.

-Alors, quel bon vent vous amène ? Demanda Carlisle qui cherchait comment le faire sortir rapidement.

-A vrai dire, j'étais à la recherche du Docteur Masen ? Apparemment, il a dit à Elisabeth qu'il passait vous voir ?

-Je ne l'ai pas vu, mentit le médecin alors que la main de son amant serrait sa cuisse.

-Très bien, souffla Georges avant de se plonger dans la lecture d'une feuille qu'il avait en main.

Carlisle serra les poings, il ne savait pas après qui il était le plus furieux : Georges qui prenait son temps pour lire un document dans son bureau ou Edward qui avait décidé de s'occuper en reprenant ses caresses. Il mordit sa l'intérieur de sa joue pour étouffer un gémissement quand la langue d'Edward glissa le long de son pénis lui rendant sa vigueur.

-Au fait, Carlisle, dit son supérieur en observant toujours sa feuille, je vois que vous n'avez pas répondu à l'invitation au dîner des chirurgiens ?

-C'est quand déjà ? Articula-t-il difficilement pendant qu'Edward s'amusait avec ses boules.

-Vous êtes sûr que tout va bien, Carlisle ? Vous transpirez.

-Je crois que j'ai attrapé un virus, c'est juste un peu de fièvre, lâcha-t-il soulagé que la bouche d'Edward ait cessé de le taquiner, rappelez-moi quand est le dîner ?

Carlisle fut heureux que le Directeur du Memorial ne pose pas plus de question sur sa santé.

-Mercredi 20, dans 15 jours, lui annonça Georges.

Un léger grognement sortit de sa gorge quand Edward reprit ses caresses, sa bouche glissant lentement et sensuellement sur son membre qui malgré la présence de son supérieur ne perdait rien de sa vigueur. Discrètement, il passa une main sous le bureau pour tenter de repousser Edward, mais le jeune homme ne se laissa pas faire.

-Alors, vous serez libre ? Demanda son supérieur en relevant les yeux de sa feuille.

-Oui.

-Parfait. Alors, viande ou poisson ?

-Pardon ? Gémit faiblement Carlisle qui s'enfonçait dans une brume de plaisir pendant qu'Edward accentuait les va et viens sur son membre.

-Pour le dîner, il faut choisir, que préférez-vous viande ou poisson ?

-Viande, répondit-il sans réfléchir et pressé d'en terminer.

-Bien, il ne me reste plus qu'à trouver le Docteur Masen, il ne me manque plus que lui.

-Il est peut-être en train de fumer sur le toit ? Proposa Carlisle pressé de le voir sortir du bureau.

Les mains du médecin se crispèrent sur les accoudoirs de son bureau, sa verge venait de heurter le fond de la gorge d'Edward envoyant une décharge de plaisir à travers tout son corps. Le jeune homme déglutit accentuant les sensations qu'il ressentait.

-Je vais plutôt l'attendre ici, annonça Georges à son plus grand désespoir, puisqu'il a dit qu'il devait passer vous voir, il passera sûrement ici après avoir prit l'air je ne sais où.

Carlisle eut envie de lui hurler dessus et fit son possible pour prendre sur lui. Edward était en train de s'amuser avec son gland, il peinait de plus en plus à retenir ses gémissement et surtout à garder ses idées claires. Il devait à tout prix faire sortir Georges de son bureau ! Cependant, ne trouvant aucune excuse plausible, il baissa les yeux, espérant croiser le regard d'Edward et ainsi supplier ce dernier de cesser toute activité. Malgré tout, cela ne règlerait en rien son problème puisque Edward ne pourrait jamais passer la porte étant donné qu'il se trouvait dissimulé sous son bureau ! Et… Et qu'il continuait ses activités sans tenir compte de son embarras ! S'il poursuivait, il n'allait pas pouvoir repousser plus longtemps sa jouissance !

-Edward m'a dit qu'il viendrait au dîner, lâcha soudain Carlisle sur un ton qui ressemblait à une supplique.

-Vraiment ? Demanda Georges qui l'observait de plus en plus étrangement.

-Oui.

-Oh, bien. Il ne me reste plus qu'à savoir ce qu'il veut comme plat principal. Alors, vous avez reçu le nouveau anti-coagulant per os ? Interrogea son supérieur. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

-Viande ! Lança Carlisle d'un ton essoufflé, Edward pinça sa cuisse lui arrachant une grimace. Euh, non poisson !

-Donc, vous n'avez pas vu Edward, mais vous savez qu'il vient à la soirée et qu'il veut manger du poisson ? Résuma Georges un brin sceptique.

-Euh, oui, nous avons déjeuné ensemble à midi et… nous… nous en avons parlé, dit-il en priant pour que le Directeur le croit et quitte immédiatement son bureau.

-Très bien, accepta le Docteur Seymour, je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps. Reposez-vous, Carlisle, vous ne me semblez pas en forme.

-Oui, je vais partir plus tôt si ça ne vous dérange pas.

-Non, pas du tout, à demain.

-A demain.

Carlisle garda ses mains crispées sur les accoudoirs, sa respiration était bloquée dans sa poitrine alors qu'il regardait le Directeur quitter son bureau. A peine la porte s'était-elle refermée, qu'il laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir avant de reculer son fauteuil pour glisser ses mains dans ses cheveux.

-Putain ! Edward ! Geint Carlisle.

Il était partagé. Une partie de son esprit souhaitait réprimander son amant pour le risque qu'il avait pris alors qu'une autre partie voulait s'abandonner au plaisir. La seconde partie prit le dessus sur la première. Ses mains guidèrent les mouvements de son compagnon. Son désir avait atteint un point de non retour, ses hanches se soulevaient au rythme des va et viens d'Edward, son corps trembla alors qu'il atteignait la délivrance. Un violent orgasme frappa son être, ses doigts se crispèrent dans les cheveux de son amant et il se répandit dans sa bouche si accueillante. Edward avala sa semence et nettoya avec application son sexe pendant que celui-ci ramollissait. Une fois que ce fut fait, le jeune homme replaça son membre au repos dans son boxer qu'il replaça correctement. Quand il eut retrouvé ses esprits, il attrapa les bras du jeune homme pour le forcer à se relever. Dès qu'ils furent debout, il le plaqua contre son bureau pour l'embrasser avec ferveur goûtant par la même occasion son essence dans la bouche de son compagnon.

-Non, mais ça va pas la tête ! S'écria-t-il quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent. Tu es malade ou quoi ?

-Ben quoi, je t'avais promis que cette fois je terminerais ! Lui rappela Edward. Et je mets toujours un point d'honneur à tenir mes promesses !

-Fous-toi de ma gueule en plus ! Grogna Carlisle qui avait du mal à rester en colère. Tu as tout fait pour que le Directeur vienne dans mon bureau, tu savais ce qui allait se passer.

-Je l'admets…, sourit le jeune homme.

-Et tu es fier de toi ?

-Plutôt! Mon piano est enfin vengé !

-Je… Tu… Je…

Carlisle ne trouvait plus ses mots ! Ainsi, Edward avait organisé tout ceci pour se venger !

-Allez, ne fais pas la tête, il ne s'est douté de rien et en plus tu vas pouvoir sortir plus tôt sans avoir à rien demander.

-Je n'ai rien à demander, je suis le chef de ce service ! Maintenant, vas fermer la porte de mon bureau à clef.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Edward en se levant tout de même.

-Je vais te faire regretter ce que tu viens de faire ! Prévint Carlisle.

Il fut surpris de voir un sourire se dessiner sur le visage de son subordonné alors que celui-ci ouvrait la porte plutôt que de la fermer à clef. En quelques pas, il s'avança vers son amant.

-Que fais-tu ?

-Ma pause est terminée, fit-il remarquer.

-Elisabeth t'aurait bipé si elle avait eu besoin de toi.

-Ouais, mais je préfère y retourner, mon boss peut être très exigeant.

-Tu n'as pas idée, soupira Carlisle, tu verras à quel point je serais exigeant quand je te ferais payer ce qui vient de se passer.

-A ce soir, souffla Edward en sortant.

-Attends, peux-tu dire à Jasper qu'ils sont invités Alice et lui ?

-Oui. On se voit tout à l'heure. »

Edward jeta un coup d'œil dans le couloir qui devait être désert car il se tourna vers lui et effleura ses lèvres avant de sortir. Carlisle referma la porte et s'appuya contre celle-ci le temps de reprendre ses esprits. Malgré toutes les protestations qu'il avait à l'encontre d'Edward, il devait admettre qu'il avait apprécié sa vengeance, même si c'était très embarrassant, ses joues s'empourprèrent rien qu'au souvenir de la présence du Directeur. Carlisle soupira. Il devait se dépêcher, il fallait qu'il fasse quelques courses pour ce soir et préparer le repas avant l'arrivée de Kate et de ses autres invités. Carlisle prit son manteau et se dépêcha d'aller chez le vendeur de fruits et légumes puis à la boucherie.

Carlisle poussa un soupir de soulagement quand il eut terminé. La table était dressée, il avait mis des draps propres dans la chambre d'amis et le repas mijotait tranquillement sur la plaque électrique. Il ouvrit le placard qui servait de cave à vin et prit une bouteille de champagne pour la mettre au frais. Une fois qu'il l'eut fait, il revint ouvrir le placard et chercha une bouteille de vin rouge, mais il n'en vit pas. Etonné, il se souvint qu'Edward n'était pas vraiment un amateur de vin, il n'était donc pas surprenant que sa cave soit pratiquement vide. Il allait devoir y remédier. En attendant, il n'avait pas le temps d'aller chercher une bouteille. Carlisle attrapait le téléphone pour passer un coup de fil à son amour pour qu'il s'en occupe quand la sonnette de l'appartement résonna. Il raccrocha et se précipita vers la porte.

« -Kate !

Carlisle prit son amie dans ses bras avant de la relâcher quand il remarqua qu'elle n'avait aucune réaction. Son amie observait les alentours d'un œil exorbité, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Samuel était à ses côtés, portant le sac de son amie.

-Merci, le remercia-t-il en le déchargeant du sac.

-Je vous en prie, Monsieur Cullen, bonne soirée.

-Bonne soirée à vous aussi, lança Carlisle tout en attirant son amie à l'intérieur. Kate ? Kate, tout va bien ?

-Putain, lâcha son amie en observant l'appartement.

-Bonjour à toi aussi, s'amusa-t-il mais elle l'ignora.

-Putain ! Répéta Kate en s'avançant vers la baie vitrée. Ca paye si bien que ça de bosser au Memorial ?

-Bonjour, Kate ! S'entêta Carlisle toujours souriant.

-Oh, pardon, rougit son amie avant de s'approcher de lui pour l'étreindre, bonjour, Carlisle. Apparemment, tout va bien pour toi ?

-Ca va, reconnut-il. Et toi ?

-Moi aussi, bon, crache le morceau Cullen ! T'as pillé une banque ?

-Non et à vrai dire tout cela est neuf pour moi, tout ceci appartient à mon compagnon.

-Je pensais pas que l'autre avait autant de fric, maugréa Kate qui faisait maintenant son possible pour paraître détachée. Enfin, je dois admettre qu'il a beaucoup de goût.

-Viens, je vais te montrer ta chambre.

La jeune femme brune l'accompagna. Carlisle dut mordiller sa lèvre inférieure pour réprimer un fou-rire tant son amie faisait son possible pour ne pas montrer son émerveillement, un petit cri lui échappa tout de même quand elle vit la luxueuse salle de bain.

-Alors, tu vois que tu seras mieux ici qu'à l'hôtel, se fit un plaisir de lui faire remarquer Carlisle.

-Mouais, il est pas là l'autre ?

-Non, il travaille encore.

Carlisle resta quelques instants immobile pendant que son amie le fixait avec attention.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il.

-Je sais pas, je te trouve changé, confia Kate en l'observant de la tête aux pieds, tu es radieux.

-Je suis heureux, avoua Carlisle, bien, que dirais-tu de t'installer et de prendre une douche en attendant qu'il arrive ?

-Ouais.

-Et s'il-te-plaît, ne lui sautes pas dessus ! »

Son amie balaya ses paroles d'un geste de la main. Carlisle sourit, ravi de la surprise qu'il lui préparait. Il rejoignit le salon pour vérifier une dernière fois que tout était en place sur la table, il fila ensuite vers la cuisine pour vérifier la cuisson de son rôtie et des légumes. Il se rappela alors du vin et se dépêcha de téléphoner à Edward. Ce dernier décrocha et l'informa qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps, il devait partir d'urgence au bloc. Le jeune homme lui promit d'acheter le vin, Carlisle lui donna des instructions précises ne tenant pas à ce que son compagnon lui ramène une piquette comme la dernière fois. Edward souffla et pesta alors qu'il lui ordonnait de noter deux marques de vin pour qu'il ait le choix. Son amant lui raccrocha pratiquement au nez tout en lui disant qu'il faisait au plus vite.

Il raccrochait quand Kate le rejoignit en nouant ses longs cheveux bruns. Ils s'installèrent au salon avec un verre de vin blanc et des amuses bouches. A sa demande, son amie lui donna des nouvelles du dispensaire et des gens qu'ils avaient côtoyés. Il fut heureux d'apprendre que tous allaient bien et que les épidémies régressaient. Du coup, les médecins se préparaient à quitter la région pour aller apporter leur aide ailleurs. Ils furent interrompus dans l'évocation de leurs souvenirs par la sonnette de la porte d'entrée.

« -Hello, joli cœur ! Le salua Alice en lui sautant au cou.

-Bonsoir Alice, dit-il en l'embrassant, Jasper.

Les deux hommes se saluèrent d'un hochement de tête. Carlisle prit leurs manteaux pour les ranger dans la penderie de l'entrée, il en profita pour leur demander discrètement de ne pas parler d'Edward.

-Venez, Kate, l'appela Carlisle, laisse-moi te présenter Alice Brandon et Jasper Whitlock.

-Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer, assura le petit lutin en la prenant dans ses bras.

-Moi de même, balbutia Kate surprise par la familiarité d'Alice.

-Enchanté, dit simplement le psy en lui serrant la main.

-Un verre de vin blanc ? Leur proposa Carlisle.

-Oui. Où est ta moitié ? Lui demanda Alice.

-Il est retenu au travail, mais il ne devrait pas tarder.

-Alors, vous travaillez pour médecin sans frontières ? Questionna Jasper.

-Oui. Pour le moment, je viens de quitter l'Ethiopie où j'ai travaillé pendant 5 ans avec Carlisle, à mon retour, normalement, nous partons pour le Congo.

-Je vous admire, je ne pense pas que je pourrais vivre comme ça au milieu de rien, lâcha Jasper admiratif, et surtout faire face à la misère.

-Idem, souffla Alice, je ne crois pas que je pourrais vivre sans mes boutiques de vêtements.

Carlisle remarqua le haussement de sourcil de Kate et se dépêcha de passer une main rassurante dans son dos, son amie devait penser qu'Alice était superficielle, mais c'était faux et il ne voulait pas qu'elle la juge au premier regard. Ils s'installèrent sur les canapés et commencèrent à discuter. Au fur et à mesure que la conversation avançait, son amie se détendit et une bonne ambiance régnait dans le salon. Carlisle se leva pour aller remplir leurs verres et Kate le suivit à la cuisine.

-Alors ? Murmura le blond à son oreille.

-Ils sont très sympas et je dois admettre que ça m'étonne qu'ils soient amis avec l'autre, lui confia-t-elle dans un chuchotis.

-Du calme, rentre tes griffes, tigresse, la gronda-t-il gentiment.

-Il pourrait tout de même être ponctuel, non ?

-Il travaille, souffla Carlisle, allez, viens. »

Tout en guidant son amie vers le salon, Carlisle jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule. Si ses souvenirs étaient exacts, Edward devait opérer une veille dame qui souffrait d'une fracture du fémur, mettre en place une vis plaque pour réduire la fracture prenait une heure, il aurait déjà dû être là. Il était aussi possible qu'il y ait eu une complication, cela expliquerait son retard et puis il avait dû passer aussi chez le caviste. Tout en s'asseyant avec les autres, il se rassura en se disant que si Edward n'était pas rentré d'ici une demi-heure, il appellerait le Memorial pour prendre des nouvelles.

* * *

Edward sortit rapidement du bloc opératoire. Il arracha son masque et sa cagoule qu'il jeta tout en attrapant le dossier de la patiente pour noter ses consignes postopératoires, la patiente allait être transférée aux soins intensifs. Toujours vêtu de son pyjama, il rejoignit la salle d'attente pour rassurer les enfants de sa patiente. Ces derniers le remercièrent longuement, il leur sourit tout en leur rappelant qu'il n'avait fait que son travail. Après les avoir confié à une infirmière, Edward se précipita vers les vestiaires pour prendre une douche et se changer. Il tenait à faire bon impression face à la seule amie qu'avait Carlisle et puis le Docteur Stockes avait sauvé son compagnon, rien que pour cela il lui serait éternellement reconnaissant.

Une fois habillé, il tenta de se coiffer, mais le résultat, comme toujours, n'était pas probant. Il prit son téléphone et vit qu'il n'avait aucun message de Carlisle, mais un de James. Ce dernier avait pris contact avec lui le lendemain de la fameuse soirée, il avait perçu l'inquiétude dans sa voix, James avait été paniqué quand il ne l'avait plus vu dans la boîte. Edward l'avait rassuré, il allait bien. James lui avait proposé d'aller boire un verre pour s'excuser, il avait décliné son invitation, l'informant par la même occasion qu'il était en couple. James s'était tu quelques secondes avant de lui demander s'ils pourraient être amis. Edward lui avait demandé un délai de réflexion car, malgré ce que disait James, il avait l'impression que ce dernier était un familier du Volterra. Le jeune homme répondit rapidement au texto en lui disant qu'il avait encore besoin de temps. Une fois le message envoyé, il s'activa pour rentrer chez lui.

Le médecin salua rapidement ses collègues avant de sortir en courant du Memorial. Alors qu'il prenait la direction de son appartement, il se rappela soudain qu'il devait acheter du vin. Il prit la direction de la boutique tout en priant pour que celle-ci soit encore ouverte. Edward courut quand il vit le vendeur sur le pas de la boutique. Il plaida sa cause, mais le sourire bienveillant de l'homme lui indiqua qu'il repartirait avec le vin que Carlisle lui avait demandé. Cependant lorsque l'homme lui demanda ce qu'il voulait, il ne sut quoi lui répondre, ses mains fouillaient ses poches pour trouver le bout de papier sur lequel il avait noté les noms que son compagnon lui avait dicté. Le jeune homme poussa un soupir de soulagement quand il retrouva sa note. Dix minutes plus tard, il sortait avec une poche en papier contenant la précieuse bouteille.

Edward regarda sa montre et se hâta de rejoindre son appartement, il était vraiment en retard ! Le jeune homme s'engagea dans une ruelle plutôt sombre et déserte, mais qui lui permettrait de gagner au plus vite son domicile. Soudain, il se retrouva violemment plaqué contre un mur. Une fois le choc passé, son regard se posa sur son agresseur, sa colère grandit en lui.

« -Lâche-moi ! Gronda-t-il en posant une main sur son torse pour le repousser. Tu crois pas que t'es déjà suffisamment dans la merde ?

-C'est ta faute ! Ta faute ! Tu me l'as volé !

-Tu es le seul responsable de ta perte ! S'écria Edward. C'est toi qui lui as menti ! Tu m'as menti, tu as tout fait pour nous séparer, mais tu vois : tu n'y es pas arrivé !

-Ferme-là ! Hurla Eléazar qui lâcha les pans de sa veste pour enserrer son cou. A cause de toi, j'ai une enquête sur le dos !

-T'avais pas qu'à le frapper ! Putain ! Tu l'as battu, espèce de connard !

Edward tenta de lui donner des coups de pied pour se dégager de son étreinte, mais Eléazar semblait ne pas ressentir la douleur tant il était aveuglé par sa colère.

-Lâche-moi ! Ordonna Edward qui commençait à manquer d'air tant il serrait son cou.

-Non ! Tu vas payer !

-Tu… Tu veux me tuer ! Haleta-t-il. Tu… Tu crois que… que ça va le… le faire revenir vers toi ?

Ses paroles semblèrent toucher Eléazar car une légère lueur de compréhension passa dans son regard, cependant, la folie y revint rapidement. La main libre d'Edward agrippa la main de l'agent pour essayer de lui faire lâcher prise, il le griffa, mais rien n'y fit. Edward saisit alors la bouteille qu'il tenait toujours de l'autre main et l'abattit violemment sur la tête de son agresseur qui recula en titubant.

-Espèce de salaud, grogna Eléazar en s'avançant d'un pas menaçant vers lui.

-Monsieur Masen ? Monsieur !

Le jeune homme fut soulagé de voir arriver Samuel accompagné de deux membres de la sécurité. Eléazar prit la fuite en les voyant, non sans lui avoir lancé un regard noir. Edward se laissa glisser le long du mur, il peinait à retrouver sa respiration. Samuel passa un bras autour de sa taille pour le soutenir pendant que les deux autres tentaient de rattraper Eléazar.

-Ca va ? S'inquiéta Samuel.

-Oui… Ca va passer… Pouvez-vous m'aider à rentrer ?

L'homme l'aida à rejoindre l'immeuble où il le fit asseoir dans le hall. Edward attrapa son aérosol pour prendre une bouffée de Ventoline. Au bout de quelques minutes, il sentit que le médicament faisait effet.

-Je vais appeler la police, l'informa le concierge.

-Non, je vais m'en charger.

-Voulez-vous que je demande à Monsieur Cullen de descendre ?

-Non, je me sens mieux. Merci, Samuel.

-Je vais vous accompagner.

-Non, tout va bien.

Edward lui fit un sourire rassurant avant de monter dans l'ascenseur. Une fois à l'intérieur de celui-ci, il s'observa dans le miroir et grimaça en voyant les traces que son agression avait laissé sur sa peau. Il allait devoir les dissimuler. Une fois devant la porte de son appartement, il inspira profondément avant de grimacer, ses poumons étaient douloureux à cause du manque d'oxygène. Il ouvrit la porte et entra sur la pointe des pieds tout en espérant passer inaperçu.

-Bonsoir !

Il sursauta en entendant la voix d'Alice qui se jeta à son cou pour l'embrasser alors que trois paires d'yeux se posèrent sur lui.

-Excusez-moi, je fais juste un petit détour par la salle de bain et je vous rejoints, annonça-t-il en s'enfuyant littéralement dans leur chambre.

-C'est vrai que tu cocottes, appuya Alice qui le suivit et referma la porte derrière eux.

-J'arrive Alice, reste avec eux.

-Non ! Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète en écartant le col de sa chemise.

-C'est rien.

-Ce n'est pas rien, on… on a essayé de t'étrangler ?

-Chut, moins fort. Je vais bien, ce ne sont que des bleus et j'ai juste un peu de mal pour respirer.

-Qui t'a fait ça ?

-Eléazar.

-Quoi ?

-Chut ! Je vais bien et je ne veux pas gâcher la soirée, alors, sois un amour et trouve-moi un col roulé pendant que je prends un médicament.

Alice ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais elle se tut face à son regard déterminé. Il ouvrit sa pharmacie et prit une seringue pré-remplie de Solumedrol, il désinfecta le creux de son coude avant de s'injecter le produit.

-Tu dois vraiment souffrir si tu prends ce truc, remarqua Alice qui venait d'entrer.

-Je t'ai dit que ça allait, j'ai l'habitude.

-Tu devrais le dire à Carlisle et te mettre au lit.

-Non, protesta Edward, cette soirée est importante pour lui et je te l'ai dit : ça va !

Alice soupira et leva les yeux au ciel face à son entêtement, pourtant, elle lui tendit un col roulé beige. Ce fut à son tour de lever les yeux au ciel quand il vit le jean noir qu'elle lui tendait.

-Quoi ? S'écria Alice en lui lançant un regard équivoque. Ce pull ne va pas avec ton pantalon !

Tout en réprimant la réplique qui lui venait aux lèvres, il attrapa le jean et l'enfila avant de tourner sur lui-même pour lui montrer le résultat.

-Satisfaite ?

-Oui ! Sourit la jeune fille en le prenant par la main. Viens, Kate est vraiment sympa et en plus Carlisle lui réserve une belle surprise !

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Tu verras… »

Sur ces mots énigmatiques, Alice déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de l'entraîner vers le salon. Les autres levèrent la tête et leur sourirent. Edward posa une main nerveuse sur son col roulé, vérifiant qu'il soit bien en place. Il s'approcha de Carlisle, dissimulant tant bien que mal la douleur qui irradiait de sa poitrine, l'injection de Solumedrol n'allait pas tarder à faire effet et il pria rapidement pour ne pas ressentir les effets secondaires du produit.

* * *

Carlisle bondit presque du canapé lorsqu'il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Il allait se précipiter vers le retardataire, mais Alice fut la plus rapide et sauta au cou de son amour. Les deux jeunes gens s'éclipsèrent dans leur chambre sous leurs regards stupéfaits.

« -Qui est-ce ? Lui demanda Kate sûrement étonnée de voir le jeune homme se balader aussi librement dans l'appartement.

Il cherchait une réponse quand Edward et Alice revinrent, son compagnon s'était changé, il ne put s'empêcher de le dévorer du regard, le corps d'Edward était divinement mis en valeur par la tenue que le petit lutin l'avait sûrement forcé à mettre.

-Bonsoir.

Son compagnon tendait sa main à Kate qui la serra, puis, tous deux se tournèrent vers lui pour qu'il fasse les présentations.

-Kate voici Edward. Edward, je te présente Kate.

-Je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance, Kate, assura son amant avec un sourire enjôleur.

-Moi de même, balbutia son amie qui paraissait déjà être sous le charme.

Edward fit un dernier sourire à Kate avant d'aller se servir un verre de jus de fruit à la cuisine.

-Tu ne veux pas un verre de vin ? Lui proposa Carlisle.

-Non, je n'ai pas envie de boire d'alcool.

-Alors, comment s'est passée ta dernière intervention ? Demanda Jasper.

-La patiente va bien et elle est aux soins intensifs pour une surveillance de 48 heures.

-Vous êtes aussi médecin ? Interrogea Kate.

-Oui, je travaille aux urgences avec Carlisle.

Kate se redressa sur le canapé et les observa à tour de rôle en fronçant les sourcils, Carlisle savait qu'elle était en train de se poser des questions. Il dissimula difficilement un sourire et se leva pour aller vérifier la cuisson du dîner. Kate se leva et fondit sur lui, tel un fauve sur sa proie.

-Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tu me caches quelque chose, Cullen ? Gronda-t-elle.

-Où est le vin, Edward ? Questionna-t-il en ignorant volontairement son amie.

-Je… Je, bafouilla son ami.

-Tu as oublié ? Soupira Carlisle.

-Je suis désolé, s'excusa Edward en le rejoignant, je vais appeler Samuel pour qu'il nous porte une bouteille de… ?

-De Bordeaux ou de Merlot, ce sera parfait, merci.

-De rien, mon amour, souffla le jeune homme en effleurant ses lèvres.

-C'est quoi ça ? Hurla Kate.

Carlisle se tourna pour dissimuler son sourire face à la mine étonnée de son amie et celle perdue d'Edward. Alice et Jasper avaient eux aussi du mal à conserver leur calme.

-Il y a un problème ? Demanda Edward à Kate.

-Je… Cullen, crache immédiatement le morceau ! Où il est l'autre ?

-Il te manque tant que ça ? Railla Carlisle.

-Carlisle ! S'énerva Kate. Que me caches-tu ?

Le blond se tourna vers son amie et plongea son regard bleuté dans le sien, il ne pouvait dissimuler son sourire.

-Je ne suis plus avec Eléazar, révéla-t-il.

-Oh, mon Dieu ! S'écria Kate en lui sautant dessus. Tu as enfin quitté ce crétin !

-Oui, confirma Carlisle, et j'ai retrouvé l'amour.

Tout en disant cela, il lâcha son amie pour passer un bras possessif autour de la taille de son compagnon.

-Je… Non, c'est impossible, bredouilla Kate, ça ne peut pas… ça ne peut pas être ton Edward ?

-Ton Edward ? Releva son amant amusé par ce symbole de possession.

-Oui, tu es mon Edward, cela te pose-t-il un problème ?

-Nullement, le rassura le jeune homme en effleurant ses lèvres, puisque tu es mon Carlisle.

-Oh, ça suffit vous deux, gronda Jasper, vous en avez pas eu assez cet après-midi ?

Carlisle fronça les sourcils tout en tentant de dissimuler sa gêne, Edward quant à lui laissa échapper un léger rire embarrassé.

-Que s'est-il passé cet après-midi ? Demanda Alice.

-Rien ! Coupa-t-il priant pour que la discussion prenne fin à l'instant, mais c'était mal connaître le psy.

-En fait si, poursuivit Jasper pour le plaisir de ces dames alors que lui il le maudissait, Edward a pris sa pause, je l'ai vu entrer dans le bureau de Carlisle.

-Et alors ? L'incita Kate.

-Alors, j'ai croisé le Docteur Seymour, notre vénérable Directeur, qui venait de quitter un Carlisle étrange et surtout il m'a dit qu'il cherchait Edward alors qu'il aurait dû te voir dans son bureau, non ? Où pouvais-tu bien être pour qu'il ne te remarque pas ?

-Je prenais simplement mon quatre heures, plaisanta Edward, bien, passons à table, je meurs de faim.

-C'est sûr que ton quatre heures ne devait pas être très consistant, railla Jasper. Alors, t'étais où ?

-Sous le bureau. »

Carlisle lâcha un juron quand il entendit la confession de son amant. Les autres éclatèrent de rire pendant qu'Edward lui adressait un sourire emplit d'excuse. Faisant fi de son embarras, il esquissa un sourire.

Le reste du repas se passa dans la même ambiance détendue et joviale. Kate ne cessait de leur poser des questions et il fallut la retenir quand elle décida d'aller elle-même casser la figure à Eléazar. Kate avait une carrure semblable à celle d'Alice, mais malgré leurs petites tailles, elles étaient toutes les deux redoutables quand elles avaient une idée en tête. Tout en discutant, Carlisle glissa sa main sous la table pour saisir celle de son compagnon qui tourna la tête vers lui pour le couver quelques secondes du regard. Edward reporta ensuite son attention sur la discussion alors que lui se crispait quelque peu. Il trouvait son amant fatigué, le jeune homme dissimulait difficilement ses bâillements et perdait parfois le fil de la conversation, signe qu'il n'était pas très attentif à ce qui se passait autour de lui. Sa fatigue lui semblait un peu anormale, Edward était en pleine forme lorsqu'il l'avait quitté en milieu d'après-midi et ce n'était pas une simple intervention qui aurait dû le mettre dans cet état.

Carlisle sortit de ses pensées quand son amour lâcha sa main pour attraper la carafe d'eau, il nota alors qu'Edward n'avait pas bu une seule goutte d'alcool, même pas une gorgée de champagne. Son regard croisa alors celui du petit lutin qui observait son compagnon avec une inquiétude mal dissimulée. Que se passait-il ? Le médecin posa son bras sur les épaules de son subordonné, sa main caressa distraitement l'épaule à sa portée avant de remonter lentement vers ses cervicales qu'il massa en un geste affectueux. Aussitôt, Edward se raidit, un masque de douleur déforma ses traits avant qu'il ne se reprenne et n'écarte sa main d'un sourire.

« -Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-il soudain.

-Rien, tout va bien, assura Edward avec un peu trop de véhémence.

Il haussa un sourcil pour lui montrer qu'il n'était pas dupe, pendant que sa main repartait caresser son cou.

-Arrête, souffla le jeune homme.

-Pourquoi ?

-On est à table et je n'ai pas envie de te sauter dessus devant tout le monde, confessa son compagnon ce qui arracha des sourires à leurs convives, sauf à Alice.

-Très bien !

Carlisle se leva tout en demandant qui voulait un café. Son amour refusa ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes, surtout quand il était fatigué. Alors qu'il passait derrière son compagnon, il s'arrêta et sans laisser le temps à Edward de réagir, ses mains plongèrent sur son col roulé qu'il écarta.

-Arrête ! Cria son amant en se dégageant.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Demanda Carlisle qui avait eu le temps de voir les marques. Tu es blessé ?

-Ce n'est rien ! Répéta Edward.

-Ce n'est pas rien ! S'énerva-t-il en s'approchant bien décidé à lui ôter ce satané pull.

Edward recula pour l'éviter, mais ses jambes paraissaient hésitantes. Carlisle se précipita vers lui et réussit à le rattraper avant qu'il ne chute. Il le guida vers le canapé où il le fit asseoir.

-Cesse de me mentir, je vois bien que ça ne va pas, gronda doucement Carlisle. Qu'as-tu ?

-C'est rien, j'ai juste pris du Solumedrol et ce sont les effets secondaires.

Carlisle se figea en entendant ses propos. Edward avait toujours refusé de prendre le médicament à cause des effets secondaires et comme il ne semblait pas avoir trop de difficultés à respirer lorsqu'il était rentré, il en déduisit qu'il avait voulu endiguer une future crise. Il se rappela alors les marques sur son cou.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Répéta-t-il alors qu'Edward l'empêchait de lui ôter le vêtement.

-Rien de grave, je t'assure que je vais bien.

-Dis-lui ou je le fais ! Menaça soudain le petit lutin.

-Alice !

-Edward !

Les deux amis se défièrent pendant plusieurs secondes du regard avant que son amant ne soupire bruyamment.

-Promets-moi de ne pas te mettre en colère, lui demanda-t-il.

-Je te le promets, jura Carlisle.

-Et toi, idem ! Lança Edward à Jasper.

-Je vois pas pourquoi je te promettrais de…

Jasper se tut quand il croisa son regard meurtrier, le psy fit alors la promesse de ne pas se mettre en colère.

-Alors ?

-Je suis passé chez le caviste comme tu me l'as demandé, raconta Edward alors qu'il s'étonnait mentalement de l'absence de la bouteille, j'ai voulu emprunter la ruelle qui débouche derrière notre immeuble pour aller plus vite et j'ai fait une mauvaise rencontre. Bref, j'ai sacrifié la bouteille de vin sur le crâne de mon agresseur pour lui faire lâcher prise et au même moment Samuel et des agents de la sécurité sont arrivés.

-Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tu ne me dis pas tout ? Remarqua Carlisle.

-Edward ! Lança une nouvelle fois Alice.

-C'était… C'était Eléazar, finit par avouer le jeune homme.

Un lourd silence s'abattit sur le salon avant qu'un grognement n'attire son attention. Jasper, les poings serrés, se dirigeaient vers la porte.

-Reste ici ! Cria Edward. Voilà pourquoi je ne voulais rien dire !

-Je vais lui démonter la gueule moi à ce salaud ! S'écria Jasper.

-Et tu feras comment ? Railla Edward. Tu ne sais même pas où il vit !

-Je t'accompagne ! Lâcha Carlisle.

Jasper hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement et tout deux se dirigèrent vers le hall, mais Edward les rattrapa et leur barra le passage.

-Retournez immédiatement vous asseoir ! Ordonna le jeune homme. Vous ne ferez rien !

-Ah oui ? Et que va-t-il faire la prochaine fois qu'il te croisera ? S'énerva Carlisle. Je ne le laisserais pas te toucher une nouvelle fois !

-Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois ! Promit Edward. Les vidéos surveillances ont dû filmer la scène, je vais les envoyer à March et il pourra ainsi l'envoyer rapidement derrière les barreaux. Si vous y allez vous n'aller qu'envenimer la situation et ça va mal finir !

-Edward a raison, appuya Alice en passant ses bras autour du cou de Jasper, et puis, dites-vous que son état ne devait pas être brillant après avoir pris une bouteille de vin sur la tête !

-Dis-moi que tu avais pris le Merlot ? Demanda subitement Carlisle.

-Oui.

Carlisle eut un léger sourire quand il pensa à la taille impressionnante de la bouteille de vin qu'il avait commandé à Edward, Eléazar devait avoir une bonne commotion !

-Bon vous revenez vous asseoir ou je prépare les poings américains ? Plaisanta Kate.

-On revient s'asseoir, décida Carlisle, mais garde ces trucs à portée de main. Quant à toi, ôte-moi ce pull !

Edward souffla, mais il lui obéit. Carlisle frissonna quand ses mains se posèrent sur le cou de son amant, épousant presque parfaitement les marques laissées par les doigts d'Eléazar quand il avait essayé de l'étrangler. Il comprenait pourquoi Edward avait pris le médicament, sans celui-ci, il aurait déjà été alité et incapable de respirer correctement.

-J'ai une bonne crème contre les coups, annonça Kate qui partit dans sa chambre chercher le tube.

-Quant à toi, jeune homme, tu viens immédiatement te coucher.

Malgré les protestations d'Edward, il l'entraîna dans leur chambre où il lui ôta son pantalon et ses chaussettes avant de le forcer à s'allonger. Il rabattait la couette quand Kate arriva avec le tube de pommade. Carlisle la remercia et s'appliqua ensuite à l'étaler sur les blessures de son amour. Les autres sortirent discrètement de la chambre en leur disant qu'ils allaient ranger, qu'ils n'avaient qu'à rester ensemble.

-Tu aurais dû m'en parler, lui reprocha-t-il tendrement.

-Je voulais pas gâcher la soirée et puis je vais bien. »

Carlisle laissa échapper un petit rire sans joie pendant que ses doigts effleuraient les hématomes. Avec ses antécédents respiratoires, même une légère strangulation pouvait être dangereuse pour Edward. Il attrapa sa mallette et examina son amant qui luttait pour rester éveillé. Son examen le rassura, Edward avait eu le bon geste en prenant le médicament, mais il était certain que le réveil serait difficile. En prévision de celui-ci, il approcha la bouteille d'oxygène du lit. Carlisle déposa ensuite un baiser sur le front du dormeur avant de gagner le salon où il rassura leurs amis qui avaient fini de débarrasser le salon. Jasper et Alice l'embrassèrent et ils lui firent promettre de les appeler s'il se passait quoi que ce soit. Une fois seuls, Kate le prit dans ses bras pour une étreinte réconfortante. Elle lui ordonna de retourner auprès du jeune homme ce qu'il fit alors qu'elle allait, elle aussi, se coucher. Carlisle se déshabilla rapidement. A peine était-il entré dans le lit qu'Edward vint se blottir contre lui, il déposa un baiser dans les cheveux de son amour avant de l'enlacer tendrement.


	16. Chapter 16

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

MERCI, MERCI beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews et pour votre soutien ! Merci ! Merci !

* * *

Pour les anonymes : 

**Nat :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! ^_^ Jazz va encore s'en donner à cœur dans ce chapitre, mais il risque aussi d'avoir un retour de manivelle… Encore merci pour ta review ! Bonne semaine et à bientôt !

* * *

Sur ce :

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 15 : Affronter ses peurs

L'esprit encore embrouillé par le sommeil, Edward gigota dans le lit qu'il trouva étrangement vide. Le jeune homme voulut glisser vers l'autre côté du lit pour trouver le corps chaud de son amant, mais quelque chose l'en empêcha. Ses sourcils se froncèrent sous le coup de l'étonnement quand il sentit quelque chose enserrer le bas de son visage. Il sortit sa main de sous la couette et palpa doucement son menton et sa bouche, ses doigts ne rencontrèrent pas sa peau, seulement un cône en plastique lisse et solide. Un masque à oxygène ! Des images de la soirée lui revinrent alors en mémoire. Il en déduisit que Carlisle avait dû le mettre sous oxygène dès que sa respiration était devenue difficile. A l'évocation de son amant, il se décida enfin à ouvrir les yeux, il se tourna légèrement pour voir que la place à ses côtés était vide. Edward leva la tête et ses yeux se posèrent sur le radioréveil qui affichait 7h30. D'un bond, il se redressa et ôta le masque, un léger sifflement passa le seuil de ses lèvres, mais ce n'était rien. Il fila sous la douche tout en se demandant pourquoi Carlisle de l'avait pas réveillé !

Après s'être rapidement douché, il rejoignit le salon pour boire une tasse de café tout en séchant ses cheveux, soudain, il se figea près du canapé. Il avait complètement oublié qu'il n'était pas seul, ils avaient une invitée. Cette dernière était installée sur un tabouret devant une tasse de café et elle dévisageait son torse dénudé sans aucune pudeur. Heureusement, se dit-il, qu'il avait enfilé son boxer et son pantalon avant de sortir de la chambre !

« -Bonjour, Kate, la salua-t-il.

La jeune femme réagit enfin et détourna le regard tout en rougissant légèrement.

-Bonjour, comment te sens-tu ?

-Ca va, assura Edward en se servant un café. Et toi ? Tu as bien dormi ?

-Ta respiration est toujours sifflante, remarqua son invitée.

-Ca va, répéta-t-il d'un ton un peu plus sec.

-Oh, je vois qu'il faut pas te chatouiller le matin, s'amusa Kate.

-Pardonne-moi, c'est juste que je suis à la bourre pour prendre ma garde et que Carlisle ne m'a pas réveillé.

-Et à ton avis, pourquoi t'a-t-il laissé dormir ? Interrogea son invitée d'un ton légèrement moqueur.

-Je vais bien, il a juste tendance à trop me couver.

-Je suis désolée, mais je crois que je vais prendre son partie. Tu es sûr d'être à 100% opérationnel ?

-Oui et rassure-toi, je me contenterai des consultations, pas de bloc pour moi aujourd'hui, comme ça y'a aucun risque.

-Je ne pensais pas à la santé des patients, mais à la tienne.

-Merci, c'est gentil, mais j'ai malheureusement l'habitude de ces crises et je sais quand m'arrêter.

-Vraiment ? Demanda-t-elle dubitative.

-Laisse-moi deviner, Carlisle t'a demandé de me cloîtrer ici ?

-En quelque sorte, avoua Kate en souriant.

-Mais tu sais que je vais partir ?

-C'est pour ça que je retrouve Alice dans une heure.

-Parfait, sourit Edward avant d'aller chercher quelque chose dans son bureau, tiens, une clef de l'appartement. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit n'hésite pas à demander à Samuel, sinon, fais comme chez toi.

-Merci, Edward.

-De rien. »

Le jeune homme finit sa tasse de café avant d'aller enfiler une chemise. Il repassa par la cuisine pour déposer un baiser sur la joue de Kate avant de prendre son manteau et rejoindre au plus vite l'Hôpital. Cinq minutes plus tard, il entrait dans le service des urgences, pile à l'heure pour prendre son service. Plusieurs paires d'yeux étonnées se tournèrent vers lui, apparemment son supérieur avait déjà annoncé son absence, et les yeux bleutés de Carlisle fixèrent pendant quelques secondes le plafond pendant que ses lèvres marmonnaient des paroles incompréhensibles. Après un petit briefing et l'assignation de tâches à chacun de ses internes, Edward allait prendre un dossier lorsque quelqu'un l'attira dans une salle de consultation déserte. Après un minutieux examen et quelques baisers échangés, son supérieur soupira et le laissa reprendre à regret le cours de sa consultation.

La journée s'était déroulée sans problème particulier si on omettait la surveillance plus ou moins discrète dont il était l'objet, en effet, le Chef du Service des Urgences ne le quittait que rarement de vue. En milieu de journée, il fut même convoqué dans son bureau, sous un faux prétexte, pour y subir un nouvel examen. Ce n'est que quand il fut complètement rassuré que Carlisle le laissa rejoindre les Urgences. Alors qu'il sortait du bureau de son amant en reculant, juste après lui avoir volé un baiser, son dos heurta le corps d'une personne se trouvant juste derrière la porte.

« -Hum ! Hum !

Le toussotement sec lui fit lever les yeux au ciel. Carlisle lui jeta un regard intrigué auquel il répondit par un soupir.

-Docteur Masen ! Susurrai une voix féminine haut perchée.

Un nouveau soupir lui échappa quand il comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas lui échapper car c'était après lui qu'elle en avait ! A regret, il se retourna pour faire face à une femme d'âge mûr, de petite taille, le sommet de sa tête arrivait à la moitié de son torse. Ses cheveux grisonnants étaient coiffés en un chignon strict et ses yeux vifs le fixèrent derrière ses lunettes rondes.

-Bonjour, Agatha, la salua-t-il en lui offrant son plus beau sourire en coin.

-Remballez votre panoplie de séducteur ! Ca ne marche pas avec moi ! Gronda la femme d'un air revêche.

-Je n'ai fait que sourire, se défendit-il avant de se rappeler de la présence de son compagnon. Docteur Cullen, connaissez-vous Agatha ? Elle travaille à la DRH.

-Non, avoua Carlisle en tendant la main à cette dernière, ravi de vous rencontrer Madame.

Agatha fixa la main de son compagnon d'un œil noir et Carlisle finit par laisser retomber sa main, surprit qu'elle ne la serre pas.

-Vous non plus, vous ne m'aurez pas avec vos minauderies ! Prévint-elle avec un air menaçant.

-Mes quoi ? ! S'écria Carlisle de plus en plus stupéfait.

-Il va falloir que nous parlions sérieusement Docteur Cullen, j'ai noté quelques irrégularités dans votre dossier à vous aussi !

-Très bien, je vais donc vous laisser discuter, annonça Edward qui profita de l'occasion pour s'éclipser.

-Pas si vite, Docteur Masen, le stoppa Agatha. Vous n'avez toujours pas pris ces 15 jours de vacances que je vous ai expressément demandé de prendre il y a un mois ! Cela fait plusieurs jours que j'essaie de vous…

-Excusez-moi, la coupa-t-il, mais j'ai pris une semaine !

-Ce qui fait qu'il ne vous reste plus que 15 jours à prendre au lieu de 21 ! Donc, vous travaillez aujourd'hui et demain, puis, vous êtes en congé ! Décréta-t-elle.

-Mais…

-Il n'y a pas de main qui tienne, jeune homme ! L'Hôpital ne peut pas vous payer les jours de congés que vous ne prenez pas, donc, vous allez immédiatement régulariser votre situation ! Quand je pense que je vais encore devoir vous courir après pour les congés de cette année ! Soupira Agatha. Et avant que vous ne protestiez, sachez que le Docteur Seymour a pris des dispositions pour que vous soyez remplacé. Et il en va de même pour vous, Docteur Cullen.

-Quoi ? S'étonna son compagnon.

-Oui, j'ai reçu votre dossier de Médecins sans Frontières, vous avez pas mal de congés à prendre.

-Peut-être, concéda Carlisle, mais cela n'a rien à voir avec le Memorial où je viens à peine d'être embauché, vous faites donc erreur et…

-Aïe, laissa échapper Edward.

S'il avait appris une chose au cours de ces dernières années c'était qu'il ne fallait jamais contredire Agatha ! Celle-ci fixa son compagnon d'un œil meurtrier avant d'ajuster lentement ses lunettes.

-Ecoutez-moi bien, Docteur Cullen, je ne viens pas vous dire comment faire votre travail alors ne venez pas me dire comment faire le mien !

-Je ne voulais pas dire, tenta Carlisle, que…

-Restons-en là, le coupa Agatha d'une voix froide, mais comme vous l'a dit le Chef Seymour lors de votre embauche, les médecins quittant Médecins sans Frontières pour une structure hospitalière normale ont droit à 2 semaines de congés pour s'adapter, hors, vous n'avez pas pris ces quelques jours.

-C'est exact, convint Carlisle.

-Bien, alors, nous sommes tous d'accord. A partir de demain soir, vous êtes en congé pour deux semaines. Bien, passez une bonne fin de journée messieurs.

-Vous aussi, lancèrent-ils alors qu'elle s'éloignait déjà.

-Bon, maintenant, il ne me reste plus qu'à trouver le Docteur Whitlock, il a enchaîné gardes sur gardes. Tous les mêmes ces hommes, maugréa-t-elle, dès qu'il y a des problèmes, ils préfèrent fuir la maison et se réfugier dans le travail !

Edward ne put retenir un sourire face à la véracité des propos d'Agatha, Jasper enchaînait les heures supplémentaires avant que les choses ne soient vraiment réglées entre eux. Le jeune homme revint dans le bureau de Carlisle et s'empara de son téléphone, il composa le numéro de son ami qui décrocha rapidement.

-Que puis-je faire pour toi, Docteur Sexy ? Susurra la voix de Jasper.

Edward resta quelques secondes interdit face au petit nom que Jazz venait de lui donner

-Cullen ? Carlisle, t'es toujours là ? Ne me dits pas qu'il faut que j'envoie une équipe de réanimation dans ton bureau pour une petite blague de rien du tout ! Carlisle ?

-Jazz, c'est Edward !

-Edward ? Mais, c'est le numéro de … Oh, tu appelles de son bureau ?

-Oui, alors, comme ça c'est Docteur Sexy ?

-Euh, ouais, marmonna Jasper dont il perçut la gêne, c'est juste un petit jeu.

-Calme-toi, Jazz, rigola Edward, c'est rien.

-Tu voulais quelque chose ? S'empressa de demander son ami pour changer de sujet.

Edward repensa aux taquineries de Jasper et à Agatha, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'une idée tordue prenait forme dans son esprit.

-Je voulais juste te prévenir de l'arrivée imminente d'un petit lutin qui a des envies de… Comment dire ?

-Sauvages ? S'amusa Jasper.

-On peut dire ça comme ça… A ta place, je me préparerais à l'assaut, elle ne m'a pas paru très patiente, tu ferais mieux d'être prêt à l'accueillir.

-Merci de m'avoir prévenu.

-Je t'en prie. A plus !

Edward raccrocha, la vengeance de Jazz serait terrible, mais il s'en moquait tout ce qu'il regrettait pour le moment c'était de ne pas être une petite souris pour assister à la scène !

-Tu sais qu'il va croire qu'Alice lui rend visite pour une petite sauterie ? Dit Carlisle en l'enlaçant.

-Ouais, je sais.

-Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

-Un petit retour de manivelle, il ne cesse de t'asticoter et comme tu sembles vraiment trop gentil pour lui faire une telle crasse, j'ai décidé de m'en charger.

-On dira à Samuel de ne pas le laisser rentrer, proposa Carlisle en effleurant ses lèvres.

-Il me fait pas peur, souffla Edward. »

Leurs lèvres se rejoignirent pour un tendre baiser, leurs langues se rencontrèrent pour un ballet des plus sensuels qui les laissa pantelants. Malheureusement, ils durent se séparer pour reprendre leur travail. Edward regagna les urgences tout en guettant l'arrivée d'un Jasper fou de rage. La fin de journée approchait et il n'avait toujours pas vu apparaître son meilleur ami. Cependant, certains bruits de couloir courraient comme quoi Agatha serait sortie précipitamment du bureau du Docteur Whitlock, rouge de colère et qu'elle aurait claqué la porte. Tout le monde s'étonnait du comportement de cette dernière, jamais personne, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, n'avait réussi à lui faire perdre son calme !

L'heure de partir arriva et Edward rejoignit son compagnon, ensemble, ils rentrèrent à leur appartement. Ils étaient dans l'ascenseur lorsqu'il reçut un texto d'un numéro masqué, les quelques mots, loin de l'effrayer, le firent sourire : _Tu vas me le payer !_ Apparemment, Jasper n'avait pas trouvé le temps de venir lui réclamer des explications ou de se venger dans la journée. Il avait appris par un collègue de son ami qu'il avait été lui aussi mis au repos forcé car l'Hôpital ne voulait pas payer ses heures supplémentaires. Edward se dit qu'il avait encore un peu de temps avant de l'affronter car demain, Jasper devait accompagner Alice pour les essayages de son costume, puis, le choix du menu pour le mariage et enfin les fleurs. Il allait donc avoir un peu de répit avant de surveiller ses arrières…

* * *

Tout en laissant échapper un soupir, Edward se tourna dans le lit, cherchant une position qui l'aiderait à se rendormir, mais cela semblait être peine perdue ! Un bras possessif entoura sa taille et il se retrouva rapidement plaqué contre son amant qui, lui, dormait paisiblement ! Son regard se posa à nouveau sur le radioréveil qui affichait 7h25, normalement, il aurait dû être en train de boire son dernier café avant de se rendre à l'Hôpital. Une nouvelle fois, il maudit Agatha et ses comptes trop précis !

Le jeune homme tenta de relativiser en se disant que Carlisle était dans la même galère que lui, ils allaient donc pouvoir passer du temps ensemble. Un nouveau soupir lui échappa alors qu'il tentait une nouvelle fois de se rendormir, mais rien n'y fit. Edward frissonna quand il sentit le souffle chaud et régulier de son compagnon dans son cou. Le fait que Carlisle réussisse à dormir l'énervait prodigieusement ! Sa respiration régulière lui faisait envie, lui aussi il voulait dormir ! En plus, malgré son sommeil, son compagnon avait encore resserré son étreinte sur son corps. Tant bien que mal, Edward se retourna pour faire face au dormeur. Dans la douce pénombre, il observa ses traits détendus, ses cheveux légèrement en bataille, sa bouche rosée… Il était magnifique, mais cela Edward ne le vit qu'un court instant car pour le moment il jalousait le repos qu'avait réussi à trouver le blond.

Edward savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû, que ce n'était pas bien, qu'il aurait sagement dû attendre que son compagnon se réveille ou tout simplement sortir du lit pour le laisser se reposer, mais ce matin, il n'avait aucune envie d'être réfléchit ou raisonnable, non, il était puéril et taquin ! Un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur son visage alors qu'il se défaisait de l'étreinte de son amant. Ce dernier grommela un peu et chercha à le retenir. Edward aurait pu trouver cela mignon s'il n'avait pas eu d'autres projets. Prudemment, il posa une main sur le torse de Carlisle pour qu'il passe de la position sur le flanc à allongée. Il guetta tout signe de réveil, mais le blond semblait toujours profondément endormi. Doucement, il s'installa sur lui puis il se laissa glisser le long de son corps. Avant de disparaître sous la couette, le jeune homme jeta un dernier coup d'œil au visage paisible et assoupi de son compagnon. Un léger grognement de mécontentement lui échappa quand ses mains se posèrent sur les hanches de son amant pour rencontrer son boxer. Il se rappela alors qu'ils étaient tellement fatigués hier soir qu'ils s'étaient couchés et endormis sans le moindre câlin. Edward décida donc qu'il était de son devoir de remédier à cela !

Délicatement, il abaissa un peu le boxer pour lui permettre de dévoiler le sexe au repos de son compagnon. Le jeune homme passa sa langue sur ses lèvres pour les humidifier avant de déposer un premier baiser sur la verge somnolente. Il renouvela son geste plusieurs fois, le membre de son compagnon frémit sous ses lèvres. Lentement, le pénis de son aîné se gonfla de plaisir tout en pointant fièrement vers son visage. Edward laissa sa langue titiller le gland, une plainte rauque s'échappa des lèvres pourtant closes de Carlisle. Le jeune homme accentua ses caresses et son amant se tortilla sous lui à la recherche d'un contact plus prononcé. Sa langue lécha avec application la verge maintenant bien éveillée avant de s'enrouler autour du membre pour y exercer une douce pression. Les gémissements de Carlisle devinrent plus bruyants, ses mains qui serraient fermement le drap se perdirent dans ses cheveux pour s'y agripper. Edward releva la tête, mais son compagnon avait toujours les yeux clos. Le jeune homme prit alors son sexe dans sa bouche, l'accueillant aussi loin que possible dans son antre chaud et humide.

Carlisle gémit soudain son prénom, ses mains se crispèrent dans ses cheveux et il ouvrit brutalement les yeux. Leurs regards se croisèrent, le feu qui brûlait dans les prunelles du blond s'enflamma quand il le vit entre ses cuisses son membre dans sa bouche. Le jeune homme reprit ses délicieuses caresses pour l'emmener vers les sommets du plaisir. Edward sut que son amant ne tiendrait pas longtemps, il recueillit précieusement la première goutte de liquide pré-éjaculatoire. Il creusa ses joues pour pouvoir le prendre toujours plus en lui pendant que ses mains s'activaient sur ses boules et la base de son sexe. Les hanches de Carlisle venaient de plus en plus brutalement à la rencontre de sa bouche, ses doigts se crispaient dans ses cheveux alors qu'il guidait ses vas et viens. Son compagnon murmura plusieurs fois son prénom telle une litanie qui le conduisait vers les sommets du plaisir. Soudain, il sentit son bassin s'arquer contre sa bouche, son sexe frémit entre ses lèvres, Carlisle gémit son prénom alors qu'il avalait le fruit de sa jouissance. Edward nettoya avec application son membre, puis, il termina d'ôter le boxer du blond et le jeta hors du lit, décidant qu'il était vraiment de trop ! Il déposait un baiser sur le sexe au repos de son amant quand il sentit deux mains insistantes glisser dans ses cheveux.

Carlisle se laissa lourdement retomber sur les oreillers, il tentait péniblement de reprendre son souffle alors que son corps tremblait encore de plaisir. Son orgasme avait été foudroyant et puissant, très puissant, mais c'était toujours le cas avec Edward. Ses mains glissèrent dans les cheveux de son amour pour l'obliger à remonter le long de son corps, une fois qu'il fut à sa hauteur, il s'empara de ses lèvres pour un baiser fougueux et lui témoigner aussi toute sa gratitude pour cet exquis réveil. Ses mains caressèrent le dos du jeune homme avant d'atteindre son boxer où elles s'aventurèrent sous le tissu pour caresser tendrement ses fesses. Edward laissa échapper un gémissement quand sa virilité toujours gorgée de désir frotta contre sa cuisse, Carlisle raffermit sa prise sur ses fesses pour accentuer le mouvement et le contact entre leurs deux corps. La bouche d'Edward papillonnait dans son cou y laissant des traces humides du passage de ses lèvres et de sa langue.

Lentement, le désir irradia à nouveau ses reins et il ne tarda pas à ôter le dernier vêtement que portait le jeune homme désireux de sentir leurs deux corps nus blottis l'un contre l'autre. Alors que leurs lèvres et leurs langues se retrouvaient pour un ballet érotique, Carlisle attrapa un flacon qui se trouvait sur le chevet. Il déboucha la petite bouteille et attrapa la main d'Edward où il versa un peu de produit. Carlisle posa ensuite le flacon près d'eux sur le lit avant d'enfouir son visage dans le creux du cou de son amant pour mordiller tendrement sa peau particulièrement sensible à cet endroit. Au bout de quelques secondes, il se rendit compte qu'Edward paraissait être figé. Il sortit sa tête de son refuge pour se rendre effectivement compte que le jeune homme était immobile, ce dernier fixait le liquide transparent qui reposait dans le creux de sa paume.

« -Edward ? Mon amour ? L'appela-t-il tendrement.

N'ayant aucune réaction, Carlisle remonta lentement ses jambes au niveau de la taille de son amant, bien décidé à le faire réagir de la plus exquise des manières. Le blond amorça un mouvement du bassin qui ramena aussitôt son amour à ses côtés.

-Dis-le moi si tu t'ennuies, je terminerai seul, plaisanta Carlisle.

Edward lui offrit un sourire d'excuse avant de se pencher pour effleurer ses lèvres.

-A quoi pensais-tu ? Demanda-t-il.

-A rien, répondit Edward ce qui l'agaça.

Le jeune homme lui sourit avant de tenter d'échanger leurs places, mais Carlisle l'en empêcha en nouant ses jambes autour de son corps. Il étudia pendant un court instant le visage du jeune homme tout en se demandant si ses joues étaient rougies à cause de leur étreinte ou à cause de la gêne, car c'était bien de la gêne qu'il avait vu passer dans son regard émeraude avant qu'il ne détourne la tête.

-Il y a un problème ?

-Non… Enfin…

-Il n'y a rien que l'on ne puisse se dire, lui rappela-t-il en caressant tendrement ses cheveux.

-Je… J'ai jamais… Enfin, tu vois ?

-Oui, je crois que je comprends.

-On pourrait peut-être échanger nos places ? Proposa Edward avec espoir.

-Ou, tu pourrais rester aux commandes. Tu sais comment faire et tu en as envie, alors, lance-toi !

-Mais… Et si je te fais mal ?

-Ce n'est pas ma première fois, lui rappela Carlisle.

-Ok, souffla Edward en glissant sa main entre ses fesses.

Carlisle se retint de lui dire d'y aller doucement, il ne voulait pas l'effrayer plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, mais Edward avait été bien plus gâté par dame nature qu'Eléazar ou n'importe quel autre homme qu'il avait rencontré. Cependant, l'idée de le sentir enfin en lui le fit frémir d'impatience. Un doigt timide s'insinua dans son intimité, son intrusion n'était pas douloureuse, il encouragea donc Edward qui glissa un second doigt et commença à faire des mouvements pour détendre son anneau de chair. Au fur et à mesure des caresses, Carlisle sentit le désir embraser ses reins, son sexe se dressait à nouveau fièrement. Les doigts d'Edward se mouvaient avec plus d'assurance, s'enfonçant toujours plus en lui.

-Oui ! Là ! Cria-t-il.

Ses mains se crispèrent sur les épaules d'Edward alors que le jeune homme revenait toucher du bout des doigts sa prostate provoquant ainsi une coulée de plaisir dans ses veines. Son amant continua ses caresses, l'emmenant lentement vers la délivrance, mais il voulait le sentir en lui.

-Edward ! Edward, arrête, supplia Carlisle, je vais… Oh, oui !

Comme à son habitude, Edward n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, le jeune homme semblait prendre un malin plaisir à le faire gémir et se tordre de plaisir.

-Edward !

-Quoi ? Souffla son amant.

-Je te veux en moi ! Ordonna-t-il.

Son compagnon se redressa et il vit une brève lueur de panique dans son regard. Pourtant, le jeune homme s'empara du flacon du lubrifiant et en versa sur son sexe turgescent. Carlisle se redressa pour étaler le produit sur sa verge et il en profita pour lui arracher quelques gémissements. Le blond se rallongea et l'attira à lui, il posa une de ses jambes sur l'épaule d'Edward. Ce dernier se pencha et l'embrassa avec tendresse avant de guider son sexe vers son entrée. Carlisle gémit d'impatience quand il le sentit si proche de lui.

-Vous êtes réveillés ?

Tout deux se figèrent un instant avant de reprendre leur baiser, mais des coups brutaux furent frappés à la porte de leur chambre.

-Je sais que vous êtes réveillés, cria Alice, alors, levez-vous !

-Je vais la tuer, marmonna Edward.

-Ignore-la, lui demanda-t-il.

Edward lui sourit et ils reprirent leur baiser, espérant que le petit lutin comprendrait le message et s'en irait. Doucement, Carlisle appuya sur les fesses d'Edward pour l'inviter à aller plus loin, cette langueur était en train de devenir insupportable.

-On sait que vous êtes réveillés ! Déclara Kate. Vous êtes pas particulièrement discrets ! Allez, debout !

-Elle a raison, vous aurez le temps de vous envoyer en l'air plus tard !

Edward fixait avec attention la porte et il se demanda si son amant cherchait à fusiller les jeunes femmes du regard malgré le panneau de bois. Ses mains quittèrent ses fesses pour se poser sur ses joues et l'obliger à le regarder.

-Oublie-les ! Ne pense qu'à nous !

Pour toute réponse, Edward lui sourit. Les lèvres du jeune homme se posèrent sur l'un de ses mamelons qu'il agaça pendant que l'une de ses mains guidait son sexe vers son entrée. Un soupir de soulagement lui échappa quand il sentit enfin son gland en lui ! Tout à coup, la porte de leur chambre s'ouvrit violemment et ils reçurent un seau d'eau glaciale sur eux. Un cri de rage leur échappa et Edward aurait sûrement quitté le cocon de leur lit s'il ne l'avait pas retenu.

-Je vais te tuer ! Hurla son amour à l'encontre de Jasper qui les observait d'un air satisfait.

-Apparemment, je tombe vraiment au mauvais moment, constata le psy en observant leurs corps étroitement enlacés.

Carlisle se sentit rougir jusqu'aux racines quand il se rendit compte que la couette ne les dissimulait pas totalement au regard de l'intrus, il se dépêcha d'y remédier et d'ôter son pied de l'épaule d'Edward.

-Dégage, Jazz ou je te fais la peau ! Menaça son compagnon.

-Pas après le coup que tu m'as fais l'autre jour ! Grogna le jeune homme.

-De quoi tu parles ? Demanda son amant avec innocence.

-Agatha ! Cracha Jasper.

-Agatha ? Oui et alors ? Continua de feindre Edward.

Carlisle serra les dents pour ne pas exploser. Allaient-ils continuer encore longtemps leurs chamailleries alors qu'il avait toujours Edward entre ses jambes ?

-Fais pas l'innocent ! C'est toi qui m'as foutu dans la merde !

-Quelle merde ? Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?

Il ne put s'empêcher de noter que la voix de son amant était un peu trop joyeuse pour paraître innocente de toute bassesse. Cependant avant que Jasper n'ouvre la bouche, il laissa éclater sa frustration.

-Dehors ! Sors immédiatement de cette chambre ! S'énerva-t-il.

-Non, pas avant que Monsieur Masen se soit excusé et puis les filles vous attendent pour le petit-déjeuner !

-Dehors ! Répéta Carlisle.

-Bon, si j'ai bien compris, on prend tous le petit-déjeuner au lit, déclara Alice accompagnée de Kate.

Carlisle ouvrit des yeux effarés quand il vit que les deux jeunes femmes portaient des plateaux remplis de viennoiseries, de café et de jus d'orange ! Elles n'allaient tout de même pas oser ? Apparemment, si !

-Bon, ça va, on a compris le message, grommela Edward, on se lève ! Mais vous, vous sortez !

-Allez, viens, chéri, dit Alice avec un petit sourire victorieux et en entraînant Jasper à sa suite.

Lorsque la porte se referma, ils laissèrent tout deux échapper un soupir de soulagement. Qu'avaient-ils donc bien pu faire pour avoir des amis sans aucune gêne ? A regret, Edward se dégagea de ses bras et ils sortirent de leur lit humide. Séparément, ils se rendirent à la salle de bain pour prendre une douche froide. Edward était sous celle-ci et il pouvait l'entendre maugréer mille et une tortures à l'encontre de ses meilleurs amis, pendant que lui, il était en train de sortir la couette de la housse. Au bout de quelques minutes, son amant le rejoignit pour l'aider, seulement vêtu d'une serviette autour de la taille. Il déglutit péniblement et s'affaira sur la couette pour chasser toute autre pensée. Seulement, Edward ne parut pas avoir la même volonté que lui car le jeune homme grimpa sur le lit pour venir l'embrasser avec fougue. Carlisle lâcha la couette et le drap pour empoigner fermement les hanches d'Edward et le plaquer contre lui. Une nouvelle fois, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée.

-Dégage, Alice ! Cria Edward.

-J'ai le regret de vous informer que cette porte restera ouverte tant que vous ne serez pas prêt, décida le petit lutin, on a une journée chargée, alors, dépêchez-vous !

Edward allait répliquer, mais il le fit taire d'un baiser. Tendrement, ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre avant de se séparer. Carlisle partit prendre sa douche pendant que son amant s'habillait dans un coin de la chambre, à l'abri des regards. Une fois prêt, Edward sortit et referma la porte pour qu'il puisse s'habiller en toute intimité. Dès qu'il fut prêt, il rejoignit les autres qui avaient pris possession des canapés. Il s'installa près d'Edward qui lui tendit une tasse de café.

-Oh, allez, faites pas la tête ! Leur demanda Alice. On va passer une super journée et en plus on a plein de trucs à faire !

-Et qu'y a-t-il de si urgent à faire ? Interrogea son amant d'un ton bougon.

-Attends, intervint-il avant que le petit lutin ne réponde, étant donné que j'ai moi aussi eu droit au seau d'eau froide, j'aimerais savoir ce qui s'est passé avec Agatha ?

Carlisle ne quitta pas Jasper des yeux et ce dernier se tortilla quelque peu dans son fauteuil, il était de toute évidence mal à l'aise.

-Allez, Jasper, je te signale que j'y suis pour rien moi ! Souligna Carlisle.

-Oui, moi aussi j'aimerais bien savoir ce que cache cette histoire, le soutint Kate.

Carlisle ne put s'empêcher de jubiler quand il vit Alice réfréner un fou-rire, apparemment, Jasper avait dû se confier à elle.

-Alors ? Insista Kate.

-Bon, je commence, se dévoua Edward qui avait retrouvé son entrain, Agatha hante les murs de l'Hôpital depuis… depuis des temps immémoriaux.

-Tu comptes faire la totale ? Grogna Jasper.

-Ouais ! Sourit son amant. Donc, Agatha est une dame qui a… Je ne saurais te dire son âge, personne n'arrive à l'approcher de suffisamment près pour le savoir. Bref, cette charmante dame travaille pour les ressources humaines et se charge des salaires et des congés de trois services : urgences, psychiatrie et médecine. Elle est à l'affût de tout frais qui pourrait être évité à l'Hôpital autrement dit que les gens qui ne prennent pas leurs congés sont sa hantise !

-En d'autres termes : toi ! Ne put s'empêcher de ricaner Jasper.

-Jamais tu ne la vois arriver, poursuivit Edward en ignorant sa remarque, elle surgit au moment où tu t'y attends le moins et elle brandit sous le nez de la personne prise en faute les absences injustifiées, les irrégularités dans les heures de travail, etc.… C'est dame à l'allure rigide est à peine plus grande qu'Alice ou toi, son air continuellement sérieux nous a fait nous demander si elle avait une paralysie du visage, personne ne l'a jamais entendu rire, personne ne l'a jamais vu sourire. Le seul moment où tu pourras voir un peu de joie dans son regard sera quand elle va coincer un "fraudeur".

-Elle a l'air charmante, ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Kate.

-Je l'ai croisé qu'une seule fois, avoua Alice, je lui ai dis bonjour et elle ne m'a pas répondu, mais elle m'a regardé de la tête au pied et toute ma bonne humeur s'est envolée.

-Et c'est pas tout ! Il semblerait qu'Agatha ait en horreur les médecins, en particulier les hommes, elle ne leur pardonne rien et est très virulente avec eux, tu lui souris et elle est prête à t'émasculer ! Ajouta Edward avec sérieux.

-Ce serait dommage, n'est-ce pas Carlisle ? Ne put s'empêcher de lâcher Jasper en lui lançant un coup d'œil appuyé.

Bien entendu, il s'étouffa avec la gorgée de café qu'il était en train de boire sous l'œil amusé du psy.

-Edward, murmura-t-il.

-Ca arrive, mon amour, je vais te venger. L'autre jour, Agatha m'est tombée dessus pour mes congés non pris, de même que pour Carlisle. Alors qu'elle s'en allait, je l'ai entendu grommeler à l'encontre de ce cher Docteur Whitlock qui avait fait trop d'heures supplémentaires. En bon ami que je suis, je me suis empressé de prévenir Jazz qui m'a répondu de la plus douce des manières !

-Quoi ? C'est à cause de ça ?

-Ca et d'autres taquineries, c'est juste pour venger mon chéri étant donné qu'il semble trop bien élevé pour répliquer.

-Ou trop vieux ! Ne put s'empêcher de dire Jasper. Les gamineries c'est plus de son âge !

-Alors, que s'est-il passé avec Agatha ? Demanda Carlisle pour ramener la conservation sur le bon sujet.

Jasper se renfrogna aussitôt sur son fauteuil pendant qu'il esquissait un sourire et qu'Edward, moins discret, s'esclaffa.

-Donc, en temps qu'ami, j'ai prévenu Jasper de l'arrivée d'un petit lutin impatient, ce n'est pas ma faute s'il a mal interprété mes propos.

-Oh, mon Dieu ! Pouffa Kate qui imaginait sans peine la suite.

-Tu continues, Jazz ? Ou on doit se contenter des bruits de couloir ? Demanda Edward hilare.

-Allez, dis-leur, l'encouragea Alice qui se mordait la lèvre inférieure.

-Je croyais que c'était Alice qui arrivait, avoua Jasper d'une voix timide qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, et j'ai suivi tes putains de conseils Ed…

-M'appelles pas comme ça !

-J'ai suivi tes putains de conseils, **Ed**, insista Jasper en le défiant du regard, je me suis tenu prêt à l'accueillir. On… On a frappé à la porte et… Et je pensais que c'était Alice que j'invitais à entrer…. Mais… Mais…

-Rassure-moi, t'étais pas à poil ? Lui demanda Edward mort de rire.

-Non, maugréa Jasper les joues en feu.

-Il était en chemise et boxer ! Lâcha Alice qui ne retenait plus son hilarité.

Jasper se tassa un peu plus dans son fauteuil pendant que tous explosaient de rire, Carlisle n'arrivait pas à reprendre son calme, Edward riait à en pleurer et il le rejoignit quand il imagina la tête qu'avait dû faire Agatha.

-Qu'a-t-elle… Qu'a-t-elle fait ? Questionna Kate entre deux éclats de rire.

-Elle a hurlé que mon comportement était déplacé et que je n'aurais pas un paiement de mes heures sup en échange de mes faveurs…

-Elle t'a pas loupé, rigola Edward pendant que Jazz le fusillait du regard.

-Elle est partie en claquant la porte juste après m'avoir demandé de relire le passage sur le harcèlement sexuel et ses conséquences !

-Elle… Agatha a cru que…

Edward ne put terminer sa phrase tant il riait. Jasper finit par afficher un petit sourire et il comprit que l'affaire Agatha serait vite oubliée. Soudain, un sifflement attira leur attention à tous. Edward tentait de calmer son fou rire car celui-ci avait déclenché une légère crise. Carlisle se leva pour aller récupérer l'aérosol. Son amant le remercia du regard avant d'inspirer une bouffée de Ventoline.

-Ca va ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

-Oui, chuchota Edward d'une voix rauque.

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux car il avait suffi qu'il les repose sur Jasper pour recommencer à rire doucement. Carlisle l'attira dans ses bras et le berça tendrement pour qu'il s'apaise.

-Bien, maintenant que nous avons bien ri à cause de ce pauvre Jasper, lança Kate pour aider Edward en changeant de sujet, passons au programme de ces prochains jours.

-Prochains jours ? Releva-t-il.

-Oui, Kate et moi, nous avons décidé que nous allions partir quelques jours tous ensembles. Il se trouve qu'il va y avoir une éclipse totale de soleil dans quelques jours et elle sera parfaitement visible au Nord-Ouest des Etats-Unis dans la péninsule d'Olympia et ses alentours ! Expliqua Alice. Nous nous sommes dit que nous pourrions y aller ?

-Pourquoi pas, accepta Jasper.

-Cela parait être une bonne idée, convint-il.

-Edward ? Demanda Alice.

-Olympia, donc…

-Donc nous allons loger à Forks, termina le petit lutin pour lui.

Carlisle se raidit. Retourner à Forks ne lui posait a priori aucun problème, il y avait un seul mauvais souvenir mais qui avait été maintenant effacé par le retour de son amour, cependant, Edward semblait torturé à l'idée d'y retourner.

-Allez-y sans moi, déclara soudain le jeune homme.

-Hors de question ! Décréta Alice. On part tous ensemble ! En plus, je pensais qu'on pourrait descendre à la villa que tu possèdes là-bas.

-C'est pas un problème, j'appellerais Sue pour qu'elle prépare tout pour votre arrivée.

-Mais, tu vas pas rester seul ici ? Ajouta Kate.

-Je… Je n'ai pas envie de retourner à Forks ! Et je n'irais pas !

Sur ces mots, Edward se dégagea de l'étreinte de ses bras pour partir se réfugier dans leur chambre, il voulut le suivre, mais Jasper l'en empêcha.

-Il a besoin d'être seul, assura le psy, ça va lui passer. Il se braque à chaque fois que l'on parle d'un lieu qui le rattache à ses parents. Alice et moi, nous avons dû être sur son dos pendant plusieurs semaines pour qu'il accepte de partir quelques jours à Cat Island, son père affectionnait particulièrement le Midnight Sun.

-Pourquoi insister ainsi ? Demanda Carlisle qui n'aimait pas voir son amant souffrir.

-Parce qu'il faut le pousser sinon il ne le fera pas, regarde, il a été heureux d'aller à Cat Island, lui rappela Alice, en plus, ses parents sont enterrés à Forks.

-Et ?

-Il n'est jamais allé se recueillir sur leurs tombes, lui apprit Jasper.

Carlisle se tut quelques secondes le temps de digérer l'information, cela faisait 5 ans qu'ils étaient décédés, mais Edward n'était jamais allé les voir.

-Il n'a pas fait son deuil, poursuivit Jazz, son coma l'en a empêché et je pense qu'il refuse d'y aller car cela voudrait dire accepter leur mort.

-Tu es plein de bon sens, approuva Carlisle, et je serais de ton avis, cependant, contrairement à toi, je connais toute l'histoire. Il a encore besoin de temps, le bousculer ne l'aidera pas.

-Peut-être, murmura Alice qui était tout de même interpellée par ses propos, pourtant, ça lui ferait du bien de revoir des gens qu'il a connu dans son enfance, il tient beaucoup à certains d'entre eux.

-Et puis, je pense qu'il est suffisamment fort maintenant que tu es à ses côtés, votre relation doit démarrer sur des bases saines pour qu'elle puisse s'épanouir.

Jasper n'avait pas tort, mais la détresse qui avait émané d'Edward l'avait bouleversé et il ne voulait pas le forcer à faire quoi que ce soit.

-Ok !

Tous sursautèrent en entendant la voix du jeune homme qui les observait depuis l'embrassure de la porte de leur chambre.

-Tu es sûr ? Demanda-t-il.

-Oui, du moment où vous êtes là, où tu es là, ajouta Edward en le regardant, tout ira bien, mais…

-Une fois sur place si tu ne t'en sens pas capable, nous n'irons pas, lui promit Jasper.

-Parfait, accepta son compagnon, je vais prévenir Sue de notre arrivée. Euh, on y arrivera quand ?

-Demain matin, répondit Alice.

-Quoi ? S'écrièrent les trois hommes.

-L'éclipse est après-demain et on a vu qu'il y aurait des fêtes locales, alors, autant en profiter, expliqua Kate.

-Prévoyez des vêtements chauds, dit Edward, tu as réservé un vol ?

-Je me disais qu'on pourrait profiter d'Air Edward ? Avoua Alice en lui faisant un regard de chien battu.

-Tu me prends pour Superman ou quoi ? S'amusa son amant. Il faut planifier le vol, faire le plein de kérosène, faire…

-Edward ? Supplia le petit lutin en se levant pour se pendre à son cou.

-Je… Arrête de me regarder comme ça ! Bon, d'accord, céda-t-il, je pense qu'on devrait pouvoir décoller vers 19 heures.

-Génial ! Sautilla Alice. Kate et moi on se charge des bagages !

-Il faut que je passe au bureau avant de partir, se rappela Edward, je risque d'en avoir pour un moment.

-C'est pas grave, pendant que ces dames s'occupent, Carlisle va venir m'aider à choisir ma nouvelle moto ! Annonça Jasper.

-Parfait ! Puisque tout le monde est occupé, Kate et moi, on va faire quelques achats de dernières minutes. On se retrouve tous ici à 17 heures au plus tard !

-Bien, Chef ! Crièrent Edward et Jasper en se mettant au garde à vous.

Une fois que les filles furent sorties, Edward alla dans son bureau pour prendre quelques dossiers avant de se rendre au siège de la MI.

-On est pas obligé d'y aller, lui dit Carlisle après avoir refermé la porte.

-Si. Ils ont raison, et puis, je me sens plus fort maintenant que tu es à mes côtés. Il est grand temps que trouve le courage d'aller les voir.

-Tu es très courageux, Edward.

Carlisle contourna le bureau pour prendre le jeune homme dans ses bras. Ses mains caressèrent tendrement son dos avant que l'une d'entre elles glisse sous le menton d'Edward pour lui faire relever la tête, leurs lèvres se trouvèrent pour un baiser empli de douceur et d'amour.

-Il faut que j'aille chercher un autre seau d'eau ? Cria Jasper depuis le salon.

-Il faut que j'y aille si je veux que tout soit prêt pour ce soir, soupira Edward en se détachant à regret de lui.

-Pitié, je peux venir avec toi ? Ne me laisse pas seul avec lui ! Implora Carlisle.

-Je promets de pas de croquer, Doc', ricana Jasper depuis le seuil.

-On t'a jamais appris à frapper avant d'entrer, gronda-t-il.

-Allez, je vous laisse et s'il vous plaît, je tiens à retrouver l'appartement intact à mon retour.

Tel un enfant capricieux, Carlisle suivit Edward jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et ne consentit à lâcher sa main qu'après que ce dernier lui ait promis de revenir le plus vite possible. Ils échangèrent un dernier baiser avant qu'Edward ne parte. D'un pas traînant, il revint dans le salon où Jasper était en train de débarrasser les vestiges du petit-déjeuner. Il lui donna un coup de main et une fois que l'appartement fut propre, Carlisle soupira discrètement en se disant que la journée allait être longue…

-Je dois t'avertir que je n'y connais rien en moto, lâcha Carlisle alors qu'ils sortaient de l'immeuble.

-Je m'en doute, avoua Jasper, mais le vendeur à tendance à craquer sur les vieux sexy, peut-être un complexe d'Œdipe pas réglé, bref, je suis sûr qu'il va me faire une sacrée ristourne quand il te verra.

Carlisle se figea sur le trottoir avant de lancer un regard noir au blond qui éclata de rire.

-Je plaisante, s'empressa de le rassurer Jasper en le voyant faire demi-tour, Carlisle ! Arrête ! Je te promets que c'était ma dernière blague de la journée. Allez, viens, on y va et puis n'oublie pas que tu es le mec de mon meilleur ami, alors, malgré tout ce que je dis, je tiens à toi. Tu grimpes ? »

Carlisle acquiesça et prit le casque que le psy lui tendait, il l'enfila et s'installa derrière lui sur sa moto. Contrairement à la dernière fois, ses mains se posèrent sur la taille de Jasper sans que ce dernier n'ait à lui demander de s'agripper. Son chauffeur s'inséra aisément dans la circulation et Carlisle put cette fois pleinement profiter du voyage. Il aimait la vitesse et il devait admettre qu'il était grisant de se déplacer à moto. Peut-être allait-il lui aussi passer son permis ? Il s'imaginait déjà filant sur les routes, les mains d'Edward entourant sa taille, son corps se blottit contre le sien… Carlisle se dépêcha de chasser ces délicieuses images de son esprit, son corps réagissait un peu trop vite et il ne tenait pas à donner une raison supplémentaire au psy de le taquiner.

Jasper ne tarda pas à ralentir, ils se garèrent devant un immense garage. A peine étaient-ils entrés dans le magasin qu'un homme de l'âge de son amour se jeta presque sûr eux, il salua avec bonhomie Jasper qui devait être un bon client. Carlisle qui observait distraitement les alentours sentit peser sur lui le regard du vendeur. Il adressa alors un petit sourire à ce dernier qui s'empressa de détourner la tête pour cacher la rougeur de ses joues. Carlisle se tourna aussitôt vers Jasper pour le fusiller du regard, le psy prit un air navré avant d'articuler silencieusement un mot d'excuse.

Une heure et demie plus tard, Carlisle sortit du magasin en poussant un soupir de soulagement. Durant toute la visite, le timide vendeur n'avait cessé de l'observer à la dérobée, de le frôler et de rougir au moindre de ses regards. Jasper avait difficilement masqué son hilarité et, une fois sa colère passée, il avait lui aussi eu du mal à retenir un fou rire.

« -Je suis désolé, s'excusa Jasper en lui tendant son casque. J'avais remarqué qu'il préférait les hommes, mais je ne pensais pas que tu allais lui taper dans l'œil.

-C'est pas grave, le rassura Carlisle en souriant, il avait l'air gentil.

Jazz le regarda quelques secondes avant d'éclater de rire, Carlisle se joignit à lui.

-J'aurais dû lui donner ma carte, regretta Jasper, il a vraiment besoin d'aide, cependant, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit capable de te recroiser sans faire une crise de panique. Il était mort de honte quand il a voulu te donner discrètement son numéro de téléphone et qu'il l'a fait tomber le bout de papier à tes pieds. Et toi, tu t'es baissé pour le ramasser et le lui rendre !

-J'avais pas vu que c'était son numéro, se défendit Carlisle qui s'en voulait d'avoir mis le jeune homme dans l'embarras.

-Tu veux peut-être qu'on y retourne ?

-Non, ça ira.

Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à la moto sur laquelle Jasper s'installa pendant que lui observait les alentours qui lui étaient familiers.

-Carlisle ? Tout va bien ? S'enquit le psy étonné de ne pas le voir bouger.

-Tu m'as dit que ta jeunesse n'était pas très recommandable ?

-Où veux-tu en venir ? Demanda Jazz sur la défensive.

-J'aurais besoin que tu m'aides, sais-tu crocheter une serrure ?

-Pourquoi faire ?

-Nous sommes prêts de mon ancien appartement, je n'ai plus la clef, mais j'aimerais récupérer quelques affaires, expliqua-t-il.

-Et si Eléazar est là-bas ?

-Alors, tu n'auras pas besoin de forcer la serrure. Je n'ai pas peur de lui !

-Très bien, on va y aller, mais il y a une condition et elle est non négociable.

-Laquelle ?

-Je ne te quitte pas d'une semelle, le prévint Jasper.

Carlisle le remercia. Le psychiatre fit sauter la béquille de sa moto avant de démarrer celle-ci. Il enfila son casque avant de s'installer derrière le blond et de lui indiquer le chemin. Quelques pâtés plus loin, ils s'arrêtèrent devant son ancien immeuble. Carlisle descendit de moto, ôta son casque et essuya ses mains moites sur son jean.

-Tout va bien, regarde-moi ! Ordonna Jasper qui était passé en mode professionnel. Tu ne risques rien, tu n'es pas seul et n'oublie pas, s'il est là, il n'a pas le droit de te faire du mal, compris ?

-Compris, acquiesça-t-il.

-Bien, allons, sonner.

Carlisle le suivit et sonna à l'interphone. Il sonna une seconde fois, puis une troisième fois sans avoir la moindre réponse. Au bout d'un moment, une jeune femme sortit en courant de l'immeuble, Jasper bloqua la porte d'entrée avec son pied et ils entrèrent. Ils prirent l'ascenseur et se retrouvèrent rapidement dans le couloir menant à son ancien appartement. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, ses mains redevinrent moites et il lui sembla que ses pieds pesaient une tonne.

-Tout va bien, le rassura Jasper en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

-C'est là, annonça Carlisle d'une voix tremblante.

-Tu ne risques rien, je suis là, lui rappela le psy, sonne au cas où il serait là.

Carlisle s'exécuta, mais personne ne vint leur ouvrir. Jasper lui demanda alors de faire le guet pendant qu'il s'agenouillait pour trafiquer la serrure avec un canif et un bout de fer qu'il avait trouvé dans la rue. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à Jazz pour qu'il vienne à bout de la serrure. Ils entrèrent dans l'appartement et il eut un mouvement de recul. Des mauvais souvenirs l'assaillirent, mais l'étreinte de la main du blond sur son épaule l'aida à les chasser.

-Tu es heureux, maintenant, tu es avec Edward. Tu n'as rien à craindre de lui.

-Oui, tu as raison, dit-il d'une voix un peu plus sûre.

-Bien, que veux-tu emporter ?

-Peux-tu prendre ma collection de disques et mes livres de médecine ? Attends, non ! Comment on va faire pour les transporter ?

-Samuel ! Je vais lui demander qu'il nous envoie un coursier pour prendre tes affaires.

-Super, soupira Carlisle soulagé tout en se dirigeant vers une porte qui donnait sur un débarras. Génial, il s'est pas débarrassé des cartons du déménagement.

-Donne, je me charge de tout ce qui se trouve ici, toi, vas dans la chambre récupérer ce que tu veux.

Carlisle hocha la tête et partit dans la chambre. Sa main se mit à trembler quand il sortit la valise qu'il avait prit cette nuit-là. Il inspira profondément pour chasser sa peur, Eléazar ne lèverait plus jamais la main sur lui ! Il ouvrit la valise et se dépêcha d'y entasser ses vêtements que son ex compagnon avait laissé à leur place comme s'il était persuadé qu'il allait revenir. Il allait quitter la chambre quand il entendit une voix qu'il avait espéré ne plus jamais entendre.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Que faites-vous chez moi ? Gronda Eléazar.

-Il est avec moi ! Dit Carlisle en gagnant le salon avec sa valise, il ne tenait pas à ce que l'agent s'en prenne à Jasper.

-Carlisle, murmura Eléazar qui le couva aussitôt du regard.

-Il y a autre chose que tu souhaites prendre ? Demanda Jasper.

-Non.

-Ou dire ? Poursuivit le psy.

-Ne t'approche plus jamais d'Edward ! Gronda aussitôt Carlisle. Si j'apprends que tu lui as fait du mal d'une manière ou d'une autre, je te jure que mon géniteur ne sera qu'un novice en matière de cruauté par rapport à ce que je te ferais subir !

-Carlisle, je t'en prie, écoute-moi, je…

-Non ! Tu as perdu ce droit quand tu m'as menti ! Quand tu as blessé Edward en lui disant toutes ces horreurs ! Quand tu as osé me frapper jusqu'à ce que je perde connaissance ! Quand tu as agressé Edward ! Tu as perdu tout droit de me parler !

-Laisse-moi t'expliquer…

-T'expliquer ? M'expliquer quoi ? Que les coups que tu m'as donné c'était pour mon bien ? Que tes mensonges aussi ?

-Non… Mais… Je t'aime !

-Tu m'aimes ? ! Cracha-t-il. Tu ne sais même pas ce que ce mot veut dire sinon tu ne m'aurais pas fait autant de mal !

-Je ferais n'importe quoi pour que tu me pardonnes, pitié, Carlisle, supplia Eléazar en faisant un pas dans sa direction, mais Jasper s'interposa.

-Tu ferais n'importe quoi ? Répéta-t-il. Alors, sors de ma vie ! De celle d'Edward et ne t'approche plus jamais de nous !

-Carlisle…

-Ca suffit, intervint Jasper, je pense que Carlisle a été très clair. Nous allons prendre ses affaires et sortir de cet appartement.

Jasper prit les deux cartons qu'il avait rempli et lui fit signe de le suivre. Sans un regard derrière lui ou pour son ancien compagnon, Carlisle prit sa valise et le suivit.

-Attends ! Demanda Eléazar en s'emparant fermement de sa main libre.

-Lâche-moi !

-Non, pas tant que…

Un bruit sourd coupa Eléazar, Jasper venait de lâcher ses cartons et revenaient vers eux. Cependant avant que le blond n'ait pu venir à son aide, Carlisle lâcha sa valise, sa main libre se serra en poing qui alla violemment frapper la mâchoire de son ex compagnon.

-Je t'ai dit de ne pas me toucher ! Lui rappela Carlisle.

-Il a compris, allez viens, dit Jasper en le poussant hors de l'appartement.

-Ma valise, murmura-t-il en réalisant qu'elle était restée dans le salon.

-Je reviens.

Carlisle regarda Jasper entrer dans le salon et se saisir de la valise. Eléazar était toujours figé au milieu de celui-ci comme s'il ne parvenait pas à réaliser ce qui se passait.

-Carlisle ! Appela-t-il pourtant au moment où Jasper allait franchir la porte. Tu vas le regretter ! Reviens ici ou je…

-Y'en a marre, grogna le psy en se retournant, contrairement à Edward et à Carlisle je suis tout sauf un ange ! Alors, tu vas bien m'écouter espèce d'enfoiré et leur foutre la paix !

Carlisle n'avait jamais vu Jasper dans un tel état de colère, Eléazar recula même de quelques pas face au blond. Pourtant ce dernier le rattrapa et l'empoigna violemment par le col de sa chemise.

-Ne les touche plus ! Ne leur parle plus ! Sinon, tu auras à faire à moi et je suis certain que Mark me donnera volontiers un coup de main ! D'ailleurs, si je me rappelle bien, tu vas être jugé demain ? Je te conseille de bien réfléchir à ce que tu as fait et de te tenir à carreau ! Lui conseilla Jasper avant de le relâcher.

Carlisle crut que le psy allait le rejoindre, mais au dernier moment celui-ci se retourna et donna un violent coup de pied dans les parties d'Eléazar qui s'effondra sur le sol tout en criant de douleur.

-Ca c'est pour avoir fait souffrir deux personnes extraordinaires ! »

Sur ces mots, Jasper le rejoignit et claqua la porte de l'appartement. Carlisle récupéra sa valise pendant que le blond s'emparait des cartons. En silence, ils gagnèrent le rez-de-chaussée où le coursier de Samuel les attendait. Carlisle lui confia ses affaires avant de marcher vers la moto de Jasper qui était garée non loin de là. Alors qu'il allait demander son casque au blond, ce dernier lui fit signe de poursuivre. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à un petit parc qui se trouvait au bout de la rue. Ils se promenèrent durant plusieurs minutes en silence jusqu'à ce que Jasper l'attire vers un banc où ils s'installèrent.

Soudain ses nerfs lâchèrent, il posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et enfouit sa tête entre ses mains, ses doigts se crispèrent dans ses cheveux alors qu'il inspirait profondément pour calmer les tremblement qui parcouraient son corps. Jasper passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira contre lui. Le psy ne dit rien, il lui laissa tout son temps pour reprendre ses esprits. Il inspira plusieurs fois avant qu'un nouveau sentiment ne naisse en lui. Malgré la présence d'Edward et de ses amis, il avait toujours gardé une once de peur au fond de lui, la crainte de se retrouver en face de son agresseur, de recevoir d'autres coups, de ne pas être capable de protéger Edward. Maintenant, il se sentait serein. Il avait réussi à faire face à Eléazar, il n'avait pas tremblé, il l'avait même frappé !

« -Comment te sens-tu ? Demanda Jasper en continuant de lui caresser le dos.

-Ca va mieux, merci d'avoir été là.

-Je t'en prie. Il fallait que tu le fasses et après ça je suis certain qu'il ne cherchera plus à vous approcher.

-Edward m'a dit que l'agent Pierce avait récupéré les vidéos de son agression, il l'a informé que l'audience disciplinaire d'Eléazar aurait lieu demain et selon lui le juge va lui interdira de nous approcher en plus des sanctions professionnelles dont il écopera sûrement.

-Ce salaud aura ce qu'il mérite, tu dois arrêter de penser à lui et te concentrer uniquement sur Edward et votre histoire. Il va avoir besoin de toi pour affronter ces prochains jours. Au fait, qu'as-tu voulu dire en disant que nous ne savons pas tout ?

-La blessure est bien plus profonde que ce qu'il a bien voulu dire, confia Carlisle, mais tu comprends que je ne puisse pas en dire plus.

-Je comprends. Honnêtement, il est encore temps de tout annuler si tu penses que c'est une mauvaise idée pour lui.

-Je ne sais pas, il a l'air décidé.

-Très bien, nous ferons tous en sorte que tout se passe bien, lui promit Jasper. Et maintenant, que dirais-tu d'un petit billard ? Je connais une salle où ils servent des club-sandwichs super bons. Ca te tente ?

-Allons-y !

-C'est parti, sourit Jasper en prenant un peu d'avance sur lui, et te sens pas obligé de me récompenser par une petite pipe si je gagne !

-Quoi ? S'écria Carlisle en se rappelant que la seule fois où cela lui était arrivé c'était avec Edward ! Il… Il t'a raconté ?

-Ouais, je comprenais pas pourquoi il était aussi distrait lorsqu'on jouait. Je lui ai demandé s'il s'était fait prendre sur un billard pour afficher un tel sourire niais, il m'a dit que non, qu'on lui avait juste fait la meilleure pipe de sa vie après qu'il eut gagné. Allez, Docteur Sexy, arrête de rougir et grimpe ! »

Carlisle soupira avant de prendre le casque que lui tendait le jeune homme. Il passa ses bras autour de la taille de Jasper qui démarra. Malgré les piques que lui lançaient régulièrement le psychiatre, Carlisle savait qu'il pouvait compter sur lui. Ils déjeunèrent, puis, ils firent plusieurs parties de billard avant d'être interrompus par un appel d'Edward qui s'inquiétait de ne pas les avoir trouvés à l'appartement. Il allait bientôt être 17 heures et ils s'empressèrent de rentrer pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres d'Alice ! A peine avait-il ouvert la porte de l'appartement, qu'Edward l'accueillit d'un fougueux baiser avant qu'Alice ne les interrompe pour qu'ils terminent leurs bagages. Une heure plus tard, un taxi les emmenait à l'aéroport où un jet privé les attendait. Ils s'installèrent dans les luxueux fauteuils et bouclèrent leurs ceintures. Ses doigts se nouèrent à ceux d'Edward et leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent alors que l'avion amorçait son ascension dans le ciel.


	17. Chapter 17

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

* * *

MERCI, MERCI beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews et pour votre soutien ! Merci ! Merci !

* * *

Bonjour tout le monde !

J'espère que vous allez tous bien !

Tout d'abord, je suis désolée pour le décalage, mais les dernières semaines n'ont pas été évidentes et je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'écrire. Mais ça y'est voilà la suite !

Sinon, je suis enfin en vacance, je vais pouvoir souffler un peu. Je ne publierais donc pas régulièrement, je vais partir quelques jours et je n'aurai pas accès à Internet, les prochains chapitres de mes fics seront donc postés aux alentours du 22 août (ce sera peut-être avant, je ne sais pas encore comment tout va se dérouler). Merci de votre compréhension ! Bonnes vacances pour ceux qui y sont et bon courage aux autres !

A bientôt !

* * *

**Nat :** Oui, je pense que pas mal de monde a apprécié Agatha ! Elle fera d'ailleurs encore parler d'elle dans les prochains chapitres et son petit intermède avec Jasper aura quelques conséquences pour nos héros qui risquent de trouver ça moins marrant… (mais rien de bien grave, je te rassure). Eléazar a enfin eu ce qu'il méritait. Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Merci ! Bonne semaine et à bientôt !

* * *

Sur ce :

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 16 : Forks

Edward engagea la Mercedes dans le chemin de terre qui menait à la villa, ses mains se crispèrent sur le volant et inconsciemment son pied se releva de sur l'accélérateur pour ralentir l'allure de la voiture. Sa respiration commença à se bloquer dans sa poitrine, il n'avait pas remis les pieds à la villa depuis que ses parents n'étaient plus de ce monde. Une foule de sentiments et de souvenirs l'envahirent, une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Il ressentit une légère pression sur sa cuisse, il baissa rapidement les yeux pour voir la main de Carlisle étreindre une nouvelle fois sa cuisse en un geste apaisant.

« -Euh, Edward, tu es sûr que tu ne t'es pas trompé ? Demanda Alice d'une voix inquiète.

-Je sais quand même où se trouve ma maison ! S'offusqua-t-il.

-Et, elle est comment cette maison ? S'enquit Kate un brin soucieuse.

-Un petit cabanon de chasseur des plus cossus, répondit Jasper à sa place pendant que les deux filles ouvraient des yeux horrifiés.

-Vous inquiétez pas, maman a obligé papa à faire mettre l'eau courante et l'électricité à ma naissance, continua Edward en entrant dans son jeu.

-Tu m'as bien dit que ton père avait exposé ses trophées de chasse un peu partout dans la maison ? Poursuivit Carlisle en affichant un discret sourire.

-Ouais, des têtes de sangliers empaillées, il y a aussi des chevreuils, des renards. Après un safari en Afrique, il a ramené des têtes d'antilopes, de rhinocéros et il y'a même une dépouille de lion en guise de tapis dans le salon.

-Mais c'est horrible ! S'écria Kate.

-Comment… Comment… Je ne peux pas croire que ton père… Attends… Vous vous moquez de nous ? Comprit soudain Alice.

Pour toute réponse, ils éclatèrent de rire. Edward était reconnaissant à Jasper pour ce petit jeu qui l'avait détourné de ses pensées moroses. Il était maintenant impatient de retrouver sa maison et d'en faire découvrir les merveilles aux deux jeunes femmes qui s'étaient mises à les frapper pour les punir.

-Aïe ! Cria-t-il. On ne tape pas le chauffeur !

-Tu perds rien pour attendre ! Le menaça le petit lutin.

Edward ricana en entendant son amour et son meilleur ami se chamailler avec ces demoiselles pour qu'elles cessent de les importuner. Au détour d'un virage, elle apparut enfin. Perdue au milieu de son écrin de verdure, telle une perle blanche, la villa s'élevait face à eux. Le jeune homme ne put retenir un sourire, il était rentré à la maison ! Des cris de surprises retentirent et les deux jeunes femmes cessèrent d'embêter Carlisle et Jasper pour observer avec attention la villa.

-Waouh ! Elle est magnifique ! S'écria Kate.

-Toutes ces baies vitrées, c'est… C'est y'a pas de mot ! Elle est superbe, s'extasia Alice.

Edward hocha silencieusement la tête, il attrapa la télécommande qui se trouvait près du levier de vitesse et appuya sur l'un des boutons, la porte du garage commença à s'ouvrir lentement. Il gara la Mercedes de ses parents au milieu des autres véhicules, Sue et Seth, son fils, l'avaient laissé à l'aéroport pour lui. A peine était-il sorti du véhicule qu'il entendit Jasper pousser un cri de joie, son meilleur ami était déjà devant l'une des nombreuses motos de son père, sa main caressait amoureusement la selle d'une Ducati.

-Elles sont magnifiques, murmura Jasper avec enthousiasme.

-Tu feras un tour à un autre moment ! Gronda Alice en le sortant de sa contemplation. Tu dois porter nos bagages à l'intérieur ! Et puis, Edward ne veut peut-être pas que tu touches aux motos de son père !

-Oh, oui, je suis désolé, Edward, s'excusa Jasper, je ne voulais pas…

-Tu feras un tour avec dès que le petit lutin t'y autorisera, promit Edward, papa serait heureux que quelqu'un qui appréciait autant que lui ces petites merveilles fasse un tour avec.

Jasper le remercia d'un sourire. Carlisle se rapprocha de lui et passa un bras autour de sa taille. Etroitement enlacés, ils sortirent du garage, bagages à la main, pour rejoindre le perron. Edward ne put retenir un sourire lorsqu'il vit une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années les attendre en haut des marches. Cela faisait 5 ans qu'il ne l'avait pas vue, mais elle était semblable à son souvenir. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient attachés en une longue tresse, quelques mèches blanches parsemaient ses cheveux, mais elle était toujours aussi belle, son visage aimant s'éclaira d'un sourire quand elle le vit. Il s'extirpa de l'étreinte de son amant pour aller la serrer dans ses bras.

-Sue !

-Mon poussin ! S'écria-t-elle.

Edward grimaça quelque peu, mais il oublia le petit surnom affectueux qu'elle lui donnait depuis sa naissance pour la serrer dans ses bras.

-Tu m'as manqué, Edward ! Assura Sue en raffermissant son étreinte. Ne reste plus jamais loin de moi aussi longtemps !

-Promis, Sue.

-C'est bien mon poussin.

Edward passa outre les légers gloussements qu'il entendait dans son dos pour se concentrer sur Sue et sa joie de la retrouver. Son ancienne nourrice déposa un baiser sonore sur chacune de ses joues avant de s'écarter doucement de lui, mais elle garda sa main dans la sienne.

-Alors, tu me présentes ou tu as perdu tes bonnes manières ? Le taquina-t-elle.

-Non, Sue Clearwater, je te présente Kate, Alice et Jasper.

-Ravi de vous rencontrer, jeunes gens.

-Nous aussi, Madame Clearwater, répondirent-ils en chœur.

-Et voici, Carlisle, termina Edward alors que son amant s'approchait pour serrer la main de son ancienne nourrice.

A la surprise de son compagnon, Sue ne serra pas sa main, elle l'étreignit rapidement avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

-Il me tardait de vous rencontrer Docteur Cullen et je vous remercie pour la joie que vous apportez à mon poussin.

-Je vous en prie, votre poussin me rend aussi très heureux.

Edward retint un grognement quand son compagnon appuya sur son surnom, il se moquait de lui ! Le jeune homme se promit de le lui faire payer, d'ailleurs, il lança un regard assassin aux trois autres qui riaient discrètement.

-Allez, on rentre ! Je vous ai préparé des boissons chaudes et des petits gâteaux !

Sue les entraîna à l'intérieur. Ils laissèrent leurs bagages dans le hall pour la suivre à la cuisine. Ils s'installèrent autour de la table et elle déposa les boissons de leur choix devant eux. Carlisle était assis à sa droite et Sue prit place de l'autre côté. Le jeune homme observa sa tasse, un sourire se dessina sur son visage quand il vit que Sue avait préparé son chocolat chaud exactement comme quand il était petit.

-Vous avez fait bon voyage ? Leur demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, Madame, répondit Carlisle, même si le voyage a été un peu éreintant.

-Pas de Madame, le gronda doucement la Quileute, appelez-moi Sue et tutoyez-moi !

-D'accord, accepta son amant, si tu fais de même avec nous.

-Tout à fait, appuya Kate.

-Très bien, alors qu'avez-vous prévu de beau pour votre séjour ?

A ces mots, Alice sortit un petit calepin de son sac, Edward laissa échapper un gémissement quand il constata qu'elle avait tout préparé et même chronométré.

-Pour ma part, déclara-t-il avant que le petit lutin ne se lance, et je pense que Carlisle m'accompagnera, nous passerons la journée de demain à la Push.

Alice le fusilla du regard quand elle vit que cela ne correspondait pas à son planning.

-Vous organisez quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il en l'ignorant ce qui exaspéra encore plus sa sœur de cœur.

-Oui, la Push va se transformer, il y aura même de manèges !

-Des manèges ? S'étonnèrent-ils.

-Les anciens n'ont pas peur de dénaturer l'esprit de la tribu ? Interrogea Edward.

-Ils ont été réticent au début, mais les jeunes et les enfants étaient tellement heureux qu'avec l'aide des habitants de Forks nous avons organisé les festivités. Et puis, les forains qui viennent sont des connaissances de la tribu ce qui a facilité l'accord des anciens. Il faudra aussi que vous veniez manger à la maison.

-Merci, c'est gentil, accepta Edward.

Carlisle se pencha vers lui et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe, le regard de son amant se posa quelques secondes sur le contenu de sa tasse et un fin sourire se dessina sur son visage. Edward rougit et se dépêcha de soustraire la tasse à son regard.

-C'est mignon, murmura Carlisle à son oreille.

-Mon poussin adorait ça quand il était petit, se rappela Sue quand elle comprit le sujet de sa remarque.

Aussitôt, Jasper et Alice se tordirent sur leurs chaises pour essayer de comprendre, Kate plus discrète donna un coup de coude à Carlisle pour qu'il lui explique.

-Quand il rentrait de l'école je lui faisais toujours son chocolat chaud avec des petites boules de chamallow, confia Sue en le couvant du regard pendant qu'il rougissait.

-Oh, c'est mignon ! S'exclama Alice pendant que Kate souriait.

-Poussin est encore un petit garçon ! Railla Jasper.

-Tu dis ça parce que t'es jaloux ! Répliqua Edward en lui tirant la langue.

Les deux jeunes gens se défièrent avec quelques grimaces de leur cru avant que Carlisle ne détourne son attention en caressant tendrement sa nuque.

-Pourquoi ne ferais-tu pas visiter la villa à tes amis pendant que je débarrasse la cuisine ?

-Non, ne te dérange pas, je vais ranger. Tu dois avoir hâte de rentrer chez toi, la journée est bientôt terminée et je suis sûr que tu dois avoir envie de rejoindre tes enfants.

-C'est vrai, admit-elle.

-Allez, sauve-toi, on survivra sans toi, assura le jeune homme.

Sue se leva pour embrasser tous ses amis, il la suivit et l'accompagna jusqu'à sa voiture qui était garée devant la villa. Son ancienne nourrice l'enlaça une nouvelle fois avant de grimper dans son véhicule.

-Mon poussin, j'ai préparé toutes les chambres, l'informa-t-elle un peu inquiète quant à sa réaction, la tienne, mais aussi celle de tes parents, je me suis dit que tu préfèrerais peut-être utiliser la leur.

-Merci.

-Tu sais qu'il y a une chambre d'amis à la maison, tu peux venir dormir avec Carlisle, ma porte vous est grand ouverte.

-Ca va aller, ne te fais pas de soucis pour moi.

Edward se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur le front de Sue avant de refermer doucement sa portière. Il resta sur le seuil de l'entrée jusqu'à ce que la voiture disparaisse de sa vue. Le jeune homme regagna la maison où ses amis avaient nettoyé la cuisine et l'attendaient dans le salon. Carlisle était debout devant la bibliothèque en train d'admirer la collection de livres de son père, pendant que les trois autres observaient plus ou moins discrètement les alentours. Il s'approcha de son amant, ses bras encerclèrent sa taille et il posa son menton sur son épaule.

-Le reste de sa collection est dans son bureau, l'informa-t-il avant de déposer un baiser dans son cou.

-Tu nous fais visiter ou vous faites un câlin contre la bibliothèque ? Lança Kate.

-Je crois que je vais opter pour la deuxième option, la provoqua-t-il, vous pouvez nous attendre dans la cuisine ?

-Je pense qu'on va plutôt regarder ! Décida Alice en se laissant tomber dans le canapé qui faisait face aux deux amants.

-Ok, soupira Edward, allons visiter ! »

Le jeune homme prit la main de son compagnon, il les entraîna vers une porte qui se trouvait sous l'escalier. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une immense pièce baignée de lumière où il y avait des plantes vertes et des fleurs à profusion, une table et des chaises en teck étaient disposées dans un coin, il y avait aussi des chaises longues. Ils firent quelques pas et ils aperçurent une piscine dont une moitié était à l'intérieur et l'autre partie à l'extérieur. Ils traversèrent la pièce et Edward fit coulisser la baie vitrée pour aller sur la terrasse qui donnait sur un magnifique jardin au milieu duquel coulait une rivière. Dans un coin de la terrasse, il y avait un salon de jardin avec un barbecue. A l'opposé, à l'abri sous une tonnelle, se tenait un jacuzzi. Ses amis étaient sous le charme de la villa. Ils regagnèrent l'intérieur et prirent leurs bagages pour grimper au premier, ils arrivèrent dans un couloir clair et ouvert où il y avait 5 portes. Edward ouvrit deux portes en face l'une de l'autre qui donnaient sur les chambres d'amis. Kate prit la chambre dont la vue donnait sur la forêt alors que celle d'Alice et de Jasper offrait une vue imprenable sur le jardin. Chaque chambre avait sa propre salle de bain.

« -Et les trois autres portes ? Demanda Alice avec curiosité.

-Celle du fond, c'est la chambre de mes parents, celle à droite donne sur le bureau de papa et celle à gauche c'est le boudoir de maman.

-Et où est la chambre d'ado d'Edward Masen ? Questionna Jasper.

-Je me demande si elle est pleine de posters ou si c'est celle d'un jeune garçon très sage, réfléchit tout haut Kate.

-Alors, où est-elle ? Insista Alice.

-A l'étage, répondit-il mal à l'aise, le second m'était consacré.

Jasper et Alice commençaient à s'avancer vers l'escalier pour découvrir son antre, il voulut les en empêcher, mais il restait paralysé sur place. Heureusement, Carlisle comprit son malaise et vint à son secours.

-Il se fait tard, vous pourriez vous rafraîchir et vous installer pendant qu'Edward et moi préparons le repas ? Offrit Carlisle.

Edward fut soulagé de voir que personne n'insistait. Alors que ses invités disparaissaient dans leurs chambres, Carlisle l'enlaça tendrement et chercha le chemin de ses lèvres. Le jeune homme se perdit dans leur baiser, sa langue caressa tendrement les lèvres de son compagnon pour qu'il lui laisse accès à sa bouche. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent et se caressèrent avec tendresse avant qu'ils ne se séparent à regret.

-Merci, murmura-t-il en enfouissant son visage dans le creux de son cou.

-Je t'en prie, allez, viens, il faut préparer le repas, mon poussin !

Sur ces mots, Carlisle lui offrit un clin d'œil, puis, il passa devant lui pour prendre le chemin des escaliers non sans lui avoir pincé les fesses.

-Non, mais je rêve ! S'écria Edward avant de se lancer à sa poursuite.

Carlisle éclata de rire et se mit à courir, il le suivait de prêt et réussit à le coincer dans un coin de la cuisine américaine. Edward se jeta sur les lèvres de son amant tout en insinuant une de ses jambes entre celles de son compagnon.

-Ne m'appelle pas poussin, grogna le jeune homme.

-Ca te va si bien, poussin, rajouta Carlisle qui s'amusait.

-Fais gaffe ça me rappelle mes dix ans et, à cet âge, j'embrassais pas les garçons ! Et ça ne me serait même pas venu à l'esprit de tailler une pipe à mon copain !

Sur ces mots, il abandonna son compagnon figé dans un coin de la cuisine, frustré d'être ainsi délaissé après ses propos qui l'avaient chauffé. Il allait ouvrir le frigo pour voir quoi préparer quand une main agrippa la sienne et il se retrouva plaqué contre le corps de Carlisle. Il bougea légèrement sa cuisse contre la protubérance qui commençait à déformer le pantalon de son amant.

-Je ne t'appellerai plus ainsi, mon amour, promit Carlisle en déposant des baisers dans son cou pendant que l'une de ses mains glissait sous sa chemise. Pardonne-moi, je t'en prie.

-Que se passe-t-il, Docteur Cullen, voudriez-vous que je m'occupe de votre problème, résuma Edward pendant que sa main se posait sur le sexe de son amant, alors que nos invités sont à l'étage ? »

Une lueur d'hésitation passa dans les prunelles bleutée de son compagnon, mais elle disparut bien vite lorsqu'il se laissa tomber à genoux. Ses mains se posèrent sur le bouton et la braguette du blond qu'il défit d'un geste habile. La seconde suivante, il découvrait son sexe qui s'éveillait. Doucement, sa langue lécha sa longueur, Carlisle gémit et ses mains s'accrochèrent au rebord en marbre de la cuisine. Rapidement, il prit son membre dans sa bouche, il débuta des vas et viens rapides et appuyés, ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre, les autres pouvaient débouler à tout moment ! Edward s'appliqua donc à faire perdre la tête à son amant. Sa langue caressait son gland pendant que ses lèvres raffermissaient leur prise sur le sexe qui tressauta. Une des mains de Carlisle se glissa dans ses cheveux qu'elle agrippa pour guider ses mouvements auxquels s'accordèrent les hanches du blond.

Un peu de bruit retentit à l'étage et il sentit son compagnon se raidir. Carlisle tira légèrement sur ses cheveux, peu désireux qu'on les surprenne dans une telle position, mais Edward n'en tint pas compte. Sa main libre vint cajoler ses boules avant de glisser vers ses fesses. Le blond cessa de le repousser et gémit aussi silencieusement qu'il le put. Pendant que sa bouche s'afférait sur le sexe turgescent de son compagnon, sa main s'insinua entre les fesses du blond et un de ses doigts vint titiller son intimité. Un grognement sourd s'échappa de la poitrine de son compagnon dont les hanches vinrent buter contre sa bouche, enfonçant plus étroitement son sexe dans sa gorge qu'il détendit. Le souffle de Carlisle devint erratique, son doigt entra dans l'anneau de chair, ses gémissements plus ou moins discrets peuplaient la cuisine. Soudain, les doigts de Carlisle se crispèrent autour de ses cheveux alors qu'il se répandait en de longs jets dans sa bouche. Edward releva les yeux pour contempler son amour, Carlisle était magnifique dans la jouissance.

Avec application, il lécha le sexe du blond avant de remettre en place son boxer et son pantalon. Le médecin l'obligea à se redresser et l'embrassa avec fougue, la main de son supérieur glissa vers la bosse qui déformait son jean, il gémit, mais des bruits de pas retentirent dans l'escalier. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent.

« -On pourrait peut-être s'éclipser ? Proposa Carlisle.

-Ce ne serait pas poli.

-C'est la deuxième fois que je jouis et pas toi, remarqua-t-il avec regret.

-On se rattrapera, promit-il à son oreille au moment où Alice et Kate les rejoignaient.

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'on mange ? Demanda le petit lutin. Ben, vous avez rien préparé ?

-On discutait, répondit Carlisle pendant qu'il allait rapidement se laver les mains.

Les filles haussèrent les épaules avant de concocter des menus avec ce qu'elles voyaient dans le frigo. Il se retrouva en train d'éplucher des légumes avec Carlisle tout en se demandant pourquoi Jasper mettait autant de temps à descendre.

-Il fait quoi Jazz ? Demanda-t-il au bout de quelques minutes.

-Il finit de se préparer, répondit distraitement Alice.

-Ouais, c'est ça, murmura Edward pour que Carlisle soit le seul à l'entendre, tu verras que monsieur se pointera quand tout sera prêt. »

Carlisle lui sourit tendrement et lui donna un léger coup de hanche pour le taquiner. Alors qu'ils se chamaillaient doucement sous l'œil amusé de Kate, ils sursautèrent tous quand le petit lutin cria le prénom de son fiancé pour qu'il descende les aider. Jasper finit par arriver en traînant des pieds. Alice lui colla dans les mains les assiettes pour qu'il mette la table. Le repas fut rapidement prêt et ils s'installèrent. Ils dînèrent dans la gaieté et la bonne humeur. Cependant au fur et à mesure que l'heure d'aller se coucher s'approchait, le jeune homme sentait son anxiété s'accroître. Où allaient-ils dormir ? Il ne se voyait pas s'installer dans sa chambre, non, c'était le seul endroit de la maison où il ne mettrait jamais les pieds ! La chambre de ses parents ? Non, c'était leur chambre… Il n'oserait pas.

Edward suivit le mouvement, ils se retrouvèrent tous dans le salon. Kate s'allongea sur l'un des canapés qui était dans le sens de la longueur par rapport à l'écran plat, Jasper et Alice s'installèrent sur celui qui faisait face au canapé de Kate. Edward se laissa tomber sur le dernier canapé qui était face à la télévision. Carlisle s'assit près de lui et l'attira dans l'étau protecteur de ses bras. Alice lança le film, mais il ne s'y intéressa pas vraiment. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux, sa tête était posée sur le torse de son amant et il se laissa bercer par les battements de son cœur. Carlisle caressait tendrement ses cheveux et y déposait de temps en temps des baisers. Plus les minutes passaient, plus il sombrait dans une douce torpeur.

Le jeune homme eut vaguement l'impression qu'on le soulevait, mais cela ne le dérangea pas car il était toujours blotti contre le torse de son amour. Quelques minutes plus tard, il se retrouva à nouveau allongé. Il entendit des murmures, puis, des pas. Des mains se posèrent sur lui et il se sentit délesté de son pantalon puis de son pull, ses chaussettes disparurent et il se retrouva emmitouflé sous une couette. Quelques secondes plus tard, Carlisle le reprit dans ses bras. Il posa sa tête sur son torse dénudé et son amant emmêla leurs jambes. Edward pouvait toujours entendre le son du téléviseur en fond. Il se força à ouvrir un œil.

« -Où… Où sont les autres ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix endormie.

-Ils sont allés se coucher, il est tard, répondit Carlisle, rendors-toi.

-On dort ici ?

-Oui, allez, dors. »

Carlisle embrassa son front avant de se saisir de la télécommande pour arrêter le téléviseur éteignant ainsi la seule source de lumière de la pièce. Edward ferma les yeux et enfouit son visage dans le creux du cou de son compagnon. Il inspira profondément pour se repaître de son odeur. Lentement, l'obscurité l'étreignit, il s'endormit.

_Edward était tranquillement assis dans le salon, il feuilletait distraitement un livre quand il entendit un drôle de bruit sourd. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, il était seul, il trouva donc étrange d'entendre du bruit à l'étage. Edward posa son livre sur le canapé. Un peu inquiet, il s'approcha de l'escalier. Il inspira profondément et posa un pied sur la première marche. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, il poursuivit son ascension. Il atteignit enfin le palier du premier étage. Il aurait voulu faire demi-tour, rebrousser chemin, mais il ne le pouvait pas, ses pas l'emmenaient irrémédiablement vers l'étage. Ses mains devinrent moites et il dut les essuyer sur son jean. Le jeune homme déglutit péniblement avant de se diriger vers le second étage d'où le bruit provenait. Tout son être tremblait alors qu'il s'arrêtait devant la porte de sa chambre. Il ne voulait pas entrer ! Pourtant, sa main tremblante se posa sur la poignée, il tenta de calmer son angoisse, pourquoi hésitait-il autant à entrer dans sa propre chambre ? Il n'avait aucune raison d'être effrayé. Cependant, la peur était bien là, elle étreignait son corps quand il abaissa enfin la poignée, il entra. _

_Un cri strident sortit de sa gorge quand il la vit. Il voulut s'enfuir, mais il était figé sur place. Ses yeux ne pouvaient se détourner du spectacle horrible qui s'offrait à lui. Son lit à baldaquin en bois noir était juste là devant lui. Sur l'une des larges barres qui longeait la longueur du lit pendait l'une des voilures qui avait été torsadée en un linceul mortel. Au milieu du voilage blanc légèrement transparent, il pouvait voir le corps de sa mère se balancer doucement. Toute trace de vie avait déserté ses yeux qui, néanmoins, paraissaient le fixer avec colère, mais c'était impossible, elle… elle était morte… Soudain, sa mère cligna des paupières et il recula de terreur. Son corps atrocement pâle s'approcha de lui, flottant légèrement au-dessus du parquet, ses yeux normalement d'une belle couleur caramel étaient devenus aussi noir que la nuit. Elle pointa un doigt accusateur vers lui. _

_« -Tu nous as tué ! Tu m'as tué ! _

_-Non, gémit-il faiblement, maman… _

_-Regarde ! Regarde ce que tu as fait ! _

_Edward laissa échapper une plainte lorsque sa mère repoussa ses longs cheveux pour lui montrer la trace de l'étreinte mortelle que le tissu avait laissée sur son cou. _

_-Non, maman, je… je ne voulais pas… maman, s'il-te-plaît, supplia-t-il en fermant les yeux. Je t'aime. _

_-Tu nous aimes ? Rugit sa mère d'une voix qui le fit trembler. Regarde ! Regarde ce qui arrive aux gens que tu aimes ! _

_La porte de la salle de bain s'entrouvrit. Il refusa d'avancer, mais il n'était toujours pas maître de son corps. Une sueur froide coula le long de son échine lorsque les mains gelées de sa mère se posèrent sur ses épaules pour le pousser vers la salle d'eau. Il fit son possible pour lui résister, il voulut fermer les yeux, mais il en fut incapable. Edward frémit quand il vit la baignoire remplie, mais l'eau n'était pas claire et limpide, non, elle était rouge… _

_-Non… Pitié… Non… _

_Au milieu de la baignoire, il put voir le corps pâle de Carlisle. Ses pieds quittèrent le sol auquel ils semblaient enracinés pour se précipiter vers lui, ses mains enserrèrent les poignets meurtris de son amour. _

_-Non ! Non ! Non ! _

_Edward faisait son possible, mais son amant semblait avoir perdu beaucoup trop de sang ! Il posa ses doigts sur le cou de Carlisle pour chercher désespérément un pouls. Soudain, les paupières du blond s'ouvrirent le faisant sursauter. _

_-Regarde ce que tu as fait ! _

_Les lèvres de Carlisle bougèrent pour articuler ces quelques mots accusateurs, mais c'était la voix de sa mère ! _

_-Assassin ! _

_-Non ! Non ! Je t'en prie ! Non ! »_

Edward sentit une poigne ferme s'abattre sur son corps l'empêchant de bouger, de se précipiter vers son amant pour le prendre dans ses bras, de supplier sa mère de lui pardonner.

« -Non ! Non ! Non ! Hurla-t-il tout en se débattant. »

* * *

Carlisle avait senti son amour s'endormir alors que le film débutait à peine à l'écran. Il aurait aimé l'installer dans un lit pour qu'il soit à l'aise, mais il imaginait que le jeune homme n'apprécierait pas de se réveiller dans sa chambre ou dans celle de ses parents. Aussi décida-t-il qu'ils passeraient la nuit sur ce canapé qui somme toute était assez confortable. Leurs amis ne tardèrent pas à montrer eux aussi des signes de fatigue. Jasper se proposa de l'aider à monter Edward à l'étage, mais il refusa, prétextant de ne pas vouloir le réveiller. Même si leurs amis trouvèrent cela un peu étrange, aucun d'entre eux ne posa de questions. Il prit le jeune homme dans ses bras le temps qu'Alice et Jasper ouvraient le canapé. Kate alla chercher une couette qu'elle avait vue dans un placard ainsi que des oreillers et un drap housse. Les filles firent rapidement leur lit et il posa Edward sur leur couche. Après s'être souhaités une bonne nuit, leurs amis gagnèrent l'étage pendant qu'il déshabillait son amour. Une fois qu'il l'eut installé sous la couette, Carlisle éteignit les lumières, gardant seulement celle du téléviseur pour se guider jusqu'au canapé et se dévêtir. Il s'allongea et Edward vint se blottir contre lui, le jeune homme ouvrit un œil, ils discutèrent un peu avant que son compagnon ne se rendorme. Carlisle veilla pendant quelques minutes son amant. Il écouta sa respiration régulière tout en caressant tendrement ses cheveux. Lentement, il s'endormit à son tour.

Il ignorait depuis combien de temps il dormait quand il sentit Edward s'agiter dans ses bras. Carlisle raffermit son étreinte sur son corps sans pour autant s'éveiller. Soudain, un cri d'effroi retentit le faisant s'éveiller en sursaut. Carlisle mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre ce qui se passait. Aussitôt, il tenta d'apaiser son amant qui était la proie d'un cauchemar.

« -Non ! Non ! Non ! Hurla son compagnon en se débattant.

-Edward ! Edward ! L'appela-t-il inquiet par la peur qu'il sentait dans les propos de son amant.

-Pitié… Non !

-Edward, je t'en prie, mon amour, réveille-toi ! Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar !

Carlisle fut aveuglé par la soudaine lumière qui envahit le salon. Il entendit des pas se diriger vers eux, Jasper grimpa sur le canapé et l'aida à réveiller Edward, pendant que Kate tentait de réconforter Alice qui était terrorisée par les cris de détresse qui émanaient de celui qu'elle considérait comme son frère.

-Edward ! Appela Jasper avant de lever la tête vers lui. Je le gifle ?

Carlisle le fusilla du regard, il ne voulait pas le réveiller brutalement, pas après le cauchemar violent qu'il faisait. Ses mains se crispèrent autour du visage de son amant, le prenant en coupe.

-C'est moi, Edward, c'est Carlisle, ouvre les yeux, s'il-te-plaît, réveille-toi, mon amour, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar !

Un soupir de soulagement lui échappa quand il aperçut enfin les prunelles émeraude baignées de larmes.

-Carlisle, chuchota Edward.

-Chut, tout va bien, le rassura-t-il en le prenant dans ses bras pour le bercer, je suis là, tout va bien.

Le médecin berça son amant tout en caressant son dos en un geste apaisant. Jasper se redressa pour prendre le petit lutin dans ses bras et essuyer ses larmes. Kate revint de la cuisine et elle lui tendit un verre d'eau.

-Edward, mon ange, bois un peu, s'il-te-plaît.

Tel un enfant, Edward se laissa faire. Carlisle lui fit boire quelques gorgées avant de reposer le verre, il prit un mouchoir pour essuyer son visage et le faire se moucher. Kate lui tendit l'aérosol, car tout comme lui, elle avait entendu sa respiration sifflante, Edward inhala quelques bouffées avant qu'il ne le repose. Son amant se blottit à nouveau contre lui, s'agrippant désespérément à son corps.

-On peut faire quelque chose ? Demanda doucement Alice comme si elle craignait que sa voix ne brise la frêle tranquillité de son meilleur ami.

-Je m'occupe de lui. Allez vous coucher, ordonna Carlisle en leur souriant légèrement.

-N'hésite pas à m'appeler, lui dit Jasper.

Carlisle les remercia d'un signe de la tête. Il reporta ensuite son attention sur son compagnon qui commençait enfin à se calmer. Il déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux avant de le relever. Délicatement, il se mit debout tout en maintenant le jeune homme contre lui. Etroitement enlacés, ils atteignirent l'escalier. Edward eut un mouvement de recul, mais il ne le laissa pas se soustraire, il était grand temps que le jeune homme affronte ses peurs. Carlisle atteignit l'étage un brin essoufflé d'avoir porté Edward car ayant comprit ses attentions son compagnon ne faisait aucun effort pour rejoindre l'étage. Ils réussirent enfin à atteindre la chambre des parents d'Edward, Carlisle ouvrit la porte et alluma un halogène. La minute suivante, il allongea le jeune homme dans le lit de ses parents avant de l'y rejoindre rapidement car Edward essayait déjà de s'en extraire.

-Tout va bien, le rassura Carlisle en le prenant dans ses bras. Honnêtement, je ne pense pas que tes parents s'offusqueraient que nous dormions dans leur lit. Tu ne crois pas ?

Edward se contenta d'hausser les épaules, apparemment, il ne souhaitait pas lui faciliter la tâche.

-Raconte-moi, raconte-moi ton cauchemar.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, il accepta son silence, lui laissant le temps de trouver les mots pour lui expliquer. Cependant, Edward ne parla pas. Carlisle se rendit alors compte que depuis plusieurs minutes son amant caressait l'une des cicatrices qui ornait le creux de ses poignets. Il comprit. Son amant avait sûrement cauchemardé sur le suicide de sa mère et il avait dû y apparaître aussi. Carlisle s'en voulut de la peine qu'il lui causait. Désireux de sortir le jeune homme de la bulle de chagrin dans laquelle il semblait s'être enfermé, il observa la chambre. Celle-ci était très agréable avec ses teintes claires qui se mariaient avec le bois brut. Son attention fut attirée par différents albums qui se trouvaient à portée de main dans l'un des chevets. Il en attrapa un et sourit en voyant l'intitulé. Il se dépêcha de l'ouvrir.

« -Je crois que je sais d'où te viens ton surnom, mon poussin, déclara doucement Carlisle en caressant ses cheveux.

Edward bougea quelque peu dans ses bras pour comprendre le sens de ses propos. Un léger sourire se dessina sur le visage de son amour quand il se vit en photo, âgé de 2 ans à peine, vêtu d'un costume jaune de poussin.

-Qu'avais-tu fait comme bêtise pour être ainsi puni ? Le taquina-t-il tendrement.

-C'était Halloween, avoua Edward, maman était douée dans plein de choses, mais pas en couture… »

Carlisle sourit et déposa un baiser sur son front avant de s'intéresser aux photos suivantes. Au fur et à mesure qu'il tournait les pages, Edward se détendait, racontant avec toujours plus de plaisir les petites histoires liées à chaque photo. Ses doigts quittèrent ses cheveux pour masser tendrement sa nuque. Les propos du jeune homme devinrent peu à peu inaudibles, il se rendormait. Quand il fut certain qu'Edward dormait, il rangea le livre et tout en le gardant fermement contre lui, il ferma les yeux et se rendormit.

* * *

Edward s'éveilla lentement. Une main douce caressait toujours sa nuque. Il ne bougea pas car il entendit un léger grattement provenir de la porte. Cette dernière s'entrouvrit dans un faible grincement. Il entendit la voix de Jasper qui murmurait, sûrement pour ne pas le réveiller, Carlisle lui répondit qu'ils n'avaient qu'à déjeuner sans eux. Son meilleur ami parla d'aller faire un tour en ville et Carlisle lui dit qu'ils ne devaient pas les attendre, il souhaitait ne pas réveiller le jeune homme. Jasper acquiesça avant de sortir de la chambre. La main douce et caressante de son compagnon remonta dans ses cheveux.

« -Je sais que tu ne dors pas, mon amour, murmura Carlisle.

Edward sourit quand il sentit son amant se pencher vers lui pour déposer des baisers le long de sa mâchoire avant de s'emparer doucement de ses lèvres. Il répondit à son tendre baiser.

-Bonjour, mon cœur, susurra son supérieur à son oreille avant d'en mordiller le lobe.

-Bonjour, répondit-il en se pressant contre lui.

Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent pour un baiser plus avide. Leurs jambes s'emmêlèrent, leurs érections matinales se frôlèrent leur arrachant un gémissement de plaisir. Edward se retrouva plaqué contre le matelas et Carlisle s'installa sur lui pour débuter un léger mouvement du bassin. Edward sentit le désir grimper dans son être, mais son regard se posa sur le drapé du lit à baldaquin qui lui était familier, celui du lit de ses parents…

-Carlisle… Arrête, lui demanda le jeune homme.

-Tu es sûr de vouloir que j'arrête ? Interrogea Carlisle en glissant sa main dans son boxer pour caresser son membre.

-Chéri, s'il-te-plaît, murmura Edward en faisant son possible pour garder ses idées claires, stop ! Je… Je peux pas…

-Tu es pourtant très en forme, le contredit Carlisle en caressant son sexe avec plus de ferveur.

-Je peux pas, c'est… C'est le lit de mes parents.

-Oh, souffla son compagnon en cessant ses caresses. Euh, alors, il vaut mieux que… que je m'allonge à côté.

Carlisle descendit de sur lui, le blond soupira tout en pinçant l'arrête de son nez, habitude que son compagnon lui avait emprunté. Edward voulut se faire pardonner et caresser son torse, mais il s'abstint cela n'aiderait pas son amant à se calmer, ni lui. Frustré, le jeune homme essaya d'envisager leur étreinte, mais ce lit lui rappelait trop ses parents, les petits déjeuners qu'ils passaient tous les trois dans ce lit ou alors quand il dormait avec eux après un cauchemar. Il repensa alors au mauvais rêve qu'il avait fait cette nuit. Il tressaillit, Carlisle s'en rendit compte et le prit dans ses bras.

-Tu veux m'en parler ? Demanda doucement le blond.

-C'était un cauchemar, un simple cauchemar.

-Qui était assez violent, lui rappela son supérieur.

Edward soupira, Carlisle ne le lâcherait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas parlé. Cependant, son ventre grogna et cela lui offrit l'opportunité de repousser le moment des explications.

-Allons déjeuner, décida Carlisle, nous discuterons plus tard.

Edward hocha la tête et il se leva. Alors qu'il enfilait un peignoir, Carlisle l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser. Il nouait la ceinture du vêtement pendant que son compagnon l'imitait. Main dans la main, ils gagnèrent la cuisine où leurs amis s'apprêtaient à partir en excursion.

-Salut, les amoureux ! Les salua Kate en déposant une bise sur leurs joues.

-Vous avez bien dormi ? Demanda Alice.

-Comme des bébés, répondit Carlisle.

-Vous vous joignez à nous pour une petite visite de Forks ? Questionna Jasper.

-On connaît la ville, alors, je crois que nous allons passer la matinée ici au calme et nous vous rejoindrons pour l'éclipse, proposa Carlisle, ça te convient, mon amour ?

-Oui, répondit Edward en leur servant deux tasses de café. Au fait, je voulais m'excuser pour cette nuit, je suis navré de vous avoir réveillé et…

-C'est déjà oublié, le coupa Jasper.

-Mais…

-Bon, il faut qu'on y aille, annonça cette fois Alice. Soyez sages, on se retrouve pour 15 heures sur la place principale à Forks et on ira ensemble à la Push, prévoyez quelque chose de chaud pour la soirée. »

Sur ces mots, le petit lutin passa un bras autour de la taille de Kate et saisit la main de Jasper. Ils leurs adressèrent un dernier coucou avant d'être entraînés à l'extérieur par le petit lutin. Il s'installa aux côtés de son compagnon, ce dernier venait de beurrer une tartine qu'il porta à sa bouche, Edward mordit dedans. Ils partagèrent leur petit-déjeuner en se faisant manger mutuellement et en échangeant des baisers. Le jeune homme profita de cet instant de complicité sachant que ce qui l'attendait ensuite ne serait pas une partie de plaisir. Une fois qu'ils eurent rangés les vestiges de leurs repas, son supérieur le prit par la main pour l'entraîner vers le salon. Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé qui les avait accueilli la veille. Son compagnon s'allongea et l'attira entre ses jambes, si bien qu'il se retrouva le dos contre son torse et ses bras l'entourèrent avec douceur.

« -Alors, ce cauchemar ? Questionna doucement son amour.

Edward inspira profondément pour tenter de chasser les images nocturnes qui revenaient le hanter. Sans qu'il ne puisse les maîtriser, sa respiration se fit laborieuse et quelques larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Carlisle se dépêcha de les essuyer avant de lui murmurer des paroles apaisantes à l'oreille.

-J'ai… J'ai rêvé de maman… J'étais seul à la villa quand j'ai entendu un bruit sourd. Je ne voulais pas rejoindre l'étage, mais j'étais incapable de ne pas y aller. J'ai… J'ai finalement atteint ma chambre et… et elle était là… Son corps pendait… il… pendait...

-Chut, calme-toi...

-Puis, elle... elle a dit... elle a dit que… La porte de la… de la salle de bain s'est ouverte et… et tu étais… tu étais dans la baignoire… ton sang…

-Tout va bien, je suis là. Je suis désolé, Edward, tellement, désolé, mon amour.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? Tu n'y es pour rien.

-Si… Si j'avais su ce qui était arrivé à ta mère, jamais je ne t'aurais parlé de mon geste.

-Je n'aurais pas apprécié de l'apprendre autrement que par toi !

Carlisle soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il regretta d'avoir remis ce sujet sur le tapis, il avait mis son compagnon mal à l'aise. Edward se redressa et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres pour se faire pardonner.

-Ton cauchemar était violent, murmura son amant, il y avait autre chose.

Edward repensa aux accusations de sa mère. Ils étaient morts par sa faute. Son père n'aurait jamais pris la route par ce temps s'il n'avait pas été à l'Hôpital, s'il avait été plus fort, il aurait pu sortir du coma plus tôt, sa mère ne se serait pas suicidée.

-Je connais cette expression, dit Carlisle en caressant la ride qui barrait son front, tu culpabilises. Il me semble que nous en avons déjà discuté, tu n'es pas responsable de la mort de tes parents ou de ma tentative de suicide.

-Mais…

Carlisle se redressa pour s'asseoir correctement tout en l'obligeant à en faire autant. Son compagnon prit son visage en coupe et plongea son regard bleuté dans le sien.

-Tu n'es responsable de rien, mon amour ! Entre bien ça dans ta petite tête ! Et si tu veux vraiment un responsable, alors, c'est moi !

-Non ! S'empressa de protester Edward.

-Si ! C'est à cause de moi que tu as été blessé, à cause de moi que tu t'es retrouvé à l'Hôpital, donc si quelqu'un est coupable c'est moi !

-Non, ce n'est pas de ta faute ! S'exclama avec véhémence le jeune homme. Tu n'es pas responsable de tout ce gâchis ! Comment… Comment peux-tu dire ça ? C'est insensé ! Tu n'es pas responsable de la cruauté de ton père ! Tu as fait ce qui était juste en le dénonçant. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher !

-C'est exact, alors, toi, non plus ! Tu comprends ?

-Oui, mais… mais…

-Il n'y a pas de mais, si je ne suis pas responsable, alors, toi encore moins !

Edward fronça les sourcils, il entendait les paroles de son compagnon, il les comprenait, mais il avait du mal à les accepter, cela faisait tant de temps qu'il vivait dans la culpabilité de leurs morts qu'il avait du mal à s'en défaire.

-Tu as raison, finit-il par admettre.

-Ouais, enfin, tu ne me sembles pas vraiment convaincu.

-J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps, admit Edward.

-Je suis patient. Bien, il nous reste pas mal de temps, que veux-tu faire ?

-J'ai pas envie de bouger, avoua Edward en allumant la télévision et en commençant à zapper.

-Je vais prendre une douche, le prévint Carlisle avant de le couver quelques secondes du regard.

-Vas-y ! Je peux rester seul, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Carlisle se pencha pour l'embrasser avant de gagner l'étage. Edward s'allongea sur le canapé, il repensa aux paroles de son compagnon. Elles étaient censées, en l'acceptant, il sentit un poids disparaître de sur ses épaules. Son attention fut alors attirée par une émission médicale où plusieurs Professeurs en médecine débattaient des avancées technologiques. Il était en train de suivre avec intérêt leurs propos quand il entendit les pas de son compagnon. Carlisle portait un tee-shirt blanc moulant et un pantalon de jogging, il était pieds nus et ses cheveux étaient encore humides. Il dut se retenir d'aller passer une main dans ceux-ci, mais il avait décidé de jouer un peu avec son compagnon. Carlisle attendit face au canapé qu'il se pousse pour s'asseoir, mais il ne bougea pas. Il entendit le soupir de son amant, mais il n'en tint pas compte et continua à fixer l'écran.

Carlisle disparut de son angle de vision. Edward se permit un sourire car il ne le voyait pas, son compagnon se glissa entre lui et le dossier du canapé. Le jeune homme mordilla sa lèvre inférieure quand il sentit le début d'érection de son amant contre ses fesses, il fit son possible pour rester de glace quand les mains de Carlisle ouvrirent son peignoir. En quelques secondes, le peignoir et son débardeur gisaient sur le sol du salon. L'une des mains du blond glissa dans son boxer pour masser doucement son membre qui lui ne resta pas de glace. Edward fit son possible pour ne pas gémir. Ses poings se serrèrent alors qu'il essayait de rester stoïque.

« -Tu va m'ignorer longtemps ? Chuchota Carlisle en mordillant le lobe de son oreille.

-Chut, le gronda doucement Edward, cette émission est passionnante. Tu savais qu'ils avaient créé un greffon osseux en polyéthylène ?

-Edward, gémit son compagnon en donnant un léger coup de rein. Ne me dis pas que je te laisse indifférent ?

-Chut !

Le jeune homme se força à observer l'écran tout en tentant de garder une attitude décontractée. Seulement cela devenait de plus en plus difficile car son boxer venait d'atterrir sur le plancher. Aussitôt, la main de son amant s'enroula autour de son sexe qu'il commença à caresser en un lent de va et vient. Edward souffla bruyamment pour ne pas gémir. Il entendit le rire moqueur de son compagnon qui était persuadé qu'il allait craquer, mais c'était mal le connaître ! Le jeune homme se concentra sur l'écran pour tenter de contrôler son désir. Tout à coup, une petite bouteille s'agita devant ses yeux, il repoussa la bouteille de lubrifiant d'un geste agacé.

-Je regarde mon émission ! Gronda Edward d'un ton un peu sec.

-Soit ! Puisque tu veux jouer, on va être deux !

Edward serra les dents quand il sentit un doigt humide s'insérer dans ses entrailles. Son compagnon ne perdit pas de temps à le préparer, un doigt, puis un autre rejoignirent celui qui se mouvait déjà en lui. Le jeune homme tremblait tant il faisait son possible pour rester maître de son corps.

-Toujours pas décidé ? Demanda Carlisle.

Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Son compagnon gigota dans son dos et il vit les vêtements de son amant rejoindre les siens sur le sol. Il inspira discrètement pour ne pas perdre la tête.

-Alors ?

-Je regarde mon émission ! Tu savais qu'une fois le greffon en place, il…

-Très bien !

Le jeune homme sursauta, sa respiration se bloqua dans sa poitrine quand Carlisle le pénétra d'un coup de rein sec. Il ne put retenir un hoquet de plaisir. Les lèvres de son amant se perdirent dans sa nuque alors qu'il commençait à se mouvoir lascivement en lui.

-Arrête de torturer ta lèvre, susurra Carlisle à son oreille, pourquoi ne me laisses-tu pas entendre tes si grisants gémissements ?

-Mon… Je veux regarder… mon émission !

Carlisle grogna et donna un coup de rein plus violent que les autres, son sexe heurta brutalement sa prostate. Il gémit pour le plus grand plaisir de son amant qui pourtant reprit un rythme lent. Son compagnon continua à mordiller sa nuque envoyant des décharges de plaisir dans tout son corps. Son pénis, cruellement délaissé par son supérieur, devenait douloureux tant il était gorgé de plaisir. Edward ne pouvait plus rester de marbre, il voulut se soulager, mais les mains de Carlisle s'emparèrent des siennes pour les maintenir loin de son membre.

-Carlisle ! Se plaignit-il.

-Tu as voulu jouer, lui rappela le blond, assumes-en les conséquences !

Son compagnon continua ses mouvements lents, entretenant ainsi le brasier qui couvait dans leurs corps. Il savait que Carlisle réfrénait son désir, ses lents va et viens ne pouvaient pas le contenter, cependant, il devait être plus soulagé que lui ! Edward se tortillait de plaisir, cherchant à assouvir cette langueur qui brûlait son être et qui menaçait de le rendre fou.

-S'il-te-plaît, geignit Edward.

-Alors, tu… tu regardes toujours ton émission ? Le nargua Carlisle.

-Non ! Carl...

Son amant dut le prendre en pitié car il amplifia ses coups de rein et une de ses mains vint entourer son sexe pour une douce caresse. Edward ne retint plus ses gémissements, il se cambra pour offrir sa croupe à Carlisle qui s'enfonça plus profondément en lui. Le jeune homme se contorsionna pour tourner la tête, leurs lèvres se trouvèrent pour un baiser passionné. Tout à coup, Edward grogna de frustration quand il ne le sentit plus en lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Debout ! Lui ordonna Carlisle.

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de protester ou de dire quoi que ce soit, son compagnon l'avait saisi par les hanches pour le relever. Il le fit ensuite s'agenouiller sur le canapé, ses avant-bras reposaient sur l'accoudoir. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Carlisle s'agenouiller derrière lui, il le pénétra et ils gémirent à l'unisson. Les mains de son amant s'agrippèrent fermement sur ses hanches pour le maintenir en place pendant qu'il le pénétrait avec ferveur, heurtant son point sensible à chaque fois. Alors qu'il se sentait grimper vers les sommets du plaisir, les mains de Carlisle glissèrent vers son torse pour l'aider à se relever. Son dos se retrouva contre le torse de son amant dont les doigts allèrent caresser ses mamelons accentuant son désir avant de poursuivre leur chemin vers son sexe.

-Carlisle ! Cria-t-il.

-Viens ! Je t'en prie, viens pour moi ! Le supplia son amant en accentuant ses mouvements.

Les doigts de son compagnon caressèrent sa longueur, son pouce titilla son gland étalant le peu de liquide éjaculatoire qui lui avait échappé. Carlisle récolta les quelques gouttes pour les porter à ses lèvres. Edward gémit. Son compagnon reprit ses attentions sur son membre, mais il n'en pouvait plus. Son corps se crispa alors qu'il était traversé par un violent orgasme, il jouit dans la main de Carlisle, au même instant, il sentit son amant se répandre en lui. Ils gémirent à l'unisson avant de se laisser retomber sur le canapé. Edward ferma les yeux, savourant le fait de le sentir toujours en lui.

-Je t'aime, murmura Carlisle en déposant des baisers dans sa nuque.

-Je t'aime.

Edward laissa échapper un soupir de frustration quand il sentit que son amant se retirait. Carlisle se leva et lui tendit sa main.

-Allons prendre une douche, nous avons quelque chose à faire avant de rejoindre les autres.

Il aurait dû demander des explications à son amant pour ses paroles sibyllines, mais il le connaissait suffisamment bien pour savoir ce qu'il voulait faire. Edward lui sourit et prit sa main. Ils ramassèrent leurs vêtements et, dans le plus simple appareil, ils gagnèrent l'étage. Edward hésita quelques secondes avant de rejoindre Carlisle dans la douche.

-Je serais sage, assura Carlisle, je comprends ta gêne et c'est normal.

Le jeune homme déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres et ils se lavèrent mutuellement. Ils se séchèrent et s'habillèrent, puis, ils fermèrent la villa et s'installèrent dans la Mercedes pour prendre la direction de Forks. La ville n'avait pas tellement changée depuis qu'ils l'avaient quitté. Ils retrouvèrent la petite échoppe de la fleuriste qui faisait des compositions appréciées des habitants par rapport aux enseignes des multinationales. Edward hésita un moment avant de choisir deux bouquets de lys blancs avec des roses de la même couleur. Ils remontèrent dans la voiture, Carlisle garda les bouquets pendant qu'il conduisait vers l'extérieur de la ville. Il se gara devant l'immense porte en fer forgé, son estomac était noué. Carlisle descendit de voiture et la contourna pour venir ouvrir sa portière.

-Viens, mon amour.

Edward détacha sa ceinture et souffla doucement. Il descendit de la Mercedes qu'il verrouilla. Le jeune homme prit les bouquets de fleurs d'une main et de l'autre celle de Carlisle. Ils s'avancèrent doucement dans le cimetière désert. Edward se rappelait les indications de Sue et il parvint sans trop de difficultés à trouver les tombes de ses parents. Sa respiration se bloqua dans sa poitrine quand ils s'arrêtèrent devant les deux tombes en marbre blanc. Elles étaient immaculées et garnies de fleurs. Il avait demandé à Sue d'y veiller, mais elle lui avait assuré que même sans sa demande elle comptait le faire. Il s'approcha lentement des vases et déposa devant chaque tombe son bouquet. Carlisle se tenait en retrait pour lui laisser un peu d'intimité. Il s'agenouilla face aux deux tombes qui se touchaient.

-Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il, je suis désolé de ne pas être venu vous voir plus tôt.

Edward essuya une de ses larmes, il inspira profondément avant de continuer tout en priant pour qu'ils l'entendent.

-Je vous aime, je vous aime tellement, je ne sais plus si je vous l'ai dit… J'espère que vous le saviez… Vous… vous me manquez tant… J'ai cru mourir quand j'ai su que vous n'étiez plus là… Ma vie… Ma vie depuis que vous êtes partis, poursuivit Edward en larmes, n'est faite que de regrets, de remords… Je… Je n'étais plus que l'ombre de moi-même… Je ne croyais plus en rien… J'ai… J'ai dû vous décevoir… Pardon… Mais… Mais sachez que je vais mieux… J'ai retrouvé la foi, l'amour, je suis heureux. Je sais que vous le connaissiez, vous l'aviez déjà vu, mais j'aurais aimé avoir eu le temps de vous le présenter officiellement.

Edward se retourna et tendit une main. Carlisle s'approcha pour s'en saisir, il déposa un baiser sur sa paume avant de s'agenouiller à ses côtés. Son compagnon passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

-Vous voyez ? Il est parfait, reconnut-il dans un sourire, il me supporte, mes sautes d'humeurs, mes défauts…

-Edward est modeste, le coupa Carlisle, votre fils est une perle et je suis plus que comblé de l'avoir dans ma vie. Merci d'avoir mis au monde un être aussi merveilleux.

Edward essuya ses larmes tout en dissimulant un petit rire gêné face à la déclaration soudaine et sincère de son compagnon qui le touchait énormément. Le lieu n'était pas approprié, mais il se pencha tout de même pour voler un baiser à son amant. Ils restèrent ensuite enlacés pendant plusieurs minutes, chacun perdu dans ses pensées.

-Je repasserais, promit-il, je repasserais vous voir tous les jours avant de repartir et je jure venir vous voir aussi souvent que je le peux.

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux. Une légère brise se leva et il eut la sensation furtive de sentir la main de sa mère caresser son visage et celle de son père ébouriffer ses cheveux comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Edward sourit et se redressa, il savait que c'était le fruit de son imagination, mais cela lui avait fait du bien. Carlisle passa un bras autour de sa taille et ils marchèrent vers la sortie du cimetière. Une fois dans la voiture, il essuya une dernière fois ses larmes. Carlisle le prit dans ses bras avant de chercher le chemin de ses lèvres. Ils se séparèrent après avoir échangé quelques petits baisers.

-Ca va ? S'enquit Carlisle.

-Oui, ça m'a fait du bien. Il est grand temps de continuer à avancer ! »

Sur ces mots, il démarra la Mercedes et reprit le chemin de la villa. Une fois arrivés, Carlisle se mit aux fourneaux pendant qu'il allait récupérer son ordinateur portable. Alors qu'il sortait de la chambre de ses parents, son regard se posa sur l'escalier qui menait à sa chambre. Edward inspira profondément avant de grimper les premières marches. Cependant, il ne put aller plus loin. Ne sachant pas trop s'il devait être déçu ou non par son échec, il fit demi-tour. Après tout, il avait presque réussi à atteindre la porte de sa chambre. Il n'allait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin !

Il s'installa au bar de la cuisine et lança sa connexion à Internet. Carlisle lui jeta un coup d'œil, mais ne posa pas de questions. Au bout de quelques minutes, une assiette avec de la viande et des pommes de terre sautées atterrit devant lui. Edward observa la sauce qui recouvrait la viande en haussant un sourcil.

« -C'est du surgelé ?

-Non, répondit Carlisle.

-C'est quoi ?

-Sauce roquefort sur ton entrecôte.

-Tu as fait ça pendant que j'étais en haut et sur le net ?

-Oui.

Edward l'observait avec attention pour savoir s'il se moquait de lui ou non. Pour toute réponse, son compagnon coupa un morceau de viande avec un peu de sauce et le présenta à ses lèvres. Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche.

-Ca se voit que c'est frais, non ?

-Si tu le dis…

-T'es vraiment pas doué, tu le sais ? Railla gentiment Carlisle.

-A ton avis, pourquoi tu crois que je te garde ? Le taquina-t-il.

-Très drôle, grogna le blond, alors, tu fais quoi sur ton ordi ?

-Je suis en train de commander un nouveau lit.

-Un nouveau lit ? Il est très bien notre lit, non ? S'étonna Carlisle.

-Je parle pas celui de notre appartement, mais de celui qui est ici.

-Oh…

-Oui, je veux… je veux pouvoir te faire découvrir ma chambre. Je veux pouvoir arriver à y entrer.

-Je pense que c'est une bonne idée de changer le lit.

-Comment tu le trouves celui-ci ? Demanda-t-il en lui montrant l'écran.

Le lit était simple, sa seule originalité était les arabesques en métal noir qui formaient la tête et le bas de lit. Il fit défiler les différents angles pour que Carlisle se fasse une idée.

-Il est très bien.

-Donc, je le commande.

Edward passa sa commande en demandant une livraison à domicile, il en profita aussi pour acheter le matelas qui correspondait, des oreillers et la parure de draps écrus qui figuraient sur la photo de présentation.

-Quand doit-on te le livrer ? Questionna Carlisle.

-Demain après-midi, répondit-il en finalisant son achat.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de tout précipiter, tu as tout ton temps.

-Non, justement, ça fait trop longtemps que j'attends. Tu as réussi à faire face à Eléazar et je suis extrêmement fier de toi, je veux suivre ton exemple.

-Ce n'est pas pareil.

-Si.

-Ed… »

Edward le fit taire par un léger baiser avant de lui sourire pour le rassurer, il se laissa ensuite glisser de sur son tabouret pour aller chercher des yaourts dans le frigo. Ils terminèrent de déjeuner en parlant de tout et de rien. Puis, ils se changèrent pour mettre des vêtements plus chauds. Ils sortirent se promener autour de la villa avant de prendre la Mercedes pour rejoindre leurs amis à Forks. Tout en conduisant, Edward chercha la main de son amour, leurs doigts s'enlacèrent. Il se sentait bien. Il était heureux avec l'homme de sa vie, il avait des amis merveilleux et il comprenait enfin qu'où qu'ils soient ses parents l'aimaient toujours.


	18. Chapter 18

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

* * *

Hello !

J'espère que vous allez tous bien ! Je viens juste de rentrer de vacances et je tenais à vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews ! Merci énormément pour votre soutien ! Merci pour vos encouragements !

Je n'ai pas eu trop le temps d'écrire donc du coup je me retrouve un peu prise de court. J'ai préféré me concentrer sur la mise à jour de mes fics donc je n'ai pas pu répondre à toutes vos reviews. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop, mais je tenais à publier rapidement.

Encore un immense merci pour vos mots encourageants, merci pour tout !

Promis, je fais mon possible pour ne plus me laisser submerger !

Bonne semaine à tout le monde.

A bientôt !

* * *

Sur ce :

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 17 : Une soirée pleine de surprises

Edward était toujours blotti dans les bras de Carlisle quand ses amis commencèrent à se relever après avoir observé le magnifique spectacle que leur avait offert le ciel. Ils avaient réussi à trouver un petit coin tranquille sur la plage pour regarder l'éclipse. Après avoir installé une couverture sur le sable humide, ils avaient tous pris place. Au départ, il était assis à côté de son amour, mais ce dernier l'avait attiré à lui pour qu'il s'installe entre ses jambes, son dos reposant contre son torse. Carlisle avait posé sa tête sur son épaule. Alice les avait fait sursauter en poussant un petit cri, quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient équipés de lunettes grotesques mais indispensables pour observer le spectacle en toute sécurité. Ils discutèrent et restèrent une demi-heure sur la plage avant que le froid ne les fasse bouger.

Le jeune homme était en train de se retourner pour quémander un baiser à son amant quand le petit lutin les interrompit, les forçant à se lever pour rejoindre leurs voitures. Ils y laissèrent leurs affaires avant de rejoindre le village. Edward se laissa gagner par l'excitation d'Alice quand ils arrivèrent dans la fête foraine qui était bien plus impressionnante qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Le petit lutin lui tendit une main avec un sourire malicieux, il l'accepta sans se faire prier et, main dans la main, ils prirent la tête de leur groupe, laissant leurs conjoints sur la touche.

« -On va voir si tu es patient, Cullen.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Whitlock ? Demanda Carlisle.

-Tu n'as jamais vu ton cher et tendre lâché en compagnie de ma douce moitié dans une fête foraine ? Questionna Jasper d'une voix doucereuse. Accrochez-vous et priez pour que nous y survivions !

-On t'a entendu ! Gronda Alice en se retournant pour le fusiller du regard.

-Ne l'écoute pas, lui conseilla Edward, Jasper est mauvaise langue.

-Vous plaisantez ? La dernière fois, j'ai dû vous traîner jusqu'à la voiture parce que la fête fermait !

-C'est pas vrai ! Protesta le petit lutin.

-Et le pire, c'était d'entendre leurs jérémiades quand, sur le chemin du retour, ces deux-là ont été malades puisque bien entendu ils s'étaient goinfrés de sucreries et autre !

-C'est pas vrai ! Répéta Edward en prenant la même moue boudeuse d'Alice.

-Oh, Edward, regarde !

Le jeune homme tourna la tête pour regarder ce que son amie voulait lui montrer, un sourire complice s'étira sur leurs visages pendant qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le stand. Il entendit Jasper soupirer.

-Et voilà ! L'entendit-il se plaindre. Je vous parie qu'ils reviennent avec une barbe à papa et un cornet de churros.

-On vient à peine d'arriver, dit Carlisle, ils vont pas…

Edward grimaça en entendant son compagnon ne pas terminer sa phrase, Alice venait de commander ce que Jasper venait d'énumérer. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils rejoignirent le reste de leur groupe. Edward prit un air innocent en proposant un peu de barbe à papa à Carlisle.

-Et si nous continuions notre balade ? Proposa Kate en lui chipant un peu de la sucrerie cotonneuse.

Ils se promenèrent entre les différents stands. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un jeu de tir à la carabine, Alice voulait à tout prix une peluche et Jasper, tout en levant les yeux au ciel, se retrouva avec une carabine à la main. Kate montra elle aussi un intérêt pour l'une des peluches et Carlisle se retrouva en compétition avec Jasper ce qui ravit le psy. Une fois que les deux jeunes femmes eurent obtenues ce qu'elles désiraient, ils reprirent leur déambulation entre les manèges. Edward s'arrêta soudain face à l'un d'entre eux où des nacelles étaient attachées sur une espèce de grande plate forme ronde. La plate forme tournait dans un sens et les nacelles dans l'autre sens. La plate forme se redressait mettant les personnes sur le manège dans des positions défiant les lois de la gravité. Un petit sourire naquit sur son visage.

-Alice ?

-Je te suis, mon grand, assura le petit lutin, Kate ?

-Oui, mais on ne peut y aller que deux par deux et j'admets ne pas vouloir monter seule.

-Jasper, tu viens ?

-Non, Alice, j'ai vraiment pas envie de monter sur ce truc.

-Il ne reste plus que toi, mon amour, murmura Edward à Carlisle.

Avant de lui laisser le temps de protester Edward attira son compagnon vers le manège. Alice se dépêcha d'acheter les places et elle monta aux côtés de Kate. Il s'installa dans leur nacelle sans que Carlisle ne le suive pour autant. Le jeune homme lui fit un sourire rassurant tout en lui tendant la main. L'hésitation du médecin était visible sur son visage et Edward fit son possible pour le rassurer.

-Tu n'as rien à craindre, mon amour, allez, viens. Regarde ces enfants n'ont pas peur de monter !

-Ils n'ont aucun sens du danger.

-Allez, viens !

Voyant le forain s'approcher d'eux pour refermer la barrière de sécurité, il attrapa la main de Carlisle pour le déséquilibrer et l'attirer à lui. Son amant venait tout juste de s'asseoir correctement que le forain abaissa la barre de protection.

-Et voilà, Monsieur Cullen, vous allez rester à mes côtés.

-Génial !

-Cache ta joie !

-Désolé, mais j'aime vraiment pas ce genre de manège et j'ai passé l'âge pour ces idioties de….

Carlisle ne put terminer sa phrase, le manège se mit en marche commençant à tourner lentement. Edward vit les mains de son compagnon se crisper sur la barre en fer qui les retenait plaqué contre le siège. Il se saisit de l'une de ses mains tout en hurlant pour se faire entendre malgré la musique tonitruante de le regarder. Le jeune homme sentit son amant se perdre dans son regard émeraude, oubliant le manège qui malmenait leurs corps. Son autre main lâcha la barrière pour se poser sur la joue de Carlisle qui avait un peu pâli. Lentement, le manège commença à ralentir et ses deux mains reprirent leur place sur la barre en fer. Cette dernière se releva dès que le manège stoppa. Il descendit promptement de la nacelle et tendit une main à Carlisle qui semblait secoué.

-Ca va aller ? Demanda Edward qui regrettait de l'avoir entraîné de force.

-Ca va. Il ne faut pas mourir idiot, c'est la première fois que j'essaie ce truc, mais c'est la dernière.

-Promis, assura Edward avant de caresser discrètement sa joue, allez, viens, on va faire des attractions plus terre à terre. »

Ils rejoignirent Alice et Kate qui faisaient part de leurs impressions à Jasper. Ce dernier jeta un regard amusé à Carlisle et avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche, il lui lança un regard noir le prévenant ainsi de s'abstenir du moindre commentaire. Discrètement, Edward caressa le dos de son compagnon. Carlisle lui offrit un sourire et ils poursuivirent leur promenade dans la fête. Alice et lui refirent plusieurs manèges et il réussit à entraîner Carlisle sur les auto-tampons. Edward faisait tranquillement le tour de la piste dans sa petite voiture tout en surveillant avec amusement Carlisle et Jasper qui s'étaient lancés dans une véritable course-poursuite. Il cessa de les regarder quand il fut violemment percuté par la voiture que partageaient Alice et de Kate. Les deux jeunes femmes éclatèrent de rire et Kate se dépêcha de faire demi-tour quand il se lança à leur poursuite. Edward allait les rattraper quand il se retrouva percuté par derrière et sur le côté. Apparemment, Jasper et Carlisle avaient décidé d'unir leurs forces. Il n'eut pas le temps de se venger car le tour était terminé. Edward descendit de sa voiture tout en se massant légèrement le cou, Jasper n'y était pas allé de main morte !

« -Ca va ? Murmura Carlisle en posa lui aussi sa main sur son cou. Tu as mal ?

-Non, c'est rien, le rassura-t-il.

-Et si on allait boire un bon chocolat chaud ? Proposa Kate en désignant un stand.

-Jasper et moi, nous vous laissons quelques instants pour aller faire un tour de grande roue, annonça Alice.

-Soyez sages ! Leur lança Edward.

-Tu ne veux pas y aller ? S'étonna Carlisle.

-Si, mais on ira après tous les trois, ils ont l'habitude de faire cette attraction en amoureux, expliqua-t-il. Pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas vous asseoir près du feu pendant que je vais chercher des boissons ? »

Le jeune homme leur désigna des bancs et des tables qui étaient disposées près d'un immense feu qui réchauffait quelque peu les alentours. Dans le fond se trouvait une scène sur laquelle jouait un orchestre, quelques couples virevoltaient sur la piste de danse. Carlisle passa un bras autour des épaules de Kate pour l'entraîner vers une table pendant qu'il se dirigeait vers le stand pour acheter leurs boissons. Edward était en train de régler quand son regard croisa celui d'un indien de son âge. Le jeune homme se dépêcha de prendre ses boissons pour rejoindre Carlisle et éviter toute confrontation, cependant, le Quileute semblait en avoir décidé autrement. Edward soupira en comprenant qu'il ne pourrait pas l'éviter.

« -Masen ! Le salua-t-il avec colère.

-Jacob, bonsoir, comment vas-tu ? Demanda Edward d'un ton poli.

L'indien le fusilla du regard alors qu'il faisait son possible pour garder son calme. Edward n'avait jamais compris pourquoi Jacob le haïssait à ce point, ils avaient été amis à une époque, avant qu'Isabella Swan ne vienne s'installer à Forks. Ils avaient été amis tous les trois, formant un trio de choc jusqu'à leur dernière année de lycée. Jacob fréquentant celui de la réserve, Edward n'avait pas trouvé étrange de proposer à Bella d'aller au bal de fin d'année avec lui, ils étaient tous les deux seuls et avaient décidé d'y aller ensemble. Jacob avait été furieux et depuis ce jour, malgré toutes ses tentatives de réconciliation, le Quileute n'avait jamais voulu l'écouter. Une voix forte le fit soudain sursauter.

-Masen, alors, il parait que tu es de retour à Forks ?

-Bonjour, Chef Swan, comme vous pouvez le constater, je suis venu passer quelques jours à la villa avec des amis.

Les deux hommes lui barraient le passage, l'un comme l'autre, ils lui en voulaient pour une chose dont il n'était pas responsable.

-C'est bien, marmonna le père de Bella. Alors, tu comptes bientôt faire rentrer ma fille ?

-Allons, Charlie, il est bien trop content de l'avoir pour lui tout seul ! Cingla Jacob.

-Ecoutez pour la énième fois, Bella est une excellente directrice commerciale, elle voulait travailler à l'étranger et je n'ai fais que lui présenter un de mes amis qui travaille pour la MI. Elle a réussi son entretien et aux dernières nouvelles, elle est épanouie dans son travail et très heureuse de vivre en France. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je vous répète tout cela, vous devez le savoir puisque vous l'avez régulièrement au téléphone. »

Le Chef Swan se dandina sur ses pieds, mal à l'aise, il savait que Bella était heureuse à Paris et qu'elle adorait sa vie là-bas. Cependant, Jacob faisait toujours preuve de mauvaise foi et Edward n'avait aucune envie de débattre plus longtemps avec cette tête de mule. Il les salua rapidement et esquissa un geste pour s'éloigner, mais le Quileute le stoppa en saisissant son bras. Le jeune homme laissa échapper un juron lorsque les tasses qu'il portait lui échappèrent. Il releva la tête, leurs regards furieux se croisèrent avant que Jacob ne déverse toute sa colère.

* * *

Carlisle tenait toujours Kate par les épaules quand ils atteignirent les tables qu'Edward leur avait désigné. Ils cherchèrent une place du regard avant de repérer une table dans un coin tranquille, ils se dirigeaient vers celle-ci quand il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler. Carlisle se retourna et fut surpris de voir plusieurs personnes s'avancer vers lui, il ne tarda pas à reconnaître deux médecins avec qui il avait travaillé à Forks.

« -Carlisle ! S'écria le Docteur Carlos De Susa, cardiologue. Carlisle Cullen ! C'est bien toi ?

-Carlos ! Bonsoir, le salua Carlisle en serrant sa main.

-Ca me fait plaisir de te revoir ! Avoua son ancien collègue.

-Bonsoir, Carlisle.

-Bonsoir, Ethan, dit-il au Directeur de l'Hôpital de Forks, je suis ravi de vous revoir moi aussi !

-Nous avons été surpris et attristé d'apprendre les terribles circonstances dans lesquelles tu as dû nous quitter il y a 5 ans, j'espère que tu vas mieux ? S'enquit sincèrement Ethan.

-Oui, je suis navré d'être parti ainsi, s'excusa Carlisle qui ne savait pas quel mensonge le FBI avait inventé pour expliquer sa soudaine disparition, alors, comment se passe la vie à Forks ?

-Toujours aussi calme, admit Carlos, et serait-ce Madame Cullen ?

Carlisle suivit le regard de son ami qui s'était posé sur Kate, la jeune femme rougit et il ôta son bras de sur ses épaules.

-Non, Kate est une amie. Elle est médecin.

-Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer, lança Kate en serrant leurs mains.

-Vous travaillez ensemble ? Demanda Ethan.

-Nous avons travaillé ensemble pendant 5 ans pour Médecins sans Frontière, répondit Kate, avant qu'il ne m'abandonne lâchement après avoir cédé à la tentation de la vie New-Yorkaise.

-New-York ? Releva Carlos. Le Memorial ?

-Exact, confirma-t-il.

-Cela doit te changer ! C'est un Hôpital très renommé, tu travailles toujours aux urgences ? Questionna Ethan.

-Oui, je suis même à la tête du service, confia-t-il.

-Je suis ravi de voir que tout va bien pour toi, assura Carlos.

-Tu as pu trouver un Hôpital à la hauteur de tes compétences et j'en suis très content, ajouta Ethan.

Carlisle était heureux de retrouver ses anciens collègues avec qui il s'entendait bien et il était content de voir que ces derniers ne lui tenaient pas rigueur de son départ précipité.

-Oh, te souviens-tu de l'un de tes internes ? Questionna Carlos. Edward Masen ?

-Oui, répondit-il pendant que Kate réprimait difficilement un sourire.

-Un interne très prometteur, se rappela Ethan.

-Oui, confirma le Docteur De Susa, il a été agressé et a tout quitté du jour lendemain. En plus, il a perdu ses parents. Il n'est même pas venu à l'enterrement.

-Un vrai gâchis, soupira le Directeur, ce jeune garçon aurait fait un merveilleux médecin, mais le destin s'est acharné sur lui.

-C'est vrai, acquiesça Carlisle, mais Edward est un battant et il s'est relevé.

-Comment ça ? Demanda Carlos perplexe.

-Edward officie au Memorial depuis qu'il a terminé son internat, c'est donc l'un de mes collègues et je peux vous affirmer qu'il est aussi prometteur que nous le pensions. D'ailleurs, il est ici avec nous.

-Vraiment ? S'enthousiasma Ethan. J'aimerais beaucoup le revoir.

Carlisle se tourna pour chercher son amant du regard tout en se rendant compte qu'il était parti depuis un moment. Il finit par l'apercevoir au moment où un indien grand et baraqué agrippait brutalement le bras de son compagnon. La colère naquit en lui quand il vit une légère grimace de douleur sur le visage d'Edward. Sans un mot, il les laissa seuls pour se précipiter au secours de sa moitié. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Jasper lâcher la main d'Alice pour se diriger lui aussi vers le bar.

-Quand comprendras-tu qu'il n'y a et qu'il n'y aura jamais rien entre Bella et moi ?

Carlisle se figea en entendant la voix de son amant chargée de colère, d'un mouvement souple, il se débarrassa de la poigne de l'indien. Jasper et lui s'arrêtèrent à quelques pas, les autres ne tardèrent pas à les rejoindre et un petit attroupement se forma autour des deux jeunes gens.

-Tout est de ta faute ! Grogna le Quileute en s'approchant d'Edward.

-Ca suffit ! Intervint un homme en uniforme. Masen ! Tu te calmes immédiatement et je pense qu'il serait souhaitable pour toi de rentrer à la villa !

-C'est une plaisanterie, Chef Swan ? S'énerva son compagnon. C'est lui qui m'agresse et c'est moi qui doit me calmer et rentrer chez moi ! C'est un comble !

-Ne me parle pas sur ce ton ! Gronda le policier.

-Ecoutez, j'en ai plus qu'assez de vous deux ! Voyez directement avec Bella pourquoi elle ne souhaite pas rentrer ! Pourquoi elle est si bien en France ! Je n'ai fait que lui offrir une opportunité pour sa carrière parce qu'elle me l'a demandé ! Contrairement à ce que vous pensez tout les deux, jamais je n'ai voulu la garder pour moi ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre. Bella est et ne sera toujours qu'une amie ! Mettez-vous bien ça dans la tête ! Maintenant, vous m'excuserez mais je dois allez chercher d'autres boissons pour mes amis !

-Masen ! Attends !

Carlisle esquissa un pas quand le Quileute agrippa à nouveau le poignet de son amant. Edward soupira avant de plonger son regard émeraude dans celui de l'indien.

-Très bien, Jacob, souffla Edward en se rapprochant du Quileute qui fut surpris, que les choses soient claires, entre Bella et toi, c'est toi que je trouve le plus attirant !

Edward avait lâché ces quelques mots en étant très proche de l'indien, leurs corps se touchaient presque et leurs lèvres se frôlaient. Le Quileute rougit et le lâcha comme s'il s'était brûlé.

-Je vois que tu as compris ! Claqua la voix de son compagnon en s'éloignant. Maintenant, fous-moi la paix !

-Te fous pas de moi, Masen ! S'entêta le Quileute. Je sais…

-Dis donc, mon trésor, tu les fais tous craquer ! Intervint Jasper en s'approchant pour passer un bras autour de la taille d'Edward.

-N'importe quoi ! Balbutia l'indien.

-Oh, allez, je suis psy et j'en vois passer des gars comme toi qui refusent de s'assumer ! T'en fais pas, je comprends que tu craques sur mon Eddy, continua Jasper en ignorant le grincement de dents d'Edward, tout le monde craque sur lui ! Bon, on te laisse, mon chou ! A moins que vous vouliez vous joindre à nous ? Proposa Jasper aux deux hommes. On pourrait s'amuser à faire un remake des Village People ?

Carlisle faillit s'étouffer en entendant la provocation du blond. Il eut envie de rire, mais le visage soudain cramoisi du Chef Swan lui fit imaginer le pire, il voyait bien ses deux subordonnés en prison pour le reste de la nuit. Il s'avança pour intervenir, il avait travaillé de temps en temps avec le Shérif et ils s'entendaient plutôt bien.

-Charlie ! Lança-t-il en attirant l'attention du policier. Comment allez-vous ?

-Je vais bien… Pardonnez-moi, je suis surpris de vous revoir Docteur Cullen et ravi. Vous êtes de retour Carlisle ?

-Moi aussi, je suis ravi de vous revoir. Edward, Jasper, pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas chercher nos boissons ? Nous nous sommes installés là-bas.

Il fit signe aux deux jeune gens de s'éloigner pendant qu'il reprenait sa conversation avec le policier. Il quitta le Chef Swan au bout de plusieurs minutes pour retrouver son compagnon qui discutait avec Carlos et Ethan. Il prit place entre Kate et Edward. Ce dernier passa sa main sous la table pour caresser discrètement sa cuisse. Jasper et Alice échangèrent un baiser sous l'œil étonné de leurs anciens collègues.

-Nous ne sommes pas en couple, expliqua Edward d'un ton léger. C'était juste pour m'aider à me débarrasser d'un ancien ami un peu trop encombrant.

Ils discutèrent encore quelques minutes avec leurs anciens collègues avant que ces derniers ne les saluent pour aller retrouver leurs enfants. A peine furent-ils partis que Jasper se pencha vers lui, un sourire amusé collé sur ses lèvres.

-Alors, Sexy Doc', tu veux faire lequel des Village People ? Le taquina-t-il.

-Pas le cow-boy, il t'est réservé, Texan ! Répliqua Carlisle.

Alors que Jasper allait surenchérir, Alice fut plus rapide et interpella son compagnon.

-C'était bien le père de Bella ? Lui demanda le petit lutin.

-Oui, répondit Edward.

-Il ne semble pas te porter dans son cœur tout comme le Quileute, fit remarquer Jasper.

-Ils m'en veulent parce que selon eux, c'est moi qui ai éloigné Bella car je ne pouvais pas l'avoir, ce qui est complètement faux. Bella voulait travailler, mener une carrière, je l'y ai aidé. Elle rêvait de vivre en France, je lui ai donné un coup de main et je ne le regrette pas. Elle a toujours aimé Forks, mais elle ne voulait pas d'une vie bien rangée ici et se retrouver mariée à Jacob pour faire plaisir à son père.

-Ce Jacob semblait jaloux ? Se rappela Carlisle.

-Je sais que cela va être difficile à croire, mais Jacob et moi étions inséparables petits. Quand mes parents séjournaient à Forks, je m'empressais de le retrouver, on s'entendait bien. Bella est arrivée quand nous avions 16 ans. Il est tombé amoureux d'elle, mais elle n'a jamais vu en lui qu'un ami. J'ignore comment et pourquoi, mais cet idiot s'est persuadé que c'était à cause de moi si elle ne voulait pas de lui. Il a commencé à être froid, à prendre ses distances pour finir par me haïr. J'ai essayé de lui expliquer qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien avec Bella, mais il ne m'a jamais cru. Tout a été terminé quand j'ai fait l'erreur d'emmener Bella au bal de fin d'année.

-C'est dommage que votre amitié ce soit terminée de cette manière, regretta Kate.

-C'est vrai, reconnut Edward, mais je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais faire de plus.

-Heureusement qu'il n'était pas avec nous au réveillon que nous avons passé tous les 4 chez toi, laissa échapper Alice avant de poser sa main sur sa bouche.

Carlisle remarqua le regard meurtrier que son compagnon lança à celle qui considérait comme sa sœur et Jasper observait avec attention le contenu de sa tasse.

-Que s'est-il passé à ce réveillon ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix tendue.

-Je… Bella devait partir pour Paris juste après le premier de l'an. Nous avons fêté le passage au nouveau millénaire tous les 4, on avait beaucoup bu… Trop même… Bella était triste à cause de l'incompréhension de son père quant à son départ et moi… Moi, j'étais déprimé d'être seul… Ca ne s'est passé qu'une fois, promit Edward en plongeant son regard dans le sien. Et je te jure que c'était une monumentale erreur.

-Je le confirme, tu aurais dû voir leurs tronches quand je les ai tiré du lit le matin ! S'esclaffa Jasper alors qu'Edward s'empourprait.

-Et toi, tu aurais dû voir la tienne quand tu as vu qu'ils étaient à poil ! Lança malicieusement Alice.

Un léger rire parcourut leur petit groupe devant la mine défaite de Jasper qui grommelait dans sa barbe.

-Et si nous allions faire un tour ? Proposa Kate en se frottant les mains. Je commence à avoir un peu froid et j'ai personne pour me réchauffer !

Son amie éclata de rire quand Edward passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour la serrer fermement contre lui avant de frictionner ses bras. Ils se levèrent et Carlisle vint passer un bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme pendant qu'Edward la tenait toujours au niveau de la taille. Ils avancèrent dans les allées bruyantes avant qu'Alice et Jasper n'entraînent Kate dans le train fantôme.

-Tu veux faire un tour ? Lui demanda Edward.

-Je préfère m'abstenir si ça ne te dérange pas, avoua-t-il.

-Il y a un numéro de prestidigitation là-bas, on pourrait aller voir le spectacle ? Offrit son compagnon.

Carlisle s'empressa d'accepter sa proposition. Ils s'avancèrent vers l'estrade où un homme était en train de découper son assistante enfermée dans une caisse.

-La bonne aventure, jeune homme ?

Le blond stoppa ses pas quand il vit qu'une femme d'âge mûr aux longs cheveux noirs avait attrapé la main d'Edward, un foulard était noué sur sa tête et une longue jupe aux couleurs criardes complétait son déguisement de bohémienne. Ses doigts fins chargés de bagues caressaient déjà la paume de son compagnon qui s'était quelque peu raidi.

-Je préfère avoir la surprise, répondit poliment Edward en tentant de récupérer sa main.

-Tout le monde veut savoir ce que Dame Destin nous réserve, insista la femme en le retenant.

-Ecoutez…

-Très bien, accepta la bohémienne, et vous ?

La femme s'était saisie de sa main et ses yeux se posaient déjà sur les lignes de sa paume. Il releva la tête et croisa le regard onyx de la voyante. Il hocha la tête et la diseuse de bonne aventure les entraîna dans sa tente. Carlisle eut l'impression de se retrouver dans un film. De l'encens enfumait les lieux, des bougies éclairaient la toile de tente et les tapis et tenture disposées en grand nombre complétaient le décor. Ils prirent place sur deux fauteuils qui faisaient face à un troisième, une petite table ronde se trouvait entre eux et la voyante. Il lança un regard à Edward pour faire taire son petit rire moqueur à la vue des cartes de tarots et de la boule de cristal.

-Donnez-moi votre main, lui demanda la bohémienne.

Carlisle lui tendit sa paume pendant qu'Edward secouait la tête de dépit et de scepticisme.

-Vous avez beaucoup souffert, lança la femme au bout de quelques secondes, votre courage, votre honnêteté vous ont apporté beaucoup de peine. Vous avez perdu votre unique amour… Vous avez sauvé des vies, beaucoup de vies… Mais vous n'êtes pas heureux… Car, vous l'avez retrouvé, vous avez retrouvé votre âme sœur…

La femme leva la tête, un sourire s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres et son regard brillant se posa sur eux deux.

-Vous êtes heureux, ensemble, reprit-elle en regardant à nouveau sa main.

Carlisle se tendit quelque peu quand il la vit froncer les sourcils, ses traits se durcirent. Il sursauta en sentant la main de son amant prendre la sienne pour le rassurer.

-Coupez !

Il tressaillit en entendant l'ordre de la bohémienne. Edward lui fit signe qu'ils devraient partir, mais il n'en tint pas compte et coupa le petit tas de cartes. Il ignora le soupir d'exaspération de son compagnon pour se concentrer sur les cartes que la voyante retournait sur la table.

-Il va se passer quelque chose… quelque chose de grave qui va vous séparer…

-Mais bien sûr, ricana Edward qu'il fit taire d'un regard noir.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voyez ? Demanda-t-il.

-Une menace rôde autour de vous, ajouta la bohémienne en tirant une autre carte, mais c'est flou… Je n'arrive pas à voir…

-C'est étonnant, marmonna Edward.

Carlisle lui lança un regard noir tout comme la voyante, cette dernière lui demanda de tirer une nouvelle carte et l'expression de son visage n'augurait rien de bon.

-Vous allez souffrir, beaucoup souffrir… de… de la perte d'un être cher…

Aussitôt, il se tourna vers son compagnon inquiet par les propos de la bohémienne.

-C'est n'importe quoi ! S'énerva Edward. Viens on part !

Le jeune homme prit son portefeuille et jeta un billet de 50 dollars sur la table avant de lui tendre la main. Carlisle hésita et la voyante en profita, elle s'empara de la main d'Edward qui grogna.

-Le temps vous est compté ! La mort se rapproche de vous ! Elle vous veut !

-Bien sûr ! Gronda le jeune homme en récupérant de force sa main.

-Edward, s'il-te-plaît…

Carlisle ne put terminer sa phrase, la voyante sembla être prise de tremblements et ses yeux se révulsèrent dans ses orbites. Il se précipita vers la femme pour l'examiner, mais elle sembla tout à coup normale et bien.

-Vous vous sentez bien ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

-Les esprits m'ont parlé ! S'écria la bohémienne apeurée. Anthony et Elisabeth veillent sur vous, mais ils sont inquiets ! Ils voient la menace ! Ils ne souhaitent pas que vous les rejoignez ! Votre heure n'est pas venue !

-Arrêtez ! S'énerva Edward en entendant les prénoms de ses parents. Cessez immédiatement de vous moquer de nous !

Sur ces mots, Edward sortit de la tente. Carlisle lui emboîta le pas, mais la voyante l'attrapa par le bras.

-Empêchez-le ! Empêchez-le d'aller travailler le jour où des éléphants roses tomberont sur vous et vous pourrez le sauver de la mort !

Carlisle fronça les sourcils face aux propos incohérents de la voyante. Il ôta doucement sa main qui emprisonnait son bras pour sortir au plus vite et rejoindre Edward. Il trouva son compagnon un peu plus loin en train d'allumer une cigarette.

-Tu ne devrais pas…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase quand il vit le regard assassin de son amant. Edward prit une nouvelle bouffée de nicotine avant de jeter la cigarette et de l'écraser d'un pied rageur. Edward prit soudain sa main et l'entraîna vers la forêt qui encerclait la fête. Une fois à l'abri des regards, il se retrouva plaquer contre un arbre, le corps de son amant vint se coller contre le sien. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, mais au moment où il allait approfondir leur baiser, Edward se déroba.

-Dis-moi que tu ne crois pas à ces conneries ? Gronda sévèrement Edward en plongeant son regard émeraude dans le sien.

-Elle a dit des choses assez troublantes, avoua Carlisle d'une voix timide face au regard exaspéré de son compagnon.

-Qu'a-t-elle dit de si troublant ? Que nous allions rencontrer des difficultés ? Tous les couples en rencontrent ! On aura des disputes, peut-être que l'un d'entre nous claquera la porte de l'appartement après l'une d'entre elles ? Mais je sais que nous nous retrouverons toujours et je n'ai pas besoin des prédictions lugubres d'une voyante pour le savoir !

-Elle connaissait notre histoire ! Argumenta Carlisle. Elle a su…

-Comme je le disais : tous les couples se séparent et se retrouvent ! Elle a tenté sa chance et a visé juste ! C'est 50/50 ! Et avant… avant que tu ne dises autre chose, elle a pu entendre parler de toi quand tu exerçais à Forks, ou notre conversation avec Ethan et Carlos. Il y a des dizaines d'explications plus plausibles que de supposé dons de voyance !

-Mais… Mais admets qu'il est étrange qu'elle ait donné le nom de tes parents ?

-Etrange ? Je suis né et j'ai grandi ici, tout le monde me connaît, tout le monde connaît ma famille et la disparition de mes parents ! D'ailleurs, j'ai dû me retenir de ne pas lui en coller une !

-Il n'y a pas que ça ! Tu as vu sa transe ? Insista-t-il.

-Comédie ! Oh… Attends ! S'écria soudain Edward en levant les yeux au ciel. Là ! Regarde !

Carlisle leva la tête pour voir ce qui attirait autant l'attention de son compagnon, mais il ne vit que le ciel étoilé et la lune.

-Edward ?

-Quoi ? Tu ne vois pas les éléphants roses tomber du ciel ? Railla son amant.

-Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Très drôle ! Lâcha-t-il mécontent qu'il se moque ainsi de lui.

Carlisle tenta de se dégager, mais Edward le bloqua contre l'arbre. Son compagnon posa ses lèvres dans son cou pour y déposer des baisers.

-Tout ceci n'était qu'un tissu de mensonges, les voyants fonctionnent ainsi pour créer une dépendance vis-à-vis de personnes trop crédules et c'est comme ça qu'ils arrivent à leur soutirer des centaines voire des milliers de dollars pour des séances.

-Je ne suis pas crédule et c'est une voyante de fête foraine !

-Oublie tout ça, s'il-te-plaît, murmura son compagnon contre son cou.

Carlisle laissa échapper un gémissement quand il sentit la cuisse de son amant frotter contre son entrejambe. Il s'empara de ses lèvres. Le jeune homme passa ses mains sous ses fesses pour le soulever, il enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille. Tout en poursuivant leur baiser, Carlisle défit le manteau de son compagnon pour atteindre sa chemise qu'il commença à déboutonner.

-Il… Il fait pas chaud, réalisa soudain Edward en sentant l'air frais caresser son torse.

-C'est vrai, admit Carlisle, je crois qu'il vaut mieux attendre d'être à la maison.

-On pourrait peut-être s'éclipser ? Proposa le jeune homme.

-Voilà une idée très intéressante.

Main dans la main, ils sortirent de l'abri que leur offrait la forêt. Ils allaient rejoindre le parking au plus vite quand ils furent interceptés par leurs amis.

-Où vous allez ? Leur demanda Alice.

-Je crois qu'ils ont des idées plutôt coquines derrière la tête, comprit Jasper en leur lançant un regard railleur.

-Tout à fait, confirma Edward alors qu'il rougissait. Vous saurez revenir seuls à la maison ?

-Oui, ne t'en fais pas pour nous. Filez, les tourtereaux, dit Kate en leur faisant un clin d'œil. »

Carlisle allait leur souhaiter une bonne soirée, mais la main impatiente d'Edward saisit la sienne et il l'entraîna vers le parking sans lui laisser le temps de prononcer le moindre mot. Son amant déverrouilla la voiture d'un clic. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la portière passager, Edward vint lui voler un baiser tout en glissant la clef de la Mercedes dans sa main. Carlisle observa la clef, étonné que son compagnon le laisse conduire, mais ce dernier était déjà installé sur le siège passager. Il se glissa donc derrière le volant et mit le véhicule en marche. Ils roulaient depuis quelques minutes sur la route pratiquement déserte quand il sentit la main d'Edward se poser sur sa cuisse, lentement, elle remonta pour frôler son entrejambe. Carlisle laissa échapper un grognement quand la main de son compagnon commença à le caresser. Le blond donna une légère tape sur la coquine intruse qui l'empêchait de se concentrer sur la route.

Cependant, Edward ne semblait pas vouloir le laisser tranquille. La main baladeuse se déplaça sur son membre avant de trouver le bouton et la braguette qu'il abaissa. Un gémissement franchit le seuil de ses lèvres quand il sentit les doigts de son compagnon caresser son sexe qui durcissait. Son amant entreprit des mouvements de va et viens sur son pénis turgescent et il commença à ralentir ayant de plus en plus de mal à garder le contrôle de la voiture. Un léger clic lui fit tourner la tête et il put voir Edward ôter sa ceinture de sécurité. Alors qu'il allait lui demander de se rattacher, il le vit se pencher vers lui. Sa langue caressa son membre faisant disparaître la réplique qui lui venait aux lèvres. Ses mains se crispèrent sur le volant quand Edward engloutit son sexe avec sa bouche câline. Sous le coup du plaisir, il ferma les yeux et les rouvrit juste à temps pour leur éviter de finir dans le fossé !

« -C'est dangereux ! Haleta Carlisle. Arrête !

Il sentit la bouche d'Edward presser un peu plus fermement son membre ce qui le fit gémir de plus belle.

-Tu es sûr de vouloir que j'arrête ? Lui demanda Edward taquin.

-Oui… Je…

Le blond serra les dents pour ne pas laisser échapper un gémissement quand la langue de son amant cajola avec ferveur son gland avant de se retirer. Il ressentit aussitôt un manque et un léger cri de frustration lui échappa.

-Continue, supplia-t-il.

-Faudrait savoir ce que tu veux, plaisanta Edward.

Il sentit le sourire du jeune homme effleurer son gland avant qu'il ne le reprenne dans sa bouche. Carlisle gémit alors que l'une des mains d'Edward caressait ses boules. Il freina brutalement et se rangea sur le bas côté, il n'en pouvait plus. Ses mains agrippèrent les cheveux de son amant pour le guider, ses hanches vinrent à la rencontre de sa bouche si accueillante. Alors qu'il était sur le point de venir, son amant le délaissa.

-On est presque arrivé, remarqua Edward en voyant le chemin menant à la villa.

-Je me sens un peu délaissé là, lui fit-il remarquer.

-C'est voulu, avoua le jeune homme en se penchant pour effleurer ses lèvres.

Carlisle allait protester pour ce baiser trop léger, mais il se tut quand il vit Edward déboutonner son pantalon et l'ôter en même temps que son boxer. Son compagnon lui fit un clin d'œil avant de se pencher, ses lèvres frôlèrent son membre, mais son amant l'ignora et se concentra sur la manette qui se trouvait sous son siège. Son fauteuil se recula et Edward en profita pour s'asseoir sur lui. Il gémit quand il sentit son membre caresser la raie des fesses de son compagnon.

-Tu es sûr ? Demanda-t-il en déposant des baisers sur les lèvres du jeune homme.

-Oui. »

Carlisle posa ses mains sur les fesses galbées de son amant tout en le guidant pour qu'il s'empale sur son membre. Il gémit de satisfaction de le sentir autour de lui si serré, si chaud, il dut se concentrer pour ne pas exploser de suite. Le blond glissa ses mains sous la chemise de son compagnon pour caresser son dos, laissant ainsi le temps au jeune homme de s'habituer à sa présence, ses doigts glissèrent vers le membre de son amant qu'il masturba. Lorsqu'il entendit le gémissement d'Edward, il sut qu'il pouvait bouger. Lentement, il se mouvait en lui, sa position et le confinement de la voiture ne lui permettant pas de donner de grands coups de rein comme il l'aurait souhaité. Carlisle vit les mains d'Edward se crisper sur le volant, le jeune homme prit appui sur ses avant-bras pour débuter des va et viens délicieux sur son membre. Il baissa les yeux et faillit venir aussitôt quand il vit son sexe s'enfoncer entre les fesses de son compagnon. Alors qu'une de ses mains se crispait sur la hanche d'Edward, son autre main s'activait sur le sexe de son amant. Les gémissements du jeune homme l'enivraient, la faible lueur du plafonnier lui permettait de se rassasier du visage rougit et crispé de plaisir d'Edward.

« -Viens, le supplia-t-il, je n'en peux plus.

Carlisle fit son possible pour bouger au maximum son bassin, accompagnant les mouvements de son amant, cherchant à toucher son point le plus sensible pour l'entraîner dans les affres du plaisir.

-Edward, mon amour, implora Carlisle.

Le blond sentit son sexe trembler entre les chairs accueillantes de son compagnon, il allait venir. Il resserra son emprise sur le corps tremblant et moite de sueur de son amant et n'en pouvant plus il se déversa en lui. Le souffle court, il posa son front contre le dos du jeune homme, reprenant doucement ses esprits après le fulgurant orgasme qui faisait encore frémir tout son être. Tendrement, Edward se redressa pour se réinstaller sur son siège. Le jeune homme lui sourit et se pencha pour l'embrasser avec douceur. Carlisle remarqua alors l'érection toujours flagrante de son amant, il s'en voulut de ne pas avoir tenu plus longtemps. Le blond quitta quelque peu son siège pour se pencher sur son passager. Il l'embrassa avec fougue pendant que sa main glissait vers le sexe de son amant qu'il caressa. Soudain, il se figea en entendant une sirène. Des lueurs bleu et rouge envahirent l'habitacle.

-Merde ! Grogna Edward en le repoussant pour enfiler maladroitement son boxer et son pantalon.

Carlisle observa pendant quelques secondes ses cheveux en bataille et ses joues rougies en se disant qu'il ne devait pas être mieux, en plus, la buée qui obstruait les vitres ne jouait pas en leur faveur. Il était en train de refermer son pantalon quand deux coups secs furent frappés à sa fenêtre. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son amant qui avait du mal à enfiler son pantalon.

-Ouvre immédiatement cette fenêtre, Masen !

Carlisle ferma les yeux quand il reconnut la voix colérique du Chef Swan. Il remit le contact et appuya sur le bouton pour abaisser sa vitre.

-Re-bonsoir, Charlie, le salua-t-il d'une voix qu'il espérait calme.

-Docteur Cullen ? S'étonna le policier.

Carlisle lui offrit son plus beau et ingénu sourire alors que le policier l'éblouissait avec sa torche. Le faisceau lumineux cessa de l'aveugler et il entendit un grognement de protestation à ses côtés, Edward était à son tour éblouit par la lampe.

-Qu'est-ce que… Que faisiez… Vous…, bafouilla le Chef Swan.

Il sentit le regard du policier passer d'Edward à lui, l'incrédulité se lisait sur son visage rougi et Carlisle se demanda s'il s'agissait de la colère ou de la gêne car il ne faisait aucun doute que Charlie savait ce qui s'était passé dans cette voiture. Il le soupçonnait même de s'être arrêté parce qu'il avait reconnu la Mercedes d'Edward et il s'était arrêté pour le prendre en mauvaise posture, sauf que le pauvre homme ne s'attendait sûrement pas à le trouver là. Carlisle sursauta en entendant la voix inquiète de son compagnon.

-Vous allez bien Charlie ? S'enquit son amant. »

Carlisle leva les yeux vers le policier qui était passé d'un rouge cramoisi à un blanc cadavérique. Une portière claqua et la seconde suivante Edward était aux côtés du policier qu'il obligea à s'asseoir par terre. Les doigts de son amant se posèrent sur le cou de Charlie pour prendre son pouls et il n'apprécia pas de voir ses sourcils se froncer. Aussitôt, il sortit de la voiture pour l'aider.

* * *

Edward triturait son portable tout en faisant les cents pas dans la salle d'attente des urgences de l'Hôpital de Forks. Il n'appréciait pas d'être de ce côté de la barrière surtout que son compagnon, lui, avait été autorisé à suivre les secours ! Il avait tenté de joindre Bella pour lui dire que son père avait fait un malaise, mais il était tombé sur la messagerie de la jeune femme et maintenant il appréhendait son appel. Qu'allait-il pouvoir lui dire ? Putain, il s'était vraiment mis dans la merde cette fois ! Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de séduire Carlisle dans la voiture alors qu'ils n'étaient qu'à quelques mètres de la villa ? Pourquoi ne pensait-il qu'avec son entrejambe et non avec son cerveau quand il était avec le blond ? Il était toujours en train de se morigéner quand il entendit son prénom. Il se retourna pour voir arriver Alice, Jasper, Kate, mais aussi, Sue, Seth, Billy, le père de Jacob et meilleur ami du Shérif, Mark, l'adjoint du Chef Swan, et pour son plus grand plaisir, Jacob. Il était décidé que rien ne lui serait épargné ce soir !

« -Tu vas bien ? S'inquiéta Alice en lui sautant dessus. Où est Carlisle ? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?

-Non, il va bien, il est avec le Chef Swan, lui expliqua-t-il, mais vous que faites-vous là ?

-On était encore à la fête foraine et on discutait avec Sue et Monsieur Black quand on a eu ton message qui disait que tu étais aux urgences et ne pas s'inquiéter, répondit Jasper.

-Nous avons appris en même temps que Charlie avait fait un malaise, compléta Sue, heureusement que tu étais là, poussin, pour t'occuper de lui.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Mark.

Alors qu'Edward cherchait un moyen de présenter les choses, son téléphone sonna. Il regarda l'appelant et inspira profondément avant de décrocher.

_-Edward ! Edward ! Oh, mon Dieu ! Dis-moi qu'il va bien ? Questionna la voix paniquée de Bella. _

-Calme-toi, Bella ! Il est entre de bonnes mains, la rassura-t-il en s'éloignant quelque peu du groupe qui tendait l'oreille. Les médecins s'occupent de lui et Carlisle est avec eux.

_-Tu n'as pas eu d'autres nouvelles ? _

-Non, je suis désolé, mais on s'est occupé de lui dès que ça s'est produit et…

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il a exactement ? Et ne me réponds pas un malaise ! _

-Euh, il… Bella, il a fait une attaque… Une crise cardiaque…

_-Quoi ? _

Edward éloigna pendant quelques secondes le combiné de son oreille pendant que son amie pestait sur la déplorable manière dont s'alimentait Charlie. Il était bien tenté de laisser porter le chapeau à la mal bouffe, mais il se devait d'être honnête avec Bella.

-Bella ! La coupa-t-il.

_-Non, mais c'est vrai ! Combien de fois je lui ai dis d'arrêter de ce nourrir avec des hamburgers, des frites, des pizzas et de la bière ? Tu crois qu'il mangerait du poisson cuit à la vapeur avec des légumes ? Non ! Je suis sûre qu'il n'a même pas déballé le cuit-vapeur que je lui ai offert. Je…_

-Bella ! Bella, écoute-moi, je t'en prie ! C'est suffisamment dur à dire…

_-Qu'y-a-t-il, Edward ? Demanda son amie calmée par le ton de sa voix. _

-Il… Ton père a fait son attaque après avoir vu quelque chose… quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais du voir.

_-Explique-toi ! _

-Il…, débuta Edward avant de s'éloigner en voyant que tous l'épiaient, il nous a surpris Carlisle et moi dans une situation compromettante, déballa-t-il d'une traite.

_-Oh, laissa simplement échapper son amie au bout de quelques minutes de silence. Attends un peu, Manu m'appelle. _

Le jeune homme soupira face à ce répit de courte durée. Edward pinça l'arête de son nez, ses joues étaient en feu et sa gêne ne fit qu'empirer quand il entendit le rire moqueur de Jasper et aussi celui de Seth ! Génial, tout le monde avait entendu sa confession !

_-Edward ? Ed ? T'es toujours là ? _

Soudain, il se rendit compte que son amie lui parlait et qu'il n'avait rien écouté.

-Oui, pardon, Bella. Tu disais ?

_-Vous… Vous en étiez où ? _

Edward faillit s'étouffer en entendant la question de son amie. Il pinça une nouvelle fois l'arête de son nez avant de passer une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

-On… Ton père n'a rien vu qui puisse le choquer, mais… mais je pense qu'il était loin de s'imaginer que Carlisle qu'il respecte tant et moi nous pouvions… Attends ! Carlisle revient ! Reste en ligne !

Edward se précipita vers son compagnon qui venait de franchir les portes délimitant la zone réservée au personnel médical.

-Alors, comment va-t-il ? Lui demanda-t-il d'un ton angoissé.

-Il va très bien, c'était une légère attaque et apparemment ce n'était pas la première. Les médecins l'avaient mis en garde, mais il n'a pas tellement suivi leurs conseils et…

_-Edward ? _

-Attends, Carlisle ! Ordonna Edward en se reconcentrant sur son interlocutrice. Il va bien Bella, calme-toi, je…

_-Edward ! Vous étiez où ? _

-Hein ? Quoi ?

_-Je me demande comment mon père a pu vous surprendre ? _

-On… On était dans la voiture, répondit-il automatiquement tant il était stupéfait que son amie ne se préoccupe pas plus de l'état de son père. Tu… Tu veux que je te passe Carlisle ? Il pourra te renseigner sur la santé de Charlie.

-Je croyais que Carlos l'avait appelé pour la rassurer ? S'étonna son compagnon.

Edward sentit sa mâchoire se contracter. Il se rappela alors du monologue de Bella qu'il avait écouté d'une oreille distraite. Elle avait acheté un cuit-vapeur au Chef Swan ? Son amie savait parfaitement que son père ne s'en servirait pas, alors, pourquoi le lui acheter ? Sûrement parce qu'elle était au courant de ses petits accidents vasculaires et qu'elle avait essayé de changer ses habitudes alimentaires. Il se souvint aussi qu'elle l'avait laissé quelques secondes après que Manu l'eut appelé, il n'y avait pas fait attention sur le moment.

-Tu te fous de moi, Swan ! Hurla-t-il soudain dans le combiné. Tu… Tu me cuisines ! Tu t'amuses de ma gêne alors que tu sais déjà que ton père va bien !

-Non, mais t'es vraiment malade ! Cria à son tour Jacob qui était déjà sur lui. C'est à cause de toi que Charlie est là et tu te permets de lui parler sur ce ton !

Edward commençait à en avoir plus qu'assez ! Il sentit la colère monter lentement, mais sûrement en lui, il n'allait pas tarder à exploser.

-Je te laisse, Bella, dit-il à la jeune femme, je dois aller faire de la pâté de Quileute !

_-Quoi ? Jake fait encore des siennes ? Soupira Bella. Passe-le-moi ! _

-Non !

_-Passe-le-moi ! J'aimerais lui parler avant que tu ne lui ais éclaté la mâchoire ! _

De mauvais gré, il tendit son téléphone à Black qui souriait déjà de pouvoir parler avec la jeune femme. Il laissa échapper un léger ricanement quand il vit le visage du Quileute perdre de l'éclat et se tendre. Edward s'éloigna quelque peu car même s'il ne portait plus son ancien ami dans son cœur, il ne voulait pas être témoin de sa déchéance, car il était certain que Bella devait être en train de lui mettre les points sur le I et de lui parler de Manu ainsi que de Tony. Il se rapprocha du petit groupe qui entourait Carlisle, son amant était en train de les rassurer sur l'état de santé de Charlie.

-Il va rester la nuit en observation et sortira demain dans la matinée. Tout ira bien s'il suit les indications du médecin et qu'il change d'alimentation. Et pour que tu arrêtes de te fustiger, continua son compagnon en se tournant vers lui, sache qu'il a repris connaissance et a admis avoir déjà ressenti les symptômes avant de voir ta voiture. Dans un sens, il a eu de la chance que nous soyons là.

Edward hocha la tête, un peu réconforté de ne pas être à l'origine de la crise cardiaque de Charlie. Il sursauta en sentant un objet atterrir violemment dans sa main, il récupéra son téléphone et eut à peine le temps de voir Jacob quitter précipitamment les urgences. Le jeune homme soupira avant de ranger l'appareil dans sa poche.

-Je reviens, murmura-t-il à l'attention de Carlisle.

-Tu es sûr ? Demanda le médecin en ayant compris son intention.

-Oui.

Edward marchait vers la sortie des urgences quand il vit Billy déplacer son fauteuil vers lui.

-Merci, souffla simplement le vieux Quileute.

Le jeune homme lui sourit et reprit son chemin pendant que Carlisle emmenait le père de Jacob vers la chambre de Charlie. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Jasper le suivre et s'asseoir sur un petit muret à quelques pas de l'endroit où se tenait Jake.

-Ca va ? Demanda Edward à Jacob en s'asseyant sur le banc près de lui.

Le médecin fut un peu dépité de voir son ami s'éloigner vers l'autre extrémité du banc. Sa présence le répugnait-elle donc à ce point ? Malgré toutes ces années de haine, il était tout de même blessé par son geste.

-Je te dégoûte à ce point ? Laissa-t-il échapper d'un ton amer.

-…

-Ok ! Et dire que j'étais venu pour te réconforter ! Soupira Edward en sortant son paquet de cigarettes pour en attraper une et l'allumer. J'suis vraiment trop con !

Edward tira une bouffée tout en se levant. Il croisa le regard réprobateur de Jasper qui détestait le voir fumer, il adressa un sourire narquois à son meilleur ami. Après un dernier coup d'œil à Jacob, il s'éloigna.

-C'est vrai que t'es con de fumer avec l'état de tes poumons.

Le jeune homme sursauta en entendant la voix du Quileute. Il se tourna et croisa le regard timide de Jacob.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi ça pourrait te poser un problème ? Releva Edward.

-Je… Contrairement à ce que tu dois penser, je m'inquiète pour toi, avoua Jacob en fixant ses chaussures. J'ai été un vrai con pendant toutes ces années, j'ai refusé de voir que Bella ne voulait pas de moi et j'ai reporté mon échec sur toi. Je me suis fait un film, je suis désolé… Tu n'as fait que la rendre heureuse en lui trouvant un travail qu'elle adore… J'ai été égoïste et je… je ne sais pas si un jour tu me pardonneras… mais je l'espère…

-Laisse-moi un peu de temps et nous pourrons être amis, peut-être pas aussi proches qu'avant, mais des amis tout de même, promit Edward.

Jacob se leva tout en lui offrant un sourire sincère, ils se serrèrent la main et Edward finit par l'attirer à lui pour une accolade. Lorsqu'il relâcha le Quileute, il fut un peu étonné de voir ses joues rougies.

-Tout va bien ? Lui demanda-t-il. Tu ne sembles pas totalement à l'aise, est-ce parce que je préfère les hommes ?

-Non ! Non ! Répondit un peu trop vite Jacob. D'ailleurs…

-Oui ?

-Il… Il est pas un peu vieux pour toi ?

-Quoi ?

-Ben, ouais… C'était pas ton prof ?

-Euh, si, admit Edward, mais… Enfin, je ne veux pas gâcher notre réconciliation, mais ça ne te regarde pas. Je suis heureux avec lui et c'est tout ce qui compte.

-C'est tout ce que je voulais entendre… Tu… Tu savais pour Emmanuel et Tony ?

-Ouais, elle m'a appelé le jour de la naissance du petit, ça m'a fait un choc, mais tout est allé très vite entre Manu et elle.

-Tu le connais ?

-Non, avoua Edward, mais je lui ai souvent parlé au téléphone, c'est un mec bien et puis, il rend Bella heureuse.

-Ouais… Tu trouves pas étrange qu'elle ait rien dit ? Insista Jacob.

-Si, mais c'est son histoire, son jardin secret.

-J'espère pour elle que Charlie sera aussi indulgent que toi quand il saura qu'il est grand-père !

-Je parie qu'il sera gâteux du petit, sourit Edward.

-C'est possible… En tout cas, il vaudrait mieux qu'elle le lui annonce en douceur si elle veut pas qu'il y reste. Il va lui en vouloir.

-Sûrement au début, je sais pas pourquoi elle a fait ce choix, mais elle doit avoir ses raisons et je suis sûr que quand elle les aura expliqué à Charlie, il comprendra.

-Je suis pas sûr.

-On verra bien, elle a prévu de venir un peu avant l'automne et cette fois elle ne vient pas seule.

-Cool… Bon, ben, je vais aller voir mon père.

-Ok. Au fait, passe quand tu veux, je suis encore à la villa pour quelques jours.

-Avec plaisir. A plus, Ed !

-Edward ! Je m'appelle Edward ! Connard ! Gronda le jeune homme.

Jacob se retourna et lui offrit un sourire auquel il répondit, le Quileute avait l'habitude de le taquiner de cette manière quand ils étaient plus jeune. Jake lui adressa un signe de la main. Pendant qu'il terminait sa cigarette, Jasper le rejoignit et se laissa tomber sur le banc, un petit sourire narquois aux lèvres.

-Quoi ? Questionna-t-il énervé par le petit air supérieur qu'affichait le psy.

-J'avais encore raison ! S'écria Jasper d'un ton victorieux.

-Raison sur quoi ? Soupira Edward en prenant une nouvelle bouffée de nicotine.

-Le charme Masen a encore frappé ! A ta place, je ferais attention à mes fesses maintenant qu'il est sûr que tu aimes les hommes !

-N'importe quoi ! Jacob a toujours été attiré par les femmes et surtout par Bella !

-Seulement parce qu'il croyait que tu la convoitais toi aussi et puis il ne faut pas négliger ton pouvoir de vampirisation.

-Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore comme connerie ?

-Je n'ai jamais compris comment tu ne t'en rendais pas compte, s'amusa Jasper, tu ne laisses personne indifférent, Edward, et je pense que pas mal de monde serait capable de virer sa cuti rien que par un regard de ta part. Tu vampirises les gens par ta beauté, ta gentillesse, il émane quelque chose de toi, une aura qui ne laisse personne insensible. Tu les hypnotises.

-T'as bu ou fumé quelque chose après qu'on soit parti ?

-C'est ça ! Fou-toi de moi ! Mais à ta place, je resterais sur mes gardes avec le Quileute ! Je pense qu'il est en train de réaliser ce qu'il ressent et il se manifestera avant ton départ. »

Edward secoua la tête, Jasper était vraiment en train de délirer ! Il écrasa sa cigarette et reprit le chemin des urgences, son meilleur ami sur ses talons qui se demandait si on pourrait lui prélever un peu de son essence pour faire un aphrodisiaque. Ils franchirent les portes du service en se disputant, Jasper voulait enfermer son odeur dans un flacon pour pouvoir en faire un aphrodisiaque ! Tout en se moquant de l'idée complètement farfelue de son meilleur ami, il retrouva le reste de leur groupe sur le point de partir, rassurés par l'état du Chef Swan. Heureusement pour lui, Mark ne décida pas de pousser plus loin ses investigations sur ses occupations sur le bord de la route avec Carlisle. Une fois dans la voiture, son compagnon lui avoua que Charlie avait demandé à son adjoint de ne rien faire. Un peu plus tard, Edward se gara dans le garage, attendant pour refermer la porte que Jasper soit arrivé avec l'autre voiture. Il se pencha pour s'emparer des lèvres de son amant au moment où il entendit un bruit de moteur. Leurs lèvres ne se séparèrent pas pour autant, mais les moqueries de Jasper les forcèrent à se détacher l'un de l'autre et ils suivirent les autres à l'intérieur de la villa. Edward leva les yeux au ciel en entendant Jasper expliquer aux filles, intéressées, et à Carlisle, mort de rire, son idée concernant un aphrodisiaque nouvelle génération !


	19. Chapter 19

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

Merci énormément pour toutes vos reviews ! Merci, elles me font très plaisir et me motivent vraiment ! Encore merci !

* * *

Sur ce :

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 18 : Notre trésor

Edward fut réveillé par une myriade de baisers qui partait du lobe de son oreille gauche pour se perdre dans son cou. Une main glissa sous son tee-shirt pour venir taquiner l'un de ses mamelons, il gémit et fut aussitôt bâillonné par deux lèvres avides. Alors que son amant s'appliquait à caresser sa langue, il sentit la main de ce dernier quitter son torse pour descendre toujours plus bas… Son compagnon allait atteindre l'objet de ses convoitises quand il arrêta sa main.

« -Pourquoi ? Murmura Carlisle dans une plainte.

-C'est le lit de mes parents.

-Pff, souffla son amant en se laissant retomber sur le dos.

-Je suis désolé, mais tu réagirais pareil si on était dans le lit des tiens !

-Pas sûr ! Je rêverais de voir la tronche de mon père s'il me voyait en train de faire l'amour à l'homme de ma vie dans son lit !

-Mauvais exemple.

-Bien, étant donné que nous n'allons rien faire, soupira Carlisle en prenant une mine exagérément désespérée, autant nous lever, ils sont déjà tous en bas.

-Désolé, s'excusa Edward en se penchant pour l'embrasser rapidement avant de sortir du lit.

Le jeune homme enfila un bas de jogging sur son boxer et rejoignit le rez-de-chaussée, Carlisle était allé prendre une douche, Edward s'en voulut en pensant à l'eau glacée qui devait frigorifier son amant. Il regrettait de lui faire vivre ça et se promit d'y remédier dès que possible. Il entra dans la cuisine et salua ses amis. Il se servit une tasse de café et Jasper lui lança un regard suppliant, il comprit que le programme qu'énonçaient les deux jeunes femmes n'était pas à son goût. Le jeune homme sursauta en entendant la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée. Il posa sa tasse et se rendit dans le vestibule pour aller ouvrir.

« -Bonjour, Monsieur Masen, vous savez que vous êtes pas évident à trouver ? Plaisanta l'homme en combinaison.

Edward l'observa quelques secondes en se demandant ce que lui voulait ce type, son regard se posa sur la camionnette et il comprit ! On lui livrait son lit !

-Oui, vous avez fait vite, je ne vous attendais pas aussi tôt.

-Où voulez-vous qu'on le mette, Monsieur ?

Edward leva machinalement la tête, déglutissant péniblement en se disant qu'il devrait les accompagner.

-Va finir ton café, je m'en charge.

La voix de Carlisle le fit sursauter, il se retourna et lança un regard reconnaissant à son amant.

-Je pense qu'il serait mieux que vous le laissiez ici, intervint Jasper en désignant le salon.

-Il faut l'assembler, fit remarquer le livreur.

-J'ai assemblé le notre et c'est presque le même modèle, je m'en chargerais, assura le psy.

Le livreur se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Son collègue et lui déposèrent les morceaux du lit dans le salon ainsi que le matelas, puis, ils partirent après qu'il ait signé le bon de livraison. Edward observa les différents morceaux avant de se tourner vers son meilleur ami.

-Tu es vraiment prêt à tout pour éviter la journée shopping, remarqua-t-il, mais j'espère pour toi que tu sais vraiment monter un lit !

-Ouais, t'inquiète, ça doit pas être si compliqué que ça, sourit Jasper.

-Je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, souffla Carlisle à son oreille.

-Bon, les garçons, vous vous dépêchez, ordonna Alice, on a une journée chargée.

-On peut pas vous suivre, il faut changer le lit de la chambre d'Edward ! Déclara Jasper qui souriait un peu trop à son goût.

-C'est pas grave, on va rester avec vous et remettre notre journée shopping à demain, répliqua Alice qui avait remarqué son air satisfait. »

Edward soupira avant de repartir dans la cuisine pour terminer son café. Une fois qu'il eut terminé de déjeuner, il s'éclipsa pour prendre une douche et s'habiller. Le jeune homme sortit de la chambre de ses parents, il allait rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée quand il stoppa sa course. Lentement, il revint sur ses pas. Il inspira profondément et commença à monter les marches menant au second étage de la maison. Son cœur battait violemment et son souffle était bloqué dans sa poitrine. Ses doigts tremblant se posèrent sur la poignée, mais il se révéla incapable de l'abaisser. Edward sursauta en sentant une main chaude se poser sur la sienne. Il tourna légèrement la tête et croisa le regard rassurant de Carlisle, son amant appuya doucement sur sa main, la poignée s'abaissa et la porte s'entrouvrit.

Edward observa son ancienne chambre qui apparaissait lentement devant ses yeux au fur et à mesure que la porte s'ouvrait. Il inspira profondément pour se donner du courage et les bras de Carlisle vinrent enlacer sa taille. Son amant fit un pas dans la chambre, l'obligeant ainsi à en faire autant. Edward se raidit, mais les lèvres de son compagnon se posèrent sur son cou. Ses yeux se fermèrent, il ne pouvait pas voir son lit, il tremblait littéralement d'imaginer son corps pendant au baldaquin. Toujours aveugle, il laissa Carlisle le guider dans la pièce.

« -Ton piano est magnifique, susurra son compagnon à son oreille.

Edward ouvrit les yeux et il balaya du regard l'instrument d'un blanc éclatant, il n'y avait aucune trace de poussière, Sue devait venir régulièrement faire le ménage. Carlisle reposa ses mains sur sa taille et l'entraîna vers un autre recoin de la pièce où se trouvaient son bureau et la bibliothèque. Il fut reconnaissant à son compagnon de lui masquer à tout moment la vue du lit. Edward s'approcha du bureau qui était en désordre, son livre d'anatomie était ouvert, des notes s'éparpillaient comme s'il avait quitté sa chambre quelques minutes plus tôt alors que ça faisait 5 ans !

-On dirait que Sue s'est appliquée à tout laisser dans le même état. Ce sont mes fiches de révisions, on avait un examen 15 jours après la Saint-Valentin.

Carlisle lui sourit et s'empara de quelques-unes de ses notes. Edward se souvenait parfaitement que sa mère, le 14 février au matin, l'avait réveillé après l'avoir trouvé endormi sur ses cours, il allait être en retard pour sa garde.

-Intéressant, souffla Carlisle.

-Quoi ? Demanda-t-il.

Son amant lui tendit l'une des petites fiches cartonnée et il sentit aussitôt ses joues se réchauffer. Dans le coin droit de la fiche, il avait écrit le prénom de son compagnon et il l'avait entouré d'un cœur avant d'enjoliver son dessin. Le jeune homme baissa les yeux sur son bureau, sachant pertinemment qu'il devait y avoir d'autres traces de son amour naissant.

-C'est mignon, murmura Carlisle en embrassant sa joue.

-C'est pas mignon, c'est gênant, rectifia Edward en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

-Ecoute, pourquoi ne pas rester en bas avec les filles pendant que Jasper et moi, nous nous occupons de changer le lit.

-D'accord. Merci. »

Ils échangèrent un bref baiser avant que son amant ne lui ordonne de fermer les yeux pour le guider vers la sortie. Ils redescendirent les marches et rejoignirent leurs amis qui étaient installés au salon.

* * *

Carlisle observa l'immense lit à baldaquin en bois massif en se demandant comment ils allaient faire pour le descendre au rez-de-chaussée à deux ! Un soupir résonna à ses côtés lui apprenant que Jasper avait eu le même raisonnement que lui. Il se tourna vers le psy pour lui jeter un regard noir.

« -Quoi ? Grogna Jasper.

-Rappelle-moi qui a eu l'idée de dire aux livreurs de partir ?

-Ouais, c'est bon, je pensais pas qu'on devrait descendre ce monstre ! Bon, crois-tu qu'Edward serait contre l'idée qu'on le coupe ? Parce que j'ai essayé de dévisser les boulons et j'y suis pas arrivé.

-Je ne pense pas que ça le dérange, admit Carlisle.

-Il refuse de mettre les pieds dans cette chambre tant que ce lit sera là, c'est ça ?

-Ce n'est pas qu'il refuse, mais il en est incapable, il y a trop de souvenirs douloureux ici et je ne sais même pas si en changeant le lit on arrivera à les faire disparaître.

-Bon et bien, il ne nous reste plus qu'à trouver une hache ou une scie, déclara Jasper d'un ton fatidique, je me demande si ça aurait pas été mieux d'aller faire du shopping !

-Oh que si, mais tu l'as cherché ! Se fit un plaisir de lui rappeler Alice depuis le seuil de la chambre. Quant au lit, j'ai trouvé ce qui vous fallait !

-Et ? Maugréa Jasper.

-Bonjour !

Carlisle échangea un coup d'œil interloqué avec Jasper, de concert, ils froncèrent les sourcils, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ?

-J'étais passé dire bonjour à Edward et il m'a dit que vous aviez quelques difficultés à virer le lit, expliqua l'indien face à leur question muette.

-Ouais, mais le problème est réglé, on va le découper ! Annonça Jazz.

-Pourquoi ? Il suffit de défaire les écrous.

-Ils sont trop solidement vissés et puis avec le temps ils ont dû rouiller et c'est impossible de…

Carlisle ne termina pas sa phrase et afficha la même mine boudeuse que Jasper quand l'indien réussit à dévisser l'un d'entre eux.

-Bon, vous comptez me regarder bosser ou vous me filez un coup de main ? Leur demanda Jacob avec un petit sourire moqueur. Vous pourriez ôter la couette, les draps, les oreillers et le matelas, je pense que c'est dans vos cordes ?

-Heureusement qu'on a trouvé un homme, un vrai, pour vous aider, renchérit Alice qui observait le spectacle amusée.

Carlisle se retint de répliquer quoi que ce soit car le Quileute venait juste de se réconcilier avec Edward, cependant, il trouva étonnant que Jasper ne dise rien, mais il comprit que le blond attendait seulement qu'Alice disparaisse et ça le petit lutin l'avait très bien compris car elle resta là pour les surveiller. Ils déposèrent le matelas dans un coin de l'immense chambre, Alice vint leur donner un coup de main pour ôter les draps pendant que Jacob démontait déjà l'une des colonnes du lit. Un léger rire lui fit soudain relever la tête, il fixa Jasper qui se dépêcha de cacher quelque chose dans son dos, quelque chose qu'il avait pris sous l'un des nombreux oreillers.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-il.

-Rien.

-Si, tu as pris quelque chose, dois-je te rappeler que c'est la chambre d'Edward ? Gronda Carlisle.

-Hey ! Tu t'appelles pas Edward ! Pourquoi je te le donnerais ?

-Ca suffit les enfants ! Les gronda Alice. Jasper donne-moi ce que tu caches !

-Non !

Sur ce dernier mot, le psy s'enfuit littéralement de la chambre pour aller chercher des sacs poubelles. Carlisle se retourna pour voir où en était le Quileute et le spectacle qu'offrait ce dernier le laissa quelques secondes figé. Jacob avait ôté son sweat-shirt à capuche et se retrouvait torse nu devant eux. Il remarqua qu'Alice avait légèrement bloqué devant la plastique parfaite et impressionnante de l'indien.

-Tu baves, Alice, se fit-il un plaisir de lui murmurer à l'oreille.

Le petit lutin rougit avant de reprendre contenance. Jasper revint à cet instant avec les sacs poubelles et ils s'afférèrent à y fourrer toute la literie. Avec une rapidité incroyable, Jacob démonta l'immense lit à baldaquin. Alice appela Kate qui l'aida à descendre les sacs poubelles pendant qu'eux se chargeaient de porter les différentes parties du lit. Arrivés au rez-de-chaussée, ils allèrent entasser le tout dans un coin du garage, ils n'avaient pas croisé Edward qui avait dû préférer se réfugier dans la cuisine ou dans la serre. Lorsqu'ils eurent descendus le dernier morceau, Edward les appela depuis la cuisine où il leur avait préparé des boissons et des gâteaux.

-Merci beaucoup, leur dit-il.

-Remercie Jacob, précisa Alice ravie de se venger, si on avait attendu après ces deux là on y serait déjà.

-Merci, Jake.

Carlisle détesta le sourire qu'afficha le jeune Quileute quand Edward l'étreignit, c'est alors qu'il remarqua que l'indien était toujours torse nu.

-Tu devrais peut-être remettre ton pull, il fait un peu froid, dit-il d'un ton cassant.

-Non, ça va, je suis plus habitué que vous à ce temps froid, répondit le Quileute avec un sourire éclatant.

Carlisle inspira profondément surtout qu'Edward avait laissé son bras autour des épaules de son ami d'enfance pour l'entraîner vers la table.

-Alors, Jacob, l'interpella Kate, que fais-tu dans la vie ?

-Je suis mécanicien.

-Jake a des doigts de fée, il peut réparer n'importe quoi ! S'extasia Edward.

-Et sinon, Jacob, que nous vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? Demanda Alice.

-Je voulais proposer à Edward une balade histoire de rattraper le temps perdu, mais je vais d'abord monter ton nouveau lit.

-C'est bon, je m'en charge ! Déclara Jasper.

-Tu es sûr ? Questionna Jacob avec un petit sourire railleur.

-Oui, je l'ai déjà fait.

-Tu veux que je vous monte les cartons ? C'est lourd.

-C'est bon, on devrait y arriver, marmonna Carlisle.

-Et bien, si tout le monde est d'accord, on a qu'à y aller, décida Edward à son plus grand regret. Tu veux faire quoi ?

-Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait prendre l'une des motos et aller faire un tour ? Proposa Jacob.

Carlisle serra ses poings, il n'aimait pas la proximité qu'offrait une balade en moto entre les deux jeunes hommes.

-Ouais, accepta Edward, je vais chercher ma veste et tu ferais mieux de remettre ton sweat.

Jacob acquiesça et grimpa au second récupérer son vêtement pendant qu'Edward allait chercher un blouson dans la penderie de l'entrée. Carlisle le suivit.

-Ca va ? Lui demanda-t-il en enfouissant son visage dans son cou.

-Oui, répondit Edward. Ce soir… Ce soir, je veux qu'on dorme dans ma chambre si ça ne te dérange pas.

-Non, il n'y a aucun souci.

-Je ne sais pas pour combien de temps je vais en avoir avec Jacob, il veut sûrement me parler de Bella, il s'est pris une claque hier soir. Je passerais aussi au cimetière.

-Prends ton temps, marmonna Carlisle.

-Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? Interrogea Edward en l'observant avec attention.

-Oui, se força-t-il à répondre.

Son amant fronça les sourcils, il ne semblait pas entièrement convaincu par sa réponse, mais il n'eut pas le loisir de l'interroger d'avantage car Jacob l'appela depuis le garage. Edward déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres avant de rejoindre le Quileute.

-A ta place, je ferais gaffe.

Carlisle se retourna pour fixer Jasper qui avait un visage grave et sérieux.

-Il va se balader avec un ami, il n'y a aucun danger.

-Je suis pas de cet avis et toi non plus, sinon, tu n'aurais pas fait cette tronche quand Edward l'a pris dans ses bras ou quand ils ont parlé d'une balade en moto.

-C'est stupide ! J'ai confiance en Edward !

-Moi aussi, mais j'en ai aucune en cet indien ! Déclara Jasper.

Le psy se dirigea vers la porte qui menait au garage, Carlisle lui emboîta le pas. Jacob, toujours torse nu, était en train de montrer à Edward comment démarrer une moto de cross. Le Quileute collait outrageusement son amant, ses mains étaient posées sur les siennes alors qu'il lui faisait actionner les manettes.

-Il peut pas l'enfiler son sweat ! Maugréa-t-il ce qui fit sourire Jazz.

Edward se retourna pour sourire à l'indien et Carlisle remarqua avec horreur que leurs visages étaient très proches.

-Edward !

-Oui ? Répondit son amant avec un léger temps de décalage.

Carlisle s'avança dans le garage et fit signe au jeune homme d'approcher. Une fois que son amant fut face à lui, il prit son visage en coupe et s'empara avidement de ses lèvres. Leurs langues se retrouvèrent pour un ballet des plus sensuels pendant que ses mains quittaient ses joues pour se poser sur ses hanches et le plaquer violemment contre lui. Il ne consentit à mettre fin à leur baiser que quand l'air vint à leur manquer. Edward le regarda encore sous le choc de leur baiser, ses joues étaient rosies, ses lèvres entrouvertes et son souffle court.

-Soit prudent et à tout à l'heure, mon amour.

-Je reviens vite, promit Edward en lui volant un dernier baiser.

Carlisle se tourna vers le Quileute, leurs regards se croisèrent et ils se défièrent pendant un court instant. Finalement, le plus jeune détourna les yeux et démarra la moto. Edward lui adressa un clin d'œil avant d'enfiler son casque et de s'asseoir derrière Jacob qui partit aussitôt qu'il sentit les bras d'Edward entourer sa taille.

-Tu l'as pas loupé ! S'exclama Jasper en lui donnant une tape dans le dos. Cependant, je pense qu'il va plutôt prendre ça pour un défi.

-Bon, écoute, on a un lit à monter et j'ai aucune envie de me prendre la tête avec eux, c'est une simple balade et j'ai confiance en Edward !

-Allez, fais pas la tête, on va le monter ce lit et tu pourras prouver le baptiser avec ton Edward dès ce soir.

-Y'a intérêt pour toi qu'on y arrive, j'ai vraiment pas envie que ce fichu Quileute monte notre lit !

-Allez, viens, j'ai quelque chose qui va te rendre le sourire.

Carlisle suivit Jasper dans le salon où ils prirent des parties du lit qu'ils montèrent à l'étage. Quand ils eurent terminés d'amener toutes les parties, Jasper alla chercher quelque chose qu'il avait discrètement caché sur une étagère.

-Tiens, c'était sous son oreiller. »

Carlisle attrapa l'objet qu'il lui tendait, un sourire se dessina aussitôt sur son visage. Edward lui avait dit que Sue avait tout laissé en ordre depuis son départ, elle s'était juste contentée de faire le ménage, cela signifiait donc qu'Edward avait déposé ceci sous son oreiller cinq ans plus tôt. Son sourire s'agrandit quand il imagina la manière dont il pourrait se servir de la découverte de Jasper…

* * *

A sa demande, Jacob conduisait en direction de Forks. Edward souhaitait se recueillir quelques minutes sur la tombe de ses parents, ne sachant pas s'il aurait le temps d'y aller à un autre moment dans la journée. Comme la veille, il acheta des fleurs, mais cette fois, il se rendit seul devant les deux tombes. Il resta de longues minutes auprès de ses parents avant de se redresser et de rejoindre Jacob qui l'attendait, appuyé contre la moto, devant l'immense grille en fer forgé. Ils remirent leurs casques et cette fois ils partirent en direction de la forêt. Ils s'enfoncèrent autant que possible dans les bois avec la moto avant de l'abandonner et de poursuivre à pied. Ils ne tardèrent pas à arriver au pied d'une cascade, ils s'étaient baignés de nombreuses fois ici. Ils adoraient grimper sur les rochers pour passer derrière la cascade et atteindre la grotte qui était devenue au fil de leurs jeux leur cachette secrète. Edward se laissa tomber dans l'herbe et inspira profondément, il n'eut qu'une légère gêne et il fut heureux que leur promenade dans les bois n'ait pas réveillé la douleur. Jacob vint s'asseoir à ses côtés et ils restèrent un moment silencieux.

« -Alors, tu te plais à New-York ? Demanda Jake.

-Ouais, la ville est vraiment sympa, j'ai un appart de rêve et un boulot que j'adore.

-Et Carlisle ?

-Et Carlisle ! Confirma Edward avec un sourire.

Un nouveau silence s'abattit sur eux. Edward s'allongea et croisa ses bras sous sa tête, il coupa un brin d'herbe qu'il mâchonna tout en observant les nuages.

-Et ton garage, ça marche ?

-Ouais, d'ailleurs, j'ai quelque chose à t'y montrer… Tu sais, je pense à Bella, j'ai encore du mal à y croire…

-Qu'est-ce qui t'étonne le plus qu'elle soit en couple ? Ou qu'elle soit maman ?

-J'en sais rien, l'un autant que l'autre. Putain, je sais pas comment elle va l'annoncer à Charlie et je comprends toujours pas pourquoi elle n'a rien dit !

-Peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas envie qu'on se mêle de son histoire, proposa Edward, parce qu'elle est quand même tombée rapidement enceinte, ça ne faisait qu'un mois qu'ils se connaissaient.

-Heureusement que ça a cadré entre eux.

-Ouais, comme tu te dis. Pour Charlie, je pense que passé le choc, il va être gaga du petit. Quant à Manu, c'est un type bien, donc, ça devrait aller.

-Je suis étonné que tu ne sois pas allé leur rendre visite en France ?

-Je suis passé à Paris, mais ils étaient absents, admit Edward.

Un léger silence s'installa entre eux. Le jeune homme tourna la tête car il se sentait observé, il croisa le regard de Jacob avant que celui-ci ne détourne précipitamment les yeux.

-Je suis heureux de t'avoir retrouvé, murmura soudain Jake.

-Moi aussi, tu m'as manqué.

Edward lui sourit avant de reporter son attention sur les nuages, soudain, il sentit une main se poser dans ses cheveux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'étonna-t-il.

-Tu avais une bestiole dans les cheveux, se justifia Jacob.

Le jeune homme se releva et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il s'étira et fit quelques pas vers la cascade. Son regard se perdit sous le flot d'eau qui abritait leur caverne.

-Tu crois que notre trésor y'est toujours ?

-Celui qu'on avait enterré ? Se souvint Jacob. Ca remonte à nos 15 ans, non ?

-Ouais. On s'était dit qu'on le déterrerait adulte, c'est le moment, non ?

-Tu… Tu veux y aller maintenant ? S'étonna Jake.

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Edward, il fait vraiment pas chaud et j'ose même pas imaginer la réaction des deux autres si je te ramène avec un rhume !

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Rien, oublie... Donc, on va récupérer notre trésor !

-Regarde, si on passe sur ces rochers, on évitera de se mouiller.

-Ok. Tu ne veux pas rester ici pendant que je vais le chercher ?

-T'as d'autres questions stupides ? »

Sur ces mots, Edward se dirigea vers les rochers. Il monta sur le premier à sa portée tout en prenant garde de ne pas perdre son équilibre à cause de la mousse et de l'humidité. Une fois près de la falaise, il s'accrocha à celle-ci pour se stabiliser. Il aperçut enfin l'entrée de la grotte. Une pluie fine s'abattit sur lui et le mouilla légèrement quand il passa sous la cascade. Il posa enfin un pied sur le sol terreux de la grotte, Jacob ne tarda pas à le rejoindre. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage quand il vit les bouts de bois, vestiges de la table et des troncs d'arbre qui leur servaient de chaises. Un autre pas lui permit d'apercevoir les trophées qu'ils avaient entreposés dans un coin allant d'un nœud de corde à toute une collection de bouchons de bouteilles de soda. Jacob attira son attention vers le fond de la caverne. Edward se courba pour le rejoindre et il s'agenouilla près de lui. Ils commencèrent à gratter la terre pour déterrer leur fameux trésor. Si ses souvenirs étaient exacts, il devait y avoir des photos ainsi que des petits mots où ils avaient écrit ce qu'ils souhaitaient être devenus adultes ainsi que leurs secrets d'adolescents, ils allaient pouvoir vérifier si leurs prédictions s'étaient réalisées et se rappeler leurs premiers émois.

« -On avait creusé si profond ? S'étonna Edward au bout d'un moment.

-Non, je ne pense pas. Ce n'est peut-être pas le bon endroit, dit Jacob en arrêtant de creuser, ça remonte quand même à 15 ans.

-Pourtant, il me semblait que c'était là, soupira-t-il déçu.

-Moi aussi.

Edward s'assit sur ses talons et observa les alentours. Il était certain que c'était là ! Aucun autre endroit ne lui parlait, pourtant, la boite en fer n'y était pas.

-Ecoute, nous pourrons revenir avec une lampe torche, nous aurons peut-être plus de chance.

-Ouais, t'as raison. »

Déçu, Edward sortit de leur refuge tout en réfléchissant à l'endroit où ils auraient pu enterrer la fameuse boite. Distrait, il ne remarqua pas qu'il posait son pied sur une pierre peu stable qui se détacha, sa cheville se tordit et avant qu'il n'ait pu se rattraper à quoi que ce soit, il chuta. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa poitrine quand son corps entra violemment en contact avec l'eau glacée. Il lui sembla entendre son prénom, mais il n'en était pas certain. Alors qu'il se sentait couler, deux mains passèrent sous ses aisselles et une violente poussée l'emmena à la surface. Edward cracha et toussa.

« -Ca va, je te tiens, calme-toi.

Il se retrouva plaqué contre le puissant torse de Jacob qui nagea jusqu'à la berge. Dès qu'il eut pied, il voulut marcher, mais sa cheville l'en empêcha, elle lui faisait vraiment mal et il n'avait aucun appui.

-Tu peux marcher ?

-Non, répondit-il en claquant des dents. Il… Il faut… il faut qu'on se réchauffe ! Et... Et vite!

-Appuie-toi sur moi, il doit toujours y avoir la vieille cabane de chasse du père Uley. On va aller s'y réchauffer.

-Pourquoi… Pourquoi tu trembles… pas, s'offusqua Edward.

-Sûrement parce que je suis pas un visage pâle ! Plaisanta Jacob. »

Son ami le porta pratiquement jusqu'à la vieille cabane qui ne devait plus être utilisée depuis des années s'il en jugeait par les broussailles qui l'entouraient. Jacob tourna la poignée, mais ne parvint pas à ouvrir la porte. Il se recula donc et donna un violent coup de pied dans le panneau en bois qui céda. Ils entrèrent et son ami l'aida à s'installer sur une vielle couchette pendant qu'il repoussait la porte. Jacob se dépêcha de réunir des bouts de bois dans la cheminée avant de se lancer à la recherche d'une boîte d'allumettes qu'il trouva rapidement avec des vieux journaux. Dès que le feu prit, le Quileute installa une couverture sur le sol et vint le chercher pour qu'il y prenne place. Edward le remercia et chercha son portable dans sa poche. Comme il l'avait imaginé, son bain forcé n'avait pas arrangé l'appareil qui ne fonctionnait plus, il ne pourrait pas appeler de l'aide. Le jeune homme sursauta quand il vit Jacob se déshabiller.

« -Que… Que fais-tu ?

-Nos vêtements sont mouillés, il faut les enlever.

Edward dut reconnaître que son ami avait raison et qu'en tant que médecin il aurait dû y penser ! Ses doigts se posèrent sur son manteau pour tenter de le déboutonner, mais ses doigts engourdis ne lui facilitaient pas la tâche. Il sursauta en voyant Jacob en boxer s'agenouiller face à lui, le Quileute lui enleva son manteau avant de s'attaquer à son pull et à son pantalon. Il se retrouva à son tour en boxer et trembla encore plus transit de froid. L'indien se redressa et alla fouiller dans un placard et revint avec une épaisse couverture pas trop poussiéreuse qu'il enroula autour de lui avant de poser ses mains sur son boxer.

-Hey !... Touche… Touche pas ! Gronda-t-il.

-On est fait pareil, non ? Fais pas ta mijaurée !

Edward voulut protester, mais c'était trop tard, Jacob mettait déjà son boxer à sécher avec leurs autres vêtements, il s'enroula un peu plus dans la couverture. Le jeune homme détourna le regard quand il vit que son ami avait décidé de se dévêtir totalement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Y'a pas d'autres couvertures !

Le jeune homme se tut en sentant Jacob s'allonger dans son dos. Il déroula la couverture pour la partager avec son ami qui se colla à lui. Edward ferma les yeux, il était mal à l'aise et n'appréciait vraiment pas la situation ! La voix de Jasper ne cessait de résonner dans sa tête, le mettant en garde sur les sentiments du Quileute. Le jeune homme secoua légèrement la tête, Jasper se faisait des idées ! Il sursauta en sentant les bras de son compagnon l'enlacer.

-Tu… Tu fais quoi ?

-T'es gelé, Eddy, il faut te réchauffer avant que tu choppes quelque chose ! »

Edward ne dit rien, il ne râla même pas en entendant son surnom honni. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de contrôler les tremblements qui parcouraient son corps. Peu à peu, il se laissa envahir par une douce torpeur. Il se réchauffait lentement entre le feu brûlant vivement dans l'âtre et le corps étonnement bouillant de son ami qui avait pourtant lui aussi plongé dans l'eau glacée !

Le temps passa. Il était incapable de dire depuis combien de temps ils étaient là, enlacés devant le feu qui commençait à mourir dans l'âtre. Il ne ressentait plus les effets du froid, par contre, sa cheville commençait vraiment à lui faire mal. Edward bougea doucement avant de se figer.

« -Jake ?

-Oui ?

-Dis-moi que c'est un morceaux de bois que je sens ?

-Euh, ouais, répondit son ami qui s'écarta brutalement de lui, je crois que nos fringues sont sèches.

Edward ferma les yeux lorsqu'il vit son ami se lever sans aucune pudeur. Soudain, il se rappela ce qu'il avait senti un peu plus tôt contre son derrière, il rouvrit les yeux, mais Jacob avait déjà enfilé son boxer et son jeans, par ailleurs, il lui tournait le dos.

-Tiens, dit le Quileute en lui lançant ses vêtements.

Le jeune homme ne chercha pas plus loin, trop heureux de retrouver ses habits, il les enfila rapidement. Cependant, il dut serrer les dents pour enfiler sa chaussette gauche et renonça donc à mettre son basket.

-Ta cheville n'est vraiment pas jolie, remarqua Jacob.

-Ouais, murmura Edward en palpant doucement son membre, je pense que c'est juste une entorse.

-C'est toi le toubib. Tu crois que tu pourras marcher jusqu'à la moto ?

-Il faudra bien. »

Jacob vérifia que le feu était bien éteint, puis, il l'aida à se relever et passa un bras autour de sa taille pour le soutenir pendant qu'il en faisait de même mais avec son cou. Ils mirent plus de temps que prévu à rejoindre la moto. Edward pesta quand il vit que le soleil était en train de se coucher, Carlisle devait être mort d'inquiétude. Il s'installa sur la moto, il mit son casque et Jacob démarra.

* * *

Carlisle ne cessait de trépigner dans son fauteuil. Il avait bien compris qu'Edward souhaitait passer du temps avec son ami, mais là la nuit était presque tombée et il avait un mauvais pressentiment depuis la fin de matinée. Il avait fait les cents pas au point de donner le tournis aux autres qui l'avaient supplié d'arrêter. Le médecin avait cherché plusieurs fois à joindre son amant qui n'avait répondu à aucun de ses appels. Son inquiétude n'avait cessé de croître et les paroles de Jasper ainsi que les regards de Jacob le torturaient depuis le début de l'après-midi. Et si Edward lui avait préféré quelqu'un de plus jeune ? Non. Edward l'aimait, il n'avait pas le droit de douter de ses sentiments. Cependant, une aventure, sur un coup de tête… Non ! Non, il n'y croyait pas.

Soudain, il bondit hors de son fauteuil en entendant le ronronnement de la moto. Suivit de ses amis, il se précipita sur le perron. Ses sentiments oscillaient entre colère et soulagement. Cependant, il oublia tout quand il vit leurs tenues débraillées et couvertes de boue ainsi que la boiterie prononcée d'Edward. Il courut vers lui et écarta d'un geste brusque le Quileute pour prendre sa place et soutenir son amant. Ils gagnèrent le salon où il aida son compagnon à s'asseoir sur le canapé.

« -Que s'est-il passé ? Gronda-t-il en fusillant l'indien du regard.

-C'est pas sa faute ! Le défendit Edward. C'est moi et une idée stupide.

-Bon, puisque tu es entre de bonnes mains, je vais te laisser.

-Jake t'es venu comment ce matin ?

-A pieds, Billy m'a déposé en passant.

-Prends la moto, tu me la rendras plus tard.

-Merci, Eddy.

-Edward, connard !

-Ravi de voir que tu as retrouvé ta répartie. A bientôt !

-Rentre bien !

Une fois que le Quileute fut parti, Carlisle s'installa sur la table basse pour fixer son amant et il vit du coin de l'œil les autres faire de même.

-Tu racontes ? Demanda Jasper en ouvrant les hostilités.

-On est allé faire une balade. Nous sommes allés jusqu'à une cascade où on jouait enfants et aïe ! Cria Edward alors qu'il s'était emparé de sa cheville.

-Tu as une belle entorse. Alice, peux-tu aller chercher des glaçons ?

-J'ai de quoi faire un strapping dans ma chambre, le renseigna Kate, je vais le chercher.

Kate disparut en même temps qu'Alice. Il manipula la cheville d'Edward l'empêchant par la même occasion de continuer ses explications tant il serrait les dents.

-Je me demande quand même si tu t'es pas cassé quelque chose, murmura Carlisle, la douleur semble vraiment importante.

-J'ai marché, c'est pour ça.

-Merci, dit Carlisle à Alice qui venait de lui tendre une poche emplie de glaçons.

-J'ai trouvé une pommade anti-inflammatoire, l'informa Kate en lui donnant le tout.

-Maintenant, tu peux peut-être continuer ton histoire ? L'invita Jasper.

-Donc, nous étions à la cascade et j'ai décidé d'aller récupérer le trésor que Jake et moi avions enterré dans la caverne qui se trouve derrière la cascade.

-Un trésor ? Releva Alice.

-Des babioles, avoua-t-il, en fait, je voulais surtout récupérer des messages que nous nous étions écris à 15 ans et que nous devions ouvrir adultes pour savoir si nos rêves s'étaient réalisés, se rappeler nos pensées de l'époque. Bref, on l'a pas trouvé et en ressortant j'étais distrait, je me suis foulé la cheville et je suis tombé à la flotte. Jacob m'a repêché. On est allé se réfugier dans la cabane du grand-père de Sam pour se réchauffer. Je pense qu'on a dû s'endormir. Je suis désolé, Carlisle, mais mon téléphone n'a pas apprécié la baignade et le temps qu'on rentre il faisait nuit. Tu, enfin, vous avez dû vous faire du souci et je m'en excuse.

-C'est pas grave, le rassura Kate, tu dois être mort de faim. Je vais nous concocter un bon repas.

-Je viens t'aider, décida Alice en la rejoignant.

-Tu devrais aller prendre une douche, souffla Jasper, un coup de main ?

-Je ne dis pas non, accepta Carlisle.

-Je peux marcher !

-Je pense que tu as en assez fait, le gronda-t-il doucement. »

Avant qu'Edward n'ait eu le temps de protester d'avantage, Jasper et lui le saisirent et le transportèrent jusqu'à la salle de bain de la chambre des parents du jeune homme. Ils assirent ce dernier sur le rebord de la baignoire et Jasper s'éclipsa. Carlisle fit couler un bain pendant que son compagnon se déshabillait. Il l'aida à ôter ses chaussettes et son boxer. Edward s'appuya ensuite sur lui pour entrer dans son bain. Le blond saisit le shampooing et lava ses cheveux avant de prendre un peu de gel douche dans le creux de ses mains et de masser ses épaules et son dos. Ils échangèrent quelques baisers et Edward lui parla de leurs trésors de guerre qui peuplaient la caverne depuis leurs 11 ans.

Une fois que son compagnon fut propre et changé, il l'aida à regagner la cuisine. Ils s'installèrent à table. Carlisle avait prit la cheville de son amant sur son pied, une poche de glace bien placée sur celui-ci. Une fois leur repas terminé, il passa une généreuse couche d'anti-inflammatoire sur sa cheville qui avait un peu dégonflée, puis, il fit un bandage un peu lâche au cas où l'articulation enflerait à nouveau durant la nuit. Ils discutèrent un moment autour d'une boisson chaude avant qu'Edward ne lui fasse part de son envie d'aller se coucher. Ils souhaitèrent une bonne nuit aux autres et bras dessus, bras dessous, ils montèrent au premier.

« -On peut dormir dans la chambre de tes parents, ce n'est pas parce qu'on a changé le lit que tu dois te sentir obligé de dormir dans ta chambre.

-Je veux essayer, assura Edward.

Carlisle opina face à son regard déterminé, il resserra son emprise sur sa taille et monta avec lui au second. Il prit un temps d'arrêt devant la porte de la chambre pour laisser à son amant la possibilité de changer d'avis. Le blond ouvrit la porte et fit un pas.

-C'est bon ?

-Ouais, mais là, j'ai vraiment envie de m'asseoir. »

Carlisle se dépêcha de l'accompagner jusqu'au lit. Edward s'y installa et s'adossa aux coussins tout en balayant sa chambre du regard, un léger sourire commença à s'étirer sur ses lèvres. Il prit place aux côtés de son compagnon qui vint se blottir contre son torse. Il devait admettre que la chambre d'Edward était vraiment très agréable et plus d'un adolescent aurait aimé grandir dans un tel environnement. Les immenses baies vitrées offraient une vue imprenable sur la forêt. Les quelques murs étaient peints dans un blanc cassé qui se mariait parfaitement avec le parquet en bois sombre. L'immense pièce était rehaussée par quelques couleurs vives apportées par les tableaux, les tapis, les coussins du canapé en cuir noir. Les plantes terminaient de donner un peu de chaleur à la pièce. Edward gigota à ses côtés pour saisir une télécommande qui se trouvait sur le chevet et appuya sur un bouton. Le dessus du meuble qui était face au lit coulissa lentement et quelques secondes plus tard un écran plat s'éleva doucement.

« -Ta chambre est vraiment très agréable, commenta Carlisle.

-Si tu savais combien de fois j'ai pu rêver de te voir ici avec moi, confessa Edward.

-Vraiment ? Sourit le blond. D'ailleurs, ça me fait penser à quelque chose.

-Quoi donc ? Demanda Edward curieux.

Carlisle effleura ses lèvres avant de se relever et d'aller chercher ce que Jasper lui avait confié un peu plus tôt. Il se retourna et Edward avait déjà rougi.

-Où… où as-tu trouvé ça ? Murmura le jeune homme.

-Sous ton oreiller, répondit Carlisle qui s'amusait de sa gêne, je dois dire que c'est un drôle d'endroit où ranger un cadre photo.

-Mouais…

-Alors, Monsieur Masen, comment cette photo de nous deux, prise le premier jour de ton internat avec ton résident, s'est-elle retrouvée encadrée et sous ton oreiller ?

-Tu ne m'épargneras rien ?

-Non, c'est ma vengeance pour l'inquiétude que j'ai ressenti toute cette après-midi. Alors, pourquoi avais-tu cette photo sous ton oreiller ?

-Je… J'avais l'habitude de la regarder en m'endormant et… et en me réveillant… Ca fait obsédé. Je te fais peur ? Questionna Edward avec un rire nerveux.

-Je sais pas, souffla Carlisle qui allait abattre sa dernière carte, c'est tout ce que tu faisais ?

Les délicieuses rougeurs qui empourpraient ses joues s'accentuèrent répondant par la même occasion à sa question.

-Alors ? Insista-t-il.

-S'il-te-plaît, le supplia doucement Edward en cachant son visage contre son torse.

-Montre-moi, l'implora Carlisle à son tour, montre-moi, je suis sûr que tu ne faisais rien que je ne faisais aussi en pensant à toi.

-Carlisle…

-S'il-te-plaît, souffla à nouveau le blond en déposant des baisers dans ses cheveux.

Edward releva lentement la tête, son visage était rougi. Il allait laisser tomber quand son compagnon se pencha vers un interrupteur pour plonger la chambre dans une semi-obscurité.

-D'accord, accepta Edward dans un murmure à son oreille, mais tu sors de mon lit.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu n'étais pas là… »

A regret, Carlisle descendit du lit et alla s'installer sur un fauteuil qui faisait face au lit. Edward inspira plusieurs fois comme s'il cherchait un moyen de se donner du courage et il regretta aussitôt de le mettre mal à l'aise. Alors qu'il allait faire cesser son petit jeu, son amant ferma les yeux, sa main glissa lentement sur son torse. Délicatement, elle rejoignit son pantalon et sortit les pans de sa chemise. D'un geste lent et calculé, Edward commença à faire sauter les boutons un à un. Les doigts du jeune homme remontèrent sur son torse qu'il caressa langoureusement avant d'aller titiller ses mamelons. Son amant mordilla sa lèvre inférieure pour étouffer un gémissement, sa respiration devint saccadée lorsque ses mains prirent le chemin en sens inverse pour venir effleurer la bosse qui déformait son jeans.

Carlisle gigota dans son fauteuil, il commençait, lui aussi, à se sentir à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Il cessa d'y penser quand il vit son compagnon abaisser lentement la braguette de son jeans. Il déglutit péniblement quand il vit la main d'Edward s'insinuer dans son boxer, un délicieux gémissement franchit le seuil des lèvres de son compagnon. Le blond voulut lui demander d'abaisser son pantalon et son boxer pour qu'il ait une meilleure vue, mais il se tut quand il vit son amant ôter sa main de son sexe. Alors qu'il se demandait ce qu'il faisait, ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans les accoudoirs quand il le vit lécher avec application sa paume. Le jeune homme se redressa pour faire glisser son pantalon et son boxer de sous ses fesses répondant ainsi à sa requête muette et lui laissant ainsi une vue imprenable sur son pénis turgescent.

La main humide de son compagnon se posa sur son membre qu'il commença à caresser lentement. Carlisle inspira profondément tout en cherchant une position qui le soulagerait quelque peu. La seconde main de son amant vint caresser ses boules et il put voir ses hanches se soulever à un rythme régulier. Carlisle défit les premiers boutons de sa chemise qu'il trouva soudain trop serrée. Les gémissements d'Edward peuplaient la chambre, ses caresses sur son membre devinrent plus rapides et il put entendre au milieu de ses cris de plaisir son prénom murmurait plusieurs fois telle une litanie qui le menait vers les sommets du plaisir. Carlisle n'en pouvait plus, ce délicieux spectacle le mettait au supplice et il savait que s'il allait rejoindre Edward, ce dernier le repousserait. Discrètement, il défit son pantalon et libéra son membre du carcan qui le comprimait. Souhaitant quelque peu se soulager, il posa sa main sur son sexe calquant ses caresses à celles d'Edward. Son regard caressa le corps transpirant de désir de son amant dont les doigts cajolaient son gland. Carlisle put voir le corps de son compagnon trembler, ses hanches bougèrent frénétiquement et dans un râle de jouissance, il se répandit dans sa main.

Edward se laissa retomber sur son lit, le souffle court, il était magnifique. Carlisle allait se lever pour le rejoindre quand le jeune homme se redressa pour le regarder. D'un geste souple, son compagnon se débarrassa de son pantalon et de son boxer. Il descendit de sur le lit et le rejoignit en claudiquant. Edward s'agenouilla face à lui. La seconde suivante, son amant s'empara de ses lèvres pendant que ses mains se posèrent sur son torse pour terminer de déboutonner sa chemise. Ses lèvres déposèrent un sillon humide sur son torse qu'il dévoilait. Quelques secondes plus tard, sa chemise reposait sur le sol de la chambre, mais Edward avait délaissé son torse pour donner un coup de langue sur son sexe. Il gémit. Le jeune homme l'engloutit doucement et débuta un délicieux va et vient.

« -Stop ! L'arrêta-t-il avec difficulté.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Edward.

-Allons sur le lit, on sera mieux.

Edward acquiesça et se redressa. Carlisle remarqua la douleur que son compagnon tentait de dissimuler. D'un geste rapide, il le prit dans ses bras et le porta tel une jeune mariée jusqu'à leur lit. Carlisle ôta le reste de ses vêtements et Edward enleva sa chemise. Il vint s'installer sur son amant, se positionnant entre ses jambes, il le couvrit de baisers cherchant à réveiller à nouveau au plus vite son désir. Quand il le sentit à nouveau dur contre son ventre, il échangea leurs places et tendit une main vers l'un des tiroirs du chevet pour prendre un flacon de lubrifiant.

-Si mes souvenirs sont exacts, ça n'y était pas.

-Il est possible que je l'ai rangé là après avoir fait le lit, avoua Carlisle.

Edward sourit avant de se laisser glisser sur le côté. Carlisle se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement pendant que sa main commença un va et vient sur son membre pour le durcir un peu plus.

-Viens en moi, susurra Edward à son oreille.

-Non.

-Quoi ? S'écria son compagnon d'une voix aigüe.

Carlisle lui sourit et, tout en l'emprisonnant dans ses bras, il roula pour se retrouver sur le dos, Edward allongé sur lui, il emprisonna son corps entre ses jambes et donna un coup de bassin qui leur arracha un râle de plaisir. Il prit le tube de lubrifiant et en versa quelques gouttes dans la paume de son amant.

-Je ne suis pas sûr…

-Tu avais très bien commencé la dernière fois.

-C'est vrai, reconnut Edward, on devrait peut-être fermer la porte à clef ?

-Je tue Jasper s'il franchit cette porte ! Promit Carlisle. Maintenant, si tu t'occupais de moi ? »

Edward lui sourit. Il se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement tout en insinuant un premier doigt dans l'intimité étroite de son amant. Carlisle ne ressentit aucune gêne et l'invita à poursuivre sa préparation. Rapidement, il sentit les trois doigts de son compagnon bouger en lui, l'étirant, le malaxant, tout en lui arrachant des gémissements lorsqu'ils touchaient son point sensible. Sa respiration devenait erratique et il venait s'empaler de lui-même sur les doigts du jeune homme. Edward mit finalement fin à son supplice et attrapa le flacon pour prendre un peu de lubrifiant et en recouvrir son membre. Carlisle inspira profondément et se détendit tout en posant une de ses jambes sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Il savait que la douleur serait là de par la taille du membre plutôt imposant de son amant. Son gland franchit le seuil de son anneau de chair et il souffla doucement.

« -Tout… Tout va bien ? S'inquiéta Edward.

-Oui, continues, c'est normal.

Edward s'enfonça un peu plus en lui et ses mains agrippèrent le drap pour le serrer.

-Je te fais mal, s'alarma son compagnon.

Carlisle lâcha le drap pour appuyer fermement sur les fesses de son amant et l'empêcher de se retirer.

-Tu ressens toi aussi un peu de douleur quand je te fais l'amour et ça passe, c'est pareil pour moi, le rassura-t-il.

-J'aime pas te blesser.

Carlisle soupira face à son entêtement et appuya sur ses fesses pour le faire entrer un peu plus en lui. Edward céda enfin et s'enfonça en lui jusqu'à la garde. Il s'immobilisa. Carlisle ferma les yeux, il ne voulait pas qu'il voit la douleur, il lui fallait juste un peu de temps, le temps de s'habituer, cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas retrouvé dans cette position. De légers baisers furent déposés sur son visage et il ouvrit les yeux pour fixer le visage crispé de plaisir de son amant. D'un mouvement de hanche, il l'invita à bouger.

-T'es sûr ?

-Putain, Edward, j'ai l'impression que tu vas jouir sans faire un mouvement et j'ai pas envie de ça pour ta première fois !

-J'suis….

-Si tu t'excuses, je me casse ! Le prévint-il.

-Vraiment ? Demanda Edward d'un ton taquin.

Carlisle ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Son amant de se retirer avant d'entrer brutalement en lui, touchant son point sensible ce qui le fit tressaillir de plaisir. Ses mains s'agrippèrent aux épaules d'Edward, son corps s'arqua contre le sien, ses hanches vinrent à la rencontre de ses coups de rein.

-Tu te casses plus ? L'asticota Edward.

-La ferme, jeune impudent, et aime moi !

-A tes ordres !

Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent pour un baiser passionné, leurs langues bataillèrent cherchant une issue à la bataille verbale qu'ils avaient débuté. Pourtant, ils oublièrent rapidement tout pour se laisser envahir par le tourbillon du plaisir. Carlisle remonta sa seconde jambe au niveau des hanches d'Edward, cherchant à le rapprocher encore plus, cherchant à le sentir toujours plus en lui. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent alors qu'il sentait la jouissance approcher.

-Regarde-moi ! Regarde-moi ! Ordonna-t-il à son amant.

Carlisle se perdit dans ses prunelles émeraude brûlantes de plaisir. Le blond lâcha les épaules trempées de sueur de son compagnon pour s'accrocher aux arabesques en fer de la tête de lit. Edward se redressa à genoux et prit sa deuxième jambe pour la poser sur son épaule. Ses coups de rein furent amplifiés par cette nouvelle position, leurs gémissements redoublèrent, leurs corps luisant de plaisir se mirent à trembler. Soudain, un craquement sourd envahit la chambre et ils furent déséquilibrés quand le lit s'affaissa.

-Putain ! Gronda Edward.

Carlisle sentit son corps partir en arrière, heureusement pour lui, son compagnon le rattrapa et le plaqua contre lui pour éviter à sa tête d'heurter le mur après l'affaissement de la tête de lit. Leurs corps emmêlés s'immobilisèrent dans une position instable quand un second craquement retentit, l'un des pieds du lit ayant lui aussi cédé.

-Ca va ? Lui demanda son amant essoufflé en se retirant. Tu t'es pas fait mal ?

-Non, le rassura Carlisle. Putain, je vais tuer Jasper ! Je savais qu'il était pas capable de monter ce foutu lit !

-C'est mon meilleur ami, alors, j'ai la primeur ! Décréta Edward.

Carlisle pesta contre le psy tout en quittant l'étreinte de son amant. Il aida ce dernier à se relever et quelques minutes plus tard ils se réinstallaient sur le matelas qui était posé cette fois à même le sol.

-Terminons ce que nous avons commencé, demanda le blond à son compagnon.

-Je… J'étais en toi quand le lit a lâché, je t'ai peut-être blessé.

-Vérifie et après, prends-moi ! S'impatienta-t-il.

Carlisle se laissa examiner, mais les doigts magiques de son amant le firent bientôt gémir de plaisir. Sans doute rassuré, son amant revint bientôt le combler. Il gémit face au sentiment de plénitude qu'il ressentait. Ils s'embrassèrent et Edward cala ses jambes contre ses épaules. Son amant s'enfonça profondément en lui, heurtant sa prostate et lui arrachant ainsi un cri de ravissement.

-Plus fort ! Ordonna-t-il.

Il n'en pouvait plus. Son corps était en feu depuis trop longtemps, le désir coulait vivement dans ses veines alors que son amant lui obéissait et donnait de violents coups de rein. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la peau de son compagnon. Il chercha son regard et le trouva enfin. Carlisle sentit son sexe frémir entre leurs deux corps. La chaleur déferla vivement dans tout son être, il trembla. Il se vida entre sur leurs ventres. Edward se raidit au-dessus de lui et jouit. Carlisle eut l'impression d'avoir un deuxième orgasme quand il le sentit se répandre en lui. Son amant allait se retirer, mais il retint.

-Reste en moi tant que tu peux, lui demanda-t-il d'une voix essoufflée.

Edward hocha la tête et Carlisle l'attira à lui. Il déposa des baisers dans ses cheveux. Bien trop tôt à son goût, il le sentit mollir en lui et le jeune homme dut se retirer. Un sentiment de frustration l'envahit. Leurs corps toujours humides de sueur se blottirent l'un contre l'autre, ils restèrent un moment ainsi avant que Carlisle ne décide qu'ils seraient mieux pour dormir s'ils n'étaient pas trempés.

-Tu prendrais une douche avec moi ?

-Oui, accepta Edward, mais… Je ne me sens pas prêt pour un autre round.

-Tu as mal ?

-Ca va aller, t'inquiète pas. »

Malgré ses protestations, Carlisle le porta jusqu'à la salle de bain qui se trouvait derrière une porte à l'extrémité de la chambre. Ils se retrouvèrent ensemble dans la grande douche et une fois qu'ils furent propres et secs, ils revinrent dans la chambre. Il déposa Edward sur le canapé pendant qu'il changeait rapidement les draps. Carlisle repassa une généreuse couche de pommade sur la cheville d'Edward qui n'avait pas apprécié leurs activités. Une fois qu'il eut terminé ses soins, ils se recouchèrent. Carlisle prit son amant dans ses bras et ils échangèrent quelques baisers avant de s'endormir.

* * *

Jacob Black n'aurait jamais imaginé faire ça ! Le souffle court, le corps tremblant encore sous le coup du désir, il sortit de la douche et ceignit sa taille d'une serviette. Il alla dans sa chambre, heureux que son père soit allé dîner chez Charlie, Billy se serait sûrement inquiété de la longueur de sa douche et surtout il n'avait pas été discret ! Une fois dans sa chambre, il se laissa tomber sur son lit et passa une main nerveuse sur son visage. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête depuis qu'il l'avait revu. Il y a bien longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas tourmenté de cette manière, qu'il n'avait pas tenu les premiers rôles dans ses rêves plus qu'osés. Ses joues se colorèrent rien qu'à cette évocation.

Son corps sembla s'éveiller à nouveau quand il repensa à cet après-midi, à son corps si délicieux blottit contre le sien. Il inspira profondément pour tenter d'apaiser son désir et le faire disparaître. La fatigue et le froid avaient affaibli son ami, il s'était endormi. Jacob avait tenté de résister, mais la tentation avait été trop grande. Doucement, il avait repoussé la couverture et il avait observé le corps tant désiré, tant convoité… Il revint au moment présent quand il sentit son membre se réveiller à nouveau, sa main glissa vers son bas-ventre, mais il la stoppa, il devait se contrôler ! Jake inspira profondément et il lui suffit de se repasser dans sa tête la voix d'Edward quand il l'avait senti contre lui pour débander aussitôt. Il n'aurait imaginé la fureur de son ami d'enfance s'il avait vu dans quel état son corps nu le mettait !

Son désir apaisé, il se leva. Jacob fit quelques pas dans sa chambre avant de s'agenouiller face à son lit. Il se pencha et attrapa une petite boîte en fer rouillée. Le Quileute la déposa sur le lit et l'observa quelques secondes avant d'ouvrir l'ancienne boîte à gâteaux. Il contempla pendant un instant leurs photos ainsi que les bouts de papiers bleu ciel et orange, les bleus étaient ceux d'Edward, les oranges les siens. Sa main trembla quand il effleura les feuilles bleues pliées en 4, mais il n'avait pas le droit de les lire, c'étaient les pensées d'Edward et il avait suffisamment violé son intimité aujourd'hui.

Jacob saisit un bout de papier orange qu'il déplia. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres quand il se souvint dans quel état d'esprit il était lorsqu'il avait tracé ces quelques mots. Il avait enfermé ses sentiments, ses désirs dans cette petite boîte puis avec elle il les avait enterrés. Bella était arrivée peu de temps après. L'avait-il vraiment aimé ? Il l'ignorait. Il la voulait, ça s'était sûr. Mais pour quelle raison ? Peut-être parce que son regard chocolaté brillait quand elle regardait son meilleur ami. Il avait eu peur. Pendant toutes ces années, il avait eu peur qu'il la lui vole, mais ce mot qu'il relisait aujourd'hui lui rappelait que ce n'était pas la vérité, Jacob avait craint qu'elle le lui prenne, qu'elle soit celle qui l'éloignerait de lui. Il regarda une nouvelle fois la feuille en se demandant s'il devait refermer la boîte une fois pour toute ou tenter sa chance.

_Quand tu liras ces quelques mots Edward, tu voudras peut-être me coller ton poing dans la tronche… Bref, tu as dit qu'on devait être sincère et noter nos sentiments les plus secrets, alors, voilà mon secret : je rêve de toi la nuit. Dans mes rêves, ton corps brûle sous mes caresses, tu gémis mon prénom… Comme tu l'as deviné, mes hormones me jouent des tours. Du moins, j'aimerais m'en convaincre, le seul problème c'est que je réagis de plus en plus en ta présence. Un seul sourire de ta part suffit à me réchauffer… Je sais plus où j'en suis. En tout cas, j'espère que lorsque nous lirons nos trésors ensembles, nous serons tous les deux mariés, heureux et que nous rirons des tours que m'ont joué mes hormones d'adolescent. _

Jacob soupira et rangea le mot dans la boîte qu'il se dépêcha d'enfouir sous son lit. Il devait oublier ! Il allait oublier cette lubie d'ado ! Il avait toujours aimé les femmes, leurs corps, il ne devait pas se laisser troubler par ses désirs d'adolescents. Peut-être était-ce d'apprendre que Bella avait quelqu'un qu'il réagissait ainsi ? Oui, c'était sûrement ça ! L'esprit embrouillé, ne sachant plus vraiment où il en était, Jacob enfonça sa tête dans son oreiller pour chercher un sommeil salvateur qui lui ferait tout oublier. Demain serait un autre jour, demain il aurait les idées claires et il aurait chassé Edward de ses pensées…


	20. Chapter 20

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

* * *

Hello !

J'espère que vous allez tous bien.

Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir répondu à vos reviews, mais il est 18 heures et je viens juste de terminer à écrire et il faut que je relise. Je préfère donc poster plutôt que de prendre encore plus de retard.

Vos reviews m'ont fait très plaisir ainsi que vos messages de soutien. Encore MERCI !

Ma semaine a été très chargée et j'avais un week-end très chargé, donc, je suis encore à la bourre… Sorry.

Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

* * *

Sur ce :

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 19 : Doutes…**

Edward s'éveilla en sursaut, il serra les dents et tenta d'ignorer la violente douleur qui irradiait sa cheville. Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux et fut surpris lorsqu'il reconnut les murs de sa chambre d'adolescent, un léger sourire s'étira sur son visage quand il réalisa qu'il avait enfin qu'il avait vaincu ses peurs et tout cela grâce à un homme, son homme… Carlisle… Les souvenirs de leur étreinte lui revinrent en mémoire, son corps s'éveilla et ses joues s'empourprèrent quand il se rappela s'être caressé devant lui. Cependant, il n'eut guère le temps de se plonger plus longtemps dans ses souvenirs car il venait de sentir une main taquine se balader sur son ventre. Edward ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir Carlisle penché au-dessus de lui qui l'observait d'un air gourmand.

« -Bonjour, murmura le jeune homme.

Pour toute réponse, son amant se pencha pour ravir ses lèvres, leur baiser était doux. Edward pouvait sentir l'érection de son compagnon, il glissa sa main entre leurs deux corps pour s'en saisir. Son amant se pencha pour déposer des baisers sur son torse avant que sa bouche ne s'amuse à taquiner l'un de ses mamelons.

-Bonjour, susurra Carlisle dans un gémissement, comment te sens-tu ?

-Ca va, mentit-il préférant une autre activité à celle des soins pour sa cheville.

-Super, murmura le blond, on va alors en profiter…

Edward gémit quand il sentit la bouche de son compagnon se diriger vers son entrejambe. Cependant, Carlisle ne put aller plus loin car des coups peu discrets furent frappés à la porte de leur chambre. Avant qu'ils n'aient pu dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit violemment. Kate et Alice entrèrent d'un pas hésitant qui contrastait avec leur entrée fracassante, il comprit pourquoi quand il vit qu'elles avaient fermé les yeux. Edward attrapa son boxer qui traînait sur le sol et l'enfila pendant que Carlisle faisait de même. Ils se recouchèrent et rabattirent la couette sur eux.

-On peut regarder ? S'impatienta Kate qui n'osait pas trop avancer.

-Oui, soupira Carlisle, on pourra jamais avoir une matinée tranquille, se lamenta-t-il à son oreille.

-On a plein de choses à faire, leur rappela Alice, et…

Le petit lutin se tut et comme Kate elle observa le désordre qui régnait dans la chambre. Edward devait admettre qu'entre le lit cassé et leurs vêtements éparpillés un peu partout la chambre n'était pas à son avantage.

-C'était ça le bruit hier soir ! Comprit Alice en désignant le lit.

-Oui, d'ailleurs, j'aurais deux mots à dire à ton cher et tendre ! Grogna Carlisle. Il a autant de force qu'une fillette !

-Hey ! S'offusqua Jasper qui venait de les rejoindre et qui observait la pièce d'un air moqueur. Je te signale que tu étais avec moi !

-A ta place, j'arrêterai de sourire comme un idiot ! Gronda Edward. Tu n'étais pas censé monter un lit ? T'as du bol que j'ai une cheville flinguée car sinon je t'aurais déjà botté le cul !

-Le lit était bien monté ! Se défendit Jasper. C'est vous qui y êtes allé trop fort !

-Mais bien sûr, s'énerva Carlisle en se levant, je vais te…

Edward leva la tête quand il entendit une plainte de douleur, il remarqua alors que son compagnon était à moitié debout, une grimace de souffrance déformait les traits de son amour. Le jeune homme comprit aussitôt que son supérieur s'était blessé au dos lorsque le lit avait lâché.

-Rallonge-toi, ordonna doucement Kate en l'y aidant.

-Où as-tu mal ? Lui demanda Edward inquiet.

-Au bas du dos, répondit Carlisle avant de crier, aucun commentaire Whitlock !

Edward entendit un gloussement suivit d'une légère tape, Alice avait dû couper court au commentaire que s'apprêtait à faire Jasper en le frappant. Kate examina Carlisle avant d'aller chercher des anti-inflammatoires. Quand elle revint, elle fit avaler deux comprimés à son compagnon pendant qu'Alice entraînait de force Jasper au rez-de-chaussée pour leur préparer un petit-déjeuner. Kate les rejoignit rapidement pour aller chercher une poche de glace pour sa cheville après avoir vu que cette dernière était toujours enflée.

-Elle te fait très mal ? Demanda Carlisle en se penchant pour prendre sa cheville entre ses doigts.

Edward allait répondre quand il fut surpris de voir son amant agenouillé à ses pieds et malaxer délicatement son articulation. Alors qu'il allait lui demander des nouvelles de son dos, des pas résonnèrent dans l'escalier et Carlisle se rallongea rapidement à ses côtés.

-Voilà, le petit-déjeuner de ces messieurs ! Déclara Jasper en déposant un plateau bien garni près d'eux.

-Tiens, dit Kate en lui tendant une poche de glace, bon, va falloir remonter ce lit. On pourrait peut-être appeler ton copain Jacob pour le remonter ?

-Non !

Edward se tourna vers son compagnon, intrigué par son ton vindicatif. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression que Carlisle n'appréciait pas la présence de Jake ?

-Je ne vois pas où est le problème, murmura-t-il, Jacob sera ravi de nous donner un coup de main.

-Non, je vais m'en charger tout en veillant sur vous pendant que ces demoiselles vont faire leur journée shopping.

-Hors de question que tu ne viennes pas avec nous ! Déclara Alice en le menaçant du regard.

-Mais on ne peut pas les laisser seuls et…

-Je te promets qu'on survivra ! Le coupa Carlisle. Quant au lit, Edward a raison, on va appeler Jacob pour qu'il s'occupe du lit.

-Bon, vous avez là votre petit-déjeuner, il y a de quoi manger dans le frigo, énuméra Alice, et vous nous appelez s'il y a le moindre problème.

-Tout va bien se passer, allez, vous amuser ! Lança Edward.

Jasper soupira bruyamment avant de suivre les deux jeunes femmes qui après les avoir embrassé s'étaient précipités dans les escaliers. Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent la voiture quitter la villa. Aussitôt, Carlisle se redressa pour aller à la salle de bain, il revint avec une bande et de la pommade antalgique.

-Tu m'expliques ?

Carlisle lui sourit et lui montra les deux comprimés qu'il n'avait pas avalé, il les avait dissimulé dans le creux de sa main.

-Mon dos va très bien, confessa son supérieur, je n'ai malheureusement trouvé que cette solution pour nous éviter une journée shopping et pour passer un peu de temps à tête-à-tête avec mon amoureux.

-Je suis soulagé que tu ailles bien, approche !

Carlisle sourit en entendant son ordre. Son compagnon se dépêcha de terminer le bandage avant de s'allonger sur lui tout en s'appuyant sur ses coudes pour ne pas trop peser sur lui. Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent pour un baiser passionné. Edward caressa tendrement le dos de son compagnon, descendant jusqu'à ses fesses pour les cajoler. Le jeune homme protesta quand son amant se redressa pour attraper le plateau.

-On a tout notre temps, lui rappela Carlisle.

Edward lui sourit. Il devait admettre que son compagnon avait raison, ils avaient tout leur temps et il devait admettre qu'il avait faim. Le jeune homme s'empara d'un croissant qu'il partagea avec son amant ainsi que quelques baisers volés entre deux bouchées. Une fois leur repas terminé, Carlisle descendit le plateau. Edward en profita pour faire faire quelques mouvements à sa cheville, mais cette dernière restait douloureuse.

-Tu veux essayer de marcher ? Lui demanda Carlisle.

Il sursauta n'ayant pas entendu son compagnon arriver, pourtant, il saisit ses mains et se redressa. Edward posa doucement sa cheville sur le sol et commença à appuyer doucement, une grimace déforma rapidement son visage.

-Ca a l'air d'être aussi douloureux qu'hier soir, remarqua son supérieur d'un air soucieux. On devrait peut-être aller à l'Hôpital pour que tu fasses une radio ?

-Non, c'est notre journée, on peut enfin être tranquille.

-Je sais, mon cœur, mais cela ne nous prendra pas toute la journée de faire une radio et je serai rassuré.

-Non, je n'en ai pas envie, ça va aller.

-Edward, souffla Carlisle en déposant des baisers dans le creux de son cou.

-Pas la peine d'essayer de m'amadouer, protesta Edward.

-Il faut que l'on vérifie que tu n'ais rien de casser, poursuivit son compagnon en glissant ses mains dans son boxer pour caresser son membre.

-Tu ne me feras pas céder.

-Vraiment ? Même si je te promets de te faire grimper au rideau dès que nous serons rentrés ?

-Tentant, mais tu ne m'auras pas avec ce genre de chantage, prévint Edward.

-Edward, Edward, Edward, ne m'oblige pas à prendre des sanctions !

-Des sanctions ? Releva le jeune homme.

-Oui, dit Carlisle, pas de sexe, pas de bisous, pas de câlin, rien du tout tant que tu n'auras pas passé une radio de cette cheville.

-Tu ne tiendras pas.

-Tu crois ? A ta place, je ne serais pas aussi sûr de moi !

Edward esquissa un sourire, ses mains se posèrent sur les épaules de son amant pour l'attirer brutalement sur le lit. Avant que Carlisle ne s'éloigne de lui, il s'empara fougueusement de ses lèvres. Malheureusement son compagnon sembla reprendre ses esprits et le repoussa doucement.

-Carlisle ! Gémit-il en affichant une moue qu'il savait craquante.

-Non ! Je… »

Edward vit avec bonheur le regard de son amant vaciller, lentement, il glissa le long du matelas pour le prendre dans ses bras. Le jeune homme chuta sur leur couche quand Carlisle se leva au dernier moment. Sans un mot, son compagnon prit le plateau et s'enfuit littéralement au rez-de-chaussée. Edward se mit péniblement debout, bien décidé à le rejoindre. Cependant, sa cheville ne lui permettait pas de se déplacer aisément. A cloche pied, il s'approcha de la porte et commença à descendre lentement les marches. Arrivé au palier du premier étage, il s'adossa contre un mur pour reprendre son souffle et reposer la jambe qui supportait tout son poids. Une fois que sa respiration fut régulière, il reprit sa course. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage quand il vit qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'une dizaine de marches à descendre. Edward sauta sur la marche inférieure, le jeune homme laissa échapper un juron quand il sentit son pied glisser, il s'agrippa à la rambarde, mais le poids de son corps l'entraîna dans une chute jusqu'au bas des escaliers. Il était en train d'essayer de reprendre ses esprits quand il entendit des pas précipités.

« -Edward ! Cria Carlisle en courant vers lui. Ne bouge pas !

-Ca va, protesta Edward.

Le jeune homme essaya de s'asseoir, mais une main ferme l'en empêcha. Son supérieur le maintint allonger jusqu'à ce qu'il ait vérifié qu'il n'ait rien de cassé ou une commotion. Une fois rassuré, Carlisle l'aida à se relever et tout en le soutenant son compagnon l'accompagna jusqu'au canapé.

-Je vais chercher tes vêtements, dit simplement son amant une fois qu'il fut assis.

Edward tenta de le retenir, mais le blond l'ignora et grimpa à l'étage. Le jeune homme avait bien vu l'air contrarié de son compagnon, il était bon pour un sermon dès qu'il serait revenu ! Les pas de Carlisle résonnaient déjà dans l'escalier, il s'appliqua à prendre un air penaud et à baisser la tête en signe de repenti. Il n'aperçut alors que les chaussures de son compagnon et le bas de son jeans ? Toujours silencieux, Carlisle s'agenouilla pour mettre une chaussette à son pied valide, il lui enfila ensuite un bas de jeans. Edward se laissa faire sans quitter son expression tout en guettant l'arrivée de l'orage. Sans un mot, le blond lui enfila une chemise qu'il boutonna même avant de faire glisser celle-ci dans son pantalon qu'il ferma.

-Je suis désolé, murmura Edward ne supportant plus ce silence, ce n'est pas la peine de te mettre dans cet état Carlisle, ce n'est rien.

Le jeune homme eut pour seule réponse le visage fermé de son amant qui se leva pour aller chercher leurs manteaux.

-Carlisle, geignit Edward alors que le blond lui enfilait un manteau. Parle-moi, s'il-te-plaît, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur en chutant dans l'escalier. Carlisle…

Le jeune homme se tut quand il vit qu'il n'obtiendrait rien, pas même un regard. Son compagnon passa un bras autour de sa taille et Edward se laissa faire sans protester. Ils sortirent de la villa et son supérieur le fit asseoir à la place passager dans la Mercedes, le blond se glissa ensuite derrière le volant et prit la direction de l'Hôpital de Forks.

-Je vais bien ! Protesta Edward quand il comprit où ils allaient. Carlisle, mon amour, c'est inutile d'aller…

Le jeune homme ne termina pas sa phrase, son compagnon venait de lever son index pour lui intimer le silence. Edward soupira bruyamment et se tassa dans son siège, ses bras se croisèrent sur sa poitrine et il afficha une moue boudeuse quand Carlisle se gara sur le parking de l'Hôpital. Toujours muré dans son silence, son amant descendit du véhicule et partir vers les urgences. Edward jeta un coup d'œil au contact, les clefs s'y trouvaient toujours. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage quand il vit là le moyen de s'enfuir ! Il allait se glisser à la place du conducteur, mais le visage refermé de son compagnon l'arrêta, il ne pensait pas que Carlisle apprécierait de se retrouver abandonné sur le parking de l'Hôpital. Edward soupira et se laissa retomber dans son siège. La porte de la voiture s'ouvrit à cet instant.

-Bonjour, Edward !

-Bonjour, Docteur Duke, le salua-t-il en reconnaissant l'un des médecins qui travaillait aux urgences.

-Je suis content de vous revoir tout les deux, confia l'un de ses anciens professeurs, allez, grimpe dans ce bolide pour que nous allions faire une radio de cette jambe.

Edward remarqua alors le fauteuil roulant que le médecin avait arrêté prêt de la voiture.

-Hors de question que je…

Le jeune homme ne termina pas sa phrase, un raclement de gorge lui fit relever la tête pour croiser le regard noir de son compagnon. Edward maugréa dans sa barbe mais s'installa tout de même dans le fauteuil. Le Docteur Duke poussa ensuite l'engin de malheur vers le service des urgences pendant que Carlisle récupérait les clefs et fermait la voiture.

-Carlisle m'a dit que tu avais fait une chute dans les escaliers ? As-tu mal ailleurs qu'à la cheville ? Demanda le médecin urgentiste.

-Non, c'est inutile, je…

-Il a mal dissimulé une grimace à la palpation de ses côtes et il était désorienté après sa chute, il a été inconscient pendant quelques secondes.

-Mais… Mais… Non ! S'écria Edward qui ne se souvenait pas avoir perdu connaissance.

-Comme du temps où il était étudiant, il n'écoute rien, poursuivit Carlisle en l'ignorant clairement, il faudrait lui faire une radio du bassin et du torse ainsi qu'une IRM du rachis et de la tête pour vérifier qu'il n'y ait pas de commotion.

-Tu as raison, approuva à son grand désespoir le Docteur Duke, Margaret, pourriez-vous accompagner le jeune Masen au box 4 et lui donner une blouse ?

-Bien sûr, Docteur.

Une infirmière souriante s'approcha de lui, elle le salua avant de poser ses mains sur les commandes du fauteuil pour le conduire au box désigné. Cependant, Edward posa ses mains sur les freins et bloqua les roues de l'appareil.

-Je n'ai rien, s'écria-t-il. Tous ces examens ne sont qu'une pure perte de temps et d'argent ! Il n'y a que ma cheville qui est douloureuse !

-Tu as fait une chute impressionnante, il y a eu perte de connaissance et tu as été légèrement désorienté, lui rappela le Docteur Duke, quelle est la procédure à suivre dans ces cas-là, Docteur Masen ?

Edward marmonna dans sa barbe. Satisfaite de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, l'infirmière débloqua les freins pour l'emmener au box, mais il stoppa en posa ses mains sur les roues.

-Je n'ai pas perdu connaissance ! S'écria Edward. J'étais conscient et je peux même vous relater tout ce qui s'est passé !

-Je pense qu'il faut se montrer prudent, t'ai-je parlé de ses antécédents médicaux ? Ajouta Carlisle.

-Mais, putain ! Je vais bien ! S'énerva-t-il.

-Excusez-le, la douleur le fait délirer.

-Putain, Carlisle, je te préviens que si tu continues à…

Edward ne termina pas sa phrase, son amant vint vers lui et avant qu'il n'ait pu protester, Carlisle le prit dans ses bras pour le porter jusqu'au box 4 où il le déposa sur la table d'examen. Le jeune homme allait en descendre, mais son compagnon lui lança une de ces immondes blouses que portaient les patients.

-Hors de question que je mette ça ! Hurla Edward.

Au moment où il allait descendre de sur la table d'examen, Carlisle bondit sur lui et le maintint sur cette dernière.

-Tu vas cesser de faire l'enfant et passer ces foutus examens ! Gronda son compagnon à son oreille. Et je te conseille de ne pas me mettre plus en colère que je ne le suis déjà !

-Je n'ai pas perdu connaissance ! Lui rappela Edward. Je… »

Edward se tut quand il croisa le regard furibond de son amant. Il ne comprenait pas son comportement et l'origine de sa colère, ce n'était qu'une simple chute, il n'avait pas besoin de se mettre dans un tel état ! Sans lui adresser un regard, Carlisle lui jeta l'infâme chemise bleue nuit avant de sortir du box. Quelques minutes plus tard, Margaret passa la tête par l'embrassure de la porte pour lui demander d'enfiler la blouse, il allait pouvoir passer son scanner dans un quart d'heure. Dépité, le jeune homme finit par obéir. Il aurait aimé que Carlisle reste auprès de lui. Edward avala péniblement sa salive et retint les larmes qui menaçaient de s'échapper de ses yeux. Tout à coup, il sentit deux bras réconfortants l'étreindre. Il releva la tête et croisa un regard onyx empli de douceur. Edward enfouit son visage contre son torse musclé et se laissa bercer.

* * *

Carlisle tentait de se calmer, il avait eu la peur de sa vie quand il avait vu le corps de son jeune compagnon étalé en bas des marches. Il s'était précipité vers lui, priant pour voir ses pupilles émeraude qui l'auraient rassuré, mais ses paupières étaient closes. Alors qu'il posait ses mains sur ses joues, il avait croisé son regard. Un soulagement sans fin l'avait envahir quand après un examen sommaire il avait constaté que le jeune homme allait bien. Pour autant, Carlisle n'était pas rassuré, il devait emmener cet inconscient à l'Hôpital et il savait que cela ne serait pas une partie de plaisir, Edward pouvait se montrer déraisonnablement têtu ! Lorsqu'il était redescendu avec ses vêtements, il avait bien vu que son amant cherchait à le faire plier à sa volonté en affichant une moue repentie, mais il n'allait pas se laisser avoir, une telle chute pouvait avoir laissée des traces qu'il ne pouvait pas déceler à l'œil nu. Sans un mot, il l'avait habillé et conduit à l'Hôpital.

Carlisle avait ignoré les plaintes, les arguments de son amant, se murant dans le silence pour ne pas céder à ses suppliques. Pourtant, il avait perdu son calme dans la salle des urgences. Edward ne voulait se plier à aucun des examens, sa patience s'était envolée et il avait pratiquement traîné le jeune homme jusqu'à une des salles d'examen. Carlisle soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il revoyait encore le regard perdu et triste du jeune homme quand il lui avait pratiquement lancé la blouse d'examen au visage. Il n'aurait pas dû agir ainsi, il le savait, mais il ne cessait de revoir le corps désarticulé au bas des marches. Un frisson parcourut son échine, il ne supporterait pas de le perdre, non, il devait être certain que tout allait bien ! Le médecin décida d'aller chercher une boisson chaude à son amour pour tenter de faire la paix. Il revenait avec une tasse de chocolat chaud quand il vit Jacob Black sortir du box où se trouvait son compagnon. Sa colère refit brutalement surface et il s'avança vers le jeune Quileute. Ce dernier lui lança un regard railleur avant de s'éclipser rapidement vers la sortie. Plutôt que de se lancer à sa poursuite, il préféra aller voir son compagnon. Il ouvrit la porte. Il trouva Edward bien sagement allongé sur la table d'examen, seulement vêtu de la blouse et de son boxer.

« -Qu'est-ce que Jacob faisait là ?

Edward sursauta, il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver et sa voix sèche l'avait surpris. Le jeune homme se redressa sur ses coudes, Carlisle détourna la tête et oublia qu'il était venu pour faire la paix.

-Alors ? S'impatienta le blond.

-Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ? Pourquoi tu agis comme ça ? Pourquoi tu veux me faire faire ces examens ? Toi et moi, nous savons très bien que je n'en ai pas besoin !

-Tu es vraiment inconscient, souffla Carlisle, mais ne change pas de sujet ! Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ?

Carlisle entendit le soupir bruyant de son amant, il lui jeta un coup d'œil et vit que ce dernier s'était rallongé, déçu de ne pas avoir pu croiser son regard.

-Alors ? Le pressa-t-il.

-Il a entendu que j'étais là et est passé voir si j'allais bien, répondit enfin Edward, il… Enfin, je lui ai demandé s'il pouvait réparer le lit à la villa et il …

-Quoi ?

-Quoi quoi ? Répéta Edward.

-Tu n'as pas fait ça ?

-Je n'ai pas fait quoi ? S'énerva son jeune amant.

-Il est hors de question qu'il touche à notre lit !

-Tu sais très bien que si Jasper et toi vous vous en occupez une nouvelle fois, on dormira encore par terre ! Et puis, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu fais tout un flanc pour ça ?

-Tout un flanc pour ça ? Répéta Carlisle exaspéré. Décidément, aujourd'hui tu as décidé de ne faire aucun cas de moi ?

-Quoi ? … Attends, il faut arrêter ! Carlisle, te rends-tu comptes des bêtises que tu dis ? Tu…

-Le scanner est prêt ! Annonça Margaret en entrant avec un brancard.

-Vous plaisantez ? Lança son amant en dévisageant d'un œil mauvais le brancard.

-Tu veux que je t'aide à t'y allonger ou tu le fais ? Gronda Carlisle.

Edward soupira et glissa de la table d'examen au lit, l'infirmière le recouvrit avec une couverture et sortit le brancard du box. Carlisle les regarda s'éloigner, son angoisse ne s'apaisait pas, bien au contraire.

-Attendez, entendit-il Edward demandé, Carlisle, tu ne viens pas ?

-Non, je… Je vais aller voir si Jacob a besoin d'aide, demande-leur de m'appeler quand tu auras terminé.

-Mais… Carlisle ! »

Le médecin sortit précipitemment des urgences. Une fois à l'extérieure, il inspira profondément. Il était inquiet pour Edward, mais il était tout aussi furieux contre le jeune homme, il avait préféré partir avant de dire quelque chose qu'il regretterait. Sa colère s'était éveillée quand il avait vu la manière désinvolte dont Edward prenait sa chute et maintenant, il avait demandé à son rival de monter leur lit ! Son rival… Jacob l'était, il en était certain. Ses poings se serrèrent et il lâcha un juron quand le chocolat tiède se répandit sur ses doigts. Il se rappela alors pourquoi il n'avait pas donné sa boisson à son compagnon. Au départ, il avait prévu d'attendre dehors que les urgences l'appellent, mais il changea d'avis, il était temps qu'il ait une conversation avec le Quileute !

Carlisle freina brutalement devant la villa. Il coupa le moteur et descendit précipitamment de la Mercedes quand il vit que la moto était déjà là. Il gagna l'étage et trouva Jacob agenouillé devant la tête de lit dont il vissait fermement les boulons.

« -Laissez, je vais le faire !

L'indien l'observa quelques secondes avant de reprendre son travail comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu.

-Je vous ai dit de le laisser ! Je vais le faire !

-Pour que vous vous retrouviez une nouvelle fois les 4 fers en l'air ? Railla le Quileute. Edward m'a demandé de faire en sorte que ce lit tienne et je vais lui rendre ce service.

-Cela vous fait tellement plaisir de réparer le lit dans lequel je lui fais l'amour ?

Jacob cessa tout mouvement. Lentement, le Quileute se redressa et planta son regard noir furieux dans le sien qui l'était tout autant.

-On se sent menacé, Docteur ? Persiffla doucement l'indien.

-Non, pas du tout, après tout, c'est avec moi qu'il casse des lits et non avec vous !

-Oui, mais moi, je ne le fais pas pleurer ! Répliqua Jake.

-Je sais que je l'ai blessé, nous avons été tout les deux blessés, mais c'est du passé !

-Pour vous ce qui s'est passé il y a un quart d'heure c'est déjà du passé ? Se moqua Jacob. Vous avez une mémoire très courte !

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

-Edward était en pleurs quand je suis rentré dans la salle d'examen et vous êtes le responsable de son chagrin ! Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? Vous lui avait fait du mal ?

-Comment… Comment osez-vous ? S'écria Carlisle hors de lui.

-Que se passe-t-il ici ?

Les deux hommes se turent en reconnaissant la voix de Sue, ils se tournèrent vers la Quileute qui les observait d'un œil intrigué.

-Alors, insista-t-elle, pourquoi tous ces cris ? On vous entend depuis le rez-de-chaussée.

-Rien, grogna Jacob, je remonte juste leur lit !

Sans un mot de plus, le Quileute s'agenouilla pour reprendre son travail. Carlisle allait lui dire que ce n'était pas la peine de continuer, qu'il terminerait, mais Sue lui fit signe de la suivre. Il obéit et se retrouva dans la cuisine, assit autour de la table, un café chaud devant lui.

-Où est Edward ?

-Il… Il a fait une chute dans les escaliers, répondit le blond, il fait des examens.

-Et pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec lui ?

-On s'est disputé, avoua-t-il à contrecœur.

Alors qu'il s'attendait à des reproches de la part de Sue, cette dernière le fixa sans rien dire. Ils terminèrent leur tasse de café et au moment où il nettoyait celles-ci, Jake les rejoignit dans la cuisine.

-Edward vient de m'appeler, annonça le Quileute, je vais le chercher.

Carlisle s'apprêtait à protester, mais Sue le devança en demandant des nouvelles du jeune homme.

-Apparemment, ils lui ont plâtré la cheville, mais sinon, il va bien. Bon, j'y vais…

-Je vais le chercher ! Coupa Carlisle d'un ton sec.

-C'est moi qu'il a appelé, se fit un plaisir de lui rappeler Jacob.

-Et comment vas-tu faire avec ta moto ?

-Je…

-Ca suffit ! On dirait deux coqs ! S'exaspéra Sue. Jake, tu prends la Mercedes pour aller chercher Edward, Carlisle tu viens avec moi à la Push, Edward et toi, vous mangerez à la maison ce soir. »

Carlisle voulut protester, mais le regard de l'ancienne nourrice l'en dissuada. Tout en fusillant le Quileute du regard, il lui donna tout de même les clefs de la voiture. Jacob partit chercher son compagnon, pendant qu'il fermait la villa et montait avec Sue dans sa voiture pour rejoindre la Push. En chemin, il joignit Kate pour lui dire qu'ils étaient eux aussi invités, mais leurs amis avaient prévu de passer la soirée à Port Angeles.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à rejoindre la réserve Quileute. Sue s'arrêta devant une petite maison, perdue au milieu des arbres centenaires. Ils descendirent et il la suivit à l'intérieur. Une fois installés dans la cuisine, il proposa son aide à la Quileute, mais elle l'obligea à s'asseoir devant une nouvelle tasse de café avec une part de gâteau au chocolat. Un léger silence s'abattit dans la cuisine, pourtant, Sue ne tarda pas à le briser.

« -Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-elle. Et ne me répondez pas que cela ne me regarde pas, Edward est seul et je l'ai toujours considéré comme mon fils.

-Edward s'est blessé hier, raconta Carlisle, il a voulu me rejoindre au rez-de-chaussée et il a eu la bonne idée de descendre les deux étages à cloche pied. Je… J'ai cru mourir quand j'ai entendu le bruit de sa chute…

Carlisle se tut, ses yeux se voilèrent alors qu'il se revoyait dans la cuisine, il avait lâché les tasses dans l'évier quand il avait entendu un bruit sourd, son sang s'était glacé dans ses veines quand il l'avait vu allongé sur le sol. Une main sur la sienne le fit sortir de ses pensées.

-Il va bien, lui rappela Sue. Dans quelques minutes, tu le serreras dans tes bras. Cependant, je ne comprends pas d'où vient votre dispute.

-Je… Je crois que je me suis un peu trop emporté, réalisa Carlisle, mais j'ai eu tellement peur… Et des fois, il est tellement imprudent, inconscient ! Ca me rend dingue !

-C'est vrai qu'Edward est ainsi, mais il est jeune et encore insouciant. Tu as eu raison de l'emmener à l'Hôpital, il fallait vérifier qu'il aille bien. Il a perdu connaissance ?

-Oui et il y avait ce sang, il…

Carlisle se tut. Il se rappelait les protestations de son amant, des images se superposaient à ses souvenirs, tout se troublait dans son esprit.

-Carlisle ? L'appela doucement Sue inquiète.

-Je…

-Carlisle, que se passe-t-il ?

-Je… Je n'aurais pas dû crier après Edward, confia Carlisle, malgré sa chute, il allait bien et je n'ai pas voulu l'écouter. J'ai agi comme un idiot, comment ai-je pu imaginer tout cela ?

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Je… J'ai été marié, avoua le médecin, je suis veuf… Ma femme… J'étais dans le jardin quand j'ai entendu un bruit de chute. Je me suis précipité vers l'escalier extérieur… Esmé était étendue en bas des marches… Elle… Elle était morte…

Carlisle ferma les yeux pour tenter de chasser le visage blême et sans vie de sa femme qui se superposait à celui de son compagnon. Il avait tellement eu peur qu'Edward subisse le même sort qu'il avait perdu tout sens logique, il s'était emporté et avait laissé son amour perdu et seul aux urgences.

-Edward sait-il pour ton épouse ? Demanda Sue.

-Oui.

-Sait-il ce qui lui est arrivé ?

-Il sait qu'elle est décédée, mais il ignore comment.

-Tu devrais lui en parler, lui expliquer pour qu'il comprenne ton comportement. Je suis sûre qu'il ne t'en tiendra pas rigueur, Edward n'est pas rancunier surtout quand il aime autant.

-Je vais lui parler, murmura-t-il en priant pour que son compagnon lui pardonne.

-Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas le rejoindre ? Proposa Sue. Ils doivent être au garage, je sais que Jacob voulait montrer l'une de ses voitures à Edward.

-Oui, il faut que je mette les choses au clair et que je lui demande pardon.

-Vas-y, je vais finir de préparer le repas.

-Merci, Sue. »

Carlisle déposa un baiser sur la tempe de la Quileute avant de suivre ses indications pour se rendre au garage du jeune Black. Tout en se morigénant pour son comportement, il se dépêcha de rejoindre son compagnon. Un sourire naquit sur son visage quand il vit la Mercedes devant le garage, il était là. Cependant, sa joie s'envola rapidement…

* * *

Edward avait passé ses examens sans vraiment faire attention à ce qui l'entourait, il ne cessait de penser à son compagnon et à s'interroger sur son comportement. Le jeune homme était certain de ne pas avoir perdu connaissance, il avait juste fait une chute, il avait quelques contusions, mais rien qui ne justifie que Carlisle ne s'alarme autant. Une fois que les résultats furent arrivés, il ne fut pas étonné d'entendre que sa seule blessure était sa cheville. Après que le Docteur Duke lui ait mis une attelle et lui ait fait une ordonnance, il se rendit dans la salle d'attente pour appeler Jacob, il avait demandé à l'infirmière de ne pas joindre Carlisle, il n'avait pas envie de le voir de suite, il lui fallait un peu de temps.

Jacob ne tarda pas à arriver. Edward fut un peu surpris de le voir conduire la Mercedes, mais son ami l'avertit qu'ils allaient rejoindre Carlisle chez Sue. Edward béquilla jusqu'à la voiture. Ils roulèrent en silence jusqu'à la Push, il n'avait pas envie de parler, il était trop préoccupé par Carlisle et se demandait comment arranger les choses avec son amant.

Le jeune homme sortit de ses pensées quand la voiture s'arrêta. Il regarda autour de lui, surpris de ne pas être devant chez Sue, mais face au garage de son ami.

« -Tu te souviens que je devais te montrer quelque chose ? Lui rappela Jacob en souriant.

-C'est vrai, allons-y.

Edward ouvrit sa portière et sortit ses béquilles. Il s'avança vers la porte du garage que venait d'ouvrir le Quileute. Il le suivit jusqu'au fond de l'atelier et ils s'arrêtèrent devant un véhicule dissimulé par une housse de protection noire. Jake lui fit signe de s'appuyer contre une voiture qui était garée juste à côté ce qu'il fit pour soulager ses appuis.

-Alors, qu'étais-tu si impatient de me montrer ? Questionna Edward.

-Voilà, il y a 5 ans ont m'a confié une petite merveille pour une révision.

Dans un geste emplit de suspens, Jacob retira la housse qui dissimulait la voiture. Edward se redressa au fur et à mesure que la carrosserie du véhicule apparaissait sous ses yeux.

-Non, souffla le jeune homme surpris.

-Et si ! Tadam ! S'écria Jacob en ôtant complètement la housse.

-Comment… comment une Aston Vanquish de 96 a pu arriver dans ton garage, Black ? Ferais-tu parti d'un réseau de contrebande ?

-Non, rit Jacob, comme je te l'ai dit, on me l'a confié.

Edward oublia ses béquilles et sautilla jusqu'au véhicule, sa main caressa la tôle noire pendant que Jake ouvrait la portière conducteur. Le jeune homme le remercia d'un sourire et se glissa sur le siège en cuir blanc cassé. Ses mains effleurèrent le volant pendant que ses yeux ébahis balayaient le luxueux habitacle.

-Crache le morceau, Black ! Gronda Edward. Si mes souvenirs sont exacts, il n'y en a qu'une vingtaine dans le monde.

-C'est exact, acquiesça Jacob.

-Jake ! S'impatienta-t-il. A qui appartient cette merveille ?

Son meilleur ami sourit avant de se diriger vers un coin du garage où se trouvait son bureau. Il revint quelques minutes avec un document, Edward reconnut sans mal un acte de propriété.

-Tiens, dit le Quileute.

Edward prit le papier qu'il lui tendait. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et sa bouche forma un O quand il eut lu le document.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Murmura Edward.

-Tu ne sais plus lire ? Se moqua Jacob.

-Fais pas l'idiot ! Grogna Edward en lui donnant un coup de poing dans l'épaule. Pourquoi cette voiture est-elle à mon nom ?

-Elle est à toi.

-Je n'ai jamais acheté une Aston Vanquish, je pense que je m'en souviendrais.

-C'est ton père, expliqua Jake, il a acheté la Vanquish et voulait te l'offrir pour ton anniversaire.

-Je…

Edward ne savait pas quoi dire, l'émotion nouait sa gorge. Il avait rêvé de cette voiture, mais il n'avait pas voulu l'acheter car il était satisfait de sa Volvo.

-Il savait que tu en rêvais, poursuivit Jake, il me l'a confié pour vérifier que tout allait bien. Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû te dire plus tôt que je l'avais.

-On ne peut pas dire que nous étions en bon terme ces dernières années.

-J'aurais quand même dû te le dire. Je suis désolé, s'excusa une nouvelle fois le Quileute, et puis l'avoir ici c'est un peu comme si je t'avais eu avec moi, je pense que c'est pour ça que je ne t'ai pas contacté.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Tu m'as manqué.

-Toi aussi, avoua Edward.

Le jeune homme sortit du véhicule, non sans avoir une dernière fois caressé le volant, pour prendre son ami dans ses bras.

-Merci d'en avoir pris soin. »

Au moment où il allait rompre leur étreinte, Edward sentit les bras de son ami se resserrer autour de son corps. Le jeune homme se laissa faire. Cependant, Edward se raidit quand il sentit les lèvres du Quileute se poser sur la peau de son cou pour y déposer un baiser. Le jeune homme se figea. Que faisait-il ? Pourquoi Jake avait-il fait ça ? Perplexe, il ne réalisa pas que Jake s'était redressé et l'observait avec envie. Edward fut étonné quand il sentit les lèvres de son meilleur ami sur les siennes. Après un instant de stupéfaction, le jeune homme repoussa violemment Jacob. Malheureusement n'ayant pas ses béquilles, il perdit l'équilibre. Le Quileute le rattrapa et le plaqua contre la carrosserie de la voiture. Edward allait lui dire de le lâcher, mais les lèvres de son ami vinrent le bâillonner. Ses mains se crispèrent sur le torse de l'indien qui était bien trop fort pour qu'il puisse le rassurer. Il sentit la langue du Quileute forcer le barrage de ses lèvres, mais il ne céda pas. C'est alors qu'un bruit métallique attira leur attention à tout deux. Edward sentit l'angoisse étreindre son être quand il vit Carlisle quitter précipitamment le garage après avoir heurter un plateau où se tenaient différentes clefs. Le jeune homme cria le prénom de son compagnon qui s'était enfui, mais il ne tarda pas à entendre le bruit du moteur de la Mercedes. Edward bouscula Jacob pour tenter de rattraper son amant, mais sans l'aide de ses béquilles, il perdit l'équilibre et tomba lourdement sur le sol. Jake l'aida à se relever. Une fois qu'il eut bien ses béquilles en mains, il se précipita vers l'extérieur du garage, mais la Mercedes n'était plus en vue.


	21. Chapter 21

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

* * *

Merci, merci énormément pour toutes vos reviews ! Merci ! ^_^

* * *

**Tifoiltoi :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Merci ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira ! Bonne soirée et à bientôt.

* * *

Sur ce :

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 20 : Voyeur**

Edward pesta contre le blond qui était parti sans lui laisser une seule chance de s'expliquer ! Tout en maugréant mille et une insultes, il commença à avancer péniblement sur le chemin en piteux état. Ses pleurs l'empêchaient de voir correctement où il posait ses béquilles et plusieurs fois il dut poser sa cheville sur le sol pour éviter une chute. Tout en serrant les dents, il se remit en route. Sa respiration commençait à devenir sifflante, il aurait dû s'arrêter pour se reprendre, mais il voulait à tout prix rattraper son compagnon !

« -Edward ! L'appela Jacob qui en quelques foulées le rattrapa. Arrête ! Tu es en train de te faire mal !

-Fous-moi la paix ! Hurla-t-il.

Jake ne sembla pas l'entendre de cette oreille car il se posta devant lui pour l'empêcher d'avancer.

-Dégage ! Cracha Edward furieux.

-Non ! Où comptes-tu aller comme ça ?

-Il faut… Il faut que je lui parle ! Que je lui explique ! Pourquoi… Pourquoi t'as fait ça Jake ?

-Parce que j'en avais envie, confia son ami, parce que cela fait plusieurs années que j'en rêve et que tu n'as jamais vu l'intérêt que je te portais. Edward, on pourrait être heureux ensemble, on…

-Je suis avec Carlisle ! Coupa-t-il.

-Crois-tu vraiment que ce soit le bon ? Demanda doucement le Quileute. Crois-tu que s'il t'aimait vraiment il serait parti ainsi sans une explication ? Sans…

Jacob n'eut pas le loisir de terminer sa phrase. Edward ne put s'empêcher d'espérer quand il vit voiture arriver à vive allure vers eux. La Mercedes les dépassa avant de freiner brutalement pour faire demi-tour et s'arrêter à leur hauteur. Carlisle sortit du véhicule, le moteur tournait toujours, sans un mot, son compagnon contourna la voiture pour ouvrir la portière passager. Son visage neutre inquiéta Edward.

-Monte ! Lui ordonna-t-il sans le regarder.

Le jeune homme allait lui obéir, mais Jacob s'immisça entre eux. Les deux hommes se défièrent du regard, cela ne lui sembla rien présager de bon aussi il se dépêcha de se placer devant Jacob.

-Allons-y, dit Edward à Carlisle mais ce dernier ne bougea. S'il-te-plaît, partons.

Edward fit un pas en direction de son compagnon, leurs torses se touchaient. Le jeune homme cherchait toujours son regard, mais le blond ne quittait pas le Quileute des yeux. L'inquiétude s'accentua en lui quand il vit les poings de Carlisle se crisper, un rapide coup d'œil à Jacob lui apprit qu'il était lui aussi prêt à se battre.

-Ca suffit ! Jake rentre chez toi ! Carlisle, viens, partons !

Il tenta de pousser son amant vers sa voiture, mais dans son état, cela lui était difficile, il essaya tout de même, mais il perdit l'équilibre. Jacob fit un geste pour lui éviter une chute, mais Carlisle fut le plus rapide, ses bras rassurants se refermèrent autour de son corps. Edward s'accrocha à ses épaules, il releva la tête et croisa enfin le regard de son compagnon.

-Tu as pleuré, murmura Carlisle dont le pouce caressa l'une de ses joues humide.

-Je suis désolé.

-Je sais, souffla son compagnon en le regardant avec tendresse et amour.

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de protester, son supérieur le souleva du sol et l'assit dans la voiture. Tout en lui souriant, il ferma la portière, puis, il déposa ses cannes anglaises à l'arrière de la Mercedes. Edward descendit la vitre du véhicule quand il s'aperçut que Carlisle n'avait pas l'intention de remonter, en effet, son compagnon venait de se poster devant Jacob qu'il empoigna par le col de son tee-shirt.

-Avant d'embrasser quelqu'un vérifie qu'il en ait envie plutôt que de profiter de sa faiblesse ! Gronda Carlisle en fusillant le Quileute du regard. Si jamais tu le refais pleurer, je te jure que je te mets mon poing dans la gueule ! »

Sur ces derniers mots, Carlisle repoussa violemment le Quileute qui tituba. Sans un regard de plus, son compagnon tourna le dos à l'indien pour le rejoindre dans la voiture. Edward vit la fureur luire dans les yeux de Jacob qui s'apprêtait à se jeter sur Carlisle, cependant, leurs regards se croisèrent et le Quileute s'immobilisa. Edward lui lança un dernier regard avant de remonter la vitre de la voiture. La seconde suivante, Carlisle enclenchait la première et ils ne tardèrent pas à quitter les terres Quileute. Tout en conduisant, son compagnon attrapa son téléphone portable pour prévenir Sue qu'ils avaient un empêchement de dernière minute et qu'ils ne pourraient pas dîner chez elle. Ce furent les seuls mots que prononça le blond, Edward tenta de s'excuser, d'expliquer la situation, mais il se heurta à un mur. Il eut la désagréable impression d'être revenu à la situation du matin. Edward ferma les yeux, il se sentait soudain très fatigué.

Le jeune homme s'éveilla quand il sentit des lèvres contre son front, il observa les alentours et fut surpris de se trouver dans sa chambre. Une main douce attira son attention, il se tourna pour observer Carlisle qui caressait tendrement sa joue. Son compagnon lui sourit avant de l'aider à s'asseoir, il lui tendit un verre d'eau ainsi qu'un comprimé pour la douleur qu'Edward prit docilement.

« -Je suis désolé, s'excusa une nouvelle fois Edward en lui rendant le verre, je ne voulais pas l'embrasser.

-Je sais, dit simplement Carlisle qui se déplaça pour le prendre dans ses bras, je l'ai compris et c'est pour ça que j'ai fait demi-tour.

-J'aurais dû l'en empêcher, mais…

-Chut, c'est fini, n'y pense plus.

Edward hocha la tête avant d'enfouir son visage dans le creux du cou de son amant qui raffermit la prise de ses bras autour de son corps.

-Contrairement à toi, je te dois des excuses, avoua Carlisle au bout d'un moment, je suis désolé de m'être comporté de cette manière ce matin, je crois que j'ai perdu les pédales, mais j'ai eu tellement peur quand je t'ai vu étalé au bas de cet escalier… Cela m'a rappelé de mauvais souvenirs et j'ai paniqué.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Je t'ai déjà parlé d'Esmé ?

-Ton épouse, murmura Edward en tentant de faire taire la pointe de jalousie qui naissait en lui.

-Oui, mon père l'a fait tuer. Nous étions chez nous, j'étais dans le jardin, cela faisait des jours qu'Esmé me demandait de tailler une haie. J'étais en train de le faire quand j'ai entendu un bruit sourd. Je me suis précipité vers les escaliers qui menaient au jardin et elle était étalée là. J'ai essayé… J'ai essayé de la ranimer, mais il y avait tant de sang… Je ne sentais plus son pouls… Je ne comprenais pas d'où provenait tout ce sang, elle avait une entaille au-dessus d'un sourcil, mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour provoquer une telle hémorragie… Je l'ai retourné… et… et c'est là que j'ai vu l'orifice de la balle dans son dos.

Edward se redressa pour prendre son compagnon dans ses bras, sa peine était palpable, ses traits étaient déformés par la souffrance. Le jeune homme se demanda alors s'il aimait toujours sa défunte épouse, son cœur se serra à cette pensée car si elle avait été vivante, jamais ils n'auraient été ensembles.

-A quoi penses-tu ? Lui demanda Carlisle.

-A rien, mentit-il.

-Je connais ce regard, Edward. Esmé appartient à mon passé, tu es mon présent et mon avenir, le rassura son compagnon, et même si elle était toujours en vie et que nos chemins se soient croisés, je l'aurais quitté pour toi. Tu es mon âme sœur, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. La disparition d'Esmé n'était rien comparée à ta disparition.

Edward sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine en entendant les mots de son compagnon car il n'oubliait pas qu'Esmé pouvait lui offrir des choses qu'il ne serait jamais en mesure de lui donner.

-Je t'aime, Edward Masen, n'en doute jamais.

-Je t'aime aussi.

-Même si je suis plus vieux que toi ? Demanda Carlisle.

Edward s'appuya sur son coude pour observer son amant, il n'aimait pas la pointe d'inquiétude qu'il avait entendu dans sa voix.

-Oui, la dizaine d'années qui nous sépare ne me dérange pas, admit Edward.

-Même si je n'ai pas un corps hyper musclé ?

-Je trouve que tu es superbe et ton corps est magnifique.

-Même si ma peau est aussi pâle que la neige ?

-Tu me fais quoi là ? Demanda Edward en fronçant les sourcils. Tu te compares à Jake ?

-Il faut admettre qu'il a des atouts que je n'aurais jamais !

Edward soupira de consternation avant de plaquer contre le corps de son compagnon qu'il bâillonna d'un baiser. Ses mains glissèrent dans ses cheveux blonds qu'il empoigna pour approfondir leur baiser pendant que son bassin débutait un mouvement lascif contre celui de son compagnon. Le jeune homme n'accepta de relâcher les lèvres de son amant que lorsqu'il sentit sa virilité s'éveiller. Edward plongea son regard émeraude dans celui bleuté, son bassin vint se coller contre le ventre de Carlisle.

-Penses-tu vraiment que ton physique ne me rend pas dingue alors qu'il suffit d'un baiser passionné pour que mon désir pour toi s'éveille ?

Carlisle sourit avant de passer sa main dans sa nuque pour l'attirer à lui, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent à nouveau et son compagnon le bascula sur le lit pour le dominer. Cependant, ce geste tira un léger gémissement de douleur à Edward, sa cheville n'avait pas apprécié le renversement de situation.

-Je suis désolé, murmura Carlisle, j'avais oublié.

-Moi aussi, grogna Edward en serrant les dents.

-Je pense qu'il est préférable que nous soyons sages, conseilla Carlisle en attrapant un oreiller pour le glisser sous sa cheville. Je vais aller te chercher un peu de glace.

-Merci.

Carlisle lui sourit. Son homme se pencha ensuite pour lui voler un rapide baiser avant de se lever.

-Carlisle ! L'appela-t-il.

-Oui ?

-Tu peux me ramener un truc à grignoter, s'il-te-plaît, je n'ai rien mangé depuis ce matin, avoua Edward.

-Bien sûr ! Mais ils ne t'ont pas proposé un repas à l'Hôpital ?

-Si, mais je n'avais pas faim.

-Je nous prépare un plateau et je reviens, le prévint Carlisle.

-Je peux venir.

-Non, repose-toi. Je reviens dans quelques minutes. »

Carlisle effleura une dernière fois ses lèvres avant de descendre à la cuisine. Edward patienta un instant sur son lit avant de s'ennuyer. Il voulut rejoindre son compagnon, mais son petit doigt lui souffla qu'il valait mieux qu'il reste au lit. Il était en train de se demander où était la télécommande de la télévision quand son portable sonna. Le jeune homme attrapa son téléphone et hésita à décrocher en voyant le nom de l'appelant. Edward finit par raccrocher et couper son téléphone, il n'avait pas envie de lui parler, du moins pas pour le moment. Il repensa au comportement de son ami, à ses paroles, comment avait-il pu être aussi aveugle ? Comment n'avait-il pas vu les sentiments de son ami ? Etait-ce pour cela que Jacob l'avait détesté durant toutes ces années ? Après tout, ne disait-on pas que la haine et l'amour étaient deux sentiments proches ?

Edward soupira et se laissa tomber sur ses oreillers. Qu'allait-il faire ? Il tenait à son amitié avec le Quileute, mais il ne pourrait pas rester auprès de lui si ses sentiments étaient plus qu'amicaux, il n'aimait et n'aimerait qu'un seul homme : Carlisle, et Jacob devrait l'accepter. Tout en soupirant, il se glissa sur le rebord du lit, puis, ne voyant pas ses béquilles, il sautilla jusqu'à son piano. Il s'assit sur le banc et ses doigts caressèrent tendrement le bois laqué. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas joué sur cet instrument, il se demanda s'il était toujours accordé. Il souleva le couvercle pour faire apparaître les touches blanches et noires. Ses doigts impatients se posèrent sur ces dernières pour égrener quelques notes qui sonnèrent juste. Rassuré, il ferma les yeux et laissa la musique prendre possession de son être. Edward laissa les notes exprimer sa peine, ses angoisses, une mélodie mélancolique envahit la chambre. Ses doigts quittaient le piano le temps de dessiner les notes sur les partitions vierges, puis, la musique résonnait à nouveau alors qu'il trouvait de nouveaux accords et qu'il embellissait la mélodie. Une fois satisfait de son travail, il rejoua toutes les notes, les yeux fermés, ses doigts, son être se laissaient porter par les accords. Lorsqu'il plaqua la dernière note, un sourire se dessina sur son visage quand il sentit deux mains se poser sur son épaule.

« -C'était magnifique, murmura Carlisle en déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux.

-Et incomplet, précisa Edward, je ne peux pas utiliser les pédales.

-Tu es sûr que ça va ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Ta musique a toujours reflété tes sentiments et là elle montrait que tu étais triste, expliqua Carlisle.

-Je… Je pense à Jacob, confia Edward.

-Oh.

-Non ! S'empressa-t-il de dire en voyant le visage peiné de son compagnon. Je suis triste pour lui, je suis triste car je vais perdre un ami. Je t'assure qu'il n'est rien de plus à mes yeux.

-Je sais, souffla Carlisle mais Edward put lire une lueur d'inquiétude dans son regard. »

Le jeune homme referma alors le couvercle du piano et se tourna sur le banc pour embrasser tendrement le blond qui lui répondit avec fougue. Ils se séparèrent difficilement. Carlisle le soutint pour se rendre jusqu'au canapé où il avait déposé un plateau avec leur repas sur la table basse. Ils mangèrent avec appétit. Leurs mains se frôlaient fréquemment, leurs lèvres se retrouvaient pour échanger de légers baisers et après avoir partagé un dessert, Carlisle l'aida à se rendre à la salle de bain pendant qu'il redescendait le plateau à la cuisine. Edward se brossait les dents quand son compagnon revint. Il lui demanda s'il souhaitait prendre une douche, il accepta car il avait besoin d'aide. Ils se retrouvèrent ainsi nus sous le jet d'eau tiède, Carlisle gardait une main autour de sa taille pour qu'il ne perde pas l'équilibre ce qui réduit à néant toutes les envies coquines qui auraient pu lui venir à l'esprit. Son compagnon qui comprit les raisons de sa mine dépitée laissa échapper un léger rire avant de couvrir son visage de baisers. Tendrement, Carlisle l'aida à se sécher et à regagner leur lit. Alors qu'il allait avoir enfin la possibilité de laisser libre cours à son désir, Edward sentit la fatigue envahir son être. Carlisle sembla le comprendre car il le prit simplement dans ses bras et éteignit la lumière. Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent une dernière fois avant qu'ils ne s'endorment.

* * *

Carlisle s'éveilla en entendant de légers bruits dans la villa, les autres habitants devaient être levés. Un coup d'œil au radioréveil lui apprit qu'il était déjà neuf heures. Carlisle baissa légèrement la tête pour enfouir son visage dans les cheveux d'Edward dont la tête reposait sur son torse. Son érection matinale ne fit que prendre du volume quand ses poumons s'emplirent de l'odeur enivrante de sa moitié. Comme s'il avait ressenti son désir, Edward gigota dans ses bras, sa cuisse vint frotter contre sa virilité. Carlisle étouffa difficilement un gémissement, il n'allait pas pouvoir se retenir bien longtemps. Cependant, il lui suffit de se rappeler que la jambe d'Edward ne lui permettait pas d'étreintes pour qu'il se calme. Doucement, il s'écarta du corps trop tentant du jeune homme et il sortit du lit. Avant de quitter la chambre, Carlisle attrapa les béquilles de son compagnon pour les poser à portée du lit au cas où Edward voudrait se lever avant son retour. Il enfila un bas de survêtement sur son boxer et descendit à la cuisine où il trouva leurs amis attablés.

« -Bonjour, les salua-t-il.

-Bonjour ! Dirent-ils tous en chœur.

Carlisle les écouta distraitement parler de leur journée shopping pendant qu'il préparait son petit-déjeuner et celui d'Edward. Il sursauta quand il vit que Jasper n'était plus à table, mais à ses côtés.

-Tout va bien ? Lui demanda le psy, un air soucieux peint sur son visage.

-Oui, murmura Carlisle.

-Ca n'a pas l'air, insista Kate.

-Edward dort toujours ? Interrogea Alice.

-Oui, il dort et ne comptez pas sur nous aujourd'hui, il a une attelle à la cheville.

-Tu l'as finalement traîné aux urgences, comprit Kate.

-Oui, il a besoin de repos.

-Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que ce n'est pas tout ? Dit Jasper.

-On… On a eu un léger différent… Ecoutez, j'aimerais passer du temps avec lui en tête-à-tête, on en a besoin.

-Ce n'est pas grave ? S'inquiéta Alice.

-Jacob l'a embrassé, avoua-t-il en reposant brutalement la bouteille de jus d'orange sur le plan de travail.

Le silence s'abattit dans la cuisine, il sentit le regard de ses amis se poser sur lui, ne le supportant pas, il quitta la pièce et sortit sur la terrasse adjacente. Carlisle ferma les yeux et laissa l'air frais apaiser son esprit tourmenté.

-Tu sais que là, tu es en train de te faire du souci pour rien, lui fit remarquer Jasper.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Du fait qu'un bellâtre s'intéresse à ton homme et que tu ne penses pas tenir la comparaison, mais c'est faux, tu es très séduisant Carlisle.

-Venant de ta part, je ne sais pas trop comment le prendre, railla-t-il.

-C'est sincère et puis, tu devrais faire un peu plus confiance à Edward, il n'aime que toi et il l'a prouvé, non ?

-Oui, mais quand je le vois… Edward est tellement parfait et si jeune, parfois, je me dis qu'il mérite quelqu'un de mieux que moi, quelqu'un de son âge.

-Ecoute, Edward est bien avec toi, il est épanoui et heureux, si c'était pas le cas, ça ferait déjà longtemps que j'aurais tout fait pour que tu dégages ! Quant à la différence d'âge, j'ai l'impression que tu es le seul à qui ça pose un problème. J'espère que ce ne sont pas mes réflexions à ce sujet qui te font douter parce que si c'est le cas, je m'en excuse. Si je le fais, c'est uniquement pour te taquiner.

-Je sais, Jasper. Je suis désolé, je sais tout ça, mais quand je vois Jacob, j'oublie tout.

-Tu n'as aucune raison d'être jaloux, assura Jasper. Allez, viens, rentrons avant que les filles ne débarquent. »

Carlisle le remercia et ils retournèrent à la cuisine où Kate et Alice lui jetèrent un regard inquiet, il les rassura d'un sourire avant de s'emparer du plateau contenant leur petit-déjeuner. Leurs amis le prévinrent que d'ici une demi-heure, ils quitteraient la villa et qu'ainsi ils pourraient être tranquilles. Il leur souhaita une bonne journée avant de regagner la chambre de son compagnon au dernier étage de la maison.

Carlisle entra sur la pointe des pieds, il ne souhaitait pas réveiller le jeune homme qui dormait toujours. Il déposa son plateau sur la table basse. En un geste rapide, il retira son pantalon et se glissa dans le lit. Aussitôt, Edward vint se blottir dans ses bras. Carlisle sourit. Ils s'aimaient, il ne devait pas en douter, tout comme il n'avait rien à craindre de Jacob Black.

* * *

Malgré son sommeil, Edward se sentait seul et il avait froid. Inconsciemment, il tourna et retourna dans le lit pour chercher la présence réconfortante de son amant. Enfin, il le sentit. Aussitôt, il se colla à lui et un sourire de bien-être se dessina sur son visage endormit.

Le jeune homme somnolait pendant qu'une main douce caressait ses cheveux. Il pouvait aussi sentir régulièrement des lèvres tendres déposer des baisers sur son front. Il bougea un peu, s'éveillant lentement. Un bras ferme enlaçait sa taille, la main de ce dernier se glissa sous son tee-shirt pour dessiner des arabesques sur sa peau qui le firent frémir. Edward ouvrit finalement les yeux et croisa le regard bleuté qu'il aimait tant. Un sourire illumina ses traits quand il vit son compagnon se pencher pour lui ravir un baiser.

« -Bonjour, murmura Carlisle en caressant sa joue, bien dormit ?

-Oui, ça fait longtemps que tu es réveillé ?

-Presqu'une heure, admit le blond.

-Tu aurais dû me réveiller.

-Tu dormais si bien que je n'ai pas voulu te déranger.

-Quelle heure est-il ? Marmonna-t-il en s'étirant.

-Presque dix heures et avant que tu ne le demandes, nos amis sont partis en escapade, nous avons la villa pour nous jusqu'à ce soir.

-Tu as réussi à convaincre Alice de nous laisser tranquille ?

-Oui.

Carlisle lui sourit avant de se dégager de l'étreinte de ses bras, Edward grogna légèrement tout en tentant de le retenir, mais il se tut quand il vit le plateau que tenait le blond. Carlisle l'installa sur leur lit et vint le rejoindre sous la couette.

-Heureusement que j'avais mis le café dans un thermos, tu es une vrai petite marmotte, plaisanta son amant.

Edward lui tira puérilement la langue avant de mordre dans un croissant. Ils déjeunèrent dans la bonne humeur et une fois leur repas terminé, Carlisle examina sa cheville avant de lui laisser faire le moindre mouvement hors du lit.

-Tu veux que je t'attrape des vêtements ? Questionna son amant satisfait par son examen.

-Non, nous sommes seuls ?

-Oui.

-Alors, je vais traîner en pyjama ! Décréta-t-il en s'emparant de ses béquilles.

-Enfile au moins un bas de jogging, demanda Carlisle en voyant son boxer blanc moulant.

-Non, refusa Edward avec un sourire mutin.

-Enfile ce pantalon ou tu risques de ne pas pouvoir t'asseoir pour déjeuner ! Le prévint-il.

-Merci de me donner une raison supplémentaire pour ne pas le mettre ! »

Sur ces dernières paroles, Edward lui lança un regard plein de sous-entendus avant de prendre ses béquilles et de quitter la chambre. Cependant, il n'était pas suffisamment loin pour ne pas entendre le soupir de Carlisle. Edward savait que son compagnon s'interdisait le moindre rapprochement à cause de cette fichue cheville, pourtant, ce n'était pas elle qui allait l'arrêter et le blond allait craquer avant la fin de la matinée, il s'en fit la promesse ! Arrivé au rez-de-chaussée, il délaissa le salon et la cuisine pour se rendre dans la véranda luxuriante. Il s'installait sur un transat au bord de la piscine quand il entendit Carlisle l'appeler. Il lui indiqua où il se trouvait et son compagnon ne tarda pas à le rejoindre, Edward fronça les sourcils quand il vit la mallette qu'il portait à la main.

« -Tu veux m'examiner ? S'étonna Edward.

-Docteur Masen, l'interpella-t-il, quelles sont les consignes pour un patient n'ayant pas d'appui sur l'un de ses membres inférieurs ?

Le jeune homme maugréa avant de tendre la main pour s'emparer de la seringue, cependant, Carlisle la laissa hors de sa portée.

-C'est en intramusculaire, je peux me la faire !

-Tu ne veux pas que je prenne soin de toi ? Demanda Carlisle d'un ton exagérément blessé.

-Si, bien sûr que si.

Edward se rallongea correctement sur son transat pendant que son supérieur imbibait un coton de désinfectant. Il sursauta légèrement quand il sentit le coton emplit du liquide froid toucher sa peau presqu'en haut de sa cuisse. Il se releva sur ses avant-bras pour voir que Carlisle avait repoussé son boxer pour dénuder pratiquement toute sa cuisse.

-Tu sais qu'on peut la faire n'importe où sur la cuisse ou sur le ventre ? Lui rappela-t-il.

-Je sais, souffla simplement son compagnon.

Edward mordilla sa lèvre inférieure quand le coton glissa lentement vers l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Les doigts de Carlisle lâchèrent d'ailleurs ce dernier pour venir caresser furtivement son membre qui s'éveillait déjà. Le jeune homme sourit, ce serait plus facile qu'il ne le pensait ! Soudain, ses dents s'enfoncèrent plus violemment dans sa lèvre inférieure quand l'aiguille de la seringue entra dans sa chair.

-Aïe !

-Fais pas ta chochotte !

-Attends, tu n'y es pas allé de main morte ! En plus, ça brûle !

-C'est le produit, expliqua calmement Carlisle.

-Je sais ! Mais ils auraient pu me filer l'autre marque, celle qui brûle pas !

-Allez, c'est juste pour quelques jours.

-C'est ça, marre-toi ! C'est pas toi qui va avoir des bleus !

-Tu n'as pas le choix, mon amour, et tu continueras de les prendre tant que tu n'auras pas retrouvé un appui franc.

Edward savait tout ça et il le comprenait, cependant, il afficha une mine boudeuse qui venait toujours à bout de la volonté de Carlisle. Ce dernier lui sourit tendrement avant de le prendre dans ses bras croyant qu'il avait besoin de réconfort. Edward en profita pour s'emparer du lobe de son oreille qu'il mordilla jusqu'à entendre son amant gémir. Alors qu'il pensait avoir gagné, son compagnon le repoussa tendrement.

-Il vaut mieux attendre que ta jambe ne te fasse plus mal.

Le jeune homme tenta de le retenir, mais Carlisle s'était déjà relevé et emparé de sa mallette pour disparaître au salon. Il s'était attendu à essuyer un refus, mais il n'allait pas si facilement déposer les armes. Edward ôta son tee-shirt et, ses béquilles en main, il se dirigea vers un placard dissimulé derrière des plantes. Il en sortit un matelas en plastique qu'il se dépêcha de gonfler avec un appareil électrique. De là où il était, il le balança dans la piscine, puis, tout en béquillant, il se rendit au bord de cette dernière. Il s'assit et ôta son attelle avant de plonger ses pieds dans l'eau. Edward ne tarda pas à entendre les pas de Carlisle qui revenait vers lui, aussitôt, il s'immergea dans l'eau. Quand il refit surface, il aperçut son compagnon qui observait d'un œil dépité le transat vide.

-Tu me rejoins ?

Carlisle soupira, néanmoins, Edward ignorait si c'était de soulagement ou d'irritation.

-Sors de là ! Ordonna son compagnon.

-Non.

-Edward !

-Viens me chercher !

-Ce n'est pas prudent, s'exaspéra le blond.

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'imprudent, l'eau me porte et je suis en appui sur ma jambe valide. Il n'y a aucune contre-indication, Docteur Cullen, par contre, si tu veux vraiment t'en assurer, tu n'as qu'à venir !

-Je ne rentrerais pas dans ton jeu, le prévint Carlisle, je sais très bien où tu veux en venir.

Deuxième refus, compta Edward alors qu'il observait son amant prendre place sur le transat qu'il avait délaissé un peu plus tôt. Le jeune homme, loin de se décourager, décida de passer à son plan de secours. Il attira le matelas pneumatique à lui et tout en prenant de l'élan, il tenta de grimper sur celui-ci. Bien entendu, il se retrouva bloqué à mi-parcours, son torse reposait contre le matelas glissant, mais ses jambes étaient toujours dans l'eau. Un grognement retentit et il sut qu'il avait atteint son but. Son boxer blanc qui moulait parfaitement ses fesses se trouvait dans le champ de vision de son compagnon. Edward se laissa à nouveau glisser dans l'eau et s'apprêtait à refaire une tentative quand il fut stoppé par Carlisle.

-Arrête de vouloir monter sur ce truc, tu risques de te faire mal !

-Mais, non ! Assura Edward en retentant sa chance.

Une nouvelle fois, il se retrouva dans une posture assez équivoque. Ses mains pagayèrent dans l'eau pour offrir à son compagnon une vue de son visage plutôt que de son derrière. Edward dissimula son sourire quand il vit la bosse qui déformait le boxer de son amant, il prit un air ingénu pour lui parler.

-Tu ne veux pas venir m'aider ? Ca m'éviterait de me faire mal.

Carlisle soupira avant de lever les yeux au ciel. Pourtant, la seconde suivante, il enlevait son tee-shirt et entrait dans l'eau pour le rejoindre. Edward ferma les yeux pour savourer le contact de ses mains sur sa peau. Son amant le hissa sur le matelas où il se retrouva assis, Carlisle resta près de lui, entre ses jambes, ses mains enlaçaient sa taille. Edward sentit son membre s'éveiller un peu plus lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le visage de son compagnon était à la hauteur de son entrejambe.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me fais pas faire ? Soupira Carlisle dont le souffle caressa sa virilité.

-C'est plutôt moi qui devrais dire ça, j'ai vraiment dû faire preuve d'imagination pour t'attirer ici.

-Je me doutais bien que cette petite mise en scène n'était pas innocente, admit Carlisle en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Edward se noya dans le regard bleuté qui s'était obscurci, signe manifeste du désir de son compagnon. Doucement, il sentit les doigts de Carlisle quitter ses hanches pour attraper la couture de son boxer qu'il abaissa. Le jeune homme retint son souffle quand il vit son amant passer sa langue sur ses lèvres pour les humidifier tout en observant d'un œil gourmand son sexe qu'il venait de dévoiler. Un léger coup de langue le long de son membre lui arracha un gémissement, il ferma les yeux et se cambra pour mieux s'offrir aux douces lèvres qui papillonnaient sur son pénis turgescent. Un grognement de frustration lui échappa quand il ne sentit plus les douces attentions de son compagnon.

-Carlisle, gémit-il.

-Je suis là, mais je veux que tu t'allonges sur ce matelas où tu vas finir au fond de la piscine.

Edward lui obéit et s'allongea. Carlisle lui ôta son boxer avant de nager jusqu'à ses pieds où il se hissa sur le matelas, il laissa ses jambes pendre dans l'eau car ainsi il se trouvait à la hauteur de l'objet de ses convoitises. Le jeune homme ferma des yeux et gémit de plaisir quand il sentit la bouche chaude et humide de son amant l'engloutir. Carlisle s'amusa à lui faire perdre la tête, sa langue s'enroulait autour de son membre, ses dents mordillaient tendrement sa peau lui arrachant des plaintes plus bruyantes. Les mains de son amant tenaient fermement ses hanches pour l'empêcher de bouger, Carlisle voulait être le seul maître de son plaisir. Son amant délaissa quelques instants son membre gorgé de plaisir pour jouer avec ses boules, puis, il s'empara de son gland qu'il titilla jusqu'à ce que ses reins s'embrasent.

-Carlisle, gémit Edward, Carlisle, s'il-te-plaît, je veux te sentir en moi.

-Ce n'est pas raisonnable avec ta cheville, lui rappela son amant.

-On s'en moque.

-Tu t'en moques pour le moment, mais ça ne sera pas le cas quand tu te retrouveras immobiliser une semaine ou quinze jours de plus, lui rappela Carlisle, laisse-moi te satisfaire de cette manière.

Sur ces mots, la bouche de son amant reprit possession de son membre qui trembla tant il était impatient de la retrouver. Edward serra ses poings pour retenir la vague de plaisir qui déferlait dans son corps, il ne voulait pas venir ainsi, il voulait le sentir en lui. A regret, il laissa son poids reposer sur un côté du matelas, ce dernier ne tarda pas à basculer, les projetant tous deux à l'eau. Edward en profita pour nager jusqu'au bord du bassin auquel il s'agrippa avec ses coudes.

-Ca va ? Lui demanda Carlisle en le rejoignant.

-Oui.

Edward lui sourit et, tout en gardant une main sur le rebord, il l'attira de l'autre au plus près de lui. Carlisle se laissa faire et initia un baiser langoureux entre eux, il frémit en sentant la main de son compagnon se refermer sur son membre pour le caresser. Le jeune homme laissa sa main libre descendre jusqu'à la bordure du boxer de Carlisle et maladroitement il descendit son sous-vêtement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda son amant peu enclin à l'aider.

-Tu ne veux pas l'enlever ?

-Je sais ce que tu as derrière la tête et la réponse est toujours la même.

-Tu… Tu n'as pas envie de moi ? Murmura Edward légèrement peiné.

-Si, bien sûr, que si, mais moi je pense à ton bien-être.

-Et mon bien-être en cet instant c'est de te sentir en moi ! Gronda-t-il.

Carlisle ferma les yeux en entendant ces mots, il était à deux doigts de craquer. Edward lâcha alors le rebord pour attraper à deux mains le boxer de son compagnon, le jeune homme se laissa couler. Ses genoux ne tardèrent pas à toucher le liner de la piscine, il fut soulagé de voir Carlisle soulever ses pieds pour qu'il lui ôte le vêtement. Une fois que cela fut fait, son amant l'attrapa pour le ramener à la surface.

-Alors, content ?

-Oui ! Avoua Edward en montrant le boxer, un air victorieux peint sur son visage.

Le jeune homme s'accrocha aux épaules de son compagnon, ses pieds ne touchaient pas le sol, leurs bas-ventres dénudés se frôlaient et envoyaient des décharges de plaisir à travers leurs corps.

-Je ne veux pas te faire l'amour, avoua Carlisle, parce que je te désire terriblement et je ne serais pas tendre. Je ne veux pas te faire mal.

-Je ne suis pas en sucre, souligna Edward.

-Mais ta cheville…

-Je ne m'appuie pas sur ma cheville ! S'énerva-t-il.

-Très bien, tu l'auras voulu ! »

Edward frémit en entendant la voix chargée de désir de son compagnon. Celui-ci s'empara avidement de ses lèvres tout en le poussant contre la paroi de la piscine. Le jeune homme ne cessa de gémir, il avait l'impression que les mains de son amant étaient partout sur son torse pendant que sa bouche tiraillait l'un de ses mamelons. Soudain, il sentit les mains de Carlisle se poser sur ses fesses qu'elles enserrèrent fermement avant qu'il ne le plaque contre lui pour que leurs corps bougent lascivement l'un contre l'autre. Ses mains s'agrippèrent aux cheveux de son amant, elles s'y crispèrent quand il sentit un doigt caresser son intimité. Edward tira sur les mèches blondes pour lui faire relever la tête, il croisa le regard noircit de plaisir de Carlisle, cela ne fit qu'accroître le sien et il s'empara de ses lèvres pour un fougueux baiser. Sa jambe valide s'enroula autour de la taille du blond, offrant ainsi un accès plus facile aux doigts de son compagnon qui s'insinuaient en lui.

* * *

Jacob avait passé une nuit blanche. Il n'avait cessé de repenser à ce qui s'était passé dans le garage, qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'embrasser Edward ? Il n'avait pas pu résister, son ami était là devant lui, dépité par l'absence de son compagnon, mais, après, son visage s'était métamorphosé quand il avait vu la Vanquish. Edward avait été tellement désirable à cet instant qu'il n'avait pas pu résister, il avait fondu sur ces lèvres qui lui faisaient tant envie. Malheureusement, Cullen était venu les interrompre. Jacob sentit ses reins s'enflammer en imaginant ce qui aurait pu se passer, à leurs corps nus étroitement enlacés. Sa main chemina vers sa virilité éveillée par les images perverses qui traversaient son esprit. Jacob se rappelait sans difficulté son odeur, la douceur de ses lèvres, la moiteur de sa bouche… Son corps s'arqua, sa main accentua ses caresses et il ne tarda pas à se répandre entre ses doigts en gémissant le prénom de son ami.

Le souffle court, il se laissa retomber sur son lit. Le Quileute se nettoya rapidement avant de repenser aux derniers évènements. Edward semblait réellement attaché à ce médecin, peut-être ferait-il mieux de laisser tomber ? Cependant, la différence d'âge entre les deux amants lui paraissait être un obstacle. Edward ne serait-il pas mieux avec quelqu'un de son âge ? Quelqu'un qui le connaisse depuis des années ? Il ne savait plus. De toute manière, il devait d'abord parler avec Edward, s'excuser de son comportement avant de savoir s'il avait ses chances avec lui. Tout en soupirant, l'indien se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Une fois sa toilette accomplit, il rejoignit son père qui venait de terminer le petit-déjeuner. Ce dernier tenta discrètement de le questionner pour savoir s'il s'était disputé avec Edward car Billy avait croisé Sue et cette dernière lui avait dit que le jeune Masen et son ami avaient annulé le repas chez elle après être passés au garage. Jacob se contenta d'hausser les épaules tout en marmonnant qu'il n'en savait rien. Un léger silence s'abattit entre les deux hommes, Jake n'aimait pas la manière dont son père le dévisageait, avait-il compris ? Se doutait-il de quelque chose ? Exaspéré d'être ainsi observé, Jacob se leva pour déposer sa tasse dans l'évier et partir travailler.

Arrivé au garage, son regard se posa aussitôt sur l'Austin Vanquish. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'elle attendait son propriétaire. Il dégagea la sortie et retira la housse protectrice. Il passa un coup de chiffon sur la carrosserie et vérifia les différentes jauges. Jake allait la démarrer quand il vit Seth Clearwater entrer dans le garage.

« -Salut, Jake ! Lui lança le jeune homme.

-Salut, Seth, t'es pas en cours ?

-Non, c'est relâche aujourd'hui, je me suis dit que je pourrais peut-être te donner un coup de main, je m'ennuie à la maison.

-Si tu veux.

-Hey ! Tu allais sortir cette merveille ?

-Oui, il est tant qu'elle retourne auprès de son proprio.

-Elle est à Edward, comprit Seth.

-Qui d'autre dans la région pourrait s'offrir ce petit bijou ?

-Pourquoi il a attendu si longtemps pour la récupérer ? Questionna le plus jeune des deux.

-En fait, c'est son père qui l'a acheté, il voulait la lui offrir, mais il n'en a pas eu le temps.

-Et tu la planques depuis tout ce temps ici ? S'offusqua Seth. Tu penses pas qu'il aurait aimé le savoir ?

-Du calme, il le sait et je vais de ce pas la lui porter.

-Tu veux que je te suive avec la camionnette ?

-Non, enfin, il faut que je parle avec Edward, tu peux rester au garage et venir me récupérer quand je lui aurais parlé ?

-No problemo. »

Jacob sourit au jeune homme et grimpa dans la Vanquish dont il tourna la clef de contact, le moteur ronronna agréablement à ses oreilles. Il fit un petit signe à Seth avant de s'engager sur la route, roulant doucement pour éviter qu'un des nombreux nids de poule n'abîme la précieuse voiture. Une fois qu'il eut rejoint la route principale, Jake se lâcha un peu et appuya sur l'accélérateur.

La quiétude qu'il avait ressentit en conduisant la Vanquish s'évapora au moment où il se gara devant la villa Masen. Il inspira et descendit du véhicule. Jake essuya ses paumes moites sur son jean tout en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée. Il sonna et patienta. Personne ne vint lui ouvrir. Il sonna une nouvelle fois, mais rien… Le Quileute contourna alors la villa pour atteindre une fenêtre qui donnait sur le garage, il manquait une voiture. Peut-être étaient-ils partis se promener ? Cependant, il se rappela qu'Edward avait du mal à se déplacer avec sa cheville, il était donc forcément resté à la villa. Jake poursuivit sa route pour rejoindre la terrasse extérieure de la demeure, peut-être Edward y prenait-il l'air, cela expliquerait pourquoi il n'avait pas entendu la sonnette. Cependant, une fois arrivé sur place, il constata qu'il n'y avait personne.

Alors qu'il allait repartir vers la porte d'entrée pour sonner une nouvelle fois, un mouvement dans la véranda attira son attention. Jacob s'approcha doucement, ses sourcils se froncèrent alors qu'il distinguait mieux ce qui était en train de se passer dans la piscine des Masen. Son sang se mit à bouillir dans ses veines, une brusque bouffée de chaleur étreignit son être et il commença à se sentir à l'étroit dans son jeans. Jamais, même dans ses rêves les plus fous, il n'aurait imaginé qu'Edward soit aussi divin, le plaisir décuplait sa beauté, il était un véritable appel à la luxure. Sa main glissa vers son pantalon pour se réajuster. Il devait partir, il ne devait pas rester là à observer les deux amants qui n'avaient aucune conscience de sa présence, cependant, alors que son cerveau lui hurlait de s'enfuir, ses jambes, elles, refusèrent de bouger. Son ami venait de se retrouver plaquer contre la paroi de la piscine, heureusement pour lui, ses paupières étaient closes et lorsque Edward ouvrit les yeux ce fut uniquement pour chercher le regard de Carlisle ou ses lèvres. Jacob sentit son cœur se serrer quand il vit la passion et l'alchimie qui régnait entre les deux amants, il aurait tant aimé être à la place de ce satané médecin…

* * *

Edward lui faisait perdre la tête. Depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, il suffisait au jeune homme de prononcer un mot, d'un geste, d'un battement de cil pour qu'il cède à ses exigences. La douche de la veille avait éveillé son désir, mais il avait refréné son envie pour le bien de son jeune compagnon. Le réveil de ce matin avait été tout aussi difficile, aussi quand il avait vu Edward dans la piscine puis ses fesses moulées dans le tissu blanc rendu transparent par l'eau, il n'avait pas été capable de se contenir. Edward l'avait cherché et comme d'habitude, il l'avait trouvé.

Leurs sous-vêtements avaient bien vite disparu pour laisser leurs corps nus se rassasier l'un de l'autre. Edward s'accrochait à ses épaules, une de ses jambes entourait sa taille pour lui faciliter la tâche pendant qu'il le préparait. Son désir était tellement puissant que la douceur ne serait pas de mise, mais Edward s'en moquait, Carlisle soupçonnait même qu'il soit dans le même état que lui, alors, après un dernier baiser empli de fougue, il le fit se retourner et le plaqua contre le rebord de la piscine. Il attendit que les mains d'Edward soient bien agrippées à la bordure avant de se glisser derrière lui. L'eau décuplait les sensations ainsi que leur désir. Doucement, il caressa les fesses de son amant avec son sexe. Edward laissa sa tête partir en arrière, lui offrant son cou dégagé qu'il se dépêcha de parsemer de baisers. En même temps, ses mains descendirent le long du corps du jeune homme pour se poser sur ses hanches, sa virilité se retrouva plaquée contre les fesses de son amant ce qui lui arracha un râle de plaisir.

Edward recula son bassin, le pressant un peu plus, lui montrant ainsi son impatience. Carlisle lui sourit et tout en s'emparant de ses lèvres, il guida son sexe vers son entrée. Le jeune homme se raidit quelque peu entre ses bras. Carlisle s'enfonça en lui jusqu'à la garde. Ses lèvres, sa langue continuaient de distraire son amant pendant que l'une de ses mains glissait vers son sexe pour le caresser. Dès qu'il le sentit se détendre, Carlisle délaissa ses lèvres et son sexe, il se repositionna derrière lui, sa tête se posa contre son épaule alors qu'il ressortait de lui pour revenir s'enfoncer brutalement. Edward geignit. Carlisle recommença incapable de s'arrêter tant il le désirait. Heureusement, les gémissements d'Edward résonnèrent de plus en plus forts, il n'y avait plus de trace de douleur dans ces derniers. Carlisle mordilla la peau de son cou tout en s'enfonçant profondément en lui. Edward trembla entre ses bras, il avait touché sa prostate. Il s'appliqua alors à lui faire perdre la tête, entrant toujours plus brutalement en lui, heurtant à chaque fois de plein fouet sa prostate.

« -Carlisle ! Carl… Carlisle !

Aucun son ne lui avait jamais paru aussi merveilleux, il continua ses assauts, souhaitant entraîner son amour vers les sommets du plaisir car il sentait la jouissance s'emparer de son être, il ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

-Edward, viens, murmura-t-il en s'emparant de son sexe.

Son compagnon se tordait de plaisir sous ses assauts, sous les caresses de ses mains. Carlisle s'appliqua à laisser une marque dans son cou. L'une des mains d'Edward quitta le rebord pour se poser sur l'une des siennes qui s'accrochait fermement à sa hanche. Leurs doigts s'emmêlèrent. Il sentit le corps de son amant trembler. Carlisle ouvrit les yeux pour le fixer, il adorait le voir jouir. Cependant, son attention fut attirée par autre chose. Le plaisir se disputa avec la colère quand il aperçut le Quileute qui les observait, sa main était posée sur son entrejambe et il ne quittait pas Edward des yeux. Toutefois, Carlisle ne put réfléchir plus longtemps, son amant et lui étaient trop proches de la jouissance pour qu'ils s'arrêtent.

-Regarde-moi !

Edward tourna la tête, ses yeux émeraude étaient brillants de plaisir. Carlisle l'embrassa avec passion.

-Ne me quitte pas des yeux !

Incapable de parler, le jeune homme acquiesça. Carlisle raffermit son emprise sur son corps, il sentit que son amant allait venir d'une seconde à l'autre.

-Hurle mon prénom ! Ordonna-t-il d'une voix sèche à Edward.

Carlisle caressa son gland et il ne tarda pas à sentir la semence de son compagnon se répandre entre ses doigts agiles.

-Carlisle ! Cria son amour.

Il lui sourit avant de s'emparer une nouvelle fois de ses lèvres, il donna un dernier coup de rein avant de se répandre en lui. Essoufflés, Carlisle se retira trop rapidement au goût de son amant qui grogna de protestation. Il l'attira contre son torse, puis, après l'avoir embrassé tendrement, il le ramena vers le bord de la piscine.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'étonna Edward la voix encore chargée de désir quand il vit qu'il mettait ses béquilles hors de sa portée.

-Je reviens, tu peux m'attendre sagement ici ?

-Carlisle ! Où vas-tu ?

Edward l'observa quelques secondes pendant qu'il se rhabillait, cependant, Carlisle ne voyait plus son compagnon, toute son attention était focalisée sur le Quileute. Il allait le tuer ! De quel droit les avait-il espionné ? De quel droit s'était-il caressé en pensant à son amant ? A son amour ? Il était furieux. Sans attendre plus longtemps, il s'avança vers la porte qui menait à l'extérieur.

-Carlisle !

La voix chargée d'inquiétude d'Edward lui apprit qu'il avait lui aussi vu le Quileute.

-Carlisle ! Reviens ici ! »

Il ne l'écouta pas. D'un geste sec, il claqua la porte. Le bruit fit sursauter Jacob, il vit son regard perdu passer de la piscine où il aperçut Edward seul à lui qui s'approchait d'un pas furieux. Jacob leva les mains en signe d'apaisement et il recula de quelques pas, mais Carlisle était trop en colère pour écouter ses explications ou l'épargner. Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, son poing partit et il heurta violemment le visage de l'indien, au même instant un craquement résonna suivi par un cri de douleur.


	22. Chapter 22

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

* * *

Merci, merci énormément pour toutes vos reviews ! Merci ! ^_^ J'espère que cette suite vous plaira !

* * *

Pour les reviews anonymes : 

**Nat :** Coucou ! Je suis contente de te retrouver ! Je suis heureuse que la suite te plaise. La prédiction de la bohémienne est terrifiante, mais va-t-elle se réaliser ? Je suis désolée pour Jacob. En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Merci ! Bonne soirée et à bientôt !

**Aliice :** Hello ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis très touchée et ravie que tu apprécies ma fic ! Voilà la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Bonne soirée et à bientôt !

* * *

Sur ce :

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 21 : L'ombre d'un fantôme**

Edward jura quand il vit son compagnon se diriger d'un pas furieux vers son ami. A l'aide de ses bras, il se hissa hors du bassin et récupéra son boxer qui gisait sur le sol. Le jeune homme enfila le vêtement humide. Alors qu'il cherchait ses béquilles du regard, il se rendit compte que Carlisle était face à Jacob. Il maugréa quand il vit le poing de son amant atteindre le visage du Quileute. Edward oublia ses béquilles et sautilla jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, malheureusement, leurs ébats avaient fait déborder l'eau du bassin et son pied humide glissa sur le sol. Un cri lui échappa alors qu'il tombait violemment dans l'eau. Edward grimaça de douleur quand sa tête heurta le fond de la piscine. Il voulut nager pour remonter à la surface, mais tout était flou autour de lui. Soudain, il sentit des bras enserrer sa taille et il fut violemment propulsé à la surface. Une fois la tête hors de l'eau, il toussa et cracha. Une main caressait son visage pendant qu'une voix l'incitait à recracher l'eau qui s'était insinuée dans son corps. Dès qu'il ne sentit plus ce poids, il inspira une bouffée d'air qui brûla sa gorge ainsi que ses poumons.

« -Ca va aller, je suis là, tout va bien, murmura Carlisle à son oreille.

Edward croisa son regard rassurant et se laissa aller dans ses bras pendant que le blond les conduisait vers le rebord de la piscine. Jacob se pencha et aida son compagnon à le sortir de l'eau. Ils l'installèrent sur un transat.

-Va chercher ma trousse dans sa chambre ainsi que la valise noire qui se trouve près du canapé, ordonna son amant.

Jacob hocha vaguement la tête avant de s'éclipser. Carlisle le prit contre lui et frictionna ses bras pour tenter de le réchauffer.

-Il… Y'a… Il y'a des serviettes…, articula péniblement Edward.

-Des serviettes ? Où ça ? Demanda son compagnon en observant la pièce.

Le jeune homme voulut lui répondre, mais seule sa respiration sifflante franchit le seuil de ses lèvres. Du bout des doigts, il désigna l'endroit où était partiellement dissimulée l'armoire. Carlisle se dépêcha d'aller chercher des serviettes, il l'essuya avant de l'envelopper dans celles qui étaient sèches.

-Essuie… Essuie-toi, murmura-t-il difficilement.

Carlisle lui sourit et lui obéit. Le médecin s'essuya rapidement avant d'ôter ses vêtements gorgés d'eau et de nouer une serviette autour de sa taille. Le blond s'agenouilla à ses pieds pour examiner sa tête et ses réflexes, ensuite, il lui remit son attelle en place, la contention lui tira une grimace.

-Je sais que ça fait mal, mais il faut que tu la gardes, elle va te soulager.

-Je sais.

Jacob revint à cet instant. Carlisle demanda au Quileute de l'aider à le transporter jusqu'au salon. Dès qu'il fut allongé sur le canapé, son supérieur sortit son stéthoscope pour écouter sa respiration. Les traits de Carlisle se durcirent et sans un mot, il attrapa la bouteille à oxygène qui était dans la valise, il lui mit le masque et régla le débit. Edward ferma les yeux et apprécia de pouvoir respirer un peu plus aisément. Cependant, son repos fut de courte durée.

-Sors immédiatement d'ici ! Gronda Carlisle. Tu as fait suffisamment de dégâts !

-Tu n'as aucun ordre à me donner ! Répliqua Jacob. Tu n'es pas chez toi !

Les deux hommes se défièrent du regard, leurs poings étaient serrés et Edward se redressa quand il les vit faire un pas l'un vers l'autre.

-Ca suffit ! S'énerva-t-il en ôtant son masque.

-Remets ça immédiatement ! Ordonna Carlisle.

-Vous êtes… Vous êtes des idiots…, souffla-t-il en les fusillant du regard. Je… Je peux… savoir… savoir pourquoi… pourquoi tu l'as frappé ?

Carlisle ouvrit la bouche, mais ne répondit pas, il lança un regard noir au Quileute et ses poings se serrèrent à nouveau.

-Carlisle ?

-Demande à cet enfoiré depuis combien de temps il était dans le jardin ? Depuis combien de temps il se tripotait en te regardant ?

Edward se sentit blêmir en imaginant la scène, comment Jacob avait-il pu faire ça ? Un coup d'œil à son ami lui permit de comprendre que Carlisle disait vrai, Jake fixait avec attention ses chaussures et ses joues étaient rougies.

-Tu… Tu devrais aller…t'habiller et… et mettre de la… de la glace sur ta main, conseilla Edward à son amant.

Celui-ci l'observa pendant quelques secondes, il était flagrant qu'il n'avait aucune envie de les laisser seuls. Cependant, Edward insista et après avoir effleuré ses lèvres, Carlisle gagna l'étage. Le jeune homme soupira et tout en réajustant le masque, il s'assit sur le canapé et fit signe à Jacob de le rejoindre.

-Je suis désolé, s'excusa à son ami, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes, je suis vraiment désolé, Edward, pardonne-moi.

-Approche !

-Edward…

D'un regard, le jeune homme le fit taire. Jacob lui obéit et s'approcha. Edward posa ses doigts sur le nez ensanglanté de son ami, il le manipula délicatement pour vérifier s'il était cassé. Jake laissa échapper quelques plaintes, mais il ne bougea pas.

-Tu as… Tu as de la chance… Il ne…. Il ne t'a pas…. Pas cassé le nez.

-Il frappe comme une mauviette et… Aïe !

Edward lui offrit un sourire narquois, il lui avait volontairement fait mal, Jake avait mérité le coup de poing que Carlisle lui avait donné. Cependant, jamais, il n'aurait imaginé que son compagnon était capable d'une telle violence. Le jeune homme attrapa la mallette de son amant pour y prendre une compresse ainsi que une petite fiole de sérum physiologique. Doucement, il nettoya le sang qui avait déjà commencé à coaguler sur le visage de son ami.

-Pourquoi… Pourquoi es-tu venu ? Demanda-t-il soudain en poursuivant ses soins.

-Je voulais te rendre la Vanquish et aussi te présenter mes excuses.

-Je te remercie… pour la voiture… Quant à tes excuses… Je… Je trouve que tu as une drôle de manière de les présenter !

-Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, avoua Jacob, mais quand je t'ai vu, j'ai été incapable de bouger. Je… Tu…

-Vas-y… pose ta question ? Souffla Edward en voyant son hésitation.

-Es-tu heureux avec lui ?

-Oui. Je sais… Je sais que tu as dû mal à l'admettre, mais… mais Carlisle est mon âme-sœur. Maintenant… si tu ne peux pas l'accepter, je comprendrais… Cependant, ce sera la dernière fois que nous nous voyons.

-Alors, c'est ça ? Tu me poses un ultimatum ! Sois je l'accepte, sois tu me rayes de ta vie ?

-Et que veux-tu que je fasse ? S'énerva Edward qui retrouvait une respiration plus normale. Je ne peux pas continuer à te côtoyer si je sais qu'à tout moment tu vas tenter ta chance ou vouloir évincer Carlisle. En plus, cette situation fait souffrir mon compagnon et cela m'est intolérable. Tu auras toujours mon amitié Jacob, fais le bon choix et nous pourrons continuer à nous voir.

-Ca a le mérite d'être clair ! Grogna le Quileute.

-Je suis désolé, mais j'aime Carlisle. Maintenant, tiens-toi tranquille deux secondes.

Jacob marmonna quelques paroles dans sa barbe, mais il lui obéit. Edward termina de nettoyer son nez avant d'appliquer un pansement sur celui-ci.

-Je vais pas me balader avec ce truc ? S'écria Jake.

-Oh, que si ! Affirma Edward en souriant. Garde-le 48 heures, puis, tu pourras l'enlever, par contre, si tu as toujours mal, je te conseille d'aller faire une radio et de consulter un chirurgien.

-Mais tu as dit que ce n'était pas cassé ?

-C'est ce que je pense, mais on n'est jamais assez prudent, je vais te prescrire des antalgiques et des anti-inflammatoires.

Edward griffonna quelques mots sur une ordonnance avant d'arracher le papier et de le tendre à son ami qui y jeta un coup d'œil.

-Pff, c'est donc vrai que tous les médecins écrivent mal ! Railla Jake.

-Hey ! Protesta Edward. J'écris bien ! Ca se voit que t'as pas vu les ordonnances de Carlisle et surtout celle de Jazz !

Les deux jeunes hommes échangèrent un sourire. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et Edward eut dû mal à soutenir celui de son ami.

-Je ne veux pas te perdre, murmura soudain Jake.

-Il n'y a aucune raison pour que tu me perdes si tu te contentes de notre amitié.

-Je suis pas sûr de pouvoir arriver à apprécier l'autre, maugréa le Quileute.

-Je ne t'en demande pas tant, mais je veux que tu lui témoignes du respect et surtout que vous évitiez de vous sauter à la gorge !

-Hey ! C'est lui qui m'a frappé, je te rappelle !

-Et c'était justifié ! Cingla Edward. Tu as eu dû bol que j'ai été là parce que ça aurait pu être pire !

Jake se contenta de hocher vaguement la tête, il n'était pas convaincu par ses propos et il est vrai que la carrure de l'indien était impressionnante, mais la colère semblait donner des ailes à Carlisle, aussi, il ne se serait pas amusé à parier sur le résultat de leur petit duel.

-Bon, je vais y aller, annonça Jake. Merci pour les soins et encore pardon.

-De rien, quant au reste, je pense qu'il faudra un peu de temps.

-Je comprends, je ne te reverrai donc pas avant ton départ ?

-Je ne pense pas.

Jacob se leva lentement et lui adressa un pâle sourire. Edward comprenait sa peine et sa souffrance, mais malheureusement, il ne pouvait rien pour lui.

-Je sais que je ne suis pas en droit de te demander quoi que ce soit, mais puis-je quémander une dernière faveur ?

-Laquelle ?

-Un baiser, j'aimerais avoir un baiser d'adieu, confessa Jacob.

Edward hésita. Il était partagé entre la peine qu'il lisait dans le regard de son ami et son amour pour Carlisle. Accéder à sa demande était une folie, cependant, s'il avait été à la place de Jake, il devait admettre qu'il aurait aimé qu'on lui accorde cette dernière requête.

-Je t'en prie, insista Jake, j'en rêve depuis que j'ai 14 ans !

Le jeune homme fut troublé d'apprendre que cela faisait si longtemps que son ami éprouvait des sentiments ambigus pour lui. La blessure devait être bien plus profonde qu'il ne l'imaginait et cela fit fléchir sa volonté.

-D'accord, accepta-t-il. Un baiser, rien qu'un seul et je te conseille de ne pas l'oublier, sinon, c'est mon poing que tu recevras et cette fois je ferai en sorte de casser ton nez !

Jacob esquissa un léger sourire moqueur avant de lui tendre une main pour l'aider à se relever. Les mains de l'indien se posèrent sur ses hanches pour le plaquer contre son corps. Edward ôta le masque qui jusque-là l'avait aidé à respirer correctement. Le Quileute chercha son accord dans son regard avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le jeune homme posa ses mains sur les épaules imposantes de Jake, leurs lèvres bougèrent doucement l'une contre l'autre avant que la langue de son ami ne vienne caresser ses lèvres. Après une brève hésitation, il accéda à sa requête, la langue de Jacob vint caresser la sienne. Edward répondit à son baiser, même s'il ne ressentait rien, par contre, il pouvait sentir le corps de son vis-à-vis s'éveiller, cela le décida à mettre un terme à leur étreinte. Doucement, il appuya sur les épaules de l'indien que le relâcha aussitôt. Jacob l'aida à se rasseoir correctement.

-Merci, murmura Jake en effleurant rapidement ses lèvres.

-Au revoir, Jacob.

-A bientôt, j'espère, souffla son ami.

-Je l'espère aussi. »

Après un dernier sourire, Jacob quitta le salon non sans avoir laissé sur la table basse les papiers de l'Aston Vanquish et les clefs. Edward passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux encore humides. Il n'appréciait pas d'avoir traité son ami de cette manière, de lui avoir fait autant de peine, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il se devait de briser ses espoirs, Jake souffrait pour le moment, mais c'était la seule manière pour que le Quileute tourne la page. Une fois sa déception surmontée, Edward était certain que l'indien trouverait celui ou celle qui le rendrait heureux. Le jeune homme sursauta en sentant une main caresser tendrement sa joue avant que le masque à oxygène ne soit remis en place.

« -Tout va bien ? Demanda doucement Carlisle.

-Oui.

Son compagnon lui fit signe de se lever le temps qu'il lui enfile le peignoir qu'il avait descendu. Une fois rassit, Edward lui sourit avant de chercher du réconfort dans ses bras, Carlisle l'y accueillit avec joie. Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes étroitement enlacés avant que son compagnon ne vérifie sa respiration.

-Je pense que l'on va pouvoir enlever ça.

Sitôt dit, sitôt fait, Carlisle lui ôta le masque. Edward lui sourit et avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qui lui arrivait les lèvres de son amant s'emparaient avidement des siennes. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre à la pression de la langue de son amant. Les mains du jeune homme s'agrippèrent aux épaules du médecin alors qu'il enroulait sa langue autour de la sienne. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle. Edward se remettait à peine de leur baiser que Carlisle s'empara à nouveau de ses lèvres, les mains de son amant glissèrent doucement sous son peignoir pour venir caresser son torse. Edward laissa échapper un gémissement. Carlisle délaissa ses lèvres pour qu'ils puissent reprendre leur souffle.

-Carlisle.

-Chut.

Son amant déposa de légers baisers sur ses lèvres pendant que leurs regards se mêlaient.

-Il faut que je te dise quelque chose, insista Edward.

Le jeune homme savait que son compagnon n'apprécierait pas d'apprendre qu'il avait volontairement embrassé Jacob, mais il devait le lui dire.

-Carlisle, je…

Edward ne put terminer sa phrase, Carlisle l'embrassait à nouveau avec fougue. Bien qu'il appréciait la situation, il trouvait tout de même un peu étrange le comportement du blond.

-Note que j'apprécie, annonça Edward à bout de souffle, mais que me vaut cette fougue ?

-J'essaie d'effacer le goût de l'autre, avoua Carlisle.

-Pourquoi ai-je cru que tu attendrais sagement à l'étage ? Soupira-t-il. Tu m'en veux ?

-Non.

-C'est vrai ?

-Il a joué sa dernière carte et j'espère qu'il aura compris ce que tu lui as dit, sinon, je te promets que balèze ou pas, je vais me charger de son cas !

-Je suis sûr que tu arriverais à le battre, tu es plus agile et plus rapide que lui. Bien, maintenant, j'aimerai que tu recommences, il me semble que je sens encore sa langue contre la mienne et brrrr…

-A ce point ? Demanda Carlisle avec un sourire satisfait.

-Comparé à toi, ce baiser était nul !

-Tu sais que je t'aime, toi ? Susurra son compagnon à son oreille.

Edward lui sourit et la seconde suivante, Carlisle fondit à nouveau sur ses lèvres, ses mains se firent plus présentes sur son torse, son amant le fit allonger sur le canapé. Leurs corps se blottirent l'un contre l'autre, leurs jambes se mêlèrent pendant que leurs bassins remuaient lascivement.

-On dirait qu'il y en a qui s'amusent bien !

Carlisle délaissa ses lèvres pour pousser un soupir de frustration plus qu'audible qui fit rire Jasper. Son compagnon appuya sa tête contre son épaule, pendant qu'il lui caressait tendrement le dos en signe d'apaisement.

-Vous êtes déjà de retour ? S'étonna Edward.

-Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que nous ne sommes pas les bienvenus ? Dit Jasper en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil près d'eux.

-Tu n'as pas autre chose à faire ? Maugréa Carlisle. Je commence à en avoir assez de tous ces spectateurs !

-Qu'est-ce que tu marmonnes, Cullen ?

-Rien, soupira Carlisle.

-Ne me dites pas que vous êtes restés toute la matinée allongés sur ce canapé ? Gronda Alice.

-Il est quelle heure ? Demanda Edward en l'ignorant.

-Il est presque 15 heures, lui répondit Kate.

-C'est pour ça que j'ai aussi faim ! »

Edward gigota pour faire bouger son amant et aller se chercher de quoi grignoter à la cuisine, mais ce dernier se contenta de grogner discrètement, le jeune homme se figea quand il comprit que s'agiter sous son compagnon n'était pas forcément une bonne idée. Carlisle avait besoin d'un peu de temps, en effet, il pouvait sentir sa virilité contre sa cuisse. Il passa une main apaisante dans les cheveux de Carlisle qui au bout de quelques minutes finit par se lever tout en l'entraînant avec lui. Edward resserra la ceinture de son peignoir et accompagné de ses béquilles, il rejoignit son amant dans la cuisine. Alors qu'ils mangeaient, Jasper vint s'asseoir avec eux pour savoir d'où sortait la petite merveille qui était garée dans l'allée.

Après avoir grignoté, ils passèrent l'après-midi au coin du feu à discuter et à échanger des souvenirs. Leur séjour touchait à sa fin. Kate devait absolument être présente à New-York le lendemain soir pour vérifier les containers qui allaient être affrété au camp où elle exerçait. Leur avion devait décoller de Seattle en début de matinée. Le jeune homme s'était aussi débrouillé pour que l'Aston Vanquish soit rapidement livrée à New-York, il ne voulait pas que le dernier cadeau de ses parents reste loin de lui.

Avec un pincement au cœur, Edward regarda son amant préparer leurs valises. Il sautilla jusqu'à son piano et n'accepta de le quitter que quand Carlisle leur annonça qu'ils étaient prêts pour aller dîner chez Sue. Edward les rejoignit. Il s'installa sur le siège passager pendant que les filles et Jasper s'asseyaient derrière. Carlisle démarra la Mercedes et sans qu'il n'ait besoin de le lui demander, il prit le chemin du fleuriste avant de rejoindre le cimetière. Leurs amis les attendirent dans la voiture pendant que Carlisle l'accompagnait près de la tombe de ses parents.

Son humeur maussade s'allégea quand ils se retrouvèrent chez son ancienne nourrice. Ils passèrent une agréable soirée avec cette dernière et ses enfants, tout particulièrement avec Seth qu'il appréciait énormément. Ils étaient en train de boire le café quand Billy Black vint les saluer. Edward fut soulagé de voir que son fils ne l'avait pas accompagné. Le moment des adieux arriva et ils eurent du mal à se séparer. Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant de gagner la Mercedes. Au moment où ils quittaient le village de la Push, Edward agita discrètement la main en direction d'une ombre à une fenêtre. L'ombre lui répondit. Le jeune homme ignorait quand il reverrait son ami.

* * *

Edward rajusta son orthèse de cheville et enfila ensuite ses baskets. Sa cheville était encore un peu douloureuse, mais il arrivait à faire ses journées sans trop de difficulté. Cela faisait deux semaines que Kate était repartie, elle était allée voir sa famille avant de rejoindre Médecins sans Frontières. Le départ de leur amie avait créé un grand vide, cette dernière leur avait donné des nouvelles et le retour en Afrique était un peu difficile, ils lui manquaient. Ils avaient aussi repris le travail. Les urgences n'avaient jamais été aussi bondées et le travail administratif s'accumulait. Edward soupira avant de se rendre à la cuisine pour verser du café dans deux tasses thermos. Il quitta ensuite l'appartement pour se rendre au Memorial. Une fois dans le bâtiment, il salua ses collègues, mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Il gagna l'étage et frappa à la porte du bureau de son amant. Cela faisait plusieurs matins que Carlisle partait de bonne heure pour pouvoir rester à jour dans ses dossiers. Son compagnon lui sourit quand il le vit entrer. Edward lui tendit sa tasse de café ainsi qu'un sachet de beignets. Carlisle le remercia par un baiser, puis, ils durent se séparer, son compagnon pour reprendre son travail et lui pour commencer son service.

Sa journée était terminée depuis normalement une heure quand Edward suivit ses collègues à la salle de conférence où leur Chef de Service leur avait demandé de se regrouper. Edward retrouva Jasper qui prenait le même chemin que lui, apparemment, plusieurs services allaient être réunis. Ils entrèrent ensemble dans la salle et ne furent pas étonnés de voir leurs supérieurs rassemblés sur l'estrade avec le Directeur. Le jeune homme adressa un clin d'œil à son compagnon avant d'aller houspiller ses internes qui plaisantaient entre eux, ses élèves s'excusèrent et s'assirent sagement sur leurs sièges, Jasper et lui s'installèrent derrière eux en riant discrètement.

« -Bonsoir à tous ! Les salua Georges Seymour. Je sais que la journée a été longue donc je vais être bref. Demain, l'équipe de nuit viendra vous relayer vers 18 heures pour que vous puissiez vous rendre à une conférence. Vos collègues de nuit y assisteront dans trois jours et ce jour-là je vous demanderai de poursuivre votre garde jusqu'à 23 heures. Je rappelle aussi aux résidents de prévoir leurs affaires pour la soirée qui aura lieu juste après.

-Quel est le sujet de cette conférence ? Demanda Jasper.

-Le harcèlement sexuel, répondit le Directeur en lançant à Jasper un sourire énigmatique, et je n'ai pas besoin de vous préciser que votre présence est obligatoire et c'est non négociable ! Comme quelqu'un me l'a rappelé souvent ces derniers jours : c'est un sujet important et bien trop souvent négligé. Donc, je vous veux tous ici demain soir ! Sur ce : bonne soirée !

Le Directeur les salua et quitta rapidement la salle. Une fois qu'il fut partit, des murmures de protestation s'élevèrent. Edward partageait l'avis de ses collègues, il ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'une telle réunion. Jasper manifesta violemment son mécontentement.

-Calmez-vous, demanda le Docteur Marshall, Chef du Service de Pédiatrie, cela ne durera que quelques heures.

-Non, mais franchement ! Je ne vois pas l'utilité d'une telle réunion ! Gronda Jasper.

-Vous ne voyez pas l'utilité de cette réunion ? Répéta la voix cassante d'Agatha qui les fit tous deux sursauter. Il me semble que vous plus que quiconque devrait comprendre le pourquoi de cette conférence !

Jasper ouvrit la bouche, mais se tut face au regard d'Agatha. Apparemment, elle n'avait toujours pas digéré le fait de l'avoir trouvé en caleçon dans son bureau ! Edward réprima un sourire. Agatha quitta dignement la salle, non sans avoir lancé un dernier regard meurtrier à son meilleur ami. Au même moment, ses internes se tournèrent vers lui pour se plaindre.

-C'est pas vrai ! Grogna Peter. On est vraiment obligé d'y aller Docteur Masen ?

-Vous ne pourriez pas demander au Docteur Cullen de nous avoir une dérogation ? Insista Stella.

-Vous assisterez tous à cette réunion, leur ordonna Edward, et si vous avez une quelconque réclamation adressez-vous au Docteur Whitlock ! C'est grâce à lui que nous avons droit à tout ceci !

Toutes les personnes auprès d'eux se mirent à fusiller Jasper, ce dernier se tourna lentement vers lui.

-Tout ça c'est de ta faute, Masen ! Gronda Jasper en lui lançant un regard noir.

-Jazz, ce n'est pas moi qui ai attendu Agatha en petite tenue …

-Cours ! »

Edward jeta un coup d'œil à son meilleur ami. La seconde suivante, il dévalait en courant les marches. Le jeune homme serra les dents pour ignorer la douleur qui comprimait sa cheville. Il sut que Jasper s'était lancé à sa poursuite quand il entendit des sifflets et des encouragements s'élever, leurs collègues étaient habitués à leurs facéties et certains prenaient plaisir à y participer. Edward atteignit enfin la dernière marche de l'amphithéâtre et courut vers la sortie, ne jetant aucun regard aux Chefs de Services qui souriaient plus ou moins à son passage. Soudain, la douleur devint plus vive et malgré l'attelle, il sentit sa cheville fléchir. Edward chuta et tomba à genoux face à… Face à Carlisle qui l'observait avec consternation. Le jeune homme lui offrit un sourire d'excuse avant de poser ses mains sur les hanches de son amant pour trouver un appui qui l'aiderait à se relever, il ne se rendit compte de son geste et de leur position que quand il vit les joues rougies de son supérieur.

« -Tout compte fait la conférence sur le harcèlement sexuel ne sera peut-être pas inutile ?

Edward se rendit compte de ses propos qu'une fois qu'ils eurent franchis le seuil de ses lèvres. Des rires retentirent dans la salle et tout en secouant la tête, Carlisle l'attrapa par les avant-bras pour l'aider à se relever, il lui offrit à nouveau un discret sourire d'excuse.

-Docteur Sanchez, Docteur Stevens et Docteur Blanchard, pourriez-vous vous occuper de votre titulaire ? Je veux des radios et un diagnostic, je vous rejoins dans une demi-heure pour entendre vos conclusions.

-Bien, Docteur Cullen, acquiesça Stella pendant que les deux jeunes hommes le soutenaient.

-Et surtout, ne vous laissez pas avoir par son sale caractère !

Edward pesta contre son amant pendant que Jasper ricanait à ses côtés, fier de la tournure que prenaient les évènements.

-Docteur Whitlock à la place de rire, il me semble que vous avez des dragées à emballer, non ?

-J'ai encore du travail, protesta Jasper qui avait aussitôt cessé de rire.

-Je suis sûr que pour la préparation de votre mariage, votre supérieur acceptera que vous rédigiez vos rapports demain ?

-Tout à fait, Carlisle, accepta le supérieur de Jasper. »

Ce dernier enfouit ses mains dans ses poches et d'un pas traînant, il quitta la salle de conférence, non sans lui avoir jeté un regard noir. Edward lui offrit son plus beau sourire et appuyé sur ses internes, il gagna une des salles d'examen dans le service de radiologie. Il se laissa faire pour la radio, mais il exigea que ses internes lui donnent les résultats et quand Kévin commença à parler de résine, Edward le dévisagea durement, le jeune homme se tut aussitôt. Satisfait qu'ils ne fassent plus de remarque, il renfila son attelle et son basket. Au moment où il allait descendre de la table d'examen, Carlisle entra. D'un signe de la tête, il congédia ses internes qui sortirent sans demander leur reste. Son compagnon attrapa ses radios pour les plaquer sur le négatoscope.

« -Ca va, assura Edward quand il vit son amant secouer la tête.

-Tu n'as rien de cassé, mais je pense que tu t'es fait une belle entorse, regarde ton ligament, dit son supérieur en désignant celui-ci sur la radio, il est étiré, ce n'est pas raisonnable de continuer avec une attelle, une résine t'aiderait à guérir plus rapidement et tu aurais moins de risques de séquelle.

Le jeune homme ne répondit rien et s'allongea en soupirant sur la table d'examen.

-Je ne supporterai pas de rester toute la journée seul à la maison.

-Et je ne te le demanderai pas, tu pourras venir et superviser tes internes, bien sûr, tu n'iras pas au bloc opératoire, mais tu aideras.

-Je veux pas faire que de la paperasse ! Se plaignit Edward.

-Même si c'est dans mon bureau ? Proposa son amant avec un sourire.

-Tenterais-tu de me soudoyer pour que j'accepte cette foutue résine ? Plaisanta le jeune homme.

-Oui, avoua le blond, ça marche ?

-Vas-y ! Mets-la ! Grogna Edward qui savait qu'il n'y échapperait pas.

Carlisle se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement avant d'aller chercher le nécessaire pour réaliser le plâtre. Son compagnon revint quelques minutes plus tard avec le Docteur Seymour.

-Edward ! Voyez à quel point nous prenons soin de vous, s'amusa Georges, votre Chef de Service et votre Directeur pour vous soigner !

-Quelle veine ! Maugréa le jeune homme.

Ses supérieurs sourirent. Le Docteur Seymour lui ôta son basket ainsi que son attelle pour soulever sa cheville et la mettre dans la bonne position. Carlisle lui mit un bas protecteur puis il commença à entourer sa cheville avec la résine humide.

-Et voilà, déclara Carlisle quand la résine fut sèche, tu vas pouvoir appuyer un peu avec ça.

-Il va falloir prévoir des anti-coagulants et des antalgiques, réfléchit le Directeur.

-J'ai ce qu'il faut à la maison, le médecin des urgences de Forks m'en avait prescris et il m'en reste.

-Parfait. Voulez-vous que je vous raccompagne ?

-Je vais le ramener, Georges, répondit Carlisle à sa place.

-D'accord. Carlisle m'a dit que tu voulais venir demain ?

-Oui, je vous promets de me tenir tranquille, mais je ne veux pas rester à la maison.

-Je suis d'accord, mais au moindre faux pas, tu rentreras, compris ? »

Edward acquiesça. Carlisle lui tendit ses béquilles et ils surveillèrent sa descente de sur la table d'examen. Ils saluèrent leur supérieur et allèrent aux vestiaires récupérer leurs affaires. Une fois à l'appartement, le jeune homme partit dans la salle de bain pendant que son compagnon préparait leur repas. Edward ôta son jean qui avait dû être découpé pour la pose du plâtre, il termina de se déshabiller et sautilla jusqu'à la douche. Il allait rentrer dans cette dernière quand un bras enlaça fermement sa taille.

« -Te rappelles-tu de la chute que tu as fait dans la piscine à cause du sol mouillé ? Lui demanda Carlisle.

-Oui.

-Et le fait de prendre une douche seul sur un sol glissant ne ravive pas ce souvenir dans ton esprit ?

-T'énerve pas, j'allais renoncer à ma douche. Je sais même pas comment faire pour ne pas mouiller la résine !

Carlisle le guida jusqu'à un tabouret. Son amant remplit la baignoire, il y versa même du bain moussant avant de sortir de la pièce sous le regard intrigué de son amant. Carlisle revint avec deux oreillers en mousse prévus pour le bain.

-Viens, là.

Edward se laissa soulever par les bras musclés de son amant qui le déposa dans le bain. Le blond fit attention de ne pas mouiller la résine, il posa ensuite sa cheville sur un coussin et vint glisser l'autre sous sa tête. Son compagnon mit ensuite un peu de musique.

-Détends-toi pendant que je prépare le repas, je viendrais ensuite t'aider à te laver et à sortir. »

Edward le remercia et son amant quitta la salle de bain après un dernier baiser. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux pour se détendre. Il ignora combien de temps il profita de son bain, mais il rouvrit ses paupières quand il sentit une main douce caresser son torse. Carlisle se pencha pour quémander un baiser qu'il lui offrit. Son amant se redressa et ôta rapidement ses vêtements pour le rejoindre dans le bain. Ils se lavèrent en échangeant des baisers et des caresses, puis, quand l'eau devint froide, ils sortirent du bain. Les deux hommes s'essuyèrent tendrement avant de rejoindre la cuisine où ils dînèrent. Un peu plus tard, Edward se retrouva allongé dans leur lit pendant que Carlisle était à la salle de bain. Une légère sonnerie attira son attention. Le jeune homme attrapa son téléphone pour ouvrir le message qu'il venait de recevoir.

_Je sais que tu es avec quelqu'un, mais j'aimerai bien que l'on se revoit ne serait-ce que pour boire un verre en tout bien tout honneur. Tu me manques. James. _

Edward soupira et passa une main lasse sur son visage. Quand il avait rencontré James, il était perdu et l'homme avait su l'écouter. Cependant, depuis la soirée au Volterra, il avait quelques doutes sur les intentions du blond. Il saisit son téléphone et pianota une réponse.

_Je suis navré, James, mais comme tu l'as dit, je suis en couple et très heureux. Quant à boire un verre avec toi, la dernière fois que j'ai accepté, je n'ai pas apprécié la fin de soirée… Je pense qu'il serait mieux que nous en restions là. Adieu. _

Edward relut son message avant d'envoyer ce dernier et de reposer son téléphone sur le chevet. Il avait peut-être été dur avec James, surtout si ce dernier n'était pour rien dans les évènements du Volterra, mais il n'avait pas le choix, son instinct lui dictait que c'était mieux ainsi. Le jeune homme sortit de ses pensées en poussant un cri de douleur, Carlisle venait de lui faire son injection d'anti-coagulant sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il ronchonna et se plaignit pour la forme récoltant par la même occasion un câlin. Edward se blottit ensuite aussi bien qu'il le put dans les bras de son amant et ils s'endormirent.

* * *

Edward soupira d'ennui. Il était assis à l'accueil des urgences avec Caroline, la secrétaire, qui avait reçu l'ordre de le surveiller. Carlisle avait quitté son bureau pour venir prêter main forte à ses subordonnés tant il y avait du travail. Bref, son incapacité à se déplacer rapidement avait poussé son supérieur à le cantonner à l'accueil, soi-disant parce que dans la précipitation il aurait pu chuter et aussi parce qu'il ralentissait le rythme ! N'importe quoi ! Le jeune homme soupira une nouvelle fois, Caroline lui lança un regard noir, il était en train de la pousser à bout, pourtant, elle était un exemple de patience. Il lui offrit donc un sourire contrit avant d'arracher une nouvelle page de son bloc note pour tenter de faire un panier avec la corbeille à papier.

Soudain, il leva la tête en entendant des cris. Il se redressa pour voir passer un adolescent en larmes, le jeune garçon tenait maladroitement ses vêtements et courut vers la sortie. Carlisle ne tarda pas à arriver, son amant se précipita dans le hall tout en demandant s'ils n'avaient pas vu un adolescent. Edward lui indiqua qu'il était sorti. Son compagnon courut à l'extérieur, mais il revint seul au bout de quelques minutes. Carlisle jeta le dossier sur le comptoir. Il voulut lui demander ce qui se passait, mais le blond lui fit signe de se taire. Son amant souffla et passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de prendre un nouveau dossier et de reprendre le fil de sa consultation. Edward attrapa le dossier du jeune garçon, mais ce dernier ne lui apprit pas grand-chose, il était pratiquement vierge, pourtant, il lui semblait que cela faisait un moment que Carlisle était en consultation avec lui. D'un geste distrait, il rangea le dossier dans la pile de ceux qui avaient été traités avant de froisser une nouvelle feuille.

Après une heure de négociations avec Caroline, il réussit à la convaincre d'aller réquisitionner un fauteuil roulant pour lui. Une fois installé sur celui-ci, il commença à arpenter les couloirs pour donner des ordres à ses internes et débuter ses consultations. Au bout d'une heure au cours de laquelle il avait _soi-disant_ rendu dingue les internes et les infirmières, Carlisle intervint et empoigna, sans lui en laisser le choix, le fauteuil pour le conduire dans son bureau. Une fois dans ce dernier, il l'aida à s'allonger sur le canapé. Son amant repartit aux urgences non sans lui avoir confisqué ses béquilles et son fauteuil roulant ! Jasper vint lui tenir compagnie pendant un petit moment, il tenta de le soudoyer, mais son meilleur ami se délecta de son infortune en lui rappelant l'affaire Agatha. Cependant, Jazz accepta de lui faire passer l'ordinateur de son cher et tendre. Edward le remercia du bout des lèvres, ne digérant pas le fait qu'il ne lui donne pas ses béquilles ! Sur un dernier regard moqueur, Jasper sortit du bureau pour rejoindre son service.

Ainsi réduit à son triste sort, le jeune homme décida de consulter ses mails. Puis, il profita de son temps libre pour appeler ses subordonnés à la MI et se tenir au courant des derniers contrats. Quand il eut terminé, il beepa son amant, mais rien… Il recommença toutes les trente secondes jusqu'à ce que la porte du bureau s'ouvre brutalement. En voyant le visage inquiet de son compagnon, il prit une mine penaude.

« -Tu vas bien ! Lâcha Carlisle en le fusillant du regard.

-Ca ne te fait pas plaisir ? Tenta-t-il.

-Vue ton insistance, j'ai cru que tu étais blessé ! S'énerva son amant. Non, mais ça va pas de me faire des frayeurs pareilles !

-Désolé, mais si tu m'autorisais à redescendre, je…

-Stop ! Tu es consigné ici et si demain tu veux pouvoir mettre un pied dans mon service, tu as intérêt à te calmer ! Bien, maintenant, je descends travailler et toi, tiens-toi tranquille !

-Oui, dit-il avant de rappeler son amant qui s'apprêtait à sortir, Carlisle ! Je peux avoir un baiser, s'il-te-plaît ?

-Parce que tu crois que tu le mérites ? »

Sur ces mots, son compagnon sortit du bureau en claquant la porte. Edward laissa sa tête reposer sur son oreiller tout en soupira bruyamment, déçu de ne pas avoir eu gain de cause, néanmoins, il pouvait comprendre l'exaspération de son amant. Soudain, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit et elle se referma tout aussi brutalement. Carlisle s'avança vers lui et sans lui laisser le temps de faire un seul geste, il l'embrassa. Edward eut à peine le temps de lui répondre que le blond retournait précipitamment aux urgences.

Le jeune homme regarda un film avant de poser l'ordinateur sur la table basse, ses yeux commençaient à piquer et la douleur à sa cheville se réveillait. Il prit un antalgique assez fort en prévision de la soirée, mais celui-ci avait aussi un effet secondaire qui ne tarda pas à arriver, Edward s'endormit rapidement.

« -Debout la belle au bois dormant, susurra Carlisle en caressant sa joue. Tu as pris un cachet ?

-Oui, articula Edward d'une voix pâteuse.

-Tu te sens suffisamment en forme pour venir à la conférence ? S'enquit son amant.

-Je me sens faible, murmura-t-il heureux de trouver une échappatoire.

-Mon pauvre amour, chuchota son supérieur.

Carlisle caressa sa joue avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Le blond se rapprocha de lui, collant leurs torses l'un contre l'autre. Leurs langues se retrouvèrent avec passion, le jeune homme glissa ses doigts sous la chemise de son amant pour caresser son torse. Carlisle déposa une pluie de baisers dans son cou avant que sa main ne descende vers son entrejambe qui s'éveillait.

-Tu m'as l'air plutôt en forme, remarqua son compagnon. Je pense donc que nous pouvons nous rendre à la réunion.

-Tu es impitoyable ! Se plaignit Edward.

-Je te promets que je m'occuperai de toi dès que nous serons à la maison, promit Carlisle, allez, debout. Où est ton costume pour la soirée ?

-Dans mon vestiaire.

-Très bien, j'irai le chercher après la conférence pour t'aider à te changer.

-Au fait, en parlant de la soirée, j'ai entendu le Directeur Seymour te demander si tu venais accompagner ?

-Je lui ai dis que je venais seul.

-Oh.

-Tu… Tu aurais voulu que nous nous affichions ensemble ? Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée surtout avec le thème de la conférence de ce soir.

-Oui, tu as raison et puis on aura bien le temps de l'annoncer. »

Carlisle l'observa pendant quelques secondes et Edward fit son possible pour paraître stoïque, son compagnon avait raison, mais une part de lui aurait aimé qu'ils y aillent ensemble. Son amant sortit quelques secondes du bureau pour revenir avec un fauteuil roulant, il l'aida à s'y installer. Après un dernier baiser, ils prirent la direction de l'amphithéâtre. Une fois à l'intérieur, Jasper vint prendre la place de Carlisle qui rejoignit les Chefs de Services sur l'estrade pendant que son meilleur ami et lui s'asseyaient avec les internes et les résidents. Elisabeth, qui était derrière eux, leur fit un clin d'œil avant de lui tendre une pochette, il la remercia et prit quelques confiseries avant de la faire passer à Jazz.

Une femme d'une quarantaine d'années s'avança vers le micro, le Directeur Seymour la rejoignit et leur présenta Mademoiselle Helena Caprietti qui allait tout leur apprendre sur le harcèlement sexuel, comment s'en préserver et se défendre. La conférence commença, Edward se laissa glisser au fond de son siège et Jasper l'imita. Ils échangèrent les blagues qui étaient notés sur leurs bonbons jusqu'à ce qu'ils croisent le regard mécontent de son compagnon. Ce fut à cet instant que l'intervenante se tourna vers Carlisle pour lui demander de l'aide avec un tableau. Edward se redressa en voyant les minauderies de la femme. Ses sourcils se froncèrent quand il remarqua les frôlements et les sourires en coin qu'elle offrait à son amant. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils quand il vit son compagnon répondre plus ou moins à la technique de drague peu subtile de cette Caprietti. Peut-être Carlisle voulait-il se venger de la journée infernale qu'il lui avait fait vivre ? Mais de là à se faire draguer par cette rousse, il trouvait ça un peu exagéré !

Soudain, quelque chose attira son attention. Edward étudia un peu plus attentivement la femme qui se tenait sur l'estrade, elle lui rappelait quelqu'un. Peut-être l'avait-il déjà croisé ? Non, il ne le pensait pas. Tout à coup, la lumière se fit dans son esprit. Ces cheveux auburn, ce visage en forme de cœur, ces yeux marron en forme d'amande, elle était pratiquement son sosie, le sosie de la défunte femme de Carlisle ! Le jeune homme sentit la jalousie étreindre son être quand il vit son amant passer une main dans le dos de Mademoiselle Piettreri. Ses mains se crispèrent sur l'accoudoir quand il vit son cauchemar se réaliser ! Son compagnon était troublé, il le voyait, mais était-ce à cause de la ressemblance ou parce qu'elle éveillait un quelconque sentiment en lui ?

Le jeune homme gigota dans son siège sous le regard intrigué de son meilleur ami. Alors que Jasper allait discrètement le questionner, Edward lui fit signe de se taire et lui arracha des mains la sucette qu'il s'apprêtait à manger. Jazz voulut protester, mais son regard noir le fit taire. Il commença à déguster la confiserie tout en espérant croiser le regard de son amant, cependant, ce dernier semblait concentré sur la jeune femme. Tout en poussant un soupir de lassitude, il évalua la distance entre sa place qui se trouvait au premier rang et celle qu'occupait Carlisle sur l'estrade. Il attendit que tous les yeux soient vrillés sur les images que diffusait le rétroprojecteur pour lancer l'emballage de sa sucette sur la tête de son compagnon, il retint un cri de joie quand il toucha sa cible. Aussitôt, Carlisle se tourna vers la salle et ne tarda pas à croiser son regard. Edward lui offrit un sourire en coin qu'il savait irrésistible avant de jouer avec la sucette. Sa langue sortit de sa bouche pour s'enrouler autour de la confiserie, il réprima un sourire quand il vit Carlisle se dandiner sur sa chaise. Il continua son manège, sans tenir compte des mises en garde de son compagnon. Son supérieur croisa ses jambes quand il lécha la longueur de la sucette, un gloussement sur sa gauche lui apprit que Jasper avait remarqué son petit jeu de séduction. Edward continua. Carlisle tentait bien de se concentrer sur l'écran, mais il n'arrivait pas à le quitter des yeux très longtemps. Le jeune homme stoppa tout quand les lumières se rallumèrent signalant la fin du diaporama, mais aussi de la conférence. Edward observa son homme se lever tout en boutonnant rapidement sa blouse qui dissimula efficacement son érection.

Rassuré par la réaction de son compagnon et surtout d'avoir éclipsé Mademoiselle Piettreri, il s'installa sur son fauteuil roulant pour rejoindre son amant et régler son problème. Cependant, il fut refroidit en entendant Carlisle demander discrètement à Jasper de s'occuper de lui. Edward voulut protester, mais son compagnon fut entraîné par le Directeur Seymour, les autres Chefs de Services et surtout Mademoiselle Piettreri. D'ailleurs cette dernière ne lui semblait vraiment pas indifférente aux charmes de Carlisle ! Tout en maugréant dans sa barbe, il laissa Jasper le conduire jusqu'aux vestiaires où ils se préparèrent. Edward délaissa le fauteuil roulant, préférant la liberté de manœuvre que lui offraient les béquilles. Ils allèrent ensuite dans le hall pour attendre Alice. La jeune femme ne tarda pas à les rejoindre, elle était ravissante, elle portait une robe argentée qui moulait son corps et Edward sourit en voyant le visage de Jasper s'illuminer. Ensemble, ils rejoignirent une salle attenante à l'Hôpital qui faisait office de salle de réception.

Ils saluèrent plusieurs personnes avant de rejoindre la table où ils étaient placés. Jasper les laissa seuls quelques instants, le temps d'aller chercher des boissons au bar. Edward balaya la salle du regard à la recherche de son amant. Il se figea quand il le vit enfin. Le Directeur Seymour venait d'entrer, sa femme à son bras, mais le couple qui les accompagnait le fit frémir. Mademoiselle Piettreri avait enfilé une robe noire moulante qui offrait une vue imprenable sur son décolleté, elle était accrochée au bras de son compagnon qui était magnifique dans son smoking.

« -C'est qui cette pouffe au bras de ton chéri ? Questionna Alice qui avait elle aussi remarqué le couple.

Edward n'eut pas le loisir de lui répondre, le grand chef et son épouse venaient de les rejoindre à leur table.

-Alice, je suis heureuse de vous revoir, la salua Madame Seymour, alors, les préparatifs du mariage avancent ?

-Oui, sourit son amie.

Le Directeur et son épouse, qui partageaient leur table, s'installèrent, rapidement rejoints par Elisabeth et son époux. Les trois femmes s'empressèrent de discuter entre elles et il s'entretint avec le Directeur et Monsieur Marlow jusqu'à l'arrivée de Jasper. Ce dernier prit le relai, pendant qu'il surveillait discrètement son compagnon. Le couple buvait une coupe de champagne avec leurs collègues, Mademoiselle Piettreri gardait le bras de Carlisle en un geste possessif et ne cessait de lui sourire à chacun de ses propos.

-Qui est donc la jeune femme qui accompagne le Docteur Cullen ? Interrogea Alice. Je ne pense pas la connaître.

-Il s'agit d'Helena Piettreri, Georges et moi-même, nous la connaissons depuis des années et je me suis dit qu'elle et Carlisle feraient un couple merveilleux. Ils sont faits pour être ensemble.

-Je ne suis pas certaine que l'ami de Carlisle apprécie, marmonna son lutin préféré.

Edward se raidit discrètement, il se demandait ce qu'Alice avait en tête et Jasper sembla aussi mal à l'aise que lui.

-Son amie ? Releva le Docteur Seymour. Nous ignorions que Carlisle était accompagné.

Leur conversation cessa aussitôt car son compagnon et sa cavalière venaient de les rejoindre. Son amant, en vrai gentleman, tira la chaise à la jeune femme, celle-ci s'installa et lui offrit un sourire éblouissant. Leur table était complète et il remarqua que leurs collègues étaient tous attablés, le dîner allait commencer. Les conversations débutèrent et il dut desserrer les dents quand Mademoiselle Caprietti lui adressa la parole.

-Docteur Masen, c'est ça ?

-Oui, répondit-il du bout des lèvres.

-Vous travaillez aux urgences avec Carlisle ? Demanda-t-elle tout en déposant sa main sur celle de son compagnon. Alors, si j'ai bien compris votre hiérarchie, vous êtes en dessous de lui ?

-Oui, je suis souvent en dessous.

Carlisle qui avalait une gorgée de vin faillit recracher sa boisson et se mit à tousser. Jasper laissa échapper un léger ricanement en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Alice, quant à elle, avait pris une belle teinte rouge.

-Edward a été mon étudiant et je suis très fier de son parcours, déclara Carlisle dès qu'il eut retrouvé sa voix et sûrement pour changer de sujet, mais il ne comptait pas lui faciliter la tâche.

-Oui, c'est vrai, Docteur Cullen, j'ai appris beaucoup de choses à votre contact. Je pense même que je me suis aussi amélioré ces derniers temps, non ? Demanda Edward qui ne faisait en aucun cas référence au domaine médical ou professionnel.

-Oui, je ne peux pas le nier, convint son amant, vous avez toujours été très doué.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un sourire. Jasper allait rajouter quelque chose, mais ils furent sauvés par l'arrivée des serveurs qui apportaient les entrées. Edward mangea sans appétit, il écoutait distraitement les paroles de Viviane et d'Alice qui l'entouraient. Mademoiselle Piettreri avait repris son travail de séduction avec son compagnon et il devait se retenir pour ne pas lui sauter dessus ! Sa meilleure amie s'en rendit compte et posa une main apaisante sur son avant-bras. Lorsque les serveurs débarrassèrent et apportèrent le plat principal, le petit lutin en profita pour se pencher discrètement vers lui.

-Ne te fais pas tant de souci, murmura-t-elle à son oreille, sa tentative de drague est pitoyable et Carlisle n'y est pas sensible.

-C'est ça, marmonna Edward en les voyant tous deux rires.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Souffla Jasper qui s'était levé pour verser du vin dans leurs verres et ainsi participer à leur conversation.

-C'est son sosie, confia Edward du bout des lèvres.

-Le sosie de qui ? Demanda Alice.

-D'Esmé. Elle ressemble beaucoup à la défunte épouse de Carlisle. »

Ses deux amis lui jetèrent un regard préoccupé avant que leur attention ne soit détournée par leurs voisins de table. Lorsque le plat principal fut terminé, certains couples se levèrent pour aller danser, bien entendu, Carlisle et Mademoiselle Piettreri se mêlèrent à eux. Rapidement, tous les couples qui l'entouraient rejoignirent les danseurs et il se retrouva seul à leur table. Il attrapa la bouteille de vin qui se trouvait non loin de lui pour se servir un nouveau verre. Son regard balaya les valseurs et il croisa le regard de Carlisle. Son compagnon lui offrit un sourire ainsi qu'un clin d'œil. Edward sentit son cœur s'alléger, il allait articuler silencieusement un _je t'aime_, mais Mademoiselle Piettreri attira l'attention de son amant qui l'oublia. Le jeune homme soupira. Il en avait assez. Il comprenait que Carlisle n'ait pas pu refuser d'accompagner cette jeune femme étant donné qu'il était célibataire aux yeux des autres, mais là ça commençait à vraiment l'énerver. Il soupira et se resservit un verre de vin.

« -Tu comptes te souler ? Interrogea Carlisle en s'asseyant près de lui.

-Pourquoi pas ? Mon compagnon m'a lâchement abandonné.

-Je suis désolé, s'excusa le blond, Georges m'a pris au dépourvu, mais ce n'est pas la peine de faire la tête, nous n'aurions pas pu nous afficher.

-Je sais, mais… Carlisle ne me dit pas que tu n'as pas remarqué qu'elle ressemble…

-Qu'elle ressemble à Esmé, je sais, mais je t'assure qu'elle ne m'attire pas. Le seul qui ait ce pouvoir sur moi, c'est toi.

Carlisle passa sa main sous la table pour étreindre la sienne qui était posée sur sa cuisse. Leurs doigts s'enlacèrent, mais son compagnon dut le relâcher quand Mademoiselle Piettreri vint les rejoindre.

-Excusez-moi, Carlisle, mais Georges n'a cessé de me vanter la vue magnifique que l'on a depuis le toit du Memorial, pourriez-vous m'accompagner ?

-Je pense qu'il fait un peu froid pour se promener sur les toits.

-Oh, j'aimerais tellement y aller, il paraît que Central Park est magnifique avec toutes ces lumières. »

Devant la moue insistante de la jeune femme, son amant hésita. Malheureusement pour lui, leurs collègues revinrent à cet instant et le pressèrent d'accepter. Carlisle effleura une dernière fois sa main avant d'emmener Mademoiselle Piettreri sur le toit. Edward soupira et bu une nouvelle gorgée de vin.

Vingt minutes, cela faisait vingt minutes qu'ils étaient montés sur ce fichu toit ! Que faisaient-ils ? Edward ne cessait de jouer nerveusement avec sa cuillère qu'il tapotait en rythme contre son verre. Alice finit par lui prendre la cuillère des doigts, exaspérée par son manège. Décidant qu'il avait assez patienté, Edward attrapa ses béquilles bien décidé à aller voir discrètement ce qu'ils faisaient. Le jeune homme fit quelques pas dans la salle avant d'être heurté par des danseurs un peu trop distraits. Ces derniers s'excusèrent et l'aidèrent à se relever. Jasper et Alice accoururent à ses côtés.

« -Ca va ? S'inquiéta Alice en voyant ses traits tirés.

-Non, avoua Edward en serrant les dents, ils m'ont pas loupé.

-On va t'aide à t'allonger dans une salle d'examen, proposa le Directeur.

-Non, je vais rentrer chez moi.

-Mais…

-J'habite juste à côté, Chef, ne vous inquiétez pas.

-Je te raccompagne, déclara Jasper sans lui laisser le choix. »

Edward soupira, mais il apprécia l'aide de son ami, sa cheville était vraiment douloureuse. Ils sortirent du Memorial après avoir emprunté un fauteuil roulant aux urgences. Le jeune homme laissa Jasper pousser le fauteuil, ils avancèrent dans un silence qu'il trouva apaisant après le brouhaha de la soirée. Ses yeux se baladèrent sur le boulevard qui était encore animé en cette fin de soirée. Son attention fut soudain attirée par une silhouette de l'autre côté du trottoir. Edward fronça les sourcils, il lui avait semblé reconnaître James, cependant, l'individu fut dissimulé par un mouvement de foule et quand cette dernière s'éclaircit à nouveau la personne avait disparu. Alors qu'ils franchissaient le seuil de son immeuble, Edward se dit que son imagination lui jouait des tours, en effet, il n'avait jamais dit à James où il habitait. Ils ne tardèrent pas à arriver à son appartement, il tendit ses clefs à Jasper qui ouvrit.

« -Tu veux que je t'aide à te coucher ?

-Non, ça ira, merci. Va plutôt retrouver Alice.

-Tu crois que tu vas te débarrasser aussi facilement de moi ?

-Non, admit Edward.

Son meilleur ami poussa le fauteuil roulant jusqu'à sa chambre où il l'aida à s'asseoir sur le lit.

-Tu peux te déshabiller seul ?

-Oui, répondit Edward, peux-tu aller me chercher des antalgiques à la salle de bain, s'il-te-plaît ?

Jasper lui sourit. Le jeune homme profita de son absence pour détacher son pantalon et l'ôter, il se glissa ensuite dans le lit et enleva sa veste, sa cravate et sa chemise. Son meilleur ami revint à cet instant, il posa deux boîtes sur son chevet avec un verre d'eau.

-Alice m'a dit qu'elle te porterait d'autres pantalons sur mesure demain.

-Tu la remercieras, lui demanda Edward qui appréciait grandement ces pantalons qui avaient une jambe plus ample que l'autre lui permettant ainsi de passer son plâtre sa difficulté. Allez, file.

-J'y vais.

-Jasper, pourras-tu dire à Carlisle que tout va bien ?

-Oui, mais tu sais que je ne pourrais pas l'empêcher de rappliquer dès qu'il apprendra que tu t'es fait mal.

-Je n'en suis pas certain, marmonna Edward.

-Tu es en train de te prendre la tête pour rien.

-Je sais.

-J'en doute... Donc, pour que tu ne passes pas les prochains heures à te poser des milliers de questions, je t'ai laissé une boîte de somnifères avec les antalgiques, n'en prend pas plus d'un demi, c'est compris ?

-Oui, Docteur.

-Repose-toi, je passerai te voir demain, annonça Jasper. »

Edward avala les comprimés d'antalgique ainsi que celui pour l'aider à dormir, puis, il s'allongea. Jasper fit mine de le border ce qui les fit sourire tous deux. Son meilleur ami caressa tendrement sa joue avant de se pencher pour y déposer un baiser. Après un dernier regard, Jasper sortit de la chambre. Edward se redressa pour attraper l'un des coussins qui était dans son dos et le glisser sous sa cheville pour la surélever. Il éteignit ensuite la lumière et ferma les yeux.

Les médicaments commençaient à faire effet. La douleur disparaissait et il sentait son esprit glisser vers une douce torpeur. Pourtant, la sonnerie de son téléphone le fit sortir de sous la chaleur de sa couette. Il attrapa l'appareil et ouvrit le message qu'il venait de recevoir.

_Alice vient de me raconter. Mets-toi au lit et prends des antalgiques. J'arrive. _

Le jeune homme soupira. Bien entendu, il rêvait d'avoir le corps de son amant contre le sien, mais Carlisle avait aussi des obligations et puis, il avait l'air de bien s'amuser. Il tenta d'oublier que son compagnon et Mademoiselle Caprietti étaient restés pratiquement trois quart d'heures sur le toit quand il tapa sa réponse.

_Je vais bien. Les médicaments font effet. Amuse-toi, on se voit demain matin. Je t'aime._

Edward ne put s'empêcher de rajouter ces trois derniers petits mots et son cœur se réchauffa quand, presque instantanément, il reçut la réponse de son amant.

_Je t'aime. Je rentre dès que je peux. Je t'embrasse. _

Le jeune homme sourit et reposa son téléphone sur le chevet. Il se pelotonna sous sa couette et ferma les yeux. Il ne tarda pas à tomber dans un profond sommeil grâce au somnifère.

* * *

Edward enfouit son visage dans son oreiller pour étouffer une plainte. Il avait chaud terriblement chaud. Ses mains se crispèrent autour de la couette quand son corps trembla de désir. Il pouvait sentir des mains se promener sur son être, entretenant le feu qui couvait dans ses reins. Il lui sembla qu'on le déplaça pour le mettre sur le côté. Son corps frissonna quand il sentit son boxer descendre le long de ses jambes pour s'arrêter à ses chevilles, son coussin fut positionné au mieux sous sa cheville plâtrée. Quelque chose d'humide et de légèrement rugueux descendit le long de sa colonne vertébrale avant de tracer l'arrondit de ses fesses. Des mains caressèrent ces dernières avant de les écarter pour ouvrir un passage à cette chose humide qui s'amusa avec son intimité. Edward gigota, mais une main ferme se posa sur sa hanche pour le maintenir immobile. Deux intrus froids vinrent remplacer ce qu'il avait identifié comme une langue pour détendre doucement son anus. Les intrus bougeaient lentement, tendrement, comme s'ils souhaitaient qu'il ne remarque pas leurs présences. Pourtant, Edward tressaillit quand il sentit un corps se lover contre le sien, un torse musclé s'appuya contre son dos et un intrus imposant s'insinua doucement en lui...

Des lèvres se posèrent sur son épaule pour mordiller tendrement sa peau. Son souffle s'accéléra dans sa poitrine quand l'intrus percuta sa prostate. Il gémit de plaisir. Des mouvements lascifs continuèrent d'entretenir son désir. Jamais un rêve ne lui avait paru aussi réel. Edward mordilla sa lèvre inférieure quand il sentit une main empoigner sa virilité qui calqua les allers-retours lents du membre qui l'emplissait. Les lèvres remontèrent lentement dans son cou pour aller sucer le lobe de son oreille. Le corps derrière le sien vint se plaquer au plus près de lui, la main qui ne s'occupait pas de son sexe s'enroula autour de sa taille pour le maintenir au plus près du corps de son amant. Edward gémit le prénom de son compagnon, car c'était bien lui, il pouvait reconnaître son odeur, sa peau malgré l'obscurité.

« -Ouvre les yeux, mon amour.

Le jeune homme fut intrigué par les paroles de sa moitié, c'était son rêve pourquoi lui demanderait-il quelque chose d'aussi étrange ?

-Edward, je t'en prie, haleta Carlisle, réveille-toi.

Se réveiller ? Non, il ne voulait pas ! Son rêve était trop agréable ! Il voulait aller jusqu'au bout de celui-ci. Il pleurnicha quand son compagnon cessa de se mouvoir en lui et de le caresser.

-Edward, je veux voir tes émeraudes noircies par le désir.

Le jeune homme était perdu. Les brumes désir et les effets du somnifère embrouillaient son esprit, ne lui permettant pas de discerner le rêve de la réalité. Une main possessive se posa sur sa joue pour le forcer à tourner la tête, il grogna en signe de protestation, mais il se tut en sentant les lèvres douces de son compagnon sur les siennes. Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, il sentit un pouce caresser ses paupières qui papillonnèrent. Le visage trouble de son amant apparut lentement et il le regarda un brin étonné.

-J'adore te voir jouir, confia Carlisle d'une voix rauque.

Edward s'agrippa aux draps quand son compagnon se retira pour le pénétrer à nouveau, heurtant ainsi sa prostate.

-Carlisle ! Gémit-il.

-Enfin ! S'exclama doucement son amant en lui souriant. Je désespérais de te sortir des limbes du sommeil.

-J'ai pris un somnifère, avoua le jeune homme.

-Ca va ? S'inquiéta aussitôt Carlisle. Tu veux que j'arrête ?

-Je te tue si tu arrêtes, menaça Edward.

Le jeune homme passa une main dans le dos de son amant pour la poser sur ses fesses et le presser au plus près de lui. Carlisle continua à butiner son cou tout en reprenant ses mouvements. Leur position ne permettait pas des mouvements passionnés, mais elle entretenait leur désir, Carlisle lui faisait l'amour avec douceur et tendresse lui démontrant ainsi toute l'étendue de ses sentiments. La main de son amant quitta son sexe gorgé de plaisir pour sa bouche, il lui présenta ses doigts qu'Edward s'empressa de gober. Son compagnon grogna quand il le vit sucer avec application ses doigts. Une fois que Carlisle jugea que ces derniers étaient suffisamment humides, il glissa à nouveau sa main sous la couette pour caresser son sexe. Edward laissa échapper une plainte quand le pouce mouillé du blond vint titiller son gland.

-Je vais venir, l'avertit Carlisle en se blottissant encore plus contre lui.

Les lèvres de son amant glissèrent à nouveau dans son cou, léchant, mordillant avec douceur sa peau. Les doigts de son compagnon se resserrèrent autour de son membre pendant que le sexe du blond appuyait autant qu'il le pouvait sur sa prostate. Edward tressaillit. Le feu qui couvait au creux de ses reins se répandit violement dans tout son être. Dans son dos, il sentit Carlisle se raidir, ses dents s'enfoncèrent dans la chair de son épaule alors qu'il se répandait en lui, Edward jouit au même instant. Le corps encore tremblant de plaisir, Carlisle le serra dans ses bras tout en lui murmurant des dizaines de _je t'aime_.

-Je t'aime aussi, chuchota Edward.

Tout en déposant des baisers à l'endroit où il l'avait marqué, Carlisle se retira créant une sensation de vide en lui.

-J'ai horreur de ça.

-Quoi donc ? Demanda le jeune homme en se retournant prudemment pour le regarder.

-Ne plus être en toi, je me sens incomplet.

-Moi aussi.

-Tu te sens bien ? Je suis désolé, si j'avais su que tu avais pris un somnifère, je t'aurais laissé tranquille.

-C'est rien, je préfère que tu m'ais réveillé, surtout de cette manière.

-Viens-là.

Carlisle l'attira dans ses bras tout en arrangeant au mieux l'oreiller sur lequel reposait sa cheville. Son compagnon caressa ses cheveux tout en déposant des baisers sur son front. Sans qu'il ne puisse lutter, Edward sentit ses paupières se fermer. Il eut cependant le temps d'apercevoir l'heure sur le radioréveil. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage quand il vit que Carlisle était rentré une heure après lui, soit le temps que le dessert et le café soient servis.

-Dors, mon amour, je suis là. »

Edward sourit. Il avait eu tort de s'en faire, de laisser la jalousie l'étreindre. Carlisle l'aimait et ils appartenaient l'un à l'autre, personne ne pourrait jamais les séparer. Le jeune homme enfouit son visage dans le cou de son amant qui resserra son étreinte autour de son corps. Il ne tarda pas à s'endormir en sentant la main de Carlisle caresser tendrement son dos.


	23. Chapter 23

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

* * *

Merci, merci énormément pour toutes vos reviews ! Merci ! ^_^ J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

* * *

Pour les reviews anonymes : 

**Papou :** Hello ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis heureuse que la suite te plaise ! Encore un immense merci pour ta review ! Bonne soirée ! A bientôt !

**Angeoudemon50393****:** Coucou ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! Bonne soirée et à bientôt !

* * *

Sur ce :

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 22 : Accusations**

Carlisle caressa tendrement le visage de sa moitié qui était toujours endormi. Le médecin ne pu résister plus longtemps, il se pencha et déposa plusieurs baisers partant du nez de son amant au lobe de son oreille qu'il mordilla tendrement. Edward s'agita dans son sommeil réveillant par la même occasion sa virilité qui était nichée contre les fesses dénudées du jeune homme. Carlisle inspira discrètement, il avait déjà réveillé Edward en rentrant de la soirée, il ne devait pas recommencer. Il ferma les yeux pour tenter d'oublier le corps blottit contre lui.

Ses pensées vagabondèrent vers la soirée, celle-ci avait commencé de la plus délicieuse des manières, même s'il avait craint que quelqu'un ne remarque le manège de son compagnon ou le problème qui déformait son pantalon. Edward l'avait allumé pendant une bonne partie de la conférence en jouant avec cette sucette. Une fois que la réunion s'était terminée, il était bien décidé à lui faire payer son petit jeu et tant pis s'ils arrivaient en retard au repas. Malheureusement, rien ne s'était déroulé comme il le souhaitait. Au moment où il allait rejoindre sa moitié, Georges l'avait entraîné pour lui présenter la conférencière et il avait juste eu le temps de demander à Jasper d'aider Edward à se préparer qu'il avait été entraîné loin de son amant. Il avait quitté l'amphithéâtre le cœur serré surtout après avoir vu le regard dépité de son compagnon.

Au départ, il n'avait pas vraiment prêté attention à Mademoiselle Piettreri, mais lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé face à elle, il avait sentit son cœur manquer un battement, elle ressemblait à Esmé. Tout s'était alors éclairé dans son esprit, il comprenait mieux le petit manège de son compagnon et la lueur de jalousie mêlée de tristesse qu'il avait vu dans son regard. Georges les avait présenté et il devint rapidement évident pour lui que son supérieur et son épouse étaient en train de jouer les cupidons. Il avait difficilement sourit à Helena avant de lui tendre son bras, elle n'était pas responsable de tout ceci et il ne pouvait pas non plus l'éconduire sans se justifier. Car qu'aurait-il pu dire ? _Mon amant risque de faire une crise de jalousie en me voyant au bras d'une femme qui ressemble étrangement à ma défunte épouse ? _Non, c'était impossible. Tout en priant pour qu'Edward comprenne, il avait rejoint la salle où se déroulaient les réjouissances, Mademoiselle Piettreri accrochée à son bras.

Durant tout le repas, Carlisle s'était occupé de sa cavalière comme tout gentleman l'aurait fait, cependant, il n'avait pu ignorer le regard meurtrier de son compagnon qui pesait de temps en temps sur eux, d'ailleurs, Edward n'avait pu s'empêcher de lancer deux ou trois piques dont le sous-entendu était passé inaperçu par leurs collègues.

Alors que plusieurs couples virevoltaient déjà, il avait invité Helena à les rejoindre. Malgré la situation, il avait dû admettre que sa cavalière était agréable. A la fin de la danse durant laquelle il avait pu croiser le regard de sa moitié, il s'était discrètement éclipsé pour rejoindre Edward. Le jeune homme n'était pas à son premier verre et il n'aimait pas le voir dans cet état. Malheureusement, leur tête-à-tête avait été écourté par l'arrivée d'Helena. Carlisle avait difficilement dissimulé son agacement, il n'avait aucune envie d'aller sur le toit aussi splendide soit la vue, il préférait et de loin rester assis auprès d'Edward.

Néanmoins, il s'était retrouvé sur le toit. Il ne pouvait nier que le spectacle était magnifique, lui-même ne se lassait jamais d'observer toutes ces lumières depuis leur appartement. Au bout de quelques minutes, il avait prétexté qu'il faisait froid pour proposer à Helena de rentrer, cependant, elle ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et proposa qu'ils se rapprochent pour se réchauffer. Après l'avoir poliment éconduite et l'avoir informé qu'il était en couple, il lui avait proposé de retourner à la salle. A son grand soulagement, elle avait accepté. Ils firent néanmoins un détour par la salle de repos du 4ème où elle s'était changée pour la soirée car elle ne trouvait plus son téléphone et elle pensait l'y avoir oublié. Après avoir repoussé, aussi gentiment que possible, deux autres tentatives de séduction, ils avaient rejoint la salle de réception. Carlisle avait été dépité de ne pas voir son amant. Alice s'était empressée de venir lui murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille pour lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé. Il s'était dépêché d'envoyer un message à son compagnon et au moment où il allait se lever pour rentrer, Jasper revint. Le psy lui avait expliqué qu'Edward allait bien et qu'il devait déjà dormir. Carlisle était donc resté jusqu'à la fin du repas, mais une fois celui-ci terminé, il avait prétexté une migraine pour rentrer au plus vite.

Carlisle sortit de ses pensées, la suite de la soirée ne l'aiderait sûrement pas à calmer ses ardeurs. Il pencha légèrement la tête pour enfouir son visage dans le cou d'Edward et respirer son odeur si enivrante. Son envie pour lui se réveilla aussitôt, comme hier soir quand il l'avait vu endormi dans leur lit. Carlisle n'avait pas pu résister, il s'était rapidement déshabillé et s'était glissé dans le lit. Doucement, il avait positionné Edward sur le côté, puis quand il avait été sûr qu'il était bien installé, il lui avait tendrement fait l'amour. Il aurait dû se douter que le jeune homme avait pris un somnifère, d'habitude Edward se réveillait dès les premières caresses ou au plus tard quand il le pénétrait, mais là, il avait été sur le point de jouir alors que son amant était encore perdu dans les limbes du sommeil. Tendrement, il déposa un baiser dans son cou avant de s'écarter de lui, s'il restait plus longtemps, il allait lui refaire l'amour et Edward avait besoin de repos.

Le médecin se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Une fois habillé, il alla dans la cuisine pour préparer leur petit-déjeuner, dans une heure, ils devraient prendre leur service au Memorial. Carlisle se demanda un instant s'il n'allait pas contraindre Edward à rester à l'appartement, il avait vraiment mis la pagaille hier. Cependant, le laisser ici, seul, sans aucune surveillance ne l'enchantait guère.

« -Bonjour.

Carlisle leva la tête de la machine à café pour croiser le regard encore ensommeillé de son amant qui béquillait vers lui.

-Bonjour, mon cœur, dit-il en effleurant ses lèvres, tu as l'air encore fatigué, tu ne veux pas dormir plus longtemps ?

-Non, marmonna le jeune homme, et puis, il faut que j'aille travailler.

Il soupira, la journée risquait d'être longue. Son amant se hissa sur un tabouret avant de croiser ses bras sur le bar et d'y dissimuler sa tête. Carlisle se dépêcha de lui préparer un café qu'il déposa devant lui. Voyant qu'il n'avait aucune réaction, il passa derrière lui et massa tendrement sa nuque jusqu'à ce qu'Edward se redresse.

-Tu pourrais rester …

-Non ! Le coupa Edward. Je viens travailler !

-Je suis désolé pour cette nuit, j'aurais dû te laisser dormir.

-Ne t'excuse pas, lui demanda-t-il en se blottissant dans ses bras, c'était très bien et je suis prêt à recommencer.

-D'accord, mais en attendant, avale ton petit-déjeuner.

Edward quitta l'étreinte de ses bras pour attraper une tartine. Carlisle déposa un baiser sur son front avant d'aller se servir une tasse de café. Il s'installa face à son amant qui l'observait par-dessus sa tasse.

-Oui ?

-Rien, murmura le jeune homme.

Carlisle haussa les épaules avant d'attraper le journal. Il était en train de lire un article qui annonçait les bénéfices mirobolants de la MI quand il sentit peser sur lui le regard de sa moitié.

-Tu as quelque chose à me dire ? Questionna Carlisle.

-Non.

Il soupira discrètement avant de terminer l'article, alors, qu'il tournait la page, il se demanda combien de milliards étaient venus grossir le compte en banque de sa moitié. Il allait lire la rubrique sport quand il sentit qu'une nouvelle fois les prunelles émeraude le fixaient.

-Tu veux le journal ?

-Non.

Carlisle l'observa quelques minutes en se demandant ce qu'il voulait avant de renoncer et de retourner à sa lecture. Cependant, le petit manège de son compagnon ne l'aidait pas à se concentrer. Il plia donc le journal.

-J'ai lu que la MI avait fait de gros profits.

-Ouais, acquiesça distraitement le jeune homme.

-Cela te dérange que l'on en parle ?

-Non.

-Ok, j'ai aussi lu que la fondation MI avait envoyé du matériel à Médecins sans Frontières en Afrique, Kate et les autres vont être ravis.

-Ouais.

-Bon, ça suffit ! S'exaspéra-t-il. Qu'y a-t-il ? Pourquoi me regardes-tu de cette manière ?

-Je te regarde pas.

-Si, mais tu détournes les yeux dès que je relève la tête ou que je te fixe. Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Ri…

-Si tu me réponds rien ça va mal se passer ! Prévint-il.

Edward le regarda avec un petit air de défi et articula lentement le mot interdit. Carlisle souffla face à son attitude avant de se lever. En un geste rapide, il le fit descendre de sur son tabouret et le souleva pour le caler sur son épaule. Edward poussa un cri indigné et tenta de lui échapper, mais il le tenait bien. Quelques pas plus tard, il le faisait tomber prudemment sur leur lit. Sans laisser le temps au jeune homme de se relever, il s'assit à califourchon sur lui. Il le dévisagea, comprenant peu à peu ce qui minait sa moitié.

-Je t'aime, Edward, je t'aime. Pourquoi en doutes-tu ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton peiné.

-Je n'en doute pas, avoua le jeune homme au bout de quelques minutes, j'ai seulement peur que ça ne suffise pas.

-Edward, soupira-t-il en s'allongeant pour prendre le jeune homme dans ses bras, j'ai aimé Esmé, c'est vrai, je l'ai aimé au point de vouloir qu'elle partage ma vie jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, cependant, elle est morte. J'ai été inconsolable. J'en ai voulu à la terre entière, pendant un temps, j'ai couché à droite et à gauche, j'étais un véritable coureur, j'essayais de remplir le vide qui s'était créé en moi, ce vide n'était pas dû à la disparition d'Esmé, non, c'était ma culpabilité. Je me sentais coupable car c'était à cause de moi qu'elle était morte et surtout parce que je m'étais rendu compte que je ne l'aimais pas autant qu'elle elle m'aimait. Ce vide a disparu quand je t'ai rencontré, tu étais si jeune et pourtant si attirant… J'ai lutté contre mon désir, mon amour pour toi, mais il était plus fort que ma raison, que moi. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, si Esmé était toujours en vie et si nos chemins s'étaient croisés, je l'aurais quitté pour toi. Tu m'as appris ce qu'aimer veut dire. Donc, je ne veux pas que tu te sentes menacé, car il n'y a et il n'y aura que toi et ce n'est pas cette Mademoiselle Piettreri qui va me détourner de toi. C'est compris ?

-Oui. Je suis désolé, mais ça m'a énervé de la voir accroché à ton bras.

Carlisle lui sourit avant de se pencher pour ravir ses lèvres, ils s'embrassèrent avec douceur. Sa main caressait le torse dénudé de son amant quand ce dernier laissa échapper un soupir de frustration.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? S'enquit Carlisle.

-Tu crois que mon patron accepterait que je sois en retard ? »

Carlisle se redressa sur un coude pour regarder l'heure, il soupira quand il vit qu'ils n'auraient pas le temps pour un câlin. Après un dernier baiser, il aida son compagnon à se préparer et, ensemble, ils prirent le chemin du Memorial.

* * *

Edward s'impatientait sur la table d'examen pendant que son amant observait, depuis ce qui lui semblait être une éternité, ses radiographies sur le négatoscope. Finalement, son compagnon éteignit l'appareil et se saisit de la scie qui était posée sur une tablette parmi plusieurs instruments chirurgicaux.

« -Arrête de sourire comme un idiot, lui demanda Carlisle.

-Quoi ? Je suis sûr que tu aurais ce même sourire si on t'enlevait ce plâtre après dix longs et interminables jours ! Se lamenta-t-il.

-Si je t'assure, je comprends, garantit le blond, encore un jour de plus et je crois que je tu serais venu à bout de ma patience !

-J'ai pas été si terrible que ça ? S'offusqua Edward.

Carlisle ne répondit pas et se contenta de le fixer, le jeune homme lui offrit une moue d'excuse ce qui arracha un sourire à son compagnon. Ce dernier brancha la scie et commença à découper la résine. Une fois qu'il eut terminé, il posa l'engin sur une tablette pour mobiliser son articulation.

-Des douleurs ?

-Non.

-Edward !

-Bon, ok, ça tire un peu, mais ça va.

Le blond acquiesça. Carlisle attrapa un peu de sérum physiologique qu'il versa sur une compresse pour nettoyer les résidus de plâtre. Une fois qu'il eut terminé, il remit son orthèse en place ainsi que son basket.

-Vas-y, descends, lui ordonna-t-il.

Carlisle se plaça devant lui pour le retenir en cas de chute. Edward posa doucement son membre ankylosé sur le sol, il prit lentement appui sur celui-ci et il dut reconnaître que l'orthèse était indispensable, sa cheville n'était pas stable.

-Je pense que tu vas devoir faire quelques séances de rééducation ne serait-ce que pour restaurer la proprioception, annonça Carlisle qui était arrivé aux mêmes conclusions que lui, tu devrais encore garder une béquille tant que tu n'as pas fait quelques séances de kiné.

Edward opina de la tête et attrapa la béquille qu'il lui tendait. Carlisle se dirigeait vers la sortie quand il lui barra le passage.

-Oui ?

-Rien, je voulais simplement te remercier, expliqua Edward en tournant la clef dans la serrure.

-Edward, nous sommes dans une salle d'examen.

-Je sais.

-Non.

-Oh, si.

Carlisle recula et Edward le suivit sans le quitter du regard. Bientôt, le dos de son compagnon heurta la table d'examen et il se fit un plaisir de le plaquer contre celle-ci.

-Edward, non, protesta Carlisle alors que ses mains desserraient sa cravate.

-Si, murmura Edward qui s'affairait déjà à déboutonner sa chemise.

-Non.

-Si, répéta-t-il en déposant des baisers sur sa mâchoire avant de descendre le long de son cou. »

Les protestations de son amant étaient faibles et Edward sut qu'il avait gagné quand ce dernier bascula sa tête en arrière pour qu'il puisse accéder plus facilement à son cou. Le jeune homme y déposa une myriade de baisers pendant que ses mains accédaient enfin à son torse qu'elles venaient de dénuder. Carlisle tira légèrement sur ses cheveux pour lui faire relever la tête, leurs lèvres se trouvèrent pour un baiser fougueux. Edward sourit en se rendant compte qu'ils étaient aussi impatient l'un que l'autre. Sans qu'il ait à le lui demander ou à le faire, Carlisle ôta son pantalon et son boxer avant de se hisser sur la table d'examen. Les jambes de son amant se nouèrent autour de sa taille pour le rapprocher de lui. Edward effleura son membre fièrement tendu. Il commença à le caresser. Les mains du blond se posèrent sur la ceinture de son pantalon qu'il défit rapidement. Carlisle glissa sa main dans son boxer pour s'emparer de son sexe. Edward gémit et raffermit sa prise sur celui du blond.

« -Prends-moi, lui demanda Carlisle libérant son pénis de son pantalon et de son boxer. »

Avant qu'il n'ait pu esquisser le moindre geste, son amant s'allongea, son dos reposait sur la table d'examen, ses fesses étaient sur le rebord de celle-ci. Carlisle releva ses jambes pour les poser contre son torse, Edward cala ses chevilles sur ses épaules. Le jeune homme caressa le torse de son amant, il se pencha, sa langue vint titiller l'un de ses mamelons pendant qu'il présentait ses doigts à son amant. Celui-ci les lécha tout en tentant de réfréner les gémissements que lui arrachaient ses caresses. Avec délice, Edward put sentir le corps de son compagnon se tordre de plaisir quand il inséra l'un de ses doigts en lui.

« -Plus ! Ordonna le blond.

Edward le bâillonna avec sa bouche avant d'accéder à sa requête, enfouissant directement trois doigts en lui qui allèrent percuter sa prostate. Son amant gémit et ses bras l'enlacèrent avec force.

-Viens, le supplia Carlisle.

-Je suis désolé. Ca risque d'être un peu douloureux, le prévint-il. »

Edward se redressa, il abaissa un peu son jean et son boxer, puis, il se positionna à son entrée, son gland s'était insinué en son amant quand ce dernier le surprit en s'empalant de lui-même sur sa longueur. Ils gémirent à l'unisson. Le jeune homme attendit que son compagnon s'adapte à sa présence, mais Carlisle commença à onduler du bassin. Edward posa ses mains sur ses hanches pour le maintenir en place et débuta un va et vient. Il vit les mains de son compagnon se crisper sur le rebord de la table d'examen. Le jeune homme se pencha pour ravir les lèvres de son amant, butant toujours au plus profond de lui, heurtant à chaque fois sa prostate. Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent, leurs langues se mêlèrent, se caressèrent, étouffant leurs gémissements, leurs râles de plaisir.

« -Plus vite, lui demanda Carlisle en s'accrochant à ses épaules, plus fort ! »

Le jeune homme s'empressa de répondre à sa supplique. Leurs corps se déhanchaient furieusement, propageant les effluves du plaisir tout autour d'eux et en eux. Edward était à bout. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à se retenir. L'étroitesse, la chaleur du corps de son amant le rendaient fou. Sa main voulut s'emparer du membre de son compagnon pour le stimuler pour qu'ils viennent ensemble, mais le blond l'en empêcha.

« -Carlisle, implora-t-il, je ne vais pas tenir longtemps.

-Je sais. Viens !

-Mais…

-Viens ! Commanda le blond en plantant son regard dans le sien. Jouis pour moi !

Edward se perdit dans ses prunelles emplies de désir et d'amour, il lui obéit et se libéra dans son antre accueillant. Dans un râle de plaisir, il jouit avant de s'emparer avec fougue des lèvres de son amant. A sa grande surprise, Carlisle éloigna leurs corps sans pour autant rompre leur baiser. Edward gémit de dépit en même temps que son compagnon quand ils se retrouvèrent désunis. Il ne comprenait pas ce que faisait son amant surtout que sa virilité était toujours bien éveillée, il voulut s'en occuper, mais une nouvelle fois, Carlisle le repoussa.

-N'ai pas peur, ce n'est pas terminé, souffla-t-il à son oreille. »

Les doigts du blond enserrèrent son sexe, récoltant les dernières gouttes de sperme. Edward sentit son sang bouillir à nouveau dans ses veines car Carlisle avait tendance à récolter sa semence sur ses doigts pour la goutter, mais contrairement à son habitude, il ne porta pas sa main à sa bouche, non, son amant caressa son membre, enduisant son sexe de son sperme. Le jeune homme sourit quand il vit le regard carnassier avec lequel son compagnon le dévisageait. Carlisle descendit de sur la table et tout en l'embrassant avec passion le fit se tourner. Son amant le fit pencher sur la table d'examen, son ventre toucha le cuir rendu chaud par le corps du blond. Les mains de son compagnon se posèrent sur son pantalon et son boxer qu'il lui ôta en un geste brusque. Les doigts de son amant le préparèrent, le jeune homme sentait son désir s'éveiller à nouveau dans son être. Tout à coup, les doigts de son amant disparurent et il sentit son membre pousser en lui avec facilité, le feu coula dans ses veines quand il se rappela que c'était grâce à son propre sperme. Edward s'agrippa à la table pendant que son amant allait et venait en lui. Les mains du blond se crispèrent sur ses hanches lui permettant ainsi d'aller toujours plus loin en lui.

« -Edward, je ne vais pas tenir longtemps, viens avec moi.

-Je…

-Viens…

-Carlisle, arrête.

-Quoi ? Demanda le blond sans pour autant cesser de se mouvoir en lui.

-Je… Le cuir n'est pas particulièrement agréable.

Entre le poids de son amant qui pesait sur lui et la dureté du cuir de la table d'examen, son sexe se retrouvait comprimé et le frottement dû aux coups de reins de son amour n'était pas vraiment agréable.

-Pardon, murmura Carlisle.

D'un geste, son homme l'aida à se relever et sans quitter son antre, il le plaqua contre une paroi en carrelage de la salle. Le froid sur son corps brûlant attisa son désir, d'ailleurs en s'en rendant compte, Carlisle se dépêcha de relever son tee-shirt. Les mains de son amant s'emparèrent ensuite de son pénis qui commençait à reprendre de la vigueur. Les coups de reins de son supérieur reprirent avec plus de force et leurs halètements plus ou moins discrets emplirent la salle.

-Edward ! Regarde-moi !

Le jeune homme obéit sachant parfaitement que son compagnon aimait toujours le regarder quand il jouissait. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Carlisle le serra fort contre lui au moment où il jouit. Sentir son sperme se répandre en de longues giclées dans son être lui permit de rejoindre sa moitié dans son orgasme. Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent et étouffèrent leurs cris de jouissance. Toujours étroitement liés, Carlisle enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou, il pouvait sentir sa respiration haletante et chaude contre sa peau moite. Au bout de quelques minutes, son amant déposa des baisers sur sa peau avant de se retirer. Tendrement, Carlisle le fit se retourner et leurs lèvres se trouvèrent pour un baiser emplit de douceur.

-Ne bouge pas, lui demanda Carlisle.

Edward sourit quand il vit son amant nettoyer son ventre et son sexe avant de le rhabiller tout en déposant des baisers sur sa peau. Le jeune homme effleura ses lèvres avant de le laisser se rhabiller tranquillement pendant qu'il rangeait la salle, effaçant les traces de leur étreinte. Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant de retourner à leur travail.

-On devrait sortir séparément, fit remarquer son amant.

-Pourquoi ? Tu es venu examiner ma cheville et donner ton feu vert pour que je reprenne le boulot.

-Et il m'a fallu presqu'une heure pour dire que ta cheville est opérationnelle ? Je pense que ma compétence professionnelle risque d'en pâtir.

-Ok, Monsieur le Grand Médecin, sors donc en premier, je vais attendre un peu.

Carlisle caressa sa joue avant d'ouvrir la porte et de sortir. Edward fronça les sourcils quand il vit son compagnon stopper dans l'entrée, le blond referma un peu la porte pour le dissimuler.

-Helena ! Quelle surprise ! S'étonna son supérieur. Vous allez bien ?

-Oui, bonjour, Carlisle. Je suis heureuse de vous voir. Je me demandais si vous auriez le temps de boire un café ?

-Je suis navré, mais je viens de prendre ma pause et il est temps que je retourne dans mon service.

-Alors, nous pourrions peut-être boire un verre ou dîner ensemble un de ces soirs ? Proposa Mademoiselle Piettreri.

-La réponse est non. Je suis très touché par votre intérêt, mais je vous ai déjà dit que j'étais en couple et très heureux.

-Elle n'a pas besoin de le savoir, susurra soudain la conférencière.

Edward serra les poings, mais pour qui se prenait-elle ? Il dut prendre sur lui pour ne pas sortir de sa cachette et la traîner hors de l'Hôpital !

-Vos propos sont déplacés, Mademoiselle Piettreri ! Cingla son amant d'un ton froid. J'aime ma moitié et il est hors de question que j'aille voir ailleurs !

-Allons, Carlisle…

Le jeune homme sentit sa patience disparaître quand il vit la femme caresser la joue de son amant.

-Vous êtes sourde ou stupide ? Gronda Edward en sortant de sa cachette. Il vous dit qu'il est accompagné et heureux !

-De quel droit…

-Edward, calme-toi ! Intervint Carlisle en posant une main apaisante sur son torse.

-Je suis calme ! Répliqua-t-il en se tournant vers la conférencière. Dites, vous vous y connaissez en harcèlement sexuel, non ?

-Oui, répondit Mademoiselle Piettreri perdue.

-Alors, vous allez pouvoir me dire si se faire culbuter par son supérieur dans une salle d'examen c'est du harcèlement ? Bon pour que vous puissiez juger en toute impartialité, je n'ai pas toujours été en dessous !

A sa grande satisfaction, Mademoiselle Piettreri rougit avant d'ouvrir plusieurs fois la bouche sans que pour autant un son n'en sorte. Son regard stupéfait passa de l'un à l'autre, Carlisle paraissait gêné alors que lui souriait de toutes ses dents.

-Oh, finit simplement par dire Helena.

-Maintenant que vous savez, j'aimerais que vous cessiez de faire des avances à mon compagnon.

Mademoiselle Piettreri acquiesça et il lut dans son regard qu'elle ne pourchasserait plus son amant.

-Bien, puisque tout est clair, je retourne travailler. Au revoir, Mademoiselle Piettreri. Carlisle à tout à l'heure.

Edward leur offrit un sourire, il attrapa sa canne avant d'avancer d'un pas décidé dans le couloir.

-J'aurais pas dû me raser ce matin, lâcha-t-il.

Le jeune homme se retourna et offrit un sourire machiavélique à son compagnon. Carlisle fronça les sourcils en voyant son air. Edward laissa échapper un petit rire cynique entrant un peu plus dans son personnage.

-Qu'as-tu derrière la tête ? Marmonna Carlisle méfiant.

-Je suis ravi de t'annoncer que le Docteur House est prêt à prendre du service !

Sur ces mots, il lui tourna le dos et claudiqua vers le service des urgences.

-Docteur House ? Répéta son amant un peu perdu.

-Vous ne connaissez pas la série télé ? Entendit-il Helena demander.

-Non, avoua Carlisle.

-Alors, je ne peux que vous souhaiter bon courage et vous conseiller de l'avoir à l'œil, dit Mademoiselle Piettreri en souriant. Ce personnage de fiction harcèle son entourage et il est d'un cynisme à toute épreuve.

-Elle oublie aussi de préciser qu'il passe beaucoup de temps à draguer peu subtilement sa supérieure, souffla Edward qui était discrètement revenu vers eux.

Carlisle voulut dire quelque chose, mais son compagnon se tut quand il le vit observer le couloir dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Edward lui offrit son plus beau sourire et lui fit un clin d'œil, mais avant de reprendre le chemin des urgences, sa main s'abattit sur les fesses de son supérieur.

-A plus tard, beauté ! Lança le jeune homme en s'éloignant.

-Edward ! »

Le jeune homme ignora l'appel inquiet de son compagnon et entra d'un pas conquérant dans le hall des urgences. Ses internes, qui étaient en train de bavarder autour du secrétariat, se redressèrent dès qu'ils le virent arriver et le fixèrent d'un œil inquiet. Il fit tourner sa canne et leur jeta un regard noir. Ils reculèrent d'un pas pendant qu'il se saisissait des dossiers en attente qu'il consulta pour sélectionner les cas qui l'intéressaient.

« -On ne choisit pas, Docteur Masen ! Gronda la voix de son compagnon. Vous prenez les premiers dossiers sur la pile.

-Pas intéressant, déclara Edward en posant un dossier puis en saisissant un autre, pff, nul ! Y'a rien aujourd'hui ou quoi ?

-Edward, soupira Carlisle en replaçant les dossiers dans le bon ordre et en prenant le premier sur la pile. Ce patient vous attend, Docteur Masen !

-Docteur Sanchez, appela Edward en tendant le dossier à son interne, puis, il prit l'autre dossier des mains de Carlisle, Docteur Stevens, voilà pour vous, et Docteur Blanchard, pas de chance, touché rectal pour vous !

-C'est pas juste, râla ce dernier en traînant des pieds pour se rendre à la salle d'examen.

-Et avec le sourire, Kévin !

Son interne lui offrit un sourire crispé avant de pousser la porte derrière laquelle se trouvait son patient.

-C'est à votre tour, Docteur Masen ! Se fit un plaisir de lui dire Carlisle en lui donnant un dossier.

Edward haussa un sourcil tout en tentant de lire ce qui était écris sur ce dernier pour savoir s'il devait accepter ce cas ou non.

-Elisabeth ? Appela-t-il leur collègue. Tes internes ont besoin d'un cas ?

-Euh, oui, répondit le Docteur Marlow en les observant d'un œil perplexe.

-Je vous ai demandé de vous occuper de ce cas, insista Carlisle, et non de le donner à un interne. Alors, au travail !

-Docteur Cullen ! Je vous obéirai au doigt et à l'œil quand vous porterez un jean hypermoulant qui mettra en valeur votre superbe postérieur et que bien entendu vous aurez viré cette immonde blouse !

Oups ! Pensa le jeune homme. Il n'avait jamais vu Carlisle avec une aussi jolie teinte rouge, peut-être était-il allé trop loin ? La réponse lui apparut quand il vit toutes les têtes tournées vers eux.

-Oh, ça va ! C'était juste un jeu ! Annonça-t-il à la cantonade. Vous n'avez jamais regardé Docteur House ? Allez, donnez-moi ce dossier ! »

Des sourires se dessinèrent sur les visages de leurs collègues alors qu'il entrait dans la salle d'examen, il fit un discret clin d'œil à son amant qui secouait la tête face à son comportement.

La journée touchait à sa fin et Edward était enfermé dans la salle de repos des urgences. Il prit une nouvelle gorgée de café avant de se replonger dans la rédaction de ses dossiers, il jeta un coup d'œil à la pile sur sa droite et soupira discrètement, il allait lui falloir une autre tasse de café ! Pourquoi avait-il donc proposé à ses internes de rédiger leurs rapports plutôt que de simplement les relire ? Ah, oui, parce qu'il avait un peu abusé de ses prérogatives ces derniers jours et leur avait mené la vie dure. Il soupira et attrapa un autre dossier, il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, il allait être 21 heures. Il se leva pour remplir à nouveau sa tasse. Il se rasseyait quand la porte s'ouvrit sur son meilleur ami.

« -Salut, House !

-Hello, Wilson !

-Ok, on arrête immédiatement !

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu trouves que j'ai la tête d'un Wilson ? S'offusqua Jasper.

-Ben quoi, c'est le seul ami de House, non ? Releva Edward. J'ai bien comparé Carlisle à Cuddy !

-Ouais, mais là ça peut se comprendre, ils ont en commun leur joli petit cul !

Edward allait relever sa remarque, mais il se tut quand il vit la lueur d'amusement dans le regard de son meilleur ami, contrairement à lui, Jasper avait entendu Carlisle arriver.

-Jasper ! Souffla le Chef des Urgences exaspéré.

-Tiens, Carlisle ! Tu étais là ? S'étonna Jazz. Allez, fais pas la tête, tu préfèrerais que je dise que ton arrière train n'a rien d'attirant ?

-Je préfèrerais que tu t'abstiennes de tout commentaire, avoua Carlisle en s'approchant de lui pour déposer un baiser sur sa tempe. Tu es toujours là, mon amour ?

-Oui, j'ai décidé de me rattraper auprès de mes internes en rédigeant leurs rapports.

-Tu n'as pas été très sympa avec moi, lui rappela Jasper, je te porte mes dossiers ?

Pour toute réponse, Edward le fusilla du regard avant de lui faire un signe peu élégant de la main.

-Je suis désolé de te demander ça, mais un accident vient de se produire sur la 5ème avenue, les blessés vont arriver et il me manque un médecin. Tu peux rester ?

-Oui, bien sûr.

-Je vais me charger du triage, tu prends la salle 5, je t'envoie Dawes, il t'assistera.

-Tes internes sont toujours là ? S'étonna Edward.

-Oui. Ils étaient en train rédiger leurs rapports, pas de chance pour eux, je ne suis pas aussi sympa que toi ! Allez, va te préparer ! Tu finiras la paperasse demain !

Edward se leva. Carlisle lui sourit et caressa tendrement sa joue. Jasper leur offrit un clin d'œil et prit la direction de la sortie tout en leur rappelant l'enterrement de sa vie de célibataire le lendemain soir.

-C'est moi ou il angoisse de plus en plus ? Remarqua Carlisle.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit la cérémonie qui l'angoisse, mais plutôt Alice, elle est de plus en plus hystérique.

-Je ne croyais pas que cela soit possible, reconnut son amant.

-Oh, si ! D'ailleurs, je suis presque convoqué tous les soirs de la semaine prochaine pour préparer le jour J et répéter. Rappelle-moi pourquoi j'ai accepté d'être son témoin ? Gémit-il.

-Tout va bien se passer, tenta de le rassurer Carlisle. Et puis je pourrais peut-être t'accompagner ?

-C'était la condition pour que j'accepte d'y aller, lui révéla Edward.

Carlisle lui sourit et tout en jetant un coup d'œil rapide à la porte close, son compagnon se pencha pour l'embrasser. Leurs langues se retrouvèrent rapidement et leurs corps se pressèrent l'un contre l'autre, Edward glissa ses mains dans les cheveux du blond, rapprochant son visage du sien pour approfondir leur baiser. Un coup sec à la porte les fit sursauter et ils se séparèrent essoufflés, la porte s'entrouvrit et ils purent entendre la voix de Jasper.

-Oui, ils sont là. Ne bougez pas, je leur dis que les blessés arrivent ! Cria Jazz avant de se tourner vers eux pour leur murmurer, arrêtez vos cochonneries et allez bosser !

-Merci, Jasper, souffla Carlisle en passant devant lui. »

Pour toute réponse, Jazz donna une tape sur le postérieure de Carlisle qui se retourna aussitôt pour le fusiller du regard. Son compagnon marmonna quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas, mais qui fit sourire Jasper. Il secoua la tête, ces deux-là ne cesseraient jamais de se chamailler. Il finit par les suivre et se retrouva pris dans la cohue des urgences. Il fit signe au Docteur Dawes de le suivre et ils allèrent se préparer. Le jeune homme était en train de se laver les mains quand une infirmière vint lui porter les radiographies d'une jeune fille de 19 ans qui présentait une fracture externe du fémur et une double fracture du tibia. Il observa les clichés et se dit qu'il en avait pour plusieurs heures.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, Carlisle accueillit le dernier blessé léger. Il sutura sa plaie au niveau de l'arcade sourcilière avant de le transférer dans le service des hospitalisations pour qu'il reste en observation durant la nuit. Le Chef des Urgences rejoignit l'accueil et observa le planning des blocs qui s'affichait sur un tableau face à lui, tous étaient vides, sauf celui d'Edward. Il se rappela alors que le cas dont avait hérité son amant était compliqué. Alors qu'il allait le rejoindre pour relever Eléonore et lui donner un coup de main, il entendit quelqu'un prononcer son nom. Il se retourna et fixa avec surprise deux hommes de son âge en costume avec des vestes noires épaisses. L'un d'eux était grand et brun tandis que l'autre avait une carrure plus carrée, un léger ventre bedonnant et une calvitie précoce. Il remarqua alors que deux policiers en uniforme les accompagnaient.

« -Docteur Cullen ? Demanda le brun.

-Oui, bonsoir. Que puis-je pour vous ?

-Inspecteur Jack Palmer, se présenta le chauve au ventre bedonnant, et voici l'inspecteur Curtis Jaw. Nous allons vous demander de nous suivre, Docteur Cullen.

-Vous suivre ? Répéta Carlisle surpris. Et pour quelle raison ?

-Ne faites pas le malin avec nous, s'énerva aussitôt l'inspecteur Palmer, parce que je n'ai qu'une envie c'est vous passer les menottes !

-Les menottes ? Vous venez m'arrêter ? Je ne comprends pas, je…

-Ca suffit ! Gronda l'inspecteur Palmer.

-Jack, calme-toi, lui demanda l'inspecteur Jaw.

Cependant, son collègue ne l'écouta pas, la poigne de l'inspecteur se posa sur son épaule et il le força à se retourner. La seconde suivante, il sentit des bracelets en fer se refermer autour de ses poignets sous les regards surpris de ses collègues qui avaient tous cessés de bouger pour observer la scène.

-Docteur Cullen, vous êtes en état d'arrestation. Vous avez le droit de garder le silence, tout ce que vous direz pourra être retenu contre vous. Vous avez le droit de faire appel à un avocat, si vous n'avez pas les moyens de vous en payer un, il vous en sera commis un d'office.

Tout en lui énonçant ses droits, l'inspecteur Palmer l'entraîna vers la sortie escorté par les autres policiers. Ils atteignaient le hall quand Jasper surgit devant eux.

-Carlisle, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'inquiéta le psy.

-Tout va bien, Jasper, c'est une erreur. Rassure-le ! »

Carlisle prononça ces deux derniers mots en plongeant son regard dans celui de Jasper, il n'osait imaginer dans quel état serait Edward lorsqu'il apprendrait son arrestation. Les portes coulissantes se refermèrent sur son ami et il fut entraîné vers une voiture. Le policier posa sa main sur sa tête tout en le faisant asseoir à l'arrière. La porte claqua. Le véhicule démarra et alors qu'il allait questionner les policiers sur la raison de cette arrestation, son regard remarqua une silhouette familière. Son cœur rata un battement. Non, ce n'était pas possible ! Il se retourna, ses yeux fouillèrent le trottoir, observèrent tous les passants, mais rien… Avait-il rêvé ? Il l'espérait, sinon, cela ne laissait rien présager de bon. Carlisle trembla, s'il était là, s'il était vraiment là, s'il se trouvait réellement devant le Memorial alors il savait pour Edward ! Il tressaillit en comprenant que son amant était peut-être en danger ! Le médecin ferma les yeux pour essayer de revivre la scène, était-il certain de l'avoir vu ? Non, tout s'était passé trop rapidement. Carlisle se raccrocha à cela, il ne pouvait pas être là !

* * *

Edward soupira de soulagement quand il termina la dernière suture. Un coup d'œil aux appareils lui apprit que sa patiente allait bien. Cette jeune fille s'en sortait bien et elle pourrait remercier les ambulanciers qui avaient bien su endiguer l'hémorragie. La rééducation serait longue, mais elle guérirait. Le jeune homme fit le dernier point et passa le relais au Docteur Dawes pour qu'elle transfère la jeune fille en salle de réveil. Edward ôta son masque, son calot et ses gants, il attrapa ensuite le dossier pour noter les consignes postopératoires. Une fois qu'il eut terminé, il s'étira avant de se rendre aux vestiaires. Il était tard et il était étonné que son compagnon ne soit pas venu l'assister pour la fin de l'intervention. Le jeune médecin se dirigea vers le tableau des blocs et remarqua que les autres avaient terminés depuis longtemps. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, les urgences étaient calmes, même s'il trouva un peu étrange de voir le personnel présent regroupé en petits groupes, tous chuchotaient et jetaient des regards autour d'eux. Intrigué par leur comportement, il allait les questionner quand Jasper fit son apparition.

« -T'es pas encore rentré ? S'étonna Edward.

-Non, viens, il faut que je te parle.

-Ca peut pas attendre demain ? Car là, je suis vraiment fatigué et je n'ai qu'une hâte c'est rentrer chez moi pour retrouver mon homme. D'ailleurs, tu l'aurais pas vu ?

-Viens, s'il-te-plaît, insista Jasper. »

Edward acquiesça, le ton et le visage grave de son ami l'inquiétèrent, il décida donc de le suivre jusqu'à son bureau. Ils montèrent dans l'ascenseur pour se rendre au département de psychiatrie, le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de remarquer l'air soucieux de Jazz. Soudain, la cabine s'arrêta, mais pas au bon étage. Les portes s'ouvrirent et ils se mirent dans un coin de la cabine pour laisser passer des hommes portant des cartons. Avant que les portes ne se referment, il eut le temps d'apercevoir des hommes sortir du bureau de son amant, le Directeur Seymour était parmi eux ainsi que l'avocat de l'Hôpital.

« -Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

-Attends, souffla Jasper tout en lui désignant discrètement les hommes qui se trouvaient avec eux. »

Une sueur froide glissa le long de l'échine d'Edward quand il comprit que ces hommes étaient des policiers et que les affaires qu'ils transportaient étaient celles de son compagnon. Il voulut ouvrir la bouche, mais Jasper passa un bras ferme autour de sa taille, ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans la peau de sa hanche alors que son regard le suppliait de ne rien dire. Dans un état second, il sortit de l'ascenseur, il n'était pas sûr que sans l'appui de Jazz, il serait capable de faire le moindre pas. Enfin, ils atteignirent le bureau de son meilleur ami. Une fois la porte fermée, il se tourna vers lui en quête de réponses.

* * *

Carlisle ignorait depuis combien d'heures il se trouvait dans cette salle d'examen, il répondait inlassablement aux mêmes questions, donnant toujours les mêmes réponses aux enquêteurs, son récit ne variait pas, mais ils ne semblaient pas vouloir croire en son innocence. Le médecin passa une main lasse sur son visage. Pourquoi ne l'écoutaient-ils pas ? En plus de l'interrogatoire, Carlisle tentait de se rassurer en se disant que son compagnon n'était pas en danger, il n'était pas certain de ce qu'il avait vu et puis, Jasper ne le lâcherait pas. Ils seraient en sécurité au Memorial et il n'y avait qu'une courte distance pour se rendre à leur appartement qui était lui aussi hyper sécurisé. Edward ne risquait rien ! Pourtant, tout ce qui était en train d'arriver lui faisait penser à une machination contre lui, un coup monté, mais comment être certain que cela venait d'eux ? Ils étaient en prisons, ils étaient impuissants ! Cela pouvait être une coïncidence, après tout, des médecins se retrouvaient souvent mis en accusation par des patients mécontents, même si dans son cas, c'était grave. Cependant, le jeune garçon lui avait apparu très instable, mais comment prouver qu'il affabulait ? Il n'avait rien pour se défendre, rien, pas même l'avocat de l'Hôpital qui, comme les policiers, le pensait coupable et se préoccupait plus de la réputation de l'établissement que de l'aider.

Carlisle sortit de ses pensées quand un bruit sec résonna. Il prit alors conscience qu'il était dans une cellule. Il ne portait plus son pantalon et sa chemise, non, il était vêtu de ces horribles combinaisons orange. Dans l'obscurité, il avança prudemment jusqu'à trouver un lit dur où était déposé une couverture. Il s'assit et ramena ses pieds contre son torse. Des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux, il ne put les retenir très longtemps. Il était innocent, il n'avait rien fait. Les mots, les accusations des policiers lui revinrent en pleine figure et il trembla. Comment ce gamin avait-il pu savoir ? Etait-ce un coup de chance ? Il n'y croyait pas vraiment. Peut-être devrait-il leur dire qui il était ? Peut-être qu'ainsi ils le croiraient ? Seulement, Eléazar lui avait toujours ordonné de ne jamais révéler sa véritable identité et malgré le comportement de son ex, Carlisle devait admettre que c'était un excellent agent. Il essuya ses larmes. Edward. Edward connaissait la vérité et il était certain que son amant ferait tout pour le sortir de là. Soudain, la fatigue aidant, la peur l'étreignit et si Edward le croyait lui aussi coupable ? Une plainte s'échappa de ses lèvres. Lentement, il se laissa tomber sur sa couche d'infortune, son corps fut pris de tremblements, il allait le perdre et il ne pourrait pas vivre sans lui…

* * *

Edward se laissa lourdement tomber sur le canapé de Jasper, ce dernier se dépêcha de le rejoindre et de le prendre dans ses bras. Les paroles de son meilleur ami résonnaient dans son esprit. Carlisle avait été arrêté ! Carlisle était en prison ! Jasper ne savait pas trop pourquoi il avait été embarqué par les flics, mais une rumeur courrait dans l'Hôpital, une rumeur qu'il ne pouvait pas croire ! Le jeune homme ferma les yeux pendant quelques secondes. Quand il les rouvrit, une lueur déterminée brillait dans ses prunelles. Il se leva, bien décidé à aller chercher son compagnon et à le faire sortir de prison. Toute cette histoire était stupide, il n'y avait pas plus gentil, pas plus respectueux que Carlisle ! Il sortit du bureau, Jasper sur ses talons. Il allait atteindre l'ascenseur quand quelqu'un l'interpella. Il se tourna pour apercevoir le Directeur Seymour, Maître Deschamps et Monsieur Schwartz, l'un des principaux actionnaires du Memorial.

« -Edward, peux-tu venir quelques secondes, s'il-te-plaît ? L'interpella Georges. Nous devons te parler.

-Je suis désolé, mais je dois y aller !

-Docteur Masen, il est important que nous nous entretenions avec vous, l'informa Monsieur Schwartz, nous devons décider de la conduite à tenir pour le Memorial et en tant que nouveau Chef du Service des Urgences vous allez devoir faire une déclaration pour soutenir la victime, le jeune…

-Stop ! Cria-t-il les faisant tous sursauter. Le nouveau Chef des Urgences ?

-Oui, il me semble que vous aviez présenté votre candidature pour ce poste ? Lui rappela Monsieur Schwartz.

-Et je me souviens aussi parfaitement que vous avez été l'un des premiers à vous y opposer compte tenu de mon état de santé, cependant, sachez qu'il n'y a aucun poste à pourvoir puisque le Docteur Cullen l'occupe.

-Plus pour très longtemps, cingla Monsieur Schwartz.

-Quoi ? Mais… Et vous ? Que faites-vous là ? Vous ne devriez pas être auprès de Carlisle ? Demanda Edward à l'avocat.

-Les preuves contre le Docteur Cullen sont accablantes ! Annonça Maître Deschamps. Je me dois donc de défendre le Memorial et …

-Il est tout seul ? Coupa Edward.

-Calme-toi, lui demanda Jasper en posant une main rassurante sur son épaule, tu sais que ce n'est pas bon pour toi de t'énerver et ce n'est pas le moment pour une crise ! Ajouta son ami en voyant son regard noir.

-Désolé, Jasper.

-C'est rien. Quelles sont les charges retenues contre le Docteur Cullen ?

Monsieur Schwartz et Maître Deschamps se fermèrent aussitôt, il était clair qu'ils ne tenaient pas à débattre du sujet et cherchaient surtout à ce que tout ceci n'éclabousse pas la réputation du Memorial.

-Le Docteur Cullen est accusé d'avoir eu des gestes déplacés envers un jeune adolescent, annonça Georges en se moquant des regards réprobateurs que lui lançaient les deux autres.

-C'est impossible ! Assura Edward.

-Je le pense aussi, mais…

-Non, Georges ! Non, vous n'avez pas le droit de douter de lui ! S'énerva Edward.

-Ca suffit ! S'impatienta Maître Deschamps. Sachez que le jeune garçon est traumatisé, il a vu des psychiatres avant que le professionnalisme du Docteur Cullen ne soit remis en cause. Il a aussi parlé d'un détail physique, une tâche de naissance au niveau de l'aine gauche, les policiers ont vérifié et c'est exact !

-C'est un coup monté ! S'écria Jasper aussi outré que lui par ce qu'ils entendaient.

Edward les fusilla du regard, dégoûté de leur comportement et par leur facilité à retourner leur veste ! Il attrapa son téléphone portable et chercha rapidement un nom dans son répertoire. Tout en s'éloignant du groupe, il attendit que son interlocuteur décroche.

-Bonsoir, c'est Edward Masen, j'ai besoin de vous, annonça-t-il dès que son correspondant eut décroché, un de mes amis vient d'être arrêté, le Docteur Carlisle Cullen, il est au commissariat central et est accusé d'attouchements sur mineur. Je veux que vous le sortiez de là, peu importe le prix ! »

* * *

Carlisle avait perdu la notion de temps. Les policiers étaient venus plusieurs fois pour l'interroger. Il était perdu. Il était épuisé. S'il avait su, il n'aurait pas fait autant d'heures supplémentaires ces derniers jours et aurait passé tout ce temps dans les bras de son jeune amant. Penser à Edward lui fit mal, il fit son possible pour masquer son chagrin, son cœur qui saignait, alors qu'il priait pour que le jeune homme ne croie pas en ces mensonges. Il sursauta en entendant un bruit sourd, le poing de l'inspecteur Palmer venait d'heurter la table juste devant lui.

« -Alors ! S'impatienta le policier. Comment Julian a-t-il su pour votre tâche de naissance si vous n'avez pas ôté votre pantalon et vos dessous devant lui ?

-Je n'en sais rien, répéta Carlisle d'un ton las. C'est un coup monté.

-Trouvez mieux ! Gronda l'inspecteur Palmer. Avouez que ce gamin vous plaisait et vous n'avez pas pu réfréner vos instinct, vous l'avez…

-Non ! Coupa Carlisle. Non ! Je ne lui ai rien fait !

-Vous êtes resté plus de trois quart d'heure avec lui et pourtant vous n'avez pratiquement rien noté sur son dossier, lui fit remarquer l'inspecteur Jaw, pourquoi ?

-Il… Il semblait perturbé… Je… Je voulais qu'il me fasse confiance avant… avant de…

-Avant de quoi ? De lui sauter dessus pour abuser de lui ? Hurla l'inspecteur Palmer.

-Non, protesta-t-il faiblement, je n'ai rien fait.

-Pourtant, plusieurs personnes l'ont vu quitter la salle d'examen en courant, en larmes et à moitié dévêtu, rappela l'inspecteur Jaw, vous vous êtes même lancé à sa poursuite, pourquoi ?

-Pour qu'il se taise bien sûr ! Répondit à sa place l'inspecteur Palmer.

-Non ! Je…

Carlisle se tut. Il était fatigué, il voulait dormir, il voulait retrouver Edward, il voulait sentir son odeur rassurante, la chaleur de son corps contre le sien, il voulait que tout cela cesse.

-Carlisle, l'interpella doucement l'inspecteur Jaw, parlez-moi.

-Je n'ai rien fait, répéta-t-il en plongeant son regard dans celui du policier en suppliant pour qu'il le croie.

-C'est ça ! Ricana l'autre flic. Vous savez ce qui vous attend, Docteur Cullen ? Vous savez ce que les taulards font aux violeurs d'enfants ? Je suis sûr qu'ils vont bien s'amuser avec vous et votre gueule d'ange ! Combien de temps faudra-t-il avant que vous ne vouliez en finir ? Vous…

-Ca suffit !

Carlisle releva la tête vers le nouvel arrivant qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte. L'homme devait avoir une cinquantaine d'années, ses cheveux grisonnants étaient coiffés en arrière, sa moustache poivre sel assombrissait les traits doux de son visage. L'homme s'approcha d'eux et déposa son attaché-case sur la table, il dévisagea durement les policiers avant de poser une main rassurante sur son épaule.

-Tout va bien, Docteur Cullen, je suis Maître Oliver Rubens, je vais assurer votre défense.

-Maître Rubens, je ne pensais pas un jour rencontrer l'un des meilleurs avocats des Etats-Unis ! D'habitude, vous défendez les innocents et les causes nobles, non ? Railla l'inspecteur Palmer.

-Et c'est pour cela que je vais assurer la défense du Docteur Cullen ! Maintenant, Messieurs, j'aimerais m'entretenir seul avec mon client.

Les deux policiers se levèrent. L'inspecteur Palmer lui lança un regard noir qui le fit frissonner, l'inspecteur Jaw se contenta de demander à l'un des plantons d'aller chercher un café et quelque chose à manger pour le prisonnier. Dès que la porte fut refermée, Maître Rubens posa sa main sur les siennes qui étaient gelées.

-Docteur Cullen ? Vous m'entendez ?

Carlisle était trop fatigué pour répondre. Il acquiesça. Son esprit embrouillé se demandait comment un avocat avec une telle renommée et dont les honoraires étaient sûrement hors de prix faisaient là.

-Ne baissez pas les bras, Docteur Cullen ! Lui ordonna Maître Rubens. Il y a quelqu'un qui vous attend impatiemment dehors, quelqu'un qui compte sur vous et pour qui vous devez vous battre.

-Ed… Edward ?

-Oui, sourit l'avocat, qui d'autre pourrait me sortir du lit en pleine nuit ?

-Dites-lui, je vous en supplie, dites-lui que je n'ai rien fait ! Je… Je…

-Calmez-vous, Carlisle, il sait que vous êtes innocent ! Il vous aime et vous attend. Maintenant, vous devez me faire confiance et tout me raconter, cependant, n'oubliez pas une chose que ce cher inspecteur Palmer n'a pas manquer de relever.

-Laquelle ?

-Je ne défends que des innocents ! »

Carlisle ferma les yeux pour éviter de pleurer, l'avocat dut le comprendre car sa main étreignit brièvement son épaule. Il inspira profondément. La porte s'ouvrit et un policier déposa devant lui un café et des beignets. Malgré l'insistance de Maître Rubens, il refusa de manger, ses doigts glacés entourèrent le gobelet avant qu'il n'avale une gorgée.

* * *

Edward était fou d'inquiétude. Il avait attendu toute la nuit le retour de son amant, mais en vain. Jasper et Alice étaient à ses côtés, ils essayaient de l'apaiser, mais leurs propos ne faisaient que l'énerver. Il se mura dans le silence pour ne pas blesser ses amis jusqu'à ce que son téléphone sonne. Il regarda le nom qui s'était affiché sur l'écran, Maître Rubens. Il décrocha.

« -Monsieur Masen ?

La voix de l'avocat ne lui disait rien qui vaille, ses doigts se crispèrent autour du combiné.

-Oui, finit-il par répondre.

-Je suis navré, mais le Docteur Cullen vient de passer en comparution immédiate, il va être incarcéré.

-Non, gémit-il.

-Ils ont de nouvelles preuves, le procès aura lieu dans 48 heures, je vous promets que je le sortirai de là.

-Il ne peut pas aller en prison ! Il… Oliver, il n'y sera pas en sécurité, si comme je le pense sa famille est derrière tout ceci, ils vont en profiter pour se venger !

-Je sais, avoua Maître Rubens, Edward…

-Quoi ?

-Aro Volturi et ses frères sont incarcérés à la prison de Maryville.

-Mais c'est ici ? S'écria Edward paniqué.

-Ils sont en quartier de haute sécurité, ils ne croiseront pas Carlisle.

-Ca ne les empêchera pas d'agir ! Pourquoi le juge a-t-il fait ça ? Il est stupide ou quoi ?

-Non, mais mettez-vous à sa place, témoin protégé ou non, si Carlisle est coupable, il mérite son sort.

-Et la présomption d'innocence ?

-On en tient rarement compte dans les affaires de pédophilies. De plus, aucun membre du FBI n'est venu prendre la défense de Carlisle ce qui fait que personne n'a pu attester de sa véritable identité.

-Mais… Bon, je vais essayer de joindre un de mes amis qui travaille pour le Bureau. Il faut qu'on le sorte de là !

-Je vous promets de faire tout mon possible. Cependant, n'espérez pas grand-chose de cette piste, mes hommes ont enquêté sur les Volturi et ils n'ont rien découvert qui pourrait les impliquer dans ce coup monté. En attendant, je vous conseillerai de vous attendre à une perquisition de votre appartement, cachez ce que vous ne voulez pas qu'ils trouvent.

-Nous n'avons rien à cacher ! S'énerva Edward.

-Je sais, je parlais des dossiers et de tout document qui font état de votre place à tête de la MI, si vous voulez continuer à vivre en paix, cachez-les.

-Ok.

-Oh, il serait bien aussi que vous cachiez tout accessoire… Cela pourrait être mal perçu, même s'il n'y a aucun mal.

-Accessoire ? Questionna Edward perdu.

-Je… C'est délicat, Edward, vous n'êtes pas un client lambda, j'ai changé vos couches !

-Je l'ignorais, avoua le jeune homme en souriant pour la première fois de la journée en imaginant l'homme en train de le langer.

-Oui, j'étais jeune avocat et votre père vous emmenait souvent avec lui. Il devait aller à une réunion et vous n'étiez pas décidé à quitter votre tapis de jeux. Il m'a demandé de vous surveiller, expliqua Oliver qui semblait s'être perdu dans ses souvenirs, Edward entendait très nettement son sourire dans sa voix. On ne pouvait rien vous refuser à l'époque, un sourire et tout le monde se pliait à votre volonté, cela n'a pas changé d'ailleurs. Enfin… Quand je parle d'accessoires, je parle des choses que Monsieur Cullen et vous pourriez utiliser pour pimenter vos ébats, est-ce assez clair ?

-Trop même ! Grogna Edward rouge de honte.

-Bref. Dès que j'apprends l'heure de la perquisition, je viendrais, vous ne serez pas seul.

-Merci, Oliver, merci pour tout. »

L'avocat lui assura une nouvelle fois que tout allait bien se passer avant de raccrocher. Alice et Jasper l'interrogèrent rapidement du regard, ses amis partagèrent sa colère quand ils apprirent l'incarcération de Carlisle. Cependant, Edward ne les écouta pas longtemps, il devait mettre certaines choses à l'abri et vite. Tout en leur demandant de bien vouloir attendre dans le salon, il se précipita dans son bureau. Le jeune homme ouvrit le passage secret et se dépêcha d'aller ranger son ordinateur portable et plusieurs dossiers dans sa salle de musique. Un carton à la main, il passa devant Alice et Jasper pour aller dans leur chambre où il rangea les cadeaux du lutin et quelques petites choses qu'ils avaient achetés. Le jeune homme se dépêcha de les ranger avec ses affaires professionnelles. Une fois que tout fut à l'abri, il verrouilla le passage secret, ainsi, personne ne pourrait gagner l'étage. Il revint dans le salon. Il s'assit, mais ne tarda pas à se lever pour faire les cents pas. Edward avait l'impression d'être un drogué en mal de drogue, sauf que lui c'était son homme qui lui manquait. Son regard se posa sur la porte de la chambre avant qu'il ne s'y précipite. Edward ôta sa chemise et enfila celle que Carlisle avait portée la veille. Aussitôt, l'odeur de son amant l'enveloppa et il sentit un regain d'espoir l'étreindre.

Alors qu'il regagnait le salon, la sonnette de l'appartement résonna, Edward se figea, la police avait-elle déjà un mandat pour venir fouiller leur appartement ? Alors qu'il se demandait comment agir, il se retourna pour voir le Docteur Stevens entrer, le jeune homme était essoufflé et portait sa blouse. Que faisait l'un de ses internes dans son salon ? Peter lui expliqua que l'on avait immédiatement besoin de lui aux urgences, des vies étaient en danger et il n'y avait qu'Elisabeth comme titulaire, elle ne pouvait pas tout gérer. Edward maugréa quelques paroles incompréhensibles avant d'attraper son manteau et de suivre son interne. Il avait fait le serment de sauver des vies, d'être au service des autres, mais à cet instant, il aurait aimé ne plus avoir de conscience et tout plaquer pour être aux côtés de son amant, cependant, en agissant ainsi, il aurait déçu Carlisle et ça il ne le voulait pas. Edward fit son possible pour paraître serein. Le jeune homme essaya de se rassurer en se disant qu'il aurait le temps d'appeler March entre deux patients et puis, Oliver lui avait promis de veiller sur Carlisle. Après une courte prière pour que tout se passe bien, il entra dans le hall bondé des urgences.


	24. Chapter 24

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

* * *

Coucou tout le monde !

Je suis navrée, mais je n'ai pas vu le week-end passer (c'était assez mouvementé), j'ai donc préféré vous mettre le chapitre en ligne sans avoir répondu à vos reviews, pardon.

Merci beaucoup pour l'intérêt que vous portez à mon histoire. Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Encore une fois merci pour toutes vos reviews ! ^_^

Bonne soirée !

* * *

Sur ce :

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 23 : Chantage**

Edward sortit du bloc opératoire d'un pas vif, il n'avait cessé d'opérer depuis son arrivée. Entre deux interventions, il avait tenté de joindre March, mais il n'était pas parvenu à l'avoir. Il rejoignit Caroline et lui demanda si elle avait des messages pour lui, la secrétaire lui dit que Maître Rubens l'avait appelé pour lui dire que la visite était sûrement prévue pour ce soir. Edward acquiesça avant d'aller récupérer son téléphone portable dans son vestiaire, il devait à tout prix trouver quelqu'un au FBI qui pourrait intervenir en faveur de son amant. Il réussit enfin à avoir l'un des dirigeants. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur son téléphone quand l'homme lui dit que les faits qui étaient reprochés à Carlisle étaient graves et que vu ses origines familiales il n'était pas étonné. En d'autres termes, cet inconnu condamnait son amant de par ses origines en oubliant que c'était grâce à lui que le FBI avait pu arrêter les Volturi ! Tout en insultant copieusement l'homme, Edward raccrocha. Il était en train de se demander qui appeler pour faire pression sur cet imbécile qui n'avait même pas voulu lui dire où étaient March et son épouse quand la porte du vestiaire s'ouvrit doucement. Il aperçut la tête hésitante de Kévin, apparemment, son éclat de colère n'était pas passé inaperçu !

« -Quoi ? Aboya-t-il.

-On… On vous demande à l'accueil, l'informa son interne, je crois que c'est la police.

-Merci, Kévin, j'arrive.

Edward lui offrit un pâle sourire. Son interne hocha la tête avant de sortir. Une fois seul, il se dirigea vers les lavabos et s'aspergea le visage d'eau froide. Il devait garder les idées claires et rester maître de lui-même. Il inspira profondément avant de grimacer, il venait de ressentir une vive douleur au niveau de la poitrine apparemment ses poumons n'avaient pas apprécié son éclat de colère. Il attrapa son inhalateur et aspira une dose avant de rejoindre l'accueil. Alors qu'il s'avançait vers les hommes qu'il supposait être les policiers, Jasper le rejoignit.

-Ce sont les flics qui ont interpellé Carlisle, glissa discrètement son ami.

Edward enregistra l'information et nota aussi que Jasper se tenait non loin d'eux.

-Bonjour, Messieurs, les salua-t-il, je suis le Docteur Masen, vous avez demandé à me voir ?

-Oui, je suis l'inspecteur Jaw et voici l'inspecteur Palmer, les présenta le brun. Vous avez sans doute entendu parlé de l'arrestation de votre supérieur ?

-Oui.

-Vous étiez présent le jour des faits, énonça l'inspecteur Palmer, d'après ce que l'on nous a dit vous étiez à l'accueil ?

-C'est exact.

-Vous avez vu le jeune Julian Purdy ?

-Oui, inspecteur Jaw, reconnut Edward, je l'ai vu sortir en courant de la salle d'examen et se précipiter à l'extérieur.

-Dans quel état était-il ? Questionna l'inspecteur Palmer. Etait-il débrayé ?

-Tout c'est passé très vite, je pense avoir vu des larmes sur son visage, il tenait son blouson serré contre lui.

-Vous n'avez pas essayé de le rattraper ? De savoir ce qui l'avait mis dans cet état ? Interrogea le chauve qui lui était antipathique à cause de son agressivité latente.

-Pour votre information, j'avais une cheville plâtrée, par ailleurs, le Docteur Cullen est arrivé et s'est lancé à sa poursuite.

-Combien de temps s'est-il écoulé entre le passage précipité du jeune Julian et l'arrivée du Docteur Cullen ? Questionna l'inspecteur Jaw.

-Je n'en sais rien, admit Edward, quelques minutes.

L'inspecteur Palmer laissa échapper un ricanement tout en lançant un regard équivoque à son collègue, apparemment, il venait de dire quelque chose qui ravissait le policier. Ne souhaitant pas nuire d'avantage à Carlisle, Edward préféra mettre un terme à l'entretien.

-Bien, Messieurs, je vais devoir vous laisser, j'ai des patients qui m'attendent.

-Nous aurions encore quelques questions à vous poser, avoua l'inspecteur Jaw, pourrions-nous discuter dans un endroit plus discret ?

-Ecoutez, je vous ai dit tout ce que je savais, si vous souhaitez me poser d'autres questions ce sera en présence de mon avocat et sur convocation ! En attendant, j'ai du travail !

Il salua les deux hommes d'un vague hochement de la tête avant de tourner les talons. Il n'avait pas fait deux pas qu'une main ferme agrippa son poignet.

-Lâchez-moi ! Ordonna-t-il à l'attention de l'inspecteur Palmer.

-Vous me semblez bien distant, Docteur Masen ? Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que vous vous enfermez dans une carapace ? De quoi avez-vous peur ? Que cachez-vous ? Que craignez-vous que l'on découvre sur vous ?

-Je n'ai rien à cacher, inspecteur Palmer ! Et je vous prierai de me lâcher ! S'énerva Edward en remarquant que plusieurs personnes avaient cessé de travailler pour les observer.

-Que se passe-t-il ici ?

Edward soupira, il ne manquait plus qu'eux ! Le Directeur Seymour accompagné de Maître Deschamps et de Monsieur Schwartz venaient d'arriver.

-Monsieur, je vous prierais de lâcher le Docteur Masen ! Demanda Georges au policier.

Edward le remercia d'un regard. Puis, il tourna résolument le dos aux policiers, Jasper vint à sa rencontre.

-Docteur Masen, j'aimerais que vous passiez dans la journée au poste pour faire une déposition, lui demanda l'inspecteur Jaw d'un ton aimable, vous pouvez venir accompagné de votre avocat. Je vous prierais aussi de bien vouloir excuser le comportement de mon collègue.

-Tu t'excuses à ma place ? S'écria l'inspecteur Palmer. Non, mais je rêve ! Vous voulez que je vous dise ce qui me met hors de moi, Docteur Masen ? C'est que vous n'ayez pas un dixième du courage du jeune Julian !

-Je vous demande pardon ? Vous parlez de courage ? Quel courage à ce gamin à raconter n'importe quoi ? S'emporta Edward.

-Comment osez-vous ? Cria le policier. Lui, il a eu le courage de parler !

-Que voulez-vous dire ? Cingla Edward tout en serrant les dents car la douleur devenait insupportable.

-Ce que je veux dire, Docteur Masen, c'est que lui a eu le courage de parler et tout ceci aurait pu être évité si vous aviez parlé à l'époque !

-Quoi ?

-Arrête, Jack, ça suffit ! Ordonna l'inspecteur Jaw qui essayait de l'arrêter.

-Non ! Je ne me tairais pas !

-Comment osez-vous insinuer que le Docteur Cullen ait eu à un moment un quelconque geste déplacé envers moi ? S'offusqua Edward.

-Quel âge avez-vous ? Trente ans tout au plus, mais vous paraissez avoir quoi, 5 ans de moins ? Lors de votre internat, vous aviez l'air d'avoir 17 ans, non ?

-Qu'est-ce que…

-Vous voulez que je vous rafraîchisse la mémoire ? Aboya l'inspecteur Palmer. 14 février 1996, 20h10, vous fumez une cigarette sur le parking de l'Hôpital de Forks où vous êtes interne quand des témoins ont vu le Docteur Cullen vous traîner de force jusqu'à sa voiture. Quelques heures plus tard, vous avez été retrouvé dans une ruelle, non loin de la résidence du Docteur Cullen, poignardé, que s'est-il passé, Docteur Masen ? Vous vous êtes refusé à lui et il est devenu violent ? C'est pour cela que vous avez réagi aussi violemment quand vous avez appris qu'il allait être votre supérieur ?

-Espèce de salaud ! Hurla Edward avant de se jeter sur le policier pour le frapper.

Le poing du jeune homme heurta violemment la mâchoire de l'inspecteur Palmer, il allait lui asséner un autre coup quand Jasper s'interposa et le ceintura tout en l'éloignant du policier.

-La vérité est dure à entendre ! Cria le policier.

-Jasper ! Lâche-moi ! Putain ! Je vais… Je vais…

Edward se tut. Jusqu'à présent il avait ignoré la douleur, mais là il ne le pouvait plus. Ses poumons étaient en feu et chaque bouffée d'air qu'il tentait d'aspirer brûlait littéralement sa gorge. Bientôt, il se retrouva incapable de respirer facilement, ses jambes vacillèrent et seule la poigne ferme de Jasper l'empêcha de s'écrouler lourdement sur le sol.

-Apportez une bouteille d'oxygène et un brancard ! Ordonna Georges qui était déjà agenouillé à ses côtés. Edward ! Edward, reste avec nous !

-Ca va aller, assura Jasper en passant une main sur son visage, essaie de respirer calmement.

Edward agrippa désespérément la main de son ami, ses lèvres bougeaient frénétiquement, il voulait répondre aux propos calomnieux du policier, mais il en était capable.

-N'essaie pas de parler ! Ordonna doucement Jasper. Je t'en prie, il faut que tu te calmes. »

Edward n'écoutait pas les conseils de son ami, pas plus que ceux de son supérieur, il voulait crier aux policiers que Carlisle était innocent ! Que jamais le blond n'avait eu de gestes déplacés envers lui car ils étaient amants, il était son compagnon ! Les mots se bousculaient sur ses lèvres sans qu'il ne parvienne pour autant à sortir le moindre son. Malgré le masque qui lui apportait de l'oxygène, il n'arrivait pas à respirer. Des tâches obscures apparurent devant ses yeux et il sombra dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Carlisle avait l'impression de n'être qu'un simple spectateur de sa vie. Il était dans un état second quand les policiers étaient venus le chercher aux premières lueurs du jour pour une comparution immédiate. Maître Rubens avait fait son possible pour le secourir et lui éviter la prison, mais le juge avait ignoré toutes ses demandes de libération. La caution avait été fixée à un demi-million de dollars, sûrement pour s'assurer qu'il n'aurait pas les moyens de payer. Son avocat avait aussitôt sorti un chéquier. Carlisle avait serré les dents, mettant sa fierté de côté en comprenant qu'il s'agissait de l'argent de son compagnon. Malheureusement, le juge se ravisa, préférant qu'il soit enfermé pour ne pas qu'il intimide le témoin ou n'agresse d'autres jeunes gens. Maître Rubens protesta, mais le juge l'informa que de nouveaux faits avaient été portés à sa connaissance, apparemment, les policiers avaient trouvé une autre victime. Carlisle protesta violemment, criant son innocence, mais personne ne l'écouta et des gardes l'empoignèrent fermement pour l'entraîner vers un fourgon carcéral.

Le médecin ferma ses paupières, refoulant les larmes qui menaçaient de lui échapper, ne souhaitant pas montrer sa détresse aux autres détenus qui étaient assis près de lui. Trop rapidement, ils arrivèrent à l'établissement pénitentiaire. Il descendit péniblement du fourgon, ses chevilles, tout comme ses mains, étaient entravées. Une fois dans le sinistre établissement, on leur distribua un paquetage contenant une couverture, un nécessaire de toilette, des caleçons et des maillots de corps de rechange. Carlisle inspira profondément quand un gardien lui demanda de le suivre. Ils longèrent les cellules, il pouvait sentir les regards pesants des prisonniers et certains surnoms dont ils l'affublèrent le firent frémir. Le gardien s'arrêta devant une cellule, il fit reculer l'occupant, un homme noir à la carrure impressionnante, et fit coulisser les barreaux. D'un geste brusque, il le poussa à l'intérieur et referma d'un geste sec la cellule.

Les propos de l'inspecteur Palmer ne cessaient de le hanter, il avait peur et n'avait aucun moyen de se protéger. Il devait tenir, il devait être courageux et tenir bon le temps qu'Edward et son avocat le sortent de là. Oui, il ne devait pas perdre espoir, il était innocent et le jeune Julian allait bien finir par dire la vérité ! Tout en s'accrochant désespérant à cela, il osa enfin lever lentement la tête. Son codétenu l'observait d'un air mauvais et il était clair que s'il lui était hostile il ne pourrait en aucun cas se défendre.

« -Tu prends le lit du haut ! Grogna l'homme avant de se rallonger sur celui du bas.

Carlisle hocha la tête avant de poser ses affaires sur le lit, le blond allait y grimper quand l'homme l'en empêcha.

-T'es là pour quoi ? S'enquit le détenu. Tu me sembles un peu trop propre sur toi pour un quartier comme le nôtre !

-Que voulez-vous dire par un quartier comme le vôtre ? Demanda Carlisle en ignorant volontairement sa question.

-Disons qu'ici si tu n'as pas d'amis, tu risques de passer un sale quart d'heure, l'avertit l'homme, et il faut dire que les gars ici n'ont pas beaucoup de distraction et quand une belle gueule comme toi se présente, il vaut mieux qu'il ait un protecteur.

Carlisle tressaillit, il n'aimait pas la manière dont l'homme l'observait. Il eut un faible hochement de tête avant de grimper sur son lit. Il s'était à peine assit que son codétenu se redressa pour le fixer.

-Je pourrais être ce protecteur, proposa le grand gaillard.

-Et j'imagine que cette protection a un prix, lâcha Carlisle d'un ton désabusé.

-Vous ne vous souvenez pas de moi, Doc ?

Carlisle releva la tête, il haussa les sourcils et dévisagea l'homme étonné qu'il l'appelle ainsi.

-C'était il y a trois mois, une bagarre qui a mal tourné dans le réfectoire, on m'a poignardé. J'ai été amené au Memorial. Vous n'avez pas détourné les yeux et m'avez traité d'égal à égal. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir vous rendre la pareille, avoua le détenu.

-Je suis désolé, je ne me rappelle pas de votre nom, admit Carlisle qui se souvenait vaguement du patient.

-Kurt. Allez, reposez-vous Doc, vous semblez en avoir besoin et vous faites pas de soucis, je veille au grain. »

Carlisle hocha distraitement la tête avant de s'allonger sur son étroite couchette. Il ferma les yeux et son esprit chercha refuge auprès de son amour. Il s'imagina sur la balancelle de leur terrasse, Central Park s'étendant sous leurs pieds, ils étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre, un plaid recouvrait leurs corps enlacés. Edward bougea légèrement dans ses bras pour se redresser, le jeune homme lui sourit avant d'ôter de ses mains son verre de vin. Son amant se pencha alors lentement vers lui, ses lèvres effleurèrent tendrement les siennes avant qu'il ne passe une main dans sa nuque pour approfondir leur baiser. Malheureusement, il retourna brutalement à la réalité quand il entendit son prénom plusieurs fois murmuré. Il se redressa, la peur serra ses entrailles quand il reconnut les voix qui l'appelaient.

* * *

Edward entrouvrit lentement ses paupières, il se sentait faible et une douleur lancinante comprimait tout son appareil respiratoire. Il bougea quelque peu et se figea en sentant le contact d'un drap sur ses jambes nues. Etonné, il ouvrit les yeux et reconnut sans mal l'une des chambres du service de pneumologie. Le jeune homme remarqua alors la perfusion dont l'aiguille s'enfonçait dans le creux de son coude, sa main libre palpa doucement son visage sur lequel courrait un tube en plastique dont une des parties s'enfonçait dans sa gorge pour l'alimenter correctement en oxygène. Ses doigts cherchaient le raccord du tuyau pour l'arracher quand une main ferme bloqua la sienne.

« -Tu as encore besoin d'assistance pour respirer, lui annonça le Directeur Seymour, alors, laisse ce tube tranquille !

Edward leva les yeux au ciel, il ne pouvait pas parler avec ce fichu tuyau et cela l'énervait. Il devait sortir de ce lit pour prendre des nouvelles de son amant et surtout l'innocenter !

-Ne te fais pas de soucis, le rassura Georges, les policiers sont partis et ils ne reviendront pas t'ennuyer de si tôt. Alice et Jasper sont allés se chercher quelque chose à manger, ils ne vont pas tarder à revenir près de toi.

Le jeune homme hocha doucement la tête étant donné que c'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire. Il fut un peu étonné de voir son supérieur approcher un tabouret de son lit et déposer son dossier médical qu'il feuilletait à son réveil. Georges l'observa avec attention pendant plusieurs secondes, il pouvait lire l'hésitation sur le visage du Directeur.

-Je suis désolé, Edward, débuta Georges en prenant sa main dans la sienne, mais il faut que je sache. Carlisle a-t-il déjà eu une attitude déplacée à ton égard que ce soit ici ou lors de ton internat ?

Edward ferma les yeux, malheureusement, des larmes de colère lui échappèrent. Il aurait tant aimé pouvoir hurler à la face du monde que Carlisle ne lui avait jamais fait de mal, bien au contraire.

-Calme-toi, je suis navré, je ne voulais pas te faire mal, se méprit le Directeur en essuyant ses larmes avec un mouchoir en papier. Tu ne dois pas tenir compte des propos de ce policier, tu n'es coupable de rien. Edward, est-ce Carlisle qui t'a poignardé ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête aussi frénétiquement qu'il le put de gauche à droite.

-Je vais attendre un peu avant de contacter l'inspecteur Jaw, je lui demanderai de venir prendre ta déposition quand tu seras reposé.

Edward raffermit sa prise sur la main du Directeur espérant lui faire comprendre ainsi qu'il n'était pas d'accord. Le jeune homme maudit le tube qui l'aidait à respirer et qui l'empêchait de parler. Il essaya d'articuler quelques mots, mais ne réussit qu'à produire que des sons indistincts qui arrachèrent un froncement de sourcils à son supérieur.

-Tu ne dois pas parler, lui rappela Georges, nous t'enlèverons ce tube quand tu seras capable de respirer seul.

A cet instant, Alice et Jasper furent de retour dans sa chambre. Ses amis se précipitèrent vers lui lorsqu'ils virent qu'il était éveillé. Georges les observa tous les trois avant de s'éclipser discrètement de la chambre. Edward s'en rendit compte et il empoigna violemment le poignet de Jasper.

-Georges ! Appela le psy.

-Oui ?

-Edward semble vouloir dire quelque chose, comprit Alice.

-On ne peut pas lui ôter le tube, c'est trop tôt, rappela le Directeur.

-De quoi parliez-vous ? Demanda Jasper pour essayer de l'aider.

-C'était un sujet privé, répondit le Docteur Seymour.

Edward serra à nouveau la main de Jazz pendant que du regard il essayait de faire comprendre au Directeur qu'il pouvait parler !

-J'évoquais l'arrestation de Carlisle et les insinuations de l'inspecteur Palmer, finit par admettre Georges.

Le jeune homme aurait poussé un soupir de soulagement s'il en avait été capable.

-Carlisle n'a jamais fait de mal à Edward ! Assura Jasper.

Edward opina du chef tout en plongeant son regard dans celui du Directeur pour le convaincre.

-Carlisle ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche, plaida Alice, je ne sais pas pourquoi ce jeune homme ment, mais il ment ! Il faut qu'on le sorte de là !

-Pourquoi avoir réagit aussi violemment ? Questionna Georges.

Le jeune homme lâcha la main de Jasper, ses yeux roulèrent dans ses orbites alors qu'il montrait du bout des doigts le tuyau qui l'empêchait de répondre.

-Edward s'est énervé parce que les accusations de l'inspecteur étaient fausses, vous savez comment il est, défendit Jazz, il s'emballe et ne pense pas aux conséquences que cela peut avoir sur sa santé. »

Georges sembla dubitatif quant aux explications de ses amis, néanmoins, le Directeur acquiesça et sortit de la chambre. Edward aurait aimé pouvoir lui hurler qu'il avait toute confiance en Carlisle car ils étaient ensemble, car ils s'aimaient ! Malheureusement, il ne put rien faire. Le jeune homme se laissa retomber sur ses oreillers. Ses deux amis posèrent une main réconfortante soit sur son épaule, soit sur son bras. Ils étaient inquiets, il pouvait le lire dans leurs regards, pourtant, ils ne devaient pas s'en faire pour lui, il n'était pas important, seul Carlisle comptait. Edward ferma les yeux. La pompe électronique était réglée pour envoyer des médicaments dans ses veines à minutes régulières. Il sentit le produit froid se mêler à son sang et quelques secondes plus tard, il sombrait dans un profond sommeil.

* * *

Carlisle se redressa lentement sur sa couchette. Sous l'œil intrigué de Kurt, il descendit du lit pour s'approcher des barreaux. Il s'accrocha à ces derniers quand il vit les deux hommes qui murmuraient inlassablement son prénom dans des cellules voisines de la sienne. Comment pouvaient-ils se trouver ici ? N'étaient-ils pas censés être en quartier de haute sécurité ? Les deux hommes croisèrent son regard et ils lui offrirent un même sourire qui le fit tressaillir. Carlisle recula d'un pas tremblant, il savait maintenant que ses heures étaient comptées. Le médecin sursauta en sentant une main s'abattre sur son épaule. Instinctivement, il attrapa le poignet et tordit ce dernier. Il lâcha le membre quand il vit le visage crispé de Kurt.

« -Désolé, murmura Carlisle.

Kurt l'observa quelques secondes avant de secouer son poignet, le médecin soupira, heureux qu'il n'y ait pas de représailles.

-On dirait que tu as déjà des ennemis ici, remarqua doucement le détenu, Félix et Démétri sont très dangereux.

-Je sais…

-Qu'est-ce que tu leur as fait ?

-…

-Ok, soupira Kurt en s'installa sur sa couchette. Reste près de moi, mais je te promets rien. »

Carlisle acquiesça avant de se hisser sur sa couchette. Le médecin ne s'allongea pas, il se recroquevilla en position fœtale. La fin était proche. Il se rappela du jour où il s'était rendu au FBI pour témoigner contre sa famille, il y était allé la peur au ventre, sachant pertinemment qu'il signait là son arrêt de mort. Le médecin inspira profondément. Il devait être reconnaissant, jamais il n'aurait imaginé vivre aussi longtemps, jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il aurait été heureux pendant cette cavale. Il avait rencontré son âme sœur et son seul regret était d'abandonner Edward. Mais peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi ? Une fois qu'il serait mort, sa famille ne menacerait plus son amour. Il se raccrocha à cela et ferma les yeux. Edward était jeune, il était magnifique, il rencontrerait sûrement quelqu'un et finirait par l'oublier. Cette pensée lui fit mal. Le médecin essuya d'un geste rageur ses larmes et il se laissa envahir par tous les moments heureux qu'il avait passé avec son compagnon.

* * *

L'après-midi était bien avancée quand Edward reprit à nouveau connaissance. Il eut un mouvement de recul lorsqu'il aperçut le visage d'Alice à quelques millimètres du sien. Un grognement s'échappa de sa gorge quand il vit le petit lutin lui sourire et déposer un baiser sur chacune de ses joues. Le jeune homme remarqua alors qu'il n'était plus intubé.

« -Je vais t'aider à te redresser, dit Alice en l'aidant à s'appuyer sur ses oreillers. Le Docteur Pince-sans-rire a demandé que tu boives ceci quand tu serais réveillé.

Edward acquiesça, il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à parler. Le jeune homme prit la paille entre ses lèvres pendant qu'Alice tenait le gobelet. Il sentit le liquide épais et tiède apaiser le feu qui irritait sa gorge.

-Comment te sens-tu ? Lui demanda sa sœur de cœur.

-Carlisle, articula-t-il d'une voix rauque.

-Jasper a parlé avec Maître Rubens, il fait des pieds et des mains pour le sortir de là. Jazz a aussi appelé Sarah, elle ignore où est March, elle a parlé d'une mission d'infiltration ou je sais quoi, mais elle aussi remue ciel et terre pour qu'un agent intervienne.

Edward ferma les yeux, il aurait aimé avoir de meilleures nouvelles. Le jeune homme serra les poings, il n'osait imaginer le calvaire que vivait son amant.

-Ca va aller, murmura Alice en caressant son visage.

-Je veux rentrer chez moi, chuchota Edward, tu peux aller chercher Pince-sans-rire ?

-Oui, accepta le petit lutin en se relevant. Euh… Il s'appelle comment ? Parce que je pense pas qu'il apprécie mon petit surnom ?

-Docteur Walsh. »

Alice lui sourit et sortit de la chambre. Edward se redressa dans son lit pour pouvoir attraper le dossier qui était au pied de sa couche. Il était en train d'observer ses résultats quand un léger ronronnement retentit. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils avant de tendre le bras vers sa blouse qui était posée avec ses vêtements sur une chaise. Une fois qu'il l'eut, il fouilla ses poches à la recherche de son téléphone. Il l'ouvrit et remarqua qu'il venait de recevoir un texto. Son sang se glaça dans ses veines.

_17 heures au Volterra. Viens seul, n'en parle pas, sinon, je ne donne pas cher de la vie de ton cher Carlisle. J._

Edward frissonna. Ils avaient tort, ils avaient tous fait fausse route, les Volturi n'avaient rien à voir dans cette histoire ! A aucun moment, ils n'avaient imaginé que la vengeance le concernait lui et non Carlisle et pourtant, c'était bien ça, quelqu'un se servait de Carlisle pour l'atteindre lui ! Ses poings se serrèrent quand il comprit qui était ce quelqu'un ! Tout en faisant son possible pour garder son calme et éviter de déclencher une nouvelle crise, il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge de son téléphone. Il avait une demi-heure pour se rendre au Volterra. Le jeune homme ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps, il devait protéger son amant. Edward arracha sa perfusion et attrapa ses vêtements. Ses gestes étaient maladroits pourtant il devait se dépêcher, il fallait qu'il quitte le Memorial avant que quiconque ne le voit.

Une fois habillé, il se dirigea d'un pas chancelant vers la porte qu'il entrouvrit doucement. Le jeune homme observa le couloir et attendit que ce dernier soit désert pour sortir de sa chambre. Il emprunta l'escalier de secours pour rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement quand il se retrouva dans la rue. Edward héla un taxi et s'engouffra dans celui-ci. La voiture s'inséra rapidement dans la circulation, ils tournaient au coin de la rue quand il vit Jasper sortir en courant de l'Hôpital et fouiller les alentours du regard. Trop rapidement à son goût, le taxi s'arrêta devant le Volterra. Edward paya sa course. La peur habitait son être et il se concentra sur son objectif, protéger Carlisle, pour ne pas prendre ses jambes à son cou. Ses poings se serrèrent et il avança d'un pas déterminé vers le portier qui ouvrit la porte du Volterra quand il le vit. Edward entra tout en tentant d'ignorer le regard lubrique que lui adressa le gardien, une sueur froide coula le long de son dos quand il entendit la porte se refermer derrière lui. Il fit quelques pas dans le club encore désert…

* * *

Depuis qu'ils étaient sortis de leurs cellules, Carlisle était sur ses gardes. Il faisait en sorte de ne pas quitter Kurt et les amis de ce dernier qui constituaient son unique rempart entre lui et les regards concupiscents de certains détenus. Le médecin surveillait aussi Démétri et Félix qui étaient les gardes du corps de son père, il était sûr que les deux hommes attendaient les ordres de son paternel pour se débarrasser définitivement de lui. Carlisle se trouvait dans la cour avec les autres détenus, certains discutaient, d'autres jouaient au basket ou faisaient de la musculation. Le médecin suivit du regard Démétri et Félix qui marchaient le long du grillage qui les séparaient d'une cour plus petite que celles dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Un garde armé fit signe aux deux gorilles d'Aro de s'éloigner de la clôture, ils obéirent avant de s'en rapprocher à nouveau quand l'attention du gardien fut attirée par un début de bagarre. Carlisle tressaillit quand il vit trois hommes s'approcher à leur tour du grillage. Démétri parla et il sentit bientôt peser sur lui trois regards, celui de son père et ceux de ses oncles. Aro eut un sourire mauvais avant d'acquiescer à ce que lui disait Félix. Les cinq hommes se séparèrent rapidement sûrement pour éviter d'attirer l'attention de leurs geôliers.

Carlisle savait que tout cela n'augurait rien de bon pour lui et il n'était pas le seul à avoir remarqué l'échange des hommes, Kurt secoua la tête, il ne pourrait rien faire pour le protéger. Les gardiens leur ordonnèrent de regagner leurs cellules et son codétenu lui donna une tape encourageante sur l'épaule. Alors qu'il allait suivre Kurt, un gardien posa une main sur son épaule pour l'entraîner dans un autre couloir. Le regard que lui lança son ancien patient lui apprit que rien de bon ne l'attendait.

« -Où m'emmenez-vous ? Demanda-t-il au garde.

-La ferme et avance ! Grogna l'homme.

Carlisle serra les dents quand le gardien le bouscula, il tituba avant de se redresser et de reprendre sa déambulation. Ils croisèrent un autre garde qui les observa avec surprise.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Interrogea son collègue.

-Il a de la fièvre et est tombé dans les pommes, le toubib veut le voir, maugréa le gardien tout en le forçant à avancer.

Carlisle voulut dire que l'homme mentait, mais il n'en eut pas le temps et puis qu'en avait-il à faire ? Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant une salle dont le gardien ouvrit la porte avant de le pousser à l'intérieur. Carlisle trébucha sous la force du gardien, il tomba et se releva rapidement quand il vit qui se trouvait dans la salle. Il était prit au piège.

-Bonjour, Carlisle, le salua son père, cela fait tellement longtemps, mon fils. Tu ne viens pas embrasser ton vieux père ?

-Je préfère garder mes distances, reconnut Carlisle en s'éloignant autant que possible d'eux.

-Je suis déçu, ce n'est pas ainsi que je t'ai élevé ! Gronda son père. Allons, mon fils, viens nous saluer, tes oncles et moi !

Le médecin refusa une nouvelle fois de lui obéir. Son père fit un pas dans sa direction avant de se figer quand la porte s'ouvrit, Félix et Démétri les rejoignirent. Carlisle laissa échapper un rire amer, bien entendu, ils n'allaient pas se salir les mains !

-Carlisle, j'ai fondé de grands espoirs en toi et tu m'as profondément déçu, confia Aro, je comptais sur toi pour reprendre les affaires familiales, mais il a fallu que tu nous trahisses.

-J'ai fait ce qui était juste, lâcha Carlisle.

-Je te laisse une dernière chance, souffla son père.

-Aro ! Gronda son oncle Caïus. Il est hors de question que tu lui pardonnes…

-Du calme, tempéra son oncle Marcus, Carlisle est bien plus intelligent et mâture pour gérer nos affaires.

-J'ai toujours crié haut et fort que vos actions me dégoûtaient, croyez-vous que parce que ma vie est menacée je vais changer d'avis ? Déclara Carlisle. Je sais que c'est vous qui avez manigancez tout cela ! Qu'avez-vous fait à ce gamin pour qu'il mente ainsi ?

-Nous, rien, admit Caïus avec un sourire énigmatique.

-Alors, ta réponse ? Le pressa Aro.

-Allez en Enfer ! Cracha Carlisle en les fusillant du regard. Vous n'êtes que des monstres ! Je préfère mourir plutôt que de devenir comme vous !

-Rassure-toi, ton souhait va être exaucé ! Lâcha Caïus.

-Je suis vraiment navré que les choses se terminent ainsi, soupira son père en prenant un air désolé, tu étais bien plus à même de nous succéder que ton frère.

-Mon frère ? Releva Carlisle qui avait blêmi. James est ici ?

-Tu vas souffrir, énormément souffrir, se réjouit Caïus. Félix !

Carlisle serra les poings, prêt à recevoir des coups, mais il fut surpris de voir Félix sortir un téléphone portable de la manche de sa combinaison orange. Il tendit l'objet à Aro qui composa rapidement un numéro avant d'enclencher la fonction main libre et de poser l'appareil sur une petite table. Trois sonneries retentirent avant que quelqu'un ne décroche, il reconnut sans peine la voix de son frère.

-James, dit simplement Aro.

-Père.

-J'espère pour toi que tout se passe comme prévu ? Interrogea Caïus.

-Oui, nous sommes là.

Carlisle fronça les sourcils. A quoi rimait tout ceci ? Il ne comprenait pas. Sa famille sembla s'en rendre compte.

-Savais-tu que ton frère avait rencontré un jeune homme ? Lança Aro d'une voix un peu trop détachée à son goût. Malheureusement, il ne semblait pas que l'attirance soit réciproque.

-Et alors ? Balbutia Carlisle.

-Je pense que tu pourrais peut-être m'arranger le coup ? Avoua James. Tiens, je te le passe.

-Carlisle ?

Le médecin ferma les yeux, ses poings se serrèrent alors qu'il reconnaissait la voix qu'il chérissait tant.

-Edward, murmura-t-il.

-Carlisle, tu vas bien ? S'inquiéta son amour.

-Edward, ça va et toi ?

-Ca va, murmura son compagnon dont il pouvait percevoir l'angoisse.

-Es-tu libre de tes mouvements ? S'enquit Carlisle.

-Oui, enfin, je crois.

-Alors, écoute-moi attentivement, ordonna le blond, je veux que tu partes immédiatement, éloigne-toi de James ! Rentre et enferme-toi chez nous !

-Je… Je ne peux pas…

-Edward ! Pitié, vas-t-en ! C'est un piège !

-Ne comprends-tu donc pas ? S'amusa Caïus. Il ne peut pas. Certes, il est libre de ses mouvements, mais s'il partait cela aurait des conséquences très fâcheuses pour toi…

-Ne te préoccupe pas de moi ! Cria Carlisle. Ne laisse pas James s'approcher de toi !

-Tu peux partir, entendit-il James dire et Carlisle en fut soulagé.

-Tu crois que j'ai oublié ton message ? Lança Edward. Que va-t-il arriver à Carlisle si je m'en vais ?

-Disons que cela risque d'être très douloureux pour lui.

-Edward ! Je t'en supplie, implora Carlisle, pars ! Rentre immédiatement chez nous ! »

Carlisle pria pour que le jeune homme l'écoute et qu'il s'enfuit loin de son frère. James était réellement dangereux, bien que comme lui il soit le fils d'Aro, James avait hérité de la cruauté de Caïus qui était sûrement le pire des trois frères. Le médecin tremblait en imaginant ce que son frère pourrait faire à son tendre et cher amour. Carlisle ferma les yeux quand il entendit la voix faible de sa moitié prononcer quelques mots d'excuse. Le soulagement et la crainte se mêlèrent en lui. Il était soulagé qu'Edward soit en sécurité, mais la peur vrilla ses entrailles quand, sur un geste de son père, Félix et Démétri s'approchèrent d'un pas menaçant. Carlisle serra les dents lorsque le premier coup de poing heurta violemment sa mâchoire. Le coup fut tel qu'il se retrouva projeté contre le mur, sa tête heurta brutalement celui-ci, Carlisle se retrouva étourdi, son souffle se coupa dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il sentit un genou s'enfoncer dans son torse. Le médecin s'écroula sur le sol, retenant ses cris de douleurs et s'accrochant désespérément à l'idée que son ange était en sécurité.

* * *

James avait failli hurler de joie quand il l'avait vu pénétrer dans le Volterra. Il était magnifique, encore plus désirable que dans ses souvenirs, même s'il pouvait voir la fatigue et l'inquiétude sur ses traits. Il passa une langue gourmande sur ses lèvres et observa avec encore plus d'insistance ce corps parfait. Comment son satané frère avait-il réussi à poser les mains sur cet Apollon ? Voilà encore une raison de plus pour haïr son aîné ! Et dire que les premiers temps, il avait dû adopter le comportement de Carlisle pour séduire ce satané beau gosse, mais maintenant, il allait pouvoir l'avoir !

Lorsque le jeune homme se retrouva face à lui, il sentit son désir s'enflammer quand il vit la colère troubler l'émeraude de ses yeux. S'il n'avait pas menacé Carlisle, il était certain que le charmant Edward lui aurait déjà collé son poing dans la figure, cependant, le médecin savait qu'il n'était pas en position de force. James se permit d'afficher un sourire victorieux alors que ses doigts s'avançaient vers la joue de son invité pour caresser sa joue, Edward eut un geste de recul qui l'amusa. Alors que le jeune homme allait parler, il lui fit signe de se taire. Un coup d'œil à sa monte lui apprit que l'heure était venue, il sortit son téléphone portable tout en mettant en marche la fonction main libre du portable.

La rage envahit son être quand il vit les yeux d'Edward briller lorsqu'il entendit la voix de son frère, à cet instant, il aurait pu tuer l'objet de ses fantasmes pour l'amour qu'il lisait dans son regard. Néanmoins, il n'allait pas tarder à briser le jeune homme. La peur s'accentua sur le visage de sa proie quand il comprit ce qui allait se passer. James sourit en entendant la voix de son idiot de frère supplier la beauté qui lui faisait face de partir. Edward murmura quelques mots d'excuses et James coupa la communication. Il savait que sa famille ne tuerait pas son frère, ils allaient attendre, préférant mettre lentement fin à ses jours. Non, il irait demain lui-même à la prison pour raconter sa soirée à son cher grand frère ! Un rire inhumain lui échappa alors que d'un pas de prédateur il s'approcha du jeune homme qui déglutit péniblement, la peur était visible sur son visage et il s'en délecta.

* * *

Samuel était fou d'inquiétude, le Docteur Whitlock venait de le prévenir que Monsieur Masen s'était enfui du Memorial ! Le psychiatre lui avait dit qu'il craignait qu'il ne fasse une bêtise et connaissant la véritable fonction du concierge il l'avait aussitôt prévenu. Rapidement, Samuel avait contacté le reste de son équipe pendant qu'il gagnait le PC de sécurité. Il fit signe à Amy d'activer la puce qui était cachée sous la clavicule gauche de son patron. Monsieur Masen senior l'avait fait installer après une tentative d'enlèvement ratée, Edward n'avait que 5 ans à l'époque. Amy ne tarda pas à localiser le fuyard et Samuel fronça les sourcils quand il entendit l'adresse énoncée par sa collègue. Que faisait le jeune milliardaire dans un des coins les plus mal famés de la ville ? Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps, il prit son talkie walkie et appela ses hommes. D'un pas pressé, Samuel sortit du PC pour rejoindre l'extérieur de l'immeuble où un 4x4 noir l'attendait déjà. A peine était-il monté à bord que le véhicule démarra sur les chapeaux de roue.

Ils rejoignirent rapidement le lieu où émettait la puce cachée dans le corps de Monsieur Masen. Ils sortirent du véhicule et firent discrètement le tour de la boîte de nuit devant laquelle ils s'étaient garés. Samuel fit signe au chauffeur de rester derrière le volant. Ils pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment tout en abaissant leurs cagoules sur leurs visages, elles complétaient parfaitement leurs tenues noires. Ils sortirent leurs armes et foncèrent.

Samuel déposa une couverture sur les épaules de son jeune patron. Edward lui offrit un bref signe remerciement, il était encore en état de choc. Le garde du corps voulut passer une main rassurante dans le dos de son protégé, mais ce dernier le repoussa. Samuel ferma les yeux. Il se sentait coupable. Jamais il n'aurait dû accepter de le laisser sans surveillance, il aurait dû se montrer plus ferme. En effet, dès qu'il avait appris l'arrestation du Docteur Cullen, il avait voulu mettre le jeune homme sous surveillance constante, mais Monsieur Masen avait refusé prétextant que c'était stupide. Samuel se promit de ne plus quitter Edward des yeux car il venait de comprendre que le jeune homme était son pire ennemi.

* * *

Edward remercia Samuel du regard et resserra la couverture autour de son corps frigorifié. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux, il ne voulait pas croiser le regard de ses gardes du corps, il ne souhaitait qu'une chose : oublier la dernière heure ! Edward frissonna. Il devait agir et vite ! Il ignorait quelle répercussion aurait l'intervention de Samuel sur Carlisle ! Il devait faire quelque chose pour le protéger ! Heureusement, James s'était absenté pour une affaire urgente et il était hors du club lorsque l'équipe de protection avait déboulé. Alors qu'il allait ouvrir la bouche, Samuel posa une main ferme sur son poignet.

« -J'ignore ce qui se passait là-bas, mais il est hors de question que vous y retourniez ! Avertit Samuel.

-Carlisle est en danger, murmura-t-il.

-Amy, appela son garde du corps à travers l'oreillette, je veux que tu contactes le Directeur de la prison, mets tout en place pour que le Docteur Cullen qui y est incarcéré ne risque absolument rien ! Merci !

-Vous… Vous auriez pas pu me dire que vous aviez des contacts là-bas ! Hurla Edward.

-Je ne vous ai rien dit car je ne peux rien promettre. Je les ai déjà contacté et ce n'est pas évident, Maryville semble être gouvernée par les Volturi, avoua Samuel. Cependant, j'ai déjà dépêché sur place deux de mes hommes pour voir qui ils pourraient acheter.

-Ce n'est pas suffisant !

-Je fais mon maximum, Monsieur, lâcha son ange gardien. Cependant, je ne pense pas que vous offrir sur un plateau à ces malades soient un choix judicieux !

-Ne me parlez pas sur ce ton !

-Je vous parlerai sur le ton que je veux tant que vous agirez de manière stupide ! Je…

Edward serra les dents pendant que Samuel répondait à l'appel qu'il venait de recevoir. La conversation ne dura que peu de temps, néanmoins, il vit son garde du corps soupirer de soulagement.

-Les gardiens viennent d'emmener le Docteur Cullen à l'infirmerie, il y passera la nuit et y sera en sécurité.

-Est-il grièvement blessé ? S'inquiéta Edward d'une voix tremblante.

-Quelques contusions et deux côtes fêlées.

Le jeune homme laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement tout en luttant contre les larmes qui menaçaient de couler le long de ses joues. Il se reprit rapidement en voyant qu'ils venaient de se garer devant l'immeuble. Sans attendre quiconque, Edward descendit du véhicule et se précipita dans le hall.

-Monsieur !

-Qu'y-a-t-il Samuel ? S'impatienta le jeune homme.

-Voulez-vous que je reste avec vous ? Demanda le garde du corps sincèrement inquiet.

-Non, ça ira, dit-il en se radoucissant, au fait, merci, Samuel, et remerciez aussi vos hommes.

-Nous ne faisons que notre travail, Monsieur. Si je peux me permettre, vous devriez appeler Monsieur Whitlock et Mademoiselle Brandon, vous ne devriez pas rester seul.

-Je n'ai pas envie de…

-Faites-le, s'il-vous-plaît. »

Edward acquiesça avant d'entrer dans la cabine de l'ascenseur. Une fois que les portes se refermèrent, son masque se fissura lentement. D'une main tremblante, il essaya d'ouvrir la porte de son appartement, il dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois, mais enfin, il put entrer. Une fois la porte refermée, il s'adossa contre cette dernière, son masque venait de se briser. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, sa respiration saccadée devenait douloureuse, il s'avança péniblement jusqu'à leur salle de bain et attrapa une injection toute prête d'antalgique qu'il s'injecta. Le jeune homme s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire tout en tentant de contrôler la douleur et sa respiration. La sonnette retentit dans l'appartement, le faisant sursauter. Edward attrapa des mouchoirs pour essuyer ses larmes et se moucher, puis, il s'aspergea d'eau froide avant de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée. Il jeta un coup d'œil par le judas et tout en remettant son masque, il ouvrit.

« -Putain ! Où tu étais ? S'énerva Jasper en le prenant tout de même dans ses bras. Tu m'as foutu une de ces trouilles !

-Je… Je suis désolé…, s'excusa Edward, il fallait… Il fallait que je sorte.

-Ta crise n'a pas l'air d'être passée, remarqua son meilleur ami en l'entraînant vers le canapé, il faudrait peut-être que tu retournes à l'Hôpital ?

-Non, non, je t'en prie… Je… Je veux pas…

-Chut, calme-toi, on va rester ici. A vrai dire, je me doutais que tu souhaiterais ne pas y retourner, Alice est allée voir le Docteur Walsh pour qu'il nous donne un traitement efficace pour toi. Edward, tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

Edward esquissa un faible sourire avant de détourner le regard, Jasper était bien trop perspicace à son goût et il ne voulait que personne sache.

-T'es vraiment pâle, murmura Jasper.

-Ca va aller.

Le jeune homme se redressa péniblement et se dirigea vers son bureau, Jasper sur ses pas. Il actionna le passage secret sous l'œil étonné de son meilleur ami. Il grimpa à l'étage et s'installa dans sa salle de musique. Edward se dépêcha d'allumer son ordinateur et d'attraper son téléphone réservé à la MI.

-Edward ? C'est quoi tout ça ? Demanda Jazz qui observaient les dossiers papiers qu'il avait entreposé.

-Rien. »

Edward se concentra sur son but, ignorant les regards intrigués de son ami ainsi que les images qui le hantaient, travailler l'aidait à oublier. Tout en tapotant frénétiquement sur son clavier, il se maudissait de n'avoir rien vu, rien dit. S'il avait parlé de James à Carlisle, son compagnon aurait sans doute fait le rapprochement ! Lui aussi aurait pu le faire ! La ressemblance entre les deux frères existait bel et bien, ils étaient tous les deux blonds, les yeux bleus, la même mâchoire! Etait-ce ça qui l'avait attiré au départ chez James ? Etait-ce sa ressemblance avec Carlisle qui l'avait poussé à accepter de boire un verre avec le blond ? Edward serra les dents. Il se souvenait des propos, des gestes de James, oui, ils étaient calqués sur ceux de Carlisle, sûrement pour mieux l'attraper dans ses filets. Tout en envoyant différents ordres, il tentait de réfréner sa colère face à sa propre stupidité ! Pourquoi n'avait-il rien vu ? Tout ceci aurait pu être évité ! Edward surfa rapidement sur toutes les bourses, rachetant, vendant tout aussi vite des actions de différentes sociétés. Son téléphone ne tarda pas à sonner, les amis de son père devaient être en train de se rendre compte de ses opérations et se demandaient ce qu'il pouvait faire.

« -Rassure-moi et dis-moi que c'est bien toi qui est en train de faire joujou avec ces milliards ? Demanda Harris Forman, son directeur général.

-Oui, c'est moi.

-Tu vas bien ?

-Ouais.

-Ta voix est étrange, Edward, veux-tu que je passe ?

-Non. J'ai du travail.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu es en train de faire ?

-Je rachète, je démantèle, je m'approprie, bref, je détruits.

-Ok. Tu sais à qui tu t'attaques ?

-Je suis conscient de ce que je fais.

Un léger silence s'abattit sur la ligne, seul un léger sifflement résonna quand il fit une plus value de plusieurs millions de dollars.

-Veux-tu un coup de main ?

-Oui, tout doit être détruit avant demain matin.

-On s'en charge, promit Harris, repose-toi, j'ai l'impression que tu en as besoin.

Edward marmonna un vague oui avant de raccrocher pour se concentrer à nouveau sur les différents ordres qu'il lançait. Jasper le ramena à la réalité en lui faisant remarquer que son autre téléphone sonnait. Le jeune homme regarda l'écran et décrocha aussitôt.

-Edward, ils arrivent. Je suis en route, ils seront chez vous dans quelques minutes pour une perquisition, annonça Maître Rubens. »

Edward raccrocha et se dépêcha de terminer quelques opérations avant d'éteindre son ordinateur. Il entraîna Jasper au rez-de-chaussée tout en lui demandant de bien vouloir garder le secret sur ce qu'il venait de voir. Une fois dans son bureau, il condamna le passage.

* * *

Jasper observait d'un œil inquiet son ami, non seulement celui-ci semblait à peine tenir debout, mais il était aussi certain qu'il lui cachait quelque chose ! Où était-il donc passé cet après-midi ? Et puis c'était quoi toutes ces cachotteries ? Que faisaient ces dossiers financiers chez Edward ? En plus, il avait compris que son ami les avait cachés à l'étage en prévision de la perquisition ! Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Le psychiatre suivait son ami vers le salon quand il le vit soudain partir en courant vers la salle de bain, il voulut le suivre, mais Edward lui claqua la porte au nez.

« -Edward ? Edward, ça va ?

Rien, il n'obtint aucune réponse. Il tambourina contre la porte, appelant son ami, mais rien. Il entendit soudain le bruit de la douche. Edward avait-il fait ça pour ne plus l'entendre ou prenait-il vraiment une douche alors que la police allait débarquer ?

-Putain, Edward ! Réponds-moi ou je défonce cette porte !

-Calme-toi, maugréa son ami d'une voix étouffée.

-Ouvre, s'il-te-plaît !

-J'suis sous la douche !

Jasper soupira. Cependant, il n'eut pas le loisir d'argumenter d'avantage que l'on sonnait à la porte. Il se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir.

-Alors, comment il va ? Samuel m'a dit qu'il était là.

-Il ne veut pas me dire où il est allé et ça n'a pas l'air d'aller, répondit Jasper, tu as les médicaments ?

Pour toute réponse, Alice lui tendit un sac contenant les consignes du pneumologue et les remèdes.

-Tu veux bien lui préparer un thé ? Il est sous la douche.

Alice opina avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. Il gagna la chambre et toqua une nouvelle fois contre la porte de la salle de bain.

-Edward, j'ai des médicaments, annonça-t-il, ça te soulagerait.

Au bout de quelques secondes, il n'entendait plus l'eau couler et la porte s'entrouvrit. Jasper fut surpris par la buée qui s'en échappa. Son regard se posa sur Edward qui était uniquement vêtu d'une serviette, ses yeux balayèrent sa peau rougie.

-Tu as décidé de t'ébouillanter ou quoi ? On dirait un homard trop cuit !

Sans laisser le temps à son ami de dire quoi que ce soit, il entra dans la salle de bain et entrouvrit la fenêtre pour qu'un peu d'air frais vienne rafraîchir l'atmosphère irrespirable.

-Tu crois que transformer la salle d'eau en sauna t'aidera à respirer correctement ? Gronda-t-il. Tiens ! »

Jasper tendit le sac de médicaments à Edward pour qu'il prenne ce dont il avait besoin. Pourtant, le jeune homme l'ignora et le repoussa pour se précipiter vers les toilettes. Il eut à peine le temps de s'agenouiller qu'il se mit à vomir. Jasper attrapa un peignoir qu'il posa sur ses épaules quand il vit son corps trembler malgré la chaleur ambiante. Que s'était-il passé ? Que lui cachait Edward ? Tout en le soutenant, il caressa tendrement ses cheveux. Ils sursautèrent tous les deux en entendant la sonnette de l'entrée. La police venait d'arriver. Jasper aurait aimé avoir plus de temps, Edward n'était pas en état de leur faire face.


	25. Chapter 25

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

* * *

Merci pour vos reviews ! MERCI !

Merci beaucoup pour l'intérêt que vous portez à mon histoire. Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Encore une fois merci pour toutes vos reviews ! ^_^

Bonne soirée !

* * *

Sur ce :

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 24 : Julian**

Edward passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux. Jasper venait de le laisser seul dans la salle de bain pour rejoindre Alice qui accueillait les forces de police. Le jeune homme ouvrit le robinet d'eau froide et aspergea son visage. Il inspira une nouvelle fois profondément avant de s'essuyer. Tout en évitant de croiser son reflet dans le miroir, Edward attrapa à l'aveuglette des vêtements et les enfila. Il allait se rendre au salon quand il fut pris par un nouveau vertige, il s'appuya contre le mur avant de s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit. Le jeune homme posa ses coudes sur ses genoux avant d'enfouir son visage dans ses mains. Il devait se reprendre, il devait absolument y arriver et faire bonne figure devant les policiers. Alors qu'il allait se lever, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit pour se refermer aussitôt. Une main douce caressa ses cheveux et il releva la tête. Alice lui sourit avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« -Ils fouillent le salon et le bureau, l'informa-t-elle.

Edward acquiesça. Il s'appuya sur ses avant-bras pour se redresser, mais Alice l'en empêcha.

-Tu dois te reposer, tu es encore pâle, remarqua son amie.

-Je vais bien, assura Edward d'une voix trop tremblante à son goût.

-Allonge-toi, s'il-te-plaît, insista le petit lutin, Maître Rubens et Jasper s'occupent d'eux.

-Je dois…

-Edward ! Ne m'oblige pas à me fâcher !

Le jeune homme soupira et Alice sourit en comprenant qu'elle avait gagné. Edward se leva lentement, il avait l'impression d'avoir vieillit de plusieurs années en quelques heures. Sa meilleure amie rabattit la couette pendant qu'il ôtait le pantalon de jogging qu'il avait enfilé un peu plus tôt, il s'allongea et Alice s'empressa de le border comme pour le dissuader de sortir du lit. Edward ferma les yeux quelques secondes avant de sentir Alice s'allonger à ses côtés, il se blottit contre sa sœur de cœur dont les doigts magiques commencèrent à masser ses tempes. Alors qu'une douce torpeur l'envahissait, du brouhaha retentit au niveau de la porte de la chambre.

-Nous devons fouiller tout l'appartement ! Gronda une voix qu'il reconnut comme étant celle de l'inspecteur Palmer.

-Je le sais et personne ne s'y oppose ! Lâcha Maître Ruben d'un ton sec. Je vous demanderais simplement un peu de calme et…

Edward sursauta et enfouit son visage dans le cou d'Alice lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brutalement, son amie raffermit sa prise autour de son corps.

-Qu'est-ce que vous foutez tous les deux dans ce plumard ? Aboya l'inspecteur Palmer.

-C'est ce que j'essayais de vous expliquer, dit Maître Rubens.

-Docteur Masen ? S'étonna l'inspecteur Jaw. Que faites-vous ici ?

Le jeune homme serra les poings, sa respiration redevenait sifflante au fur et à mesure que le stress augmentait.

-Où vous allez ? Grogna l'inspecteur Palmer en voyant Jasper se diriger vers la salle de bain.

Jasper maugréa une réponse que personne ne comprit, cependant, il revint bientôt de la salle de bain avec la bouteille à oxygène. Edward le remercia d'un regard et attrapa le masque pour le positionner sur son visage pendant que de sa main libre il réglait le débit.

-Docteur Masen ? L'interpella doucement l'inspecteur Jaw. Est-ce que ça va ?

-Oui.

-Que faites-vous ici ? Interrogea le plus aimable des deux policiers.

-Je vis ici, répondit le jeune homme. Carlisle et moi, nous vivons ensemble.

-Oh, lâcha l'inspecteur Jaw surprit.

-Vous comprenez donc pourquoi vos propos de tout à l'heure m'ont offensé et à quel point ils étaient déplacés, croyez-vous que je serais en couple avec un homme qui aurait abusé de moi ? Carlisle n'a jamais fait du mal à qui que ce soit et encore moins à ce jeune garçon !

-C'est à nous d'en juger ! Claqua la voix de l'inspecteur Palmer. Maintenant, sortez de ce lit !

-Monsieur Masen est malade, vous avez pu vous-même le constater, lui rappela Maître Rubens qui ne s'était pas départi de son ton sec, vous pourriez au moins avoir l'obligeance de…

-Qu'est-ce qui me dit qu'il ne cache rien dans ce lit ?

-Je…

-Ca va, Oliver, coupa Edward, Alice, peux-tu me faire passer mon jogging ?

La jeune fille se leva aussitôt et attrapa le vêtement qu'il avait négligemment abandonné sur le sol de la chambre. Il l'enfila rapidement. Jasper vint l'aider à se lever pendant qu'Alice portait la bouteille d'oxygène. Ils gagnèrent donc le salon où il s'installa sur le canapé entre ses deux amis pendant que les policiers poursuivaient leur perquisition. Edward observa la pièce, un léger désordre y régnait.

-Je rangerais après leur départ, annonça Alice en voyant son regard.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, murmura Jasper qui l'observait avec insistance.

-Nous avons trouvé une photo d'enfant dans le bureau du Docteur Cullen, l'informa l'inspecteur Jaw en sortant le cliché dans une pochette plastique, savez-vous qui il est ?

Edward ne put retenir un sourire en reconnaissant la photo qu'il avait offert à Carlisle.

-Tu avais vraiment une bouille à croquer ! S'exclama Alice en prenant le cliché pour mieux l'observer.

-Vous trouvez pas étrange que Cullen garde une photo de vous enfant dans un des tiroirs de son bureau ? Demanda abruptement l'inspecteur Palmer.

-Je lui ai donné cette photo il y a peu de temps car elle lui plaisait et elle se trouvait dans le tiroir de son bureau car personne au Memorial n'est au courant de notre relation.

-C'est pas net, marmonna le policier dans sa barbe.

-Inspecteur Palmer, l'interpella Edward, je vois que vous portez une alliance, je suppose donc que vous êtes marié, ne vous êtes-vous jamais attendri devant une photo de votre épouse alors qu'elle était enfant ? Si, sûrement, répondit-il pour lui face à son mutisme, pourtant, ce n'est pas pour autant que l'on vous considère comme un pédophile ! Ne serait-ce pas plutôt l'orientation sexuelle de Carlisle ou la mienne qui vous pose problème ?

Le policier fronça les sourcils, ses traits se durcirent, mais au moment où il allait répliquer, son collègue lui fit signe de se taire.

-J'ignore à combien se chiffre le salaire d'un chirurgien, reconnut l'inspecteur Jaw, mais cet appartement me semble appartenir à un standing hors de prix.

-C'est exact, reconnut Edward.

-D'où vient l'argent qui sert à payer le loyer ? Questionna l'inspecteur Palmer heureux d'avoir trouvé quelque chose qui lui paraissait louche.

-L'appartement appartient à Monsieur Masen, répondit Maître Rubens, il en a hérité après le décès de ses parents ainsi que d'une petite fortune assez confortable qui lui permet, à son compagnon et à lui, de vivre confortablement.

-Un héritage ? Répéta l'inspecteur Palmer sceptique.

-Dois-je vous rappeler que votre enquête concerne Monsieur Cullen et non Monsieur Masen, néanmoins, je serais ravi de vous faire parvenir une copie de tous les documents officiels, je gère les intérêts de la famille Masen depuis de nombreuses années.

-Avec plai…, commença l'inspecteur Palmer.

-Cependant, le coupa Maître Rubens, je ne manquerai pas de faire remarquer au juge et au procureur l'acharnement dont vous faites preuve face à mes clients. Je suis sûr qu'ils apprécieront la manière dont vous vous êtes comporté au Memorial ainsi que le fait que vous ayez maltraité un jeune homme malade.

-On a rien trouvé ! Annonça un policier en sortant de la chambre.

-Très bien, je vous prie de bien vouloir nous excuser pour le dérangement, demanda l'inspecteur Jaw avant que son collègue ne dise quoi que ce soit, au revoir Madame, Messieurs, Maître.

-Attendez ! Appela Edward alors qu'ils allaient sortir. Je vous en prie, Carlisle est innocent et à cause de cette histoire il est en danger. Parlez à nouveau au jeune Purdy, je vous en supplie, il ment. »

L'inspecteur Jaw l'observa pendant quelques secondes avant d'acquiescer silencieusement au grand désespoir de son équipier. Les policiers quittèrent ensuite l'appartement aussi bredouilles qu'à leur arrivée. Edward ferma les yeux et s'avachit dans le canapé. Jasper attrapa un plaid qu'il déposa sur son corps en lui faisant remarquer qu'il tremblait. Alice se leva aussitôt pour lui préparer un thé. Maître Rubens ne tarda pas lui aussi à partir, non sans lui avoir assuré une dernière fois qu'il faisait tout son possible pour sortir Carlisle de prison. Le jeune homme resta immobile. Il entendait Alice et Jasper se déplacer dans l'appartement, sûrement pour ranger le désordre mis par les policiers, mais il ne dit rien, il n'avait ni la force de protester, ni celle de les aider.

Edward réalisa qu'il avait dû s'assoupir car une bonne odeur de nourriture avait envahi l'appartement quand il rouvrit les yeux. Jasper était assis dans un fauteuil face au canapé et le couvait du regard. Alice, quant à elle, s'affairait en cuisine.

« -Comment te sens-tu ? Demanda Jasper.

-Ca va, murmura Edward en s'asseyant.

Il disait vrai, la douleur avait presque disparu et il respirait facilement. Le jeune homme coupa l'alimentation en oxygène et retira le masque.

-J'ai dormi longtemps ? Questionna-t-il.

-Deux heures, avoua Jasper, mais je pense que quelques heures de plus ne te feraient pas de mal.

-Oui, mais avant, il faut qu'il mange ! Décréta le petit lutin depuis la cuisine.

Edward grimaça. Il n'avait pas faim et encore moins si c'était Alice qui avait cuisiné.

-Samuel a pris la liberté de nous faire livrer un repas, admit Jasper qui semblait avoir lu dans ses pensées, elle ne fait que le réchauffer.

-Et voilà !

Alice déposa sur la table basse le plateau où elle avait déposé trois assiettes bien garnies ainsi que des couverts et des verres d'eau.

-Non, merci, je n'ai pas faim, dit Edward en refusant son assiette.

-Il faut que tu manges un peu ! Insista Alice. A quand remonte ton dernier repas ?

-Ca ne passera pas, alors, si tu ne veux pas que j'aille vomir dans 5 minutes, fous-moi la paix !

-Tu vas pas faire ton gamin capricieux ! S'énerva la jeune femme. Il faut que tu manges ! Essaye au moins !

-Non ! Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans : je n'ai pas faim ?

-Calmez-vous ! Intervint Jasper avant que la situation ne s'envenime plus. Edward, mange ou bois au moins quelque chose de consistant, s'il-te-plaît, et je te promets qu'Alice te laissera tranquille.

-Je… Je veux bien un potage, accepta Edward.

-Je m'en charge ! Décida Alice en sautillant vers la cuisine.

-Non ! S'écrièrent les deux hommes en même temps car ils connaissaient ses compétences culinaires.

-Il y a des briques de soupe de légumes toutes prêtes dans le placard.

Jasper se leva et tout en déposant un baiser sur le front de sa fiancée, il la remplaça en cuisine. Il attrapa un velouté de légumes qu'il fit réchauffer au micro-onde avant de lui porter la tasse. Edward le remercia et il avala une gorgée sous leurs regards attentifs. Ses amis commencèrent alors à manger tout en discutant entre eux. Il ferma les yeux et but une nouvelle fois. Alors que ses pensées étaient toutes tournées vers Carlisle, une information attira pourtant son attention.

-Vous reportez le mariage ?

-On ne va pas se marier avec tout ce qui se passe, lui apprit Jasper, on va pour l'instant laisser la date en suspens.

-Mais…

-Il n'y a pas de mais, Carlisle et toi, vous êtes nos amis les plus proches, dit Alice, il est impensable pour nous de nous marier sans vous, et puis, je te rappelle que tu es mon témoin !

-Je suis désolé, murmura Edward, je vous rembourserai les frais et…

-Tais-toi immédiatement si tu ne veux pas que l'on se fâche, le prévint Jasper. Et je tiens déjà à t'informer que nous restons dormir ici.

-Jasper, je t'assure que je peux rester seul et…

-Tu n'as pas entendu ce qu'il a dit, on ne bougera pas, lui rappela Alice. »

Edward acquiesça avant de prendre une nouvelle gorgée de sa soupe. Ses amis firent leur possible pour le distraire, mais il n'avait pas le cœur à rire ou à les écouter. Il se leva et alla nettoyer sa tasse dans l'évier avant de l'essuyer et de la ranger. Puis, il leur souhaita une bonne nuit et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Le jeune homme prit une nouvelle et longue douche pendant laquelle il se lava jusqu'à ce que sa peau devienne rouge. Tout en réfrénant ses sanglots, il s'essuya car il se doutait bien qu'Alice et Jasper feraient un tour dans sa chambre avant d'aller se coucher. Il venait de se glisser sous la couette quand ses amis frappèrent à la porte de sa chambre. Ils proposèrent de dormir avec lui comme ils avaient eu l'habitude de le faire lorsque ça n'allait pas, mais Edward réussit à les convaincre de rejoindre la chambre d'amis. Le jeune homme éteignit la lumière et s'allongea dans son lit qui lui semblait trop grand et trop froid sans la présence de son amant. Malgré la fatigue qui menaçait de le submerger, il fit son possible pour rester éveillé. Il ne fallait pas qu'il dorme sinon il risquait de cauchemarder et d'alerter ses amis, il avait eu de la chance tout à l'heure sur le canapé de ne pas avoir revécut son supplice. Alors qu'il se demandait si un somnifère serait suffisant pour lui éviter les mauvais rêves, son portable sonna. Edward lut le message et la minute suivante il s'habillait pour quitter sur la pointe des pieds l'appartement.

* * *

Carlisle s'éveilla péniblement. Son corps était courbaturé et le faisait souffrir. Il voulut bouger, mais il en fut incapable, ses mains étaient menottées aux barrots du lit. Il soupira et se laissa retomber sur les oreillers du lit. Des bruits de pas attirèrent son attention, il rouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard froid, indifférent d'un homme en blouse blanche. Sans prononcer un mot, le médecin l'examina avant d'attraper son dossier pour y noter quelques mots. Puis, il sortit de l'infirmerie pour appeler un garde qui après avoir que échangé quelques paroles avec le docteur le détacha. On lui tendit une combinaison orange avec son numéro de matricule. Il se leva et l'enfila péniblement, ses côtes le faisaient souffrir. Le médecin lui donna deux comprimés qu'il avala avec une gorgée d'eau avant que le garde ne le reconduise vers sa cellule.

Le Docteur Cullen avait à peine fait un pas dans l'étroite geôle qu'il sentit le regard glacé de son codétenu se poser sur lui. Un peu étonné et inquiet par le changement de comportement de celui qui avait été jusqu'à présent son protecteur, il se dirigea vers son lit en faisant tout pour passer inaperçu. Un gémissement de douleur lui échappa quand il monta les barreaux menant à sa couche. Carlisle venait de réussir à s'asseoir quand Kurt se redressa et le fixa avec fureur.

« -Un gamin ! T'as touché à un gamin ? Gronda sourdement son codétenu.

-Non, se défendit Carlisle, jamais je n'aurais touché à ce jeune homme ! Il… On m'a piégé !

-Piégé ? S'exclama Kurt sceptique.

-J'ai livré les Volturi au FBI, avoua Carlisle. Ils ont juré ma perte et même s'ils sont maintenant emprisonnés, ils sont toujours très influents comme vous pouvez le constater.

-Les Volturi ? Je suis étonné que tu ais pu bosser pour eux, admit Kurt perplexe.

-Je ne travaillais pas pour eux, murmura le médecin, je suis le fils d'Aro Volturi.

-Oh…, souffla simplement Kurt.

Son codétenu l'observa durant quelques secondes qui lui semblèrent durer des heures, il devait sûrement être en train de juger de la véracité de ses propos. Kurt finit par soupirer.

-T'es vraiment dans la merde, Doc, confia son codétenu, les autres sont au courant que t'es là pour avoir touché à un gamin et crois-moi, ils vont pas laisser passer ça !

Carlisle pâlit et déglutit difficilement en entendant les propos de l'homme. Ses mains se crispèrent d'autant plus sur la couverture du lit quand il comprit ce que cela sous-entendait. Les portes des cellules s'ouvrirent alors pour que tous les détenus de leur quartier se rendent aux douches. Il descendit péniblement du lit sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas faire autrement que de suivre le mouvement. Kurt lui offrit un regard navré.

-Je pourrais rien pour toi, Doc.

Carlisle fit son possible pour maîtriser les tremblements qui parcouraient son corps.

-Dépêche-toi de sortir ! Hurla un gardien à son encontre.

Le médecin fut contraint d'obéir. D'un pas lourd, il suivit les autres détenus aux douches, il ne pouvait ignorer les regards qui pesaient sur lui. Une fois arrivé dans les douches communes, il n'osa se déshabiller. Il attendit dans un coin que la plupart des hommes soient déjà sous la douche pour oser faire bouger. Carlisle aurait aimé aller plus vite, mais ses courbatures l'en empêchaient. D'un coin de l'œil, il surveillait les alentours, Kurt se tenait non loin de lui, le dissimulant un peu à la vue des autres. Une fois nu, il noua rapidement une serviette autour de sa taille.

-Ils t'ont pas loupé, chuchota le black en voyant son corps couvert d'ecchymoses.

Kurt lui fit signe d'attendre quelques minutes, les premiers détenus sortaient des douches quand ils s'y rendirent à leur tour. Carlisle n'osait pas bouger et s'accrochait désespérément à sa serviette qui était son seul et unique bouclier. Un gémissement de peur lui échappa quand il vit un homme à la carrure impressionnante s'approcher de lui.

-Laisse-le, Steven ! Ordonna Kurt.

-Me dits pas que tu protèges les ordures comme lui ? S'énerva le dénommé Steven.

-On l'a piégé, les Volturi veulent sa peau, dit simplement son codétenu.

-Peut-être, concéda Steven, mais cela fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas eu un nouveau aussi appétissant !

-C'est vrai ! Renchérit un homme d'origine mexicaine.

-Carlos ! Steven ! Ne le touchez…

Kurt ne put terminer sa phrase, deux autres hommes venaient de l'empoigner pour l'éloigner de lui. Celui qui ressemblait le plus à un ami ici pour lui se retrouva avec un manche de brosse à dent qui avait été taillé en pointe sous la gorge. Kurt leva les mains en signe de paix et tout en lui adressant un regard désolé, il quitta les douches.

-Comment tu t'appelles beauté ? Lui demanda Steven.

Le médecin ne répondit pas, il recula sous les rires amusés des détenus qui se réjouissaient de son air effrayé. Ses mains se crispaient désespérément sur sa serviette. Malheureusement, son dos heurta le mur et il se retrouva bloqué dans un coin.

-Allez, soit mignon et je te promets qu'on ne te fera pas trop de mal, ricana Carlos en attrapant un pan de sa serviette qu'il tira d'un geste sec.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, la main de Carlos agrippa ses cheveux et il l'obligea à se retourner. Une plainte franchit le seuil de ses lèvres quand son torse et son visage cognèrent contre le mur glacé. Il tenta de se débattre, mais Steven immobilisa ses bras de sa poigne de fer. Carlisle trembla quand des mains se posèrent fermement sur ses hanches. Des larmes coulèrent silencieusement le long de ses joues, il mordit violemment sa lèvre inférieure, le goût de sang ne tarda pas à envahir sa bouche lorsqu'il sentit un sexe turgescent contre ses fesses.

-Laissez-le !

Carlisle ne sut s'il devait remercier ou trembler un peu plus quand il reconnut la voix sèche de Démétri. Ses agresseurs grognèrent de mécontentement, mais ne bougèrent pas pour autant.

-A votre place, je ne l'obligerai pas à répéter ! Lança Félix.

Les mains qui se promenaient sur son corps disparurent tout aussi rapidement que les prisonniers. Carlisle se retourna pour faire face aux gardes du corps de son père. Félix se pencha et ramassa sa serviette qu'il lui lança. Le médecin se dépêcha de la nouer autour de sa taille. Il baissa la tête et attendit la suite des évènements, il essayait désespérément de maîtriser les tremblements de son être, mais il n'y parvenait pas ce qui arracha un rire aux deux hommes.

-Je comprends vraiment pas pourquoi Maître Aro tient tant à toi ! Tu ne vaux rien contrairement à James ! Cracha Démétri. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, j'aurais laissé ces gars faire joujou avec toi.

-Calme-toi, Démétri, lui demanda Félix, il va bientôt être sans protection et devenir la pute la plus estimée de Maryville ! »

Les deux hommes l'observèrent quelques secondes avant de quitter les douches. Carlisle s'appuya contre le carrelage et tenta de reprendre ses esprits. Sa main tremblante se posa sur le bouton de la douche, l'eau tiède coula sur son avant-bras. Il hésita, mais la vue des traces de sang séchées sur son corps dues à son passage à tabac finirent par le convaincre. Rapidement, il se glissa sous l'eau et se lava le plus vite possible. Dès qu'il eut terminé, il s'essuya et retourna dans l'étroit vestiaire pour se rhabiller. Le médecin sursauta en entendant un gardien lui ordonner de se dépêcher.

* * *

James ne put s'empêcher de sourire en attendant d'entrer dans le pénitencier, il lui tardait de raconter à son frère le tête-à-tête qu'il avait eu avec son compagnon et dire que son crétin de frangin pensait qu'Edward était parti ! Cependant, quelque chose l'intriguait… Il avait été obligé de s'absenter quelques minutes pour régler une affaire urgente et lorsqu'il était revenu il avait eu la désagréable surprise de constater l'absence du jeune homme. Qui étaient ces hommes encagoulés qui étaient venu le chercher ? Des policiers ? Non, ils ne se seraient pas contentés d'enlever son adorable quatre heures. D'ailleurs, il allait se faire un plaisir de recontacter Edward pour une autre partie, il était resté sur sa faim. James entra dans la prison et présenta ses papiers au gardien avant d'être fouillé. Alors qu'il rejoignait la salle où il allait pouvoir rencontrer sa famille, il se dit qu'il valait mieux omettre de raconter la visite de ces hommes et la disparition d'Edward à son père. En tout cas, le jeune homme allait payer très cher pour être parti sans son accord, à moins qu'il ne fasse payer Carlisle ?

* * *

Carlisle entra dans le réfectoire, il se dépêcha de prendre son repas avant de rejoindre Kurt qui était seul à une table. Des regards pesaient toujours sur lui, mais personne n'osait l'approcher, la rumeur que les Volturi le protégeaient avait dû se répandre. Il prit son plateau et s'assit face à Kurt.

« -Je pouvais rien faire, dit simplement son codétenu.

Carlisle ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de pousser son plateau vers l'homme qui haussa les épaules avant de piocher dans sa nourriture.

-T'es sûr que tu veux rien bouffer ? Demanda tout de même Kurt.

-Non, allez-y.

Le médecin ferma les yeux pour tenter de s'évader de l'environnement qui l'entourait et rejoindre son amour. Il retrouvait le visage de son compagnon, il s'imaginait ses bras autour de son corps et se désespérait de pouvoir sentir son parfum si enivrant. Il était presque arrivé à créer une illusion parfaite lorsqu'un garde le sortit de sa torpeur.

-Tu as de la visite, Cullen ! L'informa le gardien.

Carlisle sentit son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine, il ne put s'empêcher d'espérer que ce soit son tendre amour. Tout en priant pour qu'Edward ait obtenu un droit de visite, il suivit le gardien dans une salle où avait lieu les visites. La porte s'ouvrit et le médecin se figea. Ses poings se serrèrent quand il croisa le regard narquois de son frère.

-Carlisle, le salua son cadet.

-James ! Cracha-t-il.

Le médecin oublia ses douleurs, la colère coulait dans ses veines et il se précipita sur son frère, les poings serrés, pour le frapper. Des mains enserrèrent fermement sa taille, Démétri et Félix, qu'il n'avait pas remarqué, l'entraînèrent loin de James. La porte s'ouvrit et Aro, Caïus ainsi que Marcus les rejoignirent. Les gardes du corps le lâchèrent et il se recula dans un coin. Il était fatigué, las de toute cette mascarade, il en venait même à espérer que ce jour serait le dernier, il n'en pouvait plus.

-Finissez-en, murmura-t-il, faites cesser tout ceci.

-Tu n'es pas en état de demander quoi que ce soit, se fit un plaisir de lui dire James, et nous continuerons de jouer avec toi aussi longtemps que cela nous distraira. Alors, tu ne me demandes pas des nouvelles de ton cher et tendre ?

-Espèce de salaud ! Hurla Carlisle qui avait retrouvé toute sa rage. Comment…. Comment… as-tu pu…

Une nouvelle fois, Démétri et Félix l'empoignèrent pour qu'il se tienne tranquille.

-Tu sais ce qui est vraiment dommage dans cette histoire ? Questionna James avec amusement. C'est que tout ceci aurait pu évité si ce cher Edward t'avait parlé de la rencontre qu'il avait faite. T'a-t-il parlé de nos rendez-vous ? De nos premiers baisers ?

-Non, non, murmura Carlisle qui ne voulait pas y croire.

-Oh, que si ! D'ailleurs, vous étiez déjà ensemble si mes souvenirs sont exacts, se fit un plaisir de l'informer son cadet, oui, vous viviez ensemble !

Carlisle sentit ses jambes se dérober sous son poids, il tomba lourdement à genoux alors que les phrases de son frère le blessaient plus cruellement que n'importe quel coup ! Alors qu'il sombrait, il se raccrocha pourtant à l'amour qu'il partageait avec Edward, jamais, le jeune homme ne l'aurait trompé ! Il en était certain ! Il ne pouvait pas y croire !

-Relevez-le ! Ordonna Aro.

-Il est pitoyable, s'agaça Caïus, comment peut-il être de notre famille ? Bon Dieu, Carlisle ! Comporte-toi comme un homme !

Le médecin ne répondit pas. Il ne réagit pas non plus quand ils le firent asseoir sur une chaise, ses coudes se posèrent sur la table devant lui et il enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

-Par pitié, tu vas pas chialer comme une gonzesse ? S'écria James dont la joie était perceptible. »

Carlisle était perdu. Il était entouré d'un nuage de souffrance et avait du mal à refaire surface. Guidé par son instinct, le médecin tourna soudain la tête vers la porte quand il entendit celle-ci s'ouvrir. Ses doutes, ses peurs, le poids qui comprimait sa poitrine, tout disparut quand il vit l'ange de sa vie entrer. Malgré ses traits fatigués, sa moitié était magnifique. Ses cheveux étaient toujours en bataille, ses yeux émeraude accrochèrent les siens et il lui offrit un léger sourire. Le froid qui n'avait cessé d'habiter son corps depuis qu'il était entré à Maryville disparut. Il se leva et d'un pas tremblant s'approcha de son amour qui ouvrit ses bras où il se blottit. Carlisle se moquait de froisser son costume noir sûrement hors de prix ainsi que sa chemise blanche dont le col était légèrement déboutonné. Tout à coup, des applaudissements retentirent dans la salle et il se força à quitter les bras réconfortant de son compagnon pour se poster devant lui. Carlisle défia sa famille, dissimulant et protégeant Edward de leurs regards grâce à son corps.

« -Edward ? S'étonna James. Je ne savais pas qu'ils autorisaient les visites conjugales pour les homos ?

Carlisle allait répliquer quand il sentit une main douce se poser sur son épaule. Il se retourna et croisa le regard emplit d'amour de sa moitié.

-Je suis heureux de te voir, murmura Carlisle qui aurait préféré cents fois qu'ils soient seuls, mais que fais-tu ici ? Comment as-tu obtenu un droit de visite ?

-Je n'en ai pas eu, avoua son amour.

-Quoi ? Mais… Mais que fais-tu ici ? Questionna-t-il perdu.

-Je suis venu te chercher, Carlisle.

-Quoi ?

-C'est fini, assura Edward en le prenant dans ses bras, tout est terminé. Le juge a ordonné ta libération, Julian a avoué que James et ses sbires l'ont contraint à mentir. Tu es libre.

-Non ! Cria James. Le gamin…

-Julian est en lieu sûr, coupa Edward d'une voix tranchante et chargée de haine qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, tu ne pourras plus lui faire de mal. Tout comme vous ne pourrez plus faire de mal à Carlisle.

Edward défia sa famille du regard et il ne put s'empêcher de prendre la main de son amant, le jeune homme ne savait pas où il mettait les pieds !

-Intéressant, susurra Aro en observant avec attention son compagnon, je vois pourquoi vous fascinez autant mes fils, jeune homme, cependant, vous ne savez pas qui vous menacez !

-Ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes enfermés ici que vous êtes à l'abri, leur rappela Caïus.

-Exact, acquiesça Edward, cependant, quelle sera votre marge de manœuvre avec vos comptes à sec ?

Tout comme les Volturi, Carlisle se tourna vers son amant pour le dévisager. Que venait-il de dire ?

-Comme vous l'avez dit un peu plus tôt, il faut savoir à qui vous vous attaquez ! Je pense que votre séjour en prison risque d'être dorénavant beaucoup moins agréable, sourit Edward. Quant à toi, James, des policiers t'attendent, Julian a porté plainte contre toi.

-Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! Grogna James. Jamais ce morveux ne…

-Oh que si ! Coupa Edward. Et personne ne le touchera, il est sous ma protection, tout comme Carlisle ! Ne vous avisez plus jamais de vous approcher de nous !

Carlisle raffermit sa prise sur la main de son compagnon alors qu'il voyait son oncle Marcus pâlir, ce dernier avait pris le téléphone portable de James et pianotait frénétiquement sur ce dernier.

-Nous n'avons plus rien, annonça Marcus d'une voix tremblante, toutes nos actions ont été rachetées ou alors elles ont perdu leur valeur ! Quelqu'un a piraté nos comptes pour les donner aux fédéraux ! Notre argent a soit été saisi, soit été détourné ! »

Carlisle observa avec incrédulité sa moitié quand il comprit ce qu'il avait fait, il avait frappé là où ça faisait mal tout en en profitant pour rendre les Volturi impuissants. Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes de joie quand il conçut que tout était vraiment terminé, il allait pouvoir rentrer avec son compagnon ! Le médecin tira sur le bras de son amant pour l'attirer à lui, Carlisle enfouit son visage dans le cou du jeune homme tout en inspirant profondément pour s'imprégner de son odeur qui lui avait tant manqué.

* * *

Edward était nerveux quand, Maître Rubens et lui, se présentèrent devant la prison de Maryville. Il avait eu un mauvais pressentiment et cela le rendait nerveux. Son avocat posa une main rassurante sur son épaule pour qu'il se calme. Ils entrèrent enfin dans l'établissement pénitentiaire et suivirent un garde jusqu'au bureau du Directeur qui devait avoir reçu depuis peu l'ordre de relâcher Carlisle. Ils arrivèrent enfin dans le bureau de l'homme qui fut étonné par le motif de leur visite, apparemment, il n'avait pas encore reçu l'ordre du magistrat !

Edward se retint pour ne pas s'énerver. Maître Rubens se dépêcha d'appeler le tribunal pour que la demande de libération leur parvienne au plus vite. Le jeune homme ouvrit pour la première fois la bouche pour demander d'une voix anxieuse où se trouvait son compagnon. Le Directeur appela l'un de ses subordonnés et Edward n'apprécia pas de le voir froncer les sourcils en entendant la réponse qu'on lui donnait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Edward courrait dans les couloirs de la prison escorté par des gardes qu'il pressait d'ouvrir les portes. Une fois arrivés devant la salle réservée aux visites, il demanda aux gardiens de rester devant la porte pendant qu'il rejoignait son compagnon. Edward fit son possible pour rester impassible lorsqu'il croisa brièvement le regard de James. Heureusement, son attention fut vite attirée par Carlisle. Son cœur se serra quand il remarqua son visage tuméfié, il ouvrit les bras et son compagnon se dépêcha de s'y réfugier.

Le jeune homme ne put dissimuler son plaisir quand il révéla aux Volturi qu'ils ne possédaient plus rien. Il avait eu raison de faire ça. Il n'aimait pas utiliser ses capacités et la MI comme une arme, mais là, ils ne lui avaient pas laissé le choix. Maintenant, ils étaient pieds et poings liés, par ailleurs, il s'était assuré que Julian soit en sécurité. En effet, après avoir été chez le juge, Samuel s'était empressé de conduire le jeune homme dans un endroit calme où il serait entouré et pourrait se reconstruire. Edward y veillerait. Il se souvenait encore avec effroi de sa rencontre avec le jeune homme.

_Flash back : _

Edward était allongé dans son lit à tenter de repousser le sommeil lorsque Samuel l'avait prévenu par message qu'il avait retrouvé la trace du jeune Julian Purdy. Edward avait discrètement quitté l'appartement pour rejoindre Samuel et ses hommes. Ils montèrent dans un tout terrain et filèrent vers l'un des quartiers mal famé de New-York qui se trouvait non loin du Volterra. Ils se garèrent devant un immeuble vétuste. Samuel lui demanda de rester à ses côtés quoi qu'il advienne. Ses gardes du corps fouillèrent les étages et finirent par trouver le jeune homme recroquevillé dans un coin d'un appartement insalubre, il se tassa un peu plus sur lui lorsqu'il les vit.

« -Chut, tout va bien, murmura Edward en s'approchant doucement de lui, on ne te fera pas de mal. Je m'appelle Edward. Tu es Julian, n'est-ce pas ?

Le jeune garçon opina vaguement de la tête tout en l'observant du coin de l'œil.

-Tu as froid, remarqua le médecin en ôtant son manteau pour le poser sur les épaules du garçon. On va te sortir de là, je vais prendre soin de toi.

-Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Bredouilla Julian.

-Rien, je ne veux rien si ce n'est la vérité, mais en attendant, on va aller dans un endroit plus propre, chauffé et surtout il faut que je te soigne.

Le jeune garçon voulut protester, mais il était tellement faible qu'Edward l'obligea facilement à se relever et à le suivre. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient au chaud dans la voiture qui roulait en direction d'un des foyers financés par la Fondation MI. Edward tentait de rassurer son protégé qui leur jetait des coups d'œil apeurés. Dès qu'ils furent arrivés, il présenta rapidement le jeune garçon à la Directrice et aux éducateurs qui étaient présents pour s'occuper des jeunes adolescents ou enfants. Edward emmena ensuite Julian dans une chambre qui avait été préparée pour lui, Samuel les rejoignit et lui donna sa mallette avant de les laisser seuls.

-Assieds-toi, demanda-t-il doucement au jeune homme qui observait la pièce d'un œil intrigué.

-Où sommes-nous ? Questionna timidement Julian.

-Nous sommes ici dans un foyer qui accueille des jeunes en difficulté, les éducateurs veillent sur eux, ils sont scolarisés, habillés, dorlotés, bref c'est une grande famille.

-Pourquoi je suis ici ?

-Parce que tu pourrais faire partie de cette famille, tu as besoin d'aide et je, enfin, nous pouvons t'aider. Personne ne te demandera rien en contrepartie, si ce n'est de respecter quelques règles qui régissent la communauté, mais nous parlerons de tout ça plus tard, je vais d'abord te soigner.

Edward lui offrit un sourire rassurant tout en le guidant vers la salle de bain, il ouvrit le robinet de la douche pour régler la température. Il sortit ensuite une serviette et du gel douche d'un placard, puis, des vêtements propres que la Directrice avait déposés à sa demande.

-Tiens, prends ton temps, je te laisse te doucher, je suis juste à côté.

Le jeune homme sortit de la salle de bain après lui avoir sourit une dernière fois. Il ne ferma pas totalement la porte et alla s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit. Edward écouta l'eau couler. Il se détendit et aussitôt la fatigue revint l'assaillir. Il se leva et hésita un instant avant de prendre sa décision, s'il voulait aider Julian et par la même occasion Carlisle, il devait avoir les idées claires. Il sortit rapidement de la chambre et alla se chercher un café, il prit aussi un chocolat chaud pour son protégé ainsi que quelques friandises. Quand il revint dans la chambre, Julian était de retour et avait enfilé les vêtements qu'il lui avait donné.

-Assieds-toi, lui demanda Edward alors que le jeune garçon obéissait.

Le médecin tendit le chocolat chaud à son protégé qui le prit d'une main tremblante. Il pouvait sentir le regard de Julian peser sur lui, le garçon surveillait le moindre de ses gestes et il pouvait lire la crainte sur son visage. Edward prit la chaise de bureau et l'approcha du lit. Il s'assit et prit une gorgée de café, invitant ainsi Julian à faire de même.

-Je t'ai pris quelques douceurs, dit-il en posant sur le lit une corbeille remplie de gâteaux. Mange.

Edward pouvait voir l'envie dans le regard de son protégé, mais il ne se servit pas pour autant. Il attrapa alors un muffin au chocolat et mordit dedans. En voyant cela, Julian osa en prendre un aussi. Ils mangèrent en silence, mais Edward avait du mal à avaler la nourriture. Il posa discrètement le muffin et se contenta de boire son café. Après que le garçon ait terminé de manger, Edward se leva pour attraper sa mallette.

-Julian, il va falloir que je t'examine, tu sembles avoir reçu pas mal de coups récemment.

Malgré l'effroi, le jeune homme acquiesça. Edward s'assit à ses côtés sur le lit et l'aida à ôter son pull. Il examina les ecchymoses qui s'étalaient sur son torse, le médecin attrapa un tube de pommade pour l'étaler sur ses blessures. Il examina ensuite la plaie à peine cicatrisée à l'arcade sourcilière du garçon.

-C'est James qui t'a fait ça ? Demanda doucement Edward en désinfectant la blessure.

-…

-Je comprends que ce soit difficile pour toi d'en parler, mais ça te ferait du bien, conseilla le médecin, tu sais que ce soit ses hommes ou lui, personne ne te fera de mal.

-Vous ne pouvez rien contre lui, murmura Julian d'une voix tremblante.

-Ca se voit que tu ne me connais pas, le rassura Edward, je te promets qu'il ne te touchera plus jamais. Tu es en sécurité ici.

La plaie au niveau de l'œil était plus profonde qu'il ne le pensait, il allait devoir la suturer. Le médecin lui expliqua ce qu'il allait faire pour ne pas l'effrayer. Une fois qu'il eut terminé, Edward aida Julian à s'allonger, il rabattit la couette sur son corps et reprit sa place sur la chaise. Le jeune garçon l'observait toujours, mais il paraissait moins méfiant.

-As-tu de la famille ? Quelqu'un que je pourrais prévenir et qui s'occuperait de toi ?

-Non, murmura Julian en ravalant ses larmes.

-Hey, n'ai pas peur, tu peux rester ici aussi longtemps que tu le souhaites. Tu verras tout le monde est très gentil.

-Pourquoi… Pourquoi vous m'aidez ?

-Nous avons quelque chose en commun, chuchota Edward dont le regard s'était voilé.

-Quoi ?

-Je veux t'aider, se reprit le jeune homme, et puis, j'aimerais que tu réfléchisses à ce qui s'est passé. Tu n'es pas la seule victime de James, il y a aussi ce médecin que tu as accusé à tort.

-Le médecin…

-Oui, Carlisle est quelqu'un de bien et il ne mérite pas ce qui lui arrive. Tu dois m'aider à le sortir de prison.

-Alors, c'est ça ? Gronda Julian en tentant de se lever. Je suis vraiment trop con, comment ai-je pu croire que quelqu'un pourrait simplement m'aider ?

-Je veux t'aider, assura Edward en l'obligeant à se rallonger, et je vais le faire, mais tu comprends que l'on ne peut pas laisser un innocent en prison, n'est-ce pas ? Carlisle ne t'a pas fait de mal, non ?

-Non… Il… il a même été gentil… Je… Je crois qu'il a compris… Mais… Mais James et Laurent… ils ont dit… ils ont dit que si … je ne leur obéissais pas… ils … ils…

-Chut, calme-toi, souffla Edward. »

Julian ne put retenir plus longtemps ses larmes. Doucement, Edward s'allongea à ses côtés et malgré le geste de recul de son protégé, il le prit dans ses bras pour le bercer. Le jeune garçon pleura pendant un long moment jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe de fatigue. Edward continua de caresser son dos en un geste apaisant, les mains de Julian était fermement agrippée à sa chemise comme s'il craignait de le voir partir. Le médecin s'autorisa à sommeiller plusieurs minutes par heure, mais il luttait toujours pour ne pas s'endormir et se laisser envahir par ses cauchemars.

Aux premières lueurs du jour, Julian commença à s'agiter dans son sommeil. Edward fredonna une berceuse qui avait réussi à apaiser le jeune garçon durant la nuit, cependant, cette fois, elle n'eut pas la même efficacité. Julian s'éveilla en sursaut, ses yeux effrayés inspectèrent la chambre avant de se poser sur lui. Edward le rassura du mieux qu'il le put et le jeune garçon revint se blottir dans ses bras. Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes enlacés avant que Julian ne lui chuchote quelques mots qui l'emplirent de joie. Il observa son protégé pour juger de son état, la détermination qu'il lut dans son regard le rassura. Ils se levèrent. Il obligea Julian à manger un peu pendant qu'il appelait Maître Rubens et Samuel. Bien encadrés par les gardes du corps et l'avocat, ils ne tardèrent pas à arriver au bureau du juge qui grâce aux relations d'Oliver les attendait.

_Fin du flash-back_

Edward se tourna vers son amant et lui sourit, il l'entraînait vers la sortie lorsque James s'interposa. Il repoussa violemment Carlisle qui chuta sur le sol tout en poussant un cri de douleur. Son agresseur le plaqua brutalement contre le mur et il se débattit.

« -Carlisle, Edward t'a-t-il raconté notre…

Le jeune homme ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, son genou heurta sans aucune hésitation l'entrejambe de James qui hurla de douleur.

-C'est de la part de Julian et de la mienne ! Cingla Edward à son oreille.

Sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, le jeune homme saisit la main de son compagnon et donna un coup dans la porte. Cette dernière s'ouvrit aussitôt et les gardiens les laissèrent sortir avant d'entrer pour s'occuper des Volturi. Edward marcha d'un pas vif jusqu'à une petite salle d'attente, traînant derrière lui un Carlisle encore déboussolé par les derniers évènements. Une fois dans la pièce, Edward referma la porte et prit son amant dans ses bras.

-C'est… C'est vraiment fini ? Murmura Carlisle en le fixant.

-Oui, mon amour, regarde je t'ai apporté des vêtements propres.

Tout en déposant des baisers sur le visage de son compagnon, Edward fit glisser la fermeture éclair de l'horrible combinaison orange. Carlisle sembla alors comprendre et se dépêcha d'ôter tous ses habits pour les remplacer par ceux qu'il avait portés.

-Merci.

-Je t'en prie, comment te sens-tu ?

-Ca va mieux depuis que tu es là.

-Laisse-moi regarder tes blessures.

Edward guida son compagnon jusqu'à un fauteuil où il le fit asseoir, le jeune homme s'agenouilla devant lui et ses doigts se posèrent doucement sur le visage de Carlisle qui grimaça légèrement. Heureusement, il avait pensé à apporter sa mallette qu'il ouvrit pour prendre la pommade cicatrisante qu'il étala sur les ecchymoses et le torse douloureux du blond. Le jeune homme sortit ensuite une petite bouteille d'eau et deux comprimés d'antalgique qu'il lui fit prendre.

-Je vais vraiment pouvoir sortir ? Demanda Carlisle une fois qu'il les eut pris.

-Oui, Oliver règle les derniers papiers et je te ramène à la maison. Comme je te l'ai dit, Julian a dit la vérité et il est en sécurité maintenant. James l'a forcé à mentir, il l'a menacé et lui a fait beaucoup de mal. Il était terrorisé.

-Tu as vraiment spolié ma famille ?

-Oui, il doit leur rester quelques centaines de dollars et James va devoir rendre des comptes pour Julian, il semblerait aussi que la police surveillait ses agissements au Volterra.

-Le Volterra, murmura pensivement Carlisle avant de plonger son regard acéré dans le sien. James a dit que vous vous connaissiez.

Edward se leva tout en soupirant discrètement, il passa une main dans ses cheveux, il n'était pas très fier d'avoir caché ça à son compagnon surtout que cela aurait pu éveiller les soupçons de Carlisle et empêcher tout ceci.

-Je suis désolé. J'ai rencontré James peu après nos retrouvailles. J'admets avoir été sensible à son charme, mais je me rends compte maintenant que c'était uniquement parce qu'il faisait tout pour accentuer sa ressemblance avec toi, il ne s'est jamais montré sous son vrai visage, si ce n'est peut-être lorsque nous sommes allés au Volterra, admit Edward. Après ce soir là, j'ai coupé les ponts, il a continué à m'envoyer des messages, mais je ne l'ai jamais revu. Je suis un crétin, j'aurais dû te parler de lui, tu aurais alors compris que quelque chose se tramait.

-Edward, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, le rassura Carlisle, même si tu m'en avais parlé je n'aurais sûrement pas fait le rapprochement avec mon frère. Je le croyais en prison en Italie.

Le jeune homme s'agenouilla à nouveau face à lui et posa ses mains sur son visage, doucement, il s'approcha pour effleurer ses lèvres. Il vit Carlisle fermer les yeux pour savourer leur baiser, il l'imita. Leurs lèvres bougèrent à l'unisson l'une contre l'autre, Edward laissa sa langue caresser les lèvres de son amant pour qu'il les entrouvre. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent, elles jouèrent avant de s'enlacer. Malheureusement, ils durent se résoudre à se séparer quand Maître Rubens, Samuel et le Directeur de la prison entrèrent. Ce dernier avança vers eux et tendit un sac à Carlisle.

-Voilà vos affaires, Docteur Cullen, je vous demanderai de bien vouloir signer ce reçu. »

Edward se redressa et aida son amant à en faire autant. Il prit la poche que tenait le Directeur, il jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur pour vérifier que tout était là pendant que son compagnon signait les papiers de sa libération. Ils ne tardèrent pas à sortir des murs austères. Edward prit la main de son amant et l'entraîna vers la voiture qui attendait pour les ramener chez eux. Le jeune homme se sentit apaisé quand il vit le sourire qui éclairait le visage de Carlisle. Ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre à l'arrière du véhicule, oubliant tout ce qui les entourait, tout ce qui n'était pas eux.

Rapidement, ils arrivèrent devant leur immeuble. Samuel descendit du tout-terrain et vint leur ouvrir. Toujours en tenant fermement la main de son compagnon qui paraissait être dans un état second, ils gagnèrent leur appartement. C'est seulement quand ils franchirent le seuil de ce dernier qu'il sentit son amant se détendre. Alors qu'il allait l'entraîner vers le salon, Carlisle le força à s'arrêter. Le jeune homme croisa le regard embué de son amour, il le prit aussitôt dans ses bras.

« -C'est fini, lui répéta-t-il, il ne t'arrivera rien.

-Embrasse-moi, supplia Carlisle d'une voix qui le fit frémir.

Edward prit le temps d'essuyer ses larmes avant de se pencher pour ravir ses lèvres pour un baiser emplit de douceur. Ils ne se séparèrent que lorsqu'ils furent à bout de souffle. Puis, tout en restant étroitement enlacés, ils rejoignirent le salon où ils furent surpris de trouver la table mise, un petit déjeuner digne des plus grands palaces les attendait.

-Coucou, les salua timidement Alice.

-Bonjour.

Le jeune homme perçut la gêne de son amant, doutait-il de la réaction de leurs amis ? Il ne devait pas, Jasper et Alice étaient mal à l'aise car ils avaient simplement peur d'être de trop. D'ailleurs, son petit lutin ne tarda pas à rompre la glace en se jetant au cou de Carlisle.

-Je suis tellement contente de te revoir, avoua Alice qui s'accrochait désespérément à son compagnon.

-Alice, laisse-le respirer, la gronda doucement Jasper en desserrant sa prise.

La jeune femme finit par réagir, elle relâcha Carlisle et tout en reniflant bruyamment, elle vint se blottir dans ses bras.

-Ils ne pouvaient que te relâcher, assura Jazz en fixant Carlisle. Je suis content de te revoir, Cullen.

Edward laissa échapper un léger rire quand il vit son meilleur ami enfermer Carlisle dans une étreinte aussi serrée que celle d'Alice.

-Vous avez décidé de me l'étouffer ou quoi ? Gronda gentiment Edward.

-C'est bon, on te le rend ton Carlisle, dit Jasper en le relâchant.

Dès qu'il fut libéré de l'étreinte du psy, Carlisle s'approcha de lui, ses mains cherchèrent les siennes.

-Bon, maintenant que l'on sait que tout va bien, on va vous laisser tranquille, annonça Jasper.

-Prenez soin de vous, demanda Alice.

-Et mangez !

-Ca a l'air délicieux, merci, merci d'avoir été là pour lui, pour nous, remercia Carlisle.

-C'est normal, assura Jasper, et vérifie qu'il mange et dorme, il a oublié de faire l'un ou l'autre ces derniers temps.

-Je m'en assurerai, promit Carlisle.

-Ca vaut aussi pour toi, ajouta Alice.

Leurs amis les embrassèrent une dernière fois avant de quitter leur nid douillet. Dès que la porte fut refermée, Carlisle l'attira dans ses bras pour l'embrasser. Les mains de son compagnon caressèrent son dos avant de descendre sur ses fesses. Edward ne put s'empêcher de se raidir et il repoussa son amant avant que celui-ci ne remarque quoi que ce soit.

-Et si on mangeait ? Proposa le jeune homme. Je meurs de faim.

Carlisle lui sourit et s'installa sur une chaise, alors qu'il allait prendre place sur une autre, son compagnon l'attira à lui et le fit asseoir sur ses genoux. Edward leur servit un verre de jus d'orange pendant que Carlisle attrapait un croissant, le jeune homme sourit en le voyant mordre avec appétit dans la viennoiserie. Son amant sembla remarquer son amusement car il coupa un bout du croissant pour le lui faire manger.

-Il faut que tu manges toi aussi, lui rappela Carlisle.

-Je vais manger, maintenant que tu es là, tout ira mieux.

Carlisle lui sourit et ils se firent manger tout en échangeant des baisers. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminés, Edward se leva, il vola un énième baiser à son compagnon avant de gagner la salle de bain. Il ouvrit les robinets de la baignoire et versa du bain moussant. Le jeune homme sursauta en sentant deux bras l'enlacer.

-Un bain ? Bonne idée, murmura son compagnon en mordillant son cou.

Edward laissa échapper le flacon de gel moussant en sentant l'érection naissante de son compagnon contre ses fesses. Il se dégagea rapidement en prétextant chercher la bouteille, seulement, son compagnon sembla se rendre compte de son malaise.

-Tout va bien ? Demanda Carlisle. Tu me sembles nerveux.

-Nerveux ? Non ! Répondit-il en faisant son possible pour que son sourire soit naturel. Pourquoi ne profiterais-tu pas de ton bain pendant que je vais ranger les vestiges du petit-déjeuner ?

-Tu me rejoints ?

-Dès que j'ai terminé, promit Edward.

Le jeune homme effleura ses lèvres avant de quitter précipitamment la salle de bain tout en priant pour que Carlisle prenne sa fuite pour de l'impatience. Une fois dans le salon, il empila les assiettes vides et les porta jusqu'à l'évier. Malheureusement, ses mains tremblaient tant qu'elles lui échappèrent. Edward s'agenouilla pour ramasser les débris, son regard se posa sur ses mains. Il inspira profondément pour essayer de calmer ses tremblements, mais il n'y parvint pas. Pourtant, il devait se ressaisir, Carlisle l'attendait. D'ailleurs, ce dernier ne tarda pas à se manifester.

-Tout va bien, Edward ? S'enquit son compagnon depuis la salle de bain.

-Oui.

Le jeune homme se maudit en entendant sa voix tremblante et Carlisle l'avait remarqué car il pouvait entendre l'eau du bain remuer. Son compagnon ne tarda pas à apparaître dans l'embrassure de la porte en peignoir.

-Tu t'es blessé ?

-Non, ça va. »

Carlisle vint le rejoindre et l'aida à tout nettoyer. Alors qu'ils rangeaient, Edward tentait de reprendre contenance, il n'avait rien à craindre, il était avec Carlisle, son compagnon, son amant, son amour. Pourtant quand sa moitié prit sa main pour l'entraîner vers la salle de bain, son esprit fonctionna à toute vitesse pour chercher un moyen d'éviter ce moment d'intimité. Le jeune homme fit son possible pour rester stoïque quand les mains du blond se posèrent sur sa chemise pour la lui retirer avant de faire de même avec son pantalon. Edward ne sut s'il était soulagé ou non quand il se retrouva nu sans avoir laissé transparaître sa peur ou sa répulsion. Tout en l'embrassant tendrement, Carlisle l'entraîna dans la baignoire. Son compagnon s'allongea et le fit asseoir entre ses jambes, son dos reposant contre le torse du blond. Ils restèrent ainsi durant de longues minutes, savourant le fait d'être l'un avec l'autre. Edward commençait à se détendre quand l'une des mains de son amant se mit à caresser tendrement son torse tout en descendant toujours de plus en plus bas. La respiration de Carlisle se fit un peu plus saccadée, elle caressait son cou et il pouvait sentir la virilité de son amant grossir contre son postérieur. Ses mains agrippèrent le rebord de la baignoire et la seconde suivante, il sortait du bain, il avait eu beau se répéter qu'il s'agissait de Carlisle, il n'y arrivait pas.

« -Edward ? L'appela son compagnon perdu.

-Je… Je suis vraiment fatigué, mentit le jeune homme. Tu… Tu n'as qu'à profiter de ton bain pendant que je vais m'allonger.

Carlisle l'observa quelques secondes, ses sourcils s'étaient froncés et Edward tourna la tête pour qu'il ne puisse pas deviner la peur qui l'habitait. Sans un mot de plus, il s'essuya et partit dans leur chambre. Le jeune homme enfila rapidement un boxer et un tee-shirt. Il venait à peine de se glisser dans le lit que Carlisle apparut dans la chambre. Edward ferma les yeux pendant que son compagnon s'allongeait à ses côtés. Il essaya de se détendre quand Carlisle le prit dans ses bras.

-Je t'aime, murmura le blond à son oreille.

-Je t'aime aussi.

Edward chuchota ces mots en se tournant pour faire face à son amant. Le blond lui sourit et ils échangèrent un baiser empli de douceur. Les mains de Carlisle se glissèrent lentement sous son tee-shirt.

-Carlisle, je suis fatigué, le repoussa tendrement Edward.

-Oui, nous sommes tous les deux fatigués, reconnut Carlisle. Dormons un peu. »

Carlisle l'embrassa une dernière fois avant d'échanger leurs places, le blond se blottit contre lui, sa tête reposant dans le creux de son cou. Edward caressa ses cheveux et observa son amour sombrer dans le sommeil. Il était heureux de le retrouver, heureux de l'embrasser, heureux de sentir son corps contre le sien, cependant, il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à lui offrir plus pour le moment. Néanmoins, il allait devoir arriver à faire patienter son compagnon sans que celui-ci ne trouve son comportement suspect. Il avait aussi un autre problème, s'il dormait, il risquait de faire des cauchemars et Carlisle devinerait tout. Edward tendit son bras et attrapa la boîte de somnifères qui se trouvait sur la table de nuit. Il attrapa un comprimé et l'avala en espérant qu'il serait suffisamment puissant pour l'empêcher de rêver et de cauchemarder. Edward enfouit son visage dans les cheveux de son compagnon, il inspira sa douce odeur avant que ses paupières ne se ferment rapidement. Il s'endormit…


	26. Chapter 26

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

* * *

Merci pour vos reviews ! MERCI !

Merci beaucoup pour l'intérêt que vous portez à mon histoire. Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Encore une fois merci pour toutes vos reviews ! ^_^ Merci !

Bonne soirée !

* * *

Sur ce :

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 25 : Sombrer**

Carlisle déposa un baiser sur le front de son ange avant de se lever discrètement. Tout en prenant soin de bien recouvrir le corps de son amant avec la couette, il le contempla. Il avait encore du mal à croire qu'il était là, libéré de tout soupçon, innocenté, à contempler son tendre amant. Ses doigts effleurèrent les cernes toujours visibles sous les yeux de son amour, il s'en voulait de lui avoir causé autant de tracas. Il jeta un coup d'œil au réveil, ils avaient pratiquement fait le tour du cadran, il était pratiquement 9 heures ! Pour le remercier et pour prendre soin de son trésor, Carlisle sortit doucement du lit en faisant attention de ne pas le réveiller. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour préparer un petit déjeuner à la hauteur de son amour.

Lorsqu'il termina sa préparation, Carlisle remarqua qu'il était presque dix heures et il fut étonné que son amant ne soit pas encore réveillé. Après avoir vérifié que rien ne risquait de brûler, il se dirigea vers la chambre pour réveiller sa moitié de la plus agréable des manières qui soit. Sur la pointe des pieds, il monta sur le lit, puis, il enjamba le corps d'Edward qui dormait toujours, doucement, il se pencha et déposa une multitude de baisers sur son visage avant de descendre vers son cou. Ses mains glissèrent sous le tee-shirt du jeune homme pour caresser son torse. Son compagnon bougea, mais ne s'éveilla pas pour autant. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Carlisle alors qu'il se penchait pour effleurer ses lèvres. Une légère plainte s'échappa des lèvres closes d'Edward lorsque ses mains jouèrent avec l'élastique de son boxer. Alors qu'il allait caresser l'objet de ses désirs, la sonnerie du téléphone résonna dans l'appartement. Il soupira avant de délaisser son amant, il le recouvrit avec la couette et se précipita pour répondre avant que la sonnerie ne réveille son ange.

« -Allo, souffla-t-il doucement en refermant la porte de la chambre.

-Carlisle ?

-Oui, qui est-ce ?

-Excuses-moi de te déranger, c'est Georges Seymour.

Carlisle inspira profondément tout en se dirigeant vers la terrasse, préférant être hors de portée de voix d'Edward.

-Carlisle ? Tu es toujours là ?

-Oui, Georges. Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Pourrions-nous nous voir, s'il-te-plaît ?

Carlisle réfléchit rapidement, il ne souhaitait pas quitter Edward, non, il ne le voulait pas.

-Je suis navré, mais je n'ai aucune envie de quitter mon domicile.

-Je comprends… Ecoute, j'aurais aimé être face à toi pour te présenter mes excuses, nous ne t'avons pas, enfin, je ne t'ai pas soutenu comme j'aurais dû, je suis vraiment désolé. Je veux aussi que tu saches que ta place t'attend, tu peux reprendre quand tu le souhaites.

-Merci, Georges, mais avant de te donner une réponse, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu as aussi facilement changé d'avis à mon sujet ? Je peux comprendre que les actionnaires et l'avocat du Memorial s'intéressent plus à la réputation de l'Hôpital qu'à moi, mais toi… Pourquoi, Georges ? Pourquoi t'es-tu rangé à leurs côtés ?

-Je suis désolé, mais crois-moi lorsque je te dis que la réputation du Memorial était le cadet de mes soucis. Non, en fait, l'un des policiers a dit quelque chose qui m'a interpellé.

-Continue.

-Je ne pense pas que…

-Georges ! S'impatienta Carlisle.

-Un des policiers a perdu son sang-froid dans le hall des urgences, il a interpellé Edward et a parlé de lui comme étant l'une de tes premières victimes.

Les doigts de Carlisle serrèrent violemment le combiné, comment avaient-ils pu dire ça ? Comment avait réagi son amour face à ces accusations ?

-Edward a violemment protesté, il a fait une crise et a dû être admis dans le service de pneumologie.

Le médecin mordit sa lèvre inférieure pour retenir un cri, pourquoi personne ne l'avait avertit de l'état de santé de son compagnon ? Pourquoi Alice et Jasper n'avaient-ils rien dit hier ?

-Je pense que c'est à cet instant que j'ai perdu pied avec la réalité, confessa Georges, j'ai repensé aux propos du policier, Edward semblait tellement en colère lors de ton arrivée, j'admets que je n'aurais pas dû tirer trop hâtivement des conclusions, heureusement, Edward m'a remis dans le droit chemin, même intubé et affaiblit il prenait ta défense. Ecoute, je comprendrais si tu veux réfléchir ou prendre quelques jours, mais sache que tout le monde ici attends ton retour avec impatience.

-Je vais revenir, Georges, mais pas aujourd'hui, ni demain, j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps.

-Très bien, prends tout le temps que tu souhaites et si jamais tu as besoin de parler, tu sais où me trouver.

-Merci, Georges. Au fait, comment va Edward ? Demanda Carlisle pour donner le change. Est-il toujours hospitalisé ?

-Non, figure-toi que ce jeune inconscient est parti en douce du service ! Heureusement, Jasper l'a retrouvé et aux dernières nouvelles il allait bien.

-D'accord, si jamais tu l'as au téléphone, remercie-le de m'avoir soutenu et surtout dis-lui de prendre soin de lui.

-Oui, je pense que quelques jours de repos lui feraient du bien, marmonna Georges. Tout de même, c'est à se demander ce qu'il a dans la tête ?

-Je sais, je n'arrête pas de me poser la question, soupira Carlisle avant de se raidir quand il sentit des bras encercler sa taille et un menton se poser sur son épaule. Georges, je suis navré, mais je vais devoir raccrocher, je compte sur toi pour veiller au grain et mettre du plomb dans la tête de ce jeune écervelé ?

-Je n'y manquerai pas, prends soin de toi Carlisle et à bientôt.

-Au revoir.

Carlisle raccrocha avant de se retourner pour prendre son compagnon dans ses bras. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage quand il remarqua ses traits encore endormis.

-Il semblerait que quelqu'un ait encore besoin de quelques heures de sommeil ? Tu es une vraie marmotte, plaisanta-t-il.

Au lieu de relever sa pique, Edward se rapprocha un peu plus de lui, le jeune homme enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou pendant que ses mains agrippaient fermement son pull. Un peu étonné par son comportement, Carlisle raffermit pourtant sa prise sur le corps de son compagnon tout en déposant des baisers dans ses cheveux.

-Tout va bien, Edward ? Demanda le blond au bout de plusieurs minutes.

-Oui.  
Cette réponse à peine murmurée inquiéta quelque peu Carlisle qui doucement délogea le visage de son aimé du creux de son cou.

-Ca n'a pas l'air pourtant, remarqua-t-il en voyant son regard.

-J'ai fait un cauchemar, finit par avouer Edward, et comme tu n'étais pas dans le lit…

-Je suis là, le rassura Carlisle, et je ne te laisserai plus jamais. Allez, viens rentrons avant que tu n'attrapes froid dans cette tenue.

Une fois bien au chaud dans le salon, Carlisle fit asseoir son amant sur le canapé du salon avant d'aller chercher le plateau contenant leur petit-déjeuner. Le blond sentit son cœur s'emballer quand il revint près de son compagnon, celui-ci avait enfilé l'un de ses pulls, son nez était enfoui dans la manche du vêtement et il humait avec délice son odeur. Carlisle déposa le plateau et vint s'asseoir près de son amant. Ils restèrent blottis l'un contre l'autre pendant quelques minutes avant de commencer à manger.

-Que voulait Georges ? Interrogea son amant en buvant une gorgée de café.

-Savoir comment j'allais, s'excuser et me dire que mon poste m'attendait.

-Et que vas-tu faire ?

-Je compte bien retourner au Memorial, même si je crains un peu la réaction de nos collègues.

-Carlisle, tu as été innocenté, Julian a admis qu'il avait mentit, ils le savent et puis de toute manière tu es bien trop apprécié pour qu'ils aient cru à ta culpabilité !

-Vraiment ? Questionna-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

-Ok, il y a toujours des mauvaises langues, mais je peux t'assurer que toute ton équipe était prête à témoigner pour toi et j'ai même surpris les internes en train de planifier ton évasion !

-C'est stupide de leur part, gentil, mais stupide.

-Voilà qui les caractérise parfaitement ! S'amusa Edward. Au fait, qu'ont-ils encore fait ?

-Qui a fait quoi ? Interrogea Carlisle perdu.

-Les internes. Ce n'est pas d'eux dont tu parlais quand tu disais « écervelé » ?

-Pas vraiment, marmonna le blond.

Edward lui lança un regard interrogateur pour lui demander d'éclaircir ses propos, cependant, Carlisle n'était pas vraiment désireux de s'expliquer, il n'était pas certain que son compagnon apprécie son élan protecteur. Heureusement pour lui, le téléphone portable d'Edward sonna, le dispensant de répondre. Il en profita pour s'éclipser en débarrassant leur petit déjeuner pendant que son compagnon commençait à s'énerver au téléphone.

-Quoi ? Mais je vous assure que je vais bien, Georges ! Je n'ai pas besoin de…

Carlisle serra les dents tout en rangeant la cuisine et en remplissant le lave-vaisselle.

-Je sais parfaitement ce qui est bon pour moi ! S'énerva Edward. Je suis tout à fait apte à travailler et… Non ! Georges ! Vous êtes en sous-effectif ! Vous avez besoin de moi ! Oui, c'est ça, maugréa son amour, à demain !

Carlisle observa son amour jeter dans un geste rageur son téléphone portable sur le canapé.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? Osa-t-il demander en prenant un air innocent.

-Georges est persuadé que je ne suis pas en état de travailler ce qui est faux ! Je me sens parfaitement bien !

Carlisle s'approcha doucement de son compagnon, il le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa avec tendresse.

-Tu es encore fatigué, mon amour, remarqua Carlisle, regarde la difficulté que tu as eu à te lever ce matin.

-Je vais bien.

-Quelques jours de repos à mes côtés ne te feraient pas de mal ?

-Serais-tu en train de me faire une proposition malhonnête pour que nous passions du temps ensemble ? Demanda Edward.

-Je dois admettre que c'est le cas, confessa le blond.

-Malheureusement, nous sommes en sous-effectif, il faut que j'aille travailler. J'ai promis à Georges de rester tranquille aujourd'hui, mais demain j'irai.

-Tu ne veux pas rester un peu en ma compagnie ? Tenta encore de l'influencer Carlisle.

-Si, mais mon travail est important et je ne suis pas écervelé ! Se fit un plaisir de lui rappeler Edward.

Le jeune homme lui offrit un sourire pour lui montrer qu'il n'était pas dupe et qu'il avait parfaitement compris son manège. Carlisle tenta de s'excuser, mais son amour prit la direction de leur salle de bain sans lui en laisser la chance. Il soupira avant de finir de ranger le salon et de se décider à le rejoindre sous la douche. Carlisle se déshabilla rapidement sans faire de bruit et ouvrit doucement la porte en verre pour se coller au dos de son amant, ce dernier sursauta et eut un geste de recul.

-Pardon, s'excusa Carlisle, je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

Edward hocha vaguement la tête tout en lui tournant délibérément le dos. Apparemment, il lui en voulait d'avoir demandé à Georges de le tenir écarté des urgences.

-Excuse-moi, répéta-t-il à nouveau en le prenant dans ses bras.

-C'est pas grave, dit Edward d'un ton morne.

-Laisse-moi me faire pardonner, murmura Carlisle à son oreille.

Le blond déposa une série de baisers sur le visage de son compagnon pendant que sa main partait la découverte de son corps. Il s'empara des lèvres de son amant, leurs langues se retrouvèrent et bataillèrent un instant avant qu'Edward ne le laisse prendre le contrôle. Doucement, ses lèvres se séparèrent de celles de son âme sœur pour parcourir le reste de son corps, lentement, il se laissa tomber à genoux. Carlisle fut un peu surpris de voir son compagnon peu réceptif à ses caresses, son sexe semblait étonnamment peu réactif. Alors qu'il allait donner un coup de langue sur ce dernier, ses yeux se posèrent sur les poings serrés de son amant. Ses mains prirent place sur les cuisses de son compagnon pour les caresser, sa bouche s'approcha du sexe d'Edward, mais le jeune homme s'écarta.

-Je… Je suis désolé, balbutia son amant, mais… mais j'ai… j'ai du travail.

-Du travail ? Je croyais que Georges t'avait demandé de rester à la maison ?

-C'est le cas, mais… mais j'aimerais passer voir Julian… Il a besoin d'aide.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi, mais nous pouvons passer un peu de temps ensemble ?

-Je… En fait, j'aimerais aller le voir avant qu'Alice ne débarque car je ne pense pas qu'elle va nous laisser tranquille.

-Moi, je dis qu'on a le temps pour un petit câlin, insista Carlisle tout en se redressant pour plaquer son désir contre les fesses de son compagnon.

Le blond fronça les sourcils quand il vit son amant bondir hors de la cabine pour s'emparer vivement d'une serviette et s'essuyer.

-Edward, geignit Carlisle.

-Je suis désolé, s'excusa le jeune homme.

-Tu le seras d'autant plus quand je me serais transformé en glaçon ! Promit Carlisle en fermant l'arrivée d'eau chaude pour ne laisser que celle de l'eau froide.

Le blond serra les dents quand l'eau glacée coula sur son corps encore gonflé de désir pour son compagnon. Il ferma les yeux et au bout de quelques minutes, complètement apaisé et frigorifié, il sortit de la douche. A peine avait-il fait un pas à l'extérieur qu'Edward posa un peignoir sur ses épaules tout en frictionnant son dos.

-Merci, souffla Carlisle, mais si tu pouvais t'éloigner, ça m'aiderait.

Le jeune homme s'excusa une nouvelle fois et partit dans leur chambre pour s'habiller. Une fois qu'il fut réchauffé, il rejoignit son amant qui était en train de mettre ses baskets. Il attrapa des vêtements et se dépêcha de s'habiller.

-Tu veux venir ? Lui demanda Edward.

-Oui, je ne compte pas te lâcher d'une semelle.

-Alors, finis de te préparer, je vais aller récupérer le dossier médical de Julian, on devait me l'envoyer par mail.

Carlisle acquiesça. Une fois prêt, il refit rapidement leur lit avant de rejoindre le bureau, étonné qu'Edward mette autant de temps. Il entra dans la pièce et se figea en voyant le visage extrêmement pâle de son amant. Il se dépêcha de le rejoindre pour l'enlacer.

-Tout va bien, mon amour ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

Edward semblait choqué et il ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu le mettre dans un tel état en si peu de temps. Il attrapa les mains du jeune homme qui tremblaient. Son regard balaya le bureau avant de se poser sur l'écran de l'ordinateur, il reconnut sans difficulté un bilan sanguin.

-Oh, non, murmura-t-il en comprenant la signification des résultats.

Carlisle reporta son attention sur son compagnon qu'il prit dans ses bras, il emprisonna ses mains entre les siennes pour tenter de contrôler ses frissons.

-C'est le premier résultat, il faut attendre la suite pour savoir s'il est déclaré ou non.

-C'est positif, chuchota Edward d'une voix blanche.

-On va lui faire prendre le traitement, il est efficace et on pourra contrôler au mieux sa charge virale.

-Comment… Comment je vais le lui dire ? Je… Putain, Carlisle ! Il est positif au test du VIH ! Putain !

-Chut, calme-toi, lui demanda-t-il en raffermissant son étreinte, je suis là, je serais avec toi. On sera là pour lui, on va l'aider.

-Serre-moi… Serre-moi fort… »

Carlisle obéit et tout en déposant un baiser sur le front de son amant, il l'étreignit un peu plus fort avant de le bercer en voyant qu'il ne se calmait pas. Tout en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes, il le garda pendant de longues minutes dans ses bras. Aussi brutalement qu'il avait craqué, Edward se redressa. Le jeune homme avait la tête baissée, mais il pouvait voir les larmes qui glissaient sur ses joues. Il voulut les essuyer, cependant, Edward ne lui en laissa pas le loisir, le jeune homme sortit du bureau et se précipita dans le salon pour prendre son manteau tout en lui annonçant qu'il faisait un saut au Memorial. Carlisle voulut l'accompagner, mais son compagnon ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

Tout en s'interrogeant sur le comportement d'Edward et ses réactions à vif, le blond revint dans le bureau pour réunir les résultats du jeune Julian qu'il imprima avant de les ranger dans un dossier. Il comprenait qu'Edward soit bouleversé par cette annonce, Julian n'avait que 17 ans, il était entré d'une manière particulière dans leurs vies et son frère avait fait énormément du mal au jeune homme. James… Il réalisa soudain que son frère était porteur du virus du sida, cette nouvelle aurait dû l'attrister, mais ce n'était pas le cas, contrairement à Julian et à des milliards de personnes, James méritait son sort. Carlisle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, que faisait donc Edward ? Le blond attrapa son manteau, prit le dossier sous son bras, et quitta l'appartement bien décidé à rejoindre sa moitié pour savoir ce qui le retardait autant.

* * *

Edward faisait son possible pour se composer un visage neutre, il avait suffisamment attiré l'attention sur lui par son entrée fracassante dans le service des urgences. En effet, son visage pâle, ses mains encore tremblantes, ses pas hésitant avaient interpellé ses collègues. Il avait rassuré tout le monde en parlant d'une gastroentérite foudroyante et qu'il avait juste besoin de quelques médicaments. Le jeune homme s'était ensuite enfermé dans une salle d'examen et s'était dépêché de se faire une prise de sang. Il avait caché le tube dans la poche de son manteau avant de faire plusieurs ordonnances et de courir à la pharmacie du Memorial.

« -Bonjour, Docteur Masen, le salua Tyler, vous allez bien ?

-Ca va, merci. Vous pouvez me donner tout ça rapidement, s'il-vous-plaît ?

-Alors, un traitement d'urgence de 28 jours et un traitement pour une séronégativité avérée.

-J'ignore encore la charge virale, je n'ai pas tous les résultats, vous pouvez me mettre un panel assez large ?

-C'est pas pour ici ? Questionna Tyler en haussant les sourcils.

-Non, c'est pour un jeune qui se trouve dans l'un des foyers dont je m'occupe, va falloir que je lui annonce et je ne veux pas l'obliger à quitter le cocon du foyer pour la froideur de l'Hôpital.

-Ok, je me charge de votre commande.

-Merci, je passe au labo et je reviens.

Tyler lui sourit et partit à l'arrière de la pharmacie pour préparer sa commande pendant qu'il se dépêchait de rejoindre le laboratoire.

-Hello, Docteur Darling !

-Bonjour, Jenny. Il me faudrait un test de dépistage du VIH et MST, s'il-te-plaît, demanda-t-il en lui donnant l'éprouvette de sang.

-Où est le dossier patient ? Questionna-t-elle.

-Désolé, je l'ai oublié, mentit Edward, tu en aurais un pour que je le remplisse ? J'ai la flemme de remonter.

Jenny lui sourit et lui tendit un dossier vierge. Edward hésita quelques secondes avant d'inscrire le prénom de son père avec le nom de jeune fille de sa mère. Il nota les examens qu'il souhaitait avant de signer et de rendre le dossier à sa collègue.

-Il me manque les renseignements concernant son assurance, remarqua Jenny, tu ne te souviens pas du nom ?

-Non, il n'en a pas, il paie cash.

-Bon, ok, accepta Jenny, tu auras les résultats dans 15 jours.

-Merci. »

Edward lui offrit un sourire qu'il espérait éclatant avant de s'éclipser. Il passa prendre sa commande à la pharmacie et passa ensuite au distributeur chercher une bouteille d'eau. Le jeune homme s'enferma dans une salle d'examen et sortit le traitement d'urgence de la poche que lui avait remis Tyler. Il avala les comprimés avec quelques gorgées d'eau avant de cacher les médicaments dans ses poches. Edward inspira profondément pour tenter de garder le contrôle, il essuya les quelques larmes qui lui avaient échappé, il était temps qu'il rentre sinon Carlisle se poserait des questions.

Le jeune homme venait à peine de sortir du Memorial qu'il tomba sur Carlisle. Son compagnon l'observa pendant quelques secondes durant lesquelles il s'efforça de paraître serein. Il dut réussir car le blond lui sourit avant de l'attirer dans ses bras, cependant, Carlisle le relâcha rapidement, sûrement parce qu'ils n'étaient qu'à quelques mètres de leur lieu de travail. Sans un mot, ils rejoignirent leur immeuble. Samuel vint à leur rencontre et lui tendit les clefs de la Volvo qui patientait déjà sur le trottoir. Il le remercia, puis, le jeune homme monta dans la voiture en s'installant du côté passager, il n'était pas en état de conduire. Carlisle fut un peu surpris de prendre le volant car il était rare qu'il le laisse conduire son bébé, pourtant, son compagnon ne fit aucune remarque. Une fois inséré dans la circulation, Edward programma le GPS, il mit ensuite un CD dans le lecteur, il n'avait aucune envie de discuter et il fut reconnaissant envers Carlisle de ne pas chercher à le faire parler.

Bien trop tôt à son goût, ils arrivèrent devant l'immeuble qui abritait le foyer. Edward fouilla dans la boîte à gant pour en sortir une télécommande, aussitôt, le portail s'ouvrit et Carlisle se gara dans la cour. Les plus jeunes pensionnaires ne tardèrent pas à venir bruyamment les saluer, Edward leur sourit tout en présentant Carlisle. Ils rentrèrent ensuite dans l'immense bâtisse où Riley, un éducateur, les attendait.

« -Bonjour.

-Salut Riley, je te présente Carlisle, mon ami, qui est aussi médecin.

Pendant que les deux hommes se saluaient, Edward balaya les alentours du regard. La plupart des enfants étaient retournés dans la salle de jeux, d'autres, se remirent à leurs devoirs. Quelques notes attirèrent son attention, il s'avança vers la salle de musique, les plus âgés s'étaient retrouvés là, certains jouaient pendant que d'autres les écoutaient tout en bavardant doucement. Son regard s'arrêta sur Julian qui était entouré des faux jumeaux, Alec et Jane. Bien qu'un peu pâle et que ses traits soient tirés, Julian semblait être en forme, le jeune garçon chassa une mèche brune de devant ses yeux, il observa alors ses prunelles couleur caramel qui étaient les seules à laisser entrevoir les choses horribles qu'il avait vécu.

-Comment va-t-il ? Demanda Edward qui avait senti la présence de Riley à ses côtés.

-C'est pas facile, même s'il essaie de donner le change. La peur se lit dans son regard chaque fois qu'un adulte entre dans une pièce, il faudra du temps avant qu'il comprenne que nous ne lui voulons aucun mal, mais nous ferons tout pour gagner sa confiance et en être digne. Tu veux lui parler ? Demanda Riley. C'est pour ça que vous êtes ici j'imagine ?

-Oui, mais… Attendons un peu, laissons-le encore profiter, murmura Edward. Riley, pourquoi ne ferais-tu pas faire le tour du propriétaire à Carlisle ?

Du coin de l'œil, il vit l'éducateur acquiescer et s'éloigner. Cependant, Carlisle ne le suivit pas immédiatement, il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe avant de murmurer quelques mots à son oreille.

-Attends que je sois là.

Edward hocha la tête et le blond s'éloigna. Sans faire de bruit, le jeune homme entra dans la salle de musique et s'installa dans un coin. Son cœur se pinça quand il vit Julian rire aux propos que Jane venaient de lui glisser à l'oreille. Pour la première fois, le jeune garçon devait se sentir heureux et libre, il s'en voulut de venir briser son bonheur.

-Edward !

Le jeune homme sursauta en entendant son prénom. Plusieurs adolescents avaient relevé la tête et le fixaient avec surprise, aucun d'eux ne l'avait entendu entrer jusqu'à ce que Ted le remarque.

-Salut, les jeunes ! Lança-t-il en leur souriant.

-Salut, le vieux ! Répondirent-ils en chœur.

Edward prit une mine offensée alors que tous éclataient de rire, il constata que Julian, bien qu'il se soit un peu raidi en le voyant, sourit face à sa réaction.

-Bon, allez, les minets, laissez la place au vieux qu'il vous montre ce que c'est la musique ! »

Le jeune homme se leva et attrapa la guitare électrique que lui tendait Hannah, il sourit à la jeune fille et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. L'adolescente rougit avant daller s'asseoir avec les autres qui se moquèrent gentiment de sa gêne. Cependant le calme revint vite quand il commença à égrener quelques notes. Des murmures s'élevèrent pendant que ses pensionnaires cherchaient le titre de la chanson, il décida de leur donner un coup de main en jouant le refrain. Aussitôt, ils se mirent à chanter et à danser. Son cœur se réchauffa quand il vit leurs visages rayonnant de bonheur, même Julian s'était levé et chantait timidement avec les autres. Il ralentit le rythme quand certains vinrent l'accompagner avec les autres instruments. Ils enchaînaient sur une autre chanson quand Carlisle et Riley les rejoignirent. Les deux hommes sourirent et se joignirent à eux. Riley s'avança vers Jane pour la faire tournoyer pendant que Carlisle, plus discret, s'installa dans un coin. Il souriait à son compagnon quand il vit ce dernier se crisper, il suivit son regard, Julian venait de remarquer la présence de son amant et quitta précipitamment la pièce. Carlisle se dépêcha de le suivre et Edward ne tarda pas à les imiter. Il grimpa rapidement les escaliers pour rejoindre le jeune garçon qui s'était réfugié dans sa chambre.

« -Tout va bien, Julian, le rassurait Carlisle en s'agenouillant près du jeune garçon, je ne t'en veux pas pour ce qui s'est passé.

-Je… Je suis désolé…

-Comme je te l'ai dit, je ne suis pas en colère contre toi, répéta son compagnon, je suis furieux après James, après ce qu'il t'a fait, mais je n'ai rien contre toi. Allez, essuie tes larmes.

Julian offrit un timide sourire à son compagnon avant de lui obéir et d'essuyer ses joues humides. Edward entra dans la chambre dont il referma doucement la porte avant de rejoindre le jeune garçon pour s'asseoir à ses côtés sur le lit.

-Ca va ? Lui demanda-t-il doucement.

-Oui, répondit Julian après avoir croisé le regard rassurant de Carlisle.

-Bien, alors, tu te plais ici ? Questionna Edward.

-Oui, ils ont l'air gentil.

-Ils le sont vraiment, tu n'as rien à craindre d'eux, ils sont là pour t'aider et prendre soin de toi. Tu peux leur faire confiance.

-Je sais pas trop, murmura Julian.

-Edward a raison, le soutint Carlisle, il va te falloir du temps, mais tu arriveras à te reconstruire, nous serons tous là pour t'aider. Tu n'es pas seul.

-Merci.

Edward prit son protégé dans ses bras, il croisa alors le regard de Carlisle, son compagnon lui faisait signe qu'il fallait lui dire la vérité, plus ils attendraient, plus ce seraient dur pour Julian et puis il devait prendre le traitement.

-Julian, il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire, avoua Edward en gardant sa main dans la sienne, il va falloir que tu sois courageux.

-Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'inquiéta Julian. Ils… Ils l'ont relâché ?

-Non, James est toujours en prison et il y restera un long moment, déclara Carlisle.

-Alors, que se passe-t-il ?

Edward mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, comment annoncer à un jeune garçon de 17 ans qu'il allait vivre avec cette épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête ?

-Je suis désolé, souffla Edward, tu sais que lorsque tu as accusé Carlisle de t'avoir touché la police scientifique a fait des prélèvements, dont une analyse de sang. Etant donné que tu vis au foyer, je suis devenu ton médecin et je viens de recevoir les résultats. Julian, ton test du VIH est revenu positif.

-Oh…

Edward serra un peu plus la main du jeune garçon quand il le vit pâlir, Carlisle se rapprocha et posa ses mains sur les genoux de Julian.

-Tu dois savoir que maintenant avec la trithérapie, on arrive à vivre presque normalement, tenta de le réconforter Edward.

-Je vais mourir…

-Oui, comme chacun d'entre nous, mais tu ne dois pas t'empêcher de vivre pour autant, profite de chaque jour. Edward et moi allons te surveiller de près, tu ne seras pas tout seul. Tu vas devoir être plus prudent avec ta santé et faire attention si tu te blesses ou rencontre quelqu'un, mais tant que ta charge virale reste basse, tout ira bien. La maladie peut se déclarer dans 10, 20 ou 30 ans. Alors, tu dois te battre.

-Je sais pas… Je sais pas si j'en aurais la force.

-Tu l'auras car elle est déjà là en toi, assura Carlisle avec ferveur, tu as tenu tête à James, tu m'as sauvé, tu es un garçon très courageux et même si le sort s'acharne sur toi, je sais que tu vas te relever et te battre. Tu vas tenir la maladie à distance et ainsi prendre ta revanche sur James ! C'est compris ?

-Oui… Oui, Docteur Cullen !

Edward sourit en voyant la lueur déterminée qui brillait dans le regard de Julian, il allait se battre et cela le soulagea. Heureusement que Carlisle était venu avec lui, il avait su trouver les bons mots pour rassurer le jeune garçon et il n'était pas certain que lui, dans son état, aurait pu l'aider.

-Appelle-moi, Carlisle, demanda son compagnon tout en caressant la joue de leur protégé. Tout va bien se passer, cependant, je pense que tu aurais besoin d'en parler avec une personne spécialisée.

-Un psy ?

Au ton de Julian, Edward comprit aussitôt que le jeune garçon allait refuser, il le prit dans ses bras pour le rassurer, il ne l'obligerait pas à consulter, du moins pas pour le moment. Julian avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour accepter la situation avant de devoir se confier à un étranger.

-Je ne sais pas si je le qualifierai de psy, songea tout haut Carlisle, mais je dois reconnaître que même s'il est agaçant, il est excellent dans son domaine.

-Jazz ? Comprit Edward.

-Oui, je me suis dit que Julian et lui devraient bien s'entendre, acquiesça son compagnon.

-C'est une bonne idée, accepta-t-il. Je l'appellerai, mais pour le moment, je pense que tu devrais un peu te reposer, veux-tu que nous restions avec toi ?

Tout en posant sa question Edward aida le jeune garçon à s'allonger pendant que Carlisle lui ôtait ses chaussures.

-Tu… Tu peux rester ?

Edward sourit à Julian tout en acquiesçant. Il s'allongea sur le lit et prit le jeune garçon dans ses bras comme le soir de son arrivée. Carlisle recouvrit leurs corps d'une couverture et déposa un baiser sur leurs fronts.

-Je serais en bas, murmura son compagnon à son oreille. Je vais en profiter pour faire connaissance avec les autres et téléphoner à Jasper.

-Tu peux t'installer dans l'infirmerie, elle est à côté de la salle de musique au rez-de-chaussée. »

Carlisle lui sourit une dernière fois avant de quitter la chambre. Dès que le blond fut sorti, Julian se tourna pour poser son visage contre son torse, ses mains s'accrochèrent fermement à lui et il pouvait sentir ses larmes humidifier sa chemise. Tout en le berçant tendrement, Edward fredonna une berceuse. Il aurait aimé trouver des mots qui soulageraient le jeune garçon, mais il n'y en avait pas. Il allait lui falloir du temps, du temps pour accepter, du temps pour se relever et se battre, mais il était certain que Julian y arriverait, en tout cas, il ferait tout pour. Alors que les sanglots du jeune garçon s'espaçaient au fur et à mesure qu'il s'endormait, Edward laissa libre court à ses propres larmes ne pouvant plus les retenir. Le jeune homme inspira discrètement, il ne voulait pas montrer sa propre faiblesse à Julian et puis c'était le jeune garçon qui comptait, pas lui. Tout en repoussant ses peurs, il caressa les cheveux mi-longs de son protégé qui se blottit un peu plus contre lui.

Edward s'éveilla en sursaut en sentant une main sur sa joue, il eut un geste de recul avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de croiser le regard désolé de Julian. Le jeune homme se redressa tout en faisant son possible pour remettre son masque en place.

« -Je suis désolé, murmura Julian.

-Non, c'est moi, le contredit-il, ton geste m'a surpris, je suis navré, je ne voulais pas te repousser. D'ailleurs, que faisais-tu ?

-J'essuyais tes larmes, répondit le jeune garçon en baissant la tête.

-Mes… Mes larmes ? Je…

-Je sais.

Edward se figea en entendant les deux mots que venaient de prononcer Julian, que savait-il ? Comment pourrait-il savoir ? Avait-il parlé durant son sommeil ? Il voulut chercher dans le regard de son protégé ce qu'il savait, mais ce dernier avait toujours la tête baissée sûrement pour ne pas croiser son regard.

-Et… Que sais-tu ? Questionna Edward d'une voix tremblante.

-Je… Comment peux-tu m'aider après ce que j'ai fait ? Ce… Jusqu'à présent je n'avais pas compris que tu étais le compagnon de Carlisle.

-Et ?

-J'ai entendu James dire… dire qu'il s'était amusé avec le mec de son frère que j'avais envoyé en taule, confia Julian.

-Ecoute-moi bien, Julian, nous en avons déjà discuté et cela ne change pas, tu n'es coupable de rien.

-J'aurais dû refuser d'obéir à James.

-Et que se serait-il passé ?

A peine avait-il posé la question que son protégé se mit à trembler, ses yeux se remplirent d'effroi alors qu'il imaginait sûrement la réaction qu'aurait eu James.

-Tu n'avais pas le choix, je le sais, Carlisle le sait, et aucun d'entre nous ne t'en veut.

-Mais…

-Mais quoi, Julian ?

-Tu… Toi aussi, tu es malade, murmura le garçon.

Edward eut l'impression qu'il venait de recevoir un coup de poing dans l'estomac, il ne savait pas ce qui lui faisait le plus de mal que Julian soit au courant ou d'entendre cette vérité.

-Je… J'ai fait le test ce matin, avoua Edward en essayant de paraître rassurant et détaché car il ne voulait pas alarmer Julian, mais oui, il y a de fortes chances pour que je sois moi aussi contaminé.

-Carlisle… Tu es sûr qu'il… qu'il n'est pas furieux contre moi ?

-Non, je t'assure qu'il ne l'est pas.

-Il ne le sait pas, comprit Julian.

-C'est exact, avoua difficilement Edward, je… j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour lui en parler.

-Il ne sait rien.

Edward maudit la perspicacité du jeune garçon. Il hocha vaguement la tête n'ayant plus la force de lui répondre. Ne voulant pas croiser son regard, le jeune homme se tourna vers la fenêtre et fut surpris de voir que le ciel s'était considérablement obscurci, combien de temps avaient-ils dormi ? Il sursauta en sentant les bras de Julian entourer son corps, son protégé le garda quelques minutes contre lui avant de lui offrir un timide sourire.

-Tout va bien se passer, assura Edward en caressant sa joue, et pour toi, et pour moi, cependant, cela doit rester notre petit secret. Tu n'en parleras à personne, d'accord ?

-C'est juré ! Pas même au psy à la con !

Edward sourit et ébouriffa les cheveux de son protégé en se demandant s'il pourrait assister à une séance, Julian allait mettre à rude épreuve le flegme légendaire de Jasper. Cependant, il savait que ces deux fortes têtes s'entendraient bien, Jazz ferait son possible pour aider l'adolescent. Aussitôt, la promesse qu'il venait de demander au jeune garçon lui revint en mémoire, comment pouvait-il exiger une telle chose de lui ?

-Ecoute, oublie ce que je viens de dire, si tu ressens le besoin de parler de moi à Jasper, n'hésite pas.

-Mais…

-Oublie ce que j'ai dit, je préfère…

Edward ne put terminer sa phrase, la porte de la chambre venait de s'ouvrir lentement, Carlisle passa la tête par l'ouverture, il leur sourit quand il vit qu'ils étaient éveillés.

-Alors, bien dormi, mes petites marmottes ? Demanda le blond.

-Oui, répondit Julian.

-Le dîner va bientôt être servi, leur apprit Carlisle, tu veux descendre ou tu préfères manger ici ?

-Je pense que je vais rejoindre les autres, c'est mieux, non ?

Edward acquiesça et déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant que le jeune garçon ne se lève et enfile ses chaussures. Au moment de passer devant son compagnon, Julian lui murmura un timide merci. Carlisle lui sourit et l'étreignit avant de le relâcher quand le ventre de l'adolescent se manifesta. Les joues rougies, Julian se dépêcha de rejoindre Riley et ses amis. Son compagnon referma la porte de la chambre et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

-Comment va-t-il ? Demanda Carlisle.

-Etonnement bien.

-Il est fort, c'est un battant.

-J'aimerais avoir sa force, chuchota Edward.

-Quoi ? Questionna le blond qui n'avait heureusement pas compris ses propos.

-Je disais que j'espérais qu'il garde ce mental.

-Je n'ai pas de doute, il est bien entouré que ce soit par les éducateurs, les jeunes ou nous.

-Tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyé ? Demanda Edward après avoir approuvé ses propos.

-Non, j'ai fait un peu de rangement dans l'infirmerie après avoir eu Jasper, il passera le voir demain, puis, j'ai vu quelques jeunes en consultation. J'ai discuté de la situation avec Emily, la Directrice, et Riley, ils m'ont promis de veiller sur lui. J'ai partagé leur repas de midi et l'après-midi, je me suis fait coincer pour un cours d'éducation sexuelle.

-Aïe, ils font le coup à tous les nouveaux médecins, tu n'es pas trop traumatisé ? Rigola Edward.

-Je dois admettre que certaines de leurs questions m'ont laissé songeur, elles m'ont même donné des idées, avoua Carlisle en déposant des baisers le long de sa mâchoire, cependant, j'ai profité de l'occasion pour discuter du sida et préparer un peu le terrain pour que si un jour Julian leur en parle, ils ne prennent pas peur. J'espère qu'ils ne le rejetteront pas.

-J'ai confiance en eux, ce sont de bons gosses, déclara Edward.

-Ouais, j'ai l'impression qu'ils tiennent de leur protecteur ?

-Non, ce sont juste des jeunes formidables.

Carlisle lui sourit avant de le prendre dans ses bras et de chercher le chemin de ses lèvres. L'une des mains de son compagnon quitta sa hanche pour se poser sur sa nuque, rapprochant ainsi leurs visages, leur baiser devint rapidement plus passionné, ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle.

-Tu veux manger ici ou on rentre ? Interrogea le blond.

-Voyons comment est Julian et en fonction de ça nous déciderons, proposa Edward. »

Après un léger baiser, ils rejoignirent les pensionnaires du foyer qui terminaient de mettre la table dans le réfectoire. Carlisle alla aider Belinda, l'une des plus jeunes pensionnaires, qui portait à bout de bras une vingtaine d'assiettes dans un équilibre assez précaire. Il chercha Julian du regard, ce dernier était assis un peu à l'écart en compagnie de Riley, l'éducateur avait passé un bras autour des épaules du jeune garçon et lui murmurait quelque chose à l'oreille. Edward croisa le regard de Riley qui lui fit signe que ça irait. Le jeune homme esquissa alors un discret salut, ne voulant pas briser le cocon dans lequel Julian et l'éducateur s'étaient réfugiés. Carlisle le rejoignit et après avoir salué les pensionnaires, ils prirent le chemin de la sortie. Emily les accompagna et elle leur promit de les appeler en cas de besoin. Ils grimpèrent dans la Volvo, Edward laissa une nouvelle fois le volant à sa moitié, il ne se trouvait pas suffisamment concentré pour conduire. Carlisle ne fit aucun commentaire et démarra.

Edward appuya son front contre la vitre fraîche, son regard se perdit dans la contemplation de la foule qu'il ne voyait pas vraiment. Comment allait-il faire ? Il allait devoir parler à Carlisle, il le fallait, mais il s'en sentait incapable. Il avait tellement honte, il se sentait si salit qu'il ne voyait pas comment son compagnon pourrait lui pardonner. Carlisle serait furieux après lui, furieux qu'il ait accepté ce marché qui n'avait en rien protégé son compagnon des coups de sa famille, furieux qu'il n'ait pas été assez fort pour se protéger, pour les protéger. Discrètement, le jeune homme essuya l'unique larme qui avait réussi à lui échapper. Non, Carlisle ne devrait jamais savoir ce qui s'était passé ! Il ne voulait pas que son amour soit blessé. Et puis, si Carlisle l'apprenait, James aurait gagné et ça il n'y tenait pas ! Edward sentit un regain de vitalité envahir son être, oui, il allait tout faire pour que son couple tienne, pour que Carlisle soit heureux, ainsi, James aurait perdu !

Une petite voix résonna soudain dans son esprit lui rappelant que Carlisle serait sûrement dépité qu'ils n'aient plus de relations sexuelles. Un frisson qu'il ne put contrôler parcourut son être quand il repensa au moment où les mains de son amant s'étaient posées sur lui lorsqu'il était dans la douche ce matin. Il avait dû faire appel à tout son sang froid pour ne pas bondir hors de la cabine et mettre une distance raisonnable entre Carlisle et lui. Cependant, l'incident de ce matin se répèterait et il allait devoir surmonter la peur ainsi que le dégoût qui l'étreignaient quand son amant le touchait. Il pouvait y arriver, il n'aurait qu'à serrer les dents, à surmonter ses angoisses tout en se répétant que c'était Carlisle et non James. La petite voix se fit alors un plaisir de lui énumérer toutes les ressemblances qui existaient entre les deux frères, il soupira de lassitude alors que la voix lui rappelait que cela faisait un moment aussi qu'ils avaient arrêtés les préservatifs, comment expliquerait-il à Carlisle la nécessité de cette protection sans avouer dans le même temps ce qui s'était passé ? Le jeune homme passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, il était dans une voie sans issue et il ne voyait vraiment pas comment il pourrait s'en sortir ! Il pourrait peut-être donner le change le temps que les résultats arrivent, mais Edward n'avait aucun doute sur ces derniers, ils seraient positif, James n'avait pas utilisé de préservatif. Une légère plainte lui échappa alors qu'une boule se formait dans sa gorge, il mordit violemment son poing pour étouffer le cri de désespoir qui comprimait sa gorge

« -Edward ?

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et tourna son visage vers la fenêtre pour que Carlisle ne voie pas ses traits déformés par la souffrance et le doute.

-Edward, ça va ?

Il sursauta et un sanglot lui échappa quand la main de son amour caressa sa joue, il se maudit de ressentir de la peur face à ce simple geste. Le jeune homme mordilla sa lèvre inférieure quand il se rendit compte que Carlisle se garait sur le bas-côté. Le moteur fut coupé et il entendit le déclic de la ceinture de sécurité.

-Edward, murmura Carlisle en le prenant dans ses bras.

Le jeune homme se réfugia dans l'étreinte emplie de chaleur et d'amour de son compagnon. Carlisle le serra aussi fort que possible contre lui, l'une de ses mains caressait ses cheveux pendant qu'il lui chuchotait des mots d'amour. Il devait se reprendre et vite, sinon, il risquerait d'éveiller les soupçons de son amant. Edward se permit encore quelques minutes de désespoir, il se sentait tellement bien dans les bras protecteurs de Carlisle. Cependant, il était temps qu'il reprenne le contrôle, il inspira plusieurs fois profondément tout en grimaçant en sentant une douleur familière dans sa poitrine. Il écarta son visage du torse de son compagnon qui attrapa un mouchoir pour sécher ses larmes.

-Mouche-toi, ordonna Carlisle avec douceur.

Edward sourit et se laissa faire comme s'il était un enfant. Carlisle jeta ensuite le mouchoir en papier, ses longs doigts fins se posèrent sur son visage pendant qu'il l'observait avec insistance, le jeune homme esquissa un petit sourire pour le rassurer.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Demanda le blond en caressant sa joue.

-C'est rien, je crois que les vannes de viennent de lâcher, plaisanta Edward, je n'ai pas réussi à contenir plus longtemps le stress de ces derniers jours.

-C'est normal de craquer, mais tout va bien maintenant, nous sommes ensemble et pour Julian, nous allons faire notre possible pour l'aider.

-Il est si jeune, articula péniblement Edward en cherchant son aérosol.

-Oui, mais il est en parfaite santé, il peut s'écouler des années avant que la maladie ne se déclare et il est très bien entouré.

Edward acquiesça tout en prenant une bouffée de Ventoline, les doigts de Carlisle massaient doucement son cuir chevelu.

-Que dirais-tu si nous rentrions à la maison ? Je vais te préparer un bon petit plat et ensuite nous profiterons du reste de la soirée, voire de la nuit, pour nous aimer.

Alors qu'il aurait dû être ravi du programme concocté par son compagnon, Edward se raidit.

-Et… Et si nous allions au restaurant ? Proposa Edward en priant pour qu'il accepte son idée.

-Au restaurant ? Tu préfères aller au resto plutôt qu'une soirée câlin avec moi ?

-Non, non, je n'ai pas dit ça, mais… je ne voulais pas t'imposer de cuisiner, on pourrait dîner dehors et après rentrer à l'appartement ? »

Carlisle l'observa quelques secondes avant d'accepter, à son plus grand soulagement, sa proposition. Après s'être mis d'accord sur le restaurant, son compagnon redémarra la voiture. Edward se réjouit d'avoir gagné quelques heures, mais une fois de retour à l'appartement, il allait devoir repousser Carlisle à moins qu'il n'arrive à donner le change ? La nausée l'envahit aussitôt alors qu'il imaginait les mains de l'homme qu'il aimait sur son corps. Tout en faisant son possible pour paraître serein, il sortit de la voiture et rejoignit son compagnon pour entrer dans le petit restaurant. Ils s'installèrent à une table un peu en retrait.

Le repas se passa dans une ambiance douce et rassurante, néanmoins, la peur revint l'envahir quand ils quittèrent le restaurant. Le trajet jusqu'à leur appartement lui parut soudain bien trop court ! Carlisle se gara devant l'immeuble, un portier vint récupérer la Volvo pour la conduire au garage pendant qu'ils entraient dans le hall. Ils saluèrent Samuel et montèrent dans l'ascenseur. Les portes de ce dernier venaient à peine de se refermer que Carlisle passa un bras autour de sa taille pour l'attirer dans ses bras, les lèvres de son amant s'emparèrent du lobe de son oreille pour le sucer, le mordiller. Il aurait pu se laisser griser par cette caresse s'il n'avait pas perçu le désir de Carlisle contre sa cuisse. Heureusement, ils arrivèrent au dernier étage, le jeune homme voulut quitter l'étreinte du blond pour aller ouvrir leur porte, mais Carlisle ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et le garda prisonnier dans ses bras. Tout en se répétant inlassablement qu'il s'agissait de Carlisle et non de James, Edward se laissa faire pendant que ses doigts tremblant tentaient maladroitement d'ouvrir la porte. Une fois qu'il y fut arrivé, son compagnon le poussa à l'intérieur. D'un coup de pied, Carlisle referma la porte avant de le plaquer violemment contre un mur pour s'emparer avidement de ses lèvres. La panique prit le dessus, ses mains qui étaient posées à plat sur le torse de son amant appuyèrent sur celui-ci pour le repousser.

« -Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda Carlisle.

-Rien, je… J'ai très mal à la tête, je crois que c'est à cause de tout ce stress, mentit Edward.

-C'est vrai que tu n'as pas l'air en forme.

-Je crois que je vais prendre une aspirine et me coucher, annonça-t-il.

-D'accord.

Edward offrit un sourire d'excuse à son amant qui allait prendre sa deuxième douche glacée de la journée. Le jeune homme s'assit sur leur lit pendant que Carlisle partait s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Edward attendit d'entendre l'eau couler pour attraper les médicaments qu'il avait caché, il prit à nouveau des comprimés avant de les dissimuler dans une boîte à chaussure sous le lit. Il se dépêcha ensuite de se préparer pour la nuit. Lorsque son amant refit son apparition, il avait enfilé son pyjama et s'était couché. Carlisle enfila simplement un boxer et vint le rejoindre.

-Ca va mieux ? S'enquit le blond.

-Non, maugréa Edward.

Le jeune homme lui tourna le dos et ferma les yeux, espérant ainsi mettre un terme à la conversation ou aux tentatives de séduction de sa moitié. Cependant, il sentit bientôt un corps se coller au sien et une main enlacer sa taille avant qu'elle ne se glisse sous son tee-shirt.

-Tu es gelé ! Râla-t-il.

-La faute à qui, répliqua Carlisle avant de s'excuser, pardon, tu veux que je te masse les tempes, ça te soulagera peut-être ?

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de répondre, les doigts de Carlisle s'étaient posés sur son cuir chevelu pour un tendre massage. Edward se détendit, son corps qui s'était dans un premier temps raidit, se laissa aller contre celui de son amant. Le jeune homme ignorait depuis combien de temps sa moitié le massait, mais il sentit soudain ses lèvres dans sa nuque, ses mains quittèrent sa tête pour caresser son torse.

-Edward, susurra Carlisle à son oreille.

Le jeune homme fit son possible pour paraître endormi. Il sentit le corps de son compagnon bouger dans son dos, son souffle caressa son visage lui indiquant ainsi que Carlisle était en train de l'observer.

-Oh, Edward, murmura son compagnon en soupirant et en se laissant tomber sur les oreillers. »

Le jeune homme fut soulagé de voir que son amant le pensait vraiment endormi. Tout en se concentrant sur sa respiration pour qu'elle soit calme et régulière, il se demanda ce qu'allait faire son compagnon. Son souffle s'accéléra quelque peu quand il sentit le bras de son amant l'enlacer et ses lèvres qui effleurèrent les siennes. Allait-il essayer de le réveiller ? Ou bien, allait-il lui faire l'amour pendant son sommeil comme après la soirée ? Il avait adoré ça, mais il n'était pas certain de l'apprécier ce soir. Heureusement, Carlisle se contenta de ce baiser. Son amant se blottit contre lui et soupira après avoir éteint les lumières.

Edward resta immobile jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la respiration régulière de Carlisle ainsi que son souffle chaud caresser sa nuque. Doucement, il dégagea son bras de sous la couette et tâtonna sur la table de chevet qui se trouvait à proximité pour trouver la boîte de somnifères, ce soir plus que jamais, il avait besoin d'un sommeil lourd et sans rêves. Il prit un comprimé qu'il avala avant de se recaler dans les bras de son amour. Edward ferma les yeux. Le jeune homme pria pour que le médicament agisse vite. Son esprit était assailli par des images qu'il voulait oublier. Il secoua la tête comme si ce simple geste pourrait les faire disparaître, cela marcha jusqu'à ce que les traits furieux de Carlisle se dessinent devant ses paupières closes. Son amant lui jeta un papier à la figure avant de s'envoler tout en lui hurlant qu'il le haïssait. Edward tomba lourdement à genoux, ses sanglots l'empêchaient de respirer correctement, ses larmes brouillaient sa vue, pourtant, il saisit le papier qui avait déclenché la colère et le départ de Carlisle. Il l'attrapa et ce qu'il y lut le glaça d'effroi. Il s'agissait d'un test de dépistage du VIH positif, mais ce n'était pas son analyse ou celle de Julian, c'était celle de Carlisle, il avait contaminé son amour !

Edward se redressa brutalement dans leur lit, un cri d'horreur secouait sa poitrine et il était couvert de sueur. D'un bond, il sortit du lit malgré les appels de Carlisle. Il courut s'enfermer dans la salle de bain et s'agenouilla devant les toilettes. Il vomit.

« -Edward ! Ouvre cette porte !

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, de toute manière, il ne pouvait pas, son estomac s'était à nouveau contracté et il rendit de la bile n'ayant plus rien d'autre à régurgiter.

-Mon cœur !

Edward trouva étrange que la voix de Carlisle lui parvienne aussi clairement malgré la porte qui les séparait. Il eut un geste de recul en voyant apparaître une main dans son champ de vision.

-C'est moi, Edward, calme-toi.

Le jeune homme se laissa tomber sur le carrelage froid. Carlisle tira la chasse d'eau et entrouvrit la fenêtre, il attrapa ensuite un gant qu'il humidifia et tendrement il entreprit de lui nettoyer le visage.

-Comment te sens-tu ? Lui demanda son compagnon avec inquiétude.

-Ca va aller… J'ai dû manger un truc pas frais…

-Tu crois que c'était le poisson du restaurant ? S'étonna Carlisle. Il semblait bon pourtant.

-Tu as bien fait de prendre un steak, assura Edward.

-Je ne sais pas, murmura le blond soudain pensif. Edward, je ne pense pas que ce soit une indigestion, tu paraissais terrifié et ton cri… Tu étais terrorisé, mon amour.

-Frayeur nocturne due à l'indigestion. »

Carlisle le regarda tout en essuyant son visage avec une serviette, son amant ne semblait pas être disposé à gober son histoire. Pourtant, le blond ne chercha pas à en savoir d'avantage. Edward se releva le temps que Carlisle aille récupérer d'autres vêtements car les siens étaient trempés de sueur. Le jeune homme se déshabilla, il se figea lorsqu'il vit son reflet dans le miroir. Pas étonnant que Carlisle s'interroge, ses traits reflétaient parfaitement la peur qu'il avait ressentie lors de son cauchemar. Cependant, il n'eut pas le loisir d'y penser d'avantage car Carlisle revint. Son amant l'aida à se changer après une rapide douche et ils retournèrent se coucher. Son compagnon s'allongea sur le dos et l'attira à lui, le jeune homme posa sa tête sur son torse. Il pouvait toujours sentir peser sur lui le regard inquisiteur de Carlisle. Il ferma les yeux tout en espérant que cette fois aucun cauchemar ne vienne les réveiller. Un soupir lui parvint, puis, des lèvres effleurèrent ses cheveux avant que la chambre ne soit à nouveau plongée dans le noir. Carlisle raffermit son emprise sur son corps et il se blottit un peu plus contre lui. Malgré tous ses efforts, Edward ne parvenait pas à chasser son cauchemar et si cela se produisait ? Et s'il contaminait Carlisle ? Il ne le supporterait pas. La petite voix résonna alors à nouveau dans son esprit, lui apportant la solution à tous ses problèmes, son secret serait préservé, Carlisle serait à l'abri, oui, tout ceci serait possible s'il quittait le blond.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. La suite sera en ligne dimanche ou lundi prochain, ce sera en fonction du week-end, je ne sais pas encore si je pars ou pas.

Bonne soirée à tout le monde !

A bientôt !


	27. Chapter 27

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

* * *

Bonsoir tout le monde !

J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous avez passé un bon week-end.

Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews ! Merci ! Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir répondu à vos reviews, mais elles me touchent énormément, cependant, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour moi et j'ai eu du mal à boucler le chapitre car mon ordinateur fait des siennes, je croise les doigts pour qu'il tienne jusqu'à Noël !

Je sais que vous vous posez beaucoup de question sur Edward et sur sa santé, les résultats du test arriveront bientôt. 15 jours cela semble peu de temps, mais c'est une véritable éternité dans ces cas-là.

Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, bonne lecture.

Encore une fois merci pour toutes vos reviews ! ^_^ Merci !

Bonne soirée !

* * *

**Chapitre 26 : Enterrement de vie de garçon**

Carlisle balança d'un geste énervé le petit sachet en tulle qui était censé contenir des dragées, ces dernières se répandirent sur la table. Il soupira avant de recevoir le regard furieux d'Alice. Il reprit aussitôt le sachet et s'appliqua à le remplir à nouveau avant de se retrouver confronté au même problème : nouer ce fichu nœud comme Alice le souhaitait, autrement dire, mission impossible ! Tout en faisant un nouvel essai, ses yeux se posèrent sur son amour qui était en train de s'arracher les cheveux avec le plan de table que le petit lutin ne cessait de remanier. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur les cernes de son compagnon, sur la tristesse et l'inquiétude qu'il dissimulait plus ou moins bien. Plusieurs fois, alors qu'il se croyait seul, Carlisle l'avait entendu pleurer. Il avait bien tenté de lui parler, mais son compagnon l'ignorait et se dépêchait de changer de sujet. Une plainte le sortit de ses pensées, il releva la tête et eut à peine le temps de voir Alice traîner de force Edward dans leur chambre, une housse dans la main, apparemment, la future mariée souhaitait faire essayer une nouvelle fois son costume au témoin. A peine la porte s'était-elle fermée que Jasper soupira tout en se laissant tomber contre le dossier de sa chaise et en jetant au loin les dragées qu'il tenait.

« -Y'en a marre, maugréa Jasper, pourquoi elle n'a pas voulu que l'organisatrice du mariage se charge de ces satanés dragées ! Ca m'énerve ! Je peux prendre une bière ?

-Sers-toi.

Jasper se leva et alla dans la cuisine. Il ouvrit le frigo et quelques minutes plus tard, il posait une bière devant lui.

-J'ai comme l'impression que tu en as besoin toi aussi, remarqua Jasper en se rasseyant. Tu veux en parler ?

-Merci, dit Carlisle en prenant une gorgée du liquide ambrée.

-C'est Edward, n'est-ce pas ?

-Il t'a parlé ? Demanda Carlisle.

-Non, mais j'ai remarqué qu'il avait maigri, qu'il était fatigué, sur ses gardes et facilement irritable, énuméra Jasper en fronçant les sourcils.

-Il a eu une indigestion, puis cette gastro dont il n'arrive pas à se débarrasser qui peuvent expliquer ces symptômes, expliqua Carlisle, cependant…

-Oui ? L'encouragea Jazz.

-Je…

-Carlisle, tu peux te confier à moi, je n'irais pas le lui répéter et puis quelque chose me dit que toi aussi tu as besoin de parler.

Carlisle inspira profondément, il passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux avant de prendre une nouvelle gorgée de bière.

-Depuis que je suis sorti de prison, nous n'avons eu aucune relation intime, confia Carlisle à voix basse tout en surveillant la porte, à chaque fois, il a mal à la tête, il est malade ou il dort. Pour ce dernier point, je ne suis pas dupe, je sais qu'il fait semblant.

-Il me semblait pourtant que vous étiez assez fusionnels ?

-C'était le cas, confirma le blond. Tu veux pas essayer de lui parler ?

-Je l'ai questionné, mais il m'a dit que tout allait bien et tu le connais, si j'insiste trop, il va se braquer.

-Ce sera pareil avec moi, soupira Carlisle.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur la porte de leur chambre, la peur qui le rongeait ces derniers jours se faisait de plus en plus présente et il ressentait le besoin de se confier, ne serait-ce que pour qu'on le rassure.

-Je crois qu'il va me quitter, lâcha soudain Carlisle.

Jasper s'étrangla avec la gorgée de bière qu'il était en train d'avaler, tout en toussant, il l'observa comme s'il était fou.

-Attends ! S'exclama Jazz dès qu'il le put. On parle bien du même Edward ? Le gars qui est raide dingue de toi depuis cinq ans, même s'il croyait que tu étais la pire des ordures ?

-Oui, c'est bien de cet Edward dont je te parle, grogna Carlisle.

-Tu as fumé la moquette ou quoi ?

-Non, c'est son comportement, il agit comme s'il me préparait à son départ.

-Tu délires ! Il t'aime. Vous traversez peut-être une crise, ça arrive à tous les couples.

-Ecoute-toi, railla Carlisle, même toi, tu ne crois pas à ce que tu viens de dire.

-Oui, admit Jasper, son mal être me semble plus profond, plus grave.

Carlisle ne put qu'acquiescer aux paroles du psy. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer pour qu'Edward réagisse ainsi ? Il devait le faire parler, l'aider, mais comment ?

-Même en l'attachant sur une chaise, on ne réussira pas à lui tirer les vers du nez s'il ne l'a pas décidé, déclara Jasper comme s'il avait lu ses pensées.

-Exact et je ne pense pas que ce soit la bonne méthode.

-Ecoute, ce soir on fête mon enterrement de vie de garçon, il risque d'être plus détendu, euphorique, profitez-en pour vous réconcilier sous la couette, proposa Jasper après quelques minutes de réflexion.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée et puis je te rappelle qu'on va dans une boîte de strip-teaseuses, s'il ressortait excité, je serais encore plus inquiet car ça voudrait dire que le problème c'est moi !

Carlisle se tut, son esprit analysait ce qu'il venait de dire et si c'était ça ? Et si Edward était en train de se rendre compte qu'il ne le désirait plus ? Peut-être voulait-il tenter l'expérience avec une femme ? Peut-être était-il en train de se rendre compte de leur différence d'âge et qu'il désirait quelqu'un d'aussi jeune que lui ?

-Arrête immédiatement ! Il t'aime et il te désire ! Assura Jasper dont les traits se figèrent soudain pour prendre un air grave. Ce que je vais te dire risque de te choquer, mais sa réaction, son comportement, me fait penser aux…

Jasper ne put terminer sa phrase car Edward venait de revenir dans le salon d'un pas vif, le jeune homme attrapa sa veste et s'apprêtait à leur parler quand Alice les rejoignit.

-Reviens immédiatement ! On n'a pas terminé ! Cria Alice énervée.

-Si ! Protesta Edward. Et puis, il est temps que j'ailler chercher Bella et sa famille à l'aéroport.

Alice souffla bruyamment et Edward en profita pour s'éclipser non sans lui avoir envoyé un baiser.

-Tu crois qu'un homme qui ne t'aimerait pas ferait preuve d'autant de gestes d'affection envers toi ? Lui murmura Jasper.

Carlisle ne put retenir un sourire, Jazz avait raison. Il allait demander à son ami de terminer sa phrase, mais Alice leur tomba dessus en voyant qu'ils n'avaient guère avancé. La future mariée s'installa donc avec eux pour les surveiller. Le petit lutin travailla sur le plan de table tout en continuant de pester contre Edward.

-Que t'a donc fait ma moitié pour t'énerver autant ? Questionna Carlisle alors que Jasper lui faisait les gros yeux pour qu'il se taise.

-C'est ta faute ! Rugit soudain Alice à son encontre.

-Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

-Depuis que tu la connais, tu devrais savoir qu'il faut la laisser tranquille quand elle est dans cet état ! Souffla Jasper à son oreille.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Demanda Alice en fusillant son promis du regard.

-Rien ! S'empressa de répondre Jazz en plongeant son nez dans les dragées. Que reprochais-tu à Carlisle ?

-Traître, siffla le plus âgé alors que le petit lutin l'observait à nouveau.

-Alors, toi, Cullen ! Tu vas me faire le plaisir de t'occuper un peu mieux de ton mec ! Gronda Alice en plantant son index au milieu de son torse.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Je vais être obligée de reprendre son pantalon pour le mariage car ce crétin a perdu 2 kilos en 10 jours ! Rassure-moi, tu es au courant que vous ne pouvez pas vivre que d'amour et d'eau fraîche ? »

Carlisle hocha distraitement la tête avant de se replonger dans ses pensées. Il était vrai que son compagnon ne mangeait pas grand-chose, mais il ne pensait pas qu'il avait autant maigri en si peu de temps. Carlisle repensa aux derniers jours écoulés pour chercher ce qui aurait pu perturber son cher et tendre, hormis son arrestation, tout c'était bien passé ou bien terminé. Que pouvait donc avoir Edward ?

* * *

C'est avec soulagement qu'Edward monta dans l'ascenseur, il était heureux d'avoir pu échapper à Alice qui devenait bien trop curieuse à son goût. En effet, une fois qu'il s'était retrouvé dans la chambre, sa sœur de cœur l'avait obligé à se déshabiller. Il avait vu ses sourcils se froncer lorsqu'il avait commencé à se dévêtir, cependant, elle n'avait rien dit. Malheureusement, le petit lutin n'avait pu garder le silence plus longtemps quand elle avait vu que le pantalon de son costume pour le mariage était devenu trop grand. Il avait essayé de détourner ses soupçons en mettant son état sur le dos de la gastroentérite et sur les heures de travail qu'il cumulait aux Urgences, bien sûr, il ne lui précisa pas que toutes ces heures supplémentaires n'avaient qu'un seul but : éviter Carlisle. Un cri de douleur lui avait échappé quand Alice l'avait volontairement piqué avec une aiguille pour attirer son attention et commencer son interrogatoire.

Heureusement, l'alarme de son téléphone résonna, lui rappelant qu'il était temps qu'il aille chercher leurs amis à l'aéroport. Tout en ignorant les cris de protestation de la future mariée, il se changea et quitta la chambre. Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le brusque mutisme de Carlisle et de Jasper lorsqu'il était arrivé dans le salon, de toute évidence, ils parlaient de lui. L'inquiétude et la peine qu'il avait lu sur le visage de son compagnon lui avait fait mal au cœur, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de lui faire un clin d'œil et de lui envoyer un baiser avant de fuir les griffes de sa meilleure amie.

Une fois dans la voiture, Edward s'autorisé à baisser sa garde. Le traitement préventif du VIH le fatiguait en plus des nausées qu'il lui causait, les effets secondaires du traitement étaient aussi difficiles à masquer que le mal-être qui le rongeait. La culpabilité, l'angoisse, les doutes le dévoraient. Il s'en voulait de ne pas être capable de se confier à Carlisle, il se détestait de ne pas supporter les caresses de son compagnon, il n'appréciait pas plus de cacher son état de santé à Carlisle. Pourtant, il n'avait pas le choix, il devait continuer même s'il cela devenait difficile de repousser Carlisle, de s'éloigner de lui, il devait le faire. Si le test était positif, ce dont il ne doutait pas, il ne souhaitait pas imposer sa maladie à son compagnon et surtout prendre le risque, même s'il était infime de le contaminer.

Tout en se répétant qu'il avait raison d'agir ainsi, Edward ne cessait de se dire qu'en gardant le silence il préservait son compagnon, mais, surtout, James ne sortait pas vainqueur. Cependant, il savait qu'il se cachait derrière toutes ces bonnes résolutions, la vérité c'était qu'il était incapable d'en parler, il avait trop honte et craignait de voir le dégoût dans le regard de ses amis ou pire dans celui de Carlisle. Edward soupira et passa une main lasse sur son visage, il était temps qu'il remette son masque, il arrivait à l'aéroport.

Le jeune homme gara rapidement le Hummer, qui pourrait accueillir plus facilement Bella et sa petite famille que sa Volvo, et il courut vers le hall pour s'empresser de regarder le panneau d'affichage et chercher le vol en provenance de Seattle. Une fois qu'il eut identifié la bonne porte, il se dépêcha de courir entre les passagers. Il venait tout juste d'éviter le chariot d'une vieille dame qui lui lança un regard furieux lorsqu'il aperçut son amie.

« -Bella ! Appela-t-il.

La jeune mère se retourna, un sourire radieux illumina son visage lorsqu'elle le vit. Bella courut vers lui et il la rattrapa in extremis avant qu'elle ne s'étale sur le sol de l'aéroport.

-Toujours aussi maladroite, se moqua-t-il gentiment.

-Tu es en retard Masen ! Gronda-t-elle.

-Je suis désolé, un petit lutin me retenait en otage ! Plaisanta le jeune homme.

Ils se sourirent avant de s'enlacer tendrement. Ils restèrent quelques minutes ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'un léger raclement de gorge ne les force à se séparer. Le regard d'Edward se posa sur un homme de son âge, aussi grand que lui, qui avait de courts cheveux d'un noir profond et des yeux d'un vert qui tiraient un peu sur le gris.

-Edward, je te présente mon compagnon Emmanuel. Manu, voici l'un de mes meilleurs amis, Edward.

-Heureux de te voir enfin en chair et en os, le salua Emmanuel en serrant sa main.

-De même, mais qui avons-nous là ?

Edward se rapprocha du compagnon de Bella qui portait sur son autre bras un jeune enfant endormi.

-Je te présente Tony, dit Bella qui s'était rapprochée de Manu pour l'enlacer et couver leur fils du regard.

-Salut, Tony, murmura Edward en effleurant doucement la joue du bébé, il est vraiment magnifique, vous avez bien bossé.

-Merci, répondirent les parents en chœur.

-En tout cas, il est drôlement grand pour son âge, il a bien neuf mois ? Demanda-t-il.

-Oui, mais c'était vraiment un beau bébé à sa naissance, s'empressa de lui rappeler Bella, 3 kg 950 pour 61 cm.

-L'accouchement a dû être marrant, je compatis.

-Merci, souffla Bella.

-Je ne compatissais pas à ton sort, mais à celui de Manu, connaissant ton caractère, il était plus à plaindre que toi ! Elle a dû t'en faire baver ?

Emmanuel rigola doucement face à l'air outré de Bella qui délaissa le jeune Français pour venir le frapper, Edward esquissa facilement ses coups.

-Et si nous y allions avant que ce petit bout de chou ne se réveille ?

Edward s'empara de l'une des valises qui étaient aux pieds d'Emmanuel et il entraîna la petite famille vers le Hummer. Heureusement, Samuel, qui pensait toujours à tout, avait installé un siège auto pour Tony. Bella monta à l'arrière près de son fils, pendant qu'Emmanuel s'installa à ses côtés devant.

-Alors, comment s'est passé votre voyage à Forks ? Questionna Edward. Je suis heureux de constater que tu es toujours en vie Manu.

-Charlie a été un peu surpris, commença Bella.

-Surpris ? Coupa Emmanuel. J'ai cru qu'il allait me tuer, heureusement que je portais Tony, je suis sûr que ça l'en a dissuadé !

-Tu dramatises, mon père...

-Désolée de te contredire, mais sur ce coup, je suis d'accord avec Manu, je suis sûr que Charlie aurait pu lui tirer dessus ! Assura Edward.

-Ok, maugréa Bella, mais une fois le choc passé, notre séjour a plutôt été agréable, non ?

-Oui, la rassura Manu, mais je continue de dire que Sue a beaucoup aidé à débloquer la situation.

-Mouais, marmonna son amie.

-Sue et Charlie ? Comprit Edward. Alors, ils ont officialisé ?

-Tu savais ? Cria aussitôt Bella qui se radoucit quand Tony émit un petit gémissement. Tu savais et tu ne m'as rien dit ?

-Premièrement, ce n'était pas à moi de te le dire et deuxio, j'avais juste des soupçons. En tout cas, je suis content pour eux, ils forment un beau couple.

-En parlant de couple, je pensais que tu serais venu nous chercher avec Carlisle ? L'informa Bella.

-Alice le retient prisonnier, la renseigna-t-il, j'ai eu un mal fou à m'échapper. En tout cas, j'espère que vous êtes en forme, parce que là, elle est vraiment intenable.

-Ca promet, j'ai l'impression que je vais me retrouver embarquée dans une virée shopping ! Soupira Bella.

Edward échangea un sourire avec Emmanuel, les deux hommes savaient parfaitement que pour ce qui était des magasins, Bella et Alice avaient deux points de vue différents. Ils continuèrent à parler du séjour du couple à Forks jusqu'à leur arrivée devant l'immeuble. Bella détacha Tony qui sommeillait toujours pendant que Manu et lui sortaient leurs bagages du coffre. Samuel et ses hommes vinrent les aider et ils gagnèrent rapidement leur appartement. Au moment où il ouvrit la porte, un cri strident résonna. Edward se dépêcha d'entrer avant de refermer la porte au nez du couple.

-Alice ! Gronda-t-il en voyant son amie accourir vers lui. Dois-je te rappeler qu'ils ont un bébé avec eux ? Un bébé, qui en plus est en train de dormir, alors, pourrais-tu modérer tes ardeurs et…

Edward ne put terminer sa phrase. Le seul cri d'Alice avait réussi à réveiller Tony. Il s'empressa de rouvrir la porte, Bella berçait son fils, il les fit entrer et leur proposa de s'installer sur le canapé. Alice prit une mine contrite et s'excusa auprès des jeunes parents.

-Ce n'est rien Alice, la rassura Bella, de toute manière, il allait se réveiller pour son biberon.

-Tu ne nous présentes pas ? Demanda le petit lutin qui fixait avec attention Emmanuel.

-Alice, Jasper voici Emmanuel.

Les trois jeunes gens se saluèrent pendant qu'il contournait le salon pour aller en cuisine où Carlisle était en train de préparer du café pour tout le monde. Malgré toutes ses résolutions, il ne put s'empêcher d'entourer la taille de son compagnon avec ses bras et de poser son menton sur son épaule. Carlisle lui sourit et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

-Hey ! Vous deux ! A la place de faire des cochonneries en cuisine, venez plutôt par là ! Les appela Alice.

Edward soupira et tout en gardant un bras autour de la taille de son homme, il l'entraîna avec lui au salon.

-Carlisle, je te présente Bella, son ami, Emmanuel et leur petit bout de chou, Tony.

-Alors, voilà enfin le fameux Carlisle ! S'écria Bella qui se leva pour étreindre son compagnon.

Edward ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant les rougeurs qui colorèrent les joues de sa moitié lorsqu'il entendit les propos de Bella.

-Tu sais que tu es extrêmement chanceux ? Murmura la jeune mère mais il put l'entendre.

-Je le sais, assura Carlisle avant d'aller saluer Emmanuel.

-Où puis-je préparer son biberon ? Demanda le jeune Français.

-Viens.

Carlisle accompagna Manu à la cuisine, Edward les suivit et termina de préparer le plateau de cafés, il allait prendre le plateau quand son amant le stoppa et rajouta au centre de ce dernier une assiette de gâteaux. Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de se pencher pour déposer un baiser sur la joue de son amant avant de partir au salon avec le plateau. Il servit une tasse à chacun, Manu les rejoignit et prit Tony pour lui donner son biberon que le petit garçon but avec impatience. Edward ne put s'empêcher de le couver du regard. Du bout des doigts, il attrapa le petit pied du bébé pour jouer avec, les yeux émeraude du nourrisson se posèrent sur lui et il dénigra son biberon pour lui sourire.

-Désolé, murmura-t-il à Manu, je ne voulais pas le distraire.

-Ce n'est rien, tu veux lui donner ? Proposa le jeune Français.

Edward opina de la tête et tendit les bras au jeune papa qui lui donna le petit garçon, ce dernier se lova aussitôt dans ses bras. Le jeune homme caressa la joue de l'enfant avant de lui donner à nouveau son biberon. Edward sentait son cœur, son être se réchauffer alors que leurs regards émeraudes se mêlaient, l'enfant fixant avec attention son visage.

-On dirait que ton charme a encore agi, souffla Jasper en les observant.

-Pas étonnant, murmura Manu.

-Pardon ? Demanda Edward en se tournant vers lui.

-Tony est assez sociable, expliqua le jeune père, il porte toujours beaucoup d'intérêt aux nouveaux venus.

-Il est très éveillé pour son âge, releva Carlisle en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

-Et voilà, Monsieur a déjà terminé son biberon, murmura Edward en souriant au bébé et en le relevant pour l'appuyer contre son torse et lui faire faire son rot. Et voilà, mon mignon, tu as bien mangé.

-Et maintenant, c'est à ton tour, ordonna doucement son compagnon en lui tendant un bout de gâteau.

-Je n'ai pas faim, dit-il en refusant la douceur tout en rendant Tony à Manu.

-Ce sont tes gâteaux préférés, insista Carlisle. Manges-en au moins un !

-Il a raison ! Renchérit Alice. Dois-je te rappeler que je dois reprendre la taille de ton pantalon ?

-Non, ça ira !

Le jeune homme maugréa ces quelques mots avant de se lever et de gagner sa chambre d'un pas rageur. Il n'avait pas faim, ne pouvaient-ils pas le comprendre ? Il venait à peine de se laisser lourdement tomber sur le lit que la porte de la chambre se rouvrit. Carlisle entra et sans dire un mot, il vint s'allonger à ses côtés. Son compagnon tenta de le prendre dans ses bras, mais il se déroba.

-Pourquoi me fuis-tu ? Murmura soudain Carlisle à son oreille.

Edward se raidit. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et mordit violemment sa lèvre inférieure pour retenir ses larmes. Il ne sut si Carlisle s'en rendit compte, mais les bras de son compagnon se resserrèrent autour de sa taille. Le jeune homme sentit les lèvres de son amant se poser sur la peau douce de son cou.

-Je t'aime, Edward, susurra Carlisle, je sais que quelque chose ne va pas, tu n'es pas bien.

-Je…

-Non, ne me mens pas s'il-te-plaît. Je ne suis pas stupide, j'ai vu que tu avais maigri, ne crois-tu pas que j'ai remarqué que tu t'éloignes de moi ?

-Carlisle, je t'aime, crois-moi, je ne veux pas te blesser.

-Je le sais, je sais tout ça, mais, je t'en prie, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ?

-Rien, chuchota Edward, rien, mon amour.

Le jeune homme n'osa pas se retourner, il ne voulait pas croiser son regard car sinon son amant aurait su qu'il mentait. Les paroles de Carlisle l'avaient profondément touché et s'il n'avait pas tant voulu le protéger, s'il en avait été capable, il aurait sûrement parlé. Les mains de son compagnon se raffermirent sur son bassin pour le forcer à se retourner, il fit son possible pour paraître serein lorsque leurs prunelles se rencontrèrent. Carlisle l'observa pendant quelques minutes avant de se pencher doucement pour s'emparer de ses lèvres. Leur baiser fut doux avant de devenir plus passionné. Les mains du blond glissèrent sous sa chemise pour caresser son torse, Edward fit son possible pour rester détendu. Les lèvres de son compagnon se firent plus impérieuses et ses mains descendirent lentement vers la ceinture de son pantalon. Edward allait se dégager quand Alice entra dans la chambre en criant qu'il était temps qu'ils se préparent.

-On a encore une bonne heure, se risqua à dire Carlisle.

Le petit lutin fronça les sourcils et allait répliquer, mais Jasper fit son apparition et la bâillonna.

-Laisse-les tranquille, ordonna Jazz en entraînant sa promise hors de leur chambre, continuez ce que vous étiez en train de faire.

La porte se referma, il soupira et il entendit Carlisle faire de même, son amant se laisser tomber sur le dos et lâcha son corps pour passer une main dans ses cheveux. A son grand étonnement, son compagnon ne chercha pas à reprendre là où ils avaient été interrompus, le blond lui tendit la main et ils se levèrent pour rejoindre le salon.

-Bon, on va aller s'installer à l'Hôtel, déclara Bella en les voyant revenir.

-Vous ne voulez pas rester ici ? Proposa Edward. Ce serait plus simple avec le bébé, non ?

-Sûrement, convint Emmanuel, mais ce n'est pas de tout repos de vivre avec un enfant.

-Il y'a une autre solution, proposa Carlisle, il n'y a pas un appartement qui s'est libéré ?

-Si, réfléchit Edward, en plus si mes souvenirs sont exacts, c'est un meublé. Je vais me renseigner auprès de Samuel. »

Comme l'avait annoncé son compagnon, Samuel lui confirma qu'un appartement était libre et qu'il était aussi meublé. Le jeune homme accompagna donc la petite famille trois étages plus bas et les aida à s'installer pendant que chez eux, Carlisle rangeait un peu le désordre causé par la tornade Alice. Edward allait abandonner le couple quand ces derniers commencèrent à se disputer, apparemment, ils avaient oublié des couches chez Charlie. Le jeune homme les apaisa en les informant qu'il allait leur en acheter. Tout en prévenant son compagnon, Edward enfila son manteau et descendit dans la rue. Il se rendit à la supérette du coin et acheta deux paquets de couches pour être sûr qu'ils en auraient assez. Une fois ses achats accomplis, il se dépêcha de rentrer chez eux. Il allait traverser la rue quand une silhouette assise sur un banc attira son attention. Doucement, il s'approcha, ses sourcils se froncèrent au fur et à mesure qu'il remarquait l'allure négligée de l'homme. Sans un mot, il s'assit aux côtés du clochard.

« -Pardon, murmura l'homme d'une voix rauque.

Edward tourna la tête et croisa le regard embué du clochard. Il l'étudia pendant quelques minutes, un léger sourire se dessina sur son visage quand il remarqua sa sincérité.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda doucement Edward. Je sais que vous avez eu un blâme et que vous avez été rétrogradé, mais je ne pensais pas que vous vous retrouveriez ici, dans la rue.

-J'ai tout quitté, avoua-t-il. Je ne me supportais plus… J'ai… Je sais que j'ai tout fait foirer, je suis l'unique responsable et je me hais pour le mal que je lui ai fait, que je vous ai fait… Mais je l'aimais tellement…

-Je comprends, murmura Edward, même si je n'approuve nullement ce que vous avez fait, je peux le comprendre, on peut être capable de tout par amour.

Le jeune homme se tut et ferma les yeux, il ne tenait pas à montrer sa faiblesse, à montrer le mal qui le rongeait.

-Tout va bien ?

-Oui, s'empressa-t-il de répondre avant d'attraper son portefeuille et d'en sortir une carte, appelez de ma part à ce numéro, je sais qu'ils recherchent un chef de la sécurité, ce n'est pas aussi palpitant que le FBI mais je pense que cela devrait pouvoir vous intéresser.

Le clochard prit la carte de visite, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise quand il lut le nom qui y figurait.

-Pourquoi… Pourquoi m'aidez-vous ?

-Parce que je pense que tout le monde a droit à une seconde chance, avoua Edward, et puis, peut-être que dans quelques temps, Carlisle aura besoin de soutien et que j'espère que vous serez là pour lui.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Ce n'est pas grave. J'espère sincèrement que vous avez changé et que je ne me trompe pas à votre sujet, déclara Edward en se levant et en sortant des billets de son portefeuille qu'il lui tendit.

-Non, refusa-t-il, vous avez déjà fait suffisamment.

-Sans vouloir vous vexer, je ne pense pas que vous puissiez vous rendre à un entretien dans cette tenue. Mangez, habillez-vous et prenez une chambre d'hôtel. »

Edward sourit et fut satisfait de voir briller un peu d'espoir dans les prunelles jusque-là éteintes de l'homme. Il sut alors qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Après un dernier signe de la main, il s'empressa de rejoindre l'appartement de Bella et de Manu pour leur donner les fameuses couches.

* * *

Carlisle avait profité de l'absence de son compagnon pour terminer de ranger l'appartement, puis, pour prendre sa douche. Il était en train d'observer l'intérieur de son armoire pour savoir quoi mettre lorsque le jeune homme revint. Edward s'approcha et sans un mot, il sortit un jean noir et une chemise bleue ciel. Carlisle le remercia d'un baiser avant que son compagnon ne disparaisse à son tour dans la salle de bain. Le blond enfila les vêtements que son amour lui avait choisis et, une fois prêt, il s'assit sur le rebord du lit. Carlisle tendit sa main pour attraper son livre qui traînait sur le chevet quand son regard fut attiré par une boîte qu'il saisit. Il lut le nom inscrit et se demanda ce que pouvait bien faire ces médicaments dans le chevet ? Il se rappela alors qu'Edward en avait pris un après sa chute quand il était toujours plâtré. Décidément, son jeune amant n'était pas un adepte du rangement, ils auraient dû se trouver dans l'armoire à pharmacie et non là. Il se leva pour les ranger, sa main se raffermit sur la boîte et il fut étonné par le fait qu'elle se plie aussi facilement entre ses doigts. Curieux, il l'ouvrit et sortit une première plaquette qui était vide. Carlisle fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il constata que la seconde l'était à moitié. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Il n'y avait pourtant qu'une seule explication, Edward continuait de prendre des somnifères, mais pourquoi ? Rapidement, il compta les petits comprimés manquants, il frémit en réalisant la forte dose que son amant prenait depuis un certain temps. A quoi cela rimait-il ? Ces cachets étaient suffisamment puissants pour qu'un seul quart de ces derniers suffise à endormir profondément un homme de la carrure de son compagnon !

Carlisle sursauta en entendant la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir, Edward entra dans la chambre, une serviette nouée autour de sa taille, aussitôt, il rangea la boîte dans sa poche. Il aurait dû demander des comptes à son compagnon, le questionner, pourtant, il n'en fit rien. Il attendit que le jeune homme fouille dans l'armoire pour remettre la boîte de somnifères à sa place. Encore perdu dans ses pensées, il se réinstalla sur le lit et ouvrit son livre. Carlisle ne releva la tête que quand il sentit une main douce passer dans ses cheveux, il croisa le regard du jeune homme qui lui sourit. Le blond ne put s'empêcher de sentir une bouffée de chaleur envahir son être lorsqu'il vit le jean noir moulant que portait son compagnon ainsi que la chemise blanche qui épousait parfaitement son torse. Ses cheveux encore humides appelaient aux caresses et il ne put résister à l'appel d'une goutte d'eau qui s'échappa d'une mèche cuivrée pour glisser le long de la mâchoire de sa moitié pour la cueillir du bout des lèvres. Lentement, il dévia vers la bouche de son compagnon où il déposa un doux baiser.

Tout en gardant la main d'Edward dans la sienne, Carlisle l'entraîna au salon où il lui fit revêtir son manteau. Il venait d'enfiler le sien quand on sonna à leur porte. Il ouvrit et se retrouva face à Jasper, Emmanuel et un grand brun à la carrure impressionnante. Jasper lui présenta Emmett, son beau-frère, et ils sortirent de l'appartement pour rejoindre les autres invités qu'ils devaient retrouver au restaurant.

Le début de soirée se passa dans une parfaite bonne humeur, la joie du futur marié et des invités était contagieuse, Carlisle fut ravi de voir qu'Edward s'était laissé enivrer par l'ambiance, il souriait et riait. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de contempler sa moitié, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il revint cependant sur terre lorsque Jasper passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour lui adresser un clin d'œil, lui aussi appréciait de voir Edward heureux, même s'ils savaient tout deux que ce n'était qu'une accalmie dans ce qui semblait ronger le jeune homme. En tout cas, Carlisle se promit de remercier Emmett qui, par ses pitreries, réussissaient à faire rire aux éclats sa moitié. Une fois leur repas terminé, ils se dirigèrent vers une salle attenante au restaurant pour y boire un dernier verre. Jasper, Emmanuel et Emmett se lancèrent dans un concours de fléchettes sous l'œil amusé des convives. Edward les observait, mais son visage s'était quelque peu rembrunit. Carlisle se leva et rejoignit son compagnon qui était nonchalamment appuyé contre le billard qui trônait au centre de la salle.

« -Une partie ? Murmura Carlisle.

Edward leva la tête vers lui et l'observa avec surprise avant de reporter son attention sur le jeu de fléchettes où les participants se massaient. Tout en lui souriant, Carlisle prit la bière que tenait le jeune homme pour la déposer sur la table basse et attraper deux queues parmi celles qui étaient accrochées au mur. Il en tendit une à son compagnon dont le visage était illuminé par un sourire, ses émeraudes brillaient alors qu'il devait se remémorer leur dernière partie. Carlisle réunit les boules au centre du tapis vert et fit signe à Edward de commencer. Le jeune homme se pencha et il en profita pour se rapprocher. Il observa les boules rouler tout en posant une main possessive sur la taille de son compagnon pour y dessiner des arabesques.

-Hey ! Cullen ! Souffla Edward d'un ton taquin. Ne triche pas comme la dernière fois !

-Triché ? Je n'ai jamais triché ! S'offusqua Carlisle en riant.

-Mouais, marmonna Edward en ratant son coup, c'est à toi.

-Par contre, je me souviens parfaitement de cette mine boudeuse ! Railla-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, Edward lui tira la langue avant de l'observer jouer. Le sourire de Carlisle s'agrandit quand il entendit son amant souffler lorsqu'il vit qu'il réussissait coup sur coup. Tout comme la dernière fois, il ne lui restait plus qu'un lancé à faire pour gagner. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Edward se déplacer pour venir à ses côtés. Il aurait largement eu le temps de jouer et de gagner, mais il avait envie de voir ce qu'allait faire son amant pour le distraire.

-Prêt à affronter ta défaite ? Demanda Carlisle.

-Il reste quatre boules, lui fit remarquer Edward.

-Un jeu d'enfant, elles sont à moi et elles symbolisent ma victoire, fanfaronna-t-il pour l'asticoter.

Carlisle attendit la réplique de son amant, mais ce dernier s'était tourné pour vérifier que toute l'attention des personnes présentes était portée sur la partie de fléchettes. Edward se rapprocha alors de lui et tout en plantant son regard dans le sien, sa main empoigna son entrejambe.

-Et ces boules sont à moi ! Lança le jeune homme en lui faisant un clin d'œil aguicheur.

Le blond ne put retenir un gémissement, son corps réagit au toucher de son amant, il se pencha pour l'embrasser, mais Edward se déroba et lui désigna la table de billard. Carlisle secoua la tête et fit son possible pour se concentrer sur la partie. Il se pencha pour jouer, la queue glissa entre ses doigts qui tremblèrent en sentant un corps se coller au sien, Edward s'était placé derrière lui, l'une de ses mains caressait négligemment le haut de sa cuisse. Des raclements de gorges et quelques rires attirèrent son attention ainsi que celle d'Edward qui se recula. Carlisle se redressa et croisa les joues rougies de son compagnon qui baissa rapidement la tête, il se tourna vers les autres joueurs pour remarquer que la partie de fléchettes était terminée et que tous les regards étaient tournés vers eux.

-Non, mais allez-y, continuez, rigola Emmett en prenant une gorgée de bière et en s'asseyant sur le rebord du canapé pour les observer.

-Je crois que pour ta quiétude d'esprit, il vaudrait mieux que non, contrairement à moi, tu ne sais pas comment s'est terminée leur dernière partie de billard, railla Jasper.

-La ferme ! Grogna Edward en lançant un regard noir au psy.

-Oh ! T'es pas marrant, Ed ! Se plaignit Emmett. On veut savoir nous ! Et puis, contrairement à vous, nous on est pas en couple, donc vous nous le devez bien !

-Emmett, mon chou, susurra Edward en se rapprochant du grand brun d'une démarche sensuelle, je peux te montrer si tu es tant en manque que ça !

Carlisle se redressa et ses doigts se resserrèrent sur la queue quand il vit les lèvres de son compagnon à quelques millimètres de celles du grand brun. Jasper posa une main rassurante sur son épaule et il se détendit quand il vit Emmett basculer sur le divan pour se retrouver ensuite les quatre fers en l'air.

-Pas si courageux que ca, Memett !

-Emmett ! Gronda le grand brun en se relevant pour se jeter sur Edward.

-Et moi, c'est Edward !

-Attends que je te chope ! Grogna Emmett.

Carlisle sourit en voyant Edward s'enfuir en courant, Emmett sur ses talons, mais sa carrure massive l'empêchait d'attraper son compagnon qui vint se réfugier derrière lui.

-Arrête de te cacher derrière ton mec, Masen, et viens là ! Gronda Emmett.

-Carlisle ! Gémit Edward en s'agrippant à lui.

-Bon, ça suffit, les enfants, intervint Jasper, et si nous poursuivions les réjouissances ?

-Ouais ! Le club de strip-tease ! Hurla Emmett qui était déjà passé à autre chose.

-Je croyais que Rosalie te manquait, se fit un plaisir de le narguer Edward qui partit en courant vers la sortie quand il vit le grand brun le fusiller du regard.

Carlisle attendit Jasper qui était saluer le patron du restaurant. Ils rejoignirent le reste du groupe qui marchait déjà en direction du métro. Jasper passa un bras autour de ses épaules alors qu'ils regardaient Edward qui venait de sauter sur le dos d'Emmett qui partit en courant.

-Ca fait plaisir de le voir s'amuser, confia Jasper.

-Oui.

Le futur marié cessa de marcher quand il se rendit compte qu'il s'était arrêté, Jazz l'observa en fronçant les sourcils.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Rien, enfin, je ne sais pas, avoua Carlisle, je me demande si tout ceci est bien réel.

-Il n'est pas ivre si c'est ce que tu crains.

-Je ne pensais pas à ça, je me demande s'il n'a pas pris un antidépresseur ou quelque chose dans ce genre pour passer une bonne soirée.

-Je… Pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ?

-Je ne sais pas, mais avant de partir j'ai trouvé une boîte de somnifères à moitié vide et je suis certain qu'il n'en manquait qu'un il y a une dizaine de jours, en plus, il en prend une dose massive. Je suis inquiet.

-Moi aussi, murmura Jasper, mais tant que tu n'as aucune preuve, mettons sa bonne humeur sur le compte de l'ambiance joyeuse et non sur une éventuelle prise de médicaments. »

Carlisle opina. Après tout, Edward était heureux et c'était la seule chose qui comptait. Cependant, il se promit que dès demain matin, il l'interrogerait et aurait des réponses que son compagnon le veuille ou non. Ils se dépêchèrent de rejoindre le reste des fêtards qui les attendaient sur le quai du métro. Quand il le vit, Edward, qui discutait avec Emmanuel, lui tendit la main et il s'empressa de venir la saisir.

Durant le reste de la soirée, ils restèrent assis l'un contre l'autre, leurs mains étaient enlacées et Edward avait posé sa tête sur son épaule. Carlisle étouffa un bâillement avant de reporter son attention sur la scène. Cela faisait maintenant trois heures qu'ils étaient dans le club. Au début, Edward et lui avaient trouvé amusant de voir les autres se ridiculiser entre les mains des strip-teaseuses, mais là, ils ne faisaient plus que regarder les filles se déhancher autour d'une barre tout en se déshabillant, autant dire, qu'ils commençaient à en avoir assez. Edward se redressa et se pencha à son oreille pour lui murmurer quelques mots auxquels il acquiesça. Ils se levèrent et allèrent trouver Jasper qui portait aussi fièrement qu'il le pouvait un soutien-gorge sur la tête. Le futur marié était bien enivré et il sourit en pensant que demain certaines photos le feraient rougir de honte. Ils le prévinrent qu'ils partaient, Emmanuel se joignit à eux, Bella venait de le prévenir qu'elle souhaitait finir la nuit avec les filles et il devait rentrer pour permettre à la baby-sitter de partir.

* * *

Edward sortit de la douche et enfila son pyjama. Le jeune homme fut un peu étonné de trouver la chambre vide, il monta dans le lit et s'installa. Malgré tout ce qui se passait, il avait décidé de passer une bonne soirée, c'était l'enterrement de vie de garçon de son meilleur ami et il ne voulait pas que ses problèmes entachent la soirée. Edward s'allongea, ces quelques heures de répit lui avaient vraiment fait du bien et grâce aux pitreries d'Emmett il avait bien rit tout en oubliant pour un temps ses problèmes. Il repensa à la soirée et en particulier au moment où il avait dragué Carlisle lors de la partie de billard. Toutes ses résolutions s'étaient évaporées et son corps s'était même éveillé au souvenir de leur tête à tête. Comment allait-il faire pour s'éloigner de sa moitié s'il était incapable de ne pas le toucher ou l'embrasser pendant une soirée ? Il en était perdu dans son dilemme quand une douce musique résonna soudain dans la chambre.

Le jeune homme observa la douce lueur tamisée qui baignait la chambre, le rythme langoureux du jazz qui résonnait, alors qu'il se demandait à quoi tout ceci rimait, il aperçut la silhouette de son amant dans l'embrassure de la porte. Edward fronça les sourcils quand il vit que ce dernier était habillé, pourquoi n'avait-il pas mis ses vêtements de nuit ? En effet, Carlisle portait un pantalon en cuir noir, qu'Alice l'avait forcé à acheter, une chemise noire avec une cravate blanche. Le jeune homme se redressa contre ses oreillers quand il vit la démarche féline de son compagnon, il avait compris ce que ce dernier préparait. Lentement, les hanches du blond se mirent à bouger au rythme alangui de la musique. Ses yeux se posèrent sur les mains de son supérieur qui se baladaient doucement sur son corps, les yeux de Carlisle ne quittaient pas les siens et ce qu'il lut dans les prunelles bleutées ralluma une douce chaleur dans le creux de ses reins qu'il croyait éteinte à jamais.

Edward sortit de ses pensées quand les doigts de son compagnon se posèrent sur la ceinture de son pantalon qu'il déboucla peu à peu avant de l'ôter et de la balancer dans un coin de la pièce. Tout aussi lentement, Carlisle déboutonna sa chemise après avoir desserré sa cravate. Son amant se déhancha quelques minutes devant lui, simplement vêtu de son boxer, de sa chemise qui dévoilait son torse et de sa cravate. La chemise disparut rapidement pour son plus grand plaisir. Cependant, ses yeux se posèrent sur la bosse qui déformait le boxer de Carlisle. Il déglutit péniblement, sa propre virilité perdit un peu dans sa vigueur alors qu'il imaginait où allait les conduire le strip-tease de son compagnon.

Un léger grincement attira son attention, Carlisle venait de grimper sur le lit pour s'asseoir à califourchon sur lui. Son supérieur caressa son torse avant d'ôter sa cravate qu'il passa ensuite autour de son cou pour l'attirer à lui, leurs lèvres se trouvèrent pour un baiser passionné. Edward tressaillit en sentant le sexe turgescent de son amant frotter contre le sien, plaisir et peur se disputaient en lui, pourtant, il devait mettre un terme à cette étreinte. Cependant, il savait que s'il repoussait Carlisle à cet instant, il blesserait son amant, ce serait un bon point pour les rapprocher de leur rupture, mais d'un autre côté, il ne voulait pas le blesser. Les mains de son amant glissèrent sous son tee-shirt et il se retrouva torse-nu. Les lèvres de Carlisle s'emparèrent de l'un de ses mamelons pendant que ses mains redessinaient les contours de ses abdominaux. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas le laisser aller plus loin. Ses mains se posèrent sur le torse de son compagnon et il le repoussa.

« -Non ! Ne me dis pas que tu n'en as pas envie ! S'énerva Carlisle en posant sa main sur son sexe qui grossit un peu plus. Parce que lui, il dit tout le contraire.

-Je n'ai rien dit et… et je ne comptais pas te repousser, mentit Edward.

Carlisle sourit et se pencha pour ravir ses lèvres pendant que sa main s'insinuait dans son boxer pour caresser son membre. Le jeune homme gémit de plaisir et se laissa distraire de son but par les caresses enivrantes du blond. Il sentit les mains de son compagnon se poser sur ses hanches pour le faire allonger dans le lit. La bouche de Carlisle délaissa la sienne pour descendre le long de son torse. Edward ferma les yeux. Il avait enfin l'impression d'être à nouveau entier, il était à sa place, là, entre les bras de son amant. Un soupir lui échappa quand il perçut les lèvres de son compagnon sur son gland avant que Carlisle ne l'engloutisse. Son corps frissonnait de plaisir, le feu coulait dans ses veines, pourtant, il se fit violence pour poser ses mains sur les épaules du blond et le repousser. Carlisle tomba sur le dos et avant qu'il ne proteste, Edward s'empara avec fougue de ses lèvres.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Questionna Carlisle alors qu'il embrassait son torse.

-Ca ne se voit pas ?

-Edward, j'étais en train de m'occuper de toi, protesta faiblement son compagnon.

-Et c'est mon tour, laisse-moi te remercier pour le strip-tease. »

Carlisle se tut et se laissa tomber sur les oreillers. Edward lui ôta son boxer et observa pendant quelques secondes son sexe turgescent. Ses doigts tremblants s'enroulèrent autour de la virilité de son compagnon pour la caresser et lui donner un peu plus de vigueur. Les gémissements de Carlisle devenaient de plus en plus sonores, ses hanches venaient à la rencontre de sa main. Il était temps qu'il approfondisse son étreinte, sinon, Carlisle risquerait de se poser des questions et puis c'était la seule délivrance qu'il pouvait lui apporter, la seule qui ne nécessiterait pas un préservatif et qui serait sans risque. Ignorant le haut de cœur qu'il ressentait, Edward embrassa le gland de son amant avant de laisser sa langue courir sur sa longueur. Les doigts de son compagnon trouvèrent aussitôt leur place dans ses cheveux pour le guider et lui intimer un rythme plus effréné. Le jeune homme le prit alors en bouche, répondant à la supplique muette de son amant.

Tout en lui prodiguant cette caresse intime, Edward ne cessait de se répéter qu'il s'agissait de Carlisle, de l'homme qu'il aimait, mais rien n'y faisait, il n'y prenait aucun plaisir, son érection avait complètement disparu. Sauver les apparences, il n'était plus capable que de faire ça et encore il se demandait s'il allait y parvenir, la nausée grandissait en lui alors qu'il faisait son possible pour la contenir. L'une de ses mains s'agrippa à la hanche de Carlisle, ses doigts s'enfoncèrent violemment dans sa chair, mais cela ne sembla pas déranger son compagnon. Son autre main vint alors caresser les boules du blond pendant que sa bouche s'affairait à le faire jouir le plus vite possible, car il ne savait pas combien de temps il tiendrait encore.

« -Edward ! »

La voix rauque et chargée de désir de son amant apaisa le mal être qui le rongeait. Il sentit le sexe du blond tressaillir entre ses lèvres et Carlisle ne tarda pas à se déverser dans sa bouche accueillante. Edward avala sa semence, mais il le regretta quand son estomac se contracta. Les mains de son compagnon passèrent sous ses aisselles pour le redresser, Carlisle allait l'embrasser quand il le repoussa et courut s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Edward eut à peine le temps de s'agenouiller devant la cuvette qu'il se mit à vomir.

* * *

Carlisle descendit immédiatement de son coin de paradis lorsqu'il vit son amant courir s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Tout en reprenant son souffle, il observa d'un œil dépité la porte qui venait de se refermer. Le médecin se leva et enfila son boxer pour rejoindre son compagnon, il n'attendrait pas demain pour avoir des réponses, le comportement d'Edward à l'instant l'avait trop inquiété pour qu'il puisse remettre cela à plus tard. Comme il s'y attendait, la porte était fermée à clef. Il ne prit pas la peine de demander au jeune homme de lui ouvrir, il savait que ce dernier ne le ferait pas. Il alla dans l'entrée et ouvrit un placard pour prendre un tournevis dans la boîte à outils. Il revint dans leur chambre et introduisit le tournevis dans la serrure qui ne lui résista que quelques secondes. A peine eut-il ouvert la porte qu'il se demanda combien de fois encore il allait trouver Edward agenouillé devant les toilettes à vomir ? Cependant, cette fois, il était hors de question qu'il accepte l'excuse bidon d'une gastroentérite ou d'une intoxication alimentaire. Carlisle prit un peignoir qu'il posa sur son amant pour cacher sa nudité avant de prendre un gant humide pour essuyer son visage.

Edward le remercia et se leva d'un pas chancelant pour retourner dans leur chambre, une nouvelle fois, son compagnon le fuyait. Carlisle le rattrapa et le soutint jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent le lit. Une fois allongés, il allait le questionner, mais ce qu'il vit dans les prunelles de son amant l'en empêcha. Edward paraissait épuisé, au bord de la rupture, ce n'était pas le bon moment pour poser des questions. Alors, après avoir déposé un baiser sur son front moite, Carlisle le prit dans ses bras et le berça jusqu'à ce qu'il s'apaise. Deux heures s'étaient pratiquement écoulées quand Edward rendit enfin les armes et s'endormit. Carlisle caressa une nouvelle fois les cheveux de son amant, il savait que ce dernier avait tout fait pour s'endormir le dernier et peut-être pouvoir prendre ainsi un somnifère, mais Carlisle avait tenu bon, il fallait qu'Edward cesse de prendre ces médicaments, ils ne l'aideraient pas à aller mieux.

Doucement, le blond sortit son bras de sous la couette pour allumer la lampe de chevet dont il régla la luminosité au plus bas. Son regard se posa sur le visage endormi de son compagnon qui n'avait rien de serein. Tendrement, l'un de ses doigts dessina les contours d'une ride qui barrait son front, espérant que par ce simple geste il parviendrait à le rendre plus serein ce qui bien sûr ne fut pas le cas. Edward geignit dans son sommeil et tenta d'échapper à son étreinte. Carlisle le rassura en murmurant quelques mots doux qui firent effets.

Les minutes, les heures défilaient sans qu'il ne parvienne à trouver le sommeil. Carlisle ne cessait de se demander ce qui avait pu arriver à son tendre amour, qu'est-ce qui avait pu le mettre dans un tel état ? Et surtout pourquoi ne se confiait-il pas à lui ? Méthodiquement, il repensa aux derniers jours, relevant chaque geste étrange jusqu'au dernier datant de ce soir. Ne trouvant toujours pas de solution, Carlisle s'obligea à penser comme un médecin, les gestes, les attitudes d'Edward devinrent des symptômes, des symptômes qu'il pouvait identifier…

* * *

Edward s'éveilla doucement. Il tourna dans le lit qui lui parut bien vide et froid, il ouvrit un œil et remarqua avec dépit qu'il était seul. Où était donc Carlisle ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas se réchauffer en se blottissant dans ses bras ? Les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. D'un geste, il rabattit la couette sur son visage alors que des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Il était normal que Carlisle ait quitté leur lit après la manière dont il s'était conduit la veille. Son compagnon devait être furieux, d'ailleurs, qui ne le serait pas après avoir vu son amant allait vomir juste après vous avoir fait une fellation ? Son amant avait dû aller terminer sa nuit sur le canapé ou dans la chambre d'amis.

Edward essuya tant bien que mal ses larmes, pourquoi pleurait-il ? Après tout, il n'avait que ce qu'il méritait et puis cela allait faciliter les choses pour leur rupture ! Un léger rire amer lui échappa, il n'avait aucun envie de quitter Carlisle, non, il ne le voulait pas. Son égoïsme lui fit horreur, comment pourrait-il imposer sa maladie, sa honte à Carlisle ? Non, son compagnon méritait beaucoup mieux ! Alors qu'il ne cessait de se répéter cela, il sentit le matelas s'affaisser quelque peu. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux lorsque l'on retira la couette et qu'il se retrouva agressé par la lueur du jour. Une odeur de café vint chatouiller ses narines pendant que des lèvres douces se posaient sur son front. Il ouvrit les yeux et au lieu de croiser un regard furieux, il vit deux prunelles bleutée emplies d'amour le fixer avec dévotion. Pourquoi Carlisle n'était-il pas furieux ?

« -Bonjour, murmura Carlisle en caressant sa joue.

-B'jour, marmonna-t-il pour toute réponse.

-Allez, debout, mon amour, regarde, je t'ai préparé des pancakes.

Edward ne savait plus comment agir, il était dépité par le comportement de sa moitié. Alors qu'il allait se recoucher et l'ignorer pour tenter de le faire fuir, il se surprit à se redresser pour se blottir dans ses bras. Carlisle prit une fourchette et coupa un bout de pancake qu'il lui fit manger.

-Edward, murmura son compagnon à son oreille pendant qu'il mâchait, je t'aime, je t'aime plus que tout et quoi qu'il arrive, quoi que tu me caches, je serais là, tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi. »

Edward déglutit péniblement. Carlisle avait-il compris ? Le jeune homme se tourna pour voir le visage de son amant, il tenta de trouver une réponse sur ses traits, dans son regard, mais il ne vit rien d'autre que de l'amour. Carlisle passa doucement sa main dans sa nuque pour l'attirer à lui. Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent pour un baiser empli de tendresse qui le laissa totalement désemparé. Tout son être s'était réchauffé en entendant la déclaration d'amour du blond, son cœur battait au même rythme que celui de son compagnon qu'il pouvait sentir sous sa paume. La main qui reposait sur sa nuque l'incita à poser sa tête contre l'épaule du blond qui le serra dans ses bras, le mettant ainsi au défi de s'échapper, chose qu'Edward n'était plus très sûr de vouloir faire. Il inspira discrètement, il ne pourrait pas vivre sans Carlisle, mais Carlisle pourrait-il vivre avec quelqu'un de malade ? Il ne voulait pas s'imposer, non, il ne voulait pas de sa pitié. Ce jour là au Volterra, Edward avait son choix par amour pour Carlisle aurait-il la même force aujourd'hui ?


	28. Chapter 28

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

* * *

Encore une fois un immense merci pour toutes vos reviews ! ^_^ Merci ! MERCI !

* * *

Réponse aux reviews anonymes : 

**Line :** Hello ! Merci énormément pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir ! Merci ! ^_^ Je suis très heureuse que mes histoires te plaisent. Ton interprétation de la prédiction de la voyante est très intéressante, elle pourrait être logique, mais mon esprit tordu a prévu autre chose, lol. La réponse à la grande question dans ce chapitre qui je l'espère te plaira ! Encore merci ! Bonne soirée et à bientôt !

**Lea Savigny :** Coucou la miss ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! ^_^ C'est pas grave, j'espère que cette suite te plaira ! Encore merci ! Et à bientôt ! Bonne soirée !

**Angeoudemon50393** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Merci ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ! La réponse du test dans ce chapitre ! Bonne soirée et à bientôt !

* * *

Voici le nouveau chapitre, alors, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 27 : Madame et Monsieur Whitlock**

Edward claqua la porte du laboratoire d'analyse du Memorial, sans parler à quiconque, bousculant les gens sur son passage, il entra dans la cage d'escalier et grimpa en courant jusqu'au sommet du bâtiment. Le jeune homme s'appuya lourdement contre la porte menant au toit, celle-ci claqua, le bloquant sur le bâtiment, mais il s'en moquait. Il se laissa tomber à genoux. Sa poitrine était en feu, sa respiration sifflait désagréablement à ses oreilles alors qu'il cherchait son inhalateur. Après avoir aspiré quelques bouffées de Ventoline, il fit son possible pour se calmer et chasser par la même occasion la douleur. Les minutes passèrent sans qu'il ne change de position, laissant le vent fouetter son corps guère protégé par sa blouse et le pyjama de bloc qu'il portait toujours en dessous. Lorsque ses mains cessèrent de trembler, Edward se releva lentement, ses jambes flageolaient et il dut se retenir au mur qui se trouvait près de lui. Doucement, il rejoignit le rebord du toit où il s'assit, ses pieds pendaient dans le vide et son regard fut inexorablement attiré par les voitures qui circulaient plusieurs mètres plus bas dans la rue.

Edward se sentait épuisé, vidé. Le traitement l'affaiblissait et il ne supportait plus l'attente. Il était malade et cela devenait de plus en plus difficile pour lui de le cacher à son entourage. Ce matin encore, Carlisle l'avait réveillé par un tendre baiser avant de déposer sur leur lit un plateau chargé de nourriture. Plutôt que de le remercier pour ce petit-déjeuner au lit, il avait bondi hors de leur couche pour aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain et vomir. Alors qu'il s'attendait à ce que son compagnon lui pose une multitude de questions, Carlisle l'avait simplement aidé à se recoucher avant d'aller lui chercher un verre d'eau légèrement citronné pour faire passer sa nausée. Le jeune homme avait remarqué que son amant était très attentionné depuis trois jours, il veillait sur lui, l'emmenait au restaurant, au cinéma, au théâtre. Carlisle était tendre, mais pas pressant, jamais le blond n'avait poussé ses gestes, son compagnon se contentait de caresses ou de baisers, sans jamais aller plus loin. Son amant l'enfermait dans une bulle d'amour et de tendresse lui rendant encore plus difficile la tâche de s'enfuir, de le quitter.

Les doigts d'Edward effleurèrent une feuille avec laquelle ils jouèrent avant qu'il ne la saisisse. Pendant de longues minutes, il observa la feuille avant de la laisser tomber. Son regard suivit la feuille verte tomber lentement dans la rue, virevoltant sous les assauts du vent avant d'heurter le macadam de la rue où elle se retrouva piétinée par des passants. Pendant, un instant, il eut envie de suivre son exemple, se sentir libre durant quelques secondes, oui, il aurait aimé ressentir à nouveau cette liberté même si pour cela il devrait affronter la rencontre brutale avec sol et ce serait la fin… La fin qui serait elle aussi une délivrance… Edward se pencha, ses doigts quittèrent le rebord pour permettre à ses bras de se tendre, le vent s'engouffra sous sa blouse qui voleta autour de lui.

« -Dites, vous n'avez pas l'intention de faire le saut de l'ange pendant ma pause ?

Edward sursauta. Il tourna la tête pour voir Agatha qui se tenait à sa droite, une cigarette à la main, et qui l'observait un brin soucieuse.

-Le saut de l'ange ? Non, je ne fais que prendre l'air.

-Oui et moi je suis un des lutins du Père Noël ! Railla Agatha.

-Ah, bon ? Je ne savais pas, avoua-t-il en arborant un air naïf.

Alors qu'il s'attendait à une réplique cinglante de sa part, Agatha prit une nouvelle bouffée de sa cigarette en se rapprochant doucement de lui. Le jeune homme soupira tout en secouant la tête avant de se tourner pour que ses pieds se posent sur le sol du toit et non dans le vide.

-Vous auriez pas une cigarette ? Demanda Edward en espérant la faire fuir.

-J'en ai, mais je ne vous en donnerai pas, dois-je vous rappeler l'état de vos poumons ?

-Non, maugréa Edward.

-Bon, allez, dites-moi ce qui se passe ? Dit Agatha en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

-Attendez, Agatha, sans vouloir vous vexer, on est dans une réalité alternative ou non ?

-Vous croyez vraiment que je ne peux pas vous écouter ?

-Je suis un peu étonné, durant toutes ces années, vous n'avez jamais vraiment montré d'intérêt envers quiconque, avoua Edward, je ne veux pas être blessant ou quoi que ce soit, mais avouez que c'est un petit peu surprenant ? D'habitude vous passez plus votre temps à me crier dessus ?

-C'est vrai, admit Agatha, mais même si je crie beaucoup après le Docteur Whitlock ou vous, je dois admettre que le Memorial ne serait pas le même si vous n'étiez pas là. Bien entendu, je nierais tout en bloc si vous en parlez à quiconque. Bon, maintenant si vous me parliez, j'ai l'impression que cela vous aiderait ?

-…

-Très bien, serait-ce à cause d'un certain blond ?

-Un blond ?

-Oui, vous croyez que je suis idiote ou quoi ? Je rédige vos fiches de paie, vous pensez que je n'ai pas remarqué que le Docteur Cullen et vous avez la même adresse ? Dois-je lui mener la vie dure parce qu'il vous a fait du mal ?

-Non, souffla Edward, bien au contraire.

-Alors, pourquoi êtes-vous aussi malheureux ?

-Je… Je ne peux pas, balbutia le jeune homme.

-Pourtant, je pense que vous devriez en parler ? Que ce soit à une inconnue, à votre meilleur ami ou à votre compagnon, ne restez pas ainsi.

Edward allait répondre, mais son bipeur l'en empêcha. Il attrapa le petit appareil qui était accroché à la poche de sa blouse, on avait besoin de lui aux urgences.

-Merci, Agatha.

-Je n'ai malheureusement pas fait grand-chose, mais écoutez mes conseils. »

Edward lui sourit et fit quelques pas avant de se raviser, il revint auprès d'Agatha qui fut surprise de le voir se pencher vers elle, il déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de la remercier une nouvelle fois et de courir vers les Urgences. Lorsqu'il entra dans le service, ses internes et les infirmières lui sautèrent dessus pour lui présenter différents cas. Ses peurs, ses questions s'envolèrent alors qu'il commençait à donner des ordres et à ausculter des patients, oubliant aussi par la même occasion que les résultats de son test du VIH n'étaient pas prêts.

* * *

Edward était en train de refaire sa cravate quand Alice entra dans la chambre pour voir où il en était. Le jeune homme se retourna à son arrivée, un sourire se dessina sur son visage quand il vit sa meilleure amie. Cette dernière, qui, a priori, était venue pour voir s'il était prêt, esquissa un timide sourire. Edward s'avança et lui prit la main pour la faire tourner sur elle-même et l'admirer. La jeune femme était magnifique dans sa robe de mariée, celle-ci était composée d'un bustier blanc où brillaient de petits diamants, la jupe de sa robe qui était en soie de la même couleur était droite sur le devant pour se terminer en une longue traîne. Ses mains étaient gantées jusqu'aux coudes. Un fin collier à la chaîne en argent entourait son cou, une larme en diamant y pendait. Parmi ses cheveux en bataille, il put voir de petits éclats qui captaient la lumière.

« -Tu es vraiment magnifique, Alice, la complimenta Edward.

-Tu n'es pas mal non plus, admit le petit lutin en l'observant avant de commencer à nouer sa cravate. Et voilà !

Alice épousseta sa veste avant de le faire se retourner vers le miroir, elle se posta à ses côtés et s'agrippa à son bras.

-Nous sommes trop beaux ! S'extasia Alice en soupirant.

-C'est vrai, convint Edward en souriant.

-Et…

-Et quoi ?

-Non, franchement, Edward, il faut l'admettre qu'on est trop… trop… trop…

-Ouah ! T'en perds tes mots ! J'y crois pas !

-Edward, arrête de déconner ! Non, on peut pas gâcher ça ! Nous sommes parfaits !

-Euh, Alice, tu sais que ton futur mari t'attend devant l'autel ?

-On s'en fou ! Ce serait du gâchis, je t'enlève et on va à Vegas !

-Et Carlisle et Jasper ? Interrogea le jeune homme en riant.

-Ils ont qu'à se marier ensemble ! Toi, je te garde !

Edward éclata de rire devant l'air déterminé et calculateur de sa sœur de cœur. Cette dernière le couva du regard avant de caresser tendrement sa joue.

-Je t'aime, Edward, murmura-t-elle.

-Je t'aime aussi, Alice.

-Edward, fais-moi une promesse.

-Laquelle ?

-Promets-moi que quoi qu'il t'arrive tu vas enfin prendre soin de toi et laisser Carlisle ou qui que ce soit t'aider. Cesse de te renfermer sur toi, laisse-nous être là pour toi.

-Je vais bien Alice, assura Edward avec un sourire qui pourtant n'atteignait pas ses yeux.

-C'est faux, mais tu joues le jeu, cependant, promets-moi que demain, tu laisseras tomber ce masque et que tu demanderas de l'aide ?

-…

-Edward, je t'en supplie !

-Hey, ne pleure pas, murmura-t-il d'une voix nouée par le chagrin, il ne faut pas pleurer, princesse, tu te maries aujourd'hui, c'est jour de fête et puis, tu ne dois pas gâcher ton maquillage !

-Promets-moi ! Insista-t-elle.

-Je te le promets, finit-il par dire.

-Tu n'as pas intérêt à trahir ta promesse, sinon tu auras à faire à moi ! Menaça Alice en le frappant avec ses petits poings. D'accord, Masen ?

-D'accord, Brandon !

Alice l'observa quelques secondes avant qu'il ne l'étreigne, les petits bras de sa meilleure amie l'enlacèrent avec toute la force dont elle était capable. Edward déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux et ils se séparèrent quand on frappa à la porte.

-C'est qui ? Hurla Alice.

-C'est Carlisle.

-Attends une minute, s'il-te-plaît ! Ordonna Alice en inspirant profondément avant de l'empoigner pour le pousser vers une porte dérobée. Passe par la sacristie et va à l'autel !

-Mais… Pourquoi je ne peux pas passer comme tout le monde par…

-Discute pas ! Je ne veux pas que Carlisle te voit !

-Tu es au courant que ce n'est pas moi la mariée ?

-Si j'ai pas le droit de voir Jasper avant le mariage dans ma belle robe, il est hors de question que tu vois ton chéri dans ce superbe costume ! Maintenant, file !

-Mais…

-Alice ! Tout va bien ? Interrogea Carlisle d'une voix légèrement inquiète.

-Oui, deux secondes, s'il-te-plaît !

Tout en maugréant, Edward laissa le petit lutin le pousser vers la porte menant à la sacristie. Une fois hors de la pièce réservée à la mariée, il se retrouva face au pasteur qui était en train de terminer les derniers préparatifs. Le jeune homme lui offrit un sourire d'excuse avant de partir vers l'autel pour retrouver Jasper. Tout en remontant l'allée couverte de pétales blanche et rose, il salua certains des invités qu'il connaissait, il embrassa les parents de Jasper et de Rosalie avant de rejoindre ces derniers.

-Cesse de gigoter ! Gronda Rosalie qui tentait d'arranger le nœud papillon de son frère.

-Allez, fais un sourire à tonton Emmett, plaisanta le grand brun en mitraillant son beau-frère, et une photo de pingouin en plus !

-Je vais te faire bouffer ton appareil ! Gronda Jazz. Je vais te…

Edward se tourna pour voir ce que pouvait fixer Jasper avec cet air de stupeur et sa bouche grande ouverte, Alice était-elle arrivée sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte ?

-Quoi ? Ca a déjà commencé ? Cria Emmett qui était arrivé à la même conclusion que lui. Ben, non, y'a qu'Edward !

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils et reporta son attention sur Jazz qui rougit avant de détourner le regard.

-Tu es magnifique, Edward, le complimenta Rosalie, vraiment splendide ! Tu es si séduisant…

-Ouais, je crois qu'on a compris ! Grogna Emmett en attrapant Rose par la taille.

Edward baissa la tête, les joues rougies après avoir entendu les paroles de son amie, mais ce qui le mettait le plus mal à l'aise c'était le regard qu'avait eu Jasper. Le jeune homme monta les quelques marches et se plaça face à Jasper qui s'était résolument tourné vers l'entrée de l'église.

-Je suis désolé, murmura son meilleur ami au bout de quelques minutes sans pour autant oser le regarder.

-Pas aujourd'hui, le supplia doucement Edward, dis-moi que tu ne doutes pas !

-Non ! S'empressa de répondre Jasper en croisant enfin son regard. Je… Tu ne peux pas me reprocher de te trouver beau, je ne suis pas le seul à avoir bloqué et ça ne voulait rien dire.

-Jazz !

-Quoi ? Tu ne te retournes pas parfois sur les hommes dans la rue, juste pour regarder, même si tu es avec Carlisle ? Allez, tout le monde fais ça !

-Ouais, d'accord. »

Edward réfléchit quelques secondes avant de se décider à passer l'éponge, après tout, Jasper ne l'avait plus regardé ainsi depuis la fameuse soirée où il lui avait tout avoué. Il sourit franchement à son ami qui se détendit aussitôt avant de le lui rendre. A cet instant, la marche nuptiale résonna et tous les regards se tournèrent vers le haut de l'allée où la mariée venait d'apparaître.

* * *

Après avoir rassuré une dernière fois Jasper qui trépignait entouré de sa sœur et d'Emmett, Carlisle se rendit vers la salle qui était réservée à la mariée et à sa demoiselle d'honneur. Il sourit en se disant que la demoiselle d'honneur en question serait sûrement en colère s'il attendait ses pensées. Arrivé devant la porte, il frappa. Alors qu'il allait entrer, aussi pressé de voir Alice qu'Edward dans leurs plus beaux atours, la voix de la promise lui ordonna de patienter à l'extérieur. Les minutes passèrent et il commença à s'inquiéter, y'avait-il un problème ? Il frappa une nouvelle fois et quelques secondes plus tard, Alice vint lui ouvrir. Carlisle entra et contempla la mariée tout en la complimentant, Alice était vraiment magnifique ! Ses yeux balayèrent pourtant la pièce à la recherche de son compagnon.

« -Il est devant l'autel.

-Ah ! Je croyais qu'il était avec toi, avoua Carlisle.

-Je l'ai chassé avant que tu n'arrives, il était hors de question que tu le vois avant que je ne vois mon Jasper !

-Tu sais que ce n'est pas notre mariage ? Railla gentiment Carlisle.

-Ok, disons, que je ne voulais pas que vous abîmiez son costume avant la cérémonie.

-Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

-Parce qu'il est aussi beau et sexy que moi ! Admit Alice très fière d'elle.

-Je ne savais pas qu'une mariée devait être sexy, releva Carlisle amusé.

-Quoi ? S'angoissa aussitôt le petit lutin. Tu trouves que c'est trop décolleté ? Trop près du corps ?

-Non ! Non ! Tu es parfaite, Alice, c'était juste une plaisanterie. Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-il pour éviter une crise. Tu es radieuse, une vraie princesse !

-Tu crois que ça va lui plaire ?

-Il va tomber raide !

-Super, mais pas avant qu'il n'ait dit oui ! Rit la mariée.

Carlisle lui sourit. Alice attrapa son voile et il lui donna un coup de main pour le fixer. La jeune femme prit son bouquet et souffla avant de prendre le bras qu'il lui tendait.

-Alice, avant qu'on y aille, je tenais à te dire que je suis très heureux et très flatté de t'emmener à l'autel.

-Merci à toi d'avoir accepté. »

La jeune femme lui sourit et il déposa un baiser sur sa joue, il comprenait qu'Alice pensait à ses parents, elle aurait aimé qu'ils soient là pour l'accompagner à l'autel, aujourd'hui plus que n'importe quand, elle devait regretter leur perte. Il ne connaissait pas trop son histoire, il savait seulement que Madame et Monsieur Brandon étaient décédés depuis des années et qu'Alice avait grandi chez une vieille tante avant d'être placée dans un orphelinat à la mort de sa dernière parente.

Alice inspira profondément et ils sortirent de la pièce. Ils marchèrent silencieusement jusqu'à l'entrée de l'église où ils attendirent que la marche nuptiale résonne pour poursuivre leur chemin. Carlisle posa sa main sur celle d'Alice car les doigts de cette dernière s'étaient crispés sur son avant-bras.

« -Tout va bien se passer, souffla-t-il à son oreille. »

Les angoisses de la jeune femme semblèrent disparaître au moment où les portes s'ouvrirent et où elle posa son regard sur Jasper vêtu d'un smoking noir qui les attendait au bout de l'allée avec Rosalie à ses côtés. Le visage du psy se fendit d'un magnifique sourire et ses yeux brillèrent de mille feux quand il vit sa future épouse. Tous deux semblaient être perdu dans leur monde, Carlisle sourit et décida de rompre le contact pour mener la mariée à l'autel, mais à cet instant son regard se posa sur Edward. Carlisle sentit son souffle se bloquer dans son torse, Alice n'avait pas menti, il était sublime ! Son compagnon portait un smoking blanc, seul son gilet et sa cravate étaient d'un ton gris perlé et agrémentés par des arabesques couleur argent brillant.

Un léger rire le tira de sa torpeur et il croisa le regard amusé d'Alice. Ils se sourirent et s'avancèrent enfin vers l'autel où les attendaient les deux hommes de leur vie. Arrivés face à Jasper, il donna la main d'Alice au jeune homme qui lui sourit. Il déposa une dernière bise sur la joue de la mariée avant d'aller s'asseoir près d'Emmett qui était à la droite des parents de Jasper et de Rosalie, il passa près d'Edward et frôla la main de son compagnon, leurs regards s'accrochèrent quelques secondes avant qu'il n'aille s'asseoir. Alors que le pasteur commençait la cérémonie, il regarda brièvement les mariés avant de se perdre dans la contemplation de sa moitié.

* * *

Bien qu'il fut flatté et très heureux d'être le témoin de sa sœur de cœur, Edward se sentit un brin ridicule quand sa meilleure amie lui donna son bouquet pour que Jasper et elle échangent leurs vœux ainsi que les alliances. D'ailleurs, Emmett se fit un plaisir de se moquer de lui jusqu'à ce que le bruit d'une claque résonne et que Madame Whitlock se rasseye correctement, il sourit à la mère de Jasper et de Rosalie pour la remercier. La cérémonie se termina et il rendit le bouquet à Alice. Ils signèrent les registres sous un crépitement de flashs avant que les deux époux ne quittent l'église sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement et une pluie de pétales. Edward offrit son bras à Rosalie qui s'y agrippa et ils emboîtèrent le pas aux mariés. Le jeune homme sourit à son compagnon quand il passa à ses côtés. Une fois à l'extérieur, ils posèrent pour quelques photos avant de se séparer et de tous grimper dans des voitures pour rejoindre le lieu de la fête. Les mariés montèrent dans une limousine blanche et il monta en compagnie de Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett ainsi que Monsieur et Madame Whitlock dans une limousine noire. Edward se retrouva assis près de son amant et il ne put s'empêcher de nouer leurs doigts.

« -C'était une magnifique cérémonie, déclara John Whitlock.

-Tout à fait, Alice a un réel talent, sa robe est digne des plus grands couturiers, poursuivit Barbara Whitlock. Tout comme toi, Edward, tu es splendide !

-Comme vous l'avez dit, Barbara, le mérite en revient à Alice, corrigea le jeune homme.

-Il faut bien admettre que le mannequin n'est pas mal, releva Rose en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-Merci, Rose.

-Bon, allez-y les enfants, lança soudain Barbara en les couvant du regard, vous en mourrez d'envie depuis que vous vous êtes vus !

Edward sourit alors que Carlisle baissait doucement la tête, après tout, il ne connaissait les parents de Jasper que depuis la veille et il n'était pas habitué à leur franc parler. Edward acquiesça face au regard encourageant des parents de son ami. Le jeune homme se pencha et effleura tendrement les lèvres de Carlisle, ils échangèrent un doux baiser.

-Tu es si beau, murmura Carlisle à son oreille.

-Toi aussi, tu es splendide, j'adore te voir en smoking, confessa Edward en jouant avec le nœud papillon noir.

-Au fait, pourquoi toi tu as eu droit à une cravate et pas à cette idiotie de nœud papillon ? Râla Emmett en tirant sur son nœud.

-J'en sais rien, demande à Alice, dit Edward en posant sa tête contre le torse de Carlisle qui passa un bras autour de ses épaules. »

Edward ferma les yeux, les doigts de Carlisle caressaient tendrement ses cheveux et il écouta d'une oreille distraite les bavardages des uns et des autres. Rapidement, ils arrivèrent au lieu de la fête et descendirent de la limousine pour rejoindre Jasper et Alice qui accueillaient leurs invités sur le perron. Rosalie se dépêcha d'aller récupérer une étole pour sa belle-sœur qui n'avait pas très chaud en bustier en haut des marches. Ils rejoignirent Bella et Emmanuel. Dès qu'il l'aperçut Tony, vêtu d'un adorable petit costume, s'agita dans les bras de Manu, ce dernier lui tendit le petit garçon. Edward joua un peu avec Tony jusqu'à ce que le petit ne réclame à nouveau son père. Carlisle revint vers eux avec des coupes de champagne. Le jeune homme le remercia et voulut passer un bras autour de sa taille, mais Carlisle s'écarta doucement en voyant arriver les membres du Memorial qui avaient été invités à la noce. Edward soupira discrètement et se joignit à la conversation tout en dissimulant sa déception. Il prit une gorgée de champagne tout en se morigénant, après tout, il avait décidé de s'éloigner de son compagnon, il était donc stupide de sa part de vouloir s'afficher avec son supérieur aux yeux de tous. Ses pensées sombres menaçant de venir le hanter, il se dépêcha de les chasser en rejoignant Emmett qui dans un coin s'amusait à commenter les chapeaux, plus extravagants les uns que les autres, qu'arboraient certaines invitées. Emmanuel retenait mal ses fou-rires et il ne tarda pas à se joindre à lui en entendant les remarques du grand brun.

L'heure du repas arriva et il alla s'installer à la gauche d'Alice, il sourit au convive qui lui faisait face avant de lui envoyer un baiser que ce dernier lui rendit. Edward observa son compagnon qui discutait avec Emmett et il sourit en les voyant chacun défendre ardemment son point de vue. En effet, Emmett, qui était pompier, était en train de se plaindre des services des Urgences qui mettaient souvent beaucoup de temps pour les aiguiller après leurs interventions. Alice posa sa main sur la sienne et ils se sourirent avant de reporter chacun leur attention sur leur moitié.

« -Edward ! Je t'en prie, l'implora Carlisle, explique-lui que nous ne refusons pas les urgences par gaieté de cœur, quand nous disons que c'est complet, c'est parce que c'est le cas !

-Ouais, vous prenez que les cas intéressants, pour le reste vous vous renvoyez la balle !

-Tu as tort, Emmett, l'informa Edward, la preuve l'autre jour, je me suis occupé d'un poignet cassé, d'un petit garçon qui s'était coincé une bille dans la narine et d'un autre qui avait trouvé amusant d'avaler la chaussure de la poupée de sa sœur ! Alors, non, nous ne choisissons pas les cas que tes collègues ou toi vous nous amenez !

-Une chaussure de poupée ? Releva Emmanuel. Comment a-t-il pu avaler une chaussure ?

-Elle était petite, plus petite que ton ongle, le rassura Edward, elle était rose et elle lui a fait penser à un bonbon.

-A ta place, je surveillerai Tony quand Bella et toi vous lui aurez donné une petite sœur, lui conseilla Jasper.

-On a encore le temps, intervint Bella, on verra ça dans un ou deux ans. »

Emmanuel sourit à sa compagne et leurs mains se joignirent sur la table. Edward ne put s'empêcher de les envier, au même instant, il sentit un pied caresser son mollet. Le jeune homme releva la tête et croisa les yeux pétillants d'amour de son compagnon. Ils s'observèrent en silence pendant de longues minutes avant que les serveurs ne viennent déposer devant eux les assiettes contenant l'entrée, alors qu'Alice et Rosalie tançaient Emmanuel pour savoir quand il allait faire de Bella une honnête femme. Edward finit par voler au secours du jeune homme qui apparemment avait déjà été pris à partie par Charlie, en plus, Edward savait parfaitement que s'ils n'étaient pas mariés c'était surtout à cause de Bella qui avait des a priori sur le mariage.

Les plats défilèrent et une ambiance joyeuse régnait autour de leur table. Un coup d'œil aux alentours, lui apprit que tous les invités s'amusaient. Un peu avant le fromage, il y eut une pause et Edward alla prendre un peu l'air. Bella et Emmanuel en profitèrent pour aller coucher Tony qui était fatigué, la nourrice qui avait veillé sur l'enfant lors des soirées de Jasper et d'Alice avait aussi été embauchée pour le mariage. Jasper et Alice faisaient le tour des invités pour voir si tout se passait bien. Rosalie et Emmett discutaient avec les parents de cette dernière. Edward cherchait son compagnon du regard quand une main se posa sur son épaule, il leva la tête et Carlisle effleura sa joue avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« -Tu ne veux vraiment pas arrêter ? Murmura Carlisle en désignant sa cigarette.

-On doit bien mourir un jour ou l'autre, répliqua Edward avec cynisme.

-Je n'aime pas t'entendre parler ainsi ! Gronda son compagnon.

-Pardon, s'excusa aussitôt le jeune homme en lisant la peine sur le visage de son amant, il écrasa alors sa cigarette.

-Merci, sourit son compagnon.

Edward se pencha pour embrasser son amant, mais ce dernier se recula. Alors qu'il allait s'en offusquer, il se rappela ses résolutions et ne dit rien.

-Alors, les tourtereaux, on se planque pour faire des cochonneries ? Lança la voix tonitruante d'Emmett qui venait de les rejoindre.

Ils se raidirent tous deux et jetèrent un coup d'œil à la salle où, heureusement, personne n'avait entendu le coup d'éclat du grand brun.

-Tu peux être un peu discret, s'il-te-plaît, lui demanda Edward, nos collègues et le big boss sont là.

-Quoi ? Vous voulez dire que personne ne sait pour vous ? S'étonna Bella qui venait de les rejoindre.

-Vous pensez pas qu'ils vont trouver bizarre que Carlisle soit à la table d'honneur et qu'il passe plus de temps avec nous qu'avec d'autres ? Releva Manu.

-Tu as raison. Je… Je vais aller discuter avec eux, annonça soudain Carlisle en caressant sa main avant de rentrer dans la salle.

Edward soupira et se rassit sur la balancelle en allumant une autre cigarette. Bella s'empressa de prendre place à ses côtés et de poser une main sur sa cuisse.

-Ca va ? S'enquit la jeune femme.

-Oui.

-Tu devais pas arrêter la clope à cause de tes poumons ? Lui rappela Emmett.

Edward se contenta de le fusiller du regard avant de prendre une nouvelle bouffée de nicotine.

-Tu n'en aurais pas une ? Demanda Manu.

Le jeune homme acquiesça avant de sortir son paquet et de le tendre à Emmanuel qui était déjà en train de subir les foudres de Bella.

-Oh, je ne fume que rarement ! Répliqua Emmanuel.

-Viens, ma belle, laissons-les s'intoxiquer seuls !

Emmett offrit son bras à Bella qui le saisit et ils repartirent, la tête haute, vers la salle en les ignorant. Emmanuel s'assit à ses côtés et ils restèrent plusieurs minutes sans parler avant qu'il ne décide à briser ce silence.

-Vous restez encore longtemps aux Etats-Unis ?

-Je peux te confier un secret ? Questionna Emmanuel.

-Oui.

-Nous avons tous les deux demandés notre mutation, la MI est une grande entreprise et on espère décrocher un poste ici, confia Manu.

-Je pense que vous pouvez préparer vos cartons, assura Edward en réprimant un sourire.

-Tu sais, il y a beaucoup de monde qui convoite ces places et ce n'est pas gagné !

-Y'a pas de raisons, mon petit doigt me dit qu'étant donné que vous êtes deux bons éléments, cette mutation ne sera qu'une formalité, déclara le jeune homme en se levant.

Edward fit quelques pas avant d'observer l'intérieur de la salle où il vit son compagnon attablé avec le Directeur du Memorial et leurs collègues. Son cœur se pinça quand il vit sa moitié éclater de rire, il aurait aimé être là, à ses côtés, sa main dans celle du blond.

-Ne t'en fais pas, mon petit doigt à moi me dit que vous n'allez pas rester longtemps cachés, annonça Emmanuel.

-Je pense que ton petit doigt se trompe.

-Il a besoin d'un peu de temps, vous avez quoi, dix ans d'écart ?

-Oui.

-Tu sais, c'est rien, mais notre génération est bien plus libérée avec l'homosexualité que la sienne, laisse-lui du temps. »

Edward éteignit sa cigarette tout en remerciant Emmanuel. Le jeune homme l'imita et ils rejoignirent la salle où le repas reprenait. La fête continua son court et bientôt les mariés ouvrirent le bal. Edward prit une énième coupe sur le plateau d'un serveur et observa ses amis qui étaient en train de virevolter sur la piste. Certains invités avaient rejoint les mariés, dont ses amis, il se retrouva seul autour de leur table, Carlisle ayant toujours une discussion animée avec Georges et Elisabeth. Ses yeux se voilèrent de tristesse et il avala le reste de son champagne avant de se faire resservir une nouvelle coupe. D'un geste rapide, il essuya la larme qui lui avait échappé.

* * *

Carlisle était allé saluer ses collègues et s'installa un moment avec eux pour discuter. Du coin de l'œil, il tenta de voir son compagnon, mais ce dernier était dissimulé à son regard par les couples qui évoluaient sur la piste de danse. Pendant un instant, il aurait aimé avoir le cran de se lever et d'aller chercher sa moitié pour l'entraîner vers la piste de danse, mais il n'avait pas suffisamment de courage pour cela.

« -Votre amie ne vous a pas accompagné ? Questionna Madame Seymour en le sortant de sa rêverie.

-Je… Non, je suis venu seul, éluda-t-il.

-Pardonne ma chère et tendre épouse, Carlisle, elle a tendance à être indiscrète, s'excusa Georges.

-Tout va bien, assura le blond.

-Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais aussi bien Jasper et Alice, dit Elisabeth, j'ai été étonnée de voir que c'était toi qui l'accompagnait à l'autel.

-Alice me l'a demandé et je ne me voyais pas refuser. Pour tout avouer, nous nous sommes rencontrés grâce à Edward, expliqua Carlisle avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'aurait pas dû présenter les choses ainsi.

Heureusement, personne ne sembla relever car tous étaient en train d'aborder un sujet bien plus intéressant.

-Je trouve Edward fatigué ces derniers temps, admit Elisabeth, en plus, il n'arrête pas de cumuler les heures supplémentaires, je trouve ça malsain.

-Malsain ? S'étonna Georges.

-Oui, parce que je crois qu'il s'acharne au travail pour oublier ses problèmes, confia le Docteur Marlow.

-On dirait qu'il a maigri, murmura Madame Seymour.

-Edward a eu du mal à se débarrasser d'une gastro, expliqua Carlisle, et l'enchaînement d'heures supplémentaires ne l'ont pas aidé, mais ne vous inquiétez pas je vais y mettre un terme. »

Le Directeur Seymour acquiesça et ils changèrent de sujet de conversation. Carlisle se déplaça discrètement sur sa chaise pour jeter un coup d'œil à la table d'honneur où Edward avalait d'un trait sa coupe de champagne avant de se resservir. Il se demandait dans quel état d'ébriété était son amant quand il le vit essuyer d'un geste rapide une larme qui coulait le long de sa joue. Son cœur se serra.

Alors qu'il allait se lever pour le rejoindre, Alice le devança pour entraîner son compagnon sur la piste de danse. Plusieurs têtes se tournèrent pour voir le couple évoluer, Carlisle resta un instant subjugué, il ne savait pas que son amant dansait aussi bien, peu de jeunes de son âge valsaient avec autant d'aisance. Lorsque la musique cessa des applaudissements résonnèrent, un sourire se dessina sur son visage lorsqu'il vit Emmett et Jasper arriver derrière Edward pour le saisir chacun par un bras et le tirer de force vers la sortie, Emmanuel les suivait de près une bouteille d'alcool et 4 verres à la main.

« -Hey ! Ne vous saoulez pas ou vous aurez à faire à moi si vous faites des idioties après ! Les prévint Alice.

-Laisse-les s'amuser, lui demanda Bella.

-Excuse-moi, mais je n'ai pas envie de voir Emmett se lancer dans un strip-tease au milieu de la salle de bal ou sur une des tables ! Cingla Alice alors que Rosalie se lançait soudain à la poursuite des garçons.

Bella réconforta Alice en lui assurant que Rosalie se chargeaient de les raisonner Carlisle se demanda s'il devait aller lui donner un coup de main, mais il se rappela que le caractère de la blonde serait amplement suffisant pour assagir les fêtards. Effectivement, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Rosalie revint en compagnie des garçons, Emmett ne cachait pas sa déception et traînait des pieds tout en boudant sous les railleries des trois autres. Au lieu d'aller s'asseoir à la table d'honneur avec les autres, Edward se dirigea vers eux.

-Vous passez une bonne soirée ? Leur demanda-t-il en arrivant à leur hauteur.

-Oui, Edward et vous ? Questionna Georges.

-Ca va ! Mais ce serait encore mieux si… si… Ca tournait moins, confia Edward en attrapant une coupe de champagne sur le plateau d'un serveur qui passait à proximité.

-Je pense que tu as assez bu, intervint Elisabeth en essayant de lui prendre sa coupe. Edward, Alice risque de t'en vouloir si tu es malade.

-Mais, non !

Edward cessa de protester quand il croisa le regard réprobateur de ses supérieurs, il soupira lourdement et posa sa coupe sur la table.

-J'ai pas bu tant que ça, marmonna-t-il.

-Oui, mais tu n'as pratiquement rien mangé, lui rappela Carlisle, allez, assieds-toi quelques minutes avant de t'étaler sur le sol.

Edward haussa les épaules et à son plus grand étonnement il n'alla pas chercher une chaise à une table voisine, non, il préféra s'installer simplement sur ses genoux. Des sourires s'étirèrent sur les visages de ses collègues qui apparemment s'amusaient de voir ce que l'alcool faisait faire au jeune médecin.

-Il y a des chaises, Edward, lui indiqua Carlisle en essayant de le faire bouger.

-Non, ça tourne un peu trop, souffla Edward.

Carlisle rougit violemment quand le jeune homme se tourna vers lui pour nouer ses bras autour de son cou et y nicher son visage. Alors qu'il cherchait un moyen de se sortir de ce mauvais pas, une main douce se posa sur son épaule.

-Je suis désolé, s'excusa Jasper, je pense qu'il a besoin de prendre l'air.

-On s'en charge, ajouta Emmanuel.

Les deux jeunes hommes aidèrent Edward à se relever, celui-ci protesta un peu, mais finit par les suivre non avoir déposé un baiser dans son cou. Carlisle les observa et put croiser pendant quelques secondes le regard embué de tristesse de son amant. Il s'excusa auprès de leurs collègues et s'empressa de rejoindre les jeunes gens à l'extérieur. Edward était assis sur une balancelle, un verre d'eau à la main, Jasper était agenouillé face à lui, ses mains étaient posées sur ses genoux, et il lui parlait d'une voix rassurante.

-Edward, l'appela-t-il doucement.

Carlisle s'assit à ses côtés, son cœur se fendit quand il vit les larmes qu'Edward essuya rapidement.

-On va vous laisser, annonça Emmanuel.

Le compagnon de Bella lui sourit avant de rentrer, Jasper fut un peu plus long, il prit le temps de lui lancer un regard empli de reproches avant de revenir dans la salle.

-Je suis désolé, s'excusa Edward. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

-La Tequila pure ? Proposa Carlisle d'un ton amusé.

-Heureusement que Rosalie est arrivée, murmura le jeune homme, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris tout à l'heure, je…

-Chut, ce n'est rien, assura le blond en le prenant dans ses bras, je t'aime et je suis navré de ne pas avoir été présent à tes côtés aujourd'hui comme je l'aurais dû.

-Je t'aime, murmura à son tour son amant.

A la faveur de l'obscurité qui régnait sur la terrasse où ils se trouvaient, Carlisle se pencha et embrassa avec tendresse son amant. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent par manque de souffle, le médecin déposa de doux baisers sur les lèvres du jeune homme avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

-Carlisle ? Edward ?

Ils se redressèrent pour faire face à Rosalie qui apparemment les cherchait.

-On est là, lança-t-il.

-Alice et Jasper vont faire un petit discours, vous venez ? »

Ils se levèrent, mais avant de regagner la salle, ils échangèrent un rapide baiser avant de se séparer. Une fois dans la salle, ils se mêlèrent à la foule pour écouter les mariés qui les remerciaient de leur présence. Alice et Jasper se tenaient la main et ne cessaient de se regarder avec des yeux brillants d'amour l'un pour l'autre. Ils posèrent le micro et rejoignirent la piste de danse. De nombreux couples se joignirent à eux. Le sourire de Carlisle se fana lorsqu'il vit Edward partir vers la table d'honneur et se laisser tomber sur une chaise. En l'espace d'une seconde, sa décision fut prise, il ne supportait plus de voir la détresse de son amant.

* * *

Edward sursauta lorsqu'il sentit une main caresser sa joue, il releva la tête et croisa le regard empli d'amour de son compagnon. Le jeune homme lui sourit et fut surpris de voir son amant se pencher vers lui, leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent, puis, il sentit la main du blond se saisir de la sienne. Tout en se redressant, Carlisle raffermit sa prise sur sa main pour l'obliger à se lever et à le suivre. Leurs doigts toujours enlacés, ils traversèrent la salle. Edward se raidit quand il sentit peser sur eux les regards de certains invités et de leurs collègues.

« -Carlisle ! Murmura Edward en tentant d'échapper à sa poigne.

-Chut, tout va bien, le rassura Carlisle en l'enlaçant.

Edward sentit son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine quand les mains du blond prirent les siennes pour les nouer autour de son cou, puis, son compagnon posa ses mains sur ses hanches. Doucement, Carlisle bougea au rythme doux du slow. Les mains du blond caressèrent doucement sa peau pendant que ses lèvres déposaient des baisers dans son cou.

-Détends-toi, il n'y a que nous.

Edward peinait à lui obéir, il pouvait sentir plusieurs regards peser sur eux. Comme s'ils avaient compris leur besoin d'intimité, leurs amis vinrent les entourer, les dissimulant ainsi aux regards des curieux. Le jeune homme se détendit aussitôt et nicha son visage dans le cou du blond. Leurs corps se rapprochèrent et ils se fondirent dans leur bulle de bonheur. Edward sentait tout son être se réchauffer au contact de son amant, il ferma les yeux pour éviter que ses larmes ne s'échappent. Son compagnon raffermit son emprise sur son corps.

-Je t'aime, murmura Carlisle à son oreille avant que ses lèvres ne s'emparent du lobe de son oreille.

Ils restèrent ainsi blottis à danser l'un contre l'autre pendant deux danses avant que la musique ne prenne un rythme plus soutenu. Edward ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un sentiment de manque quand Carlisle s'éloigna de lui. Son compagnon passa un bras autour de sa taille et alors qu'il pensait qu'ils allaient rejoindre leur table, ils se dirigèrent vers leurs collègues. Edward trouva soudain un immense intérêt pour le bout de ses chaussures quand ils se trouvèrent face à eux, il craignait de croiser leurs regards.

-Relève la tête, lui ordonna Carlisle en raffermissant sa prise sur sa taille. Je suis désolé que nous vous ayons caché notre relation, mais Edward et moi, nous nous aimons et nous vivons ensemble.

-Vous… vous êtes ensemble ? Balbutia Elisabeth.

-Carlisle, vous êtes son supérieur et…

-Il n'y a aucun règlement ou quoi que ce soit qui interdise que deux collègues sortent ensemble, Monsieur Seymour, le coupa Edward, cela serait répréhensible si j'étais son interne, mais ce n'est pas le cas.

-Carlisle…

-Non, Georges, Edward a raison, le seul reproche que vous pouvez nous faire c'est de ne pas vous avoir prévenu pour nous deux, pour le reste cela ne vous regarde pas.

-Carlisle, viens, allons prendre l'air.

Georges se leva et fit signe à son compagnon de le suivre à l'extérieur, Carlisle déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de suivre le Directeur du Memorial à l'extérieur. Edward les suivit du regard avant de partir vers leur table, mais une main attrapa la sienne et il se retrouva assis de force entre Madame Seymour et Elisabeth.

-Alors comme ça, on me fait des cachotteries ? Demanda Elisabeth en plongeant son regard pétillant de curiosité dans le sien.

-Elisabeth, laisse-le tranquille, ordonna doucement Monsieur Marlow.

-Oh, laisse-nous ! Va plutôt nous chercher des coupes de champagne !

-Alors, Edward, si vous nous racontiez tout, proposa Madame Seymour. »

Edward déglutit péniblement en se demandant comment il allait pouvoir se sortir de ce guêpier. Heureusement pour lui, Alice qui avait dû remarquer son malaise arriva à leur table et l'enleva à ses dames bien trop curieuses à son goût en prétextant qu'elle avait un besoin urgent de son témoin. Ils s'éclipsèrent vers leur table où tous leurs amis étaient installés. Il s'assit et croisa le regard rassurant de Jasper, néanmoins, cela ne l'empêcha pas de regarder avec inquiétude vers la porte qu'avaient emprunté Georges et Carlisle quelques minutes plus tôt. Edward mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, il aurait dû empêcher Carlisle de tout révéler, décidément, il faisait tout pour rendre leur séparation difficile alors qu'il s'était promis de tout faire pour la faciliter.

Edward sortit de ses pensées en sentant une main se poser sur sa cuisse, il fut surpris de voir que Carlisle était assis à ses côtés, il ne l'avait pas vu revenir. Lorsqu'il croisa son regard rassurant, Edward sentit une vague de soulagement l'envahir, tout c'était bien passé. Carlisle lui expliqua que Georges lui avait rappelé que par sa position, il ne devait faire aucun favoritisme vis-à-vis de lui, son compagnon s'était empressé de lui assurer que ça ne serait jamais le cas. La suite parut plus étrange à Edward, apparemment, Georges aurait mis en garde Carlisle en le prévenant qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à le faire souffrir sinon il aurait de ses nouvelles. Le jeune homme fut touché par les attentions du Directeur du Memorial dont il croisa le regard à ce moment précis, Georges leva sa coupe en leur direction tout en leur adressant un sourire. Le jeune homme lui sourit en retour avant de poser sa tête contre l'épaule de son compagnon qui s'empressa de le prendre dans ses bras, Edward était soulagé que leur relation soit acceptée par leurs collègues et surtout qu'ils ne soient pas obligés de démissionner.

* * *

Le jour n'allait pas tarder à se lever quand Edward se laissa tomber sur un grand lit rond à la literie blanche, d'ailleurs toute la chambre était blanche. Un feu brûlait dans la cheminée qui faisait face à la couche, un peu partout des bougies complétaient l'ambiance romantique et des pétales jonchaient le sol qui entourait le lit. Edward se redressa sur ses coudes en entendant le bruit d'une bouteille de champagne qu'on débouchonne, il vit Carlisle remplir deux coupes avant de le rejoindre sur le lit et de lui en donner une.

« -Dis, tu crois qu'ils se sont pas trompés en nous donnant cette chambre ? Demanda Edward. On dirait qu'on est dans la suite nuptiale.

-Ce n'est pourtant pas le cas, mais peut-être que quelqu'un a exigé ce décor.

-C'est toi ? Questionna le jeune homme surprit.

-Non, mais…

-Mais quoi ?

-Je me dis que c'est peut-être l'œuvre d'un petit lutin.

-Alice ? Pourquoi aurait-elle fait ça ?

-Je ne sais pas, tout comme j'ignore pourquoi elle a tenu à ce que tu portes ce magnifique costume blanc qui te donne l'air d'un ange. Quand je t'ai vu t'avancer dans l'allée de l'église, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de penser…

-Attention à ce que tu vas dire ! Prévint Edward.

-Alors, je ne dirais rien, si ce n'est qu'Alice et Jasper ont voulu nous faire un cadeau en partageant leur mariage avec nous.

Edward pâlit en réalisant ce que venait de dire son compagnon et en comprenant ce que ses amis avaient manigancé dans son dos. Carlisle avait compris leur petit manège bien avant lui, sûrement dès qu'il l'avait vu dans son costume. Le jeune homme se releva et ôta sa veste, bien décidé à quitter son costume et à mettre un terme à cette mascarade !

-Edward, que fais-tu ?

-Tu te trompes ! S'énerva-t-il. Et même si cela était le cas, cela ne veut rien dire !

Edward tourna la tête pour ne pas avoir à affronter la tristesse qui était soudain apparue dans le regard de Carlisle.

-Autrement dit, si je te demandais de m'épouser ta réponse serait non ?

Le jeune homme posa sa coupe sur un guéridon avant de s'avancer vers la cheminée, les poings serrés, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

-Ma réponse serait effectivement non, trancha-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

-Très bien.

Edward ferma les yeux pour retenir ses larmes. Il fit son possible pour rester maître de lui quand il entendit Carlisle se lever pour se poster derrière lui, les mains du blond se posèrent sur ses épaules pour l'obliger à se retourner.

-Bien, reprit Carlisle, maintenant, tu vas me redire ça en me regardant dans les yeux.

Incapable de le faire, Edward se dégagea violemment de son emprise pour aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, mais Carlisle l'en empêcha. Avec peu de douceur, son compagnon le poussa sur le lit où il tomba à la renverse. Avant qu'il ne puisse se relever, Carlisle vint s'asseoir à califourchon sur son bassin.

-Laisse-moi, supplia Edward peu à l'aise.

-Edward, regarde-moi ! Ordonna Carlisle qui ne reprit la parole que quand il lui eut obéi. Edward, mon amour, tu sais que jamais je ne te ferais de mal, n'est-ce pas ? Je t'aime, je t'aime plus que tout au monde.

-Carlisle…

-Chut, fais-moi confiance, laisse-toi aller…

Edward ferma les yeux quand il vit son amant se pencher vers lui. Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent, celles de Carlisle bougeaient doucement contre les siennes qui restaient inertes. Cependant, rapidement, il s'abandonna au baiser et y répondit. La langue de Carlisle vint caresser ses lèvres qu'il entrouvrit, leurs langues se trouvèrent, elles s'enlacèrent avec douceur. Le jeune homme se sentait grisé par ce baiser dans lequel il tentait de transmettre à Carlisle tout son amour pour lui, cependant, il se raidit quand il sentit les mains de son amant défaire son gilet.

-Carl…

-Tout va bien, le coupa le blond, je ne veux que t'ôter ce veston, dit-il en joignant le geste à la parole, puis, cette cravate et enfin cette chemise.

Edward se retrouva torse-nu face au regard gourmand de Carlisle qui au lieu de le ravir le fit trembler. Son amant se pencha pour déposer un doux baiser sur son nez avant de se pencher vers son sac de voyage qui se trouvait près du lit. Le jeune homme se raidit quand il vit le flacon que tenait le blond, non, il ne pouvait pas !

-Calme-toi, murmura Carlisle, ce n'est qu'une huile de massage. Tourne-toi.

Bien qu'avec un peu d'appréhension, Edward lui obéit. Son amant se leva le temps qu'il s'allonge sur le ventre avant de reprendre sa place, mais cette fois sur ses fesses. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et se crispa dès qu'il sentit les mains de son amant sur son corps.

-Tu es tout tendu, mon cœur, constata son supérieur, détends-toi.

Edward inspira plusieurs fois profondément pour tenter de répondre à la requête de son amant, mais il n'y parvint pas. Il ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement quand Carlisle quitta le lit sûrement agacé qu'il soit aussi crispé et ne réponde pas à ses attentes, pourtant, Edward eut le temps de lire de la tristesse sur le visage de son compagnon avant qu'il ne se détourne.

-Carlisle ! L'appela-t-il soudain paniqué.

-Je suis là, le rassura le blond qui revint vers lui après avoir mis un peu de musique, voilà, allez rallonge-toi et profite de la musique ainsi que de mon massage.

Le jeune homme déglutit discrètement quand il vit Carlisle ôter ses vêtements pour ne garder que son boxer. Edward ferma les yeux et fit son possible pour se laisser bercer par les notes de Debussy. Il frémit pourtant quand Carlisle revint à la charge, mais lentement les mains de son compagnon qui le massaient ne furent plus des intruses. Une douce torpeur l'envahissait entre la fatigue de la journée, l'alcool, l'ambiance romantique de la chambre, la musique et les mains de son amant, il sentait ses barrières s'abaisser. Les mains de son compagnon se crispèrent soudain sur sa taille pour l'obliger à se retourner. Carlisle s'empara doucement de ses lèvres quand il fut allongé sur le dos. Edward répondit à son baiser jusqu'à ce qu'il sente le corps de son amant recouvrir le sien, il allait le repousser, mais les mains de Carlisle agrippèrent ses poignets pour les plaquer contre le matelas.

-Carlisle, geignit-il.

-Chut, tout va bien, répéta Carlisle, regarde-moi.

Edward avait du mal à lui obéir, il ne se sentait pas du tout rassuré et il le fut encore moins quand Carlisle amorça un léger mouvement du bassin. Le jeune homme tenta de se dégager, mais son compagnon le retenait fermement prisonnier de son corps. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge quand il sentit les lèvres de Carlisle déposer des baisers dans son cou pour descendre sur son torse où il s'amusa avec l'un de ses mamelons. Une vague de plaisir déferla brutalement dans son être, cependant, elle se heurta à un mur de peur contre lequel elle se brisa.

-Edward, ronronna Carlisle à son oreille pendant que son corps bougeait lascivement contre le sien, Edward, je t'en prie, laisse-toi aller, fais-moi confiance.

Le jeune homme aurait bien aimé lui obéir, mais il ne le pouvait pas, même s'il réussissait à surmonter ses peurs, il restait toujours le problème du préservatif. Alors qu'il réunissait tout son courage pour ordonner à Carlisle de le relâcher, son amant l'obligea à lever ses bras au-dessus de sa tête, d'une seule main, Carlisle les maintint en place pendant que sa main libre se faufilait entre leurs corps.

-Arrête ! S'il-te-plaît !

Son amour semblait sourd à ses protestations. Edward ravala un sanglot quand les doigts de Carlisle firent sauter le bouton de son pantalon et abaissèrent ensuite sa braguette. Les mains de son amant caressèrent son sexe à travers son boxer. Un gémissement résonna à travers son corps, un léger brasier s'éveilla dans le creux de ses reins alors que la main de son compagnon se glissaient dans son sous-vêtement pour se saisir de son membre qui tressaillit avant de commencer à se raidir. Le désir bataillait ardemment avec la peur qui le consumait. Soudain, Edward ne sentit plus aucune étreinte sur ses mains, il allait en profiter pour se libérer lorsqu'il perçut celles de Carlisle de part et d'autre de son pantalon qui ne tarda pas à lui être arraché, en compagnie de son boxer, pour se retrouver à l'autre bout de la chambre.

-Carlisle ! Non !

-Chut.

-Non ! Arrête ! Je ne veux pas !

-Que ne veux-tu pas ? Interrogea Carlisle en prenant son sexe en main. Ceci ? Non, regarde comme ton corps en a envie.

-Je ne veux pas, protesta pourtant Edward qui maudissait son érection, je suis fatigué.

-Alors, je ferais tout le travail, mais je te jure que tu ne dormiras pas tant que tu n'auras pas joui !

Le jeune homme ne put retenir plus longtemps ses larmes, elles coulèrent le long de ses joues, il voulut les essuyer, mais Carlisle le fit pour lui.

-Tout va bien, Edward, on va y aller doucement. Je te promets que je garderais mon boxer, mais je veux que tu prennes du plaisir. Rappelle-toi, rappelle-toi comme c'est bon…

Au milieu de ses larmes, les paroles de Carlisle résonnèrent lentement à son esprit. Son angoisse s'accrut quand il comprit la vérité dissimulée dans les propos de son amant.

-Non ! »

Edward tenta de le fuir, mais une nouvelle fois, Carlisle l'en empêcha, il emprisonna à nouveau ses poignets dans une poigne de fer. Les lèvres de son amant embrassèrent chaque parcelle de son visage pendant que son bassin bougeait lascivement contre le sien entretenant la flamme du désir qui s'était emparée de son bas-ventre. Sans qu'il ne le contrôle, son bassin alla à la rencontre de celui de Carlisle, il mordit sa lèvre inférieure quand leurs érections se touchèrent. Son corps, contrairement à son esprit, quémandait les attentions, les caresses du corps de son amant qu'il avait parfaitement reconnut et attendait avec impatience. Doucement, les lèvres de Carlisle quittèrent ses épaules pour descendre à la recherche de ses mamelons qu'elles taquinèrent. Son souffle devint erratique, son corps prenait peu à peu le dessus sur son esprit dont les mises en garde devenaient faibles. Edward ferma les yeux quand il sentit la langue de son amant prendre possession de son nombril pour jouer avec lui.

« -Je vais continuer, prévint la voix rauque de son compagnon, tout va bien.

Edward ne parvint pas à s'en convaincre lorsqu'il sentit la langue du blond caresser sa longueur qui vibra. Son être le réclamait à un point que cela devenait douloureux, pourtant, il devait le stopper. Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Carlisle remonta pour l'embrasser avec fougue, ses mains se resserrèrent autour de ses poignets alors qu'il tentait une nouvelle fois de se dégager.

-Quoi qu'il arrive, je ne te laisserai pas tomber, alors, ne cherche pas à me fuir, conseilla Carlisle, et je vais terminer ce que j'ai commencé.

-S'il-te-plaît, implora-t-il dans un sanglot.

-Je t'aime et je ne vais pas t'écouter, car je veux que tu te souviennes justement à quel point mon amour pour toi est grand, à quel point il est formidable de s'aimer, de s'abandonner.

Edward allait le supplier une nouvelle fois, il devait lui dire la vérité, pour l'arrêter, pour qu'il comprenne, mais à sa grande surprise, Carlisle attrapa quelque chose qu'il avait posé à côté du flacon d'huile de massage. Son corps se mit à trembler et son compagnon s'empressa de le rassurer quand il vit le petit emballage carré de couleur argentée.

-Edward, je ne vais rien faire de plus que ce que je t'ai promis, lui rappela Carlisle, jamais je ne te forcerai, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

Le jeune homme voyait les lèvres de son amant bouger, mais il n'entendait rien, il voyait ses prunelles bleutées noyées d'inquiétude, mais aussi d'amour, mais il ne distinguait plus ce dernier. Toutes ses pensées étaient focalisées sur la petite pochette argentée et sa signification. Il savait. Carlisle savait tout !

-Si tu savais à quel point je regrette de ne pas avoir été là pour te protéger, avoua la voix chargée de remords de son amant. Laisse-moi commencer à effacer ces souvenirs douloureux, mais pour cela j'ai besoin de savoir que tu sais que je ne te ferais pas de mal, tu le comprends, mon amour ? »

Edward voulut parler, s'excuser, implorer son pardon, mais aucun son ne sortit. Les larmes et l'appréhension nouaient sa gorge, alors, il se contenta de hocher la tête. Carlisle lui sourit et ravit doucement ses lèvres pour un baiser témoignant de tout son amour. Lentement, les doigts de son amant lâchèrent ses poignets, le jeune homme les ramena près de son corps et même s'il avait envisagé de repousser son compagnon, le regard du blond l'en dissuada. Tout en déposant des baisers sur sa peau brûlante, Carlisle descendit le long de son corps non sans lui répéter entre chaque baiser à quel point il l'aimait. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur la couette quand la langue de son amant titilla son gland. De nouvelles larmes lui échappèrent, mais elles n'avaient rien à voir avec celles qui trahissaient sa peur un peu plus tôt.

Une vive chaleur se répandit dans son corps, le brasier qui couvait dans entre ses reins se décupla quand son amant le prit en bouche. Carlisle fit quelques vas et viens, sa bouche humide et chaude l'accueillant toujours plus avant qu'il ne se relève pour planter son regard dans le sien et s'assurer que tout allait bien. Sûrement rassuré par le spectacle qu'il offrait, Carlisle déchira le petit sachet argenté et déposa la protection sur son membre qui palpita en sentant les doigts de son compagnon l'effleurer. Ce dernier lui murmura un énième je t'aime avant de reprendre sa tâche de lui faire perdre la tête. Edward se laissa aller dans les coussins, ses paupières voulaient se fermer sous le coup du plaisir, mais il ne le voulait pas, il avait peur que l'image de Carlisle soit remplacée par un souvenir bien moins agréable.

Malgré la présence du préservatif, Edward se tordait de plaisir sous la bouche taquine de son compagnon dont l'une des mains caressait la base de son membre pendant que l'autre jouait avec ses boules. Son bassin se soulevait de plus en plus, allant à la recherche de plus de contact, imposant un rythme soutenu que Carlisle s'empressa de suivre. Ses mains s'agrippèrent frénétiquement à la couette quand il se tendit contre la bouche de son amant, celui-ci sentant que sa délivrance était proche, raffermit sa prise autour de son sexe et Edward rendit les armes en criant le prénom de son compagnon.

Le jeune homme sentit son corps tomber lourdement sur le lit, sa respiration était erratique, son être était trempé de sueur et il était encore noyé dans les brumes du plaisir que venait de lui offrir Carlisle. Il rouvrit les yeux, qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir fermé, en sentant son amant lui ôter le préservatif avant de venir près de lui. Son compagnon était allongé sur le côté, sa tête était soutenue par son coude replié et de sa main libre il caressa son visage.

« -Je t'aime, assura Carlisle en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

-Je… Je suis désolé… Je…

-Chut, le coupa Carlisle en le prenant dans ses bras et en se glissant avec lui dans le lit. Tout va bien, Edward, je t'aime et nous allons affronter tout cela ensemble.

-Pardon…

-Dors, mon amour, dors, tu es épuisé. Nous aurons tout le temps de parler plus tard, je veille sur toi, dors et surtout n'oublie pas que je t'aime. »

Edward ferma les yeux et se blottit contre son amant qui le serra très fort contre lui. Il nicha son visage dans le cou du blond qui caressa son dos en continuant de lui murmurer des paroles emplies d'amour et de réconfort. Le jeune homme se laissa bercer par la voix de son amour. Pour la première fois depuis de nombreux jours, il se sentait aimé et en sécurité. L'avenir ne lui faisait plus peur puisque Carlisle serait toujours à ses côtés.

* * *

Carlisle s'éveilla lentement. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage quand il sentit blottit tout contre lui le corps de son jeune amant qui l'avait tant fui ces derniers temps. Doucement, il dégagea l'un de ses bras pour pouvoir caresser le visage du jeune homme qui, pour une fois, paraissait détendu. Edward bougea un peu dans son sommeil, se rapprochant encore plus de lui. Carlisle se pencha et déposa un baiser sur son front. Il était inquiet. Il avait peur pour Edward, il ne voulait pas le perdre et depuis qu'il avait deviné ce que lui cachait son amant, il priait nuit et jour pour que quelqu'un le sauve.

Le lendemain de l'enterrement de vie de célibataire de Jasper, Carlisle avait enfin trouvé une explication au comportement d'Edward, cependant, cette explication le terrorisait. Il était discrètement sorti de leur lit pour appeler Jasper, lui seul pourrait répondre à certaines de ces questions. Il avait donc téléphoné au psy qui, après l'avoir incendié quant à l'heure matinale, avait daigné répondre à ses questions. Carlisle sut qu'il était sur la bonne voie quand Jazz lui avait appris que ce n'était pas lui qui avait retrouvé Edward lors de sa fugue du Memorial, mais Samuel. Le blond avait hésité à laisser son compagnon seul, mais Edward dormait, il s'était alors empressé de rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée pour interroger le garde du corps. Ce dernier s'était empressé de mettre un terme à leur entretien en lui rappelant qu'il travaillait pour Edward et non pour lui. Cependant, Samuel avait déposé un petit bout de papier sur le comptoir avant de disparaître. Carlisle avait tremblé de tout son être quand il avait reconnu la carte de visite du Volterra. Son esprit avait rapidement fait le rapprochement entre James, la séropositivité de Julian et Edward. Il avait dû se raccrocher au comptoir du concierge pour ne pas chuter.

A partir de cet instant là, Carlisle avait fait son possible pour ne rien laisser paraître. Discrètement, il avait mené son enquête au Memorial, mais n'avait rien trouvé. Bien sûr, Edward était trop intelligent pour avoir passé le test sous son nom, néanmoins, un patient pour qui avait été demandé un prélèvement pour un dépistage du VIH et de MST attira son attention. Il s'agissait bien du prénom du père d'Edward, Anthony, et du nom de jeune fille de sa mère, Jones. Tout son être se tendit alors qu'il ouvrait le dossier et il ne sut s'il devait être soulagé ou non que les résultats ne soient pas prêts.

En attendant ces derniers, Carlisle s'employa à tout faire pour rassurer Edward et l'entourer de tout son amour. Cependant, il avait remarqué que le jeune homme, malgré tous ses efforts, faisaient son possible pour s'éloigner de lui. Il comprenait que son compagnon ne soit pas capable de lui parler, il pouvait comprendre sa souffrance, mais il s'interrogeait sur la raison pour laquelle il le rejetait alors qu'il n'avait plus aucun geste intime envers lui.

Le doute s'était alors lentement emparé de lui et si Edward s'éloignait justement parce qu'il ne l'aimait plus ? Parce qu'il était dégoutté par lui ? Parce qu'il le tenait pour responsable de ce qui lui était arrivé ? Après tout, ce serait logique. Cependant, ses doutes commencèrent à s'estomper face aux petits gestes de tendresse ou de prévenance qu'Edward avait envers lui et ils disparurent complètement lors du mariage quand il vit à quel point son compagnon souffrait de ne pas être officiellement avec lui. Edward l'aimait ! Il l'aimait et Carlisle avait décidé qu'il allait tout faire pour le lui rendre au centuple.

Le médecin sortit de ses pensées quand il sentit son amant bouger entre ses bras, Edward était en train de se réveiller. Un pli soucieux barra son front quand il aperçut l'un des poignets de son compagnon. Carlisle effleura les ecchymoses qui s'étendaient sur ce dernier et qui correspondaient parfaitement aux traces de ses doigts, il s'en voulut aussitôt, il n'avait pas eu l'impression de le serrer aussi fort lors de leur tête-à-tête. Il se rappela alors de la peine qui l'avait envahi lorsqu'il avait vu la peur dans le regard émeraude de son amant. Il espérait ne pas s'être trompé et avoir agit au mieux quand il vit les paupières du jeune homme se soulever.

« -Bonjour.

Pour toute réponse, Edward enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou. Il pouvait sentir le mal être qui rongeait son amant et cela lui brisa le cœur.

-Edward, mon amour, je t'aime et je ne te presserai plus, je te le promets. Si j'ai fait ça tout à l'heure, c'était pour te rappeler que j'étais là, que je t'aimais et surtout que tu te rappelles ce que l'on ressent quand on fait l'amour l'un avec l'autre.

Carlisle serra les dents quand il perçut les larmes de son amant glisser sur sa peau, il raffermit sa prise sur son corps et caressa son dos.

-Tout va bien, mon amour, je ne te demanderai rien de plus, si tu veux me parler, je suis là, si tu veux l'aides de quelqu'un d'autre, je me plierai à ta volonté, mais ne me fuis plus, s'il-te-plaît.

-C'est promis. Pardonne-moi…

-Non, stop, Edward, tu n'as pas à me demander pardon, tu n'es coupable de rien. Je veux bien que tu te le mettes dans ta petite tête ! C'est compris ?

-Oui.

-On va dire que, pour le moment, je suis convaincu par ce petit oui, maintenant, si nous profitions de cette matinée. Puis-je t'embrasser ?

Carlisle sourit en voyant la lueur qui s'alluma dans les yeux d'Edward, il avait désespéré de la revoir un jour ! Ils s'embrassèrent avec fougue, leurs jambes s'entremêlèrent, leurs corps se rapprochèrent, leurs mains partirent à la découverte du corps de l'autre. Un grognement lui échappa et Edward rit légèrement face à sa frustration évidente quand on frappa à la porte de leur chambre. Carlisle soupira et se leva pour aller ouvrir. Il enfila un peignoir pendant que son amant se cachait sous la couette. Il ouvrit et laissa entrer un serveur qui poussait une desserte où se trouvait leur petit-déjeuner. Il chercha rapidement un pourboire pour le jeune homme qui quitta la chambre en leur souhaitant une bonne journée.

-Allez, sors de ta cachette et viens manger !

-J'ai pas faim, grogna Edward.

Carlisle sourit avant de retirer son peignoir pour grimper sur le lit et aller le chercher sous la couette.

-Tu n'as pratiquement rien mangé hier soir, allez, fais-moi plaisir, s'il-te-plaît.

Tout en arborant une mine boudeuse, Edward sortit de sous la couette et attrapa un pain au chocolat.

-Thé ou café ? Questionna Carlisle.

-Café, murmura Edward.

Carlisle était en train de remplir la tasse quand il vit son amant se lever pour fouiller son sac. Il sentit son estomac se serrer quand il vit le jeune homme sortir plusieurs comprimés qui constituaient le traitement préventif du VIH. Il se dépêcha de lui servir un verre de jus d'orange pour qu'il les avale.

-Merci, souffla son compagnon en se détournant pour les prendre.

-Je croyais t'avoir demandé de ne plus me tourner le dos, lui rappela-t-il gentiment.

Edward lui fit face et prit son traitement. Une larme roula sur la joue de son compagnon et il dut se faire violence pour ne pas pleurer lui aussi. Il l'enlaça avant de l'entraîner vers le lit. Au bout de quelques secondes, Edward se ressaisit et inspira profondément.

-Merci.

-Je t'en prie, allez, terminons notre petit-déjeuner.

Carlisle attrapa un croissant, il allait mordre dedans quand Edward saisit son poignet pour amener la viennoiserie à sa bouche et mordre dedans. Il prit un air outré qui fit rire le jeune homme, le médecin sentit son cœur bondir de joie face au regard taquin de son compagnon. Edward allait attraper sa tasse de café sur la desserte quand une enveloppe attira son attention.

-C'est quoi ? Demanda Edward en se tournant vers lui.

-Je ne sais pas.

-Y'a ton nom dessus, l'informa le jeune homme en lui tendant l'enveloppe.

Carlisle déglutit et pâlit ce qui inquiéta son amant qui vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il ouvrit la grande enveloppe en papier kraft pour en sortir une plus petite et la donner au jeune homme.

-Ce… Ce sont…

-Tes résultats, confirma Carlisle en l'enlaçant, j'ai usé de mon influence pour qu'ils nous soient envoyés dès qu'ils seraient prêts.

-On… On est dimanche, tu les as menacé ou quoi ? Plaisanta Edward d'une voix tendue.

-Tu ne veux pas ouvrir ? L'attente est insupportable, confia Carlisle.

-Je… je peux pas… J'ai pas besoin d'ouvrir pour savoir que c'est positif, déclara Edward.

Le jeune homme quitta l'étreinte rassurante de ses bras pour arpenter nerveusement la chambre.

-Edward, tu ne peux pas savoir si tu…

-Non ! Non ! S'énerva Edward. Tu ne sais pas ! Tu ne comprends pas ! Il m'a… Il m'a… Julian est positif ! Pourquoi serait-ce différent pour moi ? Pourquoi ?

-On… On ne sait jamais, ouvre, s'il-te-plaît, supplia Carlisle.

-Non ! »

Carlisle bondit hors du lit quand il vit son amant jeter l'enveloppe dans les braises de la cheminée. Il réussit à attraper l'enveloppe avant qu'elle ne brûle. Le regard suppliant d'Edward accrocha le sien quand ses doigts commencèrent à ouvrir l'enveloppe. Il ignora le jeune homme qui alla se cacher sous la couette et se recroqueviller sous celle-ci. Sa respiration se bloqua dans sa poitrine quand ses yeux parcoururent les résultats, il les lut une fois, deux fois, trois fois avant que le papier ne lui glisse des mains pour chuter sur le sol. Carlisle resta quelques secondes immobile avant de rejoindre son amant pour le serrer dans ses bras. Plusieurs fois, il essaya de faire relever la tête au jeune homme pour pouvoir croiser son regard. Quand il y parvint enfin, il essuya les larmes d'Edward. Il se rapprocha de son amour, leurs lèvres se frôlaient alors qu'il prononçait ces trois mots qui allaient tout changer.

« -C'est négatif ! »


	29. Chapter 29

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

* * *

Encore une fois un immense merci pour toutes vos reviews ! ^_^ Merci ! MERCI !

* * *

Réponse aux reviews anonymes : 

**Fanny :** Hello ! Merci énormément pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir ! Merci ! J'espère que la suite te plaira, il faudra un peu de temps à Edward pour vivre comme avant. Bonne soirée et à bientôt !

**Une yaoista de Nantes** **:** Coucou ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Merci ! ^_^ Je suis heureuse que la suite te plaise. Les lemons vont revenir petit à petit, Edward va avoir besoin de temps à moins que Carlisle ne sache s'y prendre, lol. Bonne soirée et à bientôt !

**Lolo** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Merci ! Je suis d'accord avec toi et je pense qu'ils vont fêter ça à leur manière…. Bonne soirée et à bientôt !

* * *

Voici le nouveau chapitre, alors, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 28 : Se haïr **

Edward sortit rapidement de l'ascenseur et se dirigea vers l'une des portes de service qu'il avait l'habitude d'emprunter pour se rendre en toute discrétion dans les bureaux de la MI. Il sortit du couloir sans avoir rencontré quiconque car les seules personnes qui l'empruntaient normalement étaient les agents d'entretien ou ceux de la sécurité, les seuls témoins de son passage étaient, en général, les caméras de sécurité. D'ailleurs, les agents de sécurité l'avaient une fois interpellé, mais Harris était intervenu pour les informer qu'il était libre de circuler où bon lui semblait, depuis, la rumeur courrait qu'il était le fils illégitime du grand patron. Les gardes étant contraints au secret de par leurs contrats et leur profession, personne n'avait démenti ce bruit de couloir. Une fois arrivé au sommet de la tour, il se dirigea vers le secrétariat du Président Directeur Général, Harris Forman, avec qui il souhaitait s'entretenir, quand il stoppa en voyant une femme d'un certain âge qui le détailla d'un air sévère. Il put sentir son regard examiner ses baskets et son jeans qui contrastaient avec les costumes cravates qui évoluaient en ces lieux.

« -Bonsoir, dit-il en s'avançant avec un sourire.

-Bonsoir, lâcha-t-elle d'un ton sévère.

-Margaret n'est pas là ?

-Vous voyez bien que non !

-Très bien, souffla le jeune homme, elle est en congé ?

-Cela ne vous regarde pas ! Répondit-elle d'une voix glaciale.

-Ok, souffla Edward légèrement désappointé par l'agressivité de la secrétaire, je viens voir Monsieur Forman.

-Vous avez rendez-vous ?

Tout en lui posant la question, elle observa sa montre pour sûrement lui faire remarquer l'heure tardive.

-Je n'ai pas rendez-vous, prévenez-le simplement qu'Edward est là.

-Je vous laisse patienter dans le salon des invités, lui indiqua la secrétaire sans pour autant décrocher son téléphone. »

Edward soupira et alla s'asseoir sur l'un des canapés, il ouvrit un magazine qu'il feuilleta discrètement. Son esprit s'évada et il repensa aux derniers évènements.

_Flash-back : _

Il se revit allongé dans le grand lit rond, attendant que Carlisle lise ces fichus résultats et le rejoigne dans son gouffre de désespoir. Son compagnon s'était couché près de lui et l'avait obligé à le regarder. Edward avait tout fait pour se détourner, mais le blond ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. Le jeune homme avait finalement obéi, contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, il n'avait pas lu le désespoir sur le visage de son amant. Il pouvait voir les lèvres de son amant bouger, mais il ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce qu'il lui disait. Carlisle avait alors délicatement prit son visage entre ses mains, répétant inlassablement ces mêmes mots jusqu'à ce qu'ils fassent leur chemin dans son esprit.

« -C'est négatif !

Négatif ? Non, ce n'était pas possible. Il ne voulait pas y croire, non, il ne voulait pas se faire une fausse joie et apprendre ensuite que le laboratoire avait fait une erreur car c'était sûrement ça, c'était une erreur !

-Non, murmura-t-il.

-Quoi ? Questionna Carlisle. Que dis-tu ?

-Ils… Ils se sont trompés… Ce… Ce n'est pas possible…

-Si, Edward c'est possible, les résultats sont négatifs, tu es en bonne santé ! Tu vas bien.

-Non… Non… Ca ne se peut pas… Julian… Julian est malade !

Edward vit les sourcils de son amant se froncer alors qu'il cherchait une explication. Une lueur de compréhension passa dans le regard de son compagnon qui ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer rapidement.

-Quoi ? Demanda Edward.

-Je… Il y a peut-être une explication, commença son amant en le prenant dans ses bras, es-tu sûr que… que James a…

-Attends ! Tu es en train de me demander si je suis sûr que James m'a violé ? Cria Edward en le repoussant brutalement, ses yeux embués de larmes.

-Non ! Non ! S'empressa de protester Carlisle. Le risque de transmission existe, mais il est moins important s'il n'y a pas eu éjaculation.

-Oh… Mais… Mais, il y a eu contact avec les muqueuses et j'ai saigné… Ca…

-Ecoute, tu vas faire le second test si cela peut t'apaiser, mais celui-ci est amplement rassurant, Edward, tous les résultats sont bons, ton taux de lymphocytes est normal.

-Je… Je ne suis pas malade, balbutia Edward.

-Non, tu ne l'es pas… Edward ?... Edward, à quoi penses-tu ?

-Je… J'ai perdu connaissance, avoua le jeune homme, entre… entre James et mes difficultés pour respirer, je… j'ai perdu connaissance… Samuel… Samuel m'a dit que j'étais seul quand il est venu me chercher.

-Aussi horrible que cela puisse paraître, je pense que James a préféré attendre que tu reprennes conscience pour terminer ce qu'il avait entrepris, son sadisme t'a en quelque sorte sauvé la vie.

-Fais-moi penser à lui envoyer une corbeille de fruits pour le remercier, railla Edward avec cynisme.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, s'excusa Carlisle, je me suis mal exprimé, pardon, je…

-Ce n'est rien, le coupa Edward, je comprends.

Le jeune homme se tut avant de se rallonger dans le lit et de se blottir contre le torse rassurant de son compagnon. Carlisle respecta son silence et caressa distraitement ses cheveux en déposant de temps en temps des baisers sur ces derniers. Edward prenait lentement conscience que son cauchemar était terminé, il n'avait rien, il n'était pas malade ! Le poids qui comprimait sa poitrine s'allégea. Il n'allait pas devoir quitter Carlisle, il allait pouvoir l'aimer encore pendant de longues années et peut-être que comme le blond l'avait proposé, ils pourraient officialiser leur relation. Un sourire éblouissant se dessina sur son visage.

-Si tu savais combien je désespérais de revoir ce sourire et ces yeux pétillants, murmura Carlisle en le contemplant avec amour. Je t'aime, Edward.

-Je t'aime aussi, chuchota le jeune homme.

Carlisle s'empara avec douceur de ses lèvres avant de le renverser sur le lit et de le surplomber de toute sa stature. Leurs baisers devinrent de plus en plus fougueux au fur et à mesure que le désir embrasait leurs êtres. Tout en parsemant son corps de baisers, son amant descendit le long de son torse, Edward gémissait sans retenue sous ses caresses. Cependant, il se raidit quand il vit son compagnon ôter son boxer.

-Carl… Carlisle, murmura-t-il.

Le blond le bâillonna d'un baiser pendant que ses mains continuaient d'entretenir leur désir.

-Carlisle !

Son amant s'arrêta pour plonger son regard dans le sien et amorcer de doux mouvements du bassin, leurs érections frottèrent l'une contre l'autre leur arrachant un gémissement.

-Parle-moi, n'hésite pas à me parler, l'encouragea Carlisle en poursuivant ses déhanchements.

-Je… Je ne suis pas prêt, avoua Edward en baissant les yeux de gêne, je… j'ai peur… Je suis désolé, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter.

-Edward, je t'ai déjà dit que tu n'avais pas à t'excuser et c'est normal que tu ais des appréhensions, nous les surmonterons ensemble, d'accord ? »

Le jeune homme acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête avant que Carlisle ne l'embrasse avec douceur. Tout aussi délicatement, son compagnon échangea leurs places, le positionnant sur lui, lui laissant ainsi le contrôle de leur étreinte. Edward se sentit rassuré et en confiance. Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, il entreprit de rendre toutes ses attentions à son amant. Il joua avec les mamelons de son compagnon qui gémit, celui-ci se cambra quand il débuta un mouvement du bassin. Les mains de son amant se perdirent dans ses cheveux pour l'obliger à se relever et pour qu'il puisse s'emparer violemment des ses lèvres. Leurs langues bataillèrent avec fougue pendant que leurs bassins frottaient énergiquement l'un contre l'autre. Les mains de Carlisle caressèrent son dos avant de descendre sur ses fesses qu'elles pressèrent pour renforcer le frottement.

« -Carlisle, attends, demanda Edward entre deux baisers.

-Quoi ? Haleta le blond en s'emparant à nouveau de ses lèvres.

Le jeune homme tenta de s'expliquer, mais son amant ne semblait pas disposé à lui laisser le temps de poursuivre car il s'empara du lobe de son oreille pour le suçoter.

-Carlisle… Carlisle, insista Edward en poursuivant ses déhanchements, Carlisle, tu as d'autres… d'autres…

-D'autres quoi ? Souffla le blond en relevant une jambe pour entourer celle de son amant et rapprocher ainsi leurs membres palpitant de plaisir.

-Des préservatifs… Dis-moi que tu en as d'autres ?

D'un coup de rein, Carlisle échangea leurs places. Edward fut soulagé de ne ressentir aucune crainte quand son amant se retrouva positionné entre ses jambes.

-Pourquoi tu veux un préservatif ? Interrogea le blond en débutant un mouvement lascif du bassin qui les fit tous deux frémir. Tu veux me faire l'amour ?

Edward se raidit quelque peu en voyant les yeux empli de désir de son amant, Carlisle le voulait en lui et cela l'effraya. Ce dernier sembla s'en rendre compte car il se reprit.

-On ira à ton rythme, lui rappela le blond, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi tu veux utiliser un préservatif ?

-Je… Je veux attendre le second résultat.

-Edward…

-Non, je ne veux prendre aucun risque avec toi !

Carlisle soupira, mais il lui obéit et se leva pour aller chercher la boîte de préservatifs qui était rangée dans son sac. Son compagnon revint dans le lit et s'agenouilla pour lui enfiler la protection non sans avoir caressé au préalable son sexe.

-Je peux ? Demanda le blond avant de se réinstaller entre ses jambes.

Edward acquiesça et Carlisle l'embrassa tout en se positionnant, une main entre leurs deux corps qui caressa leurs membres palpitants. Ils gémirent à l'unisson. Le jeune homme s'agrippait désespérément aux épaules de son amant au fur et à mesure que son orgasme se rapprochait.

-Regarde-moi ! Ordonna Carlisle avec une pointe de douceur.

Le jeune homme sourit à sa demande, il plongea son regard dans celui de son amant alors que des vagues de plaisir déferlaient dans son corps. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur les épaules de son amant, ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans sa chair alors qu'il atteignait enfin la délivrance. Carlisle le rejoignit et étouffa leurs cris de plaisir par un doux baiser qui contrastait avec la violence de leur orgasme. Tout en prenant garde de ne pas l'écraser, son compagnon s'allongea sur lui pour reprendre son souffle. Edward enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux pendant que ses bras enlaçaient fermement son corps couvert de sueur.

-Je t'aime, murmura-t-il en raffermissant son étreinte.

Pour toute réponse, Carlisle effleura la peau tendre de son cou pour y laisser sa trace. Edward gémit en sentant les lèvres voraces s'acharner sur sa peau, il aurait sûrement une belle marque à camoufler !

-Je te dis que je t'aime et toi tu me fais un suçon ! Râla le jeune homme.

-Et je vais te faire bien plus, promit Carlisle d'une voix suave, si on allait prendre une douche ?

Edward lui sourit et la minute suivante ils gagnèrent la salle de bain. Ils s'enfermèrent dans l'étroite cabine. Carlisle ouvrit le robinet avant de le plaquer contre le carrelage froid pour s'emparer de ses lèvres. Le jeune homme sentit avec délice la virilité de son compagnon s'éveiller contre sa cuisse et la sienne ne tarda pas à suivre le même exemple. Son souffle s'accéléra quand Carlisle se laissa tomber à genoux, son visage à quelques centimètres de son membre turgescent qui n'attendait que ses caresses.

-Carlisle, gémit Edward quand son compagnon suçota son gland.

Le feu qui n'avait pas vraiment quitté ses reins se raviva et il se demanda si un jour il pourrait être rassasié de son homme, sûrement pas. Alors que la langue de Carlisle le torturait de la plus délicieuse des manières, Edward agrippa les cheveux de son amant pour l'obliger à se reculer.

-Le préservatif, articula-t-il.

Carlisle souffla, mais sortit tout de même de la douche pour aller chercher une protection. Edward éclata de rire quand il vit son amant revenir avec une poignée de préservatifs qu'il déposa dans la corbeille où se trouvaient le gel douche et le shampoing.

-Tu comptes rester plusieurs heures sous la douche ? Ne put s'empêcher de lancer Edward.

-La douche et aussi cette immense baignoire qui n'attend que nous, expliqua Carlisle en venant se coller à lui.

Leurs lèvres venaient à peine de se trouver pour un baiser quand ils sursautèrent en entendant des coups portés contre la porte de la salle de bain. Ils s'observèrent pendant quelques secondes avant de reprendre là où ils avaient été interrompus. Leurs langues étaient en train de se disputer pour prendre le dessus sur l'autre quand les coups se répétèrent.

-On sait que vous êtes là, alors, sortez ! Cria Alice en tambourinant à nouveau contre la porte de la salle de bain.

-Tu as fermé à clef ? Demanda aussitôt Edward à son compagnon.

La mine soudain confuse de Carlisle lui arracha un soupir. Avec dépit, ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre, tout en tentant de reprendre le contrôle de leurs corps.

-Tu devrais pas être en train de faire la grasse matinée dans les bras de ton mari ? Cria Edward en direction de la porte.

-Si, mais il est déjà tard et je vous rappelle qu'on a prévu de manger tous ensemble ! Leur rappela le petit lutin.

-Et bien, on vous rejoint pour le déjeuner ! Assura Carlisle en le reprenant dans ses bras pour l'embrasser.

-C'est 13h00 et Rose veut pas que je mange tant que vous n'êtes pas là, alors, dehors !

-C'est Emmett ? S'étonna son compagnon.

Edward acquiesça tout en le repoussant et en attrapant les serviettes qui se trouvaient non loin d'eux. Ils venaient à peine de les nouer autour de leur taille que la porte s'ouvrit sur Emmett et Alice qui les observaient d'un œil moqueur.

-Vous avez dix secondes pour sortir immédiatement de cette salle de bain, menaça Carlisle, ou je vous jure que sinon vous aurez à faire à moi. Et oui, on vous rejoint au restaurant dans un quart d'heure !

Edward sourit face aux mines penaudes des deux intrus qui refermèrent rapidement la porte. Pour leur défense, il devait admettre qu'il n'avait jamais vu son compagnon user ainsi de son autorité, en général, son charisme naturel était suffisant pour qu'il n'ait pas à élever la voix comme à l'instant. Sans qu'il ne le veuille, son désir se réveilla.

-Allez, viens, on va s'habiller, soupira son amant.

-Vas-y, je te rejoins, assura Edward en retournant sous la douche.

Alors que sa main se posait sur le robinet d'eau froide, il sentit deux bras l'entourer et une main enlacer tendrement son sexe.

-Laisse-moi m'en occuper, ordonna Carlisle.

Edward allait accepter quand il sentit la virilité dressée de son amant contre ses fesses. Un sursaut de peur l'envahit et il fit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête, il tourna le robinet d'eau froide. Une plainte leur échappa à tous deux lorsque l'eau glacée entra en contact avec leurs corps fiévreux. Carlisle s'écarta aussitôt de lui avant de quitter quelques secondes plus tard la douche. Edward resta, par contre, paralysé sous le jet glacial, il venait de rejeter Carlisle ! Ce constat lui fit mal tout autant que la réaction que pourrait avoir son compagnon, il comprendrait que Carlisle soit en colère contre lui. Soudain, il ne sentit plus l'eau gelée couler sur son corps, l'étreinte glaciale fut remplacée par une serviette chaude et douce.

-Tout va bien, lui dit Carlisle d'une voix rassurante en l'aidant à sortir de la cabine. Je ne t'en veux pas et tu ne dois pas non plus t'en vouloir, il te faudra du temps pour te débarrasser de tes appréhensions.

Edward acquiesça. Il aurait aimé s'excuser, mais il était certain que son amant n'apprécierait pas. Il laissa donc Carlisle prendre soin de lui et l'essuyer. Blottis bien au chaud dans leurs peignoirs, ils regagnèrent leur chambre. Edward se figea quand il vit Jasper au milieu de celle-ci. Le jeune homme blêmit lorsque son regard se posa sur l'emballage de préservatif que tenait l'une des mains de Jazz, alors que de l'autre, il tenait la feuille où se trouvait le résultat de son test. Ses jambes flageolèrent et Carlisle enlaça fermement sa taille lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte.

-Euh… Alice, m'a envoyé vous chercher, balbutia Jasper qui paraissait en état de choc. Je…

-Sors, Jasper, sors, s'il-te-plaît ! Commanda Carlisle. »

Jazz les observa à tour de rôle, l'air un peu hagard, avant d'obéir à son compagnon et de quitter la chambre. Dès que la porte fut refermée, Edward se dégagea de l'emprise de son amant avec la ferme intention d'aller se terrer dans la salle de bain, cependant, Carlisle qui avait dû deviner ses pensées lui barra le chemin. Il fonça alors vers le lit et trouva une nouvelle fois refuge sous la couette. Carlisle ne tarda pas à le rejoindre et malgré ses protestations, il l'étreignit. Son amant ne parla pas, il se contenta de le rassurer par sa présence pendant que ses sanglots peuplaient la chambre. Il pleura un long moment, toutes les larmes qu'il avait retenu ces derniers 15 jours lui échappèrent. Peu à peu, il s'apaisa et Carlisle se permit alors de caresser son dos. Un sentiment de sécurité l'envahit et ses paupières devinrent trop lourdes pour qu'il puisse lutter plus longtemps.

Le jeune homme se réveilla une heure plus tard, il était toujours étroitement blottit contre son compagnon, mais celui-ci n'était plus avec lui sous la couette. Il ouvrit un œil pour s'apercevoir que Carlisle était habillé et attendait patiemment qu'il se réveille. Edward se rappela alors qu'ils étaient à l'hôtel et non chez eux, ils allaient devoir rendre la chambre. Il se raidit en se souvenant que les autres les attendaient pour déjeuner, ce qui signifiait qu'il allait devoir affronter le regard de Jasper. A cette perspective, ses yeux s'humidifièrent à nouveau.

« -Edward, ne pleure plus, mon amour, murmura Carlisle en essuyant les quelques larmes, tout va bien se passer. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de Jasper.

-Il… Il a compris… Il sait, balbutia-t-il d'un ton désespéré.

-Jasper est ton ami, ton meilleur ami, il ne fera ou ne dira rien qui puisse te mettre dans l'embarras. Cependant, si tu le souhaites, on peut quitter discrètement l'hôtel et ne revoir les autres que demain.

-Non, ça va aller, assura Edward, et tu as raison, Jasper… Ca va aller !

Edward se leva pour aller se passer un peu d'eau froide sur le visage en se répétant que tout irait bien. Carlisle ne sembla pas être dupe face à son manège car il pouvait sentir peser sur lui son regard inquiet. Le jeune homme observa son visage dans le miroir, ses yeux étaient légèrement rougis et ses traits étaient fatigués, mais il se dit que ses amis trouveraient tout ceci normal pour un lendemain de fête. Il revint dans la chambre où Carlisle était en train de terminer de ranger leurs affaires. Il s'habilla rapidement et s'apprêtait à refermer son sac quand son compagnon l'arrêta.

-Il vaudrait mieux que tu portes un vêtement à manches longues, conseilla Carlisle.

Edward haussa un sourcil en se demandant ce que son pull à manche 3/4 avait comme problème lorsque son regard se posa sur les ecchymoses sur ses poignets.

-Je suis désolé, s'excusa son compagnon, je ne pensais pas avoir autant serré.

-Et je ne pensais pas m'être autant débattu, murmura Edward.

Le jeune homme regretta aussitôt ses paroles lorsqu'il vit le regard soudain honteux et désolé de son amant.

-Hey, ce n'est pas grave, j'avais besoin que tu me pousses et je t'assure que je ne regrette rien, assura Edward en le regardant droit dans les yeux pour qu'il comprenne bien qu'il était sincère.

-Je t'aime.

A peine eut-il dit ces quelques mots que Carlisle se pencha pour l'embrasser avec tendresse. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Edward fouilla sa valise.

-Tu trouves quelque chose ?

-Rien qui pourrait cacher à la fois mes poignets et le magnifique suçon que tu m'as fait, soupira le jeune homme.

-Tu n'as qu'à mettre mon pull, proposa Carlisle.

Edward déplia le vêtement, il était léger et agréable au toucher, ses manches camoufleraient parfaitement ses marques aux poignets cependant son col en V le fit déchanter.

-Carlisle !

-Ce n'est qu'un suçon, lui fit remarquer son amant, et je crois qu'ils en ont déjà vu !

-Oui, mais c'est pas toi qui va subir leurs railleries ! Se plaignit-il.

Carlisle laissa échapper un léger rire avant de se reprendre lorsqu'il croisa son regard noir. Le médecin ouvrit sa valise d'où il en ressortit un chèche bleu ciel qu'il enroula autour de son cou.

-Et voilà ! Déclara Carlisle satisfait.

-Oui, c'est vrai que c'est mieux comme ça, ils vont vraiment pas s'en douter ! Maugréa le jeune homme.

Edward croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en prenant un air boudeur. Son compagnon s'approcha doucement de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras, il déposa un baiser sur son front avant de prendre l'une de ses mains et de l'entraîner vers la salle de restaurant. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'avançaient, Edward sentit son appréhension refaire surface, il avait peur de la réaction de Jasper, il ne voulait pas que le regard de son ami change quand il se poserait sur lui, non, il ne le supporterait pas. Ils entrèrent dans la salle, ils s'arrêtèrent quelques secondes pour chercher leurs amis du regard, ces derniers étaient installés à une table un peu à l'écart vers laquelle ils se dirigèrent.

-Ah ! Enfin, vous daignez vous joindre à nous ! Leur reprocha Alice. On a commencé sans vous !

-Vous avez bien fait, répliqua Carlisle en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

Un serveur arriva aussitôt près d'eux pour leur donner une carte, mais il la refusa.

-Tu ne manges pas ?

-On a déjeuné il n'y a pas longtemps, rappela le jeune homme.

-A mon tour de te rappeler que tu n'as rien mangé, prends quelque chose.

Edward referma sa carte et la tendit au serveur, bien décidé à ne rien manger et à se contenter d'un café. Le serveur se tourna vers Carlisle pour prendre sa commande.

-Je prendrais le saumon en papillote avec des petits légumes, ce jeune homme prendra pareil, mais serait-il possible de remplacer les légumes par des pâtes ?

-Oui, bien sûr, acquiesça le serveur.

-J'ai dit que je n'avais pas …

Edward ne termina pas sa phrase face au regard légèrement sévère de son amant, le jeune homme se résigna sachant qu'il n'obtiendrait pas gain de cause. Carlisle prit tendrement sa main qui reposait sur la table et noua leur doigts, ce contact l'apaisa et son humeur maussade disparue aussitôt. Les conversations reprirent autour de la table et il fut heureux que personne ne relève leur légère altercation. Edward écoutait et ne participait pas vraiment. Son regard rencontra soudain celui de Jasper qu'il avait tenté d'éviter depuis leur arrivée. La peine et la compassion qu'il lut dans ses prunelles lui firent mal, il ne voulait pas de sa pitié ! Soudain, une lueur amusée masqua l'air préoccupé du jeune marié, Edward s'interrogea quelques secondes sur ce changement de comportement.

-Depuis quand tu portes des chèches ? Demanda Jasper d'un ton amusé prouvant qu'il savait parfaitement ce qu'il tentait de dissimuler.

-Et pourquoi n'en porterais-je pas ? Répliqua simplement Edward en haussant les épaules.

Edward entendit une réponse, mais rien ne vint. Il s'aperçut alors que le serveur venait de déposer son assiette devant lui. Sous le regard attentif de Carlisle, il commença à manger. Jasper prit une gorgée de vin rouge tout en continuant de l'observer et cela le mit mal à l'aise.

-Ce pull n'est pas à toi ? Remarqua son ami.

-C'est celui de Carlisle.

Le sourire qui se dessina sur le visage de son meilleur ami ne lui dit rien qui vaille. Il décocha un regard sévère au jeune marié qui lui répondit par un sourire moqueur, pourtant, silencieusement, Edward le remerciait d'agir comme si rien ne s'était passé.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais sourire ainsi ? Demanda Emmett à Jasper.

-Je me demande juste ce que cache Edward, tu trouves pas que son foulard est suspect ?

Emmett qui était assis juste à côté de lui ricana avant de se pencher et de lui ôter le chèche d'un geste vif.

-Ouah, Docteur Cullen ! Railla Emmett en avisant le suçon. Beau travail !

-Je te remercie, répondit simplement Carlisle avant de poursuivre sa conversation avec les parents Whitlock.

-Il est pas marrant, soupira Emmett déçu de ne pas avoir mis Carlisle mal à l'aise.

-Bon, ça suffit, rends-moi mon chèche maintenant ! S'agaça Edward.

Le jeune homme laissa échapper un petit cri victorieux quand il réussit à reprendre l'étole des mains du grand brun, seulement, il n'avait pas prévu qu'Emmanuel, qui passait derrière lui au même moment avec Tony, l'attraperait. Edward tendit le bras pour la récupérer alors que Tony riait de voir son père agiter le bout de tissu qu'il tentait désespérément d'attraper. Manu cessa soudain de bouger et il put le reprendre, cependant, le coup d'œil qu'échangèrent rapidement Emmanuel, Jasper et Emmett ne lui laissa rien présager de bon.

-Ta manche, murmura Carlisle en lui faisant baisser le bras.

Edward s'empourpra dès qu'il vit que son geste avait relevé la manche du vêtement, révélant ses hématomes.

-On dirait qu'il y en a qui se sont plus amusés que d'autres cette nuit ! Railla Emmett.

Edward tenta de sourire et de passer outre, il pouvait sentir peser sur lui le regard inquiet de Jasper. Il posa sa serviette sur la table et tout en s'excusant, il quitta précipitamment la table. Il venait à peine de faire quelques pas dehors qu'une main se posa sur son épaule.

-Tout va bien, Carlisle, j'ai juste besoin de prendre un peu l'air et d'être seul, s'il-te-plaît, demanda-t-il sans se retourner.

-Ce n'est pas Carlisle, annonça Jasper, je lui ai demandé de rester à table pour que nous puissions parler.

-Il n'y a rien à dire, Jazz, je veux juste être un peu seul.

-Alors, marchons, proposa son ami, je ne parlerai pas.

Edward soupira avant de s'engager dans l'une des allées du parc de l'hôtel. Ils marchèrent durant de longues minutes avant qu'il ne s'asseye sur un petit banc de pierre. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et laissa la douce chaleur du soleil caresser son visage. Jasper s'assit à ses côtés.

-Je vais bien, murmura soudain Edward.

-Permets-moi d'en douter, certes, je veux bien admettre que tu vas mieux qu'hier, mais ne me dit pas que tout va bien.

-Je vais mieux… Ca va aller, maintenant…

-Je suis désolé, déclara Jasper, j'aurais dû être plus attentif, j'ai eu des doutes, mais je ne comprenais pas comment… comment ça aurait pu arriver. Tout à l'heure quand je suis rentré dans votre chambre et que j'ai vu l'étui de préservatif, je me suis interrogé et … Edward j'ai cru mourir quand j'ai vu le test, mon cœur n'est reparti que lorsque j'ai lu le résultat. Je… Edward qui t'a fait du mal ?

-Ca n'a pas d'importance.

-Si ! S'emporta Jazz. Je te jure que quand je l'aurais retrouvé, il ne vivra pas longtemps !

-Il a déjà payé, confia Edward pour l'apaiser, il est en prison.

-Ok.

-Ecoute, j'aimerais que cela ne change rien entre nous, demanda Edward.

-Bien sûr que ça ne va rien changer ! Tu es mon meilleur ami, tu es l'une des personnes les plus importantes dans ma vie et ce n'est pas prêt de changer !

Edward sourit à son meilleur ami, celui-ci le lui rendit avant de l'étreindre fermement. Alors qu'il le relâchait, Edward s'interrogea sur l'air soudain gêné de son ami.

-Qu'y-a-t-il ? Questionna Edward.

-Je… Comment Carlisle le prend ? Enfin, je veux dire… Tes marques…

-Il ne m'a forcé à rien, le coupa-t-il, au contraire, il m'a énormément aidé. »

Edward rougit en voyant le petit sourire en coin qu'arborait son meilleur ami, Jasper n'avait eu aucun mal à deviner ce que Carlisle avait fait pour l'aider à se sentir mieux. Tout en riant doucement de sa gêne, Jasper passa un bras autour de ses épaules et ils rejoignirent leurs amis qui les attendaient en buvant le café sur la terrasse. Edward se réfugia aussitôt auprès de son amant après l'avoir rassuré du regard. A peine s'était-il assis que Carlisle lui avait tendu une part de tarte au chocolat.

_Fin du flash-back. _

Edward sursauta et sortit de ses pensées quand il entendit claquer une porte. Il releva la tête de son magazine et aperçut la secrétaire qui se tenait face à lui et qui l'observait d'un air toujours revêche. Edward jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, cela faisait presque une heure qu'il attendait. Il se leva et se dirigea vers le bureau tout en regrettant l'absence de Margaret.

« -Vous savez si Monsieur Forman en a encore pour longtemps ? Lui demanda-t-il avec son plus beau sourire.

-Monsieur Forman est un homme extrêmement occupé dont le temps est précieux, aussi, je ne pense pas qu'il ait du temps à perdre avec un jeune homme qui n'a même pas rendez-vous !

Edward soupira. Avant de rentrer chez lui, il devait passer au foyer voir Julian et ses autres pensionnaires, si cela continuait ainsi, jamais il ne serait rentré à temps pour passer un peu de temps avec Carlisle. Alors qu'il allait insister, il entendit la porte menant au secrétariat s'ouvrir, il se retourna pour apercevoir un homme à la carrure imposante et vêtu d'un costume noir. _Génial, pensa Edward, elle a appelé la sécurité ! _

-Vous avez un problème, Madame Andria ? Demanda l'agent.

-Oui, pourriez-vous raccompagner ce jeune homme ? Il se fait tard et il n'a pas rendez-vous avec Monsieur Forman.

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, l'agent empoigna fermement son poignet pour l'entraîner vers la sortie. Edward allait résister quand une silhouette familière les rejoignit.

-Lâchez-le, Steven !

Le dit Steven se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant sans pour autant lâcher son bras, Edward tenta de se dégager, mais le garde raffermit sa prise sur son poignet lui arrachant une grimace.

-Ca suffit ! Je vous ai demandé de le lâcher !

-Bien, Monsieur Denali, mais Madame Andria a demandé à ce qu'il soit raccompagné à la porte !

-Ce n'est pas parce que je suis votre patron depuis peu de temps que je ne peux pas vous empêcher de faire une bourde !

-Mais…, balbutia Steven.

-Monsieur Denali, je trouve votre attitude bien légère, se récria Madame Andria en le fixant sévèrement, ce jeune homme est…

-Je me porte garant de Monsieur Masen ! Coupa Eléazar en élevant légèrement la voix et en venant se placer près de lui.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce raffut ? Questionna Monsieur Forman en sortant brusquement de son bureau. Oh, Edward ! Bonsoir ! Tu vas bien ?

-Ca va, maugréa le jeune homme, même si je trouve que l'accueil ici s'est vraiment détérioré ! J'aurais besoin de te parler, Harris, et maintenant si c'est possible, j'attends déjà depuis une heure, enfin, si c'est possible, sinon, je repasserai.

-Non, entre, j'étais en train de boucler un bilan, d'ailleurs, j'aimerais que tu y jettes un coup d'œil. Madame Andria, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous et pour la prochaine fois, sachez que si Monsieur Masen demande à me voir, vous m'interrompez peu importe ce que je suis en train de faire.

-Bien, Monsieur Forman, acquiesça Madame Andria avec raideur.

-Margaret revient bientôt ? Ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

-Dans deux jours, confia Harris avec un soupir de soulagement. Allons dans mon bureau.

-Merci pour le coup de main, dit Edward à Eléazar avant de le saluer d'un signe de la main.

-Assieds-toi, lui demanda Harris en désignant le coin salon, je te sers quelque chose à boire ?

-Non, merci. Comme je te l'ai dit, je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps. Où est le bilan ?

Harris prit un dossier sur son bureau qu'il lui remit. Edward le feuilleta pendant que le PDG de la MI se servait un verre de whisky avant de venir s'asseoir en face de lui.

-Nos bénéfices ont doublé, remarqua Edward avec satisfaction.

-Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu t'acharnes à être médecin, tu as un véritable don pour les affaires et si tu travaillais ici en plein temps nos bénéfices n'auraient pas doublé, mais quintuplé !

-Il me semble que nous avons déjà eu cette conversation, lui rappela Edward d'un ton amusé.

-C'est vrai, sourit Harris, alors, que puis-je pour toi ?

-Je voulais savoir si tu avais fait ton choix pour les postes de directeur commercial et de directeur du service juridique ?

-Nous avons reçu plusieurs candidatures, le DRH en a retenu 10 pour chaque poste et voilà les 4 qui ont attiré mon attention, annonça Harris en lui tendant les dossiers.

-Que penses-tu de Monsieur Belhami et de Mademoiselle Swan ? Questionna Edward en lisant les dossiers candidatures.

-Monsieur Belhami a démontré son efficacité et son talent à notre antenne de Paris, quant à Mademoiselle Swan, ses idées novatrices ont contribué à augmenter notre chiffre d'affaire.

-Pourquoi alors hésites-tu à accepter leur mutation ?

-Parce qu'il faudra les remplacer sur place et cela ne sera pas évident, mais pourquoi ai-je l'impression que je vais devoir tout de même le faire ? Sourit Harris.

-Etant donné qu'ils sont compétents, je pense que tu devrais valider leur mutation. Propose-leur un de nos appartement de fonction sur Wall Street ou près de chez moi, offre-leur aussi une place en garderie pour leur fils, nous veillerons aussi à ce que le petit Tony puisse rentrer dans l'école de leur choix quitte à payer ses frais de scolarité et bien sûr ils ne doivent pas savoir que je suis derrière tout cela.

-Bien entendu, Edward, tout sera fait dans la plus grande discrétion. D'ailleurs à ce sujet, Mademoiselle Brandon va recevoir sous peu son invitation pour le salon de la mode. La MI sera très heureuse de parrainer cette jeune artiste aussi prometteuse. Quant au crédit que Monsieur Black avait contracté auprès de ton père, il vient d'être annulé.

-Parfait, sourit Edward. Le matériel pour Médecin sans Frontières a bien été réceptionné par le Docteur Stockes ?

-Oui. Je voulais aussi te dire que j'étais très content de notre nouveau chef de la sécurité, Monsieur Denali excelle dans son domaine, je trouve dommage que le FBI ait dû se séparer d'un tel homme.

-Si tu le dis, pour ma part, je pense qu'il n'avait plus le droit de porter une plaque. Enfin, je suis heureux qu'il s'adapte bien. Il faudrait aussi que l'on organise une réunion avec Oliver, je veux modifier mon testament.

-Euh, oui, bien sûr.

-Bon, je vais te laisser.

-Leïla aimerait savoir si tu accepterais de venir dîner un soir à la maison, cela fait longtemps que tu n'es pas venu, lui reprocha le meilleur ami de son père.

-Dis-lui de m'appeler, je pense que nous pourrions venir vendredi prochain si ça vous convient.

-Nous ?

-Oui, nous, répéta Edward qui ne pouvait dissimuler son sourire.

-Et voilà pourquoi je tiens à te voir plus souvent ! Mais, non, quand tu m'appelles ou passes me voir c'est juste pour le travail ! Alors, raconte !

-Il s'appelle Carlisle, on travaille ensemble et il est merveilleux. Je suis heureux, Harris, mais maintenant je dois te laisser si je veux pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec lui. Donc bonne soirée, embrasse Leïla pour moi et à bientôt.

-Attends ! Tu as dit Carlisle ! Carlisle, comme Carlisle Cullen ton résident à Forks ?

-Tu le rencontreras et nous en parlerons la semaine prochaine au dîner ! Lança Edward en s'enfuyant du bureau sinon il en aurait pour des heures ! »

Il entendit vaguement Harris marmonner quelques mots dans sa barbe alors qu'il empruntait l'escalier qui le conduisit à l'ascenseur de service. Edward observa en trépignant les étages qui défilaient, pourquoi son père avait-il installé ses bureaux pratiquement en haut de cette immense tour ? Une fois qu'il eut enfin atteint le sous-sol, il se précipita vers sa Volvo et prit la direction du foyer. En chemin, il joignit Carlisle pour lui faire part de son retard, son compagnon lui dit de ne pas s'inquiéter, lui-même était retenu à une réunion qui semblait sans fin. Edward atteignit le foyer et se gara dans la cour. Dans son rétroviseur, il aperçut un tout-terrain noir qui se rangea un peu plus loin. Le jeune homme soupira, peu avant son agression, il avait obtenu de Samuel qu'il allège la surveillance dont il faisait l'objet, cependant, depuis ce jour, Samuel avait oublié cette discussion et il ne pouvait plus faire un pas sans que des gardes ne le suivent. Il sortit de ses pensées et grimpa les quelques marches menant au foyer. Vue l'heure, les plus jeunes enfants étaient en train de se préparer pour la nuit, le jeune homme monta donc directement au premier pour leur souhaiter une bonne nuit et voir si tout le monde allait bien. Les plus jeunes couchés, il alla saluer les adolescents qui avaient le droit de veiller un peu plus tard. Après avoir un peu discuté avec eux, il accompagna Julian à sa chambre pour qu'ils discutent.

« -Alors, ton nouveau lycée te plaît ? Questionna-t-il après avoir refermé la porte.

-Oui, répondit Julian en s'asseyant sur son lit pendant qu'il s'appuyait contre le bureau, les profs son sympas et je suis en classe avec Jane et Alec.

-C'est bien que tu t'entendes avec eux et les autres ?

-Aussi.

-Tant mieux. Ca se passe bien avec Jasper ?

-Le Docteur Whitlock ?

-Oui.

-Il sort d'où ce type ? Il est trop bizarre, il m'a engueulé parce que je lui ai dit d'aller se faire voir !

-Ca ne m'étonne pas, je pense que Jasper n'a pas apprécié que tu le testes, il est là pour t'aider et c'est l'un des meilleurs de sa profession. Fais-moi confiance, je t'ai confié au meilleur, mais surtout ne lui dit pas que j'ai dit ça.

-Ouais, sinon, il risque de prendre le melon, rigola Julian.

Edward sourit. Il appréciait de voir le jeune homme rire, sourire, Julian avait bien avancé et se reconstruisait, il réapprenait à faire confiance aux adultes et cela lui fit plaisir qu'il redevienne un ado insouciant.

-Je vois que le moral est au beau fixe et ça me fait plaisir, maintenant, je veux que tu me dises si tu te sens nauséeux ?

-Non, ça va, répondit Julian dont le sourire s'effaça.

-Je suis désolé, s'excusa Edward en s'asseyant près de lui, mais je dois te poser des questions et t'examiner pour savoir si le traitement est bien dosé.

Julian se contenta d'hocher la tête. L'adolescent répondit à ses questions et se laissa examiner. Edward termina par une prise de sang, il enfila des gants et désinfecta le creux de son coude.

-Pourquoi tu mets des gants ? S'étonna Julian.

-C'est obligatoire pour ce genre d'examen, marmonna Edward.

Le jeune homme détourna le regard, il ne voulait pas croiser les yeux de Julian de peur que celui-ci y lise la vérité. Alors que la fiole se remplissait de sang, Edward se demanda pourquoi la vie ne les avait pas épargnés tous les deux, un sentiment d'injustice naquit en lui rivalisant avec la culpabilité qui l'étreignait déjà. Quand il eut terminé, il posa un pansement sur le petit point rouge qui maculait la peau de son patient avant de se débarrasser des gants et de l'aiguille dans une petite boîte prévue à cet effet. Il prit un peu de produit désinfectant qu'il se passa sur les mains. Tout en rangeant son matériel, Edward se demandait comment il allait pouvoir aborder le sujet avec Julian sans blesser l'adolescent. Le jeune homme sursauta en sentant deux bras enserrer soudain sa taille, son protégé se colla contre lui, il pouvait sentir son front entre ses épaules. Edward s'apprêtait à le réconforter quand une main se glissa sous sa chemise.

-Julian ? Julian, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'écria-t-il en le repoussant doucement.

-Je… Je veux te remercier…

-Je t'ai déjà dit que tu n'avais pas à le faire et surtout pas de cette manière.

-Mais si j'en ai envie ? Avoua l'adolescent, le rouge au joues. Le Docteur Whitlock a dit que c'était un pas vers la guérison que je ressente du désir pour quelqu'un et que si j'en avais envie, je devais tenter ma chance, qu'il m'aiderait.

Edward pesta quelques secondes contre son meilleur ami avant de revenir à Julian qui avait pris son silence pour une invitation et avait entrepris de défaire la boucle de son pantalon.

-Julian ! Dit-il en attrapant ses mains pour qu'il cesse de le dévêtir. Je suis très flatté par l'intérêt que tu me portes, je peux t'apporter du réconfort, mais pas ce genre de réconfort. J'aime Carlisle et je lui suis fidèle.

-Tu me trouves repoussant à cause de ce qui m'est arrivé ? S'inquiéta Julian.

-Non ! Non, s'empressa-t-il de le rassurer, tu es charmant et séduisant, mais j'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie, quelqu'un que j'aime et puis, je pense que tes idées ne sont pas claires.

-Je rêve de toi, confessa le jeune garçon, tu es tellement beau.

Edward se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Il ne voulait pas blesser Julian, pas après tout ce qu'il avait vécu, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus accéder à sa requête.

-Et puis, je suis sûr que tu n'as rien dit à Carlisle, continua l'adolescent, cela doit donc faire des semaines que personne ne t'a touché, je pourrais…

Le médecin recula quand il sentit la main de Julian se poser sur son entrejambe. Il le repoussa une nouvelle fois avant de mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux deux.

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas ? S'écria Julian qui avait les larmes aux yeux. Nous sommes pareils ! On a vécu la même chose ! Toi aussi, tu es malade ! Alors, pourquoi tu refuses que l'on ressente un peu de plaisir au milieu de toute cette merde ?

-Julian ce n'est pas parce qu'on couchera ensemble que tu te sentiras mieux, assura Edward, seul le temps pourra t'aider à aller mieux.

-On a plus le temps ! On va mourir !

-Non ! Non, tu ne vas pas mourir ! Rugit Edward en plaquant l'adolescent contre un mur pour le forcer à le regarder. Tu vas vivre ! Tu vas te battre Julian ! Tu m'entends ? Je ne te laisserai pas baisser les bras, c'est compris ?

-Je… Je veux juste un peu d'amour, sanglota le jeune garçon alors qu'il le prenait dans ses bras, juste un peu de toi…

Edward se raidit en entendant ces derniers mots, il peinait à retenir ses propres larmes, pourtant, il devait rester fort.

-S'il-te-plaît, s'il-te-plaît, murmura Julian en déposant des baisers humides dans son cou.

-Non, souffla Edward tout en l'entraînant vers le lit, je serais toujours là pour toi, mais pas de cette manière.

-Aime-moi !

-Pardonne-moi, je ne peux pas…

-Juste une fois, supplia son protégé.

-Non.

Edward se défit de l'étreinte du jeune garçon et déposa un baiser sur son front. Julian voulut le retenir, mais il fut plus rapide et quitta le lit avant qu'il ne l'atteigne. Le médecin prit une boîte de somnifère dans sa mallette, il remplit un verre d'eau et tendit un comprimé à Julian.

-Prends ça, s'il-te-plaît.

-Non, c'est… C'est toi que je veux…

-Je serais là, Julian, mais seulement en tant qu'ami ou grand frère.

Edward sentait sa culpabilité grandir, il aurait tant aimé soulager Julian de sa peine et ne pas pouvoir le faire le rendait furieux. Le jeune médecin prit le comprimé de somnifère entre ses lèvres, puis, doucement, il se pencha, ses lèvres effleurèrent celles de l'adolescent avant que le jeune garçon n'entrouvre la bouche. Edward fit de même, le médicament tomba dans la bouche de Julian. Le médecin referma sa bouche et déposa un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de son protégé avant de se redresser pour lui tendre le verre d'eau.

-Merci, murmura Julian avant de prendre une gorgée.

-Je vais rester avec toi jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes, annonça le jeune homme en l'aidant à s'allonger sous la couette, mais je veux que tu comprennes que ce baiser est et demeurera unique. »

Julian opina du chef. Edward alluma la lampe de chevet et éteignit le plafonnier. Il ôta ses chaussures et s'allongea près de Julian qui vint aussitôt se blottir dans ses bras. Un petit soupir de satisfaction échappa à son protégé alors qu'il nichait son visage dans le creux de son cou. Edward caressa ses cheveux tout en fredonnant une berceuse.

Une fois que l'adolescent fut endormi, le jeune médecin le garda encore un peu dans ses bras avant de se lever et de quitter la chambre. Dans un état un peu second, il rejoignit Riley qui semblait l'attendre assit sur la première marche de l'escalier un livre à la main.

« -Comment il va ? Demanda l'éducateur.

-Pas très fort, je vais demander à Jasper de passer le voir demain matin. Tu pourras garder un œil sur lui cette nuit ?

-Les deux mêmes, assura Riley avec un sourire.

-Merci.

-Il t'a dit qu'il avait le béguin pour toi ? Questionna tout à coup l'éducateur en retrouvant son sérieux.

-Ouais.

-Ca va lui passer, comme ça leur a pratiquement passé à tous, le rassura Riley.

-J'espère… Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

-Allons, pour les garçons tu représentes un idéal, soit, ils veulent devenir comme toi, soit, ils ont envie de passer du temps en tête-à-tête avec toi. Idem pour les filles, tu es le prince charmant qui sur son fier destrier blanc est venu les sauver de leur vie misérable.

-Tu… Tu plaisantes ?

-On ne t'a jamais dit que tu ne laissais personne indifférent ? Il y a quelque chose chez toi Edward, et ce n'est pas que ton physique, qui attire les femmes autant que les hommes.

-Bon, je pense que tu as besoin de repos, tu es en train de délirer ! Vas te reposer ! Ordonna le jeune homme en se levant pour partir.

-J'y vais. Edward !

-Oui ?

-Ne prends pas mal ce que je viens de te dire et suis tes propres conseils ! Un peu de repos te ferait du bien ! Tu as une mine horrible !

-Merci… Ciao, Riley ! Lança simplement Edward en descendant les marches. »

Le jeune homme se dépêcha de regagner sa voiture où il laissa échapper sa colère et sa frustration. Ses mains frappèrent violemment le volant, ses larmes inondèrent ses joues alors que sa respiration devenait difficile. Le regard encore dans le flou, il chercha son inhalateur. Une fois le produit inspiré, il tenta de reprendre le contrôle de son être avant de démarrer sa voiture. Tout était de sa faute. S'il n'avait pas été ainsi, il n'aurait pas attiré l'attention de James, celui-ci n'aurait alors pas fait de mal à Julian. Oui, tout était toujours de sa faute. Jacob, Bella, Alice, Jasper, James et maintenant Julian, tous avaient été attiré par lui à un moment ou à un autre, combien d'autres encore le désiraient ? Le voulaient ? Combien encore allaient perdre la tête et se faire du mal ? Lui faire du mal ? Non, il ne supporterait pas, il devait trouver une solution !

* * *

Carlisle salua le garde qui remplaçait Samuel à l'accueil avant de monter dans l'ascenseur. Il était pressé de rejoindre son compagnon surtout après cette journée sans le voir ! Contrairement à Edward, il avait été contraint d'aller à ces fichus réunions et n'avait donc pas pu passer la journée auprès de son amour. Carlisle entra dans leur appartement. Le bruit de la télé lui apprit que finalement son compagnon était rentré avant lui. Il rangea son manteau et ses chaussures dans le placard de l'entrée avant de faire de même avec la veste d'Edward qui avait été négligemment jetée sur le guéridon.

« -Tu pourrais quand même ranger un peu tes affaires, bougonna-t-il en se dirigeant vers le salon, si je ne passais pas derrière toi, l'appartement ressemblerait à un champ de batail…

Carlisle ne termina pas sa phrase. Qu'était une veste abandonnée dans l'entrée par rapport au capharnaüm qui régnait dans le salon ? Que s'était-il passé ? Il s'approcha de l'un des sacs poubelles pour voir plusieurs vêtements roulés en boule dans celui-ci, y compris le dernier jeans qu'il avait offert à sa moitié. Carlisle fronça les sourcils avant d'observer son compagnon qui était assis en tailleur sur le canapé, un pot de glace au chocolat entre ses jambes, un tube de chantilly et des sablés au chocolat étaient posés sur la table basse. Edward attrapa un des gâteaux qu'il parsema de chantilly avant de l'engloutir et de manger ensuite une grosse cuillerée de glace.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'écria soudain Carlisle.

-Che manche ! Répondit Edward la bouche pleine.

-Je vois ça, mais…

-T'inquiète, je t'ai gardé des hamburgers et des frites au chaud, déclara Edward après avoir avalé et en attrapant déjà un autre sablé au chocolat.

Carlisle l'observa d'un air ahuri avant d'aller à la cuisine pour voir les emballages vides qui peuplaient le comptoir. Il revint précipitamment dans le salon et confisqua aussitôt le pot de glace et les sablés.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Protesta Edward.

-Je t'empêche d'être malade ! Tu te rends compte de tout ce que tu as mangé ?

-Ben, quoi ? Tu devrais être content ! Tu voulais que je mange, alors, voilà, je mange !

Le blond regarda son compagnon avec stupeur, à quoi jouait-il ? Voyant qu'il ne pourrait pas terminer sa glace et ses sablés, Edward recommença à trier ses vêtements qui s'étalaient un peu partout dans le salon.

-Je peux savoir ce qui ne va pas avec ces habits ? Questionna Carlisle.

-Ils ne me plaisent plus, décréta simplement son amant en haussant les épaules.

-A ce rythme-là, ton placard va être vide, constata le blond en voyant qu'il ne gardait que des survêtements et des tee-shirts larges. Edward, à quoi tu joues ?

-J'ai bien le droit de changer de style, non ? Se justifia son compagnon.

-Edward ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Rien ! Oh, tu m'énerves ! Je vais prendre une douche !

Carlisle soupira en entendant la porte de leur chambre claquer. Il rangea un peu le salon après avoir mangé rapidement. Le blond prit les sacs poubelles et observa les habits, il transvasa ces derniers dans des sacs pour la buanderie, il aurait aimé les remettre à leur place dans l'armoire, mais Edward les avait tant chiffonné qu'ils avaient besoin d'un coup de fer à repasser. Une fois que tout fut en ordre, il rejoignit leur chambre où il ne trouva pas Edward. Carlisle gagna donc la salle de bain, son amant était toujours sous la douche. Il se dévêtit et rejoignit le jeune homme. Malgré l'eau de la douche, il remarqua les larmes qui coulaient le long des joues de son compagnon.

-Edward, murmura-t-il en l'enfermant dans l'étau protecteur de ses bras, Edward, parle-moi. Dis-moi ce qui te fait souffrir ?

-Ca va.

-Non, ce n'est pas vrai, mon amour. Que s'est-il passé ? Quelqu'un t'a fait du mal ?

-Je veux oublier, fais-moi tout oublier, supplia Edward. »

Carlisle plongea son regard dans celui emplit de chagrin de son amant, ses questions pouvaient attendre, Edward avait besoin de lui, de sa tendresse, de son amour. Avec douceur, il s'empara de ses lèvres. Puis, il attrapa le gel douche et s'appliqua à savonner le corps de son amant qui fit de même avec lui, ils se rincèrent tout en échangeant de sages baisers. Ils sortirent de la douche et se séchèrent. Edward voulut attraper son pyjama, mais Carlisle lui prit la main pour l'entraîner vers la chambre, il n'aurait pas besoin de vêtements pour ce qu'il prévoyait. Le blond tamisa la pièce et mit un fond musical avant de rejoindre son compagnon sur leur lit. Avec toute la tendresse dont il était capable, Carlisle essuya les larmes de son amant, puis, il l'embrassa pendant que ses mains partaient à la découverte de son corps.

Des gémissements de plaisir ne tardèrent pas à franchir le seuil des lèvres de son compagnon quand sa bouche atteignit sa virilité fièrement dressée pour lui. Carlisle lécha sa longueur, joua avec son gland pendant que sa main libre malaxait ses bourses. Edward se déhanchait sous ses assauts, cherchant la délivrance qu'il ne voulait pas lui accorder, du moins pas tout de suite. Carlisle se pencha pour récupérer un préservatif et le flacon de lubrifiant dans la table de chevet.

« -Qu'est-ce que…

-Chut, souffla Carlisle en l'embrassant, fais-moi confiance. »

Edward opina de la tête, pourtant, il pouvait lire de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux émeraude qui fixaient le flacon de lubrifiant. Carlisle détourna son attention en prenant entièrement son sexe en bouche, il le suça en faisant de longs va et viens avant de le délaisser pour positionner la protection sur le membre de son compagnon. Il ouvrit ensuite le flacon de lubrifiant pour en verser dans le creux de sa paume. Sous les yeux ébahis d'Edward, il commença à se préparer. Son amant s'appuya sur ses coudes pour ne rien manquer du spectacle, un sourire de satisfaction se dessina sur son visage quand il entendit son compagnon gémir à sa vue. Carlisle ouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard chargé de désir du jeune homme. Il décida donc de ne plus le faire attendre.

L'une de ses mains se posa sur le torse d'Edward qu'il poussa, son compagnon tomba à la renverse sur les oreillers et il vint s'installer à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Ils gémirent à l'unisson quand il s'empala sur sa longueur. Edward se redressa pour s'asseoir et le serrer dans ses bras. Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent alors que leurs bassins bougeaient en rythme pour les emmener vers les sommets du plaisir. Carlisle raffermit sa prise sur les épaules de son amant, se soulevant pour mieux s'empaler sur lui, leur étreinte avait quelque chose de désespéré tout comme l'urgence de leur désir. En effet, le blond rêvait depuis plusieurs jours de le sentir à nouveau en lui et il avait dû faire appel à tout son self-control pour ne pas jouir quand ils n'avaient fait qu'un.

Carlisle passa l'une de ses mains dans le cheveux en bataille de son amant pour les agripper et tirer sur ces derniers pour lui faire pencher la tête en arrière et s'emparer ainsi de ses lèvres. Leur baiser s'intensifia, leurs corps dansaient furieusement l'un contre l'autre, chaque coup de rein d'Edward l'entraînait vers la délivrance. Soudain, il sentit les mains de son compagnon se crisper sur ses hanches, comme s'il avait compris que le jeune homme allait jouir, son propre corps se crispa. Une vague de jouissance déferla en lui alors qu'il plongeait son regard dans celui d'Edward. Carlisle s'empressa de l'embrasser quand il vit les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Un violent orgasme les terrassa.

Haletants, ils restèrent blottis l'un contre l'autre, leurs corps couverts de sueurs toujours unis, alors qu'ils cherchaient à retrouver leur souffle. Carlisle dut se résoudre à se redresser quand il sentit le sexe de son amant se ramollir, chose qu'il n'aurait pas eu à faire si Edward ne voulait pas attendre le résultat du deuxième test ! Un grognement de frustration lui parvint, son amant ne semblait pas non plus apprécier la séparation. Carlisle retint une remarque ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment, Edward avait besoin de repos et de tendresse. Il le prit alors dans ses bras, oubliant les questions qui le taraudaient depuis qu'il était rentré. Edward chercha ses lèvres et il répondit à son baiser. Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, le jeune homme enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou, Carlisle le berça jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Le blond resta éveillé un long moment, Edward paraissait fort, mais maintenant qu'il avait percé son secret, son amant semblait s'effondrer. Si James n'avait pas été en prison, il l'aurait sûrement retrouvé pour le tuer de ses mains. Il n'avait jamais ressenti une haine aussi violente envers quelqu'un, pas même son père, et cela l'effrayait. Carlisle chassa sa colère, il devait l'oublier, la mettre de côté, du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait réussi à redonner le sourire à Edward.


	30. Chapter 30

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

* * *

Encore une fois un immense merci pour toutes vos reviews ! ^_^ Merci ! MERCI mille fois !

* * *

Réponse aux reviews anonymes : 

**Angeoudemon50393****:** Hello ! Merci énormément pour ta review, merci ! ^_^ Edward a du mal à accepter son corps après ce qui lui est arrivé et surtout à supporter le regard des autres, mais bon, ça va s'arranger… Bonne soirée et à bientôt !

**Fanny:** Coucou ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Merci ! Rassure-toi, tout va s'arranger avec Edward et notre petit couple va pouvoir roucouler tranquillement. Bonne soirée et à bientôt ! Bises.

**Savigny **: Salut ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Merci ! J'espère que la suite va te plaire. Bonne soirée et à bientôt !

* * *

Voici le nouveau chapitre, alors, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 29 : Besoin d'aide**

Carlisle sortit de la salle d'examen après avoir remis une ordonnance à son patient. Il salua le vieux monsieur avant de se diriger vers l'accueil pour prendre en charge un nouveau malade. Un sourire emplit de tristesse se dessina sur son visage quand il aperçut son amant accoudé au comptoir en train de compléter un dossier. Tout en remplissant la paperasse, Edward mangeait un beignet au chocolat. Son regard glissa sur le bas de survêtement et le tee-shirt difforme que portaient son compagnon sous sa blouse. Le jeune homme passa sa main dans sa barbe naissante avant de se reconcentrer sur son dossier. Carlisle ne put s'empêcher de penser que même vêtu de la sorte, son amant était toujours attirant, sa légère barbe accentuait même son côté sexy en lui donnant un air de mauvais garçon. Carlisle soupira et sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il vit sa moitié prendre un autre beignet, il le rejoignit.

« -Tu n'en as pas assez de manger toutes ces cochonneries ? Le sermonna-t-il en arrivant à ses côtés.

Pour toute réponse, il eut droit à un regard noir. Carlisle rangea son dossier avant de se diriger vers la pile pour remarquer avec plaisir que celle-ci était vide.

-Alors, Edward, tu lances une nouvelle mode ? Genre négligé ? Railla Elisabeth en écartant la blouse du jeune homme.

-Vous avez décidé de me pourrir la vie aujourd'hui ou quoi ? Grogna le jeune médecin en finissant son beignet.

-Je suis dégoûtée de te voir engloutir autant de cochonneries et de ne pas prendre un gramme ! Râla leur collègue.

-Moi aussi, marmonna Edward dans sa barbe. Bon, je peux y aller ou vous avez encore une remarque à me faire ?

-Edward, j'apprécierai que tu fasses un effort sur ta tenue vestimentaire, intervint Carlisle en le défiant du regard.

-C'est le patron ou mon mec qui parle ? Cingla Edward.

-Ton supérieur.

-Ok, je vais faire un effort, chef, assura le jeune homme, mais maintenant, excusez-moi, je vais voir mes internes avant de rentrer chez moi pour passer mes nerfs sur mon mec parce que mon boss m'a fait chier !

Sur ces mots, Edward tourna les talons, une pile de dossiers sous le bras tout en appelant ses internes qui se lancèrent à sa poursuite.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a, murmura Elisabeth, mais je n'aimerais pas être à ta place ! Je trouve qu'il est de plus en plus grognon ces derniers temps.

-Je sais, soupira Carlisle, mais il a quelques soucis, il lui faut un peu de temps.

-Il a l'air si triste, je peux faire quelque chose ?

-Le supporter jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve le sourire ? Proposa Carlisle.

-Avec plaisir, je vais prescrire une cure de vitamine à ses internes, plaisanta Elisabeth.

-Merci.

Carlisle lui offrit un sourire avant de quitter le service des Urgences pour celui de Psychiatrie. Il salua quelques collègues avant de frapper à la porte du bureau de Jasper.

-Entrez !

Carlisle obéit et referma la porte derrière lui. Le psychiatre lui fit un petit signe de la main pour qu'il s'installe pendant qu'il terminait sa conversation téléphonique. Il prit place dans un fauteuil en face de son ami et attendit qu'il ait terminé.

-Que puis-je faire pour toi ? Demanda Jasper dès qu'il eut raccroché.

-Edward, répondit simplement Carlisle.

-Oh…

-Oui, comme tu dis. Je ne sais plus quoi faire, avoua-t-il, il se renferme de plus en plus.

-Il te fuit ?

-Non, enfin, je veux dire on est proche, il reste très aimant.

-Il est demandeur ou c'est toi qui inities vos moments de tendresse ? Questionna Jasper qui était passé en mode psy.

-Non, il recherche nos étreintes, même si je le sens encore effrayé de passer à l'acte.

-Tu ne l'as pas forcé ?

-Bien sûr que non !

-Excuse-moi, demanda aussitôt Jasper, mais je sais que parfois c'est difficile de se retenir.

-C'est rien… Et puis…

-Oui ?

-Il a jeté toutes ses fringues et ne porte plus que des vêtements difformes.

-Réaction normale après une agression de cette sorte, je m'étonne d'ailleurs qu'il n'ait pas craqué plus tôt.

-Il a passé une période où il ne mangeait rien alors que maintenant il mange pour 4 et que des saletés. Il ne supporte pas qu'on lui fasse la moindre réflexion à ce sujet.

Jasper soupira avant de se laisser aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil, ses traits tirés confirmèrent ses soupçons.

-Il est en train de se détruire, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je ne pense pas que se soit aussi extrême, le contredit Jasper, je crois que pour le moment il est dans une phase où il hait son corps. Il a besoin de parler.

-Je sais, mais il est fermé comme une huître ! Se plaignit Carlisle.

-Il faut qu'il voit un psy, il ne va pas s'en sortir seul.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi, mais à part l'y traîner de force, je ne vois pas comment on pourrait le convaincre !

-Tu connais Jason Giden ?

-Oui, il est très renommé, mais je crois qu'il n'exerce plus ?

-C'est exact, mais il a été mon maître de thèse et nous sommes restés amis. Il est à New York pour le moment.

-Tu penses qu'il accepterait de suivre Edward ?

-Oui et je crois aussi qu'il est le seul à pouvoir tenir tête à Edward et à l'aider.

-Bien, maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à le convaincre de voir le Docteur Giden. »

Carlisle soupira et se pinça l'arête du nez, geste nerveux qu'il avait emprunté à son compagnon. Avec Jasper, ils tentèrent de trouver une solution pour convaincre Edward qu'il avait besoin d'aide. Au bout d'une demi-heure, il quitta le bureau de son ami pour retourner aux urgences, il n'était pas certain que leur plan soit le bon, mais plus Edward tarderait à consulter, plus difficile serait sa guérison.

* * *

Edward avala une gorgée de soda en dénigrant la bouteille d'eau que lui tendait son compagnon. Il rangea le dossier de son dernier patient et prit la direction des toilettes. Une fois qu'il fut seul, il vida son soda dans le lavabo avant de jeter la cannette dans la poubelle. Le jeune homme soupira, puis, il ouvrit le robinet et s'aspergea le visage d'eau froide. Il s'essuya et passa une main dans sa barbe, il ne l'aimait pas, il avait souvent hésité à la raser, mais il s'obligeait à la laisser. Il jeta un dernier regard à son reflet qu'il haïssait avant de tourner les talons. Edward sortit des toilettes pour voir que son compagnon l'attendait, adossé au mur faisant face à la porte.

« -Tu me surveilles ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

-Non, répondit Carlisle, Jasper est passé tout à l'heure, il te cherchait.

-Ca tombe bien, il faut que je lui parle de Julian, il t'a dit si ça le concernait ?

-Non, je crois qu'il est dans son bureau, annonça Carlisle, on y va ?

-Tu m'accompagnes ?

-Ca te dérange ?

-Non.

Edward lui sourit et ils rejoignirent l'ascenseur pour gagner l'étage qui abritait le service de Psychiatrie. A peine les portes s'étaient-elles refermées qu'Edward se rapprocha de son compagnon, il l'embrassa avec douceur avant d'enfouir son visage dans le cou de son amant qui l'emprisonna dans ses bras. Un soupir de frustration lui échappa quand ils durent se séparer lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent. Ils s'avancèrent dans le couloir qui menait au bureau du psy, ils marchaient côte à côte, leurs doigts se frôlaient et il devait se faire violence pour ne pas entremêler les siens avec ceux de son amant. Edward allait frapper quand il aperçut son ami qui débouchait au coin du couloir.

-Tu nous laisses une minute ? Demanda Edward à son amant.

Carlisle acquiesça et Edward marcha à la rencontre de Jasper, le jeune homme fronça les sourcils quand il vit les deux gobelets de café.

-Alice t'épuise tant que ça ? Ne put-il s'empêcher de railler.

-J'aimerais bien, maugréa Jasper, mais nous avons dû reporter notre voyage de noce à cause d'un sponsor à la con !

-Un sponsor ?

-Oui, figure-toi que la MI s'intéresse à son travail et lui a fourni les fonds nécessaires ainsi qu'une place pour la semaine de la mode, elle va pouvoir y présenter son travail ce qui est cool, mais ça ne l'est pas du tout pour notre vie de couple… Pourquoi tu ricanes ?

-Je ricane pas, se défendit Edward en dissimulant son sourire.

-Pourquoi ton homme fait le piquet devant mon bureau ?

-Parce que je voulais te parler seul à seul, je peux avoir le 2ème café ?

-Non. Tu veux quoi ?

-Calmos, le manque de sexe te va pas !

-T'as trente secondes avant de recevoir le 2ème café dans la tronche !

-Ok ! Je voulais savoir si tu avais vu Julian ?

-Oui.

-Comment va-t-il ?

-Edward tu sais très bien que c'est confidentiel.

-Jazz !

-Non, je ne te dirais rien, mais pour ton info, on va dire qu'une personne avec qui il avait des atomes crochus l'a envoyé balader et qu'il va mal. Bref, il n'avait pas besoin de ça en ce moment.

-Il… Enfin… Tu ne sais pas qui est cette personne ?

-Non, mais crois-moi que si je tenais ce connard ou cette conne, je lui dirais deux mots, Julian est un bon garçon.

-Attends une seconde, tu ne crois pas que tu aurais pu faire autre chose que de l'encourager dans son béguin ? Comme tu l'as dit, il n'a pas besoin de ça en ce moment ! Il vaut mieux qu'il surmonte ce qui lui arrive, il aura tout le temps ensuite pour tomber amoureux !

-Hey ! Je connais mon boulot et je pensais qu'une relation… Attends ! Comment sais-tu que je l'ai encouragé ?

-A ton avis ? Marmonna Edward en le fusillant du regard.

-Oh, merde ! Souffla Jasper.

-Tu vas me dire ces « deux mots » ou faire attention à ce que tu lui dis la prochaine fois ? Parce que je te jure que si…

-Tout va bien ? Les interpella Carlisle qui avait froncé les sourcils en les entendant élever la voix.

-Oui, s'empressa de répondre Jasper en marchant vers lui.

-J'ai pas terminé ! S'écria Edward.

-Je suis désolé, s'excusa Jasper, mais la discussion est close, c'est mon patient et non le tien. Je lui parlerai, mais je ne peux pas effacer ses sentiments. Je pense que tu devrais espacer tes visites pour un temps.

-De quoi parlez-vous? Questionna Carlisle intrigué.

-De rien, éluda Jasper. Allons, dans mon bureau, je voudrais vous présenter quelqu'un.

Leur ami ouvrit la porte de son bureau et les invita à entrer. Un homme d'un certain âge, légèrement bedonnant, avec une calvitie précoce, était assis dans un fauteuil. Le regard bienveillant de l'inconnu se posa sur Carlisle, puis, sur lui.

-Voilà votre café, déclara Jasper en tendant le gobelet à l'homme, Carlisle, Edward, laissez-moi vous présenter le Professeur Giden, il a été mon maître de thèse et mon mentor. Jason, voici le Docteur Cullen et le Docteur Masen.

-Ravi de faire votre connaissance, dit le Professeur en se levant pour leur serrer la main.

-Nous de même, assura Edward.

-J'ai lu votre dernier livre, je l'ai trouvé fascinant et très innovant, le félicita Carlisle.

-Je vous remercie.

-Asseyons-nous, proposa Jasper en le poussant vers le divan.

Edward fronça les sourcils quand il vit qu'il était le seul à prendre place sur le canapé en cuir noir. Le Professeur Giden s'installa dans un fauteuil près de lui, Jasper semblait chercher quelque chose sur son bureau pendant que Carlisle se tenait devant la porte. Soudain, la sonnerie du portable de son amant résonna dans le bureau, ce dernier décrocha aussitôt.

-J'arrive, conclut son compagnon en raccrochant avant de se tourner vers eux. Monsieur Patterson vient de revenir aux Urgences et il est assez agité. Jasper, peux-tu venir le voir avec moi ?

-Oui, bien sûr, s'empressa de répondre Jasper.

En un clin d'œil, les deux blonds quittèrent le bureau le laissant seul avec le Professeur Giden dont le regard bienveillant commençait à l'agacer d'autant qu'il comprenait que l'on venait de le piéger !

-Cela fait longtemps que vous travaillez au Memorial ? Lui demanda le psychiatre au bout de quelques minutes de silence.

-Quelques années, murmura-t-il sur ses gardes.

-Je sais que le service des Urgence est un service particulièrement difficile, vous êtes en première ligne et la misère humaine n'est pas toujours évidente à côtoyer.

-C'est vrai, admit Edward, notre travail est parfois dur, mais si je peux aider ne serait-ce qu'une personne, je pense que cela en vaut la peine.

-Voilà une noble motivation, mais n'est-ce pas trop dur de vouloir porter les maux de tous ceux qui vous entourent ? Ne vous oubliez-vous pas à un moment ?

-Je ne pense pas.

-Ne serait-il pas plus facile de vous confier à quelqu'un ? Quelqu'un qui pourrait vous aider ?

-De quoi sommes-nous en train de parler ? De mon travail ou d'autre chose ?

Un fin sourire se dessina sur le visage du psychiatre, il l'observa quelques secondes avant de se lever pour aller verser de l'eau dans un verre qu'il déposa devant lui. Le Professeur se réinstalla dans un fauteuil pour le couver du regard.

-Vous avez besoin d'aide, déclara Jason Giden.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, cingla Edward en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

-Vos amis sont inquiets, poursuivit le psychiatre, votre compagnon s'inquiète.

-Ils ont tort de s'en faire !

-Vraiment ?

-Oui.

-Soit, admettons qu'ils aient tort, accorda le Professeur en se levant une nouvelle fois.

Edward observa l'homme qui marcha jusqu'au bureau de Jasper où il prit un cadre. Il revint vers le petit salon et déposa la photo devant lui. Son regard se posa sur le cliché, il se tenait là dans les bras de Carlisle aux côtés d'Alice et de Jasper, la photo avait été prise quelques jours avant l'incarcération de son amant. Ils étaient heureux, il était heureux. Le jeune homme leva la tête et croisa son reflet dans un miroir, il n'avait plus rien à voir avec le Edward qui riait aux éclats dans les bras de son compagnon.

-Dites-moi, Edward, dites-moi où est passé ce jeune homme si souriant ? »

Edward posa brièvement son regard sur le Professeur Giden avant de baisser la tête. Le jeune homme ôta d'un geste rapide ses chaussures, puis, il s'allongea sur le divan. Il ferma les yeux et attendit.

* * *

Carlisle arpentait d'un pas nerveux le couloir qui donnait sur le bureau de Jasper. La porte était toujours close, était-ce bon signe ? Sûrement, cela prouvait qu'Edward ne s'était pas sauvé en courant quand il avait compris ce qui se tramait. Il allait arpenter le couloir dans l'autre sens quand Jasper posa sa main sur son avant-bras pour stopper sa déambulation.

« -Arrête, tu me donnes la migraine ! Maugréa Jazz.

-Tu crois que ça se passe bien ?

-Je pense, admit le jeune homme, il n'est pas encore sorti pour nous coller son poing dans la figure, donc…

Jasper ne put terminer sa phrase, la porte du bureau venait de s'ouvrir sur son mentor. Ce dernier la referma doucement avant de se tourner vers eux.

-Alors ? S'impatienta Carlisle.

Il reçut pour toute réponse un regard légèrement coléreux, le psychiatre leur avait déjà bien fait comprendre qu'il n'appréciait pas leur manière d'agir.

-Je ne pense pas aller bien loin, leur confia Jason, il a de suite compris pourquoi vous vous étiez éclipsé et il s'est renfermé sur lui.

-Mais… Mais ça fait une heure que vous êtes enfermés dans mon bureau ? S'écria Jasper.

-Nous avons discuté quelques minutes avant qu'il n'ôte ses chaussures et s'allonge sur ton divan pour une petite sieste. J'ai essayé de le faire parler, j'ai patienté, mais rien et il ne parlera pas tant qu'il ne l'aura pas décidé. Jasper, toi plus que quiconque, devrait savoir qu'une thérapie ne peut pas être débutée si le patient n'est pas consentant.

-Mais il a besoin d'aide ! S'énerva le jeune homme.

-Nous le savons, mais pas lui, je pense qu'il a subi, il y a des années, un traumatisme qui l'a fait se replier sur lui-même, il a du se débrouiller et avancer seul, je crois que c'est pour cela que ça lui est si difficile de parler, de se confier. Par ailleurs, le peu que j'ai vu chez lui démontre une tendance à vouloir porter tous les malheurs du monde sur ses épaules, il préfère tout garder pour lui plutôt que de risquer de faire souffrir ses proches.

-C'est tout à fait lui, soupira Carlisle. Je vous remercie d'avoir bien voulu le rencontrer et je suis encore navré que nous vous ayons imposé ce cinéma. Merci.

-Je vous en prie, Docteur Cullen, mais je n'ai pas dit que j'abandonnais, confia le Professeur Giden en souriant.

-Je ne vois pas comment il pourrait se confier à vous après ça, releva Jasper.

-Tu as raison, cependant, comme tout le monde, il a un point faible, révéla Jason Giden. Docteur Cullen, j'aimerais que vous assistiez à la suite de la séance.

-Si vous pensez que cela peut aider, je veux bien.

-Oui, cependant, je vais devoir le provoquer pour avoir une réaction de sa part, n'intervenez que si je vous le demande, vous devez me promettre de rester stoïque, j'ai votre parole ?

-Oui, promit Carlisle.

Ils rentrèrent à nouveau dans le bureau. Son compagnon qui avait fermé les yeux, entrouvrit une paupière pour voir qui entrait. A sa vue, Edward se renfrogna légèrement et referma les yeux pour mieux l'ignorer.

-Asseyez-vous Docteur Cullen, l'invita le psy.

Carlisle observa le divan que lui désignait le mentor de Jasper et où son amant était étendu de tout son long. Il hésita quelques secondes avant de soulever les jambes de son compagnon pour s'asseoir, puis, il reposa celles-ci sur ses genoux.

-C'est pas parce qu'il est là que je vais parler, grogna Edward.

-Mais je ne l'ai pas fait venir pour cette raison, le détrompa le Professeur Giden, alors, Docteur Cullen, je peux vous appeler Carlisle ?

-Moi, vous m'avez pas demandé mon avis pour m'appeler par mon prénom ! Maugréa son compagnon sans les observer ce qui arracha un sourire au psychiatre.

-Oui, bien sûr, acquiesça Carlisle.

-Alors, appelez-moi Jason. Bien, Carlisle, je pense que vous avez besoin de parler, dites-moi ce que vous ressentez en ce moment ?

-Je me sens triste, avoua le chef des Urgences.

-Etes-vous heureux ?

-Non, lâcha le blond.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait mal ?

-Il y a quelques semaines, mon compagnon s'est fait agresser, je n'ai pas été là pour lui car j'étais en prison et quand je suis revenu il n'a pas voulu me blesser et m'a caché ce qui lui était arrivé. Il est très fort, mais là je sens qu'il s'effondre et il refuse mon aide.

-Ce rejet vous fait-il mal ?

-Oui, mais le voir se détruire me fait bien plus mal, confessa Carlisle. Je ne le supporte plus.

Sa voix se brisa sur ces derniers mots, il inspira profondément pour tenter de chasser la boule qui obstruait sa gorge, mais les larmes qui piquaient ses yeux menaçaient de lui échapper. Tout à coup, il ne sentit plus les jambes de son amant sur ses genoux, Edward s'était redressé et avait posé une main tremblante sur la sienne.

-Je suis désolé, chuchota le jeune homme.

-Tu as besoin d'aide, souffla Carlisle en plongeant son regard dans celui émeraude tout aussi troublé que le sien, je t'en supplie, je sais que nous nous y sommes mal pris, nous n'aurions pas dû te piéger, mais je t'en prie, laisse Jason t'aider.

Une larme roula sur la joue de son compagnon qui acquiesça doucement. Carlisle lui offrit un sourire rassurant avant d'essuyer du bout de ses doigts ses larmes, puis, il effleura tendrement ses lèvres. Il aperçut vaguement le Professeur Giden se lever pour aller chercher une boîte de mouchoirs qu'il posa devant eux.

-Buvez un peu d'eau, proposa doucement le psychiatre.

Edward se détacha de son regard pour prendre une gorgée avant de se tasser dans le canapé, il ramena ses jambes contre son torse comme pour se protéger avant de jouer nerveusement avec la manche de sa blouse.

-Nous allons commencer doucement, reprit le Professeur Giden.

A peine avait-il prononcé ces mots qu'Edward lâcha sa blouse pour enserrer fermement ses doigts, Carlisle grimaça sous la pression qu'exerçait le jeune homme sur sa main.

-Tout va bien, Edward, vous êtes en sécurité, poursuivit Jason, comme je vous l'ai dit on va juste discuter. J'aimerais que vous me disiez qui est le coupable de tout ceci ?

-Tout ceci ?

-Oui.

Un léger silence s'abattit dans le bureau. Carlisle fronça les sourcils, pourquoi Edward ne donnait-il pas le nom de son frère ?

-C'est moi, finit par murmurer son compagnon.

Il ne put retenir un sursaut en entendant la révélation de son compagnon, il allait ouvrir la bouche pour protester quand il croisa le regard du Professeur Giden qui lui rappelait silencieusement sa promesse. Carlisle ferma les yeux et ravala difficilement les paroles qu'il s'apprêtait à prononcer.

-Pourquoi penses-tu être responsable de ce qui s'est passé ? Questionna Jason.

Carlisle nota que le psychiatre était passé au tutoiement, sûrement pour mettre Edward en confiance. Le médecin ne put s'empêcher de noter le regard bienveillant du Professeur, tout son être transpirait la douceur, sa présence avait quelque chose d'apaisant et il était certain que Jason pourrait faire parler n'importe qui.

-Si… J'ai rencontré James avant de me remettre avec Carlisle, avoua Edward d'une voix à peine audible, j'étais mal et il répondait à mes attentes, ce n'est que plus tard que j'ai compris qu'il ne me montrait pas son vrai visage, qu'il empruntait les gestes, les propos de son frère.

-Son frère ?

-Carlisle.

-D'accord, mais je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi tu es coupable de tout ceci, peux-tu me l'expliquer ?

-Ils… Ils ont tous… Tout le monde…

-Tout va bien, Edward, le rassura Jason pendant qu'il caressait doucement sa main. Prends ton temps. Veux-tu que je t'aide ?

Bien qu'il ne savait pas où le psy voulait en venir, Carlisle vit son compagnon accepter doucement. Le Professeur Giden se leva et prit la photo qui était posée sur la table basse.

-Tu es un jeune homme très séduisant.

Edward se crispa en entendant le compliment du psychiatre ce qui l'étonna.

-Oui, vraiment très séduisant, poursuivit Jason en ignorant la tension qui habitait le jeune homme, en plus ces vêtements te mettent vraiment en valeur, pas autant que ceux que tu portes aujourd'hui, mais tout de même. La barbe aussi c'est récent, non ? C'est pour dissimuler tes traits ?

Jason attendait-il une réponse ? Carlisle l'ignorait, en tout cas, Edward ne semblait pas disposé à répondre.

-Je pense que oui, continua le psychiatre, il s'est passé quelque chose dernièrement, n'est-ce pas ? Quelque chose qui n'est pas en relation avec ton agression, t'aurait-on fait des avances ?

Carlisle fut surpris en entendant les propos du Professeur. Edward retira sa main de la sienne pour enfouir son visage contre ses genoux et poser ses mains sur sa tête, ses doigts agrippèrent fermement ses cheveux. Il esquissa un geste rassurant, mais, une nouvelle fois, le psychiatre l'en dissuada.

-Edward penses-tu que tu es coupable de tout ceci parce que tu es bel homme ? Parce que tu attires les regards ? Que tu ne laisses personne indifférent ?

Une légère plainte s'échappa de la forme recroquevillée qui se tenait à l'autre bout du canapé, Carlisle dut se faire violence pour ne pas aller l'étreindre.

-Ecoute-moi bien, Edward, personne, tu m'entends personne ne devrait avoir à se dissimuler derrière un masque par crainte du regard des autres. Chaque individu agit de son propre chef, tu ne pourras pas contrôler les pensées, le désir ou la convoitise des autres, c'est impossible. Et je peux même t'affirmer qu'avec cet accoutrement, tu ne dissimules pas vraiment ton charisme. Mais j'imagine que ça aussi tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as dû trouver une solution, non ? Tes repas sont-ils équilibrés ?

Un léger reniflement retentit et Carlisle comprit que son amant faisait son possible pour dissimuler ses larmes.

-Demandez à Carlisle ce qu'il pense de mon régime alimentaire, lâcha soudain Edward avec un rire nerveux.

-Carlisle ? Interrogea Jason en lui souriant.

-Un gosse de 10 ans se nourrirait mieux, admit-il.

Un rire plus léger secoua le corps d'Edward auquel ils répondirent par un sourire. Le jeune homme décroisa doucement ses jambes, Carlisle attrapa un mouchoir dans la boîte pour le lui donner. Son compagnon le remercia d'un murmure avant d'essuyer ses larmes et de se moucher.

-Nous continuons ? Demanda doucement Jason.

-Oui, accepta Edward.

-Bien, sourit le psychiatre, Carlisle, je vais vous demander de nous laisser seuls. »

Carlisle n'avait aucune envie de sortir, mais il savait aussi qu'Edward se confierait plus facilement sur certains sujets s'il n'était pas là. Il se leva et se rapprocha de son compagnon pour déposer un baiser sur son front. Il croisa à cet instant le regard de son amant et pour la première fois depuis des jours, il y vit une petite étincelle d'espoir. Carlisle se redressa, il marcha d'un pas plus serein vers la porte non sans avoir lancé un regard empli de reconnaissance au Professeur Giden. Le médecin sortit du bureau et referma la porte avant de s'appuyer sur cette dernière. Carlisle passa une main lasse sur son visage. Des larmes embuaient sa vision et il mordit son poing pour ne pas craquer.

« -Ca va aller ?

Carlisle sursauta en entendant la voix inquiète de Jasper, le jeune homme se tenait face à lui, un gobelet de café à chaque main, il lui en tendit un.

-Oui, souffla Carlisle, il a accepté de se faire suivre.

-Tout va bien se passer.

-Je ne cesse de me le répéter, mais l'entendre dire qu'il est responsable de tout ceci, je… Non ! Comment peut-il le croire ? S'emporta-t-il.

-Allons ailleurs, dit Jasper en fixant la porte et en l'entraînant.

Carlisle suivit le jeune homme tout en espérant que son éclat de voix passerait inaperçu. Ils trouvèrent refuge dans son bureau.

-Il est entre de bonnes mains, assura Jasper en s'asseyant, c'est le meilleur, après moi bien sûr !

La remarque de Jasper lui arracha un sourire, il remercia le jeune homme du regard avant de prendre une gorgée de café.

-Je vois que la modestie t'étouffe toujours autant.

-Je suis juste réaliste, lui fit remarquer Jasper en haussant les épaules avec désinvolture.

-Bien sûr.

Carlisle était reconnaissant au jeune homme de faire son possible pour le détendre et le faire sourire, il admirait les efforts que faisaient le psy car il se doutait bien que Jasper était tout aussi inquiet que lui. Il allait lui demander comment il allait quand on frappa à la porte de son bureau.

-Entrez !

La porte s'ouvrit sur Agatha qui entra dans la pièce en leur lançant un regard noir. Jasper qui avait pris ses aises et posé ses pieds sur sa table basse se rassit aussitôt correctement en arborant la mine d'un enfant pris en faute.

-Bonjour, Agatha. Que puis-je pour vous ? Questionna Carlisle amusé par l'air qu'affichait Jasper.

Cependant l'amusement du médecin disparut lorsqu'il vit l'énorme dossier que posa Agatha sur son bureau en un geste théâtral.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Interrogea-t-il.

-La comptabilité du mois dernier de votre service, annonça Agatha, il y a une erreur, j'aimerais que vous la corrigiez.

-Une erreur ? Ecoutez, je ne suis pas comptable, je ne fais que remplir les formulaires et vous les transmettre, ne pourriez-vous pas…

-Et comment suis-je censée réparer vos erreurs ? Claqua la voix froide d'Agatha. Comme vous l'avez dit c'est vous qui remplissez les formulaires pour le bilan !

-Vous pourriez au moins me dire où se trouve l'erreur ? Demanda Carlisle.

-C'est votre travail, pas le mien ! Déclara Agatha.

Carlisle allait répliquer quand un léger rire lui parvint, apparemment, le spectacle était divertissant aux yeux de Jasper.

-Docteur Whitlock !

Jasper cessa immédiatement de rire et se redressa dès que son nom franchit les lèvres de la redoutable comptable.

-Vous me ferez le plaisir de revoir les fiches d'actes que vous avez émis ce dernier trimestre, il y'en a une qui ne me semble pas correspondre à vos prestations !

Ce fut au tour de Carlisle de sourire quand Agatha déposa un dossier, moins énorme certes, mais tout de même assez conséquent, devant Jasper qui avait blêmi, puis, sans un regard pour eux, elle sortit.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'on a fait ? Gémit Jasper en observant le tas de feuilles d'un œil dépité.

-Je ne sais pas, soupira Carlisle en ouvrant son dossier, mais vue son humeur, il vaut mieux qu'on répare nos erreurs et vite !

Jasper lui adressa un regard désespéré avant de l'imiter et de se mettre lui aussi au travail. A chaque page tournée, le psy poussait un soupir à fendre l'âme qui ne tarda pas à l'agacer.

-Tu ne peux pas faire ça en silence ? S'énerva Carlisle au bout d'une heure.

Jasper plongea son regard dans le sien avant de tourner une nouvelle page en soupirant encore plus fort. Carlisle allait faire une remarque acerbe lorsqu'on frappa à nouveau à la porte de son bureau. Ils échangèrent un regard inquiet, ils n'avaient pas vraiment apprécié la dernière visite. Cependant, la porte s'ouvrit sans qu'il n'ait rien dit, le renseignant sur l'identité du visiteur. Edward entra et les observa à tour de rôle.

-Ouais, je vois que tout le monde a droit à un café aujourd'hui sauf moi ? S'indigna le jeune homme.

-Que veux-tu la vie est parfois injuste ? Marmonna Jasper en observant le dossier qui lui faisait face.

-Pourquoi vous faites cette tête ?

-Agatha, répondirent-ils en chœur.

-Où est le Professeur Giden ? Rajouta Jasper.

-Il t'attend dans son bureau, il m'a dit que vous deviez dîner ensemble ?

-Oui, d'ailleurs, j'y vais. Passez une bonne soirée vous deux !

Jasper s'approcha d'Edward et déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de quitter le bureau en lui adressant un petit signe de la main. Une fois le psy sortit, il reporta son attention sur son compagnon et il ne put que remarquer les yeux rougis de son amant. Son cœur se serra. Edward fit le tour de son bureau et il recula son fauteuil où il était installé pour que le jeune homme prenne place sur ses genoux.

-Ca va ? Lui demanda-t-il en caressant sa joue.

-Oui. Tiens, c'est pour toi.

Carlisle prit la feuille que lui tendait son amant et y jeta un coup d'œil, il ne fut pas étonné de voir un arrêt de travail de trois semaines.

-Il paraît que j'ai besoin de repos, marmonna Edward en enfouissant son visage dans son cou.

-Je suis d'accord avec ça, convint Carlisle en l'étreignant.

-Mais ça ne va pas poser de problème ici ?

-On se débrouillera, il faut que tu prennes soin de toi.

Edward acquiesça doucement. Carlisle déposa un baiser sur le front de son compagnon avant de glisser ses mains dans ses cheveux pour masser son cuir chevelu.

-On va renter à la maison, déclara Carlisle au bout de quelques minutes.

Le jeune homme glissa de ses genoux pour lui permettre de se lever.

-C'est quoi ? Interrogea Edward en voyant le dossier qu'il emportait.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'a Agatha, mais elle est passée déposer un dossier pour Jasper et un pour moi, expliqua-t-il, on doit chercher une erreur dans toute cette paperasse.

Un fin sourire se dessina sur le visage de son amant qui lui prit le dossier des mains et le déposa sur son bureau avant de l'entraîner vers la sortie.

-Attends, j'ai besoin de ce dossier.

-Non, tu n'en as pas besoin, affirma Edward, je suis sûr qu'Agatha a simplement voulu vous faire marcher.

-C'est pas son style, releva Carlisle. »

Pour toute réponse, son compagnon lui offrit un sourire énigmatique avant de refermer la porte de son bureau. Ils passèrent par le service des Urgences pour vérifier que tout était en ordre, puis, ils parcoururent les quelques mètres qui les séparaient de leur appartement. Une fois arrivé, Edward partit s'enfermer dans leur chambre. Carlisle hésita à le rejoindre, mais comme le jeune homme paraissait aller bien, il voulait lui laisser un peu d'espace, il commença alors à préparer un repas équilibré pour eux deux en espérant que ce soir, Edward le mangerait et ne préfèrerait pas commander une pizza ou autre chose. Carlisle venait de terminer quand il entendit son amant l'appeler. Il le rejoignit et se figea sur le seuil de leur chambre, le lit avait disparu sous un monticule de vêtements. Il s'apprêtait à faire une réflexion quand il remarqua que son compagnon portait un jeans bleu qui lui seyait à merveille avec un tee-shirt blanc qui épousait son torse fin et musclé.

« -Que se passe-t-il ?

-Toutes les fringues que j'avais jeté sont de retour, tu ne trouves pas ça étrange ? En plus, elles sont repassées, déclara Edward en montrant une chemise.

-Elles l'étaient pour certaines, remarqua Carlisle en lui montrant la pile de vêtements.

-Ca va, j'ai fait attention et puis le style froissé est à la mode !

Carlisle soupira en secouant la tête, mais il ne dit toujours rien, trop heureux de voir son amant aussi bien.

-Alors, quel est le problème ? Reprit Carlisle. Tu ne rentres plus dans tes vêtements à cause des cochonneries que tu as avalées ?

-M'en parle pas, maugréa Edward, j'ai même pas pris un gramme.

Le blond haussa un sourcil avant de détailler avec plus d'attention le corps de son compagnon, non, effectivement, il n'avait pas grossi.

-Tu vas faire des jalouses, constata Carlisle, alors, pourquoi m'as-tu appelé ?

-Viens, s'il-te-plaît.

Bien qu'un peu surpris, il suivit le jeune homme dans leur salle de bain. Edward s'installa sur le meuble où se trouvait la vasque du lavabo et lui fit signe d'approcher. Carlisle se lova entre les jambes écartées de son amant, celui-ci posa une main sur sa joue avant de se pencher pour effleurer ses lèvres.

-Je t'aime et j'ai confiance en toi, n'en doute jamais. Si je ne t'ai pas parlé c'est parce que je ne voulais pas te blesser.

-Edward, nous sommes un couple, nous sommes ensemble, on partage aussi bien les joies que les peines.

-Je sais, Jason me l'a fait remarquer et comprendre. Il m'a aussi dit que je devrais te parler, mais je ne me sens pas encore prêt.

-Je sais, j'attendrais.

-Merci.

Carlisle resta un instant bouleversé par l'amour qu'il lisait dans le regard de sa moitié. Avec fougue, il s'empara de ses lèvres, ses mains glissèrent doucement sous le tee-shirt du jeune homme, mais ce dernier le repoussa. Il lui fit part de son mécontentement par un léger grognement.

-Même si ce que tu as derrière la tête est très agréable, ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'ai fait venir, confia Edward amusé par sa réaction.

-Et pourquoi sommes-nous ici ? Souffla-t-il.

-Pour te prouver à quel point je te fais confiance, répliqua son compagnon.

Edward se pencha légèrement pour attraper la mousse à raser et un rasoir qu'il lui colla dans les mains.

-Tu… Tu veux que je te rase ? S'étonna Carlisle.

-Oui.

-Ce… Je suis ravi de voir tes progrès, admit-il, mais es-tu sûr de ne pas aller trop vite ?

-Non, j'ai bien compris que je ne pourrais en aucune manière interagir sur les gens qui m'entourent et puis on m'a laissé entendre que la barbe me donnait un côté bad boy des plus attrayant !

-Alors, je vais me dépêcher de la raser ! S'exclama Carlisle ce qui fit rire son amour.

-Donc comme je te l'ai dit, je te fais confiance, alors, Docteur, je vous en prie, veillez à ce que je sorte indemne de cette intervention, implora Edward en prenant un ton mélodramatique.

-Je vais prendre le plus grand soin de vous, Monsieur Masen. »

Carlisle effleura une dernière fois les lèvres de son compagnon avant d'ouvrir le tube de mousse à raser. Délicatement, il couvrit les joues et le menton de son compagnon du produit blanc. Edward prononça une rapide prière en le voyant retirer la protection du rasoir, Carlisle laissa échapper un léger rire avant de se mettre au travail. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il essuya avec tendresse le visage de son amant avant de prendre ses jambes pour les nouer autour de sa taille, Edward passa ses bras autour de son cou. Carlisle s'empara de ses lèvres tout en glissant une main sous ses fesses pour le soulever et l'emporter vers leur chambre, cependant, un soupir de frustration lui échappa quand il vit que leur lit était toujours dissimulé par les vêtements de son amant.

« -Le canapé, souffla Edward à son oreille avant de mordiller le lobe de celle-ci. »

Il prit rapidement la direction du canapé où il déposa son précieux fardeau avant de s'installer entre ses jambes. Un gémissement lui échappa quand il perçut la virilité de son amant contre laquelle il s'empressa de se frotter, les doigts d'Edward se crispèrent dans ses cheveux alors qu'il cherchait le chemin de ses lèvres. Carlisle se souleva un peu sur ses avant-bras quand il sentit les doigts de son compagnon se faufiler entre leurs corps. Son amant défit son pantalon pour pouvoir glisser sa main dans son boxer et caresser sa virilité en un délicieux va-et-vient. Carlisle déposa des milliers de baisers sur le visage du jeune homme pendant que celui-ci attisait le feu qui couvait dans son bas ventre. Ses lèvres glissèrent dans le cou d'Edward pendant que ses mains lui ôtaient son tee-shirt. Quand le torse de son amant fut enfin dénudé, ses lèvres entreprirent de le couvrir de caresses. La main de sa moitié se raffermit sur son sexe le faisant gémir plus bruyamment. Le blond stoppa ses attentions sur le corps de son amant, trop déstabilisé par le désir qu'éveillait son compagnon. Carlisle mordit sa lèvre inférieure quand le pouce d'Edward cajola son gland, récoltant quelques gouttes de liquide pré-éjaculatoire. Le jeune homme porta ses doigts à sa bouche pour les lécher tout en lui lançant un regard empli de désir.

Carlisle sentit son sang bouillir dans ses veines. Doucement, sa langue vint tracer le contour des lèvres de son amant, récoltant un peu de lui sur ces dernières. Carlisle voulut se déplacer pour pouvoir atteindre les pressions du jeans d'Edward, mais il avait momentanément oublié qu'ils se trouvaient sur un canapé, il se sentit partir en arrière, entraînant dans sa chute son compagnon. Edward éclata de rire lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent sur le tapis, il se joignit rapidement à lui.

« -Ca va ? Lui demanda Edward.

-Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

-Je ne sais pas, la chute a été un peu rude, rit le jeune homme, et tu n'es plus tout jeune.

-Insinuerais-tu que mon grand âge m'empêcherait de te prendre là sur le plancher ?

Carlisle regretta aussitôt ses paroles quand il vit une lueur de peur passer dans les prunelles de son amant qui pourtant faisait son possible pour paraître serein.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, le rassura-t-il, je sais que tu n'es pas prêt, on a tout notre temps.

Edward acquiesça tout en esquissant un timide sourire, cependant, des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux.

-Tout va bien, mon amour, murmura Carlisle en couvant son visage de baisers papillons. Laisse-toi faire, oublie tout ce qui n'est pas nous. »

Edward ferma les yeux en réponse à ses paroles et Carlisle en profita pour caresser longuement son torse. Il allait s'attaquer au jeans de son amant quand ce dernier le surpris en le renversant d'un habile coup de rein. Avant qu'il n'ait pu esquisser le moindre mouvement, son compagnon empoigna fermement son pantalon ainsi que son boxer pour les lui retirer en un geste sec. Un cri de plaisir lui échappa quand il sentit la langue de son amant caresser sa longueur. Edward lui fit un clin d'œil qui le rassura, il se souvenait que la dernière fois que le jeune homme lui avait fait une fellation, il s'était obligé à le faire et avait été malade ensuite.

Toutes ses pensées devinrent floues quand il sentit la langue de son compagnon lécher son gland comme s'il s'agissait d'une sucette. Des sons rauques secouèrent son torse, ses doigts s'agrippèrent au tapis alors que son bassin se soulevait pour quémander plus de caresses. Edward le comprit et l'accueillit, tout son être tressaillit quand il heurta le fond de sa gorge. Le jeune homme débuta de longs va-et-vient, ses lèvres enserraient plus ou moins fermement son sexe gorgé de désir, ses dents raclaient de temps en temps son membre qui frémissait de plaisir. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le tapis, ses soupirs, ses gémissements résonnaient dans l'appartement. Le feu du désir qui couvait en lui se décupla et il se répandit en de longs jets dans la bouche chaude et humide de son amant. Edward cajola encore un peu son membre avant de remonter le long de son corps en déposant des baisers brûlants sur sa peau.

Carlisle ferma les yeux tout en serrant son amant dans ses bras, cherchant à retrouver son souffle avant de rendre la pareille à son amour. Lorsque les battements de son cœur s'apaisèrent, il bouscula tendrement son compagnon pour qu'il se retrouve sur le dos. Ses lèvres s'emparèrent d'un des mamelons du jeune homme pendant que l'une de ses mains s'invitait dans le boxer d'Edward pour caresser son membre. Le jeune homme gémit avant de se raidir.

« -Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda Carlisle perplexe.

-Ca sent pas le brûlé ?

-Oh, merde !

Le médecin se releva et courut vers la cuisine. Il ouvrit la porte du four et attrapa les gants de cuisine pour disperser la fumée avant de les enfiler. Il sortit le gratin de légumes du four et le déposa brutalement sur le dessous de plat, il était immangeable tant il était brûlé ! Le rire de son compagnon le sortit de sa contemplation du désastre.

-Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire ? S'énerva le blond irrité de voir ses efforts réduits à néant.

-Je suis désolé, hoqueta Edward entre deux éclats de rire.

-Quoi ? S'agaça Carlisle avant de froncer les sourcils en le voyant prendre une photo avec son téléphone portable.

-Je…

-Arrête de rire comme un idiot ! Gronda le blond en le fusillant du regard et en posant ses poings sur ses hanches.

-Désolé… Mais… Mais te voir… Te voir à poil dans la cuisine avec tes gants de cuisine aux mains c'est… c'est…

Carlisle baissa les yeux et ne put s'empêcher de rougir quand il se rendit compte de sa tenue. D'un geste brusque, il se débarrassa des gants avant de passer devant son compagnon qui riait toujours pour retrouver son caleçon et l'enfiler. Il venait à peine de le mettre qu'il sentit deux bras enserrer sa taille.

-Pardon.

Il se dégagea de l'étreinte d'Edward sans lui adresser un seul regard, ce dernier avait d'ailleurs toujours un peu de mal à se débarrasser de son fou-rire.

-Pardonne-moi, demanda une nouvelle fois le jeune homme en tentant de l'enlacer une nouvelle fois.

Carlisle se laissa faire. Le médecin laissa passer quelques secondes avant de se retourner pour faire face à son compagnon et reprendre là où ils s'étaient arrêtés quand il remarqua le portable que tenait toujours son amant.

-Edward, efface cette photo !

-Euh, non, refusa son compagnon en souriant.

-Edward !

-Non, tu as un côté très sexy…

-Edward ! »

Carlisle se lança à la poursuite de son amant qui venait de s'élancer à travers l'appartement. Il faillit coincer le jeune homme dans le couloir, mais il réussit à lui échapper et s'enfuit par le passage secret. Carlisle finit par rattraper son compagnon dans la salle du jacuzzi où ils terminèrent la soirée blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre en échangeant de doux baisers et en mangeant une pizza...

* * *

Edward ouvrit lentement les yeux, doucement, il s'étira avant de tendre le bras vers l'autre côté du lit. Son sourire disparut quand il se rendit compte que la place à ses côtés était vide et vu le manque de chaleur Carlisle devait être parti depuis un bon moment. Le jeune homme se tourna pour se retrouver sur le ventre et jeter un coup d'œil au radioréveil. Après avoir lâché un juron, le jeune homme bondit hors du lit pour se précipiter à la salle de bain. Cela faisait seulement quelques jours qu'il avait commencé sa thérapie et il se sentait un peu mieux ce qui avait eu pour effet de le transformer en véritable marmotte ! Il se doucha rapidement pour ne pas être en retard à son rendez-vous quotidien avec le Professeur Giden. Edward lâcha un juron quand son jeans refusa de glisser sur sa peau encore humide, au même instant la sonnette de la porte d'entrée résonna. Edward pesta et sautilla tout en enfilant son jeans jusqu'à la porte qu'il ouvrit pour découvrir Bella, Emmanuel et Tony. Il arqua un sourcil quand son regard se posa sur le gros sac de voyage, les paquets de couches, une poussette et un lit parapluie. Il les salua et s'écarta pour les laisser entrer.

« -Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda le jeune homme en observant les bagages qui semblaient être ceux de Tony.

-Comme tu le sais, la MI a accepté notre mutation à New-York, lui rappela Bella.

-Oui.

-Nous devons retourner en France pendant une dizaine de jours pour organiser notre déménagement, poursuivit Emmanuel.

-Et ? Demanda Edward perdu.

-Tony est encore petit et on ne veut pas lui imposer un si long voyage, expliqua Bella.

-Et ? Répéta Edward d'une voix un peu plus angoissée.

-Edward, s'il-te-plaît, tu es la seule personne à qui l'on peut le confier, implora Bella en tentant d'imiter la moue d'Alice. Il est si petit et c'est un si long voyage.

-Demande à quelqu'un d'autre !

-Alice est occupée avec la préparation de son défilé pour la semaine de la mode, Rosalie est en déplacement pour une série de photos et je ne peux pas le confier à Charlie.

-Mais…

-S'il-te-plaît, s'il-te-plaît, s'il-te-plaît, s'il-te-plaît, supplia son amie.

-Bella, inutile d'insister, je ne peux pas !

-Et pourquoi ? Questionna la jeune mère les poings sur les hanches.

-Parce que je suis en arrêt pour dépression ! Lança Edward d'un ton un peu trop victorieux.

-Cherche une autre excuse ! Répliqua Bella.

-Mais, je ne sais pas m'occuper d'un bébé ! S'écria-t-il.

-Pourtant j'aurais cru que tu saurais comment…, commença Emmanuel.

-Pourquoi je saurais m'en occuper ? Le coupa Edward. Parce que je suis homo ?

-J'allais dire parce que tu es médecin.

-Oh, bafouilla le jeune homme, pardon.

-C'est facile, tu verras, le rassura Manu, et puis, Tony t'adore !

A peine avait-il dit cela que le petit garçon voulut quitter les bras de son père pour venir dans les siens, Emmanuel accéda à sa requête.

-Bon, toutes ses affaires sont là, déclara Bella, merci encore pour le coup de main.

-Mais…

Bella s'approcha de lui et déposa un baiser sur chaque joue de Tony, Emmanuel fit de même avant de prendre la main de sa compagne.

-Tout va bien se passer, la réconforta Emmanuel.

-Oui, je sais, mais c'est la première fois qu'on le laisse aussi longtemps.

-Il faut y aller, notre avion décolle dans deux heures, lui rappela Manu.

Aussi vite qu'ils étaient arrivés, Bella et Emmanuel quittèrent l'appartement, non sans avoir embrassé une dernière fois leur fils. A peine la porte s'était-elle refermée que Tony se mit à pleurer. Edward sentit la panique l'envahir et il commença à arpenter l'appartement en berçant le petit garçon.

-Man ! Man ! Appela le jeune enfant entre ses pleurs. Pa !

-Chut… Tout va bien se passer, murmura-t-il en essayant de convaincre aussi bien l'enfant que lui. Tout va bien se passer, mon grand. Allez, calme-toi, papa et maman vont bientôt revenir. Tu vas rester avec tonton Edward. »

Le jeune homme attrapa l'un des sacs qu'il ouvrit à la recherche d'une sucette ou d'un doudou qui calmerait le bébé. Il réussit à dénicher les deux. Il enfonça délicatement la sucette dans la bouche de Tony qui la lui recracha au visage avant d'hurler encore plus fort. Il s'assit sur le canapé et plaça l'ours en peluche devant les yeux de l'enfant qui s'empressa de le saisir. Edward laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement quand l'enfant se calma un peu. Cependant, Tony ne tarda pas à réclamer à nouveau ses parents. Le jeune homme reprit sa déambulation dans l'appartement tout en fredonnant une berceuse, mais bien sûr cela ne sembla pas agir sur les pleurs du jeune garçon. Il fouilla le sac et prit le biberon pour tenter de lui faire boire quelques gorgées, mais l'enfant repoussa la tétine. Edward tapota ensuite tendrement le dos de Tony quand une odeur nauséabonde parvint à ses narines. Il souleva le petit garçon pour sentir sa couche avant de le repousser en fronçant le nez.

Tout en soupirant, Edward se dirigea vers le canapé. Il allongea l'enfant sur celui-ci et tout en laissant une main sur son ventre, il ouvrit un sac et y prit des lingettes et une serviette qu'il étala sur l'un des coussins, puis, il y allongea Tony. Il lui ôta son pantalon et défit les pressions du body. Une grimace se dessina sur son visage quand il ouvrit la couche. Le jeune médecin commença à nettoyer les fesses de Tony qui avait cessé de pleurer pour se mettre à gigoter, sûrement pour lui rendre la tâche plus difficile.

« -Du calme, mon poussin, laisse tonton Edward nettoyer tes petites fesses et après tu pourras faire autant de galipettes que tu veux.

Tony se mit à gazouiller tout en le fixant avec des yeux rieurs, le jeune homme fut soulagé de voir qu'il ne pleurait plus, mais il était intrigué par ce qu'il lisait dans ses petits yeux émeraude.

-Serais-tu en train de préparer une bêtise, jeune homme ? Demanda-t-il en souriant.

-Vou ! Vou !

-Ca veut dire oui ? Ok, mais promets-moi d'être gentil avec tonton Edward.

Le petit garçon continua de gigoter alors qu'il tentait désespérément d'attacher la couche propre. Il allait réussir quand son téléphone portable sonna. Un coup d'œil à l'appelant et il décrocha.

-Oui, Bella.

-Il va bien ?

-Parfaitement bien, je suis en train de changer sa couche.

-Tu peux me le passer ?

-Euh, non.

-Edward ! C'est mon fils !

-Il vient juste d'arrêter de pleurer et je ne veux pas qu'il recommence parce qu'il aura entendu ta voix ! Se justifia le jeune homme.

-Ok, tu prends soin de lui, hein ? Demanda Bella.

-Non, je vais le laisser dans un coin jusqu'à ce que vous rentriez, ironisa Edward.

-Ah ! Ah ! Très drôle ! Cingla la jeune mère avant de se radoucir. Il fait quoi là ?

-Là, il me regarde d'un air coquin, la renseigna-t-il.

-Tu es en train de lui changer sa couche ?

-Oui, c'est ce que je t'ai dis, pourqu… Hey !

Edward grogna dans le téléphone en entendant le rire de son amie qui faisait écho à celui de Tony.

-C'est ça marrez-vous tous les deux ! Bougonna le jeune homme.

- Si… Si tu m'avais passé mon fils… Je… Je t'aurais prévenu…, rigola Bella, qu'il… qu'il lui arrivait de faire pipi lorsqu'on lui changeait sa couche !

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? Entendit Edward.

-Tony vient de baptiser Tonton Ed, dit Bella à Manu. Bon, apparemment, il faut que je raccroche, on va embarquer, passe-le-moi, s'il-te-plaît. »

Edward soupira avant de mettre le haut-parleur. Tony tourna vivement la tête en entendant la voix de sa mère, la cherchant du regard et en l'appelant. Le jeune homme finit par raccrocher en fixant avec effroi les larmes qui avaient embué le regard du bébé. Tout en maudissant sa mère, il accrocha la couche avant de faire de même avec le body, puis, le jeune homme ôta son tee-shirt couvert d'urine.

Pris d'une soudaine inspiration, Edward chantonna tout en se dirigeant vers sa chambre, il posa l'enfant sur le lit avant d'ôter ses baskets et de s'allonger près de lui. Le petit garçon vint se blottir contre son torse, posant sa joue contre ce dernier. Le jeune homme posa sa main sur son ventre et commença doucement à le masser. Les pleurs diminuèrent, l'enfant semblait être apaisé par le contact de sa peau et de son odeur. Les yeux émeraude de Tony plongèrent dans les siens avant que ses paupières ne se mettent à papillonner. Edward attrapa la couette pour recouvrir leurs corps, puis, il prit l'oreiller de Carlisle pour éviter que Tony ne tombe de l'autre coté du lit. Le jeune homme embrassa le sommet de la tête de l'enfant avant d'inspirer profondément pour se repaître de son odeur de bébé si apaisante…

Carlisle venait de compléter le dossier d'un patient quand il jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule qui se tenait au-dessus de l'accueil, Edward devait être en pleine consultation avec le Professeur Giden. Pendant sa pause déjeuner, il était rentré à l'appartement pour manger avec son compagnon. Après le repas, ils avaient pris l'habitude de s'étendre sur leur lit, il câlinait un peu son amant avant de repartir travailler, Edward sommeillait ou lisait une petite demi-heure avant de rejoindre Jason pour sa séance. Il sortit de ses pensées en sentant une douce odeur de café, Elisabeth venait de déposer un gobelet sous son nez.

« -Merci.

-Je t'en prie. Tout va bien ?

-Oui, j'étais juste perdu dans mes pensées.

-Edward va bien ?

-Oui, il se remet doucement de sa dernière crise, il a encore besoin de repos.

Pour toute l'équipe, Edward avait eu des problèmes respiratoires et il venait quotidiennement au Memorial pour effectuer des séances de kiné respiratoire. Heureusement, personne n'avait posé plus de questions, respectant la vie privée du médecin, sinon, ils auraient vite découvert que le jeune homme n'avait jamais mis les pieds en pneumologie.

-Docteur Marlow ? J'ai le résultat de votre patient dans le box 5, annonça une infirmière.

Elisabeth lui adressa un sourire avant de rejoindre le box tout en consultant les résultats. Comme les urgences étaient calmes, il décida d'en profiter pour aller dans son bureau et faire un peu de paperasse, c'est alors qu'il aperçut Jason Giden sortir de l'ascenseur, seul. La séance était-elle déjà terminée ? Où était son compagnon ?

-Bonjour, lança Carlisle au psychiatre qui l'avait rejoint.

-Bonjour, Carlisle, vous allez bien ?

-Oui, vous aussi ? Demanda le médecin à son confrère qui acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. La séance est déjà terminée ? Où est Edward ?

-Et bien, je pensais que vous pourriez me répondre, je l'attends toujours.

-Quoi ? S'étonna Carlisle. Mais… On a déjeuné ensemble et il bouquinait quand je suis parti.

-La séance d'aujourd'hui risquait d'être difficile, mais il a une telle volonté de s'en sortir que je ne pensais pas qu'il refuserait de venir.

-Je suis étonné, murmura le médecin en attrapant son téléphone portable. Il ne répond pas, s'inquiéta-t-il après plusieurs sonneries.

-Vous habitez loin ?

-Non, à deux pas ! Répondit Carlisle en ôtant sa blouse. Caroline, je dois m'absenter, appelez-moi s'il y a le moindre problème, sinon, je devrais être retour dans une heure au plus tard.

La secrétaire acquiesça. Le Chef des Urgences prit la direction de la sortie en compagnie du Professeur Giden. Ils sortirent sous le soleil brûlant du mois de juillet et franchirent les quelques mètres qui les séparaient de l'appartement. Ils se dépêchèrent de gagner le dernier étage. Carlisle entra dans leur foyer tout en appelant son compagnon, il se figea un instant en voyant le désordre qui se trouvait dans le salon. Que se passait-il ici ?

-Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Grommela Carlisle en voyant une couche sale sur la table basse.

-Je pense que nous nous sommes inquiétés pour rien, lança Jason qui se trouvait devant la porte entrouverte de leur chambre. »

Carlisle s'approcha, intrigué par les paroles et les propos du psychiatre. Il pénétra doucement dans la chambre pour y trouver Tony endormit dans les bras de son amant. Carlisle ne put s'empêcher d'imiter Jason et de sourire devant ce tableau si attachant. Le Professeur posa une main rassurante sur son épaule et il reporta son attention sur les deux êtres endormis, leurs visages étaient sereins et ils arboraient le même petit sourire en coin. Carlisle sourit, il ignorait pourquoi Tony était ici, mais une chose était sûre, la présence du bébé semblait apaiser son amour. Sans faire de bruit, les deux médecins sortirent de l'appartement pour regagner le Memorial.


	31. Chapter 31

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

00000000000000000000000

Encore une fois un immense merci pour toutes vos reviews ! ^_^ Merci ! MERCI !

00000000000000000000000

Voici le nouveau chapitre, alors, bonne lecture !

00000000000000000000000

**Chapitre 30 : Edward et Tony**

Edward fut réveillé par un léger gazouillis, étonné par ce bruit, il ouvrit les yeux avant de les refermer brutalement. Que faisait un bébé dans son lit ? Le jeune homme se rappela alors du départ précipité de Bella et de Manu, ses paupières s'ouvrirent brutalement et il sourit à Tony qui s'amusait à faire des bulles avec sa salive. Le jeune homme s'appuya sur un coude et joua avec le petit garçon en chatouillant la plante de ses pieds. Un sourire s'étira sur son visage quand il entendit le ventre du bébé gargouiller, ce dernier tourna frénétiquement la tête pour chercher la provenance du bruit ce qui le fit rire. Edward se leva en prenant l'enfant dans ses bras, c'est alors que son regard se posa sur le radioréveil. Il jura quand il vit que c'était l'heure du goûter, il avait oublié son rendez-vous avec le Professeur Giden !

Le jeune homme se précipita vers le salon pour téléphoner au psychiatre et s'excuser. Cependant, dès qu'il eut franchi le seuil de la chambre, il se figea en voyant le salon débarrassé des affaires de Tony. Tout en déposant un baiser sur la tête du bébé, il se dirigea vers la chambre d'amis où il trouva le petit lit installé et les affaires de l'enfant rangées. Edward comprit alors que Carlisle avait dû passer en ne le voyant pas arriver pour sa consultation. Il revint sur ses pas pour se rendre à la cuisine, Tony commençait à être ronchon. Le jeune homme prit l'un des bavoirs qui était posé sur le bar et le mit autour du cou de l'enfant avant d'ouvrir le frigo pour prendre une compote.

Après avoir installé Tony dans son siège, il se dépêcha d'ouvrir la compote sous l'œil impatient du petit garçon qui tapait dans ses mains. Edward remplit la cuillère avant de la porter à la bouche grande ouverte du bébé qui se dépêcha de l'engloutir. Le jeune homme sourit, il avait vraiment faim et il espérait ne pas avoir raté l'heure habituelle de son 4 heures, Bella aurait quand même pu lui laisser des instructions ! Une fois la compote avalée, il prit un biscuit que le petit garçon s'empressa de mâchouiller. Edward alla ensuite chercher des vêtements propres pour le petit qu'il lui enfila après l'avoir débarbouillé. Le jeune homme installa son petit pensionnaire dans la poussette en se disant qu'une petite balade ne leur ferait pas de mal. Il prit le sac de l'enfant et vérifia qu'il y ait bien une casquette, son doudou ainsi qu'un biberon d'eau, il décida d'y les affaires qui s'y trouvait déjà et sortit. Avant de se rendre à Central Park, il passa par le Memorial en espérant que le Professeur Giden y serait et qu'il pourrait s'excuser de vive voix.

Il entra dans le hall des Urgences qui était étrangement calme. Il salua Caroline qui fut étonnée de le voir avec un bébé, mais qui ne fit pourtant pas de commentaire, il lui demanda où se trouvait ses collègues. Edward prit ensuite la direction de la cafétéria et sortit pour aller aux tables extérieures où Jasper, le Professeur Giden, Elisabeth et Carlisle discutaient autour d'une boisson.

« -Bonjour, lança-t-il pour signaler sa présence.

-Vour ! S'écria Tony en agitant ses bras.

-Hello, jeune homme ! Tu es vraiment magnifique dans cette tenue, mon cœur ! S'exclama Carlisle en se levant pour venir vers eux.

-Merci, dit Edward un peu gêné qu'il lui fasse ce compliment devant tout le monde, mais ce n'est qu'un jeans et un tee-shirt.

-Je parlais pas de toi, lui apprit son compagnon en s'agenouillant devant Tony, salut, mon petit gars, tu vas bien ? Tonton Edward a été gentil avec toi ?

Edward bougonna dans sa barbe pendant que Carlisle détachait le bébé pour le prendre dans ses bras, il lança un regard noir aux trois autres qui n'avaient rien perdu de la scène et se moquaient gentiment de lui. Edward les rejoignit et s'installa près de son compagnon et, pendant qu'Elisabeth jouait avec Tony, il se tourna discrètement vers le Professeur Giden.

-Je suis désolé d'avoir oublié notre rendez-vous, s'excusa-t-il.

-Ce n'est rien, assura le psychiatre, alors, qui est ce magnifique petit bonhomme ?

-Il s'appelle Tony et il est en pension chez nous pour quelques jours, répondit Edward.

-Quelques jours ? Releva Carlisle. Bella ne te l'a pas laissé pour la journée ?

-Non, ils sont repartis en France avec Manu pour organiser leur venue à New-York. Tony étant trop petit pour faire l'aller-retour en si peu de temps, ils l'ont laissé à notre garde pour une dizaine de jours, expliqua Edward.

-Ca va aller ? Lui demanda son amant.

-Oui, on s'entend plutôt bien, il m'a déjà pissé dessus, sourit le jeune homme.

-Il est génial ce gosse, rigola Jasper en passant une main sur les quelques cheveux indomptables de Tony.

Le petit garçon tapa dans ses mains avant de se tortiller sur les genoux de Carlisle et de lui tendre les bras. Edward se pencha et récupéra Tony, le petit garçon resta debout sur ses genoux avant de vouloir grimper sur la table.

-J'en connais un qui ne va pas s'ennuyer, rit Elisabeth en voyant la vivacité de l'enfant.

-Quel âge a-t-il ? Demanda le Professeur Giden.

-Neuf mois, répondit Edward en prenant les mains de l'enfant qui sautillait sur ses genoux.

-Il est très éveillé pour son âge, remarqua Elisabeth avec surprise.

-C'est vrai, convint-il.

Tony se retourna dans ses bras et Edward le fit asseoir sur la table pour qu'ils se trouvent face à face. Aussitôt, le petit garçon s'amusa avec son visage touchant son nez et cherchant à rentrer ses doigts dans sa bouche. Edward fit semblant de manger sa petite main en faisant des bruits qui firent éclater de rire Tony. Ils jouèrent quelques minutes ainsi avant que le bébé ne soit attiré par les cheveux de Jasper qu'il trouva amusant de tirer, riant devant les grimaces de son meilleur ami. Jazz fut sauvé par la sonnerie de son bipeur, il dut retourner dans son service, Carlisle et Elisabeth ne tardèrent pas à repartir, eux aussi, travailler.

-Je pense que vous devriez profiter de la fin de cette magnifique après-midi pour vous promener avec ce charmant jeune garçon, cela vous fera du bien à tout deux. Nous nous voyons demain ?

-Oui, mais il va falloir que je trouve quelqu'un pour garder Tony.

-Ecoutez, voilà ce que nous allons faire, nous allons suspendre la thérapie pendant que vous gardez l'enfant, proposa le psychiatre, je vous demanderai simplement de m'appeler si ça ne va pas et je veux votre promesse là-dessus.

-Je vous le promets, assura Edward.

-Bien, maintenant, allez profiter du soleil et du parc avec Tony, je pense qu'il est le meilleur des remèdes. »

Edward rendit son sourire au Professeur Giden avant de le saluer. Il repartit vers les Urgences, espérant croiser son compagnon, mais celui-ci devait être occupé auprès d'un patient. Il remit donc Tony dans sa poussette qui râla un peu, préférant sûrement rester dans ses bras. Le jeune homme prit ensuite la direction de Central Park, il posa la casquette sur la tête du petit garçon et lui donna quelques gorgées d'eau avant qu'ils ne poursuivent leur balade. Edward ne put s'empêcher de sourire face au regard émerveillé de l'enfant, ses yeux observaient avec avidité tout ce qui se passait autour de lui, le moindre bruit, le moindre mouvement attirait son attention. Il finit par s'arrêter près d'un petit étang où il s'assit dans l'herbe avec Tony qui voulut aussitôt filer à quatre pattes vers l'étang où des canards avaient retenu son attention. Edward le rattrapa, au grand mécontentement du petit garçon, avant qu'il n'atteigne l'eau. Il recula de quelques pas avant de s'asseoir et de prendre l'enfant sur ses genoux qui cessa de pleurnicher quand il vit que de là où il se trouvait, il pouvait toujours voir les animaux. Edward se promit de revenir le lendemain avec des morceaux de pain, Tony apprécierait sûrement de nourrir les canards.

Le temps passa sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte, il se sentait vraiment bien, là, assit dans l'herbe, Tony qui babillait à ses côtés et l'amusait par ses mimiques. Cependant, le petit garçon ne tarda pas à venir se blottir dans ses bras, ses petites mains agrippèrent son tee-shirt et ses yeux commencèrent à se fermer. Edward caressa tendrement sa tête en comprenant qu'il s'endormait. Il se leva doucement et tout en gardant l'enfant contre lui, il poussa la poussette jusqu'à chez eux. Une fois devant l'immeuble, Samuel se précipita vers lui pour l'aider. Arrivés à l'appartement, il remercia le garde du corps avant d'entrer. Sans faire de bruit, il gagna la chambre d'amis où il coucha le petit garçon. Edward le regarda quelques minutes dormir, il était tellement mignon qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en le regardant. Tout en soupirant, il brancha le baby-phone et sortit de la chambre. Edward alla directement dans la cuisine et ouvrit le frigo pour voir ce que ce dernier contenait. Heureusement, Carlisle était passé par là et il était bien rempli, il pourrait donc concocter un petit repas pour son amoureux, quant à Tony, Bella lui avait laissé une quantité impressionnante de petits plats, jamais, le petit garçon ne pourrait manger tout cela ! A moins que la jeune femme n'ait décidé de lui laisser Tony plus longtemps ? Si cette idée l'aurait effrayée quelques heures plus tôt, étrangement, maintenant, il aurait presque sauté de joie.

00000000000000000000000

Carlisle entra dans l'appartement sans faire de bruit, il ne voulait pas réveiller Tony si celui-ci dormait. C'est donc sur la pointe des pieds qu'il entra dans le salon, cependant, lorsqu'il se tourna vers la cuisine, il se retint pour ne pas se mettre à hurler. Encore une fois, Edward avait fait des siennes et la cuisine rutilante et bien rangée qu'il avait quittée ce matin disparaissait sous un tas d'épluchures, de déchets, de farine… Carlisle passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux. Il n'était pas maniaque, non, il aimait simplement que tout soit rangé, ce qui n'était pas le cas de son compagnon qui n'hésitait pas à laisser traîner ses affaires. Il n'avait rien dit et s'en était accommodé, ramassant derrière lui ou en faisant quelques petites remarques, mais là, non, la cuisine était son espace ! Il allait appeler sa moitié quand il vit soudain le jeune homme se redresser de derrière le bar, le regard d'Edward était toujours figé sur le four qu'il venait sans doute d'essayer de programmer s'il en jugeait par le mode d'emploi que tenait son compagnon.

« -Edward ! Appela-t-il avec douceur.

Le jeune homme sursauta avant de se tourner vers lui, un grand sourire illuminait son visage.

-Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi la cuisine ressemble à un champ de bataille ? Questionna Carlisle d'un ton toujours aussi calme.

Les yeux de son amant balayèrent le plan de travail, le bar et l'évier d'où débordait une quantité impressionnante de vaisselle. Le sourire du jeune homme se fana lentement pour devenir timide.

-Je voulais te faire une surprise, expliqua Edward, en préparant notre repas, mais…

-As-tu oublié que la cuisine et toi ça fait deux ? Lui rappela-t-il.

-Je voulais essayer, murmura le jeune homme en baissant la tête.

Carlisle soupira avant de s'approcher de lui. Tendrement, il enlaça sa taille avant de lever une main pour essuyer la farine qui maculait le visage de son amant.

-Je suis très touché par ton geste, le remercia Carlisle, bon, un peu moins par le désordre, mais très touché quand même. As-tu besoin d'un coup de main ?

Edward releva aussitôt la tête et son regard emplit de gratitude trouva le sien.

-J'ai fait un brownie, il est au four.

Carlisle se pencha et regarda le gâteau qui commençait sa cuisson, il rectifia le degré de cuisson ainsi que la durée.

-Et ensuite ? Questionna Carlisle qui observa les plaques de cuisson vides.

-Je… J'ai trouvé une recette sur Internet, mais…

-Oui ?

-J'ai coupé les légumes, le poulet, mais ça rentrait pas dans la poêle et… et je sais pas ce qu'est un wok ! Avoua le jeune homme avec un air perdu. Et je pouvais pas aller en acheter un parce que Tony dort et que je sais pas où ça s'achète !

Carlisle le rassura en déposant un baiser sur le bout de son nez, puis, il s'écarta de son compagnon pour ouvrir un placard et en sortir un wok.

-Tu ne sais même pas ce qu'il y a dans ta cuisine, s'amusa Carlisle.

-C'est maman qui a tout acheté, murmura le jeune homme.

Il avait senti la pointe de tristesse qui transparaissait toujours quand le jeune homme évoquait ses parents. Il caressa tendrement sa joue avant de chercher le chemin de ses lèvres pour un doux baiser.

-Qu'as-tu fait des légumes et du poulet ? Demanda le blond.

Edward se détourna et montra des morceaux qui dépassaient d'une poêle partiellement recouverte par un torchon. Carlisle repoussa le torchon, puis, il souleva le couvercle, les morceaux se trouvant en contact avec le fond de la poêle avaient brûlé, mais ceux qui se trouvaient sur le dessus étaient récupérables.

-Ecoute, pourquoi n'irais-tu pas prendre un bain pendant que je termine le repas ?

-Non, tu as travaillé et moi j'ai rien fait. C'est toi qui devrais prendre un bain pendant que je répare tout ça.

-Bon, tu n'as qu'à nettoyer pendant que j'essaie de sauver le dîner, ensuite, nous irons prendre ce bain ensemble, d'accord ? »

Un sourire radieux se dessina sur le visage de son amant et il comprit que ce n'était pas la perspective du nettoyage qui le faisait sourire ainsi. Il devait admettre que lui aussi, il lui tardait de se retrouver dans la grande baignoire avec son ange. Rapidement, Carlisle sauva ce qui pu l'être avant de filer vers la salle de bain, ses mains fermement ancrées sur les hanches d'Edward. Le jeune homme commença à se déshabiller pendant qu'il remplissait la baignoire tout en y ajoutant du bain moussant. Son compagnon ne tarda pas à venir se lover contre lui, nu, ses lèvres cherchant les siennes, ses doigts habiles s'attaquant à l'attache de son pantalon. Carlisle répondit avec fougue à son baiser, ses mains caressèrent le dos de son amant avant d'empoigner ses fesses pour plaquer son corps dénudé contre le sien, lui faisant ainsi part de l'urgence de son désir. Edward finit par lui ôter son pantalon avec son boxer et la minute suivante ils plongeaient dans la baignoire. Carlisle s'allongea contre la paroi et attira son amant contre son torse, ses mains glissèrent sensuellement sur celui de son compagnon qui gémit à son contact.

Le contact de l'eau offrait une certaine douceur à ses caresses. Sous ses assauts, Edward se tortilla entre ses bras et il ne pouvait rester de marbre face à un tel spectacle, son sexe durcit et il saisit celui de son compagnon pour débuter un va-et-vient. Les gémissements du jeune homme décuplèrent son envie pour lui, sa main qui n'était pas occupée à le caresser, encercla sa taille pour le presser au plus près de lui permettant ainsi à son sexe de se lover entre ses fesses. Carlisle laissa échapper un grognement de bien-être, appréciant de le sentir ainsi. Doucement, il amorça un mouvement du bassin qui lui arracha un son rauque.

« -Carlisle.

Il entendit son prénom, mais ne s'en formalisa pas, non ce qui l'inquiéta fut le soupçon de crainte qu'il y perçut, celui-ci le fit redescendre aussitôt sur terre et il se maudit de s'être laissé emporter par le désir. Il cessa tout mouvement et déposa un tendre baiser sur l'épaule de son compagnon, cherchant ainsi à l'apaiser.

-Tout va bien, mon amour, j'arrête.

Il continua de murmurer des paroles rassurantes à son amant tout en caressant avec douceur ses bras, n'osant pas aller plus loin.

-Je suis désolé, murmura Edward au bout de plusieurs minutes.

-Combien de fois t'ai-je dit que tu n'avais pas à t'excuser ? Lui rappela Carlisle. Si quelqu'un devrait se faire pardonner, aujourd'hui, ce serait moi. Je me suis laissé emporter et je n'ai pas pensé que je pouvais te blesser.

-Ce n'est rien, assura le jeune homme avant de balbutier quelques mots, tu… tu comptais aller jusqu'au bout ?

-Non, répondit-il honnêtement en comprenant que son amant avait besoin d'être rassuré. Je comptais seulement nous faire jouir avec des caresses.

Edward médita quelques secondes ses paroles avant d'hocher doucement la tête. Un grand froid l'envahit brutalement quand son compagnon s'appuya sur ses avant-bras pour sortir du bain.

-Où vas-tu ? Demanda-t-il en le retenant par la main.

-Je vais chercher un préservatif, confia le jeune homme en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Carlisle soupira d'agacement avant de raffermir sa prise sur sa main pour le faire basculer dans le bain. Edward retomba sur lui dans leur position initiale.

-Carlisle ! S'énerva le jeune homme.

-Tu restes là, grogna-t-il.

L'une de ses mains resta autour du torse du jeune homme pendant que l'autre repartait à l'assaut de son corps, s'enroulant autour de son sexe pour le caresser. Edward gémit et abandonna la lutte, se laissant complètement aller dans ses bras pour sa plus grande joie. Alors qu'il s'appliquait à lui faire atteindre les sommets du plaisir, Carlisle sentit à nouveau son membre turgescent caresser les fesses de son amant. Il s'immobilisa, attendant sa réaction, mais ce dernier le surprit en amorçant un mouvement du bassin. Un son rauque lui échappa alors qu'il se frottait avec toujours plus de délice contre le corps de son compagnon. Carlisle titillait le gland du jeune homme qui cria bruyamment son plaisir quand soudain des pleurs résonnèrent dans la salle de bain.

-Merde ! Grogna Edward.

Perdu dans les limbes du plaisir, Carlisle gémit de frustration quand son compagnon le repoussa pour sortir précipitamment du bain. Sans prendre la peine de s'essuyer, le jeune homme enfila un peignoir et courut loin de lui. Le blond sortit à son tour du bain et tout en se posant des questions il entendit soudain la voix de sa moitié, même s'il n'était pas là.

-Je suis là, mon cœur, dit Edward d'une voix douce, tout va bien. Tu as bien dormi ? Tu as faim ?

Carlisle se baissa et ramassa le baby-phone qui se trouvait au milieu de leurs vêtements, il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir vu accroché au jeans d'Edward et s'en voulut aussitôt d'avoir aussi oublié que Tony était chez eux. Le médecin se sécha et s'habilla avant de rejoindre la chambre d'amis où Edward, agenouillé devant le grand lit, était en train de changer la couche du petit garçon.

-Comment un petit gars aussi mignon que toi peut faire un truc aussi immonde ? Demanda son amant au bébé qui éclata de rire. Non ! Non, ne mets pas les pieds là !

Carlisle ne put retenir un sourire face à l'air dépité de son compagnon qui tentait de nettoyer les fesses du petit chenapan, celui-ci trouvant amusant de gigoter dans tous les sens. Soudain, un cri de victoire le fit sursauter. Il jeta un coup d'œil étonné à son amant qui ricanait triomphalement en tenant une couche propre contre le bas ventre de Tony qui ne semblait pas apprécier son geste.

-Hey ! Tu ne m'auras pas une deuxième fois, prévint Edward.

Le jeune homme se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur le nez du petit garçon qui retrouva aussitôt son sourire. Edward attrapa ensuite une nouvelle couche avant de balancer derrière lui, d'un geste négligé, celle qu'il avait utilisée pour éviter le pipi de Tony. Carlisle regarda le lange qui venait d'atterrir sur son pied nu.

-Hum ! Hum !

Edward se retourna lentement, il avait finalement réussi à attacher la couche de Tony. Toutefois, le sourire victorieux de son amant disparut quand il constata son air passablement énervé, il vit ses yeux faire leur trajet de son visage à son pied toujours sous la couche.

-Oups, souffla Edward en prenant un air contrit.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui faire vertement remarquer qu'une couche sale n'était pas un bout de papier que l'on jetait n'importe où, il fut coupé dans son élan par deux rires cristallins. Son compagnon fut prit d'un fou-rire en le voyant ainsi et Tony se joignit rapidement à lui. Carlisle soupira avant de se baisser pour ramasser la couche tout en se demandant ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire de ces deux enfants !

-Allez, venez manger les gosses ! Grogna-t-il en repartant vers la cuisine où il jeta les couches sales.

-Tu es fâché ? Demanda Edward.

-Non, répondit Carlisle en se lavant les mains et en lui tournant délibérément le dos.

-Carlisle, s'il-te-plaît, je l'ai pas fait exprès, pardon. »

Le blond continua de l'ignorer et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se nettoyer rapidement les pieds, cachant volontairement le petit sourire qui ornait son visage. Il ferma la porte de la salle de bain en entendant que son amant le suivait avec Tony dans ses bras qui gazouillait. Tout en retenant à son tour un éclat de rire, Carlisle se nettoya. Il inspira profondément avant de sortir pour se composer un visage neutre, cependant, rien ne l'aurait préparé à ce qui se trouvait derrière la porte. Il resta un instant stupéfait avant de laisser un sourire se dessiner sur son visage. Edward et Tony se tenaient là devant lui, tous deux arboraient une mine de chien battu et lui faisaient les yeux doux. Il se demanda un instant comment Edward avait obtenu cela de la part de Tony, mais sa question disparut face à leur contemplation, ils étaient aussi adorable l'un que l'autre. Il s'approcha doucement d'eux et déposa un baiser sur la joue du petit garçon, puis, il effleura les lèvres de son compagnon jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une main tapoter sa joue pour le repousser.

« -Et bien, il semblerait que quelqu'un n'apprécie pas que je te câline, remarqua Carlisle en saisissant la menotte de Tony pour y déposer un baiser.

Edward lui sourit et embrassa le front du bébé avant de le suivre à la cuisine. Carlisle réchauffa leur repas pendant que son compagnon mettait au micro-onde le petit plat de l'enfant. Tony s'énerva dans ses bras dès qu'il vit qu'on préparait son repas.

-Du calme, mon cœur, tenta de l'apaiser son amant, allez, sois sage, tu vas bientôt manger.

Voyant que rien ne risquait de brûler, Carlisle vint en aide à son amour en prenant Tony dans ses bras.

-Tu veux un bout de pain en attendant ? Demanda le blond en coupant un morceau.

Tony mit aussitôt le pain dans sa bouche et s'appliqua à le mâchouiller. Carlisle le déposa dans son transat et l'y attacha avant d'attraper son bavoir pour le lui mettre autour du cou. Le petit garçon tapa dans ses bras et remua ses pieds tout en surveillant Edward qui soufflait sur la purée de carottes et de poulet qu'il venait de réchauffer. Le jeune homme s'assit sur un tabouret qui entourait le bar avant de tendre une cuillère remplie à Tony qui s'empressa d'avaler sa portion. Carlisle se tourna pour remplir deux assiettes et en posa une devant Edward. Il prit place à ses côtés et commença à manger, son compagnon fit de même en continuant de donner la becquée au petit garçon. Le blond passa une main autour de la taille de son amant et, tendrement enlacés, ils observèrent Tony qui était un spectacle à lui seul. Une fois qu'ils eurent terminé leur repas, Edward prit l'enfant dans ses bras tout en lui donnant un peu d'eau avec le biberon en allant s'installer sur le canapé. Carlisle découpa deux morceaux de brownie auxquels il ajouta une boule de glace à la vanille.

-Allez, Tony, répète après moi, demanda le jeune homme, Edward.

-Mon ange, il n'a que neuf mois et c'est bien qu'il prononce déjà papa et maman, alors, un prénom aussi compliqué qu'Edward…

-C'est plus simple que Carlisle ! Railla le jeune homme. Allez, mon cœur, E-d-w-a-r-d.

-Eouarrrrr, prononça le petit garçon au bout d'un moment.

-Oui, c'est bien ! Le félicita son compagnon.

-Ca ne ressemblait pas vraiment à ton prénom, se fit-il un plaisir de lui faire remarquer.

-Eouarrrrr, répéta encore une fois Tony dont le regard émeraude ne quittait pas son compagnon.

-C'est très bien, mon lapin, ignore le vilain et jaloux monsieur.

-Vilain ? S'offusqua Carlisle en passant un bras autour de sa taille.

Tout en vérifiant qu'Edward tenait bien le petit garçon, le blond se pencha pour embrasser son amant.

-No ! Non ! Protesta Tony en se tortillant pour se glisser entre eux.

-Décidément, j'ai l'impression qu'il n'aime pas trop que tu t'approches de moi, souligna Edward.

-Je le comprends parfaitement, avoua Carlisle en posant sa tête sur son épaule.

-Ecoute-moi, mon petit bout de chou, dit son compagnon en plongeant son regard dans celui du bébé qui l'observa avec sérieux, tu vas rester avec nous pendant quelques temps et Carlisle va vouloir me faire des bisous, des câlins, mais ne t'en fais pas, je t'en ferais plein aussi!

-Voui ! Babilla Tony avant que sa menotte ne caresse la joue de Carlisle. Voui !

-Et moi aussi, je serais le premier à te câliner, promit le blond.

Tony s'agita dans les bras de son compagnon pour venir dans ses bras, Carlisle le prit, le petit garçon posa sa tête contre son torse pour un tendre câlin. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage alors que sa main libre caressait le dos du bébé.

-Bon et si nous goûtions mon dessert ? Après tout, c'est la seule chose que j'ai parfaitement réussi, se vanta Edward.

Le jeune homme coupa une part de gâteau qu'il présenta à sa bouche, Carlisle prit la part qu'il lui tendait, il mâcha une première fois avant de se figer. Tout en faisant son possible pour paraître impassible, il mastiqua le brownie.

-Alors ? Questionna Edward qui attendait son verdict avec impatience, les yeux brillants d'espoir.

-Délicieux, murmura le blond après avoir péniblement avalé sa part.

Le sourire de son compagnon s'étira, il plongea la cuillère dans le gâteau pour lui en donner une nouvelle part qu'il accepta en dissimulant son écœurement. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent soudain quand il vit Edward se couper une part de brownie pour la porter à sa bouche.

-Non ! L'arrêta-t-il.

-Quoi ? Demanda Edward, la cuillère à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres.

-C'est… C'est ma part, protesta Carlisle qui cherchait un moyen pour qu'il n'y goûte pas.

-Tu peux bien partager, maugréa son amant en mangeant le morceau.

Carlisle ferma brièvement les yeux. Il vit le sourire de son compagnon se faner, ses traits se crispèrent en une grimace de dégoût avant qu'il ne recrache sa part dans une serviette.

-C'est dégueulasse ! Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

-Désolé, s'excusa Carlisle, mais tu semblais si content.

Edward soupira avant de repousser les assiettes à dessert loin d'eux, il croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine en prenant un air boudeur.

-Eouar ? Murmura Tony en fronçant ses petits sourcils.

-C'est rien, mon grand, le rassura Carlisle, c'est juste que tonton Edward ne sait pas faire la différence entre le sucre et le sel.

Le blond ne put retenir plus longtemps un éclat de rire en voyant la tête outrée de son compagnon qui s'accentua face à son hilarité à laquelle se joignit aussi le petit garçon.

-Décidément, je ne fais rien de bon, soupira Edward en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

-Hey, ce n'est pas grave, dit-il en caressant sa joue, tu veux que je te dise ? Ca me rassure que tu sois aussi nul en cuisine.

-Pourquoi ? Marmonna le jeune homme.

-Parce que comme ça, tu parais un peu moins parfait, avoua Carlisle en lui souriant, je me sens un peu plus à la hauteur ainsi.

-Dis l'homme le plus parfait que je connaisse, répliqua son amant.

-Edward…

-Chut, le coupa-t-il en récupérant l'une des assiettes, étant donné que je n'ai pas fait la glace, elle doit être mangeable ?

Carlisle acquiesça et accepta la cuillerée de glace que lui offrit son amoureux. Les deux hommes regardèrent d'un air amusé Tony qui observait avec attention les mouvements de la cuillère, ouvrant la bouche quand celle-ci passait près de lui. Edward sourit à l'enfant avant de prendre une petite cuillerée de glace qu'il lui tendit.

-Il est petit, protesta doucement Carlisle.

-Ca va pas lui faire de mal, marmonna Edward.

Tony prit la cuillerée de glace, son petit visage se fronça et un petit cri lui échappa, ses petits poings vinrent se poser sur ses lèvres comme pour les réchauffer.

-Oui, je sais c'est froid, souffla le jeune homme en déposant un baiser sur la joue du bébé. Tu en veux d'autre ? »

Edward approcha une nouvelle cuillerée des lèvres de Tony qui se blottit contre Carlisle pour s'éloigner de la cuillère. Son compagnon lui sourit avant de lui présenter la portion de glace qu'il mangea. Ils terminèrent leur dessert et Edward se leva pour aller ranger leurs assiettes, leurs verres et leurs couverts dans le lave-vaisselle. Carlisle joua avec le petit garçon, l'asseyant sur ses genoux, une main dans son dos, il agitait l'autre devant les yeux de Tony qui, tout en babillant, essayait d'attraper ses doigts. Une main douce se posa sur son épaule, Edward se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue tout en lui annonçant qu'il allait préparer le bain pour l'enfant. Quelques minutes plus tard, son compagnon l'appela. Carlisle le rejoignit et il déshabilla le petit garçon pendant que son amant vérifiait la température de l'eau. Le blond confia ensuite le bébé à son compagnon qui le plongea dans le bain en le tenant entre ses mains. Il vint l'aider car la baignoire était grande et Tony, toujours aussi énergique, glissait des mains d'Edward. Ce dernier se promit d'acheter dès le lendemain un siège adapté pour le bain. Une fois l'enfant lavé et séché, ils gagnèrent la chambre d'amis pour le câliner avant de le coucher. Ils l'embrassèrent à tour de rôle et il mit en marche le mobile avant de quitter la chambre sur la pointe des pieds. Ils laissèrent la porte entrouverte et s'installèrent sur le canapé du le salon.

Carlisle prit son compagnon dans ses bras après que celui-ci ait posé le baby-phone sur la table basse. Alors qu'il allait reprendre leur étreinte là où ils s'étaient arrêtés dans la baignoire, ils entendirent l'enfant appeler ses parents. Ils se figèrent, attendant quelques minutes pour voir s'il se calmait. Edward fut le premier à réagir, son compagnon se précipita vers la chambre. Il le rejoignit. Tony, dont le visage était rougi par les larmes, pleurait dans ses bras. Son amant tentait de le calmer en caressant son dos et en fredonnant, mais rien ne semblait l'apaiser. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il relaya Edward. Les pleurs de Tony redoublèrent quand il se retrouva dans ses bras, il rendit, alors, le petit garçon à son compagnon qui commença à déambuler dans tout l'appartement, espérant que cela bercerait l'enfant.

Une heure plus tard, Tony pleurait toujours. Carlisle avait pensé qu'il s'épuiserait à force de pleurer ainsi, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Edward avait fini par l'envoyer se coucher, argumentant que lui n'avait pas besoin de se lever pour aller travailler. Carlisle se retourna dans leur lit, regrettant que la place à ses côtés soit vide, il pouvait toujours entendre les pleurs et il finit par prendre un oreiller pour le placer sur sa tête, maudissant Bella et Emmanuel de leur avoir confié leur fils. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir mal au cœur en entendant les pleurs de Tony, le pauvre enfant cherchait ses parents et c'était normal. Alors que ses paupières lourdes tombaient sur ses yeux, il lui sembla que les cris s'apaisaient. Il s'endormit.

Carlisle se tourna dans son lit, sa main tâtonna à la recherche du corps de son amant qu'il ne trouva pas. Se rappelant que son compagnon avait eu la dure tâche d'endormir Tony, il se leva pour voir où était sa moitié. Le médecin fut surpris de trouver l'appartement vide, toutefois, lorsqu'il passa devant le bureau, il remarqua que le passage secret était entrouvert. Le blond grimpa l'escalier pour trouver Edward assit derrière son piano. Des notes claires et douces s'égrenaient dans la pièce, Tony dormait dans son transat posé sur le banc aux côtés de son compagnon. Carlisle resta quelques secondes immobile à les observer, Tony était enfin apaisé et un léger sourire illuminait ses traits endormis. Il s'approcha de son amant, observant son compagnon qui comme d'habitude était transporté par la musique. Depuis combien de temps ne l'avait-il pas entendu jouer ? Edward n'avait pas touché son piano depuis qu'il avait été agressé et l'entendre jouer le remplit de bonheur. Quand le morceau se termina, il manifesta sa présence en déposant un baiser dans les cheveux cuivrés de son compagnon.

« -Cela fait plaisir de t'entendre jouer, admit Carlisle. C'était magnifique.

-C'est Tony qui m'a inspiré, avoua Edward, enfin, quand il a cessé de pleurer.

-Comment l'as-tu calmé ?

-Apparemment, le piano l'apaise.

-Cela fait longtemps qu'il dort ?

Edward observa le petit garçon avant de regarder sa montre, un petit sourire contrit apparut sur son visage.

-Désolé, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.

-Allons coucher ce petit ange et après, nous rejoindrons notre lit. »

Edward sourit avant de se lever pour l'embrasser avec douceur, puis, il prit le bébé qui dormait dans son transat. Tony bougea un peu, mais ne se réveilla pas. Il accompagna son compagnon jusqu'à la chambre de l'enfant où il le déposa dans son petit lit. Le petit garçon enfouit son visage contre sa peluche préférée que sa petite main tenait fermement. Carlisle passa une main autour de la taille de son amant pour l'emmener jusqu'à leur chambre. Une fois allongés, leurs jambes s'entremêlèrent pour leur permettre de se blottir dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Edward soupira de bien-être alors qu'il déposait un baiser dans ses cheveux.

00000000000000000000000

Edward laissa échapper un grognement de mécontentement face à la musique entêtante qui résonnait dans la chambre. Le jeune homme enfouit son visage dans le creux du cou de son homme tout en passant ses bras autour de sa taille. Carlisle grommela quelques paroles incompréhensibles avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux, ses lèvres effleurèrent son front. Son homme bougea un peu et il comprit que le blond cherchait à éteindre le radioréveil en tapant frénétiquement dessus. Edward ouvrit un œil en entendant les coups répétés de son amant et la musique qui continuait à les empêcher à dormir.

« -C'est que 4 heures du matin, marmonna-t-il en observant le radioréveil.

-Alors, pourquoi il sonne ? Demanda Carlisle en se tournant vers l'écran.

-C'est pas lui, comprit Edward au bout de quelques minutes en s'étirant pour attraper son téléphone portable, allo ?

-Edward ? C'est Bella, on vient juste d'atterrir, tout va bien ?

-…

-Edward ? L'appela la jeune femme. Tu es toujours là ?

-Tu sais quelle heure il est ici ? S'énerva-t-il.

-Comment va Tony ? Insista Bella.

-Il va très bien, grogna Edward, et j'espère pour toi que ton coup de fil ne l'a pas réveillé, sinon, même un océan ne pourra pas te protéger de ma colère.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Il a pleuré ? Oui, bien sûr qu'il a pleuré, on aurait jamais dû le laisser, on…

-Bella ! La coupa Edward. Tony va bien, il a mangé, prit son bain et dort ! Donc, au revoir !

-Ed… »

Le jeune homme raccrocha son téléphone et l'éteignit ensuite pour ne plus être dérangé par les appels de la jeune mère. Il comprenait les inquiétudes de Bella, mais elle aurait pu attendre pour appeler qu'ils soient levés, surtout qu'il avait eu du mal à endormir l'enfant ! Edward sortit de ses pensées en sentant des lèvres se poser sur les siennes, il répondit au baiser de son amant avant de fermer à nouveau les yeux et de se pelotonner contre Carlisle qui s'était déjà rendormi.

Edward se réveilla en sentant une petite main jouer avec le bout de son nez, il ouvrit un œil et croisa le regard amusé de Tony. Il sourit au petit garçon qui vint vers lui pour un câlin.

« -Bonjour à toi aussi, mon cœur, murmura Edward en s'étirant, mais dis-moi comment es-tu arrivé dans mon lit ?

-Il a bénéficié d'une complicité.

Edward releva la tête vers son amant qui sortait de la salle de bain. Carlisle se pencha pour l'embrasser, il passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds encore humides.

-Bonjour, mon amour, souffla-t-il après avoir lâché les lèvres de son supérieur.

-Bonjour, mon ange, tu as un peu récupéré ?

-Ouais, ça va.

-Tony est propre et il a bu son biberon, lui apprit Carlisle. Il faut que j'y aille, je t'ai laissé du café au chaud.

-Merci, tu es un amour.

-Soyez sages.

-Passe une bonne journée.

-Vous aussi, dit Carlisle en embrassant Tony sur le front, puis, lui sur la bouche. Et essayez de ne pas mettre l'appartement sans dessus dessous !

-On va essayer, promit Edward en prenant le petit garçon dans ses bras. Alors, mon bonhomme, qu'as-tu envie de faire aujourd'hui ?

-Vou, nana, Eouarrrr, babilla Tony.

-Ok, tu es d'accord avec moi, petit-déj, puis, on va aller te chercher un siège pour le bain et faire quelques courses, on déjeunera, ensuite, une petite sieste et on ira se promener à Central Park, tu te souviens des canards? On ira leur donner à manger.

-Voui ! S'écria l'enfant en tapant dans ses mains. »

Edward embrassa l'enfant avant de se lever pour aller à la cuisine prendre une tasse de café qu'il avala tout en jouant avec Tony qui tenait absolument à goûter sa tartine. Le jeune homme laissa ensuite le bébé dans son parc avec ses jouets le temps d'aller prendre une douche rapide. Une fois habillé, il revint dans le salon. Dès qu'il l'aperçut, Tony tendit les bras vers lui pour qu'il le prenne. Tout en prenant les affaires du petit garçon, il le mit ensuite dans sa poussette et ils partirent se promener.

L'après-midi était bien avancée quand ils retournèrent à Central Park. Edward avait prit le soin d'apporter un peu de pain. Tony blottit dans ses bras, il s'approcha du lac et coupa quelques bouts de pain qu'il jeta à l'eau aussitôt des canards nagèrent vivement vers eux pour les manger. Le petit garçon se mit à applaudir, un sourire se dessina sur son visage et il ne cessait de babiller de plus en plus fort. Edward ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir heureux au contact du bébé. Il lui fit ouvrir sa petite main pour y déposer quelques miettes de pain avant de l'aider à les lancer. Tony se mit à rire aux éclats. Edward déposa un bisou sur sa joue et une fois que les canards furent partis, il installa à nouveau Tony dans sa poussette.

« -Il est magnifique.

Edward releva la tête pour croiser le regard bienveillant de deux dames âgées. Il leur sourit pendant que Tony tirait avec impatience sur son tee-shirt pour qu'ils reprennent leur promenade.

-Merci, répondit le jeune homme en se redressant.

-Il est vraiment mignon, comment s'appelle-t-il ?

-Tony.

-Et il a quel âge ?

-9 mois, la renseigna Edward.

-Comme ma petite fille ! S'écria l'une des deux. Mais il est plus grand qu'elle !

-En tout cas, il a de la chance, il a hérité des beaux yeux de son papa.

Edward acquiesça un brin gêné, il aurait aimé les détromper, mais il ignorait pourquoi, il appréciait l'idée qu'on le prenne pour le père de Tony et puis, après tout, elles n'avaient pas tort, Emmanuel avait bien les yeux verts.

-Excusez-nous, Mesdames, mais ce petit chenapan ne tient pas vraiment en place.

Les deux dames couvèrent une dernière fois Tony du regard alors qu'ils s'éloignaient, Edward leur fit un petit signe de la main que l'enfant se dépêcha d'imiter les faisant sourires. Tout en profitant des derniers moments de leur balade, ils regagnèrent l'appartement. Il venait de franchir le seuil quand son téléphone portable sonna, Edward fronça les sourcils quand il vit qu'il s'agissait d'un appel du foyer.

-Docteur Masen, dit-il en décrochant.

-Edward, bonjour, c'est Emily.

-Emily, bonjour, comment vas-tu ? Tout se passe bien au foyer ?

-Oui, répondit la directrice, enfin, tu te doutes que si je t'appelle c'est que tout ne roule pas.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-C'est Julian. Il ne va pas bien et se renferme sur lui. Il ne veut plus prendre son traitement.

-Il a vu le Docteur Whitlock ?

-Oui, mais ça n'a pas l'air de l'aider. Je pense qu'il a besoin de te parler. »

Edward réfléchit quelques secondes avant de lui annoncer qu'il allait arriver. Il demanda à l'un des gardes se trouvant dans le hall d'aller chercher la Volvo et de vérifier que le siège auto y'était bien installé. Une fois sa voiture garée devant l'immeuble, il installa Tony dans le siège avant de prendre place derrière le volant. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge numérique sur le tableau de bord, il espérait être rentré avant le retour de Carlisle. De toute manière, il ne pourrait pas rester trop tard, il ne voulait pas décaler Tony dans ses horaires.

Il arriva rapidement au foyer où il se gara. Des cris de surprises saluèrent son arrivée et toutes les filles, plus ou moins grandes, se précipitèrent vers lui dans l'espoir de lui prendre Tony. Le petit garçon prit peur et s'accrocha à son tee-shirt tout en y enfouissant son visage. Edward les congédia rapidement tout en leur faisant remarquer qu'elles étaient en train d'effrayer l'enfant. Après s'être débarrassée de ces furies, il rassura le petit garçon avant d'aller à l'étage.

« -Il faut prévenir la police ou on te l'a confié ce môme ? Demanda Riley.

-On me l'a confié.

-Ses parents sont inconscients ou ils avaient pas le choix ?

-Très drôle, marmonna Edward.

-Salut, mon petit bonhomme, dit Riley en se penchant pour effleurer d'un doigt la joue du bébé, comment tu t'appelles mon… Oh, mais c'est dingue !

-Hey, crie pas comme ça ! Tu l'effraies ! S'énerva Edward en caressant le dos du bébé qui avait sursauté en entendant la voix de l'éducateur.

-Désolé, petit bout de chou, alors, dis-moi ? C'est ton mini-toi ?

-Mon quoi ?

-Ton mini-toi, répéta Riley, c'est…

-Non, c'est le fils de ma meilleure amie, répondit Edward lassé. Bon, tu m'excuseras, mais je veux aller voir Julian avant que ça ne soit l'heure du bain de Tony.

Riley acquiesça avant de s'écarter pour le laisser passer. Inconsciemment, alors qu'il se rapprochait de la porte de la chambre de Julian, le jeune homme raffermit sa prise sur le corps de Tony qui protesta en émettant un petit couinement.

-Désolé, mon cœur, mais tonton Edward est un peu nerveux.

Comme pour le rassurer, Tony leva sa menotte pour caresser sa joue et lui offrir un petit « areu » compatissant. Tout en souriant à l'enfant, il frappa à la porte.

-Entrez, invita la voix de Julian.

Edward inspira profondément avant de pénétrer dans la chambre qui était plongée dans une semi-obscurité. Julian était allongé sur son lit dans une position fœtale. Il s'approcha doucement du jeune garçon qui n'avait pas ouvert un œil pour regarder qui venait d'entrer.

-Je veux être seul, tu peux pas le comprendre Riley ? S'énerva son protégé.

-Ce n'est pas Riley, lui apprit-il.

Aussitôt, Julian ouvrit les yeux pour le fixer, un grand sourire s'afficha sur son visage et il se redressa.

-Salut, Edward.

-Bonjour, Julian.

-Eyoh ! S'écria Tony en observant le jeune garçon.

-C'est quoi ce mouflet ? Demanda Julian en désignant le bébé du bout du doigt.

-Alors, tout d'abord, ce n'est pas un mouflet, mais un bébé. Julian, je te présente Tony, le fils d'une amie que je garde, Tony, voici Julian.

Edward esquissa un petit signe de la main que Tony s'empressa d'imiter tout en offrant un sourire à Julian.

-On peut ? Questionna Edward en désignant la chaise de bureau.

-Tu es chez toi, marmonna Julian en se rallongeant, j'imagine qu'ils t'ont appelé pour que tu me fasses la leçon ?

-C'est vrai qu'ils m'ont appelé, mais pas pour te faire la leçon, ils m'ont prévenu parce qu'ils s'inquiètent pour toi.

-Pfff.

-Julian, je t'en prie, ne doute pas de l'intérêt qu'ils te portent, tu comptes autant à leurs yeux que n'importe quel pensionnaire, tu ne peux donc pas leur reprocher de s'inquiéter pour toi quand ils voient que tu te moques de ta santé.

-…

-Julian ! Julian, j'aimerais que tu me regardes ! Ordonna Edward qui eut le plaisir de voir le jeune garçon lever les yeux vers lui. Bien, maintenant, explique-moi pourquoi tu ne prends pas ton traitement.

-Ca sert à rien, si ce n'est à reculer pour mieux sauter.

-Ne dis pas ça, c'est faux. Je ne vais pas te réexpliquer l'importance du traitement, je pense que tu l'as parfaitement saisi. Dis-moi plutôt ce qui te travaille ?

-…

-Tu m'en veux toujours pour t'avoir repoussé l'autre jour ? Demanda doucement Edward. Je croyais que tu pourrais comprendre que j'aime Carlisle et qu'il ne peut y avoir personne d'autre.

-J'ai compris, finit par murmurer Julian en détournant les yeux, mais ça fait mal.

-Je sais, compatit Edward, mais dis-toi qu'un jour tu rencontreras la personne qui est faite pour toi et ce jour là tu comprendras ce qui m'unie à Carlisle.

-Qui pourrait m'aimer alors que je suis malade ? Lança Julian avec cynisme.

-Ne sous-estimes pas la force des sentiments, de part ma profession, je côtoie des personnes malades du sida et tu serais étonné par l'amour qu'elles peuvent donner et recevoir en s'ouvrant aux autres, au monde. Te renfermer sur toi, te laisser mourir ne t'apportera pas ce que tu recherches.

-J'aimerais te croire….

-Alors, crois-moi !

-Je ne peux pas.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour une simple raison, as-tu dit à Carlisle que tu étais malade ?

Edward se raidit en entendant la question de Julian, il ne pouvait pas lui mentir plus longtemps, il devait lui dire la vérité, mais il n'était pas certain que le jeune garçon soit prêt à l'entendre.

-Carlisle sait, avoua Edward, il sait tout.

-Et il reste avec toi ? S'étonna Julian.

Le jeune médecin ferma brièvement les paupières, il avait pu entendre l'espoir dans la voix de Julian lorsqu'il avait posé sa question et ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire risquait de détruire cette étincelle d'espérance.

-Carlisle serait resté avec moi envers et contre tout, assura Edward en plongeant son regard dans celui de Julian pour bien lui faire comprendre l'importance de ses propos. Il aurait pu être en colère, il aurait pu être déçu par mon comportement, il aurait pu prendre peur, mais non, il m'a entouré de tout son amour. Je voulais le quitter pour qu'il n'ait pas à affronter tout cela, cependant, il ne m'a pas laissé faire. Je ne le remercierais jamais assez pour sa présence, sa force, son soutien pendant cette épreuve, même s'il agissait dans l'ombre. Il m'a prouvé qu'être entouré est la meilleure façon pour affronter la maladie ainsi que les épreuves de la vie. Grâce à lui, j'ai trouvé la force de me battre.

-Mais… Enfin, il n'a pas peur que tu le contamines ? Interrogea Julian, les joues en feu.

-Non, il a une confiance aveugle en moi, c'était plutôt moi qui étais terrifié, mais encore une fois il a su me rassurer. Ta vie ne sera jamais tout à fait normale, Julian, mais elle peut presque l'être si tu t'en donnes la peine et je ne veux pas t'entendre me dire que tu n'y arriveras pas, tu en es capable, tu es suffisamment fort et bien entouré pour y parvenir.

-Tu as dit que tu étais terrifié, tu n'as plus peur de le contaminer maintenant ?

-Non, enfin, je… Julian, il faut que je te dise quelque chose, avoua Edward en humant l'odeur de bébé si apaisante de Tony, je… j'ai une chance incroyable, mon test est revenu négatif… James ne m'a pas contaminé.

-Oh, murmura simplement Julian qui avait pâli.

-Ecoute, je pensais tout ce que je viens de te dire. Tu…

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre ! S'écria soudain Julian en le fusillant du regard.

-Je peux comprendre, crois-moi lorsque je te dis que…

-Arrête ! Arrête de vouloir te donner bonne conscience ! Arrête de me mentir !

-C'est faux, Julian, et tu le sais ! Assura Edward en se levant.

-Non ! Qu'est-ce que je suis pour toi ? Hein ? Juste un pauvre gosse que tu as ramassé pour soulager ta conscience de riche ! Persiffla Julian en venant se planter devant lui. Tu n'es qu'un salopard ! Tu ne vaux pas mieux que James !

Avant qu'il ne réalise ce qu'il était en train de faire, sa main partie pour heurter violemment la joue de Julian qui se tut sous le choc. Son protégé recula de quelques pas en le fixant d'un air interloqué, sa main posée sur la marque de la gifle qu'il venait de lui donner.

-Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû te frapper, s'excusa aussitôt Edward, mais si tu penses ce que tu viens de dire, alors, oui, effectivement, je pense que je perds mon temps avec toi. Je veux simplement t'aider Julian, te donner les meilleures cartes pour affronter la vie, mais je ne peux pas tout faire pour toi, je peux te soutenir, mais je ne peux pas me battre à ta place. Je suis navré que le destin ne nous ait pas épargné tout deux, mais je n'y peux rien. Je suis désolé que tu sois malade et moi non, si je le pouvais j'échangerai nos places, mais je ne le peux pas. La vie en a décidé ainsi, c'est injuste, je le conçois, mais tu ne peux pas me le reprocher. Maintenant, excuse-moi, je dois m'occuper de Tony. Je reviendrais te voir quand tu auras retrouvé tes esprits. »

Pendant son petit laïus, Julian s'était reculé dans un recoin de la chambre. Edward mourrait d'envie de poser Tony pour aller prendre l'adolescent dans ses bras et le rassurer, cependant, il n'en fit rien et il se dirigea vers la porte, ce n'était plus à lui de faire le premier pas. Edward ouvrit la porte, il s'arrêta sur le seuil de celle-ci, laissant ainsi une dernière chance à Julian de lui parler, mais ce dernier n'esquissa aucun geste. Le cœur lourd, Edward sortit de la chambre. Il comprenait le mal être de son protégé, mais ses propos lui avaient fait mal, tout comme la haine qu'il avait lu dans son regard. Tout en priant pour ne pas avoir totalement détruit le jeune garçon, il salua les pensionnaires tout en rassurant Tony qui avait été un peu paniqué par leurs éclats de voix. Edward installa l'enfant dans son siège auto avant de rentrer chez lui.

Edward était en train de donner son bain à Tony quand son téléphone portable sonna. Etant trop occupé, il laissa sonner, en se disant que la personne n'aurait qu'à laisser un message. La sonnerie s'arrêta au bout de quelques secondes avant de reprendre de plus belle. Le jeune homme soupira, Bella l'avait déjà appelé quatre fois aujourd'hui, ne se doutait-elle pas que s'il y avait un problème, il l'appellerait ? Finalement, la mélodie du téléphone cessa de résonner et il put se concentrer sur Tony qui avait décidé de le tremper de la tête aux pieds. Edward sourit face aux facéties du petit garçon tout en se disant qu'heureusement que ce bonhomme était là pour lui remonter le moral, il était un excellent remède contre sa morosité et ses idées noires. Le jeune homme finit par sortir l'enfant de son bain et, après lui avoir mis une couche, il lui enfila un pyjama. Tony dans ses bras, il rejoignit le salon. Il posa le petit garçon sur le tapis, il fila aussitôt à 4 pattes vers ses jouets. Tout en gardant un œil sur Tony, il prit son téléphone portable pour écouter ses messages, mais il n'en avait aucun. Par contre, son cœur s'emballa quand il reconnut le numéro du foyer. Il rappela aussitôt en espérant que Julian allait bien.

« -Allo ?

-Riley, c'est Edward. Tu as essayé de m'appeler ?

-Non, ce n'est pas moi, l'informa le surveillant. Julian ! Téléphone pour toi !

Edward se laissa tomber dans le canapé, ainsi, c'était Julian qui avait cherché à le joindre, devait-il s'en réjouir ? Après tout, s'il était toujours fâché, il ne l'aurait pas appelé, non ?

-Edward ? Demanda timidement Julian.

-Oui, c'est moi. Tu as essayé de me joindre ? Questionna Edward.

-Oui, je… Je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure, je t'ai dit des choses horribles que je ne pensais pas. Pardon.

-C'est oublié, le rassura-t-il.

-Je… Je voulais aussi te dire que j'ai décidé de reprendre mon traitement.

-Je suis plus qu'heureux de l'apprendre.

-Je vais me battre, même si j'ai peur.

-Je sais que c'est effrayant, mais, comme je te l'ai dit, tu n'es pas seul, nous sommes tous là pour toi.

-Merci.

-Je t'en prie.

-Il faut que je te laisse, je suis de corvée ce soir et Riley va faire une crise si je ne participe pas.

-Alors, vas-y et essaie de ne pas trop le faire tourner en bourrique.

-Bonsoir, Edward.

-Bonsoir, Julian. »

Le jeune homme raccrocha, un léger sourire illuminait son visage. Il était heureux de la réaction de Julian, il avait senti l'envie de se battre de l'adolescent et il se promit de tout faire pour l'aider. Il sortit de ses pensées en sentant quelque chose tirer sur son pantalon, Tony tirait sur son vêtement pour attirer son attention. Edward le prit dans ses bras et déposa un baiser sur son front avant de le rejoindre sur le tapis pour partager ses jeux.

00000000000000000000000

Lorsque Carlisle rentra du travail, il fut accueilli par des rires. Il se déchaussa tout en rangeant ses affaires dans le hall avant de s'avancer doucement dans le salon. Edward et Tony jouaient sur le sol, l'aîné était en train de chatouiller le plus petit qui tentait de se défendre autant qu'il le pouvait. Carlisle ne put retenir un sourire avant de se dire que Tony avait besoin d'un coup de main. Sans faire de bruit, il se glissa derrière Edward. Le petit garçon cessa de gesticuler pour le fixer, il lui fit un sourire rassurant avant que ses mains ne se posent sur le ventre d'Edward pour le chatouiller. Le blond resserra sa prise sur son amant quand il essaya de lui échapper, Tony s'était redressé pour s'asseoir et applaudir de ses petites mains.

« -C'est pas du jeu ! Grogna Edward lorsqu'il se retrouva allongé sur le dos et lui tranquillement installé à califourchon sur ses cuisses.

-Ce n'est que justice, répliqua Carlisle, ce jeune homme n'avait que peu de chance de te battre, j'équilibre donc ses chances.

Tout en disant cela, il se pencha pour attraper Tony et le poser sur le ventre d'Edward aussitôt le bébé balada ses mains sur le ventre de son compagnon pour le faire rire.

-Heyo ! Marmonna Tony en fronçant les sourcils en remarquant qu'Edward ne riait pas.

Carlisle sourit face au désarroi du bébé qui n'était pas encore capable de chatouiller correctement son amant, ce qui n'était pas son cas. Alors que Tony faisait une nouvelle tentative, Carlisle ôta une des chaussettes d'Edward qui protesta vivement jusqu'à ce que ses doigts atteignent sa plante de pied. Son compagnon se mit alors à rire pour le plus grand plaisir de Tony. Sa moitié finit par demander grâce après quelques minutes, Carlisle le relâcha tout en se relevant et en prenant un Tony fier comme un paon dans ses bras.

-Eouarrr !

-Et oui, Edward est très chatouilleux, acquiesça Carlisle.

-Vouiii.

-Alors, mon cœur, tu as passé une bonne journée ? Tonton Edward a été sage ?

-Non ! S'écria Tony ravi.

-Oh, tu penses que je devrais le punir ?

-Vouiiii, répondit le petit garçon avant de se lancer dans un babillage incompréhensible.

Carlisle le regarda avec tendresse avant de déposer un baiser sur son front. Les petits bras de Tony vinrent alors s'accrocher à sa chemise au niveau de ses épaules et le bébé posa sa tête contre son torse pour lui faire un câlin.

-Il a mangé ? Demanda-t-il à son compagnon qui s'était assis sur le canapé.

-…

-Edward ? Tu boudes ? Questionna le blond en remarquant sa moue.

-Oui, je vais bien, merci, mon chéri. Oui, j'ai passé une bonne journée et Tony a été très sage, débita Edward en restant concentré sur le téléviseur qu'il venait d'allumer.

-Oh, Tony, il semblerait que tu ais un petit camarade de jeu, on dirait que je vais devoir m'occuper de deux enfants, railla Carlisle.

Pour toute réponse, Edward le fusilla brièvement du regard avant de lui tirer la langue et de reporter son attention sur l'écran de télévision. Le blond soupira avant d'aller s'asseoir près de son compagnon, il déposa le petit garçon à leurs pieds, ce dernier s'occupa aussitôt avec un jeu de logique, mettant le carré dans le forme correspondante. Carlisle se pencha vers son amant pour le prendre dans ses bras et déposer des baisers dans le creux de son cou avant de remonter pour s'emparer du lobe de son oreille.

-Comment s'est passée ta journée, mon amour ? Susurra-t-il.

-Pas la peine d'essayer de te rattraper, marmonna Edward sans pour autant quitter l'étau de ses bras.

-Et si je te promets que je ne serais pas trop dur pour ta punition ce soir, murmura Carlisle en glissant une main le long de son torse, tu continues de bouder ?

Un léger sourire se dessina sur le visage de son amant et il sut qu'il avait gagné la partie.

-Ce serait dommage que tu ne sois pas dur, releva Edward en posant une main sur son entrejambe.

Face à ce simple contact, Carlisle sentit son désir s'éveiller. Il s'empara avec avidité des lèvres de son compagnon, pendant que celui-ci continuait de le caresser. Tout à coup, ils sentirent une pression sur leurs pantalons. Ils se séparèrent et il vit que Tony était à leurs pieds et tirait sur leurs vêtements pour avoir leur attention. Edward se pencha pour attraper le petit garçon qui à peine arrivé sur le canapé prit place entre eux avec un petit air satisfait.

-Alors, Tony, tonton Edward t'a fait manger ?

-Voui. Non.

-J'ai essayé de le laisser manger seul, mais ça n'a pas été une réussite, confia Edward.

Carlisle jeta un coup d'œil à la cuisine en se demandant dans quel état il allait la retrouver, mais cette dernière était propre.

-Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tu es étonné que j'ai nettoyé ?

-Désolé, murmura Carlisle.

-Pas grave, pour la peine, tu vas mettre la table pendant que nous on va jouer un peu de piano pour faire dodo.

-Tu ne veux pas essayer de le coucher sans musique, il dormira peut-être.

-Si on peut lui éviter de pleurer, je vois pas pourquoi je ne jouerais pas pour lui ?

-Il risque d'en prendre l'habitude, Bella et Manu auront ensuite du mal à le coucher.

-Je sais.

-Tu es diabolique, lança Carlisle alors que son amant emportait l'enfant et son transat vers la salle de musique. »

Le blond se leva et les rattrapa pour les accompagner. Il berça Tony pendant les premières notes avant de le placer dans son transat après l'avoir embrassé. Il s'installa sur le banc et écouta son amant jouer. Carlisle couvait du regard le petit garçon qui luttait pour rester éveillé, mais ses paupières se fermaient doucement sur ses prunelles émeraude. Tony finit par perdre son combat contre le sommeil et Edward cessa de jouer quand un léger ronflement retentit dans la salle. Son compagnon sourit avant de se lever pour aller caresser la joue du bébé. Un étrange sentiment envahit Carlisle lorsqu'il vit son compagnon avec l'enfant, une idée fugace traversa son esprit, elle l'avait déjà effleuré ces derniers temps, mais là, elle était encore plus vive. Edward se pencha et prit Tony dans ses bras pour aller le coucher dans son petit lit. Après avoir embrassé une dernière fois le petit garçon et branché le baby-phone, ils regagnèrent la cuisine.

« -J'ai fait une salade composée, annonça Edward en ouvrant le frigo, je me suis dit qu'avec la chaleur d'aujourd'hui ce serait suffisant et puis, ça reste dans mes compétences.

-Tu as bien fait, ce sera parfait.

-On mange sur la terrasse ?

-Le baby-phone a une aussi longue portée ?

-Oui, et même sans ce truc, je pense que je l'entendrais pleurer, confia Edward en disparaissant sur la terrasse avec les assiettes et les couverts.

Carlisle voulut le rejoindre pour lui donner un coup de main quand son pied heurta un jouet. Il se pencha pour le ramasser. Si ses souvenirs étaient exacts toutes les pièces étaient hors de la boîte quand ils avaient installé Tony sur le tapis, hors, maintenant, chacune était bien rangée à l'intérieur. Il ne sut s'il était surpris ou non que le petit garçon ait réussi à rentrer les objets aux formes différentes dans les orifices correspondant. Toujours interloqué, Carlisle posa le jeu et repartit sur la pointe des pieds dans la chambre de l'enfant. Il fouilla un moment dans ses affaires jusqu'à ce qu'Edward ne le rejoigne.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu veux le réveiller ou quoi ? Chuchota Edward. Viens !

Carlisle jeta un dernier regard au sac qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de fouiller avant de le rejoindre.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu faisais ? Demanda son compagnon une fois la porte fermée.

-Je cherchais son carnet de santé, avoua Carlisle, tu sais où Bella l'a rangé ?

-Non, figure-toi que cette tête de linotte a oublié de nous le laisser ! Soupira Edward. Bon, on mange ?

Carlisle suivit son amant sur la terrasse où il avait déjà tout installé, il prit place et attrapa la bouteille de vin blanc, frais, pour en verser dans le verre de son compagnon avant de se servir. Ils commencèrent à manger.

-C'est délicieux, admit Carlisle après quelques bouchées.

-C'est qu'une salade, ça reste dans mes compétences, sourit Edward. Ta journée c'est bien passée ?

-Pas mal de paperasse, le service est plutôt calme pour le moment. Et toi ?

-Nous nous sommes promenés et je suis allé au foyer.

-Un problème ?

Carlisle redressa la tête en n'ayant aucune réponse, le regard de son compagnon s'était soudain voilé. Le blond posa sa main sur celle du jeune homme en un geste rassurant.

-Edward, tout va bien ?

-Je… J'ai dit à Julian que je n'étais pas malade, confessa son amant.

-Oh et comment a-t-il pris la chose ?

-Pas très bien au début, mais il m'a appelé tout à l'heure, il avait l'air différent, il s'est excusé et il m'a promis de se battre.

-De se battre ?

-Il avait arrêté son traitement. Je… Et si j'avais fait plus de dégâts qu'il n'y paraissait ? S'inquiéta soudain Edward. Je n'aurais pas dû le lui dire ainsi, je…

-Edward, stop ! Le coupa-t-il. Tu devais le lui dire, cela aurait été mille fois pire qu'il l'apprenne par quelqu'un d'autre ou par hasard. Julian a une volonté de fer, il va se battre et surtout il n'est pas seul. Tu ne peux pas culpabiliser d'être en bonne santé, tout comme, tu ne seras pas coupable quand il sera un peu déprimé, parce que ça arrivera, il ne pourra pas toujours être au top.

-Je sais, mais….

-Non, il n'y a pas de mais. Tu fais déjà tout ce que tu peux pour ce gosse et pour tant d'autres, non, Edward tu n'as pas à culpabiliser, peu de personnes auraient agi avec autant d'altruisme que toi. C'est compris ?

-Oui, murmura son compagnon qui paraissait plus détendu.

-Bien, donc, tu es allé au parc avec Tony ? Demanda Carlisle pour aborder un sujet moins sensible.

-Oui, nous sommes allés nourrir les canards, il les adore ! Tu devrais voir comment il rigole quand il les voit se nourrir. Il est vraiment adorable.

-Oui, convint Carlisle, tu ne trouves pas qu'il est grand pour son âge ?

-Non, répondit Edward en haussant les épaules, c'était un très beau bébé à sa naissance et tu sais que les bébés ne rapetissent pas !

-Je sais, mais je ne sais pas… Il est très éveillé pour son âge.

-J'ai remarqué, avoua son compagnon, d'ailleurs, je voulais leur en parler à leur retour, ce petit bout est un surdoué.

-Surdoué ?

-Oui, sinon comment expliquerais-tu son éveil ? Il doit tenir ça de son père, ricana Edward, c'est pas les gênes Swan qui feront de lui un génie.

-Tu sais que Bella n'est pas là pour t'entendre médire ?

-Je sais, mais je suis toujours en pétard contre elle pour la manière dont elle nous a laissé le petit, réveillé la nuit dernière et ce n'est pas toi qu'elle a appelé plusieurs fois aujourd'hui !

-Elle est inquiète, c'est normal.

Carlisle sourit à son compagnon qui venait de se lancer dans un récit détaillé de sa journée avec Tony. Il ne put ignorer son regard brillant, le sourire qui illuminait son visage. Edward était heureux. Son amour était en train de guérir et il n'allait pas tarder à mordre la vie à pleine dents. Ils terminèrent leur repas, puis après avoir tout rangé et passé un peu de temps sur la balancelle, ils gagnèrent leur chambre. Après s'être douchés ensemble, ils s'allongèrent dans leur lit. Carlisle attrapa son livre pendant qu'Edward de son côté griffonnait des notes de musique sur une partition vierge. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il fut étonné de ne plus entendre le bruit du crayon sur la feuille. Carlisle releva son livre quand il sentit son amant poser ses deux avant-bras croisés sur son torse, son menton reposait sur ces derniers. Edward le fixait intensément.

-Quoi ? Demanda Carlisle.

-Je me disais que toi et moi, nous sommes bien ensemble.

-Oui.

-Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi.

-Et si…

-Et si quoi Edward ?

-Rien, enfin, si, je me disais que nous deux c'est bien, mais on pourrait peut-être envisager d'avoir un enfant ?

Carlisle reposa son livre sur le chevet pour observer avec attention son amant, son air sérieux l'effraya quelque peu. D'un habile mouvement du bassin, il le renversa, l'allongeant sur le dos, il posa sa main sous le nombril du jeune homme où il déposa un baiser.

-Tu es enceint ? Demanda-t-il.

-Très drôle, maugréa Edward en le repoussant pour lui tourner le dos.

-Je plaisantais, pardon, ce n'était pas amusant.

-Je me disais que l'on pourrait peut-être adopter un bébé, non ? Reprit le jeune homme en lui faisant à nouveau face.

-Edward, soupira Carlisle moins enthousiaste que son compagnon, les démarches pour adopter sont longues et contraignantes, et surtout, nous sommes deux hommes, jamais nous n'obtiendront l'agrément.

-Mais on pourrait essayer ? Insista Edward. Tu ne serais pas heureux que l'on ait un petit bout de chou qui nous appellerait papa ?

-Je… Tu en as envie parce que tu gardes Tony, mais Edward s'occuper d'un bébé à plein temps c'est plus dur que pendant une dizaine de jours.

-Je sais, je suis pas stupide. Pourquoi j'ai plutôt l'impression que tu n'es pas du tout enjoué par cette idée et que tu fais ton possible pour me décourager ? S'énerva son amant.

-Ce n'est pas ça… Je me demande seulement si tu as vraiment réfléchi à tout ce que cela implique.

-Tu crois que je n'ai pas réfléchi ? Il ne s'agit pas d'une lubie d'enfant capricieux, Carlisle, j'ai trente ans et je pense que mon envie est normale !

-Tu n'es pas réaliste, nous sommes deux hommes ! Répéta-t-il. Combien de couples homosexuels connais-tu qui ont pu adopter ? Sans parler que pour la plupart du temps, cela détruit leur couple.

Edward fronça les sourcils avant de maugréer quelques paroles indistinctes. Le jeune homme lui tourna le dos, puis, il se réfugia sous le drap.

-Edward, souffla Carlisle en essayant de le prendre dans ses bras mais il se déroba. Edward, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te paraître blessant. Edward, regarde-moi, s'il-te-plaît.

Le jeune homme finit par accepter et se retourna, Carlisle essuya les quelques larmes qui avaient coulé sur ses joues.

-Tu m'as surpris, nous ne sommes pas ensemble depuis très longtemps, nous n'avons pas réellement pu profiter l'un de l'autre c'est aussi pour ça que je suis surpris par ton désir d'enfant.

-Tu n'es pas contre ? Murmura Edward.

-Disons que je préfèrerais que l'on en rediscute dans quelques temps, à tête reposée, d'accord ? Eluda Carlisle.

-Oui, accepta son compagnon. »

Carlisle sourit à son amant, sourire que ce dernier lui rendit avant de venir se blottir contre lui. Il l'étreignit pendant un moment avant de chercher le chemin de ses lèvres, l'une de ses mains glissa sur le torse quasi-imberbe de son jeune amant pour aller effleurer sa virilité. Dans un gémissement étouffé par leur baiser, Edward se lova contre lui. Carlisle s'évertua à lui faire perdre la tête, espérant ainsi lui faire oublier pour quelque temps la conversation qu'ils venaient d'avoir…

00000000000000000000000

Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Je tenais à vous prévenir que je risque d'avoir un peu de retard pour la prochaine publication, je ferais mon possible pour mettre la suite en ligne dimanche soir, sinon, ce sera lundi soir.

Passez une bonne semaine et à bientôt !


	32. Chapter 32

Hello !

Non, ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre et je m'en excuse.

J'avais pris du retard dans mes écrits comme j'ai été absente tout le week-end, je pensais pouvoir publier en début de semaine, mais il se trouve que mes plans ont été contrariés par une bonne grippe.

Donc rassurez-vous, je n'abandonne pas mon histoire, bien au contraire.

Je vous promets que je publierais dès que j'en serais capable (en fait, dès que mes yeux accepteront de regarder l'écran et que mon mal de tête disparaîtra!), j'espère pouvoir le faire rapidement.

Je suis encore désolée pour ce retard. Ne reviewez pas ce message car le je le remplacerai par un chapitre.

Bonne journée à tous et merci pour votre patience.

Missloup.


	33. Chapter 33

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

* * *

Encore une fois un immense merci pour toutes vos reviews ! ^_^ Merci ! MERCI !

Merci à Abby915, Calimero59, Isasoleil, Nane2Bru, Lyli-la-belette pour leurs messages ! Je suis presque rétablie et je vous remercie encore pour votre patience !

* * *

Pour les reviews anonymes : 

**Fat :** Je suis désolée pour le retard, mais j'ai eu une bonne grippe. Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Merci pour l'intérêt que tu portes à mon histoire ! Merci ! Bonne soirée !

**Une Yaoïste de Nantes :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis très touchée que tu apprécies autant mon histoire. Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Bonne soirée et à bientôt !

* * *

Voici le nouveau chapitre, alors, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 31 : Nous deux**

Carlisle grimpa dans le taxi qui l'attendait devant le Memorial. Il indiqua sa direction au chauffeur avant de se perdre dans ses pensées. Tony était avec eux depuis 6 jours maintenant et on pouvait dire que le petit garçon apportait de la joie dans leur foyer. Edward rayonnait littéralement à son contact et Carlisle appréhendait le retour de Bella car il ne savait pas comment son compagnon réagirait face à l'absence de l'enfant. Il espéra de tout cœur que cela ne ferait pas rechuter son ange, de toute manière, il était bien décidé à avoir une conversation avec la jeune femme, il y avait trop de faits étranges pour que cela ne soit que des coïncidences. Le soudain désir d'enfant d'Edward lui revint alors brutalement en mémoire, son cœur se serra. Comment expliquer au jeune homme qu'il ne se sentait pas capable d'affronter le regard des gens, les démarches difficiles et longues pour adopter ? Comment le jeune homme pourrait-il comprendre, alors, qu'il lui demandait d'être fort pour guérir de son agression ? Edward avait un courage qui lui faisait défaut. Et puis, il était las, il avait passé une grande partie de sa vie à se battre, à se cacher, à avoir peur, maintenant, égoïstement, il voulait profiter du bonheur que la vie lui offrait. Sans compter que s'ils faisaient une demande d'adoption, le temps qu'ils remplissent les papiers, qu'ils obtiennent une accréditation et qu'avec une chance inouïe on leur confie un enfant, quel âge aurait-il ? 50 ans ? Il ne se voyait pas assumer la charge d'un enfant à cet âge là, comment pourrait-il supporter d'aller chercher son enfant de 10 ans au primaire et de se retrouver au milieu de jeunes parents alors que lui afficherait pas loin de 60 ans ! Non, il ne pourrait pas affronter tout cela, il n'avait plus la force de se battre.

Cependant, il n'était pas sûr qu'Edward l'entende de cette oreille. Son compagnon n'avait plus abordé le sujet, mais son amant était jeune et il avait grandi entouré d'amour dans une famille unie, son envie d'être père était légitime et il avait mal de ne pas pouvoir lui offrir ce cadeau. Qu'adviendrait-il de leur couple ? Y survivrait-il ? Oui, il ferait en sorte que ce soit le cas, même s'il fallait qu'il cède au désir d'Edward, ils feraient une demande mais les chances d'aboutir de cette dernière serait quasi-nulle. Rassuré par ce constat, Carlisle se détendit sur la banquette arrière du taxi qui l'emmenait vers le centre financier de New-York. Ses pensées ne tardèrent pas à dériver vers Tony et Edward. Son compagnon adorait le petit garçon et celui-ci le lui rendait bien. Il passa une main fébrile dans ses cheveux, pour le peu qu'il la connaissait, Bella était une personne douce et honnête, il ne la voyait pas cacher quelque chose d'aussi important à Edward, non, cela ne ressemblait pas à la jeune femme. En plus malgré la distance qui les avait séparés, Edward et elle étaient restés très proches. Il se faisait sûrement des idées et puis, il devait admettre qu'Emmanuel et Edward avaient un physique assez identique, y compris leurs yeux, même si ceux de son amour étaient d'un vert plus intense, plus brillant, comme… Non ! Il fallait qu'il arrête là ! Il ne devait pas chercher des complications là où il n'y en avait pas !

Fier de sa résolution, Carlisle paya sa course et descendit du taxi. Ses yeux se levèrent vers les immenses tours qui l'entouraient, il n'était jamais venu dans ce coin de New-York et il devait admettre qu'il était impressionné. Tout en inspirant profondément, il pénétra dans l'une de ces dames de fer et rejoignit un groupe de personnes qui attendaient devant l'un des nombreux ascenseurs. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, il suivit le mouvement et entra. Alors qu'il se retrouvait contre les parois du fond, il fut soulagé de voir que quelqu'un allait au même étage que lui. Patiemment, il regarda les chiffres défiler tout en se demandant pourquoi son amant lui avait demandé de venir au siège de la MI ? Edward avait d'abord vaguement parlé d'un dîner avec le Directeur ainsi qu'avec son épouse, son compagnon avait alors glissé qu'il souhaitait lui faire visiter les lieux. Enfin arrivé, il sortit de l'ascenseur en compagnie d'un homme qui disparut presque aussitôt par une porte de service. Carlisle allait s'avancer vers l'accueil lorsqu'il fut happé par le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Il s'approcha de la baie vitrée pour contempler New-York qui s'étendait à ses pieds.

« -C'est impressionnant, n'est-ce pas ?

Carlisle sursauta en reconnaissant la voix de son interlocuteur. Lentement, il releva la tête pour croiser son reflet dans la vitre. Le médecin se retourna pour lui faire face.

-Que fais-tu ici ? Demanda Carlisle d'une voix froide en le fusillant du regard.

-Je travaille, répondit simplement Eléazar.

-Tu travailles ? Répéta le blond alors que l'information parvenait à son cerveau. Attends, tu travailles pour la MI ? !

-Oui, j'ai été embauché pour assurer la sécurité.

-Que… Comment as-tu eu ce poste ? S'étonna Carlisle qui observa avec stupéfaction la mine gênée de son ancien compagnon. Eléazar ?

-C'est-à-dire…. Je pensais qu'il t'en avait parlé…

-Edward, comprit le médecin, c'est Edward qui t'a trouvé ce travail ?

Carlisle ne savait pas après qui il était le plus en colère, après Edward qui avait agi dans son dos ou Eléazar qui réapparaissait brutalement dans sa vie alors qu'il avait espéré ne plus jamais le revoir !

-Ecoute, Carlisle, je suis désolé, je t'ai fait beaucoup de mal, mais je ne souhaite qu'une chose, c'est me faire pardonner. Je sais que tu as beaucoup souffert par ma faute…

-C'est peu dire ! Coupa Carlisle. Tu m'as séparé de l'unique personne que j'ai aimée au point d'en devenir dingue ! Tu m'as frappé et tu as failli me… Alors, oui, tu m'as énormément fait souffrir, mais tu as aussi fait souffrir Edward et je ne peux comprendre qu'il ait pu te pardonner !

-Je suis désolé.

-Tu peux l'être ! Tu n'es qu'un…

-Carlisle ! »

Le médecin se figea en entendant la voix de sa moitié. Alors qu'il allait ouvrir la bouche, Edward l'empoigna fermement par la main et l'entraîna vers l'un des ascenseurs dont les portes venaient de s'ouvrir. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de s'énerver sur son compagnon, celui-ci fondit sur lui pour s'emparer avidement de ses lèvres. Pendant un instant, Carlisle oublia sa colère et ses reproches pour se concentrer sur leur baiser et leurs corps étroitement collés l'un à l'autre. L'ascenseur s'immobilisa et son amant l'entraîna à l'extérieur. Une bourrasque de vent fouetta son visage alors qu'ils se tenaient au sommet de l'immeuble. Ils s'approchèrent du bord et il se perdit quelques secondes dans le paysage époustouflant qui s'offrait à eux. L'Hudson River s'étendait à l'ouest avec ses bateaux navigant au soleil couchant, le trafic important sur le Brooklyn Bridge offrait une image moins paisible. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage quand il aperçut la Statue de la Liberté. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte sa main avait lâché celle d'Edward pour s'accrocher au garde-fou, ses yeux se perdaient dans le paysage grandiose et il sursauta en sentant des bras entourer sa taille.

« -Je suis désolé, murmura Edward, j'aurais dû te dire que j'avais embauché Eléazar.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda simplement Carlisle sans se retourner.

-Parce que je peux comprendre qu'il ait pu perdre la tête par amour. Je serais prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour toi tant je t'aime et puis, il a changé.

Carlisle ferma pendant quelques secondes les yeux, Edward dégageait tant d'amour que cela lui donna le vertige. Son compagnon l'aimait au point de faire n'importe quoi pour lui, il se sentit minable car lui il voulait brider les rêves du jeune homme pour ne le garder que pour lui.

-Tu m'en veux beaucoup ? S'inquiéta son amant.

-Non, avoua Carlisle, mais j'ai peur.

-De quoi ?

-Tu veux tellement aider les gens que parfois tu peux te montrer naïf, qui te dit qu'Eléazar ne va pas essayer de se mettre à nouveau entre nous ?

-Non, il ne le fera pas, assura Edward, tu sais comment je l'ai rencontré ?

-Non.

-Il était seul dans un parc, assit sur un banc. Au premier abord, je ne l'ai pas reconnu, je pensais qu'il s'agissait d'un SDF et c'était effectivement ce qu'il était devenu. On a discuté. Il a démissionné, il a tout plaqué parce qu'il avait honte de ce qu'il avait fait et ne se sentait plus le droit de porter cette plaque. J'étais d'accord avec lui, mais malgré ce qu'il a fait, personne ne mérite de finir à la rue. Je lui ai donc offert ce travail et il est stipulé dans son contrat qu'il doit voir un psychologue au moins une fois par semaine pour qu'il l'aide à gérer sa colère et ses sentiments. Il fait des progrès et je t'assure qu'il a réellement honte de ce qu'il nous a fait.

-Tu lui as pardonné ?

-Je ne sais pas, je pense que oui.

-Je ne pourrais jamais lui pardonner, avoua Carlisle, non, j'ai trop souffert, j'avais une confiance aveugle en lui… Non, c'est au-dessus de mes forces.

Sur ces derniers mots, Carlisle se dégagea de l'emprise de son compagnon pour faire quelques pas. Comment Edward pourrait-il rester avec un être tel que lui ? Quand allait-il se rendre compte de son vrai visage et le laisser tomber ?

-Carlisle, qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda son amant qui avait remarqué son trouble. Parle-moi.

-Je… Je ne suis pas sûr d'être celui qui te convienne, confessa difficilement le blond, tu es tellement ouvert aux autres, alors que moi, je ne rêve que d'une seule chose : t'enfermer à mes côtés pour le reste de nos jours. Je suis égoïste, je te veux que pour moi. Dans combien de temps seras-tu lassé par mon comportement ?

-A vrai dire, jamais, le rassura Edward en le prenant dans ses bras, j'aime la façon dont tu me regardes, j'aime la manière dont tu es possessif avec moi et je ne veux pas que ça change, je suis même prêt à m'enchaîner à toi pour l'éternité.

-Fais attention, je pourrais te prendre au mot.

-Je ne demande que cela.

Carlisle sourit, ses doigts effleurèrent la joue de sa moitié avant qu'il ne se penche pour ravir ses lèvres en un doux baiser. Ils allaient approfondir ce dernier quand Edward le repoussa doucement avec un petit soupir.

-Je suis désolé, mais nous sommes attendus, lui rappela son compagnon. »

Le blond acquiesça et, main dans la main, ils regagnèrent l'intérieur de l'immeuble pour prendre l'ascenseur qui les conduisit une dizaine d'étages plus bas. Il suivit son amant qui s'arrêta à l'accueil pour lui présenter la secrétaire, une certaine Margaret qui semblait connaître son compagnon depuis son plus jeune âge. Après les présentations, Edward l'entraîna dans un couloir. Ils se retrouvèrent devant une immense double porte en bois sombre. Son amant donna un léger coup sur celle-ci avant d'entrer. Ils pénétrèrent dans un bureau richement meublé et un brin intimidant. Carlisle aperçut enfin Monsieur Forman, le PDG de la MI, même sans le connaître c'est homme l'avait impressionné et ce rendez-vous lui faisait penser à un examen de passage. Tout à coup, le rire cristallin de son amant résonna et il remarqua alors que Tony trônait fièrement sur les genoux du grand patron et dessinait apparemment sur des documents qui n'étaient pas prévus à cet effet.

« -Edward ! Appela d'un ton désespéré l'homme d'affaire.

-Eouar ! Cria le petit garçon en relevant la tête et en lâchant le feutre pour lui tendre les bras.

Son compagnon s'empressa de prendre le petit garçon qui remarqua alors sa présence. Tony lui tendit les bras, il le prit et l'enfant lui fit un câlin.

-On dirait que tu lui as manqué, constata Edward.

A peine avait-il dit ces mots que Tony se tortilla à nouveau pour changer de bras et retourner dans ceux de son compagnon. Carlisle remarqua alors que Monsieur Forman s'était levé pour se rapprocher d'eux.

-Carlisle Cullen, se présenta le blond en tendant sa main à l'autre homme, ravi de vous rencontrer.

-Harris Forman, je suis moi aussi heureux de faire enfin votre connaissance. Allons, nous asseoir.

Ils prirent place dans le petit salon et le PDG leur offrit une boisson. Tony babillait joyeusement attirant ainsi l'attention d'Edward qui ne remarqua pas la manière dont Monsieur Forman l'observait.

-Alors, comme ça vous étiez le résident d'Edward lors de ses études ? Questionna le Directeur d'un ton un peu trop nonchalant à son goût.

-Oui, répondit Carlisle.

-N'est-ce pas peu professionnel et interdit de draguer ses étudiants ?

Le blond se sentit pâlir alors que Monsieur Forman posait sur lui un regard accusateur en attendant toujours sa réponse.

-Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ? Intervint Edward.

-Il faut bien que je me renseigne sur la personne qui partage ta vie, expliqua Monsieur Forman, tu n'es pas n'importe qui, je suis ton parrain et je me dois de veiller sur toi !

-Je suis très flatté par l'intérêt que tu me portes, Harris, mais je pense être assez grand pour m'occuper moi-même de ma vie !

-Ton père n'aurait donc pas fait passer un interrogatoire à la personne qui partage ta vie ?

Alors qu'il s'attendait à ce que son amant s'offusque de son comportement, ce dernier se contenta de froncer les sourcils.

-Si, papa l'aurait sûrement fait, mais…

-Tes parents n'étant malheureusement plus là, je pense qu'il est de mon devoir de …

-Pas la peine de te lancer dans un discours, le coupa Edward, vas-y, je t'en prie, mais je tiens à te rappeler que papa et maman étaient heureux pour moi.

-Jusqu'à ce qu'on te retrouve à moitié mort ! Cingla Harris en le fusillant du regard.

Carlisle se tortilla, mal à l'aise, la main de son compagnon s'empara de la sienne en un geste de réconfort.

-Harris ! Répliqua Edward en lui rendant son regard noir.

-Il n'était pas là quand tu as eu besoin de lui.

-Peu de monde était à mes côtés à ce moment-là ! Lui rappela le jeune homme avec hargne.

-Je suis navré, s'excusa Monsieur Forman brusquement radouci, mais la disparition de ton père a mis la MI dans une position délicate et je me devais de protéger ton héritage.

-Je le sais, soupira Edward, mais tu ne connais pas notre histoire, notre passé. Carlisle et moi, nous nous sommes expliqués, nous sommes ensemble et cela devrait être suffisant pour toi.

-Es-tu sûr de toi ? As-tu confiance en lui ? Insista Harris en se levant pour aller chercher un dossier sur son bureau pour le donner à son compagnon.

Edward haussa un sourcil interrogateur avant de prendre le dossier pour le feuilleter. Un soupir agacé échappa à son amour qui jeta le dossier sur la table basse, il put apercevoir sa photo dépasser du document. Carlisle hésita à prendre les papiers qui semblaient le concerner.

-Je sais tout, répéta Edward.

-Que se passe-t-il ? S'impatienta-t-il.

-Il se passe que je sais qui vous êtes, Monsieur Volturi.

Carlisle serra les dents, il avait horreur qu'on l'appelle ainsi, ses doigts serrèrent plus fermement la main de son compagnon.

-Je n'ai rien à voir avec ma famille ! Siffla Carlisle furieux.

-Permettez-moi de me poser des questions, répliqua Harris, après tout, vous fréquentez l'un des hommes les plus influents et riche de la planète !

-Tout ceci est n'importe quoi, maugréa Edward en se levant. Je vais changer Tony et j'espère que quand je reviendrais tu seras redevenu raisonnable.

Edward se leva malgré son regard implorant, il ne voulait pas rester seul avec Harris, il le mettait mal à l'aise et surtout il avait l'impression de passer un test qu'il était en train d'échouer ! Son compagnon lui sourit tout en lui adressant un clin d'œil rassurant. Il déposa un baiser sur son front avant de quitter le bureau. Une fois la porte refermée, Monsieur Forman le dévisagea avec insistance, si bien que Carlisle eut soudain l'impression d'avoir 17 ans et d'affronter le père de sa petite-amie avant d'obtenir la permission de fréquenter celle-ci.

-Alors, Monsieur Volturi, vous avez 5 minutes pour me convaincre de ne pas vous faire quitter la vie d'Edward à coups de pied aux fesses ?

Carlisle serra les poings, il avait décidément horreur qu'on l'appelle ainsi.

-Pardonnez-moi, mais je préfèrerai que vous m'appeliez Monsieur Cullen ou Carlisle.

-Pourtant vous êtes un Volturi ? Le père d'Edward, Anthony, s'est échiné pendant de nombreuses années à réparer les torts causés par votre père. Croyez-vous donc que je vais vous accueillir à bras ouverts ?

-Je suis navré, mais vous êtes injuste de me tenir responsable des erreurs de mon père ou de mes oncles. Vous avez enquêté sur moi, souffla Carlisle en désignant le dossier sur la table basse, vous savez qui je suis.

-Et qui êtes-vous ?

-Je suis un simple médecin, je soigne des gens, j'essaie de les aider, d'alléger leur peine, d'apaiser leur souffrance et je suis amoureux. Oui, j'aime Edward plus que tout, plus que ma propre vie et je vous jure que je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour qu'il soit heureux.

Carlisle ne savait quoi ajouter de plus, comment convaincre cet homme qu'il ne voulait aucun mal à Edward ? Comment lui faire comprendre qu'il se moquait de sa fortune ? Edward pourrait être pauvre, difforme, laid, qu'il l'aimerait toujours autant. Un soupir le sortit de ses pensées. Carlisle redressa la tête pour remarquer que les traits de son interlocuteur s'étaient détendus.

-Je vous crois, admit le Directeur de la MI, mais je tiens à vous prévenir que si vous lui faite le moindre mal, aucun endroit sur cette terre ne pourra vous protéger de ma colère, est-ce bien clair ?

-C'est très clair, Monsieur Forman.

-Harris, appelez-moi, Harris, demanda l'homme en lui souriant et en se levant pour lui tendre la main.

-Carlisle, répliqua-t-il en serrant la main tendue.

-Ah ! Je préfère ça ! S'écria Edward en revenant dans le bureau avec un Tony tout guilleret d'avoir les fesses propres.

-Bien, signons les papiers et rejoignons Leïla, sinon, ma tendre épouse risque de m'étriper si nous sommes en retard et que son repas est froid.

-Quels papiers ? Interrogea Carlisle perplexe.

-Tu ne lui as rien dit ? Soupira Harris.

-Me dire quoi ?

Carlisle se tourna vers son amant qui installait Tony dans sa poussette, le petit garçon protesta n'appréciant guère de quitter les bras de son compagnon. Edward inspira profondément avant de s'avancer vers lui.

-J'ai demandé à Oliver de modifier mon testament en ta faveur, révéla le jeune homme.

Ses mains trouvèrent appui sur le dossier d'une chaise qui se trouvait à ses côtés avant de lancer un regard perdu à son compagnon.

-Tous mes proches étaient cités, expliqua Edward, il était normal que tu y figures aussi.

-Je ne veux pas parler de ça ou de …

-Il le faut, Carlisle, le coupa son amant, on ne sait jamais de quoi demain est fait et quand on est à la tête d'une fortune comme la mienne, je t'assure qu'il vaut mieux que mes affaires soient en ordre.

-Soit, convint-il, mais pourquoi avez-vous besoin que je signe des papiers ?

-Parce que je veux que tu sois, d'un point de vue légal, ma personne de confiance, je veux que ce sois toi qui prenne les décisions me concernant si j'en suis incapable, tout comme, ce sera toi qui prendra ma place à la tête de la MI.

-Quoi ? Non ! Non, je refuse, paniqua Carlisle.

-Mais…

-Je n'ai ni les compétences, ni l'envie de…

-Attends ! Le coupa Edward. Harris, Oliver et les autres continueront de faire fonctionner la MI, je ne suis que le garant de l'âme de l'entreprise. Tu n'auras qu'à approuver quelques contrats et donner ton opinion.

-Je ne veux pas, refusa le médecin.

-Carlisle, je t'en prie, je serais plus rassuré de savoir ces papiers signés, plaida Edward, nous partageons les mêmes points de vue et puis ces documents ne seront utilisés que s'il m'arrive quelque chose ! Autrement dit, tu ne t'en serviras jamais !

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à protester, il croisa le regard suppliant de son compagnon. Carlisle finit par opiner de la tête et un soupir de soulagement franchit le seuil des lèvres du jeune homme. Après tout, il pouvait bien signer ces fichus papiers, cela soulagerait sa moitié et jamais il ne s'en servirait !

-Allez, les enfants, il est temps de signer les documents et d'aller dîner. »

Carlisle s'approcha du bureau pour parapher les documents qu'Harris faisait défiler devant lui. Une fois qu'ils eurent terminés, ils fermèrent le bureau et prirent la direction de l'ascenseur. Tony s'était finalement endormi dans sa poussette même s'il n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller pour manger. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, la cabine en fer atteignit le premier sous-sol où une limousine les attendait. Carlisle se pencha pour prendre Tony dans ses bras pendant qu'Edward pliait la poussette et la donnait au chauffeur pour qu'il la range dans la malle. Bien entendu, l'enfant s'éveilla et protesta en voyant qu'il n'était pas dans les bras de son amant. Edward lui prit le petit garçon qui se calma aussitôt. Il laissa les deux plus jeunes dans leur petit monde et se tourna vers Harris avec lequel il discuta jusqu'à leur arrivée devant un manoir qui se trouvait dans une banlieue résidentielle éloignée de chez eux. A peine furent-ils sortis de la limousine qu'une femme d'âge mûr se précipita vers eux. Elle déposa deux bises sonores sur les joues d'Edward avant de faire de même avec lui, elle les couva du regard avant de les entraîner à l'intérieur. Apparemment, Leïla Forman semblait l'accueillir avec bien plus de facilité que son mari. La présence chaleureuse de leur hôtesse finit par le détendre et il passa une agréable soirée, ayant même l'impression d'être en famille.

* * *

Carlisle passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux lorsqu'il rentra chez lui. Comme il l'avait craint, le salon était sans dessus dessous, un coup d'œil à la cuisine, lui apprit qu'Edward avait décidé d'épargner son domaine. Il appela sa moitié qui ne daigna pas répondre, pourtant, le jeune homme devait forcément être là ! Il emprunta le passage secret pour se rendre à la salle de musique où il trouva son homme assis sur le banc, ses mains tenaient celles de Tony pour aider le petit garçon à plaquer des notes plus ou moins justes. Un sourire illuminait leurs visages et une pointe d'angoisse étreignit son être, ces deux-là étaient très proches et la séparation ne serait pas évidente.

« -Bonsoir, murmura-t-il en passant une main dans les mèches cuivrées avant d'y déposer un baiser. Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

-Oui, souffla son amant un peu triste.

-Edward, chuchota Carlisle en s'asseyant à ses côtés, tu savais que ça allait arriver.

-Oui, mais…

-Tu pourras continuer à voir Tony, je suis sûr que Bella et Manu auront besoin à un moment ou à un autre d'un baby-sitter.

-Je sais, mais… C'est bizarre, pourquoi ça me fait aussi mal ?

Carlisle ferma les yeux avant de prendre son compagnon dans ses bras, il caressa tendrement son dos. Edward enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou. Ils restèrent ainsi un petit moment avant que Carlisle ne cherche le chemin de ses lèvres. Leur baiser gagnait en intensité quand il sentit une petite main se poser sur sa joue.

-Voilà une chose que je ne regretterai pas, avoua Carlisle en déposant un bisou sur la joue rebondie de Tony, c'est ton papa et ta maman que tu embêteras maintenant. Pendant ce temps, je pourrais à nouveau faire des câlins à ton tonton sans que tu ne nous déranges.

-Il ne nous a pas interrompu si souvent que ça, protesta Edward avant de croiser son regard. Bon, d'accord, plusieurs fois, finit par admettre le jeune homme.

-Je vais enfin t'avoir pour moi tout seul, susurra Carlisle en embrassant tendrement le cou de son aimé.

-Je vous trouve bien possessif, Docteur Cullen, plaisanta Edward. »

Carlisle sourit contre la peau tendre de son amant qu'il continua à parsemer de baisers. Cependant, il dut bien vite freiner ses ardeurs, Tony étant toujours avec eux. Edward lui tendit le petit garçon qui vint se blottir dans ses bras pour écouter le jeune homme jouer. Les doigts de son compagnon volèrent sur les touches noires et ivoires, faisant résonner une mélodie emplie de douceur et de joie, il reconnut la berceuse que son amant avait composé pour l'enfant. Une fois la dernière note plaquée, Edward entama une nouvelle série d'accords, la musique était cette fois plus posée, mais toujours aussi douce. Rapidement les notes devinrent fougueuses, Carlisle sentit son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine, il ressentait la passion, l'amour que véhiculait la musique et qui faisait vibrer son âme. Puis, tout aussi brutalement que les notes s'étaient emballées, elles ne redevinrent que douceur et tendresse. Edward plaqua la dernière note, il allait lui demander pour qui était cette composition quand la sonnette de la porte d'entrée résonna. Son compagnon soupira et prit Tony dans ses bras. Ensemble, ils gagnèrent le hall afin d'ouvrir la porte à Bella et à Manu. La jeune mère sauta littéralement sur Edward pour lui arracher son fils des bras et le couvrir de baisers. Emmanuel prit le temps de leur adresser un léger salut avant de rejoindre les siens et de déposer un baiser sur le crâne de son fils.

Carlisle entoura la taille de son amant pour le plaquer contre son corps, Edward ne disait rien, mais il pouvait presque sentir la boule qui devait obstruer sa gorge. Tout en lui murmurant des paroles aimantes à l'oreille, il l'entraîna loin de cette image du bonheur parfait. Une fois arrivés sur la terrasse, il chercha le chemin des lèvres de son compagnon et l'embrassa avec tout l'amour dont il était capable. Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, il essuya tendrement les quelques larmes qui avaient échappé à son amant.

« -C'est stupide, marmonna Edward en les essuyant d'un geste rageur.

-Ca ne l'est pas, tu t'es attaché à lui et mine de rien ce petit bout de chou t'a beaucoup apporté, mais ne t'en fais pas, maintenant qu'ils vivent à New-York, tu auras l'occasion de le voir souvent.

Carlisle déposa un baiser sur le front de sa moitié avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

-Eouarr !

Son compagnon se retourna et ils purent voir que Bella et Emmanuel les avaient rejoints sur la terrasse. Bella s'approcha d'eux, Tony dans ses bras tendaient ses petites mains vers Edward qui se contenta d'embrasser chacune d'entre elles.

-Je vois qu'il a appris un nouveau mot, sourit Emmanuel.

-Ca ressemble plus à un grognement qu'à Edward, fit remarquer Bella.

-Tout à fait d'accord avec toi, convint Carlisle, mais tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ce simple son à ravi mon cher et tendre !

-Tu es simplement jaloux parce qu'il n'a pas dit ton nom ! Grogna Edward.

-Oui, tu as raison, acquiesça-t-il pour ne pas se lancer dans un débat, vous dînez avec nous ?

-On ne veut pas vous déranger plus longtemps, vous avez déjà gardé Tony, je crois que nous avons suffisamment abusé de votre temps, répondit Emmanuel.

-Ca ne nous dérange pas et Carlisle cuisine super bien ! Assura Edward.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les jeunes parents avaient fini par accepter leur invitation. Carlisle se retrouva donc en cuisine avec Bella pendant qu'Edward et Emmanuel terminaient de ranger les affaires de Tony. Ce dernier était dans son parc et s'amusait avec un piano pour enfant qu'Edward lui avait offert.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que je vais lui en vouloir, soupira Bella.

-Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? Interrogea Carlisle perdu.

-Les jouets qui font du bruit sont très sympas, sauf pour les parents, répondit-elle en désignant le piano d'où sortait une cacophonie de notes.

-Je pense qu'Edward a décidé de se venger.

-Oh, il vous en a vraiment fait voir de toutes les couleurs ? S'inquiéta la jeune mère.

-Non, les premières nuits ont été difficiles, mais c'est normal. Rassure-toi, Tony est un amour de petit garçon et il a été très sage. Cependant, je dois avouer que les choses auraient été plus dures si Tony n'avait pas eu cet étrange lien avec Edward, ils s'adorent littéralement.

-Je… J'ai remarqué…

-Enfin, je pense qu'Edward était plus énervé par tes coups de fils que par Tony.

-Manu a caché mon téléphone pour que je vous laisse un peu tranquille, il disait que s'il y avait un problème vous nous contacteriez et que c'était suffisant de vous appeler une fois par jour.

-Il avait raison, il était avec deux médecins que voulais-tu qu'il lui arrive ? D'ailleurs, à ce sujet, tu aurais pu nous laisser son carnet de santé, remarqua-t-il en surveillant la réaction de la jeune femme.

Bella lui offrit un petit sourire tout en lui expliquant qu'elle avait oublié de ce dernier, elle se détourna, mais il eut le temps d'apercevoir ses joues rougies.

-D'ailleurs, poursuivit Carlisle bien conscient du trouble de la jeune mère, Edward et moi avons trouvé que Tony était très éveillé pour un enfant de 9 mois, il a des capacités étonnantes pour son âge et aux vues de celles-ci je lui donnerais deux mois de plus.

-Vraiment ? Je ne savais pas qu'il… qu'il était si éveillé.

-Edward est d'accord avec moi.

-Tu en as parlé avec Edward ? S'enquit Bella d'une voix étrangement aigüe.

-Non, il s'en est rendu compte tout seul, tu te souviens qu'il est médecin lui aussi?

-Euh, oui…

-D'ailleurs, c'est dingue, mais malgré le peu de temps qu'ils ont passé ensembles, Tony a étrangement certaines mimiques d'Edward, constata Carlisle en laissant échapper un léger rire.

-Ah, bon ? Mais… Mais tu sais, à cet âge, ils imitent les personnes qui les entourent.

-Oui, mais en même pas 10 jours, je trouve ça rapide, c'est comme si…

-Comme si ?

-Je ne sais pas moi, admit Carlisle en plongeant son regard dans celui de la jeune femme, peut-être que Tony est effectivement plus vieux qu'il n'y parait ?

-Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Admettons qu'il ait réellement 11 mois, il…

-Non ! Le coupa Bella. Il a neuf mois ! Je ne connaissais pas Manu et… Oh, et puis, zut !

La jeune femme attrapa son sac à main et fouilla un moment dans la besace avant d'en sortir trois passeports, un doudou, des lunettes de soleil, elle posa le tout sur le comptoir avant de poursuivre sa quête. Un petit cri de joie lui échappa quand elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait, Bella lui tendit le carnet de santé de Tony. Il l'ouvrit et lut la date de naissance, Tony avait bien 9 mois. Il ne sut si cette information le rassurait ou non. Son regard se posa alors sur les passeports, sa main se tendit vers ces derniers, mais Bella s'empressa de les ranger dans son sac avec le reste de ses affaires.

-Va falloir ouvrir le champagne, une telle nouvelle ça se fête ! Déclara Emmanuel en les rejoignant. Ben quoi ? Pourquoi vous faites ces têtes ?

-De quoi… De quoi tu parles ? Questionna Bella.

-Du fait qu'ils vont adopter ! Déclara Emmanuel. Edward vient de m'annoncer que vous aviez décidé d'avoir un enfant !

Carlisle oublia aussitôt l'interrogatoire qu'il menait pour assimiler les propos de Manu. Edward lui avait dit qu'ils allaient être parents ?

-Calme-toi ! Tu es tout pâle, railla Edward en posant une main sur sa hanche, Emmanuel s'est un peu emballé, j'ai dit que nous commencions à envisager cette possibilité.

-Je suis sûre que vous serez des parents géniaux, assura Bella avec un petit sourire avant d'aller chercher son fils. Nous allons partir.

-Quoi ? S'étonnèrent Manu et Edward.

-Oui, il se fait tard et j'aimerais que Tony voie sa nouvelle chambre avant de s'endormir, sinon, il risque d'être perdu s'il se réveille dans la nuit. Merci pour tout, merci !

Emmanuel, bien qu'un peu surpris, les remercia à son tour avant de suivre sa compagne. Edward observa d'un œil étonné leur départ plus que rapide, puis, il se tourna vers lui.

-Tu sais ce qui lui a pris ?

-Aucune idée, mentit-il, elle devait être fatiguée et avait hâte de rentrer chez eux.

-Ouais, ben j'espère que Tony va leur en faire un peu baver cette nuit, espéra Edward.

-Tu es incorrigible.

-Oui et si je me sens d'humeur clémente, je leur dirais que j'ai glissé un CD avec certaines de mes compositions dans l'un des sacs de Tony. »

Carlisle sourit avant de s'empresser de prendre son amant dans ses bras pour l'embrasser et cette fois personne ne vint les interrompre. Il rangea dans un coin de son esprit la discussion qu'il venait d'avoir avec Bella, la gêne de la jeune femme l'avait laissé avec encore plus de questions. Bien décidé à ne plus y penser pour le moment, il dévia doucement leurs pas vers le canapé où il fit étendre son compagnon. Carlisle s'agenouilla près de lui, ses doigts se faufilèrent sous son tee-shirt pour le lui ôter. Il couvrit le torse dénudé du jeune homme de baisers tout en se disant que leur repas pouvait bien attendre…

* * *

Edward s'étira après avoir terminé de remplir un dossier. Il referma ensuite ce dernier d'un geste solennel avant de se lever pour faire quelques pas. Son regard se posa sur la pendule de la salle de repos, il allait être 21 heures et son service était terminé depuis une heure. Il décida de ranger ses affaires et de rejoindre son supérieur pour savoir s'ils rentraient ensemble ou pas. Après avoir fait un détour par le vestiaire pour se changer, il prit la direction des escaliers pour se rendre à l'étage. Tout en montant les marches, ses pensées vagabondèrent. Il avait repris le travail depuis 15 jours et il admettait volontiers que cela lui avait manqué, il cumulait les heures et ne s'en plaignait pas. Il continuait de voir le Professeur Giden deux fois par semaine et seul lui savait pourquoi il travaillait autant. En effet le jeune homme ne supportait guère le calme qui régnait dans leur appartement quand Carlisle n'était pas là, Tony lui manquait et il avait un peu de mal à expliquer la douleur qu'occasionnait son absence. Jason lui avait dit que cela s'estomperait peu à peu, qu'il s'était attaché à l'enfant parce qu'il était à une période difficile de sa vie et que bientôt ce manque disparaitrait. Pourtant, malgré les jours qui passaient, il ressentait toujours son absence et devait se faire violence pour ne pas débarquer chez ses amis pour voir leur fils. Edward arriva enfin de la porte de son amant, il frappa et entra. Carlisle était en train de rassembler ses affaires, il leva la tête à son arrivée et lui offrit un sourire. Alors qu'il s'approchait pour prendre son compagnon dans ses bras et l'embrasser, le téléphone de ce dernier sonna. Il observa avec dépit les sourcils du blond se froncer, a priori, il comprit qu'il allait rentrer seul.

« -Très bien, je m'en charge, annonça Carlisle en raccrochant.

-J'imagine que ma soirée va être plutôt solitaire, murmura-t-il.

-Désolé de te contredire, dit son compagnon, mais je vais avoir besoin de toi. Viens !

S'il fut étonné par les propos de son amant, il n'eut cependant pas le temps de l'interroger, Carlisle sortait déjà de son bureau et l'attendait pour fermer la porte à clef. Au pas de course, il suivit son supérieur dans le couloir pour atteindre l'ascenseur. Edward regarda les chiffres défiler en se demandant pourquoi ils allaient sur le toit, alors, qu'il allait questionner sa moitié, ce dernier le fit taire. Une fois sur toit du Memorial, le jeune homme fut étonné de voir un hélicoptère, certes, ils recevaient régulièrement des blessés, mais celui-ci ne semblait pas équipé pour recevoir des patients. Toujours intrigué, il se laissa entraîner par Carlisle. Ils se baissèrent pour éviter les hélices qui tournaient et montèrent à l'intérieur. Edward mit le casque qu'on lui tendit et une fois qu'ils eurent décollés, il interrogea son amant.

-Où va-t-on ? Questionna le jeune homme. On va sur le lieu d'un accident ?

-Oui.

-Mais je n'ai rien ! Je ne suis pas équipé ! Et cet appareil ne l'est pas non plus ! Protesta Edward.

-Ne t'en fais pas ! J'ai tout ce qu'il nous faut ! Déclara Carlisle en désignant sa sacoche.

Le jeune médecin hocha la tête avant de chercher du regard les blousons qu'ils enfilaient pour se genre d'opération et qui permettaient de déterminer la place de chacun. Alors qu'il allait poser d'autres questions en ne les apercevant pas, il se tut en reconnaissant le JFK International Airport, pourquoi allaient-ils à l'aéroport ? L'urgence venait-elle de là ? Edward frémit en pensant au nombre important de blessés si un avion avait eu un problème. Doucement, l'hélicoptère amorça sa descente près d'un hangar dans un coin de l'immense tarmac semant un peu plus de confusion dans l'esprit du jeune homme. Un homme vêtu d'un costume de pilote vint leur ouvrir. Edward descendit et suivit le pilote et son compagnon à l'intérieur de l'hangar.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Demanda Edward en reconnaissant le jet qui se tenait devant eux, prêt à décoller.

-Bonsoir, Monsieur Masen, le salua un second pilote, Monsieur Cullen, ravi de vous rencontrer.

-Bill ? S'étonna Edward. Attendez… Pourquoi le jet est-il prêt à décoller ? Pourquoi sommes-nous ici ?

Les deux pilotes échangèrent un regard amusé avec son compagnon avant de disparaître à l'intérieur du jet. Edward se tourna vers son amant qui le prit dans ses bras.

-Je t'enlève, murmura ce dernier à son oreille.

-Quoi ?

-Oui, nous partons pour 10 jours de vacances, expliqua Carlisle.

-Mais… Mais le travail ? Mes affaires ?

-Pour le travail, n'oublie pas que je suis ton boss et que tu avais des congés à prendre, étonnement, Agatha n'a pas fait de difficulté pour accepter, même si c'était à la dernière minute. Quant à tes affaires, je les ai préparé pendant ma pause déjeuner.

-Tu n'étais pas en réunion ?

-Non. Edward, je voulais te faire une surprise, nous avons besoin d'un peu de temps pour nous deux et je me suis dit que ces vacances seraient une bonne idée. J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop, mais j'ai demandé à Samuel de m'aider à tout organiser et je me suis aussi servi de la carte bleue que tu m'as remise.

Edward sourit en voyant l'air incertain de son compagnon, craignait-il vraiment qu'il n'apprécie pas qu'il ait touché à leur argent ?

-Carlisle, si je t'ai donné cette carte c'est pour que tu t'en serves et si c'est en plus pour me faire ce genre de surprise, tu as encore plus ma bénédiction !

Le jeune homme se rapprocha de son aîné et s'empara de ses lèvres pour un tendre baiser.

-Excusez-moi, mais nous devons partir, annonça le commandant de bord.

Main dans la main, les deux amants montèrent à l'intérieur du jet. Ils venaient de s'asseoir quand ce dernier roula vers les pistes. Une hôtesse vint leur demander d'attacher leur ceinture et quelques minutes plus tard, ils s'envolaient dans le ciel New-Yorkais.

-Où va-t-on ? Demanda Edward en se détachant.

-Surprise, répondit Carlisle.

-Puis-je vous proposer une coupe de champagne ou une autre boisson, Messieurs ? Les interrompit l'hôtesse.

-Le champagne ira parfaitement, assura Carlisle avec un sourire.

Edward ne put s'empêcher de l'imiter. Il était heureux, c'était la première fois que Carlisle paraissait aussi à l'aise avec sa fortune, en fait, du moment où il lui laissait tout diriger, comme à l'appartement, son homme se sentait bien.

-Alors, où va-t-on ? Retenta-t-il une fois qu'ils furent seuls en prenant la main de son compagnon.

-Tu verras.

-Un indice ?

-Non, je veux que ce soit une parfaite surprise, c'est pour ça que nous ne sommes pas passés par l'aéroport.

Le jeune homme sourit et se blottit dans les bras de son compagnon qu'il ne quitta que pour attraper la coupe que lui tendit l'hôtesse. Ils discutèrent un peu parlant de leur journée, tout en dégustant le repas qui n'avait rien à voir avec ceux normalement servis par les compagnies aériennes. Carlisle lui demanda des nouvelles de Julian et il fut heureux de lui répondre que l'adolescent allait bien. En effet, Carlisle étant occupé pour le déjeuner, il avait profité de sa pause pour faire un rapide saut au foyer et voir ses pensionnaires. Il avait trouvé Julian en compagnie des autres, son air joyeux l'avait rassuré de même que son rire qui avait résonné plusieurs fois durant le repas. Une fois leur dîner achevé, Edward demanda une couverture et deux oreillers à l'hôtesse.

-Une couverture ? Releva Carlisle surpris par sa demande.

-Oui, acquiesça Edward en saisissant cette dernière qu'on venait de leur apporter.

L'hôtesse leur sourit avant de rejoindre le petit sas où se trouvait sa place, elle tira les rideaux après son passage, leur offrant ainsi une certaine intimité. Alors que Carlisle plaçait l'oreiller derrière sa tête, Edward déplia la couverture sur son compagnon avant de le rejoindre sous cette dernière, il se retrouva ainsi étroitement blotti contre le blond qui l'entoura de ses bras.

-Que veux-tu regarder ? Demanda Carlisle en faisant défiler le menu où étaient répertoriés les films proposés.

-Ce que tu veux, marmonna Edward en appuyant sa tête contre son torse.

Son compagnon chercha encore pendant quelques secondes avant d'arrêter son choix.

-Ce film n'est pas sorti en salle il y a quelques jours ? S'étonna son amant.

-Si, avoua Edward, mais il y a quelques avantages à investir dans l'industrie du cinéma. »

Les lèvres de son compagnon s'étirèrent en un léger sourire et il secoua la tête avant de lancer la projection. Edward se cala un peu plus confortablement contre lui. Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'écran et il tenta de se concentrer sur le film pour oublier l'envie lancinante qui couvait en lui depuis qu'ils étaient montés dans l'avion.

Ses doigts jouaient distraitement avec l'un des boutons de la chemise de son compagnon pendant que ses yeux observaient les images qui défilaient sans vraiment les voir. De quoi parlait ce film ? Il ne s'en souvenait pas, il ne se rappelait même plus du titre. Cependant, vue l'air concentré de son amant, il en conclut que le film devait être intéressant puisqu'il captivait autant sa moitié. Sa main lâcha alors le bouton et il tenta de se concentrer sur le film. Néanmoins, malgré toute sa bonne volonté, il eut dû mal à comprendre ce qui se déroulait étant donné qu'il avait manqué bien trois quart d'heure de projection. Tout en réprimant un petit soupir, il décida qu'il s'était suffisamment ennuyé. Après tout, pourquoi Carlisle serait-il le seul à profiter de la soirée ?

Doucement, il lâcha le bouton pour laisser sa main vagabonder le long du torse de son amant, descendant toujours de plus en plus bas. Rapidement, ses doigts effleurèrent l'entrejambe du blond qui gigota sur son siège tout en maugréant un _Edward_ légèrement réprobateur. A son grand désespoir, son compagnon semblait décidé à être sage et souhaitait voir la fin du film. Décidant de passer outre ses désirs, sa main se posa plus fermement sur le sexe encore mou de Carlisle pour commencer à le caresser. Alors qu'il sentait ce dernier se raidir, une main se posa sur la sienne pour le stopper. Carlisle lui demanda une nouvelle fois de se tenir tranquille et il lui offrit son regard le plus attendrissant pour avoir le droit de rester blottit contre lui tout en jurant qu'il allait être sage.

Tout en se disant que le blond ne l'avait pas vue croiser les doigts, Edward décida de rester tranquille quelques minutes avant de faire une seconde tentative. Cette fois, d'un geste rapide, il fit sauter le bouton et abaissa la fermeture du pantalon pour glisser sa main dans le boxer de son amant qui eut un sursaut de surprise. Le jeune homme faillit laisser échapper un cri de victoire quand il vit sa moitié se mordre la lèvre inférieure pour retenir un gémissement. Ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour du membre qu'il sentit grossir sous sa paume. Sa main commença un doux va-et-vient et il regarda son amant s'affaisser dans son siège sous son toucher. Edward se pencha pour poser ses lèvres sur la parcelle de peau que laissait entrevoir les premiers boutons défaits de la chemise de son amant. Il allait en déboutonner d'autres pour avoir un meilleur accès à son torse quand il stoppa son geste en voyant l'hôtesse revenir dans la cabine. Carlisle tenta de le repousser, mais il ne bougea pas, cela aurait été trop suspect et puis sa main était dissimulée par la couverture ainsi que par sa position.

« -Pardonnez-moi, mais nous allons traverser une zone de turbulence, il faudrait rattacher vos ceintures.

Edward acquiesça tout en retenant un léger rire face à l'air gêné de son compagnon et ses joues rougies.

-Tout va bien, Monsieur Cullen ? S'enquit l'hôtesse qui avait remarqué son trouble.

-Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas, répondit-il à sa place, il a un peu peur en avion, mais je m'occupe de lui.

-Je suis sûre que vous avez la situation bien en main, dit l'hôtesse.

-Oui, c'est exactement ça, assura-t-il en resserrant sa poigne sur le membre de son amant qui ne put retenir un gémissement.

-Merci, murmura Carlisle qui espérait qu'ainsi l'hôtesse repartirait.

-N'oubliez pas d'attacher vos ceintures, leur rappela cette dernière en regagnant sa place.

Ils hochèrent la tête en même temps, mais dès que le rideau fut tiré, Carlisle posa sa main sur la sienne pour le repousser.

-Arrête immédiatement ! Gronda son amant en ne le voyant pas lâcher prise.

-Pourquoi ? Tu en as envie. Je dirais même que la présence de l'hôtesse n'a en rien affecté ta vigueur.

-Edward !

-D'ailleurs, ça devrait m'inquiéter, non ?

-Bien sûr que non ! Je t'assure que si tes doigts n'avaient pas été autour de moi, j'aurais perdu toute fermeté.

-Je préfère ça.

-Tu ne vas pas arrêter, n'est-ce pas ?

-Pourquoi ce ton résigné ? S'offusqua Edward. Tu n'en as pas envie ?

-Si, mais… mais il n'y a qu'un rideau qui nous sépare de l'hôtesse et je ne suis pas particulièrement exhibitionniste !

-D'où la couverture et puis la pénombre de la cabine nous dissimulera, il faudra juste que tu restes silencieux.

-Edward, il va y avoir des turbulences !

-Oh, ça oui !

Alors que Carlisle allait protester, Edward relâcha son membre, le blond laissa échapper une plainte qui contrastait avec ses propos. D'un geste rapide, le jeune homme attacha sa ceinture avant de faire de même avec celle de son compagnon, puis, ses doigts retrouvèrent le membre palpitant de désir de son aîné.

-Edward, gémit Carlisle. »

Il ne sut si ce gémissement était encore une protestation ou un symbole de plaisir. Il opta pour la deuxième option et son choix se confirma lorsqu'il vit le visage abandonné de sa moitié. La tête de Carlisle reposait contre l'appui-tête, ses yeux étaient clos et sa bouche légèrement entrouverte, il ne put résister à la tentation qu'il incarnait. Edward s'empara fougueusement de ses lèvres tout en raffermissant son emprise sur son membre. Ils ne mirent un terme à leur baiser que quand le souffle vint à leur manquer. Le jeune homme délaissa les lèvres de son compagnon pour laisser ces dernières glisser le long de son corps avant qu'il ne repousse d'un geste sûr la couverture. Carlisle tenta bien de remettre cette dernière en place, mais il cessa tout mouvement quand ses lèvres se posèrent sur son gland pour l'aspirer. Les doigts de son amant agrippèrent fermement les accoudoirs alors qu'il s'appliquait à engloutir sa longueur. Il débuta de doux va-et-vient, ses dents éraflant le pénis turgescent et arrachant des gémissements difficilement étouffés par son amant. L'une de ses mains atteignit la ceinture qui le maintenait attaché à son siège et le privait de certains mouvements.

Une fois libre, Edward délaissa quelques secondes le sexe de son amant pour l'observer, Carlisle était magnifique ainsi abandonné à son désir. Ses doigts s'amusèrent avec ses boules, les hanches du blond s'animèrent faisant ainsi frotter son sexe contre ses lèvres qu'il garda closes pour le taquiner. Après avoir sourit face à la frustration de son amant, il décida de lui accorder ce qu'il souhaitait. Sa langue lécha avec application sa longueur, titillant par la même occasion son gland. L'une des mains de Carlisle quitta l'accoudoir pour se perdre dans ses cheveux et lui imposer un rythme plus soutenu. Jugeant qu'il l'avait suffisamment torturé, Edward le prit dans sa bouche, sa main libre venant caresser la base de son membre qu'il ne pouvait pas prendre en lui. Le bassin de son amant se soulevait au rythme de ses caresses, cherchant à atteindre les sommets du plaisir, heurtant parfois le fond de sa gorge. Edward fit son possible pour se détendre et l'accueillir toujours plus en lui tout en continuant de le caresser, déglutissant exagérément pour créer une délicieuse friction, resserrant l'emprise de ses lèvres sur son sexe qui ne tarda pas à palpiter. Le jeune homme sut alors que son aîné n'allait pas tarder à rendre les armes, il s'appliqua donc à lui faire perdre la tête. Soudain, il sentit les doigts de Carlisle se crisper dans ses cheveux, un grondement sourd secoua son torse alors qu'il sentait un long jet chaud envahir sa bouche. Edward avala le fruit de la jouissance de son amant tout en poursuivant ses caresses. Cependant, les turbulences ne tardèrent pas à se rappeler à leur bon souvenir. Le jeune homme fut bousculé par une secousse et il se retrouva à moitié par terre aux pieds de son amant.

« -Edward ! S'inquiéta aussitôt Carlisle.

Le souffle encore court, les joues rougies par le désir, son compagnon se pencha pour l'aider à se redresser et à s'asseoir correctement dans son fauteuil. Les doigts encore tremblant du blond attachèrent d'un geste autoritaire sa ceinture.

-Tu aurais pu te blesser, le réprimanda-t-il.

-J'ose même pas imaginer ce qui se serait passé si je n'avais pas eu la présence d'esprit de te relâcher, plaisanta le jeune homme pour alléger l'atmosphère.

-Tu aurais passé 10 jours de vacances sans sexe et même peut-être plus !

Carlisle était passé de la jouissance à un peu de colère à son encontre. Cependant, toute trace de fureur disparut chez le blond quand il l'observa avec plus d'attention, un léger sourire se dessina sur son visage.

-J'en ai partout, c'est ça ? Comprit Edward.

Tout en poussant une légère plainte, le jeune homme passa une main sur son visage pour récolter un peu de la jouissance de son amant qui avait atterri sur lui lorsqu'il s'était reculé. Soudain, le rire de Carlisle résonna dans la cabine, apparemment, le spectacle amusait sa moitié ! Un peu vexé par sa réaction, Edward attendit que son compagnon le regarde à nouveau pour porter ses doigts couverts de sperme à ses lèvres. Il les engloutit et aussitôt le rire de Carlisle disparut.

-Délicieux, souffla-t-il avant de se rasseoir correctement.

-Toi, tu ne perds rien pour attendre ! Promit Carlisle.

Edward offrit un sourire taquin à son compagnon qui se réajusta rapidement avant d'attraper une lingette dans le kit de nuit. Tendrement et tout en lui volant plusieurs baisers, Carlisle nettoya son visage. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, Edward remarqua le coup d'œil hésitant que lança son compagnon au rideau toujours tiré. La seconde suivante, il sentit sa main se poser sur son entrejambe, mais le jeune homme le repoussa.

-Pourquoi ? S'étonna Carlisle qui avait parfaitement pu sentir sa virilité éveillée.

-Attendons d'être arrivés et puis, tu n'es pas à l'aise.

-Ce n'est pas grave.

-Je n'ai pas fait ça pour que tu me le rendes, précisa Edward, j'en avais envie, pour te dire à quel point je t'aime et aussi pour te remercier d'être là pour moi ainsi que pour ce voyage surprise. Mince ! Ca fait beaucoup !

-Tu auras tout le temps de me remercier quand nous serons arrivés, assura son homme.

-Et on arrive dans combien de temps ? Demanda-t-il innocemment.

-Bien essayé, souffla Carlisle en le prenant dans ses bras, allez, essaye de dormir, le voyage te paraîtra moins long. »

Edward acquiesça tout en essayant de penser à des choses peu excitantes pour tenter d'enrailler son désir toujours douloureux. Une fois son corps apaisé de ses tourments, le jeune homme ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par le souffle de son amant qui caressait ses cheveux. Rapidement, il s'endormit.

* * *

Son corps brûlant de fièvre s'agita, essayant de se soustraire aux lèvres, aux mains habiles qui attisaient son désir. Tout en laissant échapper un gémissement, ses mains agrippèrent le drap alors qu'une langue un peu trop taquine jouait avec son gland. Au milieu des brumes du plaisir, le jeune homme se demanda s'il s'agissait d'un rêve ou de la réalité. Cependant, il opta pour le premier car lorsqu'il s'était endormi, il était à bord d'un avion, blottit dans les bras de Carlisle. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur les draps quand il sentit une intruse douce et humide glisser entre ses fesses, sa respiration devint erratique et ses yeux s'ouvrirent brutalement lorsqu'elle s'invita dans son intimité.

« -Carlisle !

Le nom de son amant mourut entre ses lèvres quand il remarqua qu'il était bel et bien allongé, nu, dans un lit, son amant agenouillé entre ses jambes s'appliquant à lui faire perdre l'esprit.

-Bonjour, susurra Carlisle.

Le blond se redressa et tout en lui souriant, il s'allongea sur lui pour s'emparer de ses lèvres. Malgré la chaleur étouffante, Edward le serra dans ses bras pour répondre avec ferveur à leur baiser. Dès que leurs lèvres se séparèrent, son amant descendit le long de son corps pour reprendre là où il s'était arrêté à son réveil. Edward frémit sous ses attentions, mais il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à leur chambre qui baignait dans une douce lueur matinale. Il ne reconnaissait pas l'endroit, cependant, il sut qu'ils étaient près de l'océan car il entendait le ressac de ce dernier. Il sortit de ses pensées pour se concentrer sur le désir qui brûlait entre ses reins lorsque son amant engloutit son membre. La bouche de son amant le tortura augmentant la pression sur sa verge palpitante, sa langue le caressait et ses dents lui arrachaient des cris difficilement étouffés. Tout à coup, les attentions de son amant diminuèrent, celui-ci se rallongea sur lui pour murmurer à son oreille.

-Tu me fais confiance ? Demanda-t-il en déposant des baisers dans son cou.

-Tu sais bien que oui, répondit Edward.

Carlisle l'embrassa avec douceur tout en attrapant quelque chose sur le chevet qui se trouvait sur leur droite. Le jeune homme se raidit quand il vit le flacon de lubrifiant.

-Je ne te ferais pas de mal, le rassura Carlisle en caressant son visage, je ne ferais rien que tu ne désires pas.

-Je… J'ai envie de toi, admit-il d'une voix hésitante, mais j'ai peur.

-Je sais, je te ferais bientôt l'amour, mais ce jour là, il n'y aura aucune peur dans ton regard. »

Carlisle scella sa promesse en s'emparant de ses lèvres. Leurs jambes s'entremêlèrent pour rapprocher leurs bassins qui frottèrent l'un contre l'autre. Tout en embrassant une dernière fois ses lèvres, Carlisle glissa à nouveau le long de son corps. Edward se laissa aller contre les oreillers et s'obligea à respirer calmement pour se détendre quand il entendit le bouchon de la bouteille sauter. Il savait que Carlisle ne lui ferait pas de mal, mais il avait toujours une appréhension qu'il n'arrivait pas à surmonter. La langue de son compagnon caressa sa longueur au même moment, il sentit un doigt couvert de lubrifiant titiller son anus. Le doigt s'immisça lentement en lui alors que son amant accueillait toujours plus son membre dans sa bouche chaude et humide. Edward se laissa aller au plaisir qui submergeait son corps, ses gémissements peuplaient la chambre. Cependant, il se crispa lorsqu'un deuxième doigt rejoignit son compagnon. Son aîné le rassura par quelques mots et caresses, il se laissa submerger par les sensations qui grisaient ses sens.

Une légère plainte de frustration lui échappa lorsque Carlisle retira ses doigts, il put même sentir le sourire satisfait de son amant autour de son sexe. Le blond se saisit de ses jambes pour les poser sur ses épaules et faciliter sa tâche. Son compagnon lui offrit un sourire rassurant avant de replonger ses doigts dans son antre, l'étirant, le préparant. Edward pouvait sentir le désir de Carlisle, son envie de se fondre à lui, mais il ne savait pas s'il serait capable de l'accueillir. Un troisième doigt lui arracha une légère grimace que sa moitié se dépêcha de faire disparaître en aspirant son pénis entre ses lèvres, sa langue jouait avec son gland. Edward ne put retenir un cri de plaisir lorsque les doigts de Carlisle heurtèrent sa prostate. Le jeune homme se redressa un peu quand son amant renouvela son geste, s'empalant de lui-même sur ses doigts. Edward agrippa les mèches blondes avant que ses mains ne glissent vers les épaules de son compagnon où ses ongles se plantèrent dans sa peau. Les doigts de Carlisle heurtaient à chaque va-et-vient son point sensible, sa langue et sa bouche ne cessaient leurs attentions sur son membre qui n'avait jamais été aussi dur de plaisir. Edward ne put tenir plus longtemps, il se libéra dans un râle de plaisir. Carlisle avala sa semence tout en poursuivant ses caresses. Le jeune homme, terrassé par son orgasme, se laissa retomber sur ses oreillers, le corps tremblant de plaisir, le souffle court. Son amant vint le rejoindre et Edward se blottit contre lui, se moquant de la chaleur et de leurs corps couverts de sueur. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage quand il remarqua que son compagnon avait joui rien qu'en le regardant prendre du plaisir. Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent avec tendresse avant que leurs paupières soudain lourdes ne s'affaissent. Avant de s'endormir, Edward ne put s'empêcher de penser que ces vacances allaient être merveilleuses et pleines de surprises.


	34. Chapter 34

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

* * *

Encore une fois un immense merci pour toutes vos reviews ! ^_^ Merci ! MERCI !

* * *

**Une Yaoïste de Nantes :** Et oui ! Je suis de retour ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Pour Tony, tu auras la réponse sur ses origines dans 2 à 3 chapitres. Merci énormément pour ta review ! Merci ! Bonne soirée ! Bonnes fêtes de fin d'années !

* * *

Voici le nouveau chapitre, alors, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 32 : Vacances en amoureux**

Edward entrouvrit un œil, il était toujours blottit contre le torse de Carlisle, mais cette fois, leurs corps n'étaient pas couverts de sueurs, ils étaient même bien à l'abri sous un drap. Il comprit alors que son homme avait dû se lever, à un moment ou à un autre, pour enclencher la climatisation et les recouvrir afin de leur éviter d'avoir froid. Le jeune homme bougea un peu pour atteindre la montre de son compagnon qu'il avait aperçu sur le chevet. Il allait bientôt être midi. Edward se demanda si l'heure était exacte ou s'il devait compter avec le décalage horaire. Doucement, il se tourna pour observer les grandes baies vitrées qui étaient ouvertes mais dont les volets abaissés l'empêchaient de voir le paysage. Il ferma les yeux pour savourer le bruit des vagues qu'il entendait. Tout en jetant un coup d'œil à son amant qui dormait toujours, il tenta de repousser son bras qui entourait sa taille pour se lever et aller voir où ils étaient. Au moment où il allait réussir, la poigne de son compagnon se raffermit sur son corps.

« -Où crois-tu aller ? Demanda Carlisle d'une voix ensommeillée.

-Une envie pressante, mentit Edward en tentant une nouvelle fois de lui échapper.

-Vraiment ? Insista son amant peu dupe.

-Bon, d'accord, admit Edward, où sommes-nous ?

-Tu n'as aucune idée ? Sourit Carlisle.

-Pourquoi as-tu l'air aussi fier de toi ? Marmonna Edward en s'asseyant.

-Parce que je ne pensais pas garder le secret si longtemps, mais tu t'es endormi comme une souche dans l'avion et tu t'es à peine réveillé pour monter dans la voiture, j'ai dû te porter comme une jeune mariée pour atteindre notre chambre.

-Oh, la honte ! Souffla Edward en se réfugiant sous le drap.

-Tu étais si mignonne, le taquina Carlisle.

-Oh, la ferme ! Tu aurais dû me réveiller, gronda le jeune homme en sortant de sous le drap pour fusiller sa moitié du regard, j'imagine même pas la réaction des gens quand nous avons dû traverser le hall de l'hôtel !

-Allez, cesse de t'inquiéter, le rassura le blond, le hall était désert. Juste deux personnes t'ont vu.

-C'est déjà trop, marmonna le jeune homme en se levant.

Edward se leva et se dirigea vers les volets sans se soucier de sa nudité. Il chercha la télécommande pour ouvrir ces derniers et lorsqu'il la trouva il hésita à enclencher le mécanisme, n'allait-il pas se retrouver nu devant des inconnus ? Cependant face à l'inaction de son amant qui se contentait de le dévorer du regard depuis le lit, il actionna l'ouverture des volets. Edward resta quelques secondes interdit face au magnifique paysage qui s'étalait sous ses yeux avant de faire demi-tour pour sauter sur le lit et embrasser fougueusement son compagnon.

-Je me disais qu'il serait bien qu'on revienne ici ensemble, avoua Carlisle lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent.

-Merci, sourit Edward, mais… Pourquoi je ne connais pas cette chambre ? Je connais tout l'hôtel sur le bout des doigts !

Alors que Carlisle allait répondre, de légers coups furent frappés à la porte de leur suite. Ils se levèrent et enfilèrent chacun un peignoir. Edward termina d'ouvrir tous les volets pour profiter de la vue et du soleil pendant que sa moitié allait ouvrir la porte.

-Bonjour, les tourtereaux ! Lança Wendy qui précédait un serveur poussant une desserte. Je me suis dit que vous auriez besoin de vous nourrir après votre nuit de folie !

Le serveur s'éclipsa rapidement, contrairement à son amie qui vint l'enlacer.

-Je ne t'ai pas pu te saluer à ton arrivée cette nuit, tu dormais si bien…. T'étais trop mignon !

-La ferme ! Grogna-t-il alors que les deux autres riaient. Pourquoi je ne connais pas cette suite ? Demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

-Parce que tu ne t'es jamais intéressé à la suite nuptiale, répondit Wendy comme si c'était une évidence.

-Erreur, je l'avais déjà visité et elle n'était pas ainsi.

-Oui, mais nous l'avons fait refaire après le passage de Carolina.

-Et pourquoi sommes-nous dans une suite nuptiale ? Questionna le jeune homme.

-Vue ton arrivée de la veille, tu ne pouvais terminer ta nuit qu'ici, railla Wendy.

-Dehors ! Gronda Edward en lui indiquant la porte.

-J'espère que vous êtes patient, Docteur Cullen, parce que je le trouve grognon.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Wendy et merci pour le déjeuner.

La jeune femme leur sourit avant de sortir. Edward soupira avant de partir sur la terrasse qui était allouée à leur suite. Cette dernière se trouvait au sommet du Midnight Sun, le seul endroit plus haut que celle-ci était l'observatoire qui se trouvait en haut d'une tourelle un peu plus en retrait. Edward savoura le soleil qui caressait son visage. Il observa ensuite la plage emplie de vacanciers, les bungalows qui s'étendaient au bord de cette dernière, rien ne laissait deviner que les infrastructures avaient été touchées par un cyclone quelques mois auparavant. Il sortit de ses pensées quand Carlisle vint le rejoindre avec leur déjeuner.

-Tu es calmé ? Demanda son compagnon avec une pointe d'amusement.

-Pourquoi on est dans cette suite et pas dans un bungalow ? Préféra demander Edward. Ils savent pourtant que je préfère être sur la plage !

-Tu vas pas faire un caprice ? Railla son amant.

-Si ! Bouda Edward en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. J'ai pas fini d'entendre leurs blagues sur les jeunes mariées !

-Pour tout avouer, lorsque j'ai appelé Monsieur Lawdon, il m'a proposé un bungalow… J'ai refusé. C'est stupide, mais je ne me sentais pas rassuré.

-A cause de Carolina ? Questionna Edward en oubliant son jeu d'enfant gâté.

-Oui, même si la tempête nous a permis de nous retrouver, je n'oublie pas que j'ai failli te perdre cette nuit là. »

Edward se leva pour s'asseoir sur les genoux de son amant et l'embrasser, chassant par la même occasion la lueur d'effroi qu'il avait lu dans ses prunelles azur. Ils déjeunèrent ensuite tranquillement avant de se vêtir. Le jeune homme souhaitait profiter de leur après-midi pour faire le tour de l'île et vérifier si les dégâts avaient été réparés. Ils termineraient par le village où les ouvriers embauchés avaient œuvré en premier. Il avait vu les résultats via des photos, mais il lui tardait de tout voir en réel.

* * *

Carlisle sortit de la salle de bain et se dépêcha d'enfiler des vêtements propres. Il opta pour un pantalon marron clair léger avec une fine chemise blanche qui épousait parfaitement son torse. Il laissa quelques boutons ouverts pour dévoiler son torse. Un dernier coup d'œil au miroir et il sortit de la suite pour rejoindre son compagnon qui l'attendait au bar. Une fois arrivé, il croisa Monsieur Lawdon, il échangea quelques mots avec lui tout en balayant la salle du regard. Rapidement, il repéra son amant assit au bar, il portait un pantalon blanc ample avec un tee-shirt noir très moulant. Le médecin fronça les sourcils quand il aperçut qu'un jeune homme discutait avec son compagnon.

« -Docteur Cullen ?

-Oui ? Pardon, Monsieur Lawdon, vous disiez ?

-Je vous demandais si vous vouliez toujours que j'organise demain une excursion dans les îlots?

-Oui, bien sûr, je…

Carlisle oublia ce qu'il allait dire quand il vit l'inconnu se pencher pour murmurer des paroles à l'oreille de son compagnon.

-Allez-y, je m'occupe de tout, l'informa Monsieur Lawdon qui avait suivi son regard.

Le médecin le remercia avant de s'avancer entre les tables pour rejoindre son amant qui riait aux éclats. Carlisle sentit sa colère grandir quand il reconnut l'homme qui se tenait aux côtés de son compagnon, c'était celui qu'il avait éconduit en sous-entendant qu'Edward avait une MST la dernière fois qu'ils étaient venus sur Cat Island.

-Bonsoir, souffla-t-il en se collant à Edward.

L'homme l'observa quelques secondes, ses sourcils se froncèrent avant qu'une lueur de compréhension ne passe dans ses prunelles.

-Ah, oui ! S'écria celui qu'il se souvenait s'appeler Tom. C'est ton père !

Edward ricana doucement alors que lui il laissait échapper un grognement en voyant la main de Tom se poser sur le genou de son compagnon.

-On remonte ! Claqua sa voix sans qu'il ne le veuille.

Son amant se redressa en entendant l'ordre qu'il venait de lui donner, la lueur qui brilla soudain dans les yeux émeraude éveilla son propre désir.

-Je crois qu'il est assez grand pour savoir ce qu'il veut faire ! Intervint Tom.

-La ferme ! Gronda Carlisle à son encontre avant de se tourner vers son amour. Quant à toi, je te veux nu sur notre lit dans 5 minutes. »

Il les observa à tout de rôle avant de tourner les talons. Il se dirigea vers Monsieur Lawdon pour lui demander de préparer un pique-nique pour le lendemain, chose qu'il avait complètement oublié de faire quand il avait vu Edward se faire draguer. Tout en se dirigeant vers le Directeur, il surveilla son amant du coin de l'œil, il vit le jeune homme sauter de sur son tabouret pour partir au pas de course vers leur chambre sous le regard stupéfait de Tom. Carlisle se dépêcha de faire part de son oubli à Monsieur Lawdon avant de prendre rapidement la direction de leur chambre. Un sourire narquois se dessina sur son visage quand il croisa le regard toujours ahuri de Tom. Cependant, il oublia rapidement le dragueur quand il se retrouva devant la porte de leur suite. Le blond inspira profondément pour se calmer, sinon, il n'arriverait jamais à faire ce qu'il projetait…

00000000000000000000000

Dire qu'il avait été surpris lorsque Carlisle lui avait ordonné de monter était un euphémisme, pourtant, ce n'était rien par rapport à ce qu'il avait ressenti quand il lui avait demandé à voix haute de l'attendre nu sur leur lit. Loin de s'offusquer par le comportement soudain « homme de Cro-Magnon » de son amant, Edward avait senti l'excitation naître en lui. Aussi n'avait-il rien dit et s'était-il précipité dans leur chambre. En quelques secondes, il s'était dévêtu et avait balancé ses affaires un peu partout dans la chambre, sachant pertinemment que cela ne plairait pas à sa moitié. Le jeune homme hésita quelques secondes à s'allonger sur le dos ou le ventre, ses joues rougirent quand il réalisa que sur le dos, il exposerait sa virilité qui durcissait doucement au regard de son compagnon. Inspirant profondément, il s'installa donc sur le dos, dans une pose alanguie, attendant que les 5 minutes s'écoulent.

Edward sursauta lorsqu'il entendit la porte de la suite s'ouvrir avant de se refermer tout aussi rapidement. Les cinq minutes n'étaient pas totalement écoulées, un léger sourire orna son visage quand il comprit que le blond était tout aussi impatient que lui. Les pas précipités de son compagnon résonnèrent alors qu'il se rapprochait rapidement de lui, cependant, ces derniers ne tardèrent pas à diminuer. Le jeune homme se demanda à quoi sa moitié pouvait bien jouer, pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas ? Finalement Carlisle le rejoignit enfin. Edward esquissa une moue attendrissante lorsqu'il vit que son compagnon avait ramassé ses vêtements. Alors qu'il s'entendait à une remarque, rien ne vint. Le jeune homme releva la tête et fut un instant subjugué par le regard noirci de plaisir du blond. Lentement, les doigts de Carlisle relâchèrent ses vêtements qui tombèrent sur le sol de la chambre. Edward sentit son corps s'embraser sous le regard brûlant de son homme, jamais il ne l'avait vu dans un tel état, aussi dominateur, il lui faisait penser à un prédateur et un tressaillement envahit son être quand il remarqua à quel point la ressemblance était frappante avec James.

Le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste que Carlisle était déjà sur lui, appuyé sur ses avant-bras, son corps habillé pesant sur le sien nu. Edward déglutit et ferma les yeux. A peine eut-il fait ça qu'il comprit que c'était une mauvaise idée, des images qu'il avait vainement tenté d'oublier revinrent le hanter. Le coup qu'il reçut soudain sur sa fesse dénudée le fit trembler, il voulut repousser son compagnon, mais il était paralysé par la peur.

« -Crois-tu que tu mérites une autre fessée pour avoir laissé traîner tes affaires ? Susurra Carlisle à son oreille avant de mordiller le lobe de celle-ci. Ou alors, pour avoir laisser ce jeune homme te draguer au bar ?

La voix de son amant le tira quelque peu de sa torpeur. Edward ouvrit les yeux pour croiser un regard aussi bleu et chargé de désir que celui de son tortionnaire, cependant, il pouvait y lire autre chose : un profond et puissant amour. Carlisle l'aimait et c'était là que résidait toute la différence. Il fit son possible pour se détendre et esquisser un sourire.

-Alors ? Insista Carlisle qui attendait toujours sa réponse.

Il voulut lui répondre, parler, mais les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge. Croyant sûrement qu'il n'avait pas son attention, son amant pinça légèrement sa fesse un peu rougie.

-Tu as décidé d'être muet ?

Le jeune homme ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche avant de la refermer de dépit.

-Edward, tout va bien ? S'inquiéta soudain son homme en fronçant les sourcils tout en l'observant avec attention.

-Je… Oui, murmura-t-il d'une voix qui lui parut étrangement faible.

Carlisle se pencha doucement pour déposer plusieurs baisers papillons sur son visage.

-Pardon, s'excusa son compagnon, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer.

-Non, non, c'est bon, déclara Edward rassuré d'avoir retrouvé sa voix.

-Ne me mens pas, implora Carlisle, j'ai vu la peur dans tes yeux et puis il n'y a pas qu'eux qui trahissent ton état d'esprit.

La main de son amant effleura son sexe qui était redevenu mou. Son homme s'allongea à ses côtés pour caresser son flanc dénudé.

-Parle-moi, murmura le blond en embrassant son cou.

-Je… Non, ce n'est rien, reprenons, demanda le jeune homme.

-Edward, qu'est-ce qui t'a bloqué ? Dis-moi pour que je ne recommence pas.

-Non, c'est oublié. Viens ! Ordonna Edward en tentant de s'emparer de ses lèvres.

Néanmoins, Carlisle ne céda pas à ses supplications, il le repoussa tendrement et plongea ses orbes bleutés dans les siens.

-Edward !

-Je… Vous vous ressemblez, avoua-t-il dans un chuchotis.

-Oh !

-Quand… Ton regard… Je l'ai revu lui quand… Je suis navré, s'excusa Edward quand il vit la peine de son aimé.

-Non, c'est à moi de m'excuser, coupa le blond, je voulais juste pimenter un peu les choses, pardon.

-Je sais et c'est une bonne idée, assura Edward, réessayons, ça va aller.

-Ne te force pas pour me faire plaisir.

-Je ne me force pas, tout est clair dans ma tête, je suis avec toi, rien qu'avec toi !

Carlisle l'observa d'un œil dubitatif, mais Edward s'approcha de lui pour l'embrasser avec ferveur. Les bras de son amant se refermèrent autour de son corps et la langue de Carlisle se mêla avec entrain à la sienne. Edward sut qu'il avait gagné. La bouche de son compagnon délaissa ses lèvres pour parcourir son corps. Le jeune homme sentit sa virilité s'éveiller quand la bouche de son amant s'appliqua à laisser un suçon dans le creux de son aine.

-Carlisle, gémit-il.

Edward se tortilla pour tenter d'amener la bouche de son compagnon vers son sexe qui se dressait douloureusement en quête de caresses, pourtant, son homme évitait consciencieusement son membre. Il bougea une nouvelle fois, mais Carlisle posa ses mains sur ses hanches pour lui faire stopper tout mouvement, une plainte s'échappa alors de ses lèvres mi-closes.

-Dois-je te rappeler que tu mérites une punition ? Lui rappela Carlisle avec un petit sourire sexy qui accrut le feu qui couvait dans ses reins.

Edward plongea son regard dans celui de son compagnon, mais il ne ressentit aucune peur face à ses prunelles assombries, au contraire, il brûla d'impatience. Il offrit un sourire narquois à son amant avant de lui tirer la langue. Carlisle sourit.

-Oh, oui, tu vas payer très cher.

Carlisle l'embrassa avec passion pendant que ses mains caressaient avec amour son corps. Edward passa ses mains dans le dos de son amant, mais il fut gêné par la chemise que le blond portait toujours, il voulut la lui ôter, mais son compagnon l'en empêcha.

-Mais…, protesta Edward.

-T'ai-je permis de me dévêtir ?

-Non, avoua le jeune homme.

-Bien. Alors, reste tranquille ! Tu ne bougeras pas tant que je ne te le permettrais pas, sinon, les conséquences pour toi risquent d'être fâcheuses…

Edward voulut demander quelles seraient ces conséquences, mais il se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure quand Carlisle lécha la longueur de son membre. Ses doigts s'agrippèrent aux draps pendant que son amant accentuait sa caresse, aspirant son gland entre ses lèvres alors que ses mains s'occupaient de la base de son sexe et de ses boules. Son bassin alla à la rencontre de la bouche du blond, quémandant toujours plus d'attentions. Edward eut l'impression que son corps bouillait de plaisir, il ferma les yeux pour savourer ce dernier. Cependant, il rouvrit rapidement ces derniers quand il ne sentit plus les attentions de son amant sur son corps.

-Carlisle ? Appela-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Le jeune homme se hissa sur ses coudes pour voir son amant face au placard où se trouvaient leurs valises. Son amant fouillait dans l'une d'entre elles, Edward fronça les sourcils quand il remarqua le petit sac noir que son amant tenait à la main.

-Que fais-tu ?

-T'ai-je autorisé à poser des questions ? Demanda sèchement Carlisle.

Il ne répondit pas, acceptant d'entrer dans le jeu de son amant. Ce dernier revint vers le lit où il était toujours étendu dans le plus simple appareil, Edward déglutit en voyant la bosse qui déformait le pantalon du blond, il aurait aimé pouvoir le caresser, voir son corps nu… Il tendit une main vers la ceinture de son compagnon, mais ce dernier donna une tape réprobatrice sur sa main avant de le pousser contre les oreillers.

-Allonge-toi sur le ventre ! Ordonna Carlisle. »

Edward hésita quelques secondes avant de lui obéir. Il s'allongea et glissa ses mains sous le coussin où il avait posé sa tête. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Carlisle monter sur le lit. Son compagnon posa ses mains huileuses sur son corps pour masser ses épaules. La soudaine douceur de ses caresses contrastait étonnement avec la violence de son désir pour le blond. Cependant, celui-ci n'avait pourtant pas disparu, son membre dressé se retrouvait pressé contre les draps en soie et il pouvait percevoir la virilité de Carlisle contre ses fesses même s'il portait ses vêtements ce qui ne l'aida en rien à se calmer. Le jeune homme se demanda comment réagirait son amant s'il tentait de prendre les commandes pour accélérer un peu les choses. Edward s'étonna quand il ne sentit plus le corps de son compagnon à califourchon sur lui. Les mains du blond massèrent avec tendresse ses fesses, ses doigts huileux glissant parfois entre elles. Les doigts habiles de son amant furent remplacés par la bouche de son homme, cette dernière mordilla ses fesses, sa langue glissa entre ces dernières. Alors qu'il se demandait ce que préparait Carlisle, ses pensées se brouillèrent quand il sentit un liquide froid glisser entre ses fesses et un doigt s'insérer dans son intimité. Des gémissements de plaisir franchirent ses lèvres quand la langue de son compagnon s'invita en compagnie de son doigt dans son antre. Ses doigts se crispèrent autour du drap auquel il s'agrippa quand l'un des doigts de Carlisle toucha sa prostate, revenant la heurter plusieurs fois.

Le souffle court, le corps bouillant de plaisir, le jeune homme bougeait effrontément son bassin, allant à la rencontre des doigts, frottant son sexe contre les draps pour tenter d'apaiser la lave qui coulait dans ses veines. Un cri d'extase lui échappa quand Carlisle toucha à nouveau son point de plaisir, le blond mordit au même moment sa fesse droite mêlant habilement plaisir et douleur. Edward perdait peu à peu pied, il ne pourrait pas se contenir plus longtemps et il ne voulait ni jouir seul, ni de cette manière. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se rebeller pour s'occuper de sa moitié, il se figea en sentant quelque chose entrer à lui, quelque chose qui n'était ni la langue, ni les doigts de son compagnon.

« -Qu'est-ce…

Edward ne put terminer sa phrase, une nouvelle chose ronde venait d'entrer en lui rejoignant sa sœur, la poussant un peu plus loin, un peu plus près de sa prostate, une troisième vint les rejoindre. Une fois qu'elles furent en place, Carlisle s'allongea sur lui, son sexe gorgé de plaisir trouva sa place entre ses fesses créant une friction agréable sur les boules qui se pressèrent sur sa prostate. Les lèvres de son amant se posèrent sur son cou avant qu'il ne se relève.

-Où… Où vas-tu ? Haleta Edward dépité d'être abandonné.

-Dîner.

-Quoi ? S'écria-t-il d'une voix aiguë.

-Oui et toi aussi ! Commanda le blond en lui lançant ses vêtements.

-Tu… Tu plaisantes ?

-Non. Je t'avais promis une punition, non ?

-Carlisle !

Son amant lui sourit avant de partir vers la salle de bain. Edward grogna. Il se pencha pour attraper ses vêtements, mais aussitôt les boules qu'avait placées son amant se rappelèrent à son bon souvenir, attisant son désir. Il ne pouvait pas descendre ainsi, c'était impensable, sa main glissa entre ses fesses pour tirer sur le cordon qui permettait de retirer les boules de Geisha.

-Je t'interdis de faire ça ! Gronda son amant qui arriva au même moment.

-Carlisle ! Geignit-il. Je ne peux pas descendre comme ça !

-Oh, que si ! C'est ta punition.

-Mais…

-Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne, mon amour, nous allons dîner, savourer cette soirée, toi peut-être plus que moi, susurra Carlisle.

Le blond se pencha pour l'embrasser chastement, Edward passa une main dans ses cheveux humides.

-Hey ! Tu t'es rafraîchi ! Tu triches ! Pourquoi toi tu as le droit de te soulager et pas moi ? Pleurnicha Edward.

-Tout va bien se passer, fais-moi confiance.

Carlisle caressa sa joue avant de prendre son boxer pour l'aider à l'enfiler. Un sifflement passa entre ses dents serrées quand le vêtement effleura son sexe douloureusement tendu. Son compagnon eut sûrement pitié de lui car il décida de ne pas lui enfiler le sous-vêtement, à la place, il prit un pantalon large dans l'armoire qu'il lui mit avec une chemise qui dissimulait son bas ventre. Carlisle lui tendit une main qu'il saisit et le blond l'aida à se relever, aussitôt, les boules bougèrent agréablement, sa main serra violemment celle de son amant.

-Respire calmement, lui recommanda Carlisle.

-Merci pour le conseil, mais… Argh ! Je pourrais pas !

-Si. Tu vas y arriver, inspire, expire, inspire…

Malgré son envie de râler, Edward s'appliqua à suivre les conseils de son amant calquant sa respiration sur la sienne. La tension qui habitait son corps se relâcha quelque peu, mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour qu'il soit à l'aise. Carlisle défit doucement l'étreinte de ses mains sur les siennes pour se rendre à la salle de bain. Son compagnon revint avec un gant humide qu'il lui passa sur le visage tout en lui demandant de penser à autre chose. Edward grimaça légèrement.

-Voyons, imagine, Alice en sous-vêtements ? Rosalie ?

-Pff… Ce sont mes amies et elles sont pas vraiment hideuses.

-Ok, soupira Carlisle, aux grands maux les grands remèdes, Georges en string argenté sur la plage qui vient pour te masser.

Edward n'eut aucun mal à imaginer le Directeur du Memorial dans cette tenue, un fin sourire se dessina sur son visage avant de se transformer en grimace, diminuant par la même occasion la violence de son désir.

-Tu es prêt ? On peut aller dîner ? Questionna Carlisle en lui prenant la main.

-Je crois.

-Allons-y, l'encouragea son compagnon en fourrant quelque chose dans sa poche. »

Edward esquissa un faible sourire et ils sortirent de leur suite pour rejoindre le restaurant du Midnight Sun. A peine eut-il esquissé quelques pas que les effluves du plaisir parcouraient à nouveau ses reins, il remercia le ciel pour l'invention des ascenseurs, il n'osait imaginer quelle torture auraient été les escaliers ! Arrivés au rez-de-chaussée, le jeune homme soupira en voyant que la salle était encore bien remplie malgré l'heure qui commençait à être tardive. Le maître d'hôtel vint à leur rencontre et, pour son plus grand soulagement, Carlisle lui demanda une table sur la terrasse. Ils se retrouvèrent donc à l'extérieur où l'obscurité régnait seulement troublée par quelques flambeaux et les bougies posées sur les tables. Ils arrivèrent à la leur qui était un peu en retrait. Son amant le précéda et tira sa chaise pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir, alors qu'il s'installait, il put sentir la main de son compagnon frôler ses fesses le forçant à réprimer un gémissement. Carlisle s'assit en face de lui et, après leur avoir porté des cocktails, le maître d'hôtel s'éclipsa avec leurs commandes.

Son compagnon semblait décidé à lui faire oublier ce qui était enfoui en lui en discutant de sujets sérieux. Le jeune homme tentait de se concentrer sur ses paroles et non sur ses lèvres qu'il rêvait de sentir à nouveau sur lui. Il se morigéna, il devait chasser ces pensées, sinon, il ne tiendrait pas ! Comme s'il avait senti sa détresse, Carlisle prit sa main et caressa, en un geste apaisant, sa paume avec son pouce. Ils se perdirent dans la contemplation de l'autre et Edward remercia le fait qu'il était assis, cela limitait l'effet des boules rendant son désir supportable. Son amant était en train de porter sa paume à ses lèvres pour y déposer un baiser quand le serveur amena leurs commandes. Ils commencèrent à manger. Soudain, Edward se raidit quand il aperçut une silhouette se diriger vers eux.

« -Que se passe-t-il ? Questionna Carlisle en remarquant son corps soudain crispé.

-Bon appétit, lança une tierce personne.

-Merci, répondit Edward alors que son compagnon fusillait Tom du regard.

-Cela te dirait-il de faire une balade sur la plage tout à l'heure ? Proposa le grand brun en ignorant sa moitié.

-Ecoute, Tom, dit-il d'une voix calme, si je dois me promener avec quelqu'un sur la plage ce sera avec Carlisle.

-Me dis pas que tu préfères la compagnie de ton père à la mienne ?

-Mais t'es aveugle ou quoi ? S'écria le jeune médecin. Carlisle n'est pas mon père, c'est mon compagnon ! Nous sommes un couple ! Ca ne t'a pas mis la puce à l'oreille tout à l'heure quand il m'a demandé de l'attendre nu sur notre lit ?

La lumière sembla se faire dans l'esprit du dragueur et Edward faillit pousser un cri de victoire, ils allaient enfin pouvoir être tranquilles !

-Vous semblez être joueurs tous les deux, murmura le brun en les couvant à tour de rôle du regard, pourquoi ne nous amuserions-nous pas tous les trois ?

-Non, mais je rêve ! S'exclama Carlisle à bout. Dégage immédiatement avant de recevoir mon poing dans la figure et je te conseille aussi de cesser de regarder mon mec comme tu le fais ! C'est compris ?

Tout en terminant sa tirade, Carlisle s'était levé et même s'il était de la même taille que le dragueur, il semblait surplomber Tom de plusieurs centimètres tant sa colère le faisait paraître terrifiant. D'ailleurs, Tom ne demanda pas son reste et partit immédiatement.

-Tu ne crois pas que tu as été un peu dur avec lui ? Souligna Edward alors que Carlisle se rasseyait.

-Non, je ne pense pas, assura son amant, t'avait-il déjà parlé avant ce soir ?

-C'est quoi cette question ?

-T'avait-il parlé avant ce soir ? C'est pas compliqué comme question.

-Tu me fais quoi là ? Une crise de jalousie ?

-Pardon, soupira Carlisle, excuse-moi, mais…

-Mais quoi ?

-Rien, si ce n'est que depuis notre arrivée, il te regarde, d'ailleurs, il n'est pas le seul, maugréa le blond.

-Je ne peux rien y faire, chuchota-t-il un sentiment inconfortable l'étreignit, bien différent de celui que les boules lui faisaient ressentir.

Un léger silence s'installa à leur table, Edward baissa la tête quand il vit le regard soudain peiné de son compagnon.

-Pardon, je suis… je suis vraiment un crétin, s'excusa Carlisle en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, décidément ce soir, je fais toutes les gaffes possibles.

-Hey, arrête, tout va bien, le rassura Edward en esquissant un sourire.

-C'est juste que tu sembles tellement bien, alors, j'ai tendance à oublier et…

-Et c'est ce que je veux ! Je veux que notre vie reprenne comme avant. Je ne suis pas en sucre et crois-moi si tu vas trop loin je suis tout à fait capable de te dire d'aller te faire voir !

Carlisle l'observa quelques secondes sûrement pour déterminer la véracité de ses propos et il fit son possible pour paraître sûr de lui. Il ne sut s'il réussit à abuser son amant, mais ce dernier balaya leur dispute d'un geste distrait de la main. Ils reprirent leur discussion tout en terminant leur repas.

-Au fait, reprit Edward en prenant une bouchée de son dessert, où as-tu trouvé ce jouet ?

-Quel jouet ? Demanda Carlisle en prenant un air innocent.

-Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, rétorqua le jeune homme en souriant. Alors ?

Son amant avala un morceau de glace qui semblait être difficile à ingérer vu la manière dont son compagnon le mâchait.

-Tu sais que c'est de la glace ? Ricana Edward. Ca fond tout seul dans la bouche ! Hey ! Tu rougis ! J'y crois pas tu…

-Je te conseille de t'arrêter ou tu vas le regretter ! Menaça le blond.

-Et que vas-tu faire de plus ? Le provoqua-t-il.

-Ceci, souffla Carlisle.

Le sourire de son aîné l'interpella, d'où lui venait cet air machiavélique ? Edward déglutit difficilement en se rendant compte qu'il était peut-être allé trop loin. Tout à coup, une vague de plaisir déferla dans tout son être, ses mains se fermèrent en deux poings serrés alors que les boules enfouies en lui vibraient. Le jeune homme mordit violemment sa lèvre inférieure pour étouffer un cri de plaisir qui aurait pu attirer l'attention des tables voisines. Tout aussi rapidement qu'elles s'étaient agitées, les boules s'immobilisèrent. Il inspira profondément pour tenter de reprendre le contrôle de son corps.

-C'est… C'est toi ? Haleta Edward en voyant le regard empreint de désir de son amant.

Pour toute réponse, Carlisle sortit une petite boîte noire de la poche de son pantalon avant de l'y remettre rapidement.

-J'ai comme l'impression que tu vas te tenir tranquille, railla son compagnon.

-Bon, ok, accepta Edward, mais je veux tout de même que tu répondes à ma question.

-Laquelle ?

-Carlisle ! S'exaspéra Edward.

-Ok. Je suis allée dans une boutique.

-Ca s'appelle un Sex Shop, se fit-il un plaisir de préciser en voyant la gêne plus qu'évidente de son amant qui se tortillait sur sa chaise. Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais ce genre d'endroit.

-Je ne connais pas vraiment, marmonna Carlisle en se replongeant dans son dessert.

-Ce qui veut dire ? Questionna Edward les sourcils froncés par l'incompréhension.

-Ca veut dire que je ne suis pas un habitué de ce genre de boutique, maugréa son compagnon, c'était la première et la dernière fois que j'y allais surtout avec…

Carlisle se tut brusquement comme s'il en avait trop dit et Edward fut interpellé par la fin de sa phrase. Avec qui Carlisle avait-il pu aller dans un Sex Shop ? Soudain, la lumière se fit dans son esprit et il éclata de rire.

-Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ? Demanda le blond intrigué par sa brutale hilarité.

-Tu… Tu es allé dans… dans un Sex Shop avec… avec Jasper ? Explosa Edward qui ne retenait plus son fou-rire. Ca devait… Ca devait… J'espère qu'ils ont des caméras…

Son rire disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu quand il sentit les boules de Geisha s'agiter en lui. Le jeune homme porta son poing à sa bouche pour mordre dedans tout en tentant d'ignorer sa douloureuse érection, priant pour que celle-ci se calme.

-Oh, je ne t'avais pas dit qu'il y avait plusieurs degrés de sensibilité ? Lança négligemment Carlisle.

Edward ravala une réplique acerbe, ne voulant pas rendre sa situation encore plus inconfortable qu'elle ne l'était.

-Bon, garçon, souffla le blond en tapotant sa main qui était restée sur la table.

Le jeune homme étouffa un nouveau commentaire sous l'œil amusé de Carlisle. Ils cessèrent leur échage quand le serveur vint leur demander s'ils voulaient un café, ils déclinèrent la proposition et Edward fut heureux de voir son amant se lever, ils allaient enfin pouvoir regagner leur chambre ! Son supplice, aussi délicieux soit-il, touchait à sa fin ! Tout en inspirant profondément et en priant pour avoir une démarche normale, il prit la direction du hall, mais Carlisle l'arrêta pour l'entraîner vers la plage.

-Il me semblait que tu m'avais promis une balade sur la plage ?

-J'ai jamais dit ça ! Protesta Edward.

-Si, tu as dit à l'autre zigoto que tu te promènerais avec moi sur la plage !

-Mais pas ce soir !

-Oh, si ce soir !

-Alors, les amoureux, on se chamaille ?

Edward sentit ses joues prendre une violente teinte rouge quand il vit Wendy se joindre à eux. Il fit un pas sur le côté, se dissimulant derrière le corps de son amant, priant pour que son amie ne devine pas le _petit_ problème qu'il avait. Carlisle passa une main dans son dos pour effleurer sa hanche. Edward se colla à lui, plaquant son érection contre les fesses du blond qui se raidit aussitôt, alors que lui, était ravi de trouver un moyen pour lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

-Je disais à Carlisle que je n'avais pas envie d'aller me balader sur la plage, expliqua-t-il à Wendy.

-C'est dommage, la soirée est agréable et la lune est magnifique. En plus ça vous changerait, vous qui passez presque tout votre temps dans votre chambre !

-On s'est promené ! S'offusqua son compagnon.

-Mais, oui, bien sûr, quelques heures dans la journée et d'ailleurs je parie que vous vous absentez juste le temps que la femme de chambre refasse le lit et le ménage !

Edward lui tira la langue tout en effectuant un discret mouvement de bassin, la main de Carlisle se crispa sur sa hanche.

-Et bien…

Alors qu'il allait prendre congé de la jeune femme en lui disant qu'ils allaient lui donner raison et monter dans leur suite, son homme lui coupa la parole.

-Et bien, nous allons vous donner tort en allant nous promener sur la plage. Bonne soirée, Wendy !

-Bonne soirée, leur lança-t-elle.

Edward tenta de résister à son amant, mais celui-ci était décidé à le traîner sur la plage. Ils dévalèrent les quelques marches et leurs pieds ne tardèrent pas à fouler le sable fin. Carlisle ôta ses chaussures pour les tenir d'une main alors que de l'autre il tenait toujours la sienne.

-Tu n'enlèves pas tes chaussures ? S'étonna son amant qui savait qu'il avait horreur de marcher dans le sable avec ses tongs.

Le jeune homme grimaça, s'il voulait enlever ces maudites sandales, il devrait se pencher et il n'était pas sûr de résister aux sensations qui l'étreindraient. Avec un sourire amusé, Carlisle s'agenouilla devant lui et les lui ôta.

-Merci, murmura Edward.

Le blond lui sourit avant de lui voler un tendre baiser, puis, main dans la main, ils foulèrent le sable tiède. Le jeune homme faisait son possible pour se concentrer sur tout ce qui l'entourait et pourrait le distraire du plaisir qui grandissait en lui à chacun de ses pas. Ils croisèrent quelques promeneurs, mais bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent dans un coin isolé. Le bras de Carlisle se tendit l'empêchant de faire un pas de plus et la seconde suivante il se retrouva plaqué contre le torse de son amant qui s'empara avec fougue de ses lèvres. Alors que leurs langues bataillaient, de nouvelles vibrations retentirent en lui et il gémit dans la bouche de son amant tout en se frottant éhontément à son corps pour tenter de soulager son désir.

-Edward, gémit Carlisle en butinant son cou.

En un geste souple, son compagnon les fit basculer sur le sable, il s'allongea sur lui et entreprit de couvrir son visage de baisers tout en augmentant la puissance des vibrations.

-Carlisle ! Haleta Edward ! Carlisle ! Arrête ! Arrête ou je vais...

-Tout va bien, calme-toi...

Edward serra les dents et tenta de se détendre, chose guère évidente, pourquoi Carlisle ne pouvait-il pas le comprendre ? Et puis, il ne voulait pas jouir de cette façon, il fit donc tout son possible pour penser à autre chose, égrenant les notes de la dernière mélodie qu'il avait composé. Il se rendit à peine compte que Carlisle s'était relevé pour l'entraîner vers la faune et l'herbe tendre qui bordait la plage. Le jeune homme ne sortit de sa torpeur que lorsqu'il se retrouva à nouveau allongé sur une couverture. Une couverture ?

-Tu avais tout prévu ? Réalisa Edward.

-Oui, avoua Carlisle. Préfères-tu que nous rentrions ?

-Parce que tu crois que je serais capable de faire un pas de plus sans hurler de plaisir ?

-Tu vas bientôt pouvoir crier librement, lui promit Carlisle en l'embrassant.

Les mains de son amant partirent à l'assaut de son corps, lui arrachant presque ses vêtements. Edward l'imita et bientôt il tint entre ses cuisses le corps de son amant tout aussi dénudé que le sien. Leurs virilités frottèrent l'une contre l'autre les faisant gémir de plus belle. L'une des mains de Carlisle glissa sur sa hanche avant de rejoindre ses fesses, cherchant le chemin vers son intimité. Son amant trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait, le bout de ficelle qui lui permettrait de retirer les boules de Geisha. Lentement, il les sentit sortir de son antre, créant une sensation de manque qui lui arracha une plainte. Une seule chose pourrait combler ce vide et il savait exactement quoi.

-Viens, souffla Edward.

-Tu es sûr ? S'enquit Carlisle qui malgré la pénombre scrutait avec autant d'attention que possible son visage.

-Oui, et puis, c'était pour ça ce petit jeu, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, mais je ne veux en rien te forcer.

-Je sais, mais il est temps et puis si tu ne le fais pas, je crois que je vais me consumer de désir.

Carlisle esquissa un sourire avant d'attraper son pantalon. Décidément, son compagnon avait tout prévu et il en fut heureux car sans lubrifiant la douleur aurait été plus grande. Son amant le prépara, bien que les boules aient agi en ce sens. Carlisle enduisit son sexe de lubrifiant avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres tout en se positionnant entre ses jambes qu'il releva un peu. Tout en plongeant son regard dans celui de sa moitié, il sentit le gland de son amant s'insérer doucement en lui. Alors qu'il progressait lentement en lui, Carlisle lui murmurait des paroles emplies d'amour. Edward se laissait bercer par ces dernières, oubliant la douleur, faisant son possible pour se détendre.

-Je t'aime, susurra Carlisle d'une voix rauque à son oreille, je t'aime tellement, mon ange, mon amour. Détends-toi, tout va bien. Tu es magnifique, mon cœur.

De légères larmes lui échappèrent, Carlisle redoubla de tendres attentions, essuyant ses pleurs avec ses lèvres avant d'embrasser ces dernières. Ce n'était pas vraiment la douleur qui lui avait arraché ces quelques perles translucides, certes, il la ressentait, mais il appréciait de le sentir enfin en lui, non, ses pleurs venaient chasser ses dernières peurs, ses derniers mauvais souvenirs… Edward resserra l'emprise de ses bras autour du corps de son amant, le plaquant au plus près de lui, avant d'amorcer un léger mouvement du bassin.

-Ca va aller ? Demanda tout de même Carlisle.

-Oui.

Son amant entama alors un lent mouvement du bassin, se retirant doucement de lui avant de s'enfoncer à nouveau. Rapidement, les coups de rein de son compagnon devinrent de plus en plus passionnés, heurtant à chaque fois sa prostate, lui arrachant des cris de plaisir. Carlisle mordilla le lobe de son oreille pendant que ses doigts se crispaient sur les épaules du blond, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans sa chair. Il pouvait sentir les tremblements de plaisir qui parcouraient le corps de son amant, il n'allait pas tarder à atteindre la jouissance.

-Regarde-moi, ordonna Carlisle d'une voix sourde. Viens avec moi.

Le jeune homme gémit tout en se déhanchant au rythme effréné des va et vient de son compagnon. Carlisle s'empara violemment de ses lèvres alors que leurs corps se raidissaient au même moment. Il sentit la semence du blond se répandre en lui provoquant sa propre jouissance qui souilla leurs ventres. A bout de souffle, Carlisle se laissa retomber sur lui et il l'accueillit avec joie entre ses bras. Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes étroitement enlacés avant que son compagnon ne se retire et roule sur le côté tout en l'entraînant avec lui. Edward posa sa tête sur son torse, savourant l'instant, écoutant le rythme apaisant du cœur du blond qui battait contre son oreille.

-Tout va bien ? S'enquit son amant en caressant ses cheveux.

-Oui, c'était parfait. Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi, mon ange, je t'aime. »

Blottis l'un contre l'autre, ils observèrent les étoiles et la lune qui brillaient tout en se reflétant dans l'océan paisible. Le moment était paisible, idyllique et il aurait pu s'endormir dans les bras de son amant s'il n'avait pas entendu des éclats de voix et des rires. Rapidement, ils se redressèrent et cherchèrent leurs vêtements qu'ils avaient lancés un peu partout dans la fougue du moment. Ils se hâtèrent de se vêtir et réussirent à regagner la plage avant que le groupe de jeunes gens ne les rejoignent. Main dans la main, ils passèrent à leurs côtés pour gagner l'hôtel. Une fois dans le hall, Edward renseigna discrètement l'un des employés s'occupant de la sécurité lui indiquant la direction qu'avait pris les adolescents qui avaient maladroitement masqué les bouteilles d'alcool quand ils étaient passés à leurs côtés. Une fois que cela fut fait, ils montèrent dans leur suite. Dès que la porte de cette dernière fut fermée, leurs vêtements se retrouvèrent rapidement sur le sol et ils se précipitèrent vers la salle de bain où ils se réfugièrent sous la douche pour s'aimer à nouveau.

* * *

Carlisle, un sourire aux lèvres, observait son amant qui dormait paisiblement. Edward s'agita un peu, il ne s'apaisa que lorsqu'il fut en contact avec son corps. Il se pencha et déposa de doux baisers dans les cheveux du jeune homme qui enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou. Carlisle le serra dans ses bras et huma son doux parfum. L'une de ses mains descendit ensuite vers la nuque de son amant l'obligeant délicatement à relever la tête. Les yeux d'Edward étaient toujours clos, mais sa respiration un peu plus légère lui indiqua qu'il s'éveillait, le blond déposa ses lèvres sur celles de son compagnon. Doucement, il embrassa chastement les lèvres d'Edward avant que sa langue ne dessine leur contour, la bouche de son amant s'entrouvrit et sa langue s'invita dans son antre chaud et humide. Rapidement, le jeune homme répondit à son baiser, son corps se plaquant contre le sien. Carlisle gémit en percevant le désir de son subordonné contre sa cuisse.

« -Bonjour, murmura Edward d'une voix encore ensommeillée lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent.

-Bonjour.

Le jeune homme lui sourit avant de s'installer sur lui, leurs érections matinales se frôlèrent les faisant gémir avant que leurs plaintes de plaisir ne disparaissent dans un baiser fiévreux. Tout aussi agréable que soit leur étreinte, Carlisle repoussa pourtant doucement son amour.

-Carlisle, grogna le jeune homme.

-Je suis désolé, mon ange, mais te rappelles-tu que nous avons promis de passer la journée au village ?

-On a bien le temps pour un petit câlin ?

Carlisle sourit. Depuis qu'Edward avait vaincu sa peur, le jeune homme était devenu insatiable, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Hier, lors de leur escapade dans cet îlot, où il avait prévu de se promener et de nager au milieu des coraux, ils avaient passé leur journée à s'aimer. D'ailleurs, son âge se rappelait à lui et il se sentait encore un peu courbaturé. Les lèvres de son amant qui partaient à l'assaut de son corps le sortirent de ses pensées.

-Edward ! On a pas le temps, il est déjà 10h30.

-Quoi ?

-Allez, debout ! L'encouragea Carlisle. A la douche !

-Ok !

Aussitôt Edward se leva, exposant sa glorieuse nudité à sa vue, le blond déglutit péniblement, comment pouvait-il résister ? Surtout que le jeune homme semblait vouloir faire autre chose que se laver !

-J'y vais et tu iras ensuite ! Déclara-t-il avant de courir s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

A peine eut-il fermé la porte de cette dernière qu'Edward tambourina contre le battant en bois tout en le suppliant de le laisser entrer. Il se dépêcha d'entrer dans la cabine et ouvrit le robinet d'eau froide pour calmer le feu qui couvait dans son corps. Edward sembla se lasser au bout de quelques minutes car il ne l'entendait plus geindre derrière la porte. Une fois son désir refroidit, il se permit de savourer une douche tiède qui délaissa agréablement ses muscles endoloris. Carlisle ferma les yeux et savoura le moment.

-Carlisle !

Le médecin sursauta en entendant son nom, il soupira face à l'obstination de son compagnon.

-Pas la peine de crier à tue tête, je ne te laisserais pas rentrer ! Lui rappela-t-il.

-Ca j'ai bien compris, mais je te rappelle que nous sommes pressés et que ça fait une demi-heure que tu es là dedans !

Carlisle haussa un sourcil surpris par les propos du jeune homme, apparemment, le temps était passé sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

-J'arrive, annonça-t-il en sortant de la douche.

Il se sécha rapidement et entoura sa taille d'une serviette avant de rejoindre leur chambre où Edward était installé sur le canapé, son ordinateur portable sur ses genoux. Lorsqu'il le vit, son compagnon abaissa l'écran de celui-ci et le posa sur la table basse. Le jeune homme lui vola un baiser avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Carlisle enfila des vêtements propres, puis, il décida d'aller lire ses mails pendant que son compagnon prenait sa douche. Il était en train d'ouvrir sa boîte de réception quand un détail dans l'historique attira son attention. Il cliqua sur le lien oubliant de regarder son courriel. Ses traits se crispèrent et sa respiration se bloqua dans sa poitrine alors que ses yeux agités parcouraient les informations qui défilaient devant lui.

-J'suis prêt ! Déclara Edward en sortant de la salle de bain tout en se séchant les cheveux.

Carlisle ne dit rien, ses yeux naviguaient de la page web au visage de son compagnon qui avait rapidement revêtu un bermuda bleu ciel et un tee-shirt blanc.

-Alors, on y va ? Je croyais que tu étais press…

Edward se tut quand il vit l'expression de son visage et l'ordinateur qui était posé sur ses genoux.

-Carlisle…

-Non ! Le coupa-t-il. Je… Qu'est-ce que tu fiches sur ce site ? Tu… Tu sais que c'est illégal ?

-Je…

-Mais bien sûr que tu sais que c'est illégal ! S'emporta Carlisle en posant l'ordinateur sur la table basse pour se planter face à son compagnon. Mais qu'est-ce que tu as dans la tête ?

-Ecoute…

-Non, je ne t'écouterai pas ! Tu es inconscient ! Tu crois quoi ?

-Carlisle ! Arrête, s'il-te-plaît ! Hurla à son tour son amant. Je ne faisais que me renseigner…

-Te renseigner ? Te renseigner ? S'égosilla Carlisle.

-Je… Certaines de ces filles sont très bien et elles ont besoin d'argent, alors, pourquoi ne pas les aider en échange…

-En échange d'un bébé ? Tu veux payer une fille pour son enfant ? S'énerva Carlisle. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui je n'avais jamais imaginé que ta fortune te monterait à la tête ? Tu crois que tu peux tout acheter ?

-Attends ! Je ne veux pas acheter un bébé ! Ne me dis pas que tu crois que j'en suis capable ?

-Je ne sais plus que penser, Edward, souffla Carlisle d'un ton las en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

-Ecoute, dit son compagnon en s'agenouillant face à lui, je me renseignais juste sur les mères porteuses. Je sais que nous avons peu de chance pour l'adoption, cette solution m'a paru être la plus favorable.

-Edward…

-Non, non, écoute, j'ai lu des témoignages d'homosexuels qui avaient pu adopter grâce à ce système, ces filles ont besoin de cet argent pour leurs études ou...

-Tu n'es pas en train d'essayer de me dire que ce serait un acte généreux que de louer l'utérus d'une femme ?

-Je… Carlisle, s'il-te-plaît, pleins d'hommes l'ont fait, n'aimerais-tu pas que nos enfants nous ressemblent ?

-Nos enfants ?

-Oui, je me disais que nous pourrions être donneur à tour de rôle et…

-Stop ! Cria Carlisle.

Il n'en pouvait plus. Le blond se précipita sur le balcon, il avait besoin d'air. Les propos de son amant tourbillonnaient dans son esprit, lui donnant le tournis, l'étouffant. Ses mains agrippèrent la rambarde alors qu'il inspirait profondément. Une mère porteuse ! Bien sûr, Edward avait cherché une solution plus évidente que celle de l'adoption et il l'avait trouvé ! Un enfant… Il croyait le sujet clos, du moins pour le moment, il ne songeait pas qu'Edward reviendrait aussi vite à la charge ! Comment lui dire sans le blesser qu'il aurait peut-être aimé en avoir un dans quelques années, après qu'ils aient eu le temps de profiter l'un de l'autre, de s'aimer. Cependant une question ne cessait de le hanter, dans quelques années aurait-il le courage d'élever un enfant à son âge ?

-Je suis désolé, souffla Edward en le rejoignant, mais je ne comprends pas, je ne comprends pas pourquoi ce sujet te met dans un tel état.

-Je suis navré moi aussi, s'excusa Carlisle, je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter de cette manière, mais je croyais que nous étions d'accord pour attendre un peu ?

-Nous n'avons pas vraiment convenu d'une telle chose, dois-je te rappeler que tu as préféré clore la discussion en me sautant dessus ?

-Euh, oui, c'est vrai, se souvint le blond, d'ailleurs, ça me donne des idées…

Carlisle attrapa la main de son compagnon pour le tirer à lui et le plaquer contre son torse. D'un geste avide et impatient, il s'empara des lèvres de son cadet, sa langue impérieuse se mêlant fiévreusement à celle du jeune homme pendant que ses mains se glissaient sous son tee-shirt.

-Ne recommence pas ! Gronda Edward à bout de souffle quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent.

-Que je ne recommence pas quoi ? Le taquina-t-il. Ca ? »

A peine eut-il fini de poser la question que Carlisle glissa ses mains sous les fesses du jeune homme pour le soulever. Malgré ses protestations, Edward noua ses jambes autour de ses hanches et il le porta jusqu'au lit où il le jeta avant de lui sauter dessus. Alors que son amant allait sûrement protester, Carlisle l'embrassa avec ferveur tout en faisant glisser le bermuda de son amant le long de ses jambes.

* * *

Edward essaya de protester, de terminer la discussion qu'ils avaient commencé, de savoir pourquoi son amant se braquait autant, mais aucun mot ne sortit de ses lèvres qui laissèrent échapper à la place un gémissement de plaisir. En un geste rapide, Carlisle lui avait ôté ses vêtements avant de prendre son sexe en bouche. Le désir et la colère se battaient en lui. Cependant, ses mains semblèrent ne pas discerner son dilemme car elles partirent à la découverte du corps de son amant qu'elles dévêtirent. Le blond délaissa son membre pour l'embrasser avec passion pendant que leurs bassins se déhanchaient l'un contre l'autre. D'un geste autoritaire, Carlisle le retourna pour le faire mettre à quatre pattes. Edward gémit quand il sentit ses doigts recouverts de lubrifiants entrer en lui. Son amant le prépara rapidement étirant ses chairs tout en léchant, mordillant la peau de son dos. Les doigts de son aîné disparurent rapidement pour être remplacés par son sexe. Carlisle le pénétra. Son compagnon se figea soudain en entendant le cri de douleur qui lui avait échappé.

« -Pardon, je suis désolé ! S'excusa le blond. Veux-tu que je me retire ?

-Non, non, ça va, haleta Edward, laisse-moi un peu de temps.

-Je suis un idiot, je suis vraiment navré…

-Stop ! Arrête ! Le coupa-t-il. Ca va, on a déjà fait l'amour un peu brutalement et tu ne t'excusais pas pendant une demi-heure, alors, maintenant, bouge !

-Tu es sûr ?

-Putain, Carlisle ! Grommela-t-il. »

Il entendit son amant lui murmurer un _je t'aime_ avant de se retirer pour revenir plus doucement en lui. Edward se détendit, la douleur disparaissait et son compagnon ne tarda pas à toucher sa prostate. Rapidement, ses murmures de plaisir devinrent des cris d'extases, la main de Carlisle vint entourer son sexe pour le caresser. Les coups de rein de son homme l'entraînaient vers les sommets du plaisir, leurs gémissements se mêlaient pendant que leurs corps couverts de sueur se retrouvaient frénétiquement. La main de Carlisle qui était posée sur sa hanche remonta le long de son dos pour agripper frénétiquement ses cheveux, l'obligeant ainsi à tourner la tête. Les yeux noircis de plaisir de son aîné plongèrent dans les siens et la seconde suivante, il sentit la jouissance de son amour l'emplir alors qu'il se déversait entre les doigts de son amant. Essoufflés, ils se laissèrent tomber sur le lit. Edward, tout en cherchant son souffle, attrapa une lingette pour nettoyer la main de son amant, mais quand il se tourna vers lui, son compagnon était en train de lécher ses doigts. Le jeune homme sourit avant d'embrasser son compagnon se goûtant par la même occasion sur ses lèvres. Ils s'allongèrent l'un contre l'autre pour reprendre leurs esprits avant de partir sous la douche.

Edward ferma les yeux pour savourer la légère brise qui caressait son visage. Ils étaient finalement arrivés au village avec une bonne heure de retard. Après s'être excusés auprès de leurs hôtes, ils firent le tour du village, les habitants tenant à le remercier et à lui montrer comment les ouvriers avaient bien travaillé pour réparer les dégâts causés par Carolina. Ils avaient partagé leur repas de midi et après une légère sieste à l'ombre des palmiers, ils avaient suivi les plus jeunes sur la plage. Carlisle, entouré d'un groupe d'adolescents, était en train d'apprendre à pêcher avec une espèce de lance pendant qu'il était resté sur la plage avec les plus jeunes. Avec son aide, ces derniers s'étaient lancés dans la construction d'un immense château de sable.

Alors que les enfants, qui étaient allés à la base chercher de l'eau, s'éclaboussaient en bordure d'océan, il se perdit dans ses réflexions. Il n'arrivait pas à chasser leur dispute de ce matin, le sujet des enfants était vraiment délicat entre eux et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cela prenait de telles proportions chez son amant ! Pourquoi était-il aussi braqué ? Pourquoi refusait-il même d'en discuter ? Le jeune homme avait peur de connaître la réponse à toutes ses interrogations, mais celle-ci lui faisait mal et il ne savait pas s'il pourrait accepter le fait que Carlisle ne veuille pas d'enfant. Edward soupira. Il ne savait plus quoi penser, quoi faire… Un cri de surprise lui échappa quand il reçut un seau d'eau en plein visage. Les rires des enfants et des adolescents retentirent autour de lui, il chercha son agresseur et croisa le regard rieur de Carlisle. Cependant, le sourire de son amant disparut quand il se leva d'un bond. Le blond partit en courant vers l'océan sous les rires et les cris de leurs spectateurs. Edward oublia toutes ses questions pour se lancer à sa poursuite et le plaquer, ils tombèrent tous deux lourdement dans l'eau. Ils refirent surface étroitement enlacés, leurs lèvres se retrouvant pour un baiser salé. Le jeune homme chassa toutes ses interrogations, préférant profiter de leurs vacances, d'eux, il aurait bien le temps de ré aborder le sujet plus tard.

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Pour ce qui concerne la suite, je mettrais sûrement un chapitre un peu plus court que les autres autour du 29 décembre et le suivant le 2 janvier.

Je publierai sûrement le 24 décembre un petit cadeau de Noël sur notre couple préféré comme Tifolitoi a été très sage ! lol. Ce sera un OS.

Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année ! Passez un bon noël ! J'espère que le père Noël vous gâtera ! Bisous !

A bientôt !


	35. Chapter 35

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

* * *

Hello tout le monde !

J'espère que vous avez passé un bon Noël et que vous avez été gâté.

Personnellement, j'ai passé un excellent Noël tout blanc, cela faisait longtemps que l'on ne s'était pas retrouvé sous plusieurs centimètres de neige !

Bref, voilà la suite, avec peut-être quelques minutes de retard sur le timing annoncé.

Je suis navrée, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à vos reviews, désolée. En tout cas, merci beaucoup, énormément pour tous vos messages ! Merci !

Passez une bonne fin d'année ! Un bon réveillon du nouvel an et à l'année prochaine ! ^_^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 33 : Disputes et réconciliations**

Carlisle rejoignit la terrasse où tous leurs invités étaient installés autour d'une table et savouraient leur dessert. Il déposa son plateau avec les cafés ou thés selon le goût de chacun. Il s'installa auprès de son amour qui posa sa tête contre son épaule, Carlisle déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux tout en écoutant les nouvelles que Kate lui donnait de leurs collègues restés en Afrique. Alice, quant à elle, était survoltée par son défilé qui avait eu des répercussions favorables sur sa carrière et Jasper tentait de la calmer aussi bien qu'il le pouvait. Emmanuel et Bella avaient enfin terminé d'emménager et apparemment Tony se plaisait dans sa nouvelle maison. Rosalie et Emmett étaient radieux et il se demandait ce que leurs sourires cachaient, y'aurait-il bientôt un autre mariage à l'horizon ? Bref, l'ambiance était légère, agréable et ils profitaient tous de cette magnifique soirée de septembre.

« -As-tu vu Julian dernièrement ? Demanda discrètement Edward à Jasper.

-Oui, il est heureux et ravi de son séjour en Floride. Apparemment, la MI, qui finance le foyer, a offert, à tous les pensionnaires et aux éducateurs, des vacances, ils ont passé deux jours à Disney avant de visiter la Floride, je peux te dire qu'ils étaient tous ravis.

-J'irais les voir dans la semaine, dit Edward.

-Tu risques d'être assailli, rigola Jasper, ils vont tous vouloir te montrer leurs souvenirs. J'ai mis une heure pour atteindre l'infirmerie et commencer mes consultations.

-Te connaissant, mon amour, il te faudra compter la journée, le taquina-t-il.

-Vous trouvez pas ça étrange ? Questionna soudain Alice.

Un léger silence s'abattit sur eux, tous se tournaient vers le petit lutin en se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait trouver étrange.

-Ben oui, j'avais besoin de fonds pour mon défilé et hop, la MI décide de me parrainer. Ca a été pareil pour Jasper, ils ont remboursé son prêt étudiant, expliqua Alice. Et toi, Bella, tu voulais voyager et bosser pour une grande boîte, ils t'ont embauché et ils viennent de faciliter votre mutation à tous les deux aux Etats-Unis ! Vous trouvez pas ça bizarre ?

-Ils ont aussi fait un envoi important de matériel médical et de médicaments au camp où je travaille, révéla Kate.

-Ils ont financé des travaux dans toutes les casernes de New-York pour qu'on ait un lieu agréable où se détendre entre nos interventions, poursuivi Emmett.

-Ca devient flippant là, plaisanta Rosalie avec un petit rire nerveux, cette entreprise a aussi alloué des fonds à l'association où je fais du bénévolat pour les femmes battues.

Carlisle massa discrètement la main de son compagnon qui s'était raidi face à toutes leurs révélations.

-Jacob m'a dit qu'ils venaient de rembourser l'emprunt pour son garage, confia aussi Bella.

-Là, c'est sûr ! Y'a un truc ! Déclara Emmett. A croire que quelqu'un nous espionne !

-Je dirais plutôt que vous avez un ange gardien, intervint Carlisle.

-Et vous deux ? Interrogea Emmanuel. Il n'y a pas d'intervention de la MI dans vos vies ?

-Non, souffla Edward mal à l'aise.

-Je suis désolé de te contredire, mon cœur, dit Carlisle en volant à son secours, mais Jasper vient de dire que le foyer où tu fais du bénévolat recevait leur aide.

Jasper acquiesça et tous se perdirent pendant quelques secondes dans leurs réflexions. Soudain, Emmett et Jazz se jetèrent un coup d'œil complice avant de se tourner vers eux.

-Alors, Carlisle, parle-nous de toi, susurra Emmett en prenant un air de conspirateur.

-Oui, aurais-tu quelques milliards cachés dont tu ne nous aurais pas parlé ? Poursuivit Jasper. Ainsi qu'une entreprise avec les sigles M et I ?

-Vous êtes de très mauvais détectives, rit Carlisle, certaines de ces actions ont eu lieu bien avant que je ne vous rencontre.

-Il marque un point, releva Rosalie.

-Ouais, acquiesça Alice, n'empêche, vous devez bien admettre que c'est bizarre ?

-Oui, Alice, convint Edward, mais je pense pas que ce sera ce soir que nous résoudrons ce mystère. Quelqu'un veut un autre café ou autre chose ?

-Je pourrais avoir une tisane ? Questionna Rosalie.

-Tu veux une tisane ? Releva Jasper en ricanant. Depuis quand Madame Caféine prend-elle une tisane ?

-Depuis que tu vas être tonton, mon cher, déclara Rose les yeux brillants de joie.

Un nouveau silence régna sur la tablée avant que des cris de joie ne s'élèvent. A tour de rôle, ils se levèrent pour étreindre et féliciter les futurs parents.

-Félicitation, ma Rose, entendit-il Edward murmurer, tu le mérites, depuis le temps que vous l'attendiez, tu seras une merveilleuse maman.

-Merci, Edward, lâcha Rosalie en déposant un baiser sonore sur la joue de son compagnon.

-Bon, je vais aller chercher du champagne pour fêter ça !

A peine avait-il dit ces quelques mots, qu'Edward se précipita dans l'appartement. Personne ne releva son comportement étrange, il fut le seul à comprendre et, à son tour, il quitta la table. Carlisle rejoignit la cuisine où Edward était appuyé contre le plan de travail, la tête baissée. Quand il entendit des pas, son amant se redressa et fit mine de chercher des verres dans le placard qui ne contenait que des assiettes. Carlisle l'enlaça tendrement et posa un doux baiser sur sa nuque.

-Tu veux bien prendre deux bouteilles de champagne, je ne sais pas lesquelles choisir ? Demanda Edward d'une voix un peu tremblante.

-Edward…

-Non ! Claqua la voix de son compagnon. Ne dis rien !

-Je…

-Carlisle ! Je t'ai demandé de te taire, n'aborde pas ce sujet où tu risques de me prendre sur le plan de travail, malgré la présence de nos invités ! »

Le médecin ferma les yeux, il n'y avait aucune trace d'humour dans les paroles de son ange, seulement une froide constatation. Sans un mot de plus, Edward le planta là et partit vers la terrasse avec les flûtes à champagne. Encore bouleversé par la rancœur qu'il avait perçue chez son compagnon, Carlisle inspira profondément pour chasser la mélancolie qui menaçait de l'envahir, il prit deux bouteilles au hasard et rejoignit la terrasse. Les bouchons ne tardèrent pas à sauter et la fin de soirée se passa dans la joie si l'on omettait le fait que sa moitié l'ignorait superbement. Leurs invités ne tardèrent pas à prendre congés. Edward raccompagna leurs amis pendant qu'il commençait à débarrasser avec l'aide de Kate.

« -Rentre à ton hôtel, tu dois être fatiguée, dit-il.

-Je ne rentrerai pas tant que tu n'auras pas vidé ton sac, Cullen, avertit Kate en leur remplissant deux coupes et en l'entraînant vers la balancelle. Que se passe-t-il ?

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Ne me prends pas pour une idiote, j'ai bien vu que ton chéri te faisait la tête.

-Ca va lui passer, marmonna Carlisle en prenant une gorgée d'alcool.

-Ca m'étonnerait.

-Moi aussi, avoua-t-il en passant une main lasse sur son visage.

-Je peux peut-être t'aider ?

-Il veut un enfant, lâcha soudain Carlisle.

-Oh… Et c'est un problème ? Interrogea doucement Kate.

-Nous sommes deux hommes au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué ! Et puis… Et puis comment pourrais-je élever un enfant alors que je passerai aisément pour son grand-père ? Non, c'est de la folie. On… Nous sommes très bien comme ça.

-Je connais plein d'hommes qui deviennent père à ton âge, glissa sa meilleure amie. Te poserais-tu autant de questions si vous étiez un couple hétérosexuel ?

-Je ne pense pas, avoua Carlisle avec franchise. Si nous adoptons, si on nous en donne l'accord, le temps des démarches, de l'agrément, j'aurais quoi ? 52 ans à l'arrivée de l'enfant ? Non, je ne me vois pas élever un enfant à cet âge. Quand il aura 10 ans, j'en aurais 62, je ne pourrais pas l'accompagner comme je le souhaiterai, je serai trop vieux pour lui apprendre à patiner, à skier, pour faire de longues balades en vélo avec lui alors qu'Edward… Edward aura le même âge que les pères des amis de notre enfant et…

-Carlisle, stop ! Tu te compliques la vie pour rien ! Coupa Kate.

-Sans parler du regard des autres ! Je ne supporterai pas que mon enfant ait à faire face aux remarques, aux railleries parce qu'il aura deux papas. Je…

-Tu te rends bien compte que ce ne sont que des prétextes, l'interrompit son amie, la véritable question que tu dois te poser est : veux-tu d'un enfant avec Edward ?

-Je… Je ne veux pas le perdre, confia Carlisle le cœur au bord des lèvres.

-Réponds-moi, s'il-te-plaît, insista-t-elle.

-Non, je ne veux pas d'enfant, avoua le blond.

-Alors, ne lui donne pas de faux espoirs, tu dois le lui dire sinon vous allez vous détruire.

-Il va me quitter, Kate, il veut tellement d'un enfant. Tu l'as vu avec Tony ? Tu as vu sa réaction face à l'annonce de Rosalie ? Je ne veux pas le perdre, je ne le supporterai pas… Je préfère… Je préfère me taire et …

-Et faire quoi ? Repousser l'échéance jusqu'à ce qu'il soit dans le même état d'esprit que toi ? Tu es conscient que ce moment n'arrivera peut-être jamais ?

-Je sais, c'est pourquoi, je vais le laisser faire.

-Vous allez vous faire du mal et vous allez rendre un enfant malheureux, le prévint Kate.

-Elle a raison.

Carlisle sursauta en entendant la voix de son amour. Edward se tenait dans l'embrassure des baies vitrées, un triste sourire illuminait son visage et il retenait péniblement ses larmes.

-Kate, je pense que tu devrais rentrer, dit Edward, il se fait tard.

-Tu as raison.

Sa meilleure amie se leva et l'enlaça pour lui murmurer des paroles encourageantes à son oreille. Kate salua son compagnon avant de les laisser seuls. Alors qu'il cherchait des mots, les moins blessants possibles, le jeune homme se dirigea vers la table pour débarrasser. Carlisle hésita quelques secondes avant d'aller l'aider. Une fois l'appartement rangé, Edward se dirigea vers leur chambre, il le suivit. Le jeune homme se dévêtit et se glissa sous le drap. Il le rejoignit.

-Edward, je suis désolé… Parle-moi, s'il-te-plaît.

-Il n'y a rien à dire, décréta son amour d'une voix tremblante, je suis navré de ne pas avoir pris en compte tes sentiments. Je me suis montré égoïste et je te prie de bien vouloir m'excuser, de toute manière, ce n'était qu'une stupide lubie de ma part.

Carlisle se figea en entendant les propos de son compagnon, ces mots n'étaient pas les siens. Il posa une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme pour l'obliger à se retourner et à lui faire face.

-Edward, je… Nous pouvons en discuter, je ne veux pas que tu…

-Carlisle, arrête ! Je ne te quitterai pas, je t'aime trop pour ça. Tu as raison, nous sommes bien tous les deux, alors, pourquoi changer cela ? On pourrait peut-être avoir un chien ?

-Un chien ? Attends, tu passes d'un enfant à un chien ? Edward, tu…

-Ou un chat ? Mais pas un enfant, je n'en veux plus…

-Edward, tu ne peux pas avoir aussi facilement changé d'avis, je te connais bien et tu ne dis jamais rien qui n'est pas réfléchi. Tu veux cet enfant et…

-Tu te trompes.

Alors qu'il allait essayer de faire parler son compagnon, ce dernier se jeta sur ses lèvres et le plaqua contre le matelas, l'écrasant de tout son corps. Carlisle comprit immédiatement que son amant cherchait à le faire taire comme lui l'avait fait ces dernières semaines. Il se laissa aller sous ses caresses, lui laissant l'illusion qu'il avait oublié leur discussion, puis, quand Edward ne s'en douta pas, il échangea leurs places d'un coup de rein. Ses mains enserrèrent les poignets du jeune homme et il s'assit sur ses cuisses pour qu'il reste tranquille.

-Ne crois pas que tu vas te dérober, prévint Carlisle. Maintenant, je veux que tu me donnes une raison valable expliquant pourquoi tu ne veux plus d'enfant !

Pour toute réponse, Edward gigota pour tenter d'échapper à son étreinte, mais il ne lâcha pas prise. Il pouvait lire de la souffrance dans les prunelles émeraude de son amant, une souffrance qu'il voulait absolument faire disparaître.

-Edward, mon amour, parle-moi. Je suis là pour toi, alors, dis-moi ce qui te chagrines autant. Est-ce l'annonce de Rose ?

-Non, je suis content pour eux, ils attendent cet enfant depuis tellement longtemps.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Je… Après notre discussion à Cat Island, j'ai réfléchi et je suis arrivé à la conclusion que je ne voulais pas d'un enfant.

-C'est bizarre, mais je ne te crois pas, pas après avoir vu ta réaction de tout à l'heure. Dis-moi la vérité, s'il-te-plaît.

-Je… Tu vas me faire enfermer si je te dis ce qui m'a fait changer d'avis, avoua nerveusement Edward.

-Je t'écoute et te promets de ne pas te conduire à l'asile.

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et il relâcha ses poignets en voyant qu'il ne fuirait pas. Carlisle s'allongea et son amant vint se blottit contre lui en quête de réconfort.

-Je rêve d'avoir un enfant, c'est vrai, admit Edward, mais… Je ne sais plus, c'est confus dans mon esprit… Peut-être est-ce une simple envie…

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

-Parce que tout le monde autour de nous a des enfants, expliqua Edward.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit ça, le contredit Carlisle, c'est plus qu'une envie.

-Peut-être, je… je me suis imaginé avec un enfant dans les bras, cet enfant… Mais… Mais à chaque fois, l'enfant c'était Tony, révéla rapidement son compagnon en craignant sa réaction.

-Je vois, murmura simplement Carlisle.

-Voilà pourquoi je te dis que c'est une lubie qui va me passer, je me suis attaché à ce petit bonhomme et … Je ne sais plus.

-Chut, souffla Carlisle en le sentant désemparé et sur le point de s'énerver. Calme-toi. Tu as subi pas mal de chocs ces derniers temps, je pense que c'est normal que tu sois un peu confus dans tes sentiments. Tu en as parlé avec Jason ?

-Non, mais je pense qu'il a compris que je me suis beaucoup trop attaché à Tony. Ce soir, au cours du repas, j'ai bien failli l'arracher une dizaine de fois des bras de ses parents et je crois que si Manu ne m'avait pas demandé de l'endormir j'aurais piqué une crise pour l'avoir ne serait-ce que quelques minutes avec moi. Tu crois que je deviens dingue ?

-Non, non, tu ne l'es pas, le rassura Carlisle en le serrant dans ses bras.

-En tout cas, il va falloir que je fasse attention, j'ai l'impression que Bella et Manu ont remarqué mon comportement, je les ai entendu se disputer à mon sujet.

-Ah, bon ? Et que disait-il ? Demanda-t-il très intéressé.

-Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas pour habitude d'écouter aux portes. En tout cas, mon prénom et celui de Tony sont revenus souvent dans la conversation. Manu semblait en colère contre Bella, il voulait absolument qu'elle me parle au sujet de Tony, sinon, il le ferait à sa place. Je crois que je vais garder mes distances avec eux pendant quelques temps, même si cela m'en coûte, je ne veux pas être un sujet de discorde entre eux.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas, admit Carlisle.

-Ah, non ? Alors, comment interprètes-tu leurs paroles ?

-Je ne sais pas.

Carlisle avait bien une petite idée sur la raison de la dispute entre Bella et Emmanuel, mais il ne tenait pas à donner de faux espoirs à son compagnon s'il se trompait. Cependant, il se promit de parler rapidement à Bella pour tirer cette histoire au clair.

-Et si on en revenait à ma proposition ? Lâcha-t-il au bout de quelques minutes de réflexion.

-Laquelle ? Questionna Edward en se redressant pour l'observer avec interrogation.

-Laissons passer un peu de temps, nos sentiments seront plus clairs et nous pourrons avancer.

-Je pense que tu as raison, concéda Edward.

-Bien et si tu terminais ce que tu avais commencé tout à l'heure ? Proposa Carlisle en caressant le dos dénudé de son conjoint.

-Qu'est-ce que je faisais ? S'interrogea le jeune homme d'un ton taquin. Je crois qu'il faut que tu me rafraîchisses la mémoire.

Carlisle sourit avant d'attraper son compagnon pour le plaquer contre le matelas et s'emparer de ses lèvres, sa langue s'invita dans le palais du jeune homme pour rencontrer sa sœur, ces dernières bataillèrent pendant que leurs corps se fondaient l'un contre l'autre.

-Tu es fatigué ? Demanda son amant quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent.

-Pourquoi ? Questionna Carlisle intrigué.

-Réponds à ma question.

-Non.

-T'es plutôt en bonne condition physique, non ?

-Je pense que tu le sais, répondit le blond. Qu'as-tu derrière la tête ?

-Allonge-toi !

-Pourquoi ?

-Carlisle ! Gronda Edward légèrement énervé. Je me suis plié à tes caprices pendant nos vacances, tu pourrais en faire autant !

Carlisle acquiesça de mauvaise grâce, un peu craintif du traitement que lui réservait son amour. Certes, il savait que celui-ci ne lui ferait jamais de mal, il imaginait déjà le plaisir qu'il allait ressentir, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'Edward n'allait pas le laisser jouir sans l'avoir longuement torturé. Il sortit de ses pensées quand son amant quitta le lit pour aller dans la salle de bain et revenir avec un coffret noir qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Tenta-t-il de savoir.

-Tu crois sincèrement que je vais te répondre ? Le nargua Edward.

Le jeune homme s'assit sur ses cuisses et posa le coffret en bois sur son ventre, Carlisle frissonna au contact de la matière froide.

-Tu me fais confiance ? Lui demanda son compagnon en ouvrant la boîte.

-Oui, répondit Carlisle tout en tentant de voir ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur.

-Ferme les yeux.

Le blond soupira pour la forme avant de s'empresser d'obéir à son amant. Quelques secondes plus tard, il sentit un tissu fin et doux caresser son visage, il comprit rapidement qu'Edward lui bandait les yeux.

-Comme ça tu ne tricheras pas, murmura le jeune homme à son oreille.

Carlisle acquiesça distraitement avant de sentir les mains de son compagnon sur les siennes. Edward lui fit s'agripper les barreaux de leur lit et il se retrouva attaché à ces derniers par des menottes dont la fourrure chatouillait sa peau sensible.

-Qu'est-ce que…

-Je te conseille de te taire si tu ne veux pas que je te rende fou de désir, murmura Edward à son oreille.

Face à ces quelques mots, Carlisle sentit son sexe s'éveiller. Son amant dû s'en rendre compte car il émit un léger claquement de langue avant que sa main n'effleure son sexe qui gonfla un peu plus à son contact. Son bassin se tendit à la recherche du corps de son amant, mais une légère claque sur sa cuisse le fit sagement s'immobiliser sur le lit.

-Ne bouge pas.

Il obéit à son compagnon, il pouvait sentir la chaleur de son corps à quelques centimètres du sien, la main du jeune homme se posa sur sa nuque, il lui souleva doucement la tête pour prendre un des oreillers sur lesquels il s'appuyait. Le coussin ne tarda pas à atterrir sous ses fesses après que son amant lui ait fait écarter les jambes, l'exposant ainsi à son regard sans aucune pudeur. Carlisle n'eut pas le temps de rougir de sa position qu'une langue taquine se posa dans le creux de son épaule. Sensuellement, elle traça des arabesques sur son torse avant de venir agacer ses mamelons à tour de rôle. Carlisle laissa échapper des soupirs de plaisir qui s'accentuèrent quand la langue traça des cercles autour de son nombril avant de jouer avec celui-ci. Puis, lentement, sûrement pour le torturer, elle s'aventura un peu plus bas, retraçant le V que formaient ses muscles, suivant la fine ligne de poils blonds qui conduisait à l'expression de son désir. Alors qu'il pensait qu'Edward allait enfin s'occuper de son sexe, il ne ressentit pas sa langue, non, simplement un souffle chaud qui le fit tout de même tressaillir.

-Edward, geint-il.

Il n'obtint aucune réponse. Pourtant, même s'il ne pouvait pas le voir, il était certain que le visage de son amour était prêt de son membre car il pouvait toujours sentir son souffle sur ce dernier. Il sursauta légèrement en sentant deux lèvres se poser sur son aine, son bassin bougea doucement suppliant qu'on lui accorde l'attention qu'il méritait.

-Sois sage, prévint Edward d'une voix rauque.

-S'il-te-plaît, supplia Carlisle.

-Ne m'oblige pas à te faire taire.

Il ne savait s'il avait envie d'obéir ou non, d'un côté, il avait envie de savoir ce que son compagnon ferait s'il lui désobéissait, de l'autre, il savait que le jeune homme pouvait se montrer assez retord et qu'il risquait de regretter son élan de curiosité.

-Edward, s'il-te-plaît !

-Tu me cherches ? Ne t'avais-je pas demandé de te taire ?

-Edward, mon amour, je t'en prie, demanda-t-il en soulevant son bassin.

-Je te promets que tu vas te taire ! Ouvre la bouche !

Un fin sourire étira ses lèvres avant qu'il n'obéisse, alors qu'il s'attendait à être bâillonner, il sentit quelque chose de familier contre ses lèvres. Il détendit les muscles de son visage prêt à l'accueillir. Edward s'enfonça en lui, un grognement sourd secoua le torse du jeune homme quand il buta au fond de sa gorge.

-Ca va ? S'enquit Edward d'une voix rauque.

Pour toute réponse, Carlisle enserra le sexe de son amant avec sa bouche, le jeune homme gémit.

-Tu veux continuer comme ça ?

Toujours incapable de formuler le moindre mot, il se contenta de faire racler ses dents sur la peau sensible de son compagnon qui émit un râle de plaisir.

-Très bien, souffla le jeune homme.

La seconde suivante, il ne sentit plus les fesses de son amant qui étaient au départ sur son torse, il supposa qu'Edward devait être agenouillé face à lui. Les mains de son compagnon agrippèrent ses mèches blondes, guidant ses mouvements sur son sexe, lui imposant un rythme rapide et soutenu. Ses lèvres descendaient et montaient sensuellement sur le sexe gorgé de plaisir de son compagnon, sa langue titillait son gland lorsqu'il le lui permettait et ses dents le taquinaient en éraflant doucement sa peau quand il le pouvait. Soudain, il ne sentit plus les mains d'Edward dans ses cheveux. Un grognement de mécontentement secoua son torse quand le sexe de son amant disparu à son tour.

-Edward ! L'appela-t-il d'un ton qui lui parut désespéré.

-Patience, souffla Edward dont les lèvres effleurèrent son gland.

Alors qu'il se demandait pourquoi le jeune homme n'approfondissait pas la caresse, il sentit un liquide froid se répandre entre ses fesses. Un soupir de soulagement lui échappa, Edward allait mettre un terme à son supplice ! Les doigts du jeune homme ne tardèrent pas à s'inviter dans son entrée serrée, ils jouèrent avec sa chair, l'élargissant doucement, le préparant à recevoir plus. Un cri de plaisir résonna dans la chambre quand Edward toucha à plusieurs reprises sa prostate. Les doigts de son amant l'emmenaient vers les sommets du plaisir alors que son sexe douloureux lui rappelait qu'il n'avait pas encore eu l'attention qu'il méritait. Carlisle ne tarda pas à se tortiller sous les assauts du jeune homme. Soudain, les doigts disparurent et il sentit quelque chose de plus imposant à l'entrée de son rectum.

-Qu'est-ce que…

Il ne put terminer sa phrase, d'une poussée, il s'était retrouvé comblé, mais pas par le sexe tant désiré de son amant. Alors qu'il allait protester, l'objet se mit à vibrer et bouger en lui. Les vibrations entretenaient le feu de son désir en se répercutant dans ses chairs, pendant que la tête du vibromasseur heurtait à intervalle régulier sa prostate.

-Putain !

Ses doigts agrippèrent les barreaux du lit alors que le plaisir déferlait violemment en lui. Il pouvait entendre sa respiration laborieuse qui se mêlait à ses cris de jouissance.

-Tu es magnifique.

Carlisle sursauta en entendant la voix de son amant près de son oreille. Il tourna la tête, cherchant ses lèvres ou un simple toucher, mais il ne le trouva pas.

-Edward…

Un léger rire résonna sur sa droite, malgré la présence des menottes, il tenta de se tourner pour toucher, frôler son amant, mais il ne réussit qu'à enfoncer un peu plus le vibromasseur qui heurta sa prostate, lui arrachant un cri de plaisir.

-Tu vois, il n'y a pas que toi qui puisse aller dans un Sex Shop, susurra Edward à son oreille.

-Edward, s'il… S'il-te-plaît.

-Oui, Carlisle, que veux-tu ?

-Toi ! Hurla-t-il autant de plaisir que de frustration.

Un râle de satisfaction franchit le seuil de ses lèvres quand il sentit celles de son amant contre les siennes. La langue d'Edward s'invita brutalement dans sa bouche, leur baiser fut fiévreux, brutal. Carlisle gémit en sentant le membre dressé de son compagnon contre son ventre.

-Prends-moi ! Ordonna-t-il alors qu'Edward frottait son sexe contre son ventre. Pitié, prends-moi !

Son compagnon semblait décidé à n'en faire qu'à sa tête car au lieu de le prendre, il sentit la bouche du jeune homme se poser sur son sexe qu'elle ne tarda pas à avaler.

-Oh, mon Dieu ! Haleta-t-il.

-Je t'en prie, appelle-moi, Edward, plaisanta son amant.

Il aurait aimé répliquer quelque chose, mais il se retrouva incapable d'articuler un seul mot tant le désir grondait en lui. Edward était en train de lui faire perdre la tête avec sa langue pendant que le vibromasseur s'activait délicieusement en lui. Il n'allait pas tarder à rendre les armes, pourtant, quelque chose lui disait qu'il devait encore tenir, le meilleur restait à venir.

-Prends-moi, répéta Carlisle une nouvelle fois.

-Tu n'aimes pas ? Questionna Edward en appuyant sur le vibromasseur.

-Si ! Cria le blond. Mais… Mais…

-Tu sais quoi ? Puisque tu l'as demandé, je ne le ferai pas.

Un gémissement de dépit lui échappa alors qu'il secouait sa tête de droite à gauche en signe de refus, il voulait le sentir en lui ! Les mains d'Edward se crispèrent sur ses épaules après qu'il lui eut fait allonger un peu ses jambes. L'une des mains du jeune homme lâcha son épaule pour se poser sur son membre, Carlisle mordit violemment sa lèvre inférieure quand son amant s'empala sur son sexe.

-Edward !

Son compagnon s'immobilisa dès qu'il fut enfoncé en lui jusqu'à la garde. Carlisle mordilla une nouvelle fois sa lèvre, il retenait son envie de bouger car il se doutait qu'Edward avait besoin d'un temps d'adaptation. Rapidement, les mains de son compagnon agrippèrent ses épaules, Edward s'appuya sur ses genoux pour soulever son bassin avant de revenir s'empaler sur son membre. Leurs gémissements peuplèrent rapidement la chambre alors qu'ils se déhanchaient fébrilement l'un contre l'autre. Carlisle aurait aimé pouvoir agripper la taille de son amant, caresser son corps, il tira sur les menottes, mais ces dernières ne cédèrent pas.

-Détache-moi ! S'il-te-plaît !

-Non !

-Edward…

Pour toute réponse à ses supplications, les ongles de son amant s'enfoncèrent dans sa chair. Il pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de son compagnon caresser son visage et son torse. Une des mains du jeune homme quitta son épaule et il ne la sentit plus sur son corps, alors qu'il se demandait où elle pouvait être, une image hautement érotique se dessina dans son esprit.

-Edward ! Appela-t-il d'une voix rauque.

-…

-Edward ! Je veux te voir ! Pitié…. »

Carlisle pria pour que son amant accède à sa requête, après tout, il avait toujours voulu voir son regard quand il jouissait, il y lisait tant d'amour qu'il ne pouvait s'en passer. Un soupir de soulagement lui échappa quand une main tremblante dénoua le foulard qui obstruait sa vue. Son sang bouillie dans ses veines quand il vit son amant à califourchon sur lui, s'empalant sur son sexe. Carlisle tira une nouvelle fois sur les menottes, désireux de toucher le corps couvert de sueur d'Edward, mais, une nouvelle fois, elles l'en empêchèrent. Il se contenta alors de le regarder tout en tentant de repousser sa jouissance. Cependant, voir le jeune homme glisser sur son membre tout en se caressant rendait la chose très difficile, voire impossible. Ses yeux ne cessaient de suivre le mouvement souple de la main de son compagnon qui caressait son membre, Carlisle aurait aimé être à la place de cette main et l'accueillir en lui que ce soit dans sa bouche ou dans son antre.

Tout à coup, il remarqua un sourire narquois sur le visage d'Edward. Le jeune homme se pencha, créant une délicieuse friction à leur point de jointure, et se redressa en tenant un petit boîtier. Il déglutit péniblement en comprenant les intentions de sa moitié, il ne tiendrait pas ou alors la folie allait avoir raison de son esprit. Edward augmenta l'intensité de l'objet qui le torturait délicieusement. Son corps se mit à trembler, son souffle se bloqua dans sa poitrine alors qu'il criait sa libération, se déversant dans l'antre accueillant de son amant. Carlisle plongea son regard dans celui de son amant dont les doigts se crispèrent sur ses épaules. L'orgasme terrassa son compagnon qui cria son prénom tout en jouissant entre leurs deux corps. Carlisle fit taire sa moitié en l'embrassant avec douceur avant que ce dernier ne le repousse tout en stoppant le vibromasseur.

« -Edward ! Grogna-t-il en tentant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

Carlisle se raidit en entendant un long sifflement. Les doigts d'Edward étaient toujours crispés sur ses épaules alors que le jeune homme cherchait à retrouver une respiration normale.

-Inspire calmement, lui conseilla le blond.

Edward voulut lui obéir, mais Carlisle n'entendit que des bruits d'étouffement. Le jeune homme lâcha ses épaules pour désunir leurs corps, il le vit se pencher vers le chevet à la recherche sûrement de son inhalateur.

-Ca ne sera pas suffisant, l'avertit-il alors que son compagnon grognait face à l'absence d'effet immédiat du produit qu'il venait d'inhaler. Détache-moi, je …

A la place, Edward préféra se lever et il l'observa gagner d'un pas titubant la salle de bain. Carlisle soupira tout en se laissant tomber sur les oreillers, une injection devrait rapidement apaiser son amant. Tout à coup, il entendit le bruit de verre brisé accompagné de la chute de quelque chose de lourd. Il se redressa et voulut se lever, mais il se retrouva bloqué par les menottes.

-Edward ? Appela-t-il avec inquiétude. Edward, ça va ?

Carlisle lâcha plusieurs injures tout en tirant violemment sur les menottes, Edward avait dû faire un malaise et il se retrouvait attaché à ce foutu lit !

-Putain ! S'écria-t-il en tentant de se libérer. Edward ! Tiens, bon, j'arrive !

Le blond s'énerva un peu plus, ses poignets devenaient douloureux tant il tirait dessus. Le médecin aperçut alors son téléphone portable sur le chevet, d'une manière ou d'une autre, il devait l'attraper et appeler des secours ! Pendant un instant, la gêne l'envahit, il n'osait imaginer la tête des pompiers qui le trouveraient ainsi… Mettant cela de côté, il essaya d'attraper le téléphone quand un rire un peu rauque résonna. Il tourna vivement la tête vers l'entrée de la salle de bain où Edward l'observait en riant entre deux inspirations difficile.

-Tu vas me le payer ! Gronda Carlisle. J'étais mort d'inquiétude !

-J'ai fait tomber la pile de serviettes sur les flacons en m'appuyant contre l'armoire, expliqua Edward.

-Viens immédiatement me détacher !

-Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, avoua son compagnon en s'approchant tout de même.

-Edward ! Dépêche-toi ! »

Le jeune homme grimpa sur le lit après avoir pris la clef des menottes qui se trouvait dans le coffret. Tout en lui murmurant des excuses, il défit les menottes. Une fois ses poignets libres, il se les massa avant d'attraper Edward pour le plaquer sur le lit. Il aurait aimé se venger du tour que le jeune homme venait de lui jouer, mais ce dernier respirait encore difficilement. Malgré la chaleur, il le prit dans ses bras et tout en caressant tendrement son torse, ils s'endormirent.

* * *

Edward s'éveilla au milieu de leurs draps défaits, le jeune homme rougit en se rappelant leurs ébats de la veille. Il chercha son amant, mais le blond n'était pas dans leur lit, ni dans leur chambre, par contre, le bruit de l'eau lui apprit que Carlisle prenait sa douche. Edward se leva en se demandant pourquoi son compagnon était déjà sous la douche, ils ne travaillaient pas aujourd'hui et après leur nuit, il avait pensé qu'ils profiteraient d'une grasse matinée ensemble. Il aurait aimé rejoindre son amant sous la douche, mais sa respiration était encore un peu douloureuse. Comme il était réveillé, il décida de préparer le café tout en se demandant ce qui avait pu tirer son compagnon du lit.

Le jeune homme était dans la cuisine quand il entendit un bip dérangeant. Il mit en marche la cafetière avant de se rendre dans son bureau et plus précisément vers le fax qui signalait l'absence de papier dans le bac. Il rajouta des feuilles et attendit que le fax passe. Quand ce fut fait, il prit la télécopie qu'il venait de recevoir, il fronça les sourcils en lisant le contenu.

« -Edward ?

Lentement, il se tourna vers sa moitié qui l'observait avec hésitation, Carlisle devait se demander quelle allait être sa réaction et a priori il semblait la craindre.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Demanda-t-il en désignant le document.

-Je… J'ai besoin de tirer un trait sur mon passé, avoua son compagnon.

-Je peux le comprendre, admit Edward, mais… pour ça tu ne devrais pas voir ton père plutôt que ton frère ?

-Je… J'ai besoin de me confronter à lui, de lui montrer qu'il n'a pas gagné, confia Carlisle.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.

-Edward…

-Il… Il peut te faire plus de mal que tu ne l'imagines. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, répéta-t-il.

-Calme-toi.

En quelques enjambées, Carlisle vint le prendre dans ses bras. Tendrement, il le berça tout en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes.

-Je suis navré, je ne pensais pas que ça te mettrait dans un tel état.

-Il… Tu ne sais pas… Tu ne sais rien…

-Edward, il faut que je…

-Que tu quoi ? S'énerva le jeune homme en le repoussant. Que tu ailles le voir pour lui balancer notre bonheur au visage ?

-Je… Oui.

-Et qu'est-ce que ça changera ? Tu le feras enrager, mais crois-tu que cela atténuera le mal qu'il a fait ? Non ! Et puis, tu crois quoi ? Qu'il va t'écouter sans réagir ? Sans chercher à te blesser ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je suis…

-Non ! Tu ne sais rien ! Comment vas-tu réagir quand il te dira comment… comment… Non… Il va te dire ce que… ce qu'il m'a obligé… Je ne veux pas !

-Edward, je…

-Renonce, s'il-te-plaît.

-Mon amour, je l'ai fui, je les ai fuis durant toute ma vie. Je suis heureux et libre alors je veux montrer à ma famille…

-C'est vrai que je ne peux pas comprendre ! Coupa Edward. J'ai eu une famille heureuse et nous étions très proches, mais il me semble que tu oublies quelque chose d'important c'est moi ta famille maintenant et plus eux !

Enervé, Edward fusilla son compagnon du regard avant de le bousculer pour sortir. D'un pas pressé, il prit la direction de l'entrée, il avait besoin de prendre l'air, de s'éloigner pour pouvoir se calmer avant de dire quelque chose qu'il regretterait. Sa main était posée sur la poignée de la porte quand Carlisle l'emprisonna dans ses bras.

-Lâche-moi ! Il faut que j'aille faire un tour avant de…

-Edward…

-Je t'ai dit de me lâcher ! S'agaça-t-il.

-Edward, tu es nu ! Lui cria Carlisle alors qu'il ouvrait la porte.

La seconde suivante, la porte se referma dans un claquement sonore. Les joues cramoisies, il se tourna vers son amant qui arborait un petit sourire moqueur.

-Te fous pas de ma gueule, Cullen ! C'est pas le moment !

Sans un mot de plus, il fila vers leur chambre et ouvrit son armoire à la recherche d'un boxer. Il venait d'enfiler son sous-vêtement quand Carlisle le rejoignit.

-Tiens !

Edward observa l'accord de visite délivré par le juge. Il haussa un sourcil tout en jetant un coup d'œil agacé à son amant.

-Déchire-la.

Le jeune homme fut surpris d'entendre la demande de sa moitié. D'un pas timide qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, Carlisle s'approcha de lui, hésitant à le prendre dans ses bras.

-Fais-le, s'il-te-plaît. Tu as complètement raison quand tu as dit que tu étais ma famille et je ne veux pas te décevoir comme eux m'ont déçu. »

Edward sourit avant de déchirer la feuille en plusieurs morceaux qui terminèrent dans la poubelle. Il ouvrit ses bras à Carlisle qui vint aussitôt se blottir contre lui. Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent et ils basculèrent sur leur lit. Leurs vêtements volèrent, mais les courbatures de Carlisle et sa respiration douloureuse les empêchèrent de se réconcilier comme ils l'auraient souhaité. La tête posée sur le torse de son compagnon, Edward ferma les yeux pour savourer cet instant parfait.


	36. Chapter 36

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

* * *

Tout d'abord, je vous souhaite à toutes et à tous une Bonne et Heureuse Année 2011 qu'elle vous apporte santé, amour, argent, bref tout ce qui pourra la rendre belle ! Bonne année !

Je tiens aussi à vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews, merci ! ^_^ MERCI !

* * *

**Law :** Hello ! Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews ! Je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise ! En tout cas, je suis ravie qu'un homme apprécie mon histoire, ça fait plaisir de savoir que vous aussi vous aimez aussi lire des fanfics ! J'en profite aussi pour te souhaiter une bonne et heureuse année 2011 ! Plein de bonheur, la santé, l'amour et aussi de l'argent parce que ça aide quand même, lol. Encore merci pour tes reviews ! A bientôt ! Bises.

* * *

Voici le nouveau chapitre, alors, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 34 : L'envol des anges **

Carlisle fut réveillé par une langue qui s'amusait à tracer le chemin de sa colonne vertébrale. Rapidement, elle arriva en bout de chemin, il put alors la sentir se glisser doucement entre ses fesses. Deux mains ne tardèrent pas à la rejoindre, caressant ses fesses, les écartant pour permettre à la langue taquine de s'immiscer entre elles et de titiller son intimité. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le drap fin alors qu'il laissait échapper un gémissement. Il se cambra s'offrant tout entier à la langue qui le dévorait. Le blond sentit une main quitter sa hanche pour glisser vers son membre qu'elle caressa. Ses doigts tirèrent sur le drap. Il gémit. Ses paupières s'ouvrirent enfin et il tourna la tête pour croiser le regard gourmand de son compagnon. Edward lui sourit avant de verser un peu de lubrifiant dans la raie de ses fesses, Carlisle soupira et reposa sa tête sur son oreiller, son regard se posa alors sur le radioréveil. Un cri de frustration lui échappa, il serra les poings et se retourna pour repousser le jeune homme. Sachant qu'il devait se lever, sinon, il craquerait, Carlisle s'assit sur le rebord du lit. Edward chercha à le rattraper alors qu'il se mettait debout.

« -Carlisle, l'appela Edward d'une voix rauque.

-Je suis désolé, mais… mais il est tard…

-On sera en retard.

Tout en disant cela, Edward attrapa sa main et le tira violemment vers lui. Carlisle tomba lourdement sur le lit et le jeune homme s'empressa de s'allonger sur lui pour empêcher toute nouvelle fuite.

-Tu vas être en retard ! Argumenta-t-il tout en faisant son possible pour garder les idées claires alors qu'Edward mordillait l'un de ses mamelons.

-Mon boss sera indulgent, sinon, je promets de tout faire pour qu'il me pardonne cet écart, quitte à payer de ma personne.

-Je ne serais pas contre cette idée, avoua Carlisle entre deux baisers, mais tu m'as dit avant-hier que tu ne pourrais prendre ton service qu'à dix heures aujourd'hui à cause d'une réunion importante à la MI !

-Merde ! Souffla Edward en se laissant tomber sur lui.

-Désolé, tu m'as aussi dit de t'envoyer prendre une douche froide si tu râlais, ajouta Carlisle tout aussi frustré, mais amusé par la réaction de son compagnon.

-Fais chier, maugréa le jeune homme en se levant. »

Carlisle se retint violemment de ne pas lui sauter dessus quand il le vit se balader nu devant lui, son sexe dressé, ses fesses musclées. Il allait mettre de côté ses bonnes résolutions lorsqu'Edward s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Quelques secondes plus tard, un grognement lui apprit que sa moitié prenait une douche froide. Le blond se leva et enfila rapidement un boxer ainsi qu'un tee-shirt pour aller préparer le café. Il était en train de beurrer des tartines quand sa moitié le rejoignit. Il ne put s'empêcher de l'observer avec attention et de pester contre leur manque de temps. En effet, Edward avait revêtu un costume Armani, léger, gris clair avec une chemise blanche, il était vraiment séduisant et il fit un effort surhumain pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. Finalement, Edward avala rapidement quelques gorgées de café avant de l'embrasser et tout en mangeant une tartine, il partit.

Après avoir terminé son petit-déjeuner, Carlisle prit sa douche et s'habilla. Le médecin jeta un coup d'œil à ses poignets qui étaient marqués par leurs ébats de la veille. Il prit sa montre et son bracelet, qui servaient habituellement à dissimuler ses cicatrices, et heureusement, ses bijoux cachaient partiellement les marques rougies qui entouraient ses poignets. Satisfait que l'on ne voit plus les traces des menottes, il prit ses clefs et sortit. Une fois dans la rue, il fit un léger détour par la boulangerie française et il acheta quelques viennoiseries pour son équipe. Puis, tout en se rendant aux Urgences, il se dit qu'il était dommage de s'enfermer par une journée pareille, il faisait beau et il s'imaginait bien allongé dans l'herbe verte de Central Park, Edward blottit dans ses bras, le soleil baignant leurs corps et les oiseaux les berçant. Il poussa un petit soupir en se disant qu'ils pourraient en profiter ce week-end. Il franchit le seuil du Memorial et salua ses collègues qui ne tardèrent pas se diriger vers le comptoir où il avait déposé les douceurs achetées un peu plus tôt.

« -C'est réservé aux Urgences ou on peut se servir ?

-Depuis quand tu demandes ?

Jasper lui fit un clin d'œil avant de prendre un pain aux raisins. Carlisle remarqua alors la présence d'Alice à ses côtés. La jeune femme lui fit la bise avant de réprimander son mari qui ne l'avait pas salué.

-Edward n'est pas avec toi ? Questionna à la place Jazz pour faire râler son épouse.

-Tu as de la chance que je sois de bonne humeur, lança Alice en le fusillant du regard.

-Je suis heureux de te voir Alice, lança Carlisle pour couper court à toute dispute, mais que fais-tu ici ?

-J'attends Rose, elle a rendez-vous pour des examens et je lui ai promis de l'accompagner parce qu'Emmett était de garde et n'était pas sûr d'arriver à l'heure.

Carlisle acquiesça tout en prenant un croissant, il voulut porter une bouchée à ses lèvres quand Jasper l'en empêcha, la main du psy s'enroula autour de son poignet.

-Qu'est-ce que tu caches ? Interrogea Jasper avec un air amusé.

-De quoi parles-tu ?

Carlisle se débattit légèrement pour récupérer son poignet pendant que Jasper essayait de repousser son bracelet en cuir. Dès que le psy aperçut la marque rouge, il le relâcha. Carlisle soupira en voyant le regard du jeune homme, il allait en entendre parler pendant un long moment…

-Alors, on s'amuse ? On fait des expériences, Docteur Cullen ?

-La ferme, Jazz, grogna-t-il.

-Dis-moi tout, t'aimes bien être attaché ?

-Je t'ai demandé de te taire, Whitlock, sinon, je te promets que tu verras tous les cas loufoques qui passeront la porte aujourd'hui et tu sais qu'ils peuvent être nombreux.

-A ta place, je me calmerai, intervint Alice, surtout, que toi aussi tu as parfois ce genre de marque.

Jasper fusilla sa compagne du regard pendant que Carlisle riait doucement de l'inconfort visible du psy.

-Au fait, à quelle heure ma sœur a-t-elle rendez-vous ? Demanda soudain Jasper pour changer de conversation.

-Neuf heures.

-Tiens la voilà ! Dit-il en apercevant Rose.

Carlisle agita sa main en direction de Rosalie. Cette dernière leur sourit et se dépêcha de les rejoindre. Jasper et lui froncèrent les sourcils en voyant les ballons qu'elle tenait par une petite corde et qui s'agitaient quelques centimètres au-dessus de sa tête au rythme de ses pas.

-Pourquoi tu te balades avec des ballons ? Questionna Jasper.

-Bonjour à toi aussi, petit frère !

-Ne lui en veux pas, dit Alice, il a décidé d'être désagréable ce matin.

-Mais…

-La ferme, Jazz, grognèrent les deux femmes en même temps.

Carlisle dissimula un sourire face à l'air outré de Jasper qui se rapprocha de lui, sûrement pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre les deux femmes et lui.

-Bonjour, Carlisle.

-Bonjour, Rosalie, la salua-t-il en lui faisant la bise. Tes ballons sont très jolis, c'est donc un cadeau d'Emmett ?

-Oui, deux bleus et deux roses comme nous ne savons toujours pas quel est le sexe du bébé.

-Et pour quelle raison tu te balades avec ces trucs ? Marmonna Jasper planqué dans son dos.

-Parce que j'ai croisé le livreur en bas de l'immeuble et que je n'ai pas eu le temps de remonter, je les ai donc pris avec moi. Ca te pose un problème ?

-Non, s'empressa de répondre son frère.

-On dirait qu'il y a des trucs à l'intérieur des ballons, murmura Alice qui les observait à travers les néons de l'accueil.

-Tu devrais faire attention, dit Carlisle à Rosalie, ils risquent de se percer avec le coin du …

Carlisle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que l'un des ballons toucha l'angle en fer du tableau où ils notaient les cas des patients, le ballon bleu explosa et une pluie de confettis se déversa sur eux.

-Oh, mon Dieu, je suis désolée, Carlisle, s'excusa Rosalie, je vais nettoyer, je…

-C'est pas grave, la rassura-t-il en époussetant ses cheveux pour faire tomber les petits bouts de papier.

Le sourire amusé du Chef des Urgences se fana lorsque son regard se posa sur les confettis en forme d'éléphants roses qui étaient répandus sur le sol tout autour de lui. Des éléphants… Des éléphants roses...

**-Empêchez-le ! Empêchez-le d'aller travailler le jour où des éléphants roses tomberont sur vous et vous pourrez le sauver de la mort ! **

La voix de la bohémienne résonna dans son esprit tel un funeste avertissement. Il secoua la tête, ce n'était que des sornettes, de stupides sornettes, pourtant, l'angoisse ne cessait de grandir en lui.

-Bon, sinon, vous vous souvenez tous qu'on se retrouve à la fin de la semaine pour fêter l'anniversaire de Bella, entendit-il vaguement Alice parler.

-Tout va bien ? Lui demanda Jasper.

-Euh, oui.

-Tu es vraiment pâle, t'es pas en train de nous faire un malaise ? S'inquiéta le psy.

-Tu devrais t'asseoir, conseilla Rosalie.

Carlisle acquiesça distraitement tout en prenant place sur une chaise. Ses mains fouillèrent fébrilement ses poches à la recherche de son téléphone portable. Il composa rapidement le numéro de son compagnon.

_-Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur le répondeur d'Edward Masen, laissez-moi un message et… _

Carlisle laissa échapper un chapelet de jurons, pourquoi était-il sur répondeur alors qu'il avait tant besoin de lui parler ? Il laissa tout de même un message.

-Edward, c'est moi, rappelle-moi dès que tu auras ce message… Il faut que tu rentres, s'il-te-plaît, annule ta réunion et rentre à la maison.

-Il y'a un problème ? S'enquit Jasper qui était resté à ses côtés.

-Non, non, je ne pense pas.

-Carlisle tu n'as vraiment pas l'air bien, s'alarma Rosalie.

-Elisabeth ! Appela Jazz en voyant passé leur collègue.

-Oui ?

-Je pense que Carlisle est en train de nous faire un malaise, on peut l'allonger quelque part ?

-Non, je vais bien, protesta-t-il.

-Laisse-moi prendre ta tension avant de te lever, d'accord ? Proposa Elisabeth.

-Rosalie, il faudrait qu'on y aille, déclara soudain Alice en jetant un coup d'œil à la pendule ornant l'un des murs de l'accueil. C'est bientôt 9 heures.

-Tu as raison, acquiesça Rosalie.

-Ca va aller ? Interrogea Alice en le regardant.

-Oui, filez, je vous assure que je vais bien, répéta le Chef des Urgences.

**08H46**

Un bruit sourd. Une détonation assourdissante. Tous se figèrent en entendant ce terrible son qui fit trembler les murs du Memorial. La main d'Elisabeth se crispa sur son bras alors que son propre cœur manquait un battement. Rosalie et Alice se rapprochèrent l'une de l'autre pendant que Jasper entouraient leurs épaules de ses bras.

-C'était quoi ? Demanda Alice d'une petite voix inquiète.

-On… On aurait dit une explosion, réalisa Jasper.

Carlisle desserra doucement la main d'Elisabeth tout en la rassurant et il se redressa pour regarder autour d'eux.

-Tout le monde va bien ? Demanda-t-il à la cantonade.

Plusieurs _oui_ s'élevèrent et le rassurèrent, l'explosion ne semblait pas venir de son service.

-Caroline ! Appela Carlisle en se tournant vers la secrétaire qui était déjà au téléphone.

-Non, ça ne vient pas de chez nous, Docteur Cullen !

-Rebecca ! Mettez CNN ! Ordonna Elisabeth en avisant l'interne le plus proche du poste de télévision.

-Quelqu'un sait ce qui se passe ? Questionna le Directeur Seymour en les rejoignant.

La cacophonie qui régnait dans le service des urgences disparut dès que les premières images apparurent sur l'écran de télévision. Un silence lourd et glacial envahit le hall alors que tous les regards effarés découvraient des images apocalyptiques. Carlisle sentit tout son être s'éteindre quand il vit la Tour Nord du World Trade Center éventrée. Une épaisse fumée noire dissimulait le sommet du bâtiment. Le caméraman qui filmait depuis la rue enregistrait les cris de terreur des passants, ces derniers ne faisaient qu'accroître l'horreur des images qui défilaient sous leurs yeux.

-Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Questionna Rosalie d'une voix tremblante.

-On dirait qu'une bombe a explosé au sommet de la tour, murmura Jasper aussi sous le choc.

-C'est… Ce sont quels étages à votre avis ? Réussit à demander Carlisle malgré sa voix tremblante.

-J'en sais rien, avoua Jasper.

-Ca a l'air super haut, chuchota Alice.

-Oh, mon Dieu ! S'écria Rose. Emmett… Ils vont envoyer Emmett là-bas ! Sa caserne est l'une des plus proches.

-Du calme, Rosalie, je suis sûre que tout va bien se passer, la rassura Jasper en la prenant dans ses bras.

-Mais… Mais tu as vu ! S'angoissa la future mère en pointant les images du doigt.

Jasper la serra contre lui et Alice vint se réfugier dans ses bras, le petit lutin noua ses mains autour de son cou tout en lui murmurant que tout allait bien se passer. Il aurait aimé la rassurer, mais il en était incapable, il était bien trop inquiet et son regard ne cessait de se poser sur les images de la Tour Nord alors qu'il essayait désespérément de compter les étages, mais tout était trop flou et trop de choses se bousculaient dans son esprit pour qu'il y parvienne. Jasper lui posa une question à laquelle il ne sut répondre, lui aussi était intrigué par l'étrange forme qui se devinait dans le creux béant de la tour.

**09H02**

Un cri d'horreur retentit autour de lui faisant écho au sien, il dut s'accrocher au comptoir de l'accueil quand un avion percuta violemment la Tour Sud. Les doigts d'Alice griffèrent la peau de son cou alors qu'elle dissimulait son visage contre son épaule. Il la serra fortement contre son torse autant pour tenter d'apaiser ses tremblements que les siens.

-C'est un attentat !

-Nous sommes attaqué !

-Il faut partir !

-Oh, mon Dieu !

-Non !

Carlisle n'entendait pas vraiment les cris, les hurlements d'horreurs qui l'entouraient, tout lui parvenait de manière étouffée tant il était sous le choc. Un avion ! Ce n'était pas une bombe, c'était un avion qui avait percuté la Tour Sud et c'était sûrement un autre avion qui était responsable de l'état de la Tour Nord ! Cela expliquerait l'étrange forme qui les avait interpellés Jasper et lui. Face à cette révélation, une foule de questions se bousculèrent dans son esprit. Combien de temps les immeubles tiendraient-ils face à un tel impact ? Y'aurait-il des survivants ? Carlisle sortit de ses pensées en voyant apparaître à l'écran un présentateur étrangement pâle pour animer le flash spécial.

-D'après les premières informations dont nous disposons, deux avions de ligne ont été détournés par des pirates de l'air, annonça la voix tremblante d'un journaliste, le vol 11 d'American Airlines a percuté la Tour Nord du World Trade Center à 8h46, s'écrasant entre le 93ème et le 99ème étage. Un second avion, le vol 175 d'United Airlines…

Carlisle n'entendit pas la suite, son esprit était focalisé sur certaines informations que le journaliste venait de donner. 90ème étage… 93ème étage… 95ème étage… 99ème étage… 100ème étage… Les chiffres se mélangeaient dans son esprit, il ne savait plus. Il inspira profondément pour ne pas hurler à son tour face à son impuissance. Cependant, il s'obligea à reléguer sa colère dans un coin de son esprit quand il remarqua la panique qui régnait dans son service. Il déposa un baiser sur le front d'Alice avant de grimper sur le comptoir de l'accueil.

-Ca suffit ! Cria-t-il. Calmez-vous !

Un raz-de-marée de reproches et d'insultes lui répondirent, mais il ne se laissa pas impressionner, il avait encore une chose à accomplir et il la mènerait à terme !

-Qu'allez-vous faire ? Répliqua Carlisle en fusillant ses subordonnés du regard. Vous allez rejoindre la masse grouillante qui essaie de fuir Manhattan ? Vous vous retrouverez coincés !

-On doit rejoindre nos familles !

-Je comprends votre inquiétude, mais vous devez vous rappeler quelque chose de très important, le Memorial est l'Hôpital le plus proche du World Trade Center. Nous sommes donc en première ligne et dans peu de temps nous allons recevoir des blessés plus ou moins graves ! Alors, je sais que vous avez envie d'être ailleurs, mais vous allez rester ici et faire votre devoir ! Nous allons soigner, soulager, sauver autant de personnes que nous le pouvons, c'est compris ?

Carlisle fut soulagé quand il entendit plusieurs _oui_ lui répondre, certains plus hésitants que d'autres.

-Pensez à ces gens blessés, plaida-t-il, si c'était votre femme, votre mari, votre enfant, ne seriez-vous pas heureux que quelqu'un le soigne ? Prenne soin de lui ? Peut-être que certains d'entre vous ont de la famille, des amis qui étaient dans les tours, ne voulez-vous pas être là, prêts à les aider ?

-Que faisons-nous, boss ? Lui demanda Elisabeth avec reconnaissance.

-Georges, il nous faut un maximum de personnel aux urgences, des infirmières et des aides-soignants. Il faut aussi libérer le plus de blocs possibles et que les chirurgiens se tiennent prêts à opérer.

-Je m'en charge, acquiesça le Directeur.

-Dawes, Matthews et Chang, vous serez au triage des patients à leur arrivée, je vous superviserais. Elisabeth, tes internes, ceux d'Edward et toi, vous vous occuperez des premiers traumas. Les chirurgiens ortho viendront nous seconder. Jasper, il faut organiser un soutien psychologique.

-Le Docteur Masen vient nous aider ?

-Je…, Carlisle perdit ses mots face à la question de Stella Sanchez son regard se posa alors sur une personne qui venait d'entrer dans le service. Changement de programme, Sanchez, Stevens et Blanchard vous serez sous les ordres du Docteur Stockes jusqu'à l'arrivée de votre titulaire ! Caroline, faites venir vos collègues, je veux que vous les dirigiez, vous orienterez les secours vers le Memorial ou un autre Hôpital en fonction des blessures du patient ou de notre capacité d'accueil ! Maintenant, tout le monde au travail ! »

En l'espace de quelques minutes, tout le personnel se mit au travail et rapidement les demandes des secours ne tardèrent pas à affluer, les premiers blessés étaient des personnes brûlées sûrement par le Kérosène qui s'était échappé de l'avion lors de l'impact. Carlisle contacta les chirurgiens esthétiques pour qu'ils viennent les seconder, il essaya ensuite de joindre son compagnon, mais le réseau téléphonique était saturé. Les blessés par brûlure ne tardèrent pas à arriver le sortant de ses sombres pensées, ils étaient accompagnés par des passants qui avaient reçu des débris que ce soit du verre ou du métal. Carlisle se posta au triage pour superviser ses internes ainsi que les infirmières pendant que Caroline lui faisait un rapport constant sur leurs capacités ainsi que celles des autres Hôpitaux. Rapidement, des bénévoles secouristes vinrent leur apporter leur aide. Il leur confia les cas les plus légers sous la surveillance de deux de ses internes, des psychologues et leurs étudiants vinrent leur porter main forte.

**09H58**

Cela faisait presqu'une heure que les Urgences tournaient à plein régime quand des cris lui apprirent que la Tour Sud venait de s'écrouler. Il était 9h58. Carlisle ferma les yeux et eut une pensée pour toutes les personnes qui n'avaient pas pu s'enfuir. La Tour Nord, quant à elle, se dressait encore droite, fière malgré ses blessures et il supplia pour que les personnes s'y trouvant aient le temps de fuir avant qu'elle ne cède à son tour. Il n'eut guère le temps de s'appesantir davantage sur ses pensées, des pompiers venaient d'entrer dans son service tout en leur hurlant d'évacuer le hall et de fermer toutes les portes et fenêtre donnant sur l'extérieur. Carlisle, les doigts gantés de latex couverts du sang de l'homme qu'il soignait, se tourna vers Jasper qui était près de l'accueil pour lui ordonner d'actionner les fermetures d'urgences. En une seconde, les portes furent fermées, certains rideaux de fer réussirent à se baisser alors qu'ils observaient d'un air apeuré un épais nuage de poussière déferler tel une vague dans la rue.

Une fois le choc passé, l'effervescence reprit le dessus sur le lourd silence. Carlisle envoya son patient au bloc avant de se diriger vers les pompiers. Après s'être assuré qu'ils pouvaient rouvrir, il fit débloquer les portes qui ne tardèrent pas à être assaillies par des blessés plus ou moins graves. Avec toute la patience et la diplomatie dont il était capable, il tenta d'expliquer aux personnes légèrement blessées de se rendre soit à l'accueil central du Memorial qui se chargeraient d'eux ou au Mercy Hospital qui était la structure la plus proche de la leur. Après avoir évité de se faire écharper par une foule en colère de se voir refoulée, il put regagner l'intérieur des Urgences. Georges qui avait vu la scène se dépêcha de demander aux hommes de la sécurité de rester aux Urgences pour éviter que les choses ne dégénèrent. Discrètement, Carlisle sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche et composa rapidement le numéro d'Edward, il tomba une nouvelle fois sur le répondeur, il ne laissa que 3 mots que peut-être personne n'entendrait jamais...

« -Je t'aime. »

Ravalant un sanglot, il s'avança vers une fillette qui était recroquevillée dans un coin. Dans la cohue, personne ne semblait avoir remarqué sa présence. Doucement, pour ne pas l'effrayer, il s'agenouilla face à elle. Elle l'observa à travers ses larmes et la seconde suivante elle se jetait dans ses bras. Il l'étreignit et tout en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes, il l'assit sur une table d'examen.

**10H28**

Carlisle était en train d'examiner la plaie au front de la petite Mary quand il sentit ses jambes se dérober sous son corps. Lentement, sa tête, comme toutes les autres, se tourna vers l'écran de télévision. Tous observèrent, impuissants, l'effondrement de la Tour Nord qui s'écroulait trente minutes après sa jumelle. L'air vint à manquer dans ses poumons et il s'obligea à garder un visage neutre pour rassurer la fillette qui avait perdu ses parents dans un mouvement de foule. Le médecin occulta tout ce qui ne concernait pas son travail et continua à suturer la plaie de l'enfant. Quand il eut terminé, il chercha du regard un autre patient, il devait s'occuper, il ne devait surtout pas s'arrêter et réfléchir au risque de ne pas pouvoir se relever.

« -Rosalie ! Appela-t-il en avisant la jeune femme qui réconfortait une dame âgée.

-Oui ?

-Tu… Tu ne devrais pas rester ici dans ton état. Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas attendre avec Alice chez nous ?

-Il faut que j'aide, Carlisle, je t'en prie, j'ai besoin d'être utile, sinon, je vais craquer.

-Je comprends, murmura-t-il, mais cette effervescence n'est pas bonne pour le bébé.

-Carlisle, on n'a plus de couvertures de survie, lui annonça Alice, j'ai tout distribué aux personnes en état de choc.

-Demande à Caroline les clefs de la réserve, on a reçu un lot de 500.

-Ok.

-Alice, attends ! Je vais m'en occuper ! Il y a… Il y a des enfants qui n'ont pas leur place ici, certains sont perdus ou leurs parents sont au bloc, des assistantes sociales vont arriver, mais j'aimerais que tu les emmènes en pédiatrie, il y a des jeux et ils seront mieux là-bas.

-Tu as raison, acquiesça le petit lutin qui se dirigeait vers un groupe d'enfants encadrés par quelques bénévoles.

-Rosalie, je te présente Mary dont nous allons bientôt retrouver les parents. Peux-tu l'accompagner en pédiatrie, elle sera mieux avec les autres enfants, préviens-moi si elle vomit ou si elle a des vertiges. Il faudrait aussi l'empêcher de dormir pendant les heures qui viennent. Mary, tu veux bien aller avec Rose ?

-Je peux pas rester avec toi ? Demanda la petite fille.

-Non, ma puce, et puis, je suis sûr que tes parents vont bientôt arriver.

La fillette acquiesça et prit la main de Rosalie pour rejoindre l'étage.

-Merci, dit Jasper en passant à ses côtés, moi, elle ne m'aurait jamais écouté et elle en faisait trop.

-Elles seront bien là-haut, par contre, viens me voir si elles veulent aller se reposer à l'appartement c'est à deux pas.

-Ok, souffla Jasper, au fait, Edward est arrivé ?

-Tu peux aller chercher des couvertures de survie ? Caroline a les clefs de la réserve, il faut que j'aille réceptionner ce trauma.

Jasper hocha la tête en voyant qu'il était le seul médecin à même de s'occuper du blessé qui venait d'arriver. Il examina rapidement le patient et réalisa qu'il fallait l'emmener d'urgence au bloc car il était en train de faire une hémorragie.

-Quel médecin est libre pour un pneumothorax ? Demanda-t-il à Helen.

-Vous êtes le seul chirurgien libre, Docteur Cullen, lui apprit l'infirmière.

Carlisle observa les alentours avant de passer une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, même ses internes opéraient en solo pour répondre à la demande, il ne restait plus que lui, mais en était-il capable ?

-Il y a une salle de libre ?

-Oui, répondit Helen, la salle 8 au 4ème étage.

-Ok, trouvez-moi un anesthésiste, on y va !

-Besoin d'aide ? Demanda Kate en ôtant son masque et sa cagoule.

-Un pneumothorax, tu peux t'en charger ? Je préfère rester ici pour superviser.

-Aucun problème, fais ton boulot, boss, je fais le mien ! »

Il tendit à son amie les premières constatations qu'il avait fait sur le patient avant de repartir au triage, les appels des ambulanciers ou des pompiers se comptaient par dizaines et malheureusement, ils ne pouvaient pas répondre à tous.

Les heures passaient. Carlisle ignorait le nombre de personnes qu'il avait vu défiler. Il avait soigné, soulagé, sauvé ou perdu un nombre impressionnant de patients. Une étrange ambiance régnait dans le Memorial, la peine et la compassion se côtoyaient s'effaçant parfois devant un accès de colère face à une telle injustice. Des prêtres, des rabbins, des pasteurs et autres, plusieurs d'entre eux se tenaient là, entourés de personnes, croyantes ou non, priant pour les malades, les disparus… Carlisle prit quelques secondes pour les observer en se disant que face à l'adversité les différences s'effaçaient pour laisser place à l'entraide, à la solidarité. Il allait se remettre au travail quand Jasper fonça vers lui et sauta dans ses bras pour l'étreindre. Son cœur mort depuis plusieurs heures s'éveilla à l'espoir.

« -Il est vivant ! Hurla le psy fou de joie à ses oreilles. Il va bien !

-Vraiment ? Balbutia Carlisle. Tu… Comment le sais-tu ?

-Rose vient de l'avoir au téléphone !

-Merci, Seigneur, soupira-t-il.

-Oui, Emmett et son équipe ont pu sortir à temps de la Tour Nord avant qu'elle ne s'effondre !

Carlisle eut l'impression qu'on lui enfonçait un fer chauffé à blanc dans la poitrine. Il repoussa un peu brutalement Jasper, ne supportant pas sa joie. Il se détesta pour ça. Il aurait dû être ravi qu'Emmett aille bien, après tout, leur ami allait être papa, cependant, il ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver de la rancœur.

-Tout va bien ? Demanda Jasper, interpellé par son comportement.

-Oui, j'ai… j'ai du travail.

-Carlisle ! Cria Jazz alors qu'il s'enfuyait. »

Jasper se lança à sa poursuite, devinant que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais le psy renonça quand il le vit prendre en charge un patient. Carlisle confia le triage au Docteur Shanks qui faisait partie de l'autre équipe travaillant aux urgences. Il partit ensuite se laver les mains pendant qu'un interne de Shanks lui faisait un compte rendu sur l'état du patient. L'après-midi touchait à sa fin quand Carlisle entra dans le bloc, il n'en sortit que plusieurs heures plus tard, la nuit était tombée sur New-York, son voile recouvrant, dissimulant à leur vue pour quelques heures les restes fumants du World Trade Center et ses disparus. D'un pas lent et fatigué, Carlisle gagna son bureau, il ne tenait plus debout et il aurait été imprudent qu'on lui confie la vie de quelqu'un. Le médecin n'avait qu'une seule envie, se laisser tomber sur le sol, se recroqueviller dans un coin et se laisser submerger par ses émotions. Il poussa la porte de son bureau et se figea en remarquant que celui-ci était loin d'être vide. Rosalie, Alice et Kate étaient tassées les unes contre les autres sur son canapé, Jasper avait pris place dans son fauteuil. Le Directeur Seymour était installé dans l'un des fauteuils pour les visiteurs et Elisabeth était dans l'autre.

« -Désolé, Carlisle, nous t'avons un peu envahi, s'excusa Georges alors qu'il hésitait à faire demi-tour.

-Je te rends ta place, lança Jasper comme s'il avait remarqué son geste de recul.

-Non, reste là où tu es, chuchota Carlisle en refermant la porte derrière lui et en s'appuyant contre un mur.

-Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas t'asseoir ? Prends ma place, offrit Elisabeth.

-Non, ça va.

-Tu veux manger ou boire quelque chose ? Demanda Alice en désignant les sandwichs, confiseries et boissons qui se massaient sur la table basse.

-Non, répondit-il d'une voix lasse.

Lentement, il se laissa glisser le long du mur pour s'asseoir par terre et ramener ses jambes contre son torse, il enfouit son visage contre ces dernières, son front reposant sur ses genoux.

-Je me suis souvent félicité de vous avoir engagé, Carlisle, confia Georges, mais jamais autant qu'aujourd'hui, tu as fait un travail remarquable.

Carlisle hocha doucement la tête, il n'avait plus la force de parler ou de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

-Tu as eu d'autres nouvelles d'Emmett ? Interrogea Jasper au bout de quelques minutes de silence.

-Non, aux dernières nouvelles, ils fouillaient les décombres à la recherche d'éventuels survivants.

-J'ai encore du mal à réaliser ce qui s'est passé, balbutia Elisabeth.

-Moi aussi, souffla Kate, je ne pensais pas qu'une telle chose puisse arriver ici, aux Etats-Unis, à New-York ! Je me suis toujours sentie en sécurité ici, c'était mon refuge après avoir vécu dans des camps de réfugiés, mais, maintenant, ce n'est plus le cas, j'ai l'impression que l'on m'a volé ma tranquillité d'esprit.

-C'est ce que nous ressentons tous, avoua Jasper.

-Quelqu'un… Quelqu'un a eu des nouvelles de Bella et d'Emmanuel ? Questionna soudain Alice d'une voix tendue.

-Non, mais j'imagine qu'ils sont chez eux avec Tony, la rassura Rosalie.

-Ils travaillaient aujourd'hui, lâcha Jasper. Oh, merde… Vous croyez que…

Jazz n'osa pas terminer sa phrase. Un lourd silence envahit le bureau et il se tassa un peu plus sur lui, il les avait oublié ! Il avait oublié Bella, Emmanuel et le petit Tony ! Peut-être eux aussi étaient-ils morts, ensevelis sous les décombres ? Quel monstre d'égoïsme était-il pour ne pas avoir eu une pensée pour eux ?

-Vos amis ont peut-être eu le temps de sortir, les réconforta Elisabeth.

-Oui, ils sont sûrement en sécurité, renchérit Georges.

Un nouveau silence s'abattit, mais il put entendre le cliquetis des touches de téléphone, l'un d'entre eux devait chercher à joindre Bella ou Emmanuel.

-Ils ne répondront pas, lâcha-t-il d'une voix étouffée.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? Demanda Jasper qui s'était levé pour s'approcher de lui.

-Ils sont sûrement morts, comme…

-Qu'est-ce qui te prends de dire ça ? S'énerva Jazz alors qu'il entendait les cris horrifiés des filles. Relève la tête et cesse de marmonner dans ta barbe !

-Je dis qu'ils sont morts ! Hurla Carlisle en le fusillant de ses yeux emplis de larmes.

-Comment… Comment…

-Comment je peux dire ça, Jazz ? Tout simplement parce qu'ils travaillaient aujourd'hui et que les bureaux de la MI se trouvent aux 98ème, 99ème et 100ème étages de la Tour Nord !

-Ce… Ce sont les étages que l'avion a percuté, réalisa avec effroi Jasper.

-Ils… Ils ont dit que le 100ème étage avait résisté à l'impact, se rappela Rosalie, ils ont peut-être pu descendre ?

-Avant que la tour ne s'effondre ? J'en doute, dit Carlisle. J'espère pour eux qu'ils sont morts à l'impact.

-Comment peux-tu dire ça ? S'indigna Alice.

-Il a raison, l'appuya Jasper, s'ils sont morts, j'espère que c'est dans ces conditions. Je sais que c'est horrible à dire, mais, au moins, ils n'auront pas souffert. Ils n'auront pas vécu le calvaire de ces gens qui se sont retrouvés coincés et qui n'ont eu comme choix que d'attendre la mort ou de sauter dans le vide.

-Et… Et Tony ? Murmura Rosalie en pleurs. Il doit être seul avec sa nourrice. Il… Il faut qu'on s'occupe de lui.

-On s'occupera de lui, promit Jasper à sa sœur, jusqu'à ce que l'un des parents de Bella ou ceux de Manu arrivent.

-Je…

-Quoi Carlisle ? L'encouragea Kate.

-J'ai l'impression d'être le corbeau de mauvaise augure, mais… Tony était inscrit à la crèche de la MI, elle se trouvait dans la Tour Nord.

Un coup sec résonna dans son bureau, Jasper venait de donner un coup de poing dans le mur pour évacuer sa frustration et sa colère.

-J'ai entendu dire à la télé que les enfants des crèches d'entreprise avaient été évacués dès le premier impact, les informa Elisabeth, il est peut-être en sécurité avec les autres enfants dans un centre de secours.

-Je vais me renseigner, annonça Georges, quel est son nom ?

Carlisle n'écouta pas la suite de la conversation. Il venait de sortir son téléphone avec l'espoir un peu fou d'avoir un message de son amant qui lui signalerait qu'il allait bien, qu'il n'avait pas pu répondre ou le contacter avant car il aidait les secours sur place. Un rire amer lui échappa quand il vit qu'il n'avait aucun message, il tenta une nouvelle fois de joindre son compagnon, mais il tomba une nouvelle fois sur sa messagerie. Sans un regard pour ceux qui étaient devenus ses amis au fil des mois, il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Où vas-tu ? Lui demanda Kate.

-J'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

-Tu n'iras nulle part ! Décida sa meilleure amie en se plaçant entre lui et la sortie.

-J'ai juste besoin de prendre l'air ! S'énerva-t-il. Laisse-moi passer !

-Oh, non ! Je connais ce regard ! Cette expression !

-Pousse-toi ! Gronda Carlisle.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Jasper intrigué par leur échange houleux.

-J'hésite, répondit Kate, tu envisages d'aller te jeter du haut du toit ou d'aller avaler une boîte de médicaments ? J'opterai pour le toit, tu sais que ce sera plus radical !

-Tu as perdu l'esprit ! Siffla Carlisle en tentant de la pousser.

-Non ! Tu as exactement la même expression de rage et de détresse que lorsque je t'ai rencontré il y a un peu plus de 5 ans, tu te souviens ?

-Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! Protesta-t-il.

-Vraiment ? Très bien, je te laisserai sortir si tu réponds à une question.

-D'accord, soupira Carlisle. Quelle est cette question ?

-Où est Edward ? Interrogea doucement Kate en plongeant son regard dans le sien. »

Carlisle sentit à peine les mains de son amie tentaient de le retenir alors qu'il s'effondrait sur le sol en larmes, incapable de répondre, incapable de porter plus longtemps son masque. En quelques secondes, des bras, des mains l'étreignirent, Jasper, Alice et Rosalie avaient rejoint Kate pour l'étreindre. Son ange, la lumière de sa vie s'était éteinte. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas étreint ce matin ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas voulu lui faire l'amour ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas gardé prisonnier dans l'étau protecteur de ses bras ? Tout était si soudain, en quelques secondes, il avait disparu, il l'avait perdu si brutalement. Ce matin, ils étaient ensemble, ils s'aimaient. D'ailleurs, lui avait-il dit à quel point il l'aimait avant qu'il ne parte ? Non… Il ne se souvenait pas quand il le lui avait dit pour la dernière fois. Peut-être la nuit dernière alors qu'Edward l'aimait avec passion ? Il ne savait plus. Carlisle eut envie de crier sa douleur, sa haine, sa peine ! Comment avait-on pu lui arracher son ange ? Qui étaient ces gens ? Qu'est-ce qu'Edward et tous ces innocents avaient-ils fait pour mériter de subir un tel sort ? Il les haïssait ! Il les haïssait tout autant qu'il regrettait de ne pas avoir dit à Edward à quel point il était tout pour lui, à quel point il l'aimait. Il aurait tout donné pour un dernier baiser, un dernier regard, une dernière caresse, tout, y compris sa vie… Des images traversaient son esprit, le torturant. Carlisle se surprit même à prier pour que son ange soit mort au moment du crash de l'avion, il n'aurait pas souffert. Son estomac se contracta violemment quand il imagina son amant sauter par l'une des fenêtres de l'immense tour pour échapper aux flammes, préférant une mort à une autre. Il l'imaginait tombant, libre, serein avant de s'envoler vers le ciel où il le rejoindrait tôt ou tard. Ses mains agrippèrent fermement les épaules de Jasper, les broyant sûrement sous sa poigne de fer.

Ses sanglots déchirants peuplaient son bureau, cependant, il perçut vaguement les propos de Georges qui avait, à la demande de Jasper, envoyé Elisabeth chercher un tranquillisant. Carlisle fit son possible pour calmer ses tremblements et ses pleurs, il devait se reprendre. Lentement, il redressa la tête pour voir que Rosalie et Alice pleuraient blotties l'une contre l'autre, Kate tentait de les réconforter, les joues de sa meilleure amie étaient pourtant aussi humides que celles des deux autres femmes. Il se tourna vers Jasper quand il sentit un tissu doux essuyer ses joues, avec un petit sourire, Jazz lui tendit un mouchoir. Il le remercia d'un hochement de tête alors que le blond essuyait d'un revers de la main ses pleurs. Georges l'aida à se relever, il le fit asseoir dans un fauteuil avant de lui servir un verre d'eau. Il but quelques gorgées en regardant Jasper prendre sa sœur et sa femme dans ses bras. Kate fit quelques pas vers lui avant de se jeter dans ses bras pour le serrer contre lui.

« -Ca va aller, souffla soudain Kate, tu vas voir ! On n'est encore sûr de rien et ton mec semble avoir plus de vies qu'un chat !

-Elle a raison, acquiesça Alice d'une voix tremblante où pointait des accents d'espoir, Edward y laisse parfois quelques plumes, mais il s'en sort toujours.

Il aurait sincèrement aimé les croire, mais il savait qu'ils se berçaient d'illusions, après tout, il avait fait comme eux dès qu'il avait appris qu'un attentat avait eu lieu, il avait voulu nier l'évidence.

-Et puis, tu ne sais pas s'il était dans l'une des tours, poursuivit Jasper, que serait-il allé y faire ?

Carlisle regarda ses amis et leurs visages plein d'espoir, espoir qu'il allait briser. Il retint difficilement une nouvelle crise de larmes et prit une nouvelle gorgée d'eau pour s'éclaircir la voix et se confesser, car il était coupable, il aurait pu le retenir, il aurait pu le protéger…

-Je… J'aurais pu l'en empêcher, avoua avec horreur Carlisle, si… si je n'avais pas accepté qu'il arrive en retard pour son service… il aurait été ici… Si… Si je ne l'avais pas repoussé ce matin, il serait arrivé en retard, il… il n'aurait pas été au 100ème étage…

-Carlisle, tu n'y es pour rien, assura Kate en s'agenouillant face à lui et en prenant son visage entre ses mains. Ote-toi immédiatement cette idée de la tête !

-Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce qu'Edward faisait dans les locaux de la MI ? Interrogea Jasper dont le chagrin se muait en colère. Putain, qu'est-ce qu'il est allé foutre là-bas ?

-Il… Il avait une réunion, balbutia Carlisle, avec Harris, Oliver et… Oh, mon Dieu, ils sont morts eux aussi… Margaret… Il… Il faut que j'appelle Leïla… Elle doit être dévastée… Je dois… Je dois… Je… Je n'ai pas son numéro de téléphone… il faut… il faut que je le trouve !

-Calme-toi, le coupa Jasper. Qui est Leïla ?

-La femme d'Harris.

-Très bien et qui est Harris ? Questionna Kate avec douceur.

-Il faut que j'appelle Leïla… Elle est si gentille… Si… Si elle est seule… Elle… Elle nous avait fait une paëlla et…

-Ok, ça ne nous aide pas beaucoup, concentre-toi, intervint Jasper, quel est le nom de famille d'Harris ?

-Je… Je sais plus… mais… mais c'est le PDG de la MI…

-Le PDG de la MI ? Releva Georges surpris.

-Tu as mangé une paëlla avec le PDG de la MI, je crois qu'il délire là, confia Jasper avec inquiétude.

-Je ne délire pas ! S'énerva soudain Carlisle. Je… Il faut que je prenne l'air… Il le faut… J'ai l'impression d'étouffer…

Profitant de l'inattention momentanée de ses amis, il se leva d'un bond et se précipita vers la sortie. Il courut jusqu'aux escaliers dont il referma la porte quand il entendit la voix de Jasper. Il monta rapidement les marches, ses larmes obstruaient sa vue et l'empêchaient de respirer correctement, sa gorge se serraient, chaque respiration était douloureuse, mais il s'obligea à garder le même rythme de course effréné. Arrivé sur le toit du Memorial, il ne stoppa ses pas que lorsqu'il fut monté sur le parapet.

-Ne fais pas ça ! Hurla la voix de Jasper dans son dos.

Il pouvait entendre le souffle court du jeune homme qui se rapprochait prudemment de lui.

-Ecoute-moi, ordonna plus doucement le psy en essayant de reprendre son souffle. Tu ne peux pas faire ça… Edward ne le voudrait pas !

Carlisle ne répondit rien, il ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Ses yeux balayèrent la rue qui se trouvait plusieurs mètres plus bas avant de remonter lentement pour fixer l'endroit vide où il aurait dû apercevoir les deux tours jumelles. Inconsciemment, son corps se pencha en avant.

-Carlisle !

Il reconnut la voix angoissée de Kate. Les pas précipités de son amie se dirigèrent vers lui, mais elle fut stoppée par Jasper quand ce dernier vit son angoisse s'accroître.

-Carlisle, l'interpella Kate, la dernière fois ne t'a pas servi de leçon ? Il me semblait que tu avais compris qu'Edward n'aurait pas voulu que tu fasses quelque chose d'aussi stupide !

-Ce n'est pas la première fois ? Réalisa dans un murmure Jasper avant de s'adresser à lui d'une voix plus forte. Carlisle ! Edward savait-il ? Savait-il que tu avais déjà essayé d'attenter à tes jours ?

-Oui, balbutia Carlisle.

-Que t'a-t-il dit ? Il était en colère, non ? Crois-tu qu'il accepterait de te voir là, sur ce toit, prêt à sauter ?

Carlisle soupira avant de passer une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. Il se tourna lentement avant de sauter du parapet pour atterrir sur le toit. Jasper et Kate accoururent à ses côtés pour le prendre dans leurs bras. Ses amis le soutinrent alors qu'il tombait à genoux, perdu dans son chagrin.

-Nous sommes là, assura Jasper, tu n'es pas seul. Nous sommes une famille, je vais prendre soin de toi, je te le promets. »

Carlisle agrippa désespérément la chemise du psy qui déposa un baiser sur son front, il pouvait sentir les larmes du jeune homme glisser sur sa tête. Kate, installée dans son dos, avait posé son front contre son épaule et entourait sa taille avec ses bras. Il ferma les yeux, mais malgré l'étreinte de ses amis, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi seul et désemparé… Parce que cette fois, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas de seconde chance… Il ne lui ferait plus jamais l'amour… Il ne l'entendrait plus rire… Il ne verrait plus jamais son sourire… Il ne pourrait plus lui crier son amour… Edward l'avait quitté pour toujours…

* * *

**Quelques heures plus tôt **

Edward sortit de l'ascenseur pour se diriger vers le secrétariat où Margaret, vêtue d'un tailleur bleu nuit avec son habituel chignon strict, buvait son café tout en triant le courrier. Il s'approcha du comptoir et posa ses mains dessus, il prit appui sur ses avant-bras pour se hisser par-dessus celui-ci et déposer un baiser sonore sur le front de Margaret qui sursauta.

« -Mon Dieu, Edward ! Tu vas me faire avoir une crise cardiaque !

-Rassure-toi, je crois que j'ai un diplôme de médecin rangé quelque part, plaisanta-t-il. Comment vas-tu ?

-Je vais bien, je te remercie et toi, ça a l'air d'aller ?

-Oui, je suis heureux. D'ailleurs, si je ne veux pas que mon patron me tombe dessus, il vaut mieux que la réunion commence.

-A ce sujet, je crains qu'il y ait un léger contretemps, lui annonça Margaret.

-C'est-à-dire ? Demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

-Maître Rubens a dû aller voir un de ses clients qui a été mis en garde à vue, mais il ne devrait pas tarder, dit-elle en regardant sa montre. Quant à Monsieur Harris, il est bloqué dans les embouteillages, il devrait être là dans une vingtaine de minutes.

-Ok, soupira théâtralement Edward, je devrais donc me faire pardonner auprès de mon boss.

-Je pense que tu trouveras facilement comment faire ? Sourit la secrétaire.

-Margaret ! S'offusqua le jeune homme en prenant un air outré. Comment osez-vous suggérer que j'utilise mon superbe corps pour parvenir à mes fins ! Je suis choqué !

-Au lieu de dire des sornettes, rit Margaret, va plutôt te chercher de quoi déjeuner !

-Comment sais-tu que je n'ai pas déjeuné ? S'étonna Edward.

-Je te connais, allez, file. Je t'appelle dès qu'ils sont là !

-Ok, à tout à l'heure ! »

Edward lui fit un petit signe de la main avant de descendre à l'étage inférieur où se trouvaient les bureaux des employés ainsi qu'une grande salle de repos. Une fois dans cette dernière, il salua brièvement quelques salariés qui avaient l'habitude de le voir, un sourire se dessina sur son visage alors que les plus anciens murmuraient aux nouveaux venus qu'il était le fils illégitime du big boss. Edward sourit en se servant un café et en prenant un donut nappé de chocolat. Il était en train de chercher une serviette, Carlisle le tuerait s'il tâchait à nouveau un vêtement, quand il entendit des voix familières. Le jeune homme se retourna et aperçut Bella et Manu, ce dernier portait Tony dans ses bras. Edward jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui tout en se demandant comment il pourrait dissimuler sa présence à ses amis quand son téléphone vibra dans sa poche. Il ne répondit pas trouvant plus urgent de repérer une cachette, mais c'était peine perdu, il chercha alors une explication à leur donner, mais rien de plausible ne lui vint à l'esprit.

« -Edward ? S'étonna Bella.

-Chalut ! Dit-il en se dépêchant d'avaler la part de donut qu'il avait englouti. Vous allez bien ?

-Ca va, merci, répondit Emmanuel, mais que fais-tu ici ?

-Je déjeune, leur buffet est super ! Vous devriez vous servir ! Leur conseilla-t-il.

Les jeunes parents lui lancèrent un regard septique et il leur offrit un petit sourire en se demandant comment sortir de ce pétrin !

-Ca t'arrive souvent d'entrer dans les services d'une entreprise pour piquer au buffet ? Questionna Bella qui semblait décidée à ne pas lâcher l'affaire.

-Oui.

-Tu te moques de nous ?

-Non, Manu, le mardi, on est mardi ?

-Oui, lui confirma Emmanuel.

-Donc, le mardi c'est la MI, le mercredi aussi, le jeudi c'est le cabinet d'avocats Johnson & Johnson, le vendredi Verisawn Communications, le samedi, si je bosse, c'est…

-Oui, oui, c'est bon, on a compris, le coupa Bella, maintenant, crache le morceau, que fais-tu ici ?

-Eouarrr ! S'écria soudain Tony en agitant ses bras vers lui.

-Hey, salut, bonhomme ! S'exclama-t-il en s'approchant du petit garçon pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue tout en luttant contre son envie de le prendre dans ses bras. Comment tu vas mon grand ?

-Il va bien, répondit Emmanuel.

-Il se plaît à la crèche ?

-Oui, d'ailleurs, tu ne veux pas l'y emmener, j'ai une réunion dans 5 minutes et Bella aussi.

Edward hésita. Il se rappelait de la conversation qu'il avait surpris entre le couple, cependant, Emmanuel lui colla Tony dans les bras et l'enfant agrippa sa veste avant de poser sa tête contre son épaule pour lui faire un câlin.

-Tiens, ses affaires sont là.

Manu lui passa l'anse du sac autour de l'épaule, puis, il embrassa son fils. Bella quant à elle hésita, il fut intrigué par la manière dont elle l'observait avant qu'elle ne se reprenne et embrasse à son tour le petit garçon.

-Passe une bonne journée, mon petit cœur, papa et maman viendront déjeuner avec toi, dit Bella en caressant le fin duvet qui recouvrait la tête de Tony.

-Vous savez, je suis sûr qu'ils comprendront si vous êtes en retard, déclara Edward, il vaut peut-être mieux que vous l'emmeniez vous-même à la crèche.

-Ca te dérange de le faire ? Questionna Emmanuel.

-Non, non, pas du tout, assura-t-il mal à l'aise. Bon, ok… Pour tout vous avouer, j'ai surpris votre conversation l'autre soir et je suis désolé, je ne veux pas être un sujet de discorde entre vous deux. Je sais que je me suis beaucoup attaché à votre fils et je suis navré si je me suis montré trop envahissant ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Je vous demande pardon et …

-Arrête ! Coupa Manu. Je t'assure qu'il n'y a aucun problème, je suis même ravi que Tony et toi vous vous attendiez aussi bien. D'ailleurs à ce sujet, pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas dîner avec Carlisle ce soir, Bella et moi …

-Emmanuel !

Edward fut étonné par la supplique qui transparaissait dans la voix de son amie tout comme par sa soudaine pâleur.

-Ca suffit, il est plus que temps, rappela Manu à Bella qui mordilla nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure, je disais donc, Carlisle et toi, vous seriez libre pour venir dîner ce soir ?

-Euh, oui, bien sûr, mais vous êtes sûrs que tout va bien ?

-Sûr et certain, assura Emmanuel. A ce soir alors ?

-Oui, à ce soir.

Manu lui sourit avant de passer un bras autour de la taille de son épouse pour l'entraîner vers les bureaux. Edward les observa en train de s'éloigner tout en se demandant ce qui se passait entre eux.

-Rooh ! Eouarr !

-Et bien, on dirait que tu veux discuter ? Remarqua Edward en observant Tony. Allez, on va à la crèche ? »

Le jeune homme déposa un baiser sur le front de l'enfant avant de se diriger vers les ascenseurs, la crèche se trouvant aux premiers étages. Il observa les ascenseurs qui amenaient un flot impressionnant de travailleurs. Les minutes défilaient et aucun appareil n'atteignait son étage. Edward jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, il allait bientôt être 9 heures, Harris et Oliver ne devraient plus trop tarder. Il décida donc de prendre un ascenseur privé qui était réservé aux hauts dirigeants de la MI. Tout en tenant Tony sur un bras, il chercha la carte permettant d'activer l'appareil qui était rangée dans son portefeuille. Rapidement, l'ascenseur arriva et il monta à l'intérieur quand son téléphone vibra pour lui rappeler qu'il avait eu un appel en absence et donc un message. Le jeune homme chercha à attraper son téléphone qui était dans la poche intérieure de sa veste, mais cela n'était pas évident avec Tony qui cherchait à fourrer ses doigts dans sa bouche. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage quand il vit que c'était sa moitié avait cherché à le joindre. Il voulut écouter son message, mais les portes se fermèrent et l'ascenseur se mit en marche, rendant impossible toute communication. Edward soupira en se disant qu'il le rappellerait plus tard.

Soudain, un bruit assourdissant résonna, faisant trembler les parois en acier. Tony poussa un petit cri avant que ses menottes ne s'accrochent à sa chemise. L'ascenseur se mit à trembler et il dut se raccrocher à un mur pour ne pas tomber. La lumière clignota avant de s'éteindre complètement puis la cabine chuta de plusieurs mètres. Le jeune homme s'accroupit, enveloppant Tony de son corps pour le protéger de tout choc, priant pour que leur descente cesse. Il soupira de soulagement quand l'ascenseur s'immobilisa dans un bruit de câbles grinçants. Edward se releva tout en essayant de calmer Tony qui pleurait.

« -Tout va bien, mon cœur, ce n'est rien, assura le jeune homme en tâtonnant pour trouver le bouton d'alarme. On va sortir de là et on ira retrouver papa et maman. D'accord ?

Edward fredonna ce qui heureusement apaisa l'enfant. Il caressa son dos tout en arpentant la cabine d'un pas nerveux et en appuyant fréquemment sur le bouton d'alarme. Le jeune homme sortit son téléphone et pesta quand il vit qu'il n'avait pas de réseau. Il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit enfin un grésillement provenir de l'interphone.

-MI sécurité, annonça une voix lointaine, veuillez garder votre calme. Le service de sécurité a été prévenu et va venir vous secourir au plus vite. Y'a-t-il des blessés ?

-Non.

-Combien êtes-vous ?

-Nous sommes deux, je suis avec un bébé, pourriez-vous faire vite ?

-Nous faisons notre possible, Monsieur. Veuillez garder votre calme je vous prie.

-Très bien, dit Edward avant de reprendre d'un ton inquiet, j'ai entendu comme un bruit d'explosion, pouvez-vous me dire ce que c'était ?

-Je suis navré, Monsieur, mais je ne peux rien vous dire. Restez tranquille, les secours vont arriver.

-Ecoutez, hésita Edward qui n'aimait pas se servir de son nom, je suis Edward Masen et…

Le jeune homme se tut en entendant des murmures étranges, il patienta jusqu'à ce qu'une voix différente lui réponde.

-Monsieur Masen, ici Monsieur Nicols, se présenta son interlocuteur qu'il reconnut comme étant le chef de la sécurité des bureaux, j'ai envoyé des hommes à votre secours, vous serez délivré d'une minute à l'autre. Nous affrétons aussi un véhicule pour votre évacuation.

-Evacuation ? S'étonna Edward. Attendez, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Monsieur Masen, je pense qu'il vaut mieux attendre que vous soyez en lieu sûr pour…

Le jeune homme n'entendit pas la fin de la phrase, une nouvelle explosion résonna, mais elle lui sembla plus lointaine. Tony s'agita dans ses bras, il tenta de calmer l'enfant tout en essayant de maîtriser les tremblements de son propre corps, l'angoisse étreignait tout son être. Tout à coup, il entendit des coups contre les portes de l'ascenseur.

-Monsieur Masen ? Vous êtes là ? Interrogea une voix qui lui était inconnue.

-Oui.

-Restez tranquille, vous êtes coincé entre deux étages, on vous sort de là dans un instant.

Les portes grincèrent légèrement avant qu'il n'entende plus rien à part des bruits de pas et plusieurs voix.

-Attrapez la hache à incendie, on va s'en servir pour ouvrir les portes ! Edward ! Edward, tu vas bien ?

-Eléazar ?

-Oui, reste calme, je te sors de là dans un instant.

-Eléazar, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? J'ai cru entendre des explosions ?

-Recule-toi au fond de l'ascenseur !

Edward obéit tout en grommelant à l'encontre de ceux qui ne voulaient pas répondre à ses questions. Il se tourna dos aux portes, il déposa un baiser sur le sommet de la tête de Tony tout en le berçant. Les portes grincèrent à nouveau dans un bruit assourdissant et elles cédèrent enfin.

-Edward ! L'appela Eléazar en s'accroupissant. Tout va bien ?

-Oui, répondit-il, et encore mieux depuis que je peux sortir. Attrape, Tony, s'il-te-plaît.

L'ex de Carlisle tendit ses bras et Edward voulut lui donner le petit garçon, mais celui-ci se raccrocha à lui. Ses pleurs serraient son cœur et il se débattait pour rester avec lui.

-Tout va bien, Tony, le réconforta-t-il, je te rejoins dans une seconde ! Je te le promets, mon cœur.

L'enfant se calma un peu et Eléazar réussit à le prendre, l'ancien agent fédéral se releva. Le jeune home agrippa le sol qui se trouvait à hauteur de ses épaules pour se hisser, deux agents de sécurité passèrent leurs bras sous ses aisselles et l'aidèrent à sortir. A peine fut-il hors de la cabine, qu'Eléazar lui rendit Tony qui s'agitait pour revenir dans ses bras. Une fois qu'il eut l'enfant auprès de lui, Edward le berça tout en couvrant son visage de baisers.

-Il faut y aller, l'informa Eléazar en le poussant vers les escaliers de service.

-Pourquoi ? Que se passe-t-il ?

-Allons-y, je vais t'expliquer en chemin.

Entouré par les trois gardes du corps, il prit la direction des escaliers de secours. Edward se figea en voyant la fumée qui s'échappait des paliers au-dessus de leurs têtes.

-Eléazar ! Gronda-t-il en se figeant.

-Il faut y aller, le pressa l'homme.

-Non, dis-moi ce qui se passe ! Une bombe a explosé ?

-C'est un attentat, maintenant, avance !

-Mais… Mais c'est l'étage de la MI ! Oh, mon Dieu, réalisa Edward avec effroi, y'a-t-il des blessés ? Des… Des morts ?

-On ne peut plus rien pour eux, annonça Eléazar d'une voix éteinte.

-Non ! Non ! Bella et Manu… Ils étaient… Ils étaient…

-Il faut avancer, Monsieur Denali, nous avons d'autres personnes à évacuer après Monsieur Masen, rappela l'un des agents.

-Je… Je peux me débrouiller seul, balbutia Edward sous le choc, occupez-vous des blessés !

-Allons-y, Monsieur ! Insista un des deux agents en le prenant par le bras.

-Lâchez-moi ! Gronda-t-il en se dégageant. Vous allez aider les blessés et c'est un ordre !

-Je…

-Ne vous avisez pas de protester ! Je suis valide et parfaitement capable de sortir seul ! Aidez plutôt les autres ! Et n'oubliez pas que c'est moi qui signe vos chèques !

Les deux agents observèrent leur supérieur qui finit par acquiescer.

-Va les aider, lui demanda Edward.

-Contrairement à eux, tu ne m'impressionneras pas. J'ai reçu un ordre et je compte bien y obéir. De plus, je pense que Carlisle m'en voudrait encore plus si je ne m'assurais pas que tu sois en lieu sûr !

Edward hésita un instant, ses yeux noyés de se perdirent dans la contemplation des étages supérieurs.

-Je… Prends, Tony ! Ordonna-t-il à Eléazar. Je vais voir s'il y a des survivants.

-Non, refusa le garde du corps, les pompiers sont en route.

-Il faut que j'y aille ! Mes amis sont là-haut ! Il y a aussi des gens que je connais depuis mon enfance ! Margaret… Et… Et si… si… Non, il faut que je m'assure que…

-Ils sont morts ! Cria Eléazar en l'empoignant fermement par les épaules. Ils sont morts, Edward ! Un Boeing s'est écrasé sur la tour ! Il n'y a pas de survivants !

-Un… Un avion ? Mais… Mais… Ses parents…

-Ses parents sont morts, tu ne peux rien pour eux si ce n'est mettre leur enfant à l'abri.

Edward essuya ses larmes tout en posant son regard sur Tony qui l'observait d'un air perdu, sûrement déboussolé par son chagrin. Le jeune homme fit son possible pour ne pas craquer, il devait tenir bon, mettre Tony à l'abri et après il pourrait pleurer dans les bras rassurants de Carlisle.

-Il faut y aller.

Eléazar passa un bras autour de sa taille pour le guider dans le dédale des escaliers qu'il ne voyait plus à cause de ses larmes. Il avançait machinalement, complètement perdu, anéantit, son corps se mouvait grâce à deux idées : mettre Tony en sécurité et serrer Carlisle dans ses bras. Les marches, les étages défilaient, Eléazar l'obligeait à maintenir un rythme de course trop soutenu pour lui. Il s'écroula à genoux sur un palier, le souffle court, Eléazar tenta de le relever, mais son corps le trahissait.

-Allez, debout ! Il ne nous reste qu'une cinquantaine d'étages ! L'encouragea Eléazar.

Le jeune homme voulut lui répondre, mais il ne put émettre qu'un long sifflement. Tout en gardant Tony contre lui, il prit l'inhalateur qui était dans la poche de son pantalon. Il mit l'embout dans sa bouche et inspira plusieurs bouffées de Ventoline.

-Ca va aller ? S'inquiéta Eléazar.

-Une minute… Donne-moi, une minute, articula péniblement Edward.

-On a pas de temps à perdre, je vais te porter.

-Tony…

-Ce que je vais dire est cruel, mais tu as bien plus de valeur que…

Eléazar ne termina pas sa phrase quand il vit son regard furieux. L'ex agent soupira avant de prendre son bras pour le passer autour de son cou et l'aider ainsi à se mettre debout, puis, ils reprirent leur course. Edward serra les dents et tout en faisant son possible pour ne pas être un poids pour le garde du corps, il se concentra sur sa respiration pour éviter une crise qui les condamnerait. Car c'était une course contre la montre, il venait de le comprendre, si un avion avait vraiment percuté la tour, combien de temps tiendrait-elle debout ?

-Pourquoi… Pourquoi n'y a-t-il pas… pas beaucoup de gens… dans les… dans les escaliers…

-Garde ton souffle ! Ordonna Eléazar.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu ne lâcheras rien, hein ? T'es aussi têtu que lui ! La MI n'a aucun contrôle sur la sécurité des tours, si ce n'est la partie qui abrite ses locaux, nous avons nos ordres et eux les leurs !

-Ils… Ils font… pas évacuer ?

-Avances et tais-toi !

Edward aurait aimé répliquer, mais il en était incapable. Tout en s'appuyant sur Eléazar, ils atteignirent enfin le rez-de-chaussée. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la sortie, l'agent lui fit prendre la direction des sous-sols.

-Mais…

-Une voiture sécurisée nous attend, lui rappela Eléazar, il faut quitter les lieux rapidement et dans ton état tu n'es pas capable de courir sur une longue distance !

Edward cessa de protester et se laissa guider. Un homme en costume sombre les attendait nerveusement près d'un gros tout-terrain noir. Il ouvrit la porte arrière à leur arrivée et il soupira de soulagement quand il s'assit sur la banquette arrière. Edward aurait aimé parler ou fredonner pour apaiser Tony qui pleurait, mais il en était incapable.

-Roule ! Ordonna Eléazar d'un ton anxieux au conducteur qui accéléra brutalement. »

Edward sentit brusquement la tension renaître dans son corps quand il vit de la poussière suivie par des blocs de béton tomber tout autour d'eux. Il serra Tony dans ses bras tout en caressant le dos de l'enfant qui avait blotti son visage dans le creux de son cou. Il apercevait enfin la sortie quand un grondement sourd sembla les engloutir. La dernière chose qu'il vit fut Eléazar qui se jetait sur lui, l'instant d'après, il eut l'impression que son corps se retrouvait écrasé par quelque chose de bien plus lourd que le poids d'un homme, il espérait que ses bras tendus suffiraient à créer un cocon protecteur pour Tony qui se retrouvait sous lui. L'air devint de plus en plus rare dans ses poumons alors que l'impression d'être broyé s'accentuait. Les ténèbres l'engloutirent alors que le bruit menaçant s'abattait sur eux… Ses larmes qu'il ne retenait plus coulaient le long de ses joues. Lentement, il sombra, un sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres alors qu'il s'imaginait dans les bras de Carlisle…


	37. Chapter 37

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

* * *

Coucou !

Je sais que j'ai pas particulièrement été sympa dans le dernier chapitre et que j'ai fait pleurer certaines d'entre vous, rassurez-vous moi aussi j'ai pleuré comme une madeleine en l'écrivant d'ailleurs on m'a pris pour une folle.

Je viens juste de rentrer de week-end et je suis navrée, je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à vos reviews, toutes mes excuses, mais je préfère poster au plus vite ce nouveau chapitre.

Je ne vais pas vous faire patienter plus longtemps et vous laisse lire la suite.

Ah, si ! Je tiens aussi à vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews, merci ! ^_^ MERCI !

* * *

Voici le nouveau chapitre, alors, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 35 : Espoir**

Soutenu par Jasper, Carlisle regagna l'intérieur du Memorial. Ils descendirent lentement les marches menant à l'étage où se trouvait son bureau. A peine étaient-ils entrés qu'Alice et Rosalie leur lancèrent un coup d'œil inquiet, il détourna le regard, n'osant pas croiser le leur. Jasper l'aida à s'asseoir sur le canapé et Kate les rejoignit avec une couverture de survie dans lequel elle l'enveloppa, il s'aperçut à cet instant qu'il tremblait violemment. Une fois qu'il fut emmitouflé, Alice et Rosalie vinrent l'entourer de leurs bras. Il ferma les yeux et savoura leur contact. Il se sentait étrangement vide, les larmes ne coulaient plus le long de ses joues, ses yeux étaient asséchés et douloureux. Jasper et Kate s'absentèrent quelques secondes, le laissant sous la surveillance des deux femmes. Rosalie, toujours très maternelle, caressait tendrement ses cheveux, la tête de la jeune femme reposait sur son épaule. Alice s'était allongée, sa tête sur les genoux de Carlisle. Doucement, le stress, la fatigue de la journée prirent le dessus. Il s'endormit.

Une main douce caressa son visage. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage et il ouvrit les yeux pour chercher le regard émeraude de son amour. Cependant, il croisa à la place des prunelles bleutées inquiètes. Il referma les yeux alors que les souvenirs affluaient à son esprit. Il voulut pleurer, mais ses yeux secs ne le lui permirent pas. Jasper caressa à nouveau sa joue et il se força à rouvrir les paupières.

« -On va rentrer, l'informa doucement le psy, Rose et Alice sont déjà à la maison, elles préparent la chambre d'ami.

-La chambre d'ami ? Répéta-t-il.

-Oui, Kate est passée récupérer quelques unes de tes affaires.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il faudra bien que tu te changes.

Carlisle comprit alors qu'il ne rentrait pas chez lui, mais qu'il allait chez Alice et Jasper.

-Non, protesta le médecin, je veux rentrer chez nous.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

-Je veux rentrer chez nous ! S'énerva Carlisle.

Le psy l'observa pendant un instant avant de soupirer.

-Ok, on y va. Je vais prévenir les filles.

-Rejoints-les, dit-il.

-Non, il est hors de question que tu restes seul.

-Même si je te promets que…

-Je ne me fie jamais aux promesses des gens désespérés, coupa Jasper, allez, debout !

Carlisle soupira. Il attrapa la main que Jasper lui tendait et se mit debout. Le jeune homme passa une main autour de sa taille quand il vit qu'il vacillait. Sans un mot, ils rejoignirent le rez-de-chaussée pour rentrer. Un silence de plomb s'installa da ns son service quand ils durent le traverser. Il baissa la tête en sentant les regards de ses collègues, de ses subordonnés, emplis de compassion et de tristesse. Les internes d'Edward s'approchèrent de lui, sûrement pour présenter leurs condoléances, leurs yeux étaient rougis, mais il ne voulait pas les entendre. Elisabeth sembla deviner ses pensées et les stoppa avant qu'ils ne l'atteignent. Ils allaient sortir quand Caroline l'interpella timidement.

-Docteur Cullen ?

-Il est fatigué, Caro, intervint Jasper, vois avec un autre médecin.

-Pardonnez-moi, Docteur Cullen, mais je suis en communication avec le camion des pompiers de la caserne St James, leur capitaine insiste pour vous parler.

-Caroline, souffla Jazz exaspéré.

-Je m'en charge, déclara Elisabeth, rentrez.

-Je suis navrée, mais le capitaine vient de me dire que vous lui aviez dit un jour que la porte de votre service lui serait toujours ouverte.

-Emmett, comprit Carlisle en revenant vers le comptoir. Passez-le-moi.

-Carlisle, tu devrais laisser les autres s'occuper d'Emmett, conseilla Jasper.

Il ne l'écouta pas et prit le micro de Caroline pour pouvoir converser avec le camion des pompiers. Il brancha le haut parleur car il n'avait pas d'oreillette à disposition, les autres secrétaires, y compris Caroline, étant occupées à répondre à d'autres appels.

-Emmett ? Appela-t-il.

-Salut, doc ! C'est pas cool de me faire patienter comme ça !

-Désolé, souffla Carlisle d'un ton las.

-Hey, comment tu vas ? Tu n'es pas blessé ? Demanda Jasper.

-Jazz ! Ca va ? Rosalie va bien ?

-Oui, ne te fais pas de souci pour elle, le rassura Jasper.

-Emmett, que t'arrive-t-il ? Questionna le Chef du service des Urgences.

-On arrive avec deux traumas et je compte sur toi pour les réceptionner. Il…

-Deux traumas ? Répéta Carlisle. Pourquoi ce ne sont pas des ambulanciers qui les amènent, vous n'êtes pas équipés !

-Je sais, grommela Emmett, mais on a fait au plus rapide ! Attends, le toubib qu'on a embarqué me dit qu'il faut te préciser qu'un de nos patients a été intubé et que c'est le plus grièvement blessé. Carlisle, c'est…

-Emmett, je suis navré, mais nous n'avons plus de place, expliqua Carlisle en prenant une carte que lui tendait Caroline. Vous pouvez vous rendre au Chris…

-Putain, Carlisle ! Hurla Emmett en les faisant tous sursauter. C'est Edward que je t'amène alors tu vas le réceptionner oui ou merde ?

-Ed… Edward ? Balbutia Carlisle qui sentit ses jambes trembler.

-Oui ! Je sais pas ce qu'il foutait là-bas, mais on l'a trouvé dans une voiture ensevelie sous les gravats avec Tony et deux autres types ! On arrive avec Edward et le petit.

-Ok, souffla Carlisle en inspira profondément pour s'éclaircir les idées. Donne-moi leurs constantes.

-Euh… Ca urgeait qu'on les transporte à l'hosto, du coup, on a embarqué un médecin et le strict minimum.

-Vous êtes là dans combien de temps ?

-Dans trois minutes !

Carlisle coupa la communication. Il posa ses mains tremblantes sur le comptoir tout en se concentrant sur sa respiration. Il pouvait sentir l'espoir naître en lui, pourtant, il luttait contre ce sentiment car il ignorait quelles étaient les blessures d'Edward et s'il y survivrait. Il ferma les yeux pour se concentrer.

-Caroline, demandez au Docteur Walsh de venir immédiatement ici, il suit Edward pour son problème respiratoire et appelez le Docteur Bennett en pédiatrie, il nous faudra aussi une unité respiratoire pour nourrisson. Elisabeth, vérifie que l'on puisse avoir deux blocs immédiatement et tout le personnel nécessaire. Il nous faudrait aussi des poches de transfusion, Edward est… Il est…

-Calme-toi, lui demanda Jasper. Inspire profondément, c'est bien. Edward est AB -.

-Bien sûr, c'est le plus rare, maugréa Elisabeth en appelant le centre de transfusion.

Carlisle voulut parler, mais Jasper le fit taire en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Le psy l'obligea à plonger son regard dans le sien et quand il fut à peu près calme, Jazz posa son front dans le sien.

-Il faut que tu restes calme, on ne sait pas dans quel état il est, alors, tu dois être fort si tu veux être là.

-Etre là ?

-Je pense qu'il serait mieux que tu patientes dans ton bureau, je crois que ce n'est pas une bonne idée que tu le voies dans cet état.

-Je veux rester… Je peux l'aider...

Jasper allait répliquer quand ils entendirent le bruit d'un brancard roulant vivement sur le sol carrelé. Comme un seul homme, ils se séparèrent et virent arriver une civière sur lequel un homme était allongé, un médecin était accroupi sur sa poitrine et pratiquait un massage cardiaque. Tout le personnel resta figé en découvrant le corps pâle et couvert de sang d'Edward. Etonnamment, il fut le premier à réagir.

-Combien de temps ? Hurla-t-il à l'urgentiste.

-Son cœur s'est arrêté il y a moins de deux minutes ! L'informa son collègue. Je n'ai plus d'ampoule d'adrénaline !

Carlisle courut vers le premier défibrillateur à sa portée qu'il chargea avant de faire rouler le chariot vers le brancard.

-Ecartez-vous ! Ordonna-t-il au secouriste qui sauta à terre.

La seconde suivante, il appliqua les palettes sur le torse dénudé et ensanglanté de son amour. Rien. Il chargea à nouveau l'appareil, augmentant l'intensité du choc électrique. Pendant ce temps, l'interne d'Edward, Stevens, colla des électrodes sur le torse de son compagnon qui dessinèrent un tracé plat sur l'écran. Il ordonna à l'interne de se pousser pour essayer de relancer le cœur de son amant. Toujours rien.

-Bats-toi ! Allez, aide-moi, mon cœur ! Il faut te battre !

Carlisle appliqua à nouveau les palettes sur le torse de son amant qui ne réagit pas à la nouvelle décharge.

-Tiens ! Dit Elisabeth en lui tendant une dose d'adrénaline.

Il allait s'en saisir quand il changea d'avis, ce serait son dernier recours car il ignorait ce que cette injection aurait comme effet sur les poumons d'Edward.

-Je t'en supplie, mon amour ! Implora-t-il. Encore un petit effort !

Un cri de joie franchit le seuil de ses lèvres quand il entendit enfin un rythme cardiaque faible, mais régulier, sur le moniteur.

-Merci, Seigneur, soupira-t-il en déposant un baiser sur le front de son amour.

Son regard se posa sur le visage de son compagnon qui semblait avoir été épargné contrairement à son corps. Après avoir caressé doucement sa joue, ses mains écartèrent la couverture de survie, il y avait du sang, mais pas de blessure grave apparente.

-Il est blessé au niveau de la 4ème et de la 5ème vertèbre lombaire, un câble en acier s'est enfoncé dans son corps, on a dû le sectionner et il a sûrement des blessures internes. J'ai réussi à stopper l'hémorragie.

-Vous avez pu mesurer sa fréquence respiratoire ? Questionna le Docteur Walsh en les rejoignant.

-Oui, elle était de 8 cycles par minute, répondit le secouriste, on l'a intubé et mis sous oxygène.

-Etait-il conscient ? Demanda Jasper.

-Non, répondit Emmett.

-Très bien, je veux un scanner, hémogramme, plaquettes, VS, CRP, glycémie et ionogramme, hémoculture, TP et TCA. Préparez le bloc 7, ordonna Carlisle, je veux…

-Stop ! L'interrompit Georges. Andrew, Michaela, vous prenez en charge Edward.

-On prendra soin de lui, assura Andrew qui était chirurgien traumatologue.

-Mais…

-Non, coupa Georges, tu ne l'opéreras pas, tu n'es pas en état de le faire ! Je serais inconscient de te laisser y aller. Pourquoi ne vérifierais-tu pas les constantes de l'enfant en attendant l'arrivée de Josh ?

Carlisle se tourna vers le petit garçon qui venait d'être installé sur un brancard. Il fit un pas en direction de l'enfant, mais se ravisa au dernier moment. Il s'approcha de son compagnon, ses doigts effleurèrent la joue tâchée de poussière et de sang de son amant, il ravala ses larmes et se pencha pour embrasser les lèvres tuméfiées et craquelées de sa moitié. Dès qu'il se fut redressé, les brancardiers emmenèrent Edward au bloc opératoire où il subirait tous les examens avant d'être opéré. Il le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse, se retenant à grand peine de courir après lui. Carlisle ferma quelques secondes ses yeux avant d'inspirer profondément. Il fit demi-tour et s'approcha du brancard où était allongé Tony. Le médecin en lui refit surface et il se dépêcha d'examiner l'enfant.

-Où est le Docteur Bennett ? Questionna Carlisle.

-Je suis là, répondit son collègue. Qu'est-ce qu'on a ?

-Nourrisson de 11 mois, fréquences cardiaque et respiratoire normales, abdomen souple, en légère hyperthermie, résuma Carlisle en retirant le thermomètre de l'oreille de Tony.

-Où l'avez-vous trouvé ? Etait-il conscient ? Demanda le Docteur Bennett à Emmett.

-Il était pris au piège dans une voiture sous les gravats, Edward et un autre type l'ont protégé avec leurs corps, répondit Emmett, et, non, il n'était pas conscient.

-C'est étrange qu'il n'ait pas été intoxiqué par la fumée et la poussière, murmura le Chef de la Pédiatrie.

-Il portait un masque à oxygène quand on l'a trouvé, dit le secouriste.

-La voiture… Il est possible qu'il y ait eu une bouteille dans la voiture à cause des problèmes respiratoire d'Edward, il a dû mettre le petit sous oxygène pour qu'il ne soit pas touché par les fumées.

Carlisle suivit le brancard qui emmenait l'enfant dans le service de pédiatrie. Une fois installé, le Docteur Bennett examina à son tour le petit garçon avant de le placer sous oxygène. Une infirmière s'approcha pour perfuser l'enfant qui était légèrement déshydraté, il la lui prit de mains pour la placer lui-même.

-On va le mettre sous oxygène et lui faire des examens complémentaires, mais les premiers résultats sont rassurants. Cathy, appela-t-il l'infirmière, pouvez-vous faire un brin de toilette à ce petit bonhomme ?

-Je vais m'en charger, annonça Carlisle.

Le Docteur Bennett l'observa quelques secondes avant d'acquiescer. Son collègue sortit pour aller s'occuper d'autres jeunes patients. Il fit la prise de sang nécessaire au bilan de l'enfant avant de lui ôter doucement ses vêtements. Une fois déshabillé, il enleva sa couche et le nettoya tendrement tout en vérifiant qu'il n'y ait pas de blessures qu'ils n'auraient pas remarquées. Une fois propre, il le rhabilla. Il déposa un baiser sur le front du bébé avant qu'une infirmière ne vienne le chercher pour passer une échographie et d'autres examens. Carlisle sortit du service de pédiatrie pour se rendre dans la salle d'attente réservée aux familles. Il entra et ne fut guère étonné d'y trouver Jasper et Emmett. Il s'approcha du pompier, encore en tenue et couvert de poussière, qui était assis, sa tête enfouie dans le creux de ses mains.

-Tu es épuisé, dit-il à Emmett, pourquoi n'irais-tu pas te reposer ?

-Et toi, tu comptes aller te reposer ? Répliqua Emmett.

-Il a raison, appuya Jasper, vous devriez rentrer vous reposer à l'appartement, je vous préviendrais s'il se passe quoi que ce soit.

-Je te signale que tu as aussi sale tronche que nous ! Railla Emmett.

-Bien et si vous alliez tous les trois vous reposer pendant qu'on monte la garde ? Lança Alice.

-Elle a raison, on reste ici, allez vous reposer, soutint Rosalie.

-Rose…, commença Jasper.

-Je me sens bien, Alice et moi, nous nous sommes reposées et avons pris l'air, alors, c'est votre tour.

-Tenez, dit Carlisle en tendant ses clefs à Jasper, faites comme chez vous.

-Il est hors de question que tu ne viennes pas avec nous, déclara Jazz en l'attrapant par le bras, tu as besoin de repos.

-Tu crois que j'arriverais à dormir alors qu'il est au bloc opératoire ?

-Je peux te donner…

-Il est hors de question que je prenne un somnifère, le coupa-t-il, je veux être alerte au cas où…

-Très bien, pas de somnifère, mais tu vas tout de même venir avec nous, juste pour prendre une douche et t'allonger un peu.

Carlisle hésitait et Emmett s'approcha de lui pour prendre son autre bras.

-On ne part que pour deux ou trois heures, assura le brun.

-C'est trop, protesta Carlisle.

-Et de quelle utilité seras-tu lorsque tu te seras évanoui de fatigue ? Lui fit remarquer Alice.

Carlisle ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais les regards de ses amis le firent taire. Il soupira. Il devait admettre qu'il était épuisé et risquait à tout moment de s'écrouler. Cependant, il ne voulait pas partir, il ne voulait pas laisser Edward seul.

-Il ne sera pas seul, lui rappela Rosalie comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, nous serons là.

-Vous me prévenez s'il se passe quoi que ce soit ? Insista Carlisle. »

Ses amies acquiescèrent et elles déposèrent un baiser sur chacune de ses joues avant qu'il ne décide à partir. Le trajet jusqu'à l'appartement se fit dans un silence total. Emmett et Jasper marchaient à ses côtés, il pouvait sentir leurs regards peser sur lui, mais il ne releva pas pour autant la tête. Ils entrèrent dans le hall éclairé, mais désert. Carlisle supposa que Samuel et son équipe devaient être sur les lieux du drame. Ils montèrent dans l'ascenseur et une fois arrivé au dernier étage, il hésita à sortir de la cabine en fer. Jazz saisit alors doucement sa main pour l'entraîner vers la porte qu'Emmett venait d'ouvrir. Ses pas se figèrent quand il se trouva devant l'entrée, il ne pouvait pas entrer dans cet appartement vide où tout lui rappelait sa moitié. Jasper lui parla, il voyait ses lèvres bouger, mais il n'entendait pas ses paroles. Le psy soupira et fit signe à son beau-frère de venir l'aider. Ensemble, ils le firent avancer dans l'appartement. Kate sortit de leur chambre, un sac à la main, son amie s'était douchée et les observa avec attention. Jasper lui dit d'aller se reposer, elle obéit, comprenant que c'était le mieux à faire. Kate alla s'installer dans le canapé du bureau. Une fois dans leur chambre, Emmett les laissa pour gagner la salle de bain de la chambre d'amis pendant que Jasper le poussait vers celle attenante à leur chambre. Carlisle s'appuya contre le lavabo, le regard perdu dans le vague, pendant que Jazz réglait la température de l'eau. Il ne réagit que lorsqu'il sentit les doigts de Jasper se poser sur ses vêtements pour l'aider à se dévêtir. Le psy l'observa quelques secondes, sûrement pour juger de sa capacité à rester seul avant de sortir de la salle de bain. Carlisle se déshabilla.

* * *

Jasper passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux et soupira avant de s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit de ses amis. Il pouvait entendre l'eau couler dans la cabine de douche, mais Carlisle n'était toujours pas entré dans celle-ci, il se pencha un peu et vit son ami penché au-dessus du lavabo, la tête voutée entre ses épaules. Soudain, il le vit inspirer profondément avant d'ôter son boxer et se diriger vers la douche c'est alors que leurs regards se croisèrent. Une lueur de colère passa dans les prunelles de l'aîné et Jasper fut heureux de le voir enfin réagir. Carlisle attrapa une serviette pour dissimuler sa nudité à sa vue et s'approcha de la porte pour la refermer. Cependant, Jazz l'en empêcha en se levant d'un bond et en agrippant fermement la poignée qui se trouvait de son côté. Ils se défièrent du regard pendant quelques secondes avant que Carlisle n'abandonne. La serviette tomba sur le carrelage blanc et il alla s'enfermer dans la cabine de douche.

Pendant que Carlisle s'était endormi dans son bureau, il avait discuté avec Kate et il s'était promis de ne pas faire la même erreur qu'Eléazar bien qu'il ne sache pas ce qui se passait dans la tête de Carlisle, il préférait être prudent, il avait donc retiré tout objet potentiellement dangereux de la cabine de douche. Il retourna s'asseoir sur le bord du lit pour laisser un peu d'intimité à son ami. Il était en train d'étouffer un bâillement quand Emmett le rejoignit, propre, mais visiblement épuisé.

« -Tu devrais aller te coucher.

-Pas tant que vous êtes debout, comment va-t-il ? Lui demanda-t-il à voix basse.

-Je ne sais pas et c'est ce qui m'inquiète.

-Tu crois qu'il va craquer ?

-Il a déjà craqué quand il l'a cru mort, cependant, son absence de réaction face à Edward me tracasse, je pensais qu'il allait crier, pleurer, être en colère, mais rien. Il faut qu'il laisse sortir ses émotions, sinon, il ne tiendra pas.

-Tu… Tu crois qu'il va s'en sortir ? Questionna Emmett d'une voix tremblante.

-Il n'a pas le choix, il faut qu'il s'en sorte, nous dépendons trop de lui.

-Mais si jamais il ne survie pas à l'intervention ? Insista son beau-frère.

-Ce n'est pas envisageable !

-Tu sais que tu réagis comme Carlisle, lui fit doucement remarquer Emmett plus fin psychologue qu'il ne le pensait.

-Je sais, souffla nerveusement Jasper, c'est juste que je n'imagine pas ma vie sans lui.

-Moi, non plus, admit Emmett.

-Allez, va te coucher, tu tombes de fatigue. Prends le lit de la chambre d'amis.

-Et toi ?

-Je couche Carlisle et je m'installe sur le canapé comme ça, je pourrais le surveiller.

-Ecoute, je dors une heure et demi, puis, je viens te relayer, ok ?

-D'accord, accepta Jasper.

Emmett se leva, sa grande main se posa un instant sur son épaule en un geste réconfortant avant qu'il ne quitte la chambre. Jasper s'autorisa quelques minutes de répit avant que Carlisle ne le rejoigne, son ami portait seulement un bas de pyjama.

-Tu devrais te coucher, proposa le psy.

-Je n'arriverais pas à dormir.

-Allonge-toi juste, ça te fera du bien.

Carlisle soupira mais lui obéit. Il s'allongea sur le ventre, il enfouir son visage dans un coussin qu'il soupçonna être celui d'Edward vue comment le blond le serrait contre lui.

-Je peux utiliser ta salle de bain ? Demanda-t-il.

-Oui.

Jasper entra dans la salle d'eau dont il ne ferma pas volontairement la porte. Il se dévêtit et prit rapidement une douche qui pourtant lui fit le plus grand bien. Quand il sortit de la cabine, il vit qu'un bas de jogging et un tee-shirt propres avaient été posés sur le rebord du lavabo à son attention. Il reconnut sans peine les vêtements d'Edward, il les enfila en chassant sa soudaine envie de pleurer. Jasper revint dans la chambre qui avait été plongée dans le noir. Il alluma l'une des lampes de chevet pour remarquer que Carlisle lui tournait obstinément le dos. Il tendit une main pour caresser l'épaule de son ami, mais celui-ci, comme s'il avait deviné son geste, s'écarta de lui.

-Essaie de te reposer, murmura Jasper, je suis à côté si tu as besoin de moi.

Carlisle ne lui répondit pas et ne fit aucun geste qui lui aurait laissé entendre qu'il avait compris ses propos. Cependant au moment où il franchissait le seuil de la chambre, la voix enrouée de Carlisle stoppa ses pas.

-Ferme la porte, s'il-te-plaît.

-Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas, répondit-il tristement. »

Il vit Carlisle se redresser sur ses avant-bras et il s'apprêta à affronter la tempête, mais, à son grand désarroi, son ami se laissa retomber dans le lit et enfoui à nouveau sa tête dans l'oreiller. Le jeune homme laissa échapper un nouveau soupir avant d'aller s'allonger sur le canapé après n'avoir laissé allumé qu'un simple halogène. Jasper ferma les yeux et chercha un peu de repos, mais rapidement des images horribles vinrent l'assaillir. Il ne cessait de penser à la peur qu'avaient dû ressentir ses amis, mais il tenta de s'apaiser en se disant que tout s'était passé trop vite pour qu'ils aient le temps de souffrir, ce qui n'était pas le cas d'Edward… Une larme roula le long de sa joue alors qu'il pensait à son ami. Lui qui n'était pas croyant se mit à prier, à supplier un quelconque Dieu pour que son meilleur ami survive. Cependant, il se demanda si son geste n'était pas vain, si un Dieu veillait bien sûr eux, comment avait-il pu permettre une telle atrocité ?

Jasper se tourna pour essayer de chasser ses doutes et ses peurs, il avait besoin de dormir, sinon, il ne serait pas en mesure d'aider Carlisle et de veiller sur Edward ainsi que Tony. Le psy se tourna pour s'allonger sur le ventre et chercher une meilleure position, ses mains se glissèrent sous un coussin et ses doigts frôlèrent un peu de tissu. Il se redressa et tira sur le vêtement qui était en réalité un tee-shirt. Edward était vraiment désordonné et il imaginait sans peine l'exaspération de Carlisle s'il avait découvert l'habit. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage, puis, il observa pendant quelques secondes le vêtement avant de l'approcher de son nez, l'odeur de son meilleur ami l'envahit. Il soupira d'aise. Jasper se rallongea, le nez collé dans le tee-shirt du jeune homme. Aussitôt, il se détendit et il se sentit sombrer dans le sommeil.

Alors qu'il s'endormait, Jazz entendit des sanglots étouffés. Les yeux encore embués de sommeil, il se redressa quand il comprit que Carlisle avait enfin craqué. Doucement, il se dirigea vers la chambre de son ami et s'assit lit à ses côtés.

« -Va-t-en ! Gronda Carlisle en le repoussant.

-Je ne m'en irais pas, tu n'as pas à traverser ça tout seul.

-Pars !

-Non.

Sa douceur contrastait face à l'agressivité de Carlisle. Jasper s'allongea et malgré les protestations de son ami, il entoura sa taille de ses mains avant de poser sa tête contre ses épaules. Carlisle pleura. Jazz lui murmurait des paroles rassurantes tout en resserrant son étreinte sur son corps, mais il ne semblait pas pouvoir se calmer. Le psy savait qu'il devait l'apaiser où alors il aurait droit à une crise de panique et comme il était hors de question de lui donner un calmant, il chercha le meilleur moyen de lui rendre un peu de quiétude. Son regard se posa alors sur le tee-shirt imprégné de l'odeur d'Edward qui se trouvait au bout du lit. Jasper abandonna le corps tremblant du médecin le temps d'ôter son tee-shirt et de mettre celui d'Edward. Il se rallongea auprès de Carlisle et doucement l'obligea à se détendre et à venir se blottir contre lui.

-Calme-toi, tout va bien se passer, murmura-t-il en caressant ses cheveux, dors.»

Jazz sentit la main de Carlisle agripper son tee-shirt alors qu'il enfouissait son visage contre son torse. Il savait qu'Edward et lui avaient à peu près la même carrure et si cela pouvait apporter un peu de réconfort à Carlisle, il voulait bien lui laisser croire qu'il était son ange. Peu à peu les sanglots de son aîné se tarirent, son corps se détendit contre le sien et Jasper sut qu'il avait réussi lorsqu'il entendit sa respiration régulière, Carlisle dormait. Jazz se redressa un peu pour déposer un baiser sur le front du dormeur, heureux de le savoir apaisé pour quelques heures. A son tour, il ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par la respiration de son ami.

Une main douce lui fit ouvrir un œil, il croisa alors le regard de Kate qui lui sourit tendrement. La jeune femme tenait deux tasses à café qu'elle posa sur la table basse. Jasper voulut se redresser, mais il en fut incapable, un poids sur sa poitrine l'en empêchait. Il baissa les yeux et vit Carlisle endormit contre lui, fermement agrippé à son corps. Kate s'assit sur le rebord du lit et passa une main douce dans les cheveux de leur ami qui bougea légèrement. C'est alors que Jasper remarqua la douce lueur qui baignait la chambre, quelle heure était-il ?

« -Il est presque 7 heures, répondit Kate dans un chuchotis à sa question muette. Emmett est au Memorial, Rosalie et Alice dorment dans la chambre d'amis.

-Tu as eu de ses nouvelles ?

-Il est aux soins intensifs, avoua Kate, mais il a survécu à l'intervention ce qui, vue son état, est encourageant.

-Et Tony ?

-Il va bien aussi, d'ailleurs, le pédiatre a demandé à ce que l'un d'entre nous reste auprès de lui pour qu'il ait un repère familier.

-Après Edward, c'est Carlisle qu'il connaît le mieux, murmura Jasper qui doutait que le Chef des Urgences veuille faire du baby-sitting. Sais-tu si quelqu'un a prévenu la famille de Bella et celle de Manu ?

-D'après ce que m'ont dit les filles en rentrant, le Chef Swan s'est mis en route dès qu'il a appris la nouvelle, tout comme la famille de Manu, apparemment, ils étaient en vacances pas loin d'ici. Ils devraient tous arriver en fin de journée et ...

-Edward...

Les deux amis se figèrent en entendant la plainte que venait de laisser échapper Carlisle. Leurs regards se posèrent sur leur ami qui s'éveillait lentement. Ses prunelles océan se posèrent sur eux, les observant avec interrogation avant qu'elles ne se voilent de tristesse. En une seconde, Carlisle s'écarta de lui et bondit hors du lit.

-Il fait jour ! S'écria son ami. Vous m'aviez promis que nous reviendrons rapidement à l'Hôpital ! S'il s'est passé…

-Calme-toi ! Cria Kate en se plantant face à Carlisle. L'intervention s'est bien passée et il est aux soins intensifs. Nous n'avons pas jugé bon de te réveiller parce que tu étais épuisé et aussi parce que tu ne peux rien faire d'autre qu'attendre ! Maintenant, tu vas aller prendre une douche pendant que je te prépare un petit-déjeuner que tu mangeras et ensuite seulement nous irons au Memorial, compris ?

Jasper fut surpris de voir son ami se rendre docilement à la salle de bain, il jeta un coup d'œil intrigué à Kate.

-Je suis étonné qu'il ne t'ait pas envoyé balader, avoua le psy.

-Il n'y est pas arrivé il y a 5 ans et il sait très bien qu'il n'y arrivera pas aujourd'hui ! Allez, va te doucher, je vais réchauffer vos cafés. »

Jasper lui sourit avant d'acquiescer. Il se sentait un peu plus léger de savoir qu'Edward avait survécu à l'intervention, il avait fait le plus dur, non ? Maintenant, tout se passerait bien, il en était sûr. Le jeune homme se dirigea vers la chambre d'amis où il entra sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas réveiller son épouse et sa sœur qui dormaient dans le grand lit. Jasper fit rapidement sa toilette et se changea avec les vêtements qu'Alice avait récupérés à leur intention. Une fois prêt, il alla embrasser deux des femmes de sa vie avant de rejoindre la cuisine où Carlisle observait d'un œil noir une tartine que Kate s'évertuait à lui faire manger.

* * *

Carlisle soupira avant de terminer son petit-déjeuner sous l'œil attentif de Kate. Une fois qu'il eut terminé, elle se dépêcha de ranger la vaisselle alors qu'il trépignait d'impatience dans l'entrée. Enfin, sa meilleure amie donna le signal de départ et il aurait couru jusqu'au service des soins intensifs si ses amis ne l'avaient pas retenu. Il savait très bien qu'il ne pourrait rien faire d'autre qu'attendre, il n'était même pas certain qu'on l'autorise à aller voir son amour, mais au moins, il serait près de lui. A leur arrivée, ils traversèrent le service des urgences, des murmures s'élevèrent à leur passage, certains de ses collègues ou subordonnés lui adressèrent un petit signe d'encouragement auquel il répondit par un vague hochement de tête. Ils arrivèrent enfin au service où Edward se trouvait et à peine étaient-ils entrés qu'ils aperçurent le Docteur Walsh et le Docteur Andrew Manning qui discutaient.

« -Bonjour, les salua-t-il, alors, comment va-t-il ?

-Bonjour, Carlisle, dit Andrew, je crois que l'on peut dire qu'il va bien. Michaela et moi avons pu stopper l'hémorragie, mais il a perdu beaucoup de sang, nous l'avons transfusé. Il a une fracture complexe de la jambe gauche, une rupture de la coiffe des rotateurs droite et une fracture de Pouteau Colles du poignet droit.

-Et… Et le câble en fer qui a transpercé son dos, quels dégâts a-t-il fait ?

-Ecoute, il faudrait mieux que nous discutions ailleurs.

Carlisle secoua la tête en signe de refus. Pourquoi Andrew voulait-il aller discuter ailleurs ? Il ne voulait pas, il voulait rester dans la salle d'attente. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Jasper et Kate se rapprocher de lui, l'un pour lui prendre la main, l'autre pour enlacer sa taille. Andrew leur fit signe de le suivre, mais ses pieds refusaient d'avancer. Il ne voulait pas aller dans son bureau car il savait ce que cela signifiait, il avait de nombreuses fois agi de cette manière pour avoir un peu d'intimité afin d'annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle à la famille d'un patient. Cependant, Kate et Jasper ne lui laissèrent pas le choix, ils l'entraînèrent avec eux jusqu'au bureau de son collègue où il se retrouva assis entre eux. Andrew délaissa le fauteuil de son bureau pour s'asseoir sur une chaise face à eux, le Docteur Walsh resta debout, appuyé contre le mur, un peu en retrait.

-Carlisle, Edward est actuellement dans le coma.

-Vous… Vous l'avez plongé dans un coma artificiel le temps qu'il se remette ?

-Non, répondit Andrew, il était à bout de force et son corps s'y est mis de lui-même. Carlisle, tu connais son dossier aussi bien que moi, il a déjà fait un coma de trois mois et…

-Non, stop ! Le coupa-t-il ne supportant pas d'entendre la suite.

-Il… Il risque de ne pas se réveiller, comprit Jasper d'une voix tremblante.

-Les études sur les personnes ayant été dans le coma et retombant dans cet état démontrent qu'effectivement, le réveil est bien plus difficile, voire parfois, inexistant.

-Mais c'est possible ? Voulut s'assurer Jazz.

-Oui, répondit Kate en lançant un regard noir au Docteur Walsh, tout comme Edward, elle ne semblait l'apprécier.

-D'accord, reprit Carlisle, admettons qu'il se réveille que se passera-t-il ?

-Le câble qui a perforé son dos ainsi que son thorax n'a heureusement touché aucun organe vital, expliqua Andrew alors qu'il soupirait de soulagement, cependant, sa colonne vertébrale a été touchée et à cause des œdèmes et des hématomes ont ne peut pas savoir dans quelle proportion cela va affecter ses capacités.

-Je peux voir le scanner et l'IRM ?

-Ce n'est pas votre patient et …

-Bien sûr, accepta le Docteur Manning en fusillant leur confrère du regard, tiens.

Carlisle le remercia et le rejoignit près du négatoscope pour observer les différents clichés. Il déglutit difficilement et ferma les yeux pour se reprendre. Il observa à nouveau les résultats et il ne put retenir une légère plainte. Aussitôt, Jasper et Kate furent à ses côtés.

-J'y comprends rien, marmonna Jazz dépité.

-Si… Si Edward se réveille…

Il ne put terminer sa phrase, Kate l'entoura de ses bras et termina pour lui. Jasper fut aussi ébranlé que lui en apprenant qu'Edward risquait de se retrouver tétraplégique. Il serra la main du psy pour lui offrir un peu de soutien.

-Très bien, dit Carlisle en accusant le choc, et pour ses poumons ?

-Il a respiré énormément de poussière en plus des fumées, je ne vous cacherais pas que dans son cas c'est très grave, il est sous respirateur et si tant est qu'il se réveille, il devra rester appareiller pendant plusieurs semaines, voire des mois, annonça le Docteur Walsh.

Carlisle sentit ses jambes flageoler, Jasper s'en rendit compte et le conduisit au canapé pour qu'il s'asseye. Edward avait survécu à un attentat, à l'effondrement d'une tour et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour se retrouver peut-être à vie dans un fauteuil ? Il serait tout aussi incapable de se servir de ses mains, que de ses jambes et peut-être même ne pourrait-il plus parler ! Son corps n'avait pas survécu au drame, mais son esprit peut-être que si ? Comment son ange pourrait-il vivre dans un corps entièrement paralysé avec un esprit toujours aussi vif ?

-Je sais à quoi tu penses, avoua Andrew, mais son cœur s'est arrêté de battre et son cerveau n'a pas correctement été oxygéné pendant de nombreuses heures, je ne peux te garantir que ses facultés seront intactes.

-Vous êtes en train de nous dire que ce sera un légume ? S'écria Jasper bouleversé.

-On ne peut rien affirmer tant qu'il ne se sera pas réveillé, rectifia Andrew, je préfère vous préparer au pire.

-Je peux le voir ?

-Je suis désolé, mais pas pour le moment. Je t'autoriserai à le voir 5 minutes en fin de journée si son état est toujours stable. D'accord ?

-Il me semble que je n'ai pas le choix, répliqua Carlisle amer.

-Je suis navré, mais si tu étais à ma place, tu agirais de la même manière, lui fit remarquer doucement son collègue.

-Pardonne-moi, s'excusa-t-il, je ne voulais pas être désagréable.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai été confronté à pire.

-Merci à vous deux, dit Carlisle en se levant. Andrew, sais-tu où est le petit garçon qui est arrivé avec Edward ?

-Il est en pédiatrie. D'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, il allait bien.

-Tu me préviens s'il y a quoi que ce soit, je reste au Memorial.

Andrew acquiesça et ils sortirent de son bureau pour rejoindre la pédiatrie où Emmett se trouvait déjà. Lorsqu'il les vit, il vint les rejoindre.

-Tiens, je t'ai pris un café, dit Kate en donnant un gobelet au grand brun.

-Merci.

-Tu as pu le voir ou avoir de ses nouvelles ? Demanda Jasper.

-Je n'ai pas pu le voir, mais là l'infirmière est allée chercher le Docteur Bennett pour pouvoir administrer un tranquillisant à Tony, il n'arrête pas de pleurer depuis qu'il est réveillé et elle a peur qu'il s'étouffe ou je sais pas quoi.

Sans réfléchir, Carlisle se dirigea vers la salle de soins où se trouvait le petit garçon avec 5 autres enfants qui étaient eux aussi sous surveillance constante. Il enfila une blouse protectrice et un calot avant de se diriger vers le lit de l'enfant. Il pouvait sentir le regard des autres sur son dos qui l'observaient derrière la grande baie vitrée.

-Bonjour, Tony, dit-il doucement lorsqu'il fut face au petit lit en verre.

Le petit garçon pleura un peu moins fort et il ouvrit ses yeux pour croiser son regard, aussitôt, Tony lui tendit les bras. Carlisle lui sourit et le prit contre lui.

-Chut, tout va bien… Je suis là… Tu es en sécurité…, lui murmura-t-il tout en caressant son dos et en déposant des baisers sur son front et dans ses cheveux.

Carlisle arpenta doucement la pièce en berçant l'enfant. Tony s'était un peu calmé, mais ses pleurs lui transperçaient toujours le cœur. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour son ange, mais il pouvait aider Tony. Alors qu'il tentait de se souvenir de l'air de la berceuse qu'Edward avait composé pour l'enfant, le Docteur Bennett entra dans la nurserie.

-Carlisle ? S'étonna-t-il.

-Ne lui donne pas de tranquillisant, Josh, je vais réussir à le calmer.

-Il a l'air déjà mieux depuis qu'il est avec toi, sourit son collègue.

-A-t-il réclamé ses parents ? Questionna Carlisle d'une voix enrouée.

-Oui et il a même refusé de prendre son biberon, cependant, il est trop petit pour comprendre la situation. Je voulais le mettre sous perfusion, mais peut-être pourrais-tu essayer de le nourrir ?

Carlisle acquiesça et alla s'installer dans un rocking-chair. Une infirmière arriva rapidement avec un bavoir et un biberon. Les pleurs de Tony redoublèrent quand il tenta de nouer le bavoir autour de son cou.

-Pa… Pa…. Papa ! Cria l'enfant en gesticulant dans ses bras, de grosses larmes coulant sur son visage rougi. Ma… Ma…. Maman !

-Je suis désolé, mon cœur, mais ils ne peuvent pas venir, mais je suis là, je vais prendre soin de toi, promit Carlisle.

Le médecin ferma les yeux, il redressa Tony pour que son petit ventre se retrouve contre son torse, sa tête contre son épaule. Carlisle laissa son esprit voguer vers la salle de musique. Il revoyait nettement Edward assit derrière son piano, Tony installé à ses côtés dans un transat qui, les yeux brillants d'étoiles, écoutait son compagnon jouer. L'air lui revint doucement et il commença à fredonner. Au fur et à mesure, il sentit le corps de Tony se détendre contre le sien, les larmes s'asséchèrent et ses plaintes disparurent. Doucement, il l'installa dans ses bras et sans prendre la peine de lui mettre le bavoir, il présenta la tétine à sa bouche. L'enfant eut une brève hésitation avant de se mettre à manger. Il continua de chantonner jusqu'à ce que Tony ait terminé le biberon. Quand ce fut fait, il le redressa et le bébé plongea son regard émeraude si familier dans le sien.

-Eouarrr ? Articula l'enfant avant de regarder autour de lui.

-Edward est malade, mon cœur, il doit se reposer, mais je te promets que je prendrais soin de toi tant qu'il n'ira pas mieux.

-Calaye ! S'écria Tony d'un ton joyeux.

-C'est ça, mon grand, bravo ! Le complimenta-t-il en esquissant un faible sourire.

-On dirait que ce petit bout a trouvé quelqu'un pour le consoler, remarqua Josh, tu peux continuer à t'occuper de lui pendant que je l'examine ?

-Bien sûr, acquiesça Carlisle, si tout va bien, tu penses qu'il pourra sortir dans combien de temps ?

-Un ou deux jours, d'ici là, ses grands-parents seront arrivés.

Cette nouvelle glaça le sang de Carlisle, il était hors de question que Tony parte avec ces étrangers ou Charlie qui ne saurait pas comment s'occuper d'un bébé ! Mais que pouvait-il faire ? Il n'était pas le père de Tony et il n'était même pas marié avec ce dernier ! Il n'avait aucun droit, cependant, il ne pouvait pas le laisser partir sans se battre, il ignorait comment, mais il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen pour que Tony reste auprès d'Edward ! Il sortit de ses pensées quand il remarqua les sourcils froncés de son confrère, ce dernier écoutait le cœur et la respiration de Tony et le bébé avait décidé de lui compliquer les choses en cherchant à attraper le stéthoscope. Doucement, il prit les mains de Tony entre la sienne.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Depuis son arrivée, il a un peu de fièvre, la CRP et la VS sont un peu élevées.

-Une infection ?

-Oui, mais il n'y a pas de porte d'entrée.

-Ca peut passer avec une antibiothérapie ? Ou tu veux faire une exploration ?

-J'aimerais faire une scopie, admit Josh, car j'ai l'impression que ça vient de son système respiratoire.

Son collègue ôta son stéthoscope pour le lui mettre, Carlisle écouta les petits bruits qui s'échappaient des poumons de l'enfant à chaque respiration.

-Tu es bien le fils de ton père, murmura-t-il.

-Son père avait des problèmes respiratoires, releva le Docteur Bennett, de l'asthme ? Ca pourrait expliquer son état avec l'hérédité…

-Son père a effectivement des problèmes respiratoires, mais c'est lié à une blessure. Josh, je sais que c'est un geste sans risque avec une sédation légère, mais Tony a vécu des choses éprouvantes, cette exploration ne représente-t-elle pas un danger ?

-Je dois t'avouer que je préfèrerai attendre une quinzaine de jours pour qu'il soit parfaitement d'attaque, mais il ne faut pas oublier que c'est un jeune enfant et si ses poumons sont atteints comme nous le pensons, le temps sera notre pire ennemi.

-Tu as raison, souffla Carlisle en prenant Tony dans ses bras. Tu as contacté les services sociaux pour qu'ils te donnent l'autorisation ?

-Oui, on devrait recevoir leur feu vert d'ici une heure ou deux. Carlisle, je sais que tu aimerais sûrement être auprès d'Edward, mais ce petit gars a besoin d'être calme et reposé, pourrais-tu rester avec lui jusqu'à ce que j'intervienne ?

-Tu n'as pas à me le demander, je comptais rester ici.

Josh hocha la tête. Son collègue lui donna une tape rassurante sur l'épaule avant de sortir. Carlisle allait se perdre dans ses pensées quand il sentit une petite main tirer sur sa blouse de protection jaune pâle, il baissa la tête et Tony sourit d'avoir enfin son attention. Le médecin se leva et se dirigea vers un recoin de la pièce qui avait été aménagé en salle de jeux, les autres enfants étant dans leurs lits, ils étaient seuls. Carlisle s'assit en tailleur, Tony calé dans le creux de ses jambes à qui il fit passer le camion de pompiers que l'enfant désignait. Pendant que le petit jouait, il entendit une personne entrer dans la salle. Sous le déguisement de rigueur, il reconnut Jasper.

-Josh nous a dit que tu avais réussi à le calmer, dit Jasper en s'agenouillant à leurs côtés.

-Où sont les autres ? Questionna Carlisle en ne voyant personne derrière la vitre.

-Emmett a dû partir, il est allé donner un coup de main pour fouiller les décombres, il a perdu pas mal de ses collègues. Kate est retournée à l'appartement pour récupérer quelques affaires pour Edward, je lui ai donné le double des clefs de l'appartement de Bella et de Manu pour qu'elle prépare un sac pour Tony.

-Je… Je n'y ai pas pensé.

-Ce n'est pas grave, le réconforta-t-il, et puis on est là pour ça. Bon, je vais faire un tour en psychiatrie, tu restes ici ?

-Je ne bouge pas, promit Carlisle.

-Fais-moi appeler si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit.

Il hocha la tête. Jasper lui sourit avant de se relever, Tony étant occupé, ses pensées se tournèrent aussitôt vers son compagnon. Les mots d'Andrew ne cessaient de le tourmenter, l'état d'Edward était vraiment préoccupant et, s'il se réveillait, il ne serait plus l'homme qu'il avait connu. Cela le dérangerait-il ? Non, cela ne changerait en rien ses sentiments pour Edward. Néanmoins, la question qui le tracassait le plus c'était de savoir si son ange pourrait vivre ainsi ? Son cœur se serra alors qu'il se demandait s'il pourrait y avoir une issue heureuse à leur histoire ou étaient-ils destinés à souffrir ? Le médecin sursauta quand une voix résonna à ses côtés.

-Docteur Cullen ? L'appela doucement une aide-soignante. Tony s'est endormi. Peut-être pourriez-vous le coucher dans son lit ?

Carlisle acquiesça et prit doucement l'enfant dans ses bras. Il se releva et alla le coucher dans son petit lit. Il le recouvrit et embrassa doucement dans son front.

-Allez faire un tour, proposa-t-elle, un peu d'air vous fera du bien, je vous préviens s'il se réveille.

-Merci, Lisa, dit-il après avoir lu son badge.

Carlisle sortit de la salle de soin, non sans avoir caressé une dernière fois la joue de Tony. Il descendit aux soins intensifs en espérant qu'Andrew le laisserait voir Edward. Tout en descendant les marches, il fut surpris de réaliser que pendant quelques minutes il s'était senti bien. Tony lui avait apporté un peu de tranquillité et beaucoup d'amour, c'est enfant l'avait accepté, il lui faisait confiance et cela mit un peu de baume sur son cœur blessé.

-Carlisle, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Andrew en le voyant entrer. Je croyais que tu étais allé te reposer.

-Je me suis suffisamment reposé, je sais que je te demande beaucoup, mais j'ai besoin de le voir.

-Tu connais la procédure Carlisle, je suis navré, mais il faut attendre 24 heures pour être sûr que rien ne viendra perturber sa guérison. Tu pourras le voir ce soir si tout va bien.

-Je me mettrais en tenue stérile, je ne le toucherais pas, je resterais seulement une minute, mais je t'en supplie, j'ai besoin de le voir.

Son collègue soupira et passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux avant de l'attraper par le bras pour le conduire près du sas.

-Change-toi, enfile cette tenue, mets ces sabots stériles, la blouse, le calot et le masque, tu as deux minutes avant que mes internes n'arrivent !

Carlisle le remercia d'un sourire. Il se dépêcha de revêtir la tenue qu'on venait de lui remettre. Une fois habillé, il rejoignit Andrew qui s'était lui aussi équipé pour être le plus stérile possible. Dès qu'il le vit, son ami lui fit franchir le seuil du service qui était contrôlé par un badge. Les infirmières qui travaillaient là les observèrent avec surprise, mais lorsqu'ils le reconnurent, elles ne firent aucun commentaire.

-Enfile ça !

Il observa avec surprise les gants qu'Andrew lui tendait, pourquoi voulait-il qu'il mette des gants ?

-Je sais par avance que tu ne pourras pas te retenir de le toucher, alors, mets-les.

Carlisle accepta de mauvaise grâce, il aurait aimé pouvoir sentir la peau tiède de son compagnon, juste pour s'assurer qu'il était toujours bien là. Andrew lui fit signe de le suivre vers l'une des seules chambres du service.

-On l'a mis là pour qu'il soit tranquille et à l'abri du regard des curieux, expliqua le Docteur Manning. Je sais que tu l'as vu hier soir, mais tu dois te préparer à un changement, son corps, son visage sont déformés par les hématomes, les œdèmes, sa peau est noircie ou violacée par endroits. Ne t'en veux pas si tu ne le reconnais pas ou si tu ne supportes pas sa vue, personne ne t'oblige à le voir ainsi et Edward ne te tiendrait pas rigueur de sortir. D'accord ?

-Oui. Tu… Tu restes avec moi ?

-Oui, premièrement parce que tu as besoin de soutien et deuxièmement parce que j'enfreins le règlement en te permettant de le voir.

-Merci encore.

-Attends pour me remercier, lui demanda Andrew en ouvrant doucement la porte.

Carlisle inspira profondément pour se donner du courage. Il entra dans la pièce et se figea. La main de son confrère vint se poser dans son dos, l'invitant à pénétrer dans la chambre. Le médecin fit un ou deux pas avant de s'arrêter à nouveau. Andrew avait raison et son cœur se serra face à cette constatation, il ne le reconnaissait pas. Le corps d'Edward était oedématié et recouvert de bandages et de plâtre. D'un pas tremblant, il s'approcha du lit. Sa main gantée se tendit, il voulait le toucher, mais il ignorait où le faire sans blesser son amant tant tout son corps paraissait brisé. Sa vue se troubla au fur et à mesure que ses larmes venaient inonder ses yeux. Il inspira une nouvelle fois pour retenir son chagrin. Sa main effleura la joue de son amour pour terminer sa course au recoin de ses lèvres d'où s'échappait le tube qui permettait à Edward de respirer.

-Je suis désolé, mais il faut y aller, annonça tristement Andrew.

Carlisle se pencha alors doucement vers Edward, ses lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres d'une partie de son front libre de toute contusion, il allait y déposer un baiser, mais le Docteur Manning l'en empêcha.

-Tu ne peux pas, lui rappela son collègue.

-Pardon, murmura Carlisle avant de s'adresser à Edward, tu vas te battre, tu m'entends, il faut que tu tiennes bon, on compte tous sur toi. Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, sans oublier Tony et moi, nous deux plus que quiconque nous avons besoin de toi, ton fils a besoin de toi, j'ai besoin de toi ! Alors, bats-toi, mon amour, je sais que tu peux le faire ! Pour ton fils ! Pour moi !

-Qu'est-ce que…

-Quoi ? S'écria Carlisle en entendant le son strident d'une des machines qui maintenait le corps d'Edward en vie.

Andrew se précipita vers l'un des moniteurs, l'expression de son visage fit bondir son cœur dans sa poitrine.

-Andrew ! S'impatienta-t-il.

-Il… Il a eu une réaction, s'étonna Andrew, on va devoir faire des examens, mais on dirait… on dirait que son coma est moins profond. Je sais qu'aucune étude n'a pu démontrer le degré de perception d'une personne dans le coma, mais il semblerait qu'Edward t'ait entendu. Il faut que je programme un nouveau scanner et un encéphalogramme. Je suis désolé, mais il faut quand même que tu sortes.

-Je sais… Edward, je t'aime, ne l'oublie jamais. »

Carlisle hésita quelques secondes, mais son confrère qui avait observé jusque-là le moindre de ses gestes lui fit un petit clin d'œil avant de lui tourner le dos. Aussitôt, le blond se pencha, ses lèvres se posèrent sur le front tiède d'Edward qu'il embrassa avant de se redresser tout en lui répétant combien il l'aimait. Puis, le cœur un peu plus léger, il sortit de la chambre pendant qu'Andrew programmait des examens complémentaires pour son compagnon. Une fois hors du service, Carlisle s'appuya contre un mur, les larmes qui striaient ses joues contrastaient avec son rire empli de soulagement. Il pouvait sentir l'espoir envahir son être, mais il hésitait à le combattre car il ne savait pas comment il réagirait s'il s'accrochait à un fol espoir.

Il essuya ses larmes. Edward était entre de bonnes mains. Il devait maintenant s'occuper de Tony qui n'allait pas tarder à aller au bloc opératoire. Etant donné qu'il lui restait un peu de temps, il fit un rapide saut à la boutique cadeau du Memorial. Tony avait perdu son doudou dans le drame et il comptait bien remplacer la peluche. Heureusement, il trouva un ours qui ressemblait assez à celui de l'enfant. Alors qu'il attendait pour régler son achat, la télévision attira son attention, un présentateur y annonçait que la MI avait une déclaration un peu plus tôt pour annoncer qu'elle n'aiderait pas financièrement la ville dans le déblayement et la reconstruction, tout comme, ils n'offriraient aucune aide aux personnes blessés, aux veuves ou aux orphelins. Le journaliste, tout comme Carlisle, s'étonna du brusque changement d'agissement de la société qui s'était toujours investie dans les œuvres caritatives et autre acte altruiste. Carlisle paya son achat tout en se disant qu'il aurait peut-être dû se manifester, si Harris et Oliver étaient décédés, et comme Edward était incapable de prendre une quelconque décision, il était donc à la tête de la MI. Cependant, l'entreprise de son cher et tendre était pour l'instant le cadet de ses soucis. Il prit l'ours en peluche avec la ferme intention de gagner le service de pédiatrie, mais il fut stoppé dans son élan.

« -Carlisle !

Le médecin se retourna pour voir qui l'appelait. Harris accompagné de Samuel se dirigeaient d'un pas rapide vers lui.

-Tu vas bien ? Lui demanda le PDG de la MI.

-Oui, mais c'est à vous qu'il faut demander ça, je craignais le pire, avoua Carlisle.

-Les embouteillages m'ont sauvé la vie. Ecoute, personne n'a pu me donner des nouvelles d'Edward, je sais qu'une équipe l'a extrait de la tour, mais…

-Pas à temps, il a été pris sous les gravats. Il est ici aux soins intensifs, expliqua Carlisle.

-Il va s'en sortir ? Demanda Harris d'une voix tremblante.

-Je ne sais pas, il est dans le coma, mais nous savons tous les deux qu'il se battra.

-Oui… Oui…

-Harris, que se passe-t-il ?

-Je sais que cela doit être le dernier cadet de vos soucis, mais des actionnaires de la MI essaient de prendre la direction de la société, Edward et maintenant vous, détenez 70 % des parts, Oliver et moi à nous deux réunissons 10%, mais les autres actionnaires se sont réunis tout à l'heure et ont décidé mon renvoi, ils vont prendre les rênes de la société !

-Mais ils ne peuvent pas, vous êtes majoritaire, non ?

-Oui, avec le soutien d'Edward, hors, je n'avais pas son vote, ni le vôtre, ils ont donc décidé d'assurer l'intérim en attendant que l'héritier, c'est-à-dire toi, prenne les commandes. Seulement, ils cherchent surtout un moyen de contester les documents pour s'approprier définitivement la MI.

-Ecoutez, Harris, je ne comprends rien et pardonnez-moi de vous dire ça, mais c'est le cadet de mes soucis et j'avais imaginé que vous aussi vous auriez été inquiet par la santé d'Edward et non…

-Tu ne comprends pas ! La MI c'est lui ! C'est une extension de ce qu'il est, c'est un morceau de lui ! Sais-tu combien de personne il sauve ou aide grâce aux bénéfices de la société ? Des milliers ! Et là ! Ces crétins ne veulent apporter aucune aide et je… je …

-Calmez-vous, Harris, demanda Carlisle qui avec l'aide de Samuel le fit asseoir. Respirez calmement.

-Il faut que je sauve l'entreprise, tu comprends, balbutia l'homme dont il vit pour la première fois le poids des années se dessiner sur son visage, toi… Toi, tu es médecin, tu peux… tu peux l'aider… mais moi je dois… je dois protéger son héritage.

-Je comprends, murmura le blond, dites-moi ce que je dois faire et je le ferais.

-Merci, souffla le vieil homme. Oliver va arriver, nous allons mener la contre-attaque, je sais que tu ne veux pas quitter le Memorial, alors, y'aurait-il un endroit où nous pourrions travailler sans déranger qui que ce soit.

-Mon bureau, offrit Carlisle en donnant la clef à Samuel tout en lui expliquant où il était, veillez sur lui et appelez-moi s'il ne se sent pas bien.

-Je m'occupe de lui, Docteur Cullen, assura le garde du corps.

Carlisle les accompagna jusqu'à l'étage de son bureau avant de poursuivre sa route jusqu'en pédiatrie. Il s'étonna à cet instant que personne ne l'ait appelé, Tony devrait être en route pour le bloc. Il entra et fut surpris de voir Charlie Swan en compagnie de Billy Black et de son fils.

-Je vous en prie, écoutez-moi, plaidait Josh, cette intervention comporte effectivement un risque, mais celui-ci sera bien plus grand si on ne soigne pas immédiatement Tony.

-Mais vous avez parlé d'un traitement médical ? Rappela une femme d'âge mûr avec un accent français.

-Comme je vous l'ai dit Madame Belhami, les chances pour qu'il agisse avant que votre petit-fils ne développe une pathologie plus grave sont minces et je pense qu'il serait dangereux de…

-Anthony a suffisamment été traumatisé et vous avez-vous-même dit qu'il était faible ! Gronda le père d'Emmanuel.

-Monsieur Swan, je vous en prie, implora Josh en changeant d'interlocuteur, vous avez autant de pouvoir que Madame et Monsieur Bellami, je vous en conjure donnez-moi l'autorisation de pratiquer…

-Je suis navré, Docteur, mais j'ai perdu ma fille, je ne veux pas perdre mon petit-fils.

-Charlie ! S'écria-t-il en les rejoignant.

-Carlisle ?

-Charlie, vous me connaissez, vous me faites confiance, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, croyez-moi quand je vous dis que l'intervention est la meilleure solution pour Tony.

-Mais s'il lui arrive quelque chose…

-Je comprends votre peur et croyez-moi, je la partage, mais il serait encore plus imprudent de ne pas accepter l'intervention.

Carlisle lut le doute dans le regard chocolaté du Chef Swan, Charlie avait confiance en lui. Lentement, le père de Bella hocha la tête pour donner son accord.

-Non ! Vous ne pouvez pas ! Protesta Madame Belhami.

-Le Docteur Cullen est une personne de confiance et quelqu'un que j'estime tout particulièrement, lança Charlie, s'il dit que c'est la meilleure chose à faire pour notre petit-fils, alors, je le crois.

-Vous ne ferez pas ça ! Prévint Monsieur Belhami en raccrochant le téléphone du secrétariat. Mon avocat arrive !

-Ecoutez, je sais que le chagrin et la peine vous aveugles, vous pensez faire ce qu'il y a de mieux pour Tony, mais ce n'est pas le cas, insista Andrew, et nous n'avons pas le temps de nous lancer dans une bataille juridique !

-Il a raison ! S'énerva Carlisle. Putain ! Ouvrez les yeux !

-Tout va bien ? Demanda Jasper.

Carlisle se tourna vers leurs amis qui venaient d'entrer dans le service et qui semblaient s'inquiéter de le voir en colère.

-Andrew, le chef Swan a donné son accord, fonce ! Dit-il à son collègue.

-Docteur Bennett, veuillez attendre l'accord de notre service juridique, demanda un des avocats du Memorial qui malheureusement pour eux avait eu vent du problème.

-Donne-moi ce document !

Carlisle attrapa le consentement pour l'intervention et le signa avant de le donner à son confrère.

-Voilà, maintenant, va l'opérer !

-Carlisle, tu n'as aucune autorité, expliqua doucement Andrew qui devait craindre qu'il explose dans son service.

Le médecin allait répliquer quand il vit Maître Rubens entrer dans le service, ce dernier se figea quelques secondes pour les observer, sûrement surpris par la tension qui régnait dans la pièce.

-Oliver ! L'apostropha-t-il.

-Carlisle ! Je voulais prendre des nouvelles d'Edward et Harris m'a dit que je vous trouverais ici.

-J'ai besoin de votre aide. L'une de vos relations pourrait-elle nous obtenir rapidement le certificat de naissance de Tony Swan, c'est urgent !

-Sa date de naissance ? Demanda simplement l'avocat en sortant son téléphone.

-Je n'ai pas la date exacte, c'est en septembre 2000, si cela peut aider vos recherches, la mère est Isabella Marie Swan, née à Forks, le 13 septembre 19…

Oliver lui fit signe de se taire, au fur et à mesure qu'il lui avait donné les informations, l'avocat les avait répété à son interlocuteur. Maintenant, il écoutait, les sourcils froncés, les propos de la personne à l'autre bout du fil.

-Avez-vous un fax ? Demanda Maître Rubens à une infirmière qui s'empressa de lui donner le numéro. Merci de me l'envoyer immédiatement, je te revaudrais ça.

L'avocat raccrocha pour se tourner vers lui, les yeux emplis d'interrogations.

-Edward ne sait pas, j'avais des doutes… Je pense… Je pense qu'ils voulaient nous en parler ce soir, admit Carlisle.

-Quel est le problème ? Demanda simplement Oliver.

-Tony a besoin d'une intervention, mais les parents d'Emmanuel, le compagnon de Bella, s'y opposent et ont fait appel à leur avocat. Quant à Charlie, il est d'ac…

-J'ai changé d'avis, admit nerveusement le Chef Swan.

-Cela n'a aucune importance, les informa Oliver. L'accord du Docteur Cullen est amplement suffisant.

-Je ne comprends rien, marmonna Jasper tout aussi perdu que les autres.

-Permettez-moi d'en douter, intervint l'avocat du Memorial.

-Suivez-nous ! Ordonna Maître Rubens en prenant le fax qui venait d'arriver.

Le docteur Bennett, l'avocat du Memorial, Oliver et lui se retrouvèrent dans le bureau du Chef du service de Pédiatrie.

-Que se passe-t-il ? S'énerva l'avocat de l'Hôpital.

-Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ? Gronda Monsieur Belhami en les rejoignant avec son épouse.

-Vous connaissez la vérité ! Déclara Carlisle à leur intention. Vous savez qu'Emmanuel n'est pas le père biologique de Tony, c'est Edward son père !

-Cela ne vous donne pas le droit de décider de l'avenir de mon petit-fils ! Répliqua Madame Bellami.

-Monsieur Cullen ayant été désigné comme personne de confiance par Monsieur Masen pour lui ainsi que pour sa descendance, Carlisle a donc tout pouvoir de décision sur l'enfant Anthony Masen Swan dont voici le certificat de naissance. Mademoiselle Swan a, semble-t-il, eu la présence d'esprit de désigner le père lors de la déclaration même si par la suite, elle a masqué la vérité à Edward, réprouva Maître Rubens. Voilà tous les documents officiels, le tribunal va nous faire parvenir un extrait de naissance de l'enfant et voilà les documents désignant Monsieur Cullen comme responsable.

-Tout est en ordre, murmura l'avocat du Memorial en refermant le dossier, Docteur Bennett, vous pouvez pratiquer l'exploration chirurgicale.

-Ca ne va pas se passer comme ça ! Annonça Monsieur Bellami furieux. Les testaments de Bella et d'Emmanuel doivent désigner des tuteurs légaux pour Tony et nous allons récupérer notre petit-fils !

-Je ne pense pas, Monsieur Belhami, souffla Carlisle, que vous soyez le tuteur désigné par Emmanuel. Votre fils souhaitait qu'Edward connaisse la vérité. Donc, je pense que s'ils ont désigné des personnes de confiance ce doit être Edward et peut-être moi. »

Sur ces mots, Carlisle tourna les talons pour se rendre dans la salle de soin, laissant Oliver et l'autre avocat gérer les Belhami. Il ignora les regards inquisiteurs de Charlie, des Quileute et de leurs amis pour enfiler une blouse de protection. Doucement, il s'approcha du fils de son amant qui ouvrit les yeux à son arrivée. Tony tendit ses petits bras et il le prit contre lui. Il alla s'installer dans le rocking-chair et donna l'ours à Tony qui se dépêcha de l'étreindre. L'enfant se blottit ensuite contre lui à la recherche d'un câlin qu'il lui offrit en l'écoutant babiller. Il protégerait Anthony, il se battrait pour lui, pas seulement pour Edward, mais aussi parce que quelque chose d'invisible et qu'il avait du mal à nommer le liait maintenant à l'enfant. Même s'il n'était pas sa chair et son sang, il l'aimait. Une légère euphorie gagna son être quand Tony prononça son prénom avant de quémander un nouveau câlin. Tout en caressant le dos de l'enfant, Carlisle comprit que quoi qu'il advienne dans les prochains jours, les prochaines années, il serait toujours là pour Anthony car il venait de réaliser l'importance que ce petit bout venait de prendre dans sa vie.


	38. Chapter 38

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

* * *

Hello !

J'espère que vous allez tous bien ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre qui je l'espère vous plaira !

Passez une bonne soirée et à bientôt !

* * *

Réponses pour les reviews anonymes :

() : Coucou ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Merci ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! Encore merci. Bonne soirée et à bientôt ! Bises.

Une yaoïste de Nantes : Hello ! Merci beaucoup ! Je suis heureuse que l'histoire te plaise toujours autant ! Quant à l'avenir d'Edward, cela reste encore un point d'interrogation. Encore merci ! Bonne soirée et à bientôt ! Bye.

Law : Salut ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Merci ! Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu ! J'espère qu'il en sera de même avec la suite ! Encore merci, bonne soirée et à bientôt !

Angeoudemon50393 : Coucou ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Merci ! Tu penses vraiment que je serais capable de faire mourir Edward ? Bonne et heureuse année à toi aussi ! Bonne soirée et à bientôt ! Ciao.

Fat : Coucou ! Merci énormément pour ta review ! Je suis très touchée par ce que tu as écris, merci beaucoup ! ^_^ Rassure-toi, je suis passée pour folle quand on m'a surpris en train d'écrire ce chapitre, lol. Encore merci ! Bonne soirée et à bientôt !

* * *

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 36 : Survivre sans toi**

Carlisle grogna légèrement quand il sentit une petite main tapoter avec insistance son visage. Le médecin soupira avant d'ouvrir un œil pour regarder l'heure qu'il était : 4 heures. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres quand un cri de joie résonna lorsque le petit intrus s'aperçut qu'il était enfin éveillé. En l'espace de quelques secondes, il sentit un petit corps grimper sur lui pour s'installer sur son torse. L'une de ses mains se posa dans le dos de Tony pendant que le petit garçon enfouissait son visage dans son cou pour un câlin. Sa main caressa lentement le dos de l'enfant qui se blottit un peu plus contre lui. Carlisle attendit quelques minutes, il savait que dans peu de temps, la respiration de Tony serait régulière et qu'il ne tarderait pas à se rendormir. Régulièrement, l'enfant le réveillait en pleine nuit et un câlin suffisait à le rassurer pour qu'il se rendorme. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'Anthony ne réclamait plus ses parents lorsqu'il était triste, fatigué ou qu'il se faisait mal, non, c'était son prénom qu'il appelait et il faisait son possible pour le rassurer et l'aimer. Le souffle chaud et régulier du petit garçon ne tarda pas à balayer sa peau. Doucement, il roula sur le côté et allongea Tony qui garda pourtant un bout de son tee-shirt fermement serré dans son petit poing. Carlisle déposa un baiser sur son front avant de les recouvrir tous deux avec la couette. Il ferma les yeux et se rendormit à son tour.

Le radioréveil affichait presque 8 heures quand Carlisle se réveilla à nouveau. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage quand il remarqua la position un peu étrange de Tony. En effet, le petit garçon était couché sur le dos, son pouce dans la bouche, l'une de ses mains tenait l'ours en peluche qu'il lui avait achetée pendant que l'autre agrippait toujours son tee-shirt. Alors qu'il l'avait couché correctement, Anthony était maintenant tout de travers, l'une de ses jambes reposait sur son cou alors que l'autre avait manqué de peu son nez. Doucement, pour ne pas le réveiller, le médecin ôta les pieds de l'enfant de sur son corps et l'allongea dans le bon sens. Tony protesta légèrement avant de venir se blottir contre lui. L'adulte pouvait sentir son cœur déborder de tendresse à chaque fois que le fils de son compagnon lui témoignait son amour. D'ailleurs, il ne savait pas ce qu'il serait devenu sans ce petit bout de chou, c'était grâce à lui qu'il était encore debout aujourd'hui et qu'il ne ressemblait pas à une loque dépressive, chacun pansait les plaies de l'autre. Carlisle frissonna quand il se rappela que quelques mois plus tôt, on avait failli lui enlever le petit garçon.

Flash-back : 

Carlisle arpentait nerveusement le vestiaire menant au bloc pédiatrique. Il avait revêtu la tenue de rigueur pour aller au bloc, mais Josh ne l'avait pas laissé aller plus loin. Du coup, il rongeait son frein, surveillant la pendule toute les deux minutes en ne cessant de se répéter qu'il avait pris la meilleure décision pour Tony. Il sursauta quand il entendit enfin la porte s'ouvrir, il se tourna vers celle-ci et fronça les sourcils en voyant que la porte du bloc était toujours close.

« -Carlisle ?

Le blond fit un nouveau bond et posa sa main sur son cœur qui battait la chamade avant de se tourner vers Jasper qui venait de le rejoindre. Il le fusilla du regard avant de remarquer ses traits tirés.

-Edward ? Murmura-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

-Non ! S'empressa de répondre Jasper. Non, il va bien. Assieds-toi, tu es vraiment pâle.

En quelques enjambées, Jazz fut à ses côtés et le guida jusqu'à une chaise.

-Tu m'as fait peur, confia Carlisle, tu avais l'air tellement inquiet.

-Peut-être parce que je le suis, je me fais du souci pour toi, avoua le psy, si tu continues comme ça, tu vas nous faire un malaise ou pire une crise cardiaque.

-Ca va aller, assura le médecin.

Ne pouvant rester assit plus longtemps, Carlisle se leva et reprit sa déambulation dans la pièce tout en observant à tour de rôle la pendule et la porte du bloc.

-Carlisle, soupira Jasper, il faut vraiment que tu te calmes, je ne plaisantais pas quand je disais que tu allais finir par te sentir mal. D'ailleurs, tu as déjeuné ?

-Déjeuner ? Répéta Carlisle d'une voix aiguë. Comment veux-tu que j'ai le temps de déjeuner avec tout ce qui se passe ?

-Ecoute, je sais que tu ne veux pas l'entendre, mais cela ne fera du mal à personne si tu prends une demi-heure pour souffler et te poser un peu.

-Il peut se passer tellement de chose en une demi-heure, marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe.

Tout en continuant d'ignorer le psy, Carlisle continua son va-et-vient, ses pensées allant d'Edward à Tony. Cependant, son attention fut soudain attirée par Jasper qui avait décroché le téléphone du vestiaire. Le psy parla quelques secondes avant de raccrocher.

-Tony va bien, l'intervention se passe à merveille et ils devraient avoir terminé dans 40 minutes environ.

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas appelé lui-même pour prendre des nouvelles ? ! Ah, oui, sûrement parce que Josh l'avait envoyé balader après son 5ème appel en moins de 10 minutes.

-Etant donné que tout se passe bien, on va descendre à la cafétéria te chercher quelque chose à grignoter et tu vas en profiter pour prendre l'air, ordonna Jasper en l'attrapant par le bras.

-Je ne quitterai pas cette pièce tant qu'il ne sera pas en salle de réveil, le prévint-il, et ensuite, je compte aller voir Edward.

-Il me semblait qu'Andrew t'avait dit que tu ne pourrais pas le voir avant ce soir ? Releva Jazz. De toute manière, il devient urgent que tu te reposes un peu, je suis sûr qu'un simple coup de vent te ferait vaciller !

-Alors, il vaut mieux que je reste à l'intérieur ! Maugréa Carlisle.

-Ca suffit ! Gronda Jasper en l'empoignant pour le traîner hors de la salle. Ne m'oblige pas à appeler Emmett pour qu'il te fasse sortir et te porte jusqu'à la cafétéria.

-Tu n'oserais pas, répliqua Carlisle en lui résistant.

-Tu veux parier ?

Le regard déterminé du psy eut raison de son obstination. Emmett ne serait nullement gêné de le traîner de force jusqu'à la cafétéria, quitte à le porter sur son dos. Tout en maudissant son ami, Carlisle finit par le suivre de mauvaise grâce. Ils se changèrent rapidement et rejoignirent le rez-de-chaussée du Memorial. Ils firent un détour par la cafétéria où le blond l'obligea à prendre un sandwich, une boisson, un laitage et un fruit, puis, ils se dirigèrent vers les tables en extérieur où leurs amis étaient installés.

-Des nouvelles ? Lui demanda Charlie quand il le vit.

-Tout se passe bien, répondit Jasper à sa place.

Il se laissa lourdement tomber sur une chaise, il plia ses avant-bras sur la table avant d'y enfouir son visage.

-Carlisle, tu ne veux pas que je demande à Emmett de te tenir pendant que Rose te donne la becquée ? Interrogea Jazz d'une voix dangereusement douce.

-Va te faire voir ! Grogna-t-il sans prendre la peine de lever la tête. Je suis sortie, tu devrais être content, non ?

-Je te laisse 5 minutes, l'informa Jasper sans aucune once de compassion.

Carlisle eut soudain envie de se lever et de les laisser planter là, après tout, il était libre de faire ce qu'il voulait, mais quelque chose l'en empêcha, sûrement la crainte de se retrouver ficeler sur sa chaise. Le médecin avait conscience que son comportement avait quelque chose de puéril et qu'en tant que Chef des Urgences il aurait dû avoir un comportement plus noble, mais il s'en moquait. Les minutes passèrent et bientôt Jasper revint à la charge. Heureusement pour lui, Kate intervint.

-Mange au moins le fruit et le yaourt, lui demanda-t-elle en poussant vers lui le laitage.

Las de se battre, il prit la cuillère et ouvrit le pot. Carlisle s'obligea à garder la tête basse, il ne voulait pas croiser leurs regards qu'il sentait peser sur lui. Il venait de terminer le yaourt et avait pris la pomme quand il vit du coin de l'œil Jasper et Kate se raidir, il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Emmett venir se placer derrière lui pour poser une main protectrice sur son épaule. Il fut en quelque sorte soulagé de voir que ce n'était que les Belhami accompagnés d'un homme en costume qui venaient vers eux.

-Nous tenions à vous informer que Madame et Monsieur Belhami ont déposé une demande auprès du tribunal pour que la garde d'Anthony Swan vous soit retirée et que l'enfant leur soit exclusivement confié.

-Très bien, souffla Carlisle d'un ton las.

-Il est hors de question qu'un homme comme vous prenne soin de mon petit-fils ! Cracha Madame Belhami d'un ton haineux.

-Un homme comme lui ? Releva à sa place Jasper. Qu'entendez-vous par un homme comme lui ?

-Je sais très bien ce que vous êtes, répliqua Monsieur Belhami en ignorant les mines offusquées de ses amis, mon petit-fils ne sera pas élevé par des gens aussi marginaux que vous !

-Vous semblez oublier un détail important, cingla Carlisle dont la colère s'était éveillée, vous n'avez aucun droit sur Anthony !

-Tout comme vous ! Lança Madame Belhami.

-J'ai bien plus de légitimité auprès de Tony que vous et même si le juge vous donne raison, sachez que je me battrais pour qu'Anthony reste ici près de son père !

-Il n'est pas son père ! Cria Madame Belhami furieuse.

-Si, il est, la contredit-il avec un calme qu'il était loin d'éprouver.

-Il ne le sera pas bien longtemps, fit remarquer Monsieur Belhami, aucun juge sain d'esprit ne donnerait la garde d'un enfant à un légume ! Vous perdrez ainsi tout droit sur notre petit-fils.

Seule la poigne ferme d'Emmett sur son épaule l'empêcha de se lever pour coller son poing en pleine figure de Monsieur Belhami. Cependant, Emmett aurait aussi dû se méfier de Jasper qui bondit tel un fauve sur le père d'Emmanuel pour le saisir à la gorge.

-J'ai du mal comprendre, dit le psy d'une voix menaçante, ce n'est pas de mon meilleur ami dont vous parlez ainsi ?

-Jasper ! Cria Alice en se levant.

Rosalie se joignit à la jeune femme pour faire lâcher prise à Jasper et le faire rasseoir, une fois que cela fut fait, Alice s'installa sur ses genoux pour l'empêcher de faire le moindre geste. Rosalie vint se placer à côté d'Emmett dont elle prit la main, sûrement pour l'apaiser, alors qu'il l'empêchait toujours de boucher.

-Tout le monde se calme ! Intervint Charlie. Je ne suis peut-être pas en uniforme, mais je vous promets que cela se terminera mal pour vous si vous ne retrouvez pas vos esprits !

-En tout cas, Monsieur Cullen attendez-vous à recevoir rapidement une injonction d'éloignement car il va s'en dire que tant qu'Anthony Swan sera hospitalisé ici, vous ne serez pas en droit de l'approcher, prévint l'avocat.

-Au cas où cela vous intéresserez, votre petit-fils, auquel vous semblez tant tenir, est toujours au bloc opératoire, les informa Kate, cependant, cela ne semble pas être votre première préoccupation.

-Je vous interdis de dire ça ! C'est pour le bien-être de Tony que nous ne voulons pas que ces hommes l'approchent, pour son équilibre ! Vociféra Madame Belhami. Vous n'êtes qu'un…

-A votre place, je ferais attention à vos propos, Madame, intervint Maître Rubens qui observait la scène d'un air fâché, si vous voulez emprunter la voix judiciaire contre mon client, soit, mais attendez-vous à me trouver sur votre chemin. Une plainte pour diffamation, vous tente-t-elle ?

-Je vous promets que nous ne baisserons pas les bras, assura l'avocat des Belhami, rappelez-moi à combien s'élèvent vos honoraires ? Sûrement autant que les miens.

-Oui, admit Oliver, mais, les miens sont justifiés.

Carlisle se permit d'esquisser un sourire quand il vit le confrère d'Oliver rougir sous l'insulte à peine dissimulée.

-Bref, balaya l'avocat des Belhami, je serais curieux de voir combien de temps tiendra Monsieur Cullen avec son petit salaire de médecin pour vous payer !

-De ce côté là, je ne me fais pas de souci et je pense que le juge appréciera de savoir que Monsieur Cullen est à la tête d'une fortune qui lui permettrait de vivre sans travailler tout en élevant une dizaine d'enfants, en répondant à tous leurs caprices les plus extravagants sans que cela n'atteigne 1/10ème de sa fortune. Donc, ne vous inquiétez pas de mes honoraires car même s'il ne pouvait pas payer, je le défendrais. Après tout, il fait partie de la famille, ajouta Oliver en lui adressant un regard rassurant.

-Nous nous retrouverons chez le juge, promit l'avocat des Belhami, et on verra si la fortune de votre client fait le poids par rapport à son passé !

-C'est-à-dire ?

-N'est-il pas le fils d'Aro Volturi ? L'un des plus dangereux trafiquant de notre époque ? Et puis, si mes souvenirs sont exacts, votre client est allé en prison pour pédophilie ?

-Voilà qui n'est pas étonnant quand on connaît ses penchants, marmonna Monsieur Belhami.

-Vos accusations sont infondées et vous le savez très bien, cependant, si vos clients et vous-même ne modérez pas vos propos, c'est moi qui ferais une demande d'éloignement aussi bien pour protéger Monsieur Cullen de vos propos ignominieux que pour vous éloigner du jeune Anthony. Je vous promets que j'irais jusqu'au bout pour cet enfant, pour Carlisle et pour Edward !

Les deux hommes de loi se défièrent du regard pendant plusieurs secondes avant que l'avocat des Belhami ne détourne les yeux

-Comment un homme aussi réputé que vous peut défende cet homme, non, vous n'êtes même pas un homme ! Persifla Monsieur Belhami en le regardant avec dédain.

Cette fois ce fut Carlisle qui retint Emmett et Kate par la main pour ne pas qu'ils se jettent sur le père d'Emmanuel. Alice raffermit sa prise sur Jasper même si à son regard, il devinait qu'elle aussi était prête à lui bondir dessus. Soudain, il vit Rosalie, dont les yeux brillaient de colère, se diriger vers Monsieur Belhami pour lui administrer une gifle magistrale. Maître Rubens la ceintura avant qu'elle n'assène un autre coup.

-Vous allez le regretter, murmura Madame Belhami, vous…

-Ca suffit ! J'espère sincèrement que c'est le chagrin qui vous fait parler et agir ainsi, la coupa Carlisle d'une voix ferme, car en ce moment vous êtes bien loin d'honorer la mémoire de votre fils qui lui était quelqu'un d'admirable !

Les Belhami lui lancèrent un regard peu amène avant de tourner les talons, leur avocat leur emboîta le pas. Le silence qui s'était fait autour d'eux se brisa au bout de quelques minutes et Carlisle soupira en imaginant les ragots qui n'allaient pas tarder à circuler sur lui.

-Il ne faut pas vous inquiéter.

Le médecin fut surpris par les propos d'Oliver. Il releva la tête pour croiser son regard rassurant.

-Le testament de Mademoiselle Swan ainsi que celui de Monsieur Belhami seront ouverts demain et je vous assure qu'ils sont en votre faveur.

-Comment ça ?

-S'ils venaient tous deux à disparaître, Tony devait être confié à Edward. Ils ont fait rajouter il y a peu de temps votre nom en second choix au cas où Edward aurait été dans l'incapacité de s'occuper du petit. Viennent ensuite à égalité Monsieur Charlie Swan, Madame Renée Dwyer ainsi que Madame et Monsieur Belhami. Nous avons en plus le certificat de naissance et la procuration signée par Edward. Tony restera avec vous, Carlisle, ne vous souciez pas de cela.

-Mais ils ont dit que…

-Ne les écoutez pas et laissez-moi me charger de cela, Edward me faisait entièrement confiance et je vous assure que, tout comme lui, vous pouvez vous reposer sur moi.

-Merci, murmura Carlisle les larmes aux yeux.

-Je pense qu'on vous l'a déjà dit, mais vous n'êtes pas seul.

Après un dernier sourire rassurant et une tape sur l'épaule, Maître Rubens repartit pour aller donner un coup de main à Harris et reprendre le contrôle de la MI. Son père lui avait un jour dit que les vautours s'approchaient des personnes blessées pour les achever et c'était exactement ce qu'étaient en train de faire les actionnaires et les Belhami, il espérait simplement qu'il serait suffisamment fort pour protéger l'héritage d'Edward.

-Je ne comprends absolument rien, maugréa soudain le Chef Swan.

-Moi, ça fait un moment que j'ai arrêté d'essayer de comprendre, plaisanta Emmett pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-Pourquoi est-ce Edward et toi qui avez la garde de Tony ? Questionna Jasper.

-Plus tard, souffla Carlisle, il faut que je retourne les voir. »

Le Chef Swan ouvrit la bouche sûrement pour exiger des réponses, mais Billy Black lui fit signe de se taire ce que son ami fit avec difficulté. Carlisle lui en fut reconnaissant, il n'avait aucune envie de s'expliquer maintenant, surtout que Tony devait être sorti du bloc et qu'il aurait donc l'autorisation de le voir. Le médecin fit un détour par les soins intensifs, Andrew n'était pas là, mais une infirmière lui apprit qu'Edward était encore en train de subir des examens complémentaires. Il se rendit donc en salle de réveil en pédiatrie. Après avoir enfilé la tenue de rigueur, il prit un tabouret et s'installa près du lit de Tony, attendant patiemment qu'il se réveille.

La nuit était tombée quand il sortit du service des soins intensifs. Son collègue l'avait laissé voir son compagnon pendant quelques minutes, mais ces dernières avaient été éprouvantes tant il avait du mal à supporter la vision du corps brisé de son amant. Le mince espoir qu'il avait éprouvé ce matin s'était éteint, les examens n'avaient révélé aucun changement dans le stade de coma de sa moitié. Il avait à nouveau tenté de lui parler, mais, contrairement à ce matin, Edward n'avait eu aucune réaction. C'était donc le cœur lourd, qu'il rentrait chez lui sous l'insistance de Kate qui ne l'avait pas lâchée depuis que Tony s'était réveillé. Il avait envisagé de passer la nuit dans la chambre de l'enfant pour le veiller, mais sa meilleure amie ne l'avait pas laissé faire, lui rappelant que le petit garçon dormirait bien à cause du contrecoup de l'anesthésie. Arrivé chez lui, il avait pensé prendre un peu de repos, mais il dut mettre son envie d'une bonne douche chaude de côté lorsqu'il vit son salon plein. Jasper et Emmett étaient installés sur les tabourets de bar se tenant à l'entrée de la cuisine, Alice et Rosalie étaient blotties l'une contre l'autre dans un fauteuil. Charlie et Jacob étaient assis sur le canapé et Billy se tenait dans son fauteuil à leurs côtés. Un soupir de lassitude lui échappa et Kate serra sa main comme pour lui communiquer un peu d'énergie. Carlisle se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, Kate s'installa sur l'accoudoir, sa main toujours enlacée avec la sienne, prêt à affronter les regards interrogatifs de ses amis.

« -Alors, nous attendons vos réponses, Carlisle ! Claqua la voix de Charlie.

-Hey, doucement ! Protesta Emmett. Vous voyez pas qu'il tient à peine debout !

-Tu as pu voir Edward ? Demanda Alice.

-Oui, son état est toujours stable.

-C'est une bonne nouvelle, non ? Tenta de le rassurer Rosalie en voyant sa mine sombre.

Il ne répondit pas à la question de la jeune femme, le souvenir amer de son espoir brisé était encore bien trop présent en lui et il avait peur de craquer.

-Comment va Tony ? Interrogea doucement Jasper pour le sortir de la torpeur dans laquelle il avait lentement sombré.

-Bien, l'intervention s'est bien passée, sa température a déjà commencé à chuter. Bref, il réagit bien au traitement et ne devrait pas avoir de problèmes respiratoires à l'avenir.

-Donc l'intervention était une bonne chose ?

-Oui, Charlie, le rassura-t-il d'un sourire, c'était la bonne décision à prendre.

-Je n'aurais pas dû douter de vous, murmura le Chef Swan, pardonnez-moi.

-Il n'y a rien à pardonner, moi aussi, j'ai eu des doutes. Bien, dit-il en prenant une profonde inspiration, pour ce qui concerne la garde de Tony, j'aimerais juste vous montrer quelque chose.

Carlisle se leva pour prendre un album photo qui se trouvait sur une des étagères du meuble télé, il le feuilleta et prit l'une des photos, il agit de même avec une boîte qui renfermait les clichés qui n'étaient pas rangés. Il déposa ensuite les deux photos sur la table basse. Jasper et Emmett quittèrent leurs tabourets pour regarder ce qu'il avait déposé alors qu'il retournait s'asseoir dans son fauteuil.

-Et alors ? S'étonna Emmett. Ce sont des photos de Tony ?

-Regarde-les bien, demanda Carlisle.

Les photos quittèrent la table basse pour passer entre les mains de chacun. Les visages d'abord dubitatifs ne tardèrent pas à se froncer lorsqu'ils remarquèrent quelques différences.

-Oh, merde ! Laissa échapper Jasper qui fut le premier à comprendre.

-Comme tu dis, soupira Carlisle.

-Il… Il sait ?

-Non.

-Putain, j'ose même pas imaginer le choc qu'il va avoir, s'exclama Jasper en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil.

-Mais de quoi vous parlez ! S'agaça Alice.

Le petit lutin arracha les photos des mains de Jacob pour mieux les observer, Carlisle remarqua que le Quileute était légèrement blême, lui aussi avait compris et, après tout, ce n'était pas étonnant car il avait côtoyé Edward lorsqu'il était enfant. Il était d'ailleurs même étonné que Jacob n'ait pas fait le rapprochement plus tôt.

-L'enfant qui est en train de joué est bien Tony, mais sur la photo où il est à la plage c'est Edward.

Carlisle se tut, laissant le temps à ses amis de digérer l'information qu'il venait de leur donner. Charlie prit les photos à Alice pour les observer avec attention.

-Emmanuel et Edward se ressemblent, argumenta le Chef Swan comme s'il ne voulait pas y croire, c'est simplement une coïncidence.

-J'ai une copie de l'acte de naissance, précisa Carlisle, Bella a tenu à ce que le petit porte le nom de son père en plus du sien.

Il attrapa la copie chiffonnée de l'acte que lui avait remis Oliver et qu'il avait rangé dans sa poche pour la donner à Charlie, on pouvait lire sur celui-ci le prénom et le nom complet de son petit-fils, sa date naissance, il y figurait aussi les mêmes informations concernant les parents.

-Le père d'Edward s'appelait Anthony, fit remarquer Jacob.

-Pourquoi… Pourquoi n'a-t-elle rien dit ? Balbutia Alice.

Carlisle haussa les épaules, il s'était souvent posé la question, mais il n'était jamais parvenu à trouver une réponse correcte.

-Mais… Mais… Je croyais que… qu'il préférait les hommes ? S'étonna Charlie dont les joues s'empourprèrent en le regardant.

-C'est le cas, sauf une fois où il était ivre, avoua Carlisle.

-Le réveillon du nouveau millénaire ! Se rappela Alice. Mais ça veut dire que Tony aurait presque un an ?

-Il les aura dans quelques jours, le 29 septembre.

-C'est hallucinant, souffla Rosalie, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle n'ait rien dit à personne !

-Elle a dû se rendre compte qu'elle était enceinte une fois en France, ce devait être au tout début de sa relation avec Manu, réfléchit tout haut Jasper.

-Oui, acquiesça Carlisle, Emmanuel a joué le rôle du père, je pense que ce n'est pas anodin qu'ils aient quitté la France pour New-York, Manu voulait que Bella dise la vérité à Edward et en étant dans la même ville cela aurait facilité les démarches pour la garde partagée.

Le silence s'abattit pendant quelques minutes dans le salon, tous étaient perdus dans leurs pensées.

-La garde, dit soudain Charlie, vous allez avoir la garde de mon petit-fils ?

-Oui. Je prendrais soin de lui, Charlie, je vous le promets. Par ailleurs, vous serez toujours, votre ex-femme et vous, les bienvenus ici.

-Ce qu'ont dit les Belhami, était-ce vrai ? Demanda le policier.

Carlisle déglutit difficilement et chercha du réconfort auprès de Kate, son amie saisit aussitôt sa main.

-J'ai bien été en prison pour le crime dont ils m'ont accusé, cependant, j'ai été presque aussitôt relâché quand ils ont compris que c'était un coup monté par ma famille.

-Votre famille… Vous êtes un Volturi, constata froidement Charlie.

-Je n'ai et je ne serais jamais un Volturi ! S'énerva Carlisle. J'ai souffert à cause d'eux, j'ai failli perdre Edward par leur faute, tout ça parce que c'est moi qui ai permis au FBI de les arrêter, alors, non, je ne suis pas un Volturi et je ne le serais jamais !

Sur ces mots, Carlisle se leva et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre dont il claqua violemment la porte. Il s'allongea sur son lit et attrapa l'oreiller d'Edward pour enfouir son visage dedans. Etait-ce son imagination ou celui-ci perdait déjà l'odeur de son compagnon ? Un cri de rage lui échappa face à cet amer constat. Etait-ce cela qui allait se passer ? Toute trace d'Edward allait-elle disparaître de leur chez eux ? Non, il ne le supporterait pas. Carlisle était en train de lutter contre ses larmes quand on frappa doucement à la porte de sa chambre.

-Carlisle ? L'appela timidement Kate.

-Quoi ? Grogna-t-il.

-Pourrais-tu venir ? Il y a …

-Foutez-moi la paix ! Hurla-t-il soudain. Je veux qu'on me laisse tranquille, vous pouvez pas le comprendre ?

-Carlisle, pardonne-moi, mais un certain Monsieur Forman souhaiterait te voir, il dit que c'est urgent, insista son amie.

Le médecin soupira avant de se lever. Il fit un détour par la salle de bain pour passer un peu d'eau sur son visage avant de rejoindre le salon. Harris soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il le vit.

-Alors ? Demanda simplement Carlisle.

-Tout va bien, nous avons repris le contrôle.

-Parfait, sourit-il, mais un coup de téléphone n'aurait-il pas suffi ? Vous avez l'air épuisé Harris et je suis sûr que Leïla doit avoir hâte que vous rentriez.

-Oui et je compte bien la retrouver dès que tu auras signé quelques documents. Pouvons-nous aller dans le bureau ?

Carlisle opina et lui fit signe de le suivre. Une fois seuls, Harris lui donna plusieurs papiers qu'il parapha offrant ainsi une aide aux familles des personnes disparues ainsi qu'à la ville de New-York pour la reconstruction.

-J'ai un peu de mal à réaliser ce que ces sommes représentent, avoua Carlisle qui comptait le nombre impressionnant de zéros.

-Cela représente 10% des revenus de cette année, rassurez-vous cela ne mettra pas en faillite la société.

-Et pour les orphelins ?

-Edward avait déjà débuté la construction d'un grand orphelinat à la périphérie de la ville. J'ai fait hâter la fin des travaux, en attendant, les enfants seront placés sous la surveillance d'éducateurs et de psychologues dans un hôtel appartenant à la MI. Si tout se passe bien, ils pourront profiter de leur nouveau foyer dans une quinzaine de jours.

-Parfait, c'est la MI qui finance aussi ce foyer ?

-Non, c'est la fortune personnelle d'Edward, voilà pourquoi tu dois signer ces documents-là.

-Dois-je m'inquiéter pour payer les courses ? Plaisanta Carlisle.

-Non, sourit Harris. Bien, maintenant que tout est signé, je vais rentrer auprès de ma femme. Sais-tu quand nous pourrons venir voir Edward ?

-Cela ne sera pas possible tant qu'il sera aux soins intensifs et je pense qu'il va y rester plusieurs jours.

-Tu me tiendras au courant ?

-Bien sûr.

-Alors d'après ce que m'a dit Oliver, tu vas être papa ? Comment te sens-tu vis-à-vis de ça ?

-Je ne sais pas trop, c'est si soudain. Je ne sais pas trop quelle est ma place auprès de Tony, en tout cas, je ne serais pas son père. Emmanuel était son père et le seul qui peut prétendre à ce rôle c'est Edward.

-N'hésite pas à m'appeler, Leïla et moi, nous serons heureux de t'aider.

Harris l'étreignit avant de sortir du bureau. Il le raccompagna jusque dans le hall. Le PDG le salua une dernière fois avant de lui donner une dernière recommandation.

-Oh, Carlisle, prends aussi soin de toi, tu as une mine affreuse.

Sur ces quelques mots, Harris quitta l'appartement et il referma la porte derrière lui avant de rejoindre le salon où aucun de ses invités n'avait bougé. Rosalie et Kate avait investi sa cuisine et préparait un repas léger, Alice essayait de leur donner un coup de main, mais les deux autres femmes l'envoyèrent mettre la table. Les hommes discutaient entre eux et il put saisir le nom de son aimé ainsi que celui de Tony. Négligeant ses invités, il prit la direction de sa chambre.

-Où vas-tu ? Lui demanda Jasper.

-Prendre une douche.

Le psy sembla se contenter de sa réponse et ne fit aucun geste pour l'accompagner. Carlisle savoura cet instant de solitude ainsi que le jet tiède de la douche qui caressait son corps, massant ses muscles endoloris par tout le stress qu'il avait accumulé. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il décida à sortir de son refuge. Il s'habilla rapidement pour rejoindre ses invités. A peine avait-il fait un pas dans le salon que Kate lui tendit une assiette remplie de pâtes avec un morceau de viande.

-Je n'ai pas…

-Essaie de manger un peu, le coupa sa meilleure amie, juste quelques bouchées et je te laisse tranquille.

Carlisle acquiesça. Il alla s'installer sur un tabouret du bar, un peu à l'écart de ses amis qui avaient investi la grande table qui faisait face à l'immense baie vitrée. Kate alla chercher son assiette pour prendre place à ses côtés. Elle lui fit un petit clin d'œil alors qu'il portait une bouchée à ses lèvres. Le médecin s'intéressa à la conversation quand il entendit la voix soudain douloureuse de Charlie. Le Chef Swan était en train de parler de la cérémonie qui aurait lieu à Forks pour Bella.

-Charlie, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à nous le demander, dit Jasper, on peut vous aider pour l'enterrement.

-Merci, mais l'entreprise pour laquelle Bella bossait s'occupe de tout. J'attends juste Renée pour choisir la stèle, avoua Charlie dont la voix mourut.

-Dites, le type qui est venu tout à l'heure c'était pas le big boss de la MI ? Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ? Demanda Emmett.

Une nouvelle fois des regards emplis d'interrogations se posèrent sur lui, il tenta de les ignorer et reporta toute son attention sur son assiette. Alors qu'il pensait subir un interrogatoire, ils durent avoir pitié de lui et changèrent de sujet.

-Vous savez où loger ? Demanda Rosalie.

-On va se débrouiller, dit Jacob.

-Billy et toi pourriez venir dormir chez nous, dit Emmett, Jasper et Alice peuvent accueillir Charlie.

-Bien sûr, il n'y a pas de problème, assura Alice.

-On ne veut pas vous déranger, dit Billy, on peut très bien camper.

-Je ne veux pas trop m'éloigner de là où repose Bella, avoua Charlie à demi-mots, et puis, il y a Tony.

-Donc, on va se débrouiller, ne vous faites pas de souci pour nous, dit Jacob.

-Je… Je crois qu'il y a un appartement de libre et qu'il est meublé, murmura Carlisle en se levant pour attraper le téléphone. Je vais me renseigner.

Samuel lui répondit au bout de quelques sonneries. Après s'être assuré que le garde du corps allait bien et lui avoir donné des nouvelles d'Edward, il lui fit part de sa demande, Samuel l'informa qu'un de ses subordonnés n'allait pas tarder à lui amener la clef.

-C'est arrangé, vous dormirez ici comme ça vous serez sur place, leur apprit-il en raccrochant.

Bien entendu, il venait à nouveau d'éveiller la curiosité de ses invités. Alors qu'il cherchait un moyen de gagner du temps, la sonnette résonna. Il se précipita pour ouvrir à l'un des hommes de Samuel.

-Bonsoir, Monsieur Cullen, voilà la clef de l'appartement B2, j'ai envoyé une équipe y faire un peu de ménage et préparer les chambres. Dois-je faire remplir le frigo ?

-Oui, merci.

Le jeune homme le salua d'un hochement de tête avant de disparaitre. Il revint dans le salon pour donner les clefs à Charlie.

-L'appartement est au second étage, c'est la porte sur la droite quand vous sortez de l'ascenseur.

-Il te suffit de claquer des doigts pour qu'on te donne les clefs d'un appartement ? S'étonna Rosalie.

-Si on rajoute à cela, la visite du PDG de la MI, on est en droit de se poser pas mal de questions, fit remarquer Jasper.

-Alors, on avait raison ! S'enthousiasma Emmett. T'es à la tête de la MI !

-N'importe quoi ! Maugréa le médecin. Dois-je te rappeler que la MI a interféré dans vos vies avant que je ne vous connaisse ? Et puis, de par mes origines, cela est impossible, la MI et les Volturi ont toujours été ennemis.

-C'est bizarre, mais je ne suis pas entièrement convaincue par tes propos, souffla Alice en le fixant, tu nous caches quelque chose.

Carlisle soupira avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux. Il se dirigea vers le bar, il avait besoin d'un verre. Il se servit un whisky sous le regard réprobateur de ses amies. Il but une gorgée avant de leur faire à nouveau face.

-Il y a quelques jours, vous vous étonniez des ingérences de la MI dans vos vies et vous aviez raison, ce n'était pas une coïncidence. Le grand-père d'Edward et un de ses amis ont monté il y a plusieurs années une petite entreprise qui devint vite florissante, leurs enfants en ont hérité et ont fait fructifier les bénéfices, leur société devint rapidement l'une des plus puissantes au monde. A la mort des deux associés, il ne restait qu'un seul héritier à toute cette immense fortune.

-Edward, murmura Alice.

-Oui, acquiesça Carlisle.

-Super, marmonna Rosalie. Quelqu'un a encore des secrets ?

-Ne nous faisait-il pas assez confiance pour nous dire la vérité ? S'indigna Emmett. Il croyait quoi ? Qu'on allait vivre à ses crochets ?

-Emmett ! Gronda Jasper. Comment peux-tu dire de telles choses ? Edward n'est pas comme ça !

-Alors, pourquoi ne nous a-t-il rien dit ? Insista Rose.

-Simplement pour que notre regard sur lui ne change pas, expliqua Alice.

-Edward est quelqu'un de simple, malgré son argent, il avait sûrement peur que nous ne le voyions plus de la même manière, poursuivit Jazz. Cependant, il aurait dû nous faire confiance.

-N'as-tu jamais remarqué qu'il est très renfermé ? Interrogea doucement Carlisle. Ce n'est pas par manque de confiance en vous qu'il n'a rien dit, il aime sa tranquillité et l'anonymat dont il bénéficie, plus de gens auraient été au courant, plus grand aurait été le risque que son secret soit dévoilé. Alors, je vous demanderai, s'il-vous-plaît, de respecter son choix et de garder cela pour vous. »

Tous ses amis opinèrent du chef, lui promettant ainsi de ne rien dévoiler. Carlisle les remercia du regard avant de leur souhaiter une bonne nuit, il était épuisé. Kate l'informa qu'elle resterait dans la chambre d'amis. Jasper voulut squatter son canapé, mais il lui assura que tout irait bien, il n'était pas seul et Alice avait besoin de lui. Une fois dans sa chambre, il poussa un soupir de soulagement avant de se déshabiller péniblement. Pour une fois, ses vêtements volèrent à travers la chambre et il ne prit pas le temps de les ranger. Il se glissa sous la couette après avoir éteint la lumière. Il faisait encore chaud et toute couverture était superflue, pourtant, il était frigorifié. Il se pelotonna sous la couette pour tenter de réchauffer son être avant de fermer les yeux. Son corps se mit à trembler lorsque derrière ses paupières closes le corps brisé de son amant lui apparut. Le médecin inspira plusieurs fois profondément avant de parvenir à se détendre. Puis, lentement, il s'endormit.

La journée du lendemain ne lui permit pas de se reposer. Il alla au Memorial pour prendre des nouvelles des deux hommes de sa vie. L'un était toujours aux soins intensifs où son état n'avait toujours pas évolué, Tony était sorti des soins pédiatriques et avait été installé dans une chambre qu'il partageait avec deux enfants de son âge. Carlisle avait passé une partie de la journée avec le petit garçon avant que Rosalie et Alice ne viennent le relayer car il devait se rendre chez un notaire pour la lecture du testament de Bella ainsi que celui de Manu. Jasper avait tenu à l'accompagner et il lui en fut reconnaissant quand il se retrouva dans la salle d'attente en compagnie des Belhami et de leur avocat. Heureusement ces derniers ne firent que lui lancer des regards noirs. Charlie ne tarda pas à les rejoindre, il les informa que son ex-femme, Renée, ne pourrait pas être là à temps, Phil et elle étaient bloqués dans un aéroport à cause des perturbations aériennes. Oliver arriva à cet instant. Comme ils étaient tous réunis, le notaire les fit entrer dans son bureau. Jasper lui murmura qu'il l'attendait là. Au bout de quelques minutes de lecture, Carlisle poussa un soupir de soulagement alors que les Belhami s'offusquaient, Oliver avait raison, Edward et lui étaient les tuteurs désignés d'Anthony. Les parents d'Emmanuel sortirent en claquant la porte du bureau et en promettant un procès. Charlie, quant à lui, sembla soulagé de savoir Tony sous sa garde. Avant de partir, le notaire lui donna une enveloppe cachetée où était inscrit le nom d'Edward. L'homme de loi, au courant de l'état de santé de son compagnon, lui demanda de la remettre au jeune homme tout en lui indiquant qu'il pouvait la lire s'il le souhaitait, ses clients lui avaient précisé qu'Edward y trouverait les réponses à ses questions. Il rangea l'enveloppe et d'un pas un peu plus léger, il gagna le Memorial.

Trois jours plus tard, il signait des papiers pour un congé sans solde à temps indéterminé avant de parapher les formulaires de sortie pour Tony. Le petit garçon calé dans ses bras, il quitta le Memorial pour l'appartement. Une boule d'appréhension s'était formée dans sa gorge quand il poussa la porte de leur demeure en se demandant si Tony apprécierait son nouveau chez lui. Une fois entré, il alla dans la chambre d'amis qui s'était transformée en chambre d'enfant. Jasper et Emmett étaient allés récupérer le lit, la commode, la table à langer et les jouets de l'enfant dans l'appartement qu'il avait occupé avec ses parents pour qu'il retrouve ses affaires. Alice et Rosalie s'étaient chargées de décorer la chambre. Une fois dans celle-ci, Tony gigota dans ses bras. Il le posa sur le sol et il fila à quatre pattes vers ses jouets. Carlisle sourit, rassuré de le voir agir normalement. Il se dirigea vers la commode pour y ranger les affaires de l'enfant et il mit celles qui étaient sales dans le panier à linge.

« -Maman ? Papa ? »

Carlisle se figea, son souffle se bloqua dans sa poitrine alors qu'il se tournait vers l'enfant qui avait délaissé ses jouets pour chercher ses parents. Avant qu'il ne réagisse, Tony quitta la chambre pour appeler sa mère et son père. L'enfant continua ainsi sa route jusqu'au salon, l'angoisse était de plus en plus perceptible dans sa voix et il se dépêcha de le prendre dans ses bras. Tony se débattit, de grosses larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues et il ne tarda pas à crier pour appeler les siens. Carlisle arpenta l'appartement tout en berçant le petit garçon et en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes. Il déposa des baisers sur ses joues, il caressa son dos, mais rien n'y fit. Carlisle finit par chercher un CD où étaient enregistrées des compositions de son amant. Anthony se calma quelque peu en entendant le son du piano, mais il ne s'apaisa réellement que lorsqu'à bout de force, il s'endormit.

Les jours passèrent et une routine se mit en place. Tony se remettait peu à peu de la disparition de ses parents et s'habituait à sa présence. Le matin, il s'occupait du petit garçon avant que Rosalie ou Kate ne viennent le remplacer pour qu'il puisse passer une partie de son après-midi auprès d'Edward. Il rentrait ensuite pour prendre soin du petit garçon et cela l'apaisait après s'être sentit si inutile auprès de son compagnon. Charlie et les Black étaient partis la veille et il ne savait pas encore s'il irait à Forks pour la cérémonie en l'hommage de Bella et d'Emmanuel, d'un côté, il voulait être présent car il les appréciait et même si Tony était jeune, il lui semblait nécessaire qu'il y soit, mais d'un autre côté, il ne voulait pas aller à l'autre bout des Etats-Unis alors qu'Edward était toujours dans un coma profond. Finalement, Charlie et Renée prirent la décision pour lui. La mère de Bella l'avait appelé pour le remercier de prendre soin de son petit-fils, ils discutaient souvent et elle prenait régulièrement des nouvelles d'Edward. Les parents de la jeune femme lui avait demandé de rester à New-York, Tony commençait à faire son deuil, il cherchait moins les siens, et ils tenaient à ne pas le perturber d'avantage, ce que l'ambiance lugubre de la cérémonie ne manquerait pas de faire.

Fin du flash-back. 

Carlisle sortit de ses pensées quand il sentit Tony grimper à nouveau sur lui. Il allait bientôt être huit heures trente, le petit garçon ne dormirait plus. Le médecin prit l'enfant dans ses bras avant de le renverser sur le lit pour déposer des dizaines de baisers dans le creux de son cou. Anthony éclata de rire et se tortilla pour essayer de lui échapper, l'enfant était particulièrement chatouilleux à cet endroit. Au bout de quelques secondes, il laissa l'enfant tranquille après avoir déposé un baiser sonore sur sa joue. Carlisle se leva et le petit garçon trottina jusqu'au rebord du lit avant de lui tendre les bras. Il le prit contre lui et partit pour la cuisine leur préparer un bon petit-déjeuner. Tony était en train de mâchouiller sa tartine quand un léger coup retentit avant que la porte d'entrée ne s'ouvre. Carlisle attrapa une deuxième tasse qu'il remplit de café. Kate les rejoignit, elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue tout en lui prenant la tasse à café avant d'aller faire un câlin à Tony. Puis, tout en buvant son café, elle quitta le salon quelques secondes avant de revenir.

« -Il a encore dormi avec toi ! Constata-t-elle en venant s'asseoir avec eux.

-Cela le rassure et je ne vois pas où est le mal.

-Tu dors mieux quand il est avec toi, n'est-ce pas ? Devina sa meilleure amie.

-Tu ne devrais pas être au travail ? Esquiva-t-il.

Kate avait en effet reprit le poste d'Edward au Memorial, quant à lui, il avait repris son travail à temps partiel après avoir inscrit Tony à la crèche réservée aux employés de l'Hôpital.

-Et toi ?

-Tu sais très bien que je ne travaille pas le week-end.

-Que vas-tu faire ? Tu vas aller le voir ?

-Oui.

-Mais Rose et Emmett sont chez les parents de ce dernier et Alice et Jasper se sont offerts un week-end en amoureux, que vas-tu faire de Tony ?

-Il va venir avec moi, Andrew est d'accord, je resterai juste un peu moins longtemps.

-Tu crois que c'est une bonne chose que Tony le voit ainsi ?

-Son visage ne porte plus aucune trace de traumatisme, seul le tube qui l'aide à respirer pourrait le choquer, mais je crois qu'en lui expliquant ça devrait aller. De toute manière, je ne m'éterniserai pas si je vois qu'il n'est pas bien.

-Ok, si c'est calme aux Urgences, tu n'auras qu'à me le laisser, proposa Kate. As-tu eu des nouvelles des Belhami ?

-L'audience aura lieu dans une semaine d'après ce que m'a dit Oliver, mais il est confiant.

-Je ne comprends pas leur comportement, en tout cas, il est clair que Manu ne tenait pas d'eux.

-Je ne sais pas, avoua Carlisle, tu sais, ils ont perdu leur fils et en quelque sorte leur petit-fils aussi, je pense que le chagrin leur a fait perdre la tête.

-Cela n'excuse pas tout, marmonna Kate. Que feras-tu si dans quelques temps ils demandent à voir Tony ?

-Par respect pour Emmanuel, je pense que je ne le leur refuserai pas, admit Carlisle après un instant de réflexion.

-Tu es trop bon, soupira sa meilleure amie, allez, j'y vais avant que mon boss ne me fasse remarquer mon retard ! »

Carlisle sourit avant de regarder son amie partir en courant. Une nouvelle fois, il se dit qu'il avait de la chance de l'avoir, elle et tous leurs amis. Leur déjeuner terminé, il rangea avant de déposer Tony sur le sol. Le petit garçon était de plus en plus assuré sur ses pieds. Il avait pris un peu de retard avec le décès de ses parents, mais il le rattrapait un peu plus tous les jours. Il garda l'une des menottes de l'enfant dans la sienne et doucement, ils marchèrent jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il doucha Anthony et l'habilla avant d'aller l'installer dans le parc pour qu'il joue en toute sécurité le temps qu'il se prépare. Dès que ce fut fait, il attrapa le sac qui contenait quelques affaires pour le bébé à qui il enfila un manteau, une écharpe, son bonnet et ses petites moufles. A son tour, il s'habilla chaudement et sortit dans la rue. Tony qui avait décidé d'être un grand garçon voulut marcher jusqu'au Memorial. Il le rattrapa trois ou quatre fois car l'enfant ne cessait de babiller et ne regardait pas trop où il mettait ses pieds. Une fois arrivé à l'Hôpital, il salua ses collègues avant de se rendre au service de neurochirurgie où était installé Edward. Il saluait les infirmières quand Georges et Monsieur Schwartz vinrent à sa rencontre. Il fut surpris que les deux hommes souhaitent lui parler, mais il était encore plus intrigué par la mine navrée de Georges. Carlisle prit Tony dans ses bras et suivit les deux hommes dans le bureau du Directeur. A peine était-il assis que l'on frappa à la porte du bureau, le Docteur Seymour invita ses visiteurs à entrer. Andrew et le Docteur Walsh les rejoignirent, accentuant la crainte qui l'étreignait. Inconsciemment, il raffermit son étreinte sur le corps de Tony qui protesta par un petit cri.

« -Pardon, murmura-t-il en embrassant le front de l'enfant.

-Carlisle, l'interpella doucement Georges d'une voix embarrassée, je… Je suis vraiment navré, mais… mais… Pardon, mais je n'y arrive pas.

-Ce que Georges essaie de te dire, continua Andrew, c'est que nous avons eu les derniers résultats concernant Edward. Ils ne sont pas bons.

Carlisle sentit une lame entrer lentement dans son cœur, lui faisant atrocement mal. Il chercha son souffle avant de sentir la petite main de Tony se poser sur sa joue. Il esquissa difficilement un sourire pour rassurer l'enfant qui le regardait avec ses grands yeux verts inquiets.

-Pourquoi ne jouerais-tu pas ? Proposa doucement Carlisle à Tony.

Il déposa le petit garçon sur le sol et lui enleva son manteau, ses gants, son écharpe et son bonnet, puis, il ouvrit le sac et donna des jouets à l'enfant qui aussitôt oublia les adultes pour se concentrer sur son jeu.

-Quels sont ces résultats ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix brisée.

-Cela fait un peu plus de deux mois qu'il est dans le coma, ses blessures physiques sont pratiquement guéries, mais ce n'est pas le cas de ses poumons, répondit le Docteur Walsh avec un ton détaché qui contrastait avec le fait qu'il parle d'un de ses collègues. En début de semaine, j'ai fait part à Georges de mon inquiétude quant à la possibilité que le respirateur ne soit pas suffisant pour alimenter correctement toutes les fonctions vitales d'Edward.

-Cela pourrait être l'une des explications à son absence de réveil, releva Andrew. On a donc décidé de lui faire passer un nouvel électroencéphalogramme …

Les quatre hommes échangèrent un regard inquiet et pour la première fois depuis qu'il officiait au Memorial, il vit le Docteur Walsh exprimer de la peine. Georges se leva et fit le tour de son bureau pour venir s'asseoir à ses côtés, il posa une main sur son épaule et son regard empli de tristesse chercha le sien.

-Les résultats de l'électroencéphalogramme ne montrent aucune activité cérébrale.

-Non … Non !

-Carlisle, je suis vraiment désolé, assura le Directeur en resserrant son emprise sur son épaule en signe de soutien.

-Mais… C'est si soudain, balbutia Carlisle, son cerveau…

-Nous avions des doutes depuis quelques temps, lui apprit Andrew, ce n'est pas la première fois que nous lui faisons subir cet examen, le premier montrait une activité normale pour une personne dans le coma, le second, nous a montré une détérioration et le dernier…

-Il y a peut-être une erreur…

-Non, Carlisle, j'ai demandé à Derek d'effectuer le dernier examen et tu sais qu'il est l'un des meilleurs neurologues de notre pays.

Le médecin ne pouvait pas y croire. Son ange ne pouvait pas l'avoir quitté, non, il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner. Ces derniers mois, voyant que son état restait stable, il avait recommencé à espérer, à imaginer un avenir où ils auraient vu ensemble Tony grandir. Un sanglot secoua son corps. Il baissa la tête, tentant de dissimuler, de contenir ses pleurs.

-Calaye ?

Il respira un grand coup avant de porter son attention sur Tony qui avait remarqué son trouble et s'était levé pour s'accrocher à son pantalon, ses petites mains s'agrippèrent à son genou. Il se pencha et prit le petit garçon dans ses bras. Il respira son odeur de bébé qui cette fois ne réussit pourtant pas à l'apaiser.

-Vous devez comprendre, Docteur Cullen, que notre Hôpital ne peut conserver un patient dans cet état, il existe des établissements spécialisés où les patients sont traités en attendant que les familles prennent une décision, déclara Monsieur Schwartz d'une voix dénuée de tout sentiment.

-Une décision ?

-Oui, vous devez vous décider, soit vous débranchez Monsieur Masen, soit nous le transférons dans l'un de ces établissements si vous préférez attendre quelques jours.

Carlisle eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de massue. Le débrancher ? Ils lui demandaient à lui de tuer son compagnon ? Seule la présence de Tony sur ses genoux et blottit contre son torse l'empêcha de hurler sa rage et sa peine en dévastant tout sur son passage.

-Les poumons d'Edward ne sont pas en excellent état, par contre, ce n'est pas le cas de certains de ses organes, l'enfonça un peu plus Monsieur Schwartz, vous êtes chirurgien et vous savez quelle importance à le don d'organe. J'aimerais que vous y songiez. Durant son vivant, Monsieur Masen sauvait des vies et il peut encore le faire. Cependant, la décision devra être prise rapidement pour…

-Stop ! Cria Carlisle en les faisant tous suffit ! Taisez-vous ! Je… Je refuse d'y croire !

-Carlisle…

-Non, Georges ! Non ! Il faut… Il faut que je le vois !

Sans que quiconque ne puissent l'arrêter. Carlisle quitta le bureau au pas de course pour les soins intensifs, Tony, toujours dans ses bras, s'agrippaient fermement à sa veste. Une fois dans le service, il courut à la chambre en se moquant des regards qui pesaient sur lui. Essoufflé, il referma doucement la porte de la chambre comme s'il craignait de réveiller son aimé.

-Eouarrr ! S'écria Tony en reconnaissant le jeune homme.

Le petit garçon s'agita dans ses bras pour rejoindre son compagnon qui lui sembla plus pâle que la veille. Il tenta de calmer l'enfant tout en s'asseyant sur la chaise.

-Eouarr bobo ? Questionna Tony.

-Oui, il faut faire doucement d'accord ?

L'enfant hocha la tête et le sérieux qu'il lut dans ses yeux lui apprit que Tony avait compris sa mise en garde. Alors doucement, il posa le petit garçon sur le lit et ce dernier alla aussitôt se blottir contre Edward dont il tenta d'attirer l'attention, mais n'obtenant aucune réaction, Tony mit son pouce dans sa bouche et ferma les yeux. Carlisle se leva et fit le tour du lit pour relever la barrière de sécurité et éviter que Tony ne tombe du lit dans son sommeil. Il reprit ensuite place sur sa chaise. Les larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues et il mordit son poing pour ne pas hurler de désespoir. Il inspira difficilement pour maîtriser ses sanglots avant d'attraper la main du jeune homme, il retourna celle-ci et déposa un baiser sur sa paume avant de la porter à sa joue. Il ferma les yeux et savoura le contact de la peau douce et du corps tiède de son amour.

-Je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement, Edward, ne me quitte pas, je t'en supplie. J'ai tant besoin de toi. Et puis, il y a Tony. Tu ne peux pas laisser ton fils, tu dois le voir grandir, il a besoin de ton amour. Tu lui manques tellement, tu nous manques tellement… Edward… Je… Je ne sais pas si je pourrais vivre sans toi, si j'y arriverais… J'ai peur de ne pas être capable d'élever ton fils. Réveille-toi, petit papa, je t'en prie, ton souhait s'est réalisé, tu es papa ! Edward… »

Ses sanglots l'empêchèrent de prononcer un mot de plus. Il se releva péniblement et avec des gestes tremblants, il se dirigea vers l'un des nombreux appareillages. Le médecin prit les électrodes et les disposa autour de la tête d'Edward avant de les relier à la machine qu'il activa. Il s'écroula à genoux quand il vit le tracé plat. Carlisle se recroquevilla sur lui-même, il avait mal, terriblement mal. Son cœur était brisé. Toute chaleur avait déserté son corps. Son âme sombrait dans un abîme empli de désespoir et d'obscurité. Il ne sut comment, il réussit à se relever et se rassit sur sa chaise. Son visage noyé de larmes se posa contre la main de son amant. Carlisle laissa libre court à son chagrin.

* * *

_Il faisait noir… Il ne savait pas où il était… Il avait froid… Son corps lui faisait mal tout en étant étrangement engourdi. Pouvait-on être prisonnier de son corps ? Son esprit, lui, semblait être assez vif, était-ce possible qu'il soit en train de rêver ? Peut-être… Cependant, il en doutait. Rassemblant toutes ses forces, il essaya de se rappeler son dernier souvenir. Qu'avait-il fait dans la journée ? Avait-il travaillé au Memorial ? Non… Son corps fut transi de peur quand des images effroyables traversèrent son esprit. Les bureaux de la MI… Les explosions… Les cris… Le bruit horrible des blocs de béton qui chutaient sur le toit du tout-terrain… La vive douleur qu'il avait ressenti quand la barre s'enfonça lentement dans son corps, déchirant peu à peu ses chairs au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'enfonçait au cours des heures qui passaient. Il avait tenté de consoler Tony dont les pleurs lui brisaient le cœur, il y était parvenu avant de perdre conscience… La culpabilité l'envahit quand il s'aperçut qu'il avait abandonné l'enfant. Soudain, il lui sembla entendre quelque chose… _

_Des pleurs, il entendait des pleurs. Tony ! Aussitôt, il combattit les ténèbres qui l'entouraient pour venir en aide à l'enfant. Il se maudit d'avoir perdu connaissance laissant ainsi Tony seul et désemparé. Edward tenta d'ouvrir les yeux, mais il n'y réussit pas, il avait l'impression d'être épuisé, cependant, les sanglots redoublèrent et il lutta. Le petit garçon devait être terrorisé de se retrouver seul dans cette voiture et sous tous ces blocs de bétons qui menaçaient de les ensevelir. Il lui sembla réussir à ouvrir les yeux, mais il n'en était pas certain, tout n'était que ténèbres autour de lui. Il décida alors de réconforter l'enfant par une caresse qui lui montrerait qu'il était bien là avec lui. Une vive douleur s'empara de tout son être quand il tenta de bouger, il lutta, mais rien, son corps ne lui obéissait pas. Edward serra les dents et fit son possible pour esquisser un geste, mais il ne parvint même pas à bouger son petit doigt. Que lui arrivait-il ? Etait-ce la barre en fer qui s'enfonçait lentement dans son dos qui le paralysait ainsi ? _

_Edward voulut inspirer profondément pour se donner du courage, c'est alors qu'il sentit quelque chose dans sa gorge. Un tube ? C'était un tube ! Cela signifiait donc qu'on les avait trouvés et qu'ils étaient à l'Hôpital ! Cependant sa joie fut de courte durée, car il se demandait comment allait Tony et surtout pourquoi son corps ne lui obéissait pas ? _

_Tout à coup, il lui sembla entendre une voix familière. Il se focalisa sur ce son plus qu'agréable et qui l'envoutait. Il se concentra et tenta de comprendre qui lui parlait. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine alors qu'il reconnaissait enfin la voix de son amour ! Il aurait presque pleuré de joie étant donné qu'il avait cru ne plus jamais entendre ce son mélodieux. Carlisle était là, il était à ses côtés ! Il aurait crié de joie s'il l'avait pu ! Soudain, les propos de son amant parvinrent à son cerveau engourdi. Papa ? Pourquoi Carlisle lui disait-il qu'il était papa ? Son amant délirait ! Cependant, les propos incohérents de son compagnon ne lui parurent pas si importants quand il entendit une voix féminine, ce qu'elle dit le terrifia ! Il devait absolument faire quelque chose ou bien Carlisle allait le tuer ! _

* * *

Carlisle releva la tête quand il entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir. Kate entra et il devina à ses yeux rougis qu'elle était au courant de la situation. Sans un mot, elle s'approcha de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il laissa alors libre court à son chagrin et pleura de longues minutes dans son giron. Sa meilleure amie caressa son dos et lui murmura des paroles qui ne lui apportèrent aucun réconfort. Au moment où le cœur d'Edward cesserait de battre, le sien s'éteindrait aussi à jamais… Jamais plus il ne pourrait aimer un autre homme… Il vivrait… Il vivrait pour Tony, mais il compterait les jours, les mois, les années qui le ramèneraient auprès de son unique amour.

« -Tu as pris ta décision ? Demanda Kate.

-Je… Oui… Il… Il ne voudrait pas vivre dans cet état et… et si ses organes peuvent sauver des vies… Je pense… Je pense que c'est ce qu'il voudrait…

-Oui, je le crois aussi.

-Je… J'aimerais rester seul avec lui… Peux-tu… Peux-tu prendre Tony ?

-Bien sûr, je suis à côté. Appelle-moi, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit.

-Merci, souffla-t-il.

A peine Kate était-elle sortie que ses larmes refirent leur apparition. Du bout des doigts, il dessina tendrement les contours du visage d'Edward. Il enfouit ensuite son visage dans le creux de son cou pour respirer son odeur, puis, ses lèvres goûtèrent une dernière fois la peau de son amant. Il mémorisa toutes ces sensations, priant pour ne jamais les oublier. Ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur l'écran définitivement plat avant de poser son visage sur le torse de son compagnon. Ses yeux se fermèrent pour retenir ses sanglots, mais il n'y parvint pas. Tout à coup, une douce chaleur réchauffa son être. Carlisle craint d'ouvrir les yeux tant il appréhendait de se laisser bercer par des illusions, pourtant, son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine et une brusque bouffée d'espoir l'envahit. Le médecin releva lentement la tête, prenant dans ses mains celle qui venait de se poser dans ses cheveux. Il garda la main d'Edward dans les siennes car il se figea lorsqu'il croisa un regard émeraude perdu et paniqué.

-Oh, mon Dieu ! S'écria-t-il. Edward ! Ne… Tout va bien, mon amour, ça va aller.

Carlisle comprenait l'état de panique de son amant, après tout, il était enseveli sous des tonnes de gravats quand il avait perdu connaissance ! Il voulut l'aider, le réconforter, mais la panique lui fit perdre son sang-froid.

-Ca va aller ! Répéta Carlisle en caressant sa main. Il faut… Il faut que tu te calmes, ce n'est pas bon pour ton état.

Son regard balaya la chambre à la recherche d'un léger calmant ou quoi que ce soit qui aiderait Edward, mais rien.

-Je… Je reviens… Je vais chercher de l'aide ! J'en… J'en ai pour une seconde !

Carlisle sortit précipitamment de la chambre et courut jusqu'au secrétariat où tous le dévisagèrent y compris Kate qui berçait Tony, Georges, Andrew et le Docteur Walsh.

-Il… il est réveillé !

-Quoi ? S'exclamèrent-ils en le dévisageant persuadé qu'il avait perdu la raison.

-Edward est réveillé ! S'énerva-t-il.

-Eouarr ! Cria Tony en frappant dans ses mains.

-Venez ! J'ai… J'ai besoin d'un calmant ! Il panique !

Carlisle repartit au pas de course vers la chambre, ses collègues et ses amis sur ses talons. Il entra et se précipita au chevet de son compagnon dont les paupières étaient closes.

-Carlisle, s'inquiéta Georges, il…

-Non ! Non ! Protesta Carlisle. Il s'est réveillé ! Je l'ai vu !

-Carlisle, c'est malheureusement impossible, contredit Kate, son cerveau est…. Oh, mon Dieu ! »

Carlisle se tourna vers le lit lorsqu'il vit leurs regards surpris. Il soupira de soulagement en croisant le regard émeraude de son compagnon qui semblait s'être calmé. Il s'assit sur le rebord du lit et prit sa main dans la sienne, leurs regards se mélangèrent. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour exprimer leurs sentiments, l'amour qu'il lisait dans les prunelles d'Edward ne faisait que refléter le sien. A contrecœur, il s'éloigna quelques secondes pour laisser Andrew et Georges examiner sa moitié. Il prit Tony dans ses bras et embrassa ses joues avant de prendre la main de Kate dans la sienne. Il frissonna à la pensée que quelques minutes auparavant il s'apprêtait à donner son accord pour le don d'organes.

Soudain, Georges posa la question qui le tracassait depuis l'éveil de son amour, pourquoi l'électroencéphalogramme n'avait-il pas relevé l'activité cérébrale de son compagnon ? Néanmoins, il laissa cela de côté pour revenir auprès d'Edward dont le regard s'illumina quand il vit Tony vivant et en bonne santé dans ses bras. Après s'être assuré qu'Edward allait bien, ses collègues s'éclipsèrent et Kate les suivit pour aller annoncer la bonne nouvelle à leurs amis. Carlisle reprit sa place auprès de son compagnon, leurs doigts se nouèrent et Tony voulut s'installer sur le lit pour poser sa tête contre l'épaule du jeune homme. Edward voulut leur sourire, mais il ne parvint qu'à esquisser une grimace de douleur. Carlisle le rassura, il avait prévu de lui parler de son état, de tout ce qui s'était passé durant ces longs mois sans lui, mais il se tut quand il vit la fatigue sur le visage de sa moitié. Carlisle imita alors Tony et posa sa tête sur le torse d'Edward après s'être assuré qu'il ne lui faisait pas mal. Il fredonna la berceuse que son compagnon avait composée pour lui et quelques minutes plus tard, Tony et Edward s'étaient endormis. Il les observa un long moment, le sourire aux lèvres et le cœur léger avant de sombrer à son tour dans le sommeil.


	39. Chapter 39

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

* * *

Hello !

J'espère que vous allez tous bien ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre qui je l'espère vous plaira !

Passez une bonne soirée et à bientôt !

* * *

Je suis désolée, encore une fois, je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à vos reviews. Pardon, mille fois pardon.

Merci énormément pour vos messages de soutien, merci pour vos reviews ! MERCI ! MERCI !

* * *

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 37 : Blessures**

Carlisle rédigea rapidement une ordonnance avant de la tendre à son patient et de le raccompagner dans le hall. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la salle d'attente et fut ravi de constater que celle-ci était pratiquement déserte, cela signifiait donc qu'il allait pouvoir s'éclipser. Après avoir prévenu Caroline qu'il se rendait en neurochirurgie, il se dépêcha de rejoindre son compagnon. Il entra doucement dans la chambre où son amant était étendu, son regard émeraude perdu dans le vague.

« -Bonsoir, mon amour.

Difficilement, Edward tourna la tête vers lui. Carlisle s'approcha du lit sur lequel il s'assit avant de caresser la joue du jeune homme avec tendresse. Il se pencha ensuite vers lui et déposa un baiser sur son front.

-Comment te sens-tu ? Demanda-t-il en plongeant son regard dans celui émeraude.

Il prit la main d'Edward dans la sienne et il sentit l'index de son amant caresser sa paume, lui signifiant ainsi, qu'il allait bien. Carlisle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, n'étant pas dupe face au mensonge de son compagnon. La dose d'antalgique et de morphine qu'Andrew lui donnait était forte, mais insuffisante pour le soulager de toutes ses douleurs. En plus de la souffrance de son corps, ils avaient dû instaurer un traitement avec des sédatifs puissants pour que le jeune homme puisse se reposer sans avoir d'horribles cauchemars. Son sommeil était donc lourd, mais Carlisle doutait qu'il soit réparateur et il ne le serait pas tant que son compagnon n'exorciserait pas les démons qui le hantaient, ce qu'il ne pourrait pas faire tant qu'il serait intubé et donc dans l'impossibilité de parler.

-Jasper et Alice sont passés te voir ?

Nouveau frottement contre sa paume, leurs amis étaient bien passés le voir. Ces derniers avaient accouru dès qu'ils avaient appris le réveil d'Edward. Emmett et Rosalie ne tardèrent pas à venir eux aussi. En l'espace de quelques heures, la chambre de son compagnon s'était remplie avant qu'ils ne soient tous chassés par Andrew qui ne manqua pas de leur rappeler à quel point Edward avait besoin de repos. Cela faisait maintenant quatre jours, quatre jours qu'ils venaient à tour de rôle rendre visite à son ange, tentant de lui arracher un sourire ou de chasser un peu de la tristesse qui ternissait l'éclat de ses émeraudes. Carlisle ferma les yeux et sortit de ses pensées pour se concentrer sur le jeune homme.

-J'ai vu le Docteur Walsh, lui apprit le blond, il m'a dit que tes derniers résultats étaient bons. On attend encore ton bilan sanguin et si tout est ok, on devrait te retirer le tube pour que tu sois juste sous oxygène par canule nasale.

Face au manque de réaction de son compagnon, Carlisle s'allongea près de lui et le prit tendrement dans ses bras.

-Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que cela ne te réjouit pas ? Murmura-t-il en caressant son visage. Edward, que se passe-t-il dans ta petite tête ?

Le jeune homme détourna le regard, sûrement pour éviter qu'il ne comprenne ce qui le tracassait. Seulement, il connaissait bien son amant et il ne doutait pas que celui-ci était ravagé par la culpabilité. Il ne savait pas comment, mais il était certain que c'était ça qui perturbait son compagnon en plus du syndrome du survivant dont Jason lui avait parlé. Le mentor de Jasper avait rendu visite à Edward, il s'était simplement assis à ses côtés et lui avait pris la main. Le Professeur Gidon lui avait expliqué que pour l'instant, il avait besoin de réconfort, il ne lui parlerait pas tant qu'il ne serait pas physiquement en état. Carlisle suivit alors son conseil, il enfouit son visage dans les cheveux de son amant.

-Je t'aime, mon ange, je t'aime tellement.

Après ces quelques mots d'amour, il raconta sa journée au jeune homme avant de lui parler des dernières facéties de Tony. Il put sentir le corps de son compagnon se détendre contre le sien et il se perdit dans ses paroles. Ils furent sortis de leur cocon par l'arrivée d'une infirmière.

-Désolée, je ne voulais pas vous déranger, s'excusa la femme.

-Ce n'est rien, assura Carlisle en quittant le lit.

-Je peux revenir plus tard, proposa-t-elle.

-Non, c'est bon, répéta le médecin.

-Je suis navrée, je change juste la perfusion, je prends ses constantes, je change la poche et je file.

-Je vais en profiter pour aller chercher Tony, annonça Carlisle, il est toujours impatient de te voir.

Il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur le front de son compagnon avant de quitter la chambre. Carlisle se dépêcha de rejoindre la crèche où Tony semblait l'attendre. Le petit garçon était sagement assis sur un petit siège et fixait avec insistance la porte d'entrée. Dès qu'il le vit, Anthony se leva et voulut se précipiter vers lui, mais il s'emmêla les pieds dans sa précipitation et chuta. Carlisle s'empressa de le prendre dans ses bras et de le consoler.

-Il faut chasser ses larmes, mon grand, tu ne voudrais pas qu'Edward te voit ainsi ?

-Eouarrr ? S'écria Tony qui retrouva soudain sa bonne humeur.

-Bonsoir, Docteur Cullen, le salua Bonnie qui lui apportait les affaires de l'enfant.

-Merci, dit-il, alors, ce jeune homme a été sage ?

-Un véritable petit ange, il…

-Eouarrr ! S'énerva Anthony en fronçant les sourcils pour marquer son mécontentement.

-Il semblerait que ce petit ange soit impatient de partir, rigola Bonnie.

-Oui, merci Bonnie, passez une bonne soirée.

-Merci, vous aussi, Docteur. »

Carlisle la salua d'un signe de la tête avant de prendre la direction de l'étage où se trouvait la chambre d'Edward. Tony tapotait dans ses mains comme pour l'encourager à aller plus vite. Il sourit face à sa réaction. Ils atteignirent la chambre au moment où l'infirmière en sortait. Il poussa la porte et Tony s'agita dans ses bras pour rejoindre Edward. Une fugitive lueur de joie brilla dans le regard de son compagnon et il savait sans avoir à le demander que le jeune homme pensait à Bella et à Emmanuel quand celle-ci disparut. Cependant, comme toujours, Edward laissa Tony se blottir contre lui et il répondit à sa demande de câlin. Carlisle les regarda avec amour. Après avoir discuté avec Jason, Jasper et Andrew, ils avaient décidé de ne rien dire pour le moment à Edward sur sa paternité, le jeune homme était encore trop faible autant physiquement que psychologiquement et ils n'étaient pas certains qu'il le prenne bien. Il laissa le père et le fils seuls le temps d'aller voir Samuel qu'il avait aperçu dans le couloir. Il rejoignit le garde du corps qui venait relever l'un de ses subordonnés. Monsieur Forman avait mis en place une protection rapprochée depuis qu'ils avaient découvert que quelqu'un avait trafiqué les appareils mesurant l'activité cérébrale d'Edward. Il frissonnait encore d'effroi à l'idée qu'il avait failli couper le respirateur alors que son amant était toujours en vie. Il avait failli le tuer !

« -Bonsoir, dit Samuel, comment va-t-il ?

-Physiquement, il va de mieux en mieux, pour le reste, nous verrons plus tard.

-Il est fort, il s'en sort toujours, lui rappela le garde du corps.

-Espérons que cela ne soit pas la fois de trop, soupira Carlisle, avez-vous des nouvelles ?

-Mon équipe a repéré un technicien qui a des dettes de jeux qui ont mystérieusement été épongées, avoua Samuel, nous avons transmis le dossier à la police et nous le surveillons en attendant qu'ils agissent.

-Les Belhami ?

-Toujours aussi virulents, mais je ne pense pas que ça vienne d'eux.

-Les Volturi ?

-Non plus, Edward les a totalement paralysés et je peux vous dire qu'ils en bavent en prison.

-Voilà qui ne me m'attriste guère. Je vous en prie, Samuel, veillez sur lui.

-On s'occupe de lui, ne vous en faites pas.

-Merci. »

Samuel lui sourit avant qu'il ne tourne les talons pour rejoindre la chambre. Tony était en train de babiller, racontant sûrement dans son langage sa journée. Carlisle s'assit sur le rebord du lit. Il prit la main de son amant dans la sienne pendant qu'ils regardaient tous deux Tony qui faisait tout pour garder leur attention.

* * *

Edward fit son possible pour maîtriser la vague de tristesse qui l'envahissait à chaque fois qu'il voyait Tony. Carlisle s'approcha et son cœur se serra un peu plus quand il vit le petit garçon agiter ses bras dans sa direction. A peine ses pieds eurent-ils touchés le lit, que Tony vint vers lui à quatre pattes pour déposer un baiser sonore et humide sur sa joue. Il tenta de lui sourire, mais il savait que cela ressemblait plus à une grimace. Tony s'allongea près de lui, sa petite tête se posa contre son épaule pour un câlin qu'il lui accorda avec un bonheur qu'il se détestait de ressentir car dans quelques années Tony allait le haïr, il le détesterait de savoir que par sa faute, ses parents étaient morts. S'il n'avait pas insisté auprès d'Harris pour qu'il accepte leur mutation, ils seraient en ce moment tous les trois heureux à Paris, en France. Il s'obligea à se calmer pour ne pas affoler les machines auxquelles il était relié. Le jeune homme aurait aimé pouvoir inspirer profondément ou hurler sa rage, mais rien, il ne pouvait rien faire. Il ferma les yeux et la petite main de Tony lui apporta une touche de réconfort et, heureusement, car Carlisle ne tarda pas à revenir.

Son amant les observa quelques secondes avant de les rejoindre sur le lit. En l'espace de quelques secondes, ses tourments s'apaisèrent. Sa main dans celle de Carlisle, Tony blottit entre eux, il se sentait bien et il aurait aimé avoir la force de repousser ce sentiment qu'il ne méritait plus de ressentir, mais il n'en avait pas la force. Il se laissa donc aller. Le jeune homme ne fut pas surpris de voir sa bulle de bonheur exploser quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit sur Kate. La jeune femme lui sourit et il ne se força pas à lui répondre, préférant se concentrer sur ses deux hommes.

« -Il est tard, Carlisle, fit doucement remarquer Kate, l'heure du bain est passée.

-Je n'avais pas vu qu'il était aussi tard, avoua son compagnon.

Carlisle se leva, il laissa Tony lui faire un bisou avant de le prendre pour le tendre à Kate. Son amant l'embrassa une dernière fois en caressant ses cheveux.

-Je te vois demain matin, mon amour, dors bien.

-Bonne nuit, Edward, lança Kate en lui faisant un petit signe de la main. »

Edward sentit la boule d'angoisse qui obstruait sa gorge s'agrandir face au tableau qui se tenait devant lui. Carlisle enlaça la taille de Kate pour déposer un baiser sur le front de Tony qui râlait un peu de devoir partir. Les regards des deux adultes se croisèrent un peu trop longtemps à son goût, puis, après un dernier regard pour lui, ils partirent bras dessus, bras dessous. Dans un geste de rage, il aurait aimé se lever et les rejoindre, mais son corps refusait de lui obéir. Ses yeux emplis de colère se posèrent sur ses jambes, mais elles ne lui obéirent pas. Quant à ses membres supérieurs, l'un de ses bras était immobilisé contre son corps alors que l'autre était emprisonné dans une attelle. Il essaya de bouger ce dernier, mais il n'obtempéra pas. Des larmes de rage ne tardèrent pas à couler le long de ses joues. Il eut un sursaut en sentant une main sécher doucement ses pleurs. Le cœur emplit d'espoir et de joie, il chercha le regard de son amour, mais il ne reconnut pas ses prunelles bleutées.

« -Calme-toi, murmura Jasper en caressant ses cheveux, ce n'est pas bon pour toi !

Un grognement sourd de protestation résonna dans son torse, manquant de l'étouffer.

-Chut, tout va bien, détends-toi. Je vais demander que l'on te donne un calmant. »

Il en avait assez, marre qu'on lui donne des calmants car ces derniers n'avaient aucun effet ! Pourquoi aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait calmer la douleur dans sa poitrine ? Alléger le poids qui pesait sur ses épaules ? Il voulut retenir Jasper, mais bien sûr, il n'y parvint pas. Comment le pourrait-il alors qu'il était prisonnier de son corps et incapable de parler ? Impuissant, il regarda l'infirmière planter l'aiguille dans le cathéter qui le reliait à la perfusion. Alors que son esprit s'embrouillait, ses paupières papillonnèrent avant de se clore. Il sombra dans un sommeil qu'il espérerait suffisamment profond pour qu'aucun fantôme ne vienne le hanter.

* * *

Carlisle prit son sandwich et sa boisson pour aller déjeuner dans la chambre de son amant. En effet, Alice, Emmett et Rosalie avaient repris le travail et son compagnon devait se sentir seul. Le médecin fit un léger détour par son bureau pour prendre le sac contenant des affaires de rechange pour son ange. Il allait atteindre la chambre quand il fut intercepté par Andrew.

« - Ah, Carlisle ! Bonjour.

-Bonjour, Andrew.

-Tu vas voir Edward ?

-Oui.

-Et tu as du temps ?

-Oui, c'est plutôt calme pour le moment, pourquoi ?

-Attends une seconde, s'il-te-plaît !

Andrew se dépêcha de stopper l'aide-soignant qui allait entrer dans la chambre de son compagnon.

-Verrais-tu un inconvénient à faire sa toilette à Edward ? Questionna Andrew en retenant l'homme.

-Non, bien sûr, que non, répondit-il.

-Vous pouvez aller vous occuper d'un autre patient, dit Andrew à l'homme, revenez dans quelques minutes pour vous occuper de Monsieur Masen, mais laissez le Docteur Cullen prendre la suite.

Carlisle regarda l'aide-soignant s'éloigner avant de se tourner avec un air interrogateur vers son confrère. Cela ne le dérangeait pas de faire la toilette à son amant, mais il se demandait pourquoi Andrew faisait une telle demande.

-Tu dois te demander pourquoi je veux que tu t'en charges ?

-J'avoue que oui, admit Carlisle.

-Je vais venir l'extuber et je souhaiterais que tu te charges de lui ensuite. Il y a toujours des œdèmes qui compriment sa moelle épinière, mais nous sommes incapables de dire dans quelle mesure ils agissent sur ses capacités physiques.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tout simplement parce qu'il ne se plie pas aux tests et…

-Et tu penses qu'en faisant sa toilette, je pourrais essayer de tester sa sensibilité ?

-Exact.

-Ok, accepta Carlisle, mais tu me protégeras de son courroux quand il comprendra qu'on l'a piégé.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et Carlisle se dit qu'il devait être dingue de rêver qu'Edward lui crie après ! Ils entrèrent dans la chambre et son sourire s'élargit quand son regard se posa sur son amant.

-Allez, Edward, nous allons pouvoir retirer le respirateur, annonça Andrew, bon, tu restes toujours sous assistance, mais ce sera plus confortable pour toi. Veux-tu que je le fasse ou que Carlisle s'en charge ?

Pour toute réponse, Edward se tourna vers la fenêtre et ses yeux se perdirent dans le vague. Carlisle mordit violemment sa lèvre inférieure, ne supportant pas de le voir ainsi. Andrew l'interrogea du regard avant de préparer le matériel pour l'extubation. Carlisle contourna le lit et vint se poster entre la fenêtre et son amant, il prit la main de son amant dans la sienne qui ferma les yeux. Les paupières toujours closes, Edward obéit aux directives d'Andrew et au bout de quelques minutes le tube fut extrait. Carlisle attrapa rapidement le masque à oxygène lorsqu'il entendit le son rauque qui s'échappa des lèvres entrouvertes de son amant.

-Tout va bien, le rassura Carlisle en maintenant le masque, respire calmement.

-Je suis prêt, annonça Andrew, Edward ?

Son compagnon cligna doucement des yeux pour donner son accord, Carlisle retira le masque et Andrew introduisit la canule lubrifiée dans la narine de son amant. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il observa avec intérêt le visage du jeune homme.

-Comment te sens-tu ? Finit par demander Andrew.

Edward ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais il ne réussit qu'à produire un vague grognement qui sembla lui faire mal.

-Docteur Masen ? L'interpella-t-il en prenant le ton qu'il utilisait avec ses étudiants. Pouvez-vous me dire quelles sont les conséquences d'une intubation prolongée chez un patient dans le coma sur ses cordes vocales ?

Edward esquissa une grimace et Andrew rangea les instruments qu'il venait d'utiliser.

-Bien, je vais vous laisser. Edward, je passerai te voir en fin de journée.

Andrew leur fit un petit signe avant de les laisser seuls. Carlisle s'assit sur le rebord du lit, il sourit à son amant tout en caressant sa joue, heureux d'avoir son attention.

-Ca va toujours ? Demanda-t-il en contrôlant rapidement les signes vitaux du jeune homme.

Une légère caresse dans la paume de sa main confirma ce que son examen lui avait appris, tout allait bien. Du bout des doigts, il dessina le contour des lèvres de son amant.

-Décidément, j'ai l'impression d'être toujours là pour vous déranger, plaisanta l'infirmière qui les avait interrompu la veille. Je vous amène une boisson pour faire passer la douleur dans votre gorge Docteur Masen et pour qu'elle soit moins asséchée.

-Merci, dit Carlisle en prenant le verre avec la paille.

L'infirmière ressortit et il approcha la paille des lèvres de son amant. Celui-ci aspira péniblement une première gorgée et il dut l'encourager à poursuivre.

-C'est bien, cela doit déjà te soulager.

Edward hocha doucement la tête avant de fermer les yeux pour se laisser aller contre ses oreillers. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était éveillé, il vit son amant se détendre et cela soulagea son cœur. Edward rouvrit ses paupières quand il sentit son doigt caresser ses lèvres.

-Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'en rêve, murmura Carlisle en se penchant.

Ses lèvres rencontrèrent enfin celles du jeune homme. Elles bougèrent sagement l'une contre l'autre avant que la langue de Carlisle ne caresse les lèvres de son amour. Un léger bip résonna et lui apprit qu'il était temps pour lui d'arrêter. Il se redressa et fut satisfait de voir un sourire se dessiner sur le visage d'Edward.

-Je t'aime.

Un nouveau coup à la porte le fit soupirer et il se demanda si les employés faisaient exprès de les déranger. Cependant, il ravala sa remarque quand il vit l'aide-soignant entrer pour la toilette d'Edward. L'homme l'observa quelques secondes et il lui fit discrètement signe de faire comme d'habitude.

-Bonjour, Docteur Masen, je viens pour votre toilette. Alors, je vois que vous n'avez plus ce fichu tube ! C'est tant mieux. Bonjour, Docteur Cullen.

-Bonjour, Luka, dit-il en lisant son nom sur son badge. Si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, j'aimerais me charger de sa toilette.

-Si vous voulez, Docteur Cullen, tout le nécessaire est dans la salle de bain. Bonne journée.

-Bonne journée, répéta-t-il. »

Carlisle effleura une nouvelle fois les lèvres de son compagnon avant d'ôter sa blouse et de se diriger vers la salle de bain où il remplit une bassine d'eau chaude. Il prit un gant ainsi qu'une serviette et revint dans la chambre. Il déposa le tout sur la tablette qu'il rapprocha du lit. Puis, tout en souriant à son amant, il repoussa le drap et la couverture, il grimaça face à l'horrible chemise d'hôpital et au corps amaigrit de son amant, mais il allait changer tout cela, il se le promit. Ses doigts effleurèrent l'intimité de son compagnon qui se raidit imperceptiblement. Il attrapa le tuyau de la sonde urinaire pour la retirer. Edward s'agita. Il devina aisément que le jeune homme n'était pas à l'aise, mais il passa outre, bien décidé à constater par lui-même les lésions sur le corps de son amant. Il lui sourit avant de reprendre. Ses mains se posèrent sur la jambe blessée dont il ôta l'attelle, ses doigts caressèrent la fine cicatrice avant d'y passer le gant humide. Il commença à le laver tout en lui parlant, mais Carlisle ne tarda pas à remarquer que son amant n'était pas avec lui et qu'il restait concentré sur la fenêtre. Il pinça légèrement son mollet gauche, rien, il fit de même avec le droit, toujours rien. Etait-ce Edward qui ne voulait pas sortir de son aphasie ou ne ressentait-il vraiment rien ? Il continua de le pincer, mais rien. Alors qu'il allait s'emporter face au mutisme du jeune homme, ce dernier se tourna brutalement vers lui pour lui lancer un regard blessé lorsqu'il le pinça un peu en dessous du nombril.

-Pardon, je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il.

Carlisle se détourna rapidement, prétextant mouiller le gant, pour dissimuler son visage empli de souffrance. Edward n'était pas muré dans son mutisme, en réalité, il n'avait rien senti jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à son bas ventre. Il inspira profondément avant de faire à nouveau face à son amant pour le sécher. Il tenta d'ignorer le regard interrogateur de son compagnon qui avait remarqué son trouble. Le jeune homme essaya d'attirer son attention, il ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche, mais il était incapable de parler, il vit alors ses doigts s'agiter frénétiquement. Carlisle lui offrit un maigre sourire avant de poser la serviette pour attraper une crème pour le corps.

-C'est la crème dérivée de mon parfum, meubla-t-il en ouvrant le flacon, je me suis dit que tu apprécierais.

Edward eut un léger sourire avant qu'il ne l'interroge à nouveau du regard, attendant toujours les réponses à ses questions muettes.

-Tout va bien, murmura Carlisle, c'est juste que je n'aime pas te voir ainsi.

Le jeune homme caressa sa main. Il releva la tête et croisa son regard, c'est alors qu'il comprit, Edward savait, il le savait bien avant lui. Carlisle fit son possible pour chasser sa tristesse qu'il tenta de faire disparaître en l'embrassant tendrement. Lorsqu'il se redressa, il essuya la joue humide d'Edward avant de se rendre compte que c'était ses propres larmes qui avaient coulé sur les joues de son compagnon. Au prix d'un effort qui devait être surhumain, Edward agrippa sa main et la serra fermement comme pour lui signifier que ce n'était pas grave et que tout irait bien. Le médecin posa son front contre celui du jeune homme et ils se perdirent dans la contemplation l'un de l'autre avant que Carlisle ne se rappelle qu'Edward était nu et qu'il ne devait pas avoir chaud. Il se redressa et s'appliqua à étaler la crème sur le corps de son compagnon. Le blond faisait son possible pour rester de marbre, mais la douceur de la peau de son amant, ses courbes toujours aussi agréables, l'absence de son corps contre le sien se faisaient ressentir et il contrôlait à grand peine son désir qui s'éveillait lentement, mais sûrement. Tout à coup, son attention fut attirée par la main d'Edward qui s'agitait frénétiquement sur le drap.

-Qu'y-a t'il ? Demanda-t-il en observant son compagnon.

Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel et Carlisle balbutia quelques mots d'excuse quand il se rappela qu'Edward était incapable de parler.

-Pourrais-tu essayer de me donner un petit indice ? Quémanda le blond.

Edward tenta de bouger son bras libre, mais ses muscles, malgré des séances de kiné étaient ankylosés. Carlisle s'approcha tout en réfléchissant à ce que le jeune homme essayait de lui dire. Soudain, il sentit la main d'Edward effleurer sa virilité. Ses joues s'empourprèrent alors qu'il replaçait sagement la main de son amant sur le lit.

-Désolé, marmonna le médecin avant d'essayer de se justifier, je ne suis qu'un être humain et tu m'as trop manqué.

Ses sourcils blonds se froncèrent quand il vit son amant mordiller sa lèvre inférieure, retenant visiblement un éclat de rire.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu trouves drôle ? Demanda Carlisle un peu vexé.

Edward secoua doucement la tête avant de tendre à nouveau sa main vers son sexe.

-Non, mais en plus, tu insistes ! Grogna le médecin.

Loin de rire comme la dernière fois, le jeune homme sembla s'exaspérer de sa réaction. Il l'observa un instant avant de lever les mains en un geste de dépit pour lui signifier qu'il ne comprenait pas. Edward soupira avant de serrer les dents pour diriger sa main vers son propre bas ventre.

-Oh ! Souffla Carlisle en comprenant soudain.

Edward parut soulagé et il se traita mentalement d'idiot pour ne pas avoir compris plus tôt la demande de sa moitié. Il alla vers la salle de bain et prit le pistolet qui s'y trouvait. Les joues d'Edward s'empourprèrent alors qu'il glissait son sexe dans le tuyau.

-Hey, ce n'est rien, le tranquillisa-t-il, j'espère que tu ferais la même chose pour moi si la situation était inversée.

Cela ne sembla pas rassurer son compagnon qui préféra détourner les yeux. Une fois qu'il eut terminé, il essuya son amant avant de remettre en place le bouchon du pistolet qu'il alla déposer dans la salle de bain. Il revint dans la chambre et attrapa le sac qu'il avait emmené avec lui. Le médecin sortit un boxer qu'il enfila à son compagnon. La main d'Edward s'agita à nouveau sur le lit.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

Edward semblait de moins en moins patient, il pouvait le comprendre, mais ils n'avaient pas d'autres moyens pour communiquer.

-T'énerver ne servira à rien qu'est-ce que tu…

Carlisle se tut et soupira quand il vit le regard assassin de son compagnon. Il s'installa sur le rebord du lit, attendant que le jeune homme se calme. L'index de son amant désigna la salle de bain qu'il observa sans que cela ne l'éclaire d'avantage. L'index de son compagnon désigna ensuite la poche urinaire.

-Tu n'en as pas besoin, mon amour, lui fit-il remarquer. Il suffira que tu sonnes pour que quelqu'un vienne t'aider. »

Edward ne semblait pas apprécier ses propos et fronça les sourcils. Carlisle lui sourit avant de remonter le boxer, le jeune homme devait avancer, progresser, et il l'y aiderait même s'il devait le pousser un peu pour cela. Un air boudeur se dessina sur le visage de son compagnon. Alors qu'il allait lui demander d'être raisonnable, Carlisle se demanda si Edward n'était pas gêné que des gens, qu'il côtoyait tous les jours, s'occupent aussi intimement de lui. Malheureusement, le Memorial était l'établissement le plus compétent pour soigner son amant, il lui proposerait un transfert dès qu'Edward serait plus fort. En attendant, le jeune homme allait devoir accepter l'aide de ses collègues. Il caressa tendrement sa joue avant de prendre une chemise dans le sac, c'était l'une des siennes et un sourire éclaira le visage d'Edward quand il le remarqua.

Une fois son amant propre et changé, il remit en place son attelle de jambe et il le recouvrit avec les draps et la couverture. Carlisle allait remettre l'attelle qui maintenait le bras du jeune homme immobilisé contre son torse quand il se ravisa. Doucement, il débuta des mouvements pendulaires et passifs. Il fut rassuré de voir que les membres supérieurs d'Edward réagissaient bien. A la fin des exercices, le jeune homme les bougeait plus facilement, il faudrait qu'il en parle au kinésithérapeute, il devait intensifier les exercices. Une fois qu'il eut terminé, Carlisle s'allongea et prit Edward dans ses bras. Il déposa des baisers dans ses cheveux et le jeune homme ne tarda pas à s'endormir. La sonnerie de son beeper le fit sursauter, il se dégagea tendrement de l'étreinte de son amant pour attraper l'appareil. On avait besoin de lui aux urgences. Carlisle prit la sonnette d'alarme pour la poser près de la main la plus valide d'Edward. Il embrassa son front avant de partir travailler.

* * *

Lorsqu'Edward s'éveilla, sa chambre était plongée dans la pénombre lui apprenant ainsi que la journée touchait à sa fin. Le jeune homme bougea un peu sa main et sentit la sonnette d'alarme contre ses doigts. Il la saisit, mais n'était-ce pas un peu superflu d'appeler pour qu'on lui allume une lampe ? Il soupira avant de fermer les yeux, il pouvait bien rester dans l'obscurité, après tout, il ne méritait rien d'autre. Ses pensées dérivèrent immanquablement vers l'attentat, vers toutes les personnes qui étaient mortes ce jour-là. Une question ne cessait de le hanter, pourquoi, lui, avait-il survécu ? Pourquoi pas Bella ? Ou Emmanuel ? Ou Margaret ? Pourquoi lui ? Il n'était pas plus important qu'un autre, il n'avait pas d'enfant à qui il manquerait, ses amis s'en remettraient. Non, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il avait survécu, lui qui était seul, sans famille. Soudain, une odeur familière le réconforta. Carlisle… Sa famille… Son amant aurait-il pu survivre sans lui ? Il en doutait. Il se rappela avec effroi le geste désespéré qu'avait eu son compagnon, 5 ans auparavant, des larmes glissèrent le long de ses joues à l'idée que Carlisle pourrait attenter à ses jours.

« -Hey, tout va bien.

Edward sursauta en entendant la voix de son compagnon. Il ouvrit les yeux avant de les refermer rapidement, aveuglé par la soudaine lumière qui baignait sa chambre. Il entendit Carlisle se lever avant de revenir près du lit.

-C'est bon tu peux ouvrir.

Le jeune homme lui obéit et apprécia la douce lueur de la veilleuse que Carlisle venait d'allumer.

-Cela fait longtemps que tu es dans le noir ? Lui demanda son compagnon en reprenant sa place à ses côtés.

Edward prit sa main, préférant ne pas répondre. Il lui sourit et Carlisle sembla oublier sa question. Son amant caressa sa joue avant de ravir ses lèvres. Edward aurait aimé approfondir leur baiser, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas et puis, il ne voulait pas mettre Carlisle à nouveau mal à l'aise. Son sourire s'étira quand il repensa au quiproquo de cet après-midi et à l'air gêné de son compagnon quand il avait compris qu'il avait seulement envie d'uriner. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent et le visage de sa moitié vint se nicher dans son cou.

-Je t'aime, souffla-t-il contre sa peau.

-Je…

-Chut, ne te force pas, tu vas te faire plus de mal que de bien. Dans quelques jours, tu pourras reparler normalement.

Edward acquiesça. Il serra les dents et leva péniblement sa main pour caresser la joue de son compagnon. Carlisle le laissa faire avant de se rallonger pour le prendre dans ses bras. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et savoura ce moment, c'était l'un des rares où il pouvait se sentir en sécurité et en paix avec lui-même. Il dut s'assoupir quelque peu car lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, un plateau repas reposait sur la tablette et Carlisle était agenouillé sur le sol, son compagnon jouait avec Tony. Il battit des paupières pour s'habituer à la lumière vive du plafonnier.

-Eouar !

Comme à chaque fois qu'il entendait Tony prononcer son nom avec tant de joie, les remords et l'amour se disputaient en lui. Cependant, il sourit à l'enfant qui se leva et marcha jusqu'à son lit. Edward écarquilla les yeux de le voir se déplacer aussi facilement.

-C'est vrai que tu ne l'avais pas encore vu marcher, se rappela Carlisle, notre petit bonhomme se déplace comme un grand.

Notre petit bonhomme ? Avait-il bien entendu ? Il regarda son compagnon soulever l'enfant pour le poser sur le lit et il ne put que constater la complicité et l'amour qui les liaient. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Il réalisa alors que beaucoup de choses lui avaient échappé. Pourquoi Tony était toujours avec Carlisle ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas avec l'un des parents de Bella ou ceux d'Emmanuel ? Il aurait aimé questionner Carlisle, mais il en était bien sûr incapable. Une nouvelle fois, il pesta contre son corps qui lui faisait faux bond.

-Eouar ?

Son sourire s'agrandit quand il remarqua que Tony s'impatientait toujours autant quand il n'avait pas l'attention qu'il méritait. Contractant une nouvelle fois ses muscles qui commençaient à être douloureux, il posa sa main sur la tête de Tony pour ébouriffer ses cheveux. L'enfant éclata de rire avant de vouloir lui rendre la pareille, cependant, Carlisle stoppa la déambulation de l'enfant avant qu'il ne lui fasse mal.

-Je t'ai déjà expliqué qu'il fallait être sage quand on allait voir Edward, d'accord ?

-Eouar bobo.

-Oui, c'est ça, mon grand.

Carlisle prit Tony dans ses bras pour câliner le petit-garçon avant qu'il ne le ramène à ses jeux sur le sol. Edward les observa quelques secondes en se demandant combien de temps il était resté dans le coma. Il lui semblait se souvenir qu'Andrew lui avait dit deux mois, mais comment Tony avait-il pu faire autant de progrès en si peu de temps ?

-Et si on mangeait un peu ? Proposa Carlisle en approchant la tablette. Tu as faim ?

Edward acquiesça. La vue de la nourriture, même si ce n'était que de la soupe et de la compote, lui donna l'eau à la bouche. Depuis son réveil, il en rêvait car il n'avait été nourri que par perfusion. Carlisle sembla voir son impatience car il goûta rapidement la soupe pour vérifier si elle n'était pas trop chaude avant de relever le dossier de son lit pour qu'il se retrouve assis. Alors qu'il allait prendre la première bouchée, on frappa à sa porte, la cuillère s'éloigna de sa bouche quand Carlisle se tourna pour voir qui entrait.

-Salut, les garçons ! Lança Kate en entrant.

Tony leva la tête et sourit à la jeune femme avant de reprendre son jeu. Carlisle parla à leur amie, mais il n'entendit pas ce que son compagnon disait, il observait la blouse blanche qui pendait au bras de Kate.

-Tout est calme en bas ?

-Oui, répondit Kate à la réponse de Carlisle, la relève est arrivée et tout se passe bien.

Alors qu'il allait essayer d'attirer leur attention pour en savoir plus, Tony se mit à pleurer. Kate se précipita vers lui, mais l'enfant ne voulait pas rester dans ses bras et Carlisle le prit.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, mon cœur ?

-Il est tard, remarqua Kate, il doit avoir faim.

-Tu peux rentrer le faire manger ? Demanda le blond.

Kate tenta de prendre le petit-garçon mais celui-ci resta fermement accroché à Carlisle.

-Allez, Tony, sois gentil, s'il-te-plaît, implora son compagnon, tu vas rentrer avec Tatie Kate et je serai là pour te mettre au lit.

Rien de ce que dit ou fit son amant n'apaisa l'enfant, le regard d'Edward se posa sur le cadran lumineux posé sur sa table de chevet, il allait être 20h30 et Tony devait déjà être au lit à cette heure-là.

-Carlisle, je suis désolée, mais Tony est fatigué et il a besoin de toi, il a été suffisamment perturbé ces derniers mois.

Son amant soupira. Sans attendre, Kate se baissa pour ramasser les jouets de l'enfant pendant que Carlisle lui enfilait son manteau.

-Je suis désolé, assura le médecin en embrassant son front. Je vais demander à ce que quelqu'un vienne t'aider. Je te vois demain, mon amour, dors bien. »

Carlisle l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de sortir. Quand la porte se referma, il inspira profondément pour chasser la vague de larmes qui menaçait de le submerger. Il ne fallait pas être devin pour deviner pourquoi Kate avait une blouse avec le logo du Memorial, ni quel poste elle devait occuper ! Les larmes roulèrent le long de ses joues alors qu'il se demandait à quel point Kate l'avait remplacé ? Une petite voix résonna dans sa tête, lui disant que ses idées n'étaient pas claires à cause de sa fatigue, de la dépression dont il était victime, mais il ne l'écouta pas. Il ferma ses yeux et pria pour que l'obscurité soit suffisante pour dissimuler son visage quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Il perçut des pas et la porte se referma rapidement. Il rouvrit les yeux son plateau avait disparu et il n'y avait que la veilleuse d'allumée. La personne qui était venue avait cru qu'il dormait. Edward soupira avant de se demander si quelqu'un allait lui apporter des somnifères pour la nuit, il craignait de s'endormir sans l'effet assommant des médicaments. Il aperçut alors la télécommande de la télé sur la tablette qui n'était pas très loin. Tout en se concentrant, il tenta d'attraper cette dernière, mais malheureusement, il dut déclarer forfait. Edward se résigna et se rallongea. Il tourna la tête et son regard emplit de tristesse se perdit par la fenêtre. Le jeune homme pria pour trouver un peu d'apaisement et un peu de repos dans son sommeil.

* * *

Jasper quittait le service de psychiatrie à une heure plus que tardive. Il ouvrit son portable et remarqua qu'il avait un message de sa tendre épouse. Alice travaillait sur sa nouvelle collection et elle le prévenait qu'elle rentrerait tard. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et décida qu'il avait le temps de faire un détour par le service de neurochirurgie. Il salua quelques membres du personnel avant d'entrouvrir doucement la porte pour voir si Edward dormait ou non. Alors qu'il allait faire demi-tour, pensant qu'il dormait, des gémissements de terreur lui parvinrent. Jasper entra dans la chambre et s'approcha du lit, le visage tourmenté de son ami lui apparut faiblement éclairé par la veilleuse. Il s'assit sur le rebord du lit et posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Edward pour le secouer doucement. Son cœur se serra quand il vit les joues humides de son meilleur ami. Comme il ne se réveillait toujours pas, il posa ses mains sur les joues du jeune homme avant de l'appeler de plus en plus fort. Il soupira de soulagement quand il croisa enfin un regard émeraude perdu.

« -Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, murmura Jasper d'une voix douce, tu es en sécurité.

Fuyant tous ces gestes de réconfort, Edward détourna la tête pour fixer la fenêtre.

-Tu vas finir par avoir un tortis-coli, se moqua gentiment Jasper.

Il s'attendait à une réaction, mais Edward n'en eut aucune et il commençait à vraiment s'inquiéter du mutisme fréquent du jeune homme.

-Edward, ça suffit ! Il faut que tu réagisses, tu ne peux pas rester enfermé dans ce silence, il te fait plus de mal que de bien. Je sais ce qui se passe dans ta petite tête et ne le nie pas, je te connais trop bien. Ce qui est arrivé n'est pas de ta faute ! Tu n'y es pour rien ! Je sais que tu ne m'écouteras pas, mais là tu es en train de te faire du mal pour rien. Crois-tu que Bella et Manu aimeraient que tu te culpabilises ainsi ? Non, je suis sûr que non. Au contraire, ils voudraient que tu te battes pour que tu puisses t'occuper de ton… de Tony, se rattrapa de justesse Jasper. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait, tu ne pouvais pas les sauver, tu ne pouvais sauver personne, hormis Tony et tu y es arrivé. Tu l'as protégé de ton corps, tu as empêché qu'il ne s'asphyxie en lui donnant l'oxygène qui était tout aussi important pour toi. Alors, je pense que tu n'as pas à rougir de tes actes ! Sinon, je vais finir par croire que tu aimes t'apitoyer sur ton sort !

Enfin, il faillit pousser un cri de joie quand Edward le fusilla du regard.

-Tu crèves d'envie de m'en coller une, hein ? Ricana Jasper.

Le fin sourire qui se dessina sur le visage de son ami lui réchauffa le cœur, pourtant, il ne tarda pas à se faner. Y'aurait-il plus que la culpabilité d'avoir survécu à l'attentat ? Se demanda Jasper. Il suivit alors le regard d'Edward qui s'était posé sur une photo qui ornait la table de chevet, Carlisle enlaçait son meilleur ami et Tony était installé avec eux.

-Carlisle est passé te rendre visite ? Questionna-t-il doucement.

Edward acquiesça avant de détourner la tête, mais il eut le temps d'apercevoir ses yeux embués.

-Tu veux que je l'appelle ? Proposa-t-il. Tu sais qu'il peut être là en quelques minutes ?

Son ami bougea doucement la tête pour lui signifier que ce n'était pas la peine.

-J'ai pourtant l'impression que cela te ferait du bien de le voir, insista Jazz, et si c'est pour Tony que tu t'inquiètes, il doit dormir et Kate peut veiller sur lui…

Sa voix mourut quand il vit la mâchoire d'Edward se crisper, que se passait-il ? Pourquoi son ami semblait réagir si violemment à la présence de Kate près de Carlisle ? Il maudit l'incapacité du jeune homme à pouvoir répondre à ses questions.

-Je vais l'appeler, décida-t-il après quelques secondes de réflexion.

Il allait se lever quand la main d'Edward se posa sur la sienne, le retenant faiblement. Leurs regards se croisèrent et son cœur se serra à nouveau quand il remarqua son chagrin. Son ami sembla le supplier mentalement de ne rien faire.

-Ok, capitula Jasper. Je vais aller te chercher un somnifère et je vais rester à tes côtés le temps que tu t'endormes, d'accord ? »

Depuis qu'il était entré dans la chambre, ce fut la première fois qu'il vit son ami un peu apaisé. Il lui sourit avant de se lancer à la recherche de l'infirmier de garde la nuit. Il signa la prescription pour le médicament pendant que l'homme l'informait qu'Edward n'avait rien voulu manger. Il le remercia et repartit avec la seringue pré-remplie. Quand il revint dans la chambre, Edward lui jeta un coup d'œil gêné. Après quelques gestes explicites, il ne fit pas passer la sonnette que lui réclamait son ami et alla chercher le pistolet dans la salle de bain. Il désamorça la situation en lui rappelant qu'il n'y avait rien qu'il n'avait déjà vu et qu'il espérait que si la situation était inversée, Edward prendrait aussi soin de lui. Une fois que son ami fut bien rallongé et recouvert, il injecta le produit dans le cathéter fixé sur le dos de la main du jeune homme. Jasper s'allongea près d'Edward et il lui parla jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme.

* * *

Jasper était en train de remplir un formulaire au comptoir de l'accueil des Urgences quand il entendit de légers rires. Il leva la tête et vit Carlisle entrer, Tony dans ses bras, Kate à ses côtés et tous trois riaient. Il sourit face à l'image de cette petite famille. Tout à coup, il se mit mentalement une gifle. Que venait-il de dire ? Une famille ? Non, ils ne l'étaient pas, pourtant, c'était l'image qu'ils donnaient. Il comprit alors lentement la peine qui rongeait Edward si lui aussi avait assisté à ce spectacle. Kate était aux côtés de Carlisle et de Tony, elle avait en plus remplacé Edward aux Urgences. Bien sûr, il savait que la jeune femme ne faisait qu'apporter son aide, mais vue la fragilité d'Edward, il n'était pas certain que son ami voit les choses de cette manière.

« -Bonjour, Jasper ! Le saluèrent-ils.

-Salut, marmonna-t-il toujours perdu dans ses pensées.

-Je vois que tu es de charmante humeur, releva Carlisle, bien, je vais amener Tony à la crèche. Kate, je te laisse avec Monsieur Grognon.

-Attends ! Je t'accompagne !

Jasper fit un petit signe de la main à Kate avant d'emboîter le pas à Carlisle. Il laissa le médecin déposer l'enfant à la crèche et le suivit jusqu'à son bureau.

-Tu voulais me parler ? Questionna Carlisle.

-Oui, on peut entrer ?

Le Chef des Urgences hocha la tête, il ouvrit son bureau et s'effaça pour le laisser entrer. Jasper se laissa tomber sur le canapé tout en se demandant comment il allait pouvoir aborder le sujet qui le tracassait.

-Tout va bien ? Tu m'as l'air bien préoccupé, constata Carlisle, Alice va bien ?

-Oui, elle est survoltée par sa nouvelle collection, mais ce n'est pas elle qui me tracasse. Je suis passé voir Edward tard hier soir.

-Il… Il allait bien ? Personne ne m'a appelé …

-Calme-toi ! Rien de grave n'est arrivé, le rassura Jasper. Il était en train de faire un cauchemar assez violent quand je suis arrivé. L'infirmier de garde m'a appris qu'ils ont stoppé son traitement, mais je lui ai administré un somnifère car il avait besoin de repos.

-Tu as bien fait.

-Il est normal qu'il fasse des cauchemars après ce qu'il a vécu, mais toute souffrance supplémentaire devrait lui être épargnée.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Je ne te reproche rien, assura Jasper, je sais que tu fais au mieux et que tu es partagé.

-Partagé ?

-Tu dois t'occuper de Tony, c'est un jeune enfant, tu as été pendant des mois son seul repère affectif et il a besoin de toi, c'est normal. Néanmoins, Edward a aussi besoin de toi.

-Je le sais et je fais mon possible pour être auprès d'eux.

-Je vais être franc avec toi, laisse-nous nous occuper un peu de Tony, Edward a plus besoin de toi.

-Mais Tony…

-Je ne te demande pas de l'abandonner, loin de là, mais tu pourrais passer quelques nuits ici. Edward a besoin de sentir que tu es près de lui, que tu l'aimes.

-Il sait que je l'aime !

-Je sais, mais il est aussi perdu, il ne raisonne pas clairement. S'il a vu la même chose que moi ce matin…

-Et qu'as-tu vu de si troublant ? S'énerva Carlisle.

-Kate et toi, votre complicité, le fait qu'elle vive en-dessous de chez toi, que vous passiez énormément de temps ensemble.

-Elle m'aide !

-Et pour terminer, elle a repris le poste d'Edward. A ton avis, qu'est-ce qu'il doit s'imaginer dans son esprit embrouillé ?

-Non, il… Il ne peut pas croire que…

-Je n'en sais rien, par contre, je sais qu'il est jaloux et que tu lui manques. La manière dont il observait la photo sur le chevet était bouleversante. Ecoute, Renée doit bien passer voir Tony ?

-Oui.

-Elle doit rester quelques jours, alors, pourquoi ne pas la laisser s'occuper de Tony ?

-Je ne veux pas qu'il se sente une nouvelle fois abandonné.

-Tony ne le sera pas, tu seras là à son couché avant de ramener tes fesses ici pour rester auprès d'Edward. J'ai conscience de te demander beaucoup, mais je ne le ferais pas si je ne jugeais pas cela important. Tu savais qu'il avait refusé de toucher à son repas hier soir ?

-Quoi ? J'avais demandé à ce qu'on vienne l'aider à manger.

-Apparemment, quand l'aide-soignante y'est allée, il dormait et elle n'a pas voulu le réveiller.

-Il avait faim, je… Et, merde ! S'écria Carlisle. J'allais l'aider à manger quand Kate est arrivée, Tony avait faim et nous sommes partis.

-Mon petit doigt me dit qu'il a fait exprès de dormir quand l'aide-soignante est venue.

-Je… Je vais monter le voir… Je crois… Je crois qu'il serait plus simple que je prenne quelques jours sans solde pour veiller sur eux.

-Je pense que c'est une bonne idée. »

Jasper se leva et rejoignit en quelques enjambées Carlisle pour l'enlacer et lui assurer que tout irait bien. Son ami le remercia avant de filer à l'étage. Jazz savait qu'il demandait beaucoup au médecin, mais il avait le sentiment que si Carlisle n'agissait pas, Edward risquait de sombrer encore un peu plus et il avait peur de le perdre une nouvelle fois. Il se promit d'appeler aussi Jason Gidon, son professeur et mentor, saurait sûrement trouver les mots justes pour aider son meilleur ami. Seulement, l'amour de Carlisle serait l'ingrédient le plus important pour la guérison d'Edward.


	40. Chapter 40

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

* * *

Hello !

J'espère que vous allez tous bien !

Le nouveau chapitre est prêt plutôt que prévu, alors, pas la peine de vous faire attendre plus longtemps, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Passez une bonne journée et à bientôt !

* * *

Merci mille fois pour vos reviews qui me touchent énormément et qui me motivent ! MERCI !

* * *

Pour les reviews anonymes :

Lunaa : Merci énormément pour ta review ! Merci ! T'inquiète, y'a pas de problème. Rassure-toi, les choses vont s'améliorer dans ce chapitre, mais Edward n'a pas encore tout extériorisé. Je ne pense pas que ce chapitre soit trop dramatique, il devrait donc répondre à tes attentes. Bonne semaine et à dimanche prochain ! Bye.

Law : Alors, là, je suis super touchée par ta review ! Merci énormément ! Je suis heureuse que mon histoire te plaise, merci pour tes compliments ! Merci ! Je suis très flattée d'autant que les garçons sont rares ou alors ils ne montrent pas le bout de leur nez, lol. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bonne semaine et à dimanche prochain ! Ciao.

Fat : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Merci ! ^_^ Oui, j'ai pris une décision concernant l'avenir d'Edward, la fin est déjà écrite, du moins dans ma tête, lol. Bonne fin de semaine et à bientôt ! A plus !

* * *

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 38 : Mon fils**

Carlisle inspira profondément avant de donner un léger coup à la porte de la chambre, bien entendu, il n'obtint aucune réponse. Il poussa doucement le battant en bois et son sourire s'élargit quand il croisa le regard émeraude de son amant. Il entra et referma la porte derrière lui. Avant de se diriger vers le lit, il déposa le plateau repas, qu'il avait emporté avec lui, sur la tablette, puis, il s'assit près de son amant et se pencha pour ravir tendrement ses lèvres.

« -Bonjour, mon amour, comment vas-tu ?

-… va, grogna le jeune homme en fronçant les sourcils.

-Hey ! C'est bien ! Tu sais qu'il va falloir que tu sois patient, mais c'est déjà très bien que tu arrives à articuler quelques mots.

Edward soupira avant d'acquiescer de la tête. Carlisle déposa un baiser sur son front, il s'allongea à ses côtés après que le jeune homme ait tiré avec insistance sur sa chemise. Cependant, son compagnon fronça les sourcils quand il le vit faire.

-Tu ne veux pas que je m'allonge à tes côtés ? Demanda Carlisle.

-… blouse ?

-Oh ! Tu te demandes pourquoi je n'ai pas ma blouse ? Tout simplement parce que je ne travaille pas, j'ai pris quelques jours de congés.

-P… pou... quoi ?

-J'admets que c'est plus simple quand tu parles, mais tu ne dois pas te forcer, rappela-t-il, et quant au pourquoi de mon arrêt, j'avais besoin d'un peu de temps pour rester auprès de toi.

-C…. vr… ai ?

-Oui, bien sûr, n'ai-je pas le droit de profiter un peu de toi ?

Edward l'observait toujours avec suspicion et Carlisle savait qu'il devait être prudent car si le jeune homme devinait la véritable raison de sa présence à ses côtés, il était bon pour se mettre à l'abri de sa colère. Son compagnon voudrait qu'il partage son temps entre son travail, Tony et lui, cependant, Edward était le plus important pour le moment.

-Je suis désolé pour hier soir, s'excusa-t-il alors que son amant lui faisait signe que ce n'était pas grave, on m'a dit que tu avais refusé de manger.

-P… je… dorm…

-Non, je suis sûr que tu n'étais pas endormi. Edward, ce n'est pas raisonnable, il faut que tu prennes des forces. Tu n'as pas envie que l'on te remette sous perfusion ? Demanda-t-il alors qu'Edward secouait la tête pour signifier son refus. Très bien, reprit Carlisle en essuyant une larme qui avait coulé le long de la joue du jeune homme, alors, oublions tout ça. Pourquoi ne pas commencer par un bon petit-déjeuner ?

Le médecin sourit à son compagnon, il déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres avant de l'aider à se redresser. Une fois Edward bien installé contre ses oreillers, Carlisle prit la compote sur le plateau et s'appliqua à la faire manger à son unique patient. Le jeune homme mangea la compote et le yaourt sans rechigner, il aurait même pu dire avec envie, puis, il l'aida à boire le jus d'orange.

-Je ne savais pas quelle boisson chaude te ferait envie, tu préfères quoi du lait chocolaté ou une tisane ?

-Ca… Café…

-Hors de question, dit Carlisle en souriant, et tu sais que tu n'y auras pas droit avant quelque temps. Je peux, si tu veux, te préparer une chicorée ?

La grimace d'Edward agrandit son sourire et il ne put retenir un léger rire quand le jeune homme se mit à bouder.

-Bien ! Maintenant que ton petit-déjeuner est terminé, que dirais-tu que l'on s'occupe de ta toilette ?

Une légère rougeur apparut sur les joues jusque-là toujours blanches de son amant, il apprécia cette coloration même si elle était due à la gêne. Carlisle alla à la salle de bain et prépara le nécessaire pour la toilette, il avait prévenu l'infirmière qu'il s'occupait d'Edward ainsi ils ne seraient pas dérangés. Son regard se posa alors sur le pistolet et il se dit que le jeune homme en aurait peut-être besoin, il le vida et trouva étonnant que le personnel médical ne l'ait pas fait après l'avoir utilisé. Une fois le pistolet nettoyé, il revint dans la chambre.

-As-tu envie ? Questionna-t-il en désignant l'appareil.

Edward s'empourpra un peu plus avant d'hocher la tête. Le jeune homme mordillait nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure alors qu'il installait le pistolet.

-Quel est l'idiot qui a oublié de le vider et de le nettoyer après que tu l'ais utilisé hier soir ? Interrogea Carlisle pour détendre son compagnon.

Le médecin fronça les sourcils quand il vit son amant rougir un peu plus, le moniteur cardiaque auquel il était relié enregistra une brusque accélération de son rythme.

-Edward, je ne vais pas faire virer la personne, alors, calme-toi et dis-moi qui c'est ? … Ne me fais pas croire que tu as brusquement perdu ta langue, le taquina-t-il.

Carlisle remarqua alors que les doigts de son amant jouaient nerveusement avec son drap et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa question le mettait aussi mal à l'aise. Etait-ce parce qu'il n'apprécierait pas la réponse ? Sûrement, mais il ne voyait pas pourquoi il aurait une telle réaction à moins que… Jasper avait dit qu'il était passé tard, il avait parlé avec Edward… Il inspira profondément chassant la vague de jalousie qui montait en lui car même s'il était marié avec Alice, il savait que le psy trouvait toujours son compagnon diablement attirant. Néanmoins, il fit son possible pour ne rien laisser paraître, il était inutile qu'Edward soit en plus témoin de sa jalousie.

-Laisse tomber, dit-il doucement.

Il fut conforté dans sa supposition quand le jeune homme s'apaisa aussitôt. Il alla vider et nettoyer le pistolet avant de commencer la toilette de son compagnon. Pour une fois, il ne chercha pas à meubler le silence, il se sentait bien là, auprès d'Edward, et le jeune homme semblait être du même avis car son corps était détendu. Cependant, cela ne dura pas très longtemps. Son amant ne tarda pas à se tendre alors qu'il essuyait son torse, son visage était crispé synonyme d'une intense concentration.

-Tout va bien.

-Hum, gémit Edward rouge et mal à l'aise.

Carlisle fronça les sourcils en se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour déclencher cette nouvelle crise quand son regard balaya le corps de son amant. Le sourire satisfait qui éclaira son visage ne sembla pas être du goût d'Edward qui tenta maladroitement de recouvrir son corps avec le drap. Il voulut l'arrêter, mais il changea d'avis quand il vit que le jeune homme parvenait à déplacer son bras.

-C'est bien, le félicita-t-il, mais si tu veux mon avis, ce drap est superflu.

Son compagnon grogna quand il retira le drap. Carlisle oublia la serviette et s'installa sur le rebord du lit. Ses longs doigts fins caressèrent tendrement le visage de son amant et lorsque leurs regards s'accrochèrent, il se pencha pour l'embrasser. Puis, lentement, sa bouche quitta les lèvres de son compagnon pour descendre le long de sa mâchoire, puis de son cou et atteindre enfin le haut de son torse. Sa langue traça un chemin humide sur la peau douce du jeune homme avant d'aller taquiner l'un de ses mamelons. Il relâcha ce dernier quand il entendit le moniteur cardiaque s'emballer. Il s'approcha de la machine et coupa le son. En se réinstallant sur le lit, il écouta la respiration de son compagnon, mais même si elle était haletante, il ne décelait aucun sifflement, aucun bruit douloureux. Rassuré par ce constat, il reprit ses baisers sur le torse du jeune homme alors que sa main descendait toujours de plus en plus bas, ses doigts ne tardèrent pas à effleurer la virilité naissante de son amant.

-Car…lis… le, gémit le jeune homme.

Même si sa voix était rauque et hachée, il rêvait depuis si longtemps de l'entendre gémir son prénom qu'il ne pouvait que s'en délecter. Souhaitant entendre encore ce si délicieux son, il débuta un doux va et viens sur sa hampe quand soudain il fut stoppé par une main qui tirait sur sa chemise.

-Tout va bien ? Interrogea-t-il en cherchant le moindre signe de douleur qu'il ne remarqua pas.

Edward ouvrit la bouche, mais sa respiration légèrement haletante et ses difficultés pour parler ne lui permirent pas de s'exprimer. Carlisle décida donc qu'il n'y avait rien de grave et il reprit ses caresses, sa bouche embrassant le torse tout en descendant vers l'objet de sa convoitise.

-Ar… Ar… te…

-Quoi ? Questionna Carlisle en continuant léchant le V qui pointait du doigt le membre palpitant de sa moitié.

-Ar…Put… Car… Ar…rê… te !

-Pourquoi j'arrêterai alors que manifestement tu trouves cela très agréable et que j'en meurs d'envie ? Confia le blond en donnant un coup de langue sur le gland du jeune homme.

-On…pou… sur… surp…

-Nous surprendre ? Comprit Carlisle. Il me semble que cela ne t'a jamais arrêté, tu se souviens dans la salle opératoire ? Dans le bloc de consultation ? Dans les escaliers de secours ? A chaque fois, tu m'as coincé pour un petit tête-à-tête alors que n'importe qui aurait pu nous surprendre !

Le regard déjà assombri de désir d'Edward s'intensifia alors qu'il se rappelait leurs étreintes furtives et passionnelles. Il en profita pour lécher sa longueur.

-Et puis, tu te souviens que j'ai dit au personnel que je m'occupais de toi et donc ils ne nous dérangeront pas. »

Edward ne sembla pas totalement convaincu par ses arguments et Carlisle s'employa à le faire changer d'avis en engloutissant peu à peu son membre. Le jeune homme finit par se laisser aller, il put donc s'appliquer à lui faire perdre la tête. Ses lèvres enserraient tendrement son sexe palpitant alors qu'il le prenait toujours plus en lui. L'une de ses mains câlina ses boules pendant que l'autre caressait la base de son érection qu'il ne pouvait pas prendre en bouche. Carlisle bougea quelque peu sur le lit, cherchant à se réajuster, son sexe étant aussi éveillé que celui de son compagnon, mais n'obtenant aucun soulagement de cette manière, il ne tarda pas à se décider à défaire son pantalon. Un soupir de soulagement lui échappa quand son sexe se retrouva libéré de son carcan, il put alors se concentrer pleinement sur son amant. Ses dents éraflèrent en un geste doux son sexe turgescent avant qu'il ne le relâche pour laisser sa langue titiller le gland du jeune homme et récolter ainsi les premières gouttes de liquide pré-éjaculatoire qu'il se dépêcha de savourer. Sa bouche devint plus vorace, enserrant dans sa moiteur tiède le membre gorgé de plaisir, ses mains s'activèrent sur les bourses et la base du sexe de son amant, ce dernier ne tarda pas à rendre les armes. Carlisle accueillit avec délice le liquide intime de son compagnon, l'avalant goulûment. Quand il eut récolté la dernière goutte, sa langue nettoya le sexe de son amant avant de remonter lentement le long de son corps en y déposant une myriade de baisers. Arrivé à son visage, il voulut s'emparer de ses lèvres, mais il préféra laisser le temps au jeune homme de reprendre son souffle.

« -Je t'aime, susurra-t-il tout bas à son oreille.

Carlisle déposa des baisers sur le visage du son amant et lorsqu'il entendit sa respiration régulière, il l'embrassa tendrement. Soudain, des coups frappés à la porte le firent sursauter. Il lut la panique dans le regard d'Edward alors que la porte s'ouvrait. Il eut à peine le temps de recouvrir le corps de son amant et de se réajuster qu'Andrew et Ben, le kinésithérapeute, entrèrent.

-Euh, ok… Je crois qu'on dérange, comprit Andrew en se retenant d'éclater de rire. On va attendre derrière la porte.

Carlisle le remercia d'un sourire crispé avant de fixer le bout de ses chaussures. Les deux hommes ressortirent et alors que la porte n'était pas refermée, ils les entendirent éclater de rire. Le blond sentit ses joues rosir et il remarqua que son compagnon était dans la même situation. Sans un mot, il se dépêcha d'habiller le jeune homme mettant ainsi un terme à toute tentation.

-Je…

-Si c'est pour me dire : je te l'avais bien dit ! Maugréa Carlisle. Tu peux te taire.

-Non… j'al… lais…

-Qu'allais-tu dire ? L'aida-t-il.

-Suis…. Plus… dou… dou… é que… toi … p… our… ça…

Le médecin plongea son regard dans celui de son compagnon où il décela toujours de la gêne, mais aussi, un peu d'amusement.

-Ne te moque pas de moi ! Gronda-t-il heureux de le voir l'esprit aussi léger. Bien, puisque c'est comme ça, je vais profiter que tu sois avec ton kinésithérapeute pour aller voir Tony à la crèche.

Carlisle esquissa un petit sourire en coin quand il vit son amant pâlir, apparemment, il ne souhaitait pas rester seul avec Ben et connaissant le kiné ce dernier ne manquerait pas de charrier Edward.

-Te… te plaît… pas… seul….

Le médecin regretta ses paroles quand il vit la mine de chien battu qu'affichait son amant, Alice n'aurait pas fait un meilleur travail. Aussi, il capitula.

-Très bien, je reste.

Son compagnon afficha aussitôt une mine satisfaite et il regretta de s'être fait berner si facilement.

-On peut revenir ? Questionna Andrew à travers la porte toujours close.

-Oui.

Les deux hommes entrèrent et semblèrent une nouvelle fois s'amuser de leur gêne. Après un instant de flottement, il les fusilla du regard, après tout, il était peut-être temps qu'il utilise son charisme naturel dont Edward ne cessait de lui parler. Il fut agréablement surpris de voir son collègue baisser les yeux tout en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. Ben, quant à lui, eut une légère toux pour masquer son fou-rire avant de se perdre dans la contemplation du mur sur sa droite.

-Alors, Andrew, tu voulais quelque chose ?

-Juste t'informer que les derniers résultats d'Edward sont excellents, l'informa son confrère en lui tendant le dossier. Euh, je pourrais peut-être t'offrir un café pour me faire pardonner ?

Carlisle saisit que la proposition d'Andrew était un moyen subtil pour lui faire comprendre qu'il souhaitait s'entretenir seul avec lui.

-Oui, pourquoi pas. Edward je te laisse avec Ben, je repasserai…

Tout en parlant, Carlisle se tourna vers le lit, les deux autres hommes posèrent eux aussi leurs regards sur son occupant et tous se rendirent compte que celui-ci dormait à poings fermés, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

-Bon, je crois qu'on peut laisser tomber la rééducation, souffla Ben, quelque chose l'a apparemment épuisé !

Andrew et Ben échangèrent un clin d'œil moqueur avant que Carlisle ne les chasse de la chambre d'un regard meurtrier. Il s'approcha du lit et vérifia les constantes de son compagnon, puis, il rebrancha le signal d'alarme du moniteur cardiaque. Il embrassa le front du jeune homme avant de sortir sur la pointe des pieds.

-Docteur Cullen, vous direz à Edward que je le laisse tranquille pour aujourd'hui, je passerai le voir demain, je crois qu'il vaut mieux qu'il se repose.

-D'accord, Ben.

-Oh et Docteur, vous pourriez essayer de faire en sorte qu'il soit en forme pour ses exercices demain ?

-J'y veillerai, maugréa-t-il alors que le kiné s'éloignait en ricanant après les avoir salué d'un signe de la main. Tu voulais me parler d'Edward ? Demanda Carlisle en se tournant vers Andrew qui cessa aussitôt de rire.

-Oui, comme je te l'ai dit ses résultats sont bons, mais le scanner et l'IRM ne révèlent toujours aucun changement au niveau des œdèmes qui compriment sa colonne vertébrale. J'en ai parlé à Nadia et elle aimerait pratiquer une chirurgie exploratrice.

-Non, je ne suis pas d'accord.

-Et s'il n'était pas ton petit-ami ? Insista Andrew.

-Ma réponse serait la même. Il vient tout juste de se réveiller après un peu plus de deux mois de coma, mentalement, il est très fragile et ce serait imprudent de notre part de lui proposer cette intervention. Dans quelques temps, pourquoi pas, mais seulement quand il aura repris suffisamment de force et que psychologiquement il sera reconstruit.

-Donc, je ne lui en parle pas ?

-Non.

-Déontologiquement, ce n'est pas convenable de le laisser dans le flou.

-Exact, mais rassure-toi, c'est moi qui essuierais sa colère.

-Ok.

-Tu peux me laisser ses examens, j'aimerais jeter un coup d'œil sur les clichés.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je veux juste vérifier que l'on ait rien laissé passer.

-Tiens, tu me les ramènes avant la visite, sinon, Walsh va encore me les casser.

-Il est pneumologue en quoi ces clichés le concernent-ils ?

-Monsieur veut que ses étudiants, et lui-même, aient accès à tout le dossier, soupira théâtralement Andrew, c'est limite s'il ne faut pas noter sur le dossier à quelle heure son patient est allé chi…

Son collègue ne termina pas sa phrase et cela l'étonna. Carlisle se retourna pour vérifier que le Docteur Walsh ne soit pas dans le coin, mais le couloir était désert. Alors qu'il allait interroger son confrère, son air soudain espiègle l'alarma.

-Je t'interdis de noter quoi que ce soit dans ce putain de dossier ! Gronda-t-il en comprenant ce que son confrère avait derrière la tête.

-S'il-te-plaît, implora Andrew, imagine la tête de Walsh quand il lira à voix haute que son patient a eu un orgasme à 10h05 suite à …

-La ferme ! Oublie immédiatement tout ça ou je promets de faire de ta vie un enfer ! Menaça Carlisle.

-Ok…. C'est oublié ! Dit Andrew en déglutissant péniblement.

-Que je n'en entende pas parler dans les couloirs, prévint Carlisle qui savait que les rumeurs dans les Hôpitaux se répandaient à une vitesse incroyable. »

Son collègue acquiesça vivement avant de tourner les talons. Le Chef des Urgences soupira, il se dirigea ensuite vers l'infirmerie pour demander qu'on le prévienne dès qu'Edward se réveillerait. Puis, une fois arrivé dans son bureau, le médecin se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil et se massa doucement les tempes. Toute trace de désir l'avait déserté lorsqu'ils avaient été surpris, mais il se rendait compte que son être réclamait maintenant son compagnon, comme un drogué en manque. Carlisle passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, il devait se calmer et surtout se changer les idées. Il attrapa les pochettes contenant les examens d'Edward. Après avoir longuement regardé les clichés et n'avoir rien trouvé, il prit le cd-rom où étaient enregistrés toutes les coupes réalisées lors de l'IRM et du scanner. Il soupira en voyant qu'il y en avait plus d'une centaine. Carlisle alla se chercher une tasse de café avant de les observer toutes une par une, il voulait absolument vérifier que le câble d' acier qui avait pénétré dans la chair de son amant n'ait pas fait plus de dégât qu'ils ne l'imaginaient.

Carlisle ne savait s'il devait ou non pousser un soupir de soulagement. Il n'avait aperçu aucune lésion causée par le câble qui pourrait expliquer la paralysie partielle de son amant. Les œdèmes semblaient bien être la cause de la léthargie des membres inférieurs d'Edward, pourtant, ces derniers auraient dû se dissoudre depuis le temps, surtout avec le coma. Carlisle se demanda alors si les œdèmes ne masquaient pas autre chose, mais pour en avoir le cœur net, seule une exploration chirurgicale pourrait leur donner une réponse et Edward n'était pas encore prêt pour une intervention. Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses réflexions, envisageant divers traitements, on frappa à sa porte.

« -Entrez !

La porte s'ouvrit sur Jasper qui entra et sans attendre d'y être invité, il s'assit dans un des fauteuils qui faisait face au bureau et posa ses pieds sur ce dernier.

-Tes pieds ! Grogna Carlisle.

-Oh, tu sembles de bien mauvaise humeur, j'aurais pourtant cru te trouver avec le sourire après…

-Après quoi ? Le coupa-t-il sur la défensive tout en se promettant de tordre le cou à Andrew et à Ben.

-Après que ton chéri ait fait autant de progrès, lâcha Jasper en le fixant avec surprise, on m'a dit que ses résultats étaient excellents, qu'il commençait à parler et qu'il avait bien pris son repas.

-Euh, oui. Excuse-moi, souffla Carlisle.

-Dois-je aller te chercher un calmant ou préfères-tu t'allonger sur le divan et me raconter ce qui te tracasse ?

-J'étais en train d'observer les derniers clichés d'Edward pour essayer de trouver la cause de sa paralysie.

-Je comprends que cela te travaille, mais je pense que tu devrais laisser faire le temps. Il y a quelques semaines, on nous avait annoncé qu'il serait tétraplégique, qu'il n'aurait pas toute sa tête. Ensuite, qu'il ne se réveillerait probablement jamais. Et regarde aujourd'hui ! Il est conscient, il semble en pleine possession de ses capacités mentales, seules ses jambes lui font défaut, mais vu ce qu'il a traversé tu trouves pas que c'est un moindre mal ?

-Si, ne put qu'acquiescer Carlisle, mais…

-Tu sais, il peut y avoir des dizaines de raisons pour expliquer son état et elles peuvent être aussi bien physiques que psychologiques.

-Psychologiques ? Que veux-tu dire ? Qu'il refuse de marcher ?

-J'en sais rien, soupira Jasper, il y a trop peu de temps qu'il est réveillé pour dire ça, mais vu sa tendance à porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules, il ne serait pas étonnant qu'inconsciemment il se punisse de cette manière. Cependant, je n'ai pas dit que c'était ça ! D'après ce que m'a dit Andrew, il y a une explication fonctionnelle à sa paralysie.

-Oui, des œdèmes, sa colonne vertébrale et les muscles l'entourant ont été mis à mal par le poids et la pression des gravats. Pour une raison que l'on ignore, ils n'ont pas guéri comme le reste de son corps lors du coma. Andrew a montré son dossier à Nadia qui aimerait pratiquer une exploration chirurgicale pour vérifier qu'il n'y ait pas autre chose, les œdèmes nous cachant une partie de la colonne et par conséquent de la moelle épinière.

-Il n'est pas en état d'être opéré.

-Je sais, c'est pour ça que j'ai refusé l'intervention pour le moment, précisa Carlisle.

-Je pense honnêtement que dans son cas, le temps reste le meilleur des remèdes. Regarde, je suis passé le voir tout à l'heure et il dormait comme un bébé et en plus sans l'aide d'un somnifère !

-Oui, il avait l'air apaisé, se souvint Carlisle en revoyant le visage de son amant.

-Oui, il n'y a pas mieux que le sexe pour ce détendre, hein ? Lança Jasper moqueur.

Le psy bondit hors de son fauteuil et se dirigea vers la sortie en rigolant dès qu'il le vit se lever.

-Je vais les tuer, marmonna-t-il.

-Allons, tu devrais passer outre ta rancœur et être soulagé de voir que cela a fait un bien fou à Edward ! Il semblerait que tu sois doué, quoique après les deux mois d'abstinence qu'il a eu, Edward ne devait pas être très regardant, le taquina Jasper.

-Je suis un amant form…, mais mince, je ne vois pas pourquoi je me justifierai auprès de toi !

-Je suis tout de même son meilleur ami, s'offusqua Jasper, j'ai bien le droit de savoir s'il est satisfait ou non.

-Sinon quoi ?

-Sinon quoi ? Répéta Jazz perplexe.

-Que feras-tu si entre lui et moi les choses ne vont plus ? S'il se retrouve seul, que feras-tu ?

-J'ai peur de comprendre où tu veux en venir et je n'aime pas du tout ça, avoua Jasper en fronçant les sourcils.

-Il t'attire, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je suis marié et j'aime ma femme !

-Tu ne réponds pas à ma question !

-Parce qu'elle n'a pas lieu d'être ! J'aime Alice et si tu devais plaquer Edward, je le réconforterai, mais rien de plus. J'ai écouté mon cœur et j'ai fait mon choix ! C'est Alice et non Edward que j'aime ! Je croyais pourtant que tu l'avais compris ! S'énerva Jasper.

-Désolé, je suis vraiment désolé, Jazz, s'excusa Carlisle, c'est juste que… qu'il avait tellement l'air mal à l'aise que je me suis demandé s'il ne s'était pas passé quelque chose. Je suis idiot, pardon.

-Qui était mal à l'aise ? Et de quoi tu parles ?

-La prochaine fois pense à vider et nettoyer le pistolet.

-Oh…

-Edward n'a pas voulu me dire que c'était toi.

-Sûrement pour éviter que tu ne te fasses un film et puis il ne devait pas être très à l'aise avec le fait que je l'ai aidé.

Carlisle n'ajouta rien, son regard était perdu dans celui de son vis-à-vis. Il savait que Jasper aimait Alice, mais le jeune homme aurait toujours un penchant pour Edward, même s'il prétendait le contraire. Le médecin soupira avant de poser une main sur l'épaule de Jasper.

-Tu as sûrement raison, dit-il, désolé.

Il put lire le soulagement dans le regard du psy qui lui offrit un sourire radieux en assurant que ce n'était pas grave. Carlisle allait lui demander s'il voulait venir avec lui à la crèche quand on frappa à la porte de son bureau. Il invita ses visiteurs à entrer et il se retrouva face à une copie de Bella avec une vingtaine d'années de plus. Cependant, ses yeux étaient plus clairs que ceux de la jeune femme et elle semblait plus extravertie. A ses côtés se tenait un homme du même âge, ses cheveux courts bruns s'accordaient avec sa peau bronzée par le soleil, apparemment, le couple n'habitait pas New-York.

-Carlisle ? Bonjour, je suis Renée, je suis heureuse de vous rencontrer enfin en chair et en os.

-Bonjour, Renée, la salua-t-il.

Il salua son époux avant de les faire entrer dans le bureau. Renée et lui avaient souvent communiqué que ce soit par téléphone ou par mail. Elle prenait régulièrement des nouvelles de Tony et il lui envoyait, tout comme à Charlie, des photos de l'enfant.

-Bonjour Madame et Monsieur Dwyer, dit Jasper en leur serrant la main, je suis ravi de vous revoir.

-Bonjour, Docteur Withlock.

Contrairement à lui, Jasper et leurs autres amis s'étaient rendus à l'enterrement de Bella à Forks où ils avaient rencontré la mère de la jeune femme.

-Alors, j'ai appris la bonne nouvelle, s'enthousiasma Renée, comment va Edward ?

-Il a besoin de repos, mais il va bien.

-Sait-il pour Tony ? Demanda Phil.

-Non, nous préférons attendre un peu, répondit Jasper, il est encore fragile et nous ignorons comment il prendra la nouvelle.

-Ne sera-t-il pas heureux d'apprendre qu'il est le père d'un si merveilleux petit garçon ? Questionna Renée. Vous m'avez bien dit qu'ils entretenaient déjà une relation particulière, non ?

-C'est exact, cependant, Edward a tendance à… avoir des réactions imprévues, nous avons décidé d'attendre un ou deux jours, admit Carlisle.

-Vous pensez qu'il en voudra à Bella ? S'inquiéta Renée. Qu'il sera en colère ?

-Je suis prêt à parier qu'il va plutôt se demander ce qu'il a fait de mal pour qu'elle n'ose pas le lui dire, s'exaspéra Jasper.

-Bien, en attendant, j'imagine que vous souhaitez voir Tony, il était impatient de vous voir ce matin quand je l'ai laissé à la crèche, les informa-t-il en sortant de son bureau, j'espère qu'il se sera un peu calmé, sinon, il va rendre Bonnie chèvre.

-Moi aussi, je suis impatiente de le voir ! S'exclama Renée. Combien de temps pouvons-nous rester à la crèche sans déranger ?

-Je me suis dit que vous pourriez peut-être emmener Tony manger dehors et vous promener ? Proposa Carlisle.

-Ca ne vous pose pas de problème ?

-Non, Phil, il est votre petit-fils et je ne vois pas pourquoi vous ne passeriez pas du temps avec lui. Donc, si ça vous dit, allez vous promener. Je vous ai noté l'adresse d'un ami qui tient un petit restaurant, dites-lui que vous venez de ma part et il vous recevra sans problème, il sait aussi ce que Tony aime manger.

-Merci beaucoup, dit Renée en le serrant dans ses bras. Je n'aurais pas rêvé de meilleurs parents pour mon petit-fils. »

Carlisle sentit sa gorge se nouer et il ne put répondre à la mère de Bella, il se contenta de raffermir son étreinte sur son corps. Ils se séparèrent, les larmes aux yeux et reprirent leur chemin. Ils arrivèrent à la crèche et à peine avait-il poussé la porte que Tony se précipita dans ses bras. Il souleva le petit garçon et embrassa sa joue alors qu'il nouait ses bras autour de son cou. Carlisle se tourna vers la mère et le beau-père de Bella, Tony enfouit son visage contre son épaule dans un petit accès de timidité, mais au bout de quelques minutes, il tendit les bras à sa grand-mère. Quelques minutes plus tard, bien emmitouflé dans son manteau, Tony partait se promener avec Renée et Phil. Carlisle les regarda s'éloigner, un petit pincement au cœur car s'était la première fois qu'il laissait partir l'enfant loin de lui. Jasper passa un bras autour de ses épaules, prétextant qu'une petite visite à Edward lui ferait le plus grand bien.

Carlisle se détendit dès qu'il entra dans la chambre de son compagnon qui était en train de se réveiller. Jasper resta avec eux un moment avant de retourner dans son service pour la visite. Carlisle en profita pour s'allonger près d'Edward et il l'aida à se blottir contre lui. Ils regardèrent la télévision, commentant ou se moquant des émissions qui défilaient sous leurs yeux. A midi, il aida le jeune homme à manger, il fut rassuré de voir que sa moitié avait bon appétit. Il mangea à son tour. Puis, après avoir discrètement envoyé un texto à Renée pour s'assurer que tout se passait bien, il entreprit de faire faire quelques exercices à Edward. Le jeune homme bougeait de mieux en mieux ses bras, mais son amant ne tarda pas à montrer des signes de fatigue. Carlisle s'allongea près de son compagnon qui luttait pour ne pas s'endormir. Finalement, Edward rendit les armes après lui avoir fait promettre d'aller prendre l'air pendant qu'il se reposait. Quand il fut certain que le jeune homme dormait, Carlisle quitta la chambre. Il récupéra son manteau dans son bureau. En sortant du Memorial, il croisa Alice qui venait rendre visite à Edward, il lui expliqua que le jeune homme dormait, elle décida donc de l'accompagner dans sa balade sous la neige à travers Central Park.

* * *

Edward venait à peine d'ouvrir les yeux qu'il sursauta en apercevant un homme en costume au pied de son lit. L'inconnu ne semblait pas s'être aperçu qu'il était éveillé et il continuait de consulter son dossier qui était accroché à l'extrémité du lit. Le jeune homme passa rapidement en revu dans sa tête les médecins du Memorial, mais l'homme ne correspondait à personne de sa connaissance. Peut-être Georges avait-il embauché du personnel pendant son absence ? Cependant, le fait qu'il ne porte pas de blouse le fit douter. Il fut rassuré et remercia silencieusement Carlisle d'avoir eu la prévenance de laisser la sonnette à portée de ses doigts, il allait sonner quand l'homme se rendit compte qu'il était éveillé.

« -Docteur Masen, bonjour ! Le salua l'homme avec un sourire digne d'une pub pour un dentifrice. Je suis Maître Stratton.

Edward l'observa avec attention, mais ni son nom, ni son visage ne lui était familier. Il se demanda alors pourquoi ce n'était pas Oliver qui était venu, et puis, Carlisle avait une procuration pour ce genre de situation. Que venait-il donc faire ici ?

-Vous ne me connaissez pas, dit Maître Stratton comme s'il avait deviné ses interrogations, je suis l'avocat de Madame et Monsieur Belhami.

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil en comprenant qu'il était donc l'avocat des parents de Manu, mais que lui voulait-il ?

-Je suis ici pour vous faire signer des papiers concernant le jeune Tony Swan.

-To… ny ? Articula péniblement Edward surpris.

-Oui, votre…. Nous allons dire votre ami s'est occupé de lui le temps que les démarches administratives pour la garde de l'enfant soient effectuées.

-Que… Que… vou… lez… vous ?

-Une simple signature sur ce document, dit l'avocat en posant un dossier entrouvert sur la tablette qu'il rapprocha du lit avant de prendre d'autorité sa main et d'y mettre un stylo qu'il approcha de la feuille à signer, voilà, signez ici et Tony pourra rentrer avec ses grands-parents.

-C… C'est … quoi ? Insista Edward qui n'arrivait pas à lire le document.

-Quelques formalités dont vous ne devriez pas vous préoccuper dans votre état, assura Maître Stratton.

-Je… ne… si….pas… Voyez… mon… av… avocat… Maî… Maître…. Rubens…

-Je suis désolé, je ne comprends pas ce que vous me dites. Allez, une petite signature et le jeune Tony retrouvera enfin la stabilité d'un foyer. Vous ne pensez pas que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour lui après qu'il ait perdu ses parents ?

Effectivement, c'est ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour Tony, cependant, son père lui avait appris dès son plus jeune âge à ne rien signer sans l'avoir lu. Ses doigts desserrèrent leur emprise sur le stylo qui tomba. Maître Stratton le ramassa avant de le remettre dans sa main, les doigts de l'avocat entourèrent fermement les siens tout en l'obligeant à poser la plume du stylo sur le bas du document.

-Je… je ne…. Si…gne…rai…pas…, prévint Edward en tentant de récupérer sa main.

-Tout va bien, Docteur Masen ?

Le jeune homme fut soulagé de voir un infirmier sur le seuil de la porte, en quelques pas, l'homme s'approcha rapidement du lit.

-De…dehors… Fichez…le…

-J'ai compris, Docteur Masen, et ce sera avec le plus grand plaisir, assura-t-il, allez, venez !

Sans ménagement l'infirmier empoigna le bras de Maître Stratton pour le traîner hors de la chambre.

-Que vous le vouliez ou non la place de cet enfant est auprès de ses grands-parents ! Vociféra l'avocat avant que la porte ne soit refermée.

Edward était d'accord avec lui, il était logique que les Swan ou les Belhami aient la garde de Tony, mais il ne voyait pas en quoi cela le concernait, ni pourquoi il avait tant insisté pour qu'il signe se fichu papier !

-Il est parti, lui annonça l'infirmier en revenant dans la chambre, tous des vautours ces avocats. J'espère qu'il ne vous a pas importuné ou fait du mal ?

-Non… Vous… inquiétez… pas….

-Bien, allez, je vais vérifier vos constantes et ensuite on verra ce que vous voulez pour dîner, le Docteur Manning a donné son accord pour que vous mangiez quelque chose d'un peu plus consistant. Docteur Masen ? Vous êtes sûr que tout va bien, vous voulez que je demande au Docteur Cullen de venir ?

-Non… ça… va… »

Edward esquissa un sourire avant de laisser l'infirmier faire son travail. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à quitter la chambre et le jeune homme ferma les yeux. Tout s'embrouillait dans son esprit, il avait l'impression de détenir des dizaines d'informations, mais elles n'avaient aucun sens pour lui. D'abord, Tony, pourquoi était-il toujours avec Carlisle ? Et pourquoi devrait-il signer un document pour que les parents d'Emmanuel en aient la garde ? Il ne comprenait pas. Et puis, il y avait l'enfant en lui-même, comment un enfant de onze mois s'exprimait et se déplaçait aussi bien ? Certes Tony était en avance sur son âge, mais il avait pensé que la perte de ses parents l'auraient fait en quelque sorte régressé, cependant, cela ne semblait pas être le cas. Et pour terminer, il avait remarqué, la veille, la présence d'un homme de Samuel dans le couloir, pourquoi était-il sous surveillance ? Toutes ces questions étaient en train de le rendre dingue et il avait l'impression qu'on lui cachait aussi pas mal de choses ! Mais comment extorquer des réponses à ses proches alors qu'il était incapable de prononcer une seule phrase ! Sans parler qu'il lui semblait entendre la voix de son compagnon lui murmurer qu'il était père, l'appeler petit papa. Pouvait-on rêver durant son coma et s'en souvenir ? Il n'en savait rien. D'un geste rageur, il attrapa la télécommande de la télévision, espérant ainsi se changer les idées, mais il remarqua à ce moment-là que Monsieur Stratton avait oublié le fameux dossier sur la tablette. Malheureusement, cette dernière était trop éloignée pour qu'il l'attrape ! Tout en pestant, il chercha un moyen de l'atteindre. Une idée germa dans son esprit, il pesa rapidement le pour et le contre, il se décida rapidement car si son compagnon le surprenait, il risquait de le regretter…

Au bout de quelques minutes d'effort, le jeune homme réussit à attraper la télécommande du lit. Il appuya sur le bouton qui releva sa couche en position assise avant d'enclencher celui qui permettait au lit de s'élever de quelques centimètres. Une fois à la hauteur maximale, il posa la télécommande avant de fixer avec un air de défi le pied en fer qui tenait sa poche de transfusion. Edward dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois, mais au bout de quelques essais, il réussit à atteindre la poche qu'il ôta du crochet pour la poser sur ses genoux. A peine eut-il terminé qu'il réunit ses maigres forces pour soulever le pied et l'utiliser comme perche pour rapprocher la tablette. Malheureusement pour lui, ce fut cet instant que choisit Carlisle pour revenir dans sa chambre. Il put sentir peser sur lui le regard interloqué de son compagnon qui devint peu à peu furieux.

« -Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ? Cria Carlisle. Non, mais ça ne va pas la tête ! Tu veux te blesser ou quoi ?

Edward esquissa un petit sourire penaud alors que son amant lui arrachait le pied des mains pour le remettre correctement en place et rattacher la perfusion à un des crochets qui se trouvait au sommet.

-Non, mais c'est pas vrai ! Mais qui m'a mis un crétin pareil ! Monsieur n'est réveillé que depuis quelques jours et voilà qu'il se lance déjà dans des acrobaties, marmonna Carlisle tout en redescendant le lit en position couchée et en le remettant à une hauteur normale.

-Et cesse de faire cette mine de chien battu ! Gronda son compagnon. Ça ne marchera pas cette fois.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire ou esquisser un seul geste, Carlisle allongea ses bras le long de son corps avant de le border de manière assez serrée, le rendant ainsi prisonnier des couvertures.

-Qu'est-ce qui est si important pour que tu fasses quelque chose d'aussi idiot ? Grogna le blond en s'approchant de la tablette.

Edward ne put s'empêcher de sourire, il allait enfin avoir ses réponses puisque son compagnon tenait le fameux dossier entre ses mains. Tout à coup, il vit son amant pâlir avant de poser un regard anxieux sur lui.

-Où as-tu eu ça ? Demanda Carlisle. Comment est-ce arrivé ici ?

-…

-Putain ! C'est pas vrai !

Sans lui laisser le temps de s'expliquer ou d'obtenir des réponses, Carlisle quitta la chambre au pas de course et encore plus furieux qu'il ne l'était quelques minutes plus tôt. Edward tenta de le rappeler, mais sa voix lui parut tellement faible que le blond ne l'avait sans doute pas entendue, à moins qu'il n'ait décidé de l'ignorer. Bien décidé à avoir des réponses, le jeune homme lutta pour se dégager de l'étreinte du drap et de la couverture, il attrapa la sonnette pour appeler un membre du personnel soignant. L'infirmier qui l'avait délivré de l'affreuse présence de Maître Stratton entra.

-Que puis-je pour vous Docteur Masen? Lui demanda-t-il.

-Car… lisle.

-Ok, je vais l'appeler pour qu'il vienne vous voir.

-Mer…ci.

Edward se laissa tomber sur ses oreillers avant de tourner la tête vers le radioréveil. Une minute…. Deux minutes… Trois minutes… Quatre minutes…. D'un geste rageur, son pouce enfonça le bouton de la sonnette.

-Docteur Masen, dit l'infirmier en entrant, je suis désolé, il ne répond pas.

-In… sis… tez…

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, reposez-vous, je suis sûr qu'il viendra dès qu'il le pourra.

L'infirmier s'éclipsa avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de rajouter un seul mot. Il devinait aisément que son compagnon l'avait éconduit. Malheureusement pour le personnel soignant, il était suffisamment de mauvaise humeur pour leur faire en faire baver. A peine, l'infirmier était-il reparti qu'il se fit un plaisir de le sonner une nouvelle fois, encore et encore… Au bout d'un quart d'heure, à bout de patience et n'osant pas envoyer balader un médecin qui l'observait de son regard le plus noir, l'infirmier finit par rappeler Carlisle devant lui.

-Docteur Cullen, c'est encore Peter. Oui, je sais que vous m'aviez demandé de… Non, pardonnez-moi, mais… Oui…. Oui, je dois admettre qu'il réussit parfaitement à me rendre dingue. Pourriez-vous… D'accord… Attendez, je vous le passe.

Edward fronça les sourcils quand il vit le dénommé Peter s'approcher de lui et tenir le téléphone à hauteur de son oreille.

-Edward cesse de harceler le personnel soignant, je reviens te voir dans 5 minutes, c'est promis.

Le jeune homme voulut parler, mais son compagnon raccrocha sans lui en laisser l'occasion. Tout en grognant, il fit signe à Peter qu'il pouvait raccrocher.

-Ça ira maintenant ? Demanda l'infirmier avec une pointe d'appréhension. »

Edward hocha la tête avant de s'enfoncer dans son oreiller. Peter sortit sur la pointe des pieds pensant sûrement que s'il le dérangeait, il risquait de s'énerver une nouvelle fois. Le jeune homme soupira, qu'est-ce que Carlisle lui cachait ? Cela l'énervait d'être maintenu à l'écart et il se promit d'arracher des réponses à son amant malgré ses maigres moyens de pression !

* * *

A peine était-il sorti de la chambre, le dossier à la main, que Carlisle avisa le garde du corps qui était censé surveiller l'entrée de la chambre de son compagnon. L'homme pâlit quand il apprit que quelqu'un était entré alors qu'il s'était absenté pour aller aux toilettes, il avait bien vu un infirmier passablement énervé sortir en compagnie d'un homme en costume, mais il avait supposé que c'était un des médecins ou administrateurs de la Clinique. Carlisle le fusilla du regard et lui ordonna expressément de ne quitter son poste sous aucun prétexte. Le médecin prit ensuite la direction de son bureau tout en chassant la pensée angoissante qu'on aurait pu faire du mal à Edward. A peine était-il entré dans son bureau, qu'il prit son téléphone portable.

« -Maître Rubens.

-Bonsoir, Oliver, c'est Carlisle Cullen.

-Oh, bonsoir, Carlisle, tout va bien ?

-Non, avoua-t-il d'un ton las en se laissant tomber dans son canapé.

-Edward va bien ? S'alarma l'avocat.

-Oui, oui, il va bien, pardonnez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur.

-Que se passe-t-il Carlisle ?

-Il a eu de la visite. J'ai trouvé un dossier sur la tablette de sa chambre, un dossier contenant une demande de renonciation aux droits parentaux sur la personne d'Anthony Masen Swan.

-Quoi ? Mais… Qu'est-ce que ça faisait là ?

-C'est exactement ce que j'ai demandé à l'infirmier, il m'a expliqué qu'il avait mis à la porte un homme en costume qui semblait importuner Edward. Oliver, je crois que l'avocat des Belhami a essayé de forcer la main à Edward pour qu'il signe ce document.

-Quel enfoiré ! Gronda Maître Rubens. Certaines rumeurs courraient sur lui comme quoi il utilisait parfois des méthodes douteuses, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il irait jusque-là… Edward a-t-il lu le document ?

-Non, répondit Carlisle dont le visage s'éclaira d'un petit sourire, mais il était bien décidé à le faire quand je suis entré dans sa chambre.

Un léger silence s'installa sur la ligne, il repensa à la détermination de son compagnon pour attraper le fameux document, Jasper avait raison, il fallait laisser faire le temps, Edward avait une telle volonté que l'avenir ne pouvait s'annoncer que sous les meilleurs auspices.

-L'essentiel, c'est qu'il n'ait rien signé, dit Oliver soulagé.

-Admettons qu'il ait signé, reprit Carlisle, quelle valeur légale aurait eu ce document puisqu'il est clair que cela aurait été fait sous la contrainte ?

-Cela aurait fait gagner du temps aux Belhami. Vous auriez été obligé de leur remettre l'enfant le temps que nous contestions le document et pendant ce laps de temps, ils auraient eu le loisir de rentrer en France avec Anthony. Les démarches ensuite pour récupérer l'enfant auraient été beaucoup plus longues et hasardeuses.

-Je comprends, souffla Carlisle tout en réfléchissant. Vous m'avez dit que Maître Stratton était souvent à la limite du légal, à votre avis jusqu'où serait-il prêt à aller pour satisfaire ses clients et empocher un beau chèque ?

-Je vois où vous voulez en venir, Carlisle, je vais demander à Samuel de creuser un peu de ce côté-là, quoi qu'il en soit, je vous promets que je vais faire mon possible pour qu'il soit radié de l'ordre et poursuivi s'il le faut !

-Je vous fais confiance. Bon, je dois vous laisser, il semblerait qu'Edward s'impatiente et vous le connaissez.

-Qu'allez-vous lui dire ?

-La vérité. De toute manière, il me harcèlera tant qu'il ne saura pas tout.

-Alors je ne peux que vous dire bonne chance, lui souhaita Oliver avec une pointe d'amusement.

-Merci. Bonne soirée.

-Vous aussi et ne vous inquiétez pas pour Stratton, je me charge de lui. »

Carlisle remercia une dernière fois l'avocat avant de raccrocher. Il alla ensuite dans son petit cabinet de toilette et s'aspergea plusieurs fois le visage d'eau froide. Les mains appuyées contre le lavabo froid, il réfléchit à la meilleure manière d'annoncer sa paternité à Edward. N'en trouvant pas, il soupira de dépit et sortit de la salle de bain. Il prit la lettre que Bella et Emmanuel avaient écrite à l'attention de son compagnon. Il devait admettre qu'il était tout aussi inquiet de la réaction que pourrait avoir son compagnon. Carlisle reprit son téléphone et appela Jasper, un peu d'aide serait la bienvenue.

* * *

Edward était en train de zapper rageusement quand il entendit un léger coup contre sa porte. Aussitôt, il éteignit la télévision et se tourna vers le battant en bois pour fusiller son visiteur, persuadé qu'il s'agissait de Carlisle. Cependant, ce fut un couple accompagné de Tony qui se retrouvèrent dans sa ligne de mire et parurent soudain intimidés. Il ne tarda pas à reconnaître la mère de Bella bien qu'il ne l'ait vu que 3 ou 4 fois. Son sang se glaça dans ses veines, sa respiration se coupa et il dut s'obliger à respirer pour ne pas faire un malaise. Que venait-elle faire ici ? Venait-elle hurler après lui parce qu'il était responsable de la mort de son unique enfant ? Il détourna la tête, pétrifié de devoir subir ses reproches.

« -Edward ?

Le jeune homme sursauta en sentant une main douce sur son visage. Il lutta pour retenir ses larmes, mais il n'y parvint pas.

-Phil, prends Tony, s'il-te-plaît, il y a des jeux dans le coin.

Edward entrevit l'époux de Renée prendre l'enfant dans ses bras et s'installer avec lui sur le sol pour jouer.

-Edward, regarde-moi, je t'en prie, lui demanda Renée en s'asseyant sur le rebord du lit.

-Je… suis… déso… lé… par… don…, articula-t-il péniblement entre ses sanglots.

-Il n'y a rien à pardonner, mon chéri, assura Renée en caressant sa joue, tu as sauvé mon petit-fils et pour cela je t'en serai éternellement reconnaissante.

-Be…Bella… ai… ai… pas… pu… par…

-Chut, tout va bien, mon cœur, tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir. Je suis certaine que Bella et Emmanuel sont reconnaissants que tu ais sauvé Tony, ils n'auraient rien souhaité d'autre, crois-moi. Et puis, tu n'es pas tout puissant, tu ne peux rien contre la folie des hommes.

-J'au… j'aurais… dû…

-Non, Edward, tu ne pouvais rien. Tu serais mort si tu avais tenté quoi que ce soit et, crois-moi, bien trop de personnes dépendent de toi, tu as donc fait ce qu'il fallait, ce que chacun de nous aurait fait. Je t'en prie, tranquillise-toi, Bella n'aurait pas aimé te voir ainsi.

Edward acquiesça. Les paroles de Renée avaient réchauffé son corps et il sentait peu à peu un poids disparaître de sa poitrine. La mère de Bella lui sourit tendrement avant d'essuyer ses larmes avec un mouchoir, il la remercia d'un timide sourire.

-Si tu savais à quel point Charlie, Phil et moi, nous te sommes reconnaissants d'avoir ainsi protégé Tony, murmura Renée à son oreille.

La mère de Bella l'observa avec douceur avant de déposer deux baisers sur chacune de ses joues. Puis, elle le prit tendrement dans ses bras jusqu'à ce que plus aucune larme ne lui échappe.

-Eouar ?

Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de sourire en entendant la voix de Tony. Renée et lui relevèrent la tête et se rendirent compte que Phil commençait à avoir du mal à tenir le petit garçon occupé, celui-ci délaissait ses jouets et ne semblait avoir qu'une obsession grimper sur son lit.

-Chut, Tony, tu as été sage tout aujourd'hui, lui rappela Phil, laisse donc Edward et mamie Renée discuter tranquillement.

-C'est… C'est….bon, souffla Edward.

Phil souleva alors Tony qui se prit pendant quelques secondes pour un oiseau avant d'atterrir sur le lit où il vint déposer une bise sonore sur sa joue.

-Eouar, babilla l'enfant en lui souriant.

Il lui rendit son sourire et, avec l'aide de Phil, il s'assit confortablement pour prendre Tony dans ses bras. L'enfant laissa échapper un soupir de contentement quand il se retrouva blotti contre son torse, ses bras refermés autour de son petit corps. Le jeune homme baissa la tête et enfoui son visage dans les cheveux en bataille de l'enfant. Il y déposa plusieurs baisers avant de se souvenir qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. C'est alors qu'Edward réalisa que Renée et Phil étaient là ! Qu'ils étaient à New-York ! Une sueur froide coula le long de son dos quand il comprit, que tout comme les Belhami, ils étaient là pour récupérer Tony. Edward inspira discrètement pour tenter d'endiguer le nouveau flot de larmes qui menaçait de lui échapper. Renée lui parlait, mais il ne n'écoutait pas ce qu'elle disait, il était concentré sur Tony, il écoutait sa respiration, les battements de son cœur. Il essayait de tout mémoriser, son odeur de bébé, la douceur de sa peau, la chaleur de son petit corps…

-Nous tenions à ce que tu embrasses Tony avant que nous partions.

La phrase de Renée perfora le cocon dans lequel il s'était retranché. Ils partaient. Tony allait partir. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge, il avait mal, terriblement mal. Ses bras enserrèrent un peu plus l'enfant, mettant au défi quiconque voudrait le lui arracher. Une petite voix résonna dans son esprit, lui disant d'être raisonnable, qu'il reverrait sûrement l'enfant, Phoenix n'était pas aussi éloigné que Paris. Il espérait que Renée accepterait qu'il vienne le voir.

-On dirait que ce petit ange s'est endormi, remarqua Phil. Donne-le-moi, il est un peu lourd.

Edward ne put s'empêcher de fusiller Phil du regard tout en essayant de soustraire Tony à leur vue bien qu'il ne puisse pas faire grand chose… Une larme roula sur sa joue face à son impuissance. Il ne voulait pas que Tony le quitte, il ne le supporterait pas, mais d'un autre côté, il n'avait aucun droit sur l'enfant, il était normal que ce dernier retourne auprès des siens. Edward s'en voulait d'être aussi égoïste et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était tant attaché à Tony. Une larme solitaire lui échappa et roula le long de sa joue.

-Edward ? L'appela Renée soudain inquiète. Edward, que se passe-t-il ? Tu as mal quelque part ?

Il ne répondit pas, préférant serrer Tony contre lui et profiter une dernière fois de sa présence à ses côtés.

-Je vais chercher une infirmière, entendit-il Phil dire.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit le beau-père de Bella se diriger vers la porte qui s'ouvrit au même instant sur Carlisle. Son compagnon les observa à tour de rôle, ses traits se crispèrent d'inquiétude au fur et à mesure qu'il les dévisageait.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda son amant.

Carlisle entra, mais ne referma pas la porte, Jasper le suivait. Edward laissa échapper un léger rire amer en se disant que son compagnon avait prévu des renforts, il devait se douter qu'il ne laisserait pas Tony partir aussi facilement.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, avoua Renée en s'écartant pour laisser sa place au bord du lit à Carlisle, il a soudain paniqué. On lui a demandé s'il avait mal quelque part, mais il ne répond pas.

-Edward ? Appela son compagnon en l'obligeant à le fixer. Edward, tout va bien ? Tu as mal quelque part ?

Les yeux emplis de larmes, il hocha la tête. Il aurait aimé parler, mais une boule d'angoisse comprimait sa gorge. Il se contenta d'hocher lamentablement la tête.

-Eouar ?

Tony s'était réveillé. L'enfant l'appela doucement, sûrement intrigué par ses larmes. Le petit garçon posa sa main sur son cou, cherchant à lui apporter un peu de réconfort, mais cela ne fit que déchirer un peu plus son cœur.

-Jasper, peux-tu aller me chercher un antalgique et un tranquillisant à l'infirmerie ? Demanda Carlisle avant de se tourner vers lui. Edward, regarde-moi, il faut que tu te calmes, sinon, tu vas te faire du mal. Renée, passez-moi l'inhalateur sur la commode, s'il-vous-plaît. Merci.

Avec des gestes assurés, son compagnon prépara l'inhalateur, une légère fumée blanche ne tarda pas à s'échapper de la machine. Edward entrouvrit la bouche pour permettre à Carlisle d'y placer l'embout. Son amant voulut prendre Tony, mais il refusa de lui donner l'enfant. Celui-ci resta d'ailleurs contre lui, amusé par la fumée qu'il tentait d'attraper. Carlisle essuya tendrement ses joues avant de darder une nouvelle fois son regard dans le sien.

-Où as-tu mal ?

Que pouvait-il répondre ? Qu'il avait mal au cœur ? Qu'il avait l'impression qu'on était sur le point de le lui arracher ? Non, il ne pouvait pas.

-Edward, si tu veux que je t'aide, il faut au moins que tu me dises où tu as mal ? Insista Carlisle alors que Jasper revenait avec les médicaments.

-Si tu veux mon avis, dit Jazz, on dirait plutôt qu'il fait une crise d'angoisse.

-Hey, tout va bien, lui assura Carlisle en prenant sa main dans la sienne, tu n'as aucune raison de t'inquiéter de quoi que ce soit.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose de particulier ? Demanda Jasper à Renée et à Phil.

-Non, répondit Phil perdu.

-De quoi parliez-vous ? Questionna le psy.

-On a discuté de Bella et d'Emmanuel, je l'ai rassuré et il semblait aller mieux, murmura Renée, et après, Tony est venu lui faire un câlin.

-Oui, confirma Phil, on lui a dit que Tony voulait l'embrasser avant que l'on parte.

Edward baissa la tête. Carlisle allait comprendre, c'était sûr et certain, il n'osait pas affronter son regard pour ne pas y lire de la déception ou de la colère face à son geste immature.

-Edward, l'appela tendrement Carlisle, Tony ne va nulle part hormis chez nous. Renée et Phil voulaient simplement dire qu'ils le ramenaient à la maison. Ils devaient le garder jusqu'à mon retour.

-Je suis désolée, on s'est mal exprimé, confirma Renée, Tony reste ici avec toi.

-Il… va… par… par…tir…

-Chut, le coupa Carlisle, je ne veux pas que tu parles. Je vais répondre à toutes tes questions maintenant. Je veux que tu m'écoutes et surtout que tu saches que personne n'a voulu te blesser.

Edward fronça les sourcils en entendant les propos de son amant. Celui-ci inspira profondément avant de se lancer.

-Je ne sais pas par où commencer, avoua son amant en étouffant un petit rire nerveux. Tony et toi avez toujours eu une relation particulière… Une relation très forte… Je me suis demandé si c'était ton désir d'enfant qui te poussait autant vers lui, mais je me trompais. Je…

Le jeune homme observa son compagnon s'empêtrer dans ses explications. Jasper s'approcha de Carlisle et posa une main rassurante sur son épaule.

-Je pense que la raison de ta crise d'angoisse est le départ de Tony, poursuivit Jazz, et tu n'as pas à t'en faire, il va rester avec Carlisle et toi, demain, dans une semaine, un an, bref, pour toute la vie.

-Co… Com…ment ? Murmura difficilement Edward. Com…comprends… pas…

-Bella et Emmanuel ont décidé qu'au cas où il leur arriverait quelque chose, tu serais la personne à qui Tony serait confié, lui révéla Renée.

-P… Pou… Pour…quoi ?

-Tu te souviens que nous nous sommes interrogés sur l'avance de Tony lorsque nous l'avons gardé ? Demanda Carlisle. Et bien, il y a une explication toute simple à cela. Tony n'a pas 12 mois, mais 14.

Carlisle se tut le temps de lui laisser enregistrer l'information. Edward les regardait un peu perdu alors que tous semblaient attendre qu'il comprenne quelque chose. 14 mois. Pourquoi Bella avait-elle menti sur l'âge de Tony ? Il ne comprenait pas. Tout à coup, il réalisa que cela remontait à 23 mois. 23 mois… L'esprit un peu embrouillé, Edward fronça les sourcils. Ce qu'ils étaient en train de dire n'avait aucun sens, Emmanuel et Bella ne s'étaient pas encore rencontrés à cette époque-là. C'était impossible… Ca n'avait aucun sens… A moins que… Non ! Ce… Ce n'était pas possible…

-Non !

-Si, Edward, le contredit doucement Carlisle en étreignant un peu plus sa main, Tony est ton fils.

Le jeune homme sentit l'air manquer dans ses poumons alors que les larmes affluaient à ses yeux. Comment ? Pourquoi ? Son compagnon attrapa le dossier que Maître Stratton avait oublié. Il l'ouvrit et lui montra la page que l'avocat avait essayé de lui faire signer, c'était un document officiel spécifiant qu'il renonçait aux droits parentaux sur la personne d'Anthony Masen Swan. Anthony Masen Swan ! Il relut plusieurs fois ces trois mots tout en essayant de les assimiler. Tony était son fils ! Anthony… C'était le prénom de son père… Edward sentit ses larmes glisser le long de ses joues.

-Edward…

-Non ! S'écria-t-il en repoussant Carlisle. So… Sor…tez !

-Edward, calme-toi, lui demanda Jazz.

-De… De…hors !

Renée et Phil hésitèrent quelques secondes avant de sortir. Jasper pressa l'épaule de Carlisle pour l'obliger à le suivre. Son compagnon se leva et le fixa avec inquiétude avant de sortir.

-Eouarr ?

D'un geste, il se débarrassa de l'inhalateur pour s'allonger et prendre Tony dans ses bras. Le petit garçon se blottit contre lui et il l'observa avec tout l'amour dont il était capable. Ses doigts tremblants caressèrent les cheveux de l'enfant, de son enfant… Son fils…

-Je… Je… t'ai…me…

Il pouvait enfin mettre un nom sur ce qu'il ressentait pour Tony et surtout il pouvait le dire sans craindre de passer pour un dingue. Il aimait Tony, il l'avait toujours ressenti au plus profond de lui. Inconsciemment, il avait su qui il était. Un sourire éclaira le visage de Tony, sa petite main se posa sur ses lèvres et Edward déposa un baiser sur le bout de ses doigts. Ils restèrent de longues minutes à s'observer, oubliant tout ce qui n'était pas eux et Edward sursauta quand il entendit deux ou trois coups incertains frappés contre la porte.

-Je… Je peux entrer ou tu es furieux contre moi ? Interrogea Carlisle depuis le seuil de la chambre.

-Vi… Viens.

Son compagnon referma la porte et vint les rejoindre. Edward lui fit signe de s'allonger avec eux. Tony escalada son corps pour trouver sa place entre eux, chacune de ses petites mains posée sur leurs torses.

-Pour… Pourquoi… Bella… n'a… n'a rien…

-Pourquoi n'a-t-elle rien dit ? Je ne sais pas, avoua Carlisle, mais la réponse est sûrement dans cette lettre.

Son amant sortit une enveloppe de la poche de son pantalon, il la lui tendit, mais il ne la prit pas.

-Tu veux que je l'ouvre ? Proposa le blond.

-Non…

-Tu…. Tu ne veux pas savoir ?

-Je… Non… pas pour… le… moment…

-D'accord.

-Je… Tony… et…toi… êtes…tout… ce… que… je….veux… pour le… moment. »

Carlisle lui sourit et caressa sa joue avant de les prendre, Tony et lui, dans ses bras. Edward ferma les yeux. Il ne voulait pas penser à Bella pour le moment, car il souhaitait profiter de son bonheur et ne pas ressentir de colère, ne pas s'interroger. Il esquissa un sourire quand il sentit les lèvres de son amant se poser sur les siennes et au même moment Tony poussa un petit grognement de protestation qui les fit tous deux rires. Il rouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard boudeur de Tony qui n'appréciait pas qu'ils rient de lui. Carlisle passa une main dans ses cheveux tout en déposant un baiser humide sur la joue Tony qui protesta avant de se jeter sur son compagnon pour lui rendre la pareille. Edward sourit et calé contre ses oreillers, il les observa, le cœur léger, avant que les deux ne se décident à lui faire un énorme câlin.


	41. Chapter 41

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

* * *

Hello !

J'espère que vous allez tous bien !

Encore une fois, je suis en retard, désolée ! Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir répondu à vos reviews mais MERCI énormément pour celles-ci ! J'espère que ce chapitre un peu plus longs que les autres (presque 60 pages sur Word, je sais je me suis lâchée…) me rachètera à vos yeux.

Donc voilà, le nouveau chapitre qui je l'espère vous plaira !

Passez une bonne soirée et à bientôt !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 39 : Rester ensemble **

Carlisle s'éveilla en sursaut. Il entrouvrit ses paupières sur ses yeux embués de sommeil, cherchant à tâtons son radioréveil pour l'éteindre sans pour autant réveiller Tony qui dormait près de lui. Après quelques coups infructueux sur le radioréveil, et des grognements de protestations de la part de Tony qui se pressa contre lui en suçant son pouce, il comprit que c'était son téléphone qui sonnait. Il attrapa le petit appareil et toute trace de sommeil déserta son corps quand il reconnut le numéro du Memorial sur l'écran, étant donné qu'il n'était pas de garde, cet appel devait concerner Edward. Il défit doucement la poigne de l'enfant sur son tee-shirt et sortit du lit.

« -Allo, chuchota-t-il en quittant la chambre.

-Docteur Cullen ?

-Oui.

-Je suis désolé de vous déranger, Docteur Cullen, c'est Peter, l'infirmier de neurochirurgie.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'inquiéta-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge de la cuisine qui affichait trois heures du matin.

-Le Docteur Manning m'a dit de vous appeler.

-Edward va bien ?

-Le Docteur Masen vient de faire une violente crise d'angoisse, pourriez-vous…

-J'arrive, le coupa Carlisle en raccrochant. »

Le médecin revint dans sa chambre, Tony dormait toujours. Sans faire de bruit, il s'habilla rapidement avant d'appeler Kate. La jeune femme, elle aussi endormie, lui répondit. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle entrait dans l'appartement, toujours en pyjama. Il la laissa s'allonger auprès de Tony pour qu'il ne soit pas seul à son réveil, si jamais il n'était pas revenu à temps, avant de filer au Memorial. Le froid mordant de l'hiver gifla son visage et il courut jusqu'à l'entrée de la Clinique. Il sentit quelques regards peser sur lui, mais il ne s'arrêta pour saluer qui que ce soit, depuis qu'Edward était sorti du coma, jamais on ne l'avait appelé en pleine nuit et il était mort d'inquiétude. Il arriva enfin à l'étage de la chambre de son compagnon où Peter l'attendait sur le seuil de la porte. Il entra et se figea. Andrew était assis sur le bord du lit, Edward portait à nouveau le masque pour les crises aiguës, le psy de garde était aussi là et tentait d'apaiser son amant. Il n'avait jamais vu le jeune homme dans un tel état. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, son souffle était douloureux et quasi-inexistant. Toute couleur avait déserté le visage de son compagnon qui tremblait violemment.

« -Il faut lui faire cette injection ! Insista le psy.

-Ce n'est pas bon de le bourrer de tranquillisants, protesta Andrew, laissez le temps au Docteur Cullen d'arriver. Edward, calme-toi, Carlisle va arriver.

-Je suis là !

Andrew fut soulagé de le voir arriver alors que l'autre médecin levait les yeux au ciel, il aurait sûrement préféré faire une injection à Edward pour retrouver sa tranquillité. Carlisle s'assit sur le rebord du lit et prit la main de son compagnon dans la sienne.

-Edward ? L'appela-t-il doucement. Edward, c'est moi, regarde-moi, s'il-te-plaît.

Il caressa tendrement la joue de son amant, mais il ne réussit pas à attirer son attention.

-Ça fait longtemps qu'il est comme ça ? Demanda Carlisle.

-Une heure.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas appelé avant ?

-Plus tard, Carlisle, pourrais-tu essayer de le calmer ? Je ne veux pas l'abrutir de médicaments.

Carlisle se tourna vers son amant. Il continua de lui parler, de caresser sa joue, de serrer sa main, mais rien ne semblait vouloir le tirer de la torpeur dans laquelle il se trouvait. En dernier recours, il retira l'inhalateur et posa ses lèvres sur celles de son amant qui ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Il paniqua pendant quelques secondes en voyant son regard flou, Edward ne semblait pas le voir.

-Mon amour, murmura-t-il, je suis là. Tout va bien, tu es en sécurité, je suis là avec toi.

Les émeraudes du jeune homme fixèrent soudain ses pupilles, son amant sembla s'accrocher à son regard, revenant peu à peu vers lui.

-C'est bien, l'encouragea Carlisle, continue.

Le blond se pencha pour déposer de tendres baisers sur ses lèvres, ses joues, pendant que ses doigts séchaient les larmes qui se tarissaient enfin.

-Car…

-Chut, ne parle pas, je suis là, mon amour.

Carlisle se tourna vers leurs collègues, leur demandant silencieusement de quitter la chambre ce qu'ils firent. Andrew éteignit le plafonnier, laissant la douce lueur de la veilleuse les entourer d'un cocon d'intimité. Une fois que les constantes d'Edward furent redevenues calmes, il se leva.

-Non, gémit le jeune homme en tentant de le retenir.

-Je reste là, je ne pars pas, le rassura le blond, regarde, j'enlève mon manteau et mes chaussures.

Edward hocha la tête sans pour autant le quitter des yeux. Une fois qu'il les eut ôtés, il avisa son jean froid et son pull guère plus chaud, il les enleva se retrouvant en boxer et en tee-shirt.

-Tu me fais une petite place ?

-To…Tony ?

-Il est avec sa baby-sitter, il dort comme un bien heureux, alors, ne t'inquiète pas pour lui. »

Le sourire que lui offrit Edward le conforta dans sa décision, le jeune homme avait besoin de lui. Il le rejoignit dans le lit et le prit dans ses bras. Son compagnon enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou et il le sentit respirer son odeur. Il caressa ses cheveux avant de tirer légèrement dessus pour qu'il puisse voir son visage. Carlisle lui sourit tendrement avant de l'embrasser avec douceur, essayant de lui transmettre tout son amour. Ses doigts caressèrent les cernes sous les yeux de son compagnon, elles étaient plus marquées que jamais. Il aurait aimé savoir ce qui avait mis le jeune homme dans cet état, mais ce n'était pas le moment de l'interroger. Il embrassa son front avant de lui demander de dormir. Edward ferma les yeux et soupira de bien-être en se blottissant contre lui. Carlisle caressa les cheveux de son amant jusqu'à ce que celui-ci s'endorme, seulement alors, il s'autorisa à dormir.

Un grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres quand il entendit quelqu'un prononcer avec insistance son prénom. Ses mains raffermirent leur prise sur le corps adulte qui était blotti contre lui, il esquissa un fin sourire quand il reconnut le parfum d'Edward. Edward… Carlisle ouvrit brutalement les yeux quand il se souvint pour quelle raison il était allongé aux côtés de son amant. Il chercha le gêneur du regard et ne put retenir un nouveau grognement quand il croisa le regard moqueur de Jasper.

« -A ta place, je me bougerai, à moins que tu ne veuilles que Walsh accompagné de tous ses étudiants te trouvent dans le lit d'Edward.

-Combien de temps ? Marmonna Carlisle en essayant de défaire les doigts du jeune homme qui s'agrippaient à son vêtement, le père et le fils avaient le même tic.

-Pas beaucoup, répondit Jasper en le sortant de ses pensées, Andrew le retient dans le couloir, mais il ne pourra pas l'occuper très longtemps.

Carlisle faillit pousser un cri de joie quand il réussit à récupérer son tee-shirt, il allait sortir du lit quand il se rendit compte qu'il avait un autre problème.

-Un souci ? Se moqua Jasper en l'observant d'un œil rieur.

Il réprima la violente réplique qui lui venait aux lèvres préférant faire son possible pour faire redescendre la tension qui habitait son corps, Edward se rapprocha de lui, toujours endormi, ne l'aidant pas à faire disparaitre son érection matinale.

-Jasper, pourrais-tu te retourner ? Fut-il obligé de demander.

Oubliant tant bien que mal le rire de son ami, il sortit précipitamment du lit, prit ses vêtements et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Le médecin ne réfléchit pas longtemps et entra dans la douche. Carlisle serra les dents quand l'eau froide glissa sur son corps, chassant par la même occasion le feu qui s'était éveillé en lui. Dès que toute trace de désir eut disparue, il sortit et s'essuya avant de s'habiller. Une fois prêt, le médecin revint dans la chambre et se retrouva face à plusieurs paires d'yeux qui le fixèrent avec interrogation.

-Bonjour.

-Docteur Cullen ! Lança le Docteur Walsh d'un ton réprobateur en remarquant ses cheveux humides. Avez-vous…

-Le Docteur Manning m'a appelé cette nuit après qu'Edward ait fait une crise d'angoisse, coupa-t-il ne souhaitant pas s'expliquer devant les étudiants, heureusement, il s'est vite calmé.

Walsh feuilleta rapidement le dossier, cherchant visiblement une trace écrite de la dite crise, mais il ne trouva rien. Il s'en plaignit aussitôt à Andrew qui garda difficilement son calme.

-Je vous ai laissé un message sur votre répondeur cette nuit et je vous en ai parlé tout à l'heure à votre arrivée ! Se défendit le Docteur Manning.

-La procédure veut…

-Vous savez où vous pouvez vous la…

-Stop ! Gronda difficilement Edward. De…hors ! Allez… Allez vous… vous engueuler… ailleurs !

-Je pense que ce serait une bonne idée, souligna Carlisle en leur désignant la porte.

Le Docteur Walsh les fusilla du regard avant de tourner les talons tout en ravalant difficilement une remarque, Andrew leur adressa un sourire penaud avant de suivre leur collègue et ses étudiants. Carlisle vint se réinstaller auprès de son amant.

-Ça va ? Lui demanda-t-il.

-Oui.

-Tu parles de mieux en mieux, sourit Carlisle en le prenant dans ses bras.

Alors qu'il se demandait comment faire parler son amant au sujet de sa crise, il fut coupé dans son élan par l'aide-soignante qui leur apportait deux plateaux repas. Carlisle la remercia et rapprocha la tablette pour permettre au jeune homme de déjeuner. Il observa pendant quelques secondes son compagnon qui, même si ses gestes étaient lents, se débrouillait assez bien seul. Une fois son repas achevé, il ôta le couvercle du gobelet de café pour en avaler une gorgée sous l'œil concupiscent de son amant.

-S'il-te-plaît, murmura Edward en arborant une moue qui en temps normal lui permettait d'avoir tout ce qu'il voulait.

-Tu sais que je ne peux pas, ce n'est pas bon pour toi.

-Une gorgée ?

-Non et pas la peine de bouder, avertit Carlisle alors qu'on frappait à nouveau à la porte, entrez !

-Bonjour ! Alors, Edward, tu es prêt pour une séance de rééducation ? Demanda le kinésithérapeute.

-Bonjour, Ben, le salua Carlisle, et bien, je vais vous laisser travailler, je repasse dans une heure.

-Tu… Tu viens plus tôt… aujourd'hui ? Dit Edward au kiné.

-Oui, je ne voulais te laisser aucune chance d'être fatigué, se fit un plaisir de le taquiner Ben.

-Bien, je vous laisse. »

Carlisle sourit en voyant les joues rougies de son compagnon, il pressa doucement sa main avant de sortir de la chambre. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la garderie où Tony se précipita vers lui pour avoir un câlin qu'il ne se fit pas prier de lui donner. Il informa Bonnie qu'il emmenait le petit-garçon, souhaitant passer du temps avec lui et aussi qu'il voit son père. Tony perché sur ses épaules, il prit la direction de son bureau où ils allaient attendre ensemble qu'Edward ait terminé son heure de rééducation. Une fois que l'enfant fut installé avec ses feutres et des feuilles de coloriage sur ses genoux, il en profita pour faire la paperasse que ses subordonnés ne pouvaient effectuer à sa place. Tony resta tranquille un bon quart d'heure avant de décider de colorer un peu les rapports qu'il lisait en les bariolant avec ses feutres.

« -Sois gentil, mon cœur, le gronda-t-il, je dois terminer de lire ces rapports et après je pourrais jouer avec toi.

Tony afficha la même mine boudeuse que son père et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à ce constat. Il allait céder au petit garçon quand il entendit plusieurs voix non loin de son bureau et on ne tarda pas à frapper à sa porte. Comme à son habitude, Jasper entra suivi de près par Andrew et Jason.

-Salut Tony ! Re bonjour Carlisle, alors, toujours vivant ?

-Comme tu peux le voir.

Le psy s'approcha de son bureau, il lui donna une légère tape sur l'épaule avant de prendre Tony dans ses bras pour le faire tournoyer dans les airs. L'enfant éclata de rire et Jasper l'emmena sur le canapé.

-Ouah ! On dirait que mamie Renée et papi Phil t'ont acheté de nouvelles petites voitures,s'exclama Jazz en les sortant du sac contenant les effets de l'enfant, on peut jouer ensemble ?

-Voui ! S'écria Tony en se saisissant d'une voiture rouge pour la faire rouler sur la table basse.

Carlisle sourit avant de reporter son attention sur Andrew et Jason qui venaient de s'asseoir sur les fauteuils faisant face à son bureau.

-Le Docteur Manning m'a informé de la violente crise d'angoisse qu'a eu Edward, commença Jason, vous a-t-il dit quoi que ce soit ?

-Je pensais que vous seriez plus au courant que moi, avoua Carlisle, vous le suivez depuis plusieurs jours maintenant.

-Nous avons beaucoup travaillé sur sa culpabilité, mais vous le connaissez aussi bien que moi, il ne se confie pas facilement, souffla le Professeur Giden, il cache quelque chose, quelque chose qui le fait énormément souffrir et je n'arrive pas à comprendre avec les minces indices qu'il laisse échapper.

-Bella et Emmanuel ? Murmura Jasper.

-Non, la visite de Madame Dwyer l'a beaucoup aidé.

-Il n'a pourtant toujours pas ouvert la lettre, insista Jazz, pour moi, ce n'est pas bon signe.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi, là encore, il éprouve de la culpabilité et une certaine colère, je pense qu'il attend d'aller mieux pour la lire et j'approuve ce comportement.

-Mais ne se fait-il pas du mal ainsi ? Intervint Andrew. Peut-être que ce qui se trouve dans cette lettre le soulagerait ?

-Oui, c'est peut-être même certain, répondit Jason, cependant, il semble avoir compartimenté ses difficultés et je ne compte pas le faire changer d'avis. C'est ce qu'il cache qui le fait autant souffrir.

-Mais que pourrait-il dissimuler ? S'exclama Jasper un brin exaspéré.

-Nous savons pratiquement tout, sauf un détail, releva doucement Jason, mais qui a son importance...

-Ce qui s'est passé quand il s'est retrouvé prisonnier des gravats avec Tony et deux cadavres, comprit Carlisle.

-Nous ignorons si les deux gardes du corps sont morts de suite, c'est probable que non, il a dû tenter de les sauver, supposa Jason, mais c'était une cause perdue d'avance. Il a ensuite attendu, protégeant Tony, ne sachant pas s'ils allaient être sauvés ou non.

-Il n'a pas voulu en parler ?

-Non, Docteur Manning, il se ferme comme une huître dès que l'on aborde le sujet. D'habitude, je ne laisse pas la famille interagir dans les thérapies, mais là, je me dis que vous aurez peut-être plus de chance que moi ?

-Je vais essayer, promit Carlisle, mais ce n'est pas sûr que j'ai plus de résultat que vous.

-Je veux tout essayer.

-Il va falloir que vous y arriviez, ces crises lui font plus de mal que de bien et si tu n'étais pas arrivé à le calmer cette nuit, nous aurions dû le mettre sous sédation et le ré-intuber.

Alors qu'il allait demander à voir les derniers résultats qu'Andrew avait emmenés, on frappa à sa porte.

-Entrez !

-Bonjour, Carlisle… Oh, pardon, je suis désolé de vous déranger. Je repasserai après.

-Non, entrez, Oliver, nous avions terminé. Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

-Je passais voir Edward, mais il est en pleine rééducation, je me suis dit que j'allais venir vous dire bonjour. Tiens, mais qui nous avons là. Bonjour, jeune Anthony, dit Oliver en s'agenouillant devant le petit garçon qui grimpa aussitôt sur les genoux de Jasper.

-Carlaye ! Appela-t-il.

Le médecin se leva et prit l'enfant qui lui tendait les bras. Tony nicha sa tête dans le creux de son cou tout en agrippant fermement sa chemise.

-Allons, Tony, ne fais pas le timide, je te présente Oliver, c'est un ami d'Edward.

-Eouar !

Tony sortit sa tête de sa cachette et offrit un timide sourire à Maître Rubens dont le regard s'humidifia quelque peu.

-J'ai l'impression de repartir trente ans en arrière, avoua l'avocat. Je tenais aussi à vous faire part de l'arrestation imminente de Maître Stratton, il semblerait que l'un de ses comptes ait été débité de la somme que le technicien avait reçu, tous deux devraient se retrouver dans les locaux de la police dans quelques heures. Quant aux Belhami, ils sont repartis en France, je ne pense pas qu'il vous ennuie plus longtemps.

-Parfait, souffla Carlisle rassuré.

-Et Edward, comment va-t-il ?

-Il va mieux, répondit le médecin, néanmoins, son état psychologique nous tracasse, il a eu une violente crise d'angoisse cette nuit.

-Oh…

Carlisle observa Maître Rubens qui parut soudain soucieux, il se demanda alors si sa venue était une visite de courtoisie ou non.

-Vous êtes venu prendre de ses nouvelles ou est-ce pour le travail ? Questionna-t-il.

-Il m'a demandé de passer, avoua l'avocat.

-Il est capable de téléphoner ? S'étonna Jasper.

-Il m'a envoyé un texto, leur apprit Maître Rubens.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Carlisle.

-Edward est autant mon client que mon patron, je ne peux vous répondre.

-S'il-vous-plaît, insista le médecin.

-Je suis navré, Carlisle, je suis tenu au secret, s'excusa Oliver visiblement embarrassé. Cependant… Je n'enfreins aucune règle en vous donnant des renseignements qui concernent ce qui s'est passé le 11 septembre car j'imagine que sn état avec ce qui s'est passé ce jour là.

-Je ne comprends pas, admit le blond en emprisonnant la main de Tony qui s'amusait à défaire les boutons de sa chemise.

-Savez-vous ce qu'il s'est passé dans cette voiture ? Questionna Jason Giden.

-Je l'ignore. Tout ce que je peux vous dire vient du rapport des médecins que nous avons engagé. Le garde du corps qui conduisait est mort sur le coup, l'autre, par contre, semble avoir agonisé pendant un long moment et il a été démontré qu'on lui a apporté des soins.

-Edward, murmura Carlisle.

-Je… J'ai d'autres détails que je ne peux malheureusement pas vous communiquer.

-Les dossiers médicaux ne sont pas la propriété de la MI, lança sèchement Jasper, en tant que médecin, nous avons le droit d'y accéder !

-Que l'avocat du Memorial fasse une demande auprès de mon service juridique et nous nous ferons un plaisir de vous faire parvenir un double, après, bien entendu que les familles concernées nous aient donné leur accord.

-Pourquoi ne pas nous le dire maintenant ? Se récria Carlisle. Cette démarche prendra plusieurs semaines !

-C'est à Edward de le faire, pas à moi, déclara Oliver d'une voix ferme mettant ainsi un terme au débat.

-Il a raison, appuya Jason. »

Carlisle soupira et passa une main lasse sur son visage. Comment arriver à faire parler la tête de mule qu'était son compagnon ? Il ne savait pas comment faire, il aurait aimé lui tirer les vers du nez, néanmoins, il était certain que Jason ne le laisserait pas faire. C'était à Edward de faire le premier pas, autrement dit, ils n'étaient pas sortis de l'auberge ! Peu à peu, tout le monde déserta son bureau, il récupéra Tony et partit pour la chambre de son amant qui devait avoir terminé sa séance. Il entra et l'enfant voulut aussitôt aller dans les bras de son compagnon qui se fit un plaisir de le prendre contre lui. Carlisle s'installa dans un fauteuil et observa Edward qui câlinait son fils. Une lueur de joie brillait dans le regard de son compagnon et il sourit en voyant à quel point il était heureux. Voyant que tout se passait bien, il les laissa tous les deux pour aller faire un tour dans son service pour s'assurer que tout fonctionnait correctement. Une heure plus tard, il revint auprès de ses deux amours, Edward surveillait Tony qui était en train de dessiner. Ils déjeunèrent ensemble. Carlisle partit dans son bureau pour récupérer les affaires du petit garçon qui y étaient restées. A son retour dans la chambre, Edward et Tony dormaient. Il rangea les affaires de l'enfant sur une chaise et s'approcha du lit pour remonter les barrières et ainsi éviter une chute à Tony. Carlisle repartit ensuite aux urgences où il enfila sa blouse pour donner un coup de main à ses collègues qui étaient débordés.

Le Chef des Urgences quitta précipitamment son service après avoir croisé une Agatha qui avait été furieuse de le voir là. Elle lui avait crié dessus devant tout le monde, lui rappelant qu'il était en congé et que donc par définition il n'avait pas à être là. Il avait tenté de lui expliquer qu'il faisait ça bénévolement et qu'il était couvert par les assurances étant donné qu'il était le Chef de Service, mais cela ne servit à rien. Il avait finalement fui et était parti se réfugier dans la chambre de son compagnon. Ce dernier était en train de regarder un dessin animé avec le petit garçon. Il les rejoignit sur le lit et ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à l'arrivée de Renée et Phil qui venaient chercher l'enfant pour la fin de journée.

« -Je me demandais si vous accepteriez de garder Tony cette nuit ? Demanda Carlisle aux grands-parents.

-Oui, bien sûr, accepta Renée un peu hésitante, mais nous ne l'avons jamais gardé, il ne va pas être déboussolé ?

Carlisle observa quelques secondes l'enfant, effectivement, il était certain que le petit garçon aurait dû mal à s'endormir.

-Pourquoi… Pourquoi ne peux-tu… pas le garder ? Questionna Edward.

-Je comptais rester avec toi, avoua-t-il.

-Je suis assez… grand pour rester… seul.

Carlisle n'osa pas lui reparler de la nuit dernière devant Renée et Phil, par ailleurs, Andrew lui avait avoué tout à l'heure que ce n'était pas la première crise du jeune homme depuis qu'ils avaient diminué puis supprimé les somnifères.

-J'ai envie de rester un peu avec toi, insista Carlisle.

-Tony… Tony est plus important…C'est un enfant.

Il ne savait que faire, il se retrouvait pris entre deux feux.

-On va vous laisser discuter, on repasse dans une heure après avoir emmené le petit dans un magasin de jouet, décida Phil.

-Ne le gâtez pas trop, demanda Carlisle qui se rappelait des différents cadeaux qu'ils avaient amenés avec eux.

-On va juste faire un petit repérage pour le bonhomme en rouge, précisa Renée.

-A tout à l'heure, alors.

-Biyou ! S'écria Tony en gesticulant dans les bras de sa grand-mère.

Carlisle sourit et s'approcha du petit garçon pour qu'il dépose un baiser sonore sur sa joue, Renée se pencha vers le lit pour qu'il puisse en faire autant avec Edward. Une fois qu'ils furent partis, il put sentir peser sur lui le regard brûlant de son amant.

-Oui ? Demanda-t-il en prenant un air innocent.

-Je n'ai pas besoin… d'une baby-sitter !

-C'est pas ce qui m'a semblé la nuit dernière ! Ne put s'empêcher de répliquer Carlisle.

Il regretta ses mots quand il vit le visage du jeune homme se fermer, il eut le temps d'apercevoir ses yeux embués avant qu'il ne tourne la tête vers la fenêtre.

-Pardon, murmura Carlisle en s'asseyant sur le rebord du lit, je ne voulais pas être aussi brutal. Parle-moi, s'il-te-plaît, dis-moi ce qui te fait autant souffrir.

-Je vais bien…

-C'est faux, le contredit il doucement, pourquoi ne veux-tu pas que l'on t'aide ?

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide.

-Qu'as-tu pu faire d'aussi horrible pour t'infliger pareille souffrance ?

Ces derniers mots semblèrent blesser plus qu'il ne le voulait Edward, les dents du jeune homme s'enfoncèrent dans sa lèvre inférieure et il le vit lutter pour retenir ses larmes. C'était donc ça. Que s'était-il donc passé dans cette voiture pour que cela tourmente autant son compagnon ? Il aurait aimé le questionner davantage, mais au lieu de cela, il le prit dans ses bras et le berça tendrement jusqu'à ce qu'il le sente se détendre.

-Reste auprès de Tony… s'il-te-plaît, murmura Edward.

-D'accord, accepta Carlisle avec regret, mais je vais proposer à Renée et à Phil la chambre d'ami de l'appartement de Kate, comme ça, si ça ne va pas, je te rejoindrais. Ils pourront veiller sur Tony et cette pauvre Kate pourra enfin dormir.

-Ça ira… Pas la peine de déranger… tout le monde.

Carlisle ne répondit rien, doutant que son amant passe une nuit sans encombre. Il embrassa son front avant de se lever en prétextant allez annuler son plateau repas. A peine sortit de la chambre, il avisa Peter qui lui apprit qu'Andrew se trouvait à la cafétéria. Carlisle descendit au pas de course le rejoindre.

-Tu t'entraînes pour un marathon ? Railla Jasper qui était assis avec leur collègue.

-J'essaie de faire en sorte qu'Edward ne remarque pas trop mon absence, souffla Carlisle, il faut le remettre sous somnifère.

-Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, répondit Jasper avant qu'Andrew n'ait le temps de répondre.

-Il ne dort pas.

-Il a besoin d'évacuer ce qui le ronge et il ne le fera pas s'il est bourré de médicaments !

-Andrew, dit Carlisle en se tournant vers son confrère espérant son soutien.

-Je suis désolé, mais Jasper a raison.

-Tu as vu dans quel état il s'est mis la nuit dernière ? S'écria-t-il. A ton avis, combien faudra-t-il encore de crises avant qu'il ne craque complètement et que nous soyons obligé de le shooter à nouveau ?

-Tout va bien ?

Carlisle sursauta en se rendant compte qu'il avait haussé la voix et que toutes les personnes présentes l'observaient. Georges qui venait de lui parler, posa une main sur son bras pour l'entraîner un peu plus loin, Jasper et Andrew les suivirent.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Rien, bougonna Carlisle en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

-Pourquoi ne pas rester avec lui ? Proposa Andrew. Ta présence l'a calmé.

-Oui, je suis sûr qu'il dormirait bien dans tes bras, insista Jasper, et… Y'a-t-il un problème ? Questionna le psy en voyant la ride qui barrait le front du Directeur.

-Si tu passes la nuit ici, tu devras le faire dans le lit de camp, lui apprit Georges.

-Pardon ? S'exclama Carlisle qui pensait avoir mal compris.

-Tu connais aussi bien que moi le règlement de l'Hôpital, les couples, mêmes mariés, font lit à part, lui rappela Georges, par ailleurs, certaines… certaines attentions sont prohibées.

-Qu'essaies-tu de me dire ? Questionna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils craignant de comprendre les sous-entendus de son supérieur.

-Combien tu paries que Walsh est allé se plaindre ? Grommela Jasper.

-L'enflure, marmonna Andrew.

-Docteur Withlock ! Docteur Manning ! Vous parlez de l'un de vos confrères et je vous demanderais de lui témoigner plus de respect ! Gronda Georges avant de baisser le ton. Et essayez d'être plus discrets la prochaine fois !

-Donc, je commande un lit de camp, déduisit Andrew.

-Ne vous faites pas prendre, je ne pourrais pas vous couvrir, les prévint Georges.

-De toute manière, ça ne change rien, souffla Carlisle, Edward ne veut pas que je reste et puis, il y a Tony.

-Tu ne peux pas laisser tomber Edward, il…

-Je sais Jasper ! Mais là, je ne sais plus quoi faire ! S'énerva Carlisle. Que ce soit l'un ou l'autre, aucun des deux ne dormira bien si je ne suis pas là ! Et je te rappelle qu'il y en a un qui a plus de caractère que l'autre !

-Carlisle…

Jasper l'appela, mais il avait déjà tourné les talons. Il avait pu entendre le regret dans la voix de son ami, mais il n'avait aucune envie de l'écouter ! Carlisle appuya frénétiquement sur le bouton pour que les portes de l'ascenseur se referment quand il vit Jasper, Georges et Andrew se lancer à sa poursuite. Une fois seul, il soupira avant de se constituer un visage neutre pour entrer dans la chambre de son amant. Cependant, tout son calme disparut une fois qu'il fut dans la chambre.

« -Allez, soufflez ! Ordonna le Docteur Walsh.

Carlisle fronça les sourcils en voyant que son collègue tenait un embout dans la bouche de son conjoint pour mesurer la force du souffle, autant l'inspiration que l'expiration.

-Mettez un peu du vôtre, s'agaça son collègue qui dut retirer l'embout car Edward était pris d'une quinte de toux. Vous semblez plus entrain à vous amuser avec votre supérieur qu'à guérir !

Edward jeta un regard noir à leur confrère alors que certains étudiants ricanaient, mais le jeune homme était incapable de répliquer quoi que ce soit tant il toussait. Avant que Walsh n'ouvre la bouche, il signala sa présence en claquant la porte. Les internes sursautèrent et eurent un geste de recul quand ils virent sa colère.

-Dehors ! Gronda-t-il à l'attention des étudiants.

-Cullen, vous n'avez pas le droit d'ordonner quoi que ce soit à mes étudiants.

-Dehors ! Hurla cette fois le Chef des Urgences.

En quelques secondes, la chambre fut déserte. Carlisle s'approcha pour prendre le masque à oxygène, il appuya sur le bouton pour libérer l'air contenu dans la bouteille avant d'appliquer le masque sur le visage de son compagnon.

-Je suis en plein test et vous venez de tout gâcher ! S'énerva le Docteur Walsh.

-Vous traitez tous vos patients aussi mal ou est-ce réservé à vos collègues ?

-Comment osez-vous ? Vous n'êtes qu'un…

-Que se passe-t-il ici ? Demanda Georges en entrant dans la chambre accompagné de Jasper et d'Andrew.

-Je vous en prie, Walsh, terminez votre phrase pour que, pour une fois dans ma vie, je puisse mettre en application ce que mon père m'a appris ! S'énerva Carlisle rouge de fureur.

-Bien que j'aimerais voir ça, assura Jasper, tu devrais te calmer.

-Je veux un autre pneumologue ! Décréta-t-il. Il est hors de question qu'il s'approche à nouveau d'Edward !

Son compagnon voulut parler, sa main se posa sur la sienne qui maintenait le masque en place pour la repousser, mais il le maintint en place. Edward maugréa quelque chose d'incompréhensible, cependant, il ne s'en préoccupa pas.

-Je ne resterai pas là plus longtemps à me faire insulter, j'exige immédiatement des excuses ou je fais un rapport au comité du Memorial !

-Faites donc ça ! Répliqua Carlisle. Andrew, donne-moi une décharge !

-Quoi ? Balbutia son collègue.

-Une décharge ! Je ramène Edward chez nous !

-Carlisle, je te comprends, crois-moi, assura Georges en tentant de le calmer, mais Edward a besoin de soins et…

-Je peux avoir tout le matériel médical nécessaire à la maison en moins d'une heure et je serais là pour m'occuper de lui ! Donc, donnez-moi cette foutue décharge !

-C'est n'importe quoi ! Marmonna Walsh qui sortit en claquant la porte.

-Carlisle, je t'en prie, réfléchis et cesse d'agir sous le coup de la colère, insista Georges. Jasper, raisonne-le !

-Je ne sais pas, admit le psy, ça ne me semble pas être une si mauvaise idée qu'Edward rentre.

Carlisle sourit à son ami. Il sentit alors les doigts d'Edward se poser sur les siens pour tenter de repousser une nouvelle fois le masque.

-Ça va mieux ? Lui demanda-t-il.

-Un stylo.

-Tu veux un stylo ? S'étonna Carlisle.

-Vais signer… moi-même ce foutu papier !

-Carlisle ! Edward ! Je vous en conjure, tenta une nouvelle fois Georges, ce n'est pas prudent.

-Tous ses résultats sont excellents et nous sommes à moins de 5 minutes du Memorial. Il rentre avec moi et c'est non négociable !

-Très bien, capitula Georges, mais n'hésite pas à revenir au moindre problème.

-C'est promis.

-Je vais préparer les papiers, annonça Andrew qui sortit avec Georges.

-Jasper, peux-tu appeler Samuel et lui demander de faire en sorte que tout le matériel médical nécessaire soit installé dans notre chambre ?

-Euh, ouais, je veux bien, mais je sais pas ce qu'il faut, confia le psy.

-Demande à Andrew, je suis sûr qu'il sera ravi de te faire une liste.

-Ok, j'ai compris, je dégage, comprit Jazz en sortant. Soyez sages, le grand méchant loup est encore dans le couloir.

-Ça va ? Demanda à nouveau Carlisle à son amant.

-J'ai un problème, avoua Edward.

-Quoi donc ?

-Je bande.

Carlisle ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer. Son air ahuri arracha un rire parsemé de quinte de toux à Edward et il ne tarda pas à l'imiter, toute la tension, la colère avait disparu grâce à son ange.

-Tu bandes ? Répéta Carlisle en s'asseyant sur le rebord du lit.

-C'est grave, Docteur ?

-Je ne sais pas trop, qu'est-ce qui vous a mis dans cet état Monsieur alors que votre meilleur ami, deux collègues et vos deux supérieurs se trouvaient dans cette chambre ?

-Je pense que c'est vous Docteur, je ne vous avais jamais vu autant en colère et je dois avouer que cela a réveillé une certaine partie de mon anatomie. Vous pouvez faire quelque chose pour moi ?

-J'aimerais, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment, tu peux patienter une heure ou deux ?

-Tu veux ma mort, soupira Edward en prenant un air dramatique.

-Je peux t'emmener à la salle de bain pour une douche froide, offrit Carlisle.

-Non, c'est bon, gronda son amant, tu viens de me faire débander.

-Pardon, murmura Carlisle un peu amusé.

Le médecin se pencha et embrassa doucement les lèvres de son compagnon. Il caressa ses cheveux en bataille, plongeant son regard dans les émeraudes, priant pour ne pas avoir fait le mauvais choix.

-Je peux entrer ou vous êtes occupés ? Questionna Jasper en entrebâillant la porte.

-Entre, l'invita Edward.

-J'ai eu Samuel, tout sera en place dans une demi-heure et regarde ce que j'ai trouvé, Eddy ?

-Je… t'ai déjà dit… de pas m'appeler… comme ça, blondie ! Grogna son compagnon en fusillant le psy du regard.

-Oh, allez, fais pas la tête, alors que je t'ai trouvé un super bolide !

-Un super bolide ? Répéta Edward perdu.

-Tadam !

Jasper se décala sur le côté pour dévoiler à leurs yeux le fauteuil roulant qui était derrière lui. Le sourire du psy se fana rapidement et il se retourna pour fixer Edward qui avait blanchi. Carlisle aurait aimé rassurer le jeune homme, lui dire que ce n'était que pour quelques jours, mais il n'en savait rien. Jasper et lui échangèrent un regard, cependant, aucun des mots qu'ils prononceraient ne soulageraient Edward.

-J'espère que… que tu m'as pris la… la Ferrarides fauteuils roulants ! Déclara son compagnon d'une voix un peu trop tremblante pour être légère.

-Bien entendu ! S'exclama Jazz en couvrant son ami d'un regard empli de tendresse. Il fallait le meilleur pour toi.

-Merci, Jazz.

-Bon, je vais te laisser te préparer. Carlisle, appelle-moi quand vous partez, je viendrais t'aider à porter ses affaires.

-Merci, murmura-t-il. »

Il regarda la porte se refermer avant de poser un regard inquiet sur son compagnon qui lui offrit un petit sourire. Edward lui murmura que tout allait bien se passer, puis, il lui demanda de lui faire passer des vêtements. Carlisle l'aida à s'habiller. Le blond ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point son amant était heureux de rentrer chez eux. Après tout, peut-être que le fait de se retrouver dans leur cocon allait aider Edward à progresser ?

* * *

Edward ferma les yeux pendant quelques secondes pour savourer pleinement le fait d'être chez lui, il aurait pu sauter de joie si ses jambes le lui avaient permis. Le jeune homme soupira avant de faire rouler le fauteuil jusqu'à la cuisine où Carlisle s'activait. Son amant cessa de couper des légumes pour se tourner vers lui et l'embrasser avant de retourner à ses occupations.

« -Eouar !

La voix impatiente de son fils résonna à travers l'appartement et il fit faire demi-tour à son bolide pour se rendre dans la chambre de l'enfant qui semblait avoir décidé de sortir tous ses jouets d'un coffre pour les étaler sur le parquet. Tony cessa immédiatement de vider le coffre à jouets quand il le vit. Le petit garçon lui sourit avant de se diriger vers les jouets qui étaient tous alignés face à lui.

-Pin pon ! S'exclama Anthony en soulevant un immense camion de pompiers.

-Oui, le camion fait pin pon, approuva Edward, tu peux dire camion ?

-Ca… Camiiiiion.

-C'est bien mon cœur, il est très joli en tout cas ton camion.

-Mettt !

-C'est tonton Emmett qui te l'a offert ? Comprit Edward.

-Voui, Mettt ! S'écria l'enfant avant d'afficher une mine penaude en nouant ses petites mains dans son dos.

Edward se retourna et ne fut pas surpris de découvrir Carlisle derrière lui et connaissant le caractère un peu maniaque de son amant, Tony devait s'attendre à se faire gronder pour avoir sorti tous ses jouets.

-Tu montres tes jouets à Edward ? Demanda doucement Carlisle.

-Voui, répondit l'enfant soudain souriant et détendu.

-C'est bien, mais après tu rangeras, d'accord ?

-Carlaye, gémit Tony en leur offrant une moue attendrissante.

-Je viendrais t'aider, souffla son compagnon.

-Il est plus doué que moi, marmonna Edward sur le ton de la plaisanterie, jamais tu n'es venu m'aider à ranger mon soi-disant désordre.

-Tout simplement parce que je pense qu'il ne t'est pas trop difficile de ramasser les vêtements que tu laisses traîner un peu partout.

Leur attention fut attirée par Tony qui venait de prendre le camion pour le porter un peu maladroitement vers le coffre.

-Emmett aurait pu choisir un camion adapté à sa taille, remarqua Edward.

-Tu connais Emmett, sourit Carlisle, et puis, il le voulait le plus réaliste possible. Depuis…. Enfin, depuis ce jour-là, Tony avait une peur bleue de tout ce qui portait un uniforme et encore plus des camions de pompiers. Emmett l'a aidé à surmonter ça en lui offrant ce camion. Puis, nous avons passé une après-midi à la caserne, je te montrerais la vidéo, il était fier comme un paon avec le casque deux fois trop grand pour lui et il rayonnait quand il a pu actionner la sirène du camion. Je ne sais pas combien de fois il a fait glisser Emmett le long de la barre, Tony était tranquillement installé dans son dos et je crois qu'il a réussi à épuiser Emmett.

Tout en lui racontant ces anecdotes, Carlisle rangea la chambre avec le petit garçon et Edward en fut heureux car il avait dû mal à dissimuler sa peine. Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour avoir autant de souvenirs heureux à raconter lui aussi ? Le jeune homme empoigna les roues de son fauteuils pour sortir de la chambre alors que Carlisle essayait de faire ranger comme il faut une voiture à Tony qui s'entêtait à la ranger comme lui le souhaitait. Combien de moments avait-il manqué ? Il refusait d'y penser, son cœur devenait trop douloureux à la simple évocation de ces moments. Son esprit vogua pourtant, imaginant sa naissance, le son de son premier cri, la première fois qu'il avait ouvert les yeux sur ce nouveau monde, la première fois qu'il avait reconnu sa maman… son papa. Pourquoi? Pourquoi Bella lui avait-elle volé ces moments ?

-Eouar ?

Le jeune homme inspira profondément avant de chasser d'un revers de la main les quelques larmes qui lui avaient échappé. Il fit tourner son fauteuil pour faire face à Tony qui arrivait en courant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Edward se pencha autant qu'il le put pour attraper l'enfant qui vint aussitôt se nicher contre lui.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Carlisle n'a pas voulu finir de ranger ta chambre ? Demanda-t-il intrigué par le comportement de l'enfant.

-Tu es parti.

-Quoi ? Questionna Edward en observant son compagnon.

-Il ne t'a plus vu et il a cru que tu étais parti. Le pédopsychiatre travaille sur ça avec lui, mais pour le moment il est trop jeune et a juste besoin d'être réconforté, de savoir que tu ne vas pas partir, l'abandonner.

-Je suis là, mon cœur, assura-t-il au petit garçon, et je te promets que je ne te laisserai plus jamais. Je suis désolé, Tony, si tu savais à quel point je m'en veux que tu souffres autant.

-Edward…, murmura Carlisle.

-Non, tais-toi. Je m'en voudrais toujours de ne pas avoir été là, de ne pas l'avoir vu naître, grandir… J'aimerais tellement avoir le pouvoir de faire disparaitre cette peur qu'il ressent de nous perdre, j'aimerais qu'il soit heureux, qu'il ne soit pas orphelin.

-Il ne l'est pas, lui fit remarquer son compagnon en s'agenouillant pour être à sa hauteur, même s'il ne le sait pas encore, son père est toujours là et il a tant d'amour à lui donner que Tony ne pourra qu'être heureux.

-Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais pas comment faire…

-Edward, ne te fais pas de soucis pour ça, sourit Carlisle un brin amusé ce qui l'étonna, tu as toujours été parfait avec Anthony, lui expliqua son compagnon. Depuis qu'il est entré dans ta vie, tu te comportes comme un père, alors, ne change rien.

Carlisle caressa tendrement sa joue avant de poser un doux baiser sur son front. Un petit grognement les ramena soudain à la réalité, Tony fixait d'un œil surpris son estomac qui venait de manifester sa faim. Les deux hommes éclatèrent de rire quand ils virent l'enfant soulever son pull pour tapoter son ventre avec un air interrogatif. Edward rabaissa le vêtement tout en plaquant un baiser sonore sur la joue du petit garçon qui agrippa aussitôt son cou pour l'imiter. Le jeune homme sentit son fauteuil bouger, Carlisle les emmenait vers la table où le repas les attendait. Son compagnon installa Tony dans sa chaise haute et lui servit son repas. Carlisle poussa une assiette vers lui, Edward observa son amant prendre une cuillerée de purée pour la donner à Anthony qui refusa de l'avaler.

-Il me semblait pourtant que tu avais faim, fit remarquer Carlisle avant de goûter la purée, elle est bonne et pas trop chaude, allez mange.

-Eouar !

-J'aurais dû m'en douter, sourit son amant.

Carlisle lui donna la petite cuillère et il s'appliqua à faire manger Tony qui se révéla être assez vorace. En un temps record, il termina sa purée et Carlisle se leva pour aller chercher une compote. Son compagnon fit manger le dessert à l'enfant pendant que lui-même mangeait sa part de lasagne avant qu'elle ne refroidisse. Lorsque Tony eut terminé son repas, Carlisle le prit dans ses bras. L'enfant s'avachit contre le torse de son amant, un biberon avec un peu de lait entre les mains pendant que son amant finissait de dîner. Apparemment, il s'agissait d'un petit rituel entre eux et il sourit en voyant Tony triturer le pull de son compagnon en somnolant.

-Tu ne manges pas ? Demanda Carlisle.

Edward remarqua alors qu'il n'avait pris quelque bouchées de lasagnes, pourtant, il avait l'impression d'avoir avalé le plat entier tant elles pesaient dans son estomac.

-Tu veux autre chose ? Questionna son compagnon.

-Non, ça ira.

-Edward, soupira le blond, ne m'oblige pas à te ramener le soir même au Memorial.

-Un yaourt ? Proposa-t-il dans l'espoir de trouver un compromis.

Carlisle l'observa quelques secondes avant de reculer sa chaise pour aller le lui chercher.

-Je peux y aller, le coupa-t-il en faisant rouler son fauteuil.

-Edward, ça ne me dérange pas de…

-Je sais, mais laisse-moi faire des choses par moi-même, s'il-te-plaît, dit le jeune homme dans un murmure.

-Très bien, accepta Carlisle en surveillant ses gestes, peux-tu me prendre une compote et une mousse au chocolat ?

-Bien sûr.

Edward ouvrit la porte et remarqua que les yaourts n'étaient pas vraiment à sa portée. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Carlisle qui ne s'intéressait plus à lui, il câlinait Tony. Le jeune homme bloqua les roues de son fauteuil et à l'aide de ses bras, il s'avança vers le rebord de ce dernier, puis un bras toujours bien en appui sur l'accoudoir, il tendit l'autre bras pour attraper les yaourts. Un sourire victorieux s'étira sur son visage quand il referma la porte, les trois yaourts sur ses genoux. Il roula vers la table et croisa le regard de son compagnon dans le reflet de la baie vitrée, contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, Carlisle ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. Il posa les yaourts sur la table, mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

-Tiens, dit Carlisle en poussant la mousse au chocolat vers lui.

-C'est pas ce que tu voulais ?

-Vue ce que tu as mangé, je pense que tu peux te permettre d'avaler ça avec un yaourt.

Edward acquiesça. Il ouvrit la mousse au chocolat et prit une première cuillerée. Le chocolat fondit dans sa bouche et sa douceur sucrée lui apporta un certain réconfort.

-Cocolat ! S'écria Tony qui oublia sa fatigue et son biberon quand il le vit manger la mousse au chocolat.

-Oui, mais ce n'est pas pour toi, l'avertit Carlisle.

-Cocolat ! Rouspéta Anthony en essayant de descendre des genoux de son compagnon pour venir le voir.

-Tony, l'interpella-t-il, peux-tu dire chocolat ?

-Cocolat ? Dit l'enfant un peu perdu.

-Non, chocolat, articula doucement Edward.

-Non ! Répéta Tony avec un sourire.

-Tu crois qu'il peut se foutre de ma gueule à son âge ? Questionna-t-il alors que l'enfant lui offrait un sourire trop beau pour être totalement sincère.

-Langage, Edward, le tança Carlisle, et oui, il peut être assez chenapan.

-Bon, étant donné que tu as répété correctement la moitié de la phrase, voilà pour toi.

Edward remplit à moitié la cuillère et la tendit à Anthony qui s'empressa d'avaler la part de mousse au chocolat.

-Encohe ! Exigea Tony.

-Tu connais pas le mot magique ? Interrogea Edward en haussant un sourcil.

-Anthony, souffla Carlisle à l'oreille de l'enfant, que dois-tu dire quand tu veux quelque chose ?

-Te plaît ?

-C'est bien, le félicita son compagnon, donc, maintenant demande correctement du chocolat à Edward.

-Cocolat te plait ! »

Edward sourit, ne cherchant pas à le corriger, Tony était encore très jeune et il trouvait qu'il se débrouillait plus que bien ! Cette fois, il remplit la cuillère et la tendit au petit garçon. Il allait renouveler l'opération quand son compagnon le stoppa du regard, Tony avait suffisamment mangé. Pour éviter toute crise, Carlisle se leva et emmena l'enfant à la salle de bain pour sa toilette. Edward termina son dessert et commença à lever la table. Il réussit à ne rien casser, mais il eut plus de difficulté avec l'évier qui était trop haut pour lui ainsi que la porte du lave-vaisselle qui, une fois ouverte, ne lui permettait pas de manœuvrer son fauteuil. Carlisle vint l'interrompre dans ses tentatives pour l'informer que Tony l'attendait pour se coucher. Il lut une histoire au petit garçon avant de le câliner un moment, puis, sans un bruit, ils quittèrent la chambre. Edward voulut aller terminer la vaisselle, mais Carlisle l'entraîna vers leur chambre. Alors qu'il pensait qu'il aurait droit à un câlin, il se retrouva allongé dans le lit, la télécommande de la télé à la main et un masque à oxygène sur le visage sans avoir rien demandé. Son amant avait remarqué sa respiration légèrement sifflante et il souhaitait s'assurer que tout allait bien. Lorsque Carlisle eut terminé la vaisselle, il vint le rejoindre. Quelques minutes plus tard, il s'endormait, blottit dans les bras de son compagnon.

* * *

Edward s'éveilla avec une impression étrange, quelque chose le dérangeait, quelque chose pesait sur son visage, plus précisément sur sa bouche et ce n'était absolument pas les lèvres de son amant. Le jeune homme ouvrit un œil pour se rendre compte qu'il faisait déjà jour. Un coup d'œil sur le côté lui apprit que Carlisle était déjà levé, ce n'était donc pas lui qui l'avait réveillé. Edward leva une main pour saisir un petit pied qui, il ne savait pas comment, avait atterri sur son visage. Il se redressa et aperçut Tony qui dormait encore la tête au niveau de son ventre, le petit garçon avait adopté la position d'une étoile, tous ses membres s'étirant vers les quatre coins du lit et il était certain que Carlisle s'était lui aussi réveillé avec un pied sur le visage. Il allait remettre l'enfant dans la bonne position quand une feuille de papier attira son attention. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage et il attrapa son téléphone portable qui se trouvait sur le chevet. Apparemment le Memorial n'avait pas pu se séparer de Carlisle plus d'une semaine !

« -Salut, murmura-t-il quand Carlisle répondit.

-Bonjour, mon amour, bien dormi ?

-Oui, mais le réveil était moins bien, tu n'étais pas là et en plus j'avais un pied sur la figure.

Carlisle rigola doucement avant de reprendre la parole.

-Je suis désolé, mais j'étais obligé d'aller travailler. J'ai préféré mettre Tony dans notre lit plutôt que de le laisser dans le sien, il aurait été plus difficile pour toi de l'attraper.

-Tu as bien fait.

-J'ai vérifié que tout ce dont vous pourriez avoir besoin soit accessible et son parc est installé dans le salon si tu veux un peu de paix.

-Ok.

-Ne lui donne pas son bain, je m'en chargerais ce soir et pour toi aussi.

-Je peux me débrouiller, marmonna Edward.

-Je sais, mais là je ne suis pas dans l'appartement, je ne peux pas accourir pour t'aider.

-Carlisle ! Grogna le jeune homme.

-Oui, je sais, pardon. Kate ne travaille pas, tu peux l'appeler si…

-Stop ! Ce n'est qu'une journée tu sais, Tony et moi devrions pouvoir survivre à ton absence, railla Edward avant de reprendre d'un ton plus sérieux, je peux m'occuper de lui, j'en suis capable.

-Je sais, souffla Carlisle, alors, passez une bonne journée !

-Toi aussi.

-Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime plus, lança Edward.

Ils échangèrent encore quelques mots emplis d'amour avant de raccrocher. Le jeune homme se rendit alors compte que Tony était réveillé et l'observait avec intérêt.

-Bonjour, mon cœur, murmura-t-il, tu as fait un gros dodo ?

-Voui.

-Tu veux déjeuner ? »

Pour toute réponse Tony marcha à quatre pattes vers lui et vint se blottir contre son torse pour avoir un câlin. Edward le serra contre lui tout en rabattant la couette sur eux. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes avant que l'enfant ne ronchonne pour signaler sa faim. Le jeune homme s'approcha du fauteuil sur lequel il se hissa, Tony, toujours sur le bord du lit, lui tendit les bras, il le prit et l'installa sur ses genoux. Ils déjeunèrent tranquillement avant qu'il ne décide de passer outre les recommandations de Carlisle en donnant son bain à Tony. Edward alla chercher un tabouret suffisamment large qu'il plaça dans leur douche, celle de la salle de bain d'Anthony étant trop petite et la baignoire trop profonde pour qu'il puisse attraper l'enfant aisément. Il appela ensuite le petit garçon qui lâcha ses jouets pour le rejoindre. Tony tenta de lui échapper quand il vit que le jeune homme voulait le laver, mais il eut gain de cause en promettant une mousse au chocolat pour le dessert. Edward déshabilla l'enfant et l'assit sur le tabouret tout en avançant son fauteuil au maximum. Il régla la température de l'eau et lava Tony qui babillait tranquillement, l'aspergeant parfois. Edward le laissa faire, trop heureux qu'il soit sage. Il allait sortir le petit garçon de la douche quand il entendit des pas dans l'appartement.

«-Edward ?

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant la voix de Kate, que faisait-elle là ?

-Dans la salle de bain, cria-t-il.

-Salut, je… Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'écria Kate.

En quelques enjambées, elle le rejoignit et repoussa son fauteuil. Ahuri, il l'observa prendre une serviette et envelopper Tony dedans.

-Je le lavais, répondit Edward avec un temps de retard, et toi, je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

-Tu lui donnes son bain assit sur un tabouret ? Tu te rends compte qu'il aurait pu glisser, tomber et se faire mal contre le carrelage ? Qu'aurais-tu fait ? Tu n'aurais même pas été capable de le ramasser ! Allez, viens, chaton, je vais t'habiller.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit, Kate sortit de la salle de bain avec Anthony dans ses bras. Edward reposa la serviette qui était sur ses genoux et qu'il avait prévu pour l'enfant avant sur le meuble avant de rejoindre la chambre de son fils.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? C'est Carlisle qui t'envoie ?

-Carlisle ? Non, je ne l'ai pas vu, mais, enfin, Edward à quoi pensais-tu ? Et en plus tu as vu l'état de la cuisine ? Carlisle va faire une jaunisse !

-Je comptais nettoyer pendant que Tony jouerait dans son parc, avoua Edward.

-Je vais m'en charger, soupira Kate, pourquoi n'irais-tu pas lire ou regarder la télé ?

-Ça suffit, grogna Edward en se plantant devant elle. Sors immédiatement de chez moi !

-Quoi ?

-Tu m'as bien compris, dehors !

-Mais, tu as besoin…

-Si tu dis que j'ai besoin d'aide, je te jure que je me démerde pour te foutre à la porte malgré mon putain de fauteuil !

-Edward…

-Non ! C'est mon fils ! Mon homme ! Mon appartement ! Mon boulot ! Tout ceci est à moi et non à toi Kate, alors, dégage !

La jeune femme pâlit. Machinalement, elle caressa le dos de Tony qui s'était mis à pleurer en l'entendant crier. Volontairement, il roula sur le pied de son amie pour qu'elle s'écarte de son fils qui était sur la table à langer. Tony lui tendit les bras et il le prit contre lui.

-Va-t'en, Kate, marmonna-t-il en la fusillant du regard, pars ! »

Sans un mot, la jeune femme sortit de la chambre de Tony. Il ne chercha pas à s'excuser, à la rattraper, il avait conscience d'avoir été trop loin, mais il s'en moquait, il ne supportait plus de la voir autour d'eux. Il se rappela les paroles de son amie et sa culpabilité s'envola aussitôt, il était capable de s'occuper de Tony ! Il ne risquait rien dans la douche, il l'avait toujours tenu d'une main et il s'était assuré qu'il reste tranquille. Des larmes de colère lui échappèrent, ce n'était pas parce qu'il était cloué dans ce satané fauteuil qu'il n'était plus capable de faire quoi que ce soit ! Tony dut se rendre compte qu'il pleurait car sa petite main se posa sur ses joues humides, il rassura l'enfant d'un sourire avant de repartir vers le salon. Il assit Tony sur le canapé pour qu'ils soient à la même hauteur, il lui donna des cubes et ensemble ils entreprirent de débuter une construction à l'allure étrange.

* * *

Carlisle sortit de l'un des box de consultations et jeta ses gants en latex. Son regard se posa sur l'horloge, midi approchait, aurait-il le temps de déjeuner avec ses hommes, il en doutait quand il vit le nombre de personnes qui attendaient d'être auscultées. Il se dirigea vers l'accueil pour prendre un nouveau dossier quand Georges vint à sa rencontre.

« -Bonjour, Carlisle, merci d'être venu nous aider.

-Je t'en prie.

-Comment va Edward ?

-Il va mieux, ses constantes sont bonnes, il respire normalement.

-Et ses jambes ?

-Toujours aussi inertes, confia-t-il avec regret, il doit passer une nouvelle IRM dans un mois, on en saura plus à ce moment-là.

-Et comment vit il cela ?

-Avec un furieux besoin d'indépendance, il a besoin de se prouver qu'il peut arriver à faire les choses par lui-même, avoua Carlisle. Il se débrouille bien, très bien même. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais autant de courage à sa place.

-Et ses cauchemars ?

-Toujours présents, Jason m'a dit qu'ils ne progressaient pas sur ce point, confia-t-il, cependant, ils sont moins violents, il n'a pas fait de crise d'angoisse, il se réveille seulement terrorisé, la souffrance sur son visage est difficile à supporter…

-Laisse-lui un peu de temps, cela ne fait qu'une semaine qu'il est rentré, le temps est votre meilleur allié.

-C'est ce que j'arrête pas de lui répéter, lança Jasper en se joignant à eux, tu as accepté de le laisser seul avec Tony ?

-J'ai pas vraiment eu le choix.

-Tu l'as appelé combien de fois ? Questionna le psy.

-Aucune, c'est lui qui m'a appelé quand il s'est réveillé, depuis, plus de nouvelle.

-C'est que tout se passe bien, le rassura Georges. Tiens, le Docteur Stockes n'était pas de repos aujourd'hui ?

-Kate ? S'étonna Carlisle avant de s'apercevoir qu'elle était bouleversée. Kate ? Qu'as-tu ?

-Tu vas bien ? S'inquiéta Jasper. Tu es blessée ?

-Non, non, je…

-Asseyez-vous, ordonna doucement Georges en la guidant vers une chaise. Que vous arrive-t-il ?

-Je… Carlisle, il faut que tu rentres !

-Quoi ?

-Je suis passée voir si tout allait bien, il… Il s'est mis en colère…

-Tu as vu Edward ? Questionna Carlisle.

-Il douchait Tony… Il était perché sur un tabouret… Il aurait pu tomber et se fracasser le crâne, Edward est fou de l'avoir installé sur un tabouret…

-Calme-toi, intervint Jasper, Tony allait-il bien ?

-Il aurait pu tomber, répéta Kate.

-Ça suffit ! Gronda Jasper d'une voix qui les fit sursauter. Tony allait-il bien ?

-Euh, oui.

-Edward le tenait-il quand tu es entrée ? Poursuivit le psy.

-Je… Je ne sais plus.

-Kate, Edward a besoin de s'occuper de Tony, de prouver qu'il peut y arriver, expliqua Carlisle, mais je sais qu'il ne ferait rien qui mettait en danger son fils. Tu dis qu'il t'a mis dehors ?

-Oui, il m'a accusé de lui voler sa vie, balbutia la jeune femme.

-C'est pas totalement faux, lâcha Jasper avant qu'il ne le fusille du regard.

-Kate m'a aidé dans une période difficile, la défendit-il.

-Tout à fait d'accord avec toi, mais là, Edward est de retour et, personnellement, si j'étais à la place d'Ed, j'aurais accepté que pendant mon coma quelqu'un veille sur Alice et notre enfant, par contre, une fois réveillé, j'aurais beaucoup moins apprécié ! Tu as du bol qu'il n'ait fait que te crier dessus, assura Jasper.

-Jasper…

-Non, Carlisle, il n'y a pas de Jasper qui tienne ! Je dis tout haut ce que tout le monde pense et je vais continuer sur ma lancée : Kate trouve-toi un mec ou une meuf, ce que tu veux, mais sors ! Eclate-toi ! Rencontre des gens et lâche la grappe à Carlisle, sinon, on va finir par croire que tu es amoureuse de lui !

-Non ! Se récria la jeune femme.

-Parfait ! S'exclama Jasper en se radoucissant. Si tu veux, je dis à Alice et Rose de t'organiser une petite soirée et… Où tu vas Cullen ?

-Je vais travailler, répondit Carlisle.»

Carlisle attrapa un dossier patient. Il fallait qu'il s'occupe et surtout qu'il ne pense pas à ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans l'immeuble voisin du Memorial, sinon, il allait tout quitter pour s'y rendre.

* * *

La soirée était bien entamée quand Carlisle put enfin rentrer chez lui. Il sortait des Urgences en ajustant son manteau quand il croisa Kate. La jeune femme paraissait s'être reprise, mais elle l'aborda avec un petit sourire timide.

« -Tu vas bien ? Lui demanda-t-il.

-Oui, j'ai fait une petite balade dans Central Park.

-Avec ce froid et toute cette neige ?

-Oui, je suis gelée, avoua-t-elle en rigolant, mais ça m'a permis de réfléchir. Tu crois que je pourrais venir avec toi pour présenter mes excuses à Edward ?

-Bien sûr, mais si tu veux j'entrerais en premier pour tâter le terrain.

-Oh, il est toujours en colère contre moi ?

-Je ne sais pas, avoua Carlisle, je l'ai eu rapidement au téléphone en début d'après-midi, si tu ne m'avais pas raconté votre altercation, je ne l'aurais pas deviné au ton de sa voix.

La jeune femme acquiesça et Carlisle passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour l'entraîner vers leur immeuble. Une fois arrivé devant la porte de son appartement, il lui fit signe de rester tranquille dans le couloir.

-C'est moi ! Lança Carlisle en entrant. Edward ?

Il entra dans le salon et aperçut Tony qui était endormi sur le canapé, un plaid le recouvrait alors que défilait à l'écran du téléviseur un dessin animé.

-Edward ? Appela-t-il à nouveau.

Le médecin se figea en voyant sa cuisine dans un état désastreux. Edward se tenait au milieu du capharnaüm et tentait apparemment de ranger.

-Combien de fois devrais-je te dire de ne pas approcher cette cuisine ?

-Désolé, je voulais préparer le repas.

-Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que c'était une bonne idée ? Questionna Carlisle en essuyant la farine qui maculait le visage de son amant.

-Hey ! Y'a quelqu'un ?

-Emmett ? S'étonna Carlisle.

-Regardez qui on a trouvé sur le palier et qui n'osait pas entrer ! Lança le grand brun en poussant Kate dans le salon malgré ses protestations. Ouah ! Que s'est-il passé ici ?

-Edward, je croyais que tu avais promis de ne plus approcher une cuisine ? Railla Rosalie en venant embrasser son compagnon. Tu sais que pour le bien de tout le monde, tu dois te contenter de faire cuire des trucs simples et de faire des salades ?

-Comment faire plaisir à ses amis et se faire envoyer balader en même temps, marmonna Edward en prenant une mine boudeuse.

-Salut tout le monde !

Carlisle leva la tête, pas très surpris de voir arriver Alice et Jasper. Le couple embrassa tout le monde avant de poser eux aussi un œil navré sur la cuisine.

-Bon, on mange quoi ? Questionna Emmett en soulevant le couvercle d'une casserole. Beurk, c'est quoi ?

-La sauce tomate que j'ai utilisé pour les lasagnes, avoua Edward d'une voix désabusée.

-C'est dégueu ! Déclara Emmett après avoir goûté la sauce. Aïe, Rosie ! Pourquoi tu me tapes ?

-La ferme, tu vois pas qu'il s'est démené pour tout préparer ? Gronda Rosalie.

-C'est pas grave, j'aurais dû me douter que je n'y arriverais pas.

-Edward, murmura-t-il en posant une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

-Ça va, Carlisle.

-Ouais, mais en attendant, on mange quoi ? Bougonna Emmett.

-Premièrement, parle moins fort, je te signale que Tony dort, demanda Carlisle, deuxièmement, nous n'avons qu'à nous faire livrer.

Carlisle assisté de Rose et d'Alice commença à ranger la cuisine pendant qu'Emmett et Jasper se disputaient pour savoir s'ils mangeraient Chinois ou Italien. A eux trois, la cuisine fut rapidement propre. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Edward qui s'était approché du canapé pour prendre Tony enveloppé dans le plaid dans ses bras. Il les rejoignit et déposa un baiser sur leur front à chacun. C'est alors qu'il remarqua que le petit garçon était en pyjama.

-Tu l'as douché ?

-Oui, répondit Edward, il a même mangé. Il voulait t'attendre pour te faire un câlin avant d'aller au lit, mais il s'est endormi devant la télé.

-Edward…

Les traits de son amant se durcirent pendant quelques secondes quand il entendit la voix de Kate avant qu'il ne se reprenne.

-Je suis désolée, s'excusa la jeune femme, pardonne-moi, je n'aurais pas dû te parler ainsi et…

-Stop, coupa Edward, j'accepte tes excuses. Pour moi, c'est oublié, mais ne t'avises plus jamais de me parler ainsi !

-C'est promis. Encore une fois, pardon. Bon, je vais vous laisser. Bonne soirée.

-Kate ! La rappela Edward alors qu'elle était dans le hall. Tu n'as pas reçu mon message ?

-J'ai oublié mon portable chez moi, avoua la jeune femme.

-Alors, enlève ce manteau, si tu l'avais reçu tu saurais que tu étais invitée à ce dîner catastrophe, avoua Edward.

-Merci.

Carlisle sourit quand il vit le sourire de son amant, Edward avait tourné la page, mais il vaudrait mieux pour Kate qu'elle contrôle ses instincts de mère poule envers eux et Tony.

-Je pense que c'est un peu compromis pour se faire livrer, avoua Jasper en raccrochant.

-C'est le 5ème qui refuse, ronchonna Emmett.

-Ils ne veulent pas se déplacer avec la neige, expliqua Jazz, la plupart des rues ne sont pas encore déblayées.

-On mange quoi, alors !

-T'es pire qu'un gosse, si tu veux, il y a les purées de Tony, proposa Edward.

-Ouais, mais on serait pas dans cette panade si Monsieur n'avait pas loupé le repas. C'est pas la peine de nous inviter à manger dans ces cas-là ! Râla le grand brun.

-Emmett, souffla Alice exaspérée, grandis un peu !

-Hey !

Tous sursautèrent face au cri d'Emmett qui observait la rue depuis la baie vitrée, Edward et lui le fusillèrent du regard quand Tony gigota dans les bras du jeune homme.

-Pardon, s'excusa Emmett.

-Pourquoi tu cries comme ça ? Questionna Jasper.

-Le Twilight est ouvert !

-Le Twilight ? Répéta Kate.

-C'est un super restaurant, expliqua Rosalie avant de se tourner vers sa moitié, et à moins que tu n'ais gagné à la loterie, on n'a pas les moyens de manger là-bas. Leur menu le moins cher est à 80 dollars !

-Ouais, je sais, mais comme tout est de sa faute à lui, il peut nous inviter ! Lança Emmett en dévisageant son compagnon.

Carlisle se raidit. Il avait complètement oublié de dire à Edward que leurs amis connaissaient toute la vérité à son sujet.

-Tu crois quoi ? Que c'est moi qui ai gagné au loto ? Répliqua le jeune homme.

Carlisle fronça les sourcils et jeta un regard suppliant à Emmett que le grand brun fut le seul à ne pas voir.

-Alors, c'est vrai ce qu'on dit, plus on a du fric, plus on a des oursins dans les poches ! Ricana Emmett pour titiller Edward.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda son amant.

-Que pour toi, les prix de ce resto… Je… Enfin…, bafouilla Emmett en réalisant la gaffe qu'il venait de faire.

Edward observa un à un tous leurs amis qui affichaient un air gêné, il termina par lui et Carlisle pesta de ne pas arriver à lire ses émotions.

-Carlisle, tu peux m'aider ?

Le jeune homme lui tendit Tony qu'il prit dans ses bras avant de suivre Edward dans sa chambre.

-Ferme la porte !

Carlisle lui obéit tout en lançant un regard noir à Emmett qui sembla se ratatiner un peu sur lui. Le blond inspira profondément avant de se tourner pour affronter Edward, la présence de Tony dans ses bras le réconforta, son compagnon n'élèverait pas la voix en sa présence.

-Tu peux me trouver une tenue chic ? Demanda Edward en pianotant sur son téléphone portable.

-Quoi ? S'étonna Carlisle.

-Tu leur as dit.

Ce n'était pas une question, mais une simple constatation, il fut rassuré par le ton posé de sa moitié.

-Je suis désolé, dit Carlisle, mais je n'ai pas pu leur mentir longtemps entre…

-Carlisle, je comprends et je ne t'en veux pas. Tu m'aides à me changer pour aller au Twilight, il faudra aussi trouver des cravates pour Emmett et Jasper, heureusement qu'ils sont venus en chemise et veste.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Oui, je ne voudrais pas qu'Emmett croit que je suis avare.

-Et pour Tony ?

-Je viens d'envoyer un message à Renée, Phil et elle sont d'accord pour nous le garder quelques heures. Il dort, ils devraient être tranquilles. »

Carlisle acquiesça. Il ouvrit leur lit et y coucha l'enfant. Il positionna des oreillers de part et d'autre de son corps. Tony bougea quelque peu avant d'attraper le tee-shirt qu'Edward portait la nuit pour s'en servir comme d'un doudou. Il embrassa le front de l'enfant qui enfouit son visage dans le vêtement, au moins, il dormirait tranquillement. Carlisle s'approcha de l'armoire pour choisir leurs vêtements pendant qu'Edward appelait le restaurant pour annoncer leur arrivée, ils n'avaient pas à s'inquiéter de savoir s'il y aurait ou non suffisamment de place, vu le temps, ils risquaient d'être les seuls clients. Le jeune homme vint à sa rencontre une fois la réservation faite, Carlisle prit le temps de l'embrasser tendrement avant de l'aider à se changer. Edward progressait bien plus rapidement qu'il ne le pensait et cela lui faisait chaud au cœur. Tout en nouant la cravate de son amant, il lui murmura son amour à l'oreille. Finalement, il n'avait peut-être pas très envie d'aller dîner à l'extérieur avec leurs amis… Une soirée dans les bras du jeune homme aurait été bien plus tentante, surtout que depuis qu'Edward était sorti du Memorial, ils n'avaient pas eu le temps pour un seul câlin, Tony trouvait toujours judicieux de se réveiller à ce moment-là. Peut-être qu'après le restaurant, ils pourraient avoir enfin un peu de temps pour eux ? Carlisle sortit de ses pensées quand il vit qu'Edward s'approchait de la porte, il le devança et ouvrit cette dernière.

« -Je suis désolé, s'excusa aussitôt Emmett en le voyant, ne sois pas en pétard contre Carlisle, c'est de ma faute, je suis vraiment doué pour mettre les pieds dans le plat.

-C'est vrai, reconnut Edward, mais ça va. Allez, Jasper et toi devez enfilez une cravate sinon, ils ne vous laisseront pas entrer.

Malgré leur réticence à l'idée de mettre cet objet de torture, dixit Jasper, leurs compagnes les leur mirent.

-Et pour Tony ? Questionna Kate. Je peux le garder si vous…

-Non, coupa Edward, tu viens avec nous. Renée et Phil vont passer le garder le temps que l'on sera dehors.

Alors qu'il terminait sa phrase, on frappa doucement à la porte d'entrée. Renée et Phil semblaient vouloir éviter que Tony ne se réveille en leur absence. Carlisle alla ouvrir. Il salua le couple avant de s'apercevoir que Samuel se tenait derrière eux. Le garde du corps paraissait un peu mal à l'aise et il ne portait pas son habituel costume strict et noir, celui qu'il arborait lui donnait un air plus détendu et surtout plus jeune.

-Bonsoir, le salua-t-il.

-Bonsoir, Monsieur Cullen.

-Samuel ! Appela Edward. Entrez !

Carlisle s'effaça pour laisser passer le garde du corps qu'il suivit au salon. Edward fit rapidement les présentations tout en annonçant qu'il avait invité Samuel à se joindre à eux.

-Oh, Samuel, vous saviez que Kate travaillait pour Médecin sans Frontières en Ethiopie, il me semble que vous y êtes allés plusieurs fois avec l'association pour construire des écoles ?

-C'est exact, Monsieur Masen.

-Je pense qu'on va laisser tomber le Monsieur et le vouvoiement, appelle-moi, Edward, ordonna son compagnon.

-Dans quel coin de l'Ethiopie étais-tu ? Questionna Kate en se rapprochant du garde du corps.

Carlisle ne put ignorer le petit sourire satisfait qu'affichait son amant, de toute évidence, Kate et Samuel présentait des atomes crochus et son compagnon avait décidé de jouer les cupidons. Edward ne tarda pas à donner le signal de départ et tous enfilèrent manteaux, gants, bonnets et écharpes.

-N'y pense même pas, grogna Edward alors qu'il s'approchait avec un plaid.

-Tu vas avoir froid aux jambes, prévint Carlisle.

-Quelle importance ? Je ne le sentirai pas !

-Allez, fais pas ta tête de mule, cupidon, railla Jasper en le poussant hors de l'appartement.

-Amusez-vous bien, leur lança Renée.

-Merci, n'hésitez pas à nous appeler, nous ne sommes pas loin.

-Tout va bien se passer, assura Phil.

Carlisle leur sourit avant de rattraper Jasper et Edward qui l'attendaient dans l'ascenseur, les autres ayant opté pour les escaliers. Son compagnon grommela un peu lorsqu'il posa la couverture sur ses jambes, mais il l'ignora. Ils atteignirent le hall où ils attendirent le reste de la bande. Le concierge leur tint la porte ouverte le temps que tous sortent. Jasper n'avait pas lâché les poignées du fauteuil et poussait son amant qui ne tarda pas à protester.

-Je peux me débrouiller tout seul.

Jazz lâcha les poignées et alla passer un bras autour des épaules d'Alice, il déposa un baiser sur sa tempe et se lança dans une conversation à bâtons rompus avec Emmett et Samuel. Carlisle resta à la hauteur de sa moitié, ils fermaient la marche de leur petit groupe. Le médecin ralentit le pas quand il remarqua que la fine pellicule de neige s'épaississait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'avançaient dans la rue, apparemment, les trottoirs n'avaient été dégagés qu'aux abords de leur immeuble.

-Laisse-moi t'aider, demanda-t-il doucement à Edward qui peinait à avancer.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête avant de la baisser, Carlisle empoigna le fauteuil et avança de quelques mètres avant de se retrouver bloqué par une couche trop importante.

-On y arrivera pas, murmura Edward.

-On va trouver une solution, assura Carlisle en regardant autour de lui pour essayer de trouver un chemin moins enneigé, mais il n'y en avait pas.

-Je vais rentrer, chuchota son compagnon, tu n'as qu'à prendre ma carte bleue.

-Hors de question ! Sois nous y allons ensemble, sois on rentre.

-Il y a un problème ? Questionna Alice qui s'était aperçue qu'ils ne suivaient pas.

-Vous vous grouillez, j'ai faim ! Râla Emmett.

-On aimerait bien, mais la neige empêche le fauteuil d'avancer, leur apprit-il.

-Mince, comment peut-on faire ? Demanda Rose.

-Allez-y, Carlisle va vous accompagner, je vais rentrer, annonça Edward.

-Pourquoi voudrais-tu faire demi-tour ? La seule excuse acceptable serait que tu ais oublié ton portefeuille.

-Emmett, soupira Edward, ce n'est pas ça…

-Je te taquine, rigola Emmett, allez, en route !

-Non !

Edward protesta quand il vit le regard du grand brun, pour sa part, il ne comprenait pas le cri de protestation de son compagnon. Cependant, il dissimula son sourire quand il vit Emmett soulever son amant dans ses bras puissants.

-Repose-moi immédiatement ! Vociféra Edward.

-Et tu vas y aller comment à ce resto ? Allez, fais pas ta demoiselle ! Les gars vous vous chargez du chariot de ma princesse ?

Jasper et Samuel secouèrent la tête quand ils entendirent Edward jurer comme un charretier tout en promettant mille et une tortures au pompier.

-Calme-toi, demanda Carlisle en les rejoignant. Hey, Edward, ce n'est pas grave, assura-t-il en voyant ses traits crispés et ses paupières abaissées.

-Ecoute un peu ton homme, tu ne penses pas qu'il vaut mieux que je te porte sur quelques mètres plutôt que de rester seul chez toi à te morfondre ? Interrogea Emmett.

-C'est tout de même embarrassant, avoua Edward d'une voix à peine audible.

-Plus que la fois où je suis venu te voir pour mon petit problème ? Questionna Emmett.

Carlisle ignorait de quoi le grand brun parlait, mais le visage de son amant se détendit aussitôt et il jura qu'il se mordait l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas éclater de rire.

-Tu vois, maugréa Emmett, c'est moins humiliant.

-De quoi parlez-vous ? Tenta de savoir Carlisle.

-Emmett avait un kyste plutôt mal placé qu'il fallait exciser, mais il ne voulait pas aller montrer son…

-La ferme Edward ou je te laisse tomber dans la neige ! Menaça Emmett.

-Bref, il a préféré venir me voir plutôt que d'aller se confier à un parfait inconnu. Tu n'imagines pas le choc quand il s'est pointé chez moi à 6 heures du matin pour baisser son froc et me montrer…

-Je te lâche dans deux secondes ! Prévint le grand brun.

-Ok, je me tais !

Emmett soupira tout en secouant la tête comme pour chasser de mauvais souvenirs, pendant ce temps, Edward articula silencieusement l'endroit où se trouvait le kyste. Carlisle retint un éclat de rire en imaginant la tête de son amant face à cette découverte matinale et la gêne d'Emmett. Ils atteignirent enfin le restaurant, Samuel et Jasper se dépêchèrent de poser le fauteuil sur la devanture dégagée. Emmett laissa tomber sans ménagement son amant dans son fauteuil.

-Tu crois que je t'ai pas vu, Masen ! Râla Emmett. T'as intérêt à me payer une bonne bouteille ! »

Edward acquiesça et ils pénétrèrent dans le restaurant. Ils apprécièrent la douce chaleur qui régnait dans celui-ci, le maître d'hôtel les accueillit et les conduisit à leur table. Comme il l'avait imaginé, il n'y avait que trois tables occupées autour d'eux. Le serveur revint avec les menus, mais Edward les refusa. Il lui demanda d'apporter tout ce qui se trouvait sur la carte ainsi que leurs meilleurs vins et champagnes. Rapidement, ils furent servis. Une ambiance bonne enfant régnait à leur table, sa main étreignait celle de sa moitié et du coin de l'œil, il put constater que Samuel et Kate se rapprochaient peu à peu. Il passa une partie de la soirée à savourer le rire, la joie de son amant, il se laissa griser par l'ambiance et il ferma même les yeux quand Edward voulut boire un peu d'alcool. Cependant, il le stoppa après sa troisième coupe, l'alcool semblant monter plus rapidement que d'habitude à la tête du jeune homme.

La fin de soirée ne tarda pas à arriver. Edward régla la note et ils rentrèrent chez eux. Carlisle remercia Renée et Phil qui rejoignirent leur hôtel de l'autre côté de la rue. Puis, il ramena Tony dans sa chambre. Il coucha le petit garçon qui avait emporté avec lui le tee-shirt d'Edward. Quand il retourna dans leur chambre, il s'arrêta sur le seuil de celle-ci pour apprécier à sa juste valeur le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Edward était allongé sur le lit, nu, son regard de braise ne laissait aucun doute sur ses intentions. D'un geste du pied, il referma la porte de leur chambre, puis, il posa le baby phone sur le chevet, priant pour que Tony continue de dormir. Carlisle rejoignit son compagnon et s'empara avidement de ses lèvres tout en recouvrant son corps nu du sien.

« -Tu es bien trop habillé à mon goût, fit remarquer Edward qui tentait de le déshabiller.

Carlisle se releva et en quelques gestes, il se dévêtit. Edward voulut l'attirer à lui, mais il ne se laissa pas faire, préférant entraîner leurs deux corps sous la couette.

-J'ai envie de toi, murmura Edward à son oreille avant de mordiller le lobe de cette dernière.

Le blond fit taire son amant d'un baiser pendant que ses mains partaient à la découverte du corps du jeune homme, caressant, enflammant les parties de peau qu'elles touchaient. Il sentit les mains d'Edward glisser de ses cheveux vers son dos pour finir sur ses fesses qu'il pressa, rapprochant ainsi leurs virilités éveillées. Sans aucune pudeur, Carlisle se frotta contre son compagnon, attisant leur désir. Sa bouche déposa des baisers dans le cou du jeune homme avant d'aller titiller l'un de ses mamelons. Edward gémissait sous ses assauts, ses mains s'agrippaient fermement à son corps et malgré son absence de déhanchements, il était dans le même état que lui.

-Fais-moi l'amour.

Carlisle se figea et remonta doucement vers le visage de son amant pour plonger son regard dans le sien.

-S'il-te-plaît, insista Edward.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée.

-Quoi ? Tu veux dire que parce que je suis incapable de me servir de mes jambes, tu ne vas plus me baiser ?

-Langage ! Gronda Carlisle. Et non, je compte bien te faire l'amour, mais pas ce soir.

-Pourquoi ?

-Premièrement parce que je pense que tu es un peu éméché et deuxièmement parce que je veux que l'on prenne notre temps.

-S'il-te-plaît, j'en ai envie et toi aussi. En plus, je ne suis pas ivre !

Carlisle soupira. Il n'était pas question qu'il lui cède, il avait imaginé plusieurs fois cette scène et elle ne se déroulait pas ainsi. Par ailleurs, il se demandait encore comment ils allaient bien pouvoir procéder pour qu'Edward n'ait pas l'impression de « subir » l'acte. Alors qu'il se posait ces questions, il sentit l'une des mains de son amant empoigner sa virilité pour la caresser.

-Edward, gémit-il, je ne cèderai pas.

-S'il-te-plaît, implora Edward. »

Carlisle fronça les sourcils en entendant le son de sa voix, pour une raison qu'il lui échappait, Edward semblait avoir désespérément besoin de lui. Il essuya une larme sur son visage d'ange avant d'accéder à sa requête. Ils échangèrent un baiser fiévreux, leurs mains repartirent à l'assaut du corps de l'autre, puis, Edward se tourna. Carlisle attrapa un oreiller qu'il glissa sous le bassin du jeune homme, surélevant ses fesses qu'il caressa avec douceur. Ses mains retrouvèrent aisément leurs marques, ses doigts préparèrent avec tendresse son amant qui gémit de contentement quand il le sentit enfin en lui. Il commença à se mouvoir, prenant garde de ne pas trop l'écraser avec le poids de son corps. Carlisle dut se concentrer pour ne pas rendre trop vite les armes, cela faisait si longtemps qu'il rêvait de se retrouver dans sa douce et étroite moiteur qu'il aurait pu jouir au premier coup de rein. L'une de ses mains maintenait le bassin d'Edward en place pendant que l'autre le soutenait, il se pencha, sa langue traça le chemin de la colonne vertébrale de son amant jusqu'à arriver à sa nuque où il déposa plusieurs baisers. Ses coups de rein devinrent plus violents au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait de la délivrance, les gémissements d'Edward l'enivraient. Ses mains quittèrent leurs appuis pour se nouer à celles de son amant qu'il recouvrit de son corps. Ses va et viens devinrent plus doux, plus lascifs, mais ils les entraînaient toujours vers les sommets du plaisir. Carlisle mordillait l'épaule de son amant quand il sut qu'il ne tiendrait plus. Il cria le prénom de son amour tout en se déversant dans son antre accueillant. Des étoiles dansèrent devant ses yeux et ses dents s'enfoncèrent dans la chair de son amant pendant que son corps tremblait tant son orgasme était violent.

Alors qu'il allait se laisser tomber sur le corps d'Edward, vaincu par la fatigue et son orgasme, Carlisle se retira et roula sur le côté. Il reprenait doucement sa respiration quand il fut étonné de ne pas voir son amant se tourner vers lui. Ses sourcils se froncèrent quand il ne se rappela pas l'avoir entendu crier sa délivrance. Délicatement, il se redressa et se pencha pour voir le visage du jeune homme qui lui tournait la tête. Carlisle mordit violemment sa lèvre inférieure pour endiguer les propos assassins qui lui venaient à l'esprit. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas écouté son instinct ? Pourquoi avait-il cédé à ses avances ? Quel idiot ! Il avait bien vu qu'Edward n'avait pas les idées claires à cause de l'alcool, mais il avait fallu qu'il se plie à ses désirs et voilà que son compagnon s'endormait alors qu'il lui faisait l'amour ! Carlisle se laissa retomber lourdement sur le matelas, se moquant de réveiller sa moitié. Cependant, au bout de quelques minutes, lorsqu'il fut plus calme, il souleva le bassin d'Edward pour retirer l'oreiller qu'il balança dans la chambre. Il recouvrit son amant avec la couette, il allait le prendre dans ses bras quand il se ravisa. Après tout n'avait-il pas le droit de marquer son désaccord ? Edward s'était endormi alors qu'ils faisaient l'amour ! Un sentiment d'insécurité grandit soudain en lui, avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? Ne s'y était-il pas bien pris ? Avait-il été égoïste dans ses caresses ? La tête remplie de questions, Carlisle tourna le dos à sa moitié et ferma les yeux en espérant oublier sa déconvenue.

* * *

Edward ouvrit les yeux dès qu'il entendit le souffle régulier de la respiration de Carlisle. Les larmes coulèrent silencieusement le long de ses joues alors qu'il faisait son possible pour rester aussi discret que possible. Il n'avait pas trouvé d'autre solution que prétendre dormir quand il avait senti Carlisle jouir en lui. Il savait qu'il avait sûrement blessé son compagnon et il se détestait un peu plus à cause de ça. Pourtant, il avait pensé être capable de faire l'amour. Depuis son retour, il avait cherché cette étreinte, il l'avait attendu, mais jamais ils n'avaient pu la concrétiser. Et ce soir, ils en avaient eu l'opportunité. Néanmoins, il n'avait pas pensé réagir ainsi. Il avait ressenti du désir, éprouvé du plaisir, mais une boule s'était formée dans sa gorge et avait grossi lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne pouvait pas accompagner son amant dans son déhanchement, qu'il ne pouvait pas entourer son corps de ses jambes pour le sentir s'enfoncer toujours plus en lui. Il avait eu la désagréable impression d'être une vulgaire poupée gonflable, sans vie, sans âme. Il avait été heureux de sentir son amant se déverser en lui, preuve de son amour, preuve qu'il était bien vivant, mais son désir à lui s'était éteint bien avant qu'il ne parvienne à la délivrance. Pour la première fois, il avait simulé ses gémissements, ses cris de plaisir. Sa tête avait ignoré les appels de son corps et elle l'avait vaincu. Edward essuya ses larmes, il devait se reposer, il devait reprendre des forces, néanmoins, il appréhendait la fin de la nuit car il devrait alors affronter Carlisle et il ne savait pas s'il en aurait la force.


	42. Chapter 42

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

* * *

Hello !

J'espère que vous allez tous bien !

Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, merci mille fois !

Voilà l'avant dernier chapitre, ça fait bizarre… J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Passez une bonne soirée et à bientôt !

* * *

**Pour les reviews anonymes : **

Lunaa : Je suis heureuse que ce chapitre t'ait plu. Les choses vont s'arranger dans ce nouveau chapitre. Oui, Eléazar était bien dans la voiture avec Edward et Tony. Merci énormément pour ta review ! Merci ! Bonne fin de week-end et à bientôt !

Une Yaoiste de Nantes : J – 0 ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Edward va faire de grands progrès dans ce chapitre, quant à savoir s'il va remarcher…. A suivre… Merci ! Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Bonne fin de week-end et à bientôt !

* * *

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 40 : Renaissance**

Carlisle jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge qui ornait l'un des murs du salon, il allait bientôt être 11 heures et Edward était toujours allongé dans leur lit. Le blond s'était réveillé de bonne heure et s'était occupé de Tony pour que son amant puisse dormir et puis cela lui permettait de réfléchir. Ce matin, il s'était levé une boule au ventre, c'était la première fois qu'il ne supportait pas d'être allongé auprès de son compagnon. Il s'était rapidement levé, encore blessé par sa déconvenue de la veille. Au fur et à mesure que les heures passaient, sa colère s'était atténuée. Vers 10 heures, il était entré dans leur chambre pour voir si Edward voulait manger ou boire quelque chose, mais le jeune homme dormait toujours. Alors qu'il allait tourner les talons, un détail avait attiré son attention, l'oreiller de son amant était humide. Il était resté un instant interdit face à ce constat qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : Edward avait pleuré. Mais quand ? Tout en habillant Tony, il se demanda si le jeune homme s'était réellement endormi lors de leur étreinte, mais alors, pourquoi cette mascarade ? L'esprit plein de questions, il alla ouvrir à Renée et Phil qui emmenaient Anthony pour une dernière balade avant qu'ils ne repartent pour Phoenix. Carlisle les invita à dîner et se proposa pour les conduire à l'aéroport. Il allait refermer la porte quand il vit le Professeur Giden sortir de l'ascenseur. Le psy salua les Dwyer ainsi que Tony avant de le rejoindre.

« -Bonjour, Jason, le salua Carlisle.

-Bonjour.

-Je suis étonné de vous voir ici, mais entrez.

-J'ai prévenu hier Edward que j'avançais notre séance à ce matin, il a oublié ?

-Pour tout avouer, il dort encore, enfin, je crois…

-Tout va bien ? S'enquit Jason.

-Je peux vous offrir un café ?

-Volontiers, accepta-t-il, mais vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question.

-Vous faites dans les thérapies de couple ?

-Que s'est-il passé ?

Carlisle remplit deux tasses de café et en posa une devant le psy.

-Vous pouvez tout me dire, assura Jason, je ne dirais rien à Edward. »

Carlisle passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se confier au psychologue, mais d'un autre côté, si cela faisait avancer les choses, il pouvait surmonter sa gêne. Au moment où il avait enfin trouvé le courage de se confier, un bruit sourd les fit tous deux sursauter. Le blond se leva d'un bond et courut vers la chambre d'où provenait le bruit. Un soupir de soulagement lui échappa quand il vit son amant sur le lit, heureusement, ce n'était pas lui qui était tombé ! Il s'approcha du fauteuil roulant et le remit sur ses roues, puis, il redressa le chevet qui avait été entraîné dans la chute.

« -Carlisle !

Le médecin releva la tête pour croiser le regard inquiet de son invité, celui-ci était resté sur le seuil de la chambre, préférant sûrement le laisser gérer la situation. Il suivit le regard du psy qui observait anxieusement Edward. Le blond s'assit sur le rebord du lit et posa une main sur l'épaule dénudée de son amant qui le repoussa. Edward était allongé sur le ventre, son visage enfouit dans l'oreiller, mais aux soubresauts de son dos, il savait qu'il pleurait.

-Chut, souffla Carlisle en s'allongeant près de lui et en caressant ses cheveux. Tout va bien, ce n'est rien.

Edward finit par relever la tête, son visage était rougi par ses sanglots, il se jeta à son cou, s'agrippant désespérément à lui.

-Pardon… Je… suis désolé… Pardon, ne cessait de supplier Edward.

-Arrête, c'est déjà oublié.

-Non, j'aurais… pas dû… Pardon…Pardon…

-Stop, Edward, tu n'y es pour rien, c'était trop tôt.

-Je t'ai forcé… et… et… je n'ai… pas… pardon…

-Ça suffit, Edward, arrête de te flageller ! Je t'ai dit que ce n'était rien !

-Je t'ai fait du mal, rappela la voix douloureuse de son amant.

-C'est vrai, confirma Carlisle, mais je t'aime et je sais que si tu avais pu, tu n'aurais pas réagi ainsi. Edward, j'aimerais que tu répondes à une question et je veux que tu sois honnête, d'accord ?

-Oui.

-Dormais-tu ou faisais-tu semblant ?

-…

-Edward, réponds-moi, ton oreiller est humide, tu as dû pleurer un moment.

-Je ne dormais pas, confessa le jeune homme en baissant la tête, craignant sûrement de croiser son regard.

Carlisle ferma les yeux, ses lèvres se serrèrent pour endiguer le flot d'amertume qui brûlait de lui échapper. Il aimait Edward, plus que de raison, mais là, le jeune homme venait de lui faire mal, très mal. N'avait-il donc plus confiance en lui ? Avait-il tout simulé hier soir ? Son plaisir ? Son sommeil ?

-Pardon… Pardon, sanglota Edward en essayant de le rattraper alors qu'il se levait. Carlisle !

L'appel désespéré de son amant l'atteignit alors qu'il franchissait le seuil de la chambre, Jason qui attendait patiemment au salon se leva en voyant son visage. Il esquissa un geste vers lui, mais d'un signe de la main, il lui fit comprendre de ne pas bouger. Carlisle se précipita sur le balcon, se moquant du froid vif qui mordait sa chair, ses mains enserrèrent le garde-fou du balcon jusqu'à ce que ses jointures blanchissent. Il baissa la tête tout en inspirant calmement et en essayant de faire le vide dans son esprit. Il sursauta à peine lorsqu'il sentit une couverture chaude sur ses épaules.

-On a traversé pas mal de chose lui et moi, mais toujours, notre amour était le plus fort, mais là je ne sais plus, avoua-t-il d'une voix blessée. Je suis à bout… J'ai plus de force, Jason. Il m'a menti ! Il… Il m'a fait croire qu'il s'était endormi alors que nous faisions l'amour alors qu'il était mal. Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas dit qu'il n'y arrivait pas ? Pourquoi ?

-Il vous protège, il s'y prend mal, mais il fait tout pour vous protéger car il vous aime et ne veut surtout pas vous blesser. Vous avez raison, il aurait dû vous parler, vous dire d'arrêter, qu'il n'était pas bien, mais ce n'est pas sa manière d'agir, ce n'est pas lui. Il pense à vous avant de penser à lui et ça vous ne pourrez jamais le changer, sinon, il ne serait pas l'homme que vous aimez. Maintenant, il faut vous reprendre. Vous n'êtes pas le premier à qui ça arrive, ni le dernier.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Ce ne sont pas vos actes qui doivent être remis en cause ou votre étreinte, mais l'handicap d'Edward. Son état est récent et même s'il donne l'impression de bien le vivre, de bien se débrouiller, il reste un domaine qui était inconnu pour lui : le sexe.

-Pourquoi alors ne m'a-t-il pas fait part de ses craintes au lieu de rester allonger et de subir ?

-Je ne peux que supposer. Je pense que le désir était là, il avait envie de vous et il n'a pas réfléchi à ce qui se passerait ensuite. Le fait qu'il était incapable de participer à votre étreinte comme avant c'est lentement imposé à lui. Il vous aime Carlisle et pour cela il ne pouvait pas arrêter, je pense même que depuis son réveil, et malgré ce qui s'est passé, il ne s'est jamais senti aussi vivant que durant cette étreinte, aussi désastreuse pouvait-elle être.

-Comment pouvez-vous savoir ce qu'il pense ?

-L'expérience et le fait que je commence à comprendre son fonctionnement, sourit Jason. Et vous qui le connaissez, qu'en pensez-vous ?

-Que vous avez raison, avoua Carlisle.

-Bien, maintenant, vous feriez mieux de retourner dans cette chambre avant qu'il ne fasse quelque chose de stupide.

Carlisle acquiesça de la tête avant de se précipiter vers leur chambre. Quand il arriva dans celle-ci, Edward, toujours en larmes, essayait désespérément d'attraper le fauteuil qui était hors de sa portée.

-Je suis là.

Le jeune homme cessa immédiatement de gesticuler sur le lit pour le fixer de ses yeux larmoyants.

-Pardon… Je t'en prie…

-Ne me refais jamais ça ! Prévint Carlisle en faisant un pas vers lui.

-Plus jamais ! Jura son compagnon.

Carlisle sourit avant de s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit pour prendre son compagnon dans ses bras. Il ravit ses lèvres pour un tendre baiser avant de stopper celui-ci quand il se rendit compte qu'Edward avait besoin de respirer calmement. Il attrapa des mouchoirs en papier et essuya ses larmes.

-Tout va bien ? Questionna Jason depuis le seuil.

-Oui, répondit Carlisle en rabattant leur couette sur le corps nu de son compagnon. Edward, dit-il en se tournant vers lui, je suis fatigué de te voir ainsi, tu as besoin d'aide, il faut que tu parles, que tu te libères de cette culpabilité qui te ronge et t'empêche de progresser. Je t'en prie, mon amour. »

Carlisle caressa le visage de son compagnon, cherchant à croiser son regard qui ne cessait de se dérober à lui. Tendrement, il embrassa ses paupières qui s'étaient fermées sûrement pour lui dissimuler la crainte, le doute. Quelques mots furent murmurés et il tressaillit en les entendant, pourquoi Edward pensait-il qu'il allait le détester ? Il le serra fermement dans ses bras tout en lui répétant à quel point il l'aimait et que, quoi qu'il se soit passé, cela ne changerait jamais. Il déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son amant descellant ces dernières.

* * *

Edward pouvait sentir l'étreinte rassurante de son amant sur son corps, il aurait aimé s'y fondre et tout oublier, cependant, ce n'était pas possible. Après un doux baiser emplit d'amour qui lui insuffla le courage suffisant, il ouvrit les yeux. Carlisle lui sourit tendrement et il put voir du coin de l'œil le Professeur Giden prendre place sur un fauteuil qu'il avait rapproché du lit. La chambre était toujours plongée dans une douce pénombre, seulement éclairée par une lampe de chevet, les volets étaient toujours clos.

« -Veux-tu que l'on ouvre ? Questionna Jason qui avait suivi son regard.

Edward secoua la tête, signifiant son refus. Cette obscurité avait quelque chose de rassurant, le coupant de tout ce qui était extérieur à cette chambre, à l'homme qui le tenait dans ses bras.

-Tu es en sécurité, lui assura la voix douce et légèrement hypnotique de Jason, je veux que tu t'installes comme tu le souhaites et quand tu seras prêt nous t'écouterons.

Edward acquiesça avant d'entourer la taille de son compagnon et d'enfouir son visage dans le creux de son cou.

-Je t'aime, susurra Carlisle, fais-le pour nous.

-Tu vas me détester, répéta-t-il terrifié face à cette possibilité.

-Non, je te jure que quoi que tu dises, quoi que tu ais fait, rien ne pourra entacher l'amour que je te porte. »

Edward ferma les yeux. Il inspira plusieurs fois profondément, attendant que les battements frénétiques de son cœur se calment, que sa voix ne tremble plus. Puis, lentement, il replongea dans l'horreur de cette journée. Son corps trembla alors que la peur le saisissait à nouveau, seul le corps de Carlisle contre lequel il était blotti l'empêcha de sombrer dans la frayeur.

Flash-back :

Edward ne put réprimer un cri de terreur quand il vit Eléazar se jeter sur lui. Quelques secondes plus tard, un vacarme assourdissant les engloutit. Le jeune homme se recroquevilla autour de Tony, le protégeant de son corps tout en veillant à ne pas l'écraser avec son poids. Les pleurs de l'enfant furent couverts par des bruits de chute, il sentit son corps être écrasé alors qu'il pouvait entendre des tôles grincer, céder… Le jeune homme ferma les yeux, priant pour qu'ils s'en sortent ou du moins que Tony s'en sorte. Sa seule main libre caressa le dos du petit garçon dont il pouvait sentir les poings s'accrocher à sa chemise alors que ses pleurs glissaient le long de son torse. Peu à peu, les grincements, les bruits de chute cessèrent. Edward tenta de se redresser, mais il ne put que grimacer de douleur. Il voulut inspirer, mais il fut pris d'une quinte de toux, l'air était saturé de poussière des gravats et de fumée. Ses poumons déjà douloureux lui donnèrent l'impression de prendre feu. Il toussa. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et il s'obligea tout de même à respirer pour ne pas perdre connaissance, la petite main qui glissait le long de son cou lui en donna la force.

Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux et il ne vit que ténèbres autour de lui. Edward tenta de se repérer dans la voiture. Il était à moitié allongé sur les sièges arrières, Tony bien calé entre son corps et la banquette. Si cette voiture était bien équipée comme toutes celles qu'il empruntait, il savait quoi chercher. Il tendit la main, espérant que le siège passager avant ne soit pas écrasé. S'il avait pu, il aurait crié de joie en sentant la mallette qui se trouvait en-dessous. Le jeune homme tira de toutes ses forces, ignorant la douleur qui traversa son poignet pour dégager la mallette. Ses doigts tâtèrent cette dernière pour trouver l'ouverture. Il l'actionna et se dépêcha de chercher la lampe torche qui devait se trouver à l'intérieur. Une fois qu'il l'eut, il l'alluma et au lieu d'inspecter les lieux, il observa l'enfant pour voir s'il allait bien. Il fut rassuré de voir que c'était le cas. Il sourit à Tony et essuya ses larmes. Le jeune homme éclaira la mallette et trouva les médicaments. Il prit une seringue où se trouvait un tranquillisant, il en injecta une faible dose à l'enfant pour qu'il reste calme. Le produit ne tarda pas à agir et Tony se mit à somnoler. Le médecin prit ensuite la petite bouteille d'oxygène qui s'y trouvait et qui avait été placée là à son attention au cas où il aurait une crise. Edward régla le débit, il s'autorisa à prendre une bouffée avant de placer le masque sur le visage de Tony. Il enveloppa ensuite l'enfant dans la couverture de survie avant de prendre une bouffée de l'inhalateur pratiquement vide.

Rassuré sur l'état de Tony, il décida d'observer ce qui l'entourait. Tout en serrant les dents, le jeune homme se tourna. Sa jambe le faisait atrocement souffrir et vue l'angle qu'elle formait, il n'avait pas besoin de son diplôme pour savoir qu'elle était cassée. Oubliant ses propres problèmes, il balaya l'intérieur comprimé de la voiture à la recherche d'Eléazar et de l'autre garde du corps. Son sang se glaça dans ses veines quand il se rendit compte que durant tout ce temps Eléazar était juste au-dessus de lui, comme collé au plafond cabossé. Il croisa le regard emplit de souffrance de son garde du corps.

« -Où as-tu mal ? Questionna-t-il en palpant le corps de l'homme.

-Partout, souffla difficilement Eléazar.

-Ca… Ça va… aller…, tenta d'assurer Edward entre deux quintes de toux.

Il essaya de lui offrir un regard rassurant, mais il ne devait pas être convainquant. Edward frémit quand il se rendit compte que l'une de ses mains était couverte de sang. Il écarta les pans de la veste de l'ex de son compagnon et mordit violemment sa lèvre inférieure quand il vit une barre de fer sortir de 5 cm du corps de l'homme.

-T'as… t'as une tenaille ? Questionna Eléazar.

-Très drôle. T'arr… T'arrives à… respirer ?

-C'est plutôt… à… toi… qu'il faut le… demander ! On dirait…que…que tu… viens de… courir… le 100 mètres… en retenant… ton souffle…

Edward leva les yeux au ciel et ne répondit pas, il savait qu'il devait économiser son souffle. Le jeune homme éclaira à nouveau la mallette, non sans avoir jeté un coup d'œil à Tony pour s'assurer qu'il aille bien. Il prit plusieurs compresses et un rouleau de gaze pour essayer de stopper l'hémorragie.

-Occupe… Occupe-toi…plutôt de… de Gary…

-Gary ? Questionna Edward en continuant son point de compression.

-Le… chau… ffeur..

Le jeune homme termina le bandage avant d'éclairer l'avant de la voiture qui était bien plus endommagé que l'arrière. Il aperçut soudain une main entre le siège et un morceau de tôle affaissé. Il saisit la main du dénommé Gary, cherchant son pouls, mais rien.

-Ed…ward ?

-Il est mort.

-Merde…

-Je suis désolé.

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux. Il ne devait pas craquer, il devait garder le contrôle. Il fouilla à nouveau la mallette cherchant un antalgique, quelque chose qui pourrait soulager Eléazar.

-C'est… quoi ?

-Cela va… calmer… la douleur…

-Non…

Edward le fusilla du regard et ignorant le regard de l'ancien agent du FBI, il planta la seringue dans son bras, injectant doucement le produit transparent. Dès qu'il eut terminé, il vérifia que le bandage ne soit pas trop souillé, ce qui était le cas, il soupira de soulagement, son garrot tenait bon.

-Comment… Co… va… le… petit ?

-Il va… bien, assura Edward après avoir posé ses doigts sur le cou de Tony pour surveiller son rythme cardiaque.

-Il… Il est… mignon…

-Tu devrais… te taire et garder tes forces… pour…

Le jeune homme ne put terminer sa phrase. Sa respiration sifflante emplit l'habitacle avant qu'un bruit de tôle ne se joigne à celle-ci. Avec horreur, Edward vit le toit de la voiture s'affaisser. Il frémit en entendant le cri de douleur d'Eléazar, le câble en acier qui transperçait sa poitrine s'enfonça un peu plus, détruisant le garrot qu'il avait conçu, dépassant maintenant une dizaine de centimètres. Le jeune homme posa ses mains sur la poitrine du garde de corps stoppant tant bien que mal l'hémorragie.

-Ca… va… aller.

Edward ne cessait de répéter ces trois mots, essayant tant bien que mal de s'en convaincre, mais comment avoir de l'espoir quand la voiture dans laquelle ils étaient enfermés était en train d'être écrasée par plusieurs tonnes de blocs de béton ? D'ailleurs, il était étonné qu'ils ne soient pas déjà écrasés !

-Ca…va…aller.

La voix d'Eléazar le tira de ses angoisses, le garde du corps lui offrit un sourire crispé et déformé par la douleur.

-On… On était… sorti du… garage…

-Garde tes… forces, ordonna Edward.

-Ils…Ils doivent… fouiller les décombres… à la recherche…de survivants… Il faut… que tu gardes… tes forces…

-Tais-toi !

-Non… Arrête… Je suis foutu…

-Non ! Protesta Edward en étalant d'autres compresses sur le torse de l'ancien agent. Bats-toi !

-Peux plus… Mais… toi… tu dois… te battre… pour lui…

Le jeune homme se figea. Il croisa le regard d'Eléazar, celui-ci était empli de souffrance, de peur ainsi que d'un autre sentiment qu'il connaissait bien.

-Tu… Tu l'aimes… toujours.

Ce n'était pas une question, Edward n'avait pas besoin de réponse, il pouvait le voir dans le regard de l'homme.

-Veille… sur… lui…

-On veillera… sur lui ensemble, promit Edward.

-Non… Je… Je vais… mourir.

-Non ! Je… Je ne le permettrai pas !

-Cesse de… de parler… Tu sembles… souffrir à… chaque mot…, remarqua Eléazar.

-Ca… va… aller…

-Tu…Tu te répètes…

Edward fusilla du regard le garde du corps qui esquissa un petit sourire.

-Garde… Garde ce mental…, lui demanda Eléazar, ne… perds pas espoir…

Edward allait répliquer hargneusement quand il remarqua le regard légèrement vitreux du garde du corps. Ses doigts cherchèrent son pouls dans le creux de son poignet, il était faible, très faible… Le médedcin chercha un stimulant dans la mallette, mais il avait déjà utilisé la plupart des produits. Il jura avant de reporter son attention sur Eléazar, les larmes aux yeux.

-Je comprends…

-Que comprends-tu ? Questionna le jeune homme impuissant face à la mort.

-Pourquoi… pourquoi… il t'aime… autant…

Edward eut un léger sourire. Sa main couverte de sang et valide se posa sur le visage du garde du corps, caressant doucement sa joue.

-Merci…

-Pourquoi ? Pour… être aussi… impuissant ? Lâcha Edward amer.

-De m'avoir… tendu… la main…, d'être toi… malgré… tous nos différends…

Toute couleur avait déserté le visage d'Eléazar, son pouls était quasi-inexistant. Edward ravala un sanglot alors qu'il voyait le garde du corps lutter. Il pouvait sentir ses yeux l'observer avec attention, le jeune homme fit son possible pour afficher un sourire. Lentement et dans un effort qui devait être surhumain dans son état, Eléazar se pencha vers lui. Sans un mot, il comprit sa requête. Edward ferma les yeux et posa ses lèvres sur celles du garde du corps, il sentit un sourire s'étirer contre sa bouche avant qu'un dernier souffle ne caresse ses lèvres. Eléazar était mort.

-Non, balbutia Edward. »

Ses doigts tremblant se posèrent sur le visage du garde de corps, ils essuyèrent les larmes qui avaient coulé avant de poser son front contre le sien. Puis, lentement, il s'était écarté autant que possible, se tournant vers Tony, vers l'espoir, pour oublier, oublier qu'ils étaient ensevelis sous des tonnes de gravats, que leurs vies ne tenaient qu'à peu de choses. Le jeune homme se concentra, essayant de maîtriser sa respiration de plus en plus douloureuse et laborieuse. Il ne devait pas s'évanouir, il devait lutter. Un regain de force traversa son être quand il sentit les doigts de Tony bouger contre les siens. Il ouvrit les yeux et croisa son regard émeraude perdu. Edward négligea la douleur pour lui parler, le rassurer. Les paupières de l'enfant tressaillirent, il oscillait entre conscience et inconscience. Cependant, il ne s'en alarma pas, ses constantes étaient bonnes et son état était dû à l'injection qu'il lui avait faite. Le jeune homme serra les dents et refouilla l'intérieur de la voiture. Ses doigts ne tardèrent pas à trouver la moquette humide, il tira quelque peu sur le bout de plastique éventrée qu'il éclaira avec la torche. Il restait un peu d'eau. Il souleva avec précaution ce qu'il restait de la bouteille d'eau. Négligeant la douleur de son poignet, il ôta le masque de Tony et le redressa pour verser un peu d'eau sur ses lèvres. L'enfant ouvrit aussitôt la bouche, il devait être aussi assoiffé que lui. Lorsqu'il eut fini de le faire boire et but avidement, il le garda debout le temps qu'il avale tout avant de remettre le masque en place. Edward but les quelques gorgées qu'il restait ce que sa gorge douloureuse apprécia.

Le jeune homme ignorait depuis combien de temps ils étaient là. Si on l'avait interrogé, il aurait répondu plusieurs heures, mais cela faisait peut-être qu'un quart d'heure, il ne pouvait le savoir, sa montre et son téléphone n'avaient pas apprécié le choc. Tony sommeillait et il continuait de fredonner. L'air se faisait de plus en plus rare et une chaleur étouffante régnait dans leur étroite prison, si cela continuait, ils n'allaient pas tarder à perdre connaissance. Edward fredonnait plus ou moins les mélodies qu'il avait composées pour Tony et Carlisle autant pour rassurer l'enfant que pour garder un esprit cohérent. Tout à coup, un bruit assourdissant résonna à nouveau au-dessus d'eux. Avec horreur, il vit le toit de la voiture s'affaisser. Aussitôt, il se jeta sur Tony pour le protéger avec son corps. La tôle grinça, il craint un instant qu'ils ne soient écrasés, mais soudain plus rien. Edward soupira de soulagement, ils avaient un répit, mais de combien de temps ? Combien de temps ? Celui-ci serait-il suffisant pour que les secours viennent les sauver ? Si tant était qu'on les cherche. Edward secoua la tête, il devait garder espoir, il l'avait promis à Eléazar et puis, il devait veiller sur Tony pour Bella et Emmanuel, c'était la moindre des choses qu'il puisse faire pour ses amis quitte à ce que ce soit la dernière. Le jeune homme se tourna pour voir que leur prison s'était encore réduite, la barre qui avait empalé le corps d'Eléazar dépassait de plus en plus, visant avec son bout légèrement aiguisé Tony qui était allongé sur la banquette, Edward se tenant sur le côté pour que l'enfant soit bien installé se trouvait en dehors de son chemin.

Le temps passait. Il avait essayé de compter les secondes, mais il perdit vite le fil. Il tenta de fredonner à nouveau, mais il en était incapable, les notes se mélangeaient dans son esprit. Ses paupières s'abaissaient sans qu'il ne soit capable de les contrôler, pourtant, il ne devait pas lâcher prise. La panique l'envahit quand il vit la lampe donner des signes de faiblesses. Il la prit et la tapota. Non ! Elle ne pouvait pas le lâcher maintenant ! Il ne supporterait pas d'être dans l'obscurité ! Non ! Il ne pouvait pas quitter des yeux Tony, il était son seul point d'ancrage. Des larmes de rage mêlées de désespoir coulèrent le long de ses joues alors qu'il pouvait entendre à nouveau la tôle céder sous le poids des blocs de bétons. Edward ne réfléchit pas. Un hurlement de douleur résonna dans l'habitacle et il put voir Tony ouvrir les yeux pour le fixer d'un air apeuré.

« -Tout… Tout va… bien, articula péniblement Edward. C'est…C'est ri…en… »

L'enfant l'observa comme s'il doutait de ses paroles. Le jeune homme essaya de lui sourire. Ses bras étaient tendus de part et d'autre du corps du petit garçon, une goutte de sueur glissa de son front pour tomber sur la joue de l'enfant qui gigota en souriant. Le sourire du jeune homme devint sincère. Tony le regardait avec attention, lui souriant comme s'il comprenait qu'il avait besoin de soutien. Edward fit son possible pour se détendre et oublier la barre qui s'enfonçait doucement, mais sûrement, dans sa chair. La torche rendit brusquement l'âme les plongeant dans l'obscurité. Il put entendre les gémissements de terreur de Tony avant qu'il ne se mette à pleurer. Edward déporta son poids sur son bras valide pendant que sa main au poignet sûrement cassé alla caresser le visage de l'enfant qui s'apaisa quelque peu à son contact. Le jeune homme se remit à fredonner jusqu'à ce qu'il en soit incapable. La douleur s'accentua dans son dos alors que le câble en acier mordait un peu plus sa chair, le toit cédant peu à peu face au poids qu'il soutenait. Edward ne put retenir un cri, il pouvait sentir le corps d'Eléazar s'affaisser contre le sien. Il serra les dents pour retenir ses hurlements, ne souhaitant pas inquiéter l'enfant, cependant, ce dernier ne disait rien. Son inquiétude doubla alors qu'il réalisait qu'il lui était peut-être arrivé quelque chose sans qu'il ne le sache ! Sa main tremblante chercha le cou de l'enfant, son pouls était régulier, il la posa ensuite sur son petit torse qui se soulevait lui aussi à un rythme rassurant. L'enfant était inconscient et il se dit que s'était peut-être mieux lorsque le câble finit de déchirer son corps, perforant son torse. Ses doigts tâtonnèrent à la recherche de compresses qu'il appliqua sur sa blessure, tentant maladroitement d'endiguer le flot de sang qui s'en échappait. La douleur était insupportable, sa respiration de plus en plus inexistante finit par le précipiter dans les abîmes. Edward lâcha prise et sombra tout en priant pour que quelqu'un sauve Tony. Une larme solitaire roula le long de sa joue. Il avait échoué. Il n'avait pas tenu la promesse faite à Eléazar. Il n'avait plus la force de se battre pour Carlisle. Le visage de son amant fut la dernière chose qu'il vit avant de se laisser glisser dans les bras de la mort.

Fin du flash-back. 

Edward inspira profondément. Tout son être le faisait souffrir. Ses larmes l'empêchaient de respirer correctement et son corps tremblaient tant il était sous tension depuis qu'il avait commencé son récit. Ils l'avaient écouté. Il avait raconté tout ce dont il se souvenait, n'omettant rien. Tout à coup, un froid immense l'envahit. Carlisle, qui l'avait jusque-là rassuré par son étreinte, venait de se lever précipitamment pour sortir de la chambre. La douleur s'accentua. Il allait le perdre. Edward n'avait rien pu faire pour sauver l'homme qu'il avait aimé et il n'avait pas eu le courage de lui dire qu'Eléazar était mort ce jour-là en tentant de le protéger. Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche pour appeler son amant, le supplier, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Le Professeur Giden tentait tant bien que mal de le réconforter, mais il n'y parvenait pas, ce n'était pas de lui qu'il avait besoin et puis de toute manière, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait. L'homme l'obligea pourtant à s'allonger et éloigna le fauteuil roulant pour qu'il ne tente pas de sortir du lit. Il le borda avec la couette tout en lui promettant qu'il revenait rapidement avec Carlisle. Edward ne sut s'il devait le croire, mais à cet instant, il maudit son incapacité à courir vers son amant et à lui hurler son amour.

Le jeune homme se laissa tomber sur ses oreillers. Il se sentait mal, vraiment mal. Ses dents claquaient et il s'obligea à respirer pour avoir les quelques bouffées d'oxygène qui l'empêcheraient de tourner de l'œil. Tout à coup, il sentit une main douce se poser sur sa joue. Il rouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard embué de larmes de Carlisle. Il voulut parler, mais son amant l'en empêcha en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres, lui intimant par ce geste le silence. La main du blond glissa ensuite sur son front et il vit ses sourcils se froncer.

« -Il est brûlant de fièvre, annonça Carlisle.

Edward réalisa alors que c'était elle qui le faisait trembler de cette manière, cela expliquait pourquoi il transpirait autant alors qu'il lui semblait que tout son être était gelé.

-C'est normal, assura la voix de Jason qui lui parut lointaine, c'est le contrecoup. Il faut qu'il se détende.

Carlisle hocha la tête tout en appliquant un masque à oxygène sur son visage, Edward ferma les yeux et savoura l'air qui parvenait enfin à ses poumons. Cependant, un gémissement de protestation lui échappa quand son compagnon le retira et le rangea.

-Patience, souffla Carlisle.

Son amant déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres avant de le soulever. Edward noua ses bras autour de son cou et il ferma les yeux lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il était nu alors qu'ils passaient devant le Professeur Giden. Il pouvait entendre la voix de l'homme, mais il ne comprit pas ses propos. Une porte se referma et il rouvrit les yeux en sentant un doux parfum. Ils étaient dans la salle de bain, celle-ci était plongée dans l'obscurité, seules quelques bougies parsemées éclairaient la pièce. Doucement, Carlisle se pencha vers la baignoire où quelqu'un avait fait couler un bain en prenant le soin de verser une bonne dose de gel moussant. Edward ferma les yeux et savoura le contact de l'eau chaude sur son corps.

-Détends-toi.

Le jeune homme rouvrit les yeux pour apercevoir son compagnon en train d'enjamber le rebord. Carlisle le poussa légèrement pour pouvoir s'installer dans son dos avant de l'enfermer dans une étreinte rassurante. Ils restèrent blottis durant de longues minutes l'un contre l'autre, le silence n'était troublé que par le clapotis de l'eau dû aux caresses de Carlisle sur ses bras, son torse.

-Je suis désolé, murmura Edward quand il se sentit un peu mieux.

-Tu n'as pas à l'être. Qu'as-tu donc fait de répréhensible ? Rien.

-Je ne l'ai pas sauvé.

-Tu ne le pouvais pas, c'est déjà un miracle que Tony et toi ayez survécu, je ne remercierai jamais assez le Ciel pour cela.

Edward ferma les yeux. Il n'y avait ni reproche, ni colère dans les propos de sa moitié, seulement du soulagement et de l'amour.

-Tu…Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

-Et pourquoi donc t'en voudrais-je ? Edward, tu es vraiment impossible, je suis sûr que si un petit chien se faisait écraser au coin de la rue, tu trouverais le moyen de te sentir coupable. C'est dingue d'avoir une telle propension à l'auto-flagellation, il va falloir que tu en parles avec Jason. Tu as fait ce que tu as pu pour sauver Eléazar et je suis sûr que s'il était là, il dirait la même chose.

-Je… Je... Et tu n'es pas furieux parce que je n'ai rien dit ?

-Je ne comprends pas.

-J'aurais dû te dire qu'il était mort à mon réveil, ce n'était pas bien que je te cache cela.

-Edward, soupira Carlisle visiblement agacé, tu veux jouer à ça ? Très bien. Réponds à ma question, est-ce que je savais qu'Eléazar travaillait pour ton service de sécurité ?

-Euh, oui, répondit le jeune homme un peu perdu.

-Donc, j'aurais pu me douter qu'il travaillait ce jour-là. Il me suffisait de demander à Harris ou à Oliver et j'aurais su qu'il était mort.

L'information fit lentement son chemin en lui, Carlisle avait raison. En tant que dirigeant de la MI, il avait accès à toutes ces informations, alors, pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas fait ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pensé à Eléazar ?

-Parce que j'étais mort de peur, avoua Carlisle comme s'il avait lu ses pensées, j'étais bien trop obnubilé par la crainte de te perdre pour penser à quelqu'un d'autre que toi ou Tony.

-Alors… Pourquoi être sorti tout à l'heure ?

Carlisle ne lui répondit pas tout de suite, il sentit d'abord ses bras et ses jambes enserrer fermement son corps. Ses lèvres touchèrent ses cheveux pour y déposer un baiser alors qu'il l'entendait inspirer profondément avant de lui répondre.

-Tout ce que tu as vécu… Je suis désolé, mais j'ai imaginé ton calvaire, ta souffrance et je ne l'ai pas supporté. Je ne voulais pas que tu me vois ainsi, j'ai donc préféré fuir. Je te demande pardon, je n'ai pas ton courage.

Edward ouvrit la bouche, mais son amant lui fit doucement lever la tête pour l'embrasser tendrement.

-Edward ?

-Oui ?

-Je sais que tu fais des cauchemars et ils sont sûrement liés à ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là…

-Je les revois, avoua Edward, j'ai parlé avec Bella et Manu peu de temps avant que ça n'arrive. Si… Si j'avais insisté pour qu'ils m'accompagnent à la crèche, ils ne seraient pas morts… J'entends le bruit des explosions… Le bruit assourdissant des gravats qui tombent autour de nous… sur nous… Je ressens la douleur… Je ne cesse de voir son visage… J'ai vu… J'ai vu la vie quitter ses yeux…

-Ecoute-moi bien, Edward, aucun d'entre eux ne voudrait que tu te tortures ainsi. Tu ne pouvais rien faire, ils le savaient et tu dois l'accepter. Tu dois aller de l'avant, pour eux, pour Tony, pour moi et surtout pour toi. »

Edward croisa le regard de son amant dans le miroir qui faisait face à la baignoire. Ce dernier lui sourit avant de lui faire signe de tourner la tête. Le jeune homme obéit et leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent, la tendresse avait laissé place à la passion. Un léger soupir de contentement s'échappa de ses lèvres quand la langue de Carlisle caressa la sienne. Les mains de son amant se posèrent sur ses hanches, ses doigts s'enfonçant un peu dans sa chair. Alors qu'il pensait que leur étreinte allait prendre une autre tournure, son compagnon embrassa sagement son épaule. Edward nicha sa tête dans le creux du cou de son amant. Il ferma les yeux savourant le moment présent. Les mains de son homme caressaient tendrement son corps, déposant de temps en temps des baisers dans ses cheveux ou sur ses épaules.

Le jeune homme rouvrit les yeux quand il sentit son amant s'agiter dans son dos. Il remarqua alors que leurs corps n'étaient plus immergés. Ils devaient être là depuis un moment et l'eau s'était refroidie, Carlisle avait ôté la bonde pour vider la baignoire avant de rouvrir le robinet d'eau chaude. Edward s'étira quelque peu, il se sentait apaisé et en sécurité comme jamais. Ses mains agrippèrent le rebord pour qu'il se repositionne au mieux contre le torse de son compagnon qui grogna légèrement. Son sourire s'étira quand il sentit quelque chose de dur contre le bas de son dos. Il recommença le léger frottement et les mains de Carlisle empoignèrent fermement ses hanches pour lui faire stopper tout mouvement.

« -Cesse donc de me mettre au supplice, murmura Carlisle à son oreille.

-Te mettre au supplice ? Mais je ne fais rien ! Répliqua Edward avec innocence avant de bouger à nouveau.

-Edward, grogna son compagnon.

-Oui ?

-Tu veux jouer ? Très bien. Alors, nous serons deux.

Les doigts d'Edward se crispèrent sur le rebord de la baignoire quand l'une des mains de Carlisle s'enroula autour de son membre, débutant un léger va et vient. Le jeune homme gémit et tenta de garder les idées claires pour continuer ses mouvements sur le sexe de son amant, mais le plaisir que lui procurait la main du blond faisait trembler ses bras. Ils gémirent à l'unisson et les lèvres de Carlisle se mirent à butiner son cou. La main de son compagnon qui était restée sur sa hanche raffermit sa prise, rapprochant un peu plus leurs deux corps.

-Je t'aime, murmura Edward.

-Je t'aime aussi, mais, maintenant, on ferait mieux de se calmer.

-Pourquoi ? Questionna le jeune homme.

Il put sentir le souffle du soupir de Carlisle sur la peau de son cou. Il leva les yeux et croisa le regard voilé de désir de son compagnon dans le miroir qui leur faisait face. Il offrit un sourire taquin à son amant. L'une de ses mains délaissa le rebord pour se glisser entre leurs deux corps et caresser le membre de sa moitié.

-Edward, gémit son amant.

Sa main raffermit sa prise sur le sexe de son compagnon, son pouce titilla son gland et il fut reconnaissant à Carlisle de raffermir sa prise sur ses hanches car son unique main n'était plus suffisante pour le maintenir hors de l'eau. Ses mouvements devinrent plus précis, le sexe de son amant tressaillit et grossit sous ses doigts, lui conférant un sentiment de puissance qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps. Il était à nouveau maître de la situation. Le jeune homme releva la tête, son regard croisa celui de son amant qui comprit sa demande muette, leurs lèvres se trouvèrent pour un baiser fiévreux exprimant le désir qui coulait dans leurs veines. Edward inspira profondément. Il devait se détendre pour ce qu'il avait en tête, il devait y parvenir. Il se redressa quelque peu, s'ajustant sur le corps de son amant. Carlisle grogna lorsque son gland se présenta contre son anus.

-Edward ! Souffla sa moitié.

Lentement, il abaissa ses bras, laissant tout le poids de son corps reposer sur celui de son compagnon. Le jeune homme retint un gémissement de douleur quand le pénis turgescent de son amant pénétra lentement en lui. Cependant, les mains de son compagnon ne tardèrent pas à le stopper dans sa progression.

-Edward, stop ! Je vais te faire mal.

-Ça va.

-Non ! Protesta Carlisle.

-J'en ai envie, déclara Edward en plongeant son regard dans celui de son amant à travers le reflet de la glace. Laisse-moi faire.

Carlisle l'observa durant quelques secondes, jugeant sûrement de son état d'esprit. Ce qu'il vit dû le rassurer car les mains de son compagnon se firent plus légères, lui permettant de le prendre un peu plus en lui. La main de Carlisle reprit ses caresses sur son sexe, la douleur se mêlait au plaisir. Il serra les dents quand il sentit ses fesses toucher les cuisses de son amant, le blond le remplissait parfaitement.

-Détends-toi, susurra Carlisle à son oreille en reprenant ses caresses, je t'aime. Tu es magnifique, mon cœur.

Un râle de plaisir franchit le seuil de ses lèvres quand l'ongle de son amant caressa la fente qui se trouvait sur son gland. Le jeune homme se concentra et s'appuya sur ses bras pour débuter un doux va et vient. Il vit dans le miroir la tête de son amant basculer en arrière sous le coup du plaisir. Leurs gémissements se mêlèrent et Carlisle délaissa son sexe pour empoigner ses hanches guidant au mieux ses mouvements. Un cri d'extase franchit ses lèvres quand son amant percuta sa prostate. Son compagnon le laissa donner le rythme à leur étreinte, laissant juste ses mains sur ses hanches pour le maintenir dans la bonne position, permettant à chaque coup de rein d'atteindre sa prostate et de l'entraîner vers la délivrance. Cependant, ses bras ne tardèrent pas à être douloureux, ils avaient du mal à suivre le rythme.

-Laisse-moi faire, lui demanda son amant.

Edward hésita, il aimait avoir le contrôle, mais là, il devait admettre qu'il ne pouvait plus, cependant, il était hors de question que leur étreinte s'arrête là.

-Prends-moi.

Les prunelles de son compagnon s'enflammèrent quand il entendit ces deux mots. Les mains de Carlisle prirent possession de son corps et il s'enfonça avec vigueur en lui le faisant soupirer de plaisir. Edward mordilla violemment sa lèvre inférieure retenant les cris de plaisirs qui aurait risqué de faire trembler les murs et il ignorait si le Professeur Giden était toujours dans l'appartement, il pria pour qu'il soit loin. Ses préoccupations disparurent quand Carlisle caressa son sexe, accordant les mouvements de sa main avec ceux de ses coups de reins. Le jeune homme ne tarda pas à sentir le corps de son amant trembler contre le sien, ils ne tiendraient pas longtemps cela faisait trop longtemps qu'ils désiraient se repaître du corps de l'autre, ne faire plus qu'un.

-Regarde-moi !

L'ordre fusa et ses prunelles se noyèrent dans celles chargées de plaisir de son amant. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le rebord et il cria sa délivrance quand il sentit la jouissance de Carlisle se répandre au plus profond de lui. Edward se laissa tomber contre le corps de son amant, épuisé par son orgasme et il évita la noyade uniquement grâce aux bras de son compagnon qui s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille. Doucement, ils reprirent leur souffle, lui plus difficilement que sa moitié. Les mains de Carlisle caressèrent doucement son torse en entendant qu'il se remette. Il pouvait sentir le sexe de son amant ramollir et il regretta de ne plus le sentir en lui quand il se retira.

-Comment te sens-tu ?

-Je plane, murmura Edward en se tournant pour déposer un baiser sur l'épaule qui était à sa portée. Pardonne-moi encore.

-Tu vas arrêter de dire des bêtises ! Soupira Carlisle. Ou je vais devoir trouver un moyen de bâillonner cette magnifique bouche.

-J'ai peut-être trouvré une solution à ton problème, roucoula Edward en caressant son sexe, mais il faudrait qu'on aille sur le lit, je suis pas doué pour l'apnée.

Carlisle sourit et caressa tendrement sa joue avant de sortir de la baignoire. Son amant s'essuya sommairement, il noua une serviette autour de sa taille avant de se pencher vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Son compagnon l'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire et l'aida à se sécher. Une fois que ce fut fait, Carlisle le souleva et le porta jusqu'à leur lit. Edward rougit quand il vit que la chambre avait été aérée et les draps changés.

-Pitié, me dis pas qu'il nous a entendu, supplia le jeune homme.

Les joues de Carlisle se colorèrent autant que les siennes alors qu'il observait la porte menant au salon.

-Je reviens.

Le blond l'embrassa sur le front avant d'aller enfiler un peignoir et de se rendre au salon. Son compagnon revint rapidement pour lui annoncer que Jason était parti depuis pas mal de temps d'après le mot qu'il avait laissé. Edward soupira de soulagement avant de se laisser aller contre les oreillers. Sa fièvre semblait avoir disparue, mais il se sentait étrangement épuisé.

-Ne lutte pas, lui demanda Carlisle en le voyant batailler pour garder les yeux ouverts.

-C'est… quelle heure ? Questionna-t-il entre deux bâillements.

-Presque 17 heures, Renée et Phil ne vont pas tarder à rentrer. Profites de leur absence pour te reposer.

-Non, suis pas fatigué…

Carlisle sourit tout en secouant la tête, il s'allongea près de lui et le prit dans ses bras.

-C'est vrai que ça ne se voit pas du tout que tu dors à moitié ! Rigola Carlisle. Ferme les yeux. »

Edward voulut argumenter, mais il ne réussit qu'à produire des sons indistincts. Carlisle caressait tendrement ses cheveux. Ses yeux se fermèrent. Sa respiration devint légère et pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, il ne ressentait pas ce poids qui pesait sur ses épaules. Il sombra dans le sommeil sans craindre que celui-ci ne soit perturbé par des rêves horribles.

* * *

Carlisle resta une bonne demi-heure à observer les traits détendus de son amant avant de quitter la chambre. Une fois seul, il se laissa tomber dans le canapé, ses coudes trouvèrent leur place sur ses genoux alors qu'il enfouissait son visage entre ses mains. Ses épaules tremblèrent avant qu'il ne laisse libre court à son chagrin qu'il avait réprimé depuis la confession de son amant. Quand il avait entendu le récit de ce qui lui était arrivé, il avait été terrorisé, revivant l'angoisse de sa perte. Il avait voulu rassurer son amant, mais le récit l'avait bouleversé et il avait senti son estomac se contracter. Il s'était précipité sur le balcon, espérant que l'air apaiserait sa nausée, mais ce ne fut pas le cas, il eut à peine le temps de se pencher au-dessus d'une poubelle avant de vomir. Il était en train de s'essuyer la bouche du revers de la main quand Jason vint le chercher, le psy s'inquiéta rapidement de son état avant de le ramener dans la chambre, Edward s'étant mépris sur son départ précipité.

Carlisle laissa ses larmes couler librement. Son masque était en train de se briser et il ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher, il n'en avait plus besoin, Edward irait mieux maintenant. Oui, il irait mieux et la manière dont ils venaient de s'aimer ne laissait que présager un avenir heureux. Il inspira profondément, il devait avancer lui aussi, passer outre ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il frissonna de terreur en se rappelant la manière douloureuse dont Edward avait parlé du câble en acier qui s'était enfoncé lentement dans son corps, déchirant tout sur son passage, le clouant sur un fauteuil. Ses pleurs redoublèrent, soulagement et peine se mélangeaient, tout une myriade de sentiments aussi extrêmes les uns que les autres l'assaillaient. Il sursauta en sentant soudain une main sur son épaule. Il se redressa et croisa le regard inquiet de Jasper.

« -J'ai sonné, mais comme je n'avais pas de réponse, j'ai utilisé ma clef. Tu vas bien ?

-Oui.

Jasper l'observa d'un air dubitatif alors qu'il essuyait ses larmes et partait à la recherche d'un mouchoir. Une fois qu'il l'eut trouvé, il alla dans la cuisine pour se passer un peu d'eau fraîche sur le visage.

-Edward va bien ? S'inquiéta Jasper qui l'avait suivi.

-Oui.

Carlisle attrapa le rouleau de feuilles absorbantes et en déchira plusieurs avec lesquelles il s'essuya.

-Ecoute, c'est normal que tu craques, ne fais pas comme Edward, ne garde pas tout ça pour toi, je suis là, je sais écouter et je t'aiderai de mon mieux.

-Jazz, tout va bien, répéta-t-il. C'est juste un trop plein d'émotions qu'il fallait que j'évacue.

-Je ne comprends pas.

Carlisle prépara rapidement deux thés et donna l'une des tasses à Jasper avant d'aller se rasseoir sur le canapé, le blond lui emboîta le pas, attendant impatiemment qu'il se confie.

-Edward a parlé.

-Oh…

-Je… Il ira mieux maintenant qu'il s'est confié, mais entendre ce qu'il a vécu…

-Cela devait être éprouvant, comprit Jazz.

-Oui. Heureusement, Jason était là.

-Tant mieux, il valait mieux que vous ne soyez pas seuls. Et Edward ?

-Il a eu le contrecoup habituel après avoir tout lâché. Fièvre, tremblements.

-Son corps évacuait tout le stress.

-Oui, maintenant, il dort. Tu devrais aller le voir, il semble si serein.

Jasper déposa sa tasse sur la table basse et se dirigea vers la chambre. Il le vit entrer sur la pointe des pieds avant de ressortir quelques minutes plus tard, un sourire plaqué sur son visage.

-Il va aller bien maintenant, soupira Jasper soulagé.

-Il n'a toujours pas ouvert la lettre.

-Chaque chose en son temps, lui rappela Jazz.

-Oui, tu as raison.

-Je passais vous faire un coucou, mais je peux rester avec toi pour te tenir compagnie.

-Je ne suis pas seul.

-Tu sais qu'il va dormir jusqu'à demain, voire plus ?

-Oui, acquiesça Carlisle, il a beaucoup de sommeil à récupérer. Par ailleurs, Renée et Phil ne devraient pas tarder à revenir avec Tony. Zut, j'avais proposé de les accompagner à l'aéroport.

-Tu veux que je m'en charge ? Comme ça je reste avec toi. »

Carlisle sourit au jeune homme qui, après avoir passé un coup de fil à Alice, s'employa à lui changer les idées. Renée et Phil rentrèrent. Tony se précipita dans ses bras pour lui faire un câlin avant de réclamer Edward. Carlisle essaya de lui faire comprendre que le jeune homme dormait, mais l'enfant s'entêta. Tout en posant un doigt sur les lèvres du petit garçon pour lui intimer le silence, il entra dans la chambre. Ils s'approchèrent du lit et Tony fut satisfait de voir que le jeune homme dormait vraiment. Carlisle se pencha pour permettre à l'enfant d'embrasser le front de son compagnon avant qu'ils ne sortent. Il posa le petit garçon sur le tapis du salon et ce dernier s'occupa aussitôt avec ses jouets. Alice les rejoignit pour le dîner et le couple accompagna ensuite Renée et Phil à l'aéroport. Renée lui fit promettre d'embrasser bien fort Edward pour elle. Il les raccompagna à la porte avant d'aller coucher Tony. Dès que l'enfant fut endormi, il se glissa dans son lit. Edward dut sentir sa présence car il se rapprocha de lui. Carlisle l'accueillit dans ses bras, mais il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que la bas du corps du jeune homme ne bougeait pas, tout comme lorsqu'il avait joui lors de leur étreinte, ses orteils ne s'étaient pas crispés. Sa paralysie n'avait donc rien à voir avec un blocage psychologique. Se rappelant la devise de Jasper : chaque chose en son temps, il chassa cette pensée de son esprit. Il déposa un baiser sur la nuque de son compagnon avant de fermer les yeux et de s'endormir.

* * *

Edward hissa Tony sur ses genoux une fois qu'ils arrivèrent sur le chemin de terre. Le petit garçon avait été sage durant tout le voyage. Il avait pu voir la joie et l'excitation se dessiner sur son visage quand ils étaient montés dans l'avion privé et que celui-ci avait décollé. Les mains collées contre le hublot, il avait babillé et tendu ses petites mains comme pour attraper les nuages. Ils avaient mangé, passé un coup de fil à Carlisle pour lui assurer que tout allait bien et ils avaient sommeillé en regardant un dessin animé. L'hôtesse de l'air les avait réveillés lorsqu'ils avaient amorcé leur descente vers Seattle. Edward sortit de ses pensées quand il aperçut la maison de son enfance.

« -Regarde, Tony, c'est là que j'ai grandi.

-Eouard maihon ?

-Oui, c'était ma maison quand j'avais ton âge, expliqua-t-il.

Son sourire s'agrandit quand il vit que Sue et Jacob l'attendaient sur le perron de la villa. La voiture stoppa devant celui-ci et Samuel se dépêcha d'aller chercher le fauteuil dans la malle pendant que Sue se précipitait pour ouvrir sa portière et l'enlacer.

-Si tu savais à quel point tu m'as fait peur, poussin, murmura son ancienne nourrice en couvrant son visage de baisers, ne me refais plus jamais une frayeur pareille !

-Je suis content de te revoir aussi, assura Edward en lui rendant son étreinte.

-Et qui avons-nous là ? S'exclama Sue alors que Tony se raccrochait à lui tout en cachant son visage dans son cou. Bonjour, Anthony.

-Tu dis bonjour, mon cœur ?

L'enfant raffermit sa prise autour de son cou et ne délogea pas sa tête de sa cachette.

-Désolé, s'excusa Edward, il est timide et le voyage l'a fatigué.

-Oh, bien sûr, entrez donc.

Sue s'écarta pour laisser Samuel approcher le fauteuil roulant. Il se déplaça difficilement sur celui-ci car Tony avait refusé de le lâcher.

-Salut.

Edward leva la tête vers Jacob. Son ami l'observait avec un peu de gêne, ignorant comment se comporter avec lui, craignant de faire un geste qui serait mal interprété.

-Bonjour, Jake, tu vas bien ?

-Ouais, sourit son ami touché qu'il l'appelle par son surnom.

-Et si on rentrait ? Proposa Edward.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le salon et le jeune homme fut soulagé de voir que tout avait été aménagé pour lui faciliter l'accès aux pièces du rez-de-chaussée.

-Le bureau du rez-de-chaussée a été transformé en chambre, l'informa Sue, j'y ai aussi mis ton petit lit.

-Mon petit lit ? Releva Edward.

-Oui, il était remisé au grenier, je l'ai nettoyé et ai acheté tout ce qu'il fallait, Tony y sera mieux que dans ce lit d'appoint.

-Les ouvriers viennent juste de terminer la salle de bain, lui apprit Jacob.

-Parfait.

-Les bagages sont dans la chambre.

-Merci, Samuel. Jacob et Sue vont te montrer l'auberge, tu verras tu y seras très bien.

-Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir que je reste ? Insista le garde du corps.

-Je ne risque rien ici et puis ce n'est que pour une nuit, demain, tout le monde arrive. Je devrais survivre. »

Sue lui expliqua qu'elle avait préparé plusieurs repas, ne sachant pas ce dont il aurait envie, et que tout était dans le frigo pour Tony et pour lui. Il la remercia. Samuel et Jacob durent presque la sortir de force pour qu'elle accepte de rentrer chez elle. Une fois ses amis partis, il donna à Anthony ses jouets pour qu'il s'occupe pendant qu'il passait un coup de fil à Carlisle. Une fois son amant rassuré, il appela l'enfant qui trottina jusqu'à lui. Edward le prit dans ses bras et le petit garçon s'installa sur ses genoux le temps d'aller à la cuisine. Il lui fit choisir son repas et le mit à réchauffer. Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand il vit que Sue avait noté sur chaque plat la durée de cuisson au micro-onde. Il allait installer l'enfant dans sa chaise haute pour le faire manger quand il entendit une voiture se garer devant la villa. Il roula jusqu'à l'entrée et aperçut par les carreaux qui entouraient la porte une voiture de police. Le Chef Swan se tenait en bas du perron, hésitant manifestement à frapper.

« -Il fait trop froid pour que vous restiez dehors, Chef Swan, lança Edward après avoir ouvert la porte, entrez.

Charlie hocha la tête avant d'entrer. Le policier referma la porte derrière lui et retira son chapeau après avoir fait tomber la neige qui était accrochée sur ses chaussures. Edward roula jusqu'à la cuisine, Charlie à sa suite. Il stoppa son fauteuil après l'avoir fait pivoter pour faire face au Chef de la Police.

-Tu dis bonjour à ton grand-père ? Demanda-t-il à l'enfant.

Tony jeta un coup d'œil intrigué à l'homme avant de chercher refuge dans ses bras.

-Enfin, Tony, tu pourrais faire un bisou à papi, non ?

-C'est pas grave, marmonna Charlie, il me connaît pas.

-Laissez-lui un peu de temps et il va vous sauter dessus, dit Edward, vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

-Non, je ne faisais que passer. Je dois retourner au poste, j'ai pas mal de travail qui m'y attend.

-Vous êtes sûr de ne pas vouloir rester ? Tony serait heureux que vous restiez.

-C'est gentil, Edward, mais je ne peux pas, je passais juste voir si vous étiez bien arrivés. Une autre fois peut-être ?

-C'est quand vous voulez, nous sommes là pour une quinzaine de jours.

-Vous passez les fêtes de fin d'année à Forks ?

-Oui, j'avais envie de revenir chez moi. D'ailleurs, en parlant des fêtes, Carlisle et moi serions ravis de vous compter parmi nous pour le réveillon de Noël.

-C'est gentil, mais…

-Pas d'excuse, Chef Swan, le coupa Edward, vous venez. Tony sera ravi que son grand-père soit là.

-Je devais aller chez Sue…

-Sue, Billy et Jake sont aussi conviés.

-Alors, d'accord. Bon, je dois y aller…

-Tony, appela doucement Edward, tu dis au revoir à ton grand-père ?

Le petit garçon observa le Chef Swan pendant plusieurs minutes avant de sortir sa tête de son refuge. Charlie se baissa et Tony posa un baiser sonore sur la joue du chef dont le regard se voilà légèrement.

-Prends soin de lui, murmura Charlie en se redressant, et appelle si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, gamin.

-Merci, Chef Swan, mais ne vous inquiétez pas pour nous, on s'en sort.

-Charlie, appelle-moi Charlie, lui demanda le policier avant de remettre son chapeau sur la tête. Bonne soirée.

-Merci, à vous aussi, dit Edward en le raccompagnant. »

Après un dernier salut au Chef de la Police, il referma la porte pour retourner dans la cuisine. Il fit manger Tony avant d'avaler rapidement son repas. Il prit ensuite la direction de la salle de bain où il fit la toilette de l'enfant avant de l'installer dans son lit. Anthony se leva et s'accrocha aux barreaux pour choisir un livre parmi ceux qu'il lui présentait. L'enfant s'allongea et serra son doudou contre lui, il le borda et il commença à lire. Il était arrivé à la moitié de l'histoire quand il se rendit compte que Tony dormait. Le jeune homme caressa le front de son enfant avant de rouler doucement hors de la chambre, malgré le fait qu'il ait le baby phone avec lui, il laissa la porte entrouverte. Edward roula jusqu'à l'immense cheminée où il remit une bûche que Jacob avait laissé à sa portée. Une fois l'insert refermé, il fit lentement le tour du salon, il était heureux d'être revenu à Forks et il appréciait aussi le fait d'être seul avec Tony, non pas que la présence de Carlisle lui pèse, bien au contraire, non, il savourait le fait que personne ne soit là pour surveiller ses gestes ou se précipite pour l'aider à la moindre difficulté. Edward s'arrêta devant la bibliothèque et ses doigts agrippèrent un épais volume qu'il ouvrit sur ses genoux. Un sourire nostalgique s'étira sur ses lèvres au fur et à mesure qu'il feuilletait l'album photo. Son regard se voila quand il tomba sur une photo de leur petit trio. Bella riait aux éclats, les bras de la jeune fille entouraient leur cou à chacun, Jacob et lui souriaient de toutes leurs dents. Ils étaient heureux.

D'un geste sec, il referma l'album photo. Prit d'une soudaine pulsion, il roula jusqu'à la chambre où il fit attention de ne pas réveiller Anthony. Il fouilla sa valise et trouva la lettre chiffonnée qui le suivait presque partout. Le jeune homme revint dans le salon et quitta son fauteuil pour s'installer confortablement sur le canapé. Ses doigts se glissèrent sous la bande cachetant l'enveloppe avant qu'il ne stoppe son geste et n'allume son ordinateur portable qui se trouvait sur la table basse. Il lança la connexion, puis, il appela son correspondant favori qui heureusement était lui aussi connecté.

« -Mais comment elle marche cette putain de caméra, entendit-il maugréer ce qui lui arracha un sourire, et le micro, il est où ?

-Il est intégré à ton ordinateur, Cullen ! Ricana Edward qui voyait parfaitement le visage de son amant, acceptes la connexion et tu pourras me voir.

-Ah ! Souffla Carlisle satisfait de le voir. Arrête immédiatement de rire !

-Pardon, sourit le jeune homme.

-Tout va bien ?

-Oui, je… J'avais très envie de faire quelque chose et j'ai ressenti le besoin de ta présence.

-On pourrait attendre de se voir demain soir, non ?

-Non, il faut que je le fasse, déclara Edward qui souhaitait le faire tant qu'il en avait le courage.

Edward allait tirer la lettre de son enveloppe quand il vit le regard mal à l'aise de son amant.

-Tout va bien, Carlisle ?

-Oui, ça me gêne un peu.

-Qu'est-ce qui te gêne ? Questionna le jeune homme perplexe.

-Je… Tu vas me traiter de vieux jeu, mais…

Edward éclata de rire quand il comprit le malentendu qui s'était installé entre eux. Carlisle piqua un fard en entendant son hilarité et en comprenant qu'il s'était fourvoyé sur ses intentions.

-On peut essayer après, proposa le jeune homme.

-Pas la peine, maugréa Carlisle, tu voulais quoi ?

-Je… Il faut que je lise la lettre de Bella.

-Oh…

-Tu veux bien rester avec moi ?

-Bien sûr.

-Je vais essayer de la lire à voix haute, dit Edward en sortant la feuille noircie de l'écriture de son amie. »

Le jeune homme inspira profondément avant de se racler la gorge, il jeta un dernier un coup d'œil à son amant avant de reporter son attention sur les mots de son amie. Apparemment, la lettre datait de quelques jours avant l'attentat.

_Edward, _

_Si tu lis ces mots, c'est que malheureusement nous ne sommes plus là et que je n'ai malheureusement pas eu le temps de te parler. Tu dois être sous le choc, furieux, blessé et je le comprends. Je n'ose imaginer ce que tu as ressenti quand tu appris qu'Anthony était ton fils, sûrement un sentiment de trahison. Je sais que je n'ai aucune excuse, rien de ce que je pourrais dire ne rachètera le mal que j'ai fait, j'en suis consciente, je t'ai privé de ton enfant et pour ça je te demande pardon. _

_Nous n'avons passé qu'une seule nuit ensemble, mais tu m'as fait le plus incroyable des cadeaux, Edward, le plus beau. Je ne me suis rendue compte de ma grossesse qu'une fois que j'étais en France et j'avais déjà rencontré Emmanuel. J'ai voulu le quitter, j'ai tout fait pour l'écarter, mais il s'est accroché. Je lui ai finalement avoué que j'étais enceinte de mon meilleur ami qui accessoirement préférait les hommes. Alors que je pensais qu'il allait me fuir, Manu est resté. Il m'a aimé, il a aimé notre fils et s'est montré un père aimant et attentionné. _

_Mes mots doivent te faire mal et encore une fois je m'excuse de te faire souffrir autant, je ne le voulais pas. Cependant, j'étais morte de peur, j'étais terrorisée que tu apprennes ma grossesse, que nous avions un fils. Tu dois te demander pourquoi ? Au début par peur de te perdre, tu comptes énormément pour moi, tu as toujours beaucoup compté, et voir la déception, la colère sur ton visage m'était insupportable. Puis, les mois passant, je m'enfonçais dans mon mensonge et il était de plus en plus difficile de te dire la vérité. _

_Emmanuel m'a souvent poussé à faire le premier pas vers toi, il disait que Tony avait le droit de connaître son père et que toi aussi tu méritais de savoir que tu avais un enfant. Nous sommes donc venus en vacances. Manu a été bouleversé en faisant ta connaissance. Par mes réactions, il s'était imaginé que peut-être tu ne ferais pas un bon père, mais quand il t'a vu, il n'a pas compris mon silence. Anthony est tout de suite tombé sous ton charme et vice versa, comme si vous saviez inconsciemment quel lien vous unissait. Emmanuel a insisté pour que je te parle, menaçant de le faire lui-même. J'ai donc dû lui avouer ma plus grande crainte. _

_J'avais peur, peur que tu me prennes Anthony. C'est stupide, n'est-ce pas ? Je le sais, mais cette peur irraisonnée ne cessait de me hanter. Carlisle et toi formez un si beau couple, Tony n'aurait fait que compléter ce charmant tableau. Et puis, je sais que tu as un secret, tu n'es pas un homme ordinaire Edward, tu accomplis bien trop de miracles autour de toi. Ton argent, tes relations m'ont fait imaginer avec quelle facilitée tu pourrais me séparer d'Anthony. _

_Je suis sûr que tes doigts doivent se serrer sur la feuille et que tu es en colère contre moi, tu en as tout à fait le droit, mais mon amour pour mon fils a obscurci mon jugement. Je ne peux qu'espérer qu'un jour tu me pardonneras ou tout du moins que tu comprendras l'amour fou d'une mère pour son enfant. _

_Emmanuel et moi savons que Tony sera heureux avec Carlisle et toi, vous serez des parents merveilleux. Vous avez notre confiance et notre amour. _

_Je t'embrasse tendrement mon frère, mon ami, mon premier amour. Embrasse Anthony pour nous, dis-lui combien nous l'aimions. Embrasse Carlisle et remercie-le de prendre soin de Tony. Je ne sais où nous serons au moment où tu liras ces quelques mots, mais j'espère que nous serons près de vous, en tout cas, si cela est possible sache qu'Emmanuel et moi veillerons à jamais sur vous. _

_On vous aime. _

_Tendrement. _

_ Bella et Emmanuel._

Edward sécha les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Il renifla peu élégamment avant de chercher un mouchoir.

« -Ça va ?

-Oui, répondit Edward en esquissant un petit sourire. Comment a-t-elle pu penser que je l'aurais séparé d'Anthony ?

-Je pense qu'elle était perdue, supposa Carlisle, les remords de t'avoir caché sa naissance devaient se mélanger avec son amour pour Tony. Les parents peuvent parfois avoir des réactions inattendues quand il s'agit de leurs enfants. Edward, n'oublie pas qu'ils allaient tout te dire.

-Oui, c'est vrai.

-Je t'en prie, mon amour, je ne veux pas tu te mettes à culpabiliser, tu n'as rien fait qui aurait pu laisser entendre que tu les aurais séparé. Je t'interdis de te reprocher quoi que ce soit, tu m'entends ?

-Je…

-Edward ! Gronda Carlisle. Bella s'est mise toute seule dans cette galère, s'il doit y avoir une personne qui culpabilise c'est elle et non toi !

-Ne dis pas du mal d'elle !

-Je ne fais que relater des faits. Edward, j'aimerais tellement être auprès de toi.

-Ca va aller, assura le jeune homme, et puis, tu arrives bientôt.

-Tu ne vas pas te mettre à déprimer ?

-Non. Tu as raison, je ne pense pas avoir fait ou dit quoi que ce soit qui ait donné ce sentiment d'insécurité à Bella. Je crois qu'elle s'est laissée dépasser par son mensonge, admit Edward, et qu'elle n'a plus su comment s'en sortir. »

Carlisle lui sourit et il put voir la ride soucieuse qui barrait son front disparaître. Son amant lui demanda alors de s'allonger sur le canapé, ce qu'il fit. Edward s'enroula dans le plaid qui se trouvait sur le divan alors qu'il voyait Carlisle prendre place dans leur lit. Ils discutèrent quelques minutes avant de seulement se regarder tendrement. Lentement ses paupières se fermèrent et il entendit vaguement Carlisle lui souhaiter une bonne nuit. Alors qu'il s'endormait, trois mots lui échappèrent.

« -Je te pardonne. »

Edward eut l'impression de sentir une douce caresse sur sa joue, il allait s'abandonner dans les bras de Morphée quand il lui sembla entendre deux rires joyeux. Il se redressa sur son séant. Le salon était plongé dans une légère pénombre et l'écran de son ordinateur était éteint. Les rires retentirent à nouveau et il tourna vivement la tête. Les branches du ficus bougèrent doucement et il leva les yeux pour voir les petits coquillages de la suspension murale s'entrechoquer provoquant une douce musique qui pouvait ressembler aux rires qu'il avait entendu. Edward secoua la tête et décida de gagner sa chambre, non sans avoir vérifié que toutes les portes étaient bien fermées. Il se glissa dans la chambre et remarqua que Tony était debout dans son lit en train de babiller, l'enfant fixait la suspension qu'on apercevait par la porte entrouverte. Cette dernière tinta une nouvelle fois avant qu'il ne ferme la porte. Il roula vers Anthony qu'il prit dans ses bras pour l'allonger dans son lit où il le rejoignit. L'enfant se blottit contre lui et le jeune homme ferma les yeux. Alors qu'il sombrait dans le sommeil, il se demanda comment les coquillages avaient pu bouger alors qu'il n'y avait aucun courant d'air ? Une réponse aussi improbable que folle se dessina dans son esprit lui tirant un sourire alors qu'il s'endormait.


	43. Chapter 43

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

* * *

Hello !

J'espère que vous allez tous bien !

Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, merci mille fois !

Voilà le dernier chapitre, ça fait bizarre… Je vous retrouve après le chapitre.

* * *

**Pour les reviews anonymes : **

Lunaa : Ce dernier chapitre va-t-il te mettre sur un petit nuage ? Je l'espère. Merci énormément pour ta review ! Merci ! Bonne soirée et à bientôt peut-être sur une autre histoire.

Savigny : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Merci, je suis très touchée ! Bonne soirée et à bientôt peut-être sur une autre histoire.

Caro06 : Et oui, tout s'arrange pour Edward et ce n'est pas terminé ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Bonne soirée et à bientôt peut-être sur une autre histoire.

Law : Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments ! Merci ! Edward va-t-il remarcher ? La réponse dans ce chapitre qui je l'espère te plaira. Merci pour ta review ! Bonne soirée et à bientôt peut-être sur une autre histoire.

* * *

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 41 : Une famille**

La matinée était bien avancée quand Edward se réveilla. Tony qui, lui, semblait être réveillé depuis un petit moment était tranquillement assis devant lui. Le jeune homme lui sourit avant de froncer les sourcils en voyant le regard coquin de son fils. Il réalisa alors que l'enfant n'avait pas cherché à le réveiller, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes, Tony n'aimait pas rester inactif. Il se redressa vivement quand il vit que le petit garçon tenait entre ses doigts un stylo feutre qui se trouvait à la base sur la table de chevet et dont il s'était servi la veille pour corriger les modalités d'un contrat. Ses yeux balayèrent le drap et la housse de couette, mais ces derniers étaient immaculés. Pourtant, le stylo n'avait plus son capuchon. Il reporta son attention sur l'enfant qui affichait maintenant une mine penaude et cachait le stylo dans son dos. La réaction de l'enfant l'intrigua avant qu'une idée ne fasse lentement le chemin dans son esprit. Edward posa ses doigts sur son visage, mais il ne sentit aucune différence, bien entendu, il ne le pouvait pas avec le stylo ! Tony se tassa un peu plus sur lui lorsqu'il croisa à nouveau son regard et Edward n'eut pas besoin de trouver un miroir pour comprendre à quoi l'enfant avait occupé son temps ! Le jeune homme soupira avant de sortir du lit et de se hisser sur son fauteuil. Tony resta assis sur le lit au lieu de se précipiter vers lui.

« -Allez, viens ici, chenapan !

Tony sourit avant de le rejoindre à quatre pattes, le stylo toujours prisonnier dans sa main traça un trait noir sur le drap.

-Tony !

L'enfant se figea avant de le regarder d'un œil inquiet, sa lèvre inférieure remonta doucement avant de commencer à trembler.

-Non ! Tout va bien, le rassura-t-il en lui souriant pour qu'il ne se mette pas à pleurer, ce n'est rien, mon grand. Allez, viens me voir, on va aller prendre notre petit-déjeuner.

Un sourire se dessina à nouveau sur le visage de son fils qui termina sa course pour finir sur ses genoux. Edward déposa un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne avant de prendre le stylo de ses mains et de le ranger hors de sa portée. Le jeune homme alla ensuite vers la cuisine pour préparer leur repas. Ses sourcils se froncèrent quand il vit l'épaisse couche de neige qui recouvrait la végétation autour de la villa. Il installa l'enfant dans sa chaise haute et lui alluma la télévision pour qu'il patiente pendant qu'il préparait son biberon. Une fois l'enfant servit, il se prépara un café et en attendant que celui-ci soit prêt, il s'approcha d'un miroir qui ornait un pan de mur. Edward soupira avant d'attraper un torchon humide qu'il passa sur ses joues et son front pour effacer les marques de stylo. Il cessa son travail laborieux quand il entendit la sonnette résonner. Le jeune homme empoigna les roues de son fauteuil et se dirigea vers l'entrée après avoir vérifié que Tony était bien tranquille dans sa chaise. Il ouvrit la porte et sourit à Jacob.

-Entre, l'invita-t-il en roulant déjà vers la cuisine. Tu vas bien ?

-Ça va, répondit le Quileute en le suivant.

-Tu veux un café ?

-S'il-te-plaît.

Son ami s'installa sur l'un des tabourets entourant le bar et il lui servit une tasse fumante. Jacob voulut caresser la joue de Tony qui se trouvait assis à côté de lui, mais le regard noir de l'enfant l'en dissuada.

-Dis donc, jeune homme, gronda Edward en remarquant son comportement, tu pourrais être plus poli.

-Laisse, c'est pas grave, intervint Jacob, il ne me connaît pas.

Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil à son fils qui l'ignora superbement, il soupira en se disant qu'ils risquaient d'en baver à l'adolescence. Le léger rire de Jacob face à sa mine déconfite, le tira de ses pensées et il sourit à son ami.

-Entre Bella et toi, tu ne pouvais pas espérer un enfant qui n'ait pas de caractère, lui fit remarquer doucement le Quileute.

-C'est vrai, admit Edward.

-Il vous ressemble beaucoup, poursuivit l'indien, mais surtout à toi.

Un léger plop résonna quand Tony sortit la tétine de sa bouche pour rigoler face aux facéties du héros du dessin-animé, l'enfant mit son petit poing fermé devant sa bouche, lui arrachant un sourire empli d'amour.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ainsi ? Questionna Jacob avant d'avaler une gorgée de café.

-Plus le temps passe, plus je me rends compte qu'il ressemble aussi à Carlisle, il prend beaucoup de ses mimiques. J'ai parfois l'impression que si Tony m'aime énormément, Carlisle est son modèle.

-Ouais, marmonna Jake en se trémoussant sur son tabouret, d'ailleurs, il est où ?

-Carlisle ?

-Oui.

-Il travaillait, il arrivera avec les autres ce soir.

-Ça m'étonnerait.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Tu as vu la couche de neige ? J'ai galéré pour venir jusqu'à toi et ils ont dit aux infos que plusieurs aéroports étaient fermés dont ceux de Seattle et de New-York.

Edward mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, lui qui avait apprécié l'idée de passer un Noël blanc commençait à maudire les flocons qui continuaient à tomber. Il roula jusqu'à la baie vitrée en croisant les doigts pour que le temps se réchauffe un peu, il ne voulait pas passer son premier Noël avec son fils loin de Carlisle.

-Au fait, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? Questionna Edward en se tournant vers Jacob.

-Je suis venu te réapprovisionner en bois, répondit le Quileute, je ne voulais pas que tu meures de froid.

-Tu sais que la maison est équipée avec un chauffage électrique ? Le taquina Edward.

-Bon, ça va. Sue m'a ordonné de venir quand elle a vu la couche de neige ! Bon, je vais rentrer quelques bûches, profites-en pour l'appeler.

Edward acquiesça. Il termina sa tasse de café tout en parlant avec son ancienne nourrice. Il réussit à raccrocher assez rapidement en lui rappelant qu'il devait s'occuper de Tony qui s'impatientait sur sa chaise. Le jeune homme prit l'enfant et ils partirent ensemble vers la salle de bain. Il venait de finir de le doucher et il était en train d'habiller Anthony quand Jacob frappa à la porte de la salle de bain.

-Entre, l'invita-t-il.

-Besoin d'un coup de main ?

-Non, c'est bon, répondit Edward en boutonnant le gilet de son fils. Ca y'est tu es tout beau !

-Voui ! S'écria Tony en attrapant le peigne pour se coiffer devant le miroir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? Murmura le jeune homme en observant son enfant qui tentait d'aplatir ses cheveux.

-S'il tente de se coiffer, je pense qu'il est aussi mal barré que son paternel, se moqua Jacob.

Edward leva les yeux au ciel, mais il ne dit rien, son ami ayant raison. Il prit alors un peu de gel dans ses mains et l'appliqua ensuite sur les cheveux d'Anthony qui sautilla sur ses genoux lorsqu'il le vit tenter d'aplatir ses cheveux. Le résultat ne fut guère convaincant, mais il eut le mérite de faire plaisir à son fils. Edward roula jusqu'au salon où il mit Tony dans le parc. Le petit garçon se mit aussitôt à protester et il tenta de le calmer en lui donnant ses jouets favoris.

-Eouard ! Cria Tony.

-Non, tu restes gentiment dans le parc le temps que je me douche.

L'enfant se leva et agrippa les barreaux tout en regardant autour de lui pour trouver un moyen de s'échapper.

-Tony, mon cœur, l'appela-t-il, regarde-moi ! Je vais prendre ma douche, donc, tu sais que tu restes dans le parc pendant ce temps, après, on jouera tous les deux.

Edward soupira. Le petit garçon n'appréciait pas vraiment de rester dans le parc, mais en temps normal, il ne faisait pas autant de difficultés.

-Je peux le garder si tu veux en attendant ? Proposa Jake.

-Pourquoi pas ?

Son ami s'approcha du parc où Tony tendait les bras pour qu'il le prenne, Jacob allait poser ses mains sur les bras de l'enfant quand ce dernier se recula brutalement et tout en boudant alla s'asseoir dans un coin pour jouer avec des cubes qu'il empila d'un geste rageur.

-Ok, souffla Edward en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Désolé, il fait sa tête de mule. Tu peux quand même garder un œil sur lui le temps que je me douche ? Il a de plus en plus tendance à vouloir escalader les barreaux pour s'échapper.

-Oui, bien sûr, pas de souci.

Edward le remercia avant d'aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Le jeune homme ouvrit les immenses portes en verre et commença à se déshabiller. Il entra ensuite dans la cabine, d'une main, il abaissa le siège accolé au mur et quitta son fauteuil pour l'autre assise. Il poussa ensuite le fauteuil roulant hors de la cabine et ferma les baies vitrées. Le jeune homme savoura le jet d'eau chaude sur sa peau, il aurait aimé profiter de cet instant de paix, mais le comportement colérique de Tony l'incita à se dépêcher. Une fois sa douche prise, il fit coulisser la porte et attrapa une serviette. Dès qu'il fut sec, sa main gauche attrapa l'un des accoudoirs du fauteuil pendant que de l'autre il se retenait à la poignée fixée au mur. A nouveau installé sur son fauteuil, il entreprit de s'habiller. Enfin prêt, il revint dans le salon. Jake était assis sur le canapé et regardait l'album photo qu'il avait feuilleté hier soir pendant que Tony assit dans son parc fixait le Quileute d'un œil noir.

-Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-il en voyant l'expression de son fils.

-Oui, répondit son ami.

-Eouard ! S'impatienta Anthony en lui tendant les bras.

Le jeune homme prit son fils dans ses bras et celui-ci lui fit aussitôt un gros câlin. Bien qu'un peu surpris par son comportement, Edward lui rendit son étreinte jusqu'à ce que son téléphone sonne. Il prit l'appareil et sourit en voyant qu'il venait de recevoir un message de sa moitié. Apparemment, Carlisle croulait sur le travail, mais il pensait à leur envoyer un baiser avant de les voir ce soir. Il lui répondit. Il passa le reste de la matinée avec son ami à discuter et c'est tout naturellement qu'il l'invita à déjeuner. Tony continua à être boudeur et il ne comprenait pas son comportement. Des cris de protestation et des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de l'enfant quand il fut l'heure pour lui d'aller à la sieste.

-Et bien, ce ne doit pas être facile tous les jours, souffla Jacob quand il revint dans le salon alors que Tony pleurait toujours.

-Il est plus sage d'habitude, je sais pas ce qu'il a, soupira Edward, peut-être que Carlisle lui manque.

-Il va pleurer longtemps ?

-Je ne pense pas, il est fatigué, il ne va pas tarder à s'endormir.

Effectivement quelques minutes plus tard, ils n'entendirent plus les pleurs de l'enfant qui s'était enfin endormi. Un silence légèrement pesant s'abattit sur eux.

-Alors, dit Edward au bout de quelques minutes, quoi de neuf ? Le garage marche bien ?

-Ouais, j'ai pas à me plaindre, avoua Jacob, en plus, un de mes plus riches client ainsi que bienfaiteur m'envoie plein de collectionneur pour retaper leur voiture de luxe.

-C'est cool alors ? Releva doucement Edward.

-C'est cool, par contre, je souhaite vraiment te rembourser.

-Jake, ce n'est pas la peine, soupira-t-il, comme tu le sais, j'ai plus d'argent que nécessaire.

-A l'époque, j'avais été surpris par le taux d'intérêt plus que bas de l'emprunt que ton père m'avait dégotté, maintenant, je comprends mieux, c'était votre argent, raisonna le Quileute, c'est son argent que je rembourse et non le tien.

-Ecoute, je connais bien mon père, expliqua le jeune homme, papa aurait sûrement levé les échéances de l'emprunt quand il aurait vu que tu tenais bien ton affaire et que tu étais sérieux.

-Edward…

-Non, il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne. Si tu veux vraiment payer ces foutus échéances, alors, fais un chèque à l'ordre de la Fondation, on accepte tous les dons.

Jacob hocha la tête avant de reporter son attention sur ses mains posées sur ses genoux. Edward n'appréciait pas la gêne qu'il percevait entre eux, mais il ignorait comment la briser, pour lui, tout était clair, mais peut-être qu'il était trop tôt pour Jake.

-Et à la réserve, rien de neuf ?

-La routine.

-Ok, souffla le jeune homme. »

Ils se jetèrent un coup d'œil avant qu'Edward n'attrape la télécommande, il zappa un peu avant de tomber sur un match qui captiva aussitôt son ami. Il alla à la cuisine leur chercher une bière et son regard s'attarda sur la baie vitrée, il neigeait toujours. Il revint dans le salon et donna une bière à son ami, il délaissa le match pour se concentrer sur quelques dossiers qu'il avait emporté avec lui. Il tenta aussi de joindre son compagnon, mais ce dernier était sur répondeur. Après un coup d'œil à l'horloge et en tenant compte du décalage horaire, son compagnon et leurs amis devaient avoir embarqué, enfin, s'il n'y avait pas eu de problème. Le jeune homme laissa un message à son amant en lui demandant de le rappeler pour donner de ses nouvelles tout en assurant qu'ici ils allaient bien. Puis, pour se changer les idées, Edward se plongea dans la lecture de la paperasse qu'il avait emmenée avec lui. Au bout d'une heure, il paraphait le dernier document quand il entendit Tony l'appeler. Comprenant que l'enfant ne dormirait pas plus, il alla le chercher.

« -Tu as des habits chauds pour toi et le petit ?

Edward sursauta en entendant la question de son ami, il n'avait pas remarqué que ce dernier l'avait suivi dans la chambre.

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-On pourrait peut-être sortir un peu, non ? Tu crois qu'il a déjà vu de la neige ou joué avec ?

-Je ne sais pas, avoua Edward, je ne pense pas, mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, mon fauteuil n'apprécie pas la neige.

-On restera sur la terrasse, insista Jake, et puis, je suis là.

Edward acquiesça avant d'attraper la petite combinaison de ski qu'il avait acheté pour Tony. Il avait bien prévu de faire découvrir les joies de la neige à son fils, mais il avait espéré le faire avec Carlisle à ses côtés et non Jacob.

-Tu ne veux pas mettre quelque chose de plus chaud ? Lui fit remarquer le Quileute en désignant son bas de jogging alors qu'il enfilait son manteau.

-Non, c'est pas la peine et puis on restera pas longtemps dehors, Carlisle va me tuer si Tony est malade.

Le jeune homme installa l'enfant sur ses genoux, ce dernier était impatient car il comprenait qu'ils allaient se balader. Malheureusement, l'importante couche de neige les empêcha de passer par les baies vitrées donnant sur la terrasse qui se trouvait à l'arrière de la maison. Ils décidèrent de passer alors par le perron dont une partie avait été aménagée pour le rendre accessible en fauteuil. Edward vérifia que son fils était bien couvert avant qu'ils ne sortent, le petit garçon frissonna quand l'air froid les enveloppa. Jake referma la porte derrière eux et descendit quelques marches avant de glisser sur l'avant-dernière tout en laissant échapper une multitude de jurons. Tony éclata de rire et frappa dans ses petites mains.

-Ça va ? Demanda-t-il au Quileute qui se relevait en rouspétant. Surveille ton langage Jacob, j'ai pas envie qu'il accueille Carlisle avec un chapelet de jurons.

-Désolé, marmonna l'indien. Pourquoi il se marre toujours ?

Edward jeta un coup d'œil à son fils puis à son ami d'enfance, son sourire s'agrandit et il se mit lui aussi à rire face à sa mine déconfite.

-Bon, quand mini-toi et toi aurez fini de vous payer ma tête, on pourrait peut-être s'amuser avec la neige ? Marmonna Jacob.

-Pour tout avouer ta magistrale gamelle ne m'inspire pas confiance, admit Edward, je te rappelle que je suis à deux roues.

-Fais-moi confiance, je me mets devant la pente pour freiner le fauteuil.

-Je suis toujours pas rassuré.

-Eouard !

Tony commençait à s'agiter, le petit garçon semblant s'être accommodé au froid, il voulait maintenant jouer avec la neige dont il essayait d'attraper les flocons.

-Allez, tu risques rien.

Edward lui lança un regard septique alors qu'Anthony se faisait de plus en plus insistant et tentait de lui échapper en glissant de sur ses genoux.

-D'accord, capitula-t-il, prends le petit.

-J'suis pas sûr qu'il veuille.

-Jake, c'est un enfant. Prends-le le temps que je descende sinon il risque de tomber de sur le fauteuil !

Jacob s'approcha un peu craintivement de son fils ce qui était assez comique quand on voyait la carrure du géant par rapport à celle de l'enfant. Edward sourit en secouant la tête quand il prit Tony à bout de bras comme s'il craignait un mauvais coup et il n'avait pas totalement tort. A peine Jacob l'avait-il pris, que Tony tenta de se libérer en essayant de lui donner des coups de pieds.

-Putain, Cullen ! Viens récupérer ton mouflet !

Edward soupira, son fils fixait le Quileute d'un œil noir et son babillage, bien qu'incompréhensible, ne semblait pas tendre. Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil à la faible descente avant d'empoigner ses roues. Il commençait tout juste à descendre qu'il sentit le fauteuil partir de travers. Ses mains se crispèrent sur les roues pour les stopper, mais cela n'eut aucun effet. Sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire son corps quitta l'assise du fauteuil et il plongea tête la première dans la poudreuse.

-Edward !

En quelques enjambées son ami le rejoignit et s'agenouilla face à lui, Tony soudain tranquille dans ses bras.

-Ça va ?

Il aurait aimé lui répondre, le rassurer, mais ses dents serrées l'empêchaient de laisser échapper un cri de douleur. Le choc de la chute s'était répercuté dans tout son corps, réveillant une vive douleur à l'endroit où le câble avait déchiré ses chairs.

-Putain ! Edward, dis quelque chose ? S'angoissa Jacob.

-Langage, articula-t-il.

-Eouard ?

Péniblement, il releva la tête pour croiser le regard humide et inquiet de son fils qui n'allait pas tarder à pleurer s'il en jugeait par le tremblement de sa lèvre inférieure. Prenant sur lui, il s'appuya sur ses avant-bras et prit un peu de neige dans sa main qu'il balança au visage de Jacob qui l'observait comme s'il avait perdu la tête. Il se moqua de la réaction de l'indien, tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux était maintenant le sourire qui se dessinait sur le visage du petit garçon qui à son tour prit un peu de neige pour la jeter avec un plaisir non feint au visage du Quileute.

-Edward ? Questionna Jacob d'un ton incertain.

-C'est rien. Peux-tu mettre Tony dans son parc et venir me donner un coup de main ?

-Bien sûr.

Jake se leva et malgré les protestations, les pleurs de Tony, il l'emmena à l'intérieur avant de revenir l'aider.

-Tu es sûr que ça va ?

-J'aurais juste quelques bleus, répondit Edward en ignorant la douleur lancinante qu'il sentait dans son dos.

-Ok, je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je te porte à l'intérieur, je viendrais ensuite chercher ton fauteuil.

Edward acquiesça. Il dissimula la douleur qu'il ressentit quand son ami le souleva. Rapidement, il se retrouva au chaud, installé sur le canapé, Tony blottit dans ses bras qui pleurait toujours. Jacob rangea son fauteuil dans un coin du salon avant d'aller lui chercher une tasse de thé à la cuisine pour qu'il se réchauffe. Il remercia son ami et but une gorgée du liquide avant de poser la tasse sur la table basse pour se concentrer sur Tony qui commençait tout juste à se calmer. Soudain, il sursauta en sentant les mains de Jacob se poser sur sa taille.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? Protesta Edward en retenant le vêtement que son ami tentait de lui ôter.

-Tu es mouillé, lui fit remarquer Jacob, il faut te réchauffer.

Le jeune homme soupira avant de poser Tony sur le sol pour enlever lui-même son pantalon, seulement, le tissu humide collait à ses jambes et Jacob dut lui venir en aide.

-Non !

Tony s'était relevé pour agripper la jambe du Quileute et tenter de l'éloigner de lui. Voyant qu'il ne faisait pas le poids, l'enfant se mit à bouder et à balayer le salon du regard.

-Tony ! L'appela-t-il. Regarde, c'est rien, Jake m'aide juste à me changer.

-Calaye !

-Oui, d'habitude, c'est Carlisle qui m'aide, mais il n'est pas là, mon cœur et je ne peux pas rester mouillé.

Ses explications ne semblèrent pas rassurer Tony dont le regard n'annonçait rien de bon, si ce n'est une bêtise. Cependant, son attention dériva de l'enfant vers son ami dont les mains se baladaient sur ses cuisses.

-A quoi tu joues ? Grogna le jeune homme.

-Tu es vraiment gelé ! S'inquiéta Jake en prenant l'une de ses mains pour la poser sur sa cuisse.

-C'est vrai, murmura Edward en touchant sa peau froide, donne-moi une couverture, s'il-te-plaît.

Jacob se tourna pour attraper le plaid qui se trouvait sur un fauteuil et il reporta son attention sur Tony qu'il n'aurait jamais dû quitter des yeux.

-Non ! S'écria Edward en tendant un bras pour stopper son fils.

Le jeune homme ne fut pas assez rapide, la tasse atterrit sur le pantalon de Jacob qui jura comme un charretier quand le thé chaud toucha sa peau.

-Anthony ! Cria Edward en attrapant le bras de l'enfant pour l'attirer à lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il ta pris ? Tu sais que tu n'as pas le droit de toucher aux tasses ou aux verres et il est interdit de les lancer sur des gens !

L'enfant baissa la tête et tritura ses petits doigts, mais quelque chose lui disait que son fils était loin de regretter son geste même s'il ne réalisait pas qu'il aurait pu se brûler ou brûler Jacob.

-Ça va ? Demanda-t-il à son ami qui était en train d'enlever son pantalon.

-Ouais, ça ira.

-Va dans la salle de bain, il y a un tube de pommade contre les brûlures dans l'armoire à pharmacie.

Jacob sortit du salon. Edward se tourna à nouveau vers son fils dont il aperçut le petit sourire victorieux avant qu'il ne baisse rapidement la tête. Le jeune homme prit le doudou de l'enfant qu'il lui donna avant de le faire descendre du canapé.

-Va au coin ! Tu as été un vilain garçon !

Les yeux humides de Tony se posèrent sur lui, sa lèvre inférieure trembla, mais il resta ferme et désigna le coin à l'enfant qui s'y rendit d'un pas traînant. Une fois arrivé, Anthony s'assit et il put entendre ses sanglots alors qu'il enfouissait son visage dans son ours en peluche.

-Mais putain qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait à ton gosse pour qu'il me haïsse autant ? S'étonna Jake en revenant. Il était pas comme ça quand je l'ai vu avec Bella.

Edward ne dit rien, Tony était manifestement jaloux ou du moins inquiet de la relation qu'il pouvait entretenir avec Jacob et il semblait bien décidé à défendre la place de Carlisle.

-Allez, viens là, ordonna Edward en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Jacob lui obéit et il examina l'étendue des dégâts. Le Quileute était légèrement brûlé. Il lui prit le tube de pommade des mains et commença à l'étaler sur ses cuisses. Les pleurs de Tony lui faisaient mal au cœur, mais il s'efforçait de les ignorer, il avait fait une bêtise et il devait être puni. Le médecin se concentra sur sa tâche et fit pénétrer la crème dans la peau mate de son ami qui tenta soudain d'échapper à ses mains. Alors qu'il allait lui demander de rester tranquille, il se rendit compte de leur position. Il était toujours à demi allongé sur le canapé, Jake lui faisait face, ses mains étaient posées sur ses cuisses et son visage se retrouvait donc à une hauteur qui ne lui permit pas d'ignorer le léger état d'excitation dans lequel se trouvait Jacob.

-Mais que se passe-t-il ici ? »

* * *

Carlisle appuya sur une touche de son téléphone, refusant ainsi l'appel de son amant qui se retrouva sur sa messagerie. Il patienta quelques secondes avant d'écouter les quelques mots qu'Edward lui avait laissé, son compagnon s'inquiétait de savoir s'ils pourraient partir vue le temps. Un léger sourire se dessina sur son visage, lui aussi s'était inquiété des intempéries, c'est pour cela qu'il avait préféré partir plus tôt. Il s'était arrangé avec Georges et avait pu prendre un avion en début de matinée. Il avait fait croire à sa moitié qu'il travaillait lui réservant ainsi la surprise de son arrivée. Samuel s'était fait un plaisir de venir le chercher à l'aéroport et maintenant, dans un immense tout terrain, ils affrontaient la neige pour pouvoir atteindre la villa. Carlisle demanda à Samuel de le laisser en bas du chemin, il ne lui restait que quelques mètres à faire et la surprise serait ainsi totale. Sans faire de bruit, il entra dans la maison et laissa son manteau, ses après-ski et sa valise dans le vestibule. Ses sourcils se froncèrent quand il entendit les pleurs de Tony, mais la scène qui se déroulait dans le salon le figea. Anthony était au coin, pleurant en serrant fermement son doudou contre lui, son cœur se brisa, mais il tomba en miette quand il vit son compagnon en boxer, étendu sur le canapé, les mains sur les cuisses dénudées de Black !

-Mais que se passe-t-il ici ?

-Carlisle ! S'écria Edward en ôtant ses mains de sur le Quileute.

-Calaye !

Tony qui avait entendu sa voix, tourna prudemment la tête vers lui, évitant soigneusement de regarder Edward, ses yeux larmoyants le fixèrent. Carlisle fit quelques pas avant de s'agenouiller et d'ouvrir ses bras dans lesquels l'enfant se pelotonna.

-Chut, tout va bien, mon trésor, murmura-t-il à l'enfant avant de se tourner vers les deux adultes. Je peux savoir ce que vous faisiez pendant que mon fils pleurait au coin ?

-C'est pas ce que tu crois ! Assura Jacob en levant les mains en signe d'apaisement.

-Edward ?

Son amant ne répondit pas, il le regardait intensément, un sourire niais peint sur son visage.

-Quoi ? Grogna Carlisle un brin agacé.

-Mon fils, tu as dit mon fils, sourit Edward d'un ton ravi.

-Je… Oui, c'est vrai, reconnut le médecin, mais cela ne me dit toujours pas ce qu'il se passe ici ?

-Depuis que Jake est arrivé, Tony lui fait la tête. Je me suis mouillé et Jacob m'a aidé à me changer, seulement, cela n'était pas du goût de Tony qui lui a jeté une tasse brûlante

-Il a jeté quoi ?

-La tasse de thé qui était sur la table basse, répéta Edward. Je suis désolé, il a échappé à ma vigilance, je l'ai puni et j'étais en train de soigner Jacob quand tu es arrivé.

-Ok.

-Carlisle ?

Il fit signe à son amant qu'il revenait dans quelques minutes, il pénétra dans la chambre et posa Tony dans son lit qui se mit aussitôt à protester.

-Non, jeune homme ! Tu vas tranquillement rester ici, tu n'as pas été sage avec Edward et c'était méchant de lancer cette tasse sur Jacob, tu aurais pu lui faire vraiment mal et tu aurais pu te faire mal. Maintenant, tu vas rester dans ton lit jusqu'à ce que je vienne te chercher et c'est pas la peine de pleurer.

Tony serra sa peluche contre lui, luttant pour retenir ses larmes alors que lui, il résistait à l'envie de le prendre dans ses bras. Sans se retourner, il sortit de la chambre pour remarquer que Jacob avait enfilé un pantalon propre qui lui était un peu petit. Il comprit que le vêtement devait être destiné à Edward car le bas du corps de son amant était dissimulé par un plaid.

-Tu n'es pas brûlé ? Demanda-t-il au Quileute.

-Non, c'est rien.

-Il pleure plus ? Interrogea Edward.

-Il va bien, ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, le rassura Carlisle en posant un baiser sur son front.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? S'étonna son compagnon.

-J'ai eu un appel très tôt ce matin du pilote pour m'informer que si nous ne décollions pas dans les trois heures qui suivaient, nous risquions de ne pas pouvoir décoller avant un bon moment. J'admets avoir mis Georges devant le fait accompli, mais je l'ai pas mal dépanné ces derniers temps, non ?

-Oui, assura Edward.

-Donc, j'ai appelé les autres, mais ils ne pouvaient pas se libérer aussi facilement. J'espère que le temps va se calmer, sinon, ce n'est pas sûr qu'ils puissent venir pour Noël, expliqua Carlisle.

-Je suis content que tu sois là, admit son compagnon en lui prenant la main.

-Bon, ben, moi, je vais y aller, annonça Jacob.

-Tu peux rester, tu sais, proposa Edward dont il serra la main en entendant la proposition.

-Non, vous avez sûrement envie de passer du temps ensemble.

Jacob les salua avant de récupérer ses affaires et de sortir précipitamment de la villa. Carlisle alla chercher sa valise qu'il déposa dans la chambre avant de revenir s'asseoir auprès de son ange qu'il prit dans ses bras.

-Tony ? Interrogea doucement son amant.

-Il s'est endormi.

-Tu l'as payé pour qu'il soit aussi désagréable avec Jake ? Questionna le jeune homme amusé.

-Non, mais que veux-tu, il défend les siens.

-Tout de même, il aurait pu se brûler, je n'aurais jamais dû le quitter des yeux, si seulement je n'étais pas coincé sur ce fichu fauteuil !

-Hey, calme-toi, ça aurait très bien pu m'arriver, personne n'est à l'abri d'un accident.

-Mouais.

Carlisle voulut le rassurer mais depuis qu'il avait entendu les explications de son amant quant à leur manque de vêtements, il était préoccupé.

-Tu veux peut-être aller prendre une douche ? Proposa-t-il.

-Pourquoi ? Questionna Edward étonné.

-Je pense que l'on devrait pouvoir avoir un rendez-vous assez rapidement avec Derek à notre retour à New-York ou peut-être vaudrait-il mieux écourter notre séjour pour qu'il te voie au plus tôt ?

-Carlisle, stop ! Demanda son compagnon en se redressant pour plonger son regard perdu dans le sien. Pourquoi devrais-je voir Derek ?

-Ta paralysie s'aggrave, lui rappela-t-il tristement, peut-être pourrait-on tenter une exploration ?

-Une exploration ? Mais, attends, je suis perdu, mon état ne s'aggrave pas.

-Mais…. Tu m'as dit que Jacob t'avait ôté ton pantalon parce qu'il était mouillé ? Lui rappela-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Dieu merci j'arrive encore à sentir quand j'ai envie de pisser ! Souffla Edward.

-Pourquoi étais-tu mouillé alors ? Insista Carlisle qui était à son tour perdu.

Les sourcils du blond se froncèrent un peu plus quand il vit la lueur d'hésitation dans le regard de son amant avant que celui-ci ne lui explique qu'il avait simplement renversé un verre d'eau sur lui. Carlisle ne releva pas. Il se contenta de déposer un baiser sur le front de sa moitié et de se lever. Il ramassa la tasse qui se trouvait sur le sol et partit pour la cuisine. Il déposa cette dernière dans l'évier, il n'y avait aucun verre qui traînait, ni de flaque d'eau. Il prit l'éponge et essuya le thé qui se trouvait sur le parquet du salon. Une fois sa tâche achevée, il revint dans le salon qui était vide. Le médecin se rendit alors compte que la porte de la salle de bain était entrouverte, il s'en approcha et put apercevoir son amant en train de prendre deux gélules blanches.

-Tout va bien ?

-J'ai un peu mal au dos, avoua Edward, mais rien qui ne doive t'alarmer.

Carlisle lui sourit avant de faire rouler le fauteuil vers le salon. Sans attendre son accord, il prit son amant dans ses bras et l'installa sur le canapé. Edward frissonna.

-Tu peux aller me chercher un pantalon ? Demanda le jeune homme.

Le blond s'allongea à ses côtés, ses doigts se baladèrent sur la peau anormalement fraîche de son amant. Ses yeux examinèrent les jambes inertes avant que ses doigts ne les palpent avec minutie.

-Je vais bien, l'interrompit Edward.

-Ce n'est pas normal qu'elles soient si froides.

-Carlisle, je t'assure que je vais bien, si tu me donnais un pantalon et des chaussettes je suis sûr de me réchauffer rapidement.

Le médecin ne bougea pas, il continuait d'examiner sa moitié, mais il n'y avait rien d'inquiétant, aussi, ses doigts devinrent plus câlins, caressant avec douceur et sensualité les jambes de son amant.

-Bon, t'as fini de m'examiner ? S'exaspéra Edward en se redressant avant de se laisser retomber lourdement. Pas la peine de les caresser, je sens rien.

Carlisle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure avant de stopper les arabesques qu'il traçait sur la cuisse de son amant. Il se releva et alla mettre une bûche supplémentaire dans la cheminée avant de faire le tour des baies vitrées pour observer l'extérieur.

-Tu fais quoi ? Demanda Edward intrigué par son comportement.

-Etant donné que Tony dort, je vérifiais que personne ne nous observe avant de m'employer à te réchauffer.

-Viens là, ordonna son compagnon, je suis transi de froid.

Carlisle sourit avant de lui obéir. Leurs lèvres ne tardèrent pas à se trouver pour un baiser passionné. Doucement, il s'installa sur son amant, ses lèvres partirent à la découverte de son cou pendant que l'une de ses mains se glissait sous le pull du jeune homme pour caresser son torse. Il finit par lui ôter le vêtement, puis, il descendit le long de son torse en y déposant des baisers qui firent gémir sa moitié avant d'atteindre la lisière de son boxer. Carlisle abaissa le vêtement et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres à la vue du membre dressé pour lui. Il lécha sa longueur et les doigts d'Edward se crispèrent sur ses épaules.

-Carlisle !

Entendre son nom murmuré avec autant de plaisir et avec cette voix grave qu'il chérissait tant décupla son désir. Carlisle posa sa main libre sur la bosse qui déformait son pantalon, se réajustant.

-Laisse-moi t'aider, souffla Edward qui s'était rendu compte de son geste.

Carlisle n'avait aucune envie de lâcher le membre dont il suçait le gland, cependant, le regard de son amant le fit changer d'avis. Lors de leurs étreintes, Edward ressentait souvent le besoin d'être aux commandes pour ne pas se sentir trop inactif. Il lui obéit donc tout en descendant du canapé. Edward lui ôta rapidement son haut avant de s'emparer avidement de ses lèvres. Pendant ce temps, ses doigts agiles de pianiste s'attaquèrent à défaire la ceinture de son pantalon. Les doigts de son amant se refermèrent autour de son membre qui tressaillit. La langue de Carlisle s'appropria la bouche de son amant alors que ce dernier débutait un va et vient sur son sexe.

-Eouard !

-Putain, lâcha son amant lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent.

-Calaye !

-Il va peut-être se rendormir, espéra Edward en embrassant son cou.

-J'aimerais bien, assura Carlisle, mais je ne pense pas. J'y vais…

-Non, attends, le retint son amant en raffermissant son emprise sur son membre, attends, on sait jamais.

Carlisle perdit toute pensée cohérente quand le pouce de son compagnon caressa son gland, ses dents mordillant le creux de son cou particulièrement sensible chez lui. Ses doigts se perdirent dans les cheveux du jeune homme, son bassin alla à la rencontre de la main de sa moitié.

-Eouard ! Calaye !

-Il va pas se rendormir, murmura Carlisle contre ses lèvres.

-Vas-y, soupira Edward en se rallongeant sur le canapé.

Carlisle se releva et réajusta son boxer ainsi que son pantalon, puis, il se dirigea vers la chambre, tout en essayant de faire disparaitre l'érection qui l'empêchait de marcher correctement. A peine eut-il posé les yeux sur le petit garçon que ce dernier lui offrit un splendide sourire, il le prit dans ses bras et essuya les dernières traces de larmes de sur son visage avant de poser un baiser sonore sur chacune de ses joues. Tony blottit dans ses bras, il revint dans le salon et s'assit dans le canapé près de son amant. L'enfant qui avait caché son visage contre son cou jeta un coup d'œil à son compagnon avant de se dissimuler à nouveau.

-Allez, viens, l'appela Edward, je ne suis plus fâché.

Tony l'observa alors qu'il acquiesçait de la tête, il n'en fallut pas plus à l'enfant pour quitter ses bras et grimper sur les genoux d'Edward.

-Cependant, reprit son compagnon en plongeant son regard dans celui de son fils, je ne veux pas que tu recommences, tu as fait bobo à Jacob et tu aurais pu aussi te faire bobo, tu comprends ?

-Voui, dit Tony avec un petit air sérieux.

-Tu seras gentil avec Jacob quand il reviendra nous voir ?

-…

-Tony ? Insista Edward.

-Tu sais, intervint Carlisle, on ne peut pas le forcer à aimer tout le monde.

Son compagnon lui lança un regard désapprobateur avant de soulever le menton de son fils pour avoir son attention.

-Tu seras gentil avec Jacob, d'accord ?

-Enti Tony.

-Oui, Tony sera gentil avec Jacob.

-Enti utain !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? Demanda Carlisle en se redressant.

-Rien.

-Tony, répète s'il-te-plaît.

-Utain ! Utain ! Utain ! Se fit un plaisir de chantonner l'enfant.

Comment ce petit bout de chou pouvait-il déjà connaître un gros mot ? Ils avaient pourtant surveillé leur langage, néanmoins, Edward avait tendance à en laisser échapper quelques-uns. Son hypothèse se confirma quand il vit son amant tenter de faire taire le garçonnet.

-Tu as dû le répéter un certain nombre de fois pour qu'il le retienne aussi facilement, remarqua Carlisle.

-Je n'ai pas dit ce mot, protesta Edward.

-Et où aurait-il pu apprendre…

-Acob utain ! Déclara fièrement Tony alors qu'Edward passait une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

-Non seulement je le retrouve à moitié nu avec mon compagnon, mais en plus, il apprend des gros mots à Tony, s'énerva Carlisle.

-Il ne l'a pas fait exprès, ça lui a échappé, le défendit Edward. Tu… Tu es toujours d'accord pour qu'il vienne avec les autres pour Noël ?

-Oui, soupira-t-il, mais qu'il se tienne loin de vous.

-Promis. »

Edward se pencha pour s'emparer de ses lèvres. Tony applaudit aussitôt dans ses petites mains avant de quitter les genoux de son père pour aller s'amuser avec ses jouets. Carlisle prit son amant dans ses bras et ils regardèrent l'enfant jouer, ce dernier ne tarda pas à les réclamer. Il s'installa par terre pour jouer avec lui à la course de voitures, le petit garçon tendit une voiture à Edward, son amant refusa avec un petit sourire triste. Carlisle attrapa sa main et y déposa un baiser avant de reporter son attention sur le jeu.

* * *

Edward était tranquillement installé sur le canapé en train de discuter avec Alice quand Carlisle vint le rejoindre. Tony était couché depuis maintenant une demi-heure et s'était la deuxième fois qu'il faisait lever Carlisle, apparemment, le petit garçon avait décidé de ne pas dormir. Il raccrocha en sentant le bras de son compagnon entourer sa taille et sa tête se poser contre son épaule.

« -Il dort ? Demanda-t-il après avoir raccroché.

-Non, il pleurniche. Il n'a pas de fièvre, il ne semble pas avoir mal quelque part.

-C'est juste un caprice, comprit Edward.

-Ca faisait longtemps qu'il ne nous en avait pas fait au moment du coucher, murmura Carlisle, par hasard, il n'aurait pas dormi avec toi hier soir ?

-Peut-être que si, avoua le jeune homme, je suis désolé.

-C'est pas grave, il va bien finir par se calmer.

Edward acquiesça et tous deux reportèrent leur attention sur le film qu'ils essayaient de regarder. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, le jeune homme se détendit, il n'entendait plus Tony sangloter, il s'était donc endormi. Il se plongea alors dans le film jusqu'au moment où il sentit une main glisser dans le bas de son pyjama.

-Carlisle, grogna-t-il doucement.

Il sentit les lèvres de son amant déposer un baiser dans le creux de son cou alors que sa main effleurait tendrement son sexe, le réveillant peu à peu au désir. Edward s'appuya sur ses bras pour se reculer, collant son corps à celui de son amant, son dos contre son torse, ses fesses contre son sexe érigé, arrachant ainsi un grognement à Carlisle.

-J'ai envie de toi, souffla son amant en mordillant le lobe de son oreille.

-Je suis tout à toi, affirma Edward en s'emparant de ses lèvres.

En l'espace de quelques secondes, il se retrouva allongé sur le canapé, Carlisle le surplombant. Leurs lèvres, leurs langues bataillèrent pendant que leurs mains dénudaient le corps de l'autre. Bientôt, ils furent nus l'un contre l'autre, le bassin de son amant se frotta contre le sien, leur arrachant un soupir mêlé de satisfaction et de plaisir. Son compagnon lui fit relever les bras au-dessus de la tête, leurs doigts s'emmêlèrent imitant leurs corps. Edward sentit son désir se décupler quand le regard chargé de désir de son amant plongea dans ses émeraudes. Le corps de Carlisle se déhanchait contre le sien, attisant le désir, faisant trembler chacun de ses membres. Edward aurait aimé pouvoir caresser le dos de son compagnon avant d'empoigner ses fesses pour rapprocher leurs corps, cependant, Carlisle garda ses doigts prisonniers des siens. Alors qu'il allait lui demander de le prendre, les pleurs de Tony résonnèrent autour d'eux.

-C'est pas vrai, maugréa son amant qui cessa de se déhancher.

-Carlisle, pleurnicha-t-il.

Son amant donna un coup de rein qui le fit soupirer de plaisir, mais il n'était pas dupe, la tête de son amant était tournée vers la chambre et il avait déjà oublié qu'il était là, sous lui, nu, offert.

-Je vais voir. »

Carlisle déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres avant de se lever et d'enfiler son bas de pyjama. Il se dirigea rapidement vers la chambre. Edward étouffa un cri de frustration, il allait se rhabiller quand il se ravisa. Tony allait bien finir par se calmer et Carlisle et lui pourraient reprendre là où ils avaient été interrompus. Il patienta donc, son corps dénudé esquissant une pose invitant à la débauche. Il attendit. Il attendit et attendit encore. Edward ne tarda pas à frissonner de froid sans les chaudes caresses de sa moitié, il s'enveloppa dans le plaid, ne désirant pas encore se rhabiller. Il patienta. Encore. Finalement, énervé, il se rhabilla et tendit une main vers son fauteuil. Il retint difficilement un cri de souffrance, les médicaments ne devaient plus faire effet et la douleur revenait, brutale et lancinante. Il serra les dents et tenta d'attraper une nouvelle fois le fauteuil, mais cela était trop douloureux. Il soupira, il allait devoir dire la vérité à Carlisle. Il appela son amant, d'abord doucement pour ne pas réveiller Tony, puis, un peu plus fort quand il ne le vit pas arriver. Edward attendit, mais rien. Il secoua la tête en comprenant que Carlisle avait dû s'endormir en berçant Tony. Résigné à passer la nuit sur le canapé, il s'enveloppa dans le plaid. Ses yeux se concentrèrent sur l'écran de télévision pour oublier la douleur qui traversait tout son corps.

Le jeune homme se réveilla en sursaut en sentant une main fraîche se poser sur son épaule. Il ouvrit un œil et croisa le regard de Tony qui l'observait avec malice, aussitôt, il regarda les mains de l'enfant, mais celles-ci étaient vides. Il leva péniblement une main et caressa le visage de son fils qui s'approcha pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue. La main qui se trouvait sur son épaule disparue et il releva la tête pour voir son propriétaire, Carlisle l'observait avec un brin d'inquiétude.

« -Désolé, s'excusa son compagnon, je me suis endormi.

-C'est pas grave, murmura Edward.

-Si ça l'est, tu devais être en colère puisque tu as préféré dormir sur le canapé plutôt que de nous rejoindre.

-Je te l'ai dit, ce n'est pas grave, répéta le jeune homme tout en s'asseyant en grimaçant.

-Ça va ? S'enquit son amant en posant une main sur son front.

-C'est rien, juste des courbatures.

-Tu as de la fièvre, dit Carlisle en retirant sa main.

-Je vais bien ! Cria Edward alors que son amant allait dans la salle de bain. Viens là, toi !

Sans se faire prier, Tony lui tendit les bras. Edward sentit un éclair de douleur traverser son corps quand il souleva l'enfant. Il était en train de câliner le petit garçon en se demandant quelle heure il était quand Carlisle revint.

-Ouvre la bouche ! Ordonna le blond.

-Pas envie.

-Fais pas l'enfant !

Le jeune homme soupira avant de lui obéir, de toute manière, il n'aurait pas gain de cause. Carlisle lui mit un thermomètre dans la bouche et attendant que le résultat s'affiche, son compagnon prit sa tension et écouta sa respiration ainsi que son cœur à l'aide du stéthoscope.

-Tu as l'air d'aller bien, chuchota Carlisle en rangeant son matériel.

-Cache ta joie, grommela Edward.

Carlisle le fusilla du regard lui signifiant qu'il ferait mieux de se taire. Son amant récupéra le thermomètre et ses sourcils se foncèrent.

-39, 2, lut le blond.

-J'ai choppé un rhume et alors ? Un peu d'aspirine et ça ira.

Il put sentir peser sur lui le regard de son amant, il lui offrit un visage innocent pour le rassurer et ne pas se retrouver cloîtrer au lit toute la journée.

-Ok, prends ça, je vais chercher ton petit-déjeuner.

Edward prit le médicament tout en se demandant si la fièvre pouvait être liée à son mal de dos. Tout en déjeunant sous l'œil attentif de sa moitié, il en vint à la conclusion qu'il avait simplement prit froid après sa chute dans la neige d'hier. Il venait de terminer sa gorgée de café quand la sonnette résonna. Carlisle alla ouvrir et Tony vint s'installer sur ses genoux. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage quand il vit arriver leurs amis ainsi qu'un immense sapin que portaient Emmett et Jasper.

-Hello, mon cœur, s'écria Rosalie en prenant Tony dans ses bras pour l'embrasser, tu vas bien ?

Le petit-garçon ne répondit rien mais fixa avec stupeur et interrogation le ventre de Rosalie. Cela faisait effectivement une quinzaine de jours qu'ils n'avaient pas vu la jeune femme et elle s'était bien arrondie.

-Tu te souviens que Carlisle et moi, nous t'avons expliqué que Tatie Rosalie attendait un bébé.

-Bébé, bébé Tony.

-Oui, un bébé comme toi, mais encore plus petit et pour le moment il grandit dans le ventre de Rosalie, continua Carlisle.

Tony les dévisagea sans comprendre et la question ne l'intéressa pas plus longtemps, toute son attention étant portée sur le sapin que Jasper et Emmett venaient de dresser dans un coin du salon.

-C'est le sapin, on va le décorer pour Noël comme ceux qu'on a vu dans les rues de New York, tu te souviens ? Demanda Edward.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage du jeune père quand il vit le regard de son fils se charger de milliers d'étoiles. Leurs amis les laissèrent le temps de s'installer et le jeune homme observait avec amusement son fils qui fixait toujours l'arbre avec un air de ravissement.

-Où sont les décorations ?

-Sue les a descendues du grenier, elles sont dans le bureau de mon père.

-Je reviens.

Carlisle monta chercher les cartons et durant tout ce temps, il dut retenir son fils dans ses bras pour l'empêcher de se précipiter sur l'arbre.

-Et voilà ! Déclara son compagnon en déposant deux gros cartons sur la table basse.

Tony lui échappa pour s'approcher des guirlandes qui dépassaient de l'un des cartons. Carlisle en prit une et la donna au petit garçon qui entreprit de l'enrouler autour de son corps.

-Je ne pense pas qu'on utilisera celles pour l'extérieur, murmura Edward en désignant l'autre carton.

-Et pourquoi donc ? Questionna Emmett en les rejoignant.

-Avec la neige et le verglas, je pense qu'il serait dangereux que vous montiez sur des échelles, répondit le jeune homme.

-Je tiendrais l'échelle et Jazz accrochera les décorations.

-Et pourquoi c'est moi qui doit monter sur cette foutue échelle ? Râla le psy.

-Je ne me sentirais pas rassuré si c'était toi qui tenais l'échelle, avoua Emmett, tu es trop gringalet !

Jazz marmonna quelques mots incompréhensibles dans sa barbe avant de suivre Emmett à l'extérieur. Edward n'était pas trop rassuré, mais après tout Emmett était le plus à même à assurer la protection de Jasper. Le jeune homme attrapa son fauteuil roulant, il parvint à se hisser sur ce dernier les médicaments faisant effet. Il roula jusqu'à leur chambre pour s'habiller. Quand il revint dans le salon, Alice gardait Tony pendant que Rosalie et Carlisle avaient pris possession de la cuisine. Edward roula jusqu'à la chaîne stéréo et mis un CD de Noël qui fit aussitôt danser son fils. Avec l'aide du petit lutin, ils entreprirent de décorer l'arbre. Carlisle vint les rejoindre, caméscope à la main. Tout se passait bien jusqu'à ce que le caractère d'Alice n'entre en jeu. Tony venait fièrement de disposer une guirlande et dès que le petit garçon eut le dos tourné, sa meilleure amie la déplaça.

-Mais ! Râla Tony en s'en rendant compte, ses petits poings sur ses hanches et son regard émeraude la fusillant.

-Regarde comme c'est plus joli ici, insista Alice.

-Non !

-Tiens, mets celle-ci là.

Tony prit la guirlande argentée et, les sourcils toujours froncés, il la disposa en forme de boule à l'endroit indiqué.

-Non, ce n'est pas comme ça, l'interrompit le petit lutin.

-Alice, laisse-le faire ! Intervint Carlisle.

-Mais le sapin va être moche s'il fait n'importe quoi !

A ces mots, la lèvre inférieure de Tony se mit à trembler, la seconde suivante, il courut se réfugier dans ses bras en pleurs. Edward caressa son dos tout en le berçant.

-Ce n'est rien, mon cœur, assura-t-il, regarde Tatie Alice va remettre les guirlandes comme tu les avais placé.

-Mais….

Le regard noir que lui lancèrent les deux hommes la fit taire, elle replaça les guirlandes et Tony descendit de sur ses genoux pour poursuivre la décoration. Un sentiment de fierté envahit son cœur quand son fils réinstalla comme il faut ses guirlandes pour faire plaisir à Alice qui fit tournoyer l'enfant dans les airs. Carlisle lui donna la caméra quand le sapin fut presque terminé. Son compagnon prit Tony dans ses bras pour l'aider à installer l'étoile au sommet de l'arbre. Une fois la décoration de ce dernier terminée, Alice s'attaqua à toutes les pièces du rez-de-chaussée. Tony installé sur ses genoux, ils décorèrent les baies vitrées.

-Vous voulez un coup de main ? Proposa-t-il aux deux cuisiniers alors qu'ils décoraient la cuisine.

-De ta part ? S'étonna Rose. Sûrement pas.

-Je me suis amélioré, se défendit-il.

-C'est vrai, il arrive à faire une purée potable à Tony, admit Carlisle.

-Une vraie purée ou celle où tu rajoutes simplement du lait dans les flocons ? Questionna Rosalie taquine.

-Les flocons, reconnut son amant.

-Traître, siffla Edward en souriant.

-Allez, sors de la cuisine, pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas voir où en sont Emmett et Jasper ? Proposa Carlisle.

Edward acquiesça. Ses mains se posèrent sur les roues du fauteuil, mais il ne put avancer, tout son membre droit était pris de tremblements et la douleur dans son dos s'accentua violemment.

-Tout va bien ? Lui demanda Rose qui l'observait avec inquiétude.

-Ouais, répondit-il en cachant son bras dans le dos de Tony. J'ai pas très envie de sortir, il fait froid et puis avec la neige, je pourrais pas aller bien loin. »

Edward resta dans la cuisine jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente enfin capable de faire rouler son fauteuil. Il gagna le salon où il confia Tony à Alice et prétextant qu'il était fatigué, il alla s'enfermer dans leur chambre. Le jeune homme s'allongea difficilement sur le lit et ferma les yeux. Il les rouvrit pour observer sa main qui était redevenue normale, il ouvrit et ferma plusieurs fois son poing, rien, tout était normal. Que lui arrivait-il ? Sa paralysie était-elle en train de s'aggraver ? Etait-ce dû à sa chute d'hier ? Pourtant, elle n'avait pas été très violente. Il soupira et passa une main sur son front qu'il trouva anormalement chaud. Il avisa la trousse de Carlisle et l'attira à lui pour prendre le thermomètre. Quelques minutes plus tard, il sut qu'il était encore fiévreux. Il avait voulu mettre cet état sur un rhume, un coup de froid, mais il n'avait aucun autre symptôme, pas de toux, pas de nez qui coule, pas de mal de gorge. Son esprit fonctionna à vive allure, cherchant à établir un diagnostic et l'explication qu'il trouva le fit frémir : il était en train de faire une infection ce qui expliquerait la fièvre et les douleurs et cela ne pouvait déboucher que sur une seule issue, la paralysie de ses membres supérieurs. Après tout, personne ne savait vraiment à quel point sa colonne était touchée à cause des œdèmes, l'immobilité de son coma avait peut-être camouflé l'évolution étant donné qu'il ne bougeait pas, mais ce n'était plus le cas… Le jeune homme ravala ses sanglots, il devait tenir le coup, ce soir et demain, c'était Noël, le premier Noël qu'il passait avec son fils et il était hors de question qu'il le gâche. Edward prit tout de même son portable et appela Derek, son collègue étant lui aussi en vacances, il lui laissa un message sur son répondeur où il lui fit part de ses craintes tout en lui demandant quand il pourrait le consulter. Il venait de raccrocher quand Carlisle entra.

« -Ça va ?

-Je suis juste un peu fatigué, mentit Edward alors que son compagnon posait sa main sur son front.

-Tu es toujours fiévreux. On va passer à table, tu veux venir ou je te porte un plateau ?

-Je veux venir.

Carlisle lui sourit. Son compagnon se pencha et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de glisser ses bras sous ses jambes et dans son dos pour le soulever. Il l'installa dans le fauteuil et plongea son regard dans ses émeraudes.

-Après le réveillon, je demanderais à Samuel d'organiser notre retour à New-York, annonça Carlisle.

-Pourquoi ? Tu ne veux pas rester ici ?

-Si, mais tu as besoin de consulter. Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué tes tremblements tout à l'heure ? Questionna Carlisle en baisant sa main déficiente.

-J'ai peur, avoua Edward, je veux pas…

-Chut, je sais, murmura son amant dont les yeux étaient aussi humides que les siens, mais promets-moi quelque chose.

-Quoi ?

-Ne pense qu'à Noël et à ton fils, oublie tout le reste, tu n'auras le droit d'y repenser que le 26 d'accord ?

-Promis, mais toi aussi !

-Je te le promets. »

Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent pour un baiser emplit d'amour, puis, ils rejoignirent les autres pour le déjeuner. Carlisle installa la chaise haute à ses côtés malgré les protestations de Tony, son amant pouvait ainsi faire manger l'enfant tout en étreignant de temps en temps sa main pour lui donner du courage. Le repas terminé, ils allèrent coucher Tony pour qu'il soit en forme pour la soirée. Ils restèrent ensuite avec leurs amis dans le salon, ces derniers leur jetaient des coups d'œil un peu inquiets sûrement à cause de leur mutisme. Tout à coup, Carlisle se redressa et poussa le fauteuil roulant vers la salle de bain. Jasper et Emmett ricanèrent, Rosalie leur asséna une tape à l'arrière de la tête et Alice se contenta d'emmener tout le monde à la cuisine où elle alluma la télévision. Quelques minutes plus tard, il se retrouvait nu sous le jet d'eau chaude tiède. Carlisle se déshabilla et vint le rejoindre. Son amant se courba et prit ses bras pour les nouer autour de son cou, puis, enserrant bien sa taille, il le souleva. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues quand il se retrouva debout contre Carlisle, il avait bien conscience que si son amant le lâchait il s'écroulerait lamentablement sur le sol, mais il s'en moquait, seul importait le fait d'être debout contre lui. Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent pour un baiser témoignant de la fièvre et de la détresse qui habitaient leurs corps.

Cependant, Carlisle ne tarda pas à fatiguer. Il le réinstalla sur le siège avant de s'agenouiller face à lui. Son compagnon versa un peu de gel douche dans la paume de sa main et entreprit de le laver. Edward ferma les yeux et se laissa aller sous les caresses de plus en plus sensuelles de sa moitié. Un gémissement franchit le seuil de ses lèvres quand la main de Carlisle entreprit de laver consciencieusement son sexe. Ils s'embrassèrent et ses mains partirent à l'assaut du corps de sa moitié. Carlisle ferma les yeux, savourant le passage de ses mains sur sa peau. Une fois que l'eau eut rincée les dernières traces de savon de leurs corps, il vit le blond se pencher vers lui, ses lèvres effleurèrent son membre tendu, mais il l'arrêta. Bien que surpris par son geste, Carlisle se laissa faire et attrapa les serviettes de toilettes. Ils s'essuyèrent et sortirent de la douche, leurs membres érigés témoignant de leur désir inassouvi. Son compagnon allait l'interroger quand Edward échappa à son étreinte pour s'avachir à moitié sur un meuble, lui offrant ainsi une délicieuse vue de sa croupe. Carlisle n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour se rapprocher. Le jeune homme put sentir ses lèvres déposer des baisers humides dans son dos pendant que des doigts s'introduisaient tendrement en lui pour le préparer. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le rebord du meuble alors que sa bouche commençait à supplier pour avoir plus. Carlisle l'embrassa violemment et il le sentit se positionner derrière lui. Son gland poussait contre son entrée quand des coups peu discrets furent frappés contre la porte de la salle de bain.

« -Euh, désolé de vous déranger, s'excusa Emmett à travers le panneau en bois.

-Je suis sûr qu'il l'est pas, marmonna Edward avant de reprendre plus fort et d'un ton agressif, quoi ?

-Tony pleure, balbutia Emmett, il pleure beaucoup et on arrive pas à le calmer.

-Mais c'est pas vrai ? Marmonna Carlisle. Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Pourquoi il nous fait le coup à chaque fois ?

-J'en sais rien, maugréa Edward.

-J'suis désolé, reprit Emmett, Alice me dit de vous dire qu'il commence à se faire tard et que vos invités seront là dans une heure.

-C'est si tard que ça ? S'étonna Carlisle.

-On arrive ! Cria Edward en direction de la porte.

Ils échangèrent un rapide baiser avant que son compagnon ne le réinstalle dans son fauteuil. Ils s'habillèrent et rejoignirent leurs amis. Alice ne cessait d'arpenter le salon en berçant un Tony qui sanglotait.

-Chaton, s'écria Carlisle en le prenant dans ses bras, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Alors qu'il était dans les bras de Carlisle, l'enfant tendit une main vers lui. Son compagnon s'agenouilla pour que le petit garçon puisse les toucher tous les deux.

-Tu vois, nous sommes là, le rassura son amant, jamais on ne te laissera.

Edward essuya les larmes de son fils avant de froncer les sourcils en voyant que l'enfant tirait désespérément sur son pull.

-Alice ! Gronda-t-il en prenant le petit sur ses genoux.

-Quoi ?

-Un costume de lutin ?

-Il est mignon tout plein.

-Je pense pas que ce soit son avis, osa dire Jasper.

Sans tenir compte du regard noir de son amie, il enleva le costume à Tony qui arrêta aussitôt de pleurer, Edward lui sourit et Carlisle revint avec un pyjama où était imprimé un smoking.

-Tu vas le mettre en pyjama ?

-C'est un bébé, Alice, lui rappela Carlisle, et puis, il sera mignon et à l'aise avec ce vêtement.

La jeune femme ne protesta pas quand elle vit le sourire de Tony qui s'était remis à babiller joyeusement. Tous s'activèrent pour terminer de préparer la villa pour recevoir leurs invités qui arrivèrent rapidement Kate et Samuel furent les premiers, suivis de Sue au bras de Charlie et de Jacob accompagné de Billy.

-Utain ! Cria son fils en voyant le jeune Quileute.

Edward le bâillonna avec sa main en lançant un regard d'excuse à Carlisle qui soupira avant de se baisser pour être à la hauteur de Tony.

-Il s'appelle Jacob, mon trésor. »

Le jeune homme ne put retenir un sourire et il se promit de tenir son compagnon et son ami éloignés l'un de l'autre. La soirée se déroula dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Edward parvint même à oublier ses problèmes, son dos ne le faisait plus souffrir, il n'avait plus eu d'autres tremblements et pouvait donc pleinement profiter de la vue de son fils qui ouvrait ses cadeaux au pied du sapin. D'ailleurs ce dernier semblait plus intéressé par le fait de déchirer le papier cadeau que de voir ce que ce dernier dissimulait. Carlisle tendit à l'enfant un papier cadeau un peu chiffonné et à la manière soudain rigide dont se tint Charlie, il comprit que c'était son présent et il croisa les doigts pour que son fils l'aime. Tony ne tarda pas à dévoiler une voiture de police télécommandée, les yeux du petit garçon s'agrandirent de joie et il ne passa pas immédiatement à un autre paquet. Carlisle se redressa pour serrer sa main, ils échangèrent un regard après avoir vu les yeux chargés d'émotion de Charlie, Sue passa un bras rassurant autour de la taille du Chef de la Police.

« -Papa ! Egade !

Tous se figèrent en entendant les deux mots que venaient de prononcer Tony, sa gorge se serra et des larmes embuèrent ses yeux.

-Oh, mon Dieu, il cherche ses parents, murmura Rose affolée.

-Je crois pas, souffla Jasper.

-Papa ! Egade !

Tout en répétant ces deux mots, Tony se leva, portant fièrement la voiture de police, pour venir vers lui. Edward prit la voiture de police entre ses mains alors que Tony l'observait avec joie.

-Papa ! Pin pon !

-Je… Je suis pas ton…

Edward sentit l'étreinte sur sa gorge se serrer, il était perdu, il ne voulait pas que Tony oublie aussi vite Emmanuel. Alors qu'il cherchait à retrouver sa voix, l'étreinte de la main de Carlisle sur la sienne se raffermit.

-Papa ? Interrogea Tony soudain inquiet d'avoir fait une bêtise.

-C'est rien, mon trésor, le rassura Carlisle, papa est juste jaloux de ne pas avoir eu une aussi jolie voiture.

-Rêté papa.

-Bien sûr que tu peux la prêter à papa, dit Carlisle, n'est-ce pas Edward ?

-Oui, bien sûr, balbutia le jeune homme encore sous le choc. Elle est vraiment très jolie ta voiture. Et… Et si tu ouvrais tes autres cadeaux ?

-Viens là, bonhomme.

Jasper prit Tony dans ses bras pour le ramener au pied du sapin, l'enfant se précipita vers un autre paquet qu'il déchira. Il cessa de l'observer quand il sentit les bras de Carlisle enserrer son corps.

-Hey, tu n'as pas à te sentir mal, lui dit son compagnon.

-J'ai pas envie qu'il oublie Emmanuel ou Bella.

-Il ne les oubliera pas parce que nous serons là pour lui dire qui ils étaient et tu ne voles la place de personne en le laissant t'appeler papa, tu es son père, Edward.

-Je sais, mais…

-Arrête de réfléchir et profite du moment, le gronda doucement Carlisle.

-Il a raison.

Edward fut surpris en entendant la voix de Charlie.

-Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas voir à quel point vous tenez l'un à l'autre et Carlisle a raison, il faut tourner la page. Tony l'a compris, tu devrais l'imiter.

Edward acquiesça et essuya rapidement les quelques larmes qui lui avaient échappé pour se concentrer sur son fils qui courrait vers eux en tenant une tenue de cow-boy. Lorsque Tony eut ouvert tous ses présents, ils découvrirent leurs cadeaux et après s'être remerciés, ils s'installèrent au salon pour jouer avec l'enfant tout en dégustant un chocolat chaud ou un café avec le dessert. Edward était en train de porter sa tasse à ses lèvres quand une violente douleur la lui fit lâcher.

-Poussin ! S'écria Sue en se précipitant vers lui. Oh, mon Dieu, tu vas te brûler ! Enlève ce pantalon !

-Chacun son tour, ricana Jacob pour contrebalancer la réaction excessive de Sue.

Edward n'ayant aucune envie de se retrouver en caleçon devant tout le monde voulut la repousser, mais la chaleur qui irradiait dans sa cuisse lui fit oublier sa pudeur. Carlisle vint en aide à son ancienne nourrice. Une fois débarrassé du pantalon, Sue essuya sa cuisse avec une serviette.

-Je vais chercher la crème, dit Carlisle après avoir examiné la brûlure.

Son amant revint rapidement et étala la pommade froide sur sa peau rougie ce qui lui arracha un soupir de contentement.

-Pourquoi tu soupires ? Releva son amant en faisant pénétrer la crème.

-Tu soupirerais toi aussi si on te passait quelque chose de froid sur une brûlure !

Les mouvements de Carlisle sur sa cuisse se figèrent et le blond le regarda avec stupeur.

-Qu'as… Qu'as-tu dit ?

-J'ai dit que le froid me faisait du bien sur ma brûlure ! S'exaspéra Edward qui ne comprenait pas l'incompréhension de son amant.

-Oh, mon Dieu ! S'écria Jazz.

-Quoi ? S'agaça Edward. Je… Aïe ! Cria-t-il après que son amant l'ait griffé. Mais ça va pas la tête ! Pourquoi tu me… Je…

-Tu as senti ! S'extasia Carlisle avant de recommencer.

-Aïe ! Tu me fais mal !

-C'est pas vrai ! Tu sens ! Exulta son compagnon en lui retirant ses chaussettes. Essaye de bouger tes orteils !

Edward baissa la tête et se concentra, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il vit ses orteils se plier. Des cris de joie retentirent tout autour de lui, mais il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de ses orteils qui se recroquevillaient sous son ordre. Une vague de bonheur déferla en lui et des larmes de joie coulèrent le long de ses joues.

-Bobo papa ? Questionna Tony qui s'était approché.

-Non, mon cœur, papa va bien, il va parfaitement bien, assura Edward en le prenant dans ses bras pour le couvrir de baisers ce qui fit rire l'enfant. »

A tour de rôle tout le monde l'embrassa et Emmett partit chercher des bouteilles de champagne supplémentaires pour arroser la bonne nouvelle. Tony se blottit dans ses bras où il ne tarda pas à s'endormir malgré le bruit qui l'entourait. Carlisle et lui trinquèrent avant d'échanger un rapide baiser. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait pensé à la possibilité que les symptômes pouvaient aussi témoigner de la résorption des œdèmes. Sa colonne ne subissant plus aucune pression, il avait retrouvé progressivement l'usage de ses membres.

Quelques heures plus tard, leurs invités étaient soit rentrés chez eux, soit avaient retrouvé l'intimité de leur chambre. Edward était allongé dans leur lit et regardait Carlisle qui couchait tendrement Tony dans le petit lit. Son fils l'avait appelé papa, il ignorait ce qui lui faisait le plus plaisir ce simple mot ou le fait qu'il puisse peut-être remarcher. Il ferma les yeux. Papa… Ce petit mot avait plus de poids, d'impact sur lui que tout le reste. Il sortit de ses pensées en sentant le corps de son amant se coller contre le sien, les doigts de son compagnon se baladèrent sur ses cuisses et il sourit en sentant le désir qu'ils éveillaient en lui. Edward se tourna pour embrasser son amant, mais ce dernier lui fit signe de ne pas faire de bruit. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils quand il le vit brancher le baby phone et lui donnait le récepteur. Quelques secondes plus tard, il se retrouvait dans les bras de sa moitié. Son amant lui offrit un sourire rassurant alors qu'il l'emmenait vers l'étage. Cependant, ils durent faire un arrêt avant d'atteindre sa chambre car Carlisle avait besoin de se reposer.

« -Besoin d'un coup de main ? Rigola Emmett en les apercevant.

-Tu devrais pas dormir ? Haleta Carlisle.

-Désolé, mais ta respiration saccadée m'a réveillé.

-Va te faire…

Carlisle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Jasper apparut en tenue d'Adam, un air furieux peint sur son visage, un coussin dissimulant sa virilité à leurs yeux.

-A moins que vous ne fassiez une partouse dans le couloir : fermez-la et dégagez ! J'arrive pas à me concentrer !

-Parce qu'il faut que tu te concentres pour faire l'amour, ne put s'empêcher de ricaner Edward.

Pour toute réponse, Jasper lui fit un doigt d'honneur avant de tourner les talons, leur offrant par ailleurs une vue imprenable sur son postérieur, d'un coup de pied, le psy referma la porte de sa chambre. Ils rigolèrent avant que la voix de Jasper ne les insulte.

-Bon, je te donne un coup de main pour rejoindre l'étage ?

-C'est pas de refus, admit Carlisle.

Edward tendit alors ses bras à Emmett qui le porta jusque dans son lit.

-Amusez-vous et donnez-moi ça !

-Mais…, voulut protester Edward.

-Rose et moi nous devons nous entraîner, on s'occupe du petit. Profitez du reste de la nuit et de la matinée.

-Tu es sûr que cela ne dérangera pas Rosalie ? S'enquit Carlisle.

-No problem !

-Merci, murmurèrent-ils.

Emmett leur offrit un clin d'œil avant de quitter la chambre. Carlisle se déshabilla en un clin d'œil et vint le rejoindre dans le lit.

-Comment te sens-tu ? Questionna Carlisle en déposant des baisers sur son torse après lui avoir enlevé son tee-shirt.

-Bien. Je crois que ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas senti aussi bien, aussi heureux. Tony m'appelle papa, nous sommes ensemble et…

-Et tu vas bientôt remarcher, termina Carlisle.

-Je… Je préfère attendre de voir Derek, avoua Edward, je ne veux pas avoir de fausse joie.

-Je comprends.

Carlisle se pencha pour lui retirer son bas de pyjama tout en continuant de caresser son corps, de le parsemer de baisers. Rapidement, son membre s'érigea, palpitant d'impatience tant il avait espéré atteindre la délivrance depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés. Son sourire s'agrandit quand il sentit le sexe dressé de son compagnon contre sa hanche alors qu'il venait de s'emparer de ses lèvres. Ses mains passèrent le long du dos de son amant pour se perdre dans ses cheveux qu'il agrippa avant d'approfondir leur baiser. Carlisle se hissa sur lui entamant un mouvement du bassin qui intensifia le désir qui brûlait dans le creux de leurs reins. D'un geste habile, Carlisle inversa leur place et se retrouva coincé sous son corps. Le jeune homme embrassa son torse avant de s'attaquer à ses mamelons qu'il mordilla et lécha. Les gémissements de plaisir de son amant enivrèrent ses sens, ce dernier empoigna ses fesses entamant le mouvement de va et vient qu'il était incapable de faire.

-Edward, soupira Carlisle alors qu'il mordillait le creux de son oreille.

-Oui ? Questionna le jeune homme d'une voix rauque.

-Je ne tiendrais pas longtemps, j'ai trop envie de toi.

Edward sourit avant de se laisser glisser sur le côté. Carlisle attrapa le traversin de leur lit qui était dissimulé sous leurs oreillers pour le poser contre son corps, il s'appuya contre le traversin qui le maintenait sur le côté alors que son compagnon moulait son être contre le sien.

-Tout va bien ? Tu n'as pas de douleurs ?

-Si.

-Où ? S'inquiéta Carlisle.

Le jeune homme sourit et attrapa la main du blond qui embrassait son épaule pour l'enrouler autour de son membre douloureusement tendu.

-Je vois, sourit son compagnon dont il sentit le sourire contre son épaule, je devrais pouvoir te soulager.

Son amant débuta une douce caresse sur son membre et il passa une main dans son dos pour rapprocher leurs corps. Le jeune homme mordilla sa lèvre inférieure quand il sentit le sexe du blond caresser sa fente. Carlisle lécha son épaule en remontant vers son cou. Sa main délaissa son membre pour attraper le flacon de lubrifiant qui se trouvait sur le chevet. Edward gémit en sentant le liquide froid couler entre la raie de ses fesses. Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de soulager son désir en prenant son pénis en main pour le caresser. Une claque sur sa fesse le stoppa.

-Petit impatient, gronda Carlisle.

Edward ne put rien répliquer car aussitôt son amant introduisit deux doigts en lui. Il s'agrippa au traversin, ses doigts se crispèrent sur la toile alors que ses gémissements devenaient de plus en plus bruyants, les doigts de son compagnon atteignant de plus en plus souvent sa prostate.

-Carlisle !

-Je t'aime, murmura le blond à son oreille.

-Je t'aime aussi, mais là je m'impatiente.

Carlisle étouffa un rire avant d'accéder à sa requête. Il sentit d'abord son gland pousser en lui, puis, le membre de son amant l'emplit entièrement. Son compagnon resta immobile pour lui laisser le temps de s'adapter, mais il n'en avait pas besoin, il voulait le sentir se mouvoir en lui. Sa main glissa sur les fesses de Carlisle, lui signifiant ainsi son désir.

-Toujours aussi impatient, souffla le blond.

Son amant mordilla son épaule alors qu'il se retirait pour s'enfoncer encore plus en lui heurtant violemment sa prostate, lui arrachant son prénom dans un cri de plaisir. L'une des mains de son amant pris possession de sa hanche pour le maintenir en place pendant que l'autre caressait maintenait son dos contre son torse.

-Caresse-toi ! Ordonna Carlisle à son oreille.

Edward lui obéit. L'une de ses mains lâcha le traversin qu'il agrippait pour débuter un va et vient sur son sexe tressaillant de plaisir. Les coups de reins de son amant devinrent de plus en plus violents, les entraînant vers les sommets du plaisir. Leurs respirations devinrent saccadées, leurs corps se couvrirent de sueur et leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent pour un baiser passionné. Leurs regards se trouvèrent et il sentit la jouissance de son amant se répandre dans son antre. Cela suffit à lui faire rendre les armes, il jouit. Leurs corps tremblèrent sous le coup de leur orgasme et Edward sentit avec joie ses orteils se crisper.

-Je t'aime, murmura Carlisle en cherchant le chemin de ses lèvres.

-Je t'aime, répondit Edward contre ses lèvres. »

Ils s'embrassèrent avec douceur. Puis, Carlisle attrapa une lingette et nettoya son ventre ainsi que sa main, faisant disparaitre les traces de sa jouissance. Le blond s'allongea ensuite dans son dos et le prit dans ses bras. Edward ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par le souffle de son amant contre sa nuque. Etroitement blottis l'un contre l'autre, ils s'endormirent.

* * *

Deux ans plus tard :

Carlisle stoppa ses pas devant l'école maternelle. Il sourit aux quelques parents qui le saluèrent d'un hochement de tête. C'était le premier jour de Tony à l'école et il espérait que sa journée s'était bien passée. Le médecin observa les alentours, guettant l'arrivée d'Edward, il trouvait étonnant que le jeune homme ne soit pas là à l'attendre. Un gazouillement attira son attention et il se pencha pour attraper sa petite princesse qui en avait assez d'attendre son grand frère dans sa poussette.

« -Bonjour !

-Salut, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? S'étonna Carlisle en reconnaissant Jasper et Alice.

-La garderie de cette école est très bien, on est venu inscrire notre enfant, annonça Jazz en caressant le ventre de sa bien-aimée.

-Alors, Lily, tu es venue chercher ton grand frère ? Demanda Alice à la petite qui cacha son visage dans le creux de son cou.

-J'ai dû la réveiller, avoua Carlisle, elle est un peu grognon. Dites ce n'est pas un peu tôt pour inscrire le bébé, tu n'es qu'à 6 mois.

-Tu plaisantes ? Il y a une liste d'attente impressionnante, s'exclama Alice, si notre bonne étoile ne s'en était pas mêlée, on aurait jamais eu une place.

-C'est bizarre, murmura le médecin, on a décidé d'y inscrire Tony et on a eu une place de suite.

Alice et Jasper lui lancèrent un regard éloquent et il ne put que secouer la tête, bien évidemment, il aurait dû se douter qu'Edward s'était arrangé pour qu'ils aient une place. La petite main de Lily le tira de ses pensées, la fillette aimait bien attraper ses cheveux pour tirer dessus.

-Non, Lily, la gronda-t-il doucement en emprisonnant sa menotte dans la sienne.

-Bonjour, votre enfant vient de faire son entrée ? Questionna une maman qui s'approcha avec d'autres parents.

-Oui, répondit Carlisle.

-En quelle classe ?

-Maternelle.

-Vous allez l'air un peu nerveux, remarqua une autre maman, ne vous en faites pas, Mademoiselle Eleanor adore les enfants et ils le lui rendent bien.

-Oui, elle a l'air très bien, admit-il en se rappelant de leur entretien.

-Votre épouse n'est pas là ?

-C'est votre petite dernière ?

Carlisle fut sauvé de toutes ces questions par l'ouverture de la porte, il leur sourit et entra pour récupérer Tony, Alice et Jasper décidèrent de l'accompagner. Il observa les enfants qui jouaient, discutaient ou retrouvaient leurs parents sans apercevoir son fils. Soudain, il le vit assis sur une marche de l'escalier, sa maîtresse assise à ses côtés essayait visiblement de le consoler.

-Tony, tu vas bien ? S'inquiéta-t-il en s'agenouillant face à lui. Tu as mal quelque part ?

Il n'obtint aucune réponse, mais son fils se jeta dans ses bras pour pleurer. Il leva un regard interrogatif vers la maîtresse.

-Je leur ai demandé de faire un dessin de leur famille, dit-elle en lui montrant le dessin de Tony qu'il prit.

-Il est magnifique, mon cœur, assura-t-il à son fils.

-Suis pas normal, pleura Tony.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Des enfants se sont moqués de lui quand ils ont vu son dessin, ils lui ont demandé pourquoi il n'avait pas dessiné sa maman, Tony leur a dit qu'elle était au ciel et que sa famille s'était ses deux papas.

La maîtresse se tut et il n'eut pas besoin d'entendre la suite pour comprendre, ce qu'il avait le plus craint était en train de se produire, leur enfant payait pour leur mode de vie.

-Les enfants qui se sont moqués de lui ont été punis, malheureusement, mais je ne pourrais pas les empêcher de parler, continua Mademoiselle Eleanor.

-Où est papa ? Questionna Tony

-Il va arriver, promit Carlisle.

-Veux rentrer à la maison !

-On va y aller.

-Hey, cow-boy, intervint Jasper, tu veux grimper sur mes épaules ?

Tony raffermit sa prise autour de son cou, peu désireux de quitter son étreinte rassurante. Alice lui prit Lily qui suçait tranquillement sa sucette en regardant autour d'elle. Ils saluèrent la maîtresse qui les accompagna jusqu'à la sortie. Carlisle put sentir peser sur lui le regard des autres parents, ils ne le regardaient plus de la même manière, ce qui n'était pas étonnant, les enfants s'étant empressés d'informer leurs parents que Tony avait deux papas.

-Ca va aller, murmura Jasper en posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

Carlisle allait le contredire quand il vit une Aston Vanquish attirer les regards de tous et se garer non loin d'eux. Son cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre quand la portière s'ouvrit, son compagnon sortit vêtu d'un costume noir Armani à fines rayures grises, la veste cintrée épousait à merveille sa silhouette laissant apercevoir une chemise noire dont les premiers boutons étaient déboutonnés. Edward mit ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez et avança d'un pas assuré vers eux. Qui aurait pu dire que deux ans auparavant personne ne croyait qu'il allait remarcher ? Edward avait lutté, serré les dents, il se souvenait des séances de rééducation après lesquelles son compagnon était incapable de lever un petit doigt tant il était épuisé, mais le résultat était là, son amant s'approcha de sa démarche fluide et sensuelle.

-Tony, regarde qui est là !

Anthony sortit son nez du creux de son cou pour balayer la rue du regard, un sourire se dessina sur son visage quand il aperçut son père.

-Papa ! Appela Tony.

Edward accéléra le pas pour les rejoindre et Tony sauta dans ses bras dès qu'il fut à portée.

-Hey, mon grand ! Comment ça s'est passé ? Tu t'es fait des amis ?

Son compagnon ôta ses lunettes de soleil quand il remarqua les yeux rougis de son fils, il se tourna vers lui et Carlisle lui fit signe qu'ils en parleraient plus tard.

-Clara et Matt sont gentils, mais pas les autres.

-Et bien, tu me raconteras tout ça à la maison. On rentre, ordonna Edward qui avait senti peser sur eux les regards des autres parents. Lily a été sage ?

-Oui, répondit Carlisle en prenant la fillette dans ses bras.

-Veux pas y retourner, murmura soudain Tony.

-Tu ne veux pas retourner où ? L'interrogea Edward.

-A l'école.

-Tony, regarde-moi, demanda Jasper en attirant l'attention de l'enfant, regarde tous ces gens, tu as vu comment ils regardent tes papas ? Tu crois qu'ils se moquent d'eux ?

Carlisle observa aussi discrètement que possible les parents. Les pères lorgnaient vers la voiture de son amant et il serra les poings quand il remarqua que certains examinaient avec une étincelle de convoitise son compagnon. Quant aux mères présentes, elles n'avaient pas quitté des yeux Edward.

-Il n'y a pas que lui qu'ils regardent avec envie, murmura Alice amusée à son oreille. »

Il la regarda avec surprise avant de sentir le bras de son amant entourer sa taille pour le guider à la Vanquish. Ils installèrent les enfants et il ne put que sourire en voyant le regard de fierté de Tony. Il salua leurs amis et allait monter dans la voiture quand Edward l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser tendrement. Les rires de leurs enfants les firent sourire et ils montèrent à leur tour dans la voiture. Edward démarra et ils regagnèrent leur penthouse. Avec l'arrivée de Lily, ils avaient fait emménager leur appartement qui s'étalait maintenant sur trois étages. Ils saluèrent Samuel qui était en train de donner les derniers ordres avant de rejoindre Kate pour terminer les préparatifs de leur mariage. Alors qu'ils attendaient l'ascenseur, Edward épluchait leur courrier, il lui montra une carte postale qu'ils avaient reçue de Rosalie, d'Emmett et de Nina qui étaient en vacances à Cat Island.

Une fois dans l'appartement, il déposa Lily dans le parc pendant que Tony lançait ses affaires un peu partout avant d'attraper ses jouets. Il râla en ramassant les affaires de l'enfant et tourna la tête quand il reçut une veste sur la tête. Edward taquin, venait de la lui lancer au visage, lui rappelant par la même occasion de qui leur fils tenait cette mauvaise habitude. Son compagnon alla préparer le goûter pendant qu'il s'installait sur un tabouret pour observer leur petite famille. Un an après l'arrivée de Tony dans leur vie, ils avaient fait une demande d'adoption et quelques mois plus tard, ils avaient été heureux et surpris qu'on leur confie la garde d'une petite fille âgée de quelques semaines. Lily était une petite poupée de porcelaine avec sa peau blanche et ses cheveux aussi blonds que les siens ainsi que ses yeux bleus. En grandissant Tony ressemblait de plus en plus à Edward, même s'il avait certaine de ses mimiques. Lily, quant à elle, était plus à son image et cela gonflait son cœur de joie. Edward le sortit de ses pensées en déposant un baiser sur sa joue. Alors que son amant allait récupérer leurs enfants pour les faire goûter, il le stoppa pour porter sa main à ses lèvres embrassant l'anneau d'or qui ornait son annulaire. Légalement, cette alliance n'avait aucune valeur, mais pour eux, pour leur famille, ils étaient mariés depuis un an. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent quand ils sentirent deux bras entourer leurs jambes. Carlisle sourit et prit Tony dans ses bras, Edward alla chercher Lily et ils les firent goûter. Il était heureux et sa petite famille le serait pendant encore de très nombreuses années car ils s'aimaient et c'était ça le plus important, peu importe qu'ils soient deux papas, peu importe que Lily ne soit ni leur chair, ni leur sang, ils s'aimaient et cela suffisait.

* * *

Et voilà ! Ça fait toujours bizarre de mettre un point final à une histoire.

En tout cas, je vous remercie pour votre soutien, votre engouement, bref, merci tout simplement de m'avoir lu.

Si tout se passe comme prévu, vous pourrez me retrouver dimanche prochain avec une nouvelle fic tournant autour de Bella et d'Edward.

Cependant, comme je le disais à Tifolitoi, je risque d'avoir du mal à me passer du couple Carlisle/Edward, alors, je vous mets à contribution, que préférez-vous ?

-Que je commence les deux fics en parallèle, sachant que la publication de celle concernant Edward et Carlisle sera irrégulière et les chapitres peut-être un peu moins longs ?

-Ou que je ne la commence que quand j'aurais terminé l'autre ou du moins bien avancée ?

Faites-moi part de votre avis !

Encore une fois merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Merci pour tout !

Bonne et soirée et à bientôt !


End file.
